La Otra Mujer
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿Cómo puede una persona a la que no conoces cambiar tu vida? ¿Qué hay detrás de su mirada amatista? ¿qué es lo que tiene que decir, "La otra mujer"?
1. Chapter 1

**La Otra Mujer**

**Capítulo 1:**

**"Descubrimiento"**

**Advertencia:**

**La siguiente historia no tiene personajes "buenos" o "Malos" Sólamente personas lo más cercanas a lo humano posible. Ésta historia hablará de cosas más allá de lo Moral o lo Inmoral, espero les guste:**

Lo recordaba casi como si hubiera pasado ayer. Era una tarde calurosa en nuestra casa de verano en Californa. En casa el teléfono sonaba, bajé las escaleras de prisa para adelantarme a una de las sirvientas que se dirigía a contestar el teléfono. "Residencia Spencer…- dije yo.-Si, es mi padre. ¿cómo pasó?...Voy para allá en seguida". Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo de casa tras dejar la bocina del teléfono descolgada.

Esa tarde cambió mi vida. Mi padre, el brillante Banquero Darien Spencer había muerto de un infarto. Fue rápido según dijeron los doctores, aún así después de dos semanas de ocurrido no había podido sobreponerme a que mi padre ya no estaría ahí para mí.

Aun cuando Darien Spencer había sido un gran padre había habido muchas cosas que jamás pude comprender de él; entre ellas sus constantes viajes a Japón por temporadas enteras sin que nadie pudiera localizarlo, sus constantes peleas con mi madre de las que jamás supe la causa y ese halo de misterio que siempre envolvía su mirada celeste.

Todo se había vuelto aún más extraño cuando el tío Andrew apareció un día en la sala para explicar la última voluntad de mi padre. Casi nos quedamos boquiabiertas mi madre y yo cuando nos enteramos que ésta consistían en que el tío Andrew debía llevar las cenizas de mi padre a Japón y las depositara en un cementerio sintoísta, ¿lo más extraño? Solo debía ir el tío Andrew y mi padre jamás comulgó con el sintoísmo.

Mi madre se puso furiosa y se negó rotundamente a ello corriendo al tío Andrew. Él por su parte le comunicó a mamá que mientras ésta voluntad no fuese cumplida él, su abogado personal jamás daría lectura al testamento a lo que mi madre se enfureció aún más gritándole que eso jamás pasaría y que papá sería enterrado en el mausoleo de la familia como todos los Spencer.

A mi esto último me aumentó la curiosidad, por lo que opté por entrar un día a escondidas al estudio de mi padre, a simple vista no pude encontrar nada, pero me topé con un cajón en su escritorio que estaba sellado bajo llave, aún así después de muchos intentos fallidos solo pude encontrar una tarjeta de presentación con el nombre de "Rei Hino" que decía "Editorial Fénix" con el domicilio y teléfono de ésta.

Tomé lo más que encontré en Efectivo en el estudio de mi padre, su computadora portátil y esa tarjeta que encontré en ese cajón. Algo importante debía de encontrar en "Rei Hino" que me ayudara a comprender qué había pasado por la cabeza de mi padre.

Hice maletas y dejé una nota en la habitación de mi madre "Saldré de viaje, estoy bien" Fue lo único que acaté a escribir. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que mi padre debía hacer ese viaje conmigo, no dudé y tomé la urna de mi padre antes de ir al aeropuerto a conseguir el vuelo más próximo a Japón.

Durante el viaje me imaginé mil veces como conseguiría investigar lo que necesitaba, ¿le preguntaría directamente a Rei Hino quién era y qué relación tenía con mi padre? No, eso no. Necesitaba saber a la perfección por mí misma qué relación había tenido con él, así que me haría pasar por una recomendada suya como interna en su editorial, sería la escusa perfecta para involucrarme en su mundo.

Al llegar a Tokio conseguí un taxi que me llevara a un hotel. Al estar en mi habitación encendí mi computadora para fabricar la "carta de recomendación" Afortunadamente si alguien sabía falsificar la firma de Darien Spencer era yo, no en balde pasé toda mi infancia y adolescencia firmando justificantes y exámenes reprobados. Cuando terminé mi carta me recosté a dormir un poco. Había sido un viaje demasiado pesado.

La mañana siguiente me levanté a darme un baño, debía dar una impresión de seriedad en "Editorial Fénix" por lo que me deshice de mis eternas coletas altas y solté mi cabello enfundándome en un traje sastre blanco. Pedí a recepción un taxi que me llevara a la editorial, no fue nada difícil llegar ya que el taxista en cuanto le dije el lugar no necesitó que le diera el domicilio, me extrañó un poco, pero salí de mi duda al llegar a aquél lugar. Jamás olvidaré la primer impresión al toparme con "Editorial fénix". Al bajar del taxi me encontré con un enorme edificio tapizado en cristales, una enorme estructura de un fénix envuelto en llamas estaba al frente de aquél lugar.

Entré a aquél lugar encontrándome con una recepcionista a la entrada, le entregué mi tarjeta y le dije que quería hablar con Rei Hino, aquella mujer me miró extrañada y tomó el teléfono hablándole en japonés a la persona del otro lado de la línea .No comprendí una sola palabra de lo que le dijo, pero al colgar me sonrió y me pidió que subiera al piso 28, me entregó una tarjeta donde escribió algo y me pidió que se la entregara a la secretaria de cabello rizado que encontraría al salir del ascensor.

Cuando llegué al piso 28 me encontré con una guapa secretaria de cabello rizado, me acerqué a ella saludándole y entregándole la tarjeta que me había dado la recepcionista, me miró extrañada por un segundo y tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada, después de otro intercambio de palabras colgó y me observó indicándome que pasara a la oficina tras de ella, me ofreció una taza de café que yo acepté sin chistar ya que no había probado nada desde el día anterior, la chica me indicó que me atenderían en un segundo y salió de la oficina dejándome sola; Me pude dar cuenta que me habían conducido a la presidencia de la editorial, la oficina estaba elegantemente decorada, había una infinidad de premios colgados en las paredes, desgraciadamente no pude leer ninguno de ellos, el japonés no era un idioma que se me diera naturalmente, desgraciadamente fue algo en lo que no pensé cuando impulsivamente me dirigí a Japón, ¿cómo me daría a entender en Japón si no sabía una palabra de su idioma?

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió por lo que yo me sobresalté, había estado perdida en mis pensamientos tan profundamente que me olvidé de dónde estaba. Por la puerta entró un alto chico de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos violeta ensartado en un traje azul de tres piezas, hizo una inclinación y tomó su lugar en el escritorio.

- Me ha indicado mi secretaria que una señorita norteamericana quería hablar con Rei Hino.- Me dijo él en un perfecto inglés que me sorprendió.

- Si, así es. Creo que ha habido un error, le indiqué a la recepcionista que busco a Rei Hino.- le aclaré.- La Gerente de Editorial Fénix.

El me miró extrañado con sus profundos ojos violeta analizándome de pies a cabeza.- ¿y para qué busca usted a Rei Hino, Señorita?

- Le extendí la carta que había falsificado.-Mi nombre es Rini Smith , El señor Darien Spencer me ha recomendado con ella, como interna en su editorial por éste verano.

- ¿en serio?.-Me miró extrañado para analizar la carta después.-bueno yo tengo que decir que…-En ese instante sonó el teléfono celular del joven y éste respondió en Japonés, no pude comprender lo que decía pero le hablaba en un tono bastante dulce a la persona del otro lado de la línea, pero imaginé que no estaba de acuerdo, pero aún así asintió colgando después.- Es su día de suerte, señorita Smith, venga conmigo.- Fueron las palabras del hombre poniéndose de pie y abriéndome la puerta.

- ¿a dónde vamos?.- Pregunté yo intrigada.

- Va a conocer a Rei Hino.

El apuesto chico me condujo al estacionamiento donde subimos a un auto lujoso color azul marino. El hombre era bastante callado, debía estar cerca de sus treinta años no dijo una sola palabra durante el trayecto, condujo durante un muy buen rato hasta las afueras de la ciudad entrando a una zona boscosa donde se encontraba una hermosa casa con un pequeño lago al frente y algunos cerezos enmarcando el lugar, parecía sacada de una hermosa postal.

Aquél hombre del que aún desconocía su nombre me abrió la puerta del auto ofreciéndome su ayuda para bajar. Una criada nos recibió, el chico le dijo algunas palabras en japonés a lo que la chica hizo una inclinación y desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

Yo caminé hacia la chimenea, en la repisa de ésta había un conjunto de fotografías, entre ellas una de ese chico el día de su graduación abrazado a una hermosa mujer de ojos violeta y larga cabellera negra con un par de canas pintando ya en ella y un hombre, ¡Mi padre!.

- Buenas tardes.- Interrumpió la mujer de la fotografía apareciendo en la sala ensartada en una Yukata color rojo con hermosos dragones dorados y un obi negro.

- _Oka-San.-_lo saludó cariñoso el joven besando la mejilla de la madura mujer.- ésta es la chica de la que te hablaba por teléfono.

- Gracias, Raymond. –contestó cariñosa la mujer caminando hacia un sillón.- déjanos solas. ¿quieres?

- Pero, Oka- San.- dijo el joven.

- Por favor…-Pidió la mujer.

- Está bien…Iré a revisar esa lámpara que te ha estado dando problemas en tu habitación.

- Gracias, Ray.- dijo cariñosa la mujer mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza como quien analiza un extraño insecto que se ha parado en su ventana.- Me ha dicho mi hijo que has llegado a la editorial buscando hablar conmigo.

- Si.-Le respondí extendiéndole de nueva cuenta mi carta de recomendación.- El señor Spencer me ha Recomendado para hacer una residencia en su editorial.

- Vaya.-Dijo la guapa mujer elevando una de sus cejas extrañada mientras analizaba el oficio.- que extraño. Así que deseas ser Residente en "Editorial Fénix".

- Si. Señora, -respondí yo agachando la cabeza temiendo ser descubierta.

- ¿dónde te estás quedando?.- Me preguntó ella sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

- Me he hospedado en un hotel.-Le dije.

- Si vas a quedarte durante el verano en Japón lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, un hotel sería demasiado costoso para ti.- Explicó ella poniéndose de pie y agitando una campanilla que estaba sobre la mesita ante ella a lo que inmediatamente apareció su criada en la sala .- Satsu. Por favor, arregla la habitación de Huéspedes para la señorita Rini, se hospedará una temporada con nosotros.

- Si señora.-Dijo la sirvienta mientras colocaba una bandeja de té sobre la mesita para salir inmediatamente y dejarnos solas de nuevo.

- Señora, no puedo aceptar su invitación.-Le digo yo en un acto suplicante de desesperación.-Sería demasiado.

- No puedo aceptar un "no" por respuesta.-me comentó ella mientras me ofrecía una taza de té y tomaba la suya.- Si Darien te ha mandado aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es recibirte en nuestra casa, además, ¿conoces a alguien más en Japón?

- No.- Mentí. Sabía que el tío Andrew vivía en Tokio con su familia.

- Entonces está decidido. Te quedarás en casa.- en ese instante el joven de ojos violeta bajaba las escaleras.

- Oka-San, es increíble que no me dijeras que tu lavabo tiene fuga. –se quejó el joven.

- No quería molestarte hijo, además eso puede hacerlo un fontanero en algún otro momento.-respondió la mujer al hombre.

- Prefiero hacerlo yo. Lo sabes.-dijo él mientras besaba la frente de su madre cariñosamente.

- Hijo. La señorita Smith se quedará con nosotros en su estancia en Japón.-Explicó ella con seguridad.

- ¿aquí?.- dijo el chico abriendo sus orbes violetas de par en par.

- Si. Aquí. Será lo mejor, si va a ser residente en "Editorial Fénix" puede quedarse aquí y tu puedes venir por ella para llevarla al trabajo, sirve que aprovechas para visitar a tu pobre madre.-comenta ella casi en tono de reclamo esto último.

- Será como tú lo ordenes, _Oka-San_.- Se resigna el pelinegro pero no se ve convencido.

- Gracias, querido. Ahora, acompaña a la señorita Smith a su hotel para que recoja sus cosas y tráela de regreso para comer, le indicaré a Satsu que prepare Sashimi, tu comida favorita.

- Tú me consientes demasiado, _Oka- san_ .-comentó sonriente el guapo hombre mientras abrazaba a la pequeña mujer y caminó hacia la puerta, volteando ligeramente la cabeza para observarme.- ¿nos vamos?

- Si.

Me puse de pie haciendo reverencia a la mujer ante mí para seguir al guapo chico hasta el auto. Notaba como Raymond me observaba con desconfianza por el rabillo del ojo, algo me decía que él no confiaba del todo en mí. Cuando llegamos al hotel me apresuré a subir a mi habitación para hacer mis maletas, Raymond me dijo que esperaría en la recepción, cosa que me tranquilizó bastante ya que tenía demasiadas cosas que podrían delatarme regadas por el cuarto.

Cuando bajé para liquidar mi cuenta la recepcionista me dijo que Raymond la había liquidado ya, intenté agradecer al hombre pero de él solo escuché un gruñido y no dijo nada más. Durante el camino me fue imposible sacar pláctica a aquél hombre, así que finalmente terminé por rendirme y continuar el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Al llegar de nueva cuenta a la casa de Rei Hino Raymond bajó mis maletas, La sirvienta se apresuró a encontrarlo en la puerta y discutió un par de segundos con Raymond hasta que consiguió arrebatarle las maletas y entrar a la casa.

- Es una casa hermosa la de la Señora Hino. –dije yo contemplando la casa desde fuera y mirando el lago fascinada ya que estaba enmarcado por varios árboles de cerezo.- Imagino que al señor Spencer le fascinaba venir de visita aquí. Alguna vez cuando le hablé de mi interés por conocer Japón me dijo lo hermosos que eran los cerezos, debió agradarle mucho ésta casa.

- Imagino que sí.-dijo él seco.- Por algo eligió comprar ésta casa.

- ¿cómo?.-contesté yo sorprendida.

- Ésta casa la compró Darien Spencer para mi madre, Señorita Smith.-me dijo él mirándome de reojo.

- Qué hombre tan amable es el Señor Spencer.-agregué yo anonadada.- debe sentir un gran afecto por su madre.

- Debe de sentirlo, como lo siente un hombre por su mujer.- lanzó él caminando escaleras arriba hacia la casa.

- ¿Cómo dice, usted?.- le pregunte casi en un susurro. Yo estaba paralizada.

- Darien Spencer y mi madre no solo son amigos, él es su esposo.-Me contó él clavando esos perfectos ojos amatista en mí esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿qué?.- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

- Darien Spencer es mi padre.

Fueron las últimas palabras de alto joven para entrar inmediatamente a la casa. Yo me quedé petrificada tras escucharlo decirme eso. Raymond no fue consciente de hasta donde penetraron esas palabras que me dijo, me habían cambiado la vida, me habían cambiado el mundo, Rei Hino no era una simple amiga, Rei Hino no fue una aventura casual, Rei Hino era "La otra mujer"…

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien. Ésto es algo que yo nunca hago pero HOY es una ocasión muy especial así que creo que violaré un poco mi código de escritora demente.**

**Un pajarito me contó que Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Hikaru- moon. Si lo hubiera sabido antes- como ya le dije- Pues habría escrito algo especial para la ocasión. Pero me toma de sorpresa, aun así. No podía pasar ésta fecha así como así así que por ser un día muy especial me he atrevido a publicar el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia- Del que algunos de ustedes ya sabían algo- que se llama "La otra mujer"**

**La otra mujer envuelve la misteriosa vida de Rei Hino. Ella, de la mano de Rini que es la encargada de descubrir su pasado nos contará cómo conoció a Darien Spencer, su historia, sus peleas y todos sus secretos. ¿Buena? ¿mala? Tal vez solo hablemos de una mujer como cualquiera de nosotras. **

**Bien. Ésta es solo la presentación y espero avanzarle mucho mucho para tenerla lista y terminada muy pronto. Espero sus opiniones, comentarios y buenos deseos.**

**De nueva cuenta. Hikaru-moon ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero te guste tu regalo :)**

**Nos vemos pronto, pero en secretos del pasado, amigos y amigas :)**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un triste pasado

**La otra Mujer**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Un triste pasado"**

El día no había sido nada fácil para mí. Por la Mañana Raymond Spencer había pasado por mí para recogerme de casas de Rei Hino. Como no se hablar ni media palabra de japonés me puso la difícil labor de sacar copias fotostáticas para toda la empresa, fue un día pesadísimo.

Por la noche Raymond me regresó a la casa de su madre a lo que ella insistió en que él se quedara a cenar, Raymond quiso negarse a quedarse pero no pudo resistirse a la petición de su madre, se ve que se quieren mucho, finalmente después de cenar él se despidió de su madre besando su frente y saliendo de la casa, yo encontré cualquier disculpa para subir a descansar. Desgraciadamente no lo conseguí, di vueltas y vueltas a la cama sin conciliar el sueño, me asomé por mi balcón y pude ver que la noche era obscura, no había luna que iluminara afuera. Algo más fuerte que yo me llamó a caminar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para mi sorpresa me encontré a Rei Hino sentada en el pórtico de la casa mirando hacia el lago, quise alejarme para dejarla con sus pensamientos pero ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Veo que tampoco puedes dormir.-Me dijo rompiendo el silencio pero sin voltear a verme.

- No, señora. Debe ser el cambio de horario.- le dije yo.

- Imagino que es eso. Anda, entonces ven a hacerme compañia.- Me invitó ella haciéndome espacio a su lado.- y deja de llamarme señora. Me llamo Rei Hino, así que llámame "Rei".

- Si ,señora. Perdón…Rei.

- Así está mejor.- me dijo ella mientras regresaba su vista al lago. ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día en la editorial?

- Bien…me fue bien. El joven Raymond es muy amable conmigo.- le contesté.

- Espero que aprendas mucho ahí. Imagino que es lo que Darien ha querido al mandarte a Japón.

- Señora….perdón, Rei. –me corregí.- ¿cómo se conocieron usted y el Señor Spencer?.- Pregunté temiendo haber sido demasiado osada.

- Es una larga historia, Rini.-Me respondió ella.

- No importa, la verdad es que no tengo sueño. Por favor, cuénteme. El señor Spencer no me dijo que Tuviera una esposa.

- ¿ahh, no?.-Me preguntó ella elevando su ceja, estaba descubriendo que ese era un gesto característico en ella cuando algo la desconcertaba.- ¿qué tan bien conoces al Señor Spencer?.- Me dijo inquisitivamente, casi noté un poco de celos en su tono de voz.

- No se confunda, Señora. –Me apresuré a decir.- No conozco tan bien al Señor Spencer.- dije con sinceridad.- Mi padre y él son amigos y una vez que fue de visita a casa le comenté de mi interés por conocer Japón, su cultura y mis deseos de llegar algún día a ser una escritora, ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de comunicarme con usted, no tiene nada que temer.

- No temo nada, jovencita.- Me dijo con un tono altivo.- Conozco a Darien y se el lugar que tengo en su corazón, han sido más de veinte años de Matrimonio, si a eso te refieres.

- Disculpe.- contesté apenada.- Pero por favor, cuénteme su historia. Cuénteme como se conocieron. Habla de una forma tan sorprendente de él que me gustaría mucho conocer su historia de amor.

- Para entender nuestra historia y el amor que hay entre ambos tendrías que conocer primero cuál fue el camino que me llevó hacia él.- Explica con solemnidad sin despegar la vista del lago.

- Entonces hágalo. Por favor.- Le dije suplicante.

- Bien, te lo diré.- Me contestó ella con voz pausada.

**_Osaka 1975_**

_En una pequeña casita en la zona más pobre de Osaka una pequeña Niña vestida con un harapiento vestido lavaba los trastes cantando una canción cuando su madre, una mujer de melena negra a la altura de los hombros y ojos violeta igual que ella entró a la casa con una canasta en mano._

- _ Rei. Ya vine._

- _Oka-San.-corrió la pequeña a abrazar a su madre. - ¿qué cenaremos hoy?_

- _Solo pude comprar algo de arroz. Rei.- contestó la mujer con tristeza._

- _No importa, Oka-San.- Respondió cariñosa la niña tomando la poca cantidad de arroz que había llevado su madre poniéndola a cocer en el fogón.- arroz cenaremos entonces._

- _Rei…eres tan comprensiva, pequeña. Tan madura.- Dijo con ternura la pequeña mujer acariciando el rostro de su hija. La niña iba a decir algo pero el llanto de un bebé a unos metros detrás de ellas las interrumpió, la delgada mujer corrió a la habitación sacando a una pequeña niña de escasos dos años que acababa de despertarse.- Creo que Hotaru ya no tiene sueño._

- _Hermanita.-tomó sonriente la jovencita a su hermana._

_Madre e hija rieron divertidas hasta que el arroz estuvo listo y ambas mujeres se sentaron a la mesa, la pequeña Hotaru fue sentada en una vieja silla y la poca cantidad de comida fue servida en los tres platos. La pequeña Hotaru comió desesperada su ración de arroz y se quedó mirando con tristeza a la chica a lo que ella solo acató a tomar su plato y vaciar el contenido de éste en el plato de la niña que comió animada el alimento servido haciendo lo mismo con el plato de su madre, cuándo la niña estaba a la mitad de su tercer plato un hombre delgado de cabello cano entró a la vieja casa con evidente aliento alcohólico._

- _ ¡Risa!.- Gritó el hombre a la mujer que no pudo dejar de temblar con el grito del hombre.- ¿qué hay de cenar?_

- _Había un poco de arroz, pero Hotaru tenía hambre y…_

- _¿y qué?.- Gritó enfurecido el hombre mientras arrebataba el plato de la pequeña Hotaru y comía lo poco de arroz que le quedaba a la niña en el plato para devorarlo._

- _¡déjala! ¡es la cena de mi hermanita!.- se enfureció la niña poniéndose de pie y tratando de atacar al hombre que de un solo empujón la lanza contra el suelo._

- _Cállate, mocosa- gritó molesto el hombre._

- _¡Rei! No enfurezcas a tu padre._

- _¡Soichi No es mi padre!.-corrigió la chica furiosa._

- _Eres una…-Se abalanzó el hombre contra la niña intentando golearla._

- _¡No, Soichi!, ¡no le pegues!.-Suplicó preocupada la delgada mujer interponiéndose entre Rei y el hombre de cabellera blanca._

- _¡Maldición!.- Golpeó el hombre la pared.- Ve a traerme algo de cenar. ¡lárgate!.- Le gritó el hombre a Risa._

_- Pero, Soichi…- Dijo la mujer._

_- Lárgate si no quieres que te golpeé_.- La delgada mujer salió asustada de casa dejando a solas a sus hijas con el hombre alcoholizada. Rei tomó a su pequeña hermanita en brazos y la llevó hacia el sucio cuarto donde dormían ambas colocándola en una rudimentaria cuna, Soichi entró a la habitación y se colocó detrás de Rei, tan cerca que la chica pudo sentir el fétido aliento de Soichi sobre su cuello.- _valla…Veo que la niña ya es toda una mujercita._

_- lárgate de nuestra habitación.- dijo la chica empujando a Soichi lejos de ella._

_- no debes ser grosera. Primero dale un besito a tu padre.- soltó el delgado hombre abrazando a Rei a lo que ésta solo pudo empujarlo lejos para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina._

_- ¡suéltame!.-Gritó Rei corriendo cerca de la mesa tratando de librarse de ese hombre. _

_- No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Jovencita. ¡vives bajo mi techo y comes de mi comida! Debo de obtener alguna ventaja de eso.-Lanzó el hombre corriendo tras la chica de ojos violeta._

_- No es tu techo. ¡es la casa que mi padre nos dejó! ¡y no como tu comida! ¡es lo poco que mi madre logra conseguir trabajando en otras casas! ¡cerdo asqueroso!_

_- Te enseñaré a respetarme.- bufó con los ojos inyectados de sangre el padrastro de la chica abofeteándola y empujándola contra un mueble donde tenían algunas cazuelas viejas y algunas cucharas deformes._

_- ¡suéltame! ¡animal!.- Gritó Rei mientras tomaba instintivamente un cuchillo y lo enterraba en el cuello de su padrastro._

_- ¡Maldita, Perra!.- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de los labios de Soichi para tirarse en el suelo._

_- Soichi. La vecina me regaló algo de arroz para calentarte, discúlpame pero…-Risa entró distraída a la casa hasta que se dio cuenta del mar de sangre que llegaba hasta sus pies.- Rei, qué pasó aquí._

_- Lo…lo maté.- dijo la chica aterrorizada sin soltar el cuchillo de sus manos y petrificada._

_- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?.-preguntó la delgada mujer revisando si aún quedaba algún signo vital en Su marido, pero no fue así.- está muerto…- confirmó Risa sin poder creer sus palabras.-Rei, Nena…La policía vendrá y buscará a algún culpable. Deberás cuidar a tu hermana, es muy pequeña aun. Esa será tu responsabilidad._

_- no…no Oka-San…No digas eso…yo…yo soy la que lo maté. Tu no puedes ir a la cárcel…- lloró la bella chica aferrándose a su madre._

_- Rei…¿sabes lo que les hacen a los asesinos?.-Comentó Risa en Tono Serio.- los llevan al corredor de la muerte y no voy a permitir que eso te pase a ti. _

_- Oka- san…Debe haber alguna otra manera…Por favor…- lloró la chica arrodillándose a los pies de su madre.- Tu no puedes morir…Yo no podría hacerme cargo de Hotaru. ¡No podría!._

_- Tienes razón…Eres solo una niña…-Caminó su madre dando vueltas mientras pensaba una respuesta.- Rei...La única forma sería que escaparas lejos…muy lejos de aquí y que no volvieras jamás._

_- ¿jamás te volveré a ver?.-preguntó aterrada la bella chica._

_- No, hija mía… No si no quieres que ninguna de las dos pise el corredor de la muerte…-La mujer se agachó para revisar en los bolsillos de su esposo encontrando un par de billetes que extendió a la chica, entró a su habitación tomando una vieja bolsa y metiendo un poco de ropa harapienta y un viejo papel que Rei no pudo identificar.- cámbiate y límpiate antes de irte de casa, no puedes andar por Osaka bañada en sangre, Ten. Esto te alcanzará para llegar a Yokohama. Debes buscara a la persona de la tarjeta que he puesto en tu bolsa, ella te ayudará. _

_- Pero Oka-San…-dijo temerosa la chica._

_- ¡ Hazlo!.- Gritó desesperada la preocupada mujer a lo que la chica solo acató a cambiar sus ropas en la habitación y dar un suave beso a su hermanita que dormía ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la cocina. Salió con un viejo vestido Violeta y un sweeter descolorido en color gris que difícilmente podría cubrirla del frío._

_- Lista… _

_- Es momento de que te vayas, Rei. Jamás hables de lo que pasó esta noche con nadie. ¿de acuerdo?.-Indicó preocupada la guapa mujer._

_- si…-Prometió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Ahora vete y jamás regreses._

_La joven chica salió de la casa cortando sus lágrimas para evitar hacer más dura la despedida. Al saberse sola rompió en llanto; Caminó temblorosa hacia la estación del tren; No sabía si era por el frío o por el dolor de haberse desprendido de su madre y de su pequeña hermana. ¿qué sería ahora de ella? ¿quién la cuidaría ahora que estaba sola ante el mundo? ¿Quién la consolaría cuando se sintiera sola? El dolor en su alma era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Al llegar a la estación compró un boleto de ida sin regreso para Yokohama, Para ella, esa sería la última vez que pisaría Osaka, Para ella ese día terminaba su infancia…_

_-000-_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aqui tienen después de un largo periodo de no actualizar al segundo capítulo de "La otra Mujer" Una historia de la que me enamoré desde el primer instante en que pasó por mi mente, espero a ustedes les conquiste igual que lo ha hecho conmigo ya que el solo concepto me embrujó._**

**_Joe:  
Disculpa la tardanza pero éste fic a partir de ésta semana ya empieza a pubicarse capítulo por semana, lo prometo :)_**

**_Cherry Hino:_**

**_Lamento haber tenido que matar a Dariencito, pero era por el bien de la historia, ya verás, ya verás...jejejejjejee_**

**_Hikaru:  
Amiga, aquií está el nuevo capitulito de "La otra mujer" tiene un formato diferente al de los demás, pero espero te guste._**

**_Madecitaaa:_**

**_He aquí el capitulo 2 de "La otra mujer" Historia de la que tienes algunos cuantos avances que callarás mejor que secreto de confesión jejejjejejee. Espero te agrade y no lo olvides Publica ¡Vita mia!_**

**_Lector silencioso:_**

**_Espero te encuentres leyendo éste fic que...apenas va agarrando vuelito_**

**_¡Nos vemos la próxima semana mis estimados amigos!_**

**_p.d. Les pido, mis queridos lectores que manden sus buenas vibras a mi amiga Iraís que ya está en cuenta regresiva para la llegada de su pequeña "Aiko". Y que si no está leyendo es por que debe estar gritando por morfina :P ¡Mucha suerte!_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Il inferno

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Il Inferno"**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Éste capítulo puede contener escenas violentas con alto contenido sexual no aptas para todo público, se recomienda discreción.**

Tengo que reconocer que no fue un día fácil ; Rei y yo nos quedamos hablando casi hasta el amanecer cuando se dijo sentir indispuesta para continuar con su relato, y vaya que debía sentirse así, no debió ser fácil pasar una infancia como la suya; desprenderse de su familia y quedarse sola ante el mundo, pude notar como su voz se atragantaba con cada palabra cuando su relato se aproximaba al final, no pude pedirle que continuara con su historia por mucho que me interesara saber qué le había pasado después de subir a aquel tren.

Raymond no fue menos exigente conmigo, llegó a casa de su madre a la misma hora del día anterior y aun pese a la sugerencia de Rei por dejarme dormir un poco más él se negó y dijo que si no bajaba en quince minutos me dejaría y tendría que llegar a la editorial por mis propios medios. No tuve tiempo de desayunar nada, afortunadamente pude sacar algunas galletas de la máquina alimentadora que había en el comedor de la editorial.

La cabeza de editorial fénix parecía haberse ensañado conmigo ya que no solo me envió un sinfín de documentos para fotocopiar, si no que me asignó la tardea de repartir una copia de un oficio del que no entendí una sola palabra a todos y cada uno de los trescientos empleados a su cargo, algo muy en el fondo me decía que el único objeto de esto era impedirme que me quedara dormida en algún rincón de la editorial.

Por la tarde me llevó a casa sin decirme una sola palabra, en ésta ocasión solo se limitó a dar un cariñoso beso a su madre y retirarse de casa sin dar una sola explicación, ese par parecía entenderse perfectamente sin necesidad alguna de intercambiar palabras, Tengo que decir que esto me sorprendía en extremo y no pude evitar hacer comparaciones; Raymond y Rei tenían una comunicación envidiable, ´él parecía comprender lo que su madre quería con solo observar su rostro y Rei por su parte jamás le preguntaba a Raymond cómo se sentía, aun así era notorio que identificaba cada uno de los estados de ánimo de su hijo al que yo no podía calificar de algo menos que un capataz cruel y tirano, aunque en la presencia de su madre se comportara como un lindo corderito.

Mi madre y yo nunca hemos tenido una buena comunicación, nuestras charlas se limitaban a monosílabos y sus consejos a terribles gritos de los que jamás lograbas hilar una sola palabra, ella jamás ha comprendido nada que sea referente a mí; si no fuera por mi padre no imagino lo que hubiera sido de mi infancia.

En casa mi padre siempre fue el cariñoso, aun cuando pasaba meses enteros fuera del país; el tiempo que pasaba conmigo era invaluable, si pude terminar una carrera fue debido a su apoyo moral más que económico ya que siempre me alentó a esforzarme cada día más en cumplir lo que deseaba, si alguien me apoyó cuando decidí que finanzas no era mi carrera fue él a pesar de que sé que le hubiera encantado que yo lo sucediera en la presidencia del banco; aun así cuando le dije que quería estudiar filosofía él me apoyó con la condición de que siempre diera lo mejor de mí. Recuerdo como mi madre casi se vuelve loca al saber mi decisión y como mi padre discutió con ella insistiendo en que yo tenía que seguir lo que mi corazón deseara, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, fue un gran padre, ¿cómo habrá sido con Raymond?

Por la tarde vi como Rei se sentaba a la chimenea con un libro entre sus manos, me pareció extraño ver cómo se sentaba a los pies de un inmenso sofá en lugar de sobre él. De cuando en cuando ella cerraba los ojos, no sé si lo hacía para imaginar las escenas de su libro o si era para recordar algo que le recordaba su lectura, no me atreví a preguntarle la causa.

En la noche cenamos sin que ella me dijera media palabra. No lucía molesta, más bien lucía preocupada, bastante preocupada, ¿sería por mi padre? ¿sería que Rei estaba preocupada por no tener noticia alguna de mi padre en todas esas semanas? Tengo que admitirlo, me sentía mal por no contarle la verdad con respecto a él, pero era más mi necesidad de conocer su historia, la historia de la otra mujer y mi padre, saber qué los orilló a llevar un romance a escondidas de mi madre, ¿qué llevó al correcto Darien Spencer a llevar una doble vida? ¿por qué un hombre que siempre pregonó valores fue capaz de algo tan atroz como cometer bigamia? No podía quedarme con todas esas preguntas. Ahora que mi padre ya no estaba la única persona que podía responder mis preguntas era Rei Hino.

Me fui a la cama tras varios intentos por acceder a la computadora de mi padre, ninguna opción de contraseña funcionó, antes había intentado con el nombre de mi madre, su aniversario, mi cumpleaños, mi nombre. Ahora que sabía de la otra mujer también intenté con nombres como "Rei Hino" "Raymond Spencer" pero nada funcionó. Finalmente me rendí y decidí dormir un poco.

para mi desgracia a pesar de mi cansancio no pude pegar un ojo. Finalmente me rendí y me levanté. Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir mi padre siempre me tibiaba un vaso con leche y lo endulzaba con un poco de miel con lo que yo conseguía dormir inmediatamente después de beberlo.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Rei que bebía un té en silencio mientras miraba hacia la nada, no se sobresaltó cuando entré, tenía una tranquilidad escalofriante, ¿ o sería una conciencia demasiado limpia?

- Veo que tampoco puedes dormir hoy, Rini.-Me dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de la nada.

- No…Debe ser el Jet Lag.- Le respondí mintiendo.

- Claro…Eso debe ser.-Lanzó ella nada convencida.- ¿cómo te va en la editorial?

- Bien. Muy bien, de hecho.-mentí descaradamente.

- ¿Raymond te trata bien?.-Me preguntó clavando sus ojos en los míos haciéndome bajar la mirada

- Si…claro que si, Rei. Raymond Es muy amable conmigo.-Le mentí descaradamente mientras ella me analizaba cual insecto para quitar sus ojos de mí y dar un nuevo sorbo a su té.

- Raymond es un buen chico, Rini.-Me dijo ella.- Pero al estar su padre tantos meses fuera de casa lo ha convertido a él desde pequeño en el pequeño hombre de la casa, se preocupa por todo y si una chica Occidental que no sabe un ápice de japonés llega buscando ser una residente en nuestra editorial no le da nada de confianza.

- Señora Spencer…yo…-Intenté defenderme.

- Raymond como su padre detesta las mentiras. Y le gusta que la gente se gane las cosas, que demuestre que merece las oportunidades…Creo que es lo que deberías hacer. Probarle que de verdad te importa aprender.

- Eso es lo que haré, Señora.-Le respondí yo sonriente.

- Me llamo Rei. Ya te lo había dicho.- me contestó. Detesto escuchar que me llamen "señora" me trae malos recuerdos.

- Es verdad, lo lamento.-Me disculpé apenada.-Rei…

- ¿sí?

- ¿Podría continuar con su historia? ¿qué pasó después de que llegó a Yokohama? ¿a dónde fue?

- Bueno…yo.- dudó un segundo.

- Claro…solo si no le incomoda…si no la lastima recordar.-aclaré.

- Recordar es volver a vivir, Rini. Y aunque hay cosas en mi pasado demasiado dolorosas para querer recordarlas; también es cierto que si no me hubieran ocurrido tal vez hoy no estaría parada donde estoy. ¿no lo crees?

- Entonces…cuénteme qué pasó después…por favor.

**_Yokohama 1975_**

_Una temerosa jovencita de escasos catorce años recorría asustada las calles de Yokohama, era un lugar inmenso y desconocido para ella que jamás había salido de Osaka._

_Había caminado por las calles durante horas buscando la dirección de la hoja arrugada de papel que le había entregado su madre, era una vieja fotografía de ella al lado de una mujer pálida de larga cabellera naranja, "Beryl Aoki" tenía anotado en la parte trasera de la fotografía con la dirección ante ella. _

_Su mamá le había hablado de Beryl Aoki, fue una chica de su edad que muchos años atrás vivió en Osaka y con la que su madre había ido a la escuela, ambas fueron muy amigas hasta el día en que Beryl conoció a un hombre extranjero que se enamoró de ella; un día sin más ni más Beryl escapó de casa sin despedirse de nadie, todos decían que había escapado con el extranjero, nadie más volvió a tener noticias de ella, salvo Risa Hino que una vez recibió una carta de su amiga donde le enviaba esa vieja foto arreglada con un elegante vestido con unas breves líneas donde le contaba que le estaba yendo muy bien al lado del hombre con el que se había escapado, que debía visitarla alguna vez y la llevaría a conocer Yokohama, ahí anotaba su dirección y le mandaba sus mejores deseos._

_Curiosamente la casa que tenía el domicilio de esa carta era una vieja casa de madera que tenía un putrefacto olor, Rei no tenía otra opción así que tocó la puerta temerosa de lo que encontraría detrás de ella._

_La alta pelirroja de la foto abrió la puerta a la jovencita de larga cabellera negra con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, parecía que la había despertado a pesar de estar muy próxima a entrar el medio día._

_- __ ¿quién eres tú?-Preguntó con voz colérica.- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué osas interrumpir mi sueño?_

_- __Mi…mi nombre es Rei Hino.- Respondió con voz temblorosa la chica extendiendo la vieja fotografía._

_- __¿eres Hija de Risa Ikuma?.-Pregunta sorprendida la alta mujer cambiando su expresión._

_- __Si…Ikuma es el apellido de Soltera de mi madre._

_- __Vaya, vaya así que la muy perra se casó finalmente.-Se burló la mujer pelirroja. -¿y qué trae por aquí a la hija de la perfecta Risa Ikuma?_

_- __MI madre me pidió que la buscara….Que usted me ayudaría, que me ayudaría a esconderme.-contó la joven temerosa de conocer la respuesta de ella._

_- __¿esconderte? ¡ja! ¿qué demonios hiciste, niña? ¿Mataste a un hombre?.-Preguntó Beryl entre burlas.- Bueno…Supongo que le debo una a la muy perra. Pasa_

_La asustada joven de cabello negro entró con pasos temblorosos a la casa de aquella mujer. No pudo parecerle menos que extraño aquél lugar; era una casa obscura con un piano desvencijado en la sala y un montón de mesas viejas con algunas sillas. En una esquina una barra hecha de madera con algunos tarros y decenas de botellas y barriles detrás, " ¿qué lugar era ese?" Se preguntaba Rei al recorrer cada espacio, no parecía una casa común._

_Beryl la condujo a un rincón de la casa detrás de la cocina donde se encontraban las cubetas e instrumentos de limpieza del lugar "aquí te quedarás" Fueron las palabras de la mujer pelirroja mientras le extendía una vieja cobija agujerada para dormir por toda propiedad, después de ello y sin decir una palabra más salió de la sucia habitación dejando a solas a la jovencita que al quedarse sola se tiró en una esquina a llorar, no supo cuando se quedó dormida._

_Un par de golpes en las piernas la hicieron despertar, era Beryl que con un par de puntapiés la sacaba de su profundo sueño. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mujer de cabello de fuego mirándola molesta, pudo ver que la luz que hace unas horas se colaba por una ventanita ahora era inexistente, ¿qué horas podrían ser? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero lo más seguro era que el sol tuviera poco tiempo de haberse ido a dormir._

_- __¡Despierta, Idiota!.-Gritaba Beryl a la chica.- Ya no es tiempo de holgazanear. ¡Tienes trabajo!_

_- __¿trabajo?.-Preguntaba extrañada la chica._

_- __¡Claro! Trabajo, ¿esperabas vivir en éste lugar gratuitamente? ¡Ven conmigo!- Exigió la pálida mujer._

_- __Si, señora.-contestó la chica apenada poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Beryl._

_- __Bien, Rei. Tu tarea será preparar el lugar antes de que lleguen nuestros clientes. Y después, por la noche al irse todos tu trabajo consistirá en limpiar el desorden que nuestros invitados puedan dejar. ¿entendido?_

_- __Si, señora.- contestó la chica mientras tomaba los instrumentos de limpieza y empezaba a recoger._

_Rei limpió todo el lugar lo más que pudo, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a limpiar, pero había algo en el aire de aquel lugar, algo en las paredes que le causaba cierta repugnancia. No sabía si era ese olor fétido que emanaba de todos lados o la gran cantidad de diversos fluidos corporales que había por doquier; aun así terminó la labor asignada sintiéndose satisfecha con la tarea impuesta hasta que Beryl a pareció por las escaleras ataviada en un vestido color púrpura demasiado ceñido al cuerpo el cual revelaba los senos de la mujer casi al nivel de los pezones. _

_La cruel mujer sacó a patadas a la delgada jovencita hasta la cocina de donde le exigió que no saliera hasta que ella se lo indicara. _

_Instantes después se escuchó la música estruendosa llenar el lugar, Rei como toda jovencita curiosa no pudo evitar pegar el ojo a la cerradura de la puerta desde donde observó a la mujer de cabello color zanahoria departir en una de las mesas con varios hombres que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido. Al igual que Beryl había varias jovencitas vestidas con ropa reveladora a las que los hombres que acompañaban toqueteaban descaradamente mientras ellas no ponían la menor resistencia. A la joven chica eso le sorprendió tanto que optó por esconderse en el cuarto donde Beryl le había indicado que se quedara._

_El tiempo pasó y para la chica de cabello negro las cosas hubieran continuado igual por toda la vida, al menos había conseguido sobrevivir un año mas.  
Todos los días esperaba noticias de su madre diciéndole que todo estaba bien que podría regresar a casa. Para su desgracia esas noticias jamás llegaron; Rei hubiera pasado los siguientes cuatro años trabajando con Beryl arreglando su burdel de mala muerte cuando las fiestas terminaban, si no hubiera sido por que un día una de las chicas que trabajaban para Beryl de meseras llamada Mineko se enfermó tan terriblemente a causa de una intoxicación por comer ostras que le fue físicamente imposible salir de su cama esa noche; por lo que esa cruel mujer de fría mirada la había obligado a ponerse un vestido corto, no era tan revelador como el de todas las demás chicas debido a que aun no estaba tan desarrollada como las mujeres que trabajaban para Beryl, "tu trabajo será simple, solo llevarás tragos a las mesas" fue la promesa de aquella persona, pero ¿que en esta vida termina siendo como nos lo prometieron? _

_Durante toda esa noche Rei caminó con las piernas temblorosas de mesa en mesa, temiendo que en cualquier momento algo horrible le pasara, ¿cómo no imaginarlo? Cada uno de esos tipos alcoholizados la hacían recordar al perverso hombre que un año atrás le había arruinado la vida para siempre._

_De pronto la delgada jovencita sintió una pesada mano colocase en su glúteo, ella por respuesta soltó un golpe certero a sus espaldas el cual fue a caer en la mejilla de uno de los clientes, un hombre enorme de piel bronceada y una terrible cicatriz en la mejilla que estaba en este momento marcada por la pequeña mano de la chica, el hombre se puso de pie molesto pero la jovencita no se doblegó ante la imponente imagen de aquel enorme personaje._

_- ¡qué te pasa, niñita!_

_- ¡usted es un cerdo!.- Gritó Rei antes de salir corriendo de la cantina y esconderse en la cocina a la que segundos después entré Beryl enfurecida._

_- ¡Niña estúpida!.- Grita rabiosa la alta mujer de piel grisácea tras dar una bofetada que deja correr un hilo de sangre sobre el fino labio de la jovencita.- ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que acabas de hacer?_

_- ¡Solo me defendía! Ese cerdo trató de propasarse conmigo._

_- ¡no estas aquí para defenderte! ¡estás para hacer lo que yo te diga!.- Gritó endemoniada la mujer pelirroja empujando a Rei dentro del cuarto de enseres.- ¡yo te enseñaré a obedecer!_

_Beryl tomó un fuete que estaba colocado afuera y entró al sucio cuarto donde la joven dormía, la acorraló en una esquina y desquitó su ira sobre ella. Nadie hubiera podido escuchar los gritos de dolor de Rei con la música tan fuerte, pero aun cuando alguien hubiese escuchado, lo más probable es que nadie la hubiese auxiliado._

_Cuado Beryl se cansó de azotar a la jovencita salió del pequeño cuarto encerrando a la chica bajo llave. Pasaron tres días antes de que Rei pudiera ponerse en pie tras semejante golpiza y otros cuatro más antes de la puerta de aquel cuarto se abriera._

_Como era de esperarse Beryl fue la que apareció detrás de ella._

_- Señora.- Dijo la joven tras ponerse de pie todavía con dificultad._

_- Eres fuerte. Veo que aun no has muerto.- contestó con frialdad la alta mujer._

_- Lamento haberla hecho enfadar.- se disculpa Rei más por hambre y sed que por sentirlo de verdad._

_- Espero entiendas que aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno, "todo" lo que yo ordeno.- Dijo Beryl con seriedad._

_- Si señora…Le prometo nunca más volver a desobedecerla.- promete la jovencita de larga cabellera negar._

_- Ven conmigo.- Indicó Beryl saliendo de la habitación._

_- ¿A dónde vamos?.- Pregunta curiosa la chica de las pupilas violetas caminando detrás de la aterradora mujer._

_- ¡solo obedece!.- exigió la vulgar mujer dirigiendo a la chica a las habitaciones del fondo. Rei nunca había traspasado el bar; si bien sabía que debía haber algo más allá, en poco más de un año que llevaba viviendo en ese asqueroso lugar jamás había siquiera intentado espiar. Bien sabía que Beryl era una mujer de pésimo carácter y no quería hacerla enfurecer.  
Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo Beryl le Indicó a la chica que entrara en una habitación, en una de las puertas había un pequeño cuarto donde había una regadera.-Dúchate. Cuando termines, te pones ésta ropa._

_- ¿esto?.- Preguntó Rei sorprendida al ver un vestido de lentejuelas con transparencias, bastante revelador para su gusto._

_- Si. Eso. Es lo más fino que te habrás puesto en toda tu vida. Así que apresúrate.- Exigió la mujer a la chica tras cerrar la puerta y dejar a Rei a solas._

_La delgada muchacha entró a ducharse en el reducido cuarto. No pudo dejar de preguntarse a cada momento a qué se debía tanta bondad en Beryl, en mas de un año que tenía viviendo ahí, Beryl jamás se había preocupado por vestirla o por los aseos personales de Rei, de hecho, en todo ese tiempo ella se las había arreglado para lavarse a escondidas de la exigente mujer robando un poco de agua de la cocina y un poco del jabón con el que lavaba las ropas de su exigente jefa todos los días. ¿a qué se debería tanta bondad? ¿ropa? ¿una ducha? ¿jabón perfumado? ¿qué tramaba aquella mujer?_

_Cuando Rei estuvo lista se contempló ante el espejo de la habitación, el vestido que Beryl le había dado era extremadamente vulgar, corto, escotado y demasiado revelador, no le agradaba, pero en algo tenía razón, ese espantoso vestido era lo más fino que ella se había puesto en su vida, la verdad es que siempre había usado harapos remendados herencias de su madre o de las vecinas._

_- ¿estas lista?.- Preguntó la fea mujer desde la puerta._

_- Si señora, yo…-Rei intentó terminar su frase pero pudo ver justo al mismo hombre que había sido causante de su castigo detrás de ella.- ¿qué hace usted aquí?_

_- Rei…querida.- Dijo cariñosamente Beryl en un tono que jamás la había escuchado hablar Rei.- No seas grosera con el señor. ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Claro que lo recuerdo.- Respondió la chica con coraje._

_- Il Diavolo está muy interesado en ti. De hecho, él me ha pedido que te levante el castigo.- comenta Beryl sonriente.- así que "se buena con el"….Los dejaré solos._

_- No… ¡señora! ¡espere!.- Suplica la joven de ojos violeta a su jefa intentando detener a Beryl, pero ésta cierra la puerta con seguro dejando encerrada a la chica con aquel aterrador hombre que se apresuró a acercarse a la chica.- ¡aléjese de mi!_

_- No Ragazza, Ho pagato molti soldi per voi.- lanza el alto y aterrador hombre. _

_Aquél día una semana atrás en el que había tenido la desventura de cruzarse con él no se había percatado que se trataba de un extranjero, pero al escucharlo hablar estaba completamente segura de que ese hombre era de un lugar muy muy lejano._

_- Por favor…suélteme.- Suplicó la chica por mucho más pequeña que aquél hombre tras intentar por todos los medios librarse de él, empezando por la violencia física y terminando por las súplicas.- suélteme._

_- Pagué una cantidad bastante considerable por ti, Ragazza. – Rió maléficamente aquél terrible hombre mientras manoseaba a la pequeña joven que intentaba en vano librarse de su verdugo._

_- ¡suéltame!_

_Rei continuó gritando en vano, forcejeando, luchando por librarse del destino que le deparaba, nada funcionó._

_Finalmente aquél terrible hombre terminó por logara su cometido, tirando a la frágil chica sobre aquél sucio futón arrancó su vestido de un solo movimiento con fuerza descomunal dejando al descubierto el delicado cuerpo de aquella jovencita que apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar formas de mujer en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Il diavolo se abalanzó sobre el delicado cuerpo de aquella joven, mordiéndolo, arañándolo, mancillándolo sin piedad alguna, Poseyéndola con la furia de una bestia, con toda la saña, con toda la violencia, con todo el odio contenido por la humillación de una semana atrás. Al principio, la joven de ojos violeta lloraba, gritaba, pero cuando fue consciente que nadie vendría en su auxilio dejó de hacerlo, se quedó en silencio transportando su mente a un lugar lejano que no conocía, a un hermoso lago con decenas de cerezos alrededor de los cuales caían cientos de flores rosadas en un suave baile, Rei veía el dulce vaivén de las flores y sentía que el mundo podía detenerse, que el mundo entero podía acabarse y todo estaría bien._

_No supo cuando il Diavolo terminó de saciar su lujuria. Solo supo que todo había terminado por que Beryl entró a la habitación pateándole las piernas para sacarla de su trance._

_- ¡ey, Despierta!.- Grita la mujer pelirroja de nueva cuenta golpeando las piernas de la chica y sacándola finalmente de su mundo perfecto._

_- Señora Beryl.- Dice Rei aun aletargada._

_- Tómate esto.- le dice entregándole unas pastillas.- No quiero tener más problemas de los que ya tengo en ésta casa. _

_- ¿qué es esto?.- Pregunta Rei extrañada analizando las píldoras._

_-No querrás salir embarazada. ¿verdad?.- Pregunta la seca mujer con una risa cínica._

_- ¡no, claro que no!.- responde asustada la jovencita tragando las píldoras._

_- Ten…te lo has ganado.- comenta sonriente la alta mujer mientras extiende a la joven un plato con pan, carne y un poco de sopa, Rei no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había comido carne, no recordaba ni siquiera el sabor de ella. La joven después de una semana de inanición y más de un año de sobrevivir solo con un poco de agua y pan comenzó a devorar su comida sin chistar.- Hoy me has dado a ganar bastante dinero, niña. Jamás imaginé que me fuera tan conveniente tenerte aquí._

_- ¿qué quiere decir con eso, Señora Beryl?.- Pregunta la chica sin dejar de comer._

_- Que tu suerte ha cambiado, niñita. Le has agradad a Il Diavolo, pagó muy bien tu exclusiva y pagó mucho mejor las próximas seis noches.- respondió Beryl mientras reía a carcajadas._

_- ¿me está diciendo que ese hombre volverá?.- Pregunta aterrada la joven mientras deja de comer._

_- ¡qué si volverá! Niñita tonta ha pagado tu compañía por adelantado así que debo cuidar muy bien mis intereses, desde hoy no harás más labores domésticas._

_- No, Por favor, señora Beryl, No me haga eso. No me obligue a estar más con ese hombre, le prometo que no daré más problemas, le prometo que haré lo que me diga, pero no me obligue._

_- Tu harás lo que yo te diga, niñita. Por el momento te quedarás encerrada en éste lugar. No quiero que intentes escapar, hay mucho dinero en juego._

_Fueron las palabras de la horrorosa mujer antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. Rei intentó correr, abrirla, pero nada era imposible ya que no se trataba de una puerta común, era una pesada puerta de hierro muy diferente a las de toda la casa. Tal vez si intentaba salir por la ventana... se puso de pie y se paró de puntillas dándose cuenta que la ventana estaba sellada y por el lado opuesto contaba con unos gruesos barrotes de hierro que impedirían su escape a como diera lugar, no sabía cómo. Pero debía encontrar la forma de librarse de esa prisión._

_No sabía cuando se había hecho día o cuando se había hecho noche, lo que sabía era que Beryl había mandado a una de sus trabajadoras para entregarle un nuevo vestido, ya que el que había usado el día anterior estaba completamente destrozado. Tomó el jabón perfumado con aroma a jazmines y se dio un baño, las sábanas del futon fueron cambiadas por sabanas nuevas y ella se perdió en la ducha concentrándose en aquél jardín al que acudía cada que las cosas le resultaban insoportables; Mientras estaba bajo la regadera talló su cuello notando un ardor y el correr de un hilo de sangre por su cuello, cerró la regadera y caminó hacia el pequeño espejito del baño, observó que en la parte trasera de su cuello había una pequeña cortada, ¿cuándo se había cortado?, Seguramente fue la noche anterior mientras forcejeaba con Il Diavolo, era una herida pequeña pero bastante profunda. Terminó de arreglarse con las nuevas ropas que Beryl le había enviado que consistía ahora en un corto camisón negro con transparencias que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. La jovencita daba vueltas en su fortaleza imaginando mil opciones para poder escapar de su fatídico destino. _

_De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse, Era Beryl acompañada de aquel asqueroso hombre que emanaba un aroma fétido que revolvió su estómago casi hasta hacerla vomitar._

_- Rei. Te dejo con Il Diavolo. Trátalo bien, recuerda que es uno de nuestros mejores y más apreciados clientes._

_La chica de ojos amatista no dijo palabra alguna, solo observó en silencio como su carcelera cerraba una vez más las puertas de la prisión y sintió como las asquerosas manos de ese enorme hombre se colocaban sobre sus pequeños senos._

_- Hola, Ragazza.¿ Me extrañaste?.- Pregunta con una risa cínica aquel hombre._

_La jovencita desvió su rostro hacia la derecha para evitar ver el asqueroso rostro de Il Diavolo, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir su piel estirarse, era la piel de esa herida de la que desconocía su origen, aunque pretendió hacerse la fuerte no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir su herida fresca lastimarse._

_- oh, veo que has descubierto mi pequeño regalito.- Se burla el Italiano a carcajadas notando como Rei hace un gesto de extrañeza.- Si… Yo te lo hice, ¿no lo recuerdas?, oh si. Claro… estabas en trance. ¿has escuchado hablar de "un paseo por Il Inferno"?.- Pregunta aquél hombre ganándose la extrañeza de la jovencita que no dijo palabra alguna.- cada día conocerás un poco más del Inferno, cada día te adentrarás más en él hasta que finalmente no sea más un paseo.- Rió en una maléfica carcajada el enorme monstruo, ganándose una mirada de terror en la jovencita.- si… ese fue una pequeña muestra.- Explica il Diavolo poniéndose detrás de la joven y enfrentándola ante el espejo, haciendo hacia la derecha su larga cabellera, sacó un enorme cuchillo afilado e hizo una profunda cortada justo por debajo de la del día anterior y un poco más hacia el frente.- te he comprado, cada día te dejaré una nueva marca, pero el séptimo día…_

_Il Diavolo hizo un jugueteo con su enorme cuchillo simulando cortar la yugular de la joven que se quedó paralizada._

_El enorme hombre rió a carcajadas, Rei imaginó que de ahí venía su nombre "Il Diavolo" su risa debía ser muy similar a la que el mismo diablo debía tener, era gruesa, profunda y podía escucharse en cada rincón de esa prisión, seguro hacía estremecer hasta a los mismos ratones que de cuando en cuando podía observar correr por los rincones de aquél sucio cuarto._

_Como el día anterior, Il Diavolo arrancó las ropas de la jovencita; en ésta ocasión Rei no gritó. Sabía que Beryl no la auxiliaría y si acaso alguna de las cortesanas que trabajaban ahí se compadecían de ella, por miedo a Beryl no harían nada, así que se limitó a quedarse quieta, inmóvil, pudo sentir como Il Diavolo se habría paso con violencia en su intimidad, sintió como sus asquerosas manos jugaban toscamente con sus pequeños pechos, pero ella no se movió, consiguió que su mente volara a aquél jardín que seguro existía en alguna parte, contó una a una las flores de cerezos que caían de los árboles. Rei se desconectó de su realidad pero aún así pudo sentir las lágrimas escapar por sus ojos, una parte de ella suplicaba que llegara el séptimo día y ese asqueroso hombre terminara con su miseria, con su dolor…_

_-000-_

_Seis días habían pasado desde que Il Diavolo había comenzado a aparecer todas las noches tras esa inmensa puerta de metal, seis días en los que noche a noche ese enorme monstruo había mancillado su cuerpo y destrozado sus ropas._

_Como cada noche se había bañado y perfumado, pudo notar ante el espejo con su cuerpo desnudo como los moretones eran un factor común en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, aun así, las heridas en su cuello eran justo como Il Diavolo la había amenazado, seis heridas, cada una más profunda que la del día anterior, cada una más cercana a su yugular, la del día anterior apenas y había quedado a milímetros de su vena vital, sabía que la próxima herida terminaría por matarla y tal vez, si lo pensaba fríamente…era lo mejor._

_Rei escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, se tapó con las sábanas del futon ya que le era imposible cubrirse con las ropas que había usado la noche anterior, estaban completamente destrozadas._

_Para su sorpresa, en ésta ocasión quien entraba no era una de las empleadas de Beryl, no era Beryl y afortunadamente tampoco era Il Diavolo, por el contrario se trataba de un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y unos aterradores ojos verdes, para su sorpresa aquel hombre tenía unas tremendas ojeras bajo sus macabras pupilas y el blanco de sus ojos era más bien un amarillento muy similar al de Beryl._

_- ¿quién es usted? No puede estar aquí.- dijo asustada la jovencita._

_- Calma, niñita. Yo puedo ir a donde yo lo desee. – contestó aquel hombre con una seguridad que extrañó a la jovencita._

_- La señora Beryl me golpeará si lo encuentra aquí.- comentó Rei con verdadero temor._

_- Beryl no te hará nada.- Se burla aquel hombre.- Mi nombre es Antón Defoe, Soy el dueño de todo esto. Y puedo ir a donde me plazca._

_- ¿usted es el extranjero con el que la Señor Beryl escapó hace muchos años?.- Preguntó la jovencita sorprendida._

_- Así es. Antón Defoe. ¿Pero tú quien eres?.- Pregunta con curiosidad Antón. ¿qué haces aquí encerrada?_

_- Bueno yo…La señora Beryl…-La chica buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar su desdicha a aquél hombre, no le era fácil, qué decir y que no decirle a Antón Defoe era una tarea aterradora, si hablaba de más podría enfurecer a su verdugo y si no tal vez se ganaría la mala fe de aquél hombre._

_- Ya veo…¿qué pudo hacer una bella jovencita como tu para ganarse un castigo como éste?.- Pregunta el hombre de la larga cabellera castaña, pero Rei no respondió.- No me tengas miedo, ¿quieres un caramelo?.- ofrece el hombre sacando de su bolsillo unos caramelos ingleses y ofreciéndolos a la chica que miraba anonadada los caramelos, era la primera vez que veía unos caramelos de ese tipo y jamás en su vida creyó poder tener la oportunidad de probar alguno.- anda tómalo._

_- Gracias.- Dijo Rei sonriente mientras tomaba el caramelo y lo sacaba de su envoltura, era bien cierto que aun cuando Beryl le había enviado de comer una bandeja con crema de "algo", un trozo de carne y pan, seguía teniendo hambre, aquél caramelo era definitivamente la cosa más deliciosa que había probado hasta ahora, aquél hombre al notar la confianza en las pupilas violeta de la jovencita colocó su mano sobre la pierna de ella. - ¿qué hace?_

_- Tranquila…No te haré nada malo.- Promete aquél hombre subiendo su mano entre las piernas de la jovencita y tirando a un lado la sábana con la que se cubría.- eres muy bonita, Rei. Si tu quisieras todo esto podría llegar a ser tuyo.- prometió Antón mientras jugueteaba con los pequeños senos de la joven acunándolos, ésta vez sin la violencia de Il Diavolo pero con una torpeza bastante notoria.- Solo es cuestión de que te decidas…_

_- No…por favor, váyase. La señora Beryl se enfurecerá si lo descubre aquí.¡ Podría matarme! _

_- No tengas miedo. Beryl no es más que un perro a mi servicio, pero es un perro viejo al que pronto lanzaré a la calle.- explica Antón tumbando sobre el Futón a la chica de pelo negro que intenta escapar en vano de aquél hombre que tiene la fuerza de mil caballos.- Tu solo tienes que ser buena conmigo, accesible. Eres muy linda y podría hacerte ganar mucho dinero.- Explica aquél hombre de ojos verdes mientras saca su virilidad despierta del pantalón y lo introduce en la delgada chica que intenta con todas sus fuerzas escapar de aquella situación pero aquél hombre no solo es bastante fuerte, también la ha acorralado con maestría sin igual, por experiencia la jovencita de ojos violeta entendió que de nada le serviría gritar, pero aun así intenta escapar de los brazos de aquél individuo que no cede un solo instante y continua satisfaciendo sus deseos.- ahh, había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar con alguien joven y no con una vieja como Beryl. _

_- ¡Antón!.- Se escucha la sorprendida voz de Beryl a sus espaldas._

_- Ahh. ¡maldición!.- Se incorpora el maduro hombre saliendo de la intimidad de la delgada chica que inmediatamente se cubre con las sabanas y se arrincona deseando desaparecer en ese mismo instante.- ¿qué demonios te he dicho sobre no interrumpirme?.- grita el ahora enfurecido hombre caminando hasta Beryl y abofeteándola fuertemente haciéndola sangrar._

_- Lo lamento, Mi señor.- se disculpa la ojerosa mujer mirando hacia la chica de ojos violeta con rabia._

_- ¿por qué no me habías dicho que teníamos una nueva adquisición?.- reclama aquél hombre con cinismo mirando con lujuria a la jovencita._

_- Lo olvidé, mi señor.- Responde temerosa la mujer pelirroja, Rei no puede creer lo que ve, Beryl ¿con miedo?._

_- Tú, niña.-Se dirige a la temerosa joven.- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?_

_- Yo…-Rei duda sobre su respuesta, puede ver los ojos furiosos de su verdugo amenazarla desde lejos.- Muy poco, señor._

_- Bien…quiero que la mandes arreglar.- Indica el hombre de ojos verdes.- la vistes con uno de esos vestidos que te traje de París y la perfumas con una de las lociones finas que te di en mi último viaje, ésta noche terminaré lo que tu has arruinado._

_- Pero mi señor. Eso es imposible.- se apresura la nerviosa mujer a contestar.- La chica tiene una cita con Il Diavolo, nos ha pagado bastante bien para disfrutar de la compañía de ésta chica insignificante, pero si usted lo desea yo puedo atenderle ésta noche._

_- ¡NO!.- Grita colérico Antón mientras lanza una nueva bofetada a la mujer pelirroja.- ¡te he dado una orden y la vas a cumplir! Ésta noche yo disfrutaré de los placeres de ésta dulce jovencita. Mañana ya veremos._

_- Pero mi señor…¿qué haremos con Il Diavolo? El ha pagado por adelantado, reclamará la compañía de ésta chica._

_- Si tanto te preocupa, puedes atenderlo tu misma, seguro compensarás tu falta de juventud con tu basta experiencia.- rió divertido aquél hombre._

_- Si, mi señor.- respondió intentando ocultar su descontento esa terrible mujer antes de dar media vuelta._

_- Beryl, espera.- La detuvo Antón.- lleva a ésta jovencita a la cocina, quiero que le den algo de comer, está demasiado pálida, no quisiera que sus fuerzas menguaran a mitad de la noche._

_La mujer acató las ordenes de Antón, de mala gana condujo a Rei que aún estaba enredada en las sabanas de su futón directo hasta la cocina. Ahí buscó en uno de los cajones y le entregó el harapiento vestido que llevaba puesto el día que llegó._

_- ten…vístete.- ordenó la alta mujer a la joven que obedeció sin chistar.- Me vas a escuchar bien, por que solo lo diré una vez. La puerta trasera está abierta. Tienes dos minutos antes de que de aviso a Antón sobre tu escape. Huye lo más lejos que puedas de ésta casa y no vuelvas a aparecerte nunca más, por que si lo haces yo misma me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable. _

_- Pero señora…¿por qué hace esto?.-Pregunta Rei sorprendida del "acto de benevolencia" de aquella mujer._

_- No lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte, lo hago para ayudarme a mi, así que ahora ¡largate!_

_- Si._

_Fueron las últimas palabras de Rei que se puso de pie saliendo por donde Beryl le había indicado. Cuando estuvo en la calle corrió en línea recta, no sabía hacia donde, pero sabía que tenía que irse lejos, muy lejos de ahí…_

_-000-_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de "La otra Mujer" creí que no publicaba hoy, chicos. Se me caía bastante por las lluvias :S Pero los Kamis estuvieron de mi lado._**

**_¡CherryHino! que bueno que te guste la historia. Éste capítulo fue un poquito más duro que el anterior, pero todo va hacia un lugar, lo prometo._**

**_Iraís: Amiga, creo que todavia alcanzarás a leer éste capítulo antes de pelarte al hospital, el que sigue tal vez ya esté Aiko aquí. Si, tiene una ligera influenza de Memorias de una Geisha pero la historia de Rei tiene un camino bastante mas diferente y como pudiste leer, más atormentado y menos glamuroso :(_**

**_Madecita: Mala gente, ahorita has de estar bebiendote un delicioso frapé mientras yo estoy aquí editando, ¡Pero hay un dios! Tú ya habías leído un poquito de ésta historia pero éste capítulo lo tenía bajo piedra y lodo y creo que ahora ves por qué. Sé que no te asusta por que "angel caído" fue por MUCHO más sádico pero creo que es la escena más cruel que he escrito hasta hoy._**

**_HiKaru: Gracias por tus Reviews, amiga. Yo sé que luego uno trae el tiempo encima, por eso te agradezco darte tiempo para leer y sobre todo para deja Reviews._**

**_Lector silencioso: A que te dejé sin palabras ¿verdad? jojojo_**

**_Amigos y amigas. Les agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de dejarme sus ánimos. "La otra mujer" Es una historia que vino a mi mente cuando me percaté que hay muchas "otras mujeres" fuera de la pantalla, de la novela y del programa de "Laura" .  
En nuestra sociedad y en muchas otras, esas mujeres son satanizadas, vistas como las malas y me pregunto yo ¿lo serán de verdad? En el "Mundo real" hay bastantes casos de "La otra mujer" de "La otra familia" Prestando un poquito de atención me dí cuenta que las "dobles vidas" son más comunes de lo que había supuesto y me dije...¿por qué no? Obviamente el fic es una historia creada con cosas realistas y otras que no lo son tanto, así que espero que les guste ésta historia que a mi en lo personal no me dejó dormir hasta que empecé a plasmarla._**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	4. Capitulo 4: El cantar de la Sirena

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 4**

"**el cantar de la Sirena"**

Había pasado una semana entera desde la última vez que Rei Hino me había contado sobre su dura infancia.

La verdad era que no tenía corazón para seguir preguntando por su pasado, era bastante notoria la pena que le había producido el recordar aquel terrible episodio de su vida. Yo aún no lograba comprender como una persona que había pasado por aquel infierno era capaz de seguir en pie, sonriendo. ¿habrá mi padre tenido algo que ver con la sonrisa y la fe en aquella imponente mujer?. No podía dejar de hacerme esas preguntas aunque había decidido no volver a cuestionarla sobre ese tortuoso pasado, desde el día que me habló de Il Diavolo y de Beryl había podido escucharla sollozar hasta el amanecer, sus ojeras eran cada día más notorias a pesar de los finos maquillajes que decoraban su rostro; si bien era cierto que Rei Hino no aparentaba la edad que tenía también lo era que del día que la conocí al día de hoy su belleza había sido menguada, no sabía si se debía al evocar el infierno que vivió o a la ausencia de mi padre, pero era innegable que algo la estaba matando lentamente.

Aquella tarde, después de regresar de "mi trabajo" en editorial fénix en el auto de Raymond subí las escaleras sin agradecer al serio chico, la verdad era que no tenía nada que agradecer. Horas atrás me había gritado ante todos sus empleados por repartir el oficio equivocado al personal, ¡cómo iba a saber que era el menú del comedor, si para mí todos lucían exactamente igual". Tuve que mostrarme recia ante él, pero la verdad era que me había destrozado el alma que me regañara de aquella manera, aun cuando Raymond Spencer era un chico que difícilmente llegaba a los treinta años había heredado definitivamente la cruel forma de regañar de mi padre y no pude olvidar recordar aquella vez que escapé del colegio para verme a escondidas con un chico mayor que yo y fui descubierta, el regaño de mi padre fue terrible y doloroso, recuerdo que aquella noche lloré hasta el amanecer.

Cuando me di cuenta que Raymond se había ido después de un par de horas de charlar con su madre me sentí libre para bajar las escaleras, aun cuando mi "enemigo" se había ido bajé de puntillas, tal vez por que no dejaba de sentirme como una intrusa en aquella morada.

Bajé al pórtico y en el camino me topé con un cuadro al que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora. Era un ángel de hermosas alas blancas que cuidaba protectoramente de una frágil jovencita vestida con harapos, me llamó la atención el gran parecido con mi padre, era un hombre de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules. Podían verse en su rostro la piedad y una ternura desmedida. Cuando observé bien, la jovencita que estaba entre sus brazos tenía unos hermosos ojos violeta, como Rei. Seguro en ellos se había basado el autor de tal obra, ¿quién la pintaría? ¿mi padre? No, imposible, las artes jamás fueron un talento suyo, ¿ella, Rei, la otra mujer? No se por que algo me dijo que no había sido ella, desde que llegué a Japón no la he visto pintar nada. Mi curiosidad me supera y miro en la esquina inferior izquierda "Michiru Kaioh" es quien lo firma ¿quién será ella?.

Después de haber contemplado tal cuadro continuo mi camino hacia el pórtico; ahí como cada tarde se encuentra "ella" esa mística mujer a la que yo he nombrado para mi misma "la otra mujer". Bebe su té con paciencia, no voltea pero nota que estoy ahí y me indica sin quitar la vista del lago que me siente y me sirve una taza de té.

- ¿cómo te fue en la editorial, hoy?.- Me pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos, prestando toda su atención al servido de mi taza de te, me recuerda a una de esas hermosas Geishas que llegué a ver en las películas, tan bella, tan elegante.

- Bien. Gracias.- Respondo yo mientras tomo la taza que me ofrece y la bebo cuidadosamente, ella hace lo mismo, imagino que para mi padre debió de ser un deleite el solo hecho de verla tomar té; es tan perfecta que solo su respiración te hace ser consciente que no es un maniquí de porcelana.

- Eso no es lo que mi hijo me ha contado.

- ¿le dijo lo que pasó hoy?.- Digo sorprendida.

- Ray es muy parecido a su padre, Rini. Él no me miente jamás ni me oculta nada. – Me dice clavando sus pupilas amatista en las mías color rubí. Esos ojos pueden traspasar la piel humana, a mi consiguen dejarme paralizada.- ya lo he reñido por ser tan grosero y le he exigido ofrecerte una disculpa.

- No es necesario, Rei.- Me apresuro a responderle.

- Como has de imaginarte se negó a disculparse, es tan terco como su madre y no se disculpará.

- Lo entiendo.-

- ¿por qué no me habías dicho que sigues sacando copias?.- Me pregunta con seriedad.

- No quise molestarla.

- No creo que a mi marido le agrade que vengas del otro lado del mundo a sacar copias fotostáticas.- me dice ella mientras yo no puedo dejar de sentir un dolor en la boca del estomago al escucharla referirse a mi padre como "Mi marido".

- No quiero abusar de su bondad, Rei. Ya ha hecho bastante por mí al dejarme quedar en su casa.- Me expreso con sinceridad.

- No te estoy ofreciendo cambiarte de puesto.- Me dice ella con seriedad.- Aunque lo propusiera, no lo mereces aun y no podrías hacer un trabajo diferente al que mi hijo te ha asignado.

- Lo entiendo.- respondo mientras agacho la cabeza apenada, ese fue un golpe bajo.

- Necesitas habar y escribir japonés, pero no lo sabes.- Me lanza de nuevo en un tono que me hace sentir bastante mal.

- Si. Es verdad.- Apoyo, aunque sus palabras no son ofensivas me duelen.

- No puedes llegar a ningún lado en Japón si no sabes hablar nuestro idioma, jovencita.- me reta de nueva cuenta "la otra mujer".- Así que nos haremos cargo de eso.

- ¡cómo!.- Pregunto yo sorprendida.

- Yo te enseñaré y tu aprenderás, de esto mi hijo no debe saber nada. ¿de acuerdo?.- me pregunta más en tono de orden que de pregunta.

- Si. Gracias.- Digo yo agradecida y con una enorme sonrisa.- Rei…

- ¿si?.

- Camino a aquí vi un cuadro muy lindo.- intento obtener información.

- Ahh, si.-sonríe ella.- "el ángel de la misericordia"

- ¿ángel de la misericordia?.- Repito yo extrañada de escuchar en un hogar japonés tal término.

- Así es. Una buena amiga me lo obsequió hace treinta y cuatro años. Explica ella mientras una sonrisa escapa de sus ojos, de sus labios.

-¿Michiru Kaioh?.- Pregunto yo interesándome.

- Si. Ella, le debo tanto a aquella mujer.

- ¿lo dice por el cuadro?.- cuestiono.

- ¿el cuadro?.- suelta ella una leve risa.- claro que no, ese hermoso cuadro es más bien un bello recuerdo que me demuestra que esa mujer fue real…

**_Yokohama 1976_**

_El alba había despuntado ya hacía un par de horas en Yokohama. Rei, después de haber escapado de ese espantoso burdel había caminado por horas hasta que el cansancio la hizo detenerse. Llegó hasta un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol y se quedó dormida abrazando su cuerpo para protegerse del frío._

_No supo si fueron los rayos del sol o las terribles pesadillas que la habían atormentado las que la hicieron despertar asustada. Se sentó de nueva cuenta en la banca y pudo ver a la gente caminando por el parque, debía ser fin de semana, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía que día era lunes o cuál era viernes, para ella en el último año todos los días habían sido iguales: Un verdadero infierno._

_Cuando Rei fue consciente de su realidad no pudo menos que abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro entre ellas, ¿qué sería de ella ahora? ¿a dónde iría?. Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas rompió en llanto sin despegar su rostro de sus piernas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tal vez lloró por horas o tal vez solo fueron unos instantes, pero una suave pero exigente voz la hizo parar su llanto._

_- Oye, niñita.- La llamó una fina voz mientras la empujaba.- Deja de llorar. Arruinas mi perfecto día._

_- ¿qué?.- Dice la jovencita sorprendida sacando su rostro de su refugio y encontrándose con una bella mujer de aproximadamente veinte años, de un hermoso cabello color turquesa y ondulado como las olas del mar con unos enormes ojos azules.-Perdone._

_- Disculpada.- lanza la bella joven ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco de finos encajes mientras se sienta en la banca al lado de la jovencita con decenas de bolsas de compras.- ¿cómo te llamas, Niña?_

_- Me llamo Rei.- responde la chica de ojos violeta aun sorprendida de que alguien tan fino como esa chica le prestara atención._

_- Y bien, Rei. ¿qué hace una niñita como tu sola en domingo?.-Pregunta interesada la guapa joven que disfruta de un barquillo de helado.- ¿dónde están tus padres?_

_- Bueno…-la chica de pelo negro tarda un par de segundos en poder desviar su atención del delicioso cono de helado ante ella.- No tengo padres._

_- Claro que los tienes. Todos los tenemos o los hemos tenido alguna vez.- Regaña la chica._

_- Es que…ellos murieron.- dice apenada mintiendo la sucia jovencita._

_- Ah, ya veo. Entonces si tienes padres. Solo que están en el cielo._

_- ¿en el cielo?.- Pregunta la delgada jovencita._

_- ¿acaso tengo que explicártelo todo? El cielo es el lugar a donde van las personas cuando mueren.- Cuenta aquella peculiar chica._

_- Pero mi mamá me dijo que…_

_- No se lo que te dijo. Pero las cosas son así y punto.-responde malhumorada la hermosa mujer que nota como Rei pierde la mirada amatista en su helado.- ¿y dónde vives?_

_- No tengo hogar, Señorita.- responde afligida la chica de las pupilas violeta._

_- Bueno. Supongo que ahora ya lo tienes.- Dice sonriente la mujer de cabello turquesa mientras se pone de pie._

_- ¿cómo?.- pregunta Rei sin saber de qué le habla aquel extraño personaje._

_- Que me acompañes. Desde ahora vivirás conmigo.- Explica la chica de ojos azules viendo como Rei se pone de pie descalza.- ¡Por dios santo! ¿dónde están tus zapatos, Niñita?_

_- ¿zapatos?_

_- para qué me molesto, ¿verdad?.- Dice Michiru tras bufar y cederle sus zapatos a la sucia jovencita mientras ella saca un par de zapatillas nuevas de una de las bolsas.- ten, ponte éstas, la verdad es que ya no me gustaban y moría por estrenar éstas nuevas._

_- Gracias.- Dice Rei mientras se pone sus nuevos zapatos. En su vida solo había tenido un par de sandalias viejas herencia de su madre, jamás unos zapatos cerrados y menos tan finos._

_- Vamos a casa. – Indica la mujer de blanco caminando mientras Rei la sigue. Cuando pasan al lado del vendedor de helados la muchacha de cabello turquesa compra uno más y se lo extiende a Rei que lo toma sorprendida.- Anda, come. Detesto que me miren comer con esa cara, y apresúrate que aun tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer y por supuesto que cargarás mis bolsas._

_Aquella mujer prácticamente flotaba por las banquetas de Yokohama. Rei caminaba detrás de ella guardando su distancia y cargando la decena de bolsas de aquella misteriosa mujer le había confiado, veía como esa mujer se deslizaba con unas zapatillas altas mientras ella sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento con los zapatos de piso qu calzaba._

_Un año atrás definitivamente jamás hubiera seguido a una extraña. Posiblemente ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra según las enseñanzas de su madre, pero un año después y tras todo lo vivido, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir en "Il Inferno"._

_Cuando la misteriosa mujer finalmente se detuvo habían llegado a una zona de Yokohama que ella desconocía, de igual forma desconocía la mayor parte de la ciudad ya que desde el día en que llegó jamás había salido de la putrefacta casa de Beryl. La zona era bastante linda; elegantes casas de más de dos pisos eran el factor común en esa cuadra._

_La casa a la que entraron era un hermoso edificio estilo victoriano con una blanca fachada, la jovencita la siguió sintiéndose como una rana en un lago lleno de cisnes, aún así la siguió sin chistar._

_- ¿aquí es donde usted vive, Señorita?.- Preguntó la sucia chica._

_- Si. Justo aquí. Y si vivirás conmigo seguirás todas mis reglas. ¿de acuerdo?- Amenaza la de cabello turquesa_

_- Si. Señorita.- respondió la pálida chica haciendo una reverencia._

_- En primer lugar no me llames "señorita" me haces sentir vieja y lo detesto. Me llamo "Michiru" y así es como me llamarás. ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Si._

_- Michiru. Por fin llegas.- Bufa una alta mujer de piel bronceada y ojos color rubí apareciendo en el recibidor.- ¿se puede saber donde Rayos estabas? ¿y quien es ésta chica? Huele terrible y está sucia. ¿de dónde la has sacado?_

_- Una pregunta a la vez, Setsuna.- Responde la bella chica con molestia.- En primera y para recordártelo. Lo que Yo haga o deje de hacer en mi tiempo libre es MI PROBLEMA. Mientras yo no falte a mis presentaciones tu no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida. No es asunto tuyo. En segunda, ésta chica es Rei y será mi nueva asistente._

_- ¿asistente?.- Grita molesta la madura mujer de larga cabellera verde oscuro._

_- Si. Asistente. ¿acaso has olvidado que la semana pasada corriste a Tomoyo? Yo necesito una asistente.- Se queja Michiru_

_- ¡La corrí por que era una ladrona!_

_- Como sea. Era bastante buena y yo necesito tener una asistente que se encargue de mis cosas o ¿acaso tu lavarás mi ropa? ¿limpiarás mi cuarto? ¿harás mis compras?_

_- Haz lo que quieras.- Bufa la mujer de ojos color cereza.- Solo recuerda que la pagarás de tu sueldo y que no vivirá aquí._

_- ¡claro que vivirá aquí!.- Reta con soberbia la chica de ojos azules.- Necesito una asistente de tiempo completo._

_- Pues hospédala en tú habitación por que no hay más lugar.- Se burla Setsuna dando media vuelta y desapareciendo entre los pasillos._

_- Maldita bruja.- se queja Michiru cruzándose de brazos y dando media vuelta topándose con la dulce jovencita confundida por lo que acaba de ver.- ¿y tú qué me ves? ¡Anda! Vamos arriba._

_- Si. Michiru_

_La delgada chica subió las escaleras siguiendo a la mujer de cabello turquesa. Rei se pudo dar cuenta que la casa contaba con bastantes habitaciones, una de esas tantas era la habitación de Michiru. Al entrar pudo percatarse que era una hermosa habitación aunque un poco desordenada._

_La mujer de los ojos azules escudriñó en su armario sin decir palabra alguna hasta que sacó un par de vestidos de su interior lanzándolos sobre la cama._

_- Bien…Creo que de momento con esto bastará.- Dice triunfal la guapa mujer sintiéndose orgullosa de haber podido sacar algo de su armario sin morir en el intento.- ¿pero qué tanto me ves? Anda. ¡báñate!.- Ordenó la delgada mujer abriendo una de las puertas de su inmensa habitación que ocultaba un elegante baño con una hermosa bañera a la que lanzó a Rei sin reparo abriendo las llaves de la tina que rápidamente se llenó de agua. Cuando ésta cubrió todo el cuerpo de Rei Michiru le arrancó el vestido harapiento y maloliente que había usado hasta ese día lanzándolo a la basura.- No quiero volver a verte este asqueroso trapo sucio. ¿estamos?_

_- Si. Michiru.- Promete la chica aun sorprendida por la acción de la extraña mujer._

_- ¡por dios santo!.- Lanzó la mujer de cabello turquesa aterrada al encontrarse con las espantosas cortadas hechas en la parte trasera del cuello de Rei que aun estaban frescas.- ¿quién te hizo esto?_

_- Yo…-Rei intentó responder a la pregunta de su nueva benefactoras pero sus ojos se cristalizaron y un nudo cerró su garganta, con toda la dificultad del mundo expresó.- "Il Diavolo"._

_- Has tenido mucha suerte, Niña.- Dijo Michiru mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba en su botiquín una extraña sustancia y la colocaba cuidadosamente en el cuello de la joven chica._

_- ¿por qué lo dice?.- Pregunta incrédula la bella jovencita de ojos violeta._

_- "Il Diavolo" es un maldito demente. Es conocido en el bajo mundo como "el asesino de cortesanas" recorre los burdeles buscando jovencitas y pagando sumas bastante "considerables" de dinero a las dueñas para pasar una semana con la "elegida". Cada noche hace una nueva herida en el cuello de las chicas para torturarlas, el séptimo día les corta la cabeza…Fuiste muy afortunada, hasta el momento nadie ha sobrevivido a él._

_- ¿usted lo conoce?.- Pregunta asustada la temblorosa joven._

_- Afortunadamente no. Solo he oído hablar de él. Dicen que es un hombre aterrador, con la fuerza de mil bestias.- Explica Michiru._

_- Lo es.- asegura la delgada chica agachando la cabeza._

_- No te preocupes. Aquí jamás te encontrará.- Promete la mayor de ambas chicas.- Ahora termina de bañarte y al salir te pones la ropa que he elegido para ti. Yo iré a negociar con Setsuna lo de tu hospedaje._

_Rei terminó de bañarse sin poder creer que de la noche a la mañana pudiera estar en un lugar tan diferente._

_La casa de Beryl era un lugar fétido y pudredundo. Éste extraño lugar por lo contrario era inocuo, hermoso, extremadamente blanco. Rei se imaginó que si el año anterior había vivido en "Il inferno" definitivamente esto debía ser todo lo contrario._

_Al salir del baño se vistió con las ropas que su benefactora le había indicado; había elegido para ella un hermoso vestido color lavanda muy fino y muy diferente a lo que había usado hasta ahora. Su vestido era suave y sin remiendos, olía a un dulce perfume y era a juego con la ropa interior que aun contaba con las etiquetas._

_Michiru había pensado en todo. También le había dejado un par de zapatos junto a sus ropas, unas bellas sandalias con flores lilas que traían unas hermosas piedras brillantes al centro. Al verse al espejo Rei no podía creer que fuera la misma chica que se reflejaba en el._

_Cuando Rei pudo salir de la Hipnosis que le producía su nueva imagen miró a su alrededor. La habitación aunque hermosa y llena de belleza era un verdadero campo minado, por lo que no dudó un solo segundo y comenzó a recoger todo lo que encontraba a su paso para embellecer la habitación._

_A mitad de su ardua misión la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a su benefactora cargando un futón entre sus brazos con dificultad. Rei se apresuró a ayudarla y colocarlo a un lado de la puerta mirado con mil preguntas a Michiru que después de recuperar el aire logró articular._

_- Bien. Esto es lo que pasa.- tomó aire de nuevo.- La perra de Setsuna se niega a brindarte una habitación. Dice que solo suelo traer problemas a casa y que si deseo tener una "mascota" me debo hacer cargo._

_- …-Rei miró extrañada a la chica de ojos azules, si otra hubiera sido la ocasión hubiera salido en ese mismo instante tras haber escuchado como se refería Setsuna sobre ella, pero no estaba en circunstancias._

_- Tendrás que dormir aquí.- terminó la mayor de ambas chicas.- Yo no puedo compartir la cama. Necesito mi espacio así que éste es tu futón._

_- Gracias.- expresa emocionada la chica de pupilas amatista observando su nueva "cama" que para ella era algo realmente hermoso. Michiru tenía una elegante cama occidental con cabecera de mármol bastante amplia, pero para ella que la tierra blanda había sido lo más suave sobre lo que había dormido el tener un futón para ella sola era un verdadero sueño, de verdad debía estar en el mismo cielo._

_- Colocarás tu futón al lado de mi cama. Y como ya lo escuchaste. Serás mi "asistente personal"; Tus funciones serán cuidar de todo lo que yo necesite. Arreglarás mi habitación, te encargarás de que mi ropa esté siempre lista, limpia y en su sitio. Si haces las cosas bien no tendremos ningún problema. ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Si, Michiru.- expresa Rei aun tratando de digerir sus labores._

_- Solo una cosa…No tienes vicios. ¿verdad?_

_- ¿vicios?_

_- Tu sabes; Drogas, alcohol, cleptómana…_

_- Claro que no, Señorita Michiru.- se apresura a responder la pálida chica._

_- Bien. Eso me agrada. Pero si vuelves a llamarme "señorita Michiru" te golpearé.- Amenaza con seriedad la malhumorada chica._

_- ¿La señorita Setsuna es su madre?.- Pregunta la chica aun con inocencia._

_- Jajajaja ¿esa perra, Mi madre? Dios me libre. Claro que no.- responde la mujer de ojos azules.- Setsuna es digamos… Mi jefa._

_- ¿su jefa? ¿a qué se dedica?_

_- Comienzas a molestarme. Deja de hablarme con tanta formalidad por que vas a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, niñita.- Bufa Michiru sentándose en el tocador para retocar su maquillaje.- ¿a qué me dedico? Mmhhmm. Digamos que soy una bailarina. Si, eso soy:Soy bailarina. Ésta noche tendrás la oportunidad de verme actuar. Aunque no quiero que me des problemas. Solo me ayudarás a arreglar mis ropas y tener todo listo. Yo te diré como, si eres lista rápidamente aprenderás y no necesitarás que yo te diga como debes arreglar todo._

_- Soy muy lista señori…Michiru. Prometo aprender todo lo que me enseñes._

_- Muy bien, Rei. Vamos por buen camino. Anda, me ayudarás a elegir qué ropa usar esta noche. Mañana por la mañana iremos de compras, si tenemos suerte ésta noche obtendremos bastante dinero. No quiero que mi asistente personal use ropa fea. Y ni se te ocurra sacar de la basura ese harapo mal oliente por que tendremos bastantes problemas._

_- No lo haré.- Promete con seriedad la chica._

_- De acuerdo. Manos a la obra…_

_Esa tarde Michiru eligió para su "presentación" un neglillé negro con decoraciones turquesa, unas medias obscuras sujetas por un ligero de encaje y unas zapatillas que levantaban a su benefactora más de doce centímetros del suelo, a pesar de que Michiru estaba semidesnuda la sorprendió lo refinada que lucía._

_Rei caminó detrás de Michiru hasta la planta baja, donde tomaron un pasillo y abrieron una pequeña puerta, para cuando Michiru y Rei bajaron la noche había caído ya y la música se escuchaba fuertemente, parecía haber una fiesta del otro lado de las cortinas._

_Alguien en el micrófono anunció a "la sirena" y Michiru se quitó la bata que la cubría dejándola al cuidado de Rei no sin antes exigirle que se quedara justo donde estaba parada._

_Rei obedeció las ordenes de la mandona chica por un par de segundos, pero la curiosidad fue superior a ella y no pudo evitar asomar su rostro por la ventana, lo que vio a continuación la dejó boquiabierta._

_Michiru bailaba sobre un escenario cantando una bella canción en un idioma que hasta ese momento ella no había escuchado jamás. Bailaba seductoramente paseándose por el escenario mientras un centenar de hombres la observaban boquiabiertos, algunos cuantos valientes le enseñaban un par de billetes que llamaban la atención de aquella bella mujer que se deslizaba cual sirena por la mar y los arrebataba de las manos de dichos personajes escondiendo su botín dentro de su escote, los hombres parecían complacidos con solo tener cerca de la linda joven, para ella fue sorprendente el ver como todos esos sujetos se hipnotizaban con la belleza de su benefactora. Cuando la música terminó Michiru hizo una reverencia coqueta y desapareció tras las cortinas dejando a todos sus espectadores ansiosos por más de ella, lo cual para su sorpresa no ocurrió._

_Michiru no dijo nada sobre aquella noche, así como entró a ese pasillo salió sin el menor cambio y regresó a su habitación seguida por su joven asistente; Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de "la sirena" Michiru exigió que pusiera el seguro a la puerta e inmediatamente después se sentó en su tocador a contar el dinero obtenido, Rei desconocía el importe obtenido aquella noche ya que en su corta vida solo había visto monedas en su haber pero suponía que era una buena suma ya que la chica de ojos azules parecía estar satisfecha. Después de contar el dinero lo escondió en un pequeño cofre que guardó bajo su cama, Inmediatamente después le ordenó a Rei que dispusieran todo para dormir, Michiru se deshizo de sus "ropas de trabajo" ensartándose en un camisón de seda y ofreciendo uno más a la delgada chica a su lado, argumentando claro está que el violeta no era un color que le favoreciera y que era una "compra impulsiva" que había realizado un día que estaba feliz y que al haber usado un par de noches la hizo convencerse que ese camisón no era el adecuado para ella. Rei agradeció la atención pero al cambiarse se pudo dar cuenta que dicho camisón aún tenía la etiqueta y el precio._

_-000-_

_Al día siguiente muy entrada la mañana Michiru empujó a la jovencita hasta conseguir la misión de despertarla de su sueño, indicándole la ropa que debía usar para ese día, de nueva cuenta era un vestido, en esta ocasión era un lindo vestidito de tirantes acorde a la temporada en color blanco con un lazo en la cintura en color celeste, había elegido también unas sandalias del mismo color del lazo y un sombrero de ala ancha que la hacía sentir la chica más refinada del mundo._

_Michiru la condujo por todo Yokohama hasta una tienda a la que Rei jamás pensó que las vendedoras la permitieran entrar siquiera al recibidor._

_Para su sorpresa no solo las dejaron entrar. Las encargadas parecían conocer muy bien a Michiru ya que las invitaron a pasar ofreciéndoles un poco de té helado que las refrescara del terrible calor que hacía en Yokohama. La increíble sirena se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras indicaba a las dependientas el tipo de ropa que deseaba que le mostraran para su "pequeña hermana" como la presentó ante las chicas que al saber el parentesco se desvivieron en atenciones hacia Rei que no daba crédito al trato recibido._

_Después de dos horas de probarse la ropa indicada por Michiru Rei terminó sentándose en la pequeña pasarela montada en aquella boutique para tomar un poco de aire. Michiru leía interesada una revista sin prestar atención al cansancio de la jovencita._

_- Michiru…-Llamó Rei temerosa intentando llamar la atención de la mujer de ojos azules._

_- ¿si?.-Respondió ella sin quitar los ojos de la revista._

_- ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo?.- Preguntó la delgada jovencita consiguiendo que la chica de cabello turquesa levantara la vista de su revista para observar a Rei con seriedad._

_- Bueno.- Se detuvo Michiru un poco para tomar un poco de aire.- Hay mujeres que se sienten amenazadas cuando se encuentran ante otra chica hermosa. Yo no soy así.- confesó con sinceridad la delgada mujer._

_- ¿por qué lo dices?.- Pregunta Rei sin entender una palabra._

_- ¿acaso no lo ves, Rei?.- dice Michiru casi a tono de reclamo.- Eres una chica hermosa, un diamante embruto tal vez. Pero hermosa a fin de cuentas y a mí me gusta estar rodeada de cosas hermosas. Hay mujeres que se sienten más lindas estando rodeadas de fealdad. Yo no. A mi me gusta que la belleza me rodee, me hace sentir como en un campo de flores, justo así es como me siento más hermosa._

_- ¿y por eso me ayudas?._

_- Si. Bueno. Eso y que me gustan los retos. Cuando termine contigo serás un hermoso cisne, ya no más un patito feo._

_- ¿patito feo?_

_- Ash.- Bufa Michiru cruzándose de brazos.- No me digas. Jamás has escuchado la historia del patito feo._

_- No…_

_- Y también supongo que en tu vida has leído un libro entero. ¿verdad?_

_- No…-Confiesa apenada la pequeña jovencita._

_- Ni hablar. Tengo demasiado trabajo por delante contigo. Pero no creas que todo será gratuito. Los materiales que gaste en educarte lo descontaré de tu paga.- amenaza la bella chica de cabellera turquesa._

_- ¿de mi paga?.- Pregunta sorprendida la jovencita abriendo sus orbes amatista de par en par._

_. Claro. No soy una bruja. Si vas a ser mi asistente personal merecerás una paga. ¿quién crees que soy? ¿una explotadora? Pero ya te lo dije. No te emociones. No te pagaré mucho y de tu paga descontaremos los materiales para tu educación._

_- ¿mi educación?_

_- ¡deja de repetir todo lo que te digo! .- Gruñó Michiru.- Anda. Ponte de pie. Tenemos que pagar esto e ir a comprarte libretas, plumas y un par de libros. Además hay que comprar mis pinturas y algunos lienzos._

_- Si._

_Rei caminó detrás de Michiru acompañándola a la caja a pagar las compras del día, dicha cuenta ascendía a una cantidad que en ese momento le pareció una fortuna._

_Conforme pasó el tiempo pudo darse cuenta que esa "fortuna" era un gasto repetitivo en Michiru ya que aquella joven mujer tenía un pequeño defecto: Su adicción a las compras._

_De camino a casa pasaron a un pequeño negocio donde el dueño saludó amable y respetuosamente a Michiru. El hombre le entregó unos encargos hechos previamente entre los que se encontraban pinceles, lienzos y diversas pinturas, así también la joven indicó al hombre que agregara a su cuenta varias libretas, plumas, lápices y un par de libros también._

_-000-_

_Tal como Michiru lo había amenazado, Se tomó muy en serio la educación de Rei._

_Durante los dos siguientes años Rei recibió clases de escritura, lectura y un poco de matemáticas en lo que Michiru se confesó no ser muy diestra. Un mes después de casi abandonar la idea de enseñar matemáticas a Rei, Michiru encontró la solución: El dueño de aquél negocio donde alguna vez comprara sus "útiles escolares" era un brillante contador, el cuál accedió gustoso a enseñar matemáticas a la bella jovencita a cambio de recibir un cuadro pintado por las bellas manos de Michiru Kaioh.- Que era el nombre completo de aquella fascinante chica.- El trato quedó cerrado y Rei tomaba tres veces por semana una hora entera de clases de matemática. Cuando Rei cuestionó a su benefactora las razones por las cuales hacía que le enseñaran matemáticas Michiru argumentó que deseaba tener un contador que administrara sus ganancias "extra" y que era más barato pagar sus lecciones de matemáticas a pagarle a un contador de verdad. Varios años después Rei se enteraría que el motivo por el que su benefactora jamás pudo enseñarle matemáticas ni nada más fue debido a su dislexia._

_En esos dos años la frialdad de aquella extraña sirena fue disminuyendo con lo que a Rei respectaba._

_No solo fueron escolares las lecciones de Rei. También lo fueron de vida._

_Durante esos dos años Michiru la hizo leer decenas de libros de literatura universal, Victor Hugo, Alexander Dumás , las fábulas de Esopo y el cinismo de Oscar Wilde. Éste último quizás era el autor favorito de Michiru, ya que por las tardes, cuando la joven Sirena se ponía a pintar y solicitaba que Rei le leyera alguna novela, siempre eran los trabajos de Oscar Wilde los que la hacían sonreír._

_Cabe mencionar que no era justamente la lectura el arte favorito de la chica de ojos azules, lo era más bien la pintura, ella jamás tomaba un libro, solo ponía a su pupila a leerle._

_Michiru podía perderse por horas en sus pinturas y eso era justamente lo que hacía. Una de las labores de Rei era recordarle que era hora de dejar de pintar para comenzar a arreglarse para "su show" y claro está, tener su ajuar listo._

_Una tarde, cuando "la sirena" pintaba el cuadro prometido para el maestro de Rei, El señor Tsukishiro. Michiru tuvo un ataque de ira y tomó unas tijeras caminando hacia el lienzo gritando enfurecida, Rei detuvo su lectura para prestar atención a la furiosa mujer._

_- ¡Maldición!.- Gritó Michiru.- ¡Este maldito cuadro me está quedando fatal!.- Bufó tras levantar las tijeras para cortar el lienzo._

_- ¡espera!.- Gritó Rei deteniendo la mano de la joven mujer de ojos azules.- No lo destroces. ¡es hermoso!_

_- ¿qué vas a saber tu de arte?.- Reclamó la pintora._

_- Solo lo que una brillante pintora me ha enseñado.- Dice la jovencita logrando tranquilizar la rabia de su tutora.- No lo rompas…por favor._

_- Éste cuadro me está quedando Horrible. No puedo dárselo al señor Tsukishiro.- Retó la señorita Kaioh Clavando sus ojos con furia al cuadro ante ella._

_El cuadro consistía en un ángel de cabello oscuro con unas enormes alas blancas, el ángel traía el torso desnudo y abrazaba celosamente una desvalida figura femenina cubierta con un fino vestido blanco que parecía estar semi inconsciente. La chica del cuadro tenía un largo cabello negro y tenía una sonrisa de paz en sus labios, al fondo del cuadro podía observarse una decena de cerezos de los cuales caían cientos de flores._

_- A mi me parece hermoso.- Dijo sincera la Joven pupila._

_- Los ángeles no tienen el pelo negro. Debí pintarlo rubio ¿en qué estaba pensando?.- Reta de nueva cuenta pero más tranquila la autora del cuadro._

_- No lo se. Pero tu me has dicho que no todo es como nos lo han dicho y yo creo que en el cielo debe haber ángeles de pelo negro._

_- Mi cuadro es un fracaso.- Insiste acongojada la pintora._

_- Si tu no lo quieres yo si.- dice con toda seguridad la chica de pelo negro._

_- Bien. Entonces es tuyo. Pero ni creas que obtendrás un cuadro de la famosa Michiru Kaioh sin firmar. Quien sabe si en unos años intentes hacerlo pasar por tuyo.- reclama la mujer de cabello turquesa volviendo al cuadro.- terminaré de retocarlo, no quiero que conozcan a mi "ángel de la misericordia" como mi único trabajo feo._

_- Está bien.- sonríe Rei._

_Durante esos últimos dos años había aprendido a identificar el carácter de su tutora. Aunque jamás lo aceptara sabía que sus palabras habían conseguido recuperar la fe en si misma y eso hacía sentir a Rei satisfecha._

_- Listo. Está terminado.- dijo Michiru sonriente rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación._

_- Me encanta.- expresa Rei con sinceridad._

_- Si. Si. No ganaré un premio por él, pero creo que después de todo no quedó nada mal. Tal vez algún día te lo pida prestado para una exposición._

_- Me gusta mucho escucharte hablar con tanta fe del futuro, hermana.- Dice Rei sonriente.- lo haces sonar tan posible._

_- Lo es.-expresó Michiru con seriedad.- No me gusta soñar al aire, Rei. Yo no sueño:Planifico._

_- Entiendo.- responde Rei mientras vuelve a tomar su libro._

_- Todos debemos tener sueños, Rei.- expresa con seriedad la bella sirena.- y luchar hasta lo imposible para que se vuelvan realidad. Yo por ejemplo seré una gran pintora. Ya lo soy. Pero seré una pintora famosa a la que todo mundo admire. ¿y tú, Rei? ¿cuál es tu sueño? ¿qué quieres de ésta vida?._

_- ¿yo? ¿soñar?.- Rei no daba abastos a la pregunta de Michiru. La verdad es que jamás había imaginado que podría "soñar" con algo. Nunca se detuvo a pensar si tenía derecho a hacerlo._

_- Claro, Niña tonta. Sin sueños, Sin metas no somos nada en ésta vida._

_- No quiero sonar pesimista, Michiru. Pero creo que no estas muy cerca de conseguir tu sueño en éste burdel.- lanza Rei arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que salían de su boca._

_En esos dos años Michiru le había contado su historia; No siempre fue "bailarina" No siempre vivió en ese lugar._

_Michiru Kaioh era Hija de Heiji Kaioh y Elena Buonarroti .Michiru era una rara mezcla de la cultura Japonesa e italiana. Su madre, Elena fue en vida una maravillosa Pintora. Cuando Michiru estaba de buen humor le gustaba hacer bromas diciendo que su madre era descendiente directa de Miguel Ángel Buonarroti y que de ahí venía su magnífico talento._

_Michiru fue en su infancia y adolescencia una chica de clase acomodada que como era notorio estudio en los mejores colegios de Italia. Había viajado por una buena parte del mundo y tenido una vida privilegiada. Como Rei ya había aprendido las buenas rachas no duran por siempre y Michiru lo descubrió de la peor forma._

_Su padre y su madre se habían conocido en Italia, Heiji trabajaba en una compañía ferroviaria y se había enamorado perdidamente de Elena, casi inmediatamente después de conocerse se casaron y fruto de ese amor nació Michiru._

_La familia de Elena era bien acomodada y Heiji tenía un puesto bastante bueno en la compañía en la que trabajaba aunque generalmente tenían que viajar mucho._

_Michiru vivió en Roma, en Florencia, en Milán, Génova y Palermo, nunca había tenido que salir de su país hasta que a su padre lo transfirieron a Japón. Construirían una línea de trenes de la cual su padre era el encargado._

_La familia Kaioh se mudó a Yokohama donde habitaron una hermosa casa que Michiru adoraba por ser hermosa y lujosa, su vida privilegiada no se había visto mermada por el cambio de residencia._

_Un día sus padres decidieron hacer una "segunda luna de miel" e ir a pasar unos días en Kyoto. Dejaron a Michiru con la niñera a pesar de ser ya una jovencita de quince años y se fueron de viaje._

_Dos noches después de quedarse sola alguien tocó a la puerta y la niñera bajó seguida por Michiru; No fueron buenas noticias, sus padres se habían impactado contra un trailer que venía en segundo contrario. Su muerte fue instantánea._

_Michiru se quedó sola en el mundo. Nadie la ayudó a contactarse con su familia en Italia. Por el contrario, al día siguiente decenas de personas llegaron a tomar lo que encontraron a la casa de la chica echándola a la calle y al ser tan joven Michiru y no hablar para nada el Japonés terminó recorriendo las calles como una vagabunda._

_Un par de días después se topó con Setsuna que vio en ella una inversión bastante redituable. Michiru accedió trabajar para ella pero al saberse en ventaja por su peculiar Belleza puso sus condiciones desde un principio, La mujer de ojos rubí sabía que se encontraba ante una chica lista por lo cuál no objetó condición alguna._

_- Lo lamento, Michiru…Yo no quise…-Buscó Rei las palabras para disculparse pero al parecer estas palabras habían conseguido sacar de su letargo a la joven de cabello turquesa._

_- Te equivocas. Rei.- corrigió como siempre la tutora de la jovencita.- el burdel es solo una estación más en el camino. Yo algún día saldré de aquí y más te vale que tu también lo hagas o me decepcionarás mucho._

_- ¿decepcionarte?_

_- Si. No he invertido en tu educación para que vivas a mi sombra. Si lo hice fue por que un gran destino te depara y si no cumples con el me pondrás verdaderamente furiosa. ¿entendido?_

_- Si. Entendido .- Respondió Rei con una sonrisa a la joven de ojos azules.- Michiru. Ya son las ocho. Debes comenzar a arreglarte para tu show._

_- Perfecto. ¿tienes lista mi ropa?_

_- Como siempre_

_Michiru dio media vuelta entrando al baño a ducharse mientras Rei recogió el caos que la Señorita Kaioh había dejado. Michiru sería muy lista pero el orden no era una de sus cualidades._

_Aquella como todas las noches de los últimos dos años Rei acompañó a su tutora abajo para que diera la presentación mientras ella se encargaba de cuidar su bata y tenerle preparado un vaso de agua tibia para cuando terminara la función. También como cada noche la observó detrás de la cortina realizar su acto de seducción. Esa noche Rei lo comprendió: Michiru era una mujer bastante lista, era una verdadera Sirena que hipnotizaba con su canto a los marineros para obtener los medios suficientes para algún día no muy lejano escapar de aquella vida, para escapar de su prisión…_

**_-000-_**

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos y chicas. tan tan taaaan. Aquí está el capitulo 4 de mi nuevo fic ¿qué les pareció el nuevo personaje? ¿les gustó el capitulito? :)**

**Hikaru, amiga ¿cóm ves? La reicita ya salió de ese lugar feo**

**Madecita: Mi Madecita bella ¿cómo ves? jejejejejeje No te he dado muchos adelantos de éste fic evil y lo disfruto mucho muajajajjaja**

**Dianarr07: Como dije. No me rajo. he aquí el capítulo 4 de "La otra mujer" contra viento y marea wiiii. Espro te guste :)**

**Iraís: Nomas te perdono que no me hayas dejado Review del capitulo 3 porque estamos de manteles largos. Pero me lo debes en una chancita que se duerma la Aiko ehhh.**

**Gracias a todos los que le han dado un voto de confianza a ésta historia y la han agregado a favoritos o a alerta de histora.**

**Lector silencioso...ya te vi :P**

**Amigos y amigas. Nos vemos la próxima semana. **

**p.d. Chicos y chicas de México que sean Mayores de edad. No se les olvide ir a votar este domingo!**


	5. Capitulo 5: El escape

**La otra Mujer**

**Capítulo 5**

"**el escape"**

Hoy tuve un día bastante bueno. Creo que mi primer día bueno desde que llegué a Tokio.

Inicié mi día "laboral" como todos los anteriores. Tomando mi sitio junto a la fotocopiadora. Raymond me había enviado a fotocopiar un centenar de documentos para mantenerme ocupada todo el día, no dejaba de ser el terrible ogro de siempre.

Uno de los muchos documentos debía ser entregada en la recepción de la editorial así que bajé por el ascensor para acercarme a Tatsumi la recepcionista con la cual había logrado hacer una buena amistad, para su mala suerte parecía estar teniendo un mal momento; Unas personas bastante bien vestidas estaban ante ella hablándole el francés, al parecer un idioma que Tatsumi no dominaba.

- ¿ocurre algo?.- Pregunté a la asustadiza pelirroja.

- Los señores. No se de qué me están hablando, Rini. – Explica la recepcionista con verdadera preocupación. –No se hablar francés.

- ¿y no trajeron traductor?.-cuestiono extrañada.

- Al parecer no.- Me responde encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es tu día de suerte.- respondí yo a Tatsumi saludando al molesto grupo en un perfecto francés. A fin de cuentas parecía que asistir veranos enteros a ver pasarelas en París me había servido de algo.- Los señores dicen que tienen una cita con Raymond.

- Le llamaré a su asistente.- contesta la chica pelirroja mientras toma el teléfono y se comunica con la asistente personal de Raymond Spencer en un japonés del que consigo entender la mitad y eso gracias a las clases de Rei Hino.- ¿puedes decirles que dice Raymond que suban? Ya los espera.

- Haré algo mejor. Los conduciré yo misma.- Respondo yo sonriente mientras les hablo en francés a las personas y las conduzco hasta la oficina más alta de Editorial Fénix encontrándome con la malencarada asistente de Raymond a la que le explico en un Inglés que finge no entender y al que me responde en su lengua natal que dice Raymond que puedo pasar. Tal vez ella no cuenta con que algo he aprendido y paso a la oficina del encargado sin tocar.- Raymond.

- Rini. Sal de aquí. No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías. Espero a unas personas importantes.- Explica Raymond después de mirarme por medio segundo y regresando a su montaña de papeles.

- ¿de casualidad son un grupo de franceses?.- comento yo con un aire triunfal.

- Si. Así es.- me dice el quitando su vista de los documentos y analizándome como buscando saber qué es lo que tramo.- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Casualmente me los encontré en la recepción. Por cierto…¿sabías que su traductor se enfermó de algo contagioso y no hablan media palabra de Japonés?

- Maldición.-Bufa Raymond mientras se pone de pie y desordena en un gesto de molestia todos los papeles sobre su escritorio y toma su teléfono.- Kam. Llama a recursos Humanos. Diles que busquen quién del personal domina francés. ¡ahora!

- Creo que estás en un aprieto.- comento en un tono burlesco que no puedo controlar.

- Rini. Por favor. Tengo cosas que resolver, vete.-me dice el en tono grosero.

- Bueno…¿sabes? Yo pasé muchos veranos en París. Domino el francés a la perfección y tu el inglés así que pensé que tal vez…

- ¿me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?.-Me pregunta el bastante incrédulo.

- Solo si la necesitas.-Le respondo divertida.

- Lo tomaré como un pago a tus muchos errores en la fotocopiadora.- reta Raymond en un tono gruñón saliendo de la oficina mientras yo camino tras de él. Él saluda al reducido grupo de franceses mientras yo traduzco las palabras de uno y otro grupo, él les indica que pasen a la sala de juntas mientras todos nos dirigimos a aquél lugar.

Tengo que decir que esa junta fue todo un éxito. Esas personas resultaron ser un grupo importante de editores en París que iban a negociar la venta de algunos títulos de libros para traducirse en Japón.

Raymond me sorprendió. A simple vista lucía muy similar a mi padre. Pero creo que en su interior era más parecido a Rei. Fue una verdadera fiera en la negociación. No cedió un solo paso ni a una sola de las condiciones que aquel imponente grupo quiso forzar. Era todo un hombre de negocios. Jamás vi a mi padre realizar su trabajo en el banco, nunca me tomé el tiempo pero. ¿sería el así de camaleónico cuando de negocios se hablaba? Este hombre parecía un mar el calma que se había embravecido al soplar del viento, como era de esperarse. El trato se cerró a favor de Editorial Fénix. Cuando Raymond estrechó su mano con la de los franceses vi algo en el que antes no había visto. Una sonrisa.

De regreso a casa, Raymond no cruzó palabra conmigo pero lo vi sonreír todo el camino y tararear la música que tocaba su Stereo. Al parecer ese trato era muy importante para él. Al llegar a la casa Spencer, Raymond entró corriendo gritando desde el recibidor

- ¡Oka san!.- llamaba el alto hombre.- ¡Oka san! ¿dónde estás?

- Raymond.- Apareció Rei en el recibidor con un mandil sobre su hermosa Yukata color lavanda.- ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué gritas así?

- ¡Oka san! ¡lo conseguimos!.- Grita emocionado el guapo hombre mientras abraza a su madre levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar. - ¡mira!

- ¿qué es esto?.- Pregunta Rei mientras toma la carpeta que Raymond tenía entre sus manos y la analiza.- ¡Raymond! ¡es increíble, hijo! ¡felicidades!.- Brinca emocionada la pequeña mujer mientras abraza a su hijo y besas sus mejillas.- Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿no has sabido nada de él aún?.- Pregunta Raymond con un gesto de seriedad.

- No, Hijo. Nada aun.- Responde con tristeza la pequeña mujer de larga cabellera negra.

- ¡detesto que haga eso!.-Explota Raymond.

- Ray. No hables así.

- ¡pero es que…!.-Intenta argumentar el hombre.

- Es tu padre y punto. Además no quiero discutir. Hoy es un gran día y no lo arruinaremos discutiendo.- comenta con seriedad la mujer de pupilas violeta.- Vengan a la cocina. Estoy probando una de las recetas de tu tía Mako. No es tan bueno como lo que hace ella pero creo que está comible.

- Está bien.- Reta Raymond dando por terminada la discusión y caminando hacia la cocina.

- Rini. Apresúrate. La cena se enfría.- Me llama imperativa esa pequeña mujer a lo que yo solo asiento y camino detrás de ella, ¿quién puede llevarle la contraria a Rei Hino?

Esa noche al dar las ocho Raymond se puso de pie casi automáticamente y se despidió de su madre besando tiernamente su mejilla.

Rei se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para comenzar a recoger los trastos de la cena pero yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, ella accedió y mientras ella lavaba los trastos decidí comenzar una conversación que habíamos dejado pendiente hace varios días.

- Rei…

- ¿si?.- Me responde ella con sus ojos puestos en los vasos enjabonados.

- ¿qué ocurrió con Michiru? ¿seguiste siendo asistente suya hasta encontrarte con Darien?.- bombardeo yo a la mujer ante mí.

- No…claro que no.- Me responde casi en un susurro.- Las cosas nunca permanecen iguales, y mi tranquilidad no duró mucho.

**_Yokohama 1979_**

_Rei dormía plácidamente después de una agotadora jornada ya que la noche anterior Michiru había tenido bastante trabajo. La crisis había llegado a la elegante casa blanca de Setsuna y aquella mujer mayor no permitía más las poses de su bailarina estrella, por lo que todas las noches después de su baile estelar la obligaba a caminar entre los clientes, a conversar con ellos y de vez en cuando, cuando la paga era lo suficientemente cuantiosa subía a su habitación por una hora con alguno que otro cliente. Esto no pasaba muy a menudo ya que a pesar de ser todos los visitantes de aquella hermosa casa hombres ricos y poderosos, eran pocos los que podían costear el precio de pasar una hora de amor con "la sirena"._

_La noche anterior había sido una de esas extrañas noches en las que un adinerado había alcanzado a pagar la tarifa para adentrarse en el mar de "la sirena" y no solo eso. Había podido pagar ¡dos horas! Con Michiru. Algo histórico en aquél lugar._

_Rei y Michiru habían subido a la habitación pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada después de que el lugar cerró sus puertas a las visitas. Después de esto Rei tuvo que cambiar las sábanas de la cama de Michiru y desaparecer de la vista de "la sirena" las ropas arrugadas que había usado unos instantes atrás y es que aunque aquella mujer parecía complacida con su vida. Después de cada "cita" con alguno de aquellos hombres adinerados sentía una repulsión que no podía negar. No soportaba ver sus ropas, no soportaba el olor de aquellos hombres entre sus sábanas así que Rei se veía en la tarea de cambiar las ropas y aromatizar la habitación como intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de aquellos invasores. Mientras la jovencita realizaba dicha actividad Michiru se sumergía en la tina en aceites de lavanda o de rosas y duraba ahí una o dos horas. Hasta que el cansancio o su piel le indicaban que era hora de ir a dormir._

_Un fuerte rayo de luz la hizo cubrirse el rostro por inercia y es que la habitación de Michiru contaba con unas gruesas cortinas que cubrían del sol la habitación y que permitían a sus inquilinas dormir hasta entradas horas del medio día, al parecer en ésta ocasión "alguien" había abierto alevosamente dichas cortinas para despertarla._

_- ¡anda floja, levántate!.- La riñó una voz femenina._

_- Michiru. Tengo sueño. ¿qué hora es?.- Preguntó la jovencita de ojos amatista._

_- Son las diez y es hora de que te despiertes.- Respondió gruñona Michiru tirando de los pies de la chica recostada en el futón._

_- Michiru. Estas loca es temprano. Déjame dormir. Por favor.- Suplica la pelinegra cubriendo su rostro con la almohada e intentando ignorar a la bella sirena._

_- No. Ya te dije que no.-insiste la guapa mujer de ojos azules.- no te estoy preguntando. Te estoy dando una orden y te vas a levantar._

_- Está bien.-Retó de mala gana la chica de cabello negro tallándose los ojos y sentándose sobre el futón percatándose que hay algo raro ante ella. Un hermoso vestido en línea "A" Muy al estilo de Michiru. Era uno de esos vestidos de princesa en color negro con hermosas flores rojas, debajo del vestido unas zapatillas rojas y ambos engalanados por un enorme moño rojo.- Michiru. ¿qué es esto?_

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermanita!.- Grita sonriente la hermosa mujer de ojos azules mientras muestra a la chica de ojos amatista un pequeño pastel de fresa con una vela encendida.-Tienes que pedir un deseo._

_- No puedo pedir nada más.-confiesa la cumpleañera._

_- ¡claro que si, tonta! Es un deseo de cumpleaños ¡puedes pedirlo todo!.- informa la joven de ojos azules.- pero no digas qué es o jamás se cumplirá._

_- Si.- Responde sonriente la jovencita mientras sopla la vela de su primer pastel de cumpleaños.- gracias Michiru. Es mi primer fiesta y el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida_

_- No seas tonta, Rei. El día apenas comienza. Anda, apresúrate a vestirte que tenemos mucho que hacer._

_- ¿qué haremos hoy?_

_- ¿desde cuando te doy explicaciones?.- volvió a subir la mujer de ojos azules sus barreras.- Apresúrate a arreglarte. ¡Y más te vale que te pongas el vestido que te compré!_

_- Si…_

_Rei entró al baño a darse una ducha rápida y a ponerse las ropas que su mentora le había obsequiado. Como siempre había cuidado hasta el último detalle de su regalo, aquél vestido a diferencia de todos los anteriores era de un color más fuerte a los que siempre le elegía para vestir, aun así le encantaba. _

_Al contemplarse al espejo se dio cuenta que algo lucía diferente en ella, no sabía si era por su cumpleaños o por las ropas diferentes pero definitivamente en ese momento se sintió toda una mujer. _

_El grito de Michiru en del otro lado de la puerta la hizo salir de su concentración y se apresuró a salir._

_Aquella mañana Rei y Michiru salieron de la casa de Setsuna. Como siempre Rei caminaba siguiendo los pasos de su tutora. Era rara la ocasión en la que conocía su destino. _

_Después de mucho caminar entraron a un pequeño templo situado del otro lado de la ciudad. Éste no era un templo sintoísta. Era una pequeña iglesia católica. De las pocas que tal vez existían en Japón._

_Michiru al ser una chica que había pasado los primeros años de su vida en Italia era por excelencia una chica católica que había transmitido sus creencias a la chica a su cargo. En casa de Rei jamás se tuvo fe en nada. Su madre había perdido la fe cuando su padre Takahashi Hino había muerto dejándolas solas por lo cuál se negaba a creer que un dios existía, de lo contrario, en caso de existir no le importaba saber nada de él._

_Michiru por otro lado, a pesar de haber pasado por un cambio tan drástico en su vida se negaba a perder la fe; Por el contrario era un monumento a la fe, a los sueños, a la confianza en el futuro y todos los días transmitía ésta misma fe a su pequeña pupila._

_Ésta peculiar chica se había encargado de que la chica a su cargo adoptara como suyas sus creencias, sus ideas y Rei al no tener nada que perder había aceptado las ideas de aquella extraña chica dándose cuenta que su alma se sentía mejor creyendo en "algo" que viviendo sin fe._

_Caminaron por los pasillos de aquélla acogedora iglesia, ambas chicas cubiertas con unos finos velos que ocultaban sus cabellos. Se sentaron a orar en silencio a agradecer por las bendiciones recibidas como cada ocasión especial; como cada cumpleaños, navidad o el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Michiru o cada vez que la bella "sirena" tenía que realizar "labores extra" en aquél trabajo del que cada día se repetía pronto dejaría. Necesitaban esa paz, necesitaban ese silencio. Y cuando sus corazones estuvieron satisfechos ambas mujeres salieron en silencio de aquella pequeña iglesia._

_- ¿a dónde iremos ahora?.- Pregunta Rei con Curiosidad.- por que es muy temprano para volver a casa de Setsuna._

_- Sabes que odio que me preguntes a dónde iremos. – Regaña la delgada mujer.- Pero en vista de que es tu cumpleaños te la dejaré pasas. Iremos a la librería a que elijas tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_- Pero Michiru. Ya me diste un regalo de cumpleaños.- comenta la pequeña joven de ojos violeta.- No necesito más._

_- Claro que si. Siempre necesitamos más. Además 18 años no se cumplen todos los días. Podrás elegir el libro que desees._

_- ¿en verdad?.- Miró sorprendida la más joven de ambas mujeres a su tutora._

_- Si. Pero solo por hoy._

_- Gracias Michiru.- Abrazó la joven chica a su hermana adoptiva emocionada._

_- Vale, vale.- Se separó apenada la mujer de cabello turquesa.- Apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta._

_Rei sonrió ante el acto de su tutora. No podía negarlo Michiru tenía un gran corazón pero siempre se esforzaba en esconderlo detrás de una enorme coraza casi impenetrable aunque para Rei, el corazón de su mentora era tan grande que sobresalía sobre su fortaleza._

_Ambas mujeres bajaron la banqueta para cruzar la calle, pero justo a la mitad de su misiva escucharon un carro acercarse a gran velocidad. La mujer de cabello turquesa por inercia arrojó lejos a la jovencita que la acompañaba mientras ella se protegía del golpe próximo pero justo a un par de centímetros del impacto el auto alcanzó a detener su camino._

_La delgada mujer de cabello turquesa al notar que seguía intacta abrió los ojos para sustituir su sorpresa por Ira, el conductor de un auto rojo bajó preocupado._

_- Señorita.¿ Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó un alto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes._

_- Imbécil.- gritó enojada la bella sirena mientras abofeteaba al conductor para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su joven pupila.- ¡vámonos, Rei!_

_- Si.- Respondió aun adolorida por el impacto la pequeña mujer de ojos amatista_

_Esa fue la primer ocasión que Rei vio realmente enfurecida a su tutora. Era tal el coraje de Michiru que olvidó que su destino era la librería y regresaron a aquella enorme casa blanca mientras todo el camino la "Sirena" no dejó de vociferar maldiciones._

_Habían pasado varios días desde aquél incidente en la calle del que cada que Michiru hacía memoria volvía a enfurecerse. Rei aún no comprendía el motivo de su molestia pero si sabía que era mejor no traer al presente el recuerdo de autos ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellos._

_Una noche pasó algo peculiar que se quedó bien grabado en la memoria de Rei._

_Justo cuando Michiru realizaba uno de sus bailes sobre el escenario llegó a la casa un misterioso hombre ensartado en una gabardina. Unos lentes obscuros cubrían sus ojos y un sombrero el resto de su rostro. Se sentó en una mesa de la esquina y miraba interesado a Michiru que a pesar de ser una profesional no dejaba de lucir extrañada ante aquél raro personaje._

_El alto hombre mandó llamar a Setsuna y se sentó a su lado. Rei no pudo apartar su vista aun detrás de las cortinas del diálogo entre aquel sombrío personaje y Setsuna que después de mucho Dialogar dio la mano a aquél hombre que le pagó una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Al terminar Michiru Su baile, Setsuna la mandó llamar diciéndole un par de palabras que sorprendieron a "la sirena" quien no dejaba de mirar hacia aquél extraño hombre. _

_Michiru no departió con los clientes y por el contrario como hace años no lo hacía tras terminar su segundo baile desapareció detrás del escenario pidiéndole su bata a la jovencita "espérame aquí" exigió la mayor de ambas chicas que desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Rei volvió a asomarse para espiar en el bar y como lo supuso aquél extraño personaje había desaparecido no fue difícil deducir a dónde había ido._

_Esa noche después de que el show terminó. Rei y Michiru subieron a las habitaciones. La chica de ojos amatista como sabía que debía hacerse cada que hubiera un "visitante" en esa habitación comenzó a quitar las sábanas de la cama. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que su tutora le pidiera no cambiarlas y también le extrañó bastante que la joven de cabello turquesa se diera un leve baño mientras tarareaba una canción. Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo Rei la había visto tan feliz después de una "cita de trabajo"._

_Varios pasaron luego de esa noche, tantos que Rei prácticamente había olvidado aquel suceso. __Después del medio día como era costumbre Rei y Michiru salieron de casa con camino desconocido (para Rei) luego de caminar varias cuadras descubrieron que el destino era aquel parque en el que tres años atrás Rei había conocido a una peculiar versión de Hada madrina. Se sentaron bajo un árbol en silencio. Michiru sacó uno de los libros de historia universal de los muchos que forzaba a leer a su pupila y comenzó a preguntarle eventos al azar; a las respuestas negativas le seguía un severo regaño y a las positivas un peculiar gesto que rayaba mucho en una sonrisa, después de quince minutos de preguntas y respuestas Michiru elevó la vista y detuvo su examen verbal._

_- Rei. Ve a la Librería con el señor Tsukishiro. –ordenó Michiru sacando de su bolso un par de billetes.-El otro día no fuimos a comprar tu libro. Elige el que quieres y procura invertir bien mi dinero por que no tendrás tanta suerte tal vez hasta el próximo año._

_- ¿ahora?.-Pregunta extrañada la joven de cabello negro extrañada. Michiru detestaba la soledad._

_- Si. Ahora. Y date prisa por que no te esperaré toda la tarde._

_- Está bien…_

_Rei se puso de Pie de mala gana y se alejó de su tutora. Sabía que era imposible darle la contra así que caminó hacia la librería del señor Tsukishiro. _

_Saludó al anciano amablemente que sonrió al ver a la joven mujercita de mirada amatista, Rei se había ganado la buena voluntad de aquél hombre. No solo enseñaba matemáticas, También cuando la clase se volvía tediosa para la curiosa chica la dejaba leer historias que no estaban dentro de su "guía escolar".  
Fue directo a uno de los anaqueles y tomó entre sus manos uno de los libros de éste que estaba bastante hojeado, eligió "recuerdos de invierno" abrazándolo y caminando hacia el señor Tsukishiro._

_- Rei. Cómo amas ese libro.- comentó con ternura el Señor Tsukishiro._

_- Si…sabe que me encanta leer a Mademoiselle Roseau.- Confiesa la chica._

_- Si. Peor también sabes que a Michiru no le gusta que tomes ese tipo de lecturas.-advierte con complicidad aquel hombre._

_- Hoy me lo voy a llevar, Señor Tsukishiro.-informa la chica sonriente mientras se abraza a su libro._

_- ¿Michiru está de acuerdo?.- Pregunta extrañado el anciano._

_- Si. Me dijo que eligiera el libro que yo deseara. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, señor Tsukishiro.- Confiesa emocionada la bella mujercita._

_- Entonces, Si la señorita Kaioh está de acuerdo con que lo tengas. Llévatelo, es tuyo.- ofrece sonriente el hombre a la chica sin recibir el dinero que le ofrecía Rei en pago._

_- No puedo hacerlo. Señor Tsukishiro. Michiru me dijo que comprara un libro y si no lo hago…-Rei no necesita explicar las consecuencias de llevarle la contra a tan terca señorita._

_- Tienes razón.-Dice con complicidad el ancianito.- Bien, bien. ¿qué haremos?...ahhh ya se.- se respondió el mismo hombre caminando hacia el estante y sacando otros títulos más de la misma autora.- entonces aprovechemos el tan buen humor de la señorita Kaioh. Yo también Quiero darte un regalo. Llévate "La marquise rebelle"._

_- ¿en verdad, Señor Tsukishiro?.-Pregunta sorprendida y sonriente la bella joven._

_- Claro. Anda apresúrate. No queremos hacer enfurecer a Michiru. ¿verdad?_

_- No. Por supuesto que no. Gracias.-Sonríe Rei haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corriendo fuera de la librería. ¡nos vemos el jueves!_

_Rei se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar para regresar al parque. Claro estaba sin correr ya que Michiru insistía en que una dama no tenía que correr, así que tuvo que conformarse con caminar a paso veloz cosa que no le era muy grata ya que tenía desde el día de su cumpleaños usando unos incómodos tacones altos que su tutora insistía en que mejoraban su aspecto, cosa de la que no estaba muy equivocada, pero que le eran más que incómodos_

_Al llegar al parque pudo localizar a su tutora. No estaba sola, una alta silueta rubia la acompañaba, Michiru lucía sonriente y parecía demasiado interesada en su charla, no pareció notar a Rei, pero cuando la vio ante ella se despidió con formalidad de aquél hombre, al observarlo bien pudo darse cuenta que era el mismo hombre que había puesto de tan mal humor a Michiru días atrás._

_¿sería que aquél individuo tenía que ver con las misteriosas desapariciones de Michiru esos días? ¿con su extraño buen humor? Algo en su interior le decía que era así._

_- ¿compraste tu libro?.- Pregunta Michiru intentando regresar a su realidad._

_- Si.- Le muestra Rei a su tutora las nuevas adquisiciones._

_- Rei…¿Mademoiselle Rosseau?.-Pregunta con un toque de molestia la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- Dijiste que era mi regalo y que podía elegir lo que yo quisiera.- Responde airosa la chica._

_- No entiendo por que lees estas historias.-se cruza de brazos la delgada mujer después de regresarle su tesoro a la jovencita._

_- Son hermosas.- se ofendió Rei._

_- No te lo niego. Pero no me gusta que leas cosas con tanto contenido sexual.- Regaña la mujer de ojos azules caminando de regreso a casa._

_- Yo sigo pensando que son hermosas.- retó la chica.-Michiru…_

_- ¿si?.-Pregunta la mujer de cabello turquesa. ¿qué pasa?_

_- ¿quién era el hombre con el que charlabas cuando llegué? Era el mismo que casi nos atropella el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿verdad?_

_- Si. Exactamente.-Responde Michiru en un tono seco que Rei identifica como "no quiero hablar más del tema".-Anda. Vamos a casa. Tenemos mucho por hacer._

_Ambas mujeres regresaron a esa casa blanca que les cambiaba un poco el humor._

_Como cada tarde desde hace un tiempo discutieron con Setsuna. La mayor de las tres mujeres insistía en que Rei ya estaba en edad de participar y regresar a la casa algo de lo "mucho" que ésta le había dado. Y como también era de esperarse, Michiru la envió directo al demonio recordándole que los gastos de la mujer de cabello negro corrían por cuenta de la misma Michiru y que no se le debía nada. Ambas mujeres subieron a las habitaciones donde la joven de cabello turquesa volvió a pintar un cuadro que tenía empezado. Rei se había tirado sobre su futón a disfrutar de su regalo de cumpleaños "recuerdos de Invierno". Ambas continuaron en silencio sus labores, hasta que Michiru bajó su paleta y se detuvo a contemplar el cuadro._

_- ¿pasa algo?.-Preguntó Rei notando que algo turbaba a su mentora._

_- Sigue leyendo. Voy a bajar.- explica con seriedad atemorizante la mujer de ojos azules colocando la paleta sobre el tocador y saliendo de la habitación._

_- ¿qué ocurrirá?._

_Fue lo que Rei se preguntó. La curiosidad la invadió y contrario a lo que su mentora le había ordenado se puso de pie lentamente y en silencio abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se asomó notando como escaleras abajo dos mujeres discutían._

_- ¡estas loca!.- Gritaba Setsuna enfurecida_

_- ¡no eres mi dueña!.- respondía Michiru bastante exaltada._

_- ¡claro que lo soy, Niñita estúpida!. ¿crees que solo por que te dejo hacer lo que quieres no eres parte de las propiedades de ésta casa?_

_- ¡no soy un objeto!.- imperó la ojiazúl._

_- Claro que lo eres.- se burló Setsuna.- y quítate de la cabeza esas ideas tan absurdas. Ahora ¡lárgate a arreglar! Tu espectáculo comienza en un par de horas y debes estar lista._

_- ¡eres una bruja!.- insultó Michiru subiendo las escaleras furiosa. Rei se apresuró a entrar de nueva cuenta en la habitación y volverse a tumbar en su futón fingiendo leer el libro. Michiru entró a la habitación azotando la puerta; Rei se puso de pie y Michiru desvió la mirada, aun así la chica de los ojos violeta pudo ver que los ojos de su tutora estaban cristalizados y el maquillaje de su rostro arruinado._

_- ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Rei asustada. Jamás había visto llorar a su mentora._

_- Si. Lo estoy. – respondió Michiru intentando tranquilizarse a si misma.- prepara mi baño y mis ropas._

_- Como tu digas.- respondió servicial la joven haciendo reverencia a su tutora y desapareciendo en el baño de la habitación. Le preocupaba saber tan alterada a su mentora. Así que para relajarla preparó su tina con sales marinas y encendió unas velas aromáticas, cuando el agua estuvo lista salió para avisar a su tutora.- el baño está listo_

_- Perfecto.- Respondió Michiru más tranquila. Rei no pudo evitar notar que la Joven de cabello turquesa había estado leyendo "La marquise rebelle" y no conforme con ello tomó el libro entre sus manos y se sumergió en la bañera con el. _

_Michiru estuvo más de dos horas en la tina disfrutando de aquél libro que tanto había condenado a su pequeña hermana leer. Al parecer Mademoiselle Rosseau no le desagradaba tanto como pensaba._

_Al salir de la tina Michiru se arropó en su bata y con rostro serio observó a la bella chica de ojos amatista._

_- ¿ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Rei con curiosidad._

_- Si…de hecho. Ocurre .-Explicó con tono Serio Michiru a su asistente mientras se sentaba a maquillarse.- ésta es la última noche que trabajo aquí._

_- ¿Setsuna te corrió?.- cuestionó la joven de larga cabellera negra mientras cepilla la melena turquesa de su tutora._

_- No…Escaparemos.- confiesa Michiru sin prestar mayor importancia._

_- Pero Michiru…¿cómo lo haremos? ¿a dónde iremos?_

_- ¿Confías en mí?.- interroga casi como un regaño la mayor de ambas mujeres._

_- Si..._

_- Entonces no hagas preguntas…quiero que guardes mis joyas y todo lo de valor en las cajas que hemos traído últimamente. Pero que no se note. No quiero que nadie se entere. Si nos descubren todo se arruinará. ¿entendiste?_

_- Entendí….-Responde aun no muy convencida la bella chica a las espaldas de Michiru._

_A la joven de ojos violeta le preocupaba lo que podría pasarles si Setsuna las descubría y es que tal vez en esos años no había tenido mucho trato con la dueña de esa casa pero en definitiva se veía que no tenía para nada un buen carácter._

_Esa noche Michiru Salió al escenario como cada noche y bailó increíblemente ganándose con esto una jugosa "propina" de cuanto asistente estuviera ahí. Al terminar su acto departió un poco con todos los invitados. Hasta que de nueva cuenta aquél misterioso sujeto de gafas y sombrero la mandó llamar a través de Setsuna no sin antes pagar una buena suma de dinero. _

_La bella "sirena" se sentó en su mesa tomando una copa y conversando un poco como lo hacía por una buena suma con el cliente que lo requiriera. Después de pagar el invitado una nueva suma más sorprendente a Setsuna. Michiru subió las escaleras seguida de aquél misterioso hombre. Como era cada que eso pasaba, transcurrió una hora antes de que "la Sirena" bajara de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con su pupila y volver a subir a su habitacion ._

_Tras cerrar la puerta Michiru sacó todas las cajas y maletas que había conseguido durante años y guardó en ésta sus vestidos, joyas y pintura. Rei la miraba extrañada._

_- Michiru…¿cómo pretendes que salgamos de aquí con todas esas cosas?- Cuestiona Rei._

_- Por la ventana.-Responde la ojiazul mientras continua empacando._

_- ¿por la ventana? Tu y yo no podremos bajar todo eso solas. ¡son demasiadas cosas!.- aclara Rei preocupada. Un ruido de paloma hace que una sonrisa se dibuje el rostro de Michiru._

_- No lo haremos solas.-Aclara Michiru respondiendo al sonido de la paloma en la ventana. Rei se asoma junto con ella y se da cuenta que es el mismo hombre rubio que había visto en el parque.- nos ayudarán._

_- Pero, Michiru…¿te vas a fiar de ese hombre?.- cuestiona incrédula la delgada joven._

_- No es un hombre.-Se ríe Michiru a carcajada abierta.-Es una chica:Su nombre es Haruka Tenoh, es corredora de autos y quiere que me vaya con ella a Europa. Corre en la escudería Ferrari. ¡en Italia! ¿puedes creerlo, hermanita? Y tu vendrás con nosotras por que no te dejaré aquí con esa bruja._

_- ¿Haruka está de acuerdo?.-Pregunta Rei._

_- ¡claro que está de acuerdo! Le dije que era mi única condición para escapar con ella.- explica Michiru sin dejar de empacar y lanzando los bultos por la ventana.- Date prisa. Tenemos un par de minutos antes de que todo se quede en silencio._

_- De acuerdo.-acepta la más joven de las mujeres haciendo lo mismo y lanzando los bultos por la ventana. Se da cuenta que Haruka los atrapa en el aire y corre con ellos para ponerlos en la cajuela de su auto rojo en las afueras de la casa._

_- Creo que ya es todo, Bajemos.- Indica Michiru tras amarrar un lazo hecho con sábanas a la ventana y bajar por éste, al estar abajo "la sirena" hizo un gesto a su pupila indicándole que bajara.- Apresúrate_

_- Si…-Respondió Rei agarrándose a la ventana para comenzar a bajar, pero se detuvo y volvió a entrar a la habitación._

_- ¿qué te pasa?.-Regaña la mujer de ojos azules._

_- olvidé mi "ángel de la misericordia"_

_- ¿qué?.- Explota enfurecida la bella chica de cabello del color del mar.- Rei Hino baja en éste mismo momento. ¡No te vas a regresar por un estúpido cuadro!_

_- ¡no! Es mi cuadro y no me iré sin él. Además no tardaré.- informa la pequeña chica mientras corre al armario a buscar el cuadro que su mentora le regalase tiempo atrás. _

_Buscó en todo el armario sin poder encontrar su más preciado tesoro. Después de mucho buscar. Se encontró con su tan amado tesoro. Cortó el dibujo y lo enrolló para facilitar su viaje. Corrió a la ventana para intentar bajar pero escuchó la puerta de la habitación forcejear por fuera. Rei tomó la sábana de la que había bajado su mentora un instante antes para deslizarse. Pero ésta se soltó cayendo al suelo. Miró aterrada a su tutora buscando en su rostro la respuesta. "lánzate" fue la indicación de la "sirena" que lucía bastante preocupada. "no puedo" se aterró aquella joven que había desarrollado una fobia terrible a las alturas después de haberse caído de un enorme árbol en Osaka._

_- Rei Hino. No hay otra opción. Debes lanzarte.- Ordena imponente la guapa mujer de cabellos de mar._

_- Está bien…-Dice de muy mala gana la delgada joven mientras cierra los ojos e intenta brincar. Un brazo la detiene de cumplir su objetivo.-¡Setsuna!_

_- No irás a ningún lado, Mocosa.-Se burló la alta mujer de tez bronceada.-Y Michiru. Más te vale que subas en este mismo instante. Se que no te irías sin tu hermanita._

_- Michiru ¡vete!.- Suplica la delgada jovencita._

_- No…tu ganas Setsuna.-acepta la vencida Sirena.-no me iré._

_- ¡Haruka! ¡por favor, llévatela!.- suplica la delgada jovencita desde arriba a lo que la rubia asintió tomando en brazos contra su voluntad a la bella sirena._

_- ¡no, Haruka!. ¡suéltame!.- exige la mujer de ojos azules en vano ya que Haruka la lleva hasta el auto.- ¡Rei!_

_- Adiós Michiru.- dijo con una tristeza aterradora la delgada chica de ojos amatista mientras veía alejarse aquél lujoso auto. Una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla._

_- Vaya. Como ves no le importaste tanto a tu "hermana".-Se burló Setsuna tras empujar a la chica hacia el suelo y dejarla sola en la habitación cerrando con llave por fuera. Rei se puso de pie observando solo las luces de aquél auto que se había alejado a gran velocidad._

_- Adiós, Hermana…_

_Un dolor muy profundo invadía el alma de aquella joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos amatista. Pero también una enorme alegría. Se unían el dolor por perder a la única persona en el mundo que había hecho algo desinteresado por ella y la alegría de saber que finalmente. La sirena había escapado con rumbo al mar…_

**_-000-_**

**_¡Hola!  
les dejo el capítulo de ésta semana de "La otra mujer" tarde pero llegó ;) _**

**_Iraís, Hikaru, cherry, reviewer anonimo: ¡gracias por sus porras, chicas! Espero éste capítulo sea de su agrado._**

**_Gabriela Gumercinda: No seas floja, ¡deja Review! Sé que leíste el capítulo anterior, hasta me dijiste :P_**

**_Chicas, traigo uno de esos resfriados monumentales en camino así que, les debo los comentarios para el próximo capitulo_**

**_¡gracias por leer!_**


	6. Capitulo 6: El día que te conocí

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 6**

**"El día que te conocí"**

Hoy fue un día sorprendente. Creo que por primera vez desde que llegué a Japón me he divertido como nunca, todo gracias a una persona muy especial: Motoki Hansford.

Comencé mi día como todos los demás; Sacando copias fotostáticas en Editorial Fénix. Al parecer me había ganado un poco de compasión de parte de Raymond después de ayudarlo con aquel grupo de franceses.

No tuve mucho trabajo ese día por lo que me pude escabullir al archivo de Editorial fénix. El lugar era fascinante. Contaban con un sinfín de títulos que la empresa había impreso. Me dispuse a tomar uno de los libros de los estantes cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo temblar.

- No se supone que debería estar aquí, Señorita.-me regaña una voz masculina en tono grave

- Lo lamento mucho, Señor... Es que me dio mucha curiosidad y…-me dí media vuelta dándome cuenta que se trataba de un joven rubio atado en una corta coleta y de perfectos ojos azules.

- Jajaja. Descuida, No diré nada.- me dijo aquél chico bastante divertido.

- ¡eres un grosero!-Exploto yo.- ¿cómo me asustas de esa manera?

- Lo siento si la asusté señorita.-Se disculpa él.-a veces bromeo muy pesado.

- si. Ya me di cuenta.-Me quejo.

- Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Quiere? Mi nombre es Motoki Hansford. ¿Y el suyo?

- Rini Smith.- Respondí recordando aquel nombre falso que me había inventado al llegar a Japón

- No te había visto por aquí.- Me confronta el rubio.

- Tengo poco realmente...Soy la chica de las copias...

- Ahh. Ya veo. ¿Cómo pone mi primo a una chica tan linda encerrada en el cuarto de las copias?

- ¿tu primo?.-Pregunto bastante sorprendida.

- Si...Bueno. No de sangre. Pero crecimos juntos. Nuestros padres son grandes amigos y desde pequeños nos hemos visto como familia.

- ah..ya veo. Entonces... ¿Eres hijo de Andrew Hansford?-cuestiono.

- si. El es mi padre.-Responde airoso el guapo rubio.- ¿lo conoces?

- Muy poco.-mentí- En California lo llegué a ver tratando con el señor Spencer.

- Ahh si. Mi padre y mi tío han tenido negocios desde hace décadas. Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Aceptarías ir a comer conmigo?

- claro...saliendo de aquí yo...

- no. no. Ahora. Muero de hambre. Vengo llegando de Roma y muero por comer un buen sushi.-Me confiesa él.

- pero aun no es mi hora de salida y...-Intento explicar.

- Pero nada. Anda, ven conmigo; No creo que Editorial Fénix se detenga solo por que la chica de las copias no está aquí y más tarde yo mismo le explicaré a mi primo que te secuestré. ¿Quieres?

- Si...Muero por comer un buen sushi también.-Lo apoyo saboreandome el platillo.

Motoki y yo salimos de la editorial. Me llevó a un restaurante fascinante. Imagino que era bastante costoso por que podía verse el esmero con el que la comida había sido preparada y el excelente trato. Ambos comimos amenamente y charlamos de muchas cosas. Descubrí que Motoki Se encarga de viajar por el mundo buscando buenas obras para publicaras y por ellas, Editorial Fénix le daba un buen porcentaje cuando éstas Triunfaban. Para su buena suerte tenía buen ojo para elegir Best Sellers. El chico es un verdadero estuche de monerías, Motoki tambien es fotografo y me mostró algunas fotos que le llevaba a Ray para portadas de algunos libros. Un chico muy parecido a tío Andrew y a la vez muy diferente.

No supimos cuando se nos hizo tan tarde, Sin darnos cuenta eran las nueve de la noche y Motoki se ofreció a llevarme a la casa de los Spencer.

Al llegar Encontramos en la sala a Rei y a Raymond. La madura mujer relajó su ceño cuando nos vio entrar por la puerta. Raymond por otra parte se vio Bastante molesto al ver que llegamos.

- Buenas noches. Tía, Ray.-Saludó educado Motoki haciendo Reverencia a ambos pelinegros.

- Motoki, Hijo.-Caminó la guapa Señora Spencer a abrazar al joven rubio y besar su mejilla.- ¿cuándo llegaste de Roma?

- Hoy mismo, Tía.-Informa el rubio.-Fui a la editorial a hablar con Ray. Pero tenía una junta y preferí volver más tarde.

- Bueno. -Interviene Raymond bastante serio.- Yo me retiro. Me alegra verte,Primo. Ve mañana a la editorial y Rini...

- ¿si?-Respondo temerosa al escuchar su seriedad.

- Si mañana te interesa ir a la editorial consigue tus propios medios para llegar. He visto que puedes volver sin mi ayuda a casa. Imagino que podrás llegar sola al trabajo.-Lanza molesto el joven de las pupilas moradas.

- Raymond, No seas grosero.-Regaña la señora Spencer al joven.

- Nos vemos mañana, Oka asan.-Se despide el alto joven besando la frente de su madre sin prestar atención a su regaño y sale de la casa.

- No te preocupes, Rini.-Me dice Motoki.-Si lo deseas puedo llevarte a la editorial. Como escuchaste tengo que ir a hablar con Ray y no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

- Muchas gracias.-Respondo apenada por el mal momento que pasaron todos.

- Tía.-Llama Motoki.-Te juro que me encantaría quedarme más tiempo a charlar contigo. Pero mamá no me ha visto y ya es tarde. Si se entera que llegué desde medio día se enfurecerá conmigo.

- Conozco a Makoto de sobra.-Se ríe por lo bajo la mujer de ojos violeta.-Anda. Ve a casa y mañana puedes platicarme de tu viaje. Hay bastantes cosas que quiero preguntarte pero primero lo primero.

- Gracias tía.- Le dice el alto rubio besando la frente de la pequeña mujer.

- Da mis saludos a Makoto y dile que no olvide que prometió venir mañana.-Recuerda la elegante mujer.

- Prometido.-se cuadra el guapo rubio de ojos azules para salir de la casa de Rei. Yo intento escabullirme escaleras arriba en silencio aprovechando la distracción de "la otra Señora Spencer" pero fracaso.

- Rini, Espera.- Me llama con voz enérgica la imponente mujer.-Necesito hablar contigo. Siéntate un momento. ¿Quieres?

- Claro...-Respondo temerosa. Esas palabras me hacen recordar a mi padre justo un par de segundos antes de darme la regañada del siglo.- ¿qué sucede?

- Raymond y yo nos preocupamos bastante cuando nos enteramos que saliste de la Editorial temprano y sin decir a donde ibas.-Explica la mujer.

- Rei...Yo lo lamento es que...-Intento justificarme.

- Eres joven, Rini. Yo también tuve tu edad e hice muchas cosas disparatadas. Pero estas en un país extraño, no dominas el idioma y salvo nosotros, Que yo sepa no conoces a nadie más. Nos preocupamos bastante por ti. Raymond Incluso salió de la oficina y te buscó por horas Preocupado de que algo pudiera ocurrirte.

- Rei...-es lo único que puedo decir tras sorprenderme de su confesión.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Solo te suplico que nos tomes la atención de avisarnos. Si Mi esposo te ha mandado con nosotros es por que ha confiado esa responsabilidad en nuestras manos...

- Si, claro...Lo entiendo.-Respondo apenada.- Imagino que ni a usted ni a Raymond les gustaría tener problemas con el señor Spencer.

- Más que eso, Rini.-Me dice ella.-Si Darien y yo tenemos un problema, Lo resolvemos, Para eso somos una familia. Pero si defraudamos la confianza que él ha depositado en nosotros...

- Señora Spencer...-la llamo yo sintiendo como esas palabras cortaban mi garganta.- ¿cómo se conocieron el Señor Spencer y usted? es que...Habla de él de una forma que...Imagino que su historia es...de cuento.

- Bueno...no se si fue una historia de cuento. Pero si fue una historia de amor.-Comenta la otra Señora Spencer sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escape de su rostro.-Te contaré...

**Yokohama 1979**

_Las cosas habían cambiado mucho después de que Michiru escapó. La primera acción de Setsuna fue mandar instalar rejas en todas las puertas y ventanas de aquella hermosa casa blanca que hace varios años anonadara a Rei por su hermosura. Ahora no era más que una hermosa jaula de cristal._

_Junto a esto. Rei y otras chicas perdieron su independencia para poder salir. En el caso de Rei, Debía salir siempre acompañada de alguna de las personas incondicionales de Madame Meiou. Casi siempre esa persona era Reika Nishimura que, para su mala suerte era la peor enemiga de Michiru. Siempre le tuvo un interminable rencor debido al brillo que emanaba de "La sirena" y claro la chica pelinegra pagaba las consecuencias de ello._

_Hasta que su mentora escapó, Rei no se había percatado que ella y Michiru no tenían amigas dentro de aquella casa._

_Michiru no gustaba de socializar con las demás bailarinas y cuando no estaban fuera, la pasaban en la habitación donde vivían. Rei estudiaba y repasaba sus cuantiosas lecciones mientras Michiru pintaba algún cuadro._

_Al partir su tutora se sentía de nueva cuenta sola en el mundo y claro está. Reika ayudaba bastante a éste propósito._

_La chica amatista solo salía a sus clases con el señor Yukishiro, las cuales eran ahora su único momento de tranquilidad en el día._

_Otro cambio que se dio también en aquella casa blanca fue que desde el momento en que la "Sirena" se fue, Rei debía ganar cada Yen que necesitara ¡Y necesitaba bastante! Ya que al partir Michiru descubrió que la habitación que ocupaban generaba una renta bastante alta al ser la mejor habitación de la casa._

_Por otro lado, la comida, el agua, incluso la luz eléctrica merecían una cuota en aquel lugar._

_La primera idea de Setsuna fue enviar a la bella chica que hacía más de un año lucía como toda una mujer a Servir mesas. Pero con eso no se recuperaría de la pérdida de su bailarina estrella._

_Así que un día si más ni más le informó que en vista de haber perdido a "la mayor atracción" de la casa necesitaba una nueva y justamente "esa" era su nueva función._

_La primera en arder de ira por la decisión de Madame Meiou había sido Reika ya que siempre había anhelado ser la bailarina principal de aquel lugar de Placer._

_Para su mala suerte, por la cabeza de Setsuna jamás paso cederle dicho lugar a Reika. Si, definitivamente Reika era una mujer guapa, pero carecía de "algo" que jamás podría tener: Clase._

_Cuando Michiru Aparecía en el escenario. El mundo se detenía verdaderamente, hechizaba a cuanto hombre tuviera en frente, los hacía soñar, anhelar una de sus caricias, de sus besos. A sabiendas de que pocos eran los afortunados que podrían pasar una hora con "la Sirena"._

_Justo eso era lo que Setsuna necesitaba. Una mujer mística que hechizara a cuanto cliente cruzara esa puerta y sabía que la única que podría conseguirlo era esa chica: Rei Hino._

_Cuando Setsuna le dio la instrucción, la idea no le pareció tan descabellada. Sabía que ahora no era voluntario el permanecer o no en aquel lugar que aunque Madame Meiou no lo mencionara no era más que una cárcel, Una muy elegante pero a fin de cuentas una cárcel._

_Para subir al escenario pidió un par de condiciones de las que Setsuna no puso queja. Rei cobraría la misma tarifa que su predecesora y ganaría el mismo porcentaje que Michiru ganaba, le recordó a Madame Meiou que ella era quien llevaba las cuentas de las finanzas de "la sirena" por lo cual sabía a cuanto ascendían dichos montos. Otra de ellas era la libertad de elección. Rei decidiría con quien si y con quien no subir a la habitación, Setsuna no estuvo nada de acuerdo pero decidió darle por su lado a la chica._

_Madame Meiou era una mujer de negocios. Así que sabía que su nueva "adquisición" necesitaba un pseudónimo y un poco más de misticismo._

_Le era bastante difícil encontrar un nombre artístico a dicha mujer, pero una tarde lo descubrió._

_Setsuna observaba a la delgada chica leer en el jardín desde su habitación en el tercer piso de la casa. Parecía bastante absorta en su lectura. Algo en su interior siempre le había dicho que esa chica no era como las otras, ni siquiera como Michiru._

_La mística chica era ajena a las ideas que recorrían la malsana mente de Setsuna._

_En ese momento, una mariposa de largas y hermosas alas color naranja con manchas rojas que lucía como una pequeña flama se posó en el hombro desnudo de Rei. Ésta retiró su atención del libro y miró sobre su hombro percatándose de su pequeña visitante. Estiró su mano y la colocó suavemente sobre su brazo, la mariposa parecía entenderla y se posó en su dedo índice. Rei acercó el pequeño insecto a sus ojos para observarla mejor, sonreía con un brillo especial. ¿Qué estaría pensando? No lo sabía, pero de pronto vio en esa mariposa una gran similitud con el fuego, toda ella incluso parecía una flor de fuego,en ese momento lo supo, desde ese instante Rei sería "Hanabi"._

_"Hanabi" apareció un día en el imponente escenario de la casa de Madame Meiou. Ataviada en un sensual negligé rojo quemado y un antifaz que cubría una buena parte de su rostro . Setsuna había descubierto que a su nueva atracción, "Hanabi" el rojo parecía sentarle bastante bien._

_La bella chica bailó seductoramente como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Hechizó desde el primer instante a todos los hombres en aquél lugar y Reika ardió de envidia ya que ella jamás era la que llamaba la atención de nadie. Por el contrario siempre tenía que acercarse a buscar "el agrado" de clientes potenciales que ofrecieran cualquier cantidad por sus servicios._

_La bella chica de fuego apareció durante varias noches en el escenario. Ganando en cada ocasión mayor seguridad y enardeciendo cada vez con más fuerza a todos los visitantes. De vez en cuando se sentaba a compartir una copa con los clientes. Al parecer haber pasado varios años escondida detrás de las cortinas del escenario espiando lo que ocurría en aquél místico lugar le había servido bastante para saber qué hacer y qué decir._

_Una noche el tan temido momento llegó. Después de varias ofertas rechazadas por la enigmática "Hanabi" Un famoso diplomático Italiano apareció en la casa de Madame Meiou, quedando prendado en ese mismo instante de la belleza de la joven. Le ofreció una cuantiosa suma a la mujer de larga cabellera negara. Pero ésta lo rechazó amablemente. Instantes después mandó llamar a Setsuna ofreciéndole la misma cantidad directamente por "los servicios" de la excitante "Hanabi". Setsuna se sintió maravillada de escuchar tal cifra e inmediatamente le dijo que subiera a la habitación. Entregándole la llave y diciéndole que "Hanabi" Subiría en ese mismo instante._

_Cuando ambas mujeres se quedaron solas. Rei se negó a cumplir con dicho trato. Argumentando que el trato había sido que ella elegiría a sus clientes. La dueña de aquél lugar se retractó riendo cínicamente y diciendo a la joven que por ningún motivo dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad. La chica de ojos color amatista insistió, pero Setsuna sabía que cuerdas mover para que su títere actuara como ella lo deseaba._

_- Se cuales son tus pesadillas, Rei.- lanzó Setsuna apartando a la chica lejos de los oídos de todos.- y subirás con el cliente._

_- No lo haré. Y no puedes obligarme.-Se defendió ella.-Lo sabes._

_- No. Tal vez no pueda. Pero si no lo haces…-Hizo una pausa la mujer de ojos rubí_

_- Si no lo hago. ¿qué?.-reclamó la joven con cinismo.-¿me echarás a la calle?_

_- Se que es lo que más te gustaría. Pero no. No haré algo tan tonto.- Se burló Setsuna.-si tu me haces perder esa suma… Tendrás que recuperarlo._

_- No te preocupes. Trabajaré.-contesta la bella joven imponiéndose a la morena._

_- Ni bailando por el resto de tu vida recuperarías semejante cantidad. Pero si perdemos a ese cliente por tu culpa. Te exprimiré cada Yen como lo hago con Reika. ¿qué prefieres? ¿soportar a un cliente por una hora? ¿o a mil por el resto de tu vida?.-Acorrala la morena._

_Rei se supo acorralada. Sabía que esa mujer no era una mujer de amenazas y que seguramente sería capaz de mandar atarla a la cama y exprimirle hasta el último Yen que perdiera con aquel hombre. "está bien. Pero será la última vez". Reclamó la bella y fina joven mientras subía las escaleras._

_En el camino se preguntó que hubiera hecho Michiru. Seguramente, lo mismo. Tal vez si lograba mandar su mente a su "zona de confort" la hora pasaría pronto._

_"Hanabi" subió las escaleras a paso lento. Entrando a la habitación encontrándose con un hombre maduro de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad. Aquél hombre se encontraba ya semidesnudo, sentado en su cama. Esperándola…_

_"Hanabi" caminó hacia aquél hombre que torpemente lanzó sus toscas manos a los redondos senos de la chica de cabello negro Que se quedó inmóvil ante tal acto repulsivo._

_El invitado musitaba palabras en el oído de la joven que no le causaban la meno excitación. Ella se repetía en todo momento que pronto acabaría y no tendría que preocuparse más por volver a ver a ese hombre que se puso de espaldas a la pequeña chica e hizo su larga cabellera al frente descubriendo su cuello marcado por seis terribles cicatrices. Rei se paralizó al recordar la causa de aquellas marcas y de pronto el tosco hombre acercó su boca al oído de Rei hablándole en su lengua materna, la chica que se giró espantada encontrándose con la cara de aquél hombre que creía se había quedado solo en pesadillas "Il Diavolo"._

_Lo lanzó con fuerza descomunal contra el piso con una patada que dejó casi inconsciente al "visitante" Gritando horrorizada, aterrada, fuera de si. Madame Meiou apareció segundos después tras la puerta acompañada de Reika._

_La joven de cabello negro y bellos ojos amatista cubiertos por un antifaz se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí. Golpeaba desesperada al alto hombre que se había arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación. Fue necesaria la fuerza de dos guardias de seguridad para poder alejar a la chica del semi inconsciente extranjero. Rei gritaba palabras al aire que ni Setsuna ni Reika podían entender._

_Después de sacar al desafortunado hombre. Setsuna encerró bajo llave en aquella habitación a la bella chica de cabello negro hasta el día siguiente._

_La mujer de tez morena tuvo que regresar su dinero y pagarle una cuantiosa suma a aquél extranjero para que no procediera legalmente. Reika le sugirió a Madame Meiou que cumpliera su amenaza a la chica. Pero Setsuna era demasiado lista para saber que hacer eso no le reflejaría tantas ganancias económicas como el pequeño cerebro de Reika suponía._

_Desde aquella noche, Setsuna dejó de ofrecer los "servicios" de "Hanabi" y por el contrario. Cada que alguien preguntaba o pujaba alguna suma. Setsuna informaba que el costo por pasar una hora con la bella chica equivalía a un monto mayor. Nadie pudo pagar tal suma jamás._

_Seis meses después de aquél terrible incidente. "Hanabi" salió al escenario a realizar una más de sus interpretaciones. Esa noche había decidido bailar algo diferente. Una suave melodía. Esa noche se sentía extrañamente motivada y por primera ocasión desde que había comenzado a aparecer como "Hanabi" en aquél lugar había decidido interpretar una canción mientras bailaba al ritmo de la suave balada…_

_Tal vez me canse de esperar aquí  
una señal del porvenir  
Ya no recuerdo que vine a buscar  
el día en que vine a la ciudad  
Y cada noche vendo mi juventud  
mis alas de mariposa…en éste Night Club_

_En ese momento entraba a la casa de Madame Meiou un grupo de chicos que se sentó en una mesa de la esquina._  
_"Hanabi" generalmente no prestaba atención alguna a los clientes que llegaban, al menos hasta que alguno de ellos la invitaba a su mesa a compartir una copa, en esa ocasión sus ojos violeta se cruzaron repentinamente con los profundos ojos azules de un alto joven occidental que la miró anonadado, Como todos…_

_Pero tenemos bar lleno hoy  
y la gente espera mi actuación,  
ya no hay tiempo para filosofar,  
lo único que me consuela en la noche es bailar_

_El grupo de jóvenes tomó asiento. Los recién llegados como todos los demás tenían sus ojos puestos al centro del salón. Justo donde una Belle jovencita de larga cabellera Negra Interpretaba una triste canción mientras bailaba cadenciosamente. Esa canción parecía ser un mensaje lanzado en una botella al mar, una botella que parecía haberle llegado a "alguien" en ese lugar._

_- Darien…mira que para no gustarte éstos lugares estás muy interesado.- Se burla un rubio de cabello ondulado._

_- Calla, Jedite.- lo regaña otro rubio de hermosos ojos azules.- Deja a mi amigo en paz que con trabajo lo convencimos de venir aquí._

_- Es verdad, Andrew.- insiste el joven de cabello ondulado.- está embobado con el show._

_- No es verdad.- miente El chico de pelo negro sonrojándose pero sin poder quitar sus ojos de la bella mujer que cantaba sobre el escenario.- es solo que jamás había venido a un lugar así._

_- Eso te pasa por haber sido un hombre tan fiel.- se burla el joven de temibles ojos acuosos.- y mira lo que te has sacado. Que te engañen con otro unas semanas antes de tu boda._

_- Calla, Hermano.- Da un leve codazo el rubio._

_- Bueno.- Interviene un cuarto hombre de cabellera negro azulado.- no a todos les pasa igual. Miren a Andrew; Está feliz de la vida por su próxima boda con la bella señorita Kino que de alguna inexplicable manera solo tiene ojos para el heredero de los Hansford._

_- Mi dulce Mako-Chan.- Murmura embobado el rubio de ojos azules evocando a su prometida._

_- ¿quieren dejarme escuchar?-Se queja de mala gana el gallardo hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. A lo que sus amigos no pueden hacer más que obedecer._

_Pasa la vida, pasa por pasar,  
como los clientes del lugar  
Les cambio una sonrisa por algo de tomar,  
les cambio mis caricias por su soledad_

_Bailar hasta que empiece a amanecer,  
bailar hasta que duelan los huesos  
Bailar, bailar sin mas vestido que mi piel,  
bailar, bailar y empezar de nuevo_

_Los tres jóvenes occidentales miraban fascinados a su serio amigo perderse en la hermosa hada de fuego que bailaba por el escenario. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido que la chica había cautivado la respiración del serio Darien Spencer._

_- Bien…-Interrumpió el silencio el joven pálido de cabellera negra azulada.- Yo opino que seamos buenos amigos y le paguemos una hora de pasión con esa bella muñeca al despechado Darien._

_- ¡qué estupideces dices, Zafiro!- Explota Darien desprendiendo levemente de su objetivo para reclamar a su amigo._

_- ¿por qué no?-Se une Jedite.- "eso" es lo que a ti te hace falta, Mi querido amigo: Una mujer. No una niña tonta que te engañe con sus compañeritos de escuela._

_- Les dije que no quería hablar de Serena.-Se molesta el alto pelinegro._

_- Bien. Bien. Será como tú quieras, amigo.-Intenta calmar Andrew.- Pero yo también voto por que le paguemos al recatado señor Spencer una hora con esa bella chica._

_- ¡Andrew!.-Se queja Darien.- ¿tú también?_

_- Entonces. Está decidido. Esta noche, Darien y "Hanabi" pasarán un buen rato juntos.- Se divierte Zafiro incomodando al joven Spencer._

_- Habrá entonces que solicitar su compañía.-comenta el rubio mientras llama a Madame Meiou.- ¡bella dama!_

_- Si…dígame.-se acerca la madura mujer a los jóvenes._

_- Nos gustaría concertar una cita a solas para mi amigo con la bella "Hanabi".-Se maneja Andrew con maestría.- ¿a cuánto ascienden sus honorarios?_

_- Me temo, joven. Que los servicios de "Hanabi" no están disponibles por ésta noche. Ella ya tiene una cita previa.-Mintió Setsuna.- Pero puedo ofrecerle los servicios de cualquiera de mis demás chicas. Son chicas amable y serviciales….Reika.-Llamó Setsuna a la castaña._

_- Si…Madame Meiou.- se acercó la castaña amablemente._

_- Haz compañía a los señores, Por favor.- solicita Setsuna.-Están interesados en compañía._

_- ¿los cuatro?-Se sorprende la castaña.- bueno…creo que eso costará aun más._

_- Ehmmm. No.- responde apenado Andrew.- Debo insistir, Bella señora. Es la compañía de la Bella "Hanabi" la que solicitamos para nuestro amigo._

_- ¿de esa?.-se une Reika a la negociación sentándose al lado del Rubio.- ¡por Dios! Esa mujer está loca. Créeme, Cariño. Con migo la pasarás mejor que con cualquiera…_

_- Reika tiene razón.- apoya la mujer de ojos escarlata.- Preferiría que desistieran._

_- cinco mil dólares.- Dólares.-ofrece el Rubio ganándose la sorpresa de Setsuna._

_- Bueno…es una suma considerable pero me temo que…_

_- Diez mil dólares.- vuelve a ofrecer con seguridad el rubio de ojos azules._

_- ¡Diez mil dólares por esa!-Se ofende Reika._

_- Bueno…está bien. Pero no hay devoluciones.- se apresura Setsuna a aclarar._

_- Hecho.- se enorgullece el rubio de su negociación._

_- Iré a hablar con "Hanabi" para informarle del trato.- dice Setsuna alejándose del grupo de chicos mientras Reika se queda sentada al lado del rubio que había pujado los servicios de la bailarina._

_- ¿Y no te interesa pagar mis servicios, Guapo?- Se insinúa la castaña a Andrew._

_- Lo siento. Pero estoy comprometido.- Informa Andrew a la castaña que enchueca la boca.- ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Tenemos cosas de que hablar._

_- ¡Patanes!.- Se ofende la castaña alejándose indignada de aquel grupo de occidentales._

_Cada vez que da la hora de cerrar,  
cada vez que el ultimo cliente se va  
me quedo  
con las luces apagadas a bailar,  
para que nadie me vea en la oscuridad  
mi sueño_

_Pero tenemos bar lleno hoy y la gente espera mi actuación_  
_ya no hay tiempo para filosofar_  
_lo único que me consuela en la noche es bailar_  
_bailar_  
_bailar_  
_bailar..._

_Al terminar su actuación. La bella mujer de cabello negro bajó del escenario. Madame Meiou la llamaba. Extrañada se acercó a ver qué era lo que deseaba, suponía que no era nada bueno ya que generalmente desde la última vez con el altercado del Italiano, Setsuna procuraba evitar a su dolor de cabeza._

_- ¿qué es lo que quieres, Setsuna?-Pregunta extrañada la pelinegra mientras era apartada hacia un rincón del salón por la dueña de aquel lugar._

_- Tienes trabajo extra ésta noche.- Indicó la mujer de ojos escarlata._

_- Bien. ¿en qué mesa debo sentarme a conversar?- preguntó con fastidio la bella chica fingiendo una sonrisa._

_- En ninguna- afirmó Madame Meiou- Tienes "visitas" que atender allá arriba._

_- ¿qué?- preguntó aterrada la bella joven.- ¡estás loca! ¿piensas que atienda a alguien después de la última vez?_

_- No fue mi idea, Fue de esos occidentales- señaló Setsuna con la mirada al grupo de jóvenes de la esquina._

_- No lo haré.- dijo segura la muchacha pelinegra._

_- No perderé tanto dinero. ¡claro que lo harás!- Bufa enfurecida la morena._

_- Cuando pasó lo de aquél italiano me hiciste trabajar el triple para recuperar tu dinero perdido y lo saldé. Lo de ésta pérdida también te lo pagaré. ¡pero no pienso subir a las habitaciones con nadie!- Amenaza Rei._

_- No creo que te sea tan fácil recuperarme diez mil dólares- lanza la morena._

_- ¡diez mil dólares!- se sorprende la de ojos amatista mirando al grupo de hombres- aun así no me interesa_

_- Si te interesa o no te interesa me tiene sin cuidado. Lo harás. – exige Setsuna._

_- ¡No eres mi dueña!- Se rebela la bella muchacha._

_- Lo harás y punto. – insiste Madame Meiou- ¿sabes? Il Diavolo ha venido por aquí varias veces buscando a una chica con tu descripción para terminar lo que empezó hace tres años. No me gustaría dejar entrar a ese tipo de clientes, pero si me haces perder esa suma podría hacer una excepción._

_- Algún día la balanza estará de mi lado, Setsuna – fueron las palabras molestas de la bella chica de cabello negro antes de desaparecer tras el escenario para subir a su habitación. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. Setsuna había jugado su mejor carta…_

_La alta mujer fue hacia la mesa de los jóvenes para recibir la suma prometida informando que "Hanabi" estaba de acuerdo en el trato. Entregó una ficha con el número de la habitación de la enmascarada chica, aclarando que bajo ninguna circunstancia haría devolución alguna de dinero. Se alejó después de dar las indicaciones a los chicos de cómo llegar al cuarto de la mística joven._

_- Anda, Darien. Apresúrate que el tiempo corre.- Indicó Zafiro._

_- No lo haré.- renegó el joven de ojos azules a sus amigos._

_- ¡qué! Ahh, no.- Se molestó Andrew- No es justo. Debes ir, amigo._

_- Déjalo, Andrew.- Comenta Jedite- Si a Darien no le interesa disfrutar de los placeres de "Hanabi" a mi sí- El rubio de cabello quebrado tomó la ficha con el número de habitación de la eludida con alegría._

_- ¡NO!- Gritó Darien enfurecido con los ojos encendidos, arrebatando la ficha a Jedite.- Yo iré._

_El alto pelinegro se levantó y desapareció con ficha en mano caminando detrás del escenario por el que se había escabullido minutos antes la misteriosa "Hanabi"._

_Todos en la mesa se quedaron comentando el repentino interés de su amigo por aquella joven sin poder dejar de hacer algunos chistes al respecto._

_Darien siguió el camino señalado por Madame Meiou. __Caminó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras de aquél lugar._

_Tocó la puerta de la habitación "27" y nadie le respondió; entró abriendo suavemente, encontrando a la intrigante mujer sentada frente al tocador._

_- Buenas noches. – Saludó el pelinegro. Ella no respondió y apenas y le prestó atención a través de su enorme espejo para volver su vista al frente- La puerta estaba abierta y…_

_- No necesita dar explicaciones- Respondió cortante la seria chica- Al menos no pagó diez mil dólares a Madame Meiou para dar explicaciones. ¿o si? – Recriminó Rei mientras se ponía de pie ataviada en un sensual negligé negro con detalles en color rojo sangre y una larga bata del color de la noche, un conjunto aun más sensual que el que le había visto puesto instantes antes en el escenario. Atuendo que dejaba sin habla al visitante._

_- Así que lo sabe…- Se apenó Darien._

_- Me intriga, señor. ¿tan malo es intentando conquistar a las mujeres que tiene que pagar tan obscena cifra por estar conmigo? – Se burla Rei. Darien se acerca a ella quedando a escasos centímetros._

_- Temo decirle, señorita, que no es mi interés seducirla ésta noche.- Indica el guapo hombre a Rei sin alejar su rostro del de la chica a la que pudo notar que respiraba con agitación.- Por el contrario…quiero ofrecerle un trato…_

_- ¿un trato?- cuestionó la bella chica bajo el antifáz de mariposa alejándose un par de centímetros de aquél hombre que por alguna extraña razón nublaba sus pensamientos.- ¿qué tipo de trato?_

_- Si no le molesta. Ésta noche preferiría solo hablar.- ofreció él._

_- ¿hablar? ¿pagó diez mil dólares por hablar durante una hora con una….prostituta?- Interrogó con incredulidad la chica- ¿sabe? Hay personas llamadas terapeutas que igual cobran por hora, pero por muchísimo menos…_

_- Jajaja.- Se rió de buena gana el alto hombre occidental- no necesito un terapeuta. Necesito una amiga._

_- ¿suele pagar tanto dinero por tener amigos, señor…?- Pregunta maliciosa la muchacha de ojos violeta_

_- Spencer. Mi nombre es Darien Spencer ¿y el tuyo? Por que dudo que sea "Hanabi"_

_- No. No es "Hanabi" mi nombre. Pero creo que por diez mil ampara que lo sepas, tal vez jamás nos volvamos a ver, así que da igual. Soy Rei, Rei Hino._

_- Hermoso Nombre, Rei Hino.- Repite él perdiéndose en las pupilas amatista de la bella mujer. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo, el joven tosió mirando hacia un costado, encontrándose con el remendado cuadro que Michiru le regalase tiempo atrás a su pupila.- Hermoso cuadro… ¿pintas?_

_- ¿yo? – Se rió sorprendida la linda joven- Claro que no. No soy tan talentosa. Una buena amiga me lo regaló hace algunos años._

_- Es hermoso.- comentó Darien que ya no miraba más el cuadro ganándose un sonrojo en el rostro marfil de la bella muchacha japonesa. El sonrojo podía percibirse aun bajo el antifaz._

_- Si. Ella es una mujer muy talentosa. Estoy segura que algún día será la pintura famosa que soñaba llegar a ser.- Afirma Rei._

_- Yo hablaba de tu rostro…debe ser hermoso. Déjame verlo…-Suplicó en voz queda el alto hombre llevando sus manos al rostro de la pequeña chica que al sentir el dulce toque de aquel individuo en las mejillas sintió arder su cara.- Si…Como lo imaginé, es realmente hermoso._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Él estaba embelesado con el rostro de marfil de Rei, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, ella se quedó paralizada, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y una cálida sensación recorriéndola por completo. Había estado semidesnuda ante decenas de hombres y ahora ante él se sentía completamente expuesta._

_- Es usted un adulador.- Dijo Rei con voz temblorosa alejándose de aquél hombre que la hacía sentir de una forma extraña._

_- Soy sincero.- Aclara aquel individuo de ojos azules.- Usted es una mujer realmente hermosa, fasinantemente hermosa…_

_- Creí que solo deseaba hablar.- Lanzó nerviosa Rei caminando al otro extremo del cuarto, tomando distancia de él._

_- Estamos hablando.- asegura él volviendo a acercarse a la arisca chica que había caminado hacia la ventana mirando la negra noche._

_Él colocó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.- Usted es verdaderamente hermosa, tan hermosa como un ángel._

_- Los ángeles no se paran por éstos lugares, señor Spencer…-Se burló ella desviando sus orbes amatista hacia un lado._

_- Creo que han encerrado a uno entonces.- comenta el guapo hombre mirando hacia los barrotes de la ventana._

_- No se engañe, Señor Spencer: No soy un ángel.- Murmura Rei._

_- No lo se. Jamás he visto a uno.- Dijo el joven- pero estoy seguro, completamente seguro que deben ser como usted._

_- Usted es un verdadero necio.- Ríe la linda mujer más por nervios que por que le cause gracia aquel comentario, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa._

_- Si no es un ángel, entonces es un hada, o un ruiseñor. Usted no puede ser un ser terrenal.- Explica con determinación él._

_- Tendré que demostrarte que soy como cualquier otra.- Expresa Rei con desesperación de no poder hacer entender a aquel individuo pero sobre todo para tomar el control de esas sensaciones que le hacía sentir aquel muchacho. Aprisionó el cuello de aquel extraño hombre y clavó sus rojos labios en los de él._

_Ese beso fue como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo para ambos jóvenes._

_Él por un instante se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Pero su instinto lo hizo recorrer el fino talle de ella con los dedos._

_Ella sentía el fuego encenderse a cada centímetro recorrido por aquellas fieras manos._

_Él llevó sus dedos al cierre del corset de Rei y tiró ligeramente de él, sintiendo como los dientes de la cremallera cedían, a la mitad de su camino un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de su concentración. Era Setsuna indicándole que el tiempo había terminado._

_Darien se despidió amablemente de la linda "Hanabi" y salió de su habitación._

_Bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Era hora de irse._

_Andrew y los demás se burlaron del rostro del serio heredero Spencer y de su notoria felicidad._

_Al salir de la Casa Meiou, Los amigos del pelinegro que continuaban haciendo bromas a expensas de Darien se adelantaron al auto._

_Darien, al estar fuera, en el jardín, sintió una fuerte mirada clavándose en él._

_Se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta para mirar hacia la planta alta de la casa, ahí, en la habitación central se asomaba una perfecta silueta detrás de los barrotes que lo contemplaba desde lejos, no podía ver los detalles, pero sabía de quién se trataba. Sabía que eran unos hermosos ojos color amatista los que lo miraban y un nombre retumbaba en su cabeza: Rei Hino…_

**_-000-_**

**_¡hola, amigos y amigas!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, les dejo mi capítulo 6 de "La otra mujer". Lamento la tardanza pero anoche estuvimos de cocineras por que es cumpleaños de mi hermano y estuvimos llenándonos de Harina para hacerle su pastel y ya no tuve energías para ponerme a editar, pero me pongo al día._**

**_Genesis: Muchas gracias por tus Reviews y tus porras. Espero que éste capitulito fuera de tu agrado :)_**

**_Iraís: Si, soy MUY malvada, dejé a Reicita en casa de Madame meiou, aunque siempre hay pinches pelinegros metiches que no la dejan a una torturar gente, ya verás ;)_**

**_Madecita: ¿cómo ves éste capítulo? ¿te gustó? Rini no es la misma chamaca que vimos en "secretos del pasado" y también a mi me da tristecita, ¿qué te pareció el Motokito galán? Todo un hombre de mundo, sin ataduras que le gusta viajar por aquí y por allá._**

**_Lector Silencioso: ¿te gustó el capítulo 6? Espero que sí._**

**_Cherry: Espero que "La otra mujer"te esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirla:)_**

**_Hikaru: ¿qué tal, amiga? ¿qué te pareció la aparición de "Nuestro" Dariencito? Estoy segura Que Dariencito maldice que el tiempo se terminara muajajajjajaja._**

**_chicas, mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus porras y por leer ésta historia que sale de mi cabecita. No es un drama, no es comedia. Más bien es una historia de vida, la vida de "La otra mujer" Tal vez a veces tienda al drama, otras caiga en lo cómico y unas más en lo meloso, pero así es la vida ¿no?_**

**_Un Agradecimiento especial a Lady Mars que es la "Madrina" oficial de la bella HANABI. Cuándo me estaba quebrando la cabezota alemana para encontrar un nombre "Teiboleresco" Ideal para Reicita, nuestra querida amiga sugirió ese nombre que a mi en lo particular me gustó mucho "Hanabi" Significa "Flor de Fuego" y creo que a nuestra Reicita le cae como anillo al dedo._**

**_¡Espero sus comentarios, amigos y amigas!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo_**


	7. Capitulo 7: Una semana en el paraiso

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 7**

"**una semana en el paraíso"**

Debo reconocer que me ha sido muy difícil conciliar el sueño en los últimos días. No se si es mi conciencia por saber que estoy engañando a las personas que me recibieron en su hogar o por la impresión de descubrir que mi padre no solo tenía una familia: La amaba con locura…

Rei habla con un amor de mi padre que me provoca sentimientos de tristeza y coraje a la vez. Mamá jamás hablaba así de él, auque tampoco los vi jamás hablarse de forma cariñosa. Siempre era un trato distante, a veces amable, pero jamás amoroso.

¿De mi? De mi puedo decir que fue un buen padre, al menos casi siempre estuvo ahí para escucharme, para atenderme y aconsejarme, claro, cuando no tenía que viajar a Japón, por que entonces no había forma alguna de dar con él, hasta meses después cuando regresaba a casa sumido en esas depresiones.

Ahora comprendo el por qué de su nostalgia, de su tristeza eterna al regresar a casa. Según veo para él el estar aquí era el paraíso. Compartir tiempo con Raymond y con ella: con su mujer era, según me he dado cuenta era su alegría.

El otro día entré al estudio de Rei, ella me pidió acompañarla para seguir con mis lecciones de japonés, supongo que en el pasado debió ser maestra o al menos pasar mucho tiempo dando lecciones a Raymond, por que tiene una paciencia increíble para explicarme su lengua natal, aunque me sea tan difícil comprender.

Después de repetirme una y otra vez el orden gramatical de una oración simple creo que conseguí frustrar a mi interesada maestra, ya que respiró profundo hasta caminar a una pequeña mesita donde tenía una jarra de agua y se sirvió un vaso.

Yo desvié la mirada hacia su amplio librero y una foto llamó mi atención, era una foto de "la otra mujer", si, de ella en un hermoso jardín, estaba parada a la orilla de un lago, con la vista perdida en la nada, lucía muy misteriosa, mística como era toda ella, Rei notó que mi atención estaba clavada en la foto y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Esa foto es de hace muchos años, ¿verdad?.- Pregunto sabiéndome descubierta.

- Si. Hace bastantes años.- sonríe ella perdiéndose en la fotografía, ¿qué le recordaría ese momento?

- ¿dónde es?.- Pregunto intentando obtener más información.

- En Kioto.- Explica ella.- Un viaje que hice junto a Darien y un grupo de amigos.

- Debió ser un viaje bastante bello.- expreso.

- Si…único.

_**Yokokama 1979**_

_La bella mujer de ojos amatista había pasado la noche en vela. Su sueño solía ser tranquilo ya que a menudo se acostaba a dormir exhausta; Para su mala suerte aunque el cansancio era bastante, el sueño jamás llegó a su cuerpo. El sentir de esos ojos azules atravesándola, esos fuertes labios saboreándola y esos fuertes brazos presionándola contra su fuerte torso eran algo de lo que no se pudo librar un solo minuto, ni siquiera con la llegada del alba._

_Se levantó esa mañana para darse un baño. Un vestido color lavanda fue la elección de esa mañana y usó un poco de maquillaje para disimular las terribles ojeras que se dibujaban en su rostro._

_Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua ._

_Al salir de ésta, se pudo dar cuenta que en la oficina donde Setsuna solía contar su dinero había visitas, cosa bastante rara._

_La puerta estaba entreabierta y algo en su interior le decía que debía acercarse a escuchar, lo hizo._

_- No creo que sea la mejor decisión, señor Spencer.- Decía Setsuna.- Puedo ofrecerle mejores compañías que la de Hanabi._

_- Mi estimada dama.- La llamó una voz masculina que no era la del Señor Spencer que ella conocía.- Es la compañía de la enigmática Hanabi en la que estamos interesados, al menos el cheque que le hemos ofrecido a nombre de mi amigo lo demuestra._

_- Claro. Es una cantidad bastante generosa.- menciona la morena algo nerviosa.- pero debe considerar que Hanabi es la estrella de mi Show. No puedo prescindir de ella por una semana._

_- Pero bella señora.- Intervino una conocida voz.- usted cuenta con muchas otras bellezas para su show. Reika, por ejemplo._

_. ¿y por qué no se lleva a Reika Usted?- Inquiere Setsuna – Incluso podría ofrecerle un descuento._

_- Es Hanabi quien ha conquistado el interés de mi cliente y amigo.- Responde la voz del hombre que Rei no logra identificar._

_- Es que no estoy segura de que sea un buen negocio para mí.- Dice Madame Meiou._

_- Lo que le estamos ofreciendo equivale a una cuantiosa ganancia. Lo sabe- Expresa la voz varonil que la noche anterior la pusiera a temblar- Incluso bien podría cerrar su casa esa semana y tomarlo como vacaciones. Aun así, sabe que saldría ganando. ¿o me equivoco?_

_- Es que no se si " Hanabi" esté de acuerdo.- dice nerviosamente la alta mujer, pero en ese momento la puerta que cubría a Rei se mueve un poco generando un ruido que jala la atención de las tres personas en el interior del estudio.- "Hanabi" Pasa…-La invita Setsuna._

_- ¿ocurre algo?.- Pregunta fingiendo sorpresa la delgada joven que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta._

_- Los caballeros han solicitado tu compañía por un par de días.- Expresa Setsuna de mala gana._

_- ¿qué?.- se sorprende la joven de ojos violeta._

_- Mi amigo y yo- Comenta Andrew- Iremos a Kioto. Mi prometida irá con nosotros y lo he amenazado para que lleve a una linda chica, así que pensamos en usted para acompañarnos al viaje._

_- ¿en mi?.- clava sorprendida la bella Hanabi sus ojos en los azules del pelinegro. ¿por qué yo?_

_- Bueno es que yo…-Duda Darien en cómo responder._

_- Mi amigo es tímido- le da un codazo el rubio al pelinegro- pero le aseguro que responderá a sus dudas. Claro si acepta venir con nosotros._

_- Les he dicho que no se si estés de acuerdo.- interviene Madame Meiou._

_- No lo se…-Sigue sorprendida la chica de pelo negro._

_- Me haría muy feliz que nos honrara con su visita, señorita.- dice Darien a "Hanabi" sinceramente._

_- Bueno…Jamás he ido a Kioto.- lanza por única respuesta la misteriosa chica._

_- Entonces no se diga más. Arregle maletas para un par de días, en Kioto en ésta temporada hace un clima precioso, al menos eso me ha dicho mi prometida.- expresa Andrew Sonriente._

_- ¿qué esperas?- Lanza Setsuna Resignada- ¡apresúrate!_

_La joven de ojos violeta subió las escaleras bastante confundida. ¿por qué aquél extraño se empeñaba en buscarla? En pasar tiempo con ella. Él era seguro lo suficientemente rico como para conseguir la compañía de otra mujer, de cualquier otra, entonces ¿por qué ella?_

_Durante el viaje de camino a Kioto hablaron poco o casi nada. Descubrió que el chico rubio se llamaba Andrew Hansford y que era amigo y compañero de escuela de Darien en Oxford._

_Ambos habían estudiado una maestría en negocios orientales y era por ello que habían viajado a Japón. La universidad de Oxford, según le dijeron estaba en Inglaterra, había organizado una especie de viaje escolar para terminar el curso por Japón, ya que para esas fechas Japón se desarrollaba como una gran potencia. Habían estado ya en Osaka, Tokio y ahora en Yokohama, después viajarían a Kioto para regresar finalmente a Tokio y regresar a Londres, de donde eran originarios ambos chicos._

_Al llegar a Kioto se hospedaron en un antiguo hotel, no por esto menos hermoso._

_Una extraña incomodidad surgió cuando se cuestionaron dónde dormiría la pequeña chica a la que habían acordado que presentarían a todos los demás por su verdadero nombre "Rei Hino". Después de deliberar un poco, Andrew sugirió que la joven se quedara en la misma habitación que ocuparía su prometida._

_Al llegar al Lobby una bella chica castaña de ojos verdes aguardaba sentada en la recepción mientras leía una revista._

_- Mako- Chan.- Se emocionó Andrew corriendo hacia la joven._

_- ¡Andrew!.- Se levantó ella lanzándose a sus brazos mientras él la levantaba en vilo y daba vueltas con ella hasta dejarla en el piso y besarla profundamente.- llevo horas esperándoles a Darien y a ti. Y a todos tus compañeros se fueron al paseo vespertino._

_- Es que nos quedamos un poco más en Yokohama para convencer a una amiga de Darien de venir, si recuerdas a Darien. ¿verdad?- Dice Andrew acercándose a la chica pelinegra y el joven Spencer para saludar._

_- Claro que si, Andrew.- sonríe Makoto abrazando al alto pelinegro.- Hola Darien, que gusto me da verte y con tan bella compañía. Yo siempre dije que esa novia que tenías no era cosa buena. Pero ésta si es la buena, yo tengo un ojo clínico para estas cosas del amor, créeme. Estas parado al lado de tu futura esposa._

_- Makoto, ¡que cosas dices!- ríe nerviosamente el alto hombre de cabello oscuro mientras el sonrojo aparecía en su rostro- ella es una amiga. Su nombre es Rei Hino. Rei, ella es Makoto, la prometida de Andrew._

_- Encantada.- se inclina la pequeña pelinegra pero Makoto la abraza efusivamente._

_- ¡qué gusto conocerte! Mira que Darien es muy tímido para presentar a sus novias, conocí a su ex, pero no te preocupes. Tú eres MUCHO MAS HERMOSA. ¿verdad, Darien?- comenta la castaña que sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo sigue hablando- me alegra que estos dos me hicieran caso y trajeran a una chica, sino me hubiera aburrido de lo lindo mientras los señores iban a sus conferencias. Mientras nosotras podremos ir de compras o a pasear._

_- Creí que habías venido a verme a mí.- dice con falsa tristeza el rubio._

_- Ay Andrew. No seas dramático. Y anden, lleven las maletas de Rei a la habitación, por que supongo que te quedará en mi habitación. ¿verdad, Rei?- Pregunta la chica ojiverde._

_- Era la idea. Pero si tú no estas de acuerdo, puedo cambiar papeles con Darien y yo me quedo contigo y mi amigo con Rei.- bromea el rubio._

_- Muy gracioso, Hansford.- Lo regaña la ojiverde- No dormiré contigo hasta ser oficialmente la Señora Hansford._

_- Jajaja, Lo siento, amigo- Se burla Darien divertido._

_- Ahh- esboza decepcionado el rubio._

_- Pero podemos hacer muchas cosas además de dormir mientras tanto- completa la castaña tirando de la mano del rubio.- Darien. Andrew se llevará tu maleta. Tu puedes ayudar a Rei con sus cosas, ¿verdad?_

_El alto pelinegro tomó la maleta de la pequeña japonesa y la condujo a la habitación que era de Makoto._

_Rei pudo notar que aquél alto hombre lucía nervioso, aterrado. ¿Sería ella lo que le provocaba ese nerviosismo?_

_- Bien, Señorita. Ya está instalada.-Informó el Serio Darien Spencer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_- ¿se puede saber para qué me ha invitado a venir con ustedes si apenas y me dirige la palabra?- Cuestiona la guapa pelinegra._

_- Ya se lo explicó mi amigo.-Responde el hombre de ojos azules.- Su prometida lo pasaría sola estos días, así que pensamos en usted para acompañarnos en éste viaje._

_- Claro…Compañía. Y si solo hablamos de compañía…¿Entonces por qué No aceptó que fuera Reika quien viniera con ustedes? –Cuestiona la pelinegra._

_- Así que escuchó todo…- sonríe por lo bajo pelinegro.- ¿No le han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?_

_- ¿Y a usted no le han dicho que ignorar a una invitada es bastante descortés ?- Ataca la pelinegra.- Apenas y me ha dicho "hola" y uno que otro "si"_

_- No la estoy ignorando.-explica el hombre a la joven.- si la estuviera ignorando… ¿usted cree que me hubiera dado cuenta que se muerde las uñas cuándo está nerviosa? ¿y que cuando el sol le da en los ojos éstos le brillan de un morado sorprendente?_

_- Ah. Ya veo, le gusta espiar…-Se ríe la pelinegra._

_- Usted es una instigadora nata.- Asegura Darien.- No es feliz si no discute, ¿es así con todos? ¿o solo conmigo? Porque pude ver que con mi amigo Andrew no tuvo problema para charlar sin discutir._

_- ¿escucho un dejo de molestia en su voz?-Se divierte Rei mientras se acera seductoramente al alto hombre que tose nervioso._

_- Claro que no. ¿por qué habría yo de molestarme?_

_- No lo sé. Dígamelo usted- Se ríe la bella chica de ojos violeta notando el rubor en las mejillas del hombre ante ella, Rei lo estaba disfrutando. Para ella era como una ligera revancha por la noche anterior._

_- ¿Intenta provocarme acaso?- Pregunta Darien a la muchacha que había caminado hacia el acercando su rostro al de la joven._

_- Darien. ¿están ahí?- Se escucha la voz de Makoto del otro lado de la puerta y entrar un par de segundos después en compañía de Andrew- Lamento interrumpir su plática, chicos. Pero Rei y yo tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena y ustedes están de más._

_- ¿de verdad?- comenta entristecido el alto rubio.- ¿te estorbo, mi Mako-chan?_

_- Pues justo ahora…sí._

_Makoto sacó a empujones de su habitación a ambos chicos mientras reía divertida por la expresión de decepción de su prometido y el amigo de éste._

_Mientras se arreglaban para la cena, Makoto le contó que su abuela era francesa y justo de ahí venían sus peculiares ojos verdes y cabello castaño que tanto la diferenciaba del japonés promedio. La chica también le explicó que hacía unos meses había egresado de la prestigiada escuela Le cordon Bleu en París y que justo ahí había conocido a Andrew tres años atrás._

_Esa noche fueron a cenar a un restaurante bastante peculiar para la joven pelinegra. El lugar era extremadamente hermoso y tenía vista al río. Las chicas optaron por usar ropas frescas de algodón ya que el calor era bastante fuerte. Makoto usaba un vestido a media pierna en color rosa pálido que resaltaba aún más el color de su piel y Rei por su parte eligió uno en color lavanda a juego con sus ojos._

_En el Restaurant eligieron diversos platillos y vinos. La cena había transcurrido entre bromas y anécdotas._

_- Andrew. No puedo creer que quedaras colgado del balcón de Makoto en pleno invierno y a medio vestir.-Se burla Darien imaginando a su rubio amigo cubierto solo por una toalla a medio invierno._

_- Es que los tíos de Makoto regresaron antes de lo planeado de sus vacaciones en la Rochelle. Fue su culpa.-Se defiende el rubio algo apenado._

_- No. Yo te dije que podrían regresar. Pero allá vas a visitarme a media noche.- Lo regaña la castaña._

_- Es que tenía ganas de un besito.- le explica el rubio a su prometida._

_- ¿para un besito estabas semidesnudo?- Inquiere el joven Spencer._

_- Bueno. Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿sí?-Suplica el rubio._

_- Como quieras.- acepta el joven Spencer._

_- Rei.- La llama la castaña- ¿te gusta la cena?_

_- Sí. Es delicioso y el lugar es hermoso.- indica la mujer de ojos violeta._

_- ¿sabes? Fue idea de Darien que viniéramos a cenar aquí. Dijo que quería que cenaras con una linda vista- cuenta el chismoso amigo del pelinegro._

_- ¿es eso verdad?- Pregunta la mujer de pelo negro al hombre a su derecha._

_- Bueno…este…pues….La verdad es que cualquiera que venga a Kioto no puede irse sin cenar aquí. Es típico- Explica el serio joven._

_- Ah. Ya veo…-Responde con desilusión la chica de mirada amatista._

_- ¡Que mentiroso eres, Darien!- Lo regaña su amigo.- Si hasta investigaste en el Lobi cuál era el mejor Restaurante, el de la mejor vista para que Rei se sorprendiera, yo te oí clarito clarito._

_- Andrew. Guarda silencio- Lo regaña su novia._

_- Pero es cierto, mi amor.-Se queja Andrew._

_- ¿creen que podamos irnos ya?- Solicita la pelinegra- Me siento algo cansada por el viaje._

_- Sí. Tienes razón. – Apoya la joven de ojos verdes- Yo también estoy algo casada. Además Rei y yo iremos a Recorrer Kioto mañana mientras ustedes tienen su conferencia._

_- ¿no estarán con nosotras?- Preguntó con algo de desilusión la bella chica del vestido color lavanda._

_- Lamentablemente no, Señorita Hino.- Responde el rubio- desgraciadamente tenemos que asistir a conferencias y cursos; Pero no se preocupe. Mi prometida es una gran compañía y les sobrarán cosas para hacer mientras éste hombre aburrido y yo nos confinamos._

_- Casi noté desilusión en tus palabras, Rei- inquiérela señorita Kino._

_- No. Claro que no.- Se apena la chica de ojos violeta sonrojándose._

_- Creo que es hora de irnos.- sugiere el joven Spencer después de toser un poco tras los comentarios incomodos de sus amigos._

_El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de trivialidades. Comentarios en torno al posgrado de los chicos que estaban a un par de pasos de terminar, en torno a la próxima boda de la Señorita Kino y el Joven Andrew Hansford y también un poco al caluroso clima que regía el lugar._

_Al llegar al hotel, Makoto y Rei se despidieron de ambos jóvenes ingleses y fueron a su habitación._

_- Deliciosa cena, ¿verdad?- comentó la castaña_

_- Sí, Delicioso.- apoyó la más joven de ambas._

_- Rei, No sé tú. Pero yo muero de calor.- Dijo Makoto mientras caminaba al ropero y sacaba su pijama del interior.- me daré un baño. Si viene Andrew, que seguro vendrá. Dile que regrese por donde vino ya que esta noche no obtendrá nada más de mí._

_- ¿de verdad crees que venga?- cuestiona incrédula la de estatura más baja._

_- Sí. Conozco a Andrew. – Se sonríe Makoto mientras camina hacia el baño de la habitación._

_La joven de ojos violeta miró a la heredera del imperio Kino desaparecer detrás de la mampara de la habitación. Ella aprovechó para tomar uno de sus libros de la maleta y tumbarse en su futón para relajarse un poco. Esto no duró mucho ya que segundos después la puerta sonó y ésta tuvo que ponerse de pie para abrir. Supuso que era Andrew como Makoto había amenazado, pero no lo era…_

_- Usted…-Dijo Rei casi en un susurro al verse frente a aquel hombre misterioso de cabello negro._

_- Parece que no le da gusto verme.- comenta con notoria tristeza el pelinegro._

_- No imaginé que fuera usted.- expresa con seriedad la bella chica._

_- Necesito hablarle un segundo.- Informa el guapo hombre mientras tira de la mano de la joven para hacerla salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella quedando un poco más cerca uno del otro._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Cuestiona Rei extrañada de la actitud del chico._

_- Ten…-dice el alto hombre de pupilas azules a la joven frente a él entregándole un sobre blanco._

_- ¿qué es esto? – Se sorprende ella abriendo el sobre y dándose cuenta que contenía dinero.- ¿dinero? ¿por qué me da usted dinero? Ya ha pagado mis servicios a Madame Meiou._

_- Y también supongo que no le dio la parte que le corresponde por sus servicios ¿no es así?- pregunta el hombre a la chica que solo se encoje de hombros.- Lo supuse._

_- Aun así, No es su obligación. Usted ya pagó por mi compañía. No se moleste.- Devuelve el sobre la soberbia mujer al alto hombre y da media vuelta para entrar de nueva cuenta a la habitación, pero él vuelve a tirar de nueva cuenta de su mano haciéndola dar media vuelta para tenerla de frente._

_- Debo insistir.- Explica el joven Spencer.- si usted sale con Makoto a recorrer la ciudad, necesitará dinero._

_- Pero esto es demasiado. – Se queja la mujer de ojos violeta- ¡con esto podría comprar medio Kioto!_

_El hombre de ojos azules no pudo evitar escapar una risita al aire al escuchar el reclamo de la jovencita ante él._

_- Es la primer mujer que escucho quejarse por que recibe demasiado dinero.- Se burla Darien._

_- No sé con qué tipo de mujeres está acostumbrado a tratar. Pero a mí no me agrada abusar de las personas.-Responde molesta la chica de ojos violeta._

_- No intento ofenderla.- Se disculpa el joven de ojos azules.- hablo en general. Incluso Makoto está acostumbrada a gastar a diestra y siniestra y sé que mañana no será la excepción. No me gustaría que pasara un mal momento por falta de efectivo._

_- No creo que sea así.- Responde la chica que sigue negándose a aceptar el dinero.- Pero gracias por preocuparse._

_- Rei, Por favor. – llama Darien a la joven- No estaré con usted la mayor parte de la semana, Andrew y yo estaremos en conferencias y cursos y solo podremos escaparnos un par de horas al día para acompañarlas y me tranquilizaría mucho saber que está disfrutando el viaje._

_- No necesito su dinero para disfrutar de la ciudad, Gracias.- Se ofende la chica de cabello negro y se dispone a entrar de nueva cuenta a la habitación pero también en ésta ocasión es detenida._

_- Rei…-Llama dulcemente el hombre de ojos azules haciendo uso de toda su paciencia- debo insistir. Makoto como toda heredera querrá ir a los restaurantes más caros, a las tiendas más finas, y no deseo que pase un mal momento. Además, para finalizar el curso tendremos una noche de gala y necesitaré que compre un vestido, zapatillas, accesorios, no se… todas esas cosas que las mujeres necesitan. Acéptelo por favor. Si gusta puede tomarlo como viáticos…_

_- ¿viáticos?- la chica observa extrañada al hombre ante ella sin saber qué decir, después de un par de segundos de silencio sonríe maliciosamente y acepta el sobre- creo que no lo convenceré de lo contrario ¿no es así?_

_- Tiene toda la razón – Sonríe relajado el hombre de cabello negro._

_- Lo acepto con dos condiciones.- informa la pelinegra._

_- ¿cuáles? – cuestiona él._

_- Aceptaré su dinero. Pero solo gastaré lo que sea necesario, le regresaré el resto y cuando lleguemos a Yokohama, Setsuna le regresará lo que yo gaste aquí._

_- No estoy de acuerdo. Pero si es la única forma…acepto- Responde no muy convencido el pelinegro._

_- Segunda._

_- ¿Qué no eran las dos condiciones?- Se queja Darien._

_- No.- Indica seria la chica- la segunda condición es que deje de hablarme de "usted" me molesta. Si vamos a estarnos viendo una semana prefiero que me llame como todos los demás…Por mi nombre: "Rei" ¿de acuerdo?_

_- El pelinegro sonrió al saber la segunda "condición" de su invitada. A pesar de ser ella mucho más joven que él, era de un carácter fuerte que lejos de molestarle le agradaba._

_- Bien. Estoy de acuerdo, pero entonces tú también me llamarás por mi nombre. ¿te parece?_

_- Creo que es lo justo.- Acepta la jovencita mirando retadora al hombre ante ella._

_- Bueno…eso era todo- Lanza Darien nervioso al saberse observado por esa peculiar mujer- te dejaré dormir. Mañana ambos tendremos un día muy pesado y ya es tarde._

_Darien dio media vuelta yéndose igual que cómo había llegado, silenciosa y misteriosamente. Rei lo observó caminar por el pasillo y entrar a su habitación. Ella sintió algo extraño en su interior, una cálida sensación que no había sentido antes y decidió mejor entrar a su cuarto. Makoto ya había salido del baño por lo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo para apaciguar su mente. Ese hombre robaba su paz…_

_-000-_

_A la mañana siguiente, Los dos universitarios fueron a sus conferencias mientras Makoto y Rei disfrutan del hermoso Kioto. Al parecer Darien tenía voz de profeta. Lo primero que quiso hacer Makoto después del almuerzo fue ir de compras._

_A pesar de ser la señorita Kino una chica mitad japonesa, mitad francesa. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Francia, por lo que para ella, la cultura de su otra mitad era algo sorprendente y novedoso._

_Recorrieron decenas de pequeñas tiendas donde la castaña compró un sinfín de Yukatas y Kimonos. Rei jamás imaginó que un vestuario como ese pudiera ser tan costoso._

_Detestaba también saber que Darien había tenido toda la razón. Todo lo que había en esas tiendas era hermoso, pero también costoso y ni siquiera juntando todo lo que había conseguido ahorrar durante toda su vida podría comprar una sola de las prendas de aquél lugar y también como el joven Spencer lo había amenazado, Makoto la presionó para hacer compras de cuanta cosa hermosa encontraban._

_Por la noche habían ido a una función de teatro en Gion Corner donde unas bellas Geishas hacían gala de las siete artes representativas de Kioto. Makoto Sugirió que esa era una gran noche para estrenar sus Yukatas. La de cabello castaño eligió una en color rosa con libélulas estampadas en plata y un obi color verde jade. La de cabello negro eligió una Yukata en color violeta que hacía juego con sus enormes ojos y un obi en color rojo. Era por demás decir que ambos vestuarios fueron alabados por los muchachos ingleses._

_El teatro de Marionetas fue el favorito de la mujer de ojos violeta, mientras Makoto se fascinó con el arreglo floral. Para Andrew y Darien la ceremonia del té era la parte más esperada de la noche._

_La presentación fue en inglés ya que el lugar era un sitio para turistas extranjeros. El Joven Spencer traducía a la chica de ojos violeta cada uno de los diálogos que Maikos y Geikos decían. Rei sintió su piel erizarse en todo momento al tener tan cerca a ese extraño hombre que se mantenía distante en todo momento pero que no dejaba de preocuparse por que ella se sintiera bien._

_Terminada la presentación en Gion Corner, El rubio sugirió ir a cenar a Gyozan- En donde pidieron Takoyaki y Sashimi._

_La mitad de la cena fue devorada por Andrew sin piedad. Pero la parte que el rubio amablemente les cedió fue deliciosa._

_- ¿entonces manoseaste a Darien?- se sorprende la pelinegra al escuchar el relato del rubio._

_- Bueno.- respondió Andrew mientras devoraba un trozo de salmón con la boca abierta- lo que pasa es que yo tengo problemas de Sonambulismo y como pasé la noche solito tenía deseos reprimidos._

_- ¿y yo que culpa tengo?- se queja Darien apenado al recordar el mal momento.- fue terrible que me manosearas en medio de la conferencia mientras dormías diciendo "oh, Mako-chan" "oh mi Mako-chan, ven a mis brazos"._

_- Jajajajaja. Pobre Andrew – Ríe divertida la castaña- ¿me extrañaste mucho?_

_- A morir mi amada Makoto- finge llorar el rubio- anoche me tuve que conformar con escuchar los ronquidos de Darien._

_- ¡oye, yo no ronco!-Se defendió el pelinegro- Tengo problemas con un tabique._

_- Si claro…- duda el rubio._

_La noche transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas. Al parecer el rubio Andrew Hansford era un hombre bastante tendiente a los accidentes._

_Para la pelinegra la cena había sido maravillosa. En un momento dado, todos decidieron regresar al hotel._

_Los futuros señores Hansford apresuraron su paso de regreso para llegar antes que sus acompañantes. Cuando Rei y Darien se dieron cuenta, estaban solos en el Lobi del hotel, al suponer a dónde habían ido optaron por sentarse un momento en las sillas de la terraza que daba al lago artificial._

_- Creo que esos dos tenían urgencia por volver a su habitación- Se ríe Darien._

_- Ve el lado bueno. Al menos así tal vez mañana no seas víctima del acoso de Andrew- responde entre risas la joven de ojos púrpura._

_- ¿te parece divertido?- finge ofenderse el joven de ojos azules._

_- En realidad sí…-responde enfrentando sus ojos violeta con los celeste de él.-Muy divertido_

_- Solo por ser tú no diré nada más- Se resigna el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa escapa de su rostro._

_- ¿entonces no me hablarás el resto de la noche?- Se queja la joven de ojos violeta._

_- ¿y de qué te gustaría hablar? –cuestiona el chico._

_- No se… de lo que sea –Responde la joven- la verdad es que podríamos hablar de lo que fuera. Háblame de tus viajes. No conozco nada más allá de Japón. ¿cómo es Inglaterra? Porque ustedes son Ingleses. ¿no es así? Eso me dijo Makoto al menos._

_- Sí, Es verdad. Somos ingleses, de Londres para ser exactos. Mi padre es banquero es el dueño del "British Internationa Bank"_

_- Vaya…eso significa que usted debe tener mucho dinero- Se sorprende la joven._

_- Quedamos en que nos hablaríamos de "tu" ¿no es así?- recuerda él._

_- Es verdad…-Se apena la chica.- eso significa que debes de tener mucho dinero._

_- Sí. Así es. Papá tiene planes de expandirnos y hacer un par de inversiones. Por eso he estudiado el posgrado en Negocios Orientales.- Explica el pelinegro._

_- Por eso hablas tan bien el japonés.- deduce ella._

_- Sí. Es parte de los estudios- Informa el hombre a la chica sentada a su lado._

_- Debe ser maravilloso- Lanza ella sin darse cuenta que había externado sus pensamientos._

_- ¿qué debe ser maravilloso? – Pregunta Darien interesado._

_- Pues…todo…tu vida. Tener el dinero que quieras para hacer lo que deseas.- Comenta la chica._

_- No por tener el dinero del mundo significa que pueda hacer lo que me plazca- corrige él._

_- Claro que si- asegura ella - la gente como tu si lo desea puede viajar por el mundo, comer donde desees, lo que desees. Nadie te obliga a hacer lo que no quieras…_

_- ¿a ti te obligan a hacer lo que no deseas? – pregunta él con notoria preocupación._

_- Aquí están- se escucha una voz femenina a espaldas de los dos pelinegros- Darien, no secuestres a mi compañera de cuarto._

_- Lo lamento, Makoto- se apena Darien poniéndose de pie._

_- Despreocúpate. Pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Andrew y tu tienen congreso mañana y no querrás que se quede dormido a mitad de ella. ¿verdad?_

_- No. No… ¡claro que no!- se alarma Darien._

_- Entonces. Buenas noches.- se despide la castaña mientras tira de la mano de su compañera de cuarto que clava sus ojos violeta en el hombre de pelo negro, desapareciendo ambas chicas segundos después._

_- Buenas noches, Rei…_

_Esa noche el que no pudo dormir fue Darien. ¿qué misterios escondía aquella chica? ¿estaría contra su voluntad en casa de Madame Meiou? seguramente era así. pero debía averiguarlo, definitivamente sabía que era su misión descubrir el misterio de esa mujer de ojos violeta._

_-000-_

_Los días siguientes Makoto y Rei la pasaron recorriendo la señorial ciudad de Kioto. Por las noches iban a cenar con Andrew y Darien a los lugares más maravillosos que la joven de ojos violeta hubiera conocido antes._

_El sexto día de su visita en Kioto algo fuera de la extraña rutina ocurrió. Darien y Andrew decidieron escapar de su última conferencia para acompañar a las chicas al parque Maruyama-koen. Habían escuchado que era un sitio muy hermoso y decidieron que ninguno de ellos deseaba perderse ese recorrido._

_recorrieron por horas el zoológico y vieron infinidad de hermosas aves, pero dejaron lo mejor para el final. El hermoso lago del parque Maruyama-Koen cobijado por decenas de árboles de cerezos._

_La joven de ojos violeta quedó anonadada al ver tan bello paisaje y dejó de lado la conversación que mantenía con sus compañeros de paseo para caminar hacia la orilla de éste y perderse como hipnotizada en el fondo de éste. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó ni lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, menos aun escuchó el flash de una cámara que la fotografió embelesada. No supo más de la realidad hasta que una voz aterciopelada la sacó de su concentración._

_- ¿cuánto por tus pensamientos? - cuestionó el hombre de cabello negro detrás de ella haciéndola saltar._

_- Darien, ¡me has asustado!.- responde a modo de reclamo la joven._

_- Lo lamento- Se disculpa el serio hombre- Lamento haberte asustado pero... De verdad me gustaría saber lo que hay en tu mente. Daría mi reino por sabes en lo que piensas..._

_- No todo se puede comprar, Señor Spencer- Acusa la joven._

_- es una expresión, Rei- se defiende él- Quise decir que me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente. Has quedado casi hipnotizada al ver el lago. ¿tanto te ha gustado?_

_- si... Es hermoso- Confiesa la joven volteando a ver al hombre ante ella.- De hecho..._

_- ¿de hecho qué?- Invita él a continuar notando como la chica se queda dubitativa._

_- Nada. Tonterías de chiquilla. No me hagas caso- Se apena la de ojos violeta._

_- Por favor...cuéntame. Somos amigos. ¿No?- Solicita él._

_- cuando yo...-Ella se detuvo un momento- Bueno. Cuando he pasado momentos difíciles siempre me imaginaba en un lugar así...Justo como éste._

_- ¿de verdad?- Pregunta Darien interesado sentándose en el pequeño muelle a orillas del lago, invitando a la joven a sentarse a su lado._

_- Se que pensarás que es tonto..._

_- No creo que sea tonto- Se apresura él a contestar- Me da envidia._

_- ¿envidia?- Repite ella sorprendida._

_- Si. Tú tienes ese refugio tan hermoso donde el mundo se detiene. Yo jamás habría pensado en algo así de bello antes de hoy._

_- Eso es porque no lo necesitas- agrega Rei- Tu no necesita escapar de tu vida. Tu realidad debe ser maravillosa, no como la mía._

_- jajaja. ¿de verdad lo crees?- Pregunta Darien divertido.- Mi vida no es perfecta, Rei..._

_- Preferiría tu vida "imperfecta" mil veces sobre mi realidad._

_- ¿sobre tu realidad?_

_- Tu no tienes idea del infierno que es vivir como un ave en cautiverio. Encerrada en una "linda prisión" En espera de quien será el próximo que le ponga precio a tu cuerpo o a tu vida..._

_- Rei...No tenía idea- Se apena el de los ojos azules._

_- No importa. Tu no pagaste por escuchar mis problemas. ¿o sí?- Sonríe forzadamente la joven mientras se pone de pie.- ¿a dónde fueron Andrew y Makoto?_

_- Seguro a Andrew le dio hambre y fueron por algo de comer.- supone el alto chico poniéndose de pie también._

_- Entonces busquémoslos. ¿quieres?- Pidió la joven nerviosamente dando un par de pasos para alejarse de aquél hombre que tan nerviosa la ponía._

_- Espera...-La detiene tomándola de la mano ese extraño hombre.- Quiero dejar algo bien claro._

_- ¿qué?_

_- Para mí las personas no están en venta...-afirma él._

_- creo que se lo estás diciendo a la persona equivocada. ¿no lo crees?-Reta ella- Al menos El Bolsillo de Madame Meiou no piensa igual._

_- ¿acaso te he tratado como un objeto en éstos días que hemos estado en Kioto?- Devuelve él la pregunta a la joven- Dime Rei... ¿te he tratado así?_

_- No...- Responde la joven apenada.- Solo he recibido atenciones de tu parte..._

_- Es que tengo que confesar que eso es por que..._

_- ¡Darien, aquí están!- se escucha la voz de Andrew a sus espaldas._

_- ¡cómo que "aquí están"!- Se queja Darien volteándose para encontrarse con su amigo y Makoto- ¡ustedes se desaparecieron!_

_- Bueno ya. No nos regañes. ¿quieres?- Comenta el Rubio- Vamos a comer algo. Estoy hambriento._

_- ¿pero no estaban comiendo?- Pregunta Rei sorprendida._

_- ehmm. No.- responde Makoto apenada- La verdad es que... Necesitaba ir al sanitario...Si...Al sanitario._

_- Claro...-Comentó el de pelo negro con incredulidad._

_- Yo también muero de hambre. ¿podemos ir por algo de comer?- Solicita la joven de ojos violeta._

_- De acuerdo.- Responde de muy mala gana el hombre de ojos azules a la mujer con la que había estado hablando hasta hace unos minutos. El hombre de cabello negro hubiera preferido quedarse toda la tarde charlando con esa misteriosa mujer, pero sabía que al menos por ese momento no le sería posible._

_La comida transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Con comentarios sobre el bello parque y el próximo fin del curso de ambos chicos._

_Se comentó que Ambos tendrían que volver a Londres y que Makoto se quedaría en Tokio con los preparativos de la próxima boda. En ningún momento se habló de lo que haría la joven de ojos violeta. Solo se mencionó que regresaría a Yokohama al terminar aquél viaje._

_Un par de horas después, regresaron al hotel. Sabían que tenían que arreglarse para el baile de clausura del ciclo de conferencias y para las bellas chicas tomaría un poco más de tiempo estar listas._

_El baile era un evento de gala. Días antes de ésta fecha, Makoto y Rei habían ido a una exclusiva tienda de vestidos a las afueras de la ciudad para conseguir los suyos. Secretamente la bella "Hanabi" agradeció a su antigua mentora haberla presionado a aprender a andar con zapatos altos y vestidos de gala que fuera de sus "clases" jamás había utilizado._

_La joven de cabello negro había elegido para la noche un vestido con escote de corazón en un peculiar tono violeta que resaltaba sus enormes ojos, el vestido era de corte sirena y remarcaba celosamente las curvas de ésta._

_Makoto por su parte eligió un vestido corte halter con un profundo escote al centro en color jade con aplicaciones en dorado._

_La de cabello negro se encontraba sentada ante el tocador terminando de ajustar los últimos detalles de su maquillaje cuando Makoto se acercó a sus espaldas._

_- Te ves muy linda.- Dijo la de ojos color olivo._

_- Gracias, Mako.- agradeció la pelinegra mirando a través del espejo a su nueva amiga._

_- Solo falta algo...-Informa la Señorita Kino._

_- ¿qué?- pregunta preocupada la de ojos violeta preocupada revisándose ante el espejo._

_- Creo que te verías más linda si recogiéramos un poco tu cabello- Afirma la chica mitad francesa mientras levantaba el cabello de la nuca de su amiga simulando un peinado alto._

_- no. no, no- Suplicó preocupada Rei al tiempo que su cabello era elevado._

_- ¡Por dios!- Se alarmó la castaña al encontrarse con las brutales cicatrices en el cuello de Rei- ¿qué te pasó?_

_- Nada...Nada...-Explica Rei poniéndose de pie nerviosa.- La verdad es que prefiero como luce suelto._

_- si...Tienes razón.- Acepta resignada la Señorita Kino.- Pero si así será, entonces necesitamos agregar unos toques a tu look._

_- En verdad. Creo que así está bien, Makoto.-Explica la de más baja estatura._

_- No. Insisto.- respondió con necedad la alta joven mientras abría su joyero extrayendo un par de peinetas plateadas con incrustaciones de diamantes y las utilizaba para decorar la cabellera color negro azabache de Rei.-¿ves? Se ven divinas._

_- Si. Tienes razón.- Acepta sorprendida la de ojos amatista embelesada con su reflejo.- Pero no puedo ponerme algo así, Makoto. Son tuyas._

_- Y yo se las estoy prestando a mi amiga Rei. Así que acéptalas. ¿quieres? al final de la noche me las regresas y ya._

_- Pero...¿y tú?- Cuestiona Rei._

_- Amiga...Con éste escote podría usar media tonelada de diamantes y a Andrew no le importaría...Los hombres son básicos.-Se ríe la castaña._

_- Si...en eso tienes mucha razón.- acepta Rei riendo con su compañera de cuarto._

_- además, Imagino que te gustaría verte muy linda para Darien...¿no?.- Comenta con un dejo de picardía la bella castaña._

_- ¿de qué hablas?.- Se sonroja Rei.- ¿por qué tendría que quererme ver bien para él?_

_- Por nada. Solo he visto como te mira...Como se ocupa de ti... Reconozco eso.- Afirma Makoto mientras termina de retocar su labial._

_- Estas loca.- Se ríe la de cabello negro.- Anda. Démonos prisa. Debimos estar en el Lobi hace media hora._

_- No te preocupes...Algo me dice que aun así no escucharemos quejas._

_Makoto rió a carcajada abierta mientras ambas jovencitas salían de la habitación. Como Rei lo había pronosticado, Andrew y Darien estaban desesperados por el retraso de ambas jóvenes. Pero también, como Makoto predijo, no había molestia en los rostros de los chicos._

_Camino al baile, el Rubio se deshacía en cumplidos para su prometida mientras el de cabello negro no podía quitar su mirada celeste de la bella chica frente a él. Al llegar al salón, Andrew ayudó a bajar a la alta y esbelta Señorita Kino, mientras Darien se apresuró a ofrecer su mano a la hermosa chica de cabello negro._

_- Andrew, Amor...¿no hacen una bella pareja?- Preguntó con voz fuerte la inoportuna Makoto._

_- Definitivamente, mi vida. -Apoya el rubio._

_- Que tonterías dice, Hansford.- Se apena el joven Spencer._

_- ¿me vas a decir que Rei no te parece hermosa ésta noche?- Reclama Makoto._

_- Claro que no. No podría decir eso...Makoto, Rei luce preciosa hoy. Aun más que otros días y eso es mucho decir- Confiesa el alto chico de pelo negro._

_- Y ahora vas a fingir que no la has estado observando todo el camino a aquí como tonto.- Se burla Andrew._

_- Bueno es que yo...-intenta justificarse el heredero del imperio Spencer._

_- Andrew, Vamos adentro.- Tira la castaña del brazo del rubio obligándolo a entrar al salón y a dejar solos a la pareja de pelinegros que se quedaron en un incómodo silencio._

_- ¿vamos adentro?- Sugirió la pequeña chica de cabello color obsidiana con carmín en sus mejillas al saberse profundamente observada por aquél hombre que la hacía temblar._

_- claro...-Acepta el alto hombre mientras la chica se adelanta un par de pasos que él detiene tomándola de su muñeca haciéndola girarse extrañada- Rei..._

_- ¿sí?- Pregunta ella bastante incómoda._

_- Te ves precios ésta noche..._

_La joven agradeció secamente dando unos pasos al interior del salón. Prontamente fue seguida por el serio hombre que le ofreció su brazo para entrar. Cuando lo hicieron, la mayor parte de los invitados se quedó en silencio observándolos sorprendidos._

_Rei supuse que la sorpresa era debido a que la mujer que acompañaba a Darien no era en ésta ocasión la tan sonada novia de éste. Se equivocaba._

_El hombre de pelo negro supo cuál era el motivo de la sorpresa de todos. Tal vez si, en parte la sorpresa de ellos era debido a que una mujer diferente a la que siempre presentó era la que lo acompañaba, Pero también sabía que la curiosidad de todos ellos era debido a la increíble belleza de la chica que caminaba a su lado, a la que sin chistar por un solo segundo la invitó a bailar..._

_- Todos nos miran...-Aseguró Rei._

_- Si. No importa.- Comentó él._

_- Darien...No quiero causarte problemas...-Dijo la apenada chica.- Qué dirán tus amigos...Tendrás problemas con tu novia..._

_- ¿novia?.-Repitió bastante divertido el hombre que sujetaba el talle de la chica- No hay novia alguna..._

_- Bueno es que yo pensé...-Intentó justificar ella- Como tú te portas yo supuse que..._

_- Si hubo una novia.- Confesó Darien notando la pena en el rostro de la chica entre sus brazos- Íbamos a casarnos también, como Andrew y Makoto._

_- ¿Y qué pasó?.- No pudo evitar preguntar ella._

_- No funcionó...-Explica él seco._

_- Entiendo...-acepta bastante incómoda la chica al notar la seriedad de su compañero de baile, él toma aire para prepararse a ampliar su explicación._

_- No funcionó porque ella me engañó con un compañero suyo, de la universidad...-comenta apenado él._

_- Lo lamento.- Dijo sincera la bella "Hanabi"- ¿estás bien?_

_- Hasta antes de venir a Japón...No.-Explica el heredero- Pero después de conocerte..._

_- Darien...Hola.-Se escucha la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas._

_- Jedite...-Nombra de mala gana el hombre de ojos azules._

_- ¿no vas a presentarme a tu novia?.- cuestiona el alto rubio._

_- Nosotros no somos novios.- Se apresura a responder la pelinegra.- El Joven Spencer me..._

_- La invité a pasar éstos días en Kioto...Es una vieja amiga.- Termina la frase el serio Darien- Su nombre es Rei Hino._

_- Bueno...En vista de que Rei y tu no son más que amigos...-Sonríe el rubio de ojos de Hielo- ¿me permites bailar con tu amiga?_

_- Es que nosotros estamos en medio de algo.- Explica con seriedad el hombre de ojos celestes._

_- Solo será una pieza.- Se divierte Jedite mientras ofrece su brazo a la bella pelinegra.- Señorita... ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo?_

_- cla...Claro...- Acepta extrañada la chica de ojos violeta mientras se alejan del incómodo Darien._

_- Es usted una mujer muy bella. ¿se lo han dicho?.- Le dijo al oído el alto rubio a la chica que se quedó paralizada por un instante._

_- Si...Ya lo he escuchado.- Responde seca la pelinegra._

_- ¿Es usted de Kioto?.- Pregunta Jedite mientras hace girar a la mujer de ojos violeta._

_- No. Soy de Osaka.- Explica con la misma Seriedad la incómoda muchacha mirando hacia una de las mesas donde se encuentra Darien al que se le acerca una muchacha de ondulada cabellera color fuego, ella sintió algo retorcerse en su interior._

_- Entonces...Se hospedas en el mismo hotel que el resto del grupo.- Deduce el rubio._

_- Si. así es...Makoto y yo compartimos habitación.- Explica la joven con incomodidad. Si algo sabia identificar eran las intenciones de las personas y Jedite no tenía buenas intenciones en absoluto._

_- Claro...Mi cuñada Makoto.- Explica el rubio._

_- ¿su cuñada?.- Se sorprende Rei._

_- Si. Andrew y yo somos hermanos.- Explica el joven de los ojos de hielo._

_- Pero Andrew no...-intenta comentar la chica._

_- ¿Qué? ¿no habla de mi?.- Se divierte el rubio de cabello rizado.- Bueno...No somos justamente hermanos queridos._

_- Ya entiendo.- acepta la bella mujer._

_- Rei...-Llama él la atención de la chica._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿Nos conocemos de algún sitio?.- Pregunta Jeditte revisando el rostro mafíl de la mujer que se queda paralizada.- Su rostro...Me parece muy familiar. Siento que nos hemos visto antes..._

_- No lo creo...-Expresa Rei con notorio nerviosismo.- A menos que usted conozca Osaka..._

_- No...No conozco a nadie en Osaka, fuimos pero la pasé encerrado, Pero en algún lugar seguro..._

_- ¿Interrumpo?.- Aparece Darien de nueva cuenta entre los bailarines._

_- Algo.- Se queja el rubio._

_- Ya Bailaste la pieza que solicitaste.- Informa el joven Spencer.- Ahora si nos disculpas..._

_- Bien...Bien...-Acepta de mala gana el rubio de ojos de hielo- Te dejo con tu novia._

_- Lo lamento.- Se disculpa el formal Darien.- Como te has dado cuenta Jedite es la parte imbécil de los Hansford._

_- Si...Me pude dar cuenta.- concuerda Rei._

_- ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Intentó pasarse de listo?.- Se preocupa él._

_- Todo está bien...Aunque dijo que mi rostro le era familiar.- Cuenta ella.- Darien..._

_- ¿sí?_

_- ¿crees que podamos sentarnos un momento?.- Solicita la mujer del vestido violeta._

_- Claro..._

_El caballeroso hombre acompañó a la chica hacia la mesa asigna donde solicitó un par de copas de Champagne para ambos._

_Ambos permanecían en silencio. A diferencia del que hubo con Jedite. Éste silencio era agradable. cómodo._

_De pronto la mirada de Rei se Clavó en el centro de la pista de Baile donde Andrew y Makoto se deslizaba entre risas. El hombre se dio cuenta dónde se dirigía la atención de la chica, ella lo miró apenada._

_- Se quieren mucho. ¿verdad?.- Comenta Rei en voz queda al verse descubierta._

_- Si...-responde él en voz quedita.- La verdad es que ese tonto y Makoto son el uno para el otro..._

_- Creí que eso solo pasaba en las historias.- Expresa la de ojos violeta sin despegar la mirada de la pareja sobre la pista de baile._

_- No...De vez en cuando. Encuentras a "esa persona" especial que hace que el mundo entero se detenga, aquella por la que no te importaría condenarte al infierno con tal de pasar un segundo a su lado...- Explica el de ojos azules a la chica que quita su atención de la pareja para clavar sus orbes amatista en las celeste de él._

_- waw. No creí que fueras un romántico.- comenta ella enternecida de lo que acaba de escuchar._

_- Aun no sabes muchas cosas de mi, Rei...-Responde él._

_- Pues creo que ya no las sabré.- Expresa ella con notoria tristeza._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Pregunta él con un dolor que siente le atraviesa el corazón._

_- Se acabó el tiempo, Darien.- cuenta la muchacha.- La semana terminó y mañana debo volver a Yokohama...A mi realidad..._

_- Es verdad...-Recuerda él entristecido._

_- No te preocupes.- anima ella.- He pasado la mejor semana de mi vida y nunca lo olvidaré..._

_- Me hubiera gustado que fuera mejor...-Responde él entristecido._

_- Darien...amigo.- Se acerca Andrew a la pareja interrumpiendo la charla.- ¿crees que podamos irnos ya?_

_- Claro que si...-Acepta el de pelo negro sin chistar poniéndose de pie._

_- ¿qué ocurre?.- Pregunta preocupada la muchacha de los ojos violeta.- ¿le pasa algo a Makoto?_

_- Nada grave.-Responde apenado el rubio.- Es que...Creo que tomó un poquito más de lo debido..._

_- Aquí está mi rubio sexy.- Se acerca Makoto a su prometido dándole una fuerte nalgada que no pasó desapercibida para muchas personas en el salón.- vamos al hotel, guapo..._

_- Si...Será mejor irnos.-Aceptó el joven Spencer._

_Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del salón para dirigirse al hotel. Definitivamente Makoto había tomado más de la cuenta. Durante el camino habló en Francés, Inglés y Japonés. En los tres idiomas consiguió hacerse sonrojar a sus tres compañeros de viaje._

_Al llegar al hotel. Andrew y Darien ayudaron a la castaña a llegar sana y salva a la habitación donde la recostaron en su cama._  
_Rei se dirigió al baño para tomar un par de toallas y mojarlas para auxiliar a la castaña a salir de su estado etílico. La joven consiguió una bandeja en el baño donde sumergió varias toallas para apoyarse._

_En el inter se deshizo de su elegante vestido y enfundó en una pijama de short y blusa de resaque en color lavanda. Salió del Baño más cómoda y preparada para lidiar con Makoto._

_- Mako. Te traigo toallas húmedas. Te ayudarán a...-Rei intentó explicar a la castaña pero se percató que ésta ya no estaba donde la había dejado.- ¿Makoto? Makoto...¿dónde te has metido?_

_La chica de pelo negro escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y dejando la bandeja con agua sobre tocador, caminó hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta de la habitación._

_- Mako. Me preocupaste. Creí que tendría que buscarte por todo el hotel y...-La chica de ojos violeta detuvo su regaño al darse cuenta que quien estaba detrás de la puerta no era la castaña, Sino Jedite, ese hombre que no le inspiraba confianza alguna.- ¿qué hace usted aquí?_

_- Hola, Linda...¿no me invitas a pasar?.- Preguntó el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación de las jóvenes sin ser invitado._

_- Usted no debería estar aquí.- Dijo seria la chica de ojos violeta._

_- Vamos...No seas tímida. ¿O acaso eres así de tímida con tus clientes en casa de Madame Meiou, "Hanabi"?- Preguntó el rubio con un dejo de maldad en su rostro._

_- ¿qué?_

_- Te dije que tú me parecías familiar y lo descubrí: Eres "Hanabi". Darien ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo.- expresa divertido el rubio en son de burla._

_- ¡Salga de aquí!.- Exigió la chica al rubio._

_- Vengo a proponerte un negocio.- Ofrece Jedite acercándose a la joven de pijama lila- La otra noche me quedé con ganas de...Disfruta de tus servicios. así que...Vengo a proponerte un doble negocio. Dime cuánto cobras. Puedo pagarte unas horas y ganarás lo que el tonto Spencer te ha ofrecido y claro...Lo que yo te ofrezco...Velo como un negocio extra._

_- No gracias.- Responde seca la pelinegra caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndole- No me interesa. Ahora...Si no le importa...Preferiría dormir..._

_- No creo que Darien te pague para dormir.- Se burla el alto rubio de ojos de Hielo._

_- Eso es algo que a usted no le importa. Ahora...Fuera de aquí.- Exige ya bastante molesta la chica de cabello negro._

_- Bueno...Lo intenté por las buenas.- Informó Jedite._

_El hombre de cabello rubio de abalanzó sobre la chica, intentando estrujarla. Jamás contó con que la pequeña chica asiática tuviera la mano tan pesada. Una fuerte bofetada fue la respuesta de ella . Lo que ganó la ira de Jedite que se lanzo sobre chica de ojos violeta. Tumbándola al suelo. Quien al tener a aquél hombre de ojos de Hielo sobre ella, juntó todas sus fuerzas y lanzó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del rubio que se tiró en el suelo._

_- ¡Maldita Zorra!.- Gritó con la respiración entrecortada el más cruel de la familia Hansford.- ¡me las vas a pagar!_

_- ¡Inténtalo!.- lanzó la joven de los ojos violeta mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡fuera de mi habitación!_

_- ¿qué ocurre?.- Se escuchó la voz de Darien entrando al cuarto que estaba con la puerta abierta y encontrándose con Jedite tirado en el piso y la joven de los ojos violeta mirándolo con coraje.- Rei...¿qué pasa?_

_- Tu amiguita, "Hanabi" que intentó pasarse de lista al cobrarme más de lo que acordamos.- Explica con dificultad el rubio._

_- ¡Mientes!.- Explotó molesta la de los ojos violeta inyectados de fuego._

_- Jedite...Lárgate.- Exige el joven Spencer._

_- Como quieras.- Responde de mala gana el rubio poniéndose de pie con dificultad.- ¿pero qué esperabas, Darien? Hanabi Es una Mujerzuela...Como tu ex...Tal vez es un patrón. ¿no lo crees?_

_- Jedite...-Llama Darien al Rubio que voltea a ver a su compañero de estudios. El de ojos azules lanza un certero golpe a la nariz del rubio de donde sale un chorro de Sangre que hace a Jedite llevarse las manos al rostro.- No vuelvas a ofender a Rei o me olvidaré que eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo..._

_El Rubio Salió de mala gana de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Darien lo observó alejarse sin desprender un solo segundo su mirada furiosa. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Darien caminó hacia la chica que se sobaba las muñecas._

_- ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Darien preocupado mientras tomaba las manos de la chica para analizarlas._

_- claro que si.- Responde ella mientras el carmín aparecía en sus mejillas- Es Jedite el que no estará bien por varios días. Golpeas duro._

_- jajaja. Solo un poco. En la universidad tomé clases de Box.- Explica Darien.-¿de verdad no te lastimó?_

_- ¿ésto?.-Señaliza ella sus muñecas enrojecidas- No es nada. Me ha ido peor.- Sonríe la muchacha de cabello negro percatándose que los nudillos del hombre a su lado sangraban.- Darien. Te lastimaste..._

_- No...Es sangre de Jedite.- Afirma Darien mostrando sus manos a la joven._

_- No. Es tu sangre.- Insiste la chica mientras toma una toalla del tocador y humedeciéndola para limpiar la mano del joven.- Iré a recepción para que me presten el botiquín de primeros auxilios y..._

_- Shhh.- sella él con su dedo índice los labios de la joven.- Estoy bien. En serio, Con esto basta._

_- De acuerdo...-acepta ella resignada percatándose que las heridas del pelinegro no eran tan profundas como las había pensado.- Entonces creo que iré a buscar a Makoto y..._

_- No es necesario.- Informa Darien.- Está en la habitación...Con Andrew._

_- Ya veo.- Sonríe la muchacha cayendo en cuentas de la urgencia de desaparecer de la castaña.- ¿y qué harás tu?_

_- Iré al Lobi a solicitar otra habitación...-Explica el pelinegro._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?.- Invita la joven mientras el carmín regresaba a sus mejillas._

_- ¿Aquí?...¿Contigo?.- Se sorprende el de los ojos azules._

_- Bueno...No creo que Makoto venga a dormir. Puedes usar su cama.- Recomienda ella._

_- Si. Claro...La cama de Makoto.- Se sonroja el joven Spencer, su mente había ido más allá y le apenaba reconocerlo.- Gran idea...Además. Si Jedite intenta regresar lo estaré esperando..._

_- No creo que le queden ganas de regresar.- Ríe divertida la Japonesa mientras se recuesta en su cama._

_- Tienes razón.- Se une a las risas el hombre de cabellera negra mientras se recuesta en la cama a la derecha de la de Rei._

_- Darien...-Llama Rei al joven frente a ella acomodándose de frente para cruzar sus pupilas violeta con las Celeste de él._

_- ¿si?_

_- No es verdad lo que te dijo Jedite...Yo no..._

_- No me expliques nada ¿quieres?.- Solicita él.- Conozco a Jedite desde que éramos niños...Se de lo que es capaz..._

_- Entiendo...-dice ella.-Es solo que no me gustaría que te quedarás con una mala impresión mía...Sobre todo cuando has sido tan bueno conmigo..._

_- Eso sería imposible, Rei.- Explica el joven Inglés.- Desde que te conocí me di cuenta que eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida..._

_- Gracias.- expresa ella._

_- ¿Gracias, por qué?- Se intriga él._

_- Por defenderme de Jedite.-Lanza Rei- Yo hubiera podido perfectamente con él . Pero fue muy bello que alguien me defendiera..._

_- ¿Nadie te había defendido antes?- Inquiere el de pupilas zafiro._

_- ¿crees que alguien defendería a una Bailarina de Cabaret?.- Devuelve ella la pregunta._

_- Si todas son tan bellas como tú. Yo me pasaría la vida defendiendo bailarinas de Cabaret.- Promete Darien._

_- ¡qué cosas dices!- Se burló la chica.- Aun así. Gracias...Al menos por un par de días fue muy lindo pasarla en el paraíso._

_- ¿de verdad lo viste como el paraíso?.- Sonríe él con la comparación._

_- Si... Sé que no lo entenderías. Pero al menos por éstos días pude dormir tranquila. Sentía que nada malo pasaría...En fin. Tonterías de cortesana. Que descanses, Darien. Buenas noches.-Se despidió la chica dando la espalda para prepararse a dormir._

_Darien clavó sus ojos en la fina silueta de la chica que aún sobre las sábanas se vislumbraba perfecta, después de analizarla por unos segundos y notar que la respiración de la chica se hacía más pausada, No pudo evitar comentar._

_"Te prometo que nadie más volverá a lastimarte"_

_La chica de la cama contigua no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos violeta de par en par al escuchar éstas palabas. Pero fingió dormir. Fingió no haber escuchado las últimas palabras del hombre de ojos azules. Pero esa frase retumbó en su cabeza por horas, hasta que el alba se asomó finalmente y el cansancio venció a su mente..._

_te busqué en cada lugar donde fui,_  
_en el beso de otras bocas pero más me perdí._  
_Abrí puertas y ventanas sabiendo que por ahí_  
_te encontrabas triste y solo pues no se llegar a tí._

_Yo te conozco y has estado frente a mí_  
_mas no recuerdo en qué momento te perdí_

_y estoy aquí sentada en el lugar donde una vez te conocí_

_ya no tengo miedo se que volverás a mi_

_y estoy aquí, nunca me fuí..._

_hoy mirandome al espejo sentí_  
_un inmenso escalofrio y te paraste junto a mi_

_me tomaste de la mano, hoy he vuelto a sonreir_

_te pegaste en mis zapatos, no voy a dejarte ir_

_y estoy aquí sentada en el lugar donde una vez te conocí_

_ya no tengo miedo se que volverás a mi_

_estoy aquí, cerca de tí..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de "La otra mujer"¿qué tal las vacaciones de Rei, amigos míos? De envidia ¿verdad? Ay les diré que pese a que tengo un buen colchoncito he estado BASTANTE trabada. Ya saben, esa realidad que le estorba a estas historias. Pero aunque sea de a poquito le seguimos avanzando. Sorry por lo largo del capitulito pero como que tenía quealir completito para saborearse ¿no? Al menos yo me reí un montón editandolo jejejeje, ese Andrew es terrible._**

**_Gabyta: Amiga, Como te lo prometí, en éste capitulito apareció la bella Mako y tu sabes que aunque no es protagonísta le doy su papelazo con su wero ;)_**

**_Cherry: Yo también en mi perversa cabecita creo que no hay amor más perfecto que el de nuestros pelinegros y lo plasmo en mis fics aunque con eso me he ganado un par de Reviews y private m. Donde me dicen que no les gustan mis historias por que no son "Serena/Darien" Pero yo escribo para los fans de ésta pareja así que contra viento y marea Rei&Darien y claro Makoto&Andrew._**

**_Iraís: Amiga, Gracias por leerme y por dejar Reviews a pesar de que Aiko si que te trae de arriba para abajo (a quién saldría? mmmm) Si en el capítulo pasado al " señor Spencer" se le paró el...corazón. Te aseguro que en éste necesitó un baño de agua helada._**

**_Genddrene: Gracias por tu Review pasado, si...como puedes ver ya estoy moviendo mis hilos para armar mi telaraña jejeje y claro para mover mis títeres jejeje_**

**_Joe: ¡gracias por los ánimos! :) espero éste capítulo también te agrade :)_**

**_Lector anonimo: Deja Review, ¡queremos saber tu opinión! (yo más que nadie, lo acepto)_**

**_Chicos y chicas. Una semana más en la que se cuenta la historia de "La otra mujer" espero estas letras estén ganandose un lugarcito en su corazón, por que como autora éste fic ya se robó el mío._**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Capitulo 8: Libertad

**La otra Mujer**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Libertad"**

Desperté al escuchar el canto de los gorriones en el exterior. Me asomé a la ventana y sonreí. Hacía un día precioso y justo hoy era Sábado, día libre.

No es que el trabajo en Editorial Fénix no me agrade. Pero definitivamente los días libres son geniales, Sobre todo ahora que he conocido a Motoki Hansford.

Motoki Hansford... Es un chico bastante alegre, con su coleta de cabello luce como si el orden del mundo no le importara. No entiendo cómo puede tener algo en común con Raymond Spencer. Ese chico sí que no sonríe ni por equivocación. Es la imagen pura de la seriedad, nunca una broma, nunca una felicitación, nunca nada. Caro, Solo con esa mujer, con Rei Hino: Su madre.

Cuando de Rei se trata, Raymond cambia completamente. El león se transforma en un dulce cordero, un tierno y noble cordero. Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

En los días pasados debo reconocer que he visto la salud de esa mujer menguarse. No me he atrevido a preguntar. Pero sé que algo pasa, que algo no está bien. En un inicio Imaginé que se debería a la tristeza por no saber de mi padre, pero ahora comienzo a creer que no es así. A Rei Hino le pasa algo, algo grave.

Decido salir de la cama y darme una ducha. Elijo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa fresca en color amarillo para vestir. Sonrío al verme ante el espejo al terminar de maquillarme, he decidido que hoy quiero veme lo más bella posible, claro sin parecer que me he esforzado demasiado.

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión Spencer dirigiéndome a la cocina, donde me encuentro a "La otra mujer", Está pálida, ojerosa, su radiante mirada luce triste, decaída. Temo preguntar lo que le ocurre y decido solo saludar. Me ofrece una taza de té la cual acepto sin chistar, el desayuno está listo y me sirvo un poco, ella no come. Le pregunto si no comerá nada pero ella me indica que ya ha comido algo, sé que no es así. De pronto por la puerta de la cocina aparece Raymond Spencer ataviado en una camisa azul celeste de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla. En todo el tiempo que tengo en Japón jamás había visto a Raymond vestido "Casualmente" admito que fue extraño verlo así.

Él saluda seco mientras camina hacia su madre para abrazarla cariñosamente y besa su mejilla. Raymond es por mucho más grande que su madre, definitivamente hab heredado la estatura de mi padre.

- Okka san.- Saluda él.

- Ray, Buenos días. No creí que fueras a venir hoy...

- Quise sorprenderte.- Afirma el joven de ojos violeta.- Quiero que me acompañes a ver algo...

- Ray, No me siento muy bien. Preferiría quedarme en casa...-Explica la madre del chico.

- No, No, no... Definitivamente tienes que venir conmigo Okka San. Necesito tu opinión.- Insiste Raymond.

- Eres terco, Raymond Spencer.- Riñe la madre mientras una sonrsa se filtra pos sus labios rojos.

- ¿será porque me parezco a mi madre?.- Se ríe el joven de buena gana haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de Rei crezca.

- Tal vez...-Acepta ella.- Rini. ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?.- Me invita la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Quizás Rini tenga otros planes.- Explica el joven a su madre clavando su mirada molesta sobre mí, casi como una amenaza.

- Raymond, No seas grosero.- Riñe la madre del chico.

- Raymond tiene razón, Rei.- Apoyo .- La verdad es que si tengo planes. Motoki y yo iremos a pasear.

- Así que Motoki...-Un extraño brillo y una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de Raymond que negó con la cabeza.- Mi primo no cambia...

- ¿por qué lo dices?.- Interrogo.

- Por nada. Olvídalo.- Responde el alto joven.- Okka-San, ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.-Acepta ella.- Rini, ¿no hay problema si te dejamos sola?

- Para nada, Rei. Descuida. Motoki seguro no tarda en venir...

Pude ver a madre e hijo salir de casa y alejarse. Imagino que en ausencia de mi padre Raymond siempre veía por ella, como ahora. Tal vez Raymond no sea una persona muy agradable conmigo pero definitivamente es un buen hijo.

Esperé a Motoki por horas, jamás llegó. Por la tarde, después de la comida, madre e hijo regresaron a casa, conversaban en japonés animadamente. Noté que el semblante de Rei había cambiado, aun se le veía pálida pero al menos una escueta sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se le veía por mucho más tranquila.

Entraron a la casa y Raymond se despidió besando a su madre en la frente para salir después de casa.

Pude ver que en ella regresó la tristeza y entró a la sala de estar, donde me encontraba yo repasando mis lecciones de japonés, no es por nada pero me sentía más en dominio de él que cuando llegué a Tokio semanas atrás.

- Rini...-Me nombró la mujer de ojos violeta sobresaltada al encontrarme en la sala de estar. Creo que no me esperaba.- Me has asustado.

- Lo lamento...-Respondo.

- Regresaste temprano de tu paseo con Motoki.- comenta ella mientras camina a la pequeña cantina de la esquina y se sirve un whisky en las rocas, en el tiempo que llego aquí no había visto a Rei tomar alcoho, menos aun algo tan fuerte, justo esa es la bebida favorita de mi padre.

- La verdad es que no salí.-confieso.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?.- Me pregunta ella mientras se sienta a mi lado en la mesita ratona.

- Nada...Solo...Decidimos dejarlo para otro día. Preferí quedarme a repasar mis lecciones de Japonés.- Miento.

- No debes hacer eso, Rini.- Me regaña con voz seria la mujer de baja estatura.- Has trabajado muy duro toda la semana. También debes darte tiempo para la diversión.

- De acuerdo.- Acepto resignada.

- Por ésta semana ni una lección más. ¿estamos?.- Preguntó ella en un tono que seguro debió usar cientos de veces con su hijo.

- Bien...Pero entonces...-digo yo temerosa.

- entonces qué...-Responde ella con rostro serio.

- ¿Me contarás que ocurrió después de que regresaste a Yokohama?.- Pregunto yo emocionada.- Por favor...

- Bien...Pero solo a cambio de que mañana salgas a pasear por la ciudad. Debes recorrer Japón.

- Prometido.- Acepto ansiosa de escuchar el resto de su historia.

- a ver, Recordemos...

_**Yokohama 1979**_

_El camino de Kioto a Yokohama transcurrió en total silencio. Makoto se disculpó diciendo que no podría acompañarlos a dejar a Rei a Yokohama. Pero su administrador le había llamado para decirle que debía regresar urgentemente a Tokio. Andrew se había ofrecido a acompañarla, Pero la alta señorita Kino se negó rotundamente a ello. Se despidió cariñosamente de su nueva amiga pidiéndole que la llamara cuando quisiera y que cuando fuera a Tokio no dudara en visitarla para ir de compras, la bella Hanabi solo le regaló una escueta sonrisa. Sabía que eso jamás ocurriría._

_Al llegar a Yokohama. Andrew y Darien ayudaron a bajar las cosas a la conocida "Hanabi" que aun cuando intentaba sonreír, la tristeza que sentía era más que evidente._

_- Gracias por todo. Señor Hansford, Señor Spencer.- Reverenció la chica de pelo negro en el recibidor de la casa Meiou._

_- No agradezcas, Rei.- Animó el rubio de ojos azules.- La pasamos muy bien en Kyoto. ¿no?_

_- Si. Eso es verdad.- Apoyó la de ojos violeta.- Bien...De igual manera, gracias. ¿se van ya?_

_- No...-Respondió el joven Spencer.- Tenemos que tratar unas cosas aun con Madame Meiou._

_- Entiendo...-Comentó la chica de larga cabellera negra.- No olvide descontarle la parte de mis viáticos a Madame Meiou._

_- ¿de qué hablan? -Cuestionó el distraído joven Hansford._

_- De nada...ya te explicaré.-Lanzó Darien con ojos matadores._

_- bueno...Yo tengo que preparar mis cosas para la presentación de ésta noche.- Explicó la chica tomando sus maletas._

_- Te ayudo...- Se ofreció el de cabello negro._

_- No...Yo puedo sola.- Explicó la bella "Hanabi" mientras se paraba de puntillas para besar la mejilla del serio joven Spencer.- Gracias por todo..._

_La muchacha subió las escaleras entrando a su habitación. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago. Algo en su corazón se rompía al saber que su tiempo en "el paraíso" terminaba. Pero sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas..._

_La chica de ojos amatista sacó de las maletas su ropa. Sacó el vestido de noche color violeta que usara la noche anterior y sonrió al verse ante el espejo. Aun cuando no lo aceptara ante nadie, bailar aquella noche entre los brazos del apuesto joven Spencer la había hecho sentir como una princesa._

_- Vaya. Vaya...cenicienta ha regresado.- Se burló una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que asomaba la cabeza en la habitación de "Hanabi"_

_- Reika...- Nombró la chica mientras baja el vestido para esconderlo de su peor pesadilla._

_- ¿qué escondes ahí?.- Preguntó la ojerosa mujer._

_- Nada que te importe.- puso a sus espaldas la de más baja estatura aquel preciado tesoro._

_- trae acá.- Arrebató la alta mujer la prenda de la chica mientras se reía a carcajada abierta._

_- ¡devuélvemelo!.- Se enfureció la más joven de ambas mientras forcejeaba con la alta mujer que le sacaba más de una cabeza de estatura._

_- jajaja. Mira nada más, La mustia resultó ser más lista de lo que pensábamos. -comentó la castaña.- Madame Meiou pensaba que tenías clase, pero no. Definitivamente no se trataba de esas cosas, solo esperabas pescar un pez gordo...Definitivamente saliste tan lista como tu tutora: Toda una Zorra._

_- ¡cállate!.- Exigió la de ojos violeta mientras seguía forcejeando._

_- ¿qué? ¿te duele, princesita?.- Se burló la de ojos verde.- Es verdad. Michiru era una zorra y tu eres una igual, aunque tal vez no tan lista como ella. Porque tu tutora consiguió que la sacaran de aquí, pero tu...jajajaja ese principito solo se divirtió contigo y ya. Te aseguro que jamás lo volverás a ver y que solo fuiste un buen rato, si le hubieras interesado, si hubieras sido tan buena en la cama no estarías aquí en éste momento._

_- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?.- Se mofó la de ojos violeta mirando retadoramente a la alta mujer ante ella._

_- lo digo por tu bien.- Comentó la mujer de ojos verdes mientras "accidentalmente" lo rompía del frente.- Ups... Lo lamento._

_- Te vas a arrepentir, Reika Nishimura..._

_La chica de ojos violeta se abalanzó sobre la alta castaña lanzándola al suelo para comenzar una batalla campal donde la bella "Hanabi" a pesar de ser por mucho más pequeña que su rival estaba al frente de la pelea._

_-000-_

_En el salón de Madame Meiou dos hombres occidentales se encontraban sentados ante el escritorio de la mujer morena de ojos color Rubí._

_Los jóvenes bebían una taza de té sin decir palabra alguna hasta que la madura mujer rompió el silencio._

_- Y Bien... ¿de qué querían hablarme?.- Cuestiona la alta "empresaria"_

_- De "Hanabi".- Dice Darien sin rodeos._

_- Bueno, Joven. Le dije que no había devoluciones si no estaba de acuerdo con la atención de "Hanabi" yo le advertí...-Se justifica la morena._

_- No es de eso lo que queremos hablarle.- Insiste el pelinegro.- Es de negocios..._

_- ¡negocios! mi tema favorito.- Se alegra Setsuna.- ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Justo de Hanabi.- Explica el rubio.- Deseamos...comprar la Libertad De "Hanabi"._

_- ¿qué quiere decir con libertad?.- Ríe nerviosa la mujer de ojos rojos.- Ella no está aquí contra su voluntad. Eso sería ilegal..._

_- Claro...Lo entendemos.-Finge estar de acuerdo el joven Spencer.- Bueno, entonces nos gustaría comprar los derechos de exclusividad de la señorita Hino._

_- No están en venta.- Responde prontamente la mujer de tez morena._

_- Debemos insistir.- Se une Andrew- La verdad es que de verdad estamos interesados en que "Hanabi" venga con nosotros a Londres._

_- Ya se los dije. No está a la venta.- Responde seca la de ojos rubí._

_- ¿por qué monto está dispuesta a considerarlo?- Pregunta sin rodeos el joven de cabello azabache mientras saca la chequera._

_- Bueno- los ojos de Setsuna casi salen de su rostro al ver los ceros aumentando en su cheque- La verdad es que... Hanabi es mi estrella...Sin ella perdería tanto...tanto..._

_- Si, Claro...entendemos- asiente el chico de cabello negro agregando otro par de ceros a la cifra._

_- Estoy seguro que con esto podría fácilmente cerrar éste lugar. Seguro Usted desea viajar, disfrutar la vida.- Explica el joven heredero Spencer.- Es muy bella y joven aun para tener que estar encerrada, regenteando un lugar así._

_- Bueno...Si lo pone así...-medita Setsuna con sus ojos abiertos de par en par anonadada ante la cantidad estratosférica que veía en el cheque Y lo toma entre sus manos.- Siempre he querido conocer Bali._

_- Aunque claro, Hay condiciones.- Explica Andrew quitándole el cheque a la mujer de ojos rojos.- Usted entiende...Es mucho dinero..._

_- ¿y cuáles son esas condiciones?-Interroga la alta mujer con evidentes ansias por recuperar aquel cheque._

_- Un pequeño contrato...Para asegurarnos de su discreción.- Comenta el rubio- No pensaría que entregaríamos esta suma así como así creyendo solo en su palabra. ¿verdad?_

_- Soy una mujer de palabra- Se finge ofendida la morena._

_- Aun así...Preferimos su firma.- Insiste el de cabello negro._

_- Caballeros...No puedo creer que ustedes..._

_- Partiremos mañana por la mañana a Hong Kong.-cuenta el Rubio- Aun así. Necesitamos estar seguros que contaremos con su discreción total._

_- Soy discreta. Se lo aseguro.- promete Madame Meiou._

_- Nos referimos.-Aleja más el cheque el de cabello negro.- A que usted jamás conoció a "Hanabi" o a Rei...Claro en el dado caso de que volvieran a verse...Si tendiera a recordar tendríamos que demandarla por incumplimiento de contrato y...-Darien hace por romper el cheque._

_- ¡no! ¡no!- Se apresura Setsuna a comentar- entiendo...Y acepto._

_La mujer de ojos color Rubí tomó el contrato firmando en cuanto espacio le indicaron sonriendo ante la inmensa cifra que le ofrecían el par de muchachos ingleses. Jamás en su vida había visto una cifra tan grande con su nombre inscrito._

_Después de asegurarse que tanto el cheque como el contrato estuvieran completamente bien. Los chicos guardaron su contrato y Setsuna su cheque._

_La mujer de enormes ojos escarlata se ofreció a acompañarlos a dar la noticia a "Hanabi" Argumentando que la muchacha era como una hija para ella y que le dolía en el alma verla partir. Claro está, nadie creyó una sola palabra._

_Al llegar a la habitación de la estrella del show, se encontraron con una peculiar escena: La hermosa "Hanabi" se encontraba sobre una mujer castaña, tirando del cabello de la alta chica, quien se encontraba ya con un ojo morado y un par de dientes menos._

_- "Hanabi", Querida- La llamó Setsuna. La jovencita que se encontraba golpeando a la castaña no se percató de las personas a sus espaldas atención la tenía su puño que iba directo a la mejilla de su antiguo verdugo- Deja de pelear._

_- Éste demonio me tiene harta y pagará caro haberse metido conmigo.- Gritó la de pelo negro sin detener su misión de enseñar una lección a Reika._

_- Rei, por favor- Se escuchó la voz de Darien a sus espaldas- Deja de hacer eso. Tenemos una noticia que darte._

_- ¿qué?- Se escuchó la voz quebrada de la pelinegra a la cual, las mejillas se le iluminaron de carmín al verse sorprendida por ese hombre en una situación nada decorosa._

_- Solo regálanos unos segundos- Suplicó Andrew- Si después de eso deseas seguir dando lecciones de comportamiento a ésta chica no te interrumpiremos._

_- Reika, Sal de aquí- Ordenó Madame Meiou._

_- Pero, Madame...-Renegó la castaña._

_- Ahora...-Insistió con voz enérgica la de ojos rubí._

_- está bien...-Se quejó la de ojos verdes- Pero tú y yo arreglaremos esto luego. Me agarraste de improviso. Amenazó a la de ojos violeta que seguía viéndola con furia._

_Cuando Reika finalmente salió de la habitación de la bella chica de fuego. Un extraño silencio invadió el lugar. Silencio que fue roto por el Rubio de ojos azules._

_- Bueno, Rei. como nadie dice nada. Te lo diré yo.- Explica el Rubio._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Cuestiona la muchacha extrañada con la forma en la que los tres la miraban._

_- Ocurre- Comenta Madame Meiou- Que éste es tu último día en mi casa. Quiero que recojas tus cosas y no vuelvas jamás._

_- Pues yo encantada- Responde extrañada la muchacha de ojos violeta.- ¿Pero a qué se debe tu bondad? Y justo ahora..._

_- Que te lo expliquen los jóvenes. Tu ya no eres mi problema- Informa la mujer de ojos rubí.- Tienes media hora para salir de mi casa._

_Después de esas últimas palabras. La mujer de tez morena salió de la habitación dejando a Rei sola con los dos jóvenes ingleses._

_- Y bien...¿Ustedes me dirán a qué se debe tanta bondad de parte de Madame Meiou? Tengo desde que Michiru escapó diciéndole que quiero irme y jamás accedió; Por el contrario. Mandó poner rejas por toda la casa._

_- ¿qué podemos decir? Somos persuasivos- Explica sonriente el rubio._

_- No les creo...-Se cruza de brazos la muchacha mirando amenazante a ambos jóvenes que le sacan varios centímetros de estatura y aun así sintieron el miedo recorrerles la piel a ver los ojos llameantes de la asiática._

_- Bueno. Yo voy a ir al auto a buscar en qué mover las cosas de Rei... Regreso en seguida- Prometió el rubio que desapareció en un par de segundos de la habitación, dejando a solas a los dos pelinegros._

_- ¿Y tu si me dirás qué es lo que está pasando? -Cuestiona bastante seria la chica._

_- Ya escuchaste a Setsuna...Tienes que irte de aquí.- Responde el hombre de ojos azules- ¿te llevarás esto?_

_El joven banquero de ojos azules caminó hacia el cuadro que le había llamado la atención una semana atrás._

_- ¿te lo llevarás?- Cuestiona él._

_- ¡claro! -Se apresura la chica a responder mientras se para de puntillas para bajarlo de su sitio.- El cuadro es lo primero que saldrá de ésta casa junto a mí._

_- Espera, Te ayudaré- Se acerca el alto joven para bajar el cuadro._

_- Yo puedo sola, Gracias- Se apresura la chica a intentar quitar el cuadro que para su mala suerte...estaba muy alto._

_- No seas terca- Se estira un poco el muchacho inglés bajando sin problemas el objeto de la discordia._

_- Gracias- La chica de ojos color violeta arrebató el cuadro de las manos del joven de ojos azules colocándolo sobre la cama- No te hubieras molestado._

_- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?- Cuestiona él a la de ojos violeta._

_La joven lo analizó de pies a cabeza, meditando si era lo correcto explicarle o no su porqué._

_- Pues..._

_- Llegó la caballería- Irrumpió el Rubio con varias cajas de cartón a cuestas._

_- Me encanta tu tino para interrumpir- Bufó Darien._

_- ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó El rubio mientras observando el cuadro sobre la cama- Oye... Ese ángel es igual a ti, amigo ¿No lo crees? Y la chica se parece a Rei. ¿Tú lo pintaste?_

_Pregunta el curioso joven Hansford sin dejar de ver el cuadro._

_- No. Lo pintó una vieja amiga.- Respondió la chica de ojos violeta mientras envolvía su cuadro cuidadosamente para evitar que se dañara más de lo que ya estaba después de su último intento de fuga._

_- Bueno. Démonos prisa para empacar. La media hora sigue corriendo.- Explica el alto joven Spencer._

_Fuera del cuadro del "ángel de la misericordia" Los libros de Madeimoselle Roseau y algo de ropa. Rei no se llevó nada más consigo. No tenía más a lo que le tuviera afecto en aquel lugar._

_Cinco minutos antes de de que la media hora terminara, los tres chicos estaban fuera de la casa de Madame Meiou. Dieciocho años de vida cupieron en una maleta y un par de cajas de cartón._

_Al estar afuera, Los chicos Ingleses hicieron por subir las cajas al auto que los esperaba en la banqueta. Pero la bella joven los detuvo en seco._

_- Alto. No iré con ustedes a ninguna parte- Amenaza ella._

_- ¿qué ocurre, Rei?- Preguntó extrañado el alto joven de cabello negro._

_- Quiero que me expliquen qué está pasando aquí.-Exige la muchacha.- Por qué no me trago que Setsuna decidió deshacerse de su mejor fuente de ingresos solo porque sí._

_- Tal vez nosotros tuvimos algo que ver con su decisión- Sugiere el Rubio de ojos azules._

_- ¡Andrew!- Lo riñe Darien._

_- ¿qué? Es justo que lo sepa, Darien. Merece saberlo- Explica el joven Hansford._

_- Está bien- Responde de mala gana el chico de cabello negro- Yo hubiera preferido que no lo supieras. Pero en vista de que Andrew es muy bocón..._

_- ¿qué le ofrecieron a Setsuna?- Cuestiona la chica que los observa inquisitivamente- o más bien...¿cuánto le ofrecieron?_

_- Eso no importa, Rei- Se apena el pelinegro._

_- Claro que importa...quiero saber cuánto les costé- Insiste la joven mirando con molestia a ambos chicos.- por que imagino que debió ser una buena cifra ¿no? ¿cuánto?_

_- No te lo diré. Y es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Exige el joven Spencer._

_- ahh. Claro, ¿es que acaso según mi nuevo dueño ésta es "información clasificada"?- Se burla la joven._

_- No soy tu dueño. Si, si le pagamos a Madame Meiou una suma por tu libertad. Y no te voy a decir cuánto fue.- Explica con seriedad el chico de cabello negro._

_- Claro...El buen samaritano que hace todo a cambio de "nada" ¡por favor! Todo mundo quiere algo a cambio...-Responde cínica la chica de baja estatura.- ¿qué es lo que quieres tu? ¿sexo?_

_- No soy todo el mundo y piensa lo que quieras- Respondió notoriamente desesperado Darien mientras Andrew los observaba en silencio.-Es hora de irnos._

_- Si es verdad que no eres mi dueño. Quiere decir que puedo ir a donde yo quiera. ¿no?-Lanza la chica analizando las expresiones del muchacho ante ella._

_- Si...es verdad- Responde Darien desviando la mirada con decepción.- Puedes ir a donde tu quieras._

_- Bueno...Entonces. Mucho gusto y hasta luego.- Dijo Rei mientras arrebataba su cuadro de las manos a Darien y tomaba una de las cajas de cartón Alejándose de ambos chicos._

_- ¡espera!.¿ A dónde irás?- Grita el chico de cabello negro mientras ve alejarse a la ex bailairna._

_- ¡Lejos!_

_Rei se alejó a paso veloz de ambos chicos que se miraron extrañados. Por la cabeza de ambos muchachos jamás pasó la posibilidad de que la joven saliera corriendo en cuanto se viera libre. Pero tal vez era lo más lógico; Seguro Rei tendría familia en algún lugar y deseaba regresar con ellos._

_Cuando Vieron que la chica se había perdido a su vista, Andrew y Darien optaron por subir al auto. Definitivamente Rei no les acompañaría ni a Tokio ni a ningún otro sitio._

_- No esperabas esa reacción de ella, ¿verdad?- Pregunta el rubio._

_- No. Aunque debí suponer que lo haría. - Confiesa el copiloto- Creo que será mejor regresar a Tokio. ¿no lo crees?_

_- Si. Será lo mejor, aunque..._

_- ¿Aunque qué?-Cuestiona Darien._

_- Muero de hambre...Vamos a comer algo ¿quieres?- Solicita el joven Hansford._

_- Creo que es lo mínimo que te debo por acompañarme- Comenta Darien- Vamos a donde quieras...Yo invito._

_- ¡Excelente!_

_Andrew condujo el auto hasta llegar a un pequeño Restaurant de sushi. Tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana para apreciar mejor el paisaje ante ellos, un clásico parque Oriental._

_Andrew aprovechó para pedir un platillo de cada uno de la carta para asegurarse de "probar" todo el menú. El pelinegro solo quiso un té de limón para acompañar al hambriento chico._

_- Darien...¿de verdad no vas a comer nada?- Pregunta el rubio de ojos azules mientras come indiscriminadamente todo lo que está sobre la mesa._

_- No tengo hambre...Pero come. No quiero que Makoto me reclame por entregarle a un prometido debilucho. Después no querrá casarse contigo y yo no sé qué haría se pasa eso- Se burla Darien._

_- ¿Lo dices porque te dolería que termináramos nuestra relación?- Se enternece Andrew dejando de comer por un par de segundos._

_- No. Porque seguro llorarías como un bebé por meses.- Afirma Darien._

_- Tal vez lo digas en broma. Pero sí. Yo no sé qué haría sin mi amada Makoto...Es la mujer de mi vida, amigo- Explica Andrew emocionado._

_- y me hace feliz que la encontraras, Andrew. En verdad- Dice sincero el joven Spencer._

_- Ya verás que tu también la encontrarás-Anima el de cabello rubio._

_- No lo se...Creí que la había encontrado pero parece que no fue así.- Explica Darien._

_- ¿Lo dices por Serena? No. Ella no era la mujer de tu vida. Créeme, cuando encuentres a esa chica especial lo sabrás...-Asegura el rubio._

_- Amigo. Espera aquí. Si quieres pide algo más.- Ofrece Darien mientras deja su cartera al rubio y se pone de pie caminando fuera del acogedor restaurant._

_- ¿pero a dónde vas?- Pregunta Intrigado el rubio sin obtener respuesta.- Quedarme solo me da ansiedad de separación...Creo que tendré que comer un poquito más..._

_Darien cruzó la calle como hipnotizado Adentrándose en el parque que estaba frente al restaurant. Si el cuento del flautista de Hamelin fuese real, Darien sería el ratón y una misteriosa chica de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos violeta sería el flautista hechicero..._

_- Hola.-Saluda él con extrema dificultad._

_- Hola...-Responde ella sorprendida de encontrarse con aquél chico Inglés tan extraño._

_- Creí que nunca más volvería a verte. Creo que es el destino...-Asegura el de los ojos azules tomando asiento en la misma banca que la muchacha._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?- Cuestiona ella sorprendida de toparse con ese hombre tan terco._

_- Si. Creo que es el destino. Yo Iba a irme de Yokohama en cuanto te vimos partir, pero el glotón de mi amigo moría de hambre y paramos a comer algo. Creí que estarías ahora tomando un tren hacia algún lugar o yendo con tu familia._

_- No yo...No tengo familia- Cuenta la joven con evidente pena._

_- ¿Y qué harás ahora que no tienes que trabajar con Madame Meiou?- Pregunta el banquero._

_- No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes...No es tu problema. Me las arreglaré- Explica la de ojos amatista con soberbia._

_- Se que puedes de eso no tengo la menor duda...¿Al menos me permitirías invitarte a comer?- Pide él._

_- Ya te lo dije. No necesito de tu ayuda. Con lo que hiciste es más que suficiente. Gracias- denegó la joven cruzándose de brazos.-Además no tengo hambre_

_- Claro que la tienes- Se ríe el alto joven al escuchar gruñir el estómago de la muchacha a su lado.-Puedo darme cuenta. Anda, será solo algo de comer..._

_- Bien...Pero yo pago lo mío- Amenaza la bailarina_

_- Eres una mujer terca, Rei Hino.- Respondió Darien dejando escapar una leve risa. Era dificil ser un caballero con una mujer con el caracter y las reacciones de ella._

_Ese chico sabía de sobra que la muchacha era terca y que no era tarea fácil sacar las ideas de la cabeza de Rei._

_Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Darien tomó el cuadro de la chica junto con aquella caja de cartón y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo miró como analizándolo, "que chico más raro" se dijo para sí misma pero terminó por aceptar el brazo de ese extraño caballero inglés para cruzar la calle y entrar al Restaurant._

_Andrew casi se atraganta al ver entrar a su amigo con la bella chica. Afortunadamente Darien había dejado su vaso de té de limón por lo que el Rubio terminó bebiéndolo todo._

_La chica asiática tomó asiento en la mesa de los jóvenes ingleses, pidió Un Yakimeshi mientras el joven Spencer se limitaba a decir "lo mismo". Andrew hizo comentarios sobre el repentino regreso del apetito de Darien, tema que el pelinegro quiso evitar jalando la conversación hacia el futuro de la ex bailarina que al ser cuestionada sobre sus planes ahora que eran libres tosió un poco y aclaró la garganta._

_- La verdad es que no se qué haré. Tal vez vaya con el señor Yukishiro a preguntarle si requiere alguna ayudante en lo que encuentro algo- Explica ella._

_- No queremos decirte que hacer, Rei.- Antepone el pelinegro- Pero no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes en Yokohama..._

_- ¿Y por qué no? -Cuestiona la chica con molestia_

_- Por que pese a que Madame Meiou aceptó darte tu libertad, sería fácil para ella buscarte y obligarte a regresar con ella- Responde el serio chico.- Sobre todo si no estamos aquí para obligarla a cumplir su promesa de dejarte en paz._

_- Se cuidarme sola- Se defiende Rei._

_- Tal vez. Pero aun así yo creo que es buena idea que te vayas de Yokohama. Que empieces de nuevo- Sugiere en tono suave el joven Spencer._

_- Quizás tengas razón...-Comenta la muchacha mientras analizaba la posibilidad.- Tal vez si sea lo mejor._

_- Podrías venir a Londres con nosotros yo te ayudaría en lo que necesitaras y..._

_- Claro que no.- Se apresura a decir la muchacha- No me iré de Japón a un país que no conozco, del que no sé nada, donde tienen una cultura opuesta, eso no pasará._

_- Pero...-Intenta convencerla Darien._

_- Pero nada. Yo de Japón no me voy.- Responde seca la chica._

_- Bueno. Hay otra opción- Interviene Andrew.- Tal vez podrías mudarte a Tokio..._

_- ¡Tokio!- Se sorprende la de ojos violeta, jamás había estado en una ciudad tan grande._

_- Si. Tokio. -Insiste el rubio- Makoto vive ahí. Si tu quieres, no creo que mi Mako-chan tenga problema en recibirte con ella, vi que se cayeron bastante bien._

_- Podría ser...-Analiza la chica._

_- Yo creo que es mejor idea que vengas a Londres con nosotros. Así podría ver por ti. Ayudarte en lo que necesites- Explica Darien con notoria preocupación._

_- No. Londres no, Me agrada la idea de Tokio, ¿de verdad no habrá problema por Makoto?- Dice la chica de ojos violeta._

_- Claro que no. - asegura el rubio- Mira, Makoto es una gran chica y no conoce a muchas personas en Japón. De hecho tiene poco que regresó de París, tu compañía le vendría bien ahora que nosotros regresamos a Londres._

_- ¿Ustedes se irán a Londres?¿por cuánto tiempo?- Pregunta la joven._

_- Poco. Tenemos que ver el papeleo del posgrado y arreglar un par de cosas. Pero regresaré a tiempo para mi boda- cuenta el rubio mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

_- Ya veo...-Responde Rei al joven Hansford con un extraño gesto de ¿tristeza?_

_- Bueno. Regresaremos. Por que Darien será el padrino.- Se apresura a completar el rubio.- No te pongas triste._

_- ¡claro que no me pongo triste!- aclara molesta la de ojos violeta.- Me da igual._

_- Bueno. Es hora de ir a Tokio. Se hace tarde- Explica Darien mientras se pone de pie y saca su cartera._

_- Espera. Te dije que pagaría mi parte- Dice la chica deteniendo el brazo del alto pelinegro._

_- No. Dije que yo invitaba.- Insiste Darien mientras deposita un par de billetes sobre la mesa.- vámonos._

_De camino a Tokio la mitad del trayecto, la plática se basó en la discusión entre los dos pelinegros sobre el pago de la cuenta y la otra mitad sobre la terquedad de la muchacha en aceptar la ayuda de Darien y la insistencia en saber cuánto había pagado por su libertad. Ninguno de los tres temas tuvo una conclusión que agradar a alguien en el auto._

_Al llegar a Tokio. Andrew se dirigió a una exclusiva zona de departamentos al norte de la ciudad; Rei fingió no estar sorprendida, pero en definitiva lo estaba. Tokio era muy diferente a Kioto, Osaka o Yokohama. Era enorme, era moderno, era otro mundo._

_Pese a Los esfuerzos de la joven por aparentar, Darien se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica sentada en el asiento trasero del auto. Desde que pisaron Tokio su rostro cambió de expresión, guardó silencio y miró por la ventanilla del auto con sus ojos bien abiertos hasta que estacionaron el carro en la zona habitacional donde vivía Makoto._

_El departamento de Makoto Kino estaba en el piso más alto del edificio, el mejor, con la mejor vista en todo el edificio. Desde ahí podía verse todo Tokio._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Rei Hino subiría a un elevador. Una experiencia aterradora para ser exactos. Los lugares cerrados y mal iluminados no eran exactamente lo que más le agradaba a esa chica después de haber vivido con Beryl Aoki aquél infierno. Así que cuando las puertas se cerraron y las luces bajaron su intensidad aquella chica soberbia comenzó a temblar nerviosamente. El hombre de cabello negro a su lado notó el nerviosismo de la muchacha que pretendía fingir que el breve viaje no le afectaba; Mentía. Estaba aterrada, su frente sudaba y su corazón latía a cien kilómetros por hora. Darien optó por tomar la mano de la muchacha y apretarlo con fuerza, seguro estaba realmente aterrada ya que no puso resistencia. Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando las puertas del departamento se abrieron_

_Al abrirse las puertas del Penthouse todo fue aun más sorprendente. El lujo de aquél lugar era único. Makoto corrió a la puerta del ascensor para recibir a los recién llegados. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Rei junto a ambos chicos pero brincó de felicidad al volver a verla. La noche había caído ya y Makoto los condujo al comedor. Era hora de cenar._

_- Eres una gran cocinera, Makoto- comentó Rei mientras saboreaba una peculiar crema de color gris que opuesta a su primer impresión sabía deliciosa._

_- Gracias, Rei. Es una crema que aprendí a preparar en Le cordon Bleu, pero deja espacio para el postre. Te encantará- Promete la ojiverde._

_- ¿qué preparaste, amor?-Pregunta el Rubio emocionado._

_- Cremee- Brulé- Responde triunfal la chica de cabello castaño._

_- Te queda deliciosa, Mako. No he probado otra mejor- Elogia el Joven Spencer._

_- Me da gusto que les agrade.- Se sonora la alta castaña- Y Rei, ¿qué te trae a Tokio? ¿te quedarás muchos días?_

_- Bueno...En realidad...-Comienza a hablar con dificultad la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- En realidad, Rei se mudará a Tokio- explica Darien._

_- ¿de verdad?- Pregunta sonriente la castaña- ¿y ya tienes donde quedarte?_

_- No. Aun no- Responde la de ojos violeta._

_- Bien. Entonces no se diga más, te quedarás conmigo- dice Makoto mientras da un sorbo a su copa de vino.- Nos haremos compañía. Será genial._

_- ¿en Serio no hay ningún problema?- Cuestiona la joven de cabello negro._

_- Claro que no. Será genial tener una amiga conmigo. Viví casi toda mi infancia en París. No conozco chicas de mi edad en Japón- Explica Makoto.- Anda, quédate. Será divertido._

_- Creo que no es mala idea después de todo- Medita la chica de ojos violeta que sonríe con la idea._

_- Perfecto. Tengo dos habitaciones. Te quedarás en la que era de visitas. Darien, que pena. Tu dormirás en la sala- Ordena la anfitriona._

_- No hay problema- Acepta resignado el ojiazúl.-Yo me acomodo donde sea._

_- Creo que es mejor ir a dormir. Mañana iré a ver los locales para la cafetería que planeo abrir._

_- ¿Abrirás una cafetería?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos violeta con interés._

_- Si. Aun estoy viendo los pormenores para montarla, pero definitivamente la abriré- Responde triunfal la alta muchacha de ojos verdes._

_- ¿Y crees que tengas trabajo para mí?- Pregunta la joven de cabello negro._

_- Claro que sí- Asegura animada Makoto- Cuenta con ello._

_- Eso no es necesario- Interviene el de cabello negro- Yo puedo auxiliarte con eso, Rei._

_- No gracias. Y no quito el dedo del renglón. Quiero saber a cuánto asciende mi deuda contigo- Insiste la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- ¿de que deuda hablan?- dice Makoto con curiosidad._

_- Es una discusión que han traido estos dos durante todo el camino. Ya te contaré, mi amor. Vamos a dormir ¿quieren? Estoy muerto- Interviene Andrew._

_- Si. mejor mañana platicamos de lo que ustedes quieran.- Acepta Darien._

_Los chicos recogieron la mesa y Andrew y Darien se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes mientras Makoto y la nueva inquilina del departamento Kino terminaban de instalar sus cosas._

_A Darien le entregaron un par de cobijas y una almohada para que se instalara en el sofá cama de la sala. Rei se instaló en la habitación de invitados que era un lugar por mucho más elegante que el cuarto que usaba en casa de Madame Meiou e indudablemente mucho más que el insalubre lugar donde sobrevivió a su llegada a Yokohama._

_Rei se colocó la pijama y se recostó entre las suaves y perfumadas sábanas de la enorme cama que a partir de ese día era suya. Dio un par de vueltas en ella pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. No lo podía creer; Después de cuatro años por fin era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que se lo debía en su gran mayoría al extraño hombre de ojos azules que justo en esos momentos dormía a unos metros de ella, aun así él no escucharía jamás de sus labios un "gracias" pero en definitiva, algo en su interior palpitaba por ese extraño hombre que le había conseguido su libertad..._

**_¡hola!_**

**_Chicos y chicas, ésta historia va despacito, "a fuego lento" poco a poco entenderán el porqué._**

**_Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Una disculpa por no publicar ayer, pero no entiendo la razón por la cual he traído un sueño barbaro por lo que anoche sin más ni más me tiré a dormir y no supe de mí hasta hoy (y aun así hay una parte que aun no despierta). Pero basta de mi. Pasemos a lo interesante._**

**_Nanny: Bienvenida a ésta historia que pretende (espero lo logre) contarles una historia sin buenos ni malos, solo la vida en sí. Ahhh y también una sobredosis de "los cuatro fantásticos" jojojo._**

**_Cherry: Mil gracias por pasar por aquí. No te preocupes, les contaré el chisme de cómo llegó Darien a tener dos familias, pero les pienso contar todo lo que pasó antes de todo, el chisme completo ;) _**

**_Hikaru: Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic ¡aun en la madrugada! eso me agrada mucho. Como ves el Dariencito es algo tímido y Rei algo terca así que será interesante ver lo que ocurre con esos dos jejejeje. Mi otra pareja favorita no podía faltar. La Makotita y el Andrew para poner la sal y la pimienta a ésta historia que...aun no lo dice todo ;)_**

**_Nethy: Bienvenida también a "la otra mujer" las lectoras del lado obscuro te damos la bienvenida y espero que lo que va del fic te guste y te quedes con nosotros hasta el final. No quiero decir "nunca" pero si puedo evitarlo jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nuncas escribiré un fic Serena/Darien. Espero el kami no me castigue y termine haciendo eso. Por que Rei/Darien es mi pareja favorita._**

**_Iraís: Cumplí. Te paso mi capítulo de ésta semana. No, no pienso publicar más de un día por semana, pero no fallé. Otra semana más que publicamos :P_**

**_Gabyta: Mi matona amiga, gracias por tu Review pero sobre todo por apoyarme y estar tan loca como yo. Sabes que la parte del futuro "matrimonio Hansford" es para la Reina del Mako/Andy (es decir para ti) así que espero sus participaciones te agraden. Dios que Andrew tuvo suerte de encontrarse una chef como esposa por que sino ¿quién llenaría a ese barril sin fondo? Gracias por apoyarme durante la creación de esta historia que da un pequeño giro a las que he hecho antes, pero eso si, sin dejar a nuestras parejas favoritas. Por que si no escribimos con pasión y con amor ¿entonces para qué escribri? ¿verdad? Algunos me dicen que por qué tanto Rei/Darien. La verdad es que no me imagino escribiendo sobre Mina, Amy o Serena. Claro que tienen papeles en nuestros fics ¿verdad, Gabyta? ¡pero las reinas son las reinas! y tienen sus protagónicos y coprotagonicos. Gracias por estar tan lurias como yo._**

**_Bueno, chicas. Me despido por que hay mucho que escribir ahhh, por cierto. Gabyyyy ya casi es 5 de agosto, ya viene tu siguiente entrega de "las cartas sobre la mesa" Como que me acuerdo que te dije que hasta septiembre :P_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima, chicas!_**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 9**

**"Sentimientos"**

Por fin he conseguido llegar a casa de los Spencer. Pasan de las nueve de la noche y debí haber llegado hace tres horas, claro, la palabra clave aquí es "debí" ya que Raymond sigue molesto conmigo y me he negado a volver a hablar con Motoki Hansdford, la verdad es que no me parece adecuado confiar en alguien que no se toma la molestia de disculparse si te deja plantado, aunque tal vez no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de honestidad.

Después de caminar por horas buscando el medio adecuado para regresar a la casa de "la otra mujer" decidí volver caminando, no fue la mejor elección ya que el exclusivo fraccionamiento donde la Familia Spencer tiene su hogar no está precisamente cerca del corazón de Tokio, afortunadamente para mí el día de hoy no me había puesto tacones altos.

Entro a la casa Spencer y escucho voces, voces femeninas. No es la voz de Satsu la chica del servicio que ya conozco muy bien. No había escuchado esa voz antes, pero escucho a Rei charlar animadamente con ella, incluso feliz.

Me da curiosidad por ver de quién se trata pero decido no hacerlo, la verdad es que no quiero interrumpir su conversación, así que opto por ir a mi habitación, pero en el camino soy descubierta.

- Rini...-Me llama la voz de la "Señora Spencer" a tres pasos de llegar a las escaleras.- Ven por favor.

- Si. Voy- Respondo de mala gana caminando hacia la sala donde me encuentro a Rei charlando con una guapa mujer de unos hermosos ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados y una larga cabellera castaña que caía libre sobre su espalda, la mujer guardó silencio al verme entrar y me analizó de pies a cabeza.

- Rini. Te quiero presentar a mi amiga, La señora Makoto Hanford, te he hablado de ella ¿verdad?- Me dice la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Si. Así es- Respondo yo evitando mirar a los ojos aquella alta mujer que me observa de pies a cabeza.- Encantada.

- Ven. Siéntate con nosotras- Me invita la señora de la casa- ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? Me tenías preocupada.

- Es que...Me perdí- Explico apenada.

- ¿cómo que te perdiste?-cuestiona ella sorprendida.- Raymond me dijo que habías salido con Motoki.

- No. No fue así- contesto seca.

- Raymond me va a escuchar-Bufa la mujer de ojos violeta- ¡cómo es posible que te dejara regresar sola a casa si vivimos tan lejos de Tokio y no sabes moverte aquí!

- No. Por favor- Le suplico- No le digas nada es que...el creyó que Motoki me traería a casa.

- ¡Entonces es culpa de mi hijo!- comenta la señora Hansford- Ese chico no tiene formalidad alguna, pero cuando regrese a casa me las pagará.

- No. No, señora Hansford. No le diga nada. Es que yo fui al centro de Tokio a ver unas cosas. Le dije a Motoki que Raymond me traería de regreso. Por eso se despreocupó. No es culpa de ninguno de ellos- Justifico.

- Bien. No les diremos nada, pero por favor para la próxima no te vengas sola. Somos responsables de tu bienestar. No lo olvides- comenta la señora Spencer.

- Si, Lo sé. No quiere fallarle al Señor Spencer- Le respondo.

- Es verdad, pero también nos preocupa tu bienestar.- explica ella con seriedad.

- Tu eres la jovencita que llegó de Norteamérica ¿verdad?- Me interroga Makoto Hansford con sequedad.

- Si. Así es, El señor Spencer me recomendó- Contesto evitando el roce de mis ojos con los de ella.

- Claro. Aunque es extraño que Darien mandase a alguna recomendada me hubiera sorprendido aun más que se tratase de algún chico.- Lanza al aire la mujer de cabellos castaños sin evitar dejar escapar una risita.

- Mako...-La riñe Rei- No digas esas cosas...

- Es verdad. Ese hombre es caso perdido.- Se burla Makoto Hansford- Además, lo traes loquito desde que te conoció.

- Pues cierto rubio no se queda atrás- Responde en el mismo tono la mujer de ojos violeta logrando arrancar una nueva carcajada de la mujer castaña.

- Es verdad. Creo que lo dejaremos en empate ¿no?- concilia la alta mujer.

- Creo que es lo justo.- Acepta la Señora Spencer mientras da un sorbito a su taza de té.- Mako...

- ¿sí?- Responde extrañada del tono serio con el que su amiga la llamó.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Andrew?- Interroga la mujer de ojos violeta.

- No he logrado hablar con él. Aunque me manda correos diciendo que está bien. -Responde seria la esposa del eludido- No has tenido noticias de Darien, ¿verdad?

- No. Ninguna.- Responde con una notoria tristeza la Señora Spencer.

- Te juro que en cuanto consiga hablar con ese rubio tonto le sacaré toda la información- Promete la de ojos verdes.

- Gracias.- Dice escueta "la otra mujer".

El silencio inunda la sala después del último comentario. Puedo ver como Rei se pierde en sus pensamientos, ¿qué sentirá? ¿dolor, preocupación? Juro que cuando veo esa expresión en su rostro deseo decirle la verdad, pero no puedo. Al menos no puedo hacerlo hasta que sepa toda la historia de "La otra mujer".

- Ánimo, Rei. Verás que todo está bien- Anima la señora Hansford.- Darien te dará alguna explicación lógica.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- Se intenta animar la de ojos violeta.

- Señora Hansford.- La llamo.

- Llámame Makoto. No estoy tan vieja- Reta la castaña.- y no me hables de "usted"

- Está bien, Makoto- Corrijo- Rei me ha contado de su historia con el Señor Spencer, Tu estuviste muy cerca de ellos en ese tiempo, ¿no?

- Así es- Confiesa orgullosa la Señora Hansford- Podría escribir un libro con lo que se de ellos.

- ¡Makoto!- Riñe la de más baja estatura.- No es para tanto.

- Claro que lo es-Asegura la castaña- ¿Quieres saber cómo estos dos se decidieron a estar juntos? Yo te lo contaré...

**Tokio 1979**

_En el departamento de la dulce señorita Makoto Kino el dulce olor de los Hot Cakes inundaba el lugar._

_Una jovencita de ojos color violeta salió de la que desde ahora era su habitación, cubriendo su ligero camisón lila de seda con una bata a juego. Aun no conocía el lugar en su totalidad pero supo donde se encontraba la cocina por el simple olor que era embriagador._

_- Buenos días- Saludó la muchacha sonriente al encontrar a su nueva compañera de departamento frente a la estufa._

-_ Buen día, Rei- Saludó la de ojos verdes que también vestía una pijama pero en su caso era en color rosa palo y un poco más corta que la de la japonesa.- ¿pudiste dormir bien anoche?_

_- Si. Gracias, la verdad creo que hace años que no dormía así- comenta la de ojos amatista.- ¿dónde están todos?_

_- Con "Todos" te refieres a Darien, ¿verdad?- Responde Makoto con una sonrisa de picardía._

_- Claro que no- Se apena Rei.- Me refiero a ambos, a Andrew y a Darien._

_- El perezoso de Andrew se está dando una ducha y Darien salió un instante.- Explica la dueña de la casa._

_- ya veo...-Responde con un dejo de tristeza la chica Japonesa._

_- ¡Pero ánimo! Volverá pronto- Promete Makoto._

_- No me interesa si vuelve pronto o no- Se sonroja la muchacha de piel de marfil._

_- Si claro.-Se burla Makoto._

_- ¿con qué te ayudo?_

_- Puedes ir llevando la mantequilla y la miel a la mesa- Sugiere la castaña._

_- Hecho.-Acepta Rei mientras comienza a sacar las cosas del refrigerador para llevarlas a la mesa._

_La puerta del ascensor del departamento Kino se abrió mostrando a un alto joven de ojos celeste que llegaba con una bolsa de papel entre sus manos. Éste muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad al ver a la guapa jovencita de larga cabellera negra aparecer en el comedor con el recipiente de la miel y la barra de mantequilla._

_- Bue...Buenos días- Consiguió el joven inglés sacar de sus labios._

_- Buenos días, Darien.- Saludó Rei con una suave sonrisa.- ¿dormiste bien en el sillón?_

_- S..sí- Dijo con mayor dificultad al acercar sus pasos a los de la chica._

_- Te puedo asegurar que hubiera preferido dormir calientito en una cama a unos metros del sillón. Pero tuvo que conformarse- Se escuchó la voz de Andrew Hansford aparecer en el comedor con una camisa a color rosa pálido y un pantalón gris obscuro._

_- No digas estupideces, Hansford- Se quejó Darien_

_- Pues es muy cierto.- Insiste el heredero de los Hansford._

_- No empieces a crear problemas, Andrew Hansford- Se escuchó la voz de Makoto que salía de la cocina con una bandeja cubierta por una campana de plata que contenía el desayuno- Y ve por los platos._

_- Si mi amor...-Respondió derrotado el alto joven inglés._

_- No le hagan caso. Eso es algo común en Andrew- Contó la castaña mientras colocaba al centro de la mesa el desayuno- Espero les guste._

_- Huele delicioso.- Confiesa Darien._

_- Gracias...Por cierto ¿ a dónde fuiste?-Cuestiona la futura Señora Hansford- Rei estaba preocupada por ti._

_- ¡Makoto!- La reprendió por instinto la joven de cabello negro que inmediatamente sintió el carmín en sus mejillas- Eso no es cierto...Yo...yo solo pregunté donde estaban todos._

_- Si, Claro.- Se burló la alta chica._

_- Listos los platos. - Apareció Andrew con los platos para el desayuno, los cubiertos y un recipiente con fresas._

_- Mmm. Fresas- Se saboreó el joven Spencer arrebatando el recipiente al rubio- Makoto, ¿tendrás crema batida para los Hot cakes?_

_- Este...No- Responde la dueña de la casa mientras observaba pícaramente al rubio a su derecha.- Se...terminó._

_- Que lástima...Hubiera quedado genial con las fresas- Se apena el de cabello negro._

_- La crema batida te pondrá gordito, Spencer. Mejor solo ponle fresas.- Animó Andrew._

_- Pero juraría que anoche que fui por agua vi una lata en el refrigerador- Insiste el invitado._

_- Que no. Ya no hay. Supéralo- Se burla Andrew mientras suelta una carcajada._

_- Bueno. Díganme. ¿qué haremos hoy?- Cambia de conversación la mujer de ojos verdes._

_- Me gustaría que Rei conociera la torre de Tokio- Sugiere Darien._

_- Y dices que no te quita el sueño...-Se burla el prometido de la Señorita Kino._

_- Entonces vamos a arreglarnos antes de que se haga más tarde, ¿quieren?- comentó la joven castaña.- Podrás pelear a Darien en el camino a la torre o en su defecto cuando regresen a Londres._

_- ¿Regresarán pronto a Londres?-Cuestionó con un rostro de notoria preocupación la jovencita que dejó de comer sus hot cakes._

_- Bueno...Si. estaremos solo hoy, mañana debemos volver. - Explica Darien en un tono dulce- De hecho debimos regresar con el resto del grupo a Londres pero nos escapamos un poco más, así que tenemos que regresar a hacer el papeleo que está pendiente. Un par de informes y..._

_- Y no te preocupes mi estimada amiga. Éste patán volverá a tiempo para mi boda, yo mismo lo traeré. No le perdonaría al padrino no estar presente.-se ríe el rubio de ojos azules- No lo extrañes tanto._

_- No lo extrañaré- Responde esquiva la muchacha de ojos violeta poniéndose de pie- Iré a arreglarme para salir._

_La chica de cabello negro se puso de pie caminando hacia su habitación. Al quedarse solos, Makoto le dio un fuerte codazo a su prometido en señal de reclamo. La incomodidad de la muchacha recién llegada fue más que notoria al escuchar las bromas del heredero de los Hansford por lo que la castaña riñó fuertemente a su prometido. Darien inventó un pretexto poco creíble para salir de nueva cuenta del departamento. Un dejo de tristeza apareció en su rostro al cerrar la puerta y quedarse solo. No podía aceptarlo ante sus amigos pero el saber que aquella muchachita no lo extrañaría fue como una decena de alfileres directos a su corazón._

_-000-_

_Después de una hora de esperar a que Makoto y Rei estuvieran listas para partir. El momento finalmente llegó, la alta joven de cabello castaño se puso una minifalda color verde olivo con una blusa en color rosa, Fue imposible para Andrew evitar babear por la alta chica mitad francesa mitad japonesa._

_Rei apareció con unos Jeans y un sweeter en color rojo con un hombro caído a juego con unas balerinas. La chica lucía notoriamente incómoda con el extraño look._

_- Vaya, Rei. Luces muy linda- elogia el rubio de ojos azules._

_- Fue idea de Makoto- Contestó la muchacha de ojos violeta con notoria incomodidad de la ropa que vestía._

_- Así es. Creo que es bueno que si vas a vivir en una ciudad como Tokio comience a vestir como una citadina. ¿no lo creen?- Explica la dueña de la casa.- ¿o no crees que se ve hermosa, Darien?_

_- Si...sencillamente hermosa- Deja escapar casi en un suspiro el hombre cabellera negra._

_- ¿nos vamos ya?- Pregunta la muchacha de cabello negro caminando hacia la puerta, tratando de evitar que el heredero de la familia Spencer se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Fue demasiado tarde..._

_Camino a la torre de Tokio. La joven de ojos verdes y su prometido charlaron divertidos sobre su futura boda, sobre sus planes y claro está no perdieron la oportunidad para hacer bromas sobre lo embelesado que lucía el joven de cabello negro con la chica a su izquierda._

_Al llegar a la torre de Tokio Makoto insistió en que subieran al observatorio y la chica de cabello castaño sabía conseguir lo que deseaba. Minutos después los cuatro subieron al observatorio desde donde podían ver todo Tokio, Makoto y Andrew se alejaron a un rincón del lugar para poder charlar en privado. La joven mujer de ojos violeta también aprovechó para apartarse un poco de todos. Observaba embelesada aquella ciudad. También era Japón y era totalmente diferente al barrio pobre de Osaka donde pasó su infancia o a la casa de Beryl en aquél asqueroso lugar de la zona de tolerancia. No podría compararlo tampoco con la casa de Madame Meiou que a pesar de no ser un lugar nefasto no se parecía para nada a lo que sus ojos veían ahora, ¿Como Kioto? Kioto fue un lugar hermoso, pero opuesto a Tokio definitivamente. Tokio era una ciudad Futurista, en Kioto el tiempo parecía haberse detenido._

_No supo en qué momento llegó aquél hombre de ojos azules hasta ella, no lo sintió hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros suyos, hasta que paralizó su corazón._

_- ¿estás bien?- Cuestionó él con un gesto entre ternura y preocupación._

_- Claro que sí. ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? Mintió la muchacha de cabello negro._

_- No luces como si estuvieras bien...-Insiste el de ojos azules._

_- Lo que pasa es que. Estoy sorprendida; Tokio es una ciudad fascinante, jamás imaginé que en Japón existiera un lugar como éste- Confiesa la muchacha._

_- ¿Y te gusta?- Pregunta Darien._

_- Si. Me encanta...Siento como si...-Rei lanzó una suave risita y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el horizonte._

_- Sientes como si...-Retomó él._

_- Pensarás que soy una tonta._

_- Eso jamás pasaría...cuéntame, Por favor...-Insiste él._

_- Siento como si hubiera viajado al futuro...- Confiesa la chica._

_- ¿Y te gusta el futuro?- Pregunta el de ojos azules._

_- Es mucho mejor que el pasado...-Confiesa con melancolía la muchacha de cabello negro._

_- Rei...¿qué es lo que hay en tu pasado que te lastima tanto?_

_- No te gustaría saberlo- Responde fingiendo una sonrisa la joven asiática._

_- De ti me gustaría saberlo todo- Responde el muchacho de ojos azules clavando sus orbes en las pupilas amatista de la muchacha ante él._

_- No te gustará saberlo todo de alguien a quien no volverás a ver en mucho tiempo- Comenta la muchacha de ojos violeta retando con la mirada al joven inglés._

_- ¿En verdad no te gustaría viajar a Londres conmigo?-Cuestiona el muchacho- Ahí podrías hacer tantas cosas, conocer personas diferente, una cultura diferente. Yo vería por todo lo que necesitaras y..._

_- No necesito que el Señor Darien Spencer haga nada más por mí. Ya ha hecho suficiente-Responde de forma rápida la chica._

_- Me gustaría hacer más...Mucho más por tí, Rei- confiesa sincero él._

_- creo que con mi libertad ya hizo suficientes obras de caridad por el resto de su vida- explica altiva ella con un tinte lastimero en sus palabras._

_- No es caridad...-Agrega Darien.- Y quedamos que no me hablarías más de "Usted"_

_- Entonces si no es caridad, ¿qué es?-Inquiere la bella muchacha retando de nueva cuenta al heredero inglés.- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí, Darien?_

_- Bueno...eso es porque yo...-Respira profundamente el guapo joven._

_- Chicos...tengo hambre- Se escuchó la voz de Andrew que llegaba acompañado de Makoto._

_- Tu siempre tan oportuno- Gruñó el muchacho de cabello negro._

_- Bueno pero si ya me conoces...entonces qué...¿vamos a comer algo? Muero por una hamburguesa- Insiste Andrew._

_- ¿cómo crees que llevarás a una egresada de Le cordon Bleu a comer McDonalds?-Lo regañó su amigo._

_- Por mí no hay problema- Interviene Makoto con tranquilidad.-Tengo mucho que no como una hamburguesa._

_- ¿Hamburguesas?- Comenta extrañada la joven de ojos violeta mirando extrañada a los jóvenes ingleses y a su nueva compañera de cuarto._

_- ¿no te gustan?- Cuestiona sorprendido el rubio de ojos azules._

_- Nunca las he probado- contesta la más joven de los tres._

_- Entonces no se diga más. Tienes que probarlas aunque no te preocupes, cuando tengamos más tiempo prepararé unas en casa, me quedan mucho mejores que a esa cadena transnacional.- Expresa orgullosa la joven castaña.-Aunque a ellos no les quedan tan mal._

_- Mi amor, Tengo hambre- Insistió el joven Hansford._

_- Vayamos a comer antes de que Andrew termine por hacer una pataleta en plena torre.- Se burla Darien._

_- Ahora resulta que es mi culpa. Seguro lo que quieres es ser el guía de turistas por Mc Donalds de cierta jovencita. Pero está bien...utilízame_

_- Eres incorregible- Reniega él joven Spencer._

_- Claro que no. Finge que no quieres quedar bien con Rei- Evidenció Andrew._

_- Descuida, Rei. La historia de estos dos es pelear hasta el cansancio. Si no pelean no son felices- Explica Makoto a su nueva amiga mientras la conduce al ascensor.- será mejor ir ganando camino._

_Ambas muchachas tomaron el ascensor dejando a los dos ingleses discutiendo un buen rato hasta que se percataron de estar solos._

_Como Makoto había descrito. esos dos habían estado discutiendo desde que aprendieron a hablar._

_-000-_

_La visita a McDonald's fue inolvidable. Rei había visto a Andrew comer animadamente en días pasados, pero nada la preparó para lo que sus orbes violetas vieron esa tarde; Andrew Hansford devoró tres hamburguesas con papas y refresco en un segundo, terminando también con la de su prometida y la de su mejor amigo, cuando terminó con la comida de los demás observó emocionado con sus ojos azules a la muchacha de cabello negro para preguntarle si terminaría su hamburguesa. Por alguna extraña razón su hambre había desaparecido por lo que el Heredero de los Hansford terminó devorando también su comida._

_Después de terminar con todo lo comestible sobre la mesa optaron por regresar a casa. De camino al departamento de Makoto el rubio fue regañado severamente por la heredera de la familia Kino y por su mejor amigo por sus pésimos modales en la mesa, pero después de un elaborado chantaje emocional por su parte quejándose de las pocas horas que faltaban para partir de Tokio consiguió que la melancolía invadiera el auto y el silencio fuera el pasajero durante todo el trayecto de regreso._

_Cuando los jóvenes estuvieron en el apartamento de la heredera de las empresas Kino, Andrew entró a la habitación que compartía con Makoto para comenzar a hacer maletas. Saldrían hacia Londres muy de mañana y prefería tener todo listo ya que era muy dado a olvidar algo o dejar cosas en todos lados._

_Makoto, Darien y Rei charlaron en la sala por un rato. La plática era amena; Makoto le contó a Rei como Darien y Andrew se colaron una vez a una exposición Gourmet solo para chefs en Londres de donde fueron prontamente descubiertos y echados; a la castaña eso fuera de molestarle le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar tomar una bandeja de sus pequeños canapés para llevarles a los jóvenes ingleses y claro está presentarse. Ese fue amor a primera vista, desde ese mismo instante Andrew Hansford quedó prendado de la jovencita de ojos verdes y le invitó un café como agradecimiento, del café pasaron a la cena y de la cena... de la cena no pudieron separarse más a pesar de Makoto haber regresado a París dos días después la distancia no fue obstáculo para ellos._

_La conversación después de eso tendió hacia la próxima partida de Andrew y Darien a Londres. A Makoto no le inquietaba mucho la despedida ya que estaba acostumbrada a no ver a Andrew tan a menudo como quisiera; Pasó los dos años que tenían de noviazgo viéndolo solo en vacaciones o los fines de semana que uno u otro conseguían escaparse, a pesar de eso había alguien en la sala que se veía notoriamente acongojada por la próxima despedida._

_Rei se disculpó y comentó que le dolía la cabeza y deseaba dormir. No dijo mucho; Solo las palabras necesarias para poder salir de ahí sin que la cuestionaran más, sin que nadie notara su tristeza._

_La joven de ojos violeta se cambió de ropas para ponerse la pijama. Se tiró en la cama boca abajo sacando de debajo de la almohada una desgastada libreta y una pluma que estaba entre sus hojas; comenzó a escribir en ella en silencio con total concentración, no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación silenciosamente._

_- Creí que te habías quedado dormida- Ronroneó una voz masculina._

_- Darien- Se sobresaltó la muchacha de cabello negro sentándose rápidamente en la cama y tratando de esconder la libreta._

_- Lo lamento, No quise asustarte- Se disculpó el muchacho sentándose a su lado en la cama._

_- No me asustaste.-Respondió severa- Solo me has sorprendido. No te escuché entrar._

_- Toqué la puerta pero no respondiste, así que me decidí a entrar- Explica él._

_- Lo siento. No te escuché._

_- Creo que estabas muy ocupada- Comenta el muchacho de ojos azules mientras voltea a ver la libreta mal escondida por la joven.- ¿verdad?_

_- ¿lo dices por esto?- Cuestiona ella mostrando el desgastado cuaderno.- No es nada..._

_- ¿puedo leer esa "nada"?- pide él tomando la libreta de las pequeñas manos de la chica._

_- ¡NO!- La arrebata ella escondiéndole entre las almohadas.- Es que de verdad no es nada importante..._

_- Entiendo, es algo privado.-Acepta el hombre de cabello negro resignado._

_- Es un diario.- Explica la joven al notar el rostro apenado del joven inglés._

_- ¿Un diario?- Repite sorprendido el hombre ante ella con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro- No imaginé que..._

_- ¿Que una prostituta escribiera un diario?-Cuestiona directa ella._

_- Claro que no. Quise decir que no imaginé que te gustara escribir- aclara él._

_- Empecé a hacerlo cuando Michiru escapó de casa de Madame Meiou. -Explica la chica sonriendo al recordar a su hada madrina._

_- ¿Michiru?- Pregunta Darien Interesado._

_- Si. Michiru. Ella fue la única persona. Antes de ti claro que fue buena conmigo a cambio de nada. - Explica Rei, ganándose el interés del chico- Fue como una hermana mayor que me aconsejaba. Cuando ella partió no tuve a nadie más con quien charlar así que..._

_- Así que comenzaste a escribir- Deduce él._

_- Si. Las letras fueron un buen refugio. El Señor Tsukishiro me obsequió esto cuando me quedé sola en la mansión Meiou. Éste viejo cuaderno ha sido un confidente y mi único amigo por todo este tiempo.- Explica la muchacha._

_- Ahora tienes un nuevo amigo- Dice Darien sonriente- y espero que algún día también un confidente._

_- Sería muy lindo. Pero tú te irás mañana a Londres...-Comenta la chica casi en tono de reclamo._

_- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Puedes escribirme si así lo deseas o puedes llamarme o llamarte yo, si lo deseas, claro.- Ofrece el joven._

_- Eso lo dices ahora. Pero cuando regreses a Londres te olvidarás de mi- Responde ella con notoria tristeza._

_- ¿de verdad crees que una persona, quien sea podría olvidarse de una chica tan bella como tú?- Pregunta el joven con voz aterciopelada._

_- Tú lo harás- Promete la muchacha desviado la mirada._

_- No podría, Rei. Te lo juro que no podría- dice Darien con seriedad._

_- Aunque no lo creo Suena muy lindo. Gracias- Acepta la chica._

_- Rei...Yo partiré a Londres. Pero volveré para la boda de Andrew y Makoto.-Ofrece él- Aun así. Si necesitas algo, tu..._

_- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, Darien- Completa ella.- Makoto me ha ofrecido trabajo con ella así que...Me las arreglaré._

_- Se que si- confiesa él resignado.- Pero..._

_- ¿pero?- Invita ella a continuar._

_- Pero prométeme que si necesitas algo, Cualquier cosa, me lo harás saber ¿quieres?- Pide él con voz suave._

_- No lo necesitaré- Explica ella._

_- Pero si llegas a necesitarlo...¿me llamarás?- cuestiona el pelinegro preocupado._

_- Prometo que si llego a necesitar algo que esté fue de mis manos resolver y no encuentro ninguna otra manera de solucionarlo...te llamaré- Contesta ella resignada sabiendo que ese joven no se quedaría tranquilo hasta conseguir escuchar lo que pedía._

_- Gracias- acepta el joven sabiendo que no obtendría nada más de esa muchacha tan terca._

_- Ahora creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir ¿no? -Invita ella- Mañana partirán muy temprano a Londres según comentaste._

_- Si. es verdad. Yo solo quería despedirme de ti- Aclara el joven mientras se pone de pie con notoria tristeza hacia la puerta._

_- Darien...-Lo llama la chica una vez que está él a punto de girar la perilla._

_- ¿sí?- voltea él sonriente._

_- Que tengas buen viaje..._

_- Gracias..._

_El alto joven salió de la habitación de Rei con notoria tristeza, la chica lo despidió con una sonrisa._  
_Ella al saberse sola no pudo evitar dejar de actuar. Le dolía ver partir a aquél hombre que le aceleraba el corazón, que la hacía temblar pero no iba a permitirle saberlo._

_Rei se recostó en la cama para intentar dormir. Desafortunadamente eso fue algo que no consiguió hacer. Cientos de ideas invadieron su cerebro durante esa larga noche. El sueño llegó a ella muy entrada el alba. No escuchó cuando Darien entró a su habitación para despedirse de ella. Tampoco cuando aquél buen mozo inglés se acercó a su cama para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para partir inmediatamente a un lejano destino._

_A la mañana siguiente abrió sus ojos al escuchar el ruido de Tokio en el exterior del edificio._

_Rei se enredó en su bata y salió de su habitación como buscando algo que no encontró y de lo que se notó visiblemente afecta. Su silencio fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que le gritaba desde la cocina._

_- Rei, Qué bueno que has despertado. Anda ven acá- Indicó la joven de ojos verdes mientras servía un poco de huevos revueltos con jamón y un croissant a su nueva amiga._

_- Buen día, Makoto- Saludó la pelinegra mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja.- ¿ya se fueron los chicos?_

_- Ya. Muy de madrugada. Darien entró a despedirse de ti, Pero creo que estabas muy cansada porque no lo escuchaste hablarte- Explicó Makoto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa al lado de Rei y se servía una taza de café y le ponía algo de crema._

_- No pude dormir hasta muy entrada la noche- Explica la chica de ojos amatista._

_- ¿pensabas en "alguien" en especial?- Pregunta la dueña de la casa divertida._

_- No. No...es solo que...Tuve pesadillas- Mienta Rei mientras da un sorbo a su jugo._

_- Lo entiendo...-Comenta la muchacha de cabello castaño mientras continuaba comiendo su desayuno._

_- Makoto. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Cuestiona Rei con dudas._

_- Claro. Lo que quieras. Dime ¿de qué se trata?-Invita la alta muchacha a hablar a su huesped._

_- ¿qué es lo que Andrew y Darien te contaron de mi?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos violeta con preocupación._

_La joven de ojos verdes detuvo su café bajando la taza y clavando sus ojos en los violeta de la chica sentada en la mesa junto a ella. Una peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_- Todo- Contestó seca mientras seguía degustando su desayuno- mmhhmm. No es por nada. Pero me encanta cómo me quedan los huevos revueltos._

_- ¿todo?- cuestiona Rei sorprendida- ¿te contaron de Madame Meiou?_

_Makoto sonrió sin dejar de comer mientras cortaba un croissant para untarle mantequilla._

_- cuando llegamos a Kioto Andrew me lo contó todo- Explica la castaña.- Yo tenía mucha curiosidad sobre quien eras al conocerte ya que ellos no conocían a nadie más en Japón además de mi e interrogué a Andrew hasta que me contó la verdad; No te preocupes Andrew es un boquiflojo pero no contará nada. Darien nos pidió que fuéramos discretos._

_- Claro...se sentiría avergonzado si sus amistades supieran que..._

_- No inventes cosas que no son- Corta Makoto rápidamente- He pasado suficiente tiempo con esos dos para saber que la preocupación de Darien no es por él sino por ti. Nunca había visto tan ilusionado a ese chico, ni siquiera por..._

_- ¿Ni siquiera por quién?-Cuestiona interesada la joven de más baja estatura._

_- nada. Nada. Solo créeme. Darien es un gran chico y le importas bastante. Pero ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso y muchas cosas ahora apresúrate a terminar tu desayuno por que iremos a un lugar muy especial._

_Las chicas terminaron de desayunar en silencio para ir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse._

_De camino al lugar que Makoto prometió charlaron divertidas sobre las diferencias entre su amado París y Tokio. A pesar de correr por las venas de la castaña ambas sangres se sentía más francesa que Japonesa, tal vez porque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en París. Desde que sus padres murieron y ella se mudó con sus tíos a Francia._

_La chica castaña estacionó su auto verde olivo a las afueras de un edificio en remodelación; sacó la llave de su bolsa y abrió la puerta del local._

_- Bienvenida- invitó a pasar la mujer de ojos verdes a su nueva amiga._

_- ¿qué es este lugar, Mako?- Preguntó Rei sorprendida al ver las mesas y las sillas, la barra sin montar y algunos refrigeradores._

_- Éste es el lugar que siempre soñé tener- Explica orgullosa la alta muchacha mientras conduce a su amiga a la parte trasera del lugar que contaba con un bello jardín.- Se llamará Mako´s Garden._

_- ¿una cafetería?- Pregunta sorprendida la de ojos violeta- ¿La dueña de un emporio en alimentos pondrá una pequeña cafetería?_

_- Así es...Es mi sueño. Un pequeño lugar donde la gente venga a ver mis creaciones. Sentirse como en casa- Cuenta emocionada la bella chica mitad francesa mitad japonesa._

_- Me encanta la idea.- Dice la de ojos violeta sorprendida del lugar._

_- Rei...-Llamó Makoto mientras revisaba unos papeles que estaba en la barra.- ¿y cuál es tu sueño?_

_- ¿Mi sueño?- Se sorprendió por la pregunta la de ojos amatista._

_- Si. Todos tenemos sueños ¿no?-afronta Makoto._

_- Pues...-Dudo la joven asiática- Hasta hace un par de días mi sueño era ser libre. Dejar de trabajar en casa de Madame Meiou._

_- Bueno. Eses ya se cumplió ahora necesitas uno nuevo- Explica sonriente la castaña._

_- Mako ¿qué es esto?-Cuestiona la chica sobre el centenar de documentos._

_- Mhm. Son documentos que me envía la junta directiva de Kino´s sobre nuestras ganancias. La verdad es que no le entiendo nada- Confiesa la joven apenada._

_- Te dicen que Kino´s tuvo un incremento porcentual en sus ganancias de éste trimestre de 5% con relación al trimestre pasado- Explica Rei mientras analiza los documentos._

_- ¿entiendes de Finanzas?- Se sorprende la de cabello castaño._

_- No mucho. Pero sobre finanzas se algo. Ayudaba a llevar sus cuentas a la chica que fue mi benefactora hasta hace un tiempo- Explica la ex bailarina._

_- Pues te hemos encontrando trabajo, Amiga; me ayudarás a llevar las finanzas de Mako´s Garden y a interpretar lo que éstos barbaros me envían cada trimestre.- Explica la heredera del imperio alimenticio más grande en Japón._

_- Pero Mako. Seguro tendrás gente preparada que te explique estos informes- comenta la de más baja estatura._

_- Si. Los tengo, pero ninguno me explica claramente. Pareciera que quieren que no comprenda nada. Anda...di que si-Insistió la Señorita Kino._

_- prometo apoyarte en lo que necesites pero...Solo sé lo que el señor Yukishiro me enseñó en Yokohama._

_- Pues sabes bastante más que yo.-Animó Makoto- Tal vez deberías ser contadora. Tendrías trabajo conmigo de por vida._

_- Suena bien. Pero...-Se detuvo la muchacha de ojos amatista._

_- ¿Pero?-Cuestionó Makoto._

_- Bueno, el señor Yukishiro me contó alguna vez que para poder estudiar una carrera necesitas estudios previos._

_- ¿y no tienes nada?- Se sorprende la castaña._

_- Ningún papel al menos.-Explica Rei._

_- Entonces algo habrá que hacer ¿no lo crees?- Sonríe Makoto.- Tal vez con un sistema abierto logremos revalidar tus estudios. Así en poco tiempo podrías entrar a la universidad a estudiar lo que te plazca._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?-Se asombra Rei._

_- Claro que sí. Tu déjalo en mis manos. Además, a Darien le gustan las chicas listas además de lindas- Comenta divertida la futura señora Hansford._

_- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Cuestiona sonrojada la chica del largo cabello negro._

_- Dime...¿de verdad no sientes nada por él?-Inquiere Makoto insistente con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- Apenas y lo conozco.- Se apresuró Rei a responder. Prestando su atención a los documentos sobre la barra como intentando ocultarse en ellos._

_- Bueno. Eso no tiene nada que ver...Yo quedé perdidamente enamorada de Andrew desde el primer momento en que vi sus hermosos ojos azules posarse sobre los canapés de mi exposición.- Explica Makoto sonriente- Aunque creo que él no solo veía la bandeja en mis manos ahora que lo pienso._

_- Fueron situaciones diferentes- Comenta la de más baja estatura._

_- Si. Tal vez, Pero el amor es así: Impredecible, Nace donde menos te lo esperas de quien menos hubieras pensado...Es perfecto- Explica la más alta de las dos._

_- Tal vez...Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿si?- Pide suplicante Rei._

_- Bien. Entonces ayúdame a elegir el tapiz de las paredes por aquí tengo una gama.- Aceptó la de ojos verdes- Ah, aquí está. Aunque debo insistir, Ustedes harían una linda pareja..._

_- Creo que éste color es lindo..._

_La joven japonesa cambió el tema rotundamente. Era muy cierto, no deseaba hablar de amor, ni de Darien, ni de nada relacionado a ello. Aun así, no pudo dejar de perderse en la gama de tonos celeste al evocar aquellos profundos ojos azules del joven inglés, tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que escuchaba su nombre o algún hombre con la loción de él se cruzara por su camino. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba naciendo sentimientos por él superior a su fuerza de voluntad..._

_-000-_

**¡Hola!**

**Pues bien, aqui está un capítulo más de "La otra mujer" Aparece en el presente La señora Hansford. ¿creen que Dariencito regrese a Tokio? ¿quién es esa otra muchacha? ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? les digo la semana que viene. Por el momento sigo maquilando otras cosas que muy pronto conocerán ;)**

**Cherry, Hikaru e Iraís. Chicas mil gracias por su Review me alegran el día muchachas. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, por que el que viene...contará más cosas jojojo.**

**Gabyta: ¿qué día es mañana? 5 de Agosto MMMM ¿qué pasa ese día? ahh si, es domingo ¿algo más? mmhhmm creo que no.**

**Lector silencioso: Comenta algo, únete al club**

**¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Aceptación

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 10**

**" Aceptación"**

Llego a la casa Spencer después de una ardua jornada laboral. Parece que a Raymond se le ha bajado el coraje conmigo por haber salido de la editorial antes de tiempo hace un par de días con Motoki Hansford ya que tiene días trayéndome a casa de nuevo, ¿dije a casa? Si. Extrañamente en éste lugar me comienzo a sentir en casa. Más que en América, más que en Londres.

Rei ha seguido dándome lecciones de Japonés y debo de decir que he mejorado bastante y lo hablo muy fluido aunque aun debo mejorar mi acento, al menos puedo decir que si me veo en la necesidad de volver a casa sola mínimo sabré leer los señalamientos.

Raymond me trajo a casa, no se si obedece a que se le ha bajado el coraje o a que Rei le llamó la atención bastante fuerte después de que regresé sola a su casa por no regresar ni con Motoki ni con él, como sea creo que jamás tendré la verdadera razón.  
Durante el camino lo noté serio, más no grosero. Puedo ver que algo le preocupa pero se niega a decírmelo; Aun así me sigue la conversación sobre cosas triviales de la oficina al final consigo robarle un par de sonrisas haciéndole un par de bromas. Tiene una dulce sonrisa, como mi padre...

Mi padre...Definitivamente después de haber viajado a Tokio he conocido a un Darien Spencer que jamás conocí en Occidente.

Recuerdo que cuando vi esa tarjeta en el escritorio, la de Rei Hino. Mi estómago me decía que no era una mujer cualquiera. Mi corazón me dijo que era una mujer que le importaba demasiado a mi padre para atesorar tan celosamente ese pequeño detalle.

Durante el viaje a Asia pensé mil cosas. Pensé que le diría sus verdades a esa mujer. Que había arruinado mi vida y la de mi madre. Pero al conocerla, al ver el mundo en el que vive esa otra familia de mi padre, simplemente me he quedado sin palabra alguna.

Cuando esa mujer de ojos violeta me recibió en su casa. No puedo negar que una pequeña parte de mi me decía que era la oportunidad perfecta no solo para averiguar la verdadera historia de mi padre y ella sino también para averiguar cómo lastimarla. Cómo regresarle el mismo dolor que sentí yo al saber que había vivido en un engaño toda mi vida.

Ahora, después de conocer a Rei y a Raymond confieso que no se qué hacer. Ya no sé lo que deseo hacer. No sé si confesarles la verdad, no sé si callar...No sé nada.

- Rini. Has estado muy callada- Me enfrenta la mujer de ojos violeta con preocupación. Había olvidado que estábamos cenando en la mesa junto a su hijo.- ¿ocurre algo?

- No. Nada en realidad- comento yo sin mirarla a los ojos, esa mujer parece leer la mente.

- Raymond, ¿volviste a regañar a Rini?- Riñó la madura mujer a su hijo.

- No, mamá. No podría regañarla, la verdad es que ha estado trabajando muy bien. De hecho me ha ayudad mucho con los títulos franceses que acabamos de negociar, los de Mademoiselle Rosseau.- Explica Raymond orgulloso.

- Me alegra que empiecen a llevarse bien. Me tenía muy preocupada el hecho de que no hubiera empatía entre ustedes.-Comenta "La otra mujer" mientras toma un poco de la sopa de Anguilas.

- ¿Lo dices por papá?-Jala él la atención hacia un tema que no lo había escuchado hablar desde que llegue a Tokio.

- Lo digo por ti, hijo. Creo que Rini te puede ser de gran ayuda en la editorial y me agrada que se lleven bien. Así podrán trabajar juntos en la editorial. La sopa quedó deliciosa, ¿verdad?-Cambia ella de tema.

Raymond Luce decepcionado. Frustrado creo que es la mejor palabra para utilizar en éste caso. Creo que deseaba sacar a colación el tema de mi padre pero al parecer ella está renuente a hablar de él aunque al parecer le duele bastante su ausencia, a veces siento que es lo que está minando su salud.

- ¿La hizo tía Mako?- Preguntó con resignación conociendo bien a su madre y sabiendo que no tocaría un tema que no deseaba.

- Si. Nos trajo un poco. Le dije que vendrías a cenar conmigo y me dijo que prepararía un poco de tu sopa favorita- contesta con una leve sonrisa ella.- Además dijo que me veía muy pálida y que me haría bien, tu tía es muy terca.

- Pero tiene toda la razón, Okka-san. Te veo pálida. Me preocupas-Confiesa Ray mientras acaricia la mejilla pálida de su madre.

- Estoy bien, Ray. Tal vez solo sea un resfriado-Explica ella mintiendo notoriamente.

- No creo que sea un resfirado, Okka-San. Definitivamente te llevaré mañana al doctor. -Amenaza el muchacho.

- No seas terco. Me siento bien- responde madre a hijo.- Estoy bien. No seas exagerado como tu padre.

- ¿solo como él?-Se burla Raymond.

- Y tal vez un poco como yo. Pero más como tu padre- Sonríe ella al recordar al padre de Ray, a mi padre.

Ella se puso de pie con evidente dificultad. Pero al Raymond intentar sujetarla ella se negó a aceptar ayuda. Argumentó que iría a la cocina por el postre. Fue imposible que el Heredero de la familia Spencer convenciera a su madre de ir él a la cocina. En definitiva ella es muy terca; Ahora veo de donde viene el carácter de Ray. Al quedarnos solos el me observa, me analiza poco a poco.

- ¿y has visto a Motoki?-Pregunté para romper el hielo.

- ¿Motoki?-Repitió él incrédulo.

- Si. Son amigos ¿no?- Fingí inocencia.

- Si. Somos amigos...¿pero por qué me preguntas? Creí que ustedes se llevaban bien-Me cuestiona.

- Pues si. Pero...-Dudo si seguir o no.

- Tal vez sea mejor así, Rini. Créeme.-Comenta él con seriedad.

- ¿por qué lo dices?-Pregunto con seriedad- Creí que Motoki y tu eran amigos.

- Lo somos y crecimos juntos. Lo quiero como al hermano que nunca tuve- Me dice con sinceridad.

- ¿entonces?

- Motoki es un gran chico. Es muy bueno, trabajador pero...-Duda en continuar.

- ¿pero?

Raymond respiró profundamente dando un sorbo a su sopa. Sabía que había hablado de más pero también era consciente del hecho de tener que contarme eso que escondía tan celosamente.

- Motoki es un mujeriego.- Confiesa por fin.

- ¿y por qué te preocupa?- Cuestiono mirándolo con mis ojos intentando encontrar lo que sus ojos ocultaban.

- Eres muy joven, Rini. E inocente, no estaría bien que te ilusionaras con Motoki el busca en éste momento, otras cosas en una chica- Me dice con la seriedad que caracterizaba a mi padre.

- Bueno. Si así fuera sería mi problema ¿no? ¿o acaso es otra tu preocupación?-Lo afronto.

- Claro que no. Yo lo digo por tu bien, ya que te veo e imagino como si estuviera hablando con una hermana menor. Motoki es un gran tipo. Pero no es de los que se enamoran.

- Tal vez conmigo será diferente- Lanzo retadora.

- Como quieras. Yo te lo advertí- Se resigna mientras come un poco de arroz.

- El postre llegó- Comenta Rei entrando al comedor con una bandeja con tres platos de pastel de chocolate.

- Okka-san, No cargues, deja que te ayude- Se levanta Raymond a tomar la charola que trae su madre para colocar los platos en nuestros lugares- Un pastel de Mako´s Garden ¿verdad?

- Si. Tu tía mandó un poco. Sabe que a su sobrino favorito le encanta éste pastel- Explica ella.

- Mi tía es genial. Siempre me manda mis antojos- Se alegra Raymond mientras comienza a comer animado su pastel.

- Eres igual a tu padre, Raymond- Sonríe "ella"- ¿sabes, Rini? Cuando Ray era pequeño tenía que esconder todo lo que tuviera sabor a chocolate bajo llave.

- ¿por Raymond?-Pregunto.

- Si. y por su padre. De Raymond como sea podía poner sus golosinas en alto, pero Darien alcanzaba perfectamente y ambos eran secuaces de fechorías- Reclama entre risas la madre de Ray.

- Okka-san- La llama su hijo apenado.

- Bien...No continuaré pero...Sabes que es mi derecho como madre poder evidenciar tus travesuras- Bromeó Rei.

- Es verdad, pero no hoy ¿si?- pidió el joven de las pupilas del mismo color que su madre.

- Bien...hoy no-Aceptó "la otra mujer"

- Okka-San. Debo irme...Tengo una llamada importante por hacer- Explica el educado hijo a su madre.

- Entiendo. No te preocupes- Responde con un dejo de tristeza la señora Spencer mientras su hijo besa su frente y camina hacia la puerta.

- Rini...-Me llama Ray.

- ¿Si?-Respondo con seriedad.

- Cuida de mi madre, no la desveles mucho ¿quieres?-Me pide.

- Despreocúpate. Estaremos bien- Prometo mientras el asiente y sale de la casa.

Rei y yo nos quedamos en silencio. La noto melancólica mientras juguetea con su postre, ¿en qué pensará?

- Rei, ¿estás bien?- Cuestiono sacándola de su mundo.

- Si. Lo estoy.-Responde seca.

- Pude notar que casi no has probado alimento. ¿estás bien?- Pregunto preocupada.

- La verdad es que...-Se detiene ella- La verdad es que estoy bien. No tengo hambre porque cuando vino Makoto tomamos café y algunos panecillos, se me quitó el apetito...

- Claro- Comento sin estar satisfecha con su respuesta. Pero sé que ella no dirá lo que realmente le afecta, si no se lo ha dicho a su hijo, menos a mí que soy solo una extraña en su casa.- ¿Ha hablado con el señor Spencer?

- No.-Me dice con un extraño gesto de molestia que no le había visto desde que llegué a su casa. Nota mi sorpresa y noto la pena en su rostro- ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

- Si.-Acepto- ¿me seguirás contando tu historia con el Señor Spencer? Es una historia tan increíble.

- ¿Te lo parece?-Me cuestiona incrédula la señora de la casa.

- Uno no va por la vida encontrando historias de amor fuera de los cuentos de hadas- Le digo mientras ella me analiza de pies a cabeza- Cuéntame, ¿qué paso después de que Darien, perdón, el señor Spencer volvió Londres?

- Tu interés en ésta historia es muy extraña-Deduce la señora Spencer.

- Es que tu forma de contarla me envuelve, no puedes acusarme de querer saber qué más pasó en una historia como la suya- Explico sacándome las respuestas de la manga, Creo que la convenzo.

- Está bien...

-000-

_**Tokio 1979**_

_Tres meses habían pasado desde la partida de Andrew y Darien a Londres; En ese tiempo, Rei había tomado lecciones para revalidar sus estudios, afortunadamente el haber tomado lecciones con el señor Yukishiro le había servido bastante._

_Rei había estudiado los primeros años de primaria, para su mala suerte por esas fechas su padre falleció y ella tuvo que claudicar para auxiliar a su madre con los gastos de casa. Cuando Risa, su madre se casó con Souichi Tomoe sus ilusiones de regresar a la escuela se esfumaron como el viento ya que lejos de apoyar a la familia en los gastos era un lastre más para ellas._

_Para Rei, el saber que solo tenía que tomar las lecciones correspondientes a los dos últimos años de preparatoria la hacía más que feliz._

_El tiempo pasó con una paz que de vez en cuando sorprendía asustada a mitad de la noche a la bella joven de ojos amatista._  
_Había pasado casi toda su infancia cuidándose del acoso de su padrastro y casi toda su adolescencia en lugares donde todo tenía un precio, ella incluida._

_La joven que alguna vez fue reconocida en Yokohama como "Hanabi" pasaba las mañanas tomando lecciones en un instituto especializado en revalidaciones y por las tardes apoyando a Makoto con Mako´s Garden. En ocasiones la auxiliaba atendiendo mesas, pero la mayoría de éstas la pasaba explicándole los estados financieros tanto de su pequeña cafetería como del corporativo Kino._

_Siempre que Rei Salía del instituto regresaba al departamento a cambiar sus ropas y corría a Mako´s Garden. Una de esas tardes, Rei se desocupó antes y decidió ir directo a la cafetería de su amiga, llegando por la puerta trasera y sin hacer mucho ruido al entrar. Descubrió a la castaña de espaldas hablando con alguien por teléfono. Decidió no hacer ruido, algo le decía que debía escuchar la conversación._

_- Darien. Ya te dije que Rei está bien- Gruñó la malhumorada joven- está perfectamente igual que como estaba ésta mañana que me preguntaste por ella, o que anoche, o ayer en la mañana. ¡Por dios santo, hablo más contigo que con mi prometido!. Así que pásame a Andrew. No, no me digas que no está, ¡lo escucho gritar! ¿lo encerraste en el baño de nuevo? Darien. Pásame a Andrew...¿qué más quieres que te diga? ¿qué desayunó? ¿qué ropa se puso hoy?...No, no te diré eso.-Refunfuñó la castaña dando media vuelta y encontrándose con la eludida.- ¿sabes? Haré algo mejor...Rei, alguien quiere hablar contigo._

_- ¿Conmigo?-Se extrañó la muchacha de ojos violeta sabiendo quién estaba del otro lado de la línea._

_- Si. Es alguien a quien le importa mucho saber de ti- Comentó Makoto con una sonrisa malévola de forma que el joven inglés escuchase todo- Y Darien...Después me comunicarás a Andrew..._

_- ¿Hola?-saludó Rei con voz temblorosa al joven del otro lado del auricular._

_- ¿Re...Rei...?-Articuló con dificultad Darien._

_- Si. Me dijo Mako que querías hablar conmigo._

_- No...Bueno, sí...¿no deberías estar en la escuela a estas horas?-Cuestionó cambiando el tema el pelinegro._

_- Si. Pero el profesor de la última hora tuvo un contratiempo y preferí venir directo a Mako´s Garden. A finales de mes siempre tenemos más trabajo aquí- Explicó Rei con naturalidad- Espera...¿Tú cómo sabes que debería de estar en la escuela?_

_- Bueno...es que...Mako me lo comentó casualmente- se saca de la manga el pelinegro rápidamente la respuesta._

_- Claro, ya veo- Respondió con tristeza la muchacha._

_- Rei...-Llamó con voz suave el joven del otro lado del teléfono._

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- ofrece el Inglés preocupado._

_- Estoy bien, Darien- dijo seca la muchacha de ojos amatista- No necesito más sus caridades._

_- Rei...No lo digo por eso, lo sabes-Responde con tristeza el inglés.- Me preocupas, no te pongas a la defensiva._

_La muchacha tomó aire respirando profundamente. Sabía que las palabras de aquel joven eran ciertas, pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor clavado en el corazón cada que hablaban de ese tema. Ella sabía que él era uno de los magnates herederos más importantes de occidente y ella...ella no._

_- Lo sé. Lamento haberte hablado así. Pero no necesito nada, en verdad. Con lo que gano apoyando a Makoto en la cafetería salgo perfectamente a flote con mis gastos. Estoy bien- Dijo ella con un tono menos agresivo._

_- Rei, ¿de verdad estás bien?- Insistió él- Me preocupa saberte tan lejos y..._

_- De verdad. Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Darien. No me pasará nada.-Anima la muchacha._

_- ¿en serio? -Insiste él._

_- Si...bueno, no...si hay algo que necesito y creo que tú podrías ayudarme bastante bien- Comenta ella._

_- Si. Lo que sea. Tu pídelo y yo te ayudaré.- Ofrece el muchacho con un tono alegre en su voz._

_- Estamos viendo en la clases de Historia universal algunos temas de Tu país en los que tengo dudas y pensé que...-Comenta la muchacha._

_- Encantado te ayudaré con tus tareas, Rei. ¿te parece si te llamo por la noche al departamento para revisar con calma el temario?- Ofrece Darien._

_- Me parece perfecto- Sonríe la chica de ojos amatista- Esperaré tu llamada entonces..._

_La joven Japonesa colgó el teléfono sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero sonrojo en ella que no pasó desapercibida para la dueña de Mako´s Garden._

_- Vaya...Creo que alguien está feliz- Dijo a son de burla la castaña._

_- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Intenta disminuir la sonrisa la muchacha de ojos violeta- Aunque si lo dices por Darien te equivocas. No estoy más feliz que el resto de la semana._

_- Claro...Claro- Responde incrédula la prometida de Andrew Hansford.-Mentirosa._

_- ¿Me llamas mentirosa cuando no le has dicho a Andrew cierto "secretito"?-Comenta indignada la muchacha de mirada amatista señalando el vientre ligeramente abultado de su amiga._

_- Si lo dices por mi embarazo tengo una razón bastante justificable- Se apresura la heredera de los Kino a responder- Si ese rubio se entera que estoy embarazada tomará el primer vuelo a Tokio._

_- ¿y?- Se extraña Rei de la queja de su amiga._

_- Y llevo bastante tiempo planeando la boda perfecta para que Andrew se ponga con sentimentalismos y me haga adelantar todo, eso sí que no.-Se queja Makoto._

_- Ay Mako...eres increíble._

_- No te preocupes. Solo se está perdiendo mis somnolencias, mal humor y cansancio. Pero se lo cobraré con nuestros demás hijos-Asegura la muchacha de ojos verde._

_- ¿con los demás?-Responde extrañada y sorprendida la joven de ojos amatista._

_- Claro. No nos quedaremos con uno- Explica Makoto- No tuve hermanos, fui hija única y Andrew tiene solo un hermano al que detesta y lo detesta. Queremos una familia grande._

_- Ya veo- Acepta resignada la más joven de las dos._

_- ¿Y tú?-Pregunta la joven de cabello castaño._

_- ¿yo? ¿yo qué?-Cuestiona fingiendo ingenuidad la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- ¿cómo que qué? ¿tú qué quieres?-Lanza Makoto._

_- Pues revalidar estudios. Estudiar una carrera y...-Explicaba la chica._

_- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, ¿quieres hijos? ¿cuántos?-Cuestiona animada la dueña de Mako´s Garden._

_- Mako. Yo no pienso en esas cosas- Responde apenada la chica de ojos violeta.- Además con mi pasado yo..._

_- Tu pasado se quedó en Yokohama.-responde extrañamente seria la alta heredera del corporativo Kino.-No lo uses de pretexto._

_- No es pretexto, Mako. Pero seamos realistas. Traigo a cuestas un pasado bastante doloroso que no cualquiera está dispuesto a compartir- Explica la chica._

_- Si. Tal vez, aunque yo conozco a alguien que estoy segura que sería muy feliz de compartir eso y más contigo- Comenta Makoto mientras guiña un ojo._

_- ¿de qué hablas?- Finge desconocimiento la chica de ojos violeta._

_- Mas bien "de quién" Y ya que soy una gran amiga, te daré una pista: Es alto, de cabello negro y unos ojos azules color zafiro que cada que te ven te desnudan entera. -Explica la muchacha castaña._

_- Ay Mako. ¡qué cosas dices! ¿Darien? Por favor, Darien no me ve de esa forma- Se defiende la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos._

_- No me digas que no lo notas. Su preocupación por ti, su interés... Me decepcionas- Se finge ofendida la mujer encinta._

_- Estas loca. El solo es amable- Miente Rei._

_- Ser amable es llamar de vez en cuando para saludar-Responde Makoto- Pero marcar de dos a cuatro veces al día para saber cómo estás, qué comiste, etc etc. No es ser amable. Es estar interesado._

_- Alucinas. Tu embarazo te hace ver cosas que no son. Mejor te ayudaré a atender mesas, tenemos clientes.-Refunfuña la joven asiática._

_Rei tomó un delantal y salió a atender a los clientes para evitar seguir la confrontación con la terca Makoto, Sabía que ganarle una discusión a una mujer embarazada no era tarea fácil así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, aun así no pudo sacar las palabras de su amiga de la cabeza en toda la tarde._

_El regreso a casa, a pesar de estar a no más de veinte minutos del edificio donde vivían fue para Rei eterno. Llegó al departamento casi corriendo sin poder librarse de un par de bromas crueles de la castaña que no le provocaron gracia alguna._

_Cuando ingresaron a su hogar, el teléfono sonó. Makoto lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su compañera de cuarto que prácticamente se abalanzó hacia el teléfono inalámbrico para contestar. Si, como ambas esperaban, el que estaba del otro lado del auricular era Darien Spencer. La castaña supo que estaba de más, así que decidió ir a su habitación a descansar. Tener a su primogénito en el vientre le provocaba más cansancio de lo que esperaba y dormir era lo que deseaba._

_Rei tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina. Ambos charlaron, primero sobre la tarea de la chica que Darien explicó con detalle y paciencia desmedida._

_La charla se extendió por horas. Comenzaron charlando de la escuela de la chica. Sus planes de estudiar una carrera y su próximo cumpleaños._

_No supieron en qué momento llegó la madrugada, tal vez hubieran continuado charlando hasta que el alba apareciera, pero la voz de Makoto que se asomó por la puerta de su recamara hizo consciente a Rei de la hora que era y se despidió del joven inglés para partir ella a su cama a dormir, esa noche por más cansancio que sintiera, no pudo pegar un ojo, una voz retumbaba en su cabeza, una voz con un fino acento inglés..._

_Las charlas entre Rei y Darien se hicieron una regla. Todas las noches regresando de Mako´s Garden la joven de ojos violeta se apresuraba a entrar al penthouse y esperaba desesperada la llamada que nunca tardaba en llegar. Charlaban por horas enteras, a veces hasta el amanecer. En un principio las tareas de Rei eran el pretexto, pero un par de días después no hubo más pretextos ya que la unidad de historia de Inglaterra había terminado. Aun así la llamada en el departamento Kino fue puntual y así continuaron religiosamente._

_Un día en esos que hablaban de todo y de nada salió a colación el próximo cumpleaños de Rei. La chica le contó a su ahora amigo que Makoto quería hacer una fiesta, cosa con la que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, jamás fue mujer de fiestas, ni de grupos grandes._

_- ¿y qué es lo que te gustaría hacer entonces?- Preguntó Darien interesado._

_- No lo sé- Responde pensativa la muchacha._

_- ¿cómo que no sabes? Es tu cumpleaños- Reclamó él._

_- Bueno. No tengo buenos recuerdos de lindos cumpleaños, ¿sabes?- Comienza a explicar ella- Creo que el mejor de ellos fue en mi último cumpleaños. Michiru me regaló un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños y el libro que deseaba._

_- ¿de verdad?-Se sorprende el hombre de ojos azules del otro lado del auricular.- ¿eso es todo?_

_- Creo que no tiene nada que ver con los cumpleaños que has tenido tu. Pero para mí ese fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida.- Se defiende la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- No lo digo por eso, Rei. - Se defendió él- Es solo que me parece muy injusto que una chica tan especial como tú solo tenga ese buen recuerdo. Creo que debería de ser un decreto oficial que en tu cumpleaños todo sea perfecto, eso es todo._

_- No todos tenemos esa suerte, Darien. Algunos nos conformamos con esos pequeños instantes- Explica ella.-Darien..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿crees que...crees que sea posible que vengas para mi cumpleaños?- Pidió la joven- Bueno, si puedes claro, es que creo que la fiesta sería menos aburrida si estuviera ahí para conversar..._

_- Me encantaría estar contigo para tu cumpleaños- Comenta él- Pero tengo programado un examen del posgrado y..._

_- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo- Corta la muchacha la disculpa del joven inglés.- Estaré bien, no te sientas obligado._

_- No me siento obligado. Pero de verdad me hubiera gustado estar ahí, hacerte pasar un cumpleaños inolvidable...-Comenta él._

_- Pues creo que no será así. Ya te lo dije, no tiene importancia.-Respondió ella con un tono seco._

_- Rei, de verdad, discúlpame...-Insistió él._

_- No importa. No es como si fuéramos pareja o algo. Solo somos amigos, así que da igual.-acepta la muchacha con evidente molestia en su voz- Darien, si no te importa...Me duele la cabeza, iré a dormir..._

_- Pero es muy temprano...-Se inconformó el joven inglés con tristeza._

_- Hablaremos otro día, ¿quieres?-Dijo ella.- En verdad, me gustaría dormir..._

_- Está bien. Descansa..._

_La joven de ojos violeta colgó el teléfono sin responder nada más. Caminó hacia su habitación sin emitir palabra alguna, no lo aceptaría pero se sentía destrozada tras escuchar que aquél hombre de ojos azules no estaría presente. Se recriminó por haberlo invitado pero se recriminó aun más por sentirse de esa manera al escuchar la respuesta de él._

_Esa noche nadie más pudo darse cuenta, nadie salvo ella, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como nunca lo habían hecho. Si, había llorado antes, si, ¡claro que había sufrido antes de ese día! pero jamás había sentido ese pinchazo en el corazón, ese dolor tan profundo por mucho más terrible que el dolor físico sufrido alguna vez..._

_-000-_

_Ese era un día como cualquier otro en Tokio, con una pequeña diferencia: Era 17 de Abril y en el departamento Kino, era día de fiesta._

_Makoto apareció en la habitación de su compañera de cuarto haciendo gran revuelo por el cumpleaños de la joven de ojos violeta. Su cumpleaños número diecinueve._

_Una bandeja con crepas de cajeta y nueces fue el platillo estrella que la egresada de Le cordon Bleu había elaborado para festejar a su amiga y confidente. Ese día Rei no fue a la escuela y Makoto no fue a Mako´s Garden. Las chicas fueron a ver los detalles sobre la próxima boda de Makoto, entre ellos los nuevos arreglos al Kimono de novia de la castaña ya que de nueva cuenta tenían que agregar algunos centímetros debido al aumento imparable de su abdomen, Ambas bromearon sobre la gran sorpresa que se llevaría el rubio, adivinando su reacción al ser el joven Hansford alguien que tendía a exagerar las cosas._

_Después de la visita a la modista fueron a revisar arreglos florales, mantelería y platillos para la recepción. Makoto le contó a su amiga que irían exclusivamente al evento sus amistades y familiares de París y la familia de Andrew desde Londres, sería un evento bastante peculiar el ver la mezcla de tres culturas ya que algunos socios de los Hansford también se unirían al festejo._

_Terminadas las misivas de la boda, Makoto condujo hacia una exclusiva zona residencial de la conglomerada ciudad. Parecía estar totalmente alejada de todo, era un sitio tranquilo lleno de casas hermosas y lujosas, al final de la calle principal podía apreciarse una enorme casa con fachada de madera. La joven de ojos verdes estacionó su auto en la entrada principal de ésta y bajó con naturalidad._

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Makoto?-Cuestionó la pelinegra bajando también del auto para seguir a su amiga._

_- Quiero ver cómo van con la remodelación- Responde Makoto mientras abría la puerta de la imponente casa._

_- ¿De qué habas?-Interroga Rei.-¿qué es este lugar?_

_- Es la casa donde viví con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Antes del…accidente- Explica con notorio dolor en la última parte de su explicación._

_- Es una casa hermosa-Anima Rei a su amiga- Imagino que debiste ser muy feliz aquí, ¿verdad?_

_- Si. Tuve una gran infancia aquí- Sonríe la de ojos verdes al recordar su pasado.- ¿sabes? El sueño de mis padres era ver ésta casa llena de nietos._

_- Creo que vas por buen camino.-bromeó la cumpleañera._

_- Si. – Sonríe alegre la más alta de las dos- La verdad es que yo siempre dije que me gustaría regresar a vivir aquí algún día. Me hace feliz poder cumplir ese sueño._

_- ¿Entonces aquí vivirán Andrew y tú?-Cuestiona con preocupación la chica de ojos amatista._

_- Así es. Es algo que le pedí a Andrew. Yo no deseo vivir en Londres así que él se mudará aquí .Andrew quería comprar una casa para nosotros pero yo no imagino mejor lugar que éste para ver correr a nuestros rubios.-Explica Makoto emocionada._

_- Lo imagino…_

_- Rei…Se que no lo hemos hablado- Comenta la mujer de ojos color jade- Pero me gustaría que vinieras a vivir aquí. Hay mucho espacio y…_

_- No, no, no. Eso ni pensarlo –responde prontamente la más joven de las dos- Ustedes necesitan su espacio y yo no quiero ser un mal tercio._

_- Creo que ese ya lo tenemos incluido-Bromea la ojiverde señalando su vientre- De verdad me haría feliz que estuvieras aquí. La hemos pasado de maravilla estos meses que hemos vivido juntas. Me encanta tener una hermana._

_- A mi también me ha hecho muy feliz, Mako. Pero de verdad no quiero estorbar y aun cuando no vivamos juntas seguiremos viéndonos, así es con las hermanas ¿no?- Se explica Rei._

_- Tienes toda la razón. Entonces te quedarás en el departamento- Ofrece la alta._

_- No, cómo crees. Buscaré un lugar, algo más acorde a mi presupuesto- Explica Rei._

_- Para nada. Ese departamento también es mío así que más acorde a no pagar renta creo que no encontrarás nada- Dice la ojiverde.- Anda, nadie mejor que tu para quedarse ahí. Y no aceptaré un no aunque sea tu cumpleaños y hoy puedas hacer lo que desees._

_- He escuchado que no es buena idea dar la contraria a una mujer embarazada- bromea la de ojos amatista._

_- Chica lista. Ahora vamos de regreso al departamento, hay que arreglarse para ir a cenar por tu cumpleaños. Darien y Andrew se disculparon por no poder venir, tenían un examen importante y..._

_- No importa. Será un festejo de chicas, ¿no?-Dice Rei tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su rostro._

_- Cierto, cierto. Vamos ya entonces, el lugar donde cenaremos es muy estricto con los horarios de las reservaciones, no querrás dejar de cenar ahí- Promete la castaña._

_Ambas chicas salieron de la casa Kino. Makoto manejó de regreso a su hogar. Durante el camino, la joven mitad francesa mitad japonesa contó lo hermoso del restaurante donde había hecho reservaciones "Le petit France", que como su nombre lo decía era un pedacito de aquel país que la alta joven tenía tatuado en el corazón. Deseaba que Rei conociera aquella cultura materna y que mejor que yendo a "Le petit France" donde cenarían y charlarían como si estuvieran en aquel país europeo._

_Al llegar al departamento Rei corrió a su habitación a darse un baño y prepararse para la cena. Makoto le había contado que el restaurante era un lugar bastante sofisticado por lo que días antes habían ido de compras para hacerse de un par de vestidos adecuados para la cena. El de Rei era uno del color de sus ojos con accesorios en negro a juego con su cabello de ébano. Makoto eligió uno en rosa con flores incrustadas y algo suelto del abdomen, todo para celebrar a lo grande el cumpleaños diecinueve de Rei._

_Después de estar una hora ante el espejo, la cumpleañera finalmente terminó de arreglarse. No dejaba de sentirse extraña, El vestido era demasiado elegante, aun más que cualquiera que hubiese utilizado en el pasado_

_Rei salió de su habitación encontrándose con su compañera de cuarto vestida plácidamente en un pantalón deportivo y una blusa amplia, cubierta por una frazada, la chica de ojos verdes estaba sentada ante el televisor de la sala disfrutando un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz._

_- Mako, ¿por qué todavía no te arreglas?-Cuestiona Rei- ¿no iremos siempre a Cenar?_

_- Claro que si. Pero yo me arreglo en un santiamén. No te preocupes- Afirma la castaña con una extraña Sonrisa._

_- Pero dijiste que en el restaurante son muy exigentes con los horarios- Pregunta la pelinegra._

_El timbre de la puerta sonó y la joven encinta no se inmutó. Continuó recostada en el sofá disfrutando su golosina, Rei se percató sobre esto y decidió ir a abrir la puerta._

_Un hombre de brillantes ojos cual zafiro se encontraba del otro lado de ésta, paralizado al encontrarse con la belleza oriental de la joven ante él las palabras no brotaban de sus labios, únicamente era una sonrisa la que le era posible reflejar en su rostro, sonrisa que compartió con la chica de baja estatura de la cual su rostro estaba iluminado por el carmín de sus mejillas, estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que fue ella la que decidió Romperlo._

_- Darien…-Lo llamó ella con un extraño nerviosismo._

_- Ho…Hola-Articuló él con dificultad._

_- Pa…pasa-Tartamudeó extrañamente ella mientras el pelinegro entraba al departamento- Creí que no vendrías…_

_- Y yo creí que traerías las donas que te pedí del Aeropuerto- Bufó Makoto desde el sofá cruzándose de brazos._

_- Lo lamento, Mako. Pero prometo traerte unas más tarde, aunque tenga que ir exclusivamente por ellas- Ofrece el joven inglés._

_- Más te vale-Amenazó la castaña mientras se quitaba la manta de encima revelando su abdomen._

_- Ma…Makoto-Llamó sorprendido el joven Spencer al ver de frente a la joven._

_- ¿qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica retener líquidos?- Bromea la de ojos verdes._

_- Andrew no me contó nada.-Intenta explicar el ojinegro._

_- ¿será porque Andrew no sabe nada?-Ironizó ella.- Y no lo sabrá porque tú no le dirás nada. ¿entendido? Me la debes._

_- ¿pero por qué no?- Cuestiona extrañado el muchacho de ojos azules._

_- Por que Andrew es muy arrebatado y es muy capaz de dejar los estudios botados solo por impaciente. Lo conozco, así que tú te callas ¿entendido?- Gruñe la alta joven mientras abre el refrigerador para sacar un recipiente de helado._

_- Hazle caso. Últimamente se pone de muy mal humor si le das la contraria- Murmuró Rei al oído de Darien._

_- ¡Te he escuchado, Hino!-Regaña la señorita Kino a su amiga mientras devora su helado.- Mejor apresúrense o no llegarán a tiempo._

_- ¿llegarán?- Se extraña Rei- ¿qué tu no irás?_

_- ¿estás loca? Están pasando "Vida no vivida" ¡me encanta esa novela! Quiero saber de quién es el bebé de la protagonista y ESO no me lo pierdo- Se emociona la alta muchacha.-Vayan ustedes._

_- Pero Mako, es mi cumpleaños. Creí que festejaríamos en "le Petit France" juntas.-Se entristece la muchacha._

_- Darien será mi representante. Además, tengo los pies hinchados. Ahora ¡fuera!- Bromea la castaña mientras regresa a su sofá.-Llévense mi auto. Las llaves están junto a la puerta._

_La muchacha de ojos amatista miró con ojos amenazantes a su compañera de cuarto que reía divertida mientras volvía a envolverse en su manta, algo le decía que todo eso estaba más que planeado por ella y Darien. Sí, eso debió haber sido, la lista Makoto Kino se había puesto de acuerdo con Darien Spencer que portaba un traje sastre en color negro con una corbata azúl marino, "Demasiado formal para haber llegado recién de un vuelo desde Londres" Dijo para sí, Esa la pagaría Makoto y muy caro._

_Al llegar a "Le petit France" Rei no se daba abasto, definitivamente ahora entendía por qué la insistencia de Makoto en que la joven estrenase aquél vestido. El Restaurante era hermoso y bastante elegante. Al llegar Darien indicó al Hoster a nombre de quién estaba la reservación, ahí la chica terminó de comprobar que todo estaba fríamente planeada por él y Makoto. La reservación estaba a nombre de Darien…_

_- Así que todo estaba planeado.- Comentó la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa reservada que era un bello privado del restaurante, lejos de la gente y el bullicio._

_- Quería darte una sorpresa- Explica él._

_- ¿Y tu examen?-Inquiere ella mientras el mesero le sirve una copa de vino tinto._

_- Hablaré con los maestros. Soy buen alumno, no creo que me nieguen volver a presentarlo después. Solo les diré la verdad. Que tuve algo de suma importancia que venir a hacer a Tokio- Sonríe él a la chica mientras da un sorbo a su copa de vino._

_- Así que les mentirás- Acusa ella clavando sus pupilas lavanda en las zafiro de él._

_- En absoluto. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer en Tokio el día de hoy- Responde Darien con una seguridad atemorizante que hace a Rei erizar la piel de todo el cuerpo._

_- Y…¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer hoy?- Cuestiona Rei en un tono tan seductor que el escarlata se apodera del rostro marfil del joven inglés._

_- Bu…bu…bueno…es que…yo…-Tartamudea él con evidente nerviosismo._

_- Monsieur, Madame- Intervino el mesero-La carta…_

_Rei miró extrañada el peculiar menú. Maldijo para sus adentros a aquella joven castaña que en ese momento se encontraba disfrutando su telenovela "Vida no vivida" La muy infeliz era la que se encargaría de ordenar los platillos hasta el momento ignorados por ella, ¡cómo iba a interpretar una carta que estaba en francés! "Maldita Makoto" Gruñó Rei por lo bajo, ¡en buen lío la había metido!._

_El joven Inglés pudo percatarse de la encrucijada de la mujer ante él. Algo en ella lo hacía sonreír, esa mujer de ojos violeta era un conjunto de facetas; Pasaba de ser una jovencita Ingenua a una mujer seductora. Definitivamente lo más cercano a ella se le podía comparar era a la flama de una vela que se encendía en un instante y regresaba a la calma justo un segundo después, pero indudablemente era impredecible._

_- Aquí Manejan una crema de queso azul y brócoli que deberías probar, Rei- Aconsejó él._

_- Suena interesante- Respira aliviada la joven._

_- Y a mí me gustaría un Quiché de Salmón. –Explica él al mesero- Tienes que probarlo. Es de mis favoritos._

_- Aceptaré la sugerencia- Sonríe Rei en agradecimiento implícito entregando la carta al mesero que los deja de nueva cuenta solos._

_- ¿en qué estábamos?- Cuestionó Darien._

_- Ibas a contarme qué es lo que viniste a hacer a Tokio que es tan importante como para dejar botado un examen que me habías dicho que era de suma importancia para tu posgrado.- Responde Rei clavando sus pupilas en las de él._

_Darien se aferró cual pez al anzuelo a aquellos ojos púrpura desde los cuales sentía perderse en el mismo infinito. No entendía como esa jovencita podía hacerlo sentir así. Él no se caracterizaba por ser un mujeriego, pero en definitiva nunca había sido tímido con las mujeres, al menos hasta ahora…_

_- ¿Pu…pues qué más iba a ser?-Articula él con dificultad tras tragar saliva nervioso- Festejar el cumpleaños de una buena amiga. Salud_

_- Salud…-Rei Suspiró Resignada y bebió la mitad de su copa de vino, tal vez era otra la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.- Muchas gracias por tu preocupación "amigo"_

_- Rei…yo…-Intentó expresar el alto hombre._

_- Su cena…-Apareció el mesero con las cremas de ambos jóvenes y rellenando las copas vacías sobre la mesa. Darien bebió de un golpe la copa de vino y Rei hizo lo mismo. El anciano hombre miró extrañado a ambos muchachos volviendo a llenar las copas y desapareciendo tras la puerta sin decir nada más._

_Rei y Darien Comieron su cena prácticamente en silencio. Intercalando comentarios sobre lo delicioso de la crema o el buen sabor del salmón y lo acertado del chico al haber elegido tales platillos. No volvieron a tocar temas personales._

_Cuando los platillos franceses se terminaron, el mismo mesero apareció para retirar los platos y rellenar las copas de nueva cuenta vacías de ambos._

_Una vez solos y con solo las copas sobre sus mesas Rei rompió el extraño silencio._

_- Pues…Fue una cena deliciosa- Explicó ella con una sonrisa fingida.- Gracias._

_- Me alegra que te gustase- Responde él regresando la sonrisa a la chica._

_- Creo que es hora de volver con Makoto, ¿no?-Dice la muchacha intentando ponerse de pie con algo como…¿molestia?_

_- Rei…Espera-La detiene él sujetándola del brazo._

_- ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunta ella extrañada de la actitud de Darien._

_- Bueno…es que…Yo quería decirte que…-pretende explicar él._

_Bon anniversaire,_  
_nos vœux les plus sincères_  
_Que ces quelques fleurs_  
_vous apportent le bonheur_  
_Que l'année entière vous_  
_soit douce et légère_  
_Et que l'an fini,_  
_nous soyons tous réunis_  
_Pour chanter en chœur:_  
_"Bon Anniversaire!"_

_Fue lo que entraron cantando un cuarteto de meseros acompañados por un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños y una vela al centro. La muchacha sonrió emocionada al ver la pequeña tarta y sopló la vela, Darien no podía evitar sonreír al ver las reacciones de la bella chica que lucía cual niña en cumpleaños._

_Una vez cantada la canción, los cuatro meseros salieron deseando una feliz velada a la pareja y dejándolos solos de nueva cuenta el silencio se creó._

_- Fue un lindo detalle. Gracias- Explicó la chica._

_- Bueno…eso no es todo.- Responde él con seriedad._

_- ¿Falta algo más?- Se sorprende la chica._

_- Si…Tu regalo._

_- ¿Además de esto? No podría pedir nada más, Darien- Confiesa sincera la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- Tal vez no…Pero hay algo que quiero darte, desde hace tiempo.-Afirma él._

_- ¿y qué es?-Pregunta ella._

_El hombre de ojos azules buscó algo entre sus ropas. Rei no sabía por qué pero su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras el examinaba la gabardina que se había quitado. Finalmente una sonrisa se posicionó del rostro de Darien y éste miró a Rei con una extraña sonrisa._

_- No me hubiera perdonado si no lo trajese conmigo.- Explicó él._

_- Me intrigas, Darien- Dijo la muchacha arqueando su ceja._

_- Rei…Antes de partir a Londres hubo algo que deseé darte. Pensé en enviarlo, pero no me hubiera perdonado no estar aquí para ver tu rostro, espero…espero estar haciendo lo correcto- Comentó Darien nervioso pero sin dudar en cada una de sus palabras, parecía haber estudiado esto durante mucho tiempo._

_- ¿qué es?-Insiste Rei con impaciencia y una risa nerviosa se escapaba de sus labios._

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Rei- Expresó el serio joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregando a la joven un paquete de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de largo por veinte de ancho, el tamaño del paquete impresionó a la joven- Espero te guste._

_Ella lo abrió nerviosamente encontrándose con un cuaderno con pasta de piel en color rojo con su nombre grabado en dorado en letra cursiva en una esquina. Era un cuaderno bastante hermoso._

_- Imagino que le tienes mucho cariño al cuaderno que tienes. Pero me fui con la idea de regalarte algo tan especial como tú para que plasmes tus ideas, tus pensamientos y tal vez algo de mí en entre sus páginas….-Explicó Darien._

_La muchacha analizó el cuaderno y después el rostro de Darien que aun seguía intrigado esperando por la reacción de la mujer ante él. Ella elevó sus pupilas púrpura clavándolas en los ojos zafiro de Darien y le regaló una gran sonrisa que lo paralizó._

_- ¡Gracias, Darien! Es hermoso. Me encantó- Expresa la muchacha levantándose para abrazar al hombre sentado ante ella y besar su mejilla en un acto de reflejo, pudo notar como el joven se tornó del color de la copa ante ellos- Lo…lo lamento. No quise apenarte._

_- No lo digas- Sonrió él con ternura- Me hace feliz que te guste mi regalo. Temí que lo sintieras como una afrenta al que ya tienes, pero quise regalarte algo especial…_

_- Y lo es…Mil gracias- Explicó la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente mientras hojeaba el diario en blanco._

_- Casi lo olvido.- Dice Darien mientras sigue hurgando en su saco._

_- ¿qué ocurre?-Cuestiona la muchacha._

_- No puedes escribir sin una pluma- Dijo el muchacho mientras entregaba una larga caja de terciopelo a la chica._

_- Darien…-Llamó ella entregando a la muchacha una pluma plateada con su nombre grabado a un costado y un par de finos rubíes en el broche.-Gracias…_

_- En el pasado me has dicho que quieres estudiar filosofía y letras cuando termines de revalidar tus estudios. No dudo que llegarás a ser una gran escritora y nada me haría sentir más orgulloso que tus historias fueran escritas con la tinta de ésta pluma…_

_Rei observó minuciosamente al hombre ante ella. Era demasiado diferente a los hombres que había conocido en su vida, tanto que ella siempre pensó que esos hombres solo existían en las historias de Mademoiselle Rosseauque leía en sus ratos de ocio en Yokohama._

_- ¿nos vamos ya?-Pregunta él a la chica que se había quedado muda._

_- Claro que si…_

_Darien ayudó a la muchacha de ojos violeta a levantarse de la silla. Dejó el monto de lo consumido y ambos salieron de "Le petit France" charlando sobre lo maravillosa que había sido la comida, sobre el clima. Sobre todo y sobre nada._

_Al llegar al departamento de Makoto el silencio imperó nuevamente entre ambos jóvenes a pesar de haber charlado felices durante todo el camino. Al llegar al último piso del edificio Rei sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta pero Darien la detuvo._

_- ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunta la muchacha extrañada de la acción de él._

_- Es que...Necesito decirte algo-Responde el joven con seriedad._

_- ¿Puede esperar a Mañana?-Pide ella- La verdad estoy agotada y..._

_- Te...te amo.- Lanza de repente el guapo hombre logrando la sorpresa de la bella mujer._

_- ¿Qué?-Expresó con sorpresa la bella muchacha de ojos amatista abriendo sus orbes lo más que podía de la impresión._

_- Que te amo- Explica con determinación el joven que se ha armado de todo el valor posible- Que te he amado desde q te vi por vez primera en casa de Madame Meiou. Y que me he ido enamorando un poco más cada que te veo, cada que hablo contigo._

_- Si es una broma es de MUY mal gusto, Darien- Comenta molesta la muchacha mientras busca desesperadamente la llave de la puerta, él le quita las llaves y la hace girarse hasta quedar ambos frente a frente, observando el uno el universo en las pupilas del otro._

_- ¿crees que te miento?-Pregunta Darien mientras aprisiona la cintura de la delgada joven entre sus brazos, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.-Mírame a los ojos, dime. ¿crees que miento?_

_La muchacha observó analíticamente las pupilas de aquél hombre. Llevó su mano a la cabellera de él, haciendo a un lado los mechones negros, colocó su mano en la mejilla de él y sonrío enternecida._

_- No...no creo que mientas...-sonrió enternecida la bella mujer que sintió un recorrido eléctrico por su espalda cuando él le regresó la sonrisa._

_- No sé que me hiciste, Rei Hino. Pero desde que partí de aquí no puedo comer ni dormir, y si por gracia del cielo consigo hacerlo, eres tú la que invades mi mente...Te amo Rei. Tenía que decírtelo o moriría...y yo..._

_- Shh- selló ella los labios de él con su pulgar- Cuando por fin decides hablar no te callas. ¿verdad?-Bromeó ella- Yo también te amo, Darien..._

_Los ojos de él brillaron con un toque especial. Ella no supo qué significaba ya que jamás lo había visto reflejado en aquellos orbes azul, pero lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron los labios temblorosos de él rozar los suyos mientras la sujetaba con fuerzas por la cintura contra él. Esos labios acariciaron tiernamente los suyos con paciencia desesperada pero poco a poco el beso se tornó más íntimo hasta que el aire les hizo falta._

_Aquel fue el primer beso de amor de ella. Jamás pasó por su mente la idea de enamorarse. Cuando vivió en Osaka su mayor preocupación era sobrevivir._

_En Yokohama mientras cambiaba de adolescente a mujer jamás estuvo en su lista de actividades el enamorarse ya que ¿quién se enamoraría de una mujer que se dedicaba a lo que ella?, y ahí estaba su respuesta, justo frente a sus ojos, ensartado en un traje sastre y perfumado con lociones europeas que no sabía si era eso o el mismo olor de aquél hombre que despertaba tantas cosas en ella, no lo sabía. No sabía nada, lo único que invadía su mente en ese momento era lo que sentía por aquél hombre que la sujetaba contra la puerta con fuerzas. Si, tenía que aceptarlo, ella, Rei Hino estaba enamorada..._

**_-000-_**

**_Hola, chicas y chicos. Una disculpa por la tardanza. Pero aquí tenemos el capítulo 10. Les agradezco a todas sus Reviews del capítulo pasado y les pido una disculpa por no responderles como es mi costumbre, la verdad es que ésta semana no me siento nada bien. Mi bebé de cuatro patitas "pulgas" falleció y eso si me ha tenido algo mermados los ánimos. Le echo ganas por que así debe de ser, pero aun estamos en el proceso de duelo, fueron más de ocho años de tener su amor incondicional a mi lado y es muy duro saber que ya no estará, Nos vemos la próxima semana y mil gracias por leer y por estar al pie del cañón, chicas._**


	11. Capitulo 11: De los Enamorados

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 11**

**"De los enamorados"**

Hoy fue un gran día. Como lo han sido todos desde hace un par de semanas en Tokio.

Raymond me ha promovido. Ya no soy más "la chica de las copias", ahora soy algo así como su asistente personal. Si, lo se. No es el trabajo que cualquiera hubiese soñado, pero siempre será mucho mejor a ser "la chica de las copias", ¡odio ese trabajo!.

Recuerdo que ésta mañana estábamos analizando las traducciones de los textos que quieren sacar en el verano en la editorial cuándo Raymond me pidió que le llevara un café. No es algo que me agrade pero accedí.

Fui a la cafetería a pedir el café del extraño chico y regresé a la oficina cuando lo escuché hablando por teléfono.

- Si, Preciosa. Claro que te extraño, te extraño mucho. -Comentaba él- Falta muy poco, no desesperes...¡Por supuesto que muero por verte!...Si...también por "eso"...¡qué tu qué!...Bueno entonces, tal vez...- el carraspeó cuando me encontró en la puerta-Continuamos nuestra charla en la noche, ¿quieres?

Raymond colgó el teléfono con nerviosismo. Yo caminé hacia él entregándole su taza de café mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven de ojos púrpura.

- ¿quieres que sigamos revisando los textos?-Pregunté tratando de romper el extraño silencio.

- No. Creo que mejor iremos a casa. Quiero ver a Okka San. No la he visto muy bien de salud- Explica él mientras se levanta de su lugar.

- Entonces vámonos. ¿por qué no le compramos algo de comer?- sugiero- Tal vez en "Le petit France" he escuchado que es un lugar con comida deliciosa.

- Buena idea. Tal vez Un platillo de ahí alegre los ánimos de mi madre- Sonríe escuetamente el joven de cabello negro.- ¿nos vamos?

- Si.

Raymond y yo salimos de "Editorial Fénix" en silencio. Veo en sus ojos la preocupación por Rei, por su madre, por "La otra mujer".

Pasamos a "Le petit France" para comprar comida para llevar. Mientras esperamos doy un vistazo al lugar; No puedo evitar dejar de imaginar cómo habrá sido aquél día en que mi padre le declaró su amor a Rei, imaginar su rostro al ver el diario y al escuchar palabras románticas de boca de él.

Mi padre jamás fue un hombre cariñoso con mi madre. Era educado, muy educado, era también caballeroso. Imposible bajar del auto sin que él te abriera la puerta, impensable sentarte a la mesa sin que él te acomodase la silla. Si, así era mi padre, pero ¿cariñoso? ¿amoroso? ¿romántico?. No...No imagino a mi padre en esa faceta.

Al llegar a casa, Raymond me ayudó a bajar del auto, no puedo evitar sonreír. Ray tiene los mismos detalles de papá, es evidente la huella de él en su hijo,

Cuando entramos a la casa Spencer observamos en la sala a la señora Makoto con un rostro serio. Han sido pocas las veces que la he visto, pero jamás la había visto con un rostro tan desencajado como el de éste día.

- tía Mako. ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Raymond antes de siquiera saludar -¿dónde está Okka San?

- Está en su habitación, Ray- Explica preocupada la alta mujer.

- ¿qué le pasa a Okka-san?-Interroga él con un miedo que nunca había escuchado en su voz.

- Ésta mañana, mientras tomábamos el té en el pórtico se desvaneció- cuenta ella- Satsu me ayudó a llevarla a su habitación y el doctor Kishimoto vino a revisarla...

- ¡y qué dijo!-Gritó desesperado el alto chico ganándose una mirada de desapruebo de Makoto- Lo lamento, tía. Dime ¿qué dijo?

- La encontró muy débil. No se ha alimentado bien, según pudo ver el doctor Kishimoto. -cuenta la mujer de ojos verdes- Tomó unas pruebas para revisarla a fondo, pero le ordenó reposo, tomar sus vitaminas y comer bien. Por lo último no te preocupes que me encargaré que esa terca mujer coma todos sus alimentos.

- Gracias, Tía. Pero creo que no será necesario. Yo mismo me quedaré a cuidarla ésta noche y creo que al menos mientras papá aparece me quedaré a su lado- Explica Raymond con decisión a su tía.

- Rei es afortunada en tener un hijo como tu- Sonríe la señora Hansford.

- Iré con Okka San- Explica Ray mientras se despide de su tía y desaparece en las escaleras.

Makoto me analiza de pies a cabeza una vez que nos quedamos solas. Sé que no confía en mí, puedo sentirlo.

- Y dime, Rini- Comenta ella rompiendo el silencio.- ¿has hablado con tu padre?

- ¿mi padre?- Me sobresalto, siento que las manos me sudan, usa un tono de voz que me háce pensar que me ha descubierto, que lo sabe todo.

- Si. Tu padre. Le dijiste a Rei que tu padre y Darien son amigos, ¿no es así?- Me pregunta en un tono que se que no creyó del todo la versión que le contó Rei.

- Si. Así es, pero no he charlado con papá desde que llegué a Tokio- Le respondo.

- Que raro...-Incrédula.

- Pues, en Norteamérica las cosas son así- Explico.

- Por eso Rei y yo Jamás quisimos ir a vivir occidente. Allá todo es más frío y cuando te veo, se que hicimos lo correcto- Afirma la alta mujer. Sus palabras son ciertas, pero me hieren.-Creo que deberías retribuir en algo las atenciones que la familia Spencer ha tenido contigo, Rini.

- ¿De qué habla?-Cuestiono sin entender del todo a que se refiere.

- Raymond y Rei no abren las puertas de ésta casa a cualquiera. Han depositado su confianza en ti.-Me explica ella en un tono muy similar a un regaño.

- Y es algo que agradezco.-Digo sincera.

- Si. Pero no quiero que les agradezcas, quiero que les retribuyas- Insiste Makoto.

- ¿de qué habla, Señora?-Sigo sin entender.

- Hablo de que sabes que Darien está desaparecido, ¿no es así?-Me dice directa y sin rodeos.

- Así es. Algo he podido escuchar- Finjo ignorancia.

- entonces,¿ por qué no te contactas con tu padre y nos ayudas a encontrarlo?-Pide ella.

- Por que mi padre me desconoció cuando decidí venir a Tokio- Miento- Mi padre no contesta mis llamadas, Makoto. Está avergonzado de mi, así que si no tienes nada más que quieras saber...

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia les escaleras por las que desapareció Raymond minutos atrás.

- Rini.-Me llama ella con voz fuerte. Me detengo a medio camino pero no la miro a los ojos, le doy la espalda- Yo no te creo. No creo nada de lo que has venido a contarle a mi amiga, ni a mi sobrino, así que cuídate de dañarlos, porque son mi familia y yo a mi familia a defiendo con uñas y dientes...

- Descuida, Makoto. Eso no será necesario.

Subo las escaleras de prisa dejando atrás a la señora Hansford, puedo sentir sus orbes jade clavadas en mi nuca. No confía en mí, no me cree y sé que debo tener cuido porque ésta noche acaba de declararse oficialmente mi enemiga...

Al llegar al segundo piso me encuentro con Raymond, luce notoriamente preocupado, mira pensativa una foto donde están mi padre y "ella"; Jamás había visto esa foto, pero también es cierto que jamás había caminado hacia aquél lado de la mansión Spencer, ellos lucen felices, enamorados como me imagino que lo estuvieron siempre, ella vestía un kimono en color rojo con flores de cerezo estampadas. Él, mi padre viste un traje sastre en color gris obscuro con una camisa celeste, no sé si era la corbata o la felicidad de ese día, pero hay un brillo en sus pupilas que no conocí en toda mi vida.

Raymond nota mi atención en la foto, me mira extrañado y me observa después.

- Es en la boda de Tía Makoto.- Me explica él- Mamá dice que ese día fue muy feliz, lo cuenta como uno de los días más felices de su vida...

- Se ve que tus padres se aman mucho- Logro articular con dificultad luego de lidiar con el nudo de mi garganta.

- Si...Esos dos siempre parecen sacados de alguna película de romance, es sorprendente como siguen amándose a pesar de tantos años y tantas cosas...-Comenta él.

- ¿tantas cosas?-Inquiero extrañada.

- No me hagas caso. Yo solo me entiendo- argumenta Raymond- Hoy me quedaré a dormir en casa, estoy preocupado por la salud de Okka-San.

- Pero dijo tu tía que tu madre está bien. Solo un poco débil, pero nada de cuidado, ¿o sí?-Cuestiono.

- Tal vez. Pero aun así prefiero ver por ella. Ha estado muy sola últimamente, le hará bien algo de compañía- Me explica.

- Entiendo. Pues entonces iré a dar las buenas noches a Rei y...

- Okka-San ya está dormida- Me detiene.- Será mejor que hables con ella hasta mañana, no quiero que nada la perturbe...

- Está bien. Entiendo- Acepto resignada- Buenas noches entonces...

- Buenas noches...

Me alejo a mi habitación. Entro decepcionada. Es el primer día desde que llegué a Tokio que no converso con ella, con "La otra mujer". El saber que no he conseguido obtener un poco más de la verdad que vine a buscar me decepciona.

Me deshago de mis ropas y me pongo la pijama tumbándome frustrada en la cama. Observo la computadora de mi padre que está sobre el tocador y algo más fuerte que yo me obliga a levantarme para revisarla, para abrirla, la prendo.

Una vez más aparece el odiado mensaje de "Contraseña". Detesto ese mensaje, lo he intentado librar infinidad de veces, pero debo seguir intentándolo, más ahora que Rei está enferma y que no se cuando podremos volver a charlar.

Analizo el monitor ante mí. Definitivamente el secreto de su computadora debe estar en "La otra mujer". Ya había intentado con "Rei Hino" pero no funcionó, con "Raymond" pero seguí en lo mismo. Ahora sabía la fecha de nacimiento de ella, 17 de Abril...17 de Abril...¿por qué no?. Lo escribí. Funcionó...

El protector de pantalla era una imagen de Mi padre y "ella", al parecer el día de su boda ya que Rei vestía un vaporoso vestido novia, aunque me duela debo aceptarlo, ella luce como toda una princesa.

Busco y encuentro una carpeta en el escritorio que dice "Para Rei". Decido abrirla para ver su contenido. Es un documento de mi padre a ella, un diario...

_Mi amada Rei:_

_Desde el día que te conocí supe que tu eras la mujer de mi vida, esa con la que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida. _

_En un principio me rehusé a aceptar mis sentimientos, pero ellos fueron más fuertes que yo, mi amor por ti fue superior a mi voluntad, a mi lógica y a mis prejuicios._

_El diario que leerás a continuación lo comencé a escribir el mismo día que regresé a Londres después de tu cumpleaños; Sí, justo aquél primer cumpleaños tuyo que pasamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?._

_Recuerdo que días antes te dije que no podría asistir a tu fiesta, mentí. Jamás me hubiera perdonado no pasar esa fecha tan especial a tu lado. _

_Justo el mismo día que te dije que no podría ir salí a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Quería que fuera algo tan especial como tú misma y me hizo muy feliz saber que te gustó._

_Por ello mismo decidí a mi regreso Comenzar a escribirte. Y es que hay cosas tan mías, tan mías y tuyas que deseaba, ¡que necesitaba decirte! Demasiadas cosas, mi amada Rei._

_Éste Diario inició como un desahogo. Necesitaba liberar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos sobre ti, pero algunos de ellos eran tan privados, tan dolorosos y tan vergonzosos que ni siquiera contigo podía compartirlos._

_Cuando pude hacerlo, migré ese diario a éste archivo y si lo estás leyendo es porque ha llegado el día de contarte toda la verdad. _

_Espero que después de leerlo, de conocer mi versión de las cosas puedas comprender y sobre todo perdonar todas mis mentiras, todas mis omisiones, todos los errores que cometí durante estos años. _

_Porque aunque te mentí durante casi toda nuestra vida juntos, aunque te fallé, hay algo que siempre fue y será real: mi amor por ti..._

_**Londres 1980**_

_Un joven de cabello negro irrumpió en su departamento con una maleta a cuestas, un rubio ojiazúl lo saludó desde el sofá, éste se encontraba ensartado en una pijama disfrutando de una caja de cereal mientras veía el televisor._

_- ¡Hola, amigo!-Saludó Andrew- ¿cómo te fue en Tokio?._

_- Muy bien, Hansford.- Se limitó a responder el recién llegado caminando hacia la sala y tirándose en el sofá al lado de su amigo._

_- ¿Muy bien?-Cuestiona indignado el rubio- Dejas botados todos los exámenes finales de la maestría ¿y llegas a decirme "muy bien"?_

_- Estás muy hormonal, Hansford- Se burla Darien quitándole la caja de cereal a su amigo haciendo una cara de repulsión cuando metió la mano en ésta.- Andrew, ¡qué asco! ¿le pusiste leche al cartón de cereal?_

_- Claro. Tu no habías llegado y quién lavaría la loza sucia- explica el rubio._

_- ¿tú?-Responde Darien arqueando una ceja._

_- No. Claro que yo no haría eso, mi querido amigo. Es tu departamento, no me gustaría que sintieras que invado tu espacio-Cuenta el rubio masticando con la boca abierta._

_- Creo que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, mi querido amigo.-Se resigna Darien- Desde el momento en que te pusiste mis calzoncillos..._

_- ¿qué querías que hiciera? No tenía más ropa limpia-cuenta Andrew._

_- No tienes lucha...-Acepta de mala gana el joven Spencer._

_- ahh. Por cierto, Darien, quiero mostrarte algo- Contó emocionado Andrew poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el otro sillón donde estaba una bolsa de centro comercial- Mira lo que le compré a mi amada Makoto._

_- Un vestido- Arqueó la ceja con un gesto divertido el alto hombre de cabello negro- Es lindo...Pero creo que tardará algún tiempo en poder ponérselo._

_- ¿por qué lo dices?- Cuestiona Andrew._

_- Nada...Nada...es solo que...Es un vestido de invierno, Hansford...Mako tendrá que esperar algunos meses para estrenarlo, ¿no lo crees?-Se libra el pelinegro._

_- Ah. Es verdad...claro, claro.- Acepta el rubio- Y Dime. ¿cómo te fue con Rei? ¿Le diste su regalo?_

_- Si...-Confiesa Darien dejando escapar una sonrisa de sus labios- Le gustó mucho..._

_- Al menos valió la pena que casi pierdas el posgrado- Se burla el rubio._

_- No me importaría tener que volver a empezar de nuevo- Cuenta Darien con una sonrisa entre los labios que no consigue ocultar del todo._

_- Demasiada alegría para haber obtenido de esa chica solo un "gracias"...¿pasó algo más?-Pregunta emocionado Andrew sin dejar de comer._

_- No te diré más..Hansford.- Dice Darien- Iré a dormir un poco para ir a la universidad a arreglar lo de mis exámenes. Adiós._

_- ¡ey! No es justo- Se burla Andrew._

_Darien desapareció por el pasillo del departamento._

_Andrew y Darien no llevaban mucho compartiendo vivienda , pero en poco tiempo Andrew partiría a Tokio y se había deshecho de casi todas sus cosas en Londres quedándose solo con sus ropas y algunas otras cosas personales._

_-000-_

_En Tokio. Una Muchacha de ojos púrpura apareció en la cocina aun ensartada en su pijama de pantalón capri y blusa de resaque. Makoto usaba un camisón color verde claro a juego con la bata, la joven encita disfrutaba de un vaso de jugo de naranja._

_- Buenos días, Fiestera- Saluda sonriente la castaña._

_- Buenos días- Regresa la joven Hino como buscando algo en el lugar._

_- ¿Se te perdió algo?-Pregunta con picardía Makoto._

_- Nada...Nada...-Se apena Rei mientras toma un poco de fruta con yogurt._

_- Bueno...Si tienes curiosidad por Darien, te puedo contar que se fue muy temprano a Londres. Pero me pidió que lo despidiera de ti- Cuenta insidiosa la más alta de las dos._

_- Ya se fue...-Repite con tristeza la de pelo negro._

_- Si. No quiso despertarte- Termina de decir la joven encinta- ¿me contarás que pasó anoche?_

_- ¿Anoche?- Se sorprende Rei abriendo sus pupilas tanto como podía- Pues fuimos a cenar a Le petit France por que "alguien" No quiso ir con nosotros._

_- Hubiera sido un mal tercio, acéptalo- Bromeó Makoto- Pero ya se a dónde fueron, o más bien a dónde se supone que fueron, lo que más quiero saber es "qué hicieron" ._

_- Tu lo sabías todo, ¿verdad?- Cuestiona Rei a su amiga, analizando su expresión facial- Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo..._

_- Bueno...Darien me contó que quería que pasaras un lindo cumpleaños y me pidió que fuera su cómplice. No me pude resistir, la verdad me encantan estas cosas y además Darien está que se derrite por ti, así que... ¿al menos hizo algo que le valiera la pena?_

_- Darien y yo...Pasamos una gran velada anoche.- Explica Rei._

_- "¿Una gran velada?"-Arquea las cejas la castaña- ¿puedes ser más descriptiva? Mis hormonas están vueltas locas y mi rubio aun tardará en llegar, al menos dame detalles interesantes._

_- pues si...cenamos, charlamos, me cantaron en francés y...-Se detiene la pelinegra._

_- ¿Y?-Insiste la alta._

_- Y Darien me regaló un diario...un diario hermoso- Se emociona la joven de ojos púrpura._

_- ¿sólo eso?- Se indigna la joven Kino- Vaya...que decepción._

_- Y me dijo que me amaba...-Agrega Rei casi en un susurro._

_- ¡Ya era hora!- se emociona Makoto brincando en su lugar- Ese Darien es bastante lento, cuando Andrew y yo nos conocimos prácticamente en ese mismo lugar nosotros...-La chica de ojos verdes hizo una pausa y guardó silencio con una mirada pícara- Bueno...nosotros siempre hemos sido más directos con respecto a lo que queremos..._

_- ¿y cuándo vas a decirle a Andrew que va a ser papá?-Cuestiona la más joven de las dos._

_- Será una sorpresa...Tengo que ver su cara cuando me vea- Se emociona la futura esposa._

_- ¿no temes que se enoje?- Se preocupa Rei._

_- Tal vez se enoje un poco. Pero se le bajará...créeme, todo estará bien- Afirma Makoto._

_- Iré a cambiarme o llegaré tarde a la escuela- Se incorpora Rei caminando a su habitación._

_- ¡espera! ¡quiero saber más!-Grita pícara la ojiverde._

_- ¡Después!- Responde la joven Japonesa desapareciendo por el pasillo._

_Makoto no pudo menos que sonreír Al saber lo que había pasado entre Rei y Darien. Tal vez ambos jóvenes eran demasiado reservados pero había algo que no podían ocultar por más que se empeñaran en negarlo, el amor que el uno sentía por el otro..._

_Los días pasaron después de que Darien regresó a Londres. Todas las noches, la joven de ojos violeta recibía llamadas de él como antes de su visita, charlaban de muchas cosas y la mayoría de las veces como en noches anteriores a declararse su amor, Rei veía el amanecer antes de decidirse a colgar._

_Esa noche ella se encontraba como todos los demás días en la sala acompañada solo del teléfono y un par de libretas y libros de la escuela. Los libros, las tareas y todos los pendientes eran lo que menos le preocupaba en éste momento ya que su atención la tenía el joven del otro lado de la línea, con el que charlaba emocionada.-_

_- Y ya tengo todo listo para el examen de admisión en la universidad, si todo sale bien en verano empezaré a estudiar filosofía y letras...-Cuenta emocionada la muchacha._

_- te escuchas muy feliz- Evidenció él._

_- Y lo estoy. ¿sabes? Jamás pensé siquiera poder llegar a conocer Tokio, mucho menos tener la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera- Explica ella._

_- La vida al final es justa, preciosa. Termina poniendo todo en su lugar correcto- Afirma el pelinegro._

_- No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Gracias, Darien...-Murmura la de ojos violeta._

_- No me agradezcas, Rei.-Pide el muchacho con voz aterciopelada._

_- SI no fuera por ti. Seguiría en casa de Madame Meiou...-Recuerda la chica con tristeza en su voz._

_- No. Ni lo digas. Jamás lo hubiera permitido- Explica él- Si Madame Meiou no hubiese aceptado mi oferta ten por seguro que habría planeado un rescate._

_- ¿en verdad?-Se enternece la muchacha._

_- Si. Claro que sí. Yo lo haría todo por ver feliz a mi Novia.-Afirma el joven inglés._

_- ¿tu...tu novia?-Se sorprende Rei lanzando una risa nerviosa._

_- Si. Mi novia. -Confirma él- ¿por qué te sorprendes?_

_- No recuerdo que me lo pidieras...-Bromea la chica ya más en control de sí._

_- Bueno. Tal vez no lo pedí oficialmente pero...Yo no voy por la vida besando chicas y confesándoles mi amor, señorita.- Responde en el mismo tono el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Para ser un hombre de negocios no sabe hablar muy claro, Señor Spencer._

_- Bueno, entonces lo pregunto ahora- dice decidido el chico desde Londres- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rei Hino?._

_- ¿Así? ¿por teléfono?-Se ríe la muchacha- No lo se...Es muy impersonal, ¿no lo crees?_

_- Bueno, si lo consideras así. Puedo tomar mañana el primer vuelo a Tokio para pedírtelo personalmente y..._

_- No, no, no-Lo interrumpe ella- No hagas locuras...Ya quedaste en que vendrás con Andrew para la boda._

_- Entonces...¿es un sí?-Deduce emocionado el pelinegro._

_- No lo se..._

_- ¿entonces es un no?-Insiste él._

_- A tu regreso lo hablamos, ¿te parece?- Pide la chica de ojos amatista._

_- En negocios...Cuando no se deja bien especificado algo se da por sentado, Señorita Hino- Cuenta él maliciosamente._

_- Puede pensar lo que guste, Señor Spencer- Respondió ella en tono seductor.- Al menos hasta que hablemos..._

_- Con eso me basta- Se escucha la voz alegre del chico inglés._

_- Eres muy extraño. Darien Spencer..._

_- Lo sé. Pero creo que es momento de que mi novia se vaya a dormir, mañana tienes escuela- Afirma él._

_- Como todos los días anteriores y no te había preocupado mi desvelo, hasta hoy- Finge ofenderse la pelinegra._

_- Bueno. Si así lo deseas podemos seguir platicando. Yo lo decía porque creo que te estoy robando horas de sueño- Explica él._

_- Aun así. Si voy a la cama ahora soñaré contigo- Confiesa ella._

_- Que interesante. No me lo habías dicho- Sonríe él- ¿y qué es lo que sueñas?_

_- Usted no debe meterse con los sueños de los demás, señor Spencer. Son privados._

_- Bien, bien. No te preguntaré, mejor charlemos un poco más.- Se resigna él._

_- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Se interesa ella._

_- No sé. Cosas simples- cuenta Darien- Por ejemplo...¿qué traes puesto ahora?._

_- ¡Darien!- Regaña la chica.- Mejor iré a dormir, mañana tengo exámenes._

_- Bien. Descansa, linda- Se despide él.- Rei..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Te amo..._

_- Yo también..._

_Rei colgó el teléfono y cerró sus libros. Esa noche no podía estudiar más, esa noche sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. En Londres..._

_-000-_

_Las semanas pasaron y la fecha esperada llegó. Ese día Andrew y Darien llegarían de Londres para la boda que se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana. Makoto contaba ya con siete meses de embarazo y su vientre era inocultable._

_Los ingleses llegarían justo para la cena, la castaña había preparado algunas barras de sushi, sashimi y yakimeshi para recibir a los chicos, definitivamente más Japonés que eso, imposible._

_Rei lucía más nerviosa que Makoto que se veía tan fresca como una lechuga. La futura madre portaba una bata verde olivo a juego con sus hermosos ojos que tenían el brillo característico de las mujeres embarazadas mientras que Rei usaba una blusa negra de delgados tirantes y un pantalón a media pierna ya que el calor era insoportable en Tokio en esa época del año._

_Rei acarreaba las salsas de la cocina a la mesa con nerviosismo mientras la cocinera la observaba divertida sin poder (o querer) evitar la risa._

_- Calma...Pero si parece que eres tú la que va a casarse- Se burla la castaña._

_- No es gracioso, Makoto. No sé cómo estás tan tranquila si Andrew se topará con una "pequeña" Sorpresa- Señala el vientre de la mujer encinta._

_- ¿qué? Es retención de líquidos- Suelta sonora carcajada la de ojos verdes._

_- ¡Tu no tomas nada en serio!-Regaña la más joven de las dos._

_- Claro que si, Rei. Pero dime, tu preocupación es por la reacción de Andrew o porque volverás a ver a cierto muchacho de ojos azules y cabellera negra- Guiña un ojo la señorita Kino._

_- Odio tu sentido del humor, ¿lo sabes?-Regaña Rei con las manos sudorosas mientras escucha el sonido de un timbre en la puerta.- Son ellos..._

_- Imagino que sí.- Responde maliciosa la ojiverde- ¿quieres abrir? o más bien...¿puedes abrir? porque creo que te quedaste paralizada jajajjajaja._

_- Chistosa- Regañó Rei a su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, al abrirla sintió su corazón detenerse al encontrarse con la mirada de cielo de aquél hombre, de "él"- Darien..._

_- Hola...- Respondió con dificultad el pelinegro perdiéndose en la sonrisa de aquella bella mujer._

_- Si, si, si, "Hola Rei" "Hola Darien" ¿alguien preguntó por Andrew? No. "hola Andrew cómo estás" "Bien, Rei. Gracias" Ustedes sigan en lo suyo. Ahora, ¡Mako, Mi amor! ¡he vuelto!_

_- ¡Andrew!-Aparece su prometida en la puerta de la cocina con una hermosa sonrisa._

_- Ma...Ma...Makoto, ¿qué te pasó?-Apuntó el rubio al abdomen de su prometida._

_- Ahhh. ¿olvidé decirte que estoy embarazada?- Minimizó la castaña abrazando a Andrew._

_- ¿Pero cu...cuánto tienes?-Cuestiona sorprendido el rubio._

_- Poco, amor...poco...¿siete meses?- responde la castaña- ¡Darien! ¿Y mis donas?_

_- Lo lamento, Mako. Pero te prometo que te las traeré en cuanto pueda, al fin de cuentas estaremos varios días aquí.- Explica el pelinegro._

_- ¿Tú lo sabías?-Gruñe el rubio hacia su compatriota._

_- Este...bueno...yo...Muero de hambre, Mako. ¿qué hiciste de cenar?-Cambia de tema el joven Spencer._

_- Es una sorpresa. Anden, siéntense..._

_Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa con una tensión innegable. El casi siempre alegre Andrew se mantuvo en silencio durante la cena, casi limitándose a decir "si" "no" "ajá". Makoto minimizó la situación contando a sus amigos las diversas peripecias que había pasado en esos siete meses con el futuro heredero Hansford, el rubio se mantenía ajeno a la situación._

_- Y Rei se quedó comprando un suspensorio mientras yo usaba el baño- Rió divertida la castaña al recordar aquél día._

_- Makoto me ha hecho pasar miles de bochornos como ese- Agregó la pelinegra apenada mientras recordaba el incómodo momento._

_- ¿y qué le dijiste al vendedor?- Preguntó Darien divertido._

_- Pues tuve que entretenerlo diciendo "éste es muy pequeño" "éste muy grande" "¿cuál da mejor soporte?" ¡Makoto tardó tanto!- Se queja la chica Japonesa._

_- No tienes idea de todo lo que puede almacenar la vejiga de una mujer embarazada- se defendió fingiendo molestarse la muchacha de ojos verdes._

_- Rei. ¡cuéntales la vez que tuviste que hacer compras en una sex Shop para que me dejaran usar el baño también! Fue divertidísimo- bromeó la alta chica._

_- Divertidísimo para ti. Tú no te aventaste la cátedra- Bufa Rei recordando apenada el incidente._

_- Creo que se han divertido mucho en nuestra ausencia- Finge ofenderse el alto pelinegro._

_- No tienes idea, Darien.- Acepta la chica de ojos verdes- Me he divertido bastante en estos meses, Rei y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas. ¿verdad, Rei?_

_- Si. Bastante- Apoya la pelinegra- Aunque si me has hecho pasar bastantes aprietos._

_- Lo sé. Pero gracias, me has apoyado mucho- Agradece sincera la joven Kino._

_- Claro...Parece que aquí el único imbécil que no ha servido de nada soy yo.- Se escucha la voz seria de Andrew que consigue ganarse la mirada sorprendida de los pelinegros y la molestia de su prometida._

_- Andrew. ¿por qué hablas así?- Molesta la castaña- No seas grosero. Tenemos visita._

_- No sé, Makoto. ¿cómo llamas en Francés, Japonés o Inglés a alguien que han engañado por siete meses?- Molesto pregunta el rubio._

_- Andrew...-Se sorprende la castaña abriendo sus orbes verde Jade tanto como podía._

_- Ah. Casi lo olvido. - Comenta el pelinegro- Rei, te traje algo pero lo dejé en el carro. Voy por él._

_- ¡Te acompaño!- Respondió prontamente la chica de ojos violeta._

_Ambos invitados se escabulleron del departamento dejando a solas a sus amigos que se observaban en silencio con notoria molestia tanto de él como de ella. Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, Makoto rompió el silencio._

_- ¡me quieres decir qué demonios te pasa!_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo, Makoto?- Regresó el rubio- Si todo está perfectamente, ¿no? Tú decides por mí y yo hago lo que a ti te pegue la gana. Así funciona esto, ¿no?_

_- Andrew. Eso no es cierto- Se sorprende la castaña, jamás había visto a su prometido molesto._

_- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué fue todo esto? ¿por qué me mentiste, Makoto?- Cuestiona herido el rubio._

_- Quería sorprenderte. Eso es todo- Confiesa la alta castaña minimizando las palabras de él._

_- Bueno. Me has sorprendido. Buenas noches..._

_El Rubio de ojos azules se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con la alta castaña cuando iba a Tokio, dejando a Makoto en el comedor, quien en un par de minutos después dando tiempo a que a Andrew se le bajara el coraje lo alcanzó, encontrándolo sentado en la cama evidentemente perturbado. Ella se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos._

_- Lo lamento...-Comentó ella con sinceridad.- ¿De verdad no te dio gusto la sorpresa?_

_Andrew miró sorprendido los ojos jade de su amada Makoto. La observaba como si fuera la primera vez que mirara esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, el ceño fruncido del rubio se suavizó al encontrar la dulzura en la voz de ella y sonrió._

_- Claro que me da gusto, amor- Responde enternecido el alto rubio- Es solo que me hubiera encantado estar a tu lado desde el principio._

_- Lo sé. Pero yo deseaba que arreglaras todo en Londres. Sabía que eras capaz de dejarlo todo y venir corriendo a Tokio. ¿ O me equivoco?- Interroga la alta._

_- No. No te equivocas. - Acepta el joven de ojos azules- No me hubiera importado nada más..._

_- Justo era lo que no quería, Andrew...- Confiesa ella con sinceridad- ¿Me perdonas?_

_- Sabes que no puedo decirte que no. ¿verdad?- Finge ofenderse él._

_- Así es- Airosa dice ella sentándose en el regazo de Andrew mientras aprisiona su cuello- Ahora eres solo nuestro- Maliciosa amenaza la heredera del Imperio Kino._

_- ¿Es esa una amenaza?- Pregunta Andrew sonriente._

_- Solo una advertencia..._

_La bella mujer castaña acercó sus labios a los del rubio, incitándolo al beso que no tardó en llegar. Misteriosamente, Andrew no estaba más enojado. Esa noche la bella mujer castaña terminó con su periodo forzado de sequía._

_-000-_

_En la planta baja del edificio donde vivía la bella señorita Kino se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada un par de jóvenes de cabello negro, mirando al cielo, contemplando las estrellas y la luna._

_- qué hermosa noche, ¿verdad?-Comenta la muchacha de ojos violeta con la mirada perdida en el firmamento._

_- La más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- Responde el alto joven observando embelesado a la chica a su lado y pasando protectoramente su brazo sobre los delicados hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.- Tiemblas..._

_- Hace un poco de frío...Es todo- Explica ella mientras él se quita la chaqueta para colocarla sobre Rei._

_- ¿Quieres que entremos?-Ofrece él._

_- No...Quedémonos así. Me gusta estar así...-Confiesa la bella chica recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, escuchando el retumbar acelerado de su corazón.- Tu corazón..._

_- ¿Qué?-Pregunta él extrañado._

_- Parece que va a salir de tu pecho- Explica la muchacha sin mirarlo a la cara, con la mirada perdida en la nada, pero sin despegar su oído del pecho de Darien._

_- Tú provocas eso en él...-Confiesa Darien mientras eleva el rostro de la chica para forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos, cuando ambas miradas se encuentran un sonrojo aparece en sus rostros._

_- qué cosas dices- Apenada mira ella hacia otro lado._

_- Es la verdad, Rei- toma él de nueva cuenta el rostro pequeño de la bella chica forzando una nueva mirada- Y ahora que lo recuerdo tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente..._

_- ah, ¿sí?- Finge ignorancia la bella joven que luce evidentemente nerviosa al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Darien hablar con tal seguridad- ¿y qué es?_

_- ¿No lo recuerdas?-Cuestiona él regalándole una sonrisa que consigue que el corazón de ella se detenga._

_- No...-Miente ella._

_- ¿No?- Regresa él con una sonrisa seductora- Usted quedó de responder a una pregunta que le hice hace un par de meses..._

_- Ah...eso- Dice nerviosa la chica japonesa._

_- Si. "Eso", señorita Hino...-Insiste Darien.- ¿vas a aceptar ser mi novia?_

_- Darien. No digas esas cosas. Tu vida está en Londres y la mía en Japón. ¿qué caso tendría?_

_- Bueno. Eso es geografía, Rei. Nada más- cuenta él._

_- Te puede parecer geografía, pero..._

_El colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la bella chica, evitando que siguiera hablando._

_- Es geografía, simple y sencilla geografía. Yo necesito saber si la mujer a la que amo. La que me ha robado el sueño acepta ser mi novia..._

_- Darien...-Conmovida la bella chica de ojos violeta observa a aquél hombre con una sonrisa que la derrite.- Acepto..._

_La felicidad se hizo notoria en el rostro de ambos pelinegros. Se besaron delicadamente. Un par de besos habían precedido a ese y miles les vinieron después a lo largo de sus vidas; pero ese beso, justo ese beso para ellos, detuvo el tiempo..._

_Llegaba la tarde color de ceniza  
Volando la seis como pájaro intacto  
Siguiendo tu paso, siguiendo tu risa  
No hay noche ni encanto que te sobreviva  
Mujer que camina, mujer que camina_

_Será porque escribo tu nombre en el muro_  
_De un patio que apenas se ve iluminado_  
_Será que he dejado tu voz en lo oscuro_  
_Desde mi garganta hasta el pecho del tiempo_  
_Te busco, te invento. Te busco y te invento_

_No hay paso que alcance a los enamorados**  
**Hay tantos que corren y viven buscando**  
**Que pasan deprisa, que siguen de largo**  
**Sin ver a su lado_

_Para dar con ella me di por completo  
Y de tanto dar se nos dio la mañana  
Y luego entre sabanas por su cabello  
Más pena que gloria para lo que digo  
Buscaba mi abrigo, tan solo mi abrigo_

_A veces la miro feliz en mi mundo_  
_Tan libre, tan clara como la mañana_  
_Será que me engaña mi vista de absurdo_  
_Porque cuando vuelvo no encuentro su huella_  
_Detrás de mi estrella, detrás de mi estrella_

_No hay paso que alcance a los enamorados_  
_Hay tantos que corren y viven buscando_  
_Que pasan deprisa, que siguen de largo_  
_Sin ver a su lado..._

_Nota: La canción se llama "De los enamorados" la interpreta y compone Alejandro Filio. Quien tenga oportinidad déle una escuchada, es una canción muy romántica, les gustará ;)_

**¡Hola!**

**Pues bien, chicas. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 de "La otra Mujer". Es un poquito cortito pero aun así espero que les guste. Aun hay tela que cortar y mi idea es mostrar todo lo que gira al rededor de nuestra adorada "Hanabi", la relación y el amor que crece entre Rei y Darien que no es algo que se da de la noche a la mañana sino que se toma el tiempo del mundo en madurar. Va lento pero prometo que todo es por algo jejeje. **

**Chicos, ahora si hago mis reconocimientos:**

**Cherry: Muchas gracias por tus Reviews y por dejarme Review de mi primer historia publicada "siempre en mi mente" que fue cortita pero aun así la adoro.**

**Madecita: Gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme esos ánimos. Uyyy yo me imagino "La otra mujer" llevada a la pantalla grande ¡sería genial! Chicas ¿a quienes proponen para el cuarteto de oro?**

**Nethy: Gracias por tus ánimos. No te preocupes, hay historias Rei/Darien para largo :)**

**Iraís: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en ambos sentidos, tanto como lectora como amiga. A tí te tocó conocer en persona a mi gordita y ella era capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera. ¿cómo ves a nuestra Mako hormonal? y cínica pa´acabarla.**

**Hikaru: Amiga, mil gracias también por tus ánimos y por seguir al pie del cañón leyendo. Yo sé que todas tienen trabajo, escuela, familia y mil cosas por hacer. Por eso les agradezco de corazón que se den el tiempo para seguir mis historias y aun más por dejarme su opinión a cada capítulo :)**

**Pathya: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad a mi así me pasa con mi pulguitas, ella vivió más de siete años conmigo y se robó mi corazón. Me es difícil acostumbrarme a no tener a mi gordita conmigo a pesar de saber que ya estaba muy enfermita. A veces cuando salgo de la habitación le hablo por innercia para bajar a la cocina o la busco entre mis pies a ver dónde está. No es fácil acostumbrarse pero como dices tu, estoy segura que al menos en corazón sigue a mi lado y que alguna vez se tomará el tiempo para visitarme :)**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana, chicas :)**


	12. Capitulo 12: Te amo

**La otra mujer**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Te amo" **

He llegado de la Editorial acompañada de Raymond. Así como lo prometió él no se ha despegado de su madre.

No puedo evitar sentir mi corazón oprimido al ver la unión familiar que tienen madre e hijo. Tienen una relación que yo jamás he tenido con mi madre y eso duele.

He de decir que el serio hombre al que conocí a mi llegada a Tokio no es el mismo con el que he charlado en éstos días. Descubrí la otra faceta de Raymond.

Descubrí que él puede reír y hacer bromas. Hoy por la mañana Motoki fue a la editorial mientras Raymond y yo analizábamos las traducciones de "Peccavi" una de las obras de Mademoiselle Roseau de las que Raymond compró los derechos para su traducción al japonés.

Según pude darme cuenta, Motoki y Raymond se aprecian bastante ya que al llegar el rubio joven tan parecido al tío Andrew, salvo por su coleta rubia se abrazaron como hermanos,

- ¡Ray, Por fin me recibes!- Finge ofenderse Motoki.

- No puedes quejarte. ¡Si pasaste seis meses en Florencia!-Regresa el pelinegro.

- Bueno. Es que no puedo ser egoísta. Debo de compartirme también con las europeas- Ríe el rubio.

- Claro, Claro.- Acepta Ray- y has venido a visitarme porque…

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano del alma?- con falsa tristeza reclama el joven Hansford, tan chantajista como el tío Andrew.

Raymond arqueó una de sus cejas analizando a Motoki. Al parecer se conocen bastante bien, tanto que el rubio cedió a la forma en que él lo miraba amenazante con sus ojos amatista.

- Vale, vale. – Confirmó Motoki- Te traigo unas fotografías. Me contó un pajarito que vas a publicar por fin las obras de Madeimoselle Roseau que la tía Rei tanto había buscado conseguir para la editorial y claro que ocupas unas buenas fotos para las portadas ¿no?.

- ¿Ese pajarito tiene ojos verdes?- cuestionó con una media sonrisa Raymond.

- Pues la verdad sí. La discreción no se nos da en la familia- Respondió en medio de carcajadas Motoki.-¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas ver mi libro de fotografías? He tomado una de unas Romanas que uff.

- Tal vez. Pero te costará. – Dice Ray con seriedad.

- ¿qué pides?- Bromea Motoki.

- De momento una barra de chocolate después ya veremos- explica el de ojos violeta.

- ¿Sabes que eso es tráfico de influencias?-se cruza de brazos el rubio.

- Puedo hacer una convocatoria buscando la foto ideal- Amenazó el pelinegro divertido.

- Bien. Bien…Voy por tu chocolate.- Bufó Motoki.

Cuando Motoki salió de la oficina Raymond se apresuró a sacar una extraña bolsa en color rosado y la colocó en el asiento a mi lado. Yo lo miré sorprendido y él me hizo una señal diciéndome que guardara silencio. A los pocos segundos Motoki apareció por la puerta con tres barras de chocolate entregándome una y dándole otra a Ray de mala gana mientras se tumbaba en la silla libre. Al momento de sentarse la silla hizo un extraño sonido provocando que Motoki arqueara su ceja mirando confundido al pelinegro que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Al ver la reacción del rubio soltó una risa que duró bastantes minutos hasta que literalmente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su risa nos contagió tanto a Motoki como a mí.

- Simpático, Primo. MUY simpático- Gruñó Motoki fingiéndose ofendido.

- ¿Creíste que olvidaría la que me hiciste en nuestra graduación?- Malicioso el chico Spencer.

- Eso fue hace mil años- se queja Motoki.

- Pero esas cosas no se olvidan "Primito"- Ríe Raymond.

- Ya qué.- Se resigna el rubio.- ¿Verás mis fotografías?

- Sabes que sí. Déjamelas- Responde sonriente el alto pelinegro.

- Te has ganado una cena, Primito- se levanta animado el rubio.- Y Rini, Tú también estás invitada.

- Te agradezco, Primo. Pero creo que quedará pendiente, si gustas puedes ir con él, Rini. Yo iré a casa.- Explica serio ese chico tan parecido a mi padre.

- ¿La tía Rei sigue enferma?- Pregunta con genuina preocupación el rubio.

- Si…la verdad prefiero ir a casa con ella.- Confiesa el preocupado hijo.

- Está bien. Te entiendo.- comprensivo le dice Motoki a Raymond- Debe ser terrible verla así cuando siempre ha sido un remolino ¿verdad?

- Si. Okka-San no es así. Pero confío en que con cuidados y mimos se reponga- Explica Raymond.

- No insistiré. Ya mejorará y la llevaremos con nosotros a cenar, ya verás- Anima el rubio con seriedad.

- Gracias, Motoki. Mejor apresúrense a ir a cenar ustedes dos- Nos exige el muchacho de ojos morados.

- ¿vamos, Rini?- Me ofrece el alto rubio.

- Yo…Estoy casada. En verdad preferiría ir a descansar, si no te importa- Respondo con seriedad.

- Anda, Rini- Me invita Raymond- No hemos tenido oportunidad de mostrarte mucho la ciudad. Acepta la oferta de Motoki.

- Bueno…está bien…- Digo de mala gana- Nos veremos más tarde en la casa, Raymond.

- Diviértanse.

Motoki y yo salimos de la editorial en silencio. Puedo ver como Raymond no tarda en recuperar su mirada melancólica al saberse solo. No sé si yo me sentiría igual de afligida si mamá enfermara. Aunque veo que para ella Ray es su vida también; Debe ser porque él es el vivo retrato de mi padre. Ese cabello negro, sus facciones, cualquiera juraría que mi padre cuenta con una máquina del tiempo o con el elixir de la eterna juventud si no fuera por la mirada amatista de "ella" de "La otra mujer".

Llegamos a una Pizzería donde Motoki pide una Pizza familiar (para él solo) de Salami y mortadela, con una orden de Spaguetti a la Bolognesa y un pollo a las finas hierbas, es aterrador ver como devora tan pronto tanta comida, yo pido una pasta a la fruti di mare pero no consigo comer ni la mitad ya que "Misteriosamente" se me ha ido el hambre.

- ¡Vamos, Rini! Creí que eras de un mejor comer- Se burla Motoki mientras da un sorbo a su copa de vino

- Es que…El chocolate me quitó el hambre- Miento.

- ¿entonces ya no quieres?- me pregunta mientras toma mi plato y lo vacía al suyo- ¿Sabes? En casa es un pecado capital no terminar tu comida.

- Rei me ha contado que tu mamá tiene una cafetería- Digo yo intentando hacer plática.

- Si. No solo eso. ¿has visto los productos Kino?-Me dice mientras yo niego con la cabeza- Claro. No has ido a una tienda de alimentos. Pero los productos de mamá están muy bien posicionada en Japón y algunos otros países asiáticos. Pasteles, galletas y una línea gourmet de comida francesa para microondas que…

- ¿Aun tienes hambre? – Me sorprendo.

- SI. Es que solo imaginar la comida de mamá yo….-Los ojos de Motoki brillan sorprendentemente al recordar los platillos de aquella mujer tan amiga de "ella".

- Algún día te llevaré a Mako´s Garden para que te des cuenta de lo que te hablo- Me ofrece él.

- Es un trato. Ahora…¿crees que podamos volver a casa? Estoy algo cansada y también me gustaría ver como sigue Rei- Pido al rubio ante mí.

- De acuerdo. También a mi me gustaría ver a tía Rei. ¿sabes?- Me dice él- Te parecerá extraño, pero a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre nos apreciamos como familia.

- ¿No tienes más familia, Motoki?-Cuestiono- Hablo de primos de sangre, hijos de los hermanos de tu padre o madre.

- No. –Comenta con seriedad- nuestra única familia son los Spencer. No tenemos relación con la familia de París de mamá o la de Londres de papá. Pero con lo que tenemos nos basta.

- ¿Pero por qué?- Me sorprendo ante tal revelación.

- Siempre ha sido así, Rini. Y ya es tardes- Me dice nervioso- ¿nos vamos? O Raymond me matará si te llevo tarde a casa.

- Si…claro.

Motoki pagó la cuenta y salimos de aquél lugar. Yo no podía moverme pero él todavía tuvo ánimos para llegar a comprar una docena de donas y devorar un par de ellas en el trayecto. Me ofreció algunas pero yo podía más, al parecer él sí.

Cuando llegamos a casa...a casa...Suena bonito. ¿no? Como lo había dicho antes, siento ésta casa como mía, como mi hogar. Al menos así me ha hecho sentir "La otra mujer"...si, "ella", Rei Hino. Me siento más en casa que cuando estoy en América o en Londres.

Al entrar a la sala me encuentro a la atemorizante señora Hansford que clavó sus ojos jade en mí de una manera que hubiera hecho temer hasta al mismo demonio. Saludé por cortesía y la madre de Motoki respondió del mismo modo, forzada.

El rubio besó la mejilla de su madre preguntando por su tía a lo que ella respondió que seguía en su habitación y que Raymond estaba con ella. Yo inventé un pretexto cualquiera para subir a mi habitación. Pero mentí, caminé a la habitación de Rei y toqué la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por el hijo y centinela de "ella" que a diferencia de hace días me permitió pasar , más no ver nada más. pude ver una sortija de compromiso sobre el buró de Rei. Ella duerme profundamente, es tan raro ver a esa mujer así, jamás imaginé verla tan susceptible.

Raymond me hace una señal pidiéndome que lo acompañe afuera, lo sigo.

- ¿cómo está?- Pregunto.

- Duerme. Según tía Makoto el doctor recomendó que descanse, está muy débil. -Me cuenta preocupado el hijo de mi padre.

- ¿Será porque Extraña a tu padre?- comento.

- Al principio creí que sí. Pero no...al menos no creo que sea solo eso. No se si lo sepas. Pero papá por su trabajo siempre ha viajado, se la pasa de aquí para allá entre oriente y occidente. Si, tal vez mamá siempre se deprime un poco cuando papá se va a trabajar, pero jamás la había visto así...-Me confiesa Raymond.

- No te preocupes. Ya verás que se pone bien.- Intento animarlo.

- Gracias, Rini.- Me dice él fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Oye...Es muy lindo el anillo de tu madre, el que tenía en su buró- comento.

- Es su anillo de compromiso- cuenta él.

- Nunca lo había visto.-Me sorprendo.

- Ella siempre lo lleva consigo- Afirma ese chico de pupilas amatista.

- Llevo bastante tiempo aquí y jamás se lo he visto puesto.

- Eso es porque has buscado en el lugar equivocado- Sonríe Raymond caminando por el pasillo, yo lo sigo.

- No te entiendo- Sigo confundida.

- Desde hace muchos años, mamá usa ese anillo colgando de una cadena, junto a su pecho- me dice él.

- ¿por qué?- Me sorprendo.

- Dice que le gusta tenerlo cerca de su corazón- explica él.

- Pero no siempre fue así. ¿verdad?- Investigo.

- No...No siempre fue así- Acepta él.

- ¿y a qué se debió ese cambio?- Insisto.

- Tal vez otro día te lo cuente. -Ofrece el alto pelinegro- Por ahora quiero ir a la cama. Necesito dormir.

- Te entiendo. Yo también estoy cansada. ¿te veo mañana?

- Si. Buenas noches, Rini.

- Buenas noches, Ray...

Entro a mi habitación. Me siento algo candada aunque no puedo evitar tumbarme a la cama y observar la computadora de mi padre.

La enciendo para continuar leyendo su historia. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, necesito saber más; Saber qué pasó, cómo le propuso matrimonio a "Ella" pero sobre todo...qué es lo que pudo pasar, que fue tan fuerte para que él que siempre fue un hombre recto optara por llevar esa doble vida...

_**Tokio 1980**_

_Esa mañana, Rei había salido a clases como todos los días muy temprano, en ésta ocasión salió mucho antes de que sus amigos despertaran. Makoto y Andrew habían estado "Reconciliándose" hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Darien dormía profundamente en la sala, así que ella salió sin hacer ruido alguno y se fue al colegio._

_Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor novedad, salvo que por un extraño motivo, la bella chica de ojos violeta estuvo algo "Distante" de todo y de todos._

_Al salir de la escuela charlaba con un par de compañeras pero su atención se vio atraída por un alto joven de cabello negro que estaba parado en la puerta de la escuela, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y un instinto superior a ella la hizo correr hacia donde estaba aquel hombre y pararse frente a él muy cerca, el pelinegro sonrió y atrajo su delgada cintura hacia él, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose con éste._

_- Hola...-Saludó Darien_

_- Hola...-Respondió coqueta la delgada joven aprisionando su cuello parándose de puntitas.- Jamás creí encontrarte aquí..._

_- Quise sorprenderte- Explica el alto chico sacando de entre sus ropas un lirio casa blanca.- ¿te gustó la sorpresa?_

_Ella no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver el obsequio y lo miró con sus profundos ojos violeta._

_- Me encantó..._

_Darien presionó más contra sí( Si eso era posible) El delgado talle de su novia y acarició sus mejillas para besarla delicadamente después. Él no terminaba de entender cómo esa jovencita podía hacer que su corazón se saliera de su pecho al solo verla y que el tiempo se detuviera cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron un poco sonriéndose embelesados._

_- vine para invitarte a comer...¿aceptas?- Invita él._

_- ¡cómo negarme!_

_Darien ofreció su brazo a la chica japonesa y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un restaurant de comida rápida. El joven inglés había ofrecido a la muchacha llevarla al que ella deseara, pero ese día solo deseaba comer una hamburguesa._

_Mientras estaban ahí disfrutando de sus hamburguesas Teriyaki ella le contaba sobre sus clases y sobre los próximos exámenes para la universidad que le estaban causando algunos dolores de cabeza. No todo, solo la parte de física y química a lo que él se ofreció a ayudarle._

_- Así que también eres bueno en química. - Elevó una ceja la bella chica- ¿qué otros talentos ocultas, Darien Spencer?_

_- Bueno...Siempre me agradaron más las ciencias naturales, me hubiera encantado estudiar medicina pero...Alguien debía quedarse a cargo del negocio familiar.- Cuenta él._

_- Que terrible...- Comenta ella sintiendo pena._

_- Aunque ahora que lo pienso...No fue tan mala idea- Sonríe él.- Si lo pienso bien creo que hasta estoy agradecido con mi padre por obligarme a estudiar finanzas..._

_- ¿en serio?- Sorprendida por el repentino cambio de opinión de Darien._

_- Si. Ahora creo que todos los caminos me trajeron a ti...-Confiesa el de los ojos azules perdiéndose en los orbes amatista de la muchacha ante él._

_- Darien...qué cosas dices- Ríe nerviosa la muchacha._

_- Es verdad.- Insiste él- ¿sabes? Nunca fui afecto a creer en el destino, hasta que te conocí..._

_- ¿por qué lo dices?- Intrigada cuestiona ella._

_- Por que yo ni siquiera iba a venir a Japón. Había pactado con mis profesores entregar trabajos extra ya que no tenía tiempo para venir a las conferencias- Explica Darien- A fin de cuentas todo se dio en el banco para que yo pudiera venir aquí. Después de eso, cuando los chicos insistieron en Yokohama para ir a casa de Madame Meiou yo me negué. Jamás me gustaron esos lugares, pero Andrew es insistente y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello..._

_La chica miraba sorprendido al alto joven inglés ante ella tras escuchar semejante confesión._

_- Me cambiaste la vida, Rei...-Confiesa con seguridad el inglés._

_- Tú también me la cambiaste, Darien- Regresa la muchacha con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas._

_- Espero que para bien..._

_- Claro que sí. Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo...Lástima que te irás muy ponto- Se entristece la bella chica._

_- No precisamente...- Explica él._

_- ¿De qué hablas?- Intrigada cuestiona la chica._

_- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero de todos modos, seguro Andrew ya le contó a Makoto y después de eso es imposible mantener algo en secreto- Ríe Darien- Andrew y yo hemos hecho acuerdos para que el British International Bank se expanda a Japón, así que nos verás bastante tiempo a Andrew y a mí por aquí._

_- Pero creí que Andrew apoyaría a Makoto con el manejo del corporativo- Dice ella._

_- Eso no le causaba mucha gracia a Arthur Hansford, el padre de Andrew. Así que ese rubio testarudo y yo estuvimos tratando la posibilidad pero no quisimos decir nada hasta que fuera seguro- Confiesa el pelinegro como cualquier niño que cuenta una travesura._

_- Y no me contaste nada- Fingió sentirse ofendida la chica._

_- Ya te lo dije. Era una sorpresa...-Se justifica él._

_- Entonces...Si van a abrir una filial de su banco significa que..._

_- Que pasaremos bastantes meses en Tokio. No sé si me quedaré a vivir aquí. Pero definitivamente tendré que pasar bastante tiempo en la ciudad y venir a menudo- Explica Darien._

_- ya veo..._

_- Así que...Señorita. Le informo que tendrá que soportarme bastante más tiempo del que esperaba- Amenaza él en tono festivo._

_- ¡oh, No! ¿qué haré ahora?- Finge preocupación la chica ganándose una sonrisa divertida del pelinegro ante ella._

_- No es gracioso- fingió ofenderse él._

_- ¿De verdad no lo es?- Arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa pícara la chica japonesa._

_- Tal vez solo un poquito..._

_Darien regaló una sonrisa a la muchacha ante él y se acercó para besar fugazmente sus labios "Te amo" murmura él a Rei. De verdad la amaba y de verdad le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que aquellas hermosas pupilas amatista lo miraron en la casa de Madame Meiou..._

_Los días pasaron muy rápido. Cuándo todos se dieron cuenta el fin de semana había llegado y con esto la tan esperada boda de Makoto y Andrew._

_El padre de Makoto fue un hombre que profesaba el sintoísmo así que a la Señorita Kino le hacía ilusión casarse en un templo Sintoísta, Andrew no le podía negar nada y esa no era la excepción._

_Esa mañana Makoto era ayudada por Rei a vestirse para la boda. Tarea nada fácil ya que a la castaña le era sumamente difícil moverse por su gravidez. Aun así era innegable que lucía hermosa con su Shiromoku que era de un blanco resplandeciente._

_La noche anterior Andrew y Darien fueron desterrados del apartamento Kino y enviados a un hotel para no arruinar la sorpresa de ver a la novia con su Shiromoku antes de llegar al templo._

_Una Limosina recogió a Rei y a Makoto del edificio para conducirlas al templo._

_Makoto no lucía del todo feliz ya que por desgracia en Europa aquejaba un clima tan terrible que ni la familia de Andrew ni la suya en París pudieron viajar a Japón dejando a la pareja solo con sus mejores amigos y un par de conocidos para la ceremonia. Durante el trayecto del departamento al templo la pelinegra persuadió a la novia de no sentirse triste ya que al menos Andrew había podido llegar a Japón antes del problema climático en Europa._

_Al llegar al templo y bajar de la limosina ante el torii del templo las penas y preocupaciones que entristecieron a la hermosa novia desaparecieron al ver a Andrew ensartado en su elegante kimono negro con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, aun así no era el único que sonreía de esa manera, el hombre a su lado de pelo negro y ojos azules tenía la misma mirada solo que su atención estaba en una menuda joven de kimono negro con grabados dorados ._

_En el Torii fueron recibidos por el sacerdote y las Mikos del templo que los condujeron al interior del recinto._

_Darien ofreció su brazo a la hermosa joven de ojos amatista que ésta tomó sin dudar. Se quedaron ligeramente rezagados de la comitiva. Rei miraba sonriente a su amiga vestida de novia mientras el pelinegro no podía quitar los ojos de la mujer a su lado, tanto que casi tropieza con un escalón a las entradas del templo._

_A pesar de ser una tradición que la familia del novio se sentaran de su lado Darien profanó ésta regla colocándose al lado de la chica de cabello negro para no perderla de vista._

_Los jóvenes observaban anonadados la ceremonia ya que ni él ni ella habían estado presente en una._

_El sacerdote Sintoísta procedió a bendecir a los novios y a leer una parte de sus sagradas escrituras, todos observaban atentos la labor de aquél hombre que luego giró al altar para hacer una reverencia al dios del templo seguido por todos los demás asistentes para luego ofrendar una botella de vino a éste y oró nuevamente para pedir a los dioses las bendiciones correspondientes._

_En la ceremonia se sirvieron tres copas con sake que fueron entregadas a los novios para que dieran cada uno tres sorbitos a éstas. Makoto por obvias razones solo se mojó los labios._

_Luego Andrew y Makoto leyeron sus votos. El rubio estaba evidentemente nervioso ya que tartamudeaba y ver la radiante sonrisa de esa bella mujer no hacía las cosas más fáciles para él. La castaña no estaba menos nerviosa pero tenía bastante control de sus nervios y recitó los suyos sin problema para después intercambiar sus argollas nupciales._

_Las Mikos realizaron unos cánticos como ofrenda a sus dioses para después el sacerdote con su cetro sagrado o "Tamagushi" bendijo al los novios._

_Las Mikos sirvieron sake a los invitados para que brindaran junto con los novios el nuevo enlace matrimonial del que estaban siendo testigos._

_para luego hacer una nueva reverencia que daba por finalizada la ceremonia._

_Al terminar Andrew ayudó a Makoto a deshacerse de su Shiromoku dejando ver el hermoso Kimono Furisode en rojo con un obi verde del tono de sus ojos que la hacían ver mágicamente más hermosa de lo que ya era. Rei miraba sorprendida la hermosa escena dándose cuenta que los ojos celeste de Darien estaban puestos sobre ella y no sobre los novios._

_- Luce como una hermosa mariposa...-Explica ella a Darien._

_Él la mira conmovido por la analogía y observa a la radiante novia. Si lo piensa tiene razón. Las mangas del fino Kimono de Makoto asemejan las alas de una mariposa y el Shiromoku que ahora carga Andrew entre sus manos el capullo de esa hermosa mariposa._

_Darien sonríe y observa a Rei que sigue emocionada por el momento y sin más ni más acerca sus labios al rosado oído de la chica susurrando solo para ella._

_- Tú también serás una hermosa novia el día de nuestra boda..._

_Ella se quedó paralizada ante tales palabras. No quería mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que esto fuera un sueño y al verlo de frente despertara a la cruda realidad, el tomó su barbilla forzándola a mirarle de frente. El sonrojo era presente en ambos._

_- Rei yo..._

_- Darien. Rei- Los llamo la nueva Señora Furuhata.- ¿qué no piensan felicitarnos?_

_- ¡Claro que sí!- Afirmó la de ojos amatista alejándose de Darien y caminando hacia sus amigos para felicitarles._

_- ¿y tú no nos felicitas, amigo?-Finge indignarse el novio._

_- Por supuesto._

_Darien y Rei felicitaron a los novios y se retiraron del templo con sus demás invitados a Mako´s Garden que la castaña había arreglado acogedora pero elegantemente para una pequeña recepción con sus seres queridos que ahora eran un poco más de lo que esperaban. Durante el resto de la noche entre brindis y charlas con los demás invitados les fue imposible volver a charlar y Darien desistió de ello, después de todo les quedaba aun mucho tiempo y muchas cosas por charlar..._

_Andrew y Makoto tuvieron que modificar los planes s de su luna de miel ya que Makoto definitivamente no podía subirse a un avión por lo que optaron por viajar a Kioto para pasar ahí un par de días lejos de todo._

_Rei acompañó a Darien a buscar departamento ya que él dijo que si pensaba vivir en Tokio necesitaba tener un departamento propio para dejar de dar molestias. Fue imposible convencerlo de lo contrario así que la pelinegra se limitó a ayudarlo a encontrar el mejor lugar posible que "casualmente" estaba muy cerca del edificio donde ella vivía._

_Todos los días el buen samaritano de Darien se ofrecía a llevar a Rei a la preparatoria y pasar por ella argumentando que quedaba de camino a donde serían las instalaciones del banco. Curioso era que el banco quedaba del lado opuesto de la ciudad._

_Él la ayudó tal como lo había prometido a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad y animó a la chica durante la larga espera de sus resultado para los cuales tuvo que aguardar casi un mes._

_Ese día fuera de la preparatoria aguardaba un automóvil rojo cereza- Color elegido por ella- con un guapo joven en su interior que la miraba sonriente._

_La bella muchacha corrió hacia el automóvil subiendo al asiento del copiloto y saludando con un fugaz beso al conductor que se veía bastante emocionado por el saludo así que atrajo la nuca de la chica hacia él para encender un poco más el beso. Cuándo les faltó el aire el tosió un poco apenado por dejarse llevar por sus instintos mientras ella arregló su cabello y maquillaje._

_Darien condujo el automóvil hasta la universidad acompañando a su novia a ver las listas de resultados. Eran inmensas..._

_La aspirante a Filosofía y letras leyó detenidamente nombre tras nombre hasta detenerse en el suyo. Una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se abrazó al alto muchacho inglés celebrando el ver su nombre en la lista de aprobados él ofreció invitarla a cenar para celebrar tal evento. Ella aceptó pero le pidió llevarla antes a Mako´s Garden para contarle a su amiga la buena noticia._

_La bella preparatoriana entró a la cocina de Mako´s Garden encontrando a su radiante amiga intentando revisar unas cuentas que evidentemente le estaban causando problemas._

_- Hola, Mako- Saludó Rei._

_- ¡Hey, Hola! Llegas temprano. ¿hoy no fuiste a comer con Darien?_

_- No._

_- Eso es extraño. ¿pasa algo?- Se extrañó la ojiverde._

_- Pues...algo así. Es que fuimos a ver los resultados de admisión de la universidad- Puso cara de tristeza la pelinegra._

_- ¿Y?- Pregunta Makoto notando como su amiga hacía un gesto bastante triste en su rostro- Ay, No...Rei. No te preocupes. Solo es cuestión de que te prepares bien y el próximo año..._

_- ¡Pasé!- Confiesa emocionada la chica de ojos violeta sin poder seguir más con su broma._

_- ¡me asustaste!-Regaña la señora Hansford para después compartir la alegría con su amiga y abrazarla emocionada- Felicidades. Sabía que lo lograrías._

_- Gracias, Mako. Estoy emocionada- Explica Rei alegre a la encinta mujer._

_- Esto lo tenemos que festejar con una rebanada de pastel- Propone Makoto sacando el botín junto a un bote de helado de menta.- ¿gustas?_

_- solo el pastel- Se niega Rei mientras la castaña vacía dos bolas de helado de menta a su pastel de chocolate y le coloca cajeta, chocolate líquido, jalea de fresa, crema batida y un par de cerezas encima._

_- como gustes.- Indiferente acepta la castaña y comienza a disfrutar su postre.-¿y por qué no está Darien aquí?_

_- Dijo que tenía un par de cosas por hacer. Pero me invitó a cenar más tarde- Explica Rei disfrutando de su pastel._

_- ahhh. Ya veo. "A cenar" ríe la ojiverde._

_- Si. a cenar. ¿por qué lo dices así?- Extrañada cuestiona la pelinegra._

_- Rei. De verdad...¿ustedes nunca han tenido sexo?- curiosa pregunta Makoto sin rodeos._

_- No.- Dice con naturalidad la joven japonesa perdiéndose en su pastel._

_- Es que no lo puedo comprender- Sorprendida dramatiza la mujer encita- ¿por qué no?_

_- Mako...-Dudosa llama Rei a su amiga- Bueno yo no...tu...¿tú de verdad lo disfrutas?_

_La bella mujer con rasgos japoneses y franceses miró a su amiga como quien ve a un bicho raro en una caja de cristal._

_- ¡Claro! ¿tú no?- Extrañada pregunta la señora Hansford._

_La chica de ojos amatista desvió su mirada hacia su derecha evitando mirar de frente la mirada Jade de su amiga. No tuvo que decir mucho. El silencio de Rei lo decía todo. La muchacha de cabello negro le había contado a Makoto durante el tiempo que vivieron juntas sobre Beryl, sobre Il Diavolo y sobre su vida en casa de Madame Meiou._

_- Que tonta soy. Claro que no- Se regañó Makoto.-Bueno. Nunca he pasado por lo que tú. Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando estás con alguien que quieres y sobre todo con alguien a quien amas, es mágico..._

_- ¿De verdad?- Arquea su ceja extrañada la joven pelinegra._

_- Te lo prometo- Responde con seguridad la señora Hansford._

_- Gracias, Mako. Eres una gran amiga_

_La pelinegra abraza a su amiga de cabello castaño y toma sus cosas despidiéndose. Apenas y tenía tiempo para prepararse para su cena con Darien._

_Ella se dio un baño y arregló para salir. No sabía por qué pero estaba sumamente nerviosa. No era su primer cita con Darien desde que éste había llegado a Tokio pero aun así las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. No le encontraba razón lógica._

_Finalmente el timbre del departamento sonó y ella corrió a la puerta para abrirla, se encontró con aquél guapo joven inglés de profundos ojos azules que la observaba embelesado._

_Para él fue lo más difícil poder unir la cabeza a la lengua para poder expresar un alago a su novia sobre lo bien que lucía, no porque no luciera así, sino porque la belleza esa noche de "su Rei" era por mucho superior las otras noches a los otros días..._

_El corto camino del departamento de Rei al lugar donde cenarían fue eterno para el casi siempre seguro banquero. Llegaron al edificio donde el pelinegro vivía y él la ayudó a bajar. Confundida Rei preguntó que qué hacían ahí, él le dijo que había olvidado un par de cosas que no tardarían mucho, ella arqueó su ceja algo incrédula pero terminó por aceptar y lo acompañó._

_Al llegar a la puerta del departamento Darien le pidió que cerrar a los ojos. Ella lo miró extrañada pero ante la mirada celeste suplicante de él no pudo negarse._

_El departamento estaba oscuro. Pudo notarlo aun con los ojos cerrado. Darien le pidió que no se moviera y se escuchó que abrió la puerta del balcón. Segundos después Darien regresó con ella para conducirla aun a ciegas unos pasos más adelante, hasta que sintió el viento en sus mejillas, supo por esto que estaban en el balcón. Finalmente le pidió que abriera los ojos, cosa que ella hizo lentamente dándose cuenta que ante sus ojos había una mesa para dos decorada con flores y velas._

_- Darien...¿qué es esto?_

_- Bienvenida, Bella Mademoiselle- Reverencía el muchacho inglés acomodando una silla a su novia para que se siente._

_- Así que aquí cenaremos- Mira divertida al ojiazúl que destapa una botella de champagne y llena ambas copas._

_- Si. así es...La verdad es que ésta noche quería estar a solas contigo sin interrupciones así que pensé que mi departamento era el sitio ideal para celebrar._

_- Es una gran idea. Me encanta- Acepta ella._

_- Salud...-Nervioso invita él- Por la próxima mejor escritora que conocerá el mundo._

_- Salud. Aunque aun no lo soy. Apenas entraré a la universidad. ¿no crees que estás exagerando?- Ríe ella divertida._

_- No. No creo. Estoy totalmente seguro que llegarás muy lejos, amor. Es solo cuestión de tiempo- Promete él con seguridad._

_- Me encanta que me tengas tanta fe- Confiesa ella._

_- La misma fe que tengo en "Nosotros"- Explica el ojiazul._

_- ¿en "nosotros"?- Extrañada repite la pelinegra._

_- Si. En "Nosotros", Rei. - Dice con firmeza él._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con "Nosotros"? ¿"Nosotros" los amigos? ¿"Nosotros" como Novios? ¿Nosotros como qué?- Pide la muchacha al chico ante ella que le aclare lo dicho._

_- Me refiero a un "Nosotros" juntos...-Insiste él sacando una cajita de su saco.- De "Nosotros" para toda la vida...Me refiero a...¿aceptas casarte conmigo, Rei Hino?_

_Ella lo miraba sorprendida mientras él no quitaba su mirada de sus orbes amatista que estaban cristalizados, al parecer las palabras no podían salir de su garganta así que él continuó hablando._

_- Quise pedírtelo desde el mismo instante en que te conocí.- Confiesa él- Pero creí que saldrías corriendo. Cuando llegamos a Japón para la boda de Andrew y Makoto estaba más que preparado pero pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que tuvieras los resultados del examen de admisión de la universidad._

_- Así que ya lo tenías planeado.- Arquea una ceja ella._

_- Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí...-Responde él con voz aterciopelada- Entonces...¿aceptas?_

_- Pero, Darien...Tu familia, ¿qué dirá?- Preocupada dice ella._

_- Dirá que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- Explica él notando que ella estaba a punto de rebatir su premisa- Pero si no lo dice, si no están de acuerdo no me importa. Me importas tú y es contigo con quien quiero estar..._

_- Darien...-No puede contener el llanto de su mirada amatista la bella joven y las gotas de lluvia resbalan por sus mejillas de emoción.- Si acepto._

_Él colocó el hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un resplandeciente Rubí engarzado con pequeños diamantes alrededor en el fino dedo de esa mística mujer para besarla luego hambrientamente hasta que el aire faltó para respirar._

_Continuaron cenando y hablando sobre el futuro, sobre sus planes. Sin darse cuenta sus platos estaban vacíos y el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, estando juntos el tiempo pasaba tan de prisa._

_- Creo que ya es tarde- Evidenció ella- ¿Me llevas a casa?_

_Rei se puso de pie avanzando hacia la puerta siendo detenida por el alto joven inglés que aprisionó su cintura._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Sorprendida pregunta la de ojos amatista._

_- ¿y si te quedas ésta noche?- Pide él con voz dulce._

_- ¿Quedarme?- Arquea ella su ceja incrédula._

_- Sí. Quedarte...Conmigo- Invita Darien colocándose a la espaldas de Rei y hablándole al oído.- Anda. No sería la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos..._

_- Es que no lo sé...-Dudosa responde ella.-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?_

_El joven inglés se gira para estar de frente a su prometida y clava sus profundos ojos azules en los amatista de ella._

_- Iremos como tú lo desees. Yo solo quiero no separarme de ti ésta noche- Explica el joven inglés- Quiero ver el amanecer a tu lado..._

_Ella lo miró enternecida y se paró de puntillas besando la comisura de sus labios para luego tirar de su mano._

_- ¿Me prestarás una Playera?- Cuestiona ella coquetamente._

_- Claro..._

_Ambos jóvenes caminaron a la habitación del anfitrión y como lo prometió entregó a la chica una de sus playeras favoritas de Oxford y ésta entró al baño a cambiarse. Él hizo lo propio dejándose una camisa de resaque y unos pantaloncillos cortos._

_Ella salió del baño con solo la playera de él encima. Para Darien el escudo de Oxford jamás lució mejor que sobre esa chica. Rei se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en él y se divertía con ello caminando hacia la inmensa cama del joven y escabulléndose entre las sábanas él la miraba embelesado "¿no vienes?" cuestionó ella regalándole una mirada seductora las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios pero asintió con la cabeza y se metió entre las sábanas, dejando solo unos centímetros de espacio entre ambos._

_Darien atrajo la delgada cintura de la joven para acortar la distancia entre ellos sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de Rei y Rei sintiendo que el corazón de él estaba por escapar de su pecho._

_- Me haces sentir como si estuviera en un sueño- confiesa él_

_- ¿Uno bueno o malo?- Pregunta la muchacha reflejada en sus pupilas._

_Él tomó la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho que evidenciaba lo que su corazón decía._

_- ¿Necesito decírtelo?_

_- No...Ya no..._

_Él presionó el fino cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo y la besó delicadamente. Ella acariciaba el pelo de su nuca mientras las rugosas manos del muchacho inglés se deslizaban de la cintura a su abdomen y del abdomen a sus pechos. Rei se separó un instante de sus labios y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Darien liberó lentamente su cintura._

_- Lo lamento...-Murmuró él en voz baja- me dejé llevar_

_Rei besó sus labios fugazmente y se dio media vuelta tirando de los brazos de él. Invitándolo a aprisionar su cintura, cosa que él hizo aspirando el olor de su cabello. Ella cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en ese momento y él hizo lo mismo hasta que algo en la nuca de su amada llamó su atención. Darien apartó un mechón de cabellos y descubrió las cicatrice en la parte trasera del cuello de ella._

_- ¿qué es esto, amor?- Preguntó con preocupación el joven de ojos azules._

_- Na...nada...-Se revuelve ella intentando librarse de los brazos de él en vano._

_- No. No es "Nada". ¿quién te hizo esto?-Insistió él forzando a su prometida a mirarlo a los ojos que rehuía su mirada- ¿Te las hizo Madame Meiou? Porque si es así, Rei. Te juro que yo..._

_- No. No fue madame Meiou- Se apresura ella a desmentir- Fue "Il Diavolo"_

_- ¿Il Diavolo?- Extrañado repite el raro mote el joven banquero._

_- Si.- Dijo Rei con evidente tristeza- Ese hombre me hizo esto._

_- Maldito infeliz. ¿cómo pudo hacerte esto?-Indignado comenta él._

_- Tenía quince años. -Explica ella- Intenté defenderme. Pero ese hombre era inmenso y muy fuerte, me fue imposible..._

_- Rei...-Los ojos azules de él miraban preocupados las pupilas amatista de ella, era evidente que se había quedado sin palabras. Respiró profundamente- No te preocupes. Si esas cicatrices te traen tan malos recuerdos buscaremos la forma de desaparecerlas. Consultaremos algún cirujano..._

_- Hay heridas que no se ven pero son más profundas, Darien.- Explica la muchacha con los ojos cristalinos y la mirada perdida_

_- Pero cerrarán, amor- Seguro promete el de pelo negro- Te juro que cerrarán..._

_Rei observó el rostro de Darien y le regaló una sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero creía en sus palabras. Siempre pensó que llevaría a sus espaldas el lastre de "Il Diavolo" por siempre. Pero Darien la hacía creer, tener esperanzas._

_- Te amo...- Confesó la joven de ojos amatista aprisionando el cuello de Darien e incitando a un beso. Un beso tierno que cual fogata se encendió con una pequeña chispa. La electricidad podía sentirse entre sus cuerpos creando chispas a cada segundo._

_Darien deslizaba sus manos por el delicado talle de su novia y ella respiraba con dificultad._

_Ella se dejó llevar disfrutando el roce de sus cuerpos y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el ancho torso del empresario inglés, Besándolo con desesperación._

_Él la miraba sorprendido deleitándose al verla tomar control de la situación al ver cómo se deshacía de su camisa de resaque y lanzaba al exilio la playera con el célebre sello de la Universidad de Oxford. Se perdió embriagándose con sus besos de fuego pero la pequeña parte que aun era dueña de su cordura lo hizo- contra su voluntad- Detener ese beso._

_- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Darien con la respiración entrecortada._

_- Jamás estuve tan segura de algo...- Confiesa ella besándolo lascivamente._

_Darien tomó eso como una invitación y con sus grandes manos atrajo a la bella muchacha hacia él, pegando los redondos pechos de ella contra su torso._

_En el rostro de ella una maliciosa sonrisa y en el de él una extasiada que disfrutaba acariciando las curvas de sus caderas, escuchando de vez en vez un gemido que se escapaba de los labios de Rei. Ella deslizó sus labios por el cuello del muchacho inglés succionando su cuello de manera voraz. Darien estaba extasiado en lo que ella le hacía sentir y en un impulso giró papeles y se colocó sobre ella disfrutando más que nunca el verla tendida sobre su cama._

_Él desterró sus pantaloncillos de dormir e hizo lo propio con las pantis de Rei que a diferencia de sus ropas se tomó el tiempo necesario para resbalar milímetro a milímetro y con el mayor de los cuidados la delicada prenda encontrándose con el ardiente sexo de ella que clamaba por él._

_Ella enredó sus piernas en la cadera del joven de ojos azules forzándolo a acercar más su cuerpo al suyo. El pelinegro besó sus labios y bajó sus besos por su cuello, su clavícula y haciendo una merecida parada en sus senos los cuales besó delicadamente para luego succionar con desesperación robando de su amada un par de gemidos de placer. El joven inglés siguió su camino por el plano abdomen de la mujer bajo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su soñado destino:su sexo..._

_Él perdió su rostro en la intimidad de su amada mientras jugueteaba con su lengua entre los pliegues de su cuerpo robando a su paso gemidos mas enardecidos de aquella mujer que se retorcía a cada milímetro recorrido por su húmeda lengua._

_Cuando el miembro palpitante de él clamaba por perderse en la intimidad de aquella sensual mujer detuvo su labor y se abrió camino por aquel infierno tan cálido en el que moría en perderse._

_Ella pegaba sus caderas a las de él mientras él la besaba con desesperación, acariciando sus pechos y de vez en cuando separarse de sus labios para saborear sus pechos salados por el sudor del que ambos estaban empapados. Ella clavaba sus uñas con desesperación perdida en el placer que le provocaba sentir de esa manera a aquél hombre en su interior._

_Cuando el placer no cupo más en sus cuerpos ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax él besó los labios de la pelinegra tiernamente y se tumbó en la cama acercando con el brazo a la mujer de ojos amatista que se abrazó a su pecho mientras ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo, volviendo lentamente a la calma._

_- Te amo...-Expresó el ojiazúl cuando fue capaz de hablar de nueva cuenta- Me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo el solo hecho de estar contigo..._

_La bella joven Japonesa acarició su mejilla para besar tiernamente sus labios._

_- Yo también te amo...-Regresó ella clavando sus pupilas amatista en las celeste de él._

_- No veo la hora de casarme contigo- Confiesa él._

_- ¿en serio?- Se emociona ella._

_- Si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaría contigo..._

_- ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?- Acepta ella._

_Él la observó sorprendido y acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice._

_- Por que te mereces una boda hermosa, como tú- Explica el muchacho inglés- Quiero que uses un hermoso vestido. Que sea el día más feliz de tu vida..._

_- Eso es imposible- Responde Rei con Seriedad._

_Darien la observa sorprendido y con un ligero toque de tristeza en su mirada._

_- Ese día, Señor...Fue el día que lo conocí- Divertida comenta la de ojos amatista notando como Darien fruncía el ceño._

_- Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir. ¿verdad?- Se finge indignado el pelinegro._

_- Algo..._

_El joven inglés aprisiona la estrecha cintura de su novia presionándola contra él._

_- Me gustaría que nos casáramos el próximo verano- Comenta el pelinegro._

_- ¿El próximo verano? Creí que querías casarte conmigo lo más pronto posible- Finge molestarse la chica de pupilas amatista._

_- Claro que es lo que quiero- Dice el ojiazúl al oído de su amada- Pero también quiero llevarte a occidente, que conozcas Europa a mi lado. Mostrarte París, Londres, Roma. Y para ello tendríamos que esperar a tus vacaciones de verano en la escuela..._

_- Si solo es de paseo, por mi está bien- Acepta la pelinegra._

_- ¿No te gustaría vivir allá?- Pregunta el empresario con voz melosa._

_- No. - Dice seria la joven- Preferiría quedarme aquí. Me agrada que vayamos de paseo a occidente, pero mi hogar es aquí, en Japón._

_- Entonces no se diga más. Viviremos aquí, en Tokio- Promete el muchacho inglés.- Solo tengo algo que advertirle, Señorita Hino._

_- ¿qué es?- Pregunta la joven con interés._

_- Que tendré que viajar mucho.- Explica el inglés. - Tenemos bancos en gran parte de Europa y la Matriz en Londres. ¿Lo soportarás?_

_- mmm...No lo sé, Darien. Ya que me lo pones así...- Duda por un instante la chica mientras la tristeza se asoma en los ojos del banquero. Ella sonríe maliciosa y besa los labios del pálido hombre.- Claro que sí, tontito...Solo asegúrate de siempre regresar a mi lado, ¿sí?_

_- Te lo prometo..._

_El alto hombre de cabello negro selló su promesa con un nuevo beso, éste a diferencia de el de la chica venía cargado de nuevos bríos, de toda la pasión que volvía a encenderse en su interior, pasión que contagió a su compañera que correspondió con la misma intensidad. Él se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas para volver a amarse._  
_El alba los sorprendió aún despiertos pero definitivamente más felices que cualquier día vivido hasta antes de esa noche..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo 12 de "La otra mujer" ¿les gustó? Como ven, pasaron muchas muchas, muchas cosas y aun faltan muchas más por pasar jojojo._**

**_Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para narrar la boda de Mako y Andrew, espero no haber estado tan perdida por que pasé una semana viendo videos, documentales y explicaciones de bodas Sintoístas para no hacerla tan perdida, pero aun así creo que será otro el tema a tratar en éste capítulo ¿verdad, chicas? _**

**_Como pueden ver, nuestro "Dariencito" ya por fín se decidió a darle su anillo a Reicita, tenía que ser muy mono por que nuestra chica de fuego merece solo lo mejor ;) ¿o no?_**

**_Y ¿qué les pareció la noche mágica de nuestros protagonístas? Me tardé un poquito y voy despacito porque ésta relación debe tener bases muy sólidas y fuertes, no es un "matrimonio express" y a pesar de tener un flechazo instantaneo (ambos) desde que se conocen en Yokohama ninguno de los dos se apresura a nada por que como lo dicen ellos "tienen toda la vida" para vivir mil cosas Juntitos, además...para la historia es necesario jojojo, ya lo verán._**

**_Cherry: espero que éste capítulo fuera de tu agrado, yo de revisarlo ya veía corazoncitos :)_**

**_Joe: Muchas gracias por tu Review, como ves, estos dos más flechados, imposible._**

**_Iraís: Amiga, muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que éste capitulito te agrade y te entretenga un buen rato, Makotita tiene un espacio muy especial en todos mis fics (y debe de tenerlo, mantener tantos chicos no es cosa fácil, hay que chambear jojojo)_**

**_Pyo: Me da mucho gusto ver que alguien más sigue ésta historia, bienvenida a "La otra mujer" _**

**_Gabyta: Méndiga. Sé que estás leyendo ésto. Sé que leíste el capítulo anterior y me debes mi Review. Te estas arriesgando a que ya no le publique la "editorial Fénix" sus libros a la Mademoiselle Rosseau ehhh. Espero que te agrade, y en nombre de todaaaaaaaaaaas, te pido que publiques Vita._**

**_Hikaru: Amiga, sé que andas ocupadona pero también sé que estas leyendo la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu opinión con la primera noche de nuestros pelinegros favoritos :)_**

**_Lector Silencioso: Gracias por leer también, Sal de las sombras, de éste lado nos la pasamos bastante bien ;)_**

**_Bien, chicos y chicas. Sin nada más que decir me retiro por hoy y me pongo a seguirle aventajando a "La otra mujer" y algunos otros proyectos de los que pronto sabrán_**

**_¡Nos vemos! _**


	13. Capitulo13:El Honorable Endymion Spencer

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 13**

**"El honorable Endymion Spencer"**

Finalmente después de un día pesado me encuentro en mi habitación, tirada en la cama, descansando.

Tuvimos mucho trabajo. Parece que a Raymond le urge que se publiquen los libros de Mademoiselle Rosseau. Regresamos a casa casi sin hablar, no porque no quisiéramos sino porque ambos estamos evidentemente agotados, ¡Jamás en mi vida había trabajado tanto!. Ciertamente jamás en mi vida había trabajado. Mamá insistió siempre en que trabajar no era una buena idea para una chica de mi "Status social" Ahora veo cuan equivocada estaba. Raymond me platicó que el creció entre las paredes de la editorial así como Motoki lo hizo entre Mako´s Garden y el trabajo de su padre.

Me parece extraño no haber visto al tío Andrew hasta el momento aunque también lo agradezco.

Todo ha salido tan bien que me preocupa que de un momento a otro la suerte me dé la espalda, pero de momento seguiré disfrutando de mi buena suerte.

Enciendo mi celular y me doy cuenta que tengo más mensajes de voz.

Seguro son de mi madre, prefiero no escucharlos. No me he comunicado con ella desde que vine a Japón y no planeo hacerlo hasta que sepa que decirle.

Me he colocado la pijama para descansar. Al llegar a casa Raymond no dijo más y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a su madre. Le pregunté a Satsu y me comentó que de nueva cuenta "ella" no había salido de la cama en todo el día y había comido poco pese a la insistencia de Makoto para que comiera alguno de sus platillos.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella. Seguro su estado es debido a que no ha tenido noticas de mi padre en todo éste tiempo ¿qué dirá cuando sepa que él está muerto? ¿cómo reaccionará? Prefiero no pensarlo.

Me dispongo a abrir de nueva cuenta la computadora de mi padre pero justo cuando la enciendo alguien toca la puerta. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia la puerta, Es Raymond.

- Ray...-Articulo.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- Me pregunta seco.

- Creí que estarías con tu mamá- Le respondo.

- Estaba.- Me confirma- Pero se quedó dormida. La veo de mejor ánimo. Creo que se sentía sola.

- Debe ser difícil para ella no tener a su hijo con ella y tu papá...

- No quiero hablar de él ahora.- Seco me responde él.

- Está bien.- Incómoda le contesto- ¿quieres que te acompañe a la cocina?

- No. Estaba pensando en ir por una Hamburguesa.

- Me parece bien. Me cambio y te acompaño.- Le respondo.

- No. Así ven. Iremos a un autoservicio. No te bajarás del auto- Me explica.

- Me parece bien entonces...

Tomo mi chaqueta y cierro la recámara para acompañar a Raymond.

Salimos de la casa y él me ayuda a subir a su auto. Ray es todo un caballero inglés, no cabe duda.

Él maneja un par de minutos hasta una cadena de comida rápida y pide una hamburguesa de pollo Teriyaki. Yo pido una con pollo y queso.

Él conduce de regreso a casa. En el camino charlamos de cosas triviales: Música, comida, libros.

Al llegar a casa me ofrece ir a la parte trasera del lugar. Justo mi favorita, la que tiene vista al lago rodeado de árboles de cerezo. Caminamos hasta la mesita de afuera y nos sentamos a disfrutar nuestros manjares mirando al lago donde extrañamente no se reflejaba luna alguna. Él rompe el silencio.

- Si la tía Mako supiera que estoy comiendo esto...¡Me mata!.- Bromea Raymond.

- La quieres mucho. ¿verdad?-Le comento.

- Si. ¿sabes? Cuando mamá estudiaba la tía Makoto me cuidaba en Mako´s Garden. Junto con mi primo y nos iba bastante bien. Creo que soy uno de los pocos que puede presumir haber disfrutado "Papillas Gourmet" hechas por un chef de Le Cordon Bleu.

- Creí que Rei te había tenido después de terminar la escuela- Me sorprendo.

- No. Ellos me han dicho que eran sus planes. Pero creo que algo no salió exactamente como lo planearon- Bromea el hombre de las pupilas amatista. Algo que me sigue pareciendo MUY extraño.

- Y ahí apareciste tú- Apoyo la broma.

- Así es. Por eso admiro más a mamá ¿Sabes? Para ella no fue impedimento para cumplir sus sueños el estar casada o tener un hijo pequeño. Incluso se graduó con honores- Me cuenta con orgullo ese joven tan parecido a mi padre.

- Debes sentirte muy orgulloso- Le digo.

- Si. Ella me enseñó que en ésta vida no hay imposibles- Dice orgulloso.

- Imagino que eso te lo enseñaron ambos. ¿no? Tanto tu padre como tu madre...-Le regreso.

- Si. Es verdad. Pero ahora hablamos de mi madre. No de él- contesta seco.

- Hablas muy despectivo de tu padre. ¿no lo crees?-Lo cuestiono sin poder evitar sentirme molesta por su tono ¿cómo se sentiría él si hubiera vivido con el "Darien Spencer" con el que yo crecí? Con el padre distante que viajaba todo el tiempo para otros paises y ahora lo entiendo, para otros hogares.

- Creo que es tarde, Rini. Mejor ve a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo- Me corre diplomáticamente Raymond.

- Si. Claro. Me voy a dormir...Buenas noches.

Doy media vuelta y me alejo de Raymond. Él se queda serio y pensativo mirando hacia el lago. Él no me lo dice. Pero sé que algún secreto esconde con respecto a mi padre. No puedo juzgarlo. Pero no me parece justo.

La familia de Japón de mi padre lo tuvo todo. Su amor, Su tiempo, su todo y aun así Raymond alberga rencores. Quisiera haberlo visto crecer en Londres, estoy segura que pensaría MUY diferente.

Llego a mi habitación y enciendo la computadora de mi padre. Necesito saber el resto de su versión. ¿qué pudo haber orillado a un hombre que ama de esa manera a una mujer a casarse con otra?

-000-

_**Tokio 1980**_

_Un par de meses habían pasado desde que Rei y Darien se habían comprometido._

_Rei había ingresado a la universidad y Makoto por fin había dado a luz al heredero de la familia Hansford. Un Hermoso niño rubio como su padre._

_Makoto había salido ya del hospital y se encontraba en casa descansando con su pequeño._

_Esa tarde después de la universidad Darien pasó por Rei para llevarla a casa de los Hansford como cada día para ver al nuevo miembro de la familia._

_Al llegar, Andrew se quedó con su socio charlando en la sala mientras Rei se deslizó escaleras arriba para charlar con su amiga._

_Al abrir la puerta, Rei se encontró con la alta castaña contemplando al pequeño rubio en su moisés al lado de la cama que estaba profundamente dormido._

_- Hola Mako.-Saludó la visita._

_- ¡Hola! ¿cómo te fue hoy?- Pregunta la nueva madre._

_- Bien. Tengo un mundo de cosas por leer y decenas de resúmenes. Pero es genial. Me encanta- Comenta emocionada la nueva universitaria sentándose a lado de su amiga.- Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Te trajimos un regalo._

_- ¿"Trajimos"?- Arquea una ceja la ojiverde- No me digas...¿Adivino quién te trajo?_

_- Creo que lo sabes- Respondió la pelinegra caminando hacia el moisés del pequeño Hansford tratando de disimular la sonrisa._

_- ¿Otra vez dormirás en su departamento?- Interesada pregunta la de ojos verdes._

_- No lo sé...Tal vez...-Comenta indecisa la pelinegra.- Tal vez no. Tengo mucha tarea..._

_- Como el resto de la semana- Arquea su ceja la señora Hansford._

_- ¿Se puede?- Se asoman dos hombres por la puerta. Uno de ellos, el rubio no espera la respuesta y se apresura a sentarse junto a Makoto._

_- Hola, Mako.- Saluda Darien- ¿cómo te sientes?_

_- De maravilla- Responde la castaña- Gracias por traerme a mi amiga de visita, Darien._

_- Es un placer. Además aproveché para ver unos detalles del banco con Andrew, con eso de que se niega a salir de casa por estar con ustedes- Se finge molesto el pelinegro._

_- Ríe ahora. Te quiero ver dentro de poco. Cuándo tengan un pequeño Darien o una pequeña Rei. No querrás salir ni a la puerta- Profetiza el rubio._

_- Seguramente así será- Se abraza Darien a la cintura de su prometida por la espalda- Pero no será dentro de poco. Queremos esperar a que Rei termine la universidad y tal vez un poco más para aumentar la familia._

_- Pero para eso falta mucho- Se sorprende el rubio casi como en una queja._

_- No tenemos prisa, Andrew- Le dice la pelinegra- Creo que es hora de irnos. Darien debe regresar al banco y yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca para hacer unas tareas._

_- ¿No se quedarán a comer?- Se entristece la de ojos verdes._

_- No. Otro día será. Solo hemos venido por un momento. Tal vez el fin de semana- Ofrece Rei._

_- Ni hablar.- Se resigna Makoto._

_- Me hubiera gustado ver al pequeño príncipe despierto. Pero creo que hoy no será- Dice la muchacha de ojos amatista_

_- Salió Igual de dormilón que su padre- Bromeó la madre del pequeño._

_- Eso es Mucho decir. Andrew es capaz de dormir durante un vuelo de doce horas sin ser despertado- Cuenta el joven Spencer._

_- Si. Es verdad- Orgulloso acepta el rubio- He tardado muchos años en perfeccionar ese arte pero hoy puedo decir que soy todo un artista del sueño_

_- ¿artista del sueño?- Se burla la señora Hansford- Si que eres cínico, querido._

_- Si, en verdad es el hombre más cínico que he conocido en mi vida, pero ni hablar.¿Nos vamos, amor?- Pregunta Darien._

_- Si. Nos vemos pronto, chicos- Se despide Rei._

_- El fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?- Pide la madre primeriza. Los visitantes se miran el uno al otro como si con la sola mirada mantuvieran una conversación, luego ambos asintieron. _

_- Si. El fin de semana nos vemos...-Acepta Darien._

_- Los acompaño a la puerta- Ofrece el señor Hansford._

_- No te molestes. Sabemos dónde está.- Se despide el pelinegro._

_Darien abre la puerta de la habitación a su prometida y ambos salen en silencio del cuarto y luego de la casa._

_Durante el camino de regreso charlan sobre el gran parecido del nuevo miembro de la familia Hansford con su padre._

_El joven banquero lleva hasta la biblioteca a su prometida y promete pasar por ella por la noche para llevarla a casa, extrañamente no dice a cuál casa. Algo muy común en él._

_Toda la tarde la joven universitaria la pasa leyendo y sacando resúmenes y mapas conceptuales._

_El banquero por su parte gasta el resto del día revisando cifras y tablas que solo él podía entender. Una extraña preocupación se notaba en su rostro pero no comentaba nada en absoluto._

_A las siete de la tarde, su secretaria apareció por la puerta de su oficina recordándole la hora. Él sonrió enormemente cual niño que es avisado de la hora de salida y dejó todo en el escritorio tras tomar sus llaves y su maletín para salir corriendo de la oficina. Jamás había estado más feliz de que diera la hora de volver a casa._

_A las siete y media de la tarde una bella joven de ojos amatista se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la biblioteca esperando algo o a alguien, era evidente que estaba aburrida._

_Un automóvil deportivo en color rojo apareció y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la universitaria que corrió a subir al auto para besar al conductor._

_Él joven banquero se disculpó por la demora. Justificando su retardo con una caja de pizza en el asiento trasero. El muchacho de ojos azules condujo el auto hasta el edificio donde vivía y ambos subieron a su departamento._

_Había una comodidad muy peculiar en ambos ya que al llegar se descalzaron dejando sus cosas en la sala._

_Darien fue a la cocina en busca de algo de soda, vasos y un par de platos mientras su invitada buscaba los manteles y servilletas para la mesa._

_No era algo oficial. Pero desde la noche que se comprometieron pasaban la mayor parte de las noches de la semana juntos ya fuera en el departamento de él o en el de ella._

_Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados a la mesa comenzaron a saborear la pizza y algo de Spaguetti del restaurante favorito de Rei mientras charlaban sobre la escuela de la chica. En un momento dado él se quedó absorto a los comentarios de su novia. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se lo hizo notar._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre, Darien?_

_- ¿Eh, por qué lo dices?- Responde él._

_- ¿A dónde se ha ido tu mente?-Pregunta la muchacha._

_- A ningún lado. Sería una tontería viajar a cualquier lugar teniéndote a ti a mi lado- Explica el ojiazúl mientras besa la delicada mano de su prometida._

_- ¿En qué pensabas? que te quedaste callado- Curiosa pregunta ella._

_Él pelinegro observó con ternura a la muchacha a su lado y acarició su mejilla._

_- Me descubriste...-Se rinde él- Pensaba en que es momento de que mis padres te conozcan._

_La Chica abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente y palideció. Las palabras que siempre fluían con naturalidad cuando hablaba con él se quedaron atoradas en su garganta._

_- Ahora tú te has quedado callada- Bromea él._

_- ¿A...a...Tus padres?- Articula con dificultad la joven que no salía de su asombro._

_- Si. A mis padres...Te he hablado de ellos ¿Lo olvidaste?-Explica él con naturalidad mientras muerde su rebanada de pizza._

_- ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo tan descabellado?- Pregunta la muchacha con evidente preocupación._

_- Rei.- La llama él- En menos de un año tú serás oficialmente parte de la familia. ¿te parece descabellado que quiera que conozcas a mi familia?_

_- Pe...pe...pero...-Tartamudea la chica de cabello negro._

_- Pero nada. Mañana telefonearé a Londres para ponernos de acuerdo- Dice Darien._

_- Pero yo no puedo salir de viaje, Darien. Recuerda que es periodo escolar. Tengo clases, exámenes, proyectos..._

_- Lo sé. Les pediré que vengan a conocerte- Arregla él._

_Rei Respira profundamente mientras su cerebro trabaja a mil kilómetros por hora intentando encontrar algún otro pretexto._

_- ¿Y si no les agrado?- Termina por confesar su preocupación la muchacha._

_- Será su problema, no el nuestro.- Minimiza él que sigue comiendo animadamente._

_- Es que...-Intenta debatir ella._

_- Es que nada. - Finaliza el tema el chico- Quiero que mis padres conozcan a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La que me hace feliz. Y si no es ahora, luego será. Pero en algún momento antes de la boda deberá ser._

_- No tengo opción. ¿verdad?- Se rinde ella._

_- Creo que no- Sonríe él tras besar fugazmente la mejilla de su prometida.- Anda termina tu cena._

_Rei arqueó su ceja no muy convencida. La verdad era que de repente se le había escapado el alma. No la hacía nada feliz la simple idea de conocer a la familia de Darien. Seguramente ella no les agradaría, Cosa bastante natural._

_Darien era el heredero de una gran fortuna y ella una pobre diabla sacada de un burdel fino. ¿qué padre sería feliz de saber que su hijo está con una mujer así? Seguro los de Darien no._

_Esa noche no hicieron el amor. Demasiadas preocupaciones venían a la mente de la bella joven que le derivaron en un genuino dolor de cabeza._

_Él anfitrión se resignó a ello más no se resignó a estar lejos de su amada que intentó fugarse a su departamento. Ambos negociaron un acuerdo donde ella se quedaría a dormir en su cama si él se aferraba a su cintura para no dejar entrar a la cama aquellos demonios que tanto la atormentaban, parecía que el remedio funcionaba por que bastó para ella perderse en el aroma de él para sentir que nada malo podría pasar..._

_-000-_

_El año nuevo llegó a Japón. La navidad la pasaron en la casa de los Hansford llenando de besos, mimos y regalos al más joven miembro de los Hansford; Por otro lado Año nuevo no sería así._

_Darien invitó a sus padres a celebrar esa fecha en Tokio para que conocieran a Rei, quien no estaba para nada feliz con la idea pero que luego de eternas charlas, discusiones y negociaciones terminó por rendirse, en gran parte Darien tenía razón, Si ella iba a ser una Spencer, en algún momento debía conocer a los padres de él._

_Esa noche la bella muchacha portaba un vestido rojo al más puro estilo japonés mientras su prometido se ataviaba con un traje sastre en color negro. El muchacho inglés había hecho reservaciones en uno de los restaurantes más selectos de Tokio pero a pesar de ello la felicidad no se veía en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos amatista._

_Al llegar a la puerta del Restaurante la bella chica se quedó congelada . Cosa que llamó la atención de Darien que se detuvo a su lado observándola preocupado._

_- ¿Pasa algo, amor?- Le preguntó él._

_- Creo que no me siento bien. ¿y si mejor me llevas a casa y los conozco otro día?- Pide ella._

_- No. No creo que sea una buena idea, mi amor.- Explica él abrazando su cintura hasta ponerse frente a ella y ver sus ojos amatista.- Hoy es el día._

_- Puede ser otro día. ¿no?-Intenta sonreír ella._

_- Puede. Pero tú tienes clases y no puedes viajar a Londres y ellos solo estarán ésta noche aquí. Anda, no son tan malos. Al menos a mamá estoy seguro que le encantarás..._

_- Es que no siento muy bien mi estómago...-Explica ella._

_- Eso se llama nervios, mi amor y son normales- Responde él.- ¿vamos?_

_- ...Ya qué- Bufa la muchacha._

_El alto inglés le abrió la puerta del restaurant a la chica japonesa y el mesero los condujo al privado que habían reservado. Al abrirlo se encontraron con un alto hombre de ojos azules y cabellera cana muy similar a Darien, pero nadie más._

_- Padre...-Saludó el hijo sorprendido._

_- Darien...-Regresó el hombre con sequedad._

_- ¿y mamá?- Pregunta el muchacho preocupado._

_- No vino- Responde seco el hombre._

_- Te presento a Rei.- Presenta el joven- Rei, amor...él es mi padre._

_- Encantada- Saluda con educación pero bastante incómoda la muchacha._

_El hombre mayor no regresó el saludo y tomó asiento. Darien acomodó la silla de su novia e hizo lo propio. El mesero les llevó una botella de champagne sirviendo tres copas y dejando la carta para que pidieran de cenar._

_- Y me dirás por qué no vino mamá- Insiste el joven._

_- Le prohibí que viniera- Dice sin tapujos el señor Spencer._

_- ¿qué? ¿Pero por qué?- Se molesta el muchacho._

_- Por que es una estupidez la tuya eso de querer casarte con ésta muchacha.- Responde en el mismo tono el padre.- ¡no está a tu altura!_

_- ¡No te permito que la ofendas!- Se pone de pie enfurecido el muchacho._

_- Creo que lo mejor será que ustedes hablen a solas- Se pone de pie la incómoda chica._

_- No. No te vayas- Pide el joven inglés._

_- Será lo mejor, Darien.- Tranquila comenta ella- Te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Pero Rei...- Intenta debatir el alto chico pero la joven se escabulló como el agua. El muchacho volteó a ver a su padre con verdadera ira- ¿estás feliz?_

_- No tanto como quisiera. Siéntate- Exige el padre cosa que el muchacho no obedece._

_- Tu no aceptaste venir a Japón para conocer a Rei. Has venido exclusivamente a ofenderla- Deduce el chico evidentemente molesto._

_- Esa muchacha me es indiferente. Eres tu el que me preocupa- Explica el hombre._

_- No te preocupes por mí. Puedo cuidarme solo- Seco responde el joven caminando hacia la puerta del privado._

_- Ella no es la mujer adecuada para ti, Darien- Intenta explicar el hombre- No es de tu nivel, de tu clase._

_- ¿Y quién sí lo es, padre?-Cuestiona burlón él- ¿Serena Smith?_

_- No olvides que la amaste con locura hasta antes de...-Se detiene el hombre._

_- Anda. Dilo. Antes de que me engañara con aquel muchacho. Supéralo, padre. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Yo lo superé.- Explica Darien._

_- Su padre me ha dicho que pregunta por ti. Está arrepentida, hijo. Tal vez si tu no fueras tan rencoroso ustedes...-El hombre es interrumpido por Darien._

_- No. Que ni siquiera pase por tu cabeza esa idea. Sabes que la amé más que a mi vida. No es por rencor. Tal vez si no hubiera conocido a Rei pensaría la posibilidad, pero ahora es más que imposible- Cuenta el muchacho enfrentando las pupilas azules de su padre._

_- Esa muchachita es un capricho tuyo. Nada más- Reta el hombre._

_- No. No lo es. Es el amor de mi vida, Padre.- Cuenta orgulloso el pelinegro- Lamento que no estés de acuerdo porque te parezca o no. Rei y yo nos casaremos y no te molestes en venir a la boda..._

_El señor Endimion Spencer se quedó a solas en el privado del restaurante. Definitivamente no fue tan fácil como imaginó el convencer a su hijo de desistir de aquella inconveniente boda. Pero no se rendiría hasta hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-000-_

_En un departamento de una exclusiva zona residencial de Tokio una bella muchacha de larga cabellera negra se encontraba ataviada en su pijama favorita: La playera con el logo de Oxford de Darien._

_El refrigerador no tenía mucho por ofrecerle. En vista de que Makoto no era más su compañera de casa y ella pasaba la mayor parte de las noches en el departamento de Darien lo único que había para comer era un bote de helado de queso con zarzamora al que tuvo que resignarse. Tomó una cuchara y metió a su boca una gran porción de su "cena" cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Puso los ojos en blanco imaginando que se trataba de nueva cuenta de ese vecino que solía "equivocarse" de número. Respiró profundo y caminó a la puerta._

_- Señor Takaeda, Por milésima vez. Usted no vive aquí- Gruñó la chica que entreabría la puerta._

_- No soy el Señor Takaeda...-Responde una voz masculina bastante conocida por ella._

_- Darien...-Se sorprende Rei abriendo la puerta del departamento y quedándose boquiabierta al ver de quien se trataba.- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Fui primero al departamento. Creí que te habías ido para allá. Se suponía que recibiríamos el año nuevo juntos..._

_- Imagine que te ocuparías mucho con tu padre y yo no quise ser inoportuna- Responde muchacha dando media vuelta y entrando al departamento, él la siguió dejando sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_- No tardé más de cinco minutos en salir del restaurant después de ti pero ya no estabas- Le responde Darien mientras cuelga su abrigo en el perchero y camina a la cocina en busca de algo._

_- Tomé un taxi a casa- Explica Rei que lo mira extrañado sacar dos copas y sacar una botella de champagne.- No creo que tengamos mucho por lo que brindar, Darien._

_El alto joven sonrió maliciosamente entregando las copas vacías y la botella de champagne a Rei que las tomó extrañada, él siempre era el que cargaba las copas y el vino._

_Darien la tomó en brazos llevándola a la habitación. La chica sonreía incrédula mientras se abrazaba al cuello de él._

_- Claro que tenemos mucho por celebrar. - Susurra él en su oído al llegar a la habitación y depositar a su prometida en la cama._

_Darien tomó las copas y la botella de vino de las manos de la joven y llenó las flautas de cristal entregando una a la mujer._

_- Es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos- Sonríe él._

_- No es un juego, Darien. Tu padre no está de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso.- Recuerda preocupada la pelinegra._

_- Y ese es su problema, No el nuestro- Seguro explica él sentándose en la cama cerca de su amada._

_- Pero tú tienes un compromiso con tu padre.- Le recuerda la muchacha_

_- No me estoy negando a cumplir mi compromiso con la familia. Pero si papá decide sacarme de los negocios familiares porque no está de acuerdo en que me case contigo es su problema, No el mío- Seguro dice Darien._

_- Pero te desheredará- Le recuerda la muchacha._

_- Entonces tendrás un esposo pobre- Explica el de los ojos azules- Claro...Si me aceptas._

_Ella sonrió maliciosa sentándose en su regazo_

_- No lo sé...-Bromea- ¿qué tan pobre?_

_- Tal vez tenga que repartir leche y periódicos en las casas- dice Darien._

_- ¿nota roja o internacional?- Continua ella mientras desabotona la camisa de él._

_- Quizás ambas...-se divierte el pelinegro siguiendo el juego de su novia._

_- Y la leche...¿sería entera o descremada?- dice ella lanzando al suelo la camiseta de resaque de él y se enfoca en soltar su cinturón y bajar su bragueta._

_Darien sonríe malicioso y se deja caer en la cama tirando de la chica que quedó sobre él._

_- Entera, señorita- Contesta el joven inglés mientras ella destierra el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Darien. ella se vuelve a montar a horcajadas sobre su torso mientras el pierde sus manos por debajo de su playera con el logo de la universidad donde estudió, acunando sus senos- ¿Contaré con el apoyo de la universidad de Oxford?_

_- depende...- Responde ella con dificultad._

_Darien acaricia primero delicada y luego pellizca las cúspides de sus pechos consiguiendo que ella se estremezca._

_- ¿de qué?- Pregunta el joven inglés._

_- ¿La...La universidad de Oxford gozará de algún beneficio por ello?- Consigue expresar ella con dificultad._

_- por supuesto- Animado responde él atrayendo el rostro de la joven hacia él, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.- El periódico todos los días sobre la mesa y leche fresca en el refrigerador..._

_Ella se incorporó coqueta observándolo con malicia mientras perdía sus manos por debajo del camisón, tomando el miembro erecto y húmedo de él, colocándolo en la puerta de su intimidad, sintiendo como ésta se abría para dar paso a la hombría de él._

_- Mmhhmmm...Creo que sobreviviremos- Responde Rei perdiéndose en sus sensaciones._

_Darien no pudo ocultar una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro tanto por la respuesta de ella como por la excitación que le provocaba tener el fino cuerpo de esa mujer sobre él._

_De un solo movimiento él se giró quedando sobre ella. Besando sus labios, su cuello y arrancando con cada uno de sus besos un gemido enloquecido de sus labios rojos._

_La solemne playera de Oxford sufrió del mismo destino que el resto de las ropas de ambos y el baile erótico de sus caderas se prolongó por varias horas haciendo solo un par de escalas para recuperar el aliento. Cuando el alba comenzó a asomarse por la ventana ambos se tumbaron vencidos sobre la cama, abrazados. Rei miraba hacia la ventana y Darien detrás de ella la aprisionaba por la cintura._

_- Feliz año nuevo, amor- Susurró él a su oído._

_- Nuestro primer año nuevo juntos- cayó en cuentas la mujer japonesa girándose para ver de frente a los ojos a ese peculiar hombre._

_- Pero no el último, mi amor- Aclara él besando su mejilla y aprisionándola con más fuerzas para aspirar el aroma de su cabello.- Oye..._

_- ¿mmmhhmm?-Apenas pudo articular la joven japonesa que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida._

_- ¿Quién es el señor Takaeda?- Pregunta Darien._

_- ¿qué?- contesta casi vencida por el cansancio- Es un vecino que suele confundir mi puerta con la suya._

_- Qué divertido- Murmura en tono gruñón el hombre de ojos azules._

_- No seas gruñón y duérmete. Quedamos de ir a desayunar mañana con Andrew y Makoto- Recuerda Rei abrazándose al torso de él._

_- ¿Y si te mudas conmigo?- Pregunta el pelinegro besando la frente de la chica._

_- ¿y si lo hablamos más tarde?- susurra ella sin abrir los ojos._

_- Piénsalo, hermosa- Ofrece él- No es tan mala idea. Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y..._

_La chica estaba profundamente dormida quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo, él sonrió y cubrió a la joven con las sábanas. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema, después de todo también él estaba agotado..._

_-000-_

_Corría el mes de Abril de 1981. Era dieciocho de Abril y la noche anterior había sido una de esas que no se olvidan jamás._

_Una cena a la luz de las velas en "Le petit France" con un violinista amenizando el ambiente fue la sorpresa de la noche que termino en el departamento de Rei._

_Esa mañana un alto pelinegro daba vueltas por la habitación con evidente prisa. La mujer sobre su cama, aun recostada lo observaba divertido colocar cuanta cosa se encontraba en su maleta._

_- Jamás te vi empacar más rápido- Se burló la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- Jamás había estado tan retrasado para tomar un vuelo- Responde el sin detenerse de empacar._

_- Si no te hubieras desvelado tanto...-Regaña ella con mirada lujuriosa._

_- Si no te hubieras vestido tan sensual anoche...-Regresa él en el mismo tono besando fugazmente los labios de su novia sin dejar de empacar._

_- ¿Sensual?- Arquea una ceja la pelinegra- Casi me secuestraste saliendo de la universidad y si unos Jeans y un Sweater te parecen sensuales no imagino que hubieras dicho de mi vestido para estrenar anoche._

_- Para mi tu siempre luces sensual -Explica el muchacho de ojos azules tras guardar en su maleta el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.- Creo que está todo._

_- ¿Piensas usar esto en Londres?- Cuestiona la chica sacando de la maleta un guardapelo en forma de corazón._

_- Pienso llevarlo conmigo para no olvidarme de tus ojos- Explica él volviendo a meter el collar de Rei a su maleta._

_- ¿entonces necesitas una foto para recordar como soy?- Fingiéndose molesta pregunta ella._

_- Necesito una fotografía para asegurarme de que seas real y no solo un sueño- Confiesa él con voz suave._

_La Chica japonesa se quedó sin habla y sin más motivos para discutir. Le regaló una sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia ella con fiereza para besarlo profundamente._

_Él la recostó en la cama y ella se colgó de su cuello. Las manos juguetonas del muchacho inglés se escabulleron a la cintura de ella, arremangando la solemne playera de Oxford la cual junto con el resto de la colección habían ido a parar a las manos de Rei. Una fuerza superior a la muchacha de ojos amatista la hizo detener el beso._

_- Perderás tu vuelo- Murmura ella._

_- Siempre podré tomar otro vuelo más.- Explica él._

_- es el quinto que pierdes en un mes- Recuerda Rei a su pareja._

_- Mmhmm- Gruñe él.- No sé por qué me ha mandado a llamar mi padre._

_- No lo sé. Pero será mejor que vayas. Sería terrible que él terminara viniendo a buscarte aquí._

_- Está bien- Dijo Darien muy a su pesar incorporándose y cerrando su maleta- Espero no tardar mucho en volver._

_- Con que regreses para la boda todo estará bien- Bromea la chica._

_- Jamás me perdería de ese día, amor.- Explica él- Creo que es hora de irme._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al Aeropuerto?- Ofrece ella._

_- No. Mejor no.- Declina el joven Spencer- Si me acompañas no podré subir al avión._

_La chica de ojos amatista sonríe al escuchar esto y se incorpora apoyando sus rodillas en la cama para colgarse del cuello del muchacho inglés y robándole un beso apasionado y profundo que los dejó a ambos sin habla. Cuándo la respiración volvió a sus cuerpos él preguntó._

_- ¿Y eso por qué fue?_

_- Es para que no me olvides..._

_- Eso jamás..._

_Darien tomó su maleta y dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su amada para salir del departamento._

_Le era muy difícil alejarse de ella. Pero no podía retrasar más la visita a su padre. Hacía más de dos semanas que había pedido su presencia en Londres y él le había dado largas. Habría seguido haciéndolo si el patriarca de los Spencer no hubiera amenazado con ir personalmente a Tokio a hablar del "asunto" tan importante que necesitaba hablar el señor Spencer._

_Al salir del departamento se topó con el señor Takaeda. Inclinó la cabeza para saludarlo y sonrió._

_El señor Takaeda era un hombre de aproximadamente ochenta y cinco años que como Rei se lo había contado en año nuevo. Solía confundir la puerta de su departamento con el de Rei, la derecha con la izquierda y algunas veces el ascensor con el baño. Esa mañana Darien prefirió no tomar el ascensor, por si las dudas._

_Tomó el taxi que lo condujo al aeropuerto. Tenía casi un año sin subir a un avión. Desde que llegó a Tokio para la boda de su amigo Andrew no había salido de Japón y menos aun había pasado un solo día sin ver a su amada Rei. No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría esos días o semanas sin estar con esa misteriosa chica..._

_-000-_

_Después de que Darien se marchó, Rei muy a su pesar salió de la cama y se dio un baño. Algunas compañeras de la universidad irían a su departamento a hacer tareas._

_Se puso unos leggins con un sweeter largo rojo y sacó algunos refrigerios para sus visitas._

_Las once de la mañana marcaba el reloj cuando el timbre sonó. Le sorprendió la puntualidad de sus compañeras y corrió a abrir la puerta, no eran sus compañeras las que estaban tras la puerta..._

_- Señor Spencer...-Nombró la chica con seriedad._

_- ¿No me invitarás a pasar?- Seco pide el padre de Darien._

_Ella cedió el paso al hombre mayor cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El señor Spencer no esperó la invitación a sentarse y se instaló en uno de los sillones de la sala. Rei lo observaba extrañada._

_- Si busca a Darien salió en el vuelo de las diez a Londres, para hablar con usted- Explicó la muchacha sentándose frente a su suegro._

_- Lo sé. Pero es contigo con quien he venido a hablar- Explica el hombre mayor tomando unas galletas de la mesa ratona.- Buenas galletas..._

_- Son de Mako´s Garden.- Contó con seriedad la muchacha de ojos violeta analizando al hombre ante ella- Aunque dudo que venga desde Londres a hablar conmigo de galletas..._

_- Eres muy lista...Aunque es lógico. Solo una muchacha lista atraparía a mi hijo. Has sabido jugar bien tus cartas, niña- Reconoce el hombre de cabello cano._

_- ¿se tomó la molestia de tomar un avión exclusivamente para decirme eso?- Molesta preguntó Rei._

_- No. No exactamente explicó el hombre- Te he mandado investigar, niña._

_- ¿Qué?- Pregunta sorprendida la de ojos amatista._

_- Mi hijo es listo. No encontré nada. Absolutamente NADA sobre tu pasado hasta antes del año setenta y nueve. Debió costarle una buena fortuna desaparecer tu pasado y me pregunto...¿qué es lo que escondes?_

_- Creo que eso debe preguntárselo a su hijo. ¿no lo cree?- Responde Rei haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba._

_- Imagino que tampoco me lo dirá y la verdad. No me importa.- Explica el hombre mayor ganando la sorpresa de la muchacha de pelo negro- No te quiero en mi familia. No quiero que mi hijo se case con una muchachita salida de la nada. Él merece a alguien mejor, alguien...de su nivel._

_- Tal vez así sea- Apoya Rei- Pero él decidió que es conmigo con quien quiere estar y creo que es decisión de Darien y no suya la elección de su pareja ¿no lo cree?_

_- Sabía que no te convencería.- Ríe el hombre resignado- No dejarás ir tanto dinero. ¿verdad?_

_- ¿tan poco valora a su hijo que cree que lo único que tiene para ofrecer es su fortuna?- Regresa la muchacha._

_- Mi hijo es un gran hombre, lo acepto- Reconoce el señor Spencer- Pero su fortuna lo es más..._

_- Su fortuna no me importa- Orgullosa explica Rei._

_- Demuéstralo.- Exige el padre de su prometido._

_- Si es dejándolo como quiere que lo demuestre. Puede irse, no lo haré._

_- Hay otra forma- Cuenta el señor Spencer sacando un papel de su maletín y una pluma.- Firma..._

_- ¿qué es eso?- Observa extrañada la bella muchacha japonesa._

_- Un contrato prenupcial.- Explica el alto hombre inglés- Con esto aseguro a mi hijo. Si ustedes se divorcian su patrimonio estará a salvo, si lo deseas puedes leerlo..._

_El hombre miró retadoramente a la muchacha que altiva le arrebató la pluma y firmó la hoja de papel regresándosela en ese mismo instante al Inglés._

_- No lo necesito. Aquí está su papel. Ahora salga de mi departamento.- Exige la muchacha con evidente molestia._

_- Me iré. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba.- Se levanta el hombre mayor guardando el documento en su maletín- Creo que no tengo que decirte que no vendremos a su boda. ¿verdad?_

_- Y se lo agradezco- Responde la chica de cabello negro._

_- ¿Tengo que pedir que no te...?_

_- ¿Aparezca por Londres?- Completa la muchacha de ojos amatista- No se preocupe. Jamás me pararé por allá..._

_- Te lo agradezco. Que tengas un buen día..._

_El hombre de ojos azules y cabellera plateada salió del departamento de Rei haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza._

_Ella lo miró alejarse. Darien era físicamente muy parecido a su padre pero por dentro eran completamente diferentes. Solo esperaba que después de firmarle ese documento todo quedara en un sueño, un muy mal sueño..._

**_¡Hola!_**

_**Pues bien, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de "La otra Mujer" Ahora si que pese a la lluvia y los truenos publicamos. Aunque hoy casi se quedan sin escritora y por ende, también sin el resto de "La otra mujer" ha caído en casa una tormenta de esas apocalipticas en las que casi me ahogo, pero sobreviví y aquí estamos.**_

_**Bien, les he traído a un nuevo personaje que merece un cacho de capitulo ya que "El Honorable Endymion Spencer" será una pieza clave en esta historia, pero eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo jojojo.**_

_**Madecita: Amiga, Sabes que admiro un montón tu trabajo y siempre le hago su espacio en la historia, por cierto ¿y vita mia?**_

_**Pyo: **_

_**Que padre que te interesaran las bodas sintoistas, desgraciadamente no hay tanta información como quisieramos por que en algunas partes solo les permiten grabar cachitos de la boda, pero bueno, armando aquí y allá y con ayuda de la Sensei en cultura Japonesa- La Clararina María- que me explico un poquito pues trajimos lo más cercano a una :)**_

_**Hikaru:**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia y apoyarme a cada capitulo :) ¿qué te pareció el capitulito? Esos dos inspiran tantas y tantas historias que ufff pulpo quisieramos ser ;)**_

_**Nathy: **_

_**Muchas gracias por dejar Review, como ya lo he dicho antes- y Made no me dejará mentir- Para nosotras que escribimos en estos mundos, un Review es nuestro pago y nuestro alimento para seguir publicando, saber que les gustan nuestras obras y que transmitimos lo que queremos contar se siente muy bonito gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, estos dos son mis favoritos y claro que les daré su espacio sieeempre :)**_

_**Irais:**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí te traigo el capítulo de "La otra mujer" como te puedes imaginar, creo que Aiko tampoco podrá leerlo jejeje, pero bueno. Ni hablar, habrá que editar la lectura para ella :P vienen aun mucha muchas muuuucha cosas en esta historia, tanto en el presente como en el pasado jojojo, esperalas.**_

_**ahhh casi lo olvido:**_

_**p.d: Esta escritora no se hace responsable de alteraciones en el comportamiento de sus hijos por la lectura o audición de sus textos.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 14**

**"Decisiones"**

hoy fui a nadar a un club con Motoki. Debo admitir que la pasamos muy bien, Motoki es un gran nadador.

También jugamos algo de Tenis en lo que me confieso ser muy mala, tal vez lo heredé de mi madre que no tiene talento alguno para los deportes...JA claro, seguro...eso debe ser...

Después de pasar todo el día en la calle, Motoki me regresó a casa prometiéndome mañana pasar por mí para llevarme a desayunar a un lugar muy especial.

Al entrar a casa me encuentro con las luces de la casa apagadas. Me parece extraño. Es de noche pero no tan tarde como para que estén a obscuras.

Cuando entré a casa me percaté de algo: No había comido nada en toda la tarde debido a que me la pasé jugando y nadando con Motoki. Mi estómago reclama algo de comer así que me dirijo a la cocina.

Abro el refrigerador y saco un poco de jugo de naranja y saco un poco de crema de maní y mermelada para hacerme un emparedad.

Cuando voy camino a mi habitación escucho a alguien en la sala charlando preocupado por teléfono; Es Raymond.

"Si te estoy diciendo que necesito que vengas es POR QUE NECESITO QUE VENGAS".- Exaltado levanta la voz- ¡A mí qué me importa tu trabajo!.- Raymond toma un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, jamás lo había visto así- Escucha...sé que es complicado pero Okka- san no está bien. Nos necesita juntos, a su lado...Sí, claro...Entiendo. Ven cuando quieras entonces..."

Raymond cuelga y avienta el teléfono sobre el sofá sentándose en uno de los sillones y llevándose las manos a los ojos, tirando de sus cabellos, es evidente su desesperación por el estado de salud de su madre.

Considero que no es apropiado interrumpirlo y subo de puntillas para no ser descubierta. Sé que en cualquier otra ocasión él me hubiera detenido para interrogarme, para cuestionarme qué había escuchado o solo para interrogarme sobre mi día pero o Raymond estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de mi presencia o simplemente no deseaba hablar con nadie. De cualquier forma prefiero darle su privacidad.

Al llegar a mi habitación intento dar una mordida a mi emparedado pero no puedo. Una sensación en mi estómago muy parecida a la que sentí el día que falsifiqué mi primer examen y se lo mostré a mi padre me envuelve, creo que es la sensación de culpa que me impide probar algo.

Dejo mi cena en el buró y salgo de mi habitación hacia la habitación de "ella".

Abro la puerta cuidadosamente para evitar despertarla. Como lo supuse, está dormida. Camino hacia su cama y encuentro sobre el buro algunos frascos de medicinas. Están en japonés pero logro distinguir algunas de las pastillas para los nervios que mi madre ha tomado desde siempre y algunos vitamínicos, seguramente para contrarrestar su semblante mortuorio que cada día es más evidente.

En las últimas semanas ha sido poco o nada lo que he podido hablar con ella. A veces siento que ella sabe que mi padre ha muerto y ha decidido dejarse morir como lo hacen algunos animales cuando sus parejas mueren.

Creo que es un engaño que me hago a mi misma para no decirle la verdad. Pero no puedo. No puedo decirle que ese hombre con el que compartió una vida ahora está muerto y peor aún, que ellos no eran su única familia.

Me doy media vuelta para alejarme de ella pero algo llama mi atención. Rei está abrazada a "algo" Me detengo a prestar atención y descubro de que se trata. Es una camisa de hombre, seguro de mi padre.

Observo su rostro. Es una extraña combinación de calma y preocupación. Una sonrisa suave cuelga de sus labios pero su ceño luce ligeramente fruncido. Es más que claro que está preocupada y mucho por mi padre. ¿O será que algo más además del bienestar de su esposo es lo que la preocupa? Cómo quisiera charlar con ella como cuando recién llegué aquí. Ahora es más un misterio que cuando llegué por que conforme descubro mas cosas me nacen más dudas.

Por fin salgo de su recámara y voy a la mía cerrando con seguro. No quiero ser interrumpida o descubierta.

Enciendo el computador de mi padre e ignoro mi celular. Imagino que si tengo llamadas o mensajes, sé de quién son y me atrevo a decir que se lo que dicen. Eso puede esperar, la verdad no...

**_Londres 1981_**

_En un departamento de solteros se encontraba sentado ante el televisor un joven de cabello negro con su pijama puesta y el teléfono en la mano derecha._

_Era ya de noche pero lejos de estar cansado se le veía feliz._

_- Entonces vas llegando al departamento- Dedujo el Inglés._

_- Si. Tuve que conseguir unos libros que no estaban en la biblioteca. Fue toda una odisea- Comenta la chica del otro lado del globo._

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve alguno en especial ahora que regrese a Tokio?- Pregunta el de los ojos azules._

_- Tal vez los del próximo semestre, Amor. Tú mismo acabas de decirme que no sabes cuándo regresarás.- Recuerda la chica Japonesa._

_- Sí. No creí que los números del banco estuvieran tan mal- Confiesa Darien- ya les pedí que mañana me tuvieran listos los estados financieros pero creo que mi visita tardará más de lo que había pensado._

_- Con que regreses a tiempo para la boda...-Responde ella casi en tono de advertencia._

_- No te preocupes, Reiko. Primero me arrancan un brazo antes de impedirme llegar a la boda- Cuenta con solemnidad el muchacho._

_- Si vuelves a llamarme "Reiko" te casarás contigo mismo o puedes irte consiguiendo una nueva esposa en Londres- Dice molesta la pelinegra._

_- Pero es tu nombre, amor- Recuerda él- ¿o no?_

_- Eso no significa que me agrade. Lo detesto, te lo he dicho antes- Regaña Rei._

_- Vale, ya no te diré así entonces. Lo lamento- Sincero se disculpa él._

_- Disculpa aceptada.- Triunfal contesta la joven._

_- ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido mejor perder el vuelo de ésta mañana. A fin de cuentas, papá no está y su asistente y mamá me confirmaron que no dio fecha de regreso. Solo dijo que volvería pronto- Explica Darien._

_- Seguro mañana regresa...-Comenta Rei con seguridad._

_- Imagino que así será. Tu sueles ser muy buena para predecir lo que pasará, amor- Alaga Darien- Incluso creo que no me preocuparé más por el banco y regresaré mañana mismo a Tokio._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?- Se sorprende entre risas la muchacha._

_- Por que si el banco está en quiebra sería mejor que me ayudaras a elegir un boleto de lotería- Bromea el ojiazúl._

_La muchacha soltó una carcajada de buena gana del otro lado del auricular. Cuando por fin dejó de hacerlo respondió._

_- Tonto...- lo llama ella- Qué ideas las tuyas..._

_- ¿Sabes? Llegando a Londres telefoneé a mamá. Ahora está en Suiza. Pero me dice que tal vez regrese a Tokio conmigo para ir a conocerte, personalmente.- Emocionado cuenta Darien._

_- ¿En verdad?-Se sorprende la muchacha._

_- Si. En verdad...Le hace mucha ilusión conocer a esa muchacha que es dueña de mi corazón- cuenta con voz de enamorado el de los ojos azules._

_- No creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho la idea- Comenta Rei._

_- No te preocupes, princesa. Aprovecharé mi estancia en Londres para convencerlo de lo maravillosa que es mi prometida..._

_- No creo que lo consigas- Seca dice ella._

_- ¿Por qué tan segura?- Extrañado pregunta él.- ¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa?_

_- No. Nada.- Contesta la chica- con prontitud.- Es solo que el día que vino se veía muy convencido de que no te convengo en lo absoluto..._

_- Recuerda que soy un hombre de negocios...He de convencerlo- Explica con seguridad el pelinegro._

_- Y el es otro...- Le recuerda ella a él._

_- Créeme. Lo convenceré.- Asegura Darien._

_- Está bien. Te creeré- Se resigna de mala gana la joven en Japón._

_- ¿Saldrás ésta noche?-Cambia de tema el chico Inglés._

_- No. Hoy no. Tal vez mañana...Unas compañeras quieren ir a tomar algo.- Le cuenta ella a él._

_- y ésta noche, ¿qué harás?- Interroga el pelinegro._

_- mmm...Creo que me daré un baño... de... burbujas...- Murmura ella con malicia._

_- Cómo me gustaría estar en Tokio justo ahora- Se lamenta él._

_- Si. Es una veeerdadera lástima- Se burla ella._

_- Oye, Rei...-La llama Darien._

_- ¿Sí?- Responde la muchacha._

_- ¿qué traes puesto ahora?- Pregunta con voz ronca y maliciosa el pelinegro._

_- Darien...-Finge regañarlo la chica._

_- Anda...Dime...-pide el chico._

_- Bien. Te diré, pero después te cuelgo y hablaremos hasta mañana. Estoy algo cansada._

_- Si. Si...Anda, dime- Pide con ansias suplicantes el muchacho.- ¿qué traes puesto?_

_- N a d a...-Ronronea ella tras una risita e inmediatamente después cuelga la llamada._

_- ¡Espera! ¡Rei!- Pide el chico inglés que prontamente remarca la última llamada. Para su mala suerte, el teléfono está descolgado._

_Darien ríe por lo bajo y apaga el televisor. Después de la confesión de su prometida, él decide que también necesita un baño, a diferencia del de Rei en Tokio, el de él será con agua helada..._

_-000-_

_Esa mañana la bella chica de ojos amatista no pasaría el domingo como pasaba los domingos de los últimos meses, retozando viendo el televisor junto a Darien._

_El joven Londinense estaba del otro lado del globo y ella iría a desayunar con los Hansford._

_Al llegar a la antigua Mansión de los Kino- Ahora hogar de los Hansford- El olor la atrajo cuál ratón por el queso._

_Le encantó la escena con la que se encontró. Makoto ante la estufa cocinando y Andrew con su pequeño heredero en brazos corriendo por toda la cocina intentando calmar el llanto del rubio bebé._

_Ella se recargó enternecida en el marco de la pared para contemplar la escena, pero fue descubierta por su amiga francesa._

_- ¡Ey, Rei...Pasa!- Pide la anfitriona._

_- ¡Hola, Rei!- Saluda con alegría Andrew que seguía en su labor de tranquilizar al pequeño sin éxito._

_- Hola, chicos.- Regresa la pelinegra el saludo- Lamento la tardanza._

_- No te preocupes. Imagino que te desvelaste al teléfono, ¿verdad?- Maliciosa pregunta la castaña._

_- Algo hay de eso- Acepta la pelinegra._

_- Que mal que Darien tuviera que viajar a Londres- Se apena el joven señor Hansford._

_- Seguro es algo importante- Deduce su esposa._

_- Si. Pero si es eso entonces ¿dónde está Endymion?- Pregunta al aire el rubio- Es que...él no es de las personas que no llegan a sus compromisos, es muy formal._

_- Pues si tienes razón, está raro...¿Verdad?- Concuerda la joven madre._

_- Amor...-La llama cariñoso el alto hombre._

_- ¿qué?- Responde Makoto que presiente lo próximo que saldrá de sus labios._

_- Creo que ya se lo que le pasa a nuestro nene- Explica el rubio._

_- ¿Y qué es?- Arquea una ceja la alta chica imaginando lo que el rubio dirá._

_- El bebé Hansford necesita que le cambien el pañal- Dice con una dulce mirada el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Si, Tienes razón. En su cambiador hay pañales- Invita la señora Hansford._

_- Pe...pe...perooo- Objeta el rubio._

_- Pero yo estoy haciendo tu desayuno.- Termina la discusión la de la coleta alta._

_- Está bien...-Se resigna casi llorando el ojiazul- ¿sabes que abusas de que te amo?_

_- Lo sé y también lo disfruto- Malévola cuenta Makoto con un brillo especial en sus pupilas verdes._

_- Eres cruel..._

_Andrew salió de la cocina con su hijo en brazos alejándolo de su pecho y arrugando la nariz por el olor que despedía. La invitada tomó asiento en la barra frente a la estufa mientras era analizada por el escaner esmeralda de la mirada de su amiga que la observaba en silencio._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta Rei a Makoto mirándola extrañada._

_- No. Nada...Solo guardo silencio para que puedas contarme que te ocurre._

_- No me pasa nada. ¿qué podría pasarme?- Miente la de ojos amatista._

_- No soy adivina. Dímelo tu- Pide la señora Hansford._

_- Nada...No es nada...Solo...-Toma aire Rei que es observada por la alta mujer ante ella-Solo extraño a Darien..._

_- No solo es eso y lo sabes- Contesta casi ofendida la bella castaña._

_- Eso es todo, En serio- Insiste Rei._

_- Mentirosa- Bufa la castaña._

_- Paranoica- Se ríe la de ojos amatista._

_- A ti te pasa algo. Cuando quieras hablar de ello sabes que aquí estoy, ¿verdad? - Explica Makoto._

_- Si. Lo sé y gracias por ello..._

_- Bien. He cambiado a tu hijo y mágicamente mi apetito se ha arruinado- Aparece el rubio en escena con el bebé Hansford riendo con ternura, como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura, Rei lo tomó de sus brazos sentándolo en sus piernas._

_- Es una lástima. Hice tus huevos estrellados con tocino para acompañar tus hot cakes- Responde la señora Hansford mientras camina hacia la mesa del antecomedor con el desayuno._

_- Bueno...Tal vez una o dos docenas solamente...-Se resigna Andrew tomando asiento en la mesa y comenzando a comer._

_- Discúlpalo, Rei. - Se apena Makoto- Andrew se olvida de los modales cuando está ante sus platillos favoritos._

_- Descuida, lo comprendo. Luce deliciosa tu creación- Acepta la invitada mientras se sirve u poco de café._

_Andrew se sirve una taza de café y lanza un grito desesperado luego de darle un trago alegando que está hirviendo. Makoto lo empieza a regañar por no fijarse._

_Rei ríe divertida con el pequeño heredero Hansford en sus brazos que también parece disfrutar con el regaño de la castaña a su esposo._

_El pasar un tiempo con sus amigos la hace olvidarse de la incómoda visita de su futuro suegro. Piensa que tal vez lo mejor sería guardarse ese pequeño detalle para sí misma, para evitar hacer el problema mayor y decide callar..._

_-000-_

_En las instalaciones de un imponente Banco Británico, el British International Bank un joven de cabellera negra se encontraba en la gerencia sentado en el escritorio revisando un centenar de archivos y expedientes. Un alto hombre de cabellera platinada apareció sin previo aviso por la puerta, el joven lo miró molesto, clavando sus pupilas zafiro en las de su padre._

_- Vaya. Hasta que el hijo pródigo regresa a casa._

_- Estoy aquí desde hace tres días. Fuiste tú el que desapareció.- Reprocha el joven._

_- Lo lamento. Habías prometido tantas veces venir y al final te quedabas con esa mujerzuela que creí que ésta era una de tantas promesas más tiradas al aire-Explica el hombre sentándose en la silla frente a su hijo- Estás en mi lugar._

_- Creo que no mereces éste lugar, padre.- Responde molesto el joven- He estado revisando los estados financieros y estamos muy mal. ¿qué has hecho en éstos meses que no he estado en Londres?_

_- Bueno...Son tiempos difíciles, hijo- Se justifica el padre._

_- No es verdad. Hace décadas que no se tenía tan tanta estabilidad en los mercados, en las finanzas. En Tokio justamente Andrew y yo hemos ido viento en popa a pesar de ser una institución occidental y no contar con la misma aceptación que aquí. ¿qué hiciste?_

_- Nada...Ya te dije. Las cosas han sido difíciles- Cuenta el hombre._

_- Pero no por los mercados. ¿volviste a apostar?- Deduce Darien analizando la mirada de su padre que se niega a cruzar sus pupilas con las de él.- ¡contéstame! ¿Volviste a apostar?_

_- Vete al diablo- vociferó el anciano.- No eres quien para juzgarme._

_- ¡Maldición!- Gritó enfurecido el joven de ojos azules.- ¿es que no te importa nadie?_

_- Darien, No me hables así- Se molesta el señor Spencer._

_- ¿qué no me moleste?- Se exalta el hijo- ¡ Gastaste una fortuna en estos meses en tus apuestas!_

_- ¡Es mi banco!- Se indigna Endymion- Yo sabré que hago._

_- ¡No solo es tuyo! Éste banco fue construido por mi abuelo y el abuelo de Andrew. Es el esfuerzo también de los Hansford y el patrimonio de ellos de nosotros y de...-Darien suspiró profundamente para calmarse- qué más da...¿verdad?_

_El hombre bajó la cabeza mientras su hijo tomaba los expedientes, archivos y estados financieros caminando hacia la salida de la oficina, el padre lo detuvo cuando éste iba a salir._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- A hacer lo que tú no has podido. A buscar una solución financiera para éste problema..._

_Darien salió de la oficina dejando a solas a su padre que no hizo más que caminar a su escritorio y servirse una copa de Whisky para beberla de inmediato. ¿qué se creía ese muchacho?_

_-000-_

_El día en la universidad había sido sumamente pesado. De esos en los que un examen es seguido de otro y la parte más relajante de sus clases era la entrega de un proyecto que le costó largas horas de desvelo._

_Al llegar al departamento se descalzó y caminó a la cocina para buscar un yogurt bebible y darle un profundo trago. El sonar del timbre la hizo dejar de disfrutar su bebida y caminar a la puerta. Fue Makoto a quien encontró detrás de ésta con el portabebe y a su pequeño primogénito dentro de éste._

_- Mako, Hola. Que gusto verte- Saludó Rei._

_- Y te dará más gusto saber que el pequeño Hansford y yo seremos tus invitados un par de días- Explica divertida la guapa y alta mujer._

_- ¿Pasó algo?- Se extraña la chica Japonesa._

_- Nada. No te asustes- Confiesa la Señora Hansford- Andrew tuvo que salir de emergencia a Londres y yo no pensaba quedarme a solas con éste pequeño revoltoso en esa enorme casa._

_- En ese caso eres bienvenida junto con éste galán- Bromea la de ojos amatista abrazando al pequeño bebé rubio._

_- ¿Crees que Darien se encele por saber que un hombre rubio durmió en tu departamento?- Regresa la madre del niño._

_- Tal vez...que sea nuestro secreto. ¿quieres?- Finge la pelinegra mientras el bebé juega con un mechón de sus negros cabellos que ríe con la creatividad de su amiga._

_- Acepto ofrecer mi silencio si me das algo de comer. Muero de hambre, ¡éste niño va a matarme!- Se queja la ojiverde._

_- Mmhhmm. Creo que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es Yogurt- Se apena la de ojos violeta._

_- Oye. Debes alimentarte mejor. Mira que no tener más que yogurt en el refrigerador...No te preocupes. Con o sin dieta serás una novia divina._

_- No es por eso, Mako. Sabes que yo no cocino nada y es raro que me la pase aquí. Recuerda que como en Mako´s Garden- Recuerda la chica._

_- Vale, vale...Pero mañana iremos a hacer algunas compras. Tu sobrino y yo no nos llenamos con Yogurt- Se ofende la señora Hansford._

_- Entonces...¿Pedimos comida?- ofrece Rei._

_- No. Déjalo así. Supuse que algo así pasaría. Traje comida congelada en la pañalera de mi angelito- Cuenta Makoto triunfal._

_En ese momento el teléfono de la casa de Rei comenzó a sonar. Una mirada de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la joven Hino que se justificó con su amiga castaña para contestar en su habitación._

_Makoto sonrió de lado al ver la escena; Nadie necesitó decirle nada, pero sabía de quién se trataba..._

_- Hola- Saludó la joven por el auricular._

_- Hola, Hermosa...No sabes cuánto bien me hace escuchar tu voz...-Murmura Darien._

_- No lo parece...Te escucho triste...-Responde ella.- ¿te pasa algo?_

_- Nada...Solo te extraño mucho. No sabes como quisiera estar a tu lado en éste momento, preciosa...-Explica Darien._

_- A ti te pasa algo más...¿Verdad?-Insiste Rei._

_- Me conoces demasiado bien...-Suspira él._

_- ¿qué pasa, amor?- Cuestiona la chica._

_- Me encanta que me llames amor, ¿sabes? Casi nunca me llamas así.- Recuerda él.- Si pasa algo, preciosa...Algo muy grave._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Invita ella._

_Se escuchó que Darien respiró profundamente del otro lado del auricular. Él hizo una pausa profunda y después de tomar aire comenzó._

_- Ahora que regresé a Londres revisé las finanzas del banco...Papá nos ha endeudado terriblemente, ha hecho algunos movimientos bastante inadecuos y estamos muy mal..._

_- Pero me comentaste que la situación global era buena- Se extraña ella._

_- Si. Así lo es...Los problemas del banco no es por el sistema global. Fue por deudas de juego, mi padre ha estado apostando bastante, tanto que nuestro patrimonio y el de los Hansford pende de un hilo._

_- Darien...Es terrible.-Se apena la joven._

_- Lo sé. Sé que tu me has dicho que no te importa si somos ricos o pobres, pero...hay tantas cosas, los Hansford en primer lugar...-Dice Darien._

_- Por eso mandaste llamar a Andrew- Deduce ella._

_- Así es. El banco fue fundado por nuestros abuelos- Comienza a contar el chico inglés- Los Hansford y los Spencer hemos sido socios por tres generaciones. Cuando el padre de Andrew enfermó Arthur no dudó en ceder el manejo de sus acciones a mi padre..._

_- Imagino que no sabes cómo decirle a Andrew, ¿verdad?- Comenta la chica._

_- Es verdad...Me siento tan culpable- Explica Darien._

_- Pero no es tu culpa.- Aclara ella._

_- Tal vez si...-Se culpa el joven- Debí vigilar a mi padre_

_- Nunca creíste que el llegara a hacer algo así. Confiaste en él..._

_- Ese fue mi error.- Explica con severidad el joven de ojos azules._

_- No seas tan severo contigo, amor...-Comenta Rei._

_- Cómo me haces bien...-Dice él casi en un suspiro._

_- creo que eso es recíproco- Apoya ella._

_Las risas del pequeño Hansford se escucharon hasta Londres cuando el pequeño rubio comenzó a juguetear con un muñeco con Smoking y Antifaz sobre la cama de Rei._

_- ¿hay alguien más ahí?- Se extraña Darien._

_- Si...Me descubriste. Tengo a otro hombre sobre mi cama justo en éste momento- Explica Rei._

_- ¿Y es uno más joven que yo?- Sigue el juego el ojiazúl._

_- mmhhmm. Definitivamente sí. Mucho más joven que tu- Ríe ella._

_- ¿Y es un heredero también?- Cuestiona él._

_- Sí. Justamente...- Acepta Rei._

_En ese momento la madre del niño apareció por la puerta de la habitación para llevarse al pequeño niño y despedirse de su amiga explicándole que se iría a dormir y que había dejado algo de cenar en el microondas, cuando Rei estuvo de nueva cuenta a solas ellos retomaron el tema._

_- ¿Se quedará Makoto contigo hoy?- Cuestiona él._

_- Sí. Dice que ni loca se quedará sola en esa mansión con un bebé.-Cuenta ella._

_- Me alegra que no estés sola- Se alegra el joven._

_- No. No lo estaré. Me harán compañía hasta que Andrew vuelva a casa así que no te extrañaré tanto- Explica ella con un tono burlón en la última frase._

_- Eso no es justo. Mientras tanto yo me llevaré la peor parte. Extrañándote mucho y soportando los ronquidos de Andrew.- Se queja él._

_- Eso es para que me extrañes más- Ríe ella._

_- mmhhmm. No es justo- Bufa él.- Eso es sadismo..._

_- Y ahora lo seré un poco más. Debo dormir. Mañana tengo clases muy temprano- Cuenta la chica._

_- Bien. No insistiré tanto. No quiero ser el responsable de que te quedes dormida en clases...¿Te llamo mañana?_

_- Claro. Como debes hacerlo todas las noches cuándo no estás aquí- Dice ella._

_- Lo prometo- lanza él con voz endulzada._

_- Buenas noches, Darien..._

_- Buenas noches mi amor..._

_El alto pelinegro colgó el teléfono mientras se le escapaba un suspiro. Nada lo hacía más feliz que aquella mujer que en éstos momentos se disponía a dormir. No así él que seguía con todos los documentos que había tomado del banco para analizarlos una vez más..._

_-000-_

_En el departamento de soltero de un joven Inglés de cabello negro se encuentra sentado en la mesa del comedor el dueño de éste analizando en silencio una y otra vez los documentos entre sus manos. El timbre de la puerta sonó y éste se levantó a abrir._

_- ¿qué haces aquí?- Cuestiona indignado el muchacho de ojos azules._

_- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hijo?- Responde con otra pregunta ese hombre tan similar al joven, solo unos años menor._

_- Nunca lo has hecho hasta ahora…¿Por qué has venido?- afronta Darien dando media vuelta y entrando al departamento sentándose en el sofá._

_- Eres muy directo, Darien._

_- Tengo cosas que hacer. Debo resolver los problemas financieros que has dejado al banco- echa en cara el joven._

_- Justo de eso vengo a hablarte. He venido a hacerte una propuesta.- Anima el padre._

_- Te escucho- acepta el hijo tomando asiento y mirando con coraje al padre._

_- Hablé con Henry Smith- Empieza a contar el hombre mayor- Está dispuesto a ayudarnos…_

_- ¿en serio?-Arquea una ceja con incredulidad el muchacho._

_- Henry te aprecia mucho aunque terminaste el compromiso con su hija- Responde Endymion casi en tono de reclamo._

_- Es de todos sabido el motivo por el que terminamos…-Recuerda Darien al hombre._

_- Bueno, No importa. Lo importante es que hemos solucionado nuestro problema- Triunfal lanza el hombre mayor._

_- ¿A cambio de nada?- Arquea una ceja Darien._

_- Mas o menos…-Murmura Endymion._

_- Lo sabía- se pone de pie el joven molesto- ¿Qué pide a cambio?_

_- Nada que no puedas dar, hijo- Responde con voz suave el padre._

_- Una alianza familiar…-Disfraza el padre._

_- ¿de qué hablas?_

_- Henry pide que te cases con su hija._

_- Eso no pasará- Se pone de pie Darien- Dile que podemos firmarle las letras que él deseé pero no me casaré con Serena, Sabes que estoy comprometido con Rei y que nos casaremos éste verano._

_- Pues simplemente rompes eses compromiso y ya.- Minimiza el hombre._

_- ¡Le di mi palabra a Rei!-Grita el joven._

_- ¡Pero se la diste primero a Serena!-Reclama el hombre poniéndose de pie._

_- Pero ella y yo terminamos hace más de un año, lo sabes._

_- Alguna vez ella fue el amor de tu vida- Recuerda el padre._

_- Pero ya no lo es. ¡Ya no la amo!- Se desespera el muchacho._

_- ¡Por esa arribista con la que te has enredado!- Echa en cara Endymion._

_- ¡No le digas así o te las verás conmigo y me olvidaré que eres mi padre!- Se enfurece Darien._

_- Bien. Bien…como quieras- Se rinde el hombre mayor- La propuesta está sobre la mesa._

_- No lo haré. Haz lo que quieras. Dile a Henry que prefiero quedarme en la calle que aceptar su propuesta- orgullos explica el muchacho._

_- Eres un egoísta- Se pone de pie el padre caminando hacia la puerta._

_- ¿Egoísta? ¿acaso yo fui el que dilapidó el patrimonio de la familia?- Reclama el joven._

_- Pero eres tú el que está siendo egoísta negándote a sacrificarte por…_

_- ¿Por ti?- Cuestiona con ironía el hijo._

_- No…No por mí. Yo no importo, Darien. Pero sabes perfectamente que con tu negativa llevarías a la quiebra a los Hansford y no conforme con ello sabes que nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de ser pobres, ¿verdad?- Recuerda el hombre a su hijo._

_- Sé que no podemos. Pero haré cualquier cosas antes de casarme con Serena por dinero- Promete el muchacho.- Ahora sal de aquí._

_- Espero que puedas dormir ésta noche sabiendo todas las vidas que arruinarás, sabiendo que puedes llevar incluso una muerte en tu conciencia..._

_- Sal de aquí._

_- Tenemos hasta el viernes para confirmarle a Henry si aceptamos o declinamos su oferta- Explica el padre._

_- Puedes decirle mañana mismo que eso no pasará._

_- No estés tan seguro, hijo…_

_El hombre salió del departamento del muchacho dejando a Darien en silencio. Sentía que el coraje lo invadía por dentro y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas provocando que sus puños sangraran._

_Cuando se vio las manos observó las cicatrices de su antiguo coraje en Japón, solo un nombre vino a su mente: "Rei"…._

_-000-_

_Ella estaba feliz. Era el día más feliz de su vida, Finalmente hoy era el gran día. Ella se casaría con aquél hombre que conoció un día hace más de un año en casa de Madame Meiou._

_Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Ahora ella estaba estudiando la universidad en Tokio, vivía tranquila, feliz, tenía amigos, y una familia nueva. Y ahora justo ahora estaba a punto de formar una nueva familia con ese hombre que la hacía sentir mariposas._

_El vestido vaporoso que había elegido junto a Makoto le quedaba casi pintado por Miguel Ángel. Su velo y el maquillaje delicado y fresco la hacían lucir aun más hermosa de lo que ya era, casi angelical._

_El momento de llegar al altar había llegado. Un carro antiguo negro la condujo a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Makoto la ayudó a subir y bajar del auto, tarea nada fácil ya que el vestido era bastante vaporoso._

_Andrew se había ofrecido personalmente a ser el que la condujera al altar en ausencia de cualquier otro familiar de sangre por parte de Rei._

_El lugar estaba lleno de flores por insistencia de la madrina y un duce olor a rosas y lirios casa blanca inundaba el lugar._

_Cuando Rei llegó al altar se encontró con una sorpresa. Darien ya estaba ahí, pero también estaba otra mujer en su lugar. Otra mujer que portaba igual que ella un vestido de novia. Era una mujer rubia de largas coletas y de hermosos ojos azules como los de Darien y lucía inmensamente feliz._

_- ¿qué pasa aquí?- Se sorprende Rei._

_- Rei...-Tartamudea el hombre de cabello negro._

_- ¿Quién es ella, Darien?- Interroga la otra mujer vestida de novia._

_- Serena...Rei...-Las observa el muchacho inglés._

_- ¿qué pasa?- Insiste la novia de cabello negro._

_- Rei...Lo lamento- Se disculpa el alto muchacho inglés- No podré casarme contigo._

_- ¿Qué?- Se sorprende la muchacha al escuchar esas palabras._

_- ¿qué creíste niñita tonta?- Se acerca Endymion Spencer vestido de Smoking - ¿qué mi hijo se casaría contigo? ¡Niña ilusa!._

_- ¿eso es verdad?- Enfrenta ella a Darien que desvía la mirada- ¡Idiota!_

_Una sonora bofetada fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en la pequeña capilla antes de que la delgada novia saliera corriendo del lugar sintiendo como si el aire de repente le faltara._

_Corrió tanto y tan fuerte que se tropezó con el vaporoso vestido rodando por las escaleras._

_Despertó sobresaltada con el corazón acelerado. Se sentó sobre la cama para servirse un vaso de agua. Repentinamente la cabeza le dolía; ¿qué era ese sueño?_

_Tardó un buen rato en recuperar su ritmo cardiaco pero no volvió a conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche..._

_-000-_

_Andrew llegó en la madrugada a Londres y se fue directo al departamento de su amigo._

_Le preocupaba de sobremanera haberlo escuchado tan afligido, a él que había sido siempre un hombre dueño de sus nervios. Sabía que algo grave pasaba, demasiado grave para no haberlo querido hablar por teléfono pero sobre todo para haberle pedido que lo alcanzara cuanto antes en Inglaterra a sabiendas de lo importante que era para el Joven Hansford disfrutar de cada momento de su primogénito._

_Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas automáticamente cuando al llegar al departamento de su amigo y socio encontró a Darien sentado a la mesa del comedor de su departamento sin rasurar y con clara muestra de no haber dormido nada._

_Al entrar le preguntó a Darien qué era lo que pasaba. Le contó apenado y con lujo de detalles la situación financiera del banco y por ende de las dos familias._

_Lo ayudó a analizar una y otra vez todos los documentos. Definitivamente el banco estaba en la quiebra._

_- No puedo creer que fui tan imbécil- Se reclama._

_- No, amigo. No te juzgues, no es tu culpa...-Lo anima el rubio._

_- Claro que lo fui. Sabía de su problema con las apuestas y no lo vigilé- Se enfada consigo mismo el pelinegro._

_- Jamás imaginaste que él llegara tan lejos- Palmea su espalda el joven Hansford._

_- Fui un imbécil._

_- Lo fuimos ambos- Comenta Andrew- No te preocupes. Resolveremos esto. Te lo prometo._

_- Gracias, amigo._

_- Ahora vamos a dormir. ¿quieres?-Invita Andrew._

_- No. Si quieres tu toma mi recámara. Yo seguiré aquí revisando esto un poco más.-Rechaza Darien._

_- Ya casi va a amanecer y no verás más de lo que hemos estado viendo desde hace horas: Números rojos. Anda. Ve a tu habitación que yo me quedaré en la habitación de huéspedes. En unas horas y más descansados pensaremos mejor en una respuesta.- Insiste Andrew._

_- Si. Está bien. Tienes razón._

_Darien es talló los ojos y fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, Andrew se quedó en la recámara de huéspedes. Para desgracia del joven Spencer por más que lo intentó, no consiguió pegar el ojo en las horas que estuvo en la cama..._

_-000-_

_Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño los dos muchachos ingleses despertaron y se dispusieron a continuar su misiva._

_Pasaron todo el día sacando gráficas, revisando estados financieros y los movimientos de los últimos seis meses. Cuando la tarde cayó terminaron por rendirse. No importaba cuánto revisaran los documentos. Era innegable, estaban en quiebra._

_- No hay más que buscar, Darien. Estamos en quiebra- Explica Andrew._

_- Maldición. Lo sé. - Arroja los papeles el muchacho de pelo negro._

_- Darien...Estaba pensando- Dice Andrew._

_- ¿qué?- Responde de mala gana el joven Spencer._

_- Bueno. Es más que obvio que tu y yo no conseguiremos una respuesta ni solución sentados aquí- Explica el Rubio._

_- ¿Y qué propones?-Arquea una ceja Darien._

_- Que...Sé que jamás te ha gustado la idea. Pero...-Andrew duda por un segundo- ¿Y si pedimos un préstamo?_

_- Creo que no nos quedará de otra, ¿verdad?- Se resigna Darien nada feliz con aquellas palabras._

_- No...Creo que no.- El rubio revisa la expresión de su amigo y socio y al notar que no está molesto continua- Bien...He estado pensando. Fuera de tu ex- suegro. Solo hay unos cuantos hombres que podrían ayudarnos a salir de éste lío. El banco y sobre todo tú tienen muy buen prestigio. Tal vez si hablamos con ellos...Tal vez podamos conseguir apoyo financiero._

_- ¿de verdad crees que nos apoyen?- Duda Darien._

_- Eres muy bueno para persuadir a las personas. Si no fuera así no estarías comprometido con Rei- bromeó el rubio robando una risa espontanea de su amigo- No perdemos nada._

_- Tienes toda la razón. Nada perdemos- Comparte los ánimos el joven Spencer.- Poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación._

_- ¡ey, a dónde vas!- Llama extrañado el joven rubio._

_- A llamar a Rei. En Japón es de noche ya. - Explica el joven comprometido sin dejar de caminar a su destino._

_- Ese Darien- Se pone de pie el rubio para asaltar su nevera- Y se burlaba de mí cuándo iba a casarme con Makoto, yo lo veo incluso más embelesado que yo._

_En la habitación del joven Inglés un muchacho de ojos azules se encontraba tirado sobre la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro muy a pesar de la sarta de problemas que traía a cuestas._

_- Hola, Hermosa- Saludó Darien._

_- Hola, Extraño- Regresó Rei fingiéndose indignada._

_- ¿Extraño?- Se ríe el inglés al escuchar a la chica.-¿por qué?_

_- Tenías una eternidad sin llamarme- hace un puchero la pelinegra._

_- Lo lamento, preciosa- Se disculpa él- Estuve tan ocupado que no te pude llamar._

_- ¿Es tan grave lo que pasa?-Interroga la chica de ojos amatista._

_- Pues...Algo. Pero tú no te preocupes. Lo resolveré- Asegura él._

_- ¿qué es lo que ocurre, Darien?- Cuestiona ella._

_- Problemas económicos. Pero ya te lo dije, lo resolveré- Insiste el muchacho.- Mañana iremos a solicitar préstamos a unos viejos conocidos y..._

_- ¿Préstamos?- Repite preocupada la chica._

_- Si. Pero ya te lo dije. No te preocupes- minimiza él.- Tal vez tarde un poco más de lo que imaginé en regresar. Pero tú no te preocupes. No quiero que éste inconveniente afecte tu semestre._

_- Pero debe ser bastante delicado...¿verdad?- Insiste ella._

_- No hablemos de eso. ¿Sí?- Pide el muchacho inglés- Mejor hablemos de nosotros, de la boda...De tu vestido...de tu ajuar para la luna de miel._

_- Darien, estaba pensando- Interrumpe ella- ¿No será mejor retrasar todo?_

_- ¿qué?- Se sorprende el muchacho sentándose en la cama de un solo movimiento- ¿pero por qué?_

_- ¿cómo que por qué? No estamos para hacer una gran boda y gastar en todas esas cosas ahora que tienes problemas económicos. Mejor esperemos al siguiente verano- Invita ella._

_- Ah, no. Eso sí que no- Se indigna el chico.- Seguiremos todo conforme a los planes. No podría esperar otro año más para no separarme de ti, para casarme contigo._

_- Pero...-Intenta rebatir ella._

_- Pero nada. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y no puedo esperar más. - Explica él._

_- Está bien. Pero haremos algo más sencillo. ¿de acuerdo?- Negocia la muchacha._

_- No estoy de acuerdo. Tú mereces solo lo mejor...-Responde él._

_- Lo mejor para mí eres tú. Además ¿para qué queremos una gran boda? Tú me has dicho que no tienes muchos amigos ni familia, mi familia son: Andrew, Makoto y tú. Algo pequeño estará bien._

_- Eso lo dejaré en tus manos. Pero la fecha no se mueve, ¿estamos?- acepta él._

_- Si. Estamos- Apoya la chica._

_- Y el vestido. Quiero que uses el vestido más lindo del mundo ese día- Confiesa el muchacho._

_- ¿Fetichista?- se burla la muchacha._

_- ¡Claro que no!- Se finge ofendido el chico- Pero con eso y una lata de crema batida tal vez...mmhhmm_

_- jajaja. No tienes remedio- Regaña entre risas la chica- ¿Sabes?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tuve un sueño hace unas noches...-Cuenta Rei._

_- ¿Y había una lata de crema batida en él?- Interroga burlón el chico._

_- No. Hablo en serio- Explica ella._

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué soñaste que te preocupó tanto?- Cuestiona con seriedad el chico._

_- Soñé que el día de la boda era otra la que estaba en mi lugar...-Confiesa la muchacha._

_- Rei. Qué cosas dices-Responde el chico._

_- Makoto dice que es normal tener sueños de ese tipo. Ella dice que soñaba que Andrew tropezaba el día de su boda y terminaba en urgencias con quemaduras de primer grado- Explica la chica._

_- Seguro son nervios. Pero eso no pasará. - Promete él- Con la única mujer que podría casarme sería contigo, Rei Hino._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Por supuesto. - Confirma él- Eres la mujer de mi vida._

_- y tú el amor de la mía..._

_- ¿Y me dirás que usarás en nuestra noche de bodas?- Interroga con lujuria el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Claro que no. Tendrás que esperar- Se bura ella._

_- mmhhmm.- Bufa él- No es justo._

_- Claro que lo es. Ahora te dejo. Mañana tengo un examen y tú debes tener mil cosas que hacer pensar para conseguir esos préstamos- Afirma la chica._

_- Tienes razón, hermosa. ¿Te llamo mañana?- Pregunta él._

_- Claro que me llamas mañana, qué sino...- contesta la muchacha japonesa._

_- Te amo..._

_- Y yo a ti..._

_Ambos colgaron la llamada telefónica. Rei en Tokio se envolvió en su edredón mientras Darien veía el techo de su habitación con la mirada perdida. Su mente estaba muy lejos de Londres, muy lejos de Inglaterra, muy lejos de Europa. En ese instante su mente y su corazón estaban solo con la chica de la mirada amatista..._

_-000-_

_La semana fue demasiado pesada. Andrew y Darien visitaron a todas las personas de su lista para solicitarles ayuda económica._

_Al parecer, en el mundo financiero las noticias vuelan ya que casi nadie quiso recibirlos y los dos únicos que lo hicieron fue para decirles que no contaran con su soporte económico._

_Al llegar al departamento del joven Spencer. La frustración era evidente en ambos, más aun en Darien que al llegar arrojó su maletín al suelo con sumo coraje._

_- Calma, Darien...-Preocupado el Rubio._

_- ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas?- reclama el joven Spencer._

_- Me doy cuenta. Pero con eso no ganarás nada. Si quieres puedes desquitarte. Pero al final del día seguiremos donde mismo...quebrados- Intenta hacer entender el joven Hansford a su amigo._

_- Tienes razón...-Acepta el pelinegro dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón más cercano y llevando sus manos a la frente, ocultando su rostro- No sé qué haremos..._

_- ánimo- Coloca el rubio su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo de la infancia._

_- No sabes cómo me gustaría dejar a mi padre solo con todo esto. Cómo me gustaría ser cualquier otro hombre y mandar esto al carajo. Pero..._

_- Pero ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo.- Completa el rubio- Y ambos sabemos por qué._

_- Todo sería tan fácil si yo fuera un hombre común. Créeme que si no fuera por...Sabes que lo dejaría todo perder- Confiesa Darien._

_- Lo sé. Sé que te duele que tu padre defraudara la confianza del mío. Yo podría decirte que por nuestra parte no te preocupes. Pero sé que lo que te está matando no es eso...-comenta Andrew._

_- ¿qué haré, Andrew? No puedo ser tan egoísta pero tampoco podría hacerle eso a Rei, a nosotros- Observa con preocupación el joven Spencer a su amigo buscando apoyo, aliento._

_- No sé qué decirte, amigo...Te juro que no lo sé..._

_En ese instante sonó el teléfono del departamento del joven Spencer y éste se levantó a contestar. Su rostro era serio y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Darien se encerró en su habitación para terminar la llamada. Al salir se sentó ante Andrew mirándolo en silencio, el rubio optó por romper el silencio._

_- ¿en qué piensas?_

_- Aceptaré el trato del Señor Smith- Explica el pelinegro._

_- ¡qué!- Se horroriza el rubio escupiendo una soda a la que acababa de dar un trago- pero...pero...¿por qué?_

_- Por qué no puedo ser tan egoísta. Sabes lo que está en juego y no voy a arriesgar por nada- Afirma el muchacho Spencer._

_- ¿Y Rei?- Enfrenta el rubio._

_- Hablaré con ella...-Responde con sumo dolor el pelinegro.- Quiero pedirte un favor..._

_- El que quieras.- Promete el heredero Hansford_

_- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de los trámites de la boda con Serena? Tu eres abogado, yo no y la verdad...no deseo hacerlo._

_- No te preocupes. Cuenta con ello- Promete Andrew._

_- Me iré a la cama.- Se despide el pelinegro con pesar._

_- Adiós._

_Andrew observó a Darien entrar a su habitación. Ese chico definitivamente lucía con mayor pesar que un condenado a muerte caminando a la silla eléctrica. Le dolía observarlo así. Pero él más que nadie sabía que Darien no tenía muchas opciones en éste momento y que el tiempo era oro..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues aquí les traigo un capítulo más de "La otra Mujer" ¿qué les parece? Aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer y por decir, pero creo que algunos pueden darse una pequeña idea de lo que viene ¿será solo eso lo que orilla a Darien a aceptar esa boda? MMM... ¿se volverá realidad la pesadilla de Rei? uyyy,...creo que tendrán que leerlo la próxima semana ;)_**

**_Mi matona querida :) Ahora que te has puesto al día con tu amiga la tesorería...ahh no, con mis Reviews ¿qué te ha parecido? Tú que lees mi malévola mente ¿qué crees que pasará?_**

**_Cherry: Mil gracias por tu Review, ay no se tú, pero a mi me encantaría pasar un año nuevo de eso con un hombresote así, ¿te imaginas? ufff, Don Endy no es malo...pero tienen una forma MUUUY distinta de pensar, él cree que haciendo lo que hace cuida a su familia ¿cuántos padres hay en éste mundo que opinan igual?_**

**_Iraís & Aiko:_**

**_Conste que éste capitulo no tuvo lemon, pero nos movimos un poquito a Londres que será otro set de grabaciones para esta historia, uno donde no pasarán tantas cosas agradables pero es para que Aiko conozca Londres ;) Gracias por su apoyo, chicas :)_**

**_Lector silencioso y demás chicos y chicas que no han dejado Review:_**

**_Espero que mi historia se esté ganando un lugar especial en sus corazones y se motiven un día de estos a dejar sus comentarios y tambien sus experiencias. Este fic no tiene solo blancos y negros (o al menos es lo que intento contar) ¿cuántas veces en la vida nos hemos encontrado con casos así? Tal vez no tan adornados ni con herederos buenotes, pero sí con personas que viven con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, ¿son buenas? ¿malas? No sé, creo que al final de cuenas solo son decisiones..._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima semana!_**


	15. Capitulo 15: Encadenados

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 15**

**"Encadenados"**

Hoy no fui a la editorial con Raymond. Él tiene una cita importante con unas personas y tuvo que salir temprano. Además de eso, Satsu ha pedido permiso para ausentarse de la casa Spencer por lo que Raymond me ha pedido que me quede en casa por si su madre ocupa algo.

Me ha extrañado el saber que Makoto no vendrá hoy a casa. Desde que Rei enfermó no ha dejado de venir un solo día y por lo tanto lanzar peculiares amenazas en mi contra cada que estamos a solas y la oportunidad se lo permite.

Al estar a solas en la casa Spencer me dispongo a explorarla. Para mi sorpresa en la planta alta hay dos habitaciones además de la de Raymond, pero están cerradas con llave, imposible abrirlas.

hay más habitaciones pero al parecer son de invitados ya que no encuentro nada importante en ellas, me retiro.

Decido entrar a la habitación de Raymond con riesgo a ser descubierta.

La habitación de Raymond revela mucho de él. Todo está en perfecto orden. Un sinfín de libros que ocupan una pared de la habitación y una sobria cama con un escritorio son lo único que hay aquí.

Sé que Raymond no vive aquí desde hace tiempo por lo que sospecho que la otra pared que tiene un inmenso librero vacio estuvo lleno hasta hace poco.

Encuentro sobre la cama de Ray un viejo álbum de fotografías. Lo hojeo y algo se rompe en mi corazón. Es un álbum de bebé de Ray.

El álbum empieza con los análisis de confirmación de embarazo de "ella"

Encuentro fotos cronológicas de ella y mi padre a cada mes de evolución de su embarazo. El crecimiento exacto del abdomen de Rei mes a mes, datos curiosos ocurridos durante ese periodo y claro está fotos del primer día de nacido del hijo de ambos.

Mi padre luce feliz en cada una de esas fotos. Lucía totalmente enamorado, embriagado de felicidad.

Ella por su parte también se ve feliz. Sonríe en cada una de las fotos. Desde que llegué a Japón no la he visto sonreír así, debe extrañar a mi padre.

Tomo el álbum y salgo de la habitación de Ray. Voy a la de Rei a observar como sigue.

Como casi todo el tiempo está dormida. Nadie habla en ésta casa del motivo por el que ella está en cama, solo viene el doctor una vez a la semana a revisarla. Luego manda llamar a Raymond con quién se encierra por espacio de media hora para despedirse amablemente de él.

Me siento en la mecedora al lado de la cama de Rei y la contemplo mientras duerme. Su sueño es intranquilo, lo sé porque su ceño es fruncido y de vez en cuando la escucho hacer ruidos, como si algo le doliera o algo perturbara su sueño.

En un momento dado, Rei abre sus ojos violeta- hacía bastante que no los veía abiertos- Me mira extrañada e intenta incorporarse en la cama pero fracasa. Sus débiles brazos flaquean y resbala de nueva cuenta sobre sus almohadas. Yo me apresuro a auxiliarla, por lo que veo pretende sentarse en la cama y pongo un par de almohadas en su espalda y la ayudo a sentarse. Ella me mira extrañada e intenta extenderse para tomar un vaso que está sobre su buró. Tomo la jarra y lo lleno extendiéndoselo.

- Gracias- Pronuncia.

- No hay de qué.- Respondo.

- Rini...-Duda ella.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Ray o Satsu?-Me cuestiona.

- Sastu pidió permiso para salir hoy. Y Ray...perdón Raymond no pudo quedarse porque tenía una cita importante en la editorial. Me ha pedido que me quede a hacerte compañía por si necesitas algo.

- Gracias. Pero no es necesario. Estoy bien-Asegura ella, cosa que es evidente que no es cierta.

- Bueno. Si estás bien no importa. Igual puedo hacerte compañía y podríamos platicar, ¿no?- Le sonrío.

- Si. Tienes Razón. Hace días que no charlamos...-Recuerda ella.

- Así es.- Apoyo.

- ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?-Me pregunta.

- De tu boda.-Digo directa- He visto fotografías de tu vestido de bodas que era hermoso. Me encantaría saber cómo fue tu boda.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. No me miraba a mí, miraba algún punto en el suelo, pero era notorio que una anécdota agradable venía a su memoria.

- Anda. Cuéntame cómo fue ese día, ¿sí?- Pido

- Si...Te lo contaré. Creo que recordar me hará bien- Acepta.

Lo que me contó aunado a lo que pude leer anoche en las memorias de mi padre me dan los siguientes relatos...

_**Tokio 1981**_

_El día había sido bastante pesado para Rei. Exámenes y trabajos clase tras clase fue su itinerario. Al terminar las clases se dirigió a Mako´s Garden para visitar a su amiga y ayudarla a interpretar sus números como siempre. Rieron un poco sobre las nuevas gracias del pequeño heredero Hansford y la chica de cabello negro decidió regresar a casa. Eran demasiadas sus tareas para el día siguiente._

_Se dio un baño y colocó la pijama, Extendió sus libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a comenzar con sus tareas._

_Avanzó algunas, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Caminó al refrigerador y encontró una sopa que había llevado de Mako´s Garden el día anterior. Lo calentó y decidió dejar las tareas para más tarde._

_Se dirigió a su habitación con el Bowl de sopa y se tiró sobre la cama. Algo en su corazón no la dejaba concentrarse del todo y encendió el televisor. Nada bueno aparecía en ella y optó por apagarlo. Tomó el libro de "Vida no vivida" de Mademoiselle Rosseau y comenzó a hojearlo justo donde lo dejó, agradecía que su mentora le hubiera enseñado francés, porque era el único idioma en el que podía encontrar esas obras._

_El teléfono sonó justo después de dos páginas leídas y ella sonrió. Sabía a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba._

_- Diga- Contestó._

_- ¿Rei?- Se escuchó la voz del otro lado del auricular._

_- Si, Soy yo. ¿quién llama?- Fingió no saberlo ella._

_- ¿No sabes quién soy?- Se decepcionó él._

_- Tengo idea...¿Podría darme una pista?- Burla ella._

_- Soy el hombre que más te ama en el mundo- explica el inglés._

_- ¿Solo en el mundo?- finge decepción la chica de ojos amatista._

_- Y en el universo...-Completa._

_- ¿Darien?- Pregunta la chica conteniendo una carcajada._

_- No es gracioso- Regaña con voz suave él._

_- Lo lamento. Es que estoy algo aburrida. -Cuenta la chica._

_- ¿Tú, aburrida?-Se sorprende Darien_

_- Si, Yo. -Confirma._

_- Increíble._

_- Es fácil aburrirse cuando no estás- Explica la chica en tono de reclamo._

_- Lo lamento, preciosa...-Se apena el banquero._

_- Darien...-Lo llama la joven en Japón._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te escucho triste. ¿qué te ocurre?- Pregunta la de pelo negro._

_- Ha sido un día bastante pesado, mi cielo. Es solo eso._

_- ¿Sigues sin encontrar quién les dé el préstamo?-Interroga ella._

_- Así es, Incluso se niegan a vernos...-Se desahoga Darien._

_- ¿Sabes? Si yo fuera ellos definitivita te daría ese préstamo que requieren.-promete la muchacha._

_- Gracias, mi amor...-Sonríe el muchacho inglés.- Se que sí._

_- No te preocupes, con o sin dinero estaremos bien, mientras estemos juntos- Promete la chica de ojos violeta._

_- Se que sí, preciosa...- Sonríe enternecido el joven banquero- ¿De verdad no te importaría si me quedara sin un centavo?_

_- No. No me importaría en lo absoluto, se que saldríamos adelante. Tal vez tú podrías al fin ser un doctor como siempre lo soñaste, ¿no?- Anima la chica._

_- Tienes razón...Tal vez terminaría siendo una bendición. ¿no?- Responde el muchacho inglés._

_- Tal vez..._

_- Rei...-Llama él._

_- ¿Si?_

_- No...Nada...Solo quería decirte que te amo y que si llego a cometer alguna estupidez...que...Bueno yo...-Balbuceaba él._

_- ¿qué clase de estupidez?- Se extraña Rei._

_- Una muy grave...- Confiesa él._

_- Te seguiría amando.- Afirma ella._

_- ¿Aunque no lo merezca?- Cuestiona afligido el alto muchacho- ¿Aunque hiciera algo terrible?_

_- ¿Tú dejarías de amarme si hiciera algo terrible?-Encara ella._

_- Jamás...-Responde él con seguridad._

_- ¿Lo ves? Lo mismo me pasa a mí. No sé que esté pasando por tu mente, Darien Spencer. Pero créeme que para bien o para mal tu y yo estamos encadenados..._

_- ¿Encadenados?- Se sorprende el pelinegro de escuchar semejante palabra._

_- Si, Encadenados...Con grilletes y sin llaves...-Bromea ella._

_- Me encantaría estar encadenado a ti por toda la eternidad- Es sincero él._

_- Ya lo estas..._

_- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?-Cuestiona él._

_- lo sospechaba- Sonrió encantada la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- Quiero que jamás lo olvides...¿Lo prometes?-Pide Darien_

_- No podría._

_- Promételo...por favor- Suplica el pelinegro._

_- Darien...me asustas. ¿estás bien?- Cuestiona la muchacha._

_- Solo un poco tenso, mi amor.- Minimiza él.- No te preocupes... Es solo que estoy algo cansado._

_- Entonces usted debe dormir, Señor Spencer._

_- Preferiría seguir escuchando tu voz...-Hace un puchero el pelinegro._

_- Lo sé. Igual yo...Pero debes descansar...Mañana hablaremos ¿sí?- Promete Rei._

_- si. Mañana hablaremos...-Acepta él- Te amo..._

_- Y yo a ti..._

_El muchacho inglés colgó el teléfono. Quiso dormir pero no pudo, Los ojos violeta de aquella chica que tanto amaba le quitaban el sueño. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Pero le dolía en el alma el solo imaginar su vida sin ella, sin su amada Rei..._

_-000-_

_El corporativo que presidía el señor Henry Smith era imponente para cualquiera._

_Para Andrew y Darien que habían pasado la vida en lugares lujosos no dejaba de impactarles un lugar tan ostentoso._

_Tenían una cita con los abogados del señor Smith para acordar los pormenores del préstamo. Endymion también estaba convocado pero por obvios motivos no llegó junto con su hijo y con Andrew._

_Cuando les indicaron que podían entrar a la sala de juntas, el lugar era aun más impactante que el mismo edificio. Una decena de abogados estaban sentados ya en el largo escritorio con Henry Smith a la cabeza y Endymion esperaba sentado a la derecha del ex suegro de Darien. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Andrew y Darien se sentaron del extremo opuesto de la mesa._

_- Y bien...-Rompe el silencio el Señor Smith- ¿qué pensaste, Darien?_

_- Creo que es más que obvio, Señor Smith. Seguro mi padre le ha comunicado ya mi decisión ¿no es así?- Enfrenta el muchacho.- De lo contrario no estaría yo aquí._

_- Eso me agrada- Sonríe Henry Smith._

_- Pero entenderá, Señor Smith- Llamó Andrew- Que éste es un asunto muy delicado._

_- También lo es el monto del préstamo que ha solicitado el Señor Spencer- Atacó uno de los abogados._

_- Señor Smith...Con todo Respeto- Insiste Andrew- ¿De verdad considera que sea necesario tener a una decena de sus abogados aquí? Al menos si yo fuera usted no me gustaría que tanta gente estuviera enterada de éste acuerdo..._

_El señor Smith analizó a cada una de las personas sentadas a su alrededor y dio la orden a todos ellos que salieran de la sala de juntas. Quedándose solamente Darien, Andrew, El Señor Spencer, El señor Smith y Thomas Howard. El abogado más fiel y claro, sanguinario al servicio de Henry Smith._

_- ¿Satisfecho?- Cuestiona Thomas Howard._

_- Así es...-Responde más relajado el joven de cabello negro- Ahora si podemos hablar..._

_- Mis cláusulas son sencillas: Yo te doy el dinero y tú te casas con mi hija...- Resume el señor Smith._

_- Jamás fui su prospecto favorito- Afronta el joven Spencer._

_- Por el momento eres mi mejor y única opción- Se limita a decir el padre de su ex novia._

_- ¿y qué gana usted?-Interroga Darien._

_- Hijo. Por favor, aprudenta - Implora el padre del muchacho Spencer._

_- No. Está bien, Endymion.- minimiza el señor Smith- La verdad es que no me hago más joven y no tengo más hijos que Serena. Sabes que ella jamás ha tenido cerebro para los números._

_- Ni para nada más- Bufa Andrew._

_- ¿Disculpa?-Arquea una Ceja el seco el atemorizante Thomas Howard._

_- Nada..._

_- Aunque no me agradas- Reconoce el hombre rubio- Se que eres un genio en los negocios. Mi hija te ama y coincide con que ustedes necesitan ese dinero..._

_- ¿solo es eso?- Arquea una ceja con incredulidad el pelinegro de ojos azules._

_- Somos personas Simples. ¿no?_

_- Claro...-Responde incrédulo el muchacho Spencer- Yo si tengo un par de condiciones._

_- Darien, No estamos en posición de condicionar nada- Reclama molesto el padre del joven._

_- Tal vez. Pero una de las condiciones es para ti, padre- acentúa el hijo._

_- ¿Para mí? ¡pero qué descaro!- Se ofende Endymion._

_- Tu renunciarás al manejo de las acciones del banco. -Pide casi exigiendo el muchacho- Tanto nuestra parte como a la de Andrew que hace muchos años te confiara Arthur Hansford._

_- ¡Pero qué ofensa es ésta!- Se levanta iracundo mientras golpea con el puño abierto el padre de Darien._

_- Espero contar con tu apoyo, Henry- Tutea el muchacho- No querrás las manos de mi padre manejando tus interese económicos, ¿verdad?_

_- Estoy de acuerdo con ello, Endymion. Tu comprenderás que hablamos de mucho dinero- Explica el rubio señor Smith a lo que el padre de Darien solo bufa de mala gana.- ¿Y cuál es tu otra condición, Darien?_

_- Pido que sea Andrew quien se encargue del papeleo de la boda y el contrato que celebraremos tu y yo- Dice con determinación el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules- Comprenderás que yo soy economista, no abogado y que en nadie más que en Andrew confío para que revise éstos pormenores._

_Henry Smith analiza el rostro de Darien en silencio. Después de varios segundos intenta hablar pero su futuro yerno lo interrumpe._

_- Claro, si desconfías..._

_- No. Sé que eres un hombre palabra. -Alaga el hombre rubio- Solo pido que Howard de un último vistazo al contrato previa firma. En cuanto al papeleo de la boda será bueno que ambos se pongan de acuerdo sobre las cláusulas del contrato prenupcial._

_- Estoy de acuerdo- Acepta Darien poniéndose de pie._

_- Solo una cosa más...- Detiene el hombre rubio._

_- ¿qué es?-Arquea una ceja el joven ojiazúl._

_- La boda se celebrará en dos semanas en California.-Indica el padre de la novia- Mi hija tiene un ligero problema de salud y le es imposible viajar con esa salud tan frágil. Espero no tengas inconveniente con ello._

_- Dos semanas...-Abre sus orbes desmesuradamente el joven Spencer que prácticamente se queda sin aire y palidece al acto._

_- Si. Mañana saldremos en mi avión particular a América. Eres el novio, Apenas y tienen tiempo suficiente para que se arregle todo._

_- ¿no es muy poco tiempo?-Se sorprende el joven Hansford que ve a su amigo congelado y pálido cual hoja de papel._

_- No. Es ideal. Así que si es todo...Tenemos maletas por hacer, jóvenes- Comenta Henry Smith poniéndose de pie indicando que la reunión ha terminado._

_- vámonos, Darien- Indica Andrew tirando del brazo de su amigo q se ha quedado mudo- Tenemos mucho por hacer..._

_Ambos chicos salen en silencio. Endymion se queda en la sala de juntas al lado de Thomas Howard y Henry Smith charlando con alegría de los beneficios de dicho matrimonio. Lucían claro está, más felices que el mismo novio que al salir de la sala de juntas del corporativo Smith vomitó en la primer jardinera que encontró lo poco o mucho que traía en su estómago, para él en ese mismo instante el mundo había dado fin..._

_-000-_

_Darien había dicho a Rei que saldría de la ciudad y que le sería difícil telefonearle como cada noche pero que aun así haría un gran esfuerzo por llamarle en la primer oportunidad._

_En Tokio Makoto y la futura novia visitaban la boutique de novias que la muchacha castaña había conseguido._

_Un vaporoso vestido adornaba la perfecta silueta de la chica de ojos violeta._

_Su amiga y futura madrina cargaba en brazos al pequeño heredero de los Hansford mientras aplaudía a Rei que modelaba el diseño._

_- ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Es perfecto. Simplemente perfecto- Se emociona la mujer de ojos verdes.- Darien se va a morir cuando te vea._

_- Si...claro- El rostro de la pelinegra se ensombrece con el comentario de su amiga y se sienta en el estrado donde estaba._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se extraña la castaña-. ¿por qué pones esa cara?_

_- Es que tengo una sensación terrible, Mako. Como un presentimiento- Confiesa Rei._

_- ¿Otra vez ese sueño?- Se molesta la ojiverde._

_- Si. No dejo de tener ese sueño que te conté hace días- Acepta Rei llevándose las manos a la frente. Su rostro tenía evidentes rasgos de cansancio y unas ojeras remarcadas bajo sus ojos demostraban que no había dormido mucho._

_- Rei, Es normal. Son nervios prenupciales. Debiste imaginar mis pesadillas antes de casarme con Andrew- Explica la señora Hansford._

_- ¿También soñabas que a con otra con quién se casaba y no contigo?- Cuestiona la pelinegra._

_- No...De hecho soñaba que Andrew aparecía vestido con un traje de la guerra de las galaxias, que se incendiaba su traje con las flamas del incienso y que terminábamos en urgencias mientras a mi me daban dolores de parto en la sala de espera.- Explica la heredera de los Kino._

_Rei miraba a su amiga arqueando una ceja. Al parecer convivir de tiempo completo con el rubio ojiazul causaba ese efecto._

_- El punto es, mi querida amiga que eso miedos son normales. Pero no te preocupes. Nada pasará- Asegura la joven madre._

_- ¿De verdad?- intenta convencerse la chica de ojos amatista._

_- De verdad. Mira. En el tiempo que tengo de conocer a ese cabeza dura de Darien jamás lo he visto más enamorado que ahora. Tendrían que cortarle los brazos y los pies para evitar que viniera y aun así, creo que se las ingeniaría- Bromea Makoto._

_- Tú conociste a su ex novia, ¿verdad?-interroga directa la futura novia._

_- Si...La llegué a ver un par de veces- Responde con naturalidad la alta mujer mientras el pequeño en sus brazos lloraba y ella se levantaba a buscar algo en su carriola.- ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_- ¿Era bonita, elegante? ¿cómo era?-pregunta Rei._

_La alta y bella castaña respira profundamente mientras entrega al pequeño de ojos azules a su amiga para preparar la mamila. Después de analizar sus palabras se decide a iniciar._

_- Si. Es bonita, muy bonita. Es rubia, de ojos azules. Una chica del Jet set que es apreciada por la mayoría de ese medio. Es elegante, como lo es cualquier chica que ha nacido en alta sociedad. Es la chica ideal para cualquier heredero- Describe Makoto notando la mirada de su amiga- Pero esa relación terminó hace mucho tiempo._

_- ¿y él la amaba?-Interroga la muchacha de vestido blanco vaporoso._

_- Si, La amaba mucho. Andrew me contó que Darien la adoraba- cuenta resignada la señora Hansford._

_- Ya veo...-Suspira Rei._

_- Pero ya no la ama- Asegura Makoto._

_- Pero donde hubo fuego..._

_- No digas tonterías.- Regaña molesta la castaña mientras da la mamila a su pequeño. Eso se acabó y él ya no la ama, creo que sabes a quién es a quien ama. ¿no es así?_

_- Ella vive en Londres, ¿no?. Y si..._

_- Quita esas ideas de tu mente ¿quieres? él podría perdonarle todo, menos la infidelidad._

_- Cuando se ama se perdona todo ¿no es así?-Recuerda Rei a su amigas sus propias palabras cada que peleaba con Andrew._

_- Si. Pero hay cosas que no se perdonan. ¿Tú perdonarías a Darien si lo encontraras en la cama con otra justo la noche antes de tu boda?-Interroga Makoto._

_- ¿En verdad?-Se impacta la muchacha japonesa ante tales palabras abriendo sus pupilas desmesuradamente._

_- En verdad.- Confirma la castaña- Cuándo tu conociste a Darien acababan de pasar tan solo un par de semanas de eso. Por eso era ese hombre que conociste. Pero creo que tu le inyectaste vida. Antes de viajar a Japón él lucía como muerto, como un fantasma pero el día que lo vi aparecer en Kioto contigo, noté vida de nueva cuenta en su mirada. En ese instante supe que Darien ya había olvidado a Serena._

_- ¿Serena?-Se congela la muchacha Japonesa._

_- Si. Serena ¿qué ocurre?- Se extraña la castaña- ¿Qué tiene su nombre?_

_- Así llamaba Darien a la chica que aparece vestida de novia en mi sueño- Explica la joven Hino._

_- Bueno. Seguro lo escuchaste en algún otro lugar._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- No sé, Donde sea. Tal vez de Andrew o de Darien- supone la castaña._

_- ¿Y si es una premonición?-se preocupa Rei._

_- Por favor. ¿cómo aquél día que soñaste que se incendiaría la facultad de filosofía un día antes del examen de admisión?- Se burla la castaña._

_- Tienes razón. Tal vez son los nervios- Minimiza Rei._

_- Son nervios normales. Y conozco la mejor forma de desaparecerlos. Te invito a Mako´s Garden por un té de frutas salvajes._

_- Me parece perfecto. Creo que ver el vestido me hace sentir más nerviosa._

_- Anda. Date prisa que tu sobrino muere de hambre- Cuenta la ojiverde._

_- Pero acaba de tomarse una mamila- Se sorprende la novia._

_- ¿Olvidas quién es su padre?-Arquea una ceja la Señora Hansford- Apenas y fue suficiente para que no me arme una pataleta de aquí a la cafetería._

_- Entonces apresurémonos_

_La muchacha castaña observó a su amiga desaparecer por la pequeña pasarela con su vestido de novia. No quería apoyarla en sus fobias. Pero también le preocupaba ese repentino viaje de Andrew y Darien. Sabía que algo en todo eso no estaba bien. Pero quería dar ánimos a su amiga._

_-000-_

_Los días habían pasado y las dos semanas pactadas por aquellos hombres de negocios transcurrieron tan rápido que para el futuro esposo habían pasado en un parpadeo._

_Andrew y Darien se hospedaban en la residencia de verano de los Smith. Para sorpresa de ambos, en esas dos semanas no habían visto ni a la futura novia ni a la madre de ésta._

_La noche anterior a la boda, Darien se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas. No había querido bajar a cenar y se disponía a hacer una llamada a su bella musa asiática para tener un poco de paz. No había tenido el valor para contarle lo que ocurría, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y levantó el teléfono en su buró pero antes de marcar cualquier número se percató que alguien en la puerta tocaba._

_Caminó hacia ella y la abrió encontrándose con un rostro familiar. Una hermosa chica rubia de largas coletas y unos preciosos ojos azules lo saludó ataviada en un amplio vestido playero color rosa._

_- Darien, Mi amor, sabía que me perdonarías- Se le abraza la muchacha._

_- Serena...-Nombra casi en un susurro el muchacho_

_La chica se separó de él por un instante y observó intrigada sus pupilas color zafiro, su rostro se turbó._

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te veo diferente?- Interroga la muchacha._

_- Pasaron muchas cosas como para que todo siga igual, ¿no lo crees?- Regresa dolido el joven._

_- Darien...¿es que no me has perdonado?- Cuestiona la rubia dejando correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas._

_El alto muchacho suspiró resignado y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas le contestó:_

_- Estoy aquí, ¿no?_

_- Si. Es verdad, estás aquí- Se aferra ella al torso del inglés- ¿qué prueba más grande que el que estés aquí con nuestro hijo y conmigo?_

_Él se separó instintivamente de ella mirándola sorprendido, aterrado._

_- ¿Nuestro hijo?_

_- Si...nuestro hijo- Repitió la chica acariciando su abdomen- Papá me dijo que habías aceptado darle tu apellido a nuestro pequeño. Que estabas feliz por la noticia y que para ti éste es también tu hijo._

_El muchacho de ojos azules guardó silencio observando su antigua novia. Ahora comprendía el porqué del interés y sobre todo la urgencia del señor Smith por el matrimonio de él con Serena._

_- Si. Así es, Serena. Pero espero me entiendas, todo esto no es fácil para mí._

_- Darien, te prometo que...-Intentó explicar la muchacha rubia._

_- Ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, Serena. Ahora ve a dormir, No querrás ser una novia ojerosa._

_- No. Claro que no. Buenas noches, te veo mañana- Se despidió la bella muchacha besando fugazmente los labios de su prometido- Te amo..._

_- Buenas noches..._

_El muchacho de cabello negro esperó a que la joven Smith se encerrara en su habitación para correr al cuarto de Andrew. Entró sin tocar la puerta encontrando al rubio tendido en su cama abrazando a la almohada._

_- Mako...mmhhmmm, Mako...-Murmuraba el rubio._

_- Andrew, despierta- jaloneaba el pelinegro._

_- Mako...Que ruda, me encanta- Se sonríe el chico Hansford._

_- Andrew, que no estoy jugando, ¡Despierta!- Gruñó Darien arrancando la almohada a su amigo que despertó sobresaltado_

_- ¿Qué, qué?...Darien, tú no eres mi "Makotita" ¿Sabes lo que es despertar con semejante decepción?_

_- Tu no eres precisamente con quien me gustaría despertar tampoco, amigo- Bufa el joven Spencer- Pero es importante a lo que he venido._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiona el rubio tallándose los ojos._

_- Serena vino a mi habitación hace unos instantes._

_- ¿Ya apareció? Es muy misterioso todo esto ¿no?- Lanza Andrew- Siendo Serena y tu suegrita como son, las imaginaba aquí arreglando hasta el último detalle de la fiesta y tirando la casa por la ventana._

_- Serena está embarazada...-Suelta Darien._

_- No. Pero...¿Es acaso que ustedes?...¡Darien! ¿acaso tu?_

_- ¡No, Idiota!- Se queja el pelinegro- Claro que no, No es mío. Ahora entiendo todo..._

_- Seguro Henry no logró convencer al padre- Dedujo al rubio._

_- O no fue lo suficientemente apto para serlo...-Completó Darien._

_- ¿Y esto cambia las cosas?-Interroga el rubio._

_- Me gustaría...Pero los dos sabemos la verdad..._

_- ¿Cuándo hablarás con Rei? Porque no lo has hecho- Reclama el rubio._

_- Creo que no es algo que le pueda decir por teléfono, ¿o sí?_

_- Pues no. Pero debiste avisarle antes de la boda con Serena y no después- Insiste el muchacho Hansford._

_- ¿Antes o después de librarnos de Howard?_

_- Si. Ese cabeza dura no nos ha desprendido para nada.- Bufa Andrew.- Te entiendo. Pero se lo dirás ¿verdad?_

_- Debo hacerlo, ¿no? No puedo solo salir de su vida así como así- Explica con tristeza el pelinegro._

_- De verdad lamento que las cosas pasen así.- Se apena el rubio._

_- Son como deben de ser y no más- Responde seco el pelinegro dando media vuelta- Que descanses..._

_- Adiós..._

_El rubio vio desaparecer por la puerta a su mejor amigo. un par de años atrás, si Darien hubiera estado en esa misma situación, seguramente estaría saltando de alegría por la proximidad de su boda con Serena, ahora al verlo así, lo hacía pensar en un muerto en vida..._

_-000-_

_La tarde lucía perfecta en California. La novia portaba un fino pero sencillo vestido en color blanco con un corte bastante holgado que disimulaba su estado de gravidez._

_El novio portaba un frac en color negro y la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los Smith que contaba con un inmenso jardín. Aun así, los invitados no pasaban de una docena de personas incluyendo a los novios y familiares de ellos._

_Los padrinos fueron amigos y familiares cercanos de los Smith. Por obvias razones, Andrew no aceptó formar parte de la ceremonia más allá de ser un simple invitado._

_La ceremonia hubiera transcurrido serenamente si no fuera porque al momento de preguntar al novio si aceptaba a la novia como su esposa éste enmudeció y palideció como cadáver, casi fue necesario que el padre le diera un empujón para que éste respondiera con un simple "Sí"._

_Después de la sobria ceremonia, el Señor y la Señora Smith recibían las felicitaciones del reducido grupo. El novio por su parte caminó hasta un rincón de la casa para estar a solas. Contemplaba las olas del mar que lucía embravecido, hasta él parecía estarle reclamando por haber aceptado semejante pacto._

_Un par de traicioneras gotas de lluvia brotaron por sus mejillas y éste presionó de tal forma y con tanta fuerza la copa de champagne que portaba en su mano que terminó por romperla provocando con esto que de sus manos brotaran escandalosas tiras de sangre, pero él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor moral que el dolor físico le pasaba por alto. Hubiera continuado así si no es por que una voz femenina lo saca de su ensueño._

_- Darien, Hijo ¿qué te ocurre?- Lo llama con voz cariñosa y preocupada la hermosa madre con unos expresivos ojos azules y un bello y ondulado cabello turquesa._

_- Madre...-Se sorprendió él sin poder responderle e intentando ocultar sus ojos tan iguales a los de ella._

_- Hijo...Sé que algo no está bien. Sé que éste matrimonio tan improvisado con esa muchacha que...Bueno, todo me parece muy extraño- Explica la mujer._

_- No pasa nada, madre. Solo que me estoy haciendo a la idea de lo que cambiará mi vida a partir de hoy, eso es todo..._

_- No. No es todo. No luces feliz, Darien. Estás triste, destrozado y..._

_- Para nada, tu sabes más que nadie del amor que hay entre Serena y yo- Miente el muchacho._

_- Que hubo- Corrige la sabia madre- Que hubo, porque hace unos meses estabas ansioso por presentarnos a esa muchacha japonesa, de la que jurabas estabas enamorado y te escuchaba más feliz hablándonos de su compromiso que de tu actual matrimonio con Serena, se lo que la amaste, pero también sé lo que te destrozó..._

_- La he perdonado ya, madre- Interrumpe Darien._

_- Esas cosas no se perdonan, hijo. Jamás se perdonan...Dime la verdad, dime que es lo que pasa, dime si puedo ayudarte..._

_- Madre, lo que pasa es que...-Empieza a comentar él._

_- Darien, mi amor. Señora Spencer. Los he estado buscando, Es hora de partir el pastel- Interrumpe la hermosa novia- Vamos adentro._

_- En un segundo, Serena. Mi hijo y yo estamos hablando- Argumenta la señora Spencer._

_- Hablaremos después, madre. ¿Vamos?_

_La madre del muchacho está a punto de rebatir las palabras de su hijo pero se percata que no es el mejor momento y solo asiente con la cabeza. Sabe que las cosas no están bien. Pero sabe también que no es el momento de hablar de ello, algo le pasa a su hijo, algo muy grave..._

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Chicas y chicos, ¡capíto 15! qué rápido pasa el tiempo, deberas :S, parece que fue ayer...  
Oigan, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, tengo ango que consultarles, a todos y cada uno de los que leen ésta historia, si, hasta al "Lector silencioso".**_

_**Nuestra querida amiga Cherry Hino me ha hecho una petición (desde el capítulo 1) que claro que he escuchado pero de la cual aun dudo. No tengo decidido el final, eso es más que cierto y es el primer fic en el que a ciencia cierta no sé como terminaré (si tengo algunas ideas) Cherry me pide que reviva a Nuestro novio, a Dariencito. Y si lo he pensado, para que digo que no. Y Made me ha amenazado de muerte y también lo ha pensado :p, pero yo quiero saber ¿qué piensan mis lectoras? ¿les gustaría, chicas? Yo aun no lo sé, no digo que lo reviviré o que lo dejaré bien muerto, pero me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes al respecto ¿cómo les gustaría que terminara éste fic? ¿qué les gustaría que pasara?**_

_**Irais, Gabyta, Cherry. Chicas, gracias por sus porras, significan mucho. Ésta fue una semana muy pesada así que me retiro a dormir. Para mañana ponerme a escribir, espero sus opiniones. ¡Gabriela, no te hagas a la Clararina Stile, Deja Review! :p**_

_**Nota final de la autora:  
La escritora no se hace responsable por alteraciones permanentes en el comportamiento de sus hijos**_


	16. Capitulo 16: El precio del cielo

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 16**

**" El precio del Cielo"**

Después de charlar con Rei sobre su compromiso con papá me excusé para ir a dormir. Una sensación dolorosa me hacía trizas el corazón.

No podía imaginar lo que sintió papá con esa boda. No podía imaginar la impotencia por no poder mandar todo al diablo ¿Porqué no lo hizo? ¿Porqué no tiró todo por la borda y se casó con Rei que era a quien amaba? Mi padre era un buen hombre, no puedo creer que comprometiera todo el mundo que tenía pensado con Rei por dinero, por más que éste fuera.

A la mañana siguiente voy a trabajar con Raymond. Él no me cuenta d dónde fue ni yo le pregunto más. Sé que cuando quiere hablar no hay nadie que lo saque de ahí.

Durante la noche, después de una cena en silencio me disculpo para retirarme a dormir. Me siento muy triste y confundida por todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora y prefiero no enfrentar mi mirada a la de Rei, siento que esa mujer puede leer tus pensamientos con una sola mirada de sus orbes amatista y mejor me decido a dormir.

Cambio mis ropas por una pijama y me tiendo en la cama con la computadora portátil de mi padre.

_**California 1981**_

_Un par de meses habían pasado desde la boda celebrada entre Darien Spencer y Serena Smith._

_La primer discusión entre la célebre pareja había sido debido a la falta de cobertura a su boda por los medios. La bella rubia estaba acostumbrada a ser seguida y casi acosada por las revistas y programas de espectáculos, cosa que le agradaba de sobremanera. No fue nada agradable para ella el enterarse que su ahora esposo había pagado una suma bastante grande para que nadie publicase nota alguna del enlace matrimonial._

_Serena se quejó con su padre al respecto, pero la idea de dar a conocer que la única Hija de Henry Smith se había desposado en estado de gravidez no le agradaba tampoco en lo absoluto así que tampoco su padre le prestó importancia a la pataleta de la muchacha._

_Un mes antes de que llegara la fecha de su boda con Rei- de la cual no había cancelado nada- Se encontraba charlando con esa mujer que le robaba el sueño desde su estudio. Ese era el único momento de felicidad en su día, cuando hablaba con "ella"._

_- Hola, Hermosa...-Saludó después de escuchar la voz de aquella japonesa._

_- Hola, extraño- Regresa la chica._

_- Eso me dolió- Se queja él._

_- Si no fuera por un par de fotos. No recordaría a mi prometido, señor Spencer- Contesta en el mismo tono la muchacha._

_- En cambio yo podría dibujar a ciegas cada pliegue de tu cuerpo...-Murmura él con voz aterciopelada._

_- ¿Intentas que con eso olvide que no te veo hace meses?- Finge un puchero la chica de ojos violeta desde Japón._

_- Solo te digo la verdad...-Cuenta él._

_- Te extraño...-Confiesa Rei._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_ - Claro que sí, bobo.- Regaña ella en tono suave._

_- Dentro de poco estaré contigo. Lamento que tuviera que retrasarse tanto mi regreso, mi amor- Se disculpa él._

_- Me parece eterno tu regreso...-le cuenta la muchacha._

_- También a mí. Muero por verte- Explica el pelinegro._

_- Bueno. Si eso es así tengo una solución- Ofrece la muchacha._

_- ¿Ahh si? - Arquea una ceja el de ojos azules- ¿Cuál?_

_- Makoto irá a París con su familia. Ya ves que no pudieron venir para su boda y después ella no podía viajar por que el pequeño era muy chiquitito aun así que..._

_- Así que..._

_- Me invitó a acompañarlos. Mako quiere aprovecha para ir a Londres y yo podría acompañarlos. Solo sería cuestión de pedir un par de días de permiso en la universidad y..._

_- NO- Cortó en seco el muchacho inglés._

_- ¿Es eso una orden?- Se molesta la chica._

_- No quiero que vengas. Eso es todo- Lanza con seriedad él pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras rectifica- Por favor, no vengas..._

_- ¿por qué?- Se sorprende Rei al escuchar ese tono en él- ¿ocurre algo?_

_El silencio del muchacho inglés era bastante obvio y la molestia no se hizo esperar en Japón._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Darien? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? ¿qué es lo que pasa?...Darien. Di la verdad- Exige ella._

_- Rei es que...-Respira profundamente el muchacho inglés- Tendré que decirte la verdad..._

_- Te escucho- Aceptó con seriedad la chica._

_- La verdad es que...Era mi regalo de bodas. Tengo contratado un paquete para que nuestra luna de miel sea en Europa. Es que me hacía mucha ilusión que fueras conmigo por primera vez a conocer mi continete, Francia, Italia, los países más bellos del viejo continente...Todo de lo que te he contado. Quería que tomaras junto a mí tu primer viaje en avión...-cuenta él._

_- Darien..._

_- No puedo obligarte a nada...Es solo eso, que quería que fuera una sorpresa y ver tu rostro al contemplar las nubes desde el avión...-Explica con evidente decepción el joven inglés._

_- Entonces creo que Makoto se perderá de mi compañía en éste viaje- explica la chica de ojos amatista._

_- ¿de verdad?-Respira aliviado el joven Spencer._

_- De verdad...Ya la acompañaré después en otra ocasión.- Cede ella._

_- Gracias por darme ese gusto- comenta el chico._

_- Imagino que París no sería el mismo sin tí...Mejor esperaremos, ya falta poco para que regreses- Se emociona la muchacha._

_- Si. Muy poco, preciosa. Te juro que lo único que me mantiene vivo es pensar en tí- confiesa el pelinegro._

_- Falta un mes...Hemos pasado cosas peores- Bromea la muchacha._

_- Lo sé. Y algo me dice que pasaremos muchas más._

_- ¡Qué optimista! -Reclama la chica._

_- Bueno, querida. La verdad es que si planeamos pasar una vida juntos, hemos de pasar unos cuantos malos momentos, ¿no lo crees?-Salva él._

_- Si. Es verdad...No todo será perfecto- Acepta ella- seguro tendremos bastantes cosas sobre las cuales pelear._

_- Si...es verdad- Dice con voz melancólica él._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- Nada importante. Es solo que el préstamo que nos hizo el amigo de mi padre me tensa mucho, preciosa- cuenta el pelinegro._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Invita la muchacha de ojos violeta._

_- No. La verdad no me gustaría pensar en esas cosas ahora, solo quiero pensar en ti.- Asegura él._

_- Entonces creo que me deberás pensar en sueños, Darien. Es tarde allá y creo que lo mejor es que descanses, te escucho agotado- cuenta la muchacha._

_- Prefiero escuchar tu voz a quedarme dormido- Pide él._

_- Mejor apresúrate a volver en cuanto puedas, ¿quieres? Te extraño..._

_- Y yo a ti, preciosa._

_- Buenas noches, Señor Spencer...-Llama ella._

_- Buenas noches..._

_El muchacho de pelo negro colgó el teléfono. La parte del día que más le dolía era cuando tenía que despedirse de ella. No imaginaba su vida sin Rei, tal vez por eso no había hablado con ella para contarle las cláusulas de su compromiso._

_Salió del estudio y fue a la habitación que compartía con su ahora esposa. Para su suerte como todas las otras noches desde su noche de bodas, estaba profundamente dormida y no le hizo pregunta alguna._

_Se quitó sus ropas y colocó la pijama. ¡Qué difícil le era dormir al lado de esa mujer que un día fue el centro de su universo! Había logrado mantenerse íntimamente alejado de Serena salvo pretexto de lo delicado de su embarazo, para su desgracia, sabía que el embarazo de Serena estaba próximo a terminar y sus pretextos acabarían._

_Los días pasaron en Tokio y en California. Andrew había tenido que regresar a Japón a hacerse cargo del banco. Como lo prometió, el rubio guardó silencio respecto al matrimonio de Darien, sabía que no le correspondía contar ese secreto y que era el mismo muchacho de cabello negro quien debía contarle a Rei lo ocurrido y claro está, cancelar la boda..._

_Como lo habían pretextado para que nadie lo notara. Andrew llamó un día por teléfono a su compinche para notificarle que debía presentarse en Tokio por un asunto delicado referente a las finanzas de la filial de aquél país asiático. Darien hizo maletas y no escuchó nada, solo salió un día con rumbo al aeropuerto y ni las sugerencias de Serenity, la madre de Serena ni los chantajes de su esposa lo hicieron desistir de ese viaje._

_-000-_

_En la madrugada un par de días antes del gran evento. La muchacha de cabello negro y hermosos ojos amatista se levantaba una vez más debido a una de sus recurrentes pesadillas._

_Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para dar tiempo a su corazón de tranquilizarse ya que latía aceleradamente, después del primer trago escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Le pareció extraño pero fue a abrir, estaba tan adormilada que olvidó preguntar de quién se trataba, más no se arrepentía en lo absoluto._

_- Darien...-Sonrió emocionada._

_- Rei...-Llama el recién llegado con ilusión._

_- Te extrañé tanto..._

_Ninguno de ellos puede esperar más y ella se lanza a sujetar su cuello y él la pequeña cintura de ella. Se pierden en un beso hambriento, desesperado, de necesidad._

_La puerta del departamento es cerrada a sus espaldas y ellos se dirigen casi en automático a la habitación, tienen hambre el uno del otro, se necesitan._

_Las maletas de Darien se quedan en el pasillo junto a su saco y su camisa que Rei arranca con desesperación antes de llegar al cuarto. Ya en la habitación, el alto muchacho inglés fue jalado del cuello por la chica de cabello negro sobre la cama. Ella movía sus manos con agilidad para abrir el pantalón de él, en su interior un miembro palpitante clamaba por ser liberado._

_En ningún momento sus labios osaron separarse, la necesidad de ella por él y de él por ella era insuperable. De vez en cuando y por mera necesidad de sus cuerpos se detenían un poco para tomar un poco de aire o para dejar escapar un suspiro o un gemido reprimido._

_Los pantalones y calzoncillos de Darien salieron disparados al piso con la misma ansiedad que el pantalón de pijama y las pantaletas de la muchacha de ojos amatista._

_Se necesitaban, se necesitaban tanto que sus cuerpos no les bastaban para expresar lo que sus corazones, lo que sus almas necesitaban externar. Se besaron, se mordieron, se devoraron..._

_Él se adentró en la profunda intimidad de ella que clamaba con furia por ello. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era desesperado, no era como un mar en calma, era como el rugir de la marea en un día de tormenta, era como la furia de aquello que se lucha vanamente por contener, simplemente imposible._

_Esa noche la pasión se desbordaba por doquier, las uñas de ella se clavaban en la espalda de él y los afilados dientes de él saboreaban en ocasiones con devoción caníbal la piel color marfil de ella, sus pezones rosados, su intimidad salada, su abdomen plano aperlado por el sudor, simplemente se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos flaquearon en fuerzas y fue entonces cuando vieron el cielo azul encenderse de amatista, anunciando que un nuevo día llegaba._

_Ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón tranquilizarse poco a poco mientas Darien aprisionaba el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos amatista entre sus brazos en un intento inconsciente de no separarse de ella._

_- Me hiciste tanta falta- Confiesa el muchacho de ojos azules con completa vulnerabilidad._

_- Y tú a mí- Regresa Rei con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- Aunque no lo creas; Cuando no estoy contigo siento como si no existiera, como si estuviera en el limbo, como si el mundo no tuviera importancia sin ti a mi lado- Explica Darien._

_- Lo importante, mi amor- Articula con dificultad la muchacha cubierta solo por las blancas sabanas- es que estamos juntos y que pasado mañana nos casaremos...No te preocupes más._

_Darien respiró profundamente. Era verdad, tenía que hablar con ella sobre ese "pequeño detalle" tenía que confesarle lo que había pasado, decirle que no habría boda. Respiró profundamente y se armó de todo el valor posible para iniciar esa conversación._

_- Rei...Sobre eso...Hay algo que debo decirte.- Inicia él- La verdad es que...las cosas no iban nada bien con el banco y yo..._

_Al joven inglés le extrañó no obtener respuesta alguna de ella, ni señal de que era escuchado como casi siempre hacía ella profiriendo un "aja" o un "si" mientras él le contaba algo. Inclinó su mirada y se dio cuenta que la bella muchacha estaba profundamente dormida. Era evidente que el agotamiento por su intensa noche estaba cobrando facturas. Sonrió y jaló el edredón para cubrirla con él. La abrazó protectoramente. Para él, ese era el paraíso y no imaginaba como iba a ser a partir de mañana como sería vivir en el exilio de sus brazos..._

_El olor del café lo hizo despertarse. Se levantó de la cama yendo al ropero donde sabía tenía destinados un par de cajones para guardar sus ropas. Se puso un pantalón deportivo y una playera que su prometida tenía guardados para él y salió de la habitación._

_La imagen con la que se encontró a continuación lo dejó congelado. Rei estaba en la cocina del departamento ensimismada mientras tarareaba una canción. Sacaba un cartón de jugo del refrigerador cuando fue consciente de no estar sola y de ser observada desde una esquina del departamento por él._

_- Buenos días, dormilón- Saludó Rei._

_- Buenos días, hermosa- Regresó él- Si que han cambiado las cosas ¿aprendiste a cocinar en mi ausencia?_

_- Claro que no. Pero de algo tenía que sobrevivir cuando mi cocinero oficial se marchó._

_Darien soltó una sincera risa mientras caminó hasta la barra desayunadora para observar más de cerca a su prometida que le extendía un plato con waffles, decorado con fresas y algo de jarabe de chocolate._

_- ¿Hiciste Waffles?-Se sorprende él._

_- Casi. Ser amiga de la dueña de la empresa Kino tiene sus recompensas, ¿sabes?- Rió ella mientras sacaba una caja de wafles congelados del refrigerador- No te emociones, no son tan ricos como los de Mako´s Garden, pero sirven para quitar el hambre._

_- No importa, mi amor. Lo importante es la compañía- Asegura él._

_- De esa tendrás bastante, y tal vez también de éstos wafles congelados, porque la cocina no se me da.- Explica la muchacha.- Así que imagino que tendrás que ser tú el que cocine._

_- Rei...Yo...Necesito hablar contigo- Interrumpe él._

_- ¿porqué tan serio?- Arquea una ceja con nerviosismo la chica de cabello negro- No irás a decirme que te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo mañana- Bromeó. El rostro de él arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada, un dolor en la boca del estómago de Rei se hizo presente en ese mismo instante- ¿es eso, Darien?_

_- Rei...yo...Déjame explicarte...-Se disculpa él._

_- ¿qué tienes que explicar?- Intenta fingir una serenidad que no tiene la chica de ojos amatista.- ¿cambia algo el que me expliques tu decisión?_

_- Rei. Por favor...déjame explicarte mis razones, yo quise decírtelo tantas veces, pero no podía hacerlo por teléfono- inicia él._

_- ¡Claro! No es lo mismo si no veías mi cara de decepción, ¿verdad?- Se ofende ella.- ¡Mi cara de estúpida!_

_- Rei, amor...Déjame contarte como pasaron las cosas, déjame explicarte porqué no..._

_- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme "amor"! Vete.- Ordena ella._

_- Rei..._

_- ¡Lárgate! -Gritó la muchacha._

_- ¡Necesito que me escuches!_

_- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?-Encara la chica intentando contener sus lágrimas._

_- Eso no es importante..._

_- ¡desde cuándo!- Insistió ella._

_- Un par de meses...-Respondió con resignación el pelinegro._

_- No necesito escuchar más...lárgate- Ordena la bella Japonesa caminando a la puerta del departamento._

_- Rei, déjame explicarte- Suplica el de ojos azules._

_- No tienes nada que explicar, no me interesa. Vete de aquí y por favor...no vuelvas jamás- Pide haciendo uso de todas las clases de protocolo que alguna vez le dio Michiru cuando vivía en casa de Madame Meiou._

_- Rei...Mi amor...-Llamó él con voz suave acercando su mano a la mejilla de esa mujer de ojos amatista que se esforzaba con todas sus energías por contener las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos._

_La rabia no pudo contenerse más en el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabello negro y como un instinto natural de cualquier mujer herida, plantó una senda bofetada en la mejilla color marfil del muchacho inglés, las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más en su cuerpo, le causaba un dolor tan fuerte que no podía ocultarlo más y brotaron de sus ojos sin parar, aun en contra de su voluntad._

_- Vete de aquí- Exige ella sacando las maletas que una noche antes se quedaran en el pasillo._

_- Rei...Por favor- Suplica él._

_- Solo vete. No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. Solo vete y hazme un favor- Pide ella._

_- El que tú quieras...Acepta Darien._

_- No vuelvas a buscarme. Olvídate que un día me conociste...-Pide ella._

_- Pero...Yo jamás podré hacer eso- Explica él._

_- Podrás- Asegura ella estrellando la puerta del departamento en el rostro de él._

_Al saberse solo él llevó su mano a la mejilla, le dolía, pero le dolía más haber perdido para siempre a esa mujer, a la razón de su vida. Ella no se dio cuenta, ni él tampoco pero del lado opuesto de la puerta cada uno de ellos lloraba una amarga pena que les rompía el alma, una de esas que jamás se superan..._

_Despertó sobresaltado. Ese sueño fue tan real, tan doloroso. Aun le dolía la mejilla y el alma._

_Se sentó en la cama y se percató que el departamento estaba inundado por el delicioso olor del café. Caminó hacia el ropero y sacó sus pantalones deportivos y su playera, esas que usaba cuando se quedaba en el departamento de Rei para usar de Pijama, los mismos que usaba en su sueño..._

_Salió vestido con sus ropas más cómodas y encontró a su hermosa prometida en la cocina, tarareando una de esas canciones occidentales que tanto le gustaban, sonrió._

_Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, buscaba algo en el refrigerador hasta encontrarlo: Un cartón de jugo de naranja._

_Al dar media vuelta se sobresaltó al encontrarse con unas pupilas azules observándola con una mirada que no supo identificar._

_- Buenos días, dormilón- Saludó Rei._

_- Buenos días, hermosa- Regresó él sintiendo esa punzada en el corazón, ese Deja vu- Si que han cambiado las cosas ¿aprendiste a cocinar en mi ausencia?_

_- Claro que no. Pero de algo tenía que sobrevivir cuando mi cocinero oficial se marchó._

_Darien soltó una sincera risa mientras caminó hasta la barra desayunadora para observar más de cerca a su prometida que le extendía un plato con waffles, decorado con fresas y algo de jarabe de chocolate._

_- ¿Hiciste Waffles?-Se sorprende él._

_- Casi. Ser amiga de la dueña de la empresa Kino tiene sus recompensas, ¿sabes?- Rió ella mientras sacaba una caja de wafles congelados del refrigerador- No te emociones, no son tan ricos como los de Mako´s Garden, pero sirven para quitar el hambre._

_- No importa, mi amor. Lo importante es la compañía- Asegura él._

_- De esa tendrás bastante, y tal vez también de éstos wafles congelados, porque la cocina no se me da.- Explica la muchacha.- Así que imagino que tendrás que ser tú el que cocine._

_- Rei...Yo...Necesito hablar contigo- Interrumpe él._

_- ¿porqué tan serio?- Arquea una ceja con nerviosismo la chica de cabello negro- No irás a decirme que te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo mañana- Bromeó. El rostro de él arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada, un dolor en la boca del estómago de Rei se hizo presente en ese mismo instante- ¿es eso, Darien?_

_Él hizo una pausa que a ella le pareció eterna. Él tragó saliva y a ella le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía aceleradamente, temiendo lo peor._

_- Tengo que decirte algo importante..._

_- ¿qué pasa?- Interrogó ella con seriedad._

_- No podré prepararte el desayuno todos los días...-Explica con seriedad el pelinegro._

_- ¿cómo?- Pregunta ella con más ganas que deseos de saber el porqué._

_- Bueno...-Darien hizo una pausa, se veía que le costaba trabajo externar las palabras- Sabía que tenía que hablarte de esto. Pero tenía que ser frente a frente._

_- No entiendo. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?-Cuestiona Rei presintiendo lo que viene._

_- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de los problemas económicos a causa de las deudas de juego de mi padre?- Inicia él._

_- Claro. Es el motivo por el que estuviste fuera hasta hoy.- Responde Rei._

_- Es verdad. Pero no te he contado cómo se resolvió el problema...-Comenta con pesar el muchacho inglés._

_- No. No lo has hecho. Pero...Si tanto te afecta no sé si sea lo mejor que me lo digas- Aclara Rei._

_- Pero...-Intenta debatir él._

_- Si recordarlo te pone tan mal. Mejor no lo hagas, no quiero sombras entre nosotros- Pide la muchacha._

_- ¿de verdad?- cuestiona anonadado el pelinegro._

_- De verdad. De hecho...Preferiría no hablar del tema.- Pide ella._

_- Está bien. Pero, hay algo que debes saber- Explica él._

_- ¿Es muy necesario?- Se incomoda ella._

_- Si. Lo es. Debido al acuerdo deberé pasar unos meses en Londres y otros aquí.- Cuenta el joven banquero._

_- Así que tendré que compartirte- Se entristece la chica de ojos amatista._

_- Solo unos meses al año. Pero te juro que siempre estaré pensando en ti y que mi corazón no lo compartirás con nadie- Promete el pelinegro._

_- Más te vale, Darien Spencer. Eso no te lo perdonaría jamás- Amenaza la muchacha japonesa soltando una carcajada que rompía con la tensión del momento._

_- Te juro que esté donde esté y haga lo que haga, mi corazón será solo tuyo- ofrece Darien._

_- Eso espero.- Arquea una ceja la chica pelinegra con una mueca divertida- Ahora termina tu desayuno por que imagino que deberás ir con Andrew a arreglar tus pendientes._

_- ¿Yo?- Se extraña Darien._

_- Si. Tú. Porque una cosa es que acepte que pases unos periodos en Londres y otra que en nuestro viaje de bodas estés haciendo llamadas para resolver pendientes que no arreglaste con Andrew- reclama la chica._

_- La verdad es que no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo. Te extrañé tanto que..._

_- Que nada. Tú irás con Andrew y de paso me llevarás a casa de Makoto. -Ordena la decidida muchacha._

_- ¿Y después paso por ti?-Cuestiona él._

_- No. Después te vienes para acá o vas a tu departamento porque yo pasaré la noche en casa de los Hansford- Responde Rei caminando a la habitación y regresando con una maleta pequeña y una caja._

_- ¿Pero porqué?- Se inconforma él._

_- Porque mi vestido está allá y Mako se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglar para la boda. La boda será sencilla como acordamos, pero del vestido no pude hacer mucho. Es demasiado vaporoso. Pedirle que me ayudara a elegirlo no fue tan buena idea, deberás verme, apenas y quepo por la puerta con tanta tela- Bromea la muchacha._

_- Estoy seguro que te verás hermosa- Responde Darien embelesado._

_- Bueno. No puedes verme con el vestido antes de mañana. Pero puedo hacer algo por ti- Sonríe maliciosa la pelinegra abriendo la cajita que estaba sobre su maleta._

_- ¿Me mostrarás lo que usarás debajo del vestido?- sonríe emocionado el ojiazul ganándose una mirada matadora de su prometida. - Creo que no, ¿verdad?_

_- Te mostraré esto- Explica la chica sacando un velo de encajes en color blanco confeccionado a mano. Se colocó la fina tela en la cabeza.- ¿qué opinas?_

_El joven inglés se derritió al ver a la bella muchacha con el velo sobre su cabellera. Por inercia caminó hasta ella descubriendo su rostro de marfil delicadamente y acercando su rostro al de ella._

_- Opino que serás la novia más hermosa del mundo el día de mañana y hoy eres la mujer más bella- murmura a escasos centímetros de sus labios._

_- Eso no es justo. No creo que tengas muchas referencias- Se finge indignada a chica._

_- He visto las suficientes y tú eres la más bella- Asegura él._

_- Adulador-ronronea ella acercando aun más sus labios a los de él pero sin besarlo._

_- Escéptica- Responde Darien besando con suavidad los dulces labios de su amada. Para él no hay nada más embriagador que sus labios para ella no hay paraíso mejor que el estar entre sus brazos..._

_Los tórtolos terminaron de desayunar y tras un largo jugueteo que terminó de nueva cuenta en la cama, Darien terminó por obedecer a su novia y llevarla a casa de su vieja amiga Makoto, no sin antes amenazar a la castaña sobre el cuidar bien a su amada y despedirse con el mayor de los dramatismos de la chica de pupilas violetas._

_Realizada la dolorosa tarea, acudió a las oficinas del British International Bank con su viejo amigo y confidente, Andrew Hansford._

_Al entrar el pelinegro a la oficina fue observado por su viejo amigo que hacía un gesto extraño._

_- No le dijiste- Rompió el silencio el rubio con cierta molestia._

_- No. No se lo dije- Confirmó el muchacho Spencer._

_- Darien. ¿estás loco?-Regañó el rubio- Has dejado a Rei continuar con ésta locura: Vestido, cena, invitados ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo? ¿Cinco minutos antes de entrar a la iglesia?_

_- No se lo diré- Explica_

_- Estas loco. ¿cómo que no se lo dirás? ¿Solo te irás así y desaparecerás de su vida? Eres un imbécil._

_Darien guardó silencio un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que Andrew que tenía toda la vida de conocerlo interpretara su reacción y leyera sus pensamientos._

_- No...No serías capaz, ¡Darien, eso es un delito!- Regañó el rubio._

_- Pues entonces iré a la cárcel- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- Estás loco. Sabes que está mal._

_- Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Rei. Tú mismo me has dicho que es una crueldad el cancelar la boda a tan poco tiempo- Recuerda Darien._

_- Lo es más engañarla de esa forma._

_- Si le digo la verdad me sacará de su vida para siempre- Frunce el ceño el pelinegro._

_- Cuando se entere que le has tomado el pelo lo hará de todas formas- Explica Andrew._

_- Pero habrá valido la pena.- Asegura el joven Spencer- Cuando eso pase al menos podré vivir de los recuerdos, de los buenos momentos._

_- Estás loco. Eso está mal. ¡Lo sabes!- Regaña el joven Hansford._

_- No me importa_

_- ¡te importará cuando termines en la cárcel!_

_- Con gusto pagaría una eternidad en el mismo infierno por cada minuto extra a su lado- Asegura Darien- Entiéndeme, Andrew. Si le digo la verdad ahora, me sacará de su vida para siempre y yo moriré, te aseguro que moriré._

_- Y prefieres vivir en una mentira- Se lamenta el rubio._

_- ¡prefiero vivir a su lado, así tenga que venderle el alma al mismo demonio!- Insiste Darien._

_- No te haré desistir, ¿verdad?-Se rinde Andrew._

_- No. No lo harás.-Responde con determinación el pelinegro._

_- Entonces creo que eso me convierte en tu cómplice._

_- Solo te pido que no digas nada._

_- Sabes que mi deber moral contigo va más allá del silencio. A tu sacrificio le debo la recuperación del patrimonio de mi familia.- Recuerda el Rubio._

_- No lo digas. También a mi familia le debes el que se pusiera en riesgo tu fortuna y de nueva cuenta me disculpo por ello- Dice sincero el ojiazúl._

_- Eres muy noble, pero también un jugador muy arriesgado- Reconoce el Rubio._

_- Creo que viene de familia._

_- Cuenta conmigo en ésta locura, amigo- Se resigna Andrew._

_- No tienes que hacerlo..._

_- Si por alguien arriesgaría todo sería por mi amigo del alma._

_- Gracias, hermano._

_Darien estrechó efusivo en un abrazo fraternal a su cómplice. Estaba consciente de lo riesgoso que era hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero no había más. Podía renunciar a todo, menos a Rei y estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida si era necesario con tal de estar a su lado..._

_La pequeña capilla se encontraba decorada por un millar de flores que perfumaban el lugar._

_Los invitados al evento eran pocos, por ello eligieron la pequeña iglesia. Solo los amigos de clase más cercanos de Rei y la familia Hansford eran los invitados, no por ello dejaba de ser un día especial._

_El rubio padrino estaba evidentemente nervioso. Era regañado por su guapa esposa que estaba a su lado luciendo hermosa ataviada en un vestido verde a juego con sus preciosos ojos. Su pequeño heredero que ya daba un par de pasos jugueteaba inquieto en la banca, intentando ser controlado en vano por ambos padres, en definitiva era un niño tan bello y sano como inquieto._

_El hombre con el azar en su solapa lucía nervioso. Sus manos le sudaban y las largas piernas le temblaban terriblemente, un mar de miedos iban y venían en su mente y lo preocupaban más, hasta que la bella novia apareció ataviada en el vaporoso vestido que había elegido junto a su mejor amiga. Su cabello estaba semi recogido en alto y un parte de su larga cabellera caía al frente, era evidente que había elegido ese peinado para que cubriera las cicatrices de su nuca. El velo que le había visto el día anterior cubría su rostro, aun así podía observar la inmensa sonrisa en ella acercarse hasta él mientras un par de violines anunciaban su llegada._

_Sus nervios desaparecieron cuando vio su sonrisa amatista observarlo bajo el velo. Descubrió su rostro con el cuidado que descubres el objeto más valioso jamás visto y la ceremonia comenzó._

_Ni uno ni otro escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote, solo podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones que clamaban por salirse, esa era la reacción que uno provocaba en el otro cada que estaban juntos._

_Cuando el cura preguntó si había alguien que conociera alguna razón para que la boda no se llevara a cabo, Andrew sintió la verdad quemarle en la garganta, pero sabía que no era su trabajo, sabía que no le correspondía y se tragó sus palabras guardando silencio, aceptando la mentira que se orquestaba ante sus pupilas._

_La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente. Cuando el cura preguntó a Darien si aceptaba a Rei la respuesta fue automática, la sabía desde el mismo momento en que la conoció en casa de Madame Meiou, quería decir mil cosas pero solo se limitó a un "sí, acepto"._

_Para Rei, la respuesta salió con la misma facilidad. No necesitaba pensarlo, no necesitaba meditarlo, era él y solo él la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, y sin dudar ni un segundo también respondió "Si, acepto"._

_El sacerdote sonrió, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a casar personas a menudo, no todos los días veía todo el amor que tenía ante sus ojos, no todos los días se encontraba con la imagen misma del amor._

_Cuando el sacerdote tomó aire para decir la parte que seguía fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor, el grito de un infante y luego el de la preocupada madre que llamaba por su nombre al bebé, era Makoto._

_El sacerdote y los novios voltearon preocupados hacia la banca donde estaban los Hansford. La cabeza le sangraba al pequeño bebé rubio y los novios fueron hacia la pareja para ver qué le ocurría, era evidente que tenía que recibir atención médica._

_- Necesitamos llevarlo al doctor- Comenta Andrew._

_- Vamos, el carro está afuera- Ofrece la muchacha de vestido blanco._

_- Pero...Ustedes...-Intenta argumentar la madre del pequeño._

_- En éstos momentos lo que importa es nuestro sobrino. ¿verdad, Darien?- Responde la novia._

_- Si. Es verdad. Vamos...No nos quedaremos tranquilos de igual forma- Apoya Darien._

_- Pero...-Se preocupa Makoto._

_- Sin peros, vámonos ya- Ordena la malhumorada pelinegra._

_Los padres del pequeño no intentaron seguir rebatiendo. Salieron de la iglesia subiendo al auto decorado de flores que estaba a las afueras de la capilla. El viaje se les hizo eterno pero finalmente llegaron al hospital más cercano._

_Andrew y Makoto fueron preocupados con el pequeño en brazos hasta urgencias, siendo tan pequeño el rubio bebé le permitieron pasar a la castaña mujer junto con el bebé. Andrew y Darien aguardaban en la sala de espera. La preocupación del rubio era evidente._

_- ánimo, Hansford. Ya verás que no es nada grave- Anima Darien._

_- Si, seguro es así. Mi pequeño es igual de resistente que su padre- Asegura Andrew intentando sonreír._

_- Ya verás que no pasará de un mal susto.- Indica el pelinegro._

_- Darien...-Llama serio el rubio._

_- ¿sí?_

_- Piensa que tal vez esto fue una señal para que desistas de tu locura- Indica el joven Hansford._

_- Andrew...-Se molesta el pelinegro._

_- No, no. No te pongas así. Es verdad, piénsalo. Tal vez deberías desistir de ésta locura y hablar con Rei, decirle la verdad- Invita Andrew._

_- No lo haré, al menos no ahora.- Responde Darien. - Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió?_

_- Seguro fue a la cafetería- Deduce el preocupado padre._

_- Iré a buscarla._

_- Darien...Piénsalo- Pide el rubio._

_- Iré con Rei..._

_Darien alejó sus pasos de la sala de espera para buscar a su prometida. De camino a la cafetería se encontró con la puerta de la capilla, tal vez no era mala idea orar un poco. A últimas fechas su fe estaba algo desgastada._

_Al entrar se sorprendió gratamente al observar a una hermosa mujer que distinguiría entre miles, vestida con un largo vestido blanco, de frente a la imagen de un Cristo crucificado, en silencio..._

_- Así que aquí estabas- Interrumpe él el silencio._

_- Darien...-Se sorprende la muchacha limpiándose un par de lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas._

_- Llorabas..._

_- No. No...Yo solo...Estoy preocupada, por el pequeño- Responde Rei en tono nervioso._

_Él la mira preocupado, analizaba su rostro, algo le decía que mentía. Acarició su mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa que fue contagiada a ella._

_- No te preocupes. Estará bien, deberías ver las veces que el cabeza hueca de Andrew pasó por las mismas cayendo de los árboles- Bromea él.- Los niños son resistentes._

_- Tienes razón.- Se tranquiliza un poco la muchacha._

_- Lamento que nuestra boda se arruinara- Se apena él.- Te prometo que organizaremos algo de nuevo y..._

_- No. Ya no quiero- Indica ella._

_- ¿Cómo?-Se sorprende él._

_- Que ya no quiero. No quiero pasar de nuevo por todo esto. El vestido, las flores...No sé. Es demasiado para mí. Sabes que no me gustan éstas cosas- Explica ella._

_- ¿Ya no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?-Se preocupa él._

_- ¡claro que sí!- Asegura la muchacha.- Pero no necesito una boda. Solo te necesito a tí._

_Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro y una idea pasó por su cabeza. Buscó algo en su saco hasta encontrarlo._

_- En ese caso...-Colocó un anillo en el fino dedo de Rei._

_- Darien- se emocionó la chica- ¿no se supone que el Padrino debe traer las argollas?_

_- ¿Y arriesgarme a que Andrew las perdiera?- Bromea él.- Jamás. Entonces...Creo que debo decir algo como: Te tomo a ti, Rei Hino como mi legítima esposa..._

_- Nunca he ido a una boda, salvo la de Makoto y las que he visto en las películas que he visto mientras estabas en Londres, pero creo que a mí me toca responderte más o menos así: Y yo te acepto a ti, Darien Spencer como mi legítimo esposo, como mi compañero de vida, como mi cómplice..._

_La muchacha colocó el anillo en el dedo de el muchacho inglés y ambos se besaron emocionados por el íntimo momento. No imaginaban ceremonia mejor._

_- Te amo tanto, Rei...No tienes idea de cuánto- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- No más que yo a ti- Corrige la muchacha._

_- ¿Lo dejamos en empate?- Concilia él._

_- Bien...-Cede la mucha mientras besa de nueva cuenta los labios de su amado que le son tan adictivos. Él la sujeta del talle posesivamente hasta que ella interrumpe el beso- Darien..._

_- Mmmhhmm ¿sí?- Atiende Darien de mala gana por la interrupción._

_- Dije que no quería otra boda, pero de la luna de miel no dije nada...- Cuenta la muchacha en tono pícaro._

_El banquero inglés sonrió ante tal comentario de su ahora esposa y la volvió a aprisionar de nueva cuenta contra su pecho, robándole un beso desesperado, hambriento._

_- No te preocupes, En cuanto nuestro sobrino esté bien, tomaremos el primer vuelo a Europa. Empezaremos en París...-Ofrece él._

_- ¿París? Creí que sería Londres- Se sorprende Rei._

_- No. Londres será después. - Explica Darien- Quiero que la primer ciudad de Europa que conozcas sea París: La ciudad del amor..._

_- Eres un romántico de primera- Asegura ella._

_- Solo por ti lo soy...-Asegura el pelinegro recargando contra su pecho a la muchacha, besando su hombro desnudo._

_- Amor...Me encanta estar así, contigo...- murmura ella- pero...Creo que debemos ir con Andrew..._

_- mmhhmm. Lo sé- Se resigna Darien poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a su ahora esposa._

_Ambos muchachos regresaron a la sala de espera donde Andrew aguardaba impaciente._

_La pareja le contó a su amigo la noticia de su "Boda" Andrew felicitó a ambos e intercambió una mirada con su amigo de cabello negro que éste rehuyó._

_Minutos después, una enfermera salió para notificarles que el pequeño Hansford estaba bien._

_Los tres celebraron emocionados que el susto no hubiese pasado de un par de puntadas en la cabeza del pequeño rubio._

_Esa misma noche les entregaron al heredero de la fortuna Hansford y Darien y Rei llevaron a sus amigos a casa para ellos hacer lo mismo, al día siguiente en la mañana tenían que tomar un vuelo, a París..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Chicos y chicas. No me olvido de publicar éste capitulo. Creo que ésta semana no terminaré el capitulo, pero el lado bueno es que tengo bastante colchoncito para no quedarles mal. Sin mucho que decir, paso a los agradecimientos._**

**_Sir Charles Ohdioso I: Sé que éste no es el tipo de historias que te agradan, por ello te agradezco le des una oportunidad y no te vuelvas diabetico en el intento. Gracias :)_**

**_Hikaru:_**

**_Amiga. Me dio mucho gusto saber de ti, aunque no tanto confirmar que no te sientes tan bien emocionalmente. Una vez, escuchando a una persona se me quedó grabado algo bien interesante: él dijo que en ésta vida todo es causa y efecto, luz y sombra. Mientras más feliz seas en ésta vida, vendrán momentos de completa tristeza y por esa tremenda tristeza algún día conocerás una inmensa felicidad. En la vida, cuando amas algo o a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, conoces el terrible dolor de un adios, y de la misma forma, eres capaz de volver a sentir ese mismo amor. Somos agua corriente, agua de rio. Nada puede permanecer inmovil por siempre, eso es parte de la vida. Ánimo, y nunca olvides que cuando más obscuro está es que falta poco para amanecer. La vida no nos da pruebas que no podamos superar y sé que tu podrás, un abrazo._**

**_Irais: Imagino que Aiko no leerá éste capítulo jejejeje ¿verdad? Igual así, te agradezco por no perderle la pista a ésta historia a pesar de que tu tiempo libre no es el de antes, gracias, amiga :)_**

**_Sailor Gaby_**

**_Me alegra que no te pareciera malo el capitulo pasado, espero que éste te guste un poquito más :_**

**_Nany:_**

**_Gracias por tu Review. Pretendo contar una historia sin buenos ni malos, solo la vida. Espero me funcione :S_**

**_Joe:_**

**_"La otra mujer" tiene muchas cosas por contar, muchos secretos por revelar. Espero les guste hacia donde irá ésta historia :)_**

**_Pese a que no tuve mi Review, y no leí comentarios al respecto, le digo a la Gabriela que gracias, por que séue aunque se tarde (al menos eso espero) algún día leerá ésto. Y espero se sienta culpable, jajjajaja. NO te creas, Gabyta. ¡ánimo con todos esos proyectos que traes en puerta! Sabes que la maga te apoya._**

**_Lector silencioso, igual, gracias por leer, aunque sea en silencio..._**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**


	17. Capitulo 17: Una luna de Miel

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 17**

**"Una Luna de miel"**

Hoy es domingo. Han pasado unos días desde la última vez que charlé con Rei. Para mi mala suerte su salud volvió a desmejorar y no pude volver a hablar con ella de nuevo.

Raymond a diferencia de todos los días anteriores desde que llegué a Japón regresa a casa exactamente a las seis, a veces un poco antes, jamás después. Se nota su preocupación.

En la semana he salido algunas veces a cenar con Motoki por insistencia de Raymond; Dice que no debo quedarme encerrada aquí, que no estaré mucho tiempo y que es mejor que disfrute de Japón.

Motoki es un chico divertido. La pasamos muy bien, siempre me hace olvidar mis problemas y ESO es un logro ya que a últimas fechas siento una tormenta en mi cabeza por tanta información.

No puedo negar que siento muchas cosas al verlo. Motoki es un chico bastante guapo, con un porte inglés evidentemente heredado del tío Andrew. Veo en él algunos rasgos de su madre, Makoto. Pero es más parecido al tío Andrew.

Hablando de él. Me sorprende no haberlo visto hasta el momento por ninguna parte. Motoki me cuenta que no han podido hablar directamente con el tío Andrew. Cosa rara porque él al igual que papá solía comunicarse todos los días a Tokio. Tío Andrew solo deja mensajes de voz o manda correos electrónicos diciendo que está bien y que regresará pronto. El que él no esté aquí es bueno para mí, me da tiempo a descubrir lo que necesito, aunque ya no sé si deseo hacerlo.

- Rini- Me llama Raymond ahora que estoy sentada en el pórtico de la casa mirando al lago.

- Ray- Le regreso extrañada de verle.

- ¿Te asusté?- Me cuestiona sentándose a mi lado en la banca de madera donde casi estaba recostada.

- No. Solo me tomaste de improviso.-Miento.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En nada. Solo me he quedado fascinada mirando los cerezos. Es un lugar de tanta paz- Le explico.

- Si. Lo es. A mamá le encanta la vista-Me cuenta él.

- ¿No crees que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco? Tal vez si toma un poco de aire; si ve el lago, los cerezos tal vez mejoren sus ánimos.-Sugiero.

- Tal vez. Pero no creo que la ayude tanto. Ella solo necesita una cosa...

- A tu padre- Deduzco.

- Si...Así es. - Acepta el de los ojos amatista.

- ¿Han tenido noticias de él?- Le cuestiono.

- No- Me responde con tristeza- Ninguna...

- ¿No les ha llamado? ¿no has pensado en buscarlo?- Interrogo sabiendo la respuesta a la primer pregunta.

- Si las cosas siguen así deberé ir yo mismo a buscarlo. Pero para ello necesito...

- ¿qué?-le pregunto interesada.

- Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes. No puedo dejar la editorial botada. Okka-San no está bien de salud. -Me responde.

- Entiendo...

- Rini tu...-él se detiene en sus palabras, duda- Olvídalo.

- ¿qué pasa?-Cuestiono.

- Olvídalo. No me hagas caso...Estoy seguro que cualquier día de estos mi padre aparece por ésa puerta con una caja de chocolates belgas para mi madre.- Ríe de forma forzada.

- ¿chocolates belgas?-Arqueo una ceja.

- Sí. A mamá le encantan. Desde que los probó en Europa en su luna de Miel se volvió una verdadera fanática- Me cuenta él.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Luna de miel?- No puedo evitar repetir.

- Si, claro. Luna de miel. -Me confirma.- Como la mayoría de los matrimonios. ¿por qué te extraña?

- Bueno. Es que como tu mamá me ha contado que se casó cuando estudiaba la carrera imaginé que no tuvieron tiempo para ello- Mentí.

- Si, claro- Duda él- Pero no fue así. ¿Sabes? Por más desacuerdos que tenga con mi padre; Debo reconocer que siempre se ha desvivido porque Okka San y nosotros tengamos todo, no hablo solo de lo material.

- ¿Cómo?- Me intereso.

- Ella cuenta que papá organizó un viaje de ensueño cuando se casaron. Siempre tiene esos detalles; Para su aniversario siempre tapiza la casa con rosas y lirios casa blanca. Es de ese tipo de personas detallistas- completa.

- Ya veo...-Suspiro.

- ¿Tu padre es así con tu madre?-Me pregunta.

- Bueno...No precisamente- Me pongo nervio, él jamás me había preguntado de mi hogar- Papá era amable, pero jamás vi una muestra de afecto a tal grado.

- Bueno. No todos los hombres somos iguales- Completa.

- Imagino que no- Me entristezco.

- Bueno. No hablemos de esas cosas. Dime ¿Hoy no saldrás con Andy?-Me cambia de tema.

- ¿Andy?-Arqueo la ceja extrañada.

- Bueno, Motoki. Es que también se llama Andrew, el tío Andrew tiene una obsesión por ponerle su nombre a todo.- Se ríe de buena gana.

- ¿De verdad?- Me río yo también.

- Si, si. Su carro es el "Andrew-móvil", su teléfono el "Andrew-cel" y así todo lo que toca- Me explica.

- Ah. Ya veo.- Comprendo sus palabras- Pues no. No saldré ni con Andy, ni con Motoki o como lo llames, me quedaré aquí.

- No quise molestarte. Solo era una pregunta- Explica Ray tras dar media vuelta y dejarme sola.

- Espera. Lo lamento...Lamento haberte hablado así- Me disculpo.

- No. Discúlpame tú a mí. No debí haberme metido en tus cosas.

Raymond da media vuelta y yo voy tras él para disculparme. Entra a la sala y yo camino detrás de él; Cuando voy a hablarle alguien toca la puerta y él va a abrir; es un florista, trae un enorme ramo de flores con rosas y Lirios casa blanca. Detrás de él otros dos floristas más ingresan otros dos ramos del mismo tamaño, casi tapizando la sala. Raymond les entrega una propina y los floristas se van en silencio. Yo me encuentro extrañada.

- ¿Y esto?- Le pregunto.

- Son de mi padre- Me responde él- A menudo le manda flores

- ¿celebrando qué?.

- No lo sé. No es su aniversario, tampoco su cumpleaños. Pero esos dos tienen sus "fechas secretas" Y seguro mi madre podría explicarte mejor- Me cuenta.

- ¿y cómo está tu madre?- Lo cuestiono.

- Igual. Pero creo que mejor le llevaré uno de éstos arreglos a su habitación para que mejore su ánimo- Comenta casi para él mismo mientras toma un ramo y camina a la habitación de su madre, yo lo sigo- Okka-San. Mira lo que ha llegado.

Rei se incorpora un poco y con evidente dificultad. Su mirada sobria se ilumina al ver el ramo de flores que ha traído Raymond. Sonríe, se ve feliz.

- Acércalas, por favor- Le pide emocionada. Raymond obedece.- Son de tu padre. ¿No es un detallista?

- Preferiría que se apareciera por aquí en lugar de mandar sus flores.- Bufa el chico de las pupilas amatista.

- ¡Raymond!- Lo riñe Rei- No hables así de tu padre. Sabes que si no ha llamado o no ha podido venir debe ser por algo y algo muy importante.

- ¿Más importante que tú?- Se molesta Ray.- ¿qué tu salud?

- Él no sabe lo que me pasa. Si lo supiera estaría aquí. Pero ya les dije que no lo llamen. ¿Estamos?-Riñe ella.

- Si, Okka-San...Se hará como tu digas- Se resigna él- Aunque yo...

- Tema cerrado. No quiero volver a discutir de esto- Reclama ella.- ¿estamos?

- Si...-Bufa Raymond.- Será mejor que me vaya. No te dejo sola.

Raymond se fue azotando la puerta de la habitación con coraje, con evidente frustración.

Yo me quedo en medio de todo eso; Paralizada, sorprendida. Rei lo nota y me sonríe tenuemente.

- No le hagas caso. Ya se le bajará el coraje- Promete la madre del eludido.

- Está preocupado por ti- Le explico

- Lo sé. Imagino su frustración. Pero las cosas deben hacerse tal cual las ordeno- Recalca ella.

- Rei...Tal vez consideres que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero...

- ¿Qué ocurre?-Se interesa Rei mientras juguetea con la tarjeta de las flores.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que busquen a Darien?-Pregunto directa- Digo. Es evidente que tu salud está mermada. Yo en tu lugar querría tener a mi esposo a mi lado.

Rei guarda silencio unos segundos. Tal vez los suficientes para organizar sus ideas y poder responderme; Luego me mira clavando en mí esos ojos amatista tan peculiares.

- No quiero preocuparlo. Él debe estar muy ocupado como para hacerlo venir por éstas pequeñeces- Me sonríe fingidamente.

- ¿Pequeñeces?-Me sorprendo de sus palabras- No creo que una enfermedad que te ha tenido postrada por tantos días sea una pequeñez.

- No es tan grave. Además. Prefiero mil veces que tarde todo el tiempo del mundo en resolver sus negocios.- Explica ella con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué?- Me intereso.

- Cuando Darien regresa de Londres- Inicia ella- No existe nada más que él, que nosotros. Es nuestro trato.

- ¿Entonces cuando regresa de sus viajes no hablan de sus negocios allá, de lo que hace?-Me sorprendo.

- Así es. Por lo tanto yo prefiero que él tarde todo lo que deba tardar en Londres, en California o donde sea; Por que sé que cuando vuelva será solo mío- Me explica con Determinación.

- Ya veo. Rei- La llamo.

- ¿Sí?

- Raymond me contó que cuando te casaste fuiste a Europa. Me has contado en ocasiones anteriores que Europa no te gusta para vivir. Creí que jamás habías ido- Le comento.

- Si. Lo conozco bastante bien. Pero yo prefiero mi tierra, no por ello dejo de reconocer que Europa es un continente fascinante.

- ¿A dónde fueron? -La cuestiono.

- A un sin fin de lugares. Te contaré:

_**Suiza 1981**_

_En la suite del hotel Les Armures en Ginebra se encontraba recostada sobre la cama una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera color ébano; Las sábanas blancas cubrían su desnudez; Su sueño fue interrumpido por un suave toque en su mejilla, ella renunció a su sueño y aun con los ojos cerrados usaba su mano para quitar de su rostro aquella cosa que le causaba cosquillas pero era en vano._

_Cuando supo que no bastaría su movimiento a ciegas se decidió muy a su pesar abrir los ojos encontrándose con una rosa color carmín ante sus pupilas amatista._

_- Buenos días- Ronroneó en su oído un hombre de cabellera negra y profundos ojos azules._

_- mmhhmm. Buenos días- Regresa ella aun entre sueños._

-_ ¿Descansaste?- Pregunta él._

_- ¿qué hora es?-Responde con otra pregunta la pelinegra._

_- las diez._

_- Es tardísimo- Se asusta la muchacha sentándose en automático en la cama._

_- Calma...Recuerda que son vacaciones- Tranquiliza él. - Además...Nos dormimos bastante tarde anoche._

_- ¿Anoche?-Se ríe ella sentándose en el regazo de su compañero- Querrás decir "hoy", mi amor._

_- Es tú culpa. - Finge él._

_- ¿Mía?- Sigue el juego la muchacha mientras se cuelga del cuello de Darien._

_- Sí, Tuya. Anoche, con toda la alevosía del mundo- Inicia él mientras baja el tirante del camisón de Rei y besa su clavícula- me embriagaste, no conforme con ello, Te vestiste con esa ropa tan provocativa y yo soy tan... débil._

_- ¡débil!-Se ríe ella.- Claro...Anoche no mostraste exactamente debilidad._

_- Bueno...Quiero decir que soy débil ante tu voluntad, amor- Se explica el inglés._

_- Ajá.- Duda ella mirándolo con incredulidad.-Así que yo soy poco menos que un demonio._

_- Uno muy sexy debo decir- Agrega él._

_- Entonces creo que debería reivindicarme. Tu sabes...-Explica ella soltando el cuello de Darien y subiendo el tirante de su camisón para intentar levantarse- Por tu bien y el de tu alma_

_El alto joven aprisiona la cintura de la chica tumbándola sobre la cama y colocándose entre sus piernas para besar su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus senos._

_- Jamás dije que no me gustara...-Alegó él mientras bajaba el camino de sus besos un poco más al sur._

_- ahhmm.- Se mordió los labios ella mientras se perdía en sus sensaciones- ¿qué no teníamos un compromiso hoy?_

_- ajá- confirmó él sin detener su camino._

_- ¿a...a qué hora?- Cuestiona Rei con mucha dificultad._

_- mmhhmm A las doce.- confirma él de mala gana._

_- Entonces apenas y tenemos tiempo- Se levanta Rei empujando a Darien a un lado y caminando al baño con pasos de gacela._

_- Oye. Estábamos en algo- Se queja él._

_- Y creo que podríamos continuarlo en la regadera, ¿o no?._

_Son las palabras pícaras que salen de los labios de Rei antes de desprenderse del camisón y entrar completamente desnuda al baño. Un brillo de lujuria se dibuja en las pupilas zafiro de Darien que se apresura a alcanzar a la bella chica en la ducha, como era de esperarse, les dieron las doce del medio día en la habitación._

_A la una de la tarde una pareja entró a la clínica "La Prairie": Una lujosa clínica a las afueras de la ciudad, escondida entre los alpes Suizos._

_La bella muchacha de ojos amatista que caminaba tomada de la mano del alto joven inglés miraba anonadada la clínica, a cada paso se sorprendía un poco más del lujo y la belleza de aquél lugar._

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Darien?-Cuestionó la muchacha en la recepción de la clínica mientras contemplaba un cuadro.- ¿te sientes mal?_

_- No, preciosa. No podría sentirme mal estando a tu lado- Explica con voz aterciopelada el pelinegro mientras acaricia la mejilla sonrojada de su amada._

_- Adulador- Se ríe ella._

_- Solo digo la verdad- Se defiende Darien._

_- Entonces...Si no vienes a hacerte un chequeo...¿qué hacemos aquí?-Se inquieta Rei._

_- Quiero que conozcas a alguien- Explica él._

_- ¿Un amigo tuyo?- Adivina ella poniéndose de pie frente a él._

_- Algo así...-Apoya él._

_- Espero que no sea una "amiga" o ex novia porque no me causa mucha gracia- Bromea Rei._

_- jajaja. No, linda. No es una amiga ¡Y mucho menos una ex novia!- Aclara Darien- Pero que imaginación la tuya._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Señor Spencer- Lo saluda una enfermera rubia de aproximadamente cincuenta años._

_- Stella- La llama familiarmente el banquero.- ¡Qué gusto verte!_

_- No sabía que te gustaran tan mayorcitas- Bromea la muchacha de ojos amatista a su esposo hablándole en secreto._

_- Rei...-Llama Darien a la muchacha a su lado sin poder contener una risita- Stella. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí, ella es Rei: mi esposa_

_- ¡qué Maravilla!-Se emociona la mujer rubia mientras abraza a Rei- Muchacho, es hermosa. Pero se de alguien a quien le dará más gusto que a mí conocerla. Síganme._

_Stella guía a la pareja por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en la planta alta, en un ala bastante alejada de todas las demás habitaciones._

- Seiya. ¡Mira quién ha venido a visitarte!- Grita la enfermera Stella desde la puerta mientras abre para dejar pasar a la feliz pareja que se encuentra con un pálido joven de ojos celestes y cabello negro al igual que Darien, pero mucho más _joven y delgado._

_- ¡Hermano!-Saluda el joven desde la cama.- Qué gusto que te acuerdes de mi. Creí que me habías olvidado._

_- Para nada. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi hermano menor?- Se justifica Darien._

_- Bueno. Yo los dejo. - Interrumpe la enfermera- Volveré más tarde a dar una vuelta a mi paciente favorito._

_- ¡Te extrañaré, Stella!- Grita el paciente en tono divertido mientras la enfermera desaparece._

_- Creo que los Hermanos Spencer tienen gustos en común- Comentó la pelinegra que había estado en silencio por un buen rato._

_- ¿y ésta bella chica es mi nueva enfermera?-Se emociona El muchacho encamado- Podriamos empezar con un baño de esponja y..._

_- ey, ey, ey- Se queja Darien- No tan rápido, Casanova, ella no es tu enfermera, es Rei...Rei Spencer: Mi esposa._

_- Waw. Así que es ella- Se maravilla el delgado muchacho- Hermano, debo decir que no le hiciste justicia; Te quedaste corto, ¡Es hermosa!._

_- Mucho gusto...-Saluda sorprendida la muchacha de ojos violeta.- Tú también eres muy guapo, Seiya. Veo que los Spencer se caracterizan por ser guapos._

_- ¡Claro que lo somos! Si me hubieras conocido antes te aseguro que es de mí de quien te hubieras enamorado y no de éste grandulón- Bromea Seiya._

_- Que estoy empezando a sentirme celoso- Se queja Darien abrazando por la espalda a la muchacha y besando su mejilla._

_- Deberías. Si no estuviera postrado a ésta cama de por vida, créeme que te daría batalla- Promete Seiya._

_- No me gusta que hables así- Lo regaña Darien._

_- Es la verdad. No veo por qué frustrarse. Yo pasaré el resto de mi vida atado a una cama y tú a ésta bella chica- Explica Seiya a su hermano que tiene un gesto de desagrado._

_- No le hagas caso, Rei. Éste bribón adora hacernos sentir así. Pero la pasa de lo lindo en los Alpes Suizos disfrutando de su trato de Rey, sobre todo por Stella- Cuenta Darien a su esposa_.

- _¿Qué puedo decir? Mi enfermera es muy Sexy- Insiste el enfermo.- Darien, espero que tu visita sea solo de cortesía, que si has traído a ésta bella dama a Europa solo para ver a un enfermo..._

_- Claro que no. Estuvimos unos días en París, iremos a Bélgica y pasaremos algún tiempo en Italia- Cuenta el itinerario el hermano mayor._

_- Perfecto. Eso me agrada. Europa es un continente hermoso, cuñada. No te dejes impresionar por éste hospital en medio de la nada- Aclara Seiya._

_- La clínica es hermosa- Responde Rei caminando a la enorme ventana de la habitación._

_- ¿Sabías que tenemos cisnes?-Cuenta Seiya._

_- ¿De verdad?-Se sorprende la muchacha._

_- Si. En la parte trasera. En el lago._

_Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron al escuchar la descripción de su cuñado. Darien pareció comprender lo que la chica deseaba._

_- Si lo deseas podemos ir...-Ofrece el muchacho mientras entraba Stella con la bandeja de la comida de Seiya._

_- Tengo una mejor idea. Tu ayudas a Seiya con su comida y Stella me acompaña al lago- Decide la chica._

_- Pero...-Intenta rebatir el pelinegro._

_- Pero nada. Seguro ustedes dos tienen miles de cosas de las cuales hablar y yo estoy de más. Además, volveré en un instante. ¿vamos Stella?- Pide la muchacha sin esperar respuesta de la enfermera, tira de su brazo y ambas desaparecen de la habitación. Dejando la comida del pelinegro en la entrada._

_Darien toma la bandeja y la lleva hasta la cama para ayudar a su hermano con la comida._

_- Linda chica.- Rompe el silencio el enfermo._

_- Lo es. La más bella del mundo, la mejor..._

_- No quise ahondar más; pero...¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste "esposa"?-Cuestiona Seiya._

_- SI. Escuchaste perfectamente..._

_- Pero te casaste con Serena.- Recuerda el delgado joven postrado en la cama.- Mamá me lo dijo._

_- Así es._

_- No entiendo nada...La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que le dirías que no podías casarte con ella. Que irías a Tokio a contarle la verdad- Reclama Seiya._

_- No pude. - Cuenta el mayor de ambos pelinegros.- Cuando estuve frente a ella. Cuando la tuve frente a mí, no pude..._

_- Darien...-Se apena el delgado._

_- Se que está mal. Pero no podía hacerle eso. No podía hacernos eso. La amo, Seiya. Tal vez de una manera egoísta, pero la amo- Asegura Darien._

_- ¿y qué harás?_

_- Seguir el juego, seguir con mi mentira- Intenta sonreír el mayor de ambos._

_- Hermano...Si tan solo yo...-Se avergüenza el delgado._

_- Calla. No digas nada.- Pide Darien._

_- No. Déjame. Si yo no estuviera postrado en ésta cama. ¡con todos éstos malditos aparatos tan costosos! Tú no te hubieras visto forzado a hacer esto._

_- Eres el menos culpable de todos en esto, Seiya- tranquiliza el hermano mayor._

_- Te sacrificaste por mí. Por pagar las cuentas de éstos malditos aparatos- Maldice el delgado de pelo largo- Para mantener vivo a éste maldito vegetal que no sirve para nada más que para arruinarte la vida a ti y a todos los que me rodean..._

_- ¿y acaso tú no harías lo mismo por mí?- Interroga Darien.- ¿acaso tu no lo sacrificarías todo para verme con vida?_

_- Claro que sí. ¡Pero no es justo!- Se indigna el delgado- Tú siempre has cuidado de mí, de mamá, ¡de todos! y ahora..._

_- Ahora nada. Ahora tú estás bien y yo con la mujer que amo- Cuenta Darien._

_- ¿Y Serena?_

_- Ya lo resolveré. Tú no te intranquilices. No le hace bien a tú salud. ¿de acuerdo?- Pide el mayor._

_- Perdóname...-Pide el delgado mientras un par de lágrimas corren por sus ojos._

_- No tengo nada que perdonar, no seas tonto- Regaña en forma cariñosa el mayor de los hermanos Spencer._

_- ¿Interrumpo?- Se escucha la voz de Rei en la puerta de la habitación._

_- Tú jamás interrumpes, mi amor- Dice con voz cariñosa el enamorado hombre.- ¿qué te ha parecido el lago?_

_- Hermoso. Cómo me gustaría vivir cerca de uno- Comenta la muchacha recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él._

_- Podría comprarte una casa cerca de un lago- Ofrece él._

_- No empieces, Darien. Fue un decir- Aclara la chica._

-_ ¿Lo ves, Seiya? No me deja consentirla- Acusa Darien._

_- déjate consentir, cuñada. No estaría nada mal vivir en un lugar así._

_- El problema, Seiya. Es que Darien tiende a exagerar las cosas, imagino que lo sabes- Responde la muchacha japonesa._

_- ¡Lo sé! Es su naturaleza. ¿sabes? Cuando éste cabeza hueca se obsesiona con algo, lo hace de verdad. De pequeños coleccionaba tarjetas de base ball, era obsesivo, hacía cada trueque para conseguir las que le hacían falta- Explica el menor de los Spencer._

_- ¡Seiya!-Regaña Darien a su hermano._

_- Bueno, bueno. Es verdad, pero no te delataré más con Rei. Espero que tengas planeado llevarla a otros lugares además de ésta clínica.- Comenta el enfermo._

_- Si. Así es. A Rei aún le quedan unas semanas de vacaciones antes de regresar a la universidad. Iremos a algunos otros lugares-Explica él._

_- Y no me lo dirás- Deduce el muchacho en cama._

_- No. Es un secreto, hasta para Rei. Quiero que cada lugar sea una sorpresa- Explica el feliz enamorado._

_- Ya veo. En ese caso me parece perfecto-Apoya Seiya- Pero creo que ésta bella chica debe hacer más que ver a un paralítico postrado. Llévala a conocer lo bello de Suiza, ¡por dios!_

_- Detesto que hables así, lo sabes- Regaña Darien._

_- Da igual. Es lo mismo. Que lo digas de otra forma no quita que sea lo que soy y que tu bella esposa se aburra aquí.- Aclara el delgado joven._

_- Disculpen que interrumpa- Abre la puerta Stella- Pero es hora de la terapia de Seiya. Y la hora de visitas ha terminado._

_- Entiendo. Nos veremos luego entonces- Se entristece Darien._

_- Lo lamento, Hermano. Pero mi cita con Stella es sagrada, ¿verdad, querida?-Bromea el pelinegro._

- _Así es, Cariño- Apoya divertida la enfermera._

_- Entonces nos vamos-Responde Darien.- Los dejamos a solas._

_- Rei. Me encantó conocerte- Comenta el de ojos azules._

_- A mí también, Seiya. Encantada- Regresa la muchacha._

_- Hermano, vendremos a despedirnos mañana antes de salir a nuestro próximo destino, lo prometo- Ofrece Darien._

_- De acuerdo. Pero ahora sal de aquí que mi Stella y yo tenemos una cita. ¿verdad, primor?-Llama el chico a la enfermera rubia._

_- Claro encanto.-Sigue el juego la mujer mayor sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada._

_- Los dejamos a solas...-Se ríe el banquero y sale de la habitación de su hermano junto con su esposa dejando dentro a Seiya y Stella, su enfermera fiel._

_Darien y Rei salieron de la clínica. Ella iba del brazo de él que permanecía en silencio mientras caminaba casi en automático, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio él se detuvo en seco ganándose la mirada extrañada de su mujer._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta ella._

_- Nada, amor. No me hagas caso- Sonríe él._

_- No me habías hablado jamás de Seiya. No sabía que tenías un hermano- cuenta la muchacha._

_- Es verdad. Pero, no se había dado la oportunidad, amor- Responde él- Si te has dado cuenta, tú y yo jamás hablamos de nuestro pasado, solo de nosotros, de nuestro presente, de nuestro futuro..._

_La muchacha de ojos amatista guardó silencio un segundo analizando la excusa de él, tenía razón. Era raro que él hablara de su pasado y también que ella lo hiciera, aun había muchas cosas que Rei no le había contado a Darien._

_- Es cierto- Se limitó a decir la chica mientras daba un par de pasos más._

_- Amor...quiero decirte algo- Detuvo él el paso de Rei._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se extrañó la chica de pelo negro._

_- Rei. Para mí la familia es lo más importante- Inicia él tomando un poco de aire- Seiya, mi madre y tú son mi familia. Lo que más amo en ésta vida. Y por ustedes lo haría todo, todo..._

_- Darien. ¿pero a qué viene todo esto? Me asustas- Se inquieta la muchacha japonesa._

_- Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero tal vez algún día descubras que no soy el hombre más recto del mundo, que he hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo, cosas...cosas..._

_- Darien...-Lo llama ella colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él- Se que no eres perfecto. Pero también se lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que amas a tu familia y algún motivo habrás tenido, ¿no es así?_

_- Pues...yo..._

_- Yo también tengo un hermana- Confiesa la muchacha de cabello negro- y Por ella, fui capaz de...cosas de las que después hablaremos, y sería capaz de muchas más. Se lo que sea que hayas hecho, si lo hiciste por el bienestar de Seiya, lo entiendo._

_Los ojos azules de Darien se iluminaron con las palabras de ella, quiso decirle en ese instante la verdad. Su boda con Serena, el acuerdo con su padre, con el Señor Smith, todo, todo...Pero calló, guardó silencio y solo la abrazó, la abrazó con desesperación, con necesidad, con la necesidad de comprobar que ella era real y no solo un producto de su imaginación._

_- Darien...qué efusivo- Se sorprende ella.- ¿a qué se debe esto?_

_- Solo a que te amo- Se limita él a decir mientras la levanta en peso y besa apasionadamente hasta que ambos se quedan sin aire- ¿Nos vamos?_

_- Cla...claro..._

_Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien. No sabía qué era eso que tanto lo atormentaba, no sabía qué era aquello "tan malo" que había hecho por Seiya, pero si sabía que lo amaba y el la amaba a ella, lo confirmaba cada vez que recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba el latir de su corazón, ese corazón que solo latía por ella, por Rei, por su Rei..._

_La pareja de enamorados se trasladó de Suiza a Bélgica, donde se instalaron en Brujas. La plaza Mayor era sorprendente junto con sus antiguos mercados, Darien le contó que precedían del siglo XIII, el campanario la dejó anonadada con sus 82 metros de altura. Ambos subieron a lo más alto de ésta para apreciar toda la ciudad que era simplemente como sacada de una postal. Las construcciones medievales, la basílica de la Santa sangre y todas las bellezas de la ciudad no la cautivaron tanto como sus delicias gastronómicas, el chocolate belga su favorito entre todas. El viejo continente era tal fascinante como Makoto le había contado._

_Dieron un ligero paseo por Alemania y pasaron un par de días en Austria, hospedándose en Viena donde dieron un recorrido y escucharon historias sobre Mozart, el lujo de los palacios de aquél país y sus tradiciones musicales sorprendían a cada paso a la muchacha japonesa._

_Su destino final era Italia. El primer lugar que Rei conoció de ese país fue Venecia. El hotel Ca´Sagredo fue su morada. Los paseos en Góndola acompañada del canto de los gondoleros le fascinaron al igual que la Plaza de san Marcos, donde vieron un millar de palomas._

_El Palacio Ducal y el Puente de los suspiros no pudieron menos que hacerla sentir triste por el destino de todos aquellos miserables que terminaron sus días de forma tan trágica y pensar; De no haber escapado ¿habría ella sufrido un destino similar si se quedase en Osaka a asumir las consecuencias de Matar a su padrastro? Prefirió no pensar en eso, disfrutar de la compañía._

_Después de pasar unos días en la romántica Venecia, entraron a Verona, donde Darien le contó de "Romeo y Julieta" y fueron a la casa de Julieta Capuleto donde la estatua de la muchacha en cuestión tenía un seno demasiado lustrado, ambos pelinegros bromearon sobre eso por el resto del día._

_En Florencia disfrutaron del centro histórico tan pintoresco y tan lleno de personas de todos los lugares. Santa María del Fiore era una de las principales atracciones del lugar, pero fue "La piedad" de Miguel Ángel la que consiguió sacarle un par de lágrimas a la bella muchacha de ojos amatista, Darien intentó investigar el por qué, pero la chica solo pudo decir que la obra la conmovía, la verdad era que esa imagen le traía cientos de recuerdos de su pasado, de su vida en casa de Madame Meiou, de Michiru, aquella persona que tendió una mano cuando estaba sola en medio de la nada._

_En Roma, el Coliseo Romano impresionó a la chica de cabello negro, algo en su sangre hirvió al estar cerca de éste, Darien bromeó con ella comentando que tal vez en otra vida fue una guerrera sanguinaria, los dos rieron divertidos por las ocurrencias de él._

_En el museo del Vaticano y la Plaza de San Pedro, la chica de ojos violeta se sorprendió ante tal nivel de riqueza, al ver tantas obras de arte reunidas en el mismo lugar. Por algún extraño motivo todo ello le recordaba a su One-San, a "La Sirena". Tal vez era debido a que por las venas de Michiru corría sangre Italiana y cientos de veces le habló de su país, del arte, de Miguel Ángel, y no le mintió, todo el arte de aquél lugar era...único._

_Luego de dar una vuelta por la Fontana de Trevi, tomarse fotos y lanzar un par de monedas pidiendo un deseo se fueron a Nápoles, donde tomaron un Ferri para ir a Capri, el paraíso sobre la tierra._

_Se hospedaron en un hotel en la parte alta de la Isla, desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar y las cristalinas aguas de la isla._

_Pasaron un par de días disfrutando de la tranquilidad y belleza del lugar, nadando de vez en vez y yendo a disfrutar de las cuevas de la isla que eran un espectáculo que no se podían perder estando allí._

_Un día, después de estar varios días en aquél paradisiaco lugar, Darien apareció por la puerta de la habitación del hotel, explicándole a su amada que tenía un par de invitaciones para una exposición de arte en la Isla, a Rei no le causó nada de gracia, tenía planes más íntimos para aquella noche y solo los incluía a ella y a él._

_Las súplicas de Darien fueron suficientes para que ella cediera a tal petición, argumentando él que era una exposición de gala con un prestigiado artista cuyas obras no podían perderse estando en aquél lugar. Rei Argumentó que no tenía la ropa adecuada, pero como siempre, él tenía ya todo planeado y había mandado traer un exquisito vestido negro acompañado de los accesorios adecuados, la muchacha no tuvo más que decir "sí"._

_La hermosa mujer de cabello negro se encontraba sentada ante el inmenso tocador mientras maquillaba su rostro cuándo el alto hombre de ojos azules apareció por la puerta del baño._

_- ¿Cómo me veo?-Cuestionó a su esposa._

_Rei lo miró a través del espejo analizándolo de pies a cabeza, Un brillo malicioso se imprimió en sus pupilas y volvió a prestar toda su atención a su propio reflejo para continuar poniéndose el rímel._

_- No me preguntes esas cosas cuándo tenemos que salir de aquí en quince minutos- Respondió en un tono de poco agrado la muchacha._

_Darien sonrió y caminó hacia su mujer, acercándose a ella y mirándola a través del espejo, hizo su larga cabellera hacia adelante y besó su cuello._

_- ¿Insinúas que preferirías quedarte conmigo, solos?- Pregunta él sin dejar de besar la nuca y deslizar sus besos por la espalda desnuda de ella._

_- mmhhmm. Digo que prefiero mil veces estar contigo que entre todas esas pe...personas.-Le explica ella con dificultad al sentir su piel encenderse ante tales estímulos._

_- créeme, amor. Te encantará, me han dicho que es una exposición que no nos podemos perder- Cuenta él._

_- Está bien, entonces, adelante...-Se resigna la muchacha intentando ponerse de pie, pero siendo detenida por el hombre a sus espaldas- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Creo que a tu atuendo le falta "algo"-Menciona Darien._

_- ¿Qué me puede faltar?- Se analiza ella arqueando una ceja._

_- Tal vez uno de éstos._

_Darien sacó de su smoking una caja con un collar de finos diamantes con un corazón de rubí al centro, colocándolo sobre el pecho de su amada._

_- Darien, esto es...-Pregunta la muchacha sorprendida._

_- Para ti. En cuanto lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti, en ti con él puesto...-Confiesa él- Lo tenía desde hace más de un año, pero quise dártelo en un momento especial._

_- Darien...eres un romántico- Es lo único que sale de los labios de su mujer._

_- Solo cuando se trate de ti- Promete él._

_- más te vale- Bromeó Rei poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso._

_- ¿A dónde vas?-Interroga el inglés aprisionando la cintura de la bella japonesa entre sus fuertes brazos._

_- Tenemos una exposición pendiente- Le recuerda ella caminando hacia la puerta._

_- mhm. Ahora si lo recuerdas- Se queja en tono divertido el ojiazúl._

_- Así es. No es correcto llegar tarde- Le recuerda Rei al hombre ante ella.- Tú me lo has dicho siempre._

_- Es verdad- Acepta Darien de mala gana._

_- Anda, apresúrate- Insiste ella mientras él camina hacia él- Por cierto, olvidé decirte algo..._

_- ¿qué?- Pregunta el chico inglés aprisionando de nueva cuenta a su amada ya en la puerta, ella se para de puntillas y le habla al oído, muy quedito._

_- No traigo ropa interior..._

_Dicho esto, Rei se soltó del abrazo del hombre ante ella, lo besó fugazmente en los labios y corrió fuera de la habitación. Darien seguía sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido; No pudo evitar reír un poco ante el acto de Rei y cerró la puerta de la habitación para alcanzarla, definitivamente para él, la velada y el tiempo para regresar al hotel sería, muy, muy, muy largo..._

_En la galería donde se realizaba la exposición de cuadros la mayoría de las personas lucían verdaderamente sorprendidos, en éste momento no tanto por los cuadros, sino por la belleza oriental que entraba por la puerta acompañada de un alto caballero inglés._

_En cuanto llegaron fueron atendidos de la manera más atenta por cuanto mesero había en la galería, ofreciéndoles canapés y champagne, la pareja se encontraba bastante divertida con este acto. Algunas personas al parecer se interesaron y optaron por acercarse a presentarse, a tal grado que les fue difícil acercarse a ver las obras del tan afamado expositor.  
En un momento dado, cuándo lograron liberarse de tanta atención consiguieron acercarse a contemplar la exposición, cuadros de naturaleza, de paisajes de la Toscana y las bellezas de Italia eran los principales motivos de los cuadros, pero uno de ellos no pudo menos que cautivarlos tanto a ella como a él. La imagen de una jovencita de negra cabellera con un sucio y roído vestido llorando a los pies de un árbol paralizó a Rei, Darien observaba más que al cuadro a la mujer a su lado que se veía realmente conmovida, tal vez al punto de las lágrimas._

_- ¿Tanto te ha gustado el cuadro?- Cuestiona él._

_- No solo es eso, amor- Responde la muchacha sintiendo su voz quebrarse al ver aquella imagen._

_- ¿Entonces?- Se inquieta Darien._

_- Es que...Me hizo volver al pasado, a mi pasado...-Confiesa Rei._

_- ¿Tan duro fue?-Pregunta el alto inglés colocándose a las espaldas de su mujer y aprisionar su cintura, acercándola hacia él, intentando con ese abrazo borrar todas aquellas sombras en su cabeza, todo ese dolor que traía a cuestas._

_- Sí. Pero justo...justo en un momento como ese, mi vida cambió su rumbo- Explica ella con una sonrisa._

_- Y te envió hacia mi-Termina él besando su hombro._

_- Darien. Cada paso que he dado me ha enviado a ti. De eso estoy segura- Responde la muchacha Dando media vuelta y parándose de puntitas para besar la comisura de los labios de su paz.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_- Si, claro. Olvídate de tu Onee San- Se escucha una voz femenina a sus espaldas que Rei reconoce inmediatamente._

_- ¿Michiru?-Llama la de ojos amatista con incredulidad soltándose del hombre a su lado._

_Al voltearse, Rei se encontró con una elegante muchacha de ojos azules y brillante cabello turquesa a juego con un vestido entallado que resaltaba su figura de Sirena._

_Junto a ella, una alta mujer rubia ensartada en un Smoking blanco cuidaba de ella celosamente._

_- Onee San- Saludó afectuosamente la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente, notoriamente conmovida.- Eres tú, eres tú._

_- Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién más pintaría estos bellos cuadros?-Explica la pintora con orgullo._

_- Así que lo lograste- Se emociona la pelingra._

_- Por supuesto, claro...Con un poco de ayuda de Haruka, pero lo logré, siempre te lo dije. Siempre debemos tener sueños...Y veo que a ti no te fue tan mal._

_Michiru observó maliciosamente al hombre a las espaldas de su pupila que guardaba silencio al igual que Haruka, observando todo desde una distancia prudente._

_- Y tú eres seguro mi cuñado, ¿verdad?-Interroga la "Sirena" sin dejar pasar desapercibido las argollas en sus manos._

_- Qué tonta soy- Se apena la de cabello negro- Michiru, te presento a Darien. Amor, ella es Michiru, Te he hablado de ella ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Claro que sí. Encantado- Saluda el muchacho inglés con formalidad pero la chica de cabello turquesa rechaza el saludo formal para abrazar efusiva al de ojos azules._

_- Un gusto conocerte. Querida, pero qué chico más guapo has elegido- Le guiña un ojo la pintora a la de ojos amatista.-Recuerdas a Haruka ¿verdad?_

_- Si. Hola- Saluda Rei._

_- Bueno. Propongo que mejor nos escapemos a cenar. Muero de hambre y tenemos muchas cosas que platicar- Sugiere la de cabello turquesa._

_- Pero, Michiru. Tu exposición- Argumenta la de ojos amatista._

_- Pero nada. Me he aburrido de tantos halagos, muero de hambre y no todos los días me reencuentro con mi Onne-Chan._

_- Hazle caso, Rei. -Interviene Haruka rompiendo el silencio- Sabes que Michiru es muy terca._

_- Tienes razón- Apoya la pelinegra- ¡vaya que es terca!_

_- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!-Los regaña la pintora._

_Ambas parejas terminaron por ir a cenar a un restaurante en la cima de la isla con un mirador desde donde los cuatro contemplaron las tranquilas aguas cristalinas de Capri._

_A la luz de las velas Michiru le contó a su pupila que luego de escapar de casa de Madame Meiou Haruka la había llevado con ella a Europa. Fueron a Florencia a buscar a la familia de Michiru. El abuelo de la pintora se mostró feliz al ver a la chica bien después de tantos años de no saber nada de ella. Su familia le pidió que se quedara, que viviera en Florencia, pero Michiru decidió que no era lo que deseaba. Ahora que era libre quería vivir su vida, a su modo, a su forma._

_Se mudó con Haruka a Roma ya que la rubia fue contratada como corredora de autos en la escudería Ferrari. El punto ideal para poder manejar ambas carreras. La bella muchacha de cabello turquesa siguió en contacto con la familia materna, hablaban de vez en vez pero definitivamente su felicidad estaba al lado de Haruka y lo había sido desde que salieron de Japón._

_La noche se les fue muy rápido y es que encontrarse con aquellas personas que marcaron tu vida hace que el mundo se detenga._

_Los chistes, las bromas y las viejas anécdotas se hicieron presentes sobre la mesa con la compañía de un limoncello y un buen plato de mariscos a las finas hierbas._

_Bajo la luz de las velas y entre las risas por las anécdotas bochornosas que Michiru insistía en recordar, Darien pudo ver a otra Rei, a otra mujer. Era la misma, pero algo había cambiado, algo la había hecho aun más bella, si, ahora sabía que eso era posible, el saber lo que vivió en casa de Madame Meiou antes de conocerse lo hacía amarla aun más, admirarla aun más._

_La chica de ojos amatista se encontraba concentrada en la plática cuando notó una mirada sobre ella, sonrió y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre a su lado, tomó su mano e inclinó un poco la cabeza. "Te amo" fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del muchacho inglés, Daría lo que fuera por eternizar ese momento, por quedarse así, junto a ella sin que nada más importara, sin que nadie más existiera, por desgracia sabía que las cosas no serían así..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bien, a pesar de la lluvia aqui estamos (milagrosamente por que mi conexion como que no es la mejor del mundo el día de hoy) ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿qué les pareció lo que descubrimos aquí? y una pregunta mejor ¿ustedes qué harían en una situación así, si de pronto un día descubrieran todas esas cosas? tan tan taaaan... Interesante ¿verdad chicas?_**

**_Para mi, en ésta vida no hay elecciones buenas o malas, solo elecciones. El camino a la felicidad es diferente para todos, la via es diferente para todos y al final del día debemos de hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que nos ha tocado y es nuestra decisión elegir en "como,cuándo, dónde, etc, etc" La vida no es un blanco y negro sino una paleta infinita de colores ¿bien? ¿mal?...eso depende siempre del cristal con que mires las cosas._**

**_Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus Reviews motivadores, creanme que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo aun contra ese terrible demonio llamado "flojera" Saber que a alguien le agrada la historia, o que le hace pasar un buen momento me alegra el día, así que chicas y chicos, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y dejar Review, hoy no dejo mensaje persona por persona, pero ustedes saben quienes son y les doy mil gracias por seguir aquí._**

**_Gracias a quienes agregaron la historia en "favoritos" o para seguirla, ojalá y pronto se animen a dejar Review. Ahora los dejo porque tengo mucho que escribir antes de dormir._**

**_ahhh casi lo olvido._**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_La autora no se hace responsable de daños temporales o permanentes en el comportamiento de sus hijos por la lectora de ésta historia, tampoco se hace responsable de que el día de mañana le salga humito de la cabeza a la hora del bautizo._**

**_Por su atención_**

**_Gracias_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Capitulo 18: Volviendo a la realidad

**La otra Mujer**

**capitulo 18**

**"Volviendo a la Realidad"**

Finalmente después de un largo día llego a casa...Si. Ya lo dije antes "a casa" donde me siento en familia junto con Raymond y su madre.

Fue un día pesado y Raymond no ha llegado de un muy bueno humor. He tenido que soportarlo fruncir el ceño al igual que hacía mi padre cuando algo le molestaba.

Se ha negado a hablar y eso me dice según mis pocos conocimientos en "Raymondlogia" me doy cuenta de que está furioso ¿por qué? lo desconozco.

Al entrar a casa, Ray corre escaleras arriba. Sé perfectamente a dónde va. Así que yo me siento un poco en la sala y tomo algo que parece ser otro álbum de fotos. Ahora me percato que ésta familia es seguidora de las fotografías. Veo una en primera plana, una de estudio en blanco y negro. Mi padre y su mujer están recostados en la cama prestando toda su atención a un pequeño bebé que deduzco es Raymond. Tanta felicidad no cabe en sus pupilas.

- Veo que te gusta meterte en los asuntos de los demás- Me asusta una voz a mis espaldas.

- Makoto...-La llamo tranquilizándome.-Me asustaste.

- Para ti soy la Señora Hansford, niña.-Me corrige con molestia.

- Tiene razón, "Señora Hansford"- la llamo recalcando su nombre.

- Esto- Me dice arrebatándome el álbum de las manos- No es para visitas.

- ¿y no es usted una visita más, Señora Hansford?- Le comento.

- Tal vez. Tal vez sea solo una visita para los ojos de personas como tú. Pero definitivamente los Spencer son parte de mi familia, como yo lo soy de ellos...-Me responde con seguridad.

- ¿Y eso le da atribuciones para meter sus narices en asuntos de ésta familia?- Le digo en tono burlesco.

- Al menos más que a ti si- lanza directa la guapa y madura señora Hansford mientras pone de nueva cuenta el álbum en su lugar- no me agradas, niña. Hay algo en ti que no me da confianza.

- Lamento escucharlo- Digo- Pero si a Raymond y a Rei les doy confianza...

- Escúchame bien, "niñita"...-Me mira amenazante la mujer de cabello castaño mientras me toma de la muñeca mirándome con odio.

- Tía Mako- La interrumpe de su propósito la voz de Raymond que baja las escaleras para mi suerte.

- Ray...-Se sorprende ella cambiando totalmente su expresión.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Se acerca el alto de ojos violeta.

- Nada, solo le decía a Rini que Rei y tu padre son muy celosos con sus albums fotográficos- Miente.

- Aunque nunca he entendido su excesivo deseo de privacidad, a veces cae en lo obsesivo- le comenta Ray.

- Bueno, por algo será ¿no?- Justifica la señora Hansford.

- Tal vez, pero no tiene Rini por qué pagar por las manías de mis padres ¿o sí?

- Tienes razón, sobrino- Apoya con voz cariñosa la señora Hansford.

- Okka-san pregunta por tí.

- Voy con ella entonces- dice la bella mujer mientras sube las escaleras dejándonos solos a Raymond y a mí.

- ¿cómo está Rei?- Le cuestiono.

- La veo un poco más decaída, triste- Me explica el heredero de la familia Spencer, al menos de éste lado del globo.

- ¿Tan mal la ves? ¿es eso lo que te ha tenido así todo el día?- Inquiero.

- No, pequeña...Es otra cosa- Me cuenta Ray con voz suave, tan suave que parece una caricia.

Yo me quedo en silencio y no puedo evitar dejar de sonreír por lo bajo, él se da cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada...Es que, solo mi padre me llamaba así- le digo.

- "¿llamaba?"- Arquea él una ceja.

- Así es...Llamaba...Mi padre está muerto, Ray...-Le respondo.

- Pero creí haber escuchado que tu padre y el mío son muy amigos ¿no es así?

- Sí, si...bueno...lo eran. Mi padre no tiene mucho que murió y a veces aun hablo de él en tiempo presente, tu sabes...olvido que ya no está.

- Lo entiendo- Murmura- Debe ser muy duro ¿verdad?

- Lo es...-Confirmo con honestidad.

- ¿Sabes? Pese a que peleo tanto con mi padre, no sé lo que haría si él o si Okka-san...si ellos...

Las palabras no salen de los labios de Raymond. La sola idea de imaginarlo lo aterra. ¿qué paría si supiera que una de sus peores pesadillas se ha vuelto realidad?

- Lo comprendo- Corto su oración.- Es muy duro. Ni yo misma se a veces cómo sobrevivir a éste vacío...

- Rini...

- ¿Si?

- Si quieres hablar...Si necesitas un amigo...Cuentas conmigo- me ofrece.

- Gracias, Ray. Pero no me hagas caso...Son solo momentos que van y vienen. Me sobrepondré- Aseguro.

- Estoy seguro de ello- Me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- Ray...Estoy cansada. Creo que mejor me iré a dormir- Le digo.

- Bien. Descansa...Nos vemos mañana.- Se despide él.

Subo las escaleras y corro hacia mi habitación. Al cerrar la puerta no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas corran por mis ojos. Me duele el haber recordado a mi padre, me duele todo esto. Me duele toda ésta mentira.

Me aseguro de poner el seguro a la puerta antes de abrir la computadora de mi padre e inicio. Antes de ir al diario electrónico de mi padre, me voy a la sección de fotografías. Si bien hay algunas que están libres, hay otras carpetas que no lo están, todas ellas tienen en común el hecho de tener el nombre de ciertos años, una de ellas "1982" Supongo que se trata del año en que nació Raymond por lo que lo primero que viene a mi mente es el nombre de su orgullo: Raymond, ¡Voila! lo conseguí.

Como lo supuse. La carpeta está saturada de fotografías con la otra familia de mi padre. Hay más fotos como la que vi en el album de los Spencer. Fotos de Rei abrazando al heredero de la sonrisa y la mirada de mi padre, al heredero de su amor, su orgullo y sus caricias. No puedo evitarlo y lloro. Lloro por esa familia que mi padre tuvo con la mujer que duerme a unos metros de mi. Lloro por la mentira y también por el dolor y la indignación que me produce ver el amor que les profesaba mi padre.

Cierro la carpeta y me voy al diario de mi padre. Necesito saber...

_**Tokio 1981**_

_Corría el mes de Septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Para muchas personas era un día cualquiera; Pero no lo era para Andrew que miraba nervioso el reloj de su escritorio cuando su mejor amigo, aquél joven inglés de ojos azules apareció por la puerta de su oficina._

_- ¡Maldito infeliz, Hasta que te apareces!- Lo recibe nada contento el rubio._

_- ¡Vaya, Qué forma de recibirme la tuya!- Reniega Darien sentándose frente a su amigo- Parece que no te da gusto verme._

_- Idiota. Pudiste comunicarte. Me has tenido el último mes como un estúpido buscándote por toda Europa._

_- Por dios santo que pareces una amante celosa- Se ríe Darien sirviéndose un poco de café- No creí que me extrañaras tanto. Además, mandaba telegramas de vez en cuando y mi mujer le mandaba a Makoto cuanta postal se encontraba dándole los pormenores de nuestra luna de miel. Cosa que no me agrada del todo, debo decir..._

_- ¡Jamás llamaste, Darien!- Reclama Andrew- Cuando llamaba para buscarte al lugar de donde nos llegaba telegrama ya te habías desaparecido._

_- Bueno. No puedes juzgarme por querer estar totalmente aislado del mundo con el amor de mi vida- Se justifica Darien._

_- Tu suegro está furioso. Ha llamado infinidad de veces y ha amenazado con venir. Yo le dije que has estado fuera pero no le ha convencido nada ¡está endemoniado!- Cuenta el joven Andrew Hansford casi al borde de la locura._

_- Ash. Es eso...-Bufa el joven Spencer._

_- Si es "eso"- Confirma Andrew- Idiota ¡debiste llamarme!_

_- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?- Inquiere de mala gana el de ojos azules._

_- ¿Que ya eres padre, tal vez?- Responde con tono irónico el rubio- Serena dio a luz el mes pasado ¡Y tú que no aparecías!_

_- ¡Es que aun no era tiempo!_

_- Se que no era tiempo pero las cosas son así. Y ahora ya eres padre y tú, Pedazo de imbécil debes de ir a California. Tu suegro está hecho una fiera- Cuenta el joven Hansford._

_- ¿a California?- Bufa Darien_

_- Si. Serena sigue el California. Sabes que siempre lo a ha preferido al frío Londres y estando sola pues imagino que prefirió estar ahí._

_- Pero...Rei..._

_- Rei no irá a ningún lado y tú tienes un compromiso muy grande esperándote allá.-Reclama el rubio._

_- Pero tú sabes que..._

_- Si,si. Lo sé todo, Darien. Pero debemos ser realistas; Tu eres el esposo de Serena Smith y se verá muy raro que no estés al lado de "tu mujer y tu hijo" - El tono del rubio cambia conforme observa el rostro consternado de su amigo- Sabes que es tu deber estar allá ¿verdad?_

_- Si...Lo sé- Acepta de mala gana el pelinegro._

_- Lo imaginé. Cuando Mako me dijo que ustedes regresaron anoche me adelanté para comprarte boletos para California. Sales mañana al medio día._

_- ¡Mañana!- Se molesta Darien._

_- Si. Mañana. Creí que querrías despedirte de Rei...-Supone Andrew._

_- Despedirme...-Repite con tristeza el pelinegro._

_- Si...Despedirte.-Confirma Andrew.- Debes de despedirte de ella ¿o piensas solo desaparecer?_

_- Claro que no -Se indigna el pelinegro._

_- Bien...Imagino que tendrás mucho que hacer ¿no es así?- Deduce Andrew._

_- Si...Así es._

_Darien se puso de pie saliendo de mala gana de la oficina y salió azotando la puerta de cristal del banco. La verdad le dolía. Le dolía saber que tenía que regresar a su triste realidad y le dolía aun más dejar a su amada Rei._

_Esa tarde el joven banquero pasó por la bella chica de ojos amatista a la universidad. La invitó a comer y luego pasaron la tarde dando un paseo por un parque que tenía un bello lago al centro, donde Darien remó un buen rato para ofrecer un mejor paseo a la chica de cabello negro._

_Cuándo se hizo de noche la pareja regresó a su departamento, el que antes era de Makoto y donde Rei vivió sola durante algún tiempo. Darien había insistido en que la joven se mudara al departamento que él había alquilado cerca de allí; Pero era evidente quién había ganado en dicha discusión._

_Al entrar en el departamento la joven de ojos amatista se descalzó quedando en una diferencia de estaturas bastante notoria con su pareja que sonrió divertido cuando tuvo de frente a su amada._

_- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Arqueó ella una ceja percatándose del gesto de su compañero._

_- Que siendo tu tan pequeña de edad, estatura y tamaño llenes todo mi mundo, que lo seas todo para mí...-Explica Darien abrazando de la cintura a la bella mujer y levantándola entre sus brazos hasta la habitación donde la dejó tiernamente sobre la cama._

_- ¿qué te ocurre, Darien?- se sorprende la chica de ojos amatista mientras aprisionaba con sus delicadas manos el cuello de él.- Te pasa algo..._

_- Me ocurre que me haces tanta falta...-murmura el de ojos azules en su oído mientras juguetea con su oreja._

_- Da...Darien...-Se derrite ella._

_- Cada segundo que no te veo, que no estás conmigo me haces falta...-Confiesa él._

_Rei se extrañó al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro y se incorporó alejando un poco de ella los labios de Darien. Él se sorprendió con la actitud de ella y la observaba extrañado._

_- Darien...En serio. A ti te pasa algo. Dime que es- Exige la muchacha preocupada._

_- Tu me conoces demasiado bien...-Se duele él._

_- ¿y es eso tan malo?_

_- Claro que no, mi amor...-Aclara él- Pero...me duele arruinar ésta noche._

_- ¿Arruinarla?_

_- Si. Arruinarla- Se incorpora él sentándose en la cama al lado de la joven.- Fui al banco, con Andrew..._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Y Andrew me ha dicho que los socios requieren mi presencia en Londres, cuanto antes...-Se apena él agachando la cabeza._

_- ¿y para eso tanto drama?- Se burla la muchacha de ojos amatista al saber de qué se trataba todo._

_- ¿Te parece drama?- Se ofrende él._

_- Pues sí. En realidad sí. Me parece muy dramático, Darien. No es para tanto. Mañana debes ir a Londres por negocios ¿y?-Aclara Rei._

_- Que acabamos de regresar y ya te dejo sola aquí- Se apena el muchacho._

_- Darien...-Se enternece la pelinegra- ¿es eso lo que te tiene así?_

_El joven Spencer asiente como única respuesta ella lo abraza por el cuello y se sienta en su regazo mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Por favor...¿con quién crees que te casaste?-Comenta falsamente ofendida la joven- No pasa nada. Tu ve a Londres y yo te esperaré aquí._

_- Rei...No es solo eso._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es que no se si tu podrás soportarlo. Yo tendré que irme a menudo como hoy. Te dejaré sola y me duele, me duele hacerte eso- Confiesa el de ojos azules._

_- Oye- Mueve ella un mechón del cabello de él- ¿tanto me subestimas?_

_- ¿Cómo?- Se sorprende el pelinegro de las palabras de su mujer._

_- Darien. Desde el momento en que acepté ser tu novia y nótese que dije "ser tu novia" estuve bien consciente de que tu te alejarías a menudo y tendrías que pasar temporadas aquí y otras allá ¡por favor! no me subestimes. Siempre imaginé que tendrías que viajar mucho y así te acepté._

_- ¿Pero no te cansarás?_

_- No somos ni la primer ni la única pareja que pasa por esto, amor- Explica Rei- Las esposas de los vendedores, marineros, soldados...todas ellas pasan por algo así. Al menos se que tu no estarás en peligro de muerte._

_- Rei- Sonríe Darien al escuchar las tranquilizantes palabras de su amada y aprisiona su talle- No te merezco..._

_- Tal vez no...-Bromea la chica-Pero tienes una vida entera para solucionar eso..._

_El joven de ojos azules sonrió agradecido con las palabras de Rei que apaciguaban un poco el infierno que llevaba por dentro. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Cosa que le parecía gracioso ya que cuando pensaba en Rei jamás la vislumbraba como a un mar en calma, sino como a un remolino de fuego, pero era un fuego que lo curaba más que destrozarlo..._

_A la mañana siguiente Darien tuvo que tomar el vuelo a Londres que le había conseguido Andrew y luego otro a California para aparecerse en la casa de verano de los Smith donde fue recibido con recelo por la señora Serenity Smith, madre de la rubia esposa de Darien. Henry Smith por otro lado fue mucho menos cortés que la mujer de cabello platinado y le propició tremendo golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejó adolorido un par de días._

_Serena por su parte se encerró en su habitación durante un par de horas sin querer hablar con nadie hasta que mandó a una de las sirvientas a buscar al pelinegro._

_Darien entró en la habitación donde se encontraba sentada la rubia mujer de ojos azules peinada con sus eternas coletas. Un moisés a su lado cubierto por una cobijita en color celeste._

_- Creí que ya no volverías- Comenta molesta la rubia sin mirarlo a la cara._

_- Tenemos mucho trabajo en Tokio, Serena- Responde él._

_- ¿el trabajo es más importante que tu familia?- Se indigna la mujer de tez banca._

_- ¿De verdad quieres discutir?- Rezonga el hombre de cabello negro.- Estoy cansado, Serena...Si es pelear lo que quieres..._

_El pelinegro se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero fue detenido por la voz chillante de la rubia._

_- ¡No!- Detuvo Serena.- No te vayas..._

_- No quiero importunarte- Responde él._

_- ¿No quieres conocer a nuestro hijo?- Ofrece la rubia sacando del moisés a un pequeño bebé de cabellera rubia que dormía plácidamente- él es Henry_

_- ¿Henry?-Repite el pelinegro mientras toma entre sus brazos al pequeño que al contacto abrió sus grandes y azules ojos- Hola, Henry._

_- Quería ponerle Darien pero..._

_- Henry está perfecto. Tiene los ojos de tu padre- Apoya el pelinegro._

_- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, que lo vieras nacer...-Se entristece la de las coletas doradas._

_- Lo lamento. De verdad no pude volver antes y estuve en lugares muy incomunicados- Comenta él.- Además se suponía que él no nacería hasta..._

_- Éstas cosas pasan, al menos eso dijo el médico. - Responde Serena- Aun así esperaba que tu no tardaras más de un par de días en Japón._

_- Tendré que viajar muy a menudo a Japón y a otros países por trabajo, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Recuerda el de cabello negro._

_- Yo esperaba que te quedaras conmigo, que no te separes de mi ni un instante- Chilla la rubia.- Antes, cuando éramos novios tú querías estar todo el tiempo conmigo, no te importaba nada más que yo._

_- Las cosas ya no son iguales, Serena y creo que será mejor que los deje dormir- Dice Darien entregando al pequeño bebe en brazos de su madre- Que descanses._

_- ¿Pero no te quedarás conmigo?- Se ofende la rubia._

_- Prefiero darles su espacio- Explica el joven Spencer._

_- ¡No!- Grita la muchacha rubia- Tu lugar es aquí, conmigo._

_El pequeño bebe rompió en llanto al escuchar los gritos de su madre. Darien frunció el ceño tomando al pequeño Henry entre sus brazos para calmarle un poco._

_- Por dios, no grites. Mira como lo has puesto- Regaña el alto hombre._

_- Seguiré gritando si no te quedas conmigo-Amenaza la rubia._

_- Está bien, me quedaré pero por amor de dios, deja de gritar. Volverás loco a Henry con tanto escándalo- Pide el pelinegro._

_- Ponlo en el moisés- Indicó la madre del niño._

_- Claro que no. Es tan pequeño y está tan indefenso que me preocupa que algo le pase, será mejor que duerma aquí._

_- Pe...pero._

_- Buenas noches, Serena- El pelinegro besó la frente de la rubia apagando las luces._

_Darien se recostó sobre la cama colocando al niño a su lado, entre él y y Serena. Esa noche el único que logró dormir plácidamente fue el pequeño Henry. Serena mascaba su coraje mientras la mente del pelinegro estaba muy lejos de ese lugar._

_Un par de semanas después, el matrimonio Spencer regresó a Londres. Se instalaron en una casa conseguida por la misma Gea Spencer, suegra de Serena._

_El joven banquero Regresó a trabajar al día siguiente de su llegada a Londres sin ceder a las súplicas de su rubia esposa que hizo un berrinche exigiendo que no se fuera, aun así...Se fue._

_Al llegar a su oficina el muchacho de ojos azules se instaló en su oficina a atender todos los pendientes. Un par de minutos después de llegar apareció por la puerta el patriarca de la familia Spencer._

_- ¡me quieres decir dónde diablos estabas!-Exigió el padre._

_- Creo que no eres quien para reclamarme- Responde el joven sin levantar la vista de sus documentos._

_- ¡Soy tu padre, pedazo de idiota!- Insulta el mayor de los Spencer._

_- Si. Por desgracia lo eres.-Bufa Darien._

_- ¡Darien!_

_- Es verdad. Maldigo el que seas mi padre- Se molesta el pelinegro- Si no fuera por ti..._

_- Serías un pobre diablo- Aclara el padre._

_- ¡Pero un pobre diablo feliz, libre!- Se desespera el joven._

_- ¿y crees que serías feliz con esa mujerzuela? Porque deduzco que tu pataleta es debido a esa chica, la japonesa -Se burla Endymion_

_El joven de pelo negro se levantó furioso hacia el hombre ante él tomándolo de la solapa y arrinconándolo contra la pared._

_- Si tu vuelves a hablar mal de mi..de Rei. Te puedes olvidar de nuestro acuerdo._

_- ¿No te importa lo que nos pase a tu madre, tu hermano y a mi?- chantajea el padre._

_- Sabes que es precisamente por mi hermano y mi madre que estoy en esto, que si por ti fuera..._

_- Por mi fuera ¿qué?- Se molesta el padre._

_- Si por ti fuera podrías irte al infierno, Endymion Spencer- Escupe el hijo- Eres el causante de todas nuestras desgracias ¡de todas!_

_- De nuevo rencores pasados- Se incomoda el anciano._

_- Para mi hermano y para mí no son tan pasados...- recalca el muchacho._

_- Bueno. No sigamos con esto que no nos llevará a nada- Intenta conciliar el padre- Estoy aquí porque Henry no está contento con tu desaparición. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?_

_- No voy a darte cuentas y si tanto le importa a Henry dile que venga él mismo a preguntarme- Responde Darien con tono irónico._

_- No nos conviene que tu suegro se enoje contigo- Persuade el señor Spencer._

_- Me da igual- Bufa el muchacho._

_- ¿Te dará igual cuando deje de haber dinero para pagar las cuentas del hospital de Seiya? ¿Te dará igual cuando tu madre no pueda llevar su estilo de vida al que está acostumbrada desde siempre?- Pone en claro el anciano._

_El joven se quedó en silencio sin mirar de frente a su padre, apretando los puños para contener la rabia que sentía en su interior._

_- Entiende, Darien. No estás en posición de exigir, debes estar bien con Serena y con tu nueva familia- comenta el padre._

_- Mejor sal de aquí, no quiero verte-Exige el joven._

_- piénsalo, hijo. Alguna vez amaste a esa muchacha que hoy tienes por esposa con tu alma entera. Algo debe quedar en tu corazón de ese sentimiento ¿no lo crees?_

_El hombre de cabellera platinada desapareció dejando a su hijo en silencio, a solas; Pensando tantas y tantas cosas. ¿Tendría razón su padre y lo mejor era hacerse al ánimo de hacer una vida con Serena? ¿Sería mejor olvidarse de todo, hasta de ella?_

_Pasó el día sin poner atención al trabajo. Meditando una y otra vez las palabras de su padre. Al llegar la noche, cuando se hizo ya muy tarde tuvo que regresar a casa, con su esposa._

_Llegó en silencio entrada la madrugada; implorando a dios que Serena se hubiera quedado dormida, que no estuviera, que hubiera ido con alguna amiga._

_Entró en la habitación descalzándose para no hacer ruido. Para no despertarla. Se quitó el saco y la corbata sentándose en la cama. Al momento unas delicadas manos se colocaron en su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás._

_- Hola...-Susurró la suave voz en su oído._

_- Serena. Te creí dormida- Murmura él quitándose delicadamente las manos de la muchacha de encima._

_- Ya ves que no. Te estaba esperando- Responde la chica con tono jovial._

_- ¿y Henry? -Interroga el joven._

_- Dormido en su habitación- Cuenta la madre del pequeño._

_- Habíamos acordado que se quedaría con nosotros- Recuerda el joven Spencer._

_- Es que ésta noche quiero que estemos solos...solos tu y yo._

_La rubia chica encaró al joven banquero mostrándose con un neglillé rosa de finos encajes, mirándolo con lujuria._

_- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Darien...-Suplica ella- Como antes.._

_- Serena...No creo que sea adecuado.- Rehuye él poniéndose de pie._

_- ¿Y cuándo será adecuado, Darien?- Se enfurece la chica gritando- ¿cuándo será tiempo? Primero por mi embarazo, luego por qué Henry tenía poco de haber nacido ¿qué inventarás ahora?_

_- Estoy cansado, Serena...-Bufa el muchacho alejándose de su esposa._

_- ¡Siempre estás cansado!- Reclama ella._

_- Hablaremos mañana ¿sí? Ahora estoy muy cansado no estoy de humor para discutir- Pide él caminando hacia la puerta y dejando sola a la joven._

_- ¡Maldito!_

_Serena se tumbó en la cama llorando a grito abierto. Llorando de rabia, llorando de frustración ¿por qué ese hombre que había jurado amarla por siempre ahora la rechazaba peor que a un leproso? ¿por qué no la quería? ¿acaso? ¿sería acaso que...? No. No podía ser. Darien no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara ser infiel. Él siempre había sido el más recto de los hombres, el más decente, el más fiel. Pero algo si era seguro, a su esposo le ocurría algo, algo los estaba separando ¿o era acaso que algo los había separado ya?_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Tarde pero seguro. Aquí les dejo una entrega más de"La otra Mujer" ésta ha sido una semana de locos y voy algo atrás con la escritura, por suerte tengo colchoncito para no quedarles mal y seguir publicando._**

**_Esta semana no tengo mucho que decir, solo muchas gracias a: Ohdioso, Irais (e Aiko), Diana, Hikaru, lector silencioso y todos aquellos que siguen el fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicos :) No saben lo que es para cualquiera de nosotras recibir correos de ustedes diciendo que les ha gustado algun capitulo, o alguna cosa en particular de la historia. Eso nos motiva a seguir y no morir en el intento._**

**_Gracias por todo :)_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	19. Capitulo 19: Celos

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 19**

**"Celos"**

Debo confesar que hoy viví el sentimiento más terrible del mundo: Los celos.

Celos en todos los sentidos: Celos de hija, celos de hermana y aunque no es lo adecuado...Celos de mujer.

Mi mañana inició con serenidad. Me levanté y desayuné con Raymond como todos los días desde hace algunas semanas.

A últimas fechas, Raymond y yo nos llevamos de maravilla. Salvo algunas cosas que el evita comentar y otras que yo procuro evadir.

Nos llevamos de maravilla y pasamos horas enteras charlando de todo y de nada. A él le divierten mis tonterías, seguro las "tonterías de una chiquilla".

Terminado el desayuno, Raymond subió a la habitación de su "Okka-san" para despedirse de ella. Él es muy tierno con Rei, adora a su madre y yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi caso.

Mi madre y yo no nos queremos de esa forma tan digna que veo se quieren los Spencer de éste lado del globo. A pesar de haber sabido siempre que los orientales no son muy expresivos me puedo percatar del amor que hay en ésta familia y sí, me dan celos...Mi hogar nunca fue precisamente el lugar más amoroso del mundo.

Después del desayuno fuimos a la editorial. Yo fui a sacar unas copias pero no como en semanas anteriores. Ahora solo fueron un par de ellas para poder seguir analizando cierta información. Por lo que Raymond ha podido decirme su editorial tiene bastantes solicitudes de libros por publicar y él y algunas veces su madre ahora que se ha retirado de la editorial los selecciona personalmente.

Luego de sacar las copias fui a su oficina sin tocar, como era mi costumbre hacerlo de un tiempo para acá ahora que la relación con Raymond ha mejorado.

Entré silenciosamente y me pude dar cuenta que hablaba con alguien, lo hacía tan emocionado y tan contento que no se percató de que estaba ahí, eso y que él estaba de frente a la ventana mirando a la hermosa ciudad de Tokio mientras hablaba cariñosamente con "alguien".

"Claro que muero por verte, hermosa. No, para nada...Voy a ponerme celoso y mucho"-Decía él por el teléfono- "¿Me retas? Claro que sí...¿Sabes lo que haría si te tuviera frente a mí en éste momento?- Le dice con una voz seductora que jamás le había escuchado- Pues justo te...

El serio chico de ojos amatista se puso pálido al darse vuelta y observarme para luego ponerse rojo cual tomate y luego murmuró algunas cosas en otro idioma que no entendí para nada y colgó el teléfono.

- ehmmm bueno...yo- Intenta balbucear el pelinegro.

- Yo...te traje las copias que me pediste- Le digo intentando calmar mi impresión.

- Gracias- Murmura intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Raymond...¿me necesitas para algo más?-Le cuestiono.

- Bueno pues...no- Responde él.

- Bueno...Saldré un momento. Tengo que hacer unas compras y...

- Descuida. No hay problema. Ve- Me responde liberado

- De acuerdo...

Salgo de la oficina de Raymond sin mirar atrás. Me encierro en el baño sintiendo algo que me embriaga, algo que me hace rabiar y grito. Grito mucho, lloro ¿pero por qué lloro? ¿por qué siento esto? No lo sé. No lo sé y me enoja, me hace rabiar el sentir esto que no debo sentir, esto que es prohibido.

Decido que debo de salir de ese lugar que me asfixia, de ese lugar que me duele, que me lastima y corro, corro alejándome con todas mis fuerzas de la editorial, de ese maldito lugar que me recuerda que vivo en una mentira y que toda la vida he vivido en ella.

Me siento mareada, me siento ciega del dolor y ciega de todo eso que no puedo evitar sentir y que me avergüenza tanto.

Corro saliendo del lobby y sin darme cuenta casi me estrello con un auto pero alguien consigue tirar de mí en el último instante, me sorprendo al descubrir de quién se trata.

- Rini...¿qué te ocurre?-Me dice mi salvador.

- Mo...Motoki- Murmuro sorprendida.

- ¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta preocupado.

- Si...Estoy bien- Le confirmo- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

- No. No puedes irte así, niña.- Me dice preocupado- Anda, te invito un helado y luego yo mismo te llevo a casa de la tía Rei.

Yo dudo un momento, pero termino por ceder. La verdad es que si necesito tranquilizarme; Me siento tan mal que tal vez despejarme un poco me hará bien.

Motoki me lleva a una nevería a unas cuadras de Editorial fénix donde pido un helado de fresa y él una copa inmensa de helado, tiene el mismo buen apetito del tío Andrew.

Me platica de los lugares a los que ha ido a tomar fotografías, a los que ha viajado y algunas de sus múltiples aventuras accidentadas. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi tío Andrew y Motoki tienen muchas cosas en común, definitivamente es notorio a quién salió éste chico rubio.

Yo no hablo mucho. Pero me consigo distraer lo suficiente para poder sonreír un poco. Motoki que es un chico generalmente feliz termina por rendirse ante mi autismo y pide la cuenta para llevarme a casa de ella, de "La otra mujer" Su carro entra a la mansión de los Spencer y Motoki me ayuda a bajar del auto. Es muy educado, al igual que Raymond...Ray...

- Rini- Me llama él.

- ¿Sí?

- Espero algún día ser lo suficientemente importante en tu vida para que me cuentes lo que te pasa- Me explica el chico rubio con evidente tristeza.

- Motoki yo...-Me sorprendo ante tales palabras.

- ¡Hijo, qué bueno que llegas!-Nos interrumpe la señora Hansford.

- Mamá- Saluda el rubio.- Qué sorpresa.

- No sé por qué te sorprendes- Arquea una ceja la alta y atemorizante Makoto Hansford - Sabes que desde que tu tía enfermó la visito casi a diario...

- Si, si. Es un decir- Bromea el chico.

- Motoki, Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas ¿me llevas?- Solicita la señora Hansford observándome retadoramente, ¡Vaya que no le agrado nada!

- Bueno es que yo...-Le responde el rubio pero mirándo hacia mí.

- Por favor...-Pide la señora con una voz tierna de la que nunca me había tocado escucharla hablar.

- Por mí no se preocupen.- Intervengo.

- Rini...es que yo...

- Me duele la cabeza y creo que mejor me acostaré a dormir- les digo notando que no me creen del todo.

- Vendré después entonces...-Me ofrece ese chico rubio de corta coleta. Ahora que lo veo...es atractivo...mucho ¿qué estas pensando, Rini Spencer?

Motoki y su madre se despiden para salir prontamente en el auto del rubio. Yo los veo alejarse y entro a la casa.

Subo las escaleras y camino rumbo a mi habitación pero el sonido de una dulce balada que viene desde la habitación de Rei me hace ir con ella, me hace ir como un ratón guiado por el flautista de Hamelin y lo consigue.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Interrogo.

- Rini, Hola- Me saluda ella ataviada en una bata negra con algunas mariposas de fuego estampadas, es la primera vez que la veo de pie en un buen rato- Pasa, siéntate...

- Me alegra verte de pie- Le digo con sinceridad.- y cantando.

- hoy amanecí de buen humor- Asegura la elegante mujer, vaya que si luzco la mitad de hermosa que ella a su edad me daré por bien servida. Rei es una mujer madura, pero hermosa, muy hermosa.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?- me intereso.

- A nada en particular...-Sonríe ella como cuando los niños hacen alguna travesura que se niegan a revelar.

Veo sobre su buró más flores, diferentes a las del otro día. En ésta ocasión son unos lirios casa blanca, resplandecientes, blancos como las nubes, tal vez los más bellos que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿y esto?-Le pregunto directa sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad, si la curiosidad no fuera un defecto mío no estaría aquí ahora haciéndome pasar por alguien más.

- Las trajeron ésta mañana. - Me responde con serenidad mientras se sienta en el banquito de su tocador y se pone un poco de perfume. Huele a fresas y a incienso, huele a paz y a guerra. Ésta mujer siempre tiene los dos lados de la moneda, imposible describirla con exactitud.

- ¿Del señor Spencer?-me intereso, ella solo asiente como respuesta, yo palidezco y doy un paso hacia atrás ¿de mi padre? ¿esas flores son de mi padre? Imposible...

- Rini. ¿estás bien?- Me pregunta Rei mirándome a través del espejo.

- S...si. ¿por qué la pregunta?- Le digo nerviosa.

- Porque no te veo bien- Me enfrenta la señora de cabello negro con esos inquisidores orbes amatista, por dios ¿cómo pudo mi padre engañarla por décadas? Una sola mirada es ella y sientes que debes confesar tus más obscuros secretos, eso da miedo.

- Debe ser el trabajo...-Agacho la cabeza cortando el contacto visual.

- No. No es el trabajo- Insiste la mujer de mi padre analizando mi rostro- A ti te pasa algo más...veo en tu rostro...¿celos?

Me quedo muda, palidezco aun más. ¿quién demonios es ésta mujer? ¿la creadora de la CIA? Me ha leído en dos segundos ¿será que ya sabe quién soy yo?

- ¿Celos yo? No, no, no...para nada- Le aseguro sin poder evitar el sonrojo de mi rostro.

- Si...Celos- Repite la señora de los ojos amatista escaneándome de pies a cabeza- Motoki ¿verdad?

Yo me pongo nerviosa y no sé qué decirle. Balbuceo pero termino por callar y volver a agachar la cabeza.

- Mi sobrino es un gran chico. De un gran corazón, aunque un poco...coqueto.- Me cuenta Rei poniéndose de pie con dificultad y caminando hacia el balcón con pequeños pasos, aunque está animada la veo debil, la veo que se tambalea.

- Rei...con cuidado.-Me preocupo mientras me apresuro para detenerla antes de que caiga y la regreso con cuidado a su cama.

- Gracias- Me dice mientras se acomoda de nueva cuenta en la cama. El rubor que vi en sus mejillas hace un par de segundos ha desaparecido y vuelve a estar pálida.

- Rei...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le digo con pena, casi en un susurro.

- Por supuesto. - responde mirándome como intentando adivinar mis pensamientos, temo que lo haga.- ¿es sobre mi sobrino?

- Si...bueno...no...Es que...-Dudo y analizo bien mis palabras antes de continuar- Mamá no ha sido nunca un buen ejemplo en relaciones con otras personas, así que...

- ¿Quieres un consejo?

- Mas o menos...-Le digo ganándome que ella arqueé su ceja y me mire confundida- Bueno. Más bien me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.

- Prosigue- Me invita Rei.

- Bueno. Mamá no manejaba bien los "celos" pero por lo que veo tu y el señor Spencer llevan una relación...diferente.- Ella me mira y siento en su rostro un poco de molestia por mi comentario- Bueno, a lo que voy es a que...¿Tú llegaste a sentir celos alguna vez? ¿él llegó a ponerse celoso de ti? ¿cómo lo superaron? ¡Los celos son terribles!

Rei me observa; Primero con desconfianza, pero poco a poco su gesto se va suavizando hasta enternecerse.

- "Sentir celos no es el problema: Todos los sentimos alguna vez. El problema es que los celos decidan tu reacción y no la decidas tú" -Recita la señora Spencer con solemnidad.

- Nunca lo había visto así...-Me sorprendo.

- Claro que Darien llegó a ponerse celoso y yo igual aunque tal vez en menor medida. Pero lo superamos...-Me aclara ella.

- ¿Alguna vez estuvieron cerca de separarse por celos?

Rei Sonríe amargamente por unos segundos pero luego ese gesto se desdibuja en su cara y una sonrisa cubre nuevamente sus labios rojos.

- ¿Quieres saber la historia?- Murmura divertida. Ésta mujer adora contar historias y yo cual niña emocionada me embeleso en escucharlas.

- Claro...

_**Londres Otoño de 1981 **_

_En Londres corría el mes de octubre. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer y con ello la paciencia del joven Spencer. Había intentado mil y un tretas para regresar a Japón pero el trabajo acumulado era bastante y siempre salía uno u otro compromiso que lo hacía quedarse en la ciudad más de lo que deseaba._

_Esa mañana se había dedicado a solucionar un sinfín de asuntos, había hurgado en secreto algunas tretas para partir a Japón esa misma tarde._

_- Señor, lo buscan- Le dijo su asistente mientras un alto rubio aparecía por la puerta._

_- ¡Darien, mi amigo...que gusto verte!-Saludó el recién llegado._

_- Jeditte...-Murmuró el banquero sin dejo de alegría mientras la asistente salía de la oficina_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vamos...¿No puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? - Cuestiona el rubio._

_- Tu y yo no somos amigos. Soy amigo de Andrew y tu y yo jamás nos hemos agradado...Lo sabes- Explica con recelo el joven Spencer._

_- Bueno...bueno...eso no quiere decir que no podamos charlar ¿no?- Interroga el más joven de los Hansford._

_- Vuelvo a repetir...¿qué haces aquí?- Recalca Darien con serio signo de haber perdido la paciencia._

_- Charlar...ya te lo dije- Responde en tono de burla el de los ojos de hielo- ¿no me invitas un trago?_

_- Claro...-Responde Darien poniéndose de pie y sirviendo un poco de whisky al invitado no deseado- Dime lo que tengas que decir y lárgate._

_- Imagino que debes estar muy ocupado ¿verdad?_

_- Así es...así que di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.- Exige Darien insistiendo en despachar a esa visita nada grata._

_- Si, si. Te entiendo. No creas que no...debes tener mucho trabajo ¿no?- Comenta el rubio sin que Darien le preste atención ya que ha regresado su atención a los documentos sobre el escritorio- Seguro tienes que viajar a algún lugar...A Japón por ejemplo...¿verdad?_

_El pelinegro se queda paralizado y observa a Jeditte que lo mira divertido al notar el nerviosismo del gerente del banco._

_- No entiendo de qué hablas...-Responde fingiendo tranquilidad el de pelo negro, una que está muy lejos de sentir._

_- No, tal vez no.- Se ríe Jeditte.- Te contaré...Hace un par de meses, cuando te desapareciste como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, tu suegro se puso loco, verdaderamente histérico. Pensó que habías desistido de su "acuerdo"...Si, si. No me veas así. No es un secreto el porqué te casaste con la golfa de Serena luego de que te engañó con un sinfín de tipos._

_- Entre ellos tú, no lo olvides- recalca Darien._

_- Bueno, bueno. No seas orgulloso y regresemos a lo que estábamos hablando.- Rehúye Jeditte.- Tu suegro estaba loco y le preguntaba a mi hermano por ti pero era raro que nadie te encontrara ¿no lo crees?.Supuse que no estabas en Japón, si lo estuvieras, si estuvieras en contacto con Andrew seguro habrías regresado una de las noventa llamadas que te hicieron. Pero no fue así._

_- No voy a explicarte mi agenda laboral, Jeditte- Reclama Darien._

_- No. No lo necesitas...en serio. Bueno, te decía. Tengo mucho tiempo libre y decidí dar un pequeño paseo. Si alguien podía saber tu paradero tal vez podría ser...¿Seiya?- Comenta el rubio buscando algún gesto en el rostro del joven Spencer._

_- ¿Y te lo dijo?- Comentó burlón el banquero regresando a sus papeles. Conocía a Seiya y sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con él._

_- Claro que no. Ese vegetal jamás te delataría. Pero su enfermera...Es muy simpática ¿sabes? Me contó que habías estado allí, con tu bella y flamante esposa, "Una hermosa muchacha Japonesa de ojos amatista"- Explica el rubio._

_- Stella es una mujer bastante mayor...A veces no sabe lo que dice- Minimiza Darien, pero su ceño es fruncido y se tensa la voz de su garganta._

_- Si...Tal vez, pero es curioso ¿no? Justo ambos conocemos a una mujer así. Una prostituta, por cierto- Recalca Jeditte._

_- ¡No te permito que la llames así!- ordena Darien brincando encima del rubio y sujetándolo por la solapa del saco_

_- Calma...calma...De verdad que tu padre tiene razón cuando dice que te pones como una fiera si uno te habla de tu amante- Se burla Jeditte._

_- No digas estupideces- Escupe el ofendido._

_- Imaginé que tal vez dirías que es un invento o algo así. Pero tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿sabes?- Aclara el rubio- Supuse que si era cierto...habrías llevado a esa mujer a los mejores hoteles, a los mejores lugares y me dediqué a seguirte la pista. Tienes gustos caros..._

_- Ve al grano, Jeditte...-Gruñe el de pelo negro._

_- No me veas como tu enemigo, Darien. Podemos ser amigos...Grandes amigos- asegura Jeditte._

_- No creo que te interese ser mi amigo- Bufa el banquero- Habla claro._

_- Bueno...No querrás que tu esposa sepa dónde estuviste ¿o sí?_

_- Tal vez eso es lo que deseo...Jeditte- Suspira el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al rubio que lo mira extrañado- Que lo descubran todo..._

_- Darien...Darien...Las cosas no son tan fáciles ¡La vida no es tan fácil!- Asegura el rubio- ¿Qué esperas que pase con tu hermano si te descubren? Si bien le va, terminará pidiendo limosna en la calle, eso claro. Si puede sobrevivir sin su respirador artificial y todos esos aparatos. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso...además._

_- Además ¿qué?_

_- Además, Si fueras pobre, ¿crees que esa mujerzuela te seguiría "queriendo"? ¡Por favor, Darien! No seas ingenuo- Se burla el rubio._

_- Tú no sabes nada de Rei- Asegura el pelinegro evidentemente ofendido._

_- ¡Claro que lo sé! Ella y todas las mujerzuelas de su calaña son iguales. Te aman, ¡claro que te aman! Pero solo mientras hay dinero, solo mientras puedes pagar su compañía; Ni un segundo más..._

_- Ella no es así- Insiste Darien sacando autocontrol de quien sabe que parte de su ser._

_- Si, si. Lo que tu digas- Se burla el más joven de los Hansford- Imaginemos que no es dinero lo que le atrae de ti. Que "te ama" por ti y no por los millones que simbolizas... Debo suponer, siendo quien y como eres que has hecho con ella algo así como un acuerdo de "exclusividad" ¿no es así?. Bueno...Después de dedicarse a entretener a un sinfín de hombres ¿crees que te esperará por meses enteros a que vuelvas? Jajaja. ¡por favor, no seas ingenuo! Esa mujer seguro está en éste momento consiguiendo clientes por su cuenta._

_- Sal de aquí- exige el pelinegro exasperándose._

_- Bien. Bien. No diré nada- Intenta calmar el rubio- Si tú quieres creer que ella te es fiel, por mí está bien. Puedes creer en santa si así lo deseas. Yo no soy tu enemigo, Ya te lo dije. Vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda incondicional para guardar tu "secretito"...Todo por una módica suma._

_- Ya salió el peine- Bufa Darien._

_- Bueno. De algo tengo que vivir ¿no? Te ofrezco no decir nada y cubrir tus espaldas pero..._

_- ¿Cuánto pides?- Se rinde el pelinegro._

_- ¿cuánto vale mi silencio?- Regresa Jeditte._

_Darien respiró profundamente y sacó una chequera de su cajón llenando un cheque y entregándoselo al rubio._

_- Espero que esto sea suficiente..._

_- De momento, si- Disfruta el rubio saboreando los ceros en el cheque depositado en sus manos. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta para detenerse antes de salir y mirar al banquero- Darien_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Mira...Tal vez tu y yo no somos amigos, pero...No te hagas muchas ilusiones con esa mujer. El día menos pensado cuando llegues a Tokio te la encontrarás enredada en la cama con otro hombre. En éste mismo instante probablemente lo esté haciendo con otro..._

_- No todas las mujeres son iguales, Jeditte- Responde incómodo el de ojos azules._

_- No. Tal vez no. Pero conozco a muchas y todas lo son, más las que cobran por sus servicios..._

_Jeditte salió de la oficina del joven Spencer con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabiendo que había conseguido su dinero y claro está...clavar la espina de la duda en el corazón de aquél pobre diablo._

_Darien se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de aquél hombre. Sabía que no tenía por qué darles mayor importancia pero muy en el fondo le habían destrozado el corazón._

_Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, uno que traía tatuado en la cabeza y en la piel._

_- Diga...-Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular._

_- Rei...-La llamó él._

_- Darien- Dedujo la muchacha con un tono de sorpresa en la voz._

_- ¿qué te ocurre?-Indagó él al escuchar la voz seca de la muchacha Japonesa._

_- ¿a mí? na...nada ¿qué habría de pasarme, Darien? Estás loco.- Minimizó la joven de ojos amatista._

_- Te escucho nerviosa- Insiste el joven._

_- Claro que no estoy nerviosa, solo...Sorprendida por tu llamada. Eso es todo- Asegura Rei._

_- Te llamo todos los días._

_- Darien. Tú eres el que está extraño ¿qué te ocurre?- Se inquieta la chica._

_- Nada. Tienes razón, preciosa. Estoy tenso. He tenido un día muy pesado en el banco. Discúlpame- Pide él._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Ofrece la chica._

_- No. No quiero hablar de esas cosas contigo. Prefiero escuchar tu voz- Rehúye el inglés._

_- Creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento, amor- Corta la chica- Voy de salida._

_- ¿Saldrás?_

_- Si. Iré a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca y a hacer unas tareas y se me hace tarde- Cuenta la muchacha desde Tokio._

_- Ya veo. ¿Irás sola?- Interroga el banquero._

_- Me veré con algunos compañeros allá- Explica Rei_

_- ¿Quienes?-Pregunta con voz seca el de ojos azules._

_- No los conoces...-Responde la chica- Pero charlaremos luego ¿sí? Márcame más tarde o mañana. Se me hace tarde._

_- Bien...Te llamaré luego- Acepta de mala gana el chico- Rei..._

_- ¿sí?- Responde nerviosa la chica._

_- Te amo...Nunca lo olvides..._

_- No lo haré._

_El joven inglés colgó el teléfono. Una sensación poco agradable se formaba en su estómago. ¿por qué Rei estaba tan seca, tan nerviosa? ¿qué le ocurría que había estado tan cortante? ¿Sería que acaso Jeditte tenía Razón y?... No, no. Eso no podía ser. No podía ser verdad._

_El pelinegro se puso de pie abriendo una gaveta donde ocultaba una maleta. Tomó algunos papeles y salió del banco. Sabía que si se quedaba en la oficina no avanzaría mucho. Su cabeza no le permitía pensar claramente, así que se fue al aeropuerto, tomando el primer avión que partiera a Tokio._

_Llegó bastantes horas después y tomó un taxi al único domicilio al que podía acudir en aquél país tan diferente al suyo pero al que había anhelado volver desde el mismo momento en que partió de allí un par de meses atrás._

_El taxi lo dejó en aquél edificio que le parecía un verdadero paraíso en ese instante. Tomó el ascensor para llegar al piso más alto, justo donde esperaba sorprender a Rei. Le había dicho que saldría a la biblioteca así que seguramente llegaría muy entrada la noche. Le daba tiempo suficiente para sorprender a esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño._

_La sorpresa la encontró él al llegar al último piso y toparse con un hombre alto de cabellos castaños saliendo de su departamento. Se cruzaron en el pasillo y al ver el castaño que Darien sacaba sus llaves para entrar al Penthouse le regaló una sonrisa que hizo arder algo en el interior del chico inglés, algo que lo hacía sentir Rabia._

_Entró al departamento empujando la puerta. Con un sinfín de sensaciones que le aturdían la cabeza, ira, rabia, coraje, celos..._

_- ¡Rei!- Llamó en tono imperativo._

_Una joven de ojos amatista salió de la habitación vestida con un camisón y una bata. La chica de cabello negro lucía sorprendida, extrañada, tal vez...¿nerviosa?_

_- Darien...-Susurró sorprendida, todo esperaba, menos verlo ahí._

_- ¿Quién era ese tipo? - Interrogó el pelinegro sin poder ocultar su molestia._

_- ¿de quién hablas?- Se extraña ella._

_- ¡el que acaba de salir de aquí! ¡No finjas!- Explota él tomando con fuerzas de las muñecas a la muchacha de cabellos negros._

_- ¡Suéltame!- Se molesta la chica librándose de aquel agarre y empujando lejos al inglés- ¿qué te pasa, Darien?_

_- ¡Dime quién era él! ¡Dímelo!-Exige con rabia el recién llegado._

_- ¿por qué? ¿por qué tu insistencia en saberlo?- Regresa la chica indignda por aquella reacción.- ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza?_

_- ¡Dime quién era, qué hacía aquí!- vuelve a exigir respuesta el hombre de pupilas azules pero inyectadas en sangre._

_- ¿qué estás pensando, Darien?- Reta la pelinegra encarando su mirada con la de él, la sorpresa de los primeros instantes ha sido sustituida por rabia, por indignación, con la sola mirada parece adivinar sus más obscuros pensamientos- Claro...Piensas que ese hombre es mi amante ¿no?_

_El hombre de pupilas azules rehuyó la mirada de la chica, guardando silencio._

_- No...No piensas que es mi amante ¿quién crees que era, Darien? ¿Un cliente?- Reta la chica soltando aquellas palabras que la hieren profundamente- ¡Claro que es lo que piensas! Piensas que una prostituta no puede abandonar sus viejas costumbres ¿ correcto?_

_- Rei...-Se apena el pelinegro. Escuchar esas palabras de boca de su mujer lo hacen percatarse de lo estupidas que eran sus ideas._

_- Piensa lo que quieras- Gruñó la chica abofeteando a Darien con tal fuerza un hilo de sangre corrió por el labio de él y dando media vuelta hacia la habitación- ¡Imbécil!_

_- ¡Rei, ven acá!- Exigió él sin ser escuchado por la chica._

_Un par de segundos después de que su mujer desapareciera por la puerta de la recamara volvió a salir pero ésta vez ataviada con unos jeans y un abrigo color negro. Buscó su bolso y abrió la puerta del departamento._

_- ¿A dónde vas?- Interrogó él evidentemente confundido._

_- ¿A dónde crees que voy? A buscar clientes por supuesto, "Querido" no olvides que soy una prostituta ninfómana que no tiene el menor concepto de valores. - Respondió con los ojos inyectados de sangre la ex bailarina- Nos vemos luego, O tal vez no..._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con tal vez no?- Se encendió el inglés acercándose a la chica que como respuesta automática levantó los brazos para poner una barrera entre ellos, justo en ese momento no lo quería cerca._

_- Quien sabe. Tal vez encuentre a algún otro cliente que me ofrezca más que tú ¿no lo crees?- Murmura con amargura la de ojos amatista._

_Rei dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El alto muchacho ardió en cólera estrellando el florero de la mesita de la entrada contra el suelo. Segundos después salió del departamento para seguir a la muchacha, pero ella ya se había ido._

_Regresó solo por las llaves del departamento y volvió a salir. Fue al banco a buscar a su rubio compinche. Entró a la oficina sin tocar, sorprendiendo al muchacho de ojos azules que estaba analizando unos documentos._

_- ¡Darien!- Se sorprendió gratamente el rubio- No me avisaste que venías._

_- Quise darle una sorpresa a Rei- Contesta seco el muchacho Spencer._

_- ¿y ya la viste, o has venido primero a verme a mí?- Interroga divertido el alto rubio_

_- Ya. Pero discutimos...Ella salió de la casa sin decir nada. Enfurecida._

_- Ya veo. Entonces ella es la que te ha dejado ese regalito en la boca- Supone Andrew enfatizando el labio reventado del recién llegado.- No es bueno que hagas enojar así a una mujer._

_- Ya sé . Creo que enloquecí.- Acepta el pelinegro- Es que ver a ese tipo saliendo del departamento, con esa sonrisa y luego ver a Rei...así, en camisón y luego yo..._

_- Le armaste una escena de celos- Deduce el rubio Hansford a su pesar._

_- No pude evitarlo...-Confiesa Darien- Algo en mí explotó y..._

_- Darien...Darien...¿qué te pasa, amigo?- Cuestiona él- Siempre has sido un hombre dueño de tus nervios, formal. Y ahora te veo así, casándote con Serena y luego viniendo con Rei. ¡armando escenas de celos! ¡acusando de infiel a Rei cuando tú...!_

_- Ya. Basta. No hables más- Suplica el pelinegro- No sé qué me pasó. Entre mi padre que me repite una y otra vez que mi boda con Serena fue lo mejor y tu hermano que me ha dicho estupidez y media de ella y luego llego y..._

_- ¿Que Jeditte, qué?-Interrumpe Andrew._

_- Tu hermano lo sabe todo. Me investigó..._

_- ¿Todo?_

_- Bueno...sabe de Rei. de dónde estuvimos, a dónde fuimos en el tiempo que estuve desaparecido._

_- Maldición. ¿y qué te ha pedido? Porque ese maldito siempre busca obtener alguna ventaja de todo.- Recuerda Andrew._

_- Lo sé. Tuve que darle un cheque para callarle la boca- Cuenta Darien._

_- Y no será el único. Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo- Ofrece el joven Hansford- Por otro lado. ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Deberías de haber ido a buscar a Rei._

_- ¿Pero dónde?_

_- Seguramente con Makoto. Tu sabes que esas dos siempre buscan el apoyo la una de la otra...Seguro Rei fue a Mako´s Garden a contarle..._

_- Tienes razón, iré a buscarla...-Dijo en voz alta el recién llegado caminando a la puerta._

_- Darien- Detuvo Andrew._

_- ¿Si?._

_- Deja de hacer estupideces. Creo que no eres quién para reclamarle nada a Rei y además, Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que hay en el corazón de ella...¿no es así?- Recalca el rubio._

_- Si...Tienes razón..._

_Darien salió del banco con rumbo a la cafetería de la joven francesa. Aunque sabía cómo le iría con la señora Hansford necesitaba buscar a Rei, disculparse con su mujer._

_Al llegar a Mako´s Garden no vio a Rei por ningún lugar. Solo algunos clientes y a la dueña del lugar en la caja mientras el pequeño heredero de las sonrisas de ambos estaba recluido en un corralito junto a su alta madre._

_- ¡Darien, hola!- Saluda la señora Hansford. -¡Qué bueno que estás aquí_

_- Hola, Mako- Saluda el joven._

_- No sabía que vendrías. Rei no me dijo nada.- Cuenta la parlanchina mujer.- Yo le dije que sería bueno que te dijera que vinieras a verla. ¡qué bueno que me hizo caso!_

_- Ella no me dijo nada. Yo no le avisé que vendría. Quise darle una sorpresa- Explica el chico._

_- Pues creo que tal vez te llamó con el pensamiento._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Indaga Darien._

_- ¿No te ha dicho nada?- Se sorprende la castaña._

_- No. Nada me ha dicho- Aclara él- ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Es que la pobrecilla te ha extrañado tanto- responde la ojiverde- Le dije que lo mejor era llamarte para que te pidiera que vinieras ¡pero es tan terca!_

_- ¿de verdad me ha extrañado?- Interroga el joven Spencer._

_- ¡pero qué preguntas! ¡Claro que te ha extrañado! Ha estado pálida, ojerosa...Ha comido muy poco- Explica la alta._

_- Rei...-Murmura él- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?_

_- No. No ha venido por aquí. Tal vez en la universidad o...Espera- Se detiene la castaña- ¿por qué tu gesto? No habrás hecho alguna estupidez, Darien.._

_- Mako, Yo..._

_- ¿qué hiciste?- Interroga la mujer haciendo mala cara. No necesita escuchar mucho para saber por la cara de Darien que ha hecho algo y grave._

_- Una estupidez, Mako...Una verdadera estupidez..._

_- No es posible ¿pero de qué están hechos ustedes los hombres?- Regaña ella._

_- Mako...-Se apena el pelinegro._

_- Mira, Darien. Tendré más tiempo de conocerte a ti del que tengo de conocerla a ella, pero si tú te atreves...-Amenaza ella._

_- Te prometo que lo solucionaré- Afirma él caminando hacia la puerta._

_- ¡Más te vale!- Advierte la castaña. No sabe si Darien la escucha por que ha salido corriendo de la cafetería._

_El joven banquero fue a la universidad en la que estudiaba Rei. Pero no la encontró. Fue también a la biblioteca y también fue inútil. No sabía dónde más podría estar ella así que optó por regresar a su departamento y esperarla ahí._

_Al regresar se dio cuenta que las llaves de Rei estaban en el cenicero; Ella había llegado ya._  
_No estaba en la sala o la cocina, así que supuso que debía estar en la habitación y fue para allá._

_Sobre la cama una maleta y dentro de ella algunas ropas. Se quedó anonadado. Buscó a Rei con la mirada y pudo verla dos segundos después salir del armario con algunos cambios más en las manos y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ella lo miró por un segundo y luego regresó a lo suyo sin decir nada más._

_- Rei...¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó él con voz temblorosa. Uno de sus peores miedos se estaba manifestando frente a sus ojos._

_- Me voy...eso ocurre- Contestó la muchacha con voz parca._

_- No puedes irte así...-Suplica con voz suave el alto hombre intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella lo rehúye y regresa al armario por más ropa._

_- No veo razón para quedarme- Asegura Rei.- Lo mejor será que me vaya..._

_- Amor...por favor...-Llama él con voz suplicante._

_- Es mejor que me vaya de aquí, Darien. Esto no va a funcionar...-Dice la muchacha.- En una relación si no hay confianza no hay nada y tú me acabas de demostrar que entre nosotros no la hay..._

_- Rei...perdóname, por favor- Pide el inglés._

_- ¿Por qué quieres que te perdone? ¿Por qué dudaste de mí o solo porque no quieres que me vaya?-Afronta con indiferencia la chica ante él. Darien guarda silencio un par de segundos y antes de que él diga algo ella lo interrumpe- ¿Lo ves? No lo sabes. Aceptémoslo, Darien. Tú nunca vas a poder vivir con mi pasado. Bastará cualquier incidente, cualquier mirada, cualquier detalle para que dudes de mí y yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar eso._

_- Rei...Mi amor...-Se entristece él._

_- Créeme...Es lo mejor- Afirma Rei dando un par de pasos hacia el armario pero su muñeca es detenida por las manos de él._

_- Rei...-La llama Darien- No es lo mejor, por favor...escúchame._

_- Bien...Te escucho- Aceptó ella de mala gana, con evidente dolor._

_- Quiero pedir perdón por dudar de ti, por actuar de esa forma._

_- No es más que lo que piensas de mi. No te preocupes, Soy una prostituta retirada...puedo volver a reincidir ¿no?-Recalca ella con amargura esas palabras le cortan la garganta.- Que soy una mujerzuela que se enreda con el primero que le propone algo, ¿no es así?_

_- ¡No! No es lo que creo de ti- Asegura Darien- Perdóname, Rei. No sé qué me pasó. Me dejé llevar por los celos...Me ardió la sangre de solo imaginar, de solo pensar que tú puedas estar con otro..._

_- Si vas a pensar eso lo mejor será dejarlo todo por la paz ¿no lo crees?- Insiste ella._

_- No. No lo creo, Rei. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti ¡yo me muero sin ti!- Confiesa consternado el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos._

_- Pero no puedes controlar tus celos. No puedes dejar de pensar todas esas estupideces._

_- Rei, yo te amo- Afirma el pelinegro- Eres mi vida, eres el motivo por el que vivo. No creo todas esas cosas pero...Han sido días difíciles en Londres y enloquecí, Sentí celos..._

_Por fin lo suelta. Él se apena. Escuchando sus palabras se da cuenta, fue un idiota y sin querer la ha herido en lo más profundo de su ser._

_- Darien...Sentir celos no es el problema: Todos los sentimos alguna vez. El problema es que los celos decidan tu reacción y no la decidas tú.-Asegura la muchacha dejando boquiabierto a su pareja._

_- Lo sé y no volverá a pasar, te lo juro- Ofrece el joven inglés con sinceridad arrodillándose ante Rei- Por favor...No te vayas._

_- Darien...¿tú crees que yo no siento celos?- Murmura la chica sintiendo como los brazos de él se aferran a sus piernas._

_- ¿Cómo?- Se extraña él de escuchar semejantes palabras._

_- ¿Crees que no ardo en ellos cada que tú te vas, cada que estás lejos? ¡Claro que sí! Pero también confío en ti, en lo que tenemos. ¿acaso tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?- Reprocha ella._

_- Fui un idiota- Afirma Darien- Perdóname, Rei..._

_La joven de ojos amatista respira profundamente y luego clava sus bellos orbes en los zafiro de él. En realidad lucía arrepentido, apenado. No pudo dejar de pensar que era su primer discusión fuerte desde que estaban juntos como pareja. Su primer instinto fue decir que no, salir de ahí con su orgullo intacto, pero el corazón se lo impidió._

_- Escúchame, Darien- Dijo ella con voz imperativa- Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida...Pero si vuelves a dudar de mi, si vuelves a actuar como lo hiciste hoy..._

_- No pasará, te lo seguro- Promete Darien abrazándose a Rei como un náufrago a una tabla salvavidas._

_- Eso espero...por el bien de los dos..._

_Ambos se perdieron en un beso hambriento. Desde que él había regresado a Japón no se habían besado, no se habían abrazado._

_Ella enredó sus brazos al cuello de él como si fuera su salvación, y si lo pensaba bien, de verdad lo era; y él la tomó entre sus brazos, desterrando la maleta de su cama._

_Se perdieron en besos caníbales, en caricias furtivas. Para los amantes el tiempo corre en formas muy diferentes al tiempo que manejan los demás. Tal vez habían pasado solo lagunas semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero para ellos habían pasado siglos._

_Él deslizó los pantalones de ella y su blusa mientras ella arrancó con salvajismo todos los botones de su camisa. La lujuria se reflejaba en sus pupilas._

_Rei abrió con maestría la hebilla del pantalón del joven inglés disfrutando la forma en la que él la observaba. Sabía lo mucho que él la deseaba y le gustaba._

_El resto de sus ropas fue arrancada con la misma prisa, con la misma desesperación. Él recorría las curvas de la mujer entre sus brazos como un ciego recorre los nuevos objetos, para grabar en su mente cada forma, cada milímetro, aunque ya los sabía de memoria, conocía ese mapa perfectamente, había memorizado cada centímetro de Rei._

_Él deslizó sus besos húmedos por el cuello de Rei. Arrancando a su paso gemidos de placer que aumentaban conforme se acercaban a aquel lugar tan codiciado, tan anhelado._

_Cuando se encontró en la puerta del paraíso no dudó en paladear el sabor de su humedad, en recorrer con su lengua cada milímetro de su intimidad, en arrancarle con ello a la mujer ante él un orgasmo ensordecedor._

_Después de tocar las puertas del mandala; La muchacha de ojos amatista se incorporó un poco, con un gesto malicioso en sus labios. Se abrazó al hombre que había estado entre sus piernas y lo tumbó sobre la cama._

_Darien sonreía al ver sentada en su centro a aquella maravillosa mujer con ojos color amatista, disfrutaba la vista y disfrutaba su osadía pero disfrutó más al sentir como su virilidad se hacía espacio en el interior de Rei, de "Su Rei"._

_La diosa de fuego se retorcía en diversas direcciones, robando roncos gemidos del muchacho inglés que no perdía el tiempo para recorrer el plano abdomen de ella, sus curvas, sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos los cuales acariciaba y luego pellizcaba ganándose algunos gemidos de placer de aquella mujer que tenía la fórmula exacta para volverlo loco._

_Cuando la enigmática mujer de cabello negro llegó nuevamente a la cúspide del placer y bajó un poco la guardia para ceder a un beso incitado, Darien aprovechó para poder colocarse sobre ella, para hundirse de nueva cuenta entre las piernas de Rei y recorrerla, para sentirla retorcerse ante cada caricia, ante cada beso, ante cada palabra cariñosa murmurada en su oído._

_Ella sintió un nuevo temblor en lo más profundo de su ser al mismo tiempo que él desbordaba su placer en el interior de ella. De pronto todo fue silencio, de pronto todo fue obscuridad._

_Después de la tormenta, después de la guerra siempre viene la paz y justo aires de paz, justo eso era lo que se respiraba sobre aquella enorme cama de sábanas blancas después de firmar la tregua entre los dos._

_Darien abrazaba por la cintura a aquella mujer que lo hacía sentir un mar de emociones mientras ella le daba la espalda volteando hacia la ventana. Ella podía sentir el latido del corazón de él que estaba bastante acelerado aun, sentía las manos cariñosas de Darien juguetear con un mechón de su cabello._

_- El hombre que viste salir del departamento...-Inició la pelinegra rompiendo ese delicioso silencio._

_- Shh...No hablemos ahora, ¿sí?- Pide él besando el hombro desnudo de Rei._

_- El hombre que viste salir hoy del departamento era el doctor Maeda - Explica la muchacha sin dejar de mirar a la ventana._

_El pelinegro detuvo sus besos y sintió como un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente. ¿Era eso lo que tenía a Rei tan tensa últimamente? ¿sería que ella llevaba días sintiéndose mal? ¿qué tan terrible debería de ser para que el doctor terminara analizándola en casa? Dios ¿y si algo malo le estaba pasando a su Rei? De pronto el terror se apoderó de él._

_- ¿Te sientes mal?- Se preocupa Darien al escuchar las palabras de ella._

_- El doctor Maeda Es el ginecólogo de Makoto...Ella lo mandó para revisarme...-Confiesa ella aun mirando hacia la ventana._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Interroga él._

_- Estoy embarazada..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bien, aquí estamos una semana más. Milagrosamente llegué al viernes, chicos y chicas. Como le decía a Diana. Un terrible virus atacó mi sistema y me ha pegado un catarro que hace años no tenía. Tres días con fiebre y ni una falta en el trabajo. Por suerte y gracias a los kamis estamos aquí de pie y con mejores ánimos. Hasta estoy escribiendo por lo que solo dejaré comentarios cortos._**

**_Gracias a: Hikaru, Diana, Ohdioso,Iraís& Aiko, Mayilu y a "lector silencioso" que sigue sin dejar Review._**

**_También gracias a mi amiga Matona que anda muy alejada de estos mundos Fanfiqueros, la excusamos poquito porque está haciendo lo que le gusta que es escribir, pero no te olvides de tu Makotita, amiga. "la marquesita" y "vitta" te extrañan._**

**_Sus Reviews me hacen el día y en estos días tan pesados fueron mejores que cualquier antibiotico._**

**_Si, hay más secretos que contar (aunque no es más secretos del pasado) hay más personajes por sacar y más trapitos sucios, espero que me acompañen a desenterrarlos ;)_**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**

**_me retiro a escribir :)_**


	20. Que se detenga el tiempo

**La Otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 20**

** "Que se detenga el tiempo"**

_Yo quiero hacer que se detenga el tiempo  
En cada despedida, en ese beso que me das  
Llenarme el alma con tu dulce aliento  
Pensar que es solo un sueño del que voy a despertar  
_

_Que al terminar la noche y el silencio  
Soñando el mismo sueño entre mis brazos vas a estar  
Y te diré levantate que ya han pasado de las seis  
Que mientras te bañas te bañas te haré  
Un pan tostado y un café  
Y te llevaré corriendo que  
Ya se hizo tarde ¿no lo ves?  
Y cuando estés entre los muros del colegio escribiré  
Una canción que diga cuánto te extrañé  
_

**_Tokio Octubre de 1981_**

_La mañana se sentía fresca. No así en aquél departamento en el piso más alto de un edificio en una exclusiva zona residencial de Tokio._

_En la cocina, un joven pelinegro preparaba jugo, pan tostado y café; Como siempre cada que estaba en aquél lugar se encontraba sumamente feliz y tarareaba una canción mientras picaba algo de fruta para montar la mesa._

_- Buenos días- Saludó Rei saliendo de la habitación ataviada en unos leggins grises y un sweeter largo._

_- Buenos días, preciosa- Regresó él- Anda, ven a desayunar._

_El joven pelinegro terminó de servir la mesa llevando un poco de jalea y pan tostado. Darien acomodó la silla a la chica de pupilas amatista y luego tomó su lugar._

_- Mmhmm. Extrañaba esto- Explica la muchacha._

_- ¿Solo esto?- Interroga Darien con fingida molestia._

_- Bueno...entre otras cosas- Cede la chica quedándose en silencio y frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta Darien notando el cambio de humor de la chica._

_- Nada...No es nada-Dice Rei mirando el fondo de su taza de café._

_- Mientes- Refuta Darien._

_- Es todo esto- comenta ella por toda respuesta haciendo que él arqueé la ceja en señal de confusión, Rei respira profundamente y luego continua- No teníamos planeado tener hijos tan pronto, Darien. Aun no termino la carrera, ni siquiera voy a la mitad y luego..._

_- Y luego nada...Estaremos bien, Rei- Aseguró él tomando la mano de la muchacha en la suya.- Lo prometo._

_- No quiero dejar la universidad..._

_- No lo harás. Tú seguirás estudiando y nos las arreglaremos éste pequeño polizón._

_- O polizona.- Corrige ella._

_- Cierto...O polizona- Sonríe Darien- Anda, date prisa. Te llevaré a la universidad._

_- ¿y tú que harás hoy?- Pregunta ella._

_- Iré con Andrew a revisar unos papeles, ¿paso por ti al terminar las clases?_

_Ella asintió y él besó su frente con ternura._

_- Te llevaré a comer a dónde tú quieras. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo- Asegura Darien._

_- ¿Más?- Recalca ella soltando una pequeña risa._

_- Por mí haría una fiesta nacional- responde él._

_- Sé que lo harías. Pero le prometí a Makoto que iríamos a comer a su casa el día de hoy- Explica la chica notando como él se entristecía un poco- Pero podemos ir a cenar..._

_Los ojos zafiro de Darien brillaron cual estrellas con la propuesta de la chica._

_- Hecho. Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

_- sí._

_Rei Desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación dejando a solas a Darien que se quedó sintiendo que estaba en un sueño, en el mejor de ellos._

_El matrimonio salió del departamento con rumbo a la universidad donde Rei estudiaba. Durante el camino charlaron de trivialidades, pero el hecho de estar cerca el uno del otro les era más que suficiente. Rei bajó del automóvil de prisa para entrar a la universidad pero poco antes de salir del todo fue detenida por Darien que tiró de su mano hacia él. Ella lo miró sorprendida, interrogante Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas tras un beso profundo por parte del muchacho inglés. Una sonrisa se colgó de su rostro y bajó del auto tambaleante, entre nubes; Eran justo esos detalles los que la hacían recordar el porqué había aceptado casarse con él..._

_Darien manejó camino al banco, donde se encontraba ya su inseparable compinche que lo miró entrar y colocó en sus labios una mueca burlona._

_- Por lo que veo te has reconciliado con Rei...-Adivina malicioso._

_- Así es...-Confirma el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- y por tus ojeras y esa sonrisa deduzco que..._

_- Rei está embarazada- Interrumpe Darien a su amigo que se queda pálido y boquiabierto._

_- ¿Q...Qué?-Murmura el joven Hansford- Bueno, no exageres. Tal vez fue una noche muy pasional pero ¿tan pronto?_

_Darien lo mira con mala cara y Andrew palidece._

_- ¿no estas bromeando?- Darien niega con la cabeza- ¿qué rayos te pasa?_

_- T estoy diciendo que Rei y yo seremos padres y tú un tío bastante gruñón por lo que veo- Cuenta el futuro padre sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios._

_- Darien...¿No ves la seriedad del problema?-Regaña Andrew._

_- No veo a mi hijo como un "Problema", Andrew._

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero- Aclaró el rubio- Tú estás casado con Serena. Tienes un matrimonio en Londres, un compromiso...Un hijo lo complica todo, lo sabes.._

_- No quiero pensar en eso ahora. ¿sí?-pide el pelinegro._

_- ¿entonces qué harás?- Insiste Andrew._

_- Quedarme con Rei. Quedarme a su lado. Luego ya veré, pero éstos meses, éste tiempo me quedaré con ella. No voy a separarme de su lado ni un solo instante._

_- ¿Y qué dirás en Londres? ¿qué le dirás a Serena?._

_- Ya inventaré algo. Pero te aseguro, Te juro que primero dejo que me maten antes de separarme de su lado. No me perdonaría no estar aquí cuando nuestro hijo nazca._

_- ¿qué esperas que te diga, Darien? ¿qué quieres de mi?- Se desespera el rubio._

_- Que hagas lo mismo que yo he hecho contigo...que me felicites, que me desees lo mejor- Pide el joven Spencer._

_Andrew suspiró profundamente y luego de negar con la cabeza se puso de pie para ponerse frente a su compinche abrazándolo._

_- Felicidades, amigo- Felicitó con sinceridad el joven Hansford._

_- Gracias..._

_- Imagino que irán a comer a casa con Makoto y conmigo hoy ¿no es así?._

_- Definitivamente, órdenes de Rei..._

_Andrew y Darien Rieron de buena gana. Se encontraron divertidos al darse cuenta como habían cambiado las cosas para ambos. Antes eran unos casanovas incorregibles y ahora se reconocían títeres a la voluntad de aquellas mujeres._

_La comida en la casa de los Hansford como siempre fue más que exquisita; No en balde la señora Hansford venía de una familia bastante famosa por su talento culinario._

_A esas horas habían degustado ya la comida y ahora disfrutaban de una buena rebanada de pie de queso con fresas y una taza de café._  
_La charla había sido amena para los cuatro comensales que se encontraban a solas sin la presencia de las sonrisas del primogénito de los anfitriones que a esas horas dormía su siesta._

_- Ánimo, Rei- intenta alegrar la cocinera- La noticia de mi sobrino es una gran noticia._

_- Es lo mismo que yo le digo, Mako- Interviene el futuro padre- A mi me hace muy feliz._

_- Sí. Pero no estaba en nuestros planes, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijimos que nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo. Ni siquiera he terminado la universidad. ¿cómo lo haré ahora con un bebé?_

_- Haremos- Corrige el hombre de cabello negro.-Y ya te lo dije. No te preocupes, Contrataremos una niñera que nos apoye o puedo llevarlo al banco conmigo mientras estás en clases._

_- No bromees. Yo no quiero que una extraña cuide a mi hijo ¿y qué harás cuándo tengas que regresar a arreglar tus asuntos en Londres? ¿Lo llevarás en la maleta?_

_- No, claro que no. Podemos pagarle su propio boleto de avión, querida- Bromea Darien mientras saborea el postre._

_- No es divertido- Gruñe ella- Hablo en serio, Darien._

_- Bueno. Nosotros podemos ayudar con eso ¿no lo creen? - Interviene Makoto- Yo puedo ser la niñera del "pequeño Houdini" Si puedo con mi revoltosa cabeza rubia y con Andrew...uno más no será problema._

_- Pero...-Intenta renegar la hormonal mujer._

_- Piénsalo y luego lo decides ¿de acuerdo?- Pide la castaña.-Aun tenemos tiempo_

_- Bien...gracias._

_Andrew se quedó pensativo un par de segundos para mirar indignado a la mujer de ojos verdes sentada a su lado._

_- Mako...¿estás insinuando que soy un problema?-Pregunta el rubio haciendo un puchero._

_La castaña elevó los ojos y tomó aire profundamente._

_- No, Andrew...¿me crees capaz?- fingió ingenuidad la castaña._

_El rubio miró a Makoto arqueando una ceja y analizando su rostro, sabía que no le convenía dar su verdadera opinión y terminó por rendirse._

_- No...jamás...- Asegura el rubio con resignación._

_Darien y Rei se observaron en silencio y no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un par de risas por lo bajo ante tal escena. Definitivamente el matrimonio Hansford no cambiaba..._

_-000-_

_El clima de Londres durante el invierno no era nada agradable para ella y en vista de que su esposo había desaparecido de nueva cuenta, había decidido trasladarse junto con el pequeño Henry a su mansión en California._

_Esa mañana había decidido tomar algo de sol. Había dejado al pequeño niño rubio con la niñera y salido a la playa con su bikini y sus lentes de sol a olvidarse de todo. De Darien, de su padre y de todos sus problemas._

_- Vaya...No creí encontrar una belleza de éste nivel en las comunes playas de california.- Murmuró un hombre que le tapó la luz. Ella frunció el ceño ya que reconocía de quién se trataba._

_- Jeditte...-Bufó la chica_

_- Parece que no te da gusto verme, Serena- Se burla el rubio sentándose en un camastro a su lado._

_- Es porque no me da gusto verte- gruñe la chica de ojos azules._

_- Antes te daba gusto verme...y no solo gusto- Insinúa el más joven de los Hansford._

_- Jeditte, No seas vulgar. - se molesta la señora Spencer._

_- Te encantaba que fuera vulgar...¿no lo recuerdas? - Bromea el muchacho de los ojos de hielo._

_- Mejor no recordemos esas cosas- Se incomoda ella._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿vas a decirme que no la pasaste bien conmigo?- Le recuerda él acariciando su cuello._

_- Soy una mujer casada, Jeditte. No lo olvides- Refunfuña la rubia poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él._

_- El que parece haberlo olvidado es tu marido- Se burla Jeditte._

_- ¡tú que sabes!- Se irrita Serena._

_- Sé que no te ama._

_- Idiota. ¡No sabes nada, Darien me ama! - Asegura ella._

_- No es verdad. Tal vez te lo repetirás una, otra y otra vez, pero sabes que no es cierto- Se burla Jeditte._

_La mujer rubia se acerca al más joven de los Hansford y le da semejante bofetada que le voltea la cara. El rubio en lugar de molestarse ríe cínicamente._

_- Sabe que lo es...tal vez algún día quieras saber las verdaderas intenciones que llevaron a tu "Dariencito" a casarse contigo- ofrece Jeditte._

_- No necesito que TU me digas nada. Conozco a Darien y sé por qué se casó conmigo...Es simple ¡me ama!_

_- Te ama tanto que no has sabido nada de él ¿en cuánto tiempo? ¿semanas? ¿meses? ¡eso sí que es amor!- Se burla Jeditte._

_- ¡lárgate!_

_- Bien...bien...me voy. Te dejo disfrutando el sol...al menos así tendrás algo caliente sobre tí._

_El rubio joven Hansford se alejó de la playa privada de la mansión de los Smith riendo a carcajadas. Aun a varios metros podía escucharse la carcajada de aquél hombre con el que alguna vez compartiera el lecho. Detestaba sus palabras, pero más detestaba que tuviera razón..._

_-000-_

_Era año nuevo en casa de los Hansford. El matrimonio Spencer había sido invitado a pasar esa velada con los anfitriones. Ambas familias eran tan pequeñas que preferían estar todos juntos para tener aquella sensación de tener una "gran familia"._

_Andrew peleaba con las luces del arbolito y su pequeño heredero rubio que se encargaba de enredar lo que el señor Hansford desenredaba._

_Makoto y Rei se encontraban en la cocina. La alta castaña preparaba algo de cocoa caliente mientras charlaba con su amiga a la que apenas y se le notaban sus dieciséis semanas de embarazo._

_- Me agrada verte más tranquila._

_- Si. Estaba tensa pero...ya me siento mejor- Asegura la de pupilas amatista._

_- Me alegra, es lo mejor para tu salud. - Cuenta Makoto.- Además, mi ejercito de Hansford necesitará amigo con quienes jugar._

_- Mako...Te admiro...- Dice sincera la pelinegra._

_- ¿por qué?- Se extraña la señora Hansford._

_- Yo estoy muerta de miedo y a ti jamás te vi así-Le recuerda Rei a su amiga._

_- Claro que me daba un poquito de miedo...Pero solo un poco ¿acaso has olvidado que me casé con Andrew? A él le pasa de todo SIEMPRE Así que creo que incluso el miedo me atrae..._

_- Definitivamente creo que así es- Apoya Rei._

_- ¡Mako!- Entra el rubio en la cocina- Tu hijo es demasiado cruel. Ha arruinado mi trabajo con el árbol._

_- ¿Por qué solo es mi hijo cuando hace travesuras?- Alega la alta castaña fingiéndose ofendida._

_- Por que los Hansford somos un pan de dios- Respondió con cinismo el alto hombre abrazando al niño rubio._

_- Eso no es verdad- Refuta la mujer de ojos verdes en el mismo tono._

_- Claro que si- Insiste Andrew._

_La invitada soltó una pequeña carcajada al presenciar la discusión entre sus viejos amigos. Le gustaba la rutina en esa casa, jamás era monótona._

_Rei se percató justo después de sentirse sola en aquella casa que Darien no estaba con Andrew y no se veía por ningún lugar._

_Caminó hacia el estudio de la mansión en silencio. Algo le decía que ese hombre no se había tomado tan en serio lo de tomar vacaciones decembrinas así que decidió comprobarlo._

_Abrió la puerta del estudio y justo allí estaba Darien de espaldas, mirando a través del gran ventanal. Con teléfono en mano, se le escuchaba molesto, fastidiado._

_- Ya te dije que no encontré vuelo- Aseguraba Darien- No...no voy a contratar un avión privado, además tengo mucho trabajo aquí, muchas cosas que hacer. Cuando vuelva a Londres hablamos...adiós..._

_El banquero inglés colgó el teléfono con evidente molestia y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Rei que lucía extrañada al escucharlo hablar así._

_- ¿Pasa algo?_

_Él se quedó paralizado por unos segundos pero luego sonrió y caminó hacia ella abrazándola por los hombros._

_- Nada, mi amor...Al menos nada importante- Explica él mientras besa la mejilla de Rei con Ternura._

_- No se escuchaba como "nada"- Duda la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Bien...Mi familia está molesta porque no fui a Londres para las fiestas- Confiesa Darien._

_- Tal vez debiste haber ido._

_- No. Eso jamás. No quiero separarme de ti ni un solo segundo. Además, a ti no te hace bien pasar malos ratos en tu estado, por lo que tampoco te pediría que fuéramos. Además, a mi estar aquí, contigo, con Andrew, con Makoto y lejos de todo me hace sentir realmente en casa, en familia._

_- Darien...-Se enternece ella._

_- Es verdad, Rei. Me encanta estar contigo, lejos de todo y de todos.- Cuenta él con sinceridad._

_- Entonces que Japón sea nuestro rinconcito de cielo ¿sí?-Pide Rei abrazándose a él y mirándole a los ojos._

_- ¿cómo?- Se extraña Darien con la propuesta de ella._

_- Si. No hablemos de Londres, de tu padre y de tus problemas con ellos cuando estemos aquí, juntos. ¿te parece?- Ofrece Rei._

_- Claro...Lo que tú quieras...-Cede Darien con notoria sorpresa._

_- ¿De verdad?- Pregunta la muchacha en tono juguetón._

_- Claro que sí...Tus deseos son ordenes- Promete él._

_- Entonces vamos a la sala...casi es año nuevo...-Toma ella la mano de Darien jalándolo hacia afuera._

_- Bien...vamos..._

_La pareja de pelinegros salió de la mano de aquél estudio para unirse a Andrew y Makoto. Juntos, pasaron Aquel año nuevo. No era el primero que pasaban juntos y seguramente no era el último, pero allí, a la luz de las velas, rodeados de sus amigos y con ese pequeño bebé en camino, sintieron que la dicha era infinita y que si había algún deseo que pudieran pedir era justo que se detuviera el tiempo..._

_-000-_

_La nieve en los Alpes Suizos hacía aun más bello el paisaje. Un hombre de cabello negro observaba desde su cama a través de la ventana las majestuosas montañas con la compañía de su apreciada enfermera._

_- Que bello paisaje, ¿verdad, Stella?-Pregunta el joven._

_- Si, Seiya. Es un paisaje muy bello...imponente- apoya la mujer mientras peina el cabello de su paciente favorito._

_- Y romántico...-Bromea el joven mientras le guiña un ojo a la enfermera._

_- No imagino a nadie más que tu para compartir éste paisaje- le sigue el juego la mujer de blanco.- Imagino que debes extrañar a tu hermano, hace días que no viene._

_- Ha estado ocupado, Stella- Justifica el más joven de los Spencer.-Además, mejor así, de este modo nadie interrumpe nuestro idilio._

_La rubia enfermera sonrió y acarició la cabeza del muchacho. Eran ya bastantes años los que Seiya llevaba de autoexilio en aquel lugar. La amistad entre él y Stella tenía ya altos niveles de complicidad._

_- Aun así es muy extraño que Darien no haya venido a visitarte...-Se extraña la mujer._

_- pero he venido yo. Espero no te decepcione mi presencia- Saludó un hombre rubio de ojos azules mientras entraba por la ventana._

_- ¡Andrew!- Nombra feliz el paciente- ¡tenía mucho tiempo sin verte!_

_- He venido a charlar contigo- Explica Andrew._

_- Entonces pasa...-indica el joven- Stella..._

_- Quieren estar solos ¿verdad?-Deduce la mujer- Les traeré un refrigerio._

_- Gracias...por eso eres mi chica favorito-alaga el joven Spencer a la enfermera que ríe para luego salir y dejar solos a ambos muchachos._

_- En verdad me sorprende tu visita, Andrew- Cuenta Seiya.- Creí que como todas nuestras demás amistades te habías olvidado de mi._

_- Bueno. Lo chantajista veo que es de familia. Entre Darien y tu, ni a cuál de los dos irle. Son terribles._

_- Es verdad. Es nuestro ADN- Aceptó Seiya- Pero dudo que hayas venido desde Japón a confirmar que somos un par de dramáticos ¿verdad?_

_- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a un viejo amigo?- intenta disfrazar el rubio, pero se da cuenta que su mentira no es tan buena- Bueno y no solo a eso..._

_- Ya nos vamos entendiendo- Se alegra Seiya- Imagino que tu visita tiene algo que ver con que el cabeza dura de mi hermano no esté aquí. Es Febrero y del bobo ni sus luces. No sé que sea más importante que venir a visitar a su hermano; Solo cartas, ¿cree que con cartas es suficiente? Necesito escuchar sus aventuras. Que egoísta..._

_- Rei está embarazada...-Termina por contar el visitante._

_- ¡vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo!-Se sonríe el pálido chico- Entiendo la razón por la que se ha olvidado de su hermano...solo lo perdono porque me hará tío._

_- ¿No estás viendo la seriedad de las cosas?- Pregunta el rubio con frustración._

_- Claro que es serio. Definitivamente Rei no estará disponible. Sí que es un suertudo ese hermano mío.-responde con tono burlón el muchacho._

_- ¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? -Se desespera el rubio- ¿acaso ninguno entiende la gravedad el asunto? ¡Sabes que Darien está casado con Serena, solo complica las cosas con un niño en camino!._

_- Parece que no te da gusto, Andrew- Reprocha Seiya._

_Andrew respira profundamente y se deja caer pesadamente sobre un sillón_

_- No es eso, Seiya. Precisamente por el aprecio que le tengo a Darien y a Rei es que estoy así. ¿cuánto crees que durará su mentira?- Interroga el rubio- Las mentiras no duran por siempre. ¿cómo crees que se pondrá Henry Smith cuando sepa que tu hermano tiene otra mujer y ahora otra familia? ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Rei cuando sepa que él le mintió? ¿qué será de ese niño que viene en camino?_

_- Andrew, Andrew, Andrew...-Negó Seiya con la cabeza- Yo solo sé que mi hermano debe ser en éste momento el hombre más feliz del mundo y que ese cabeza hueca ha sacrificado mucho por mi e incluso por ti. No sé lo que dure ésta mentira y tampoco sé lo que pasará cuando todo se descubra. Pero si mi silencio les da a esos dos unos instantes de felicidad, entonces callaré y tú, mi querido amigo...harás lo mismo._

_- Jamás te había escuchado hablar así- Cuenta el rubio- Pero creo que tienes razón...Se los debemos..._

_- Sé un buen amigo y dime que trajiste mis cigarrillos favoritos- Dice Seiya dando por terminado el tema._

_- No es bueno que fumes, Seiya. Sabes que no es bueno para tus pulmones- Regaña el rubio extendiendo una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco y dándosela al joven Spencer, guardándola bajo su almohada.- Pero no podía venir sin traerte una cajetilla. Pero si Stella los descubre..._

_- Ella no sabrá que tú me los trajiste. No te preocupes- Asegura Seiya mientras su rubio amigo identifica su mirada y lo ayuda a encender un cigarrillo y colocarlo en su boca, ambos lo comparten. Luego Andrew va a la ventana y la abre para evitar que la habitación se impregne de humo._

_- Hace frío...-Murmura Andrew con la vista perdida._

_- Pero la primavera llegará algún día no muy lejano, te lo aseguro..._

_Seiya y Andrew continuaron fumando en silencio. El rubio joven Hansford no dejaba de sorprenderse. Había ido a Suiza a buscar el apoyo de Seiya para hacer desistir a Darien de su mentira y finalmente había terminado siendo convencido. Sabía que estaba mal su proceder, sabía que era inmoral, inadecuado y deshonesto seguir siendo parte de ese teatro, pero...¡al diablo con todo! Seguiría callando..._

_-000-_

_La primavera se asomaba por doquier. Corría el año de mil novecientos ochenta y dos. Era Abril, diecisiete de Abril. Fecha común tal vez para cualquiera, pero no para ellos, era el cumpleaños de Rei, cumplía veintiún años._

_Una feliz pareja se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol. Ambos disfrutaban de un cono de helado mientras miraban al lago frente a ellos. Ella con la mirada perdida en la nada y él con la mirada perdida en ella..._

_- ¿qué tanto me ves, Darien?- Pregunta la muchacha._

_- Nada...solo que luces hermosa así. -Responde el hombre de ojos azules._

_- ¿así cómo? ¿así con éste vestido? ¿así con éste clima? ¿así con ésta luz?- Bromea ella._

_- Así- dice él con voz suave mientras la abraza por la espalda- con ésta luz, sobre ésta banca, con todo lo que tenemos en éste momento...Me pareces simplemente...hermosa._

_- No juegues ¿así te parezco hermosa?- Señala la muchacha su abultado vientre._

_- Sí. Así me pareces hermosa- Confirma el sonriente hombre mientras besa la mejilla y el cuello de ella- Y muy sexy..._

_- Mentiroso- dice ella con incredulidad._

_- Es verdad...- Asegura él._

_- Solo te creo por que se que serías incapaz de mentirme- Sonríe la muchacha dando un fugaz beso en los labios al pelinegro.- Eso y porque estoy de muy buen humor por mi cumpleaños._

_- Rei...yo hubiera querido llevarte de viaje por tu cumpleaños. Un crucero tal vez...-Se apena el pelinegro._

_- Darien. Yo entiendo, además ¿cómo crees que voy a viajar así?- Ríe la pelinegra- Ya has escuchado al doctor. No debo subir a un avión y recomendó no ir muy lejos. Además tengo escuela y tengo que ir adelantando trabajos..._

_- Lo sé. Pero te prometo que después iremos de viaje. Te lo debo- Asegura el joven.- Claro, ahora seremos tres..._

_- Casi sonó a queja- Se burla la joven de ojos amatista._

_- En parte...si. Ahora tendré que compartir tu cariño con otra persona- Se finge triste el pelinegro._

_La mujer de ojos amatista lucía bastante divertida con las palabras de él. Lo miró de frente y quitó del rostro un mechón de cabellos para enfrentar sus miradas. Ambos acercaron sus rostros incitándose al beso, acercando sus labios a milímetros, pero sus beso fue interrumpido por unas palabras a sus espaldas._

_- vaya, vaya...qué pequeño es el mundo..._

_- Jeditte...-Gruñe por lo bajo el joven Spencer al ver el rostro burlón del joven Hansford._

_- Mira que se han quedado mudos- Se divierte Jeditte- Imagino que no me recuerda._

_- No tiene por qué recordarte- Se molesta Darien con el incómodo hombre._

_- Si no me recuerda me volveré a presentar: Jeditte Hansford. Encantado..."Señora"- Enfatizó el rubio observando el abdomen abultado de Rei y clavando sus ojos de hielo en los anillos que portaban ambos en sus manos._

_- Darien...-Los interrumpe la chica japonesa- Te veré en el auto. No tardes ¿sí?_

_- Pero, Rei...-Se preocupa el pelinegro intentando detener a la muchacha._

_- El auto está a unos metros, nada me pasará- Asegura la joven- No tardes..._

_Rei besó fugazmente los labios del hombre sentado a su lado para dejarlo solo con aquél hombre rubio que le causaba tanta repugnancia. Cuán diferente eran Andrew y Jeditte. Jeditte era malo, cruel, todo lo negativo que pueda ella imaginar y Andrew por su parte era su lado opuesto._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se molesta el banquero._

_- No te enojes, "amigo". No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo vine a...pasear- Miente con todo el cinismo del mundo el rubio._

_- Sabes que no es así. ¿a qué has venido?- Interroga molesto e indignado el joven Spencer._

_- A prevenirte...Tu suegro está furioso y tu esposa...bueno...tu otra esposa también está enojada. Tienen meses que no saben de ti y bueno...ya sabemos porque- Explica el rubio._

_- No creo que te importe mi bienestar ni el de Rei. Así que ve al grano- Bufa Darien._

_- No es que me importes- Asegura el rubio con total sinceridad- Pero siendo sincero...Si tú caes, yo caigo. Si te descubren...no creo que tengas de donde pagar mis...servicios._

_- Ya veo...-comprende el pelinegro._

_- vine a traerte esto- Entrega el rubio un maletín a Darien._

_- ¿qué es esto?- Se extraña el pelinegro._

_- Si regresarás a decirle a Henry Smith que estuviste aquí durante tantos meses por asuntos de trabajo, seguro te pedirá información. Datos...Aquí los tienes- explica el rubio dando media vuelta para alejarse._

_- ¿por qué me ayudas, Jeditte?-Continua incrédulo el señor Spencer._

_- Soy un buen samaritano...-Dice el rubio con todo el cinismo del mundo.- Eso y que...tu sabes...Japón es caro y...necesito dinero._

_- Ve mañana al banco a buscarme. Pero quiero que mañana mismo te vayas de aquí- Ordena Darien._

_- Pero quiero saludar a mi cuñada, a mi sobrino.- Finge el rubio._

_- Eso no pasará. Te daré el doble. Pero no te quiero en Japón y menos en Tokio- Dice en tono amenazante el futuro padre._

_- Bien. Hasta mañana "amiguito"- Llamó entre risas el rubio joven de ojos azules._

_Darien le miró alejarse. Desaparecer por entre los árboles de Tokio. No le agradaba la visita de ese joven. No creía en su bondad ni en su interés por ayudarlo. Para Darien, el tener a aquél hombre rubio tan cerca de él, era como tener a un alacrán de mascota..._

_-000-_

_Mayo había llegado finalmente. La llegada del pequeño heredero de los Spencer estaba programada para finales del mes. Pero el cuatro de Mayo por la noche Rei sintió molestias que los hicieron salir hacia el hospital y en la madrugada del cinco de Mayo, un doctor ataviado con cofia y cubre bocas le avisó que su primogénito había llegado al mundo._

_Había avisado a Andrew y Makoto la buena noticia. Pero ninguno de los dos había llegado aun cuando el médico le avisó que podía entrar a visitarla._

_Su rostro de porcelana aun lucía un poco pálido y ella dormía plácidamente, evidentemente agotada._

_Él se acercó a la cama mientras colocaba sobre el buró un arreglo de rosas rojas lirios casa blanca. Nunca le pareció más bella, nunca le pareció tan mujer. Tuvo que acercarse a ella aun más para poder comprobar que no fuera un sueño, no fuera una alucinación. No lo era..._

_- Hola...-Saludó ella tras sentir el toque de aquellas manos grandes en su rostro._

_- Ho...hola...-Regresó Darien con nerviosismo._

_- ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?- Pregunta aun adormilada la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Aun no lo veo. Pero el doctor dice que está muy bien...al igual que tú-Explica el emocionado padre._

_- quiero verlo._

_- Lo traerán en un instante, Amor..._

_Como llamada por sus mayores deseos, en ese instante apareció una enfermera con el objeto de su impaciencia en brazos; envuelto en una pequeña cobija azul que entregó a la impaciente madre para luego salir por la puerta._

_- Señor Spencer...Le presento a su hijo- presentó la madre del pequeño._

_El hombre de ojos azules perdió su mirada en aquel pequeño ser entre los brazos de su amada. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron cor salir de sus ojos._

_- Hola...- Articuló con dificultad el conmovido padre.- Soy tu papá..._

_Las temblorosas manos de Darien tomaron al pequeño niño con el cuidado que se maneja una fina pieza de cristal. Él temía que esa criatura tan frágil y tan pequeña se quebrara entre sus manos._

_- Amor...tiene tus ojos- Se emocionó Darien al descubrir los ojos violeta del niño pelinegro entre sus brazos._

_- Al menos sacó algo de mí- Bromeó Rei fingiéndose ofendida- Tiene tu nariz, tu sonrisa y todo tu rostro..._

_- ¿Y eso te molesta? - Le sigue el juego el enternecido hombre._

_- Claro que no. No me molesta- Asegura Rei- Creo que..._

_La mujer de cabello negro se queda en silencio un segundo y observa extrañada al hombre frente a él que se extraña al percatarse del silencio de ella._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunta el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Nuestro hijo aun no tiene un nombre- Descubre la muchacha_

_- Es verdad...Aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo._

_- ¿y si le ponemos Darien?- Sugiere ella mientras él se sienta a su lado en la cama._

_- No me agrada del todo- Frunce el ceño el joven._

_- ¿Por qué?- Se extraña ella._

_- Nunca he sido afecto a la idea de que los hijos lleven el nombre de los padres- Explica él- No quiero que él lleve mi estigma. Aunque por otro lado me gusta el nombre de Raymond._

_- Raymond...-Repite ella observando al pequeño- Raymond Spencer...Me gusta como suena. Entonces...Raymond Será._

_Él acercó su rostro al de ella para besar sus labios, los rozó con delicadeza perdiéndose en su aroma. Su momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta._

_- Coff coff...¿Interrumpimos?- Cuestiona una ronca voz bastante conocida por ellos._

_- ¡Andrew!, Mako- Nombre la muchacha de ojos amatista- Pasen..._

_- ¡Hola!- Saluda la señora Hansford- ¿dónde está mi sobrino?_

_La castaña corrió hacia un lado de la cama arrancando al pequeño recién nacido de entre los brazos del padre que no estaba muy convencido de desprenderse del pequeño Raymond._

_- ¡Pero si es igualito a Darien!- Se sorprendió la castaña- Si no fuera porque tiene tus ojos, Rei, juraría que es una copia fiel de él._

_- No te preocupes, Rei- Interviene Andrew- Tal vez con tus genes, cuando crezca, se solucione ese "pequeño" inconveniente._

_- ¡ey!- Reniega el padre del pequeño._

_- Pero si a mí me encanta que sea igualito a él- Responde Rei._

_- Eso es porque estás enamorada- Bromea el rubio- Tu objetividad no es tan buena._

_- Si. Tal vez tenga razón, cariño- Apoya Darien- Ve a Makoto...aun ve guapo a Andrew._

_- ¡ey!- Protesta el rubio- Si soy un galán. Esta carita aun roba muchos suspiros._

_- ¿que tú qué?- Interroga Makoto arqueando la ceja y observando con enojo a su esposo._

_- Que yo te traeré un café, querida ¿qué entendiste?- Miente el rubio sonriendo coquetamente a Makoto.- Anda, Darien...vamos._

_- Pero yo no quiero un café- Asegura Darien- Además, yo no quiero salir de aquí._

_- Anda, anda...-Empuja Andrew- Te aseguro que todo estará bien._

_Darien salió de mala gana a acompañar a su amigo a la cafetería. Todo el camino de ida bufó sobre su inconformidad por tener que acompañar a Andrew cuando no quería despegarse un solo instante de Rei ni del pequeño Raymond. Un par de pasos antes de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Rei y su hijo, Andrew se interpuso en su camino._

_- ¿qué ocurre, Andrew?-Se extrañó el joven Spencer._

_- Necesitamos hablar, Darien._

_- No quiero regaños, hoy no...por favor...-Pide el nuevo padre._

_- No te he dicho nada en meses...Pero necesito saber qué es lo que harás. Hace meses que no te paras por Londres. Supe que Jeditte se apareció allá diciendo que estabas haciendo unos negocios en Filipinas. No sé el por qué de su amabilidad, pero me da desconfianza. Conozco a mi hermano, es peligroso...Te delatará en cualquier momento._

_- No me importa... Si lo hace que lo haga- Se despreocupa el pelinegro._

_- ¿qué estás diciendo?-Se extraña él._

_- Que no me importa que Jeditte vaya a Londres a decirle a todo el mundo sobre mi familia..._

_- No sabes lo que dices..._

_- Lo sé muy bien. Te digo que no me importa porque no pienso regresar...-Explica Darien._

_- ¿qué estás diciendo?-Se sorprende el rubio._

_- Lo que escuchaste. Lo he pensado bien y no pienso separarme de Rei, ni de nuestro hijo...Tú me lo dijiste muchas veces, no puedo jugar a andar de aquí para allá. Además, no quiero ni puedo separarme de mi familia._

_- Serena y Henry también son tu familia- Le recuerda el joven Hansford._

_- Lo sé. Pero luego de ver a Ray, de tenerlo entre mis brazos...no podré separarme de él, Andrew...tú me debes comprender muy bien._

_- Sí. Te comprendo- Acepta el rubio._

_- Gracias por ello...-Dice con genuina sinceridad el pelinegro- ¿entramos?_

_- Anda...sé que no te quieres separar de ellos ni un instante...- Supone el rubio._

_Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación encontrando a Rei y a Makoto charlando sobre el pequeño niño que acababa de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de su madre. El pelinegro se acercó hacia la cama para besar la frente de la mujer de ojos violeta. Sabía que venían tiempos difíciles, que muchos problemas se avecinaban, pero en ese momento, justo con la mujer que tanto amaba y ahora con su primogénito junto a ellos, solo podía pedir que las cosas se quedaran así, que los dioses le escucharan, que se detuviera el tiempo..._

_Yo quiero hacer que se detenga el tiempo  
Robarme esa sonrisa que me das en el portal  
llevarme tu perfume entre mis dedos  
Tatuarme las caricias que me das al despertar_

_Y te diré levántate que ya han pasado de las seis  
Que mientras te bañas haré un pan tostado y un café  
Y te llevaré corriendo que ya se hizo tarde ¿no lo ves?  
Y cuando estés entre los muros del colegio escribiré  
una canción que diga cuánto te extrañé...**_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues aquí dejando mi capitulo 20 de "La otra mujer" ¿qué les ha parecido? :D espero que les gustara :)_**

**_Es un capítulo suavecito aunque nada en la vida se queda así siempre ¿verdad?_**

**_Gracias a todos por sus ánimos :D He sobrevivido a este terrible ataque de la gripa de la forma más airosa posible y prácticamente sin medicamentos (los odio) Así que ahora a recuperar el tiempo perdido._**

**_Diana: Si, Rini tiene un papel muy triste en ésta historia. No es la Rini de "Secretos del pasado" Es una pobre chica que le tocó una mala mano de cartas. Debe ser feo descubrir todo lo que ella descubre aquí, creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría estar en su lugar. Lo de las flores...ya lo descubrirás :P_**

**_Cherry: Creo que esos celos tuvieron su buena reconciliación :O Rini...Rini...Rini guarda muchos secretitos tambien jojojo._**

**_Hola Nany: Yo a veces en lugar de explicar enredo más las cosas, pero mejor te pongo una descripción menos "cantinflesca" de lo que es un Kami:"Kami" (神) es la palabra en japonés para aquellas entidades que son adoradas en el shintoísmo, aclarando que no es exactamente Dios, sino una entidad Espiritual a la que se le rinde culto. Si la experta en Shintoísmo llega a ésta parte creo que podrá dar una mejor explicación, pero seguro ahora debe andar incendiando bosques de la primavera._**

**_Mayilu: En éste fic a diferencia de los que he trabajado antes (y seguramente volveré a trabajar pronto) Serena no es exactamente mala. Es una chica que cometió errores y de la manera que sabía intentó luchar por lo suyo._**

**_Irais: ¿qué te digo? Ya te di unas pistitas via MSN y creo que éste capitulo si lo puede leer Aiko :P Si que te esta transtornando esa cabeza tuya, aunque ya lo estaba bastante antes de conocerme._**

**_Lector silencioso: ¡uno dos tres por ti!_**

**_Gracias a todos los que me leen pero sobre todo a los que me animan a seguir, aquí andamos :D_**

**_** Que se detenga el tiempo es una canción de Edgar Oceranskyen ( que yo AMO) y pues quise presentarselas jejejejeje ¿comercial? Si_**

**_pd: Youtube es super mitotero y esa canción si les gusta la pueden encontrar ahí_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	21. Despertar

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 21**

**"Despertar"**

_**Tokio Julio de 1982**_

_El Pequeño Raymond contaba ya con dos meses de vida. Todo había ido de maravilla desde el día que lo dieron de alta del hospital._

_Rei retomó su rutina regresando a la universidad. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa recuperándose, Darien se encargo de llevar y traer las tareas y trabajos que le dejaron en sus distintas materias._

_Ahora que había regresado a clases, el terco padre del niño había insistido en llevarlo con él al trabajo mientras ella estaba en la universidad, pero Makoto también se había ofrecido a cuidar de Raymond y tuvo que pasar una semana entera antes de que Darien accediera a que fuera la señora Hansford y no él quien cuidara de su primogénito mientras su esposa estaba en clases. Aun así, a regañadientes._

_La mañana corría de prisa, más cuando Rei tenía que estar a las nueve en la universidad. El día era toda una odisea, salir de la cama era lo más difícil del día. Luego cuando por fin lo consiguieron, Darien entró a la ducha y fue alcanzado por ella, el obscuro objeto de sus deseos, lo que hizo que la ducha de cinco minutos durara bastante más que eso._

_Terminada la ducha, Darien se vistió prontamente para correr a la cocina. Esa mañana le tocaba preparar el desayuno. Rei tardó algunos minutos más en terminar de arreglarse y dejar listas las cosas de Raymond, quien seguía profundamente dormido y permanecía ajeno al jugueteo matutino de sus padres._

_Rei salió de la habitación siguiendo el rastro del aroma a hot cakes que emanaba de la cocina. Darien usaba un delantal morado y justo terminaba de servir dos tazas de café al ver a su ninfa salir de la habitación._

-_ Creo que estas haciéndole la competencia a Makoto- Bromeó ella mientras se sentaba en la barra desayunadora para probar sus hot cakes._

_- Tal vez deje el trabajo de banquero y me convierta en ayudante de chef- Siguió él el juego._

_- No es mala idea- Apoyó la muchacha vaciando un poco de miel a su desayuno.- Al menos así te tendré todo el año en casa y podrás prepararme el desayuno todos los días._

_- ¿Entonces es más por interés que porqué me extrañas?- Interrogó fingiendo molestia el pelinegro._

_- En parte sí...- Responde ella con tono coqueto._

_- Y en parte también por que..._

_- En parte también porque así podríamos ducharnos juntos todas las mañanas- Invita ella._

_- Mmhhmmm si no tuvieras que estar en la escuela en un rato-Gruñe Darien._

_- Pero así es.- Recuerda la joven madre poniéndose de pie- Voy por Raymond._

_- ¡Pero apenas y probaste tu desayuno!- Grita Darien._

Al quedarse a solas suspiró. Seguramente si el cielo existía debía ser algo muy similar a lo que él estaba viviendo en ese momento.

_Podría jurar que soñaba, pero una voz femenina lo sacó de su letargo, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad que lo asustaba tanto; La felicidad da miedo..._

_- ¿en qué piensas?- Preguntó Rei._

_- En tí...en Raymond...en nosotros- Explica él._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué pensabas sobre nosotros?- Se interesa la pelinegra._

_- ¿Te lo digo en el camino?- Rehúye el hombre de los ojos azules- Llegarás tarde._

_- Bien, Vamos._

_Rei caminó con Raymond en brazos y su bolso de la escuela con rumbo hacia la puerta. No podía dejar de causarle gracia ver a Darien hacer malabares con el portabebé, la carriola y ese maldito dragón de peluche, "Ryu" sin el cual Raymond se convertía en un monstruo insoportable que casi lanzaba fuego. En eso había salido a Rei, cuando se enfurecía se ponía como fiera._

_Camino a la universidad dejaron a su pequeño retoño en Mako´s Garden quien lo recibió divertida amenazando con dar al pequeño sus primeras clases de cocina. El padre del chico se puso de color pastilla con las palabras de la castaña y tuvo que explicarle que era una simple broma, aun así no estaba convencido de dejar a Ray con ella._

_Luego de desprenderse de aquél reflejo de ambos, Darien dejó a Rei en la universidad. Para él, esa era la parte más difícil del día, separarse de los dos amores de su vida._

_Al llegar al banco apareció como todos los días. volando entre sueños hasta que Andrew lo hizo salir de su letargo al recibirlo con un rostro serio y preocupado._

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- Interroga extrañado el pelinegro._

_- Debes volver a Londres- Indica Andrew con seriedad._

_- Sé que debo hablar con Serena,pero...No por ahora. Cada que me separo de Ray, aunque sea por unas horas siento que me pierdo cientos de cosas. _

_- Estas loco...-Regaña el rubio._

_- - No. Es verdad. Mira, ayer que lo dejé de con Makoto, cuando regresé por él ya hablaba- Cuenta el joven Spencer._

_- Darien, No seas exagerado- Regaña el rubio mirándolo incrédulo_

_- Bueno...Tanto como hablar pues no...pero casi, casi...-termina por aceptar el pelinegro_

_- Eres aun más exagerado que yo-Asegura Andrew- Pero es en serio. Necesitas regresar a Londres, Darien. Es tu obligación._

_- Te prometo que iré a hablar con Serena. Pero después...Déjame disfrutar un poco más de mi familia...- dice suplicante el nuevo padre._

_- También tienes una familia allá y te necesita, Darien...-Le recuerda el rubio con Seriedad._

_- No sé de qué hablas- Gruñe el pelinegro dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas._

-_ Tu suegro acaba de colgar. Serena tuvo un accidente en el auto...iba con Henry- Explica el rubio._

_- ¿y cómo están?- Cuestiona Darien con preocupación._

_- El accidente fue delicado. Debes ir cuanto antes- Pide el rubio._

_- Sí, sí...Lo entiendo...le diré a mi secretaria que me consiga un vuelo y..._

_- No te preocupes. Ya lo hice yo. Te conseguí un vuelo nocturno. Tendrás tiempo de hablar con Rei...No sé cuánto tiempo estarás fuera y creo que debes hablar con ella, despedirte- Explica el rubio._

_- Si...sé que es mi obligación...-Se entristece Darien- Sé que debo de ir...Y puedes llamarme egoísta...pero me duele desprenderme de Raymond y sobre todo...de Rei._

_- Anda, amigo. Mejor ve a arreglar tus cosas. Imagino que querrás monopolizar el tiempo de tu familia- Supone Andrew -Sal de aquí ¿quieres?_

_- Sí. Iré a hacer maletas- Indica el joven Señor Spencer- Andrew..._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Gracias por todo..._

_Darien salió en silencio del banco. Sabía que el tiempo no perdonaba y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, también sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a Londres y por consiguiente, separarse de Rei y de Raymond..._

_Aquél día, para su mala suerte, Rei había tenido que pasar casi todo el día en la universidad haciendo algunas Tareas. _  
_Casi al anochecer, Darien pasó por ella en compañía ya del pequeño Raymond a quién había ido a recoger saliendo del banco. Deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, grabarse sus ojos, esos ojos tan iguales a los de su madre._

_Al regresar al departamento. Rei reía a carcajadas. Para ella no había nada más divertido que ver a aquél hombre haciendo malabares con la bolsa de la cena, el portabebe, la carriola, la pañalera, y aquél dragón verde de peluche llamado "Ryu" al que tanto estaba empezando a odiar_.

_- Cariño...De verdad. Necesitamos un lugar más grande, ya no cabemos aquí- dicen Darien._

-_ Claro que si cabemos. Lo que pasa es que tú insistes en cargar infinidad de cosas en todo momento, Darien. Exageras. Además, no fui yo la que compró todo artículo de bebé que se encontraba a su paso, ¿verdad, Ray?_

- _Pero no podía evitarlo, ustedes son mi vida- Se defiende él mientras besa fugazmente los labios rojos de aquella mujer que era dueña de sus sueños y sus realidades._

_- Tiendes a exagerarlo todo, ¿lo sabías?- Se burla ella._

_- Solo cuando se trata de ustedes dos.- Asegura él con voz suave haciéndo enternecer la mirada amatista de su mujer._

_- No necesitamos tanto como tú supones...Ray es aún muy pequeño ¿para qué necesitaba un triciclo? Y peor aun ¡una bicicleta!_

- _Algún día la ocupará...-Consuela él._

_- Pero si aun no gatea...-Se burla la madre del niño, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y sintiendo que las lágrimas se reúnen en sus ojos, aunque lucha por dejarlas salir._

_- ¿qué te pasa?- Se preocupa Darien._

_- Nada...nada...No me hagas caso-Intenta ella sonreír._

_- Rei...Sin mentiras ¿lo recuerdas?- Recuerda él.- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- A últimas fechas pienso mucho en mi madre y en Hotaru...- Explica Rei mientras observa los orbes amatista del pequeño entre sus brazos.- Lo veo y recuerdo a Hotaru. Además, Mako es de gran ayuda, pero me gustaría tener a mi madre conmigo dándome consejos, compartiendo el crecimiento de Ray._

_- Rei...- Llamó él con voz suave- ¿las extrañas mucho?_

_- Las extraño siempre...en días como éstos las extraño mucho más- Responde la pelinegra._

_Él elevó la barbilla de su ninfa para clavar sus pupilas azules en las amatista de ella._

_- Las buscaremos. Te lo prometo._

_- Darien, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez..._

- _Si es importante para ti, no importa si tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra para dar con ellas, te prometo que así será...- Asegura Darien._

_- Gracias...-Susurra la de las pupilas amatista completamente conmovida por la promesa de aquél hombre. No sabía si eso ocurriría, pero agradecía que él lo prometiera._

- _No me agradezcas. Hay mucho de egoísmo en mi promesa- confiesa el de pupilas azules._

_- ¿de qué hablas?- Se sorprende Rei._

_- Mi mayor interés en todo esto es verte feliz y que me sonrías como ahora._

_- ¿Te das cuenta, Ray?- le habla la madre al pequeño- Tu padre siempre tiene segundas intenciones._

_- No juegues- ríe él- ¿qué pensará Raymond de mi?_

_- Tienes razón. Tal vez cuando regreses tu hijo vaya ya al siquiatra y le cuente los traumas que le ocasiona la ausencia de su padre- bromea Rei._

_- Si...Tal vez cuando regrese...-Repite él caído en un letargo._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunta Rei- Ahora el que se puso triste eres tú._

_- Es que quiero estar a su lado en todos esos momentos...-Explica con nostalgia el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Darien...¿qué te pasas? Veo mucha tristeza en tus ojos- Encara ella._

_- Lo que pasa es que...-él se atraganta y toma un poco de aire para continuar- Lo que pasa es que...tengo que regresara a Londres en unas horas...No me queda otro remedio y..._

_- ¿Esa es tu preocupación?- Se burla la mujer de ojos amatista.- Definitivamente tú si tiendes a exagerar las cosas. Creo que tanto convivir con Andrew no te hace mucho bien..._

_- Rei...Parece que no te afecta. Tendré que irme de Tokio tal vez por algunos meses y..._

_Ella calló los labios de él colocando su dedo índice sobre aquellos labios delgados._

_- Sé que lo más posible es que te ausentes algunos meses. No fuiste ni una sola vez a Londres durante mi embarazo, ni siquiera fuiste a visitar a Seiya. Supongo que tienes muchos asuntos pendientes, muchas cosas por hacer._

_- Me duele dejarlos- Explica Darien mientras juega con un mechón de cabellos de su mujer._

_- Y a mí también me duele que te vayas, pero lo entiendo- Responde con madurez la mujer de ojos amatista.- Tienes que hacerlo._

_- ¿No te intranquiliza que me vaya tanto tiempo?- Interroga él. Esperaba una reacción totalmente diferente de ella-_

_- No. A decir verdad...No. Te extrañaré, pero no me hace sentir intranquila- Explica ella._

_- Pero...no entiendo.-Sigue él confundido._

_- Darien. Dime una cosa_

_- La que quieras- Ofrece él._

_- ¿Hay alguna otra mujer en tu corazón?- Cuestiona con seriedad la chica de cabellos negros_

_- No. Ninguna._

_- ¿Me seguirás amando aunque te vayas lejos y por un buen tiempo?-Interroga Rei._

_- ¡Por supuesto, toda la vida!- Asegura él._

_- Entonces no me preocupo ni me siento intranquila. Te amo y sé que tu a mí. ¿qué más da si tienes que hacer un pequeño viaje?- Tranquiliza ella._

_- Te amo tanto...-Confiesa Darien casi por inercia._

_- y yo a ti...pero vamos a cenar algo ¿quieres? Muero de hambre- Cuenta ella._

_- sí. Cenemos..._

_Durante la cena, el matrimonio Spencer charló de trivialidades, intentando a toda costa no hablar de la próxima partida de él que duraría tal vez unos días o quizás unos meses._

_Rei se ofreció a acompañar a Darien al aeropuerto, pero él no quiso; Dijo que si la veía allí, frente a él, justo antes de subir al avión, lo más posible era que jamás partiera y muy a su pesar sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

_El vuelo para él fue muy rápido. Sentía que el camino a su tortura, a su infierno era corto, demasiado corto._

_Al llegar a Londres tomó un taxi que lo llevó a la casa aquella donde hace unos meses había actuado el papel del marido recto con aquella muchacha rubia._

_Cuando entró al departamento se encontró con una muchacha delgada de cabello rojizo que lo recibió educadamente, la chica se presentó como "Molly" y le dijo que tenía algunos meses trabajando con "La señora Spencer". Molly lo identificó en seguida ya que Serena había mandado colocar un enorme cuadro en la sala de las pocas fotografías que había del día de su boda._

_La joven de cabello castaño rojizo recibió las maletas de Darien y le contó que Serena estaba el hospital internada. Que había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que desde hacía bastante rato que no escuchaba nada sobre la señora o el pequeño Henry._

_Darien tomó un taxi que lo condujo al hospital que Molly le había indicado. La verdad era que estaba demasiado cansado para manejar._

_Al entrar al hospital preguntó por Serena Smith, tardó un par de minutos en recordar que ahora su nombre era Serena Spencer. Solo hasta entonces la recepcionista le indicó el piso en el que se encontraba la rubia y no dudó en tomar el ascensor para ir a buscar a aquella joven; Si bien Serena no era el amor de su vida y tampoco sentía aquél amor que alguna vez lo embriagó, también era cierto que Sentía un gran cariño por la rubia, cariño que quedaba de los buenos tiempos juntos._

_Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, encontró a sus suegros y a sus padres sentados en la sala de espera con rostros serios y preocupados. El padre de Serena al verlo corrió a alcanzarlo, propinándole tremendo golpe en el rostro, reventándole el labio._

_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, imbécil?- Regañó el señor Smith ahogado en su dolor._

_La señora Serenity Smith corrió a intervenir, preocupada por el coraje de su esposo._

_- Henry, tranquilízate. Por favor- Pide la mujer de cabello platinado.- No es el lugar apropiado._

_- ¿cómo están Serena y Henry?- Pregunta Darien a sus suegros._

_- Henry está delicado, hijo- Explica Gea Spencer- Pero Serena...Serena está muy grave._

_- ¿dónde está Henry?-Interroga el joven Spencer._

_- Ven conmigo. Te llevaré- Ofrece la madre._

_Darien y Gea Spencer se alejaron de la sala de espera caminando hacia pediatría. La guapa y madura mujer caminaba en silencio al lado de su hijo, lo hizo al menos hasta estar segura que nadie podía escucharlos._

_Cuando estuvieron frente al cristal de pediatría pudieron ver al pequeño niño rubio de casi un año de edad con una infinidad de aparatos conectados a él._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió, madre?- Pregunta Darien con voz consternada._

_- Serena salió de casa. Desde que te fuiste no había estado muy bien de sus nervios. La veíamos mal, nerviosa, inestable...y seguramente no se dio cuenta y se pasó un alto._

_- por dios...-Se lleva el hijo las manos a la frente.- Es mi culpa._

_- No te sientas mal. Los doctores han dicho que tal vez era depresión post parto la que ella venía arrastrando desde que Henry nació._

_- Aun así no dejo de sentirme mal, madre..._

_- Darien...hijo- Lo interrumpe la mujer de ojos azules- ¿dónde habías estado todos estos meses?_

-_ En Tokio, madre. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Te escribí a menudo y de cuando en cuando te llamaba- Se extraña Darien._

_- No hablo de eso. Es que...Bueno...no importa, luego hablaremos. Vamos a ver si los doctores te dejan entrar a ver a Henry ¿quieres?_

_- Si, madre. Vamos- Apoya aliviado el pelinegro._

_La Señora Spencer y su hijo hablaron con las enfermeras y le pidieron que los dejara entrar a ver al pequeño Henry._

_El niño lucía pálido y respiraba con dificultad. Aun así los doctores daban esperanzas, le dijeron que los niños suelen tener una capacidad de recuperación muy buena y aun cuando estaba delicado, su mejoría aunque lenta no dejaba de ser mejoría._

_Serena era otro asunto. Tardaron semanas enteras para que los doctores pudieran decir algo más que "tenemos que esperar"._

_Todos los días de esas semanas, Darien se quedó en el hospital aun contra la voluntad de Henry Smith que seguía exigiendo una respuesta sobre su paradero durante todos esos meses, respuesta que el pelinegro se negó a dar argumentando que no era ni el lugar ni el momento._

_Aun en todo ello, el joven de ojos azules no dejó de marcar todos los días a Japón para escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, era lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo._

_Un día después de varias semanas en el hospital, Serena despertó. Lo primero que ella pidió fue hablar con su esposo. Antes de entrar, el doctor le pidió que no le dijera nada que pudiera alterarla ya que aun cuando había despertado, su salud erar delicada._

_Al entrar él a la habitación la observó pálida y ojerosa, muy diferente a la chica que estaba acostumbrado a ver siempre. Ella clavó sus ojos azules en los de Darien que la miraba sin saber qué decir._

_- Hola- Terminó por murmurar._

_- Hola...-Regresó la rubia- Creí que jamás volverías..._

_- Estuve muy ocupado, hay mucho trabajo en Tokio- Se disculpa Darien._

_- Tanto que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de venir a visitarme- Llora Serena._

_- Serena, por favor...No es el momento de discutir.- Pide él._

_- ¿Y cuándo discutiremos entonces?- Se altera la rubia._

_El hombre de cabellos de noche la mira sorprendido y calla._

_- Tú nunca quieres discutir, nunca quieres hablar, ¡Nunca quieres nada!- Grita la rubia_.

- _Creo que será mejor que me quede afuera, veo que mi presencia te intranquiliza y eso no es bueno para tu salud- Explica el pelinegro dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto._

_- ¡No!- Grita la rubia- Por favor, no te vayas...no me dejes sola de nuevo._

_La rubia empezó a llorar desesperada haciendo que el hombre que la acompañaba desistiera de su propósito._

_- Está bien...Me quedaré. Pero por favor...Quédate tranquila, ¿quieres? No te hace bien alterarte así- Se resigna Darien._

- _Si. Está bien...no me alteraré...pero no te vayas ¿si?-Pide la joven de ojos azules cambiando completamente su expresión._

_- Está bien...Me quedaré..._

_Darien se sentó al lado de la chica de larga cabellera Rubia. Él se quedó contándole sobre Henry y la evolución de su salud, minutos después de ello, Serena volvió a quedarse dormida. La verdad era que aun estaba demasiado débil luego de aquél terrible accidente._

_El tiempo pasó Rápidamente y con él llegaron la mejoría de Henry y Serena. Luego de mucho insistir, la joven y rubia señora Spencer convenció a sus doctores para que la dieran de alta y le permitieran regresar a casa bajo la encomienda de que Serena tomara rehabilitación en su hogar a lo que la rubia se comprometió._

_Un auto negro se estacionó a las puertas de una elegante casa en uno de los barrios más distinguidos de Londres. De él bajó un hombre de cabello negro con un chico rubio en brazos. A su vez, el chofer se apresuró para bajar del carro y sacar de la cajuela una silla de ruedas para poder colocar a la rubia y joven Señora Spencer._

_Los doctores le habían dicho que Serena tardaría algún tiempo en poder caminar de nuevo ya que el accidente había sido demasiado grave._

Con ayuda del chofer y las muchachas de servicios consiguieron instalar a la rubia muchacha de ojos azules en la habitación principal de la casa. Luego de que muy a su pesar las chicas de servicio se llevaran a Henry al cuarto de juegos, Darien y Serena se quedaron a solas.

-_ Me siento feliz de estar en casa- Respira la chica rubia de largas coletas al tiempo que Darien acomoda una almohada a sus espaldas._

_- verás que te recuperas pronto- Anima él._

_- sé que contigo a mi lado así será, mi amor- Responde Serena tirando de la mano de él.-Pero te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?_

_- Serena...-se incomoda él._

_- Darien...Por favor- Pide la rubia- No pensarás volver a salir de Londres con Henry y conmigo aquí, enfermos, en plena recuperación..._

- Serena, es que...-Intenta argumentar él.

-_ Darien. Por favor...no te vayas...Ya te fuiste muchos meses, casi estuviste fuera un año. Henry y yo te necesitamos a nuestro lado ahora...-Suplica la convaleciente mujer._

_- Duerme un poco, Serena...No es bueno que te fatigues- Pide Darien._

_- No si no me dices que te quedarás...que no volverás a separarte de nuestro lado- chilla ella._

_- Serena...-Se molesta él._

_- Por favor..._

_- No puedo prometerte eso- Responde con seriedad el de pupilas azules._

-_ Al menos júrame que no me dejarás hasta que me encuentre bien, hasta que Henry y yo estemos bien...-Suplica Serena._

_- Está bien...te lo prometo- Se resigna Darien mientras camina hacia la puerta._

_- ¿A dónde vas? ¿no dijiste que no volverías a dejarme?-Se indigna la rubia_.

- _Serena...No me estoy yendo a ningún lugar. Voy al estudio y a ver cómo está Henry- Responde de mala gana el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación._

_La muchacha convaleciente dio media vuelta sobre la cama. Golpeó el colchón con sus puños, con todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus delicadas manos. La llenaba de rabia el ver a Darien actuar así, tan distante, tan ajeno._

_Bajando las escaleras, en un recoveco de aquella casa se encontraba el estudio de la casa Spencer. No podía decirlo a viva voz, pero amaba mil veces más aquél departamento en Japón que compartía con su amada Rei que aquél lugar tan frío. La casa de los Spencer Smith era de tres pisos como la mayoría de las casas en ese barrio pero no ocupaba una gran dimensión pero sus tres pisos proporcionaban todo el espacio que la gente de su nivel social requería._

_Entró al estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose que todo quedara bien cerrado, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó aquél número que le brindaba un pedacito de cielo._

_Después de un par de timbres pudo escuchar aquella voz, si justo esa voz que lo hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza._

_- ¿Diga?- habló una voz bastante conocida._

_- Hola...- Respondió él con voz aterciopelada._

_- ¡Darien!- Se alegró la chica- Creí que te habías olvidado de mi._

- _Eso es imposible, preciosa- dice él- tú me hiciste algo, Rei...No te sales de mi mente ni un segundo._

_- Eso me agrada...-comenta con sinceridad la pelinegra._

_- ¿Te agrada tenerme como imbécil pensando en ti a cada minuto del día?- Se finge molesto él._

- _Si. Me agrada por dos cosas: Una, porque así no se te ocurre voltear a ver a otras mujeres._

_- Rei. Eso sería imposible, Sólo pienso en ti- Asegura él.- Pero dime, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa?_

_- Por que así estamos casi en igualdad de circunstancias. - Responde la chica._

_- ¿"casi"?-Repite él.- ¿cómo que casi?_

- _Sí. Casi...-Responde maliciosa la joven de ojos violeta._

_- Estoy interesado, Rei...¿con quién tengo que disputarme tu atención?- Pregunta él directo pero con más curiosidad que molestia._

_- Tengo que decirte que la tienes difícil. Él también es muy guapo.- Sigue jugando la joven._

_- Eres injusta, Rei- Se queja Darien haciendo un puchero._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Por que Te diviertes haciéndome sufrir y rabiar de celos cuando sabes que di mi palabra de no volver a hacerte una escena- Se queja Darien._

_- Pero mueres de celos ¿verdad?- Se divirtió la chica. Lo conocía y sabía que a pesar de haberle prometido no volver a armarle un teatro como el del año asado en definitiva le bastaba muy poco para arder de celos._

- _Rei..._

_- Tonto...si hablo de Raymond.- Ríe la chica de ojos amatista después de disfrutar por un buen rato su maldad._

_- Me la volviste a hacer- Se queja Darien respirando más relajado- Aunque de él no puedo estar celoso, bueno...no tan celoso._

- _No cambias..._

_- Juré no volver a dudar de ti. Pero no dije nada sobre sentir celos- Se defiende él._

_- bobo._

_- Pero dime, ¿cómo está él?- Pregunta Darien._

_- No ha cambiado mucho con respecto a ayer que hablamos- Dice ella- ya lo verán tus ojos. Cada día se parece más a ti._

-_ Pero con tus ojos...- agrega él.- No hay nada que me guste más que tus ojos. Extraño tanto tu mirada..._

_- ¿en verdad?- Se emociona la chica._

_- Si. En verdad...Bueno...entre otras cosas..._

_- ¿y cuándo vendrás a...ver mis ojos?- Pregunta la chica._

_- Creo que tardaré un poco más de lo que pensaba, mi amor. Tengo algunos pendientes y..._

_- No importa- corta ella la explicación._

_- Rei...Lo lamento, de verdad es que yo..._

_- Ya te dije que no importa, lo entiendo- Insiste la muchacha._

_- Si importa. Sabes que preferiría estar contigo ahora...y siempre-Recuerda Darien._

_- Lo sé. Pero es tu obligación, Tu deber; Así que quiero que arregles todo lo que tengas que arreglas sin preocupaciones, Ray y yo te esperaremos aquí._

_- Te prometo que lo haré y también que regresaré a Tokio en la primer oportunidad que tenga_.

-_ Sé que lo harás. Ahora, ve a resolver lo que tengas que resolver, porque yo tengo una cita. Es la hora del baño de Raymond y yo también tomaré uno, para relajarme- Cuenta ella._

_- cómo me gustaría estar allí, extraño la hora del baño- Dice Darien con pesar._

_- Si estuvieras aquí ese baño sería todo menos relajante, querido- Asegura la muchacha._

_- Ni me digas...-Suspira él- Aunque..._

_- ¿aunque qué?_

_- ¿Qué traes puesto ahora?- Interroga él con voz aterciopelada._

- _Tendrás que venir a averiguarlo...-Responde ella- Mientras tanto...buenas noches, Señor Spencer._

_- ah...buenas noches...- Se resigna él- Te amo..._

_- Y yo a ti..._

_El joven de ojos azules colgó el teléfono. Lo suyo era el más puro caso de masoquismo. Necesitaba sentir el dolor de escuchar la voz de "ella" para poder sentirse vivo, para sentir que había algo por lo cual luchar._

_Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos, era la empleada doméstica que le indicaba que su padre había llegado y deseaba hablar con él, Darien le indicó que lo dejara pasar._

-_ ¿qué deseas?- Interrogó directamente el joven._

_- Hablar contigo...Desde que llegaste a Londres no hemos podido hacerlo- Le recuerda el hombre mayor._

_- Tal vez era porque no deseo hacerlo, padre._

_- Aun así, tenemos que hablar- Insiste el hombre mayor tomando asiento._

_- ¿de qué?_

_- Estuviste con ella ¿verdad? Ese fue el motivo por el cual te desapareciste casi un año de Londres. Por esa mujerzuela..._

- ¡_No la llames así!- Se enoja el pelinegro._

_- Pero eso es lo que es. ¿o acaso no era ese su trabajo antes de conocerte?-Encara Endymion._

_- ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?- Se molesta Darien._

_- La mandé investigar. Temí que se tratara de alguna mujer contratada por algún otro banquero, pero no...Es solo una mujerzuela muy lista_

_El joven Darien se enfureció y tomó de la solapa del saco al hombre que le había dado la vida, mirándolo con ira y deteniendo un golpe de sus manos._

_- ¡Ya te dije que no le digas así!- Exige el enfurecido joven.-Tal vez ese era el trabajo de Rei, pero es mucho más decente que muchas otras muchacha "de clase"_

_- Claro...una prostituta decente- Se burla Endymion._

_- Mucho más que otras mujeres, empezando por aquella con la que me orillaste a casarme.- Hiere Darien sin poder retener su ira- Su pasado lo conozco de sobra y no me importa._

_- Debería..._

_- Pues no. No me importa. La amo, padre. Rei es la mujer de mi vida._

_- Puede debes terminar con eso, no vas a poner en riesgo tu matrimonio con Serena por esa...-Endymion detuvo sus palabras._

_- "esa" Es la madre de tu nieto y no. No voy a terminar nada, padre- Asegura Darien._

_- ¿Un nieto?- Repite con sorpresa el señor Spencer._

_- Si. Un nieto...Rei y yo tuvimos un hijo, padre.- Explica Darien._

_- ¿Y siquiera estás seguro que es tu hijo?- Se burla el hombre mayor._

_Una mueca burlona se dibuja en el rostro de Darien y saca de su cartera un retrato del pequeño Raymond arrojándoselo a su padre._

_- ¿Tú qué opinas?- Preguntó el pelinegro a su padre con cinismo. El anciano frunció el ceño y apretó los puños sin decir nada- Ellos son mi familia y no voy a abandonarlos, padre._

-_ Tampoco puedes largarte así como así. Serena tuvo un accidente, casi muere. No puedes ser tan desalmado como para largarte y dejarla así...-intenta hacer entender el señor Spencer._

_- Esperaré a que mejore...pero en cuanto lo haga regresaré con Rei y con Raymond- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- No. No puedes hacerlo, Darien. ¿acaso olvidaste nuestro acuerdo con Henry?- Le recuerda Endimion._

_- Hablaré con Henry, padre. Trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con él para pagarle todo lo que te ha prestado- Explica el joven._

_- No aceptará, Darien- Dice el señor Spencer- Además...Firmé unas letras con Henry y..._

_- ¡Otra vez!- Se enfurece el joven- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?_

_- Es que tu no estabas...yo estaba muy tenso y jugar...jugar me hace sentir bien, hijo- explica el hombre._

_- ¿cuánto más?-Pregunta Darien llevándose las manos a la frente._

_- El equivalente a nuestra casa y las propiedades en París, Milán y nuestra casa de verano en Brighton...-Cuenta apenado el anciano.-Tenía que hacerlo, Darien. Tú ya no me permites tocar nada del banco ¿con qué querías que apostara en mónaco?_

-_ Sabes que la de Brighton es la casa que los abuelos le dejaron a mamá, ¿verdad?-Reprocha Darien._

_- Si...lo sé- Se avergüenza el anciano._

_- Le recuperaré a mamá su patrimonio, ella y mi hermano no tienen por qué pagar por tus estupideces- Explica el muchacho- Pero de una vez te adelanto que no pienso alejarme de Rei y de mi hijo, así que tú tendrás que cerrar la boca y te prohíbo que molestes a Rei o a mi hijo._

_- Está bien, pero sigo pensando que esa mujer..._

_- ¡Esa mujer no está a discusión!- Se exaspera el joven de ojos azules- Mamá no tiene la culpa de nada y Seiya tampoco. Por eso seguiré con éste juego, pero te advierto que no me alejaré de mi familia y de una vez te digo que si Rei se entera de esto, si ella me deja por que "accidentalmente" se entere de nuestro acuerdo con los Smith mandaré todo al diablo, sin importarme nada ni nadie más y hablo en serio._

_- ¿Tanto te importa esa mujerzuela y su hijo bastardo?-Se indigna Endimion._

_Las pupilas azules se encendieron y sus pupilas se ensangrentaron de ira al escuchar hablar así a su padre lanzando una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de su progenitor, haciendo correr la sangre por su labio roto._

_- Ésta fue la última vez que hablaste así de mi mujer y mi hijo, padre. - Amenaza el joven- Si vuelves a ofenderlos no me importará nada ¿entendiste? Ahora sal de mi casa, ya hemos hablado lo que teníamos que hablar..._

_- Bien...me voy. Aunque te estás equivocando, Darien...Algún día entenderás que esa mujer no vale la pena._

_- Sal de aquí- Exige el hijo mientras el padre hace un gesto de desagrado y sale del estudio._

_Al quedarse a solas abrió una caja y sacó un puro de ella para cortar la punta y encenderlo. Sabía que si Rei lo veía, seguramente lo mataba ya que detestaba el humo y el olor del tabaco, pero ahora, lejos de ella, el tabaco era su único aliado para sobrevivir a ese maldito acuerdo al que estaba encadenado...de momento_

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Pues aquí de pasadita les dejo mi capítulo de "La otra Mujer" espero les guste. Gracias a Irais por recordarme que tenía que publicar jejejejje. Ahora los dejo porque estoy SUPER retrasada con el capitulo que escribo ésta semana._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen pero sobre todo a los que dejan Review. A todos, todos_**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**

**_p.d. Les debo el agradecimiento personalizado pero me encierro a escribir :P_**


	22. La editorial Fenix

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 22**

**"La editorial Fénix"**

Hoy he llegado muy temprano a la editorial Fénix. Raymond ha tenido algo muy importante que hacer, al igual que Motoki así que Rei pidió a su chofer que me trajera a la editorial. Me sorprendo al descubrir que Ray tampoco está aquí. Desde que llegué a Tokio, nunca había faltado a la editorial ¿qué tendrá que hacer que tan importante como para no estar aquí?

Sin Raymond aquí no tengo mucho que hacer, por lo que me escabullo en el archivo de la editorial, al área de libros publicados que debo decir, son bastantes.

Debo reconocer que "editorial Fénix" es un lugar sorprendente. En cada rincón puedo ver la mano de aquella mujer de ojos color amatista. Me pregunto qué tanto habrá tenido que ver mi padre en el desarrollo de todo esto.

En uno de los anaqueles me encuentro aquel libro que llegué a ver en las manos de Rei hace unos días. Me llama la atención y voy hacia él: "Destino" es el nombre del libro y la autora es ella, "la otra mujer", Rei Hino.

Tomo el libro sin que nadie me vea y lo guardo en mi bolso, quiero leerlo más tarde. Salgo de aquella sala y de la editorial con la idea de ir a algún otro lado pero en el pasillo me topo con algo a lo que no le había prestado atención jamás, una placa de bronce de la inauguración de la editorial. "9 de Noviembre de 1984" Ese fue el dia que se inauguró la editorial.

Tomo un taxi y me voy a casa, Sigo preguntándome dónde estará Raymond, dónde estará Motoki. ¿estarán juntos?

Al llegar a casa lo primero que veo es a "ella" a Rei. Está asomada desde la ventana de su habitación, una enorme ventana. Aunque no ha salido de su habitación me hace feliz verla de pie. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo así: Pálida, melancólica, nostálgica. No es la sombra de la que conocí cuando llegué a Tokio. Entro a la casa y Satsu me saluda con seriedad. Me doy cuenta que Tampoco está aquí Makoto, ¿qué ocurrirá? No lo sé, pero se está orquestando frente a mis narices y yo lo desconozco.

Sé que no debería pero termino por ir directo a su habitación. La curiosidad que siento por saber su historia, su versión es adictiva. No lo sé, pero a veces insisto en la charla para escuchar alguna pista, alguna mentira.

Desde que supe que ella, que "la otra mujer": Rei Hino, existía, esperé encontrar una mujer vil, descarada, interesada. No fue así. Por el contrario cada vez que hablo con ella, cada cosa que se de ella me hacen admirarla más y me avergüenzo ¿no se supone que debería de ponerme del lado de mi madre? ¿no se supone que debería odiarla? No la odio, pero quisiera. Quisiera que ella fuera una de esas mujeres malas que se meten en los matrimonios perfectos y buscan destrozarlo, quisieras que fuera fácil odiarla, pero no lo es.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-Le pregunto descubriéndola sosteniéndose con dificultad de las cortinas de la ventana por lo que me apresuro a sostenerla y ayudarla a volver a la cama.

- Gracias...-Me dice mientras le acomodo la almohada.

- No debiste levantarte- Le reprendo- Has estado muy débil.

- Lo sé. Pero...-Ella desvía la mirada- No me hagas caso.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que alguien llegase?- Le interrogo mientras le sirvo un vaso de agua.

- Creo que ya no tengo nada que esperar, Rini. Tal vez era la costumbre.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Rei?-Me extraño- ¿Hablas del señor Spener?

- Si. Me refiero a él. Pero creo que me voy haciendo a la idea, Darien no volverá- Me asegura ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto temerosa.- ¿acaso crees que él?

- Solo hay dos motivos por los cuales Darien no me haya llamado o venido en tanto tiempo- Asegura ella- O ha decidido dejarme para siempre o...murió.

Yo me sorprendo con sus palabras. Las dice con tanta seguridad, con tanto dolor y con tanta amargura que me quedo muda por unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-La interrogo.

- Desde el día que nos conocimos no había pasado tanto tiempo sin que él viniera o llamara o enviara alguna carta, Rini. Si te soy sincera...

- ¿Si me eres sincera?- Repito.

- Conozco a Darien. Me es difícil creer que él desaparecería así, sin más ni más. Imagino que si algún día dejara de amarme, él me lo diría personalmente, jamás desaparecería así como así. No he querido decírselo a Ray, Pero creo que su padre ha muerto...

Me sorprende ver la seguridad en su rostro. ¿acaso será tan grande su conexión con mi padre que aun en la distancia presintió su muerte?

- ¿por eso has estado tan decaída?- Le pregunto.

Rei se queda en silencio. Supongo que las respuestas están de más si veo como se ha ido consumiendo al igual que una vela: Poco a poco conforme pasa el tiempo.

- Yo no me preocuparía- La animo- ¿sabes? Mi padre también viajaba mucho, salía de casa y tardaba meses en volver, a veces incluso en comunicarse, pero volvía. Seguro Darien también lo hará. El día menos pensado lo verás aquí, entrando por esa puerta.

- En el fondo es lo que más deseo, Rini. Por eso a veces me asomo por la ventana esperando verlo llegar.- Me confiesa.

- Entonces no lo dudes. Cualquier día tal vez eso ocurra, él aparecerá y todo quedará en suposiciones- Aseguro mientras le sonrío- Así que deja de preocuparte, mejor hablemos de otras cosas.

Rei sonríe un poco, solo un poco y me mira con esos profundos y ojerosos ojos amatista.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Me pregunta.

- ¿qué te parece si hablamos de la Editorial?- Indago- Hoy di un paseo y me tope con la placa de inauguración, Se inauguró en el ochenta y cuatro ¿verdad?

- Si...así es: El nueve de noviembre del ochenta y cuatro- Me confirma.

- Apenas acababas de salir de la universidad, eras muy joven para emprender una empresa de tal magnitud ¿no es así?- La enfrento con más curiosidad que reproche.

- Si. Tal vez lo era- Acepta Rei- pero tal vez era mi destino.

- Como tu libro- Le digo, ella sonríe haciendo una mueca.

- Te topaste con él- Supone la señora Spencer.

- Si. Lo encontré en la editorial. También eras muy joven para publicar un libro ¿verdad?

- Si. Pero tenía mucho que contar.

- Yo siempre he soñado con ser escritora, con publicar mi primer libro ¿me contarías como hiciste tú?- Le pido.

- Claro...pero dame un poco más de agua ¿sí?- Me pide con amabilidad.

- Me parece justo- Acepto mientras le entrego un poco más de agua.

_**Tokio, Otoño de 1984**_

_Una nerviosa muchacha de ojos amatista daba vuelvas por la habitación mientras intentaba cerrar el broche de su collar por décima vez._

_- ¡Maldición!- Gruñó desesperada._

_- Calma...-Pidió una mujer de larga cabellera castaña- Con maldecir a tu collar no lograrás que cierre solo._

_- Estoy muy nerviosa, Mako- Confiesa la pelinegra mientras su amiga llega hasta su tocador y la ayuda a cerrar su collar._

_- Ni siquiera el día de tu boda estabas tan nerviosa, y eso que fue el día más accidentado que hemos vivido en mucho tiempo. Empezando por mi pequeño torbellino que arruinó el día._

_- No importa. Fue un lindo día- Asegura la de pelo negro sin poder evitar una sonrisa._

_- ¿entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa? Es solo una graduación- Se burla la castaña._

_- Nunca he hablado ante tanta gente, Mako- confiesa Rei- Además, Darien no ha llegado._

_- Entonces tus nervioso son más porque él no ha llegado que por el hecho de hablar ante toda esa gente. ¿o me equivoco?- Se ríe la mujer de ojos verdes._

_- ¿por qué no llega? Su vuelo llegaba hace dos horas. ¿será que no viene, Mako?- Pregunta preocupada la pelinegra._

_- No te preocupes- tranquiliza la castaña- Ese bobo te quiere tanto que si perdió el vuelo seguramente toma todas las opciones y trasbordes necesarios para llegar a tiempo, llegará..._

-_ ¿de verdad lo crees?_

_- Estoy segura. Llegará._

_El ceño de Rei se relajó un poco al confirmar las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez desde que había amanecido. El ruido de un claxon la hizo salir de sus pensamientos._

-_ Anda, démonos prisa. Mi impaciente esposo ya está desesperado. Los niños están en el carro- Le comenta Makoto._

_- Pero y Darien..._

_- Seguro llegará a la universidad, relájate. Además, tú tienes que ir a dar tu discurso. No olvides que eres la maestra de ceremonias._

_- Está bien. Tienes razón. Seguro Darien llegará a la universidad directamente, vámonos_.

_La chica de ojos amatista salió a su pesar del departamento, tomando su bolso y enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro con detalles rojos, Makoto por su parte corrió detrás de ella con la toga en manos que la nerviosa graduada había olvidad, aunque Rei insistiera, sus nervios venían más al hecho de que Darien no hubiera llegado que al de dar un discurso ante toda la universidad, honor que se había ganado debido a su excelente nivel académico._

_Llegando a la universidad se puso su toga que si no es por Makoto, hubiera tenido que dar su discurso sin ella, la verdad era un manojo de nervios._

_Andrew la llevó en su camioneta junto con Makoto y los pequeños. Entraron a la escuela casi atropellando a un conjunto de muchachos que iban caminando por el estacionamiento, pero tal como el rubio lo había prometido, llegaron a tiempo._

_Rei miraba nerviosa para todo lados, buscaba con la mirada los ojos azules de su marido, pero nada._

_Subió al estrado y miró hacia todos lados, lucía nerviosa. No tanto por el tema del discurso, sino por él "¿dónde estará?"._

_Tomó su lugar al frente. Dio un último vistazo y ahí estaba él. Llegaba corriendo y evidentemente sin aliento. Caminó hasta tomar su lugar al lado de la familia Hansford y ella sonrió. Se sentía contenta, tranquila._

_Dio su discurso. Habló ante toda su generación y condujo cada uno de los puntos marcados en el programa, al final dio un discurso sobre el valor de los estudios y dio por concluido el evento. Moría porque aquél evento terminara._

_Al bajar del estrado, algunos maestros y compañeros- en su mayoría hombres- se acercaron a felicitarla por tan emotivo discurso._

-_ Felicidades, Rei- Comentó un muchacho de cabello castaño._

_- Te veías muy linda allá arriba- Guiña un ojo otro chico de cabello rubio._

_- Su discurso fue estupendo, Señorita Hino- Elogió uno de sus maestros._

_- Señora...-Corrigió una voz masculina a las espaldas de la joven que volteó sonriente al encontrarse a aquél joven inglés de ojos azules, con el pequeño Raymond en brazos.- Quiso decir "Señora" y concuerdo con ustedes, Ella lucía realmente hermosa allá arriba._

-_ Profesor Takaeda, Chicos, Les presento a mi esposo: El Señor Darien Spencer.-Presenta la chica mientras dedica una mirada peculiar a su pareja, ellos se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras un "sé lo que estás haciendo" salió de las pupilas amatista de Rei, pero a él no le importó._

_- Rei...No sabíamos que tu...bueno...que eras...- Se apena uno de los chicos._

_- ¿casada?- Completó el pelinegro- Si...Rei a veces olvida esos pequeños detalles, si les habrás hablado de Raymond ¿verdad, querida?_

- _Claro que si, Darien- Explica la pelinegra- No olvides que Raymond nació en periodo escolar. Ahora, si nos disculpan..._

_- Adelante, y de nuevo felicidades, Señori...Rei-Se autocorrige el maestro- Si necesita alguna recomendación cuente conmigo._

_- Muchas gracias, Señor Takaeda. Pasaré después a su oficina._

_La pareja se alejó del grupo de varones y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente de todos, la joven pelinegra se detuvo en seco._

_- ¿fue eso un ataque de celos?- Interrogó ella._

_- ¿qué? ¿yo?...claro que no...para nada- Miente el joven._

_- Darien...- lo encara ella_

_- Bueno, si...un poco- termina por aceptar el pelinegro._

- _Darien...lo hemos hablado hasta el cansancio- Le recuerda la joven pelinegra mientras frunce el ceño._

_- No, no, no. Tu misma me lo has dicho muchas veces: "Sentir celos no es el problema: Todos los sentimos alguna vez. El problema es que los celos decidan tu reacción y no la decidas tú". Yo no les dije nada ni he golpeado a nadie, no puedes acusarme, soy inocente._

_Rei intentó decir algo. Pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Sabía que a pesar de que el joven lucía verdaderamente loco de celos no había mucho por lo cual acusarlo así que terminó por respirar profundo y resignarse._

_- Creí que no vendrías- Cambia ella el tema._

_- Perdí el vuelo directo. Tuve que trasbordar varias veces. Pero por nada del mundo me perdería tu graduación- Explica él._

_- Lo importante es que estas aquí- Minimiza la joven de mirada amatista._

_- Prometo que te voy a recompensar ¿qué te parece si los invito a Raymond y a ti a comer? - ofrece el alto joven mientras abraza a su pareja.- A donde tú quieras._

-_ Mas bien a cenar, querido- corrige la madre del pequeño Raymond- Makoto y Andrew nos organizaron una comida en su casa para celebrar mi graduación, no podemos despreciarlos, ¿o sí?_

_- Tienes toda la razón, amor. Me agrada más ir a cenar, es más...tal vez Makoto acepte cuidar a Ray ésta noche y..._

_- Y es mejor que nos demos prisa. Mako y Andrew nos esperan._

_- Lo que usted ordene...-Se resignó el pelinegro._

_El gallardo banquero tomó al pequeño Raymond entre sus brazos y caminó junto a su pareja._

_A sus dos años de edad, ese pequeño estaba obsesionado con su padre. Cada que él volvía de Londres, Raymond se negaba a alejarse de su padre, iba con él a todos los lugares posibles y no había fuerza alguna que impidiera que eso pasara y eso a él lo hacía muy feliz._

_Makoto preparó para celebrar la graduación de la pelinegra un pescado en vino blanco que todos alagaron. Por suerte para los cuatro adultos, la casa Hansford tenía un enorme jardín donde los hijos de ambas familias jugaban divertidos._

_Hablaron de miles de cosas como el futuro ingreso de Raymond al jardín de niños, las diferentes opciones para qué el estudiara y claro, la recomendación era la misma escuela donde el primogénito estudiaba desde hacía un año._

_Luego de la comida y unas exquisitas crepas con helado de postre, la tarde había caído ya al igual que las energías del pequeño niño pelinegro que al igual que el resto de la descendencia de los Hansford._

_Makoto no tuvo ningún inconveniente en cuidar de Ray. Era un niño por mucho más tranquilo de lo que jamás sería ninguno de sus descendientes._

_El matrimonio Spencer regresó a su departamento. Él disfrutó de sobremanera el regresar a su hogar, porque solo ahí, junto a ella, junto a Ray se sentía en su hogar._

_Rei se apresuró a ir a la habitación para darse un baño y prepararse para salir, Darien había hecho reservaciones en "Le petit France", aquel bello restaurante al que tanto afecto le tenían ambos._

_Darien aprovechó los instantes solos para recorrer su hogar, ¡cuánto había extrañado estar ahí! Aparentemente lucía igual que como lo dejó unos meses atrás, pero no era así. Rei había cambiado el adorno de la mesa del centro, ya no era más aquél arreglo de cristal cortado que habían traído de Venecia, ahora consistía en un conjunto de velas rojas que hacía una combinación cálida al observarla junto a la mesa color chocolate._

_No sabía cómo había podido soportar dos años en ir y venir. A veces la mentira se le hacía más llevadera y cada vez se convertía en un mejor mentiroso aunque no era algo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso._

_La voz de Rei lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos lo cual le agradeció internamente._

_- ¿en qué piensas?- Pregunta Rei con una voz muy suave. Apareciendo con una bata de encaje negro._

_- En ti, por supuesto- Asegura él mientras envuelve con sus manos la delgada cintura de la chica japonesa que se sienta en su regazo- Siempre pienso en ti..._

_Rei enredó sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, incitando al beso que llegó por inercia._

_Sus bocas danzaron al compás de sus corazones que al contacto del uno con el otro ardieron con esa hambre contenida, hambre del uno por el otro que al sentir la electricidad de sus cuerpos deslizaron las manos por la piel, arrancando gemidos el uno del otro. Muy a su pesar y contra toda su voluntad el pelinegro desprendió sus labios de la venenosa boca de Rei._

_- Linda...Perderemos la reservación...-articula él con dificultad al sentir las suaves manos de Rei deslizarse con rudeza hacia su pantalón, tirando de su cinturón._

_- Hoy luego de tantos meses de estar lejos, no es comida francesa lo que me apetece...-Explica la chica con demasiada lujuria en su voz como para que cualquiera pudiera resistirse a su oferta._

_- ¿entonces?- Interroga el joven Inglés metiendo sus manos por debajo del camisón de Rei, arrancando un gemido de su boca._

_- Cállate y bésame- Exige la pelinegra._

_Justo con esas palabras terminó su conversación y los planes de ir a cenar a "Le petit France". Él la levantó en vilo y ella se aferró a su cuello. En el camino la camisa, saco y corbata del joven banquero fueron cayendo casi con salvajismo bestial. Ella tenía hambre, un hambre voraz pero de él._

_Estar sobre su cama era el equivalente a entrar al cielo y esa noche el cielo ardió._

_El resto de sus ropas desapareció tan pronto como tocaron la cama. Esa noche no les apetecía esperar, no les apetecía la ternura, solo devorarse._

_Ella se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama invitándolo a ir más allá. Su lenguaje corporal decía más de lo que cualquier palabra hubiera podido decir, lo deseaba lo deseaba justo ahí._

_Él accedió a la invitación. Se perdió en su infierno ardiente, confirmando que el infierno no podría ser un lugar tan malo si se parecía una centésima fracción al infierno del cuerpo de su amante que devoró, que disfrutó milímetro a milímetro._

_Ella no podía más. Era demasiada la pasión contenida, demasiada su necesidad de él, demasiado el tiempo que había esperado. Se aferró al cuello de Darien haciéndolo distraerse solo un segundo, segundo que ella aprovechó para rodar sobre la cama, sobre él._

_Para él la vista era excelente. Disfrutar de sus redondos senos agitarse con el vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas lo encendía más de lo que era conveniente, Rei tenía la cualidad de hacerlo arder con tan solo una mirada, pero la mirada ardiente, la sonrisa burlona y ese gesto tan de ella, mordiendo su labio inferior era por demás erótico._

_Rei disfrutaba como nunca el sentirlo en su interior ardiente, el toque de aquellas manos grandes sobre sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones y de cuando en cuando su clítoris la hacía ir más allá, moviendo con mayor rapidez sus caderas, esperando tocar aquella cima del placer a la que llegó al mismo tiempo que él, sintiendo el glande erecto de su compañero explotar en su interior que convulsionaba al llegar a su punto máximo de placer._

_Ese silencio que se creaba justo después de la guerra era para la pareja tal vez su momento favorito después del acto mismo. Tanta intimidad, tanta cercanía los embriagaba a ambos disfrutando de esos instantes en los que nada más importaba._

_-000-_

_Despertar sin escuchar la voz de Raymond la hizo sentirse más extraña que nunca._

_En el departamento se respiraba paz, esa paz que te hace dudar si te encuentras soñando o esa es tu realidad. Unas manos inquietas bajo las sabanas la hicieron ser consciente de que ese no era un sueño, no...no lo era._

_Unos besos suaves en su cuello la hicieron estremecerse y volverse para encontrar aquellos ojos azules que despertaban tantas pasiones en ella._

_- buenos días...-Saludó ella aun aletargada_

_- Buenos días, hermosa...-Regresó la ronca voz de él._

_- ¿descansaste?_

_- Si...Como hacía meses no lo hacía, el tenerte entre mis brazos me provoca dormir mejor- Explica el pelinegro._

_- ¿En verdad?_

_- Claro...De hecho, quiero proponerte. ¿por qué no aprovechamos que ya no tienes escuela para ir de paseo? Podemos ir a Kioto o a donde tú lo desees. Solo tú, Raymond y yo.-Ofrece él presionando la delgada cintura de ella contra su cuerpo._

_- Creo que tendré que declinar tu oferta.- Responde Rei poniéndose de pie antes de que su pareja pueda hacer algo al respecto- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Tokio._

_- ¿Como qué?- Se inquieta Darien._

_- ¿Recuerdas del borrador que te he contado por teléfono? ¿el de mi libro?_

_- Si, claro: "Destino". Por cierto, no me has dejado leerlo.- Se queja el muchacho._

_- Justo ese. Pues bien. El señor Takaeda cree que es muy bueno y me dio unas cartas de recomendación. Quiero ir a las editoriales de Tokio, quien sabe...tal vez algún día sea un gran éxito.- Dice Rei._

_- Seguro que si lo será, amor- Se emociona él- ¿pero qué te parece si me prestas una copia y te doy mi opinión al respecto?_

_- ¡Claro que no!- Se ríe la muchacha mientras saca la ropa que se pondrá luego de la ducha._

_- ¿por qué no?- Interroga Darien._

_- Por que quiero que cuando lo leas sea publicado- Contesta ella._

_- ¿No hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario?- Ofrece el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la muchacha japonesa._

_- Puedes intentarlo...-Comenta la pelinegra caminando sensualmente hacia el baño._

_Tal vez esa mañana Darien no convencería a Rei de permitirle leer el borrador de su primer libro, pero al menos la pasarían muy, muy, muy bien..._

_-000-_

_Luego de que Rei se negara a que Darien le acompañara a las editoriales a presentar su proyecto de libro, el pelinegro no tenía mucho por hacer, por lo que decidió ir a casa de los Hansford por aquel pequeño que le robaba la sonrisa, Raymond..._

_Al llegar a aquella casa fue conducido por la sirvienta de los Hansford hasta la cocina, ahí se encontraban Andrew y Makoto, disfrutando de un apetecible desayuno._

_- Darien, Bienvenido- Saluda la señora Hansford._

_- Hola, Mako. Buen día, Andrew- Saluda el visitante._

_- Pasa, amigo. Siéntate- Invita el rubio- ¿quieres café?_

_- Gracias._

_- Creí que estarías con Rei- dice la castaña._

_- Yo también lo creí, Pero ella tenía otros planes- Cuenta con decepción a sus amigos._

_- Puedes acompañarme al banco, ¿sabes? ahí tenemos mucho trabajo- Recuerda el señor Hansford._

_- Si...tienes razón. Iré por Raymond y nos vamos cuando quieras- explica el pelinegro._

_- Darien, no pensarás llevar a Ray contigo al banco.- Se burla la castaña._

_- ¿por qué no? Se porta bien y seguro algún día será un gran hombre de negocios- Asegura el orgulloso padre._

_- Darien, amigo ¿no exageras? Ni siquiera sabe atar sus zapatos- Se burla el rubio._

_- Debo recordarte que a ti te costó ocho años aprender a atar tus cintas y eres un gran hombre de negocios- Le recuerda Darien al rubio- Además, viajo tanto que atesoro cada minuto con mi familia. Así que voy por Raymond._

_El pelinegro se levantó caminando hacia la planta alta donde sabía que debía estar su heredero. El matrimonio Hansford se queda a solas en la cocina. Cuando Andrew y Makoto se quedan a solas, la castaña golpea el brazo de su rubio esposo._

_- ¡Ey, me dolió!- Se queja Andrew._

_- ¿Por qué no eres como Darien y de cuando en cuando te llevas a tus hijos al trabajo?- Reclama la de ojos verdes._

_Andrew arqueó su ceja. Jamás en su sano juicio llevaría a su descendencia al banco. Para ese tiempo los Hansford tenían ya dos hijos y ambos eran igual de traviesos, no como Raymond que desde su nacimiento había sido un niño más dócil y manejable._

_- Pero, querida. No me atrevería a alejar a nuestros pequeños de tu lado, la maternidad se te da tan bien- Se defiende Andrew._

_- Si, claro...- Bufa ella- No me convence tu respuesta. De vez en cuando deberías llevar a nuestros hijos contigo al trabajo, como Darien hace con Ray._

_- No me parece buena idea, mi cielo- Se apresura a responder el rubio- Además, Darien hace eso por que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, yo por otro lado puedo estar con ustedes casi todo el año._

_- Mhmm.- Analiza la castaña- Tal vez. Pero aun así deberías aprender algo de él. Como seguro él aprenderá algo de ti._

_- ¿cómo dices?- Se extraña el rubio._

_- Rei me ha contado que ha pensado en mudarse a Londres, con Darien- Cuenta Makoto dando un sorbo a su café._

_- ¿qué?-Se asusta el rubio._

_- Si. ¿no es buena idea? Ahora que Rei ha terminado la carrera ya no tiene nada que la ate a Tokio._

_- Pero Rei siempre ha dicho que occidente no le agrada- Recuerda el rubio._

_- Es verdad, Pero ellos pasan demasiado tiempo separados, Andrew. Rei me ha dicho que si no consigue que publiquen su libro probará suerte en Londres, también le servirá para pasar más tiempo juntos, los tres._

_- No lo puedo creer...-Murmura el señor Hansford con preocupación._

_- ¿no es una gran idea?- Cuenta emocionada ella._

_- Si...claro._

_- Estamos listos- Los interrumpe Darien apareciendo en la cocina con el pequeño Raymond en brazos, ya cambiado y listo para "ir a trabajar"._

_- Bien. Que tengan un buen día entonces.-Les desea la castaña.- Si Ray te da problemas, llámenme e iré por él, siempre puedo recibir más ayuda en la cafetería._

_- Gracias, Mako. Pero no será necesario, ¿verdad, Ray?- Le pregunta el pelinegro a su hijo._

_- Si, papi- Responde el pequeño._

_Los dos adultos salieron de la casa Hansford con el pequeño Raymond. Andrew se notaba preocupado y era evidente que algo lo tenía inquieto a aquel hombre que casi siempre estaba contento y bromeando._

_Al llegar al banco Raymod fue prácticamente arrebatado de los brazos de su padre por el personal femenino del lugar que se desvivía en dar atenciones al pequeño niño._

_Cuando el pelinegro y el rubio estuvieron a solas, Darien tomó su lugar en la oficina mirando con sus ojos zafiro los celeste del rubio._

_- ¿qué te ocurre, Andrew?- Interroga el pelinegro.- No has dicho nada en más de una hora, creo que ni dormido has estado callado tanto tiempo._

_- Hablé con Makoto._

_- ¿Discutieron?- Pregunta el muchacho de cabello obscuro._

_- No, no...bueno. Lo normal, nada de cuidado._

_- ¿entonces, qué ocurre?-Insiste el pelinegro._

_- Rei está pensando en mudarse a Londres, con Raymond y contigo- Cuenta el rubio con preocupación._

_Darien lo observó en silencio con las pupilas dilatadas, no podía decir nada más, un conjunto se pensamientos le impedían decir algo._

_- Mako me dijo que ahora que ha terminado la universidad puede mudarse a Londres, para poder estar juntos los tres. Intentará publicar su libro, pero si no hay suerte también podría intentarlo en Londres, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Interroga el rubio._

_- Significa que me descubriría, la perdería para siempre- Consigue explicar el muchacho de ojos zafiro._

_- Eso me preocupa, Darien...¿qué harás?- Pregunta el rubio._

_- No lo sé. -Responde Darien llevándose las manos a la frente- No quiero perderla, Andrew. Ella es mi vida._

_- Entonces debemos hacer la desistir de mudarse a Londres- Dice el rubio._

_- La conoces, ¿no? Es terca. Si le digo que no ella se aferrará..._

_- Podrías ayudarla a que se publique su libro. Si lo haces, ella tendría bastante que hacer y no se mudaría- Deduce Andrew._

_- Si ella sabe que hice eso me odiará._

_- y si se entera de que has llevado una doble vida desde hace años te odiará aun más._

_- Lo pensaré..._

_- Piénsalo pronto, no tienes mucho tiempo..._

_-000-_

_Por la noche el departamento Spencer estaba en penumbras. Una bella muchacha de ojos amatista llegó descalzándose y arrojando las llaves sobre el cenicero._

_- Parece que alguien no viene de muy buen humor- Se escucha una voz varonil desde la sala._

_- ¡Darien, me asustaste!- Brinca la chica al descubrir a su pareja sentado en el sillón, a obscuras.- ¿qué hacías así?_

_- Pensaba..._

_Él seguía sentado en el sillón y ella caminó hasta él. Él tiró de su cintura haciéndola sentarse en su regazo. Respiró su aroma y fue como si la calma volviera a su cabeza._

_- ¿en qué?- Cuestiona la muchacha moviendo un mechón de cabellos del rostro de Darien._

_- En tonterías...No me hagas caso- Minimiza el pelinegro.- ¿y tú? ¿cómo te fue? Creo que no has vuelto muy animada._

_- No fue tan fácil como creí. En la mayoría de las editoriales ni siquiera quisieron recibir mi libro- Cuenta Rei a Darien con cierta amargura en su voz._

_- Linda, no te preocupes...Ya encontrarás la editorial adecuada para tu libro- Promete él- Pero si tu quieres, puedo hacer unas llamadas y..._

_- y nada. Quiero que sea por mi propio esfuerzo, Darien. Por favor, no metas mano en esto ¿sí? - Pide la chica._

_- Pero en verdad, sabes que yo solo quiero ayudarte, ver por tí- Explica el muchacho de los ojos azules._

_- Lo sé. Pero quiero que sea mi logro, Darien.- Le explica la joven a aquél que aprisionaba su cintura- déjame hacerlo a mi modo ¿si?_

_Él se clavó en sus pupilas violeta y respiró profundamente, resignado_

_- Está bien, se hará a tu modo. Como tu digas.- Acepta de mala gana el pelinegro- Pero sabes que estoy dispuesto a apoyarte cuándo y cómo tu lo digas, ¿verdad?_

_- aja...- Confirma la chica acercando su rostro al de él._

_Él tragó saliva con dificultad. Le costaba de verdad seguir concentrado en esa conversación cuándo la tenía así de cerca entre sus brazos, con su olor embriagador y sobre todo mirándolo de esa manera._

_Cuándo ellos estaban juntos, cuándo estaban cerca era como tener a dos imanes el uno al lado del otro, era magnetismo puro._

_Ella enredó sus manos en el cuello de él y él la atrajo aun más contra su cuerpo. Se besaron con desesperación._

_Él llevó sus manos a las caderas de Rei, perdiéndolas bajo su vestido. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación._

_Rei hizo gala de su autocontrol y se separó por un instante de aquellos labios llenos de lujuria._

_- ¿ Y Raymond?- Pregunta la madre del niño._

_- Bañado, cenado y dormido en su cama...-Cuenta Darien a la chica mirándola con el deseo reflejado en sus pupilas._

_- Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo...-Propone la muchacha con la lujuria destilando a cada letra pronunciada._

_- Sus deseos son órdenes, Señora- Apoya el pelinegro._

_El alto joven aprisionó la pequeña cintura de ella entre sus manos y ella se afianzó aun más a su cuello, aquella noche, a pesar del mundo de problemas y preocupaciones que había en ambas cabezas ninguno de ellos pensó en nada más que en disfrutar el uno del otro._

_-000-_

_El Pequeño Henry jugaba en su habitación con un grupo de cubos de colores de diferentes tamaños. Su madre lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación con cierto dolor. Luego de aquél fatídico accidente un par de años atrás las cosas no habían sido iguales._

_Henry tenía cierta dificultad para poder caminar ya que varios clavos se habían tenido que insertar en sus pequeñas piernas como consecuencia del accidente, ella por su parte había llevado el peor de los daños, el daño emociona._

_Todos los días despertaba en mitad de la noche recordando aquél accidente, estaba loca, trastornada, justo como se había sentido esa mañana en que Darien había salido corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia Japón._

_Cada que él salía corriendo a la tierra del sol naciente algo en su interior se destrozaba ya que su corazón le decía que era algo más que negocios lo q lo llevaba tan a menudo y por tanto tiempo a Tokio._

_Serena había intentado detener a su marido, impedir que saliera de viaje. Canceló sus reservaciones de vuelo luego de descubrir los boletos de avión de su marido en el estudio de la casa, nada funcionó._

_- ¿qué te ocurre, Serena?- Preguntó su suegra notándola afligida._

_- Me duele que Darien sea así, Gea- Responde Serena al mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos- Me lastima que no me tome en cuenta._

_- Serena...-La nombra la señora Spencer tomándola del brazo para guiarla hacia el jardín- Claro que mi hijo te toma en cuenta._

_- No como yo quisiera, Gea- Llora la muchacha rubia- ¡Yo me esfuerzo tanto y a él no le importa!_

_- Lo dices por su viaje a Tokio ¿verdad?-Encara la mayor de ambas mujeres.- Hija, debes de entender que es su trabajo. Endymion era igual, siempre estaba de viaje, así son los negocios._

_- ¡Pero jamás quiere llevarme con él!- Chilla la rubia._

_- Hija, Sabes que los viajes no le hacen bien a Henry. Su salud es muy delicada- Le recuerda la madre del banquero._

_- ¿Tú también vas a echármelo en cara?- Se indigna la chica._

_- No, claro que no. Solo te pido que no conviertas esto en un infierno. No es bueno para tus nervios.- Aconseja la suegra._

_- ¡Yo sé lo que hago, Gea!- Se molesta la nuera de la señora Spencer._

_- Como tú lo desees, Serena. Creo que será mejor que me vaya..._

_- ¡como quieras!_

_La Muchacha de coletas rubias observó a su suegra salir de su casa. Detestaba que todos la vieran como a una idiota, su corazón le decía que Darien la engañaba y no descansaría hasta comprobarlo..._

_-000-_

_Las semanas habían pasado tanto en Londres como en Tokio. Rei había llevado ya sus borradores por todas las editoriales, de las más grandes y reconocidas a las más pequeñas e insignificantes._

_Había sido una odisea mucho menos glamurosa de lo que había imaginado, había pasado de las negativas a recibirla a escuchar la frase "deje su borrador aquí y nosotros le llamamos" hasta algún par de ofertas demasiado indecorosas para volver a repetirlas y mucho menos contárselas a su celosa pareja._

_Esa mañana la familia Spencer había salido de casa muy de mañana. En la parte trasera del auto iba un niño de ojos amatista jugando con "Ryu" ese dragón de peluche del que no se separaba en ningún momento._

_La primer escala de la familia Spencer fue en casa de los Hansford donde dejaron a Raymond al cuidado de Makoto y Andrew mientras ellos iban a otro lugar._

_En la parte delantera del carro unos ojos violeta eran cegados por un pañuelo que el piloto había colocado sobre el rostro de Rei. Él Tomaba su mano mientras conducía hacia un destino que no quería que ella supiera._

_- Darien...Ya llevas mucho manejando, ¿a dónde me llevas?- Interroga ella._

_- No te desesperes, ya casi llegamos, amor- Tranquiliza él._

_La muchacha bufó con aquél comentario, era la sexta vez que Darien le respondía con esa frase, aunque la sexta fue la vencida y finalmente luego de veinte minutos de camino él indicó que ya habían llegado. Detuvo el auto y la ayudó a bajar._

_- No abras los ojos aun- Pidió el pelinegro quitando suavemente el pañuelo de los ojos de ella._

_- Darien...-Regañó ella._

_- Ya casi...-Prometió él, luego condujo a la chica al interior de un edificio de cristal- Ahora sí...puedes abrirlos._

_Rei abrió sus ojos lentamente. No entendía que hacían en aquél edificio vacío._

_- ¿qué es éste lugar?- Interroga la chica._

_- Tu editorial- Responde con tranquilidad el pelinegro._

_- ¿qué?- Se extraña ella- ¿de qué hablas?_

_- Bueno...Yo muero por ver tu libro publicado y si ninguno de esos bobos accedieron publicarlo alguien más debe hacerlo ¿qué tal tu?- Ofrece Darien._

_- ¿qué?_

_- La editorial, Es tuya-Aclara Darien a su mujer extendiéndole un juego de llaves- Ya hice todos los trámites, ahora te pertenece._

_- No puedo aceptar algo así- Se inquieta la mujer mirando a su alrededor- ¡Es demasiado!_

_- Nada es demasiado, amor- aclara él._

_- Darien, te pedí que no te metieras en esto, te pedí que me dejaras hacerlo sola- Se incomoda ella._

_- ¿entonces no te gustó?- Se preocupa el joven de ojos azules._

_- No es eso...-Intenta tranquilizarse la chica- Es que quiero que sea mi logro, mi trabajo._

_- Y lo será- Aclara Darien_

_- No puedo creer que no tengas fe en mi.- Se inquieta la muchacha._

_- Rei, yo creo en ti- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- No lo parece._

_- ¿no lo entiendes?- La mira él clavando sus pupilas azules en las amatista de ella- Conozco tu talento, sé que puedes hacer aun más que publicar un libro. Tú misma lo has dicho, amor. Las editoriales son cerradas, solo publican lo comercial, lo que consideren que puede venderse a las masas. Tú eres diferente, siempre has sido diferente. Sé que tu cambiarás el mundo de las letras._

_- Que cosas dices- Se ríe ella apenada._

_- Tú siempre has dicho que yo exagero. Siempre tiendo a exagerar, es verdad. Siempre me llevas al otro extremo, consciente o inconscientemente. Para bien o para mal, pero..._

_- Si. Es verdad, pero también sé que de alguna forma retorcida siempre lo haces por mí, por Raymond y por mi- Se resigna ella._

_- No quise herirte, ni tampoco que pensaras que no creo en ti - Suaviza la voz el pelinegro- Pero yo en verdad tengo fe en ti, en tu talento._

_- Lo sé- Acepta Rei- Sé que así es._

_Ella desvia su mirada, se queda en silencio un par de segundos y luego lo mira con sus ojos amatista._

_- Está bien. Acepto la Editorial, pero con una condición- Aclara la chica._

_- Sabía que no sería tan fácil. Dime cuál es tu condición..._

_- No quiero que me la regales, no la quiero a mi nombre. No he hecho nada para merecerla- Explica la muchacha con dignidad.- Déjala a tu nombre._

_- Mhm. No. No me agrada la idea- Responde el hombre de negocios- Una editorial no es algo que yo quiera manejar._

_- Entonces puedo ser tu representante- Propone Rei._

_- No. Tengo una idea mejor- Dice él con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos- Que sea un préstamo ¿te parece?_

_- Suena bien- Se interesa la muchacha- Como tú dices, echaré a andar la editorial y la haré productiva. Te pagaré hasta el último yen._

_- No necesito que me pagues...- Aclara él._

_- Pero yo sí. Necesito pagártelo._

_- Sé que no te convenceré de algo diferente- Respira resignado el joven banquero que guardó silencio por un minuto y luego miró a Rei con lujuria- Tengo una propuesta para que empieces con tus pagos, querida..._

_Ella sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de él. Acaso ella pensaba en lo mismo que aquél hombre que tenía enfrente. Abrazó su cuello y el aprisionó su cintura._

_- Me parece una gran idea...- Apoya la chica con voz seductora._

_- Ven...Te mostraré tu oficina, está en el último piso- Indica el pelinegro mientras carga en vilo a la escritora- Por cierto, amor. ¿cómo llamarás a la editorial?_

_- Editorial Fénix..._

_La muchacha había elegido el nombre de aquella ave mitológica a la que le tenía tanto aprecio. Un ser que renacía de sus cenizas al igual que ella que había llegado del inframundo al paraíso de la mano de él._

_Si. Ese sería el nombre de aquella editorial "Editorial Fénix" y se encargaría de no defraudar la fe que él tenía en ella, de volar como aquella ave._

_Esa mañana nació la editorial fénix y claro está fue inaugurada de la única forma que podía hacerse, con pasión, con la misma pasión que aquella editorial sería dirigida a partir de ese día..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Chicos y chicas, disculpen la demora. La semana pasada no publiqué porque como algunos saben, me aventé una historia de "Magaween" llamada "quien quiere el paraíso" si alguien tiene chance y quiere leerla, está publicada. Es cortita pero me divertí mucho haciéndola._**

**_Gracias a:  
Irais&Aiko, _****_Sailor Gaby, _****_Cherry Hino, _****_Pathya, _****_Marylu,_****_Jaany Serenity,_****_Hikaru: Por dejarme esos Reviews tan padres, me motivan a seguir publicando. Gracias a las que no son Fans de ésta pareja y aun así les gusta la historia :) y a mis fans de Rei&Darien, ya saben que soy fiel hasta la muerte a ellos para darles la oportunidad que en la serie no tuvieron._**

**_Me siento algo malita porque de nuevo el virus de la gripa ha vuelto a atacarme (creo que le gusto porque no deja de seguirme) Espero para la semana próxima estar mejor y tener más energías :)_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo, chicas :D_**


	23. Capitulo 23: Danielle Spencer

**La otra Mujer **

**Capitulo 23**

**"Danielle Spencer"**

Hoy es Domingo y finalmente después de una pesada semana vamos a descansar. Me levanto y doy una ducha para bajar, tal vez tenga suerte y Motoki me invite a salir a algún sitio, no es que tengamos algo pero mentiría si no digo que le he tomado mucho aprecio y que la paso muy bien a su lado.

Me pongo unos Jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa con mis zapatos de piso, quiero lucir bella pero sin exagerar. Desde que llegué a Tokio no he vuelto a peinarme con coletas como lo hacía en casa, me siento una Rini diferente.

Me maquillo y pongo un poco de perfume. Me veo frente al espejo, sí. Me veo muy linda hoy, me agrada como luzco. ¿le gustará a él?

Salgo a asomarme a la terraza de la casa, veo un chico rubio sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas cerca del lago. Usa lentes de sol y un gorro pero lo reconozco perfectamente, es Motoki.

Sonrío de lado y me apresuro a alcanzarlo, corro por las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta de cristal de la cocina, intento abrirla pero algo me detiene, la sorpresa de ver a una bella chica de cabello negro, aunque muy corto, Se parece mucho a Rei.

La muchacha camina hacia el rubio y lo sorprende por la espalda cubriendo sus ojos con las manos. Él por toda respuesta toma sus manos y tira de ella haciéndola sentar en su regazo. La chica abraza su cuello y se besan dulcemente hasta que las manos juguetonas de él se deslizan por sus caderas. No puedo ver más y me doy media vuelta corriendo hacia mi habitación.

En el camino me encuentro con Rei y sin querer chocamos. Yo me disculpo y corto la charla, la verdad es que siento un nudo en la garganta y sé que si alguien me dice algo seguro voy a llorar.

Me encierro en mi cuarto con seguro. Me siento molesta, triste, enojada. Me siento de muchas formas pero no puedo externar nada. Es una característica mía cuando los sentimientos me rebasan

Me tumbo en la cama boca abajo y grito dentro de la almohada. Grito, grito mucho y callo ese grito y esas lágrimas con la almohada.

Aprendí a hacer eso desde que era una niña. Los regaños, los gritos y los castigos injustos me acompañaban desde pequeña y siempre cuando lloraba, cuando externaba lo que sentía era castigada por expresar mis sentimientos. Así que aprendí a callarlos, a callarlos de ésta manera.

Me quedé dormida de nueva cuenta. Creo que fue por tanto llorar. Hubiera seguido dormida de largo pero soy despertada por un golpe en la puerta. Me levanto miro en el espejo y trato de disimular el desastre que son mis ojos. Tomo un poco de maquillaje y oculto el rímel corrido.

- Hola...-Me saluda el cínico chico rubio de coleta.

- Hola.- Regreso con seriedad.

- ¿qué te ocurre?- Me pregunta el muy canalla.

- ¿ A mí? Nada. ¿qué habría de pasarme? Estoy bien- Miento.

- ¿lloraste?

- No. Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

- Que mal. Quería presentarte a alguien- Se entristece.

- Lo dejamos para otro día ¿quieres?- Le respondo de mala gana.

- Anda. Por favor, baja. Es importante.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero, Motoki!- Exploto de coraje empujándolo hacia atrás.

- Rini...¿todo bien?- Llega Raymond hacia nosotros con rostro preocupado.

- Si, Ray. Todo bien- Le respondo apenada.

- Bueno. Si está todo bien. Baja por favor, tenemos invitados y quiero presentártelos.

- Es que no me siento del todo bien- Respondo con sinceridad.

- Por favor...-Me pide con ese gesto amable y educado con el que no puedes decirle que no a nada.

- Está bien...Bajo en cinco minutos.

Doy media vuelta y cierro la puerta. Si van a presentarme a esa muchacha tan guapa que es la dueña del amor de Motoki al menos me presentaré ante ella luciendo como una princesa.

Me cambio las ropas. Ahora ya no quiero lucir sencilla. Quiero lucir despampanante. Un entallado vestido color marfil con el que podría dejar boquiabiertos a todos es el que me viste. Unas zapatillas altas y algo de labial. Motoki verá de lo que se pierde.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con un conjunto de personas. Sonrío y miro a mi alrededor para reconocerles.

Veo a Rei que aun vestida con su mofuku se ve menos triste, noto en su rostro hasta algo de ¿felicidad? También veo a Makoto, si, mi enemiga eterna y a Raymond que aun siendo el más serio de todos está feliz.

Continuo inspeccionando la sala y si, la veo a "ella" esa chica de tez blanca como la leche y el cabello más negro que la noche, tiene los ojos azules y ahora que la veo bien...

- Rini, pasa- Me pide Rei- Ven, quiero presentarte a mi hija, Danielle.

Rei me lleva de la mano hasta esa muchacha. La analizo de cerca, es tan parecida a ella y tan parecida también a mi padre.

Ella me analiza de pies a cabeza con una mirada un poco déspota y también un poco desconfiada, no le agrado.

- Hola. -Me saluda seca.

- Hola- Le regreso en el mismo tono.

- Danielle viene llegando de Florencia, con su esposo-Dice Rei.

Arqueo una ceja y la miro directamente. No puedo creer su cinismo ¿casada? ¿casada y besándose con Motoki? ¡qué vil!

- ¿y dónde está el afortunado?- Pregunto con ironía.

- Justo aquí- Me responde una voz masculina que viene de la cocina.

Veo salir a dos chicos rubios muy similares. Son Motoki y otro chico muy similar a él casi idéntico salvo por sus ojos verdes y que uno de ellos trae el cabello recortado y el otro su típica coleta rubia.

- Rini. Él es la persona que quería presentarte. Es Andy, mi hermano.

- En...encantada- Le respondo sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

- Andy. No deberías estar comiendo golosinas, desayunamos apenas hace un par de horas- Le reclama Danielle.

- Perdón, mi vida. Es que debe ser el cambio de horario- Responde con cinismo el chico alto mientras se siente a su lado y pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola hacia él.

- Vamos, Danielle- La llama Makoto- Sabes que todos mis Andrews son bastante comelones.

- Eso es verdad, Tía Mako. En Florencia ya lo conocen bastante bien todos los dueños de Pizzerías.

- No todos- Se defiende Andy- Solo los de las mejores.

- Cínico- Regaña la chica de ojos azules.

- Rini, Por favor siéntate- Me pide Rei- Danielle y Andy vinieron desde Florencia llamados por Ray. Ya le dije que no debería de haberlo hecho.

- Creí que te alegraría verla de nuevo, Oka- San- Se disculpa el chico de las pupilas amatista.

- y me alegra, pero no debiste preocupar a tu pobre hermana- Regaña y concilia la madre de ambos.

- Hizo bien en llamarme, ¿por qué cuando hablamos por teléfono no me dijiste que estabas tan enferma, mamá?- La regaña la chica.

- Porque está de más además no es tan grave- Se incomoda la señora Spencer.

- Pero si ni siquiera has estado comiendo bien- Saca a colación su eterna amiga- Todos los días te traigo de comer y apenas y comes un poquito.

- Mamá...-Llama con voz de regaño la recién llegada.

- Sin regaños, ¿quieres?- Pide la madura mujer- Les prometo que ahora que están ustedes aquí me sentiré mejor. Pero por el momento quiero descansar.

- Pero acabas de levantarte- Se intranquiliza su hija.

- Han sido muchas emociones juntas, Danielle. Iré a mi habitación.

Rei se pone de pie y la veo tambalear un poco, parece que nadie más se percata de ello.

-Rei, permíteme acompañarte- Le pido.

- No.-Me interrumpe Danielle- Si alguien acompañará a mi madre a su habitación seré yo, no una extraña.

- Danielle...-La regaña Su hermano mayor- Rini no es una extraña, es amiga de la familia.

- No es mi amiga y yo soy parte de la familia- Refuta la muchacha- No sé como permitieron que una extraña entrase a casa, ¿qué les pasa?

- Danielle Spencer- La llama con molestia su madre- Te prohíbo hablar de esa forma y te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa y soy yo quien decide quién entra en ella y quién no, ni tu padre refuta mis decisiones.

- Pues es un imbécil al enviar a una extraña a vivir aquí- Escupe la muchacha.

- ¡Danielle!- Grita enfurecida la mujer de ojos amatista, la veo tambalearse, palidecer.

- ¡Rei!- Alcanzo a detenerla y Raymond se pone de pie para ayudarme, por fracciones de segundos evitamos que ella se desvanezca.

- Oka-San, te llevaré a tu habitación- Explica el chico- Danielle, luego tu y yo hablaremos...

- Cuando quieras, hermanito. !No te tengo miedo!- Responde con altanería la chica.

- Los acompaño- Digo mientras me les uno.

Sigo a Raymond y a su madre hasta la habitación de Rei. Observo como él la deposita en la cama con cuidado. Rei está más pálida que de costumbre y Raymond le extiende unas pastillas que ella toma sin chistar, la cubre con las mantas y le acaricia la frente con cariño.

- Oka-San no debiste exaltarte Regaña con ternura el pelinegro.

- Tu hermana siempre tiene el don de hacerme exasperar- confiesa Rei.

- Sabes como es. Tal vez porque son tan parecidas es que chocan tanto- Deduce su hijo.

- Tal vez- Acepta ella- Pero ahora ve con ella ¿quieres? Ve con tu tía y con los chicos. Me parece de mala educación dejarlos solos pero...

- Ellos entienden, Oka-San- tranquiliza el chico.- Pero si tu así lo deseas iré abajo, pero en cuanto se vayan vendré contigo.

- No te preocupes- Lo tranquilizo- Si Rei me lo permite puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía.

- ¿de verdad lo harías?- Me pregunta sonriente el pelinegro

- Claro, no hay problema.

Raymond camina hacia mí y me abraza efusivamente, luego se separa de mí y besa mi frente.

- Gracias, Rini. Te debo una.

Raymond da media vuelta y sale de la habitación de su madre. Yo volteo a ver a Rei y le sonrío. Ella me hace una señal para que me siente a su lado, en la mecedora yo asiento y obedezco.

- No sabía que tuvieras otra hija, Rei- Inicio la plática.

- Bueno. Nunca lo preguntaste- Sonríe ella.- Si preguntas respondo, pero no soy del tipo de personas que anda por el mundo contando toda su historia así como así.

- Eres escritora- Arqueo la ceja.

- Si. Pero eso no significa que sea chismosa. Si hay algo que quieras saber, pregunta y responderé pero no esperes que te redacte un informe.

- Creo que discutir con tu hija te puso de mal humor- comento.

- Tienes razón. Lo lamento, desde que aprendió a habla, Danielle siempre ha tenido ese don para sacarme de mis casillas.

- Sospecho que fue una niña de carácter- le digo.

- Si. Definitivamente así fue...

_**Tokio Enero de 1988**_

_El miedo la había hecho despertar en mitad de la madrugada. Se había levantado a dar un vistazo a Raymond pensando que tal vez eso era lo que la había despertado, pero no era así. El niño dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Solo se acercó a acomodar sus cobijas y volvió a salir de la habitación ¿qué era esa sensación? ¿qué era ese miedo que la hacía temblar hasta la médula? Solo recordaba haber sentido un miedo de tal magnitud cuando...No. Era mejor no recordarlo. _

_Fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua. Se asomó a la ventana del departamento y se dio cuenta que hacía un frio que calaba hasta los huesos y que la noche era totalmente obscura. Su piel se erizaba._

_Un ruido en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Miró aterrada como la chapa daba vueltas y luego como la puerta se abría. Un par de segundos de terror y de mantenerse a la defensiva cedieron luego de ver a aquel hombre de pupilas color zafiro entrar por aquella puerta._

_Una sonrisa trémula se coló por sus labios y luego corrió a aferrarse a él. Las maletas fueron tiradas al suelo por el recién llegado y apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta antes de recibir entre sus brazos a aquella diosa de fuego que se colgó de su cuello._

_Él la tomó de la cintura y ella enredó sus torneadas piernas en el grueso torso de Darien, ella lo besa con pasión, con desesperación._

_- Creo que te ha dado gusto la sorpresa- Comenta Darien apenas recupera el aire suficiente para poder hablar._

_- No tienes idea...- Respondió la pelinegra sin soltarse del recién llegado._

_Ellos se entregaron de nueva cuenta en un beso posesivo. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que Darien estuvo en casa con ella y con Raymond. En esa ocasión además del deseo corporal por él, había un deseos espiritual, una necesidad de él._

_Llegaron hasta la habitación en poco menos que un par de segundos. Rei arrancó los botones de la camisa de Darien, arañó su torso duro en el intento por desterrar su camisa y su abrigo._

_Al estar los dos sobre la cama él resbaló sus manos por debajo del camisón de la mujer de ojos amatista lo cual provocaron de ella un par de gemidos, ¡lo había extrañado tanto!_

_Él se deshizo del resto de sus ropas y ella se incorporó en la cama, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas. Sus cuerpos parecían tener voluntad propia muy ajena a sus conciencias. Las manos de él buscaban los pechos de ella, mientras ella buscaba el glande erecto de él; Duro, fibroso, ardiente,tenía solo un destino, uno que conocía de sobra._

_Sus cuerpos se conectaron más que física, espiritualmente. Las manos de él se concentraban en recorrer sobre el camisón de seda las finas formas de aquella mujer de fuego que solo en ese momento, solo por esos segundos se entregaba del todo._

_Él la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama para hundirse una vez más en su interior que clamaba por más. Ella se retorcía de placer a cada embestida pasional al tiempo que sus caderas bailaban aquella danza sensual con el torso fuerte de su amado, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, solo supieron cuando el mundo se detuvo, cuándo alcanzaron la cúspide del placer, cuándo se embriagaron en aquélla dulce muerte._

_El vacío en la cama lo hizo abrir los ojos. El perfume de Rei aun estaba entre las sábanas más no esa mujer que lo hechizaba de esa forma. Miró a su alrededor y la vio terminando de retocar su maquillaje, vestida para matar._

_- ¿qué haces fuera de la cama, amor?- Reclama el pelinegro._

_- Darien, ¿te desperté?- Se apena ella._

_- Me despertó tu vacío sobre la cama, eso es todo.- Explicó Darien- Pero no me respondiste ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿irás a trabajar?_

_- De verdad que sigues dormido, Darien- Reclama la muchacha- ¿has olvidado que te dije que hoy tengo la entrevista en el nuevo colegio de Raymond? _

_- Si. Es una pena que el instituto a donde iba al kinder garden vaya a cerrar...- Recuerda el padre del chico._

_- Si. Pero Mako dice que es una buena escuela, Andy al menos la pasa muy bien y me gustaría que fuera al mismo colegio. Motoki también entrará ahí el próximo otoño- Cuenta Rei._

_- Sabes que apoyo lo que tu decidas. Pero mejor te acompaño, no quiero que vayas sola- Se sienta en la cama el hombre de ojos azules mientras ella camina hacia él._

_- Claro que no, Señor Spencer- Detiene ella- Usted tuvo un viaje muy pesado y no lo dejé dormir prácticamente nada. _

_- No me estoy quejando de ello- Sonríe Darien Con malicia mientras tira de la mujer frente a él para hacerla sentarse en su regazo._

_- Se que no. Pero mejor duerme un poco más. El autobús escolar pasó por Raymond y yo no debo tardar mucho. Mako me dijo que las entrevistas son muy cortas, mero formalismo.- Cuenta ella- Mejor quédate a dormir y regresando de la entrevista tu y yo la podemos pasar muy bien..._

_- Bien. Te tendré listo el desayuno cuando regreses- Ofrece el pelinegro._

_- Más te vale- Bromeó Rei poniéndose de pie y besando los labios de aquel hombre que tanto amaba- No tardo..._

_Luego de que Rei saliera de la habitación, Darien volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama y abrazar la almohada a su derecha, la de ella. Aspiró su aroma y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta por un poco más. Le gustaba eternizar cada segundo con Rei, cada instante con Raymond._

_No era que no quisiera a Henry como su hijo. No era que no sintiera algún afecto por Serena que si bien no era amor si era un cariño especial. Pero nada, ni las puertas del mandala podrían compararse con el éxtasis que sentía al estar con ellos, con su familia._

_Luego de un buen rato se levanto y dio una ducha para poder continuar con su misión: Preparar el desayuno para su diosa de fuego y para él. Una de las cualidades de su esposa no era precisamente el cocinar ya que si bien podía salir adelante_

_No sabía si era el perfume de Rei o la tranquilidad de su hogar en Tokio, pero solo ahí, solo con ella y con su hijo se sentía en paz._

_Aunque sabía que no debía, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones. Sería falso decir que entre él y Rei no había problemas y que todo marchaba a la perfección. No lo era, a menudo tenían problemas, a menudo tenían riñas y a menudo chocaban sus puntos de vista pero al final del día, terminaban perdonándose, terminaban arreglando todo. No así con Serena con quien las peleas eran mayores a los buenos momentos y los problemas por pequeños que fueran siempre se convertían en terribles peleas que solo se calmaban pero que siempre dejaban terribles cicatrices en esa farsa de matrimonio._

_Infinidad de veces había intentado terminar el matrimonio con Serena pero cada que tocaba el tema, cada que intentaba contarle a la muchacha rubia que las cosas no iban nada bien le llegaba a su esposa un ataque de histeria del que terminaba siendo el principal acusado por su padre y por Henry Smith. Siempre se desataba una tormenta de la que luego de decenas de chantajes terminaba desistiendo en lo que pensaba otra estrategia más._

_Fue el golpe de la puerta lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Rei que entraba al departamento convertida en todo una fiera. Lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo y se descalzó los tacones arrojándolos con violencia contra el suelo, su bolso tuvo el mismo destino. Ni en sus peores discusiones la había visto así. El control de sus emociones era algo que caracterizaba a Rei._

_- Rei, ¿qué te ocurre?- Preguntó él con preocupación._

_- Malditos Mojigatos ¿qué se creen?- siguió gruñendo la pelinegra sin prestar la menor atención a Darien._

_- ¿Rei, amor?- Insistió él._

_- Malditos enfermos ¿en qué tiempo creen que vivimos?- Retó ella._

_- ¡Rei!- La volvió a llamar el joven de ojos azules mientras la sujeta de los brazos forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. El toque de él la hace salir de sus pensamientos.- ¿qué pasa?_

_- Buscaré otro colegio para Raymond- Responde la pelinegra intentando tranquilizarse._

_- Pero estabas muy emocionada con que fuera a la misma escuela que Andy . Por que cursara la escuela junto con Motoki.- Le recuerda el pelinegro._

_- Pues ya no quiero. Mi hijo no irá a ese lugar- se enoja la de ojos amatista._

_- Rei, amor ¿qué ocurrió?- Se inquieta él._

_- No aceptaron a Raymond- Responde la muchacha._

_- ¿y por qué no?- Pregunta extrañado Darien- ¿encontraron sus antecedentes penales?_

_Ella lo mira con unos ojos que bien hubieran podido matarlo así que el joven inglés comprende que su broma fue de mal gusto y toma asiento invitando a sentarse a su lado a Rei._

_- Lo siento. ¿me explicarás que pasó?_

_- Pasa. Que esa gente retrograda no aceptó a Raymond porque tú y yo no estamos casados- Cuenta la muchacha._

_- ¿qué?- Se sorprende Darien._

_- Si. Me pidieron los papeles de Ray. Las cartas de sus profesores, pero cuando llegamos al punto de mi estado civil...Ray no irá a esa escuela, Darien._

_- ¿Rechazaron a Raymond por eso?- Se molesta el padre del eludido._

_- Dicen que no quieren que sea un mal ejemplo para los demás. ¡Al diablo con ellos!- Bufa la pelinegra._

_- Esto se soluciona en este mismo instante- Se pone de pie el joven inglés y extiende la mano a la mujer a su lado._

_- No necesito que vayas a decirles nada.- Refuta la pelinegra cursándose de brazos._

_- No es a la escuela a dónde iremos, querida- Responde Darien tomando de nueva cuenta la mano de ella y la hace ponerse de pie para aprisionar su cintura._

_- No irás a hacer alguna de tus locuras...- Supone con recelo ella analizando las pupilas de su pareja._

_- No. No haré ninguna locura, Rei- Promete él- Solo resolveremos ese "pequeño detalle"._

_- No te entiendo. ¿de qué rayos hablas?_

_- Vamos a llevarles a las personas del colegio lo que te piden, eso es todo- Sonríe el de ojos azules._

_- ¡qué!_

_- Si quieren un papel, vamos a darles el papel que te piden, querida- Explica él- No vas a decirme después de siete años y un hijo que no estás muy segura de aceptarme..._

_- ¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio?- Arquea una ceja con incredulidad la muchacha de ojos amatista._

_- No. Eso ya lo hice y hace bastantes años. Solo lo haremos oficial_

_- No es necesario, de verdad- Asegura la pelinegra._

_- No. Sé que no lo es...Pero no me parece justo que Raymond se vea afectado por eso. Tu y yo no necesitamos un papel, Pero si no tenerlo afectará a nuestro hijo creo que deberíamos hacerlo ¿no lo crees?_

_Rei guardó silencio por un par de segundos y luego frunció los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- Has perdido romanticismo, Darien. Esa no es la forma más seductora de proponer matrimonio- Se burla ella._

_- En primera, te recuerdo que ya te lo había propuesto hace bastantes años y en segunda: Se llama espontaneidad, no me diste mucho tiempo para conseguir gente que se disfrace de cupidos o mimos, o tal vez algunos chelistas..._

_La joven de ojos amatista suspiró profundamente y se rió por lo bajo. Tomó al pelinegro ante ella de la corbata y tiró de él. _

_- Apresurate. Si no nos damos prisa seguro para cuando acabes de decirme tus ideas ya cerraron el registro. - Se burla ella._

_- Puedo ponerme a mano con la noche de bodas- Vuelve a aprisionar su cintura el de ojos azules._

_- Tal vez..._

_Rei se escabulló de aquellas manos y corrió hacia la puerta para colocarse los zapatos y tomar su bolos. Él no pudo hacer menos que reírse y caminó hacia su escritorio para tomar aquellos papeles que hacía siete años había archivado, todos los documentos necesarios para una boda. Sabía que no era la forma en la que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas, pero en todos esos años había aprendido que a veces la mejor forma de hacer las cosas era con espontaneidad.._

_-000-_

_Andrew analizaba una serie de documentos sobre el escritorio pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entró a su oficina con una sonrisa colgando de su rostro._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Interroga Andrew._

_- Nada. Solo que estoy feliz. Eso es todo- Responde el pelinegro con sinceridad dejándose caer con pesadez en la silla ante su amigo._

_- "Solo estás feliz", bahh- Gruñe el rubio- No me convences..._

_Andrew observaba inquisitivamente a su amigo que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, hubiera continuado así si no fuera porque el teléfono de la oficina sonó y él contestó._

_- Mako, mi amor ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó el joven señor Hansford- No. Si no dejas de gritar no te podré entender...¿qué?- El rubio observó frunciendo el ceño a su viejo amigo- Si...aquí está frente a mí. Yo le digo...si, si... claro, como tú quieras...También te amo._

_El joven rubio colgó el teléfono observando con ojos matadores al hombre ante él._

_- ¡te casaste!- Explota el rubio._

_- Este...si. Me casé- Cuenta Darien sin preocupación al chico ante él._

_- ¿estás loco? ¿estás enfermo? ¡qué demonios te pasa!- Se enfurece Andrew._

_- Oye, cálmate. Si el casado soy yo- Se burla el pelinegro._

_Andrew se pone de pie cerrando con seguro la oficina y corriendo las cortinas del lugar, cuando estuvo seguro de estar completamente a solas con su loco amigo lo observó._

_- Darien ¡Ya estas casado! ¿en qué estabas pensando?- Escupe Andrew- ¿qué crees que hará Henry Smith cuando sepa lo que acabas de hacer?_

_- Andrew, amigo- Intenta calmar el pelinegro- Si Henry descubre mi vida en Tokio, créeme que no importará más o menos mi matrimonio con Rei._

_- Cuando lo descubra, quiste decir "cuando lo descubra"- Aclara el rubio- Hasta el momento has sido un tipo con suerte, ¿pero cuánto más crees que te durará la suerte, Darien? _

_- No es suerte. Llevo siete años esforzándome porque eso no suceda. _

_- Solo es cuestión de tiempo y lo sabes._

_- Tal vez. Pero trabajo en mi liberación, Andrew. Te lo juro._

_- ¿de qué hablas?- Interroga el joven Hansford._

_- Lo sabrás a su tiempo- Responde Darien- Te lo prometo._

_- ¿no confías en mi?- Se apena Andrew._

_- Claro que sí. Sabes que solo confío en Rei y en ti._

_- ¿entonces por qué no me dices qué planeas? ¿por qué no me dices qué ocurre, Darien?_

_- Por tu bien prefiero que no lo sepas, al menos hasta que todo esté listo- Explica el pelinegro._

_- Será como tú quieras... Confío en ti. Pero se cuidadoso, amigo. No hagas locuras, sabes que tienes a Raymond y a Rei._

_- Justo por ellos lo haré, Andrew. No me parece justa ésta vida para ellos. No me agrada andar de aquí para allá. No me gusta perderme tantas cosas en la vida de mi hijo ni tampoco me agrada separarme de Rei._

_- No me gustaría estar en tu lugar...- Empatiza el rubio- Lamento si te hablé así hace unos instantes, pero a veces siento que cada vez te enredas más en tu telaraña de mentiras._

_- Si. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero vale la pena, Andrew- Confiesa el pelinegro- sé que no es correcto, que está mal lo que hago. Pero si me condeno al mismo infierno por los momentos vividos con Rei, con Raymond con gusto los pago y créeme, amigo que salgo ganando._

_- Eres un bruto._

_- Lo sé._

_La tensión disminuyó entre los dos muchachos ingleses. Andrew no dejó de sentirse preocupado por los problemas que predecía se vendrían si el suegro de su amigo descubriera la doble vida de Darien, pero a fin de cuentas y luego de tanto tiempo. No le quedaba mucha más opción que seguirlo apoyando._

_-000-_

_Las semanas habían pasado en Tokio. El pequeño Raymond luego de cumplir los requisitos había sido admitido en el mismo colegio que los chicos Hansford y en otoño entraría junto con su amigo Motoki._

_Todos los días camino al banco, El orgulloso padre del pequeño con pupilas amatista llevaba a su primogénito a la escuela._

_A veces Rei se iba con ellos y otros más se quedaba en casa trabajando, a últimas fechas sobre todo._

_Ese día, luego de dejar a Raymond en el jardín de niños, El joven banquero había regresado a casa debido al olvido de unos documentos, no sabía por qué, pero solía cometer esos "descuidos" a menudo, pero solo cuando estaba en Japón._

_Encontró a su amada musa en el estudio del departamento. Aun estaba en pijama y tenía una taza de té sobre el escritorio, se asomó por la puerta y la vio tan concentrada que no notó que él estaba allí hasta que estuvo a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que lo que revisaba tan minuciosamente no era un documento, era el calendario..._

_- ¡Darien, Me asustaste!- Brincó la editora._

_- Lo lamento. No quise hacerlo. Toqué la puerta...pero no me escuchaste- Explica él- ¿qué ocurre?_

_Rei volvió a analizar su agenda y luego una vez más el calendario a su derecha. Suspiró y observó al pelinegro a su lado._

_- Tengo un retraso- Explica la pelinegra._

_Los ojos color Zafiro de Darien se iluminaron con las palabras de la mujer sentada a su lado._

_- ¿qué tan grande?- pregunta él._

_- Tres semanas...-responde la muchacha llevándose las manos al cabello._

_- ¿en serio?-Sonríe emocionado el banquero._

_- Si. Ya conté cuatro veces...son tres semanas- Insiste la muchacha._

_- Rei. Eso es maravilloso._

_- No es seguro que sea eso, Darien- Pide calma la pelinegra- Por favor, no hagas un escándalo de esto._

_- ¿por qué siempre me dices eso?-Se queja él._

_- Por que cuando esperaba a Raymond te encargaste de contarle a medio Japón de mi embarazo ¿lo olvidas?_

_- No fue medio Japón- Refunfuñó él- Tal vez el cuarenta por ciento..._

_Ella lo miró con ojos amenazantes y él agachó la cabeza._

_- Está bien. Te prometo que no haré un escándalo...aun- Aclara él- Pero con una condición._

_- ¿cuál?- Se interesa la pelinegra._

_- Salgamos de dudas. Vamos al doctor- Pide él tomando la mano de su mujer._

_- ¿ahora? No lo creo. Tengo mucho trabajo. Justo por eso me quedé a trabajar en casa a revisar estos proyectos- Explica la pelinegra._

_- Por eso y porque no te sientes bien ¿verdad?- Interroga él._

_- Claro que no. Me siento de maravilla- Miente la chica de ojos amatista._

_- Te escuché levantarte a vomitar en la madrugada y estás tomando té en vez de café. No tocaste tu desayuno y estás pálida- Evidencia el pelinegro._

_- Eso no significa que me sienta mal y...-La escritora detuvo su falso discurso al chocar sus pupilas amatista con las zafiro de él que en definitiva no estaban de acuerdo- ¿si acepto ir al doctor dejarás de mirarme de esa forma?_

_- Si._

_- Iré a arreglarme..._

_Rei salió del estudio dejando a solas al hombre que estaba a su lado. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. En esos años juntos habían aprendido a conocerse aun sin hablar. Él sabía que el motivo por el cual su mujer había aceptado tan rápidamente ir al doctor era porque muy en el fondo ella también estaba emocionada pero jamás lo aceptaría._

_Las sospechas del Matrimonio Spencer fueron acertadas, tal como lo sospecharon, Rei estaba embarazada; "Solo tiene algunas semanas", dijo el doctor. Pero pudieron escuchar latir fuerte el pequeño corazón de esa esperanza, de esa nueva vida._

_Como Rei lo predijo. Darien cometió el mismo comportamiento que seis años atrás, cuando la llegada de Raymond le fue anunciada. _

_Makoto brincó de felicidad con la noticia al igual que el resto de la familia Hansford, Andrew en esta ocasión no tuvo queja alguna. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que se había rendido en tratar de persuadir a su amigo, con o sin sus consejos, Darien haría lo que le pegara la gana y él de igual forma lo apoyaría, aun sin estar de acuerdo._

_Las semanas pasaron y el pelinegro se negaba bajo ninguna circunstancia a volver a Londres. Argumentó que al igual que en el caso de Raymond no habría poder humano que lo apartara de su mujer, al menos en lo que el nuevo heredero Spencer llegaba a la familia. _

_Una vez más un sinfín de mentiras encubiertas, de verdades a medias se orquestaron en el interior del British International Bank._

_Andrew y Darien contaron con los favores de Jeditte que tal como lo imaginaron ofreció su "apoyo incondicional" a cambio de un jugoso cheque. Cheque que el heredero de la familia Spencer pagó con gusto a cambio de unos meses más de coartada para pasarlos con su familia._

_Los meses pasaron en Tokio. Con ello creció el abdomen de Rei que era imparable, según los doctores y las apuestas de sus amigos se trataba de una niña. Pasaba sus días en la editorial y varias veces por semana visitaba Mako´s Garden para charlar y ayudar a su amiga con las cuentas. Makoto aun tenía problemas para comprender algunos datos financieros que Rei le explicaba con gusto a cambio de su dotación de galletas de chocolate que en los últimos meses se le antojaban bastante._

_Esa tarde luego de una ardua jornada en la editorial fénix. La pelinegra recibió una invitación a cenar de parte de los Hansford. Darien quedó de pasar por ella al trabajo para irse juntos a la casa de sus amigos._

_Para su sorpresa en la parte trasera del auto iba el pequeño Raymond del que después supo que su padre había prácticamente secuestrado de la cafetería de Makoto luego del colegio para llevarlo a comer helado. No importaba que tanto lo riñera Rei, Al final del día él terminaba arreglándoselas para consentir a ese pequeño de ojos amatista._

_Cuando llegaron a la zona habitacional selecta donde estaba la casa de los Hansford, a Rei le sorprendió que su pareja siguiera de largo en lugar de virarse a la derecha como debía hacer para llegar a la casa de sus amigos. Sus dudas aumentaron cuándo el hombre de los ojos azules entró a una propiedad con un hermoso lago rodeado de cerezos; Al fondo del lugar una casa que parecía sacada de una vieja postal._

_La pelinegra miraba embelesada aquél lago que le recordaba al de Yokohama cuándo se preguntó sentada sobre una banca qué sería de su destino, le recordó aquél lugar que solía visitar en sueños cada que su realidad la rebasaba y aquél lugar que ella suponía debía ser el paraíso._

_- Darien. ¿qué es éste lugar?- Interrogó ella mientras el banquero la ayudaba a bajar del auto._

_- ¿te gusta?- Preguntó él luego de abrir la puerta y dar una mano a Raymond para bajar de la parte trasera del auto._

_- Es hermoso ¿pero qué hacemos aquí?- Cuestionó ella._

_- ¿y a tí, Ray?- Preguntó también al místico niño- ¿te gusta éste lugar?_

_- Es hermoso, papi- Responde el pequeño- hay mucho espacio para correr y jugar._

_- Es nuestra nueva casa- Les explica el pelinegro._

_- ¿qué?- Se sorprende Rei._

_- ¿de verdad, papi?- Se emociona el pequeño niño._

_- Si, Ray- Confirma Darien- ¿por qué no vas adentro a ver la casa?_

_- ¡Si!_

_El niño entró corriendo a la casa para recorrerla de arriba a abajo. Aun desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de felicidad del niño que corría emocionado._

_- No me digas que no te ha gustado- Dice él elevando la barbilla de su mujer._

_- No es eso, Darien- Aclara ella- La casa es hermosa, pero..._

_- Por favor, Rei. No la rechaces, llevo años trabajando en ésta casa- Confiesa el muchacho._

_- ¿cómo dices?- Se extraña la chica._

_- Desde que te conocí siempre me hablaste de aquél lugar que te venía a la mente cuando necesitabas alejarte de todo. Por años busqué una casa que tuviera un lago, pero no la encontré. Un día me hablaron de ésta propiedad, que estaba en venta y decidí comprarla y modificarla para crear el lago y mandar plantar algunos cerezos. _

_Rei miraba asombrada al hombre ante ella. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra._

_- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?_

_- ¿por quién más? Por Raymond, por tí y por el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia- Asegura él colocando su mano en el abdomen de Rei, que ya empezaba a verse abultado._

_- Solo es uno, no varios. Lo sabes ¿verdad?- Sonríe la muchacha._

_- Por lo mucho que se mueve y los achaques que te ha causado, algo me dice que ésta casa le quedará muy pequeña- Asegura él._

_- Tienes razón- Apoya la chica japonesa- Éste pequeño será muy diferente a Raymond._

_- o pequeña- Corrige el futuro padre.- Recuerda que el doctor dice que parece ser una nena y Mako que tiene bastante experiencia en esto dice que es una niña._

_- Cierto. O pequeña- Apoya la pelinegra- Ojalá se parezca a tí. Si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Danielle._

_- Danielle es un lindo nombre- Dice él- y si es como tú será hermosa_

_- Prefiero que sea como tú- Insiste la chica._

_- No. A mí me gustaría que fuera como Raymond. Muy parecida a tí, querida- explica él._

_- Raymond me recuerda mucho a mi hermana Hotaru. Creo que es a ella a quien se parece- La sonrisa de la joven se desdibujó por unos momentos. Sus pensamientos se fueron mucho a Osaka, muchos años atrás._

_- Piensas en tu familia ¿verdad?- Supone él._

_- Sí. No puedo evitarlo. Sabes cómo me ponen éstas hormonas- Miente ella._

_- No he olvidado la promesa que te hice, Rei. Hay gente buscando a tu madre y a tu hermana, pero hasta el momento no han tenido ninguna noticia de ellas- Explica él notando que el rostro de su mujer se ensombrecía- Eso puede ser bueno, hay esperanzas._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?_

_- Tengo fe, querida- Confiesa él- Si la vida me permitió encontrarte y estar a tu lado por todos estos años. No puedo menos que ser optimista._

_- Gracias...-Susurró la muchacha besando la comisura de los labios de su esposo- Por todo..._

_La muchacha de ojos amatista se colgó del cuello de Darien para besarse una vez más. Si bien era cierto que no eran un matrimonio perfecto, también lo era que esos momentos de unión borraban cualquier temor._

_-000-_

_En la residencia Spencer el sábado se tornaba nublado. Llovía afuera a borbotones y un triste y meditabundo hombre empacaba sus cosas con el mayor pesar del mundo mientras su mujer con un abultado abdomen lo observaba envuelta en las cobijas._

_- Deja de hacer esa cara.- Se burla ella._

_- Sabes que no me agrada la idea de ir a Londres y dejarte sola- Bufa el pelinegro._

_- No me estás dejando sola. Estamos Raymond y yo. Además, Makoto y Andrew viven muy cerca, si llega a ocurrir algo puedo llamarles- Tranquiliza ella- Aunque no hay nada que temer, aun falta tiempo._

_- Ocho semanas y todo puede pasar_

_- No pasará nada- Insiste la pelinegra- tú dices que no tardarás mucho y te aseguro que tu hija seguirá en éste mismo lugar._

_El alto pelinegro frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza para comenzar a sacar las cosas de la maleta._

_- ¿qué crees que haces?- Interroga Rei._

_- No iré. Pediré que me pospongan la cita con los inversionistas para dentro de unos meses y le diré a papá que lo que tenga que firmar puede enviarlo por mensajería._

_- ¡NO!- exige ella- Sabes que tienes que ir y que yo no puedo subirme a un avión en éste estado. Será mejor que no pierdas el vuelo por que no quiero tener a Endymión Spencer en ésta casa reclamándome por que perdieron su negocio._

_- Siento que no debería dejarlos...-Cuenta él._

_- Pero debes, debes ir a cumplir tus obligaciones, sino ¿con qué cara podemos exigirle a Raymond que se levante temprano para ir al colegio?._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero nada, señor Spencer. Termine de armar su maleta o perderá el avión- Regaña Rei en tono cariñoso._

_- Pero mi cumpleaños es en unos días, querida- se queja Darien- Cada año lo paso contigo..._

_- Papi, ¿qué haces?- Pregunta el pequeño Raymond que aparece ataviado en una pijama mientras se sube a la cama junto a su madre._

_- Tu papá irá a Londres a resolver unos asuntos de trabajo, Ray- Le explica la mujer de ojos amatista mientras el niño se mete bajo las cobijas._

_- ¿y tiene que ir?- Interroga el pequeño con tristeza._

_- Sí. Tiene que ir. Es su obligación como la tuya es ir a la escuela todos los días, ¿verdad, querido?._

_Darien frunció un poco el ceño. Sabía que era lo que su mujer estaba dando a entenderle y asintió resignado._

_- Así es, Ray. Debo ir a Londres, pero regresaré lo más pronto posible para conocer a tu hermanita._

_- ¿y me traerás algo?_

_- ¿qué te gustaría?- Se acerca el padre al pequeño para observarlo con ternura._

_- mmhhmm...un libro para colorear- Se emociona el niño._

_- hecho- Acepta Darien- Pero tu tienes que prometerme que cuidarás mucho de tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Si. De acuerdo- Acepta el niño con solemnidad._

_- ¿y a mí qué me traerás?- Pregunta fingiendo un puchero la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Una enorme caja de chocolates belgas y...no no te diré qué más. Será una sorpresa.- Sonríe Darien antes de acercarse y besar los labios de la mujer sobre la cama._

_- ¿pretendes dejar a una mujer embarazada con la duda?- refunfuña Rei._

_- Sí.- Sonríe él tomando su maleta._

_La joven encinta se puso de pie y se colgó del cuello del hombre inglés. Lo besó apasionadamente y susurró en su oído "Que tengas buen viaje"_

_Todo el cuerpo de aquél hombre despertó ante esa "inocente" muestra de cariño._

_- ¿Pretendes dejarme ir así?- Interroga el pelinegro al oído de Rei._

_- Sí_

_Rei cerró la puerta en las narices del pelinegro que se quedó sorprendido. La joven sonrió malévolamente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama junto al pequeño Raymond._

_- Okka San¿qué le dijiste a papá?- Interroga el niño._

_- Solo le dije que vuelva pronto, Ray.- Explicó ella._

_-¿y lo hará?- Pregunta Raymond._

_- Creo que volverá en cuanto pueda, pequeño- Abraza Rei al niño- ¿quieres ver caricaturas?_

_- ¡Sí!- Brinca emocionado el niño notando que su madre frunce el ceño.- Okka San¿estás bien?_

_Ella Respiró profundamente. Un dolor bastante conocido llegó a su abdomen._

_- Si. Estoy bien, Ray. Es solo que tu hermanita está demasiado inquieta ésta mañana- Tranquiliza ella._

_El pequeño se abrazó a lacintura de su madre y se puso a ver el televisor, Rei acariciaba el cabello color azabache de Raymond, tan igual al de ella y al de Darien. Un par de visitas anteriores al médico se enteraron que lo que se gestaba en su vientre era una niña y muchas veces se había preguntado ¿cómo sería? ¿a quién se parecería esa pequeña? _

_Sintió un nuevo dolor un poco más fuerte en su vientre, respiró profundamente y fingió que nada pasaba para no inquietar a Raymond pero al parecer, Darien no podría volver a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de su hija..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues bien. Aquí estamos presentando el nueo capítulo de ésta semana. ¿qué tal la sorpresa y los nuevos personajes?_**

**_Chicos y chicas, gracias por su apoyo y sus Reviews._**

**_Irais: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! unos cuantos días atrás pero te felicito ¡Gracias por leerme!_**

**_Sailor Gaby: Gracias por pasar por aquí y dejar tu Review, me alegra que te guste la historia aunque los protagonistas no sean Serena y Darien. _**

**_Gabyta: Amiga, seguimos esperando tus publicaciones, ya estuvo bueno el sabático :P_**

**_Hikaru: Amiga, espero que te guste el capitulito ;)_**

**_Cherry: ¿qué tal? ¡aquí también hay Dany! Y si ¡lo que hace este hombre para que no lo cachen!_**

**_Nanny: Que bueno que te gustó el capitulito, aquí estamos puntuales publicando el otro :)  
_**

**_Charles: Gracias por leer, aunque me castigues con el Review_**

**_Bueno, amigos y amigas, los dejo, porque estamos escribiendo para terminar este fic ;)_**

**_¡saludos!_**


	24. Gea Spencer

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 24**

**"Gea Spencer"**

Raymond tuvo mucha razón en mandar traer a Danielle de Europa. En éstos días que han estado aquí he notado de mejor humor a Rei, aunque también han discutido bastante. Según me ha podido contar Raymond en pocas ocasiones que hemos podido charlar desde que su hermana está aquí, Danielle es la bravucona de la familia y siempre ha sido la que saca de sus casillas a Rei y a veces a mi padre.

En éstos días no he tenido mucha oportunidad de charlar con Rei, Danielle pasa todo el tiempo con ella al igual que Raymond por lo que no se ha prestado el momento para poder charlar.

Puedo ver desde la planta alta como Rei y Danielle se encuentran observando un viejo álbum de fotos. Ríen con complicidad y murmuran algunas historias al respecto, en éstos días las he visto pelear mucho, pero no las había visto así. Me doy cuenta que la relación de Rei con su hija es bastante peculiar y bella, tal vez esas dos chocan bastante porque son muy parecidas, pero aún así. El amor madre e hija salta a la vista.

Escucho el claxon de un auto y Danielle se despide de su madre para salir corriendo de la sala; Es mi momento. Aprovecho y bajo las escaleras para saludar.

- Hola, Rei- Le digo.

- Rini. Hola, no te había visto en un buen rato ¿dónde habías estado?-Me cuestiona Rei mientras bebe de su té.

- he estado haciendo mis reportes de la escuela- Miento.

- Ya veo.

- ¿No hay nadie?-Le pregunto cambiando el tema.

- No. Andy vino por Danielle para invitarla a salir y Raymond fue a la editorial por unos documentos- Me explica Rei. Yo me siento en el sillón a su lado y me encuentro con el álbum de fotos.

- ¿Puedo?- Le pregunto.

- Adelante.

Empiezo a analizar el álbum. En el tiempo que he estado aquí he visto algunas fotos de los Spencer, pero no había visto nada de Danielle. NI siquiera sabía de su existencia.

- No había visto foto alguna de Danielle- Digo

- Eso es porque mi hija al mudarse se llevó sus álbumes fotográficos para cuando se pusiera nostálgica. Imagino que pensó que necesitaba uno para recordar su infancia por que trajo uno de ellos para hacer memoria- Me responde.

- Ya veo- Apoyo mientras hojeo el grueso libro de fotos. Me detengo en seco. Veo una con la abuela Spencer. Palidezco.

- ¿ocurre algo?-Me cuestiona Rei.

- No..nada. Rei ¿quién es ésta señora?

- ¿ella?- Señala a mi abuela- Es la madre de Darien, Gea Spencer.

- Ya veo...-Acepto- Oye, Rei ¿y cómo fue Danielle de pequeña? ¿fue igual de tranquila que Raymond?

Ella soltó una risa inmediata y luego de calmarse respondió.

- Claro que no. Danielle fue un torbellino, desde antes de nacer...

_**Tokio, verano de 1988**_

_Rei se encontraba en la cocina de Mako´s Garden. Había ayudado toda la tarde a su amiga con las finanzas como lo hacía a menudo. Al menos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Makoto a cambio de apoyarla con el cuidado de Raymond algunos días a la semana. Cosa que le agradecía porque ella ya contaba con dos pequeños y uno más en camino. A veces no entendía cómo lo hacía. A ella a veces la superaban los cuidados que requería el pequeño Raymond._

_- ¿cómo vas, Makoto?- Preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga._

_- Bien. El primer trimestre siempre es así de incómodo- Cuenta Makoto- Pero a la que no veo muy bien es a ti. _

_- Estoy bien, Mako- Asegura Rei- Es solo que ya no duermo tan bien como quisiera._

_- Algo me dice que no es por Danielle- Supone guiñándole un ojo la castaña a su amiga de ojos amatista.- Tu motivo tiene ojos azules ¿no?_

_- En parte- Acepta Rei- ¿sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños._

_- ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así?- Interroga la muchacha francesa._

_- Amor, ya está todo cerrado. Podemos irnos- Interrumpe Andrew entrando a la cocina- Rei, te ves cansada. Raymond ya está en el auto, ¿pero no prefieres que te llevemos nosotros? Creo que ya no estás en condiciones de manejar._

_- Suenas como Darien, Andrew- Se ríe la pelinegra- No ocurre nada. Todavía puedo manejar._

_- Le he dicho que sería mejor que se quedara en casa con nosotros. No es buen tiempo para que esté a solas.- Cuenta la señora Hansford._

_- Chicos, no exageren. Estaré bien y es mejor que me vaya. Como ustedes dicen estoy algo cansada y será mejor que duerma un poco- Se despide Rei._

_- ¡eso es porque no paras!-Regaña Makoto a la pelinegra que sale de la cocina entre risas- Se lo he dicho mil veces, Andrew. Debería estar tranquila en casa y sigue con su ritmo de vida como si nada._

_- ¿como tú?- Se burla el rubio._

_-Cierra la boca y ayúdame a cerrar. _

_- A la orden. Señora Hansford._

_Rei salió de Mako´s Garden para percatarse que Raymond estuviera en el auto. Prácticamente se había quedado dormido por lo que como pudo le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad para luego subir al auto. Al sentarse tuvo esa sensación en su abdomen, ese dolor._

_La mujer de ojos amatista arrancó el auto. Sus amigos tenían razón en algo. Estaba demasiado cansada para manejar, se sentía pesada y lo único que quería era estar en cama._

_Condujo desde Mako´s Garden hasta su casa. La distancia era considerable, y no sabía que tan dormida o despierta estaba hasta que escuchó el ruido de un claxon y unas luces blancas, luego de eso nada..._

_-000-_

_En Londres, el estudio de la residencia Spencer se encontraba con dos hombres en su interior, uno rubio y otro pelinegro que analizaba un conjunto de documentos._

_- Henry, Considero que estos documentos los hubiera podido firmar si me los enviabas por mensajería- Reclama el pelinegro recién llegado._

_- Lo sé. Pero no es por eso por lo que te mandé llamar, Darien- Explica su suegro- Serena habló conmigo. Me dice que la has tenido muy abandonada, que discuten mucho._

_- Lo sé, Henry. Somos incompatibles. Llevo años diciéndotelo- Recuerda el joven- Yo quiero mucho a Serena, pero no la amo._

_- Te recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo, Darien._

_- El acuerdo fue que me casara con ella y que reconociera a Henry. Lo hice._

_- No estarás pensando en divorciarte ¿o sí?-Interroga el suegro._

_- Eso es asunto de Serena y mío._

_- Quita esa idea de tu cabeza, Darien. No le harás tal desprecio a mi hija..._

_- Henry. Si es todo lo que has venido a decirme te pido que te retires. Hablaremos después. La verdad es que estoy muy agotado por el viaje- Comenta Darien al abrir la puerta del estudio._

_- Me iré. Pero te pido que lo pienses y quites esa idea de tu cabeza. Tenemos un acuerdo firmado y si no quieres que te destruya a ti y a tu familia desistirás...Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños..._

_Henry salió por la puerta del estudio, dejando a su yerno a solas. Él al saberse solo golpeó el escritorio con fuerza y se dejó caer en la silla. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número conocido. Nadie contestó, algo se intranquilizó en su interior ¿dónde estaría Rei a esas horas?_

_Colgó el teléfono y marcó otro número. El de sus viejos amigos, los Hansford pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar el teléfono una pequeña cabeza rubia apareció por la puerta._

_- Henry...-Murmuró el hombre pelinegro.- Ven, siéntate._

_- Papá, ¿ya se fue el abuelo?- Preguntó el niño sentándose en las piernas del pelinegro._

_- Si, ya se fue._

_- Los escuché gritando. ¿peleaban?- Interroga el niño._

_- Solo son cosas de negocios, hijo. Nada de importancia- Explica el pelinegro- ¿pero qué haces despierto? ¿qué traes en las manos?_

_- Mamá dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños, Te hice un dibujo- Dice niño extendiendo un dibujo a su padre donde aparecen él, el pequeño y la mujer de coletas rubias._

_- Es muy bonito- Dice Darien- Muchas gracias, Henry, es un bello regalo, Aunque para usted es muy tarde, jovencito. _

_- No podía dormir. Quería ver si podías contarme un cuento- pide el pequeño._

_- Claro que sí, Henry- Sonríe el padre abrazando al niño para llevarlo a su habitación- Te contaré un cuento para que te duermas._

_- ¿y te quedarás conmigo?- Pide el pequeño._

_- Si, Henry. Me quedaré contigo, como siempre._

_Darien llevó al niño a su habitación. Esa noche le contaría cuanta historia le pidiera el pequeño, pero también esa noche no podría pegar un ojo, algo en su interior lo hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban tan bien el Tokio._

_-000-_

_Luego de aquel ruido, luego de aquellas luces que vinieron directo su auto. Ella abrió los ojos. El auto se había impactado con el suyo, haciéndolo girar y estamparse con un árbol. El automovilista bajó de prisa a auxiliar a la joven. Rei se sintió aturdida, vio pasar todo muy de prisa. Un hombre bajó prontamente de su auto y le hablaba a Rei que no lo escuchaba, su vista se puso borrosa y no supo más de ella hasta que despertó horas después en el centro médico de Tokio. _

_Lo primero que vio junto a su cama fue a su inseparable amiga: Makoto Hansford que la observaba preocupada._

_- Ma...Makoto ¿qué pasó?- Interroga Rei aun aturdida._

_- Tuviste un accidente, amiga- le explica la castaña- Pero estás bien, no te preocupes._

_Rei intentó incorporarse pero sintió un tirón en el abdomen. Se llevó las manos al frente y se percató que algo faltaba en él. Su mirada fue intranquila e intentó preguntarle a su amiga qué había pasado, pero la señora Hansford presintió mucho lo que intranquilizaba a Rei y la interrumpió._

_- Con el accidente rompiste fuente. Te practicaron una cesárea de emergencia, pero tu hija está muy bien, Danielle está en la incubadora. Pero los doctores dicen que muy pronto podrás llevártela a casa._

_- ¿y Ray?- Interroga la afligida madre._

_- Raymond está bien. Andrew está con él. Tuvo una fractura en la pierna y algunos raspones pero nada grave, te lo aseguro- Explica Makoto._

_- Que bueno...-Suspira ya más tranquila la mujer de ojos violeta- ¿aun es tres de agosto?_

_- Si, Rei. Aun...-Confirma la castaña._

_- Danielle nació el mismo día que su padre- Se alegra Rei._

_- ¿quieres que le llamemos?- Ofrece Makoto._

_- No. Por favor no lo hagas, tampoco quiero que Andrew lo haga. _

_- ¿pero por qué?-Se sorprende la Señora Hansford._

_- Darien tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Londres, Mako. Si le cuentan que Danielle ya nació seguro toma el primer avión de regreso- Explica Rei._

_- ¿Y?- Interroga la castaña._

_- Y prefiero que resuelva sus asuntos. No quiero tener a Endimion Spencer aquí reclamándome que perdió el negocio de su vida por mi culpa- Responde la pelinegra._

_- Pero Darien tiene derecho a saber- Insiste la de ojos color Jade._

_- Y ésta conversación me suena familiar ¿dónde he escuchado ese discurso?- Arquea una ceja la muchacha de ojos amatista- Creo que no puedes reclamarme, amiga._

_- Sabía que algún día utilizarías en mi contra aquella ocurrencia mía- Bufa Makoto._

_- Y tenías toda la razón.- Dice con cinismo la pelinegra tumbándose en la cama aun con un poco de dolor- Mako...¿crees que me dejen ver a Danielle?_

_- No sé, Rei. Imagino que más tarde posiblemente te lo permitan. ¿quieres que investigue?- Ofrece la castaña._

_- Sí. Por favor...-Suplica Rei._

_Makoto se puso de pie dejando a solas a su amiga en la habitación. Al quedarse a solas, Rei no pudo dejar de comparar. Seis años atrás, cuándo Raymond nació, Darien había estado a su lado; La había acompañado en los preparativos, en el camino al hospital e incluso durante el parto. ¡cuán diferentes habían sido las cosas en ésta ocasión!_

_-000-_

_Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer en Londres. En octubre ya refrescaba. _

_Esa tarde se festejaba en la residencia de Endimión Spencer el cumpleaños de su esposa, la honorable Gea Spencer. Algunas amistades selectas y unos pocos familiares se congregaron para festejar a la amable señora._

_Serena bebía en un rincón con algunas viejas conocidas mientras la niñera se encargaba en el Jardín del pequeño Henry. Darien se había apartado en un rincón de la terraza para observar a Henry Jugar. Aun luego de varios años de aquél accidente las secuelas eran notorias en el niño._

_- Estás muy pensativo, hijo.- Le dice una voz femenina._

_- Mamá- Se sorprende el hombre de ojos azules- Deberías estar festejando con tus amigas._

_- Prefiero festejar con mi hijo. -Dice Gea- Seiya no está a nuestro lado, al menos déjame disfrutarte a tí._

_El muchacho sonrió meditabundo y posó su brazo sobre la espalda de la mujer de cabello turquesa_

_- Tienes razón. Soy un egoísta._

_- Hijo. ¿no te parece que mi nuera está bebiendo demasiado?- Dice la señora Spencer mientras señala a la rubia que bebe un Martini tras otro._

_- Es más o menos lo que bebe en casa- Responde el pelinegro._

_- Darien, hijo. Te veo triste, hace años que no te veo sonreír ¿de verdad eres feliz con Serena?-Interroga la señora Spencer._

_- Si. De verdad soy feliz, madre...-Miente el pelinegro._

_- No. No eres feliz- Insiste la cumpleañera- Hijo. Te llevé en mi vientre, te vi crecer, he estado contigo en todos los momentos de tu vida. Sé que no eres feliz con Serena._

_- Somos un matrimonio, Madre...nada es perfecto._

_- No te crié para que pensaras de esa manera, Darien- Recrimina la mujer cabello turquesa- ¿qué es lo que ocurre?_

_- ¡Por fin los encuentro!- Los interrumpe una voz conocida._

_- ¡Andrew!- Se sorprende el pelinegro._

_- Hola- Saluda- Gea. Antes que cualquier cosa ocurra déjame abrazarte. ¡Felicidades! Cada año que cumples te pones más bella._

_- Y por eso justamente te quiero tanto- Dice la señora Spencer mientras pellizca las mejillas del rubio- Te dejaré hablar con mi hijo, pero los espero en diez minutos en la sala para partir mi pastel_

_- Cuenta con ello, Gea -Responde el rubio._

_La madre de Darien se apartó dejando a solas a los jóvenes. Darien notó que Andrew guardó silencio y se puso serio mirando hacia el jardín._

_- ¿qué ocurre, Hansford?- Interroga el pelinegro- ¿está todo bien en Tokio? ¿le pasó algo a Rei? ¿a nuestra hija? Ya casi es tiempo de que nazca ¿les ocurrió algo?_

_- Darien. No sé si debería decírtelo. Se supone que no debería pero..._

_- Habla ya, Andrew- Se desespera el pelinegro- ¿qué le ocurre a Rei?_

_- Rei está bien, despreocúpate.- Tranquiliza Andrew- Es de tu hija de quien quiero hablarte._

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con el embarazo de Rei?- Se preocupa el pelinegro._

_- Pues pasa que ella ya no está embarazada, Darien._

_- ¿qué?- Palidece el joven Spencer._

_- Calma...calma. Creo que eso sonó muy feo. Lo que ocurre es que tu hija ya nació-Cuenta el rubio._

_- ¿qué? No. No. Aun no es tiempo. Yo debí de regresar a tiempo para estar allí. ¿qué pasó? ¿qué?_

_- Calma, amigo. Calma- Pide el rubio- Es que unos días luego de que te fuiste de Tokio Rei tuvo un accidente en el auto y..._

_- ¿que qué?- Se exalta el pelinegro._

_- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Nada grave les pasó a ella y a Raymond._

_- ¿Ray iba con ella?- Se desespera Darien._

_- Si, si.-Confirma el rubio- Solo fue una pierna quebrada para Raymond y Rei rompió fuente pero Danielle y ella está bien. Hace un par de días dieron de alta a tu hija, ya está en casa._

_- ¿por qué Rei no me dijo nada? Hemos hablado todos los días- Se molesta él._

_- Ella no quería que lo supieras aun. Dice que tienes muchas cosas por hacer aquí y que no quiere interrumpirte- Explica el rubio._

_- ¡pero ellos son primero!_

_- Si, lo sé. Pero ella te conoce sabe que si te decía terminarías tomando el primer vuelo a Tokio._

_- Y tenía toda la razón. Debo volver cuanto antes._

_- ¿Resolviste lo de los inversionistas que quería ver contigo Henry?_

_- Si- Confirma el pelinegro- Ayer firmamos el último contrato._

_- Te ayudaré con ello- Promete Andrew._

_- Chicos, ya es hora- Los llama Gea Spencer._

_- ¡Ya vamos, mamá!_

_Esa tarde en la mesa durante el brindis por el cumpleaños de la Señora Spencer, Andrew informó a su amigo que tenían algunos problemas con la sucursal en Tokio y que requería de su presencia allá, Darien accedió indiscutiblemente a acompañarlo el dia siguiente más no así Serena que hizo una pataleta ante todos los comensales diciendo que no estaba de acuerdo con aquel viaje, luego de no recibir el apoyo de nadie tomó su bolso y salió de casa, nadie fue tras ella._

_-000-_

_El clima fresco de Tokio podía sentirse en aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Luego de asegurarse que Danielle estuviera dormida fue a la habitación del pequeño Raymond que no podía conciliar el sueño. El chico de mirada violeta le suplicó a su madre que le leyera aquel libro al que se le notaba que había sido leído tantas y tantas veces: "Pirata de fuego" La guapa mujer de ojos amatista narraba con lujo de detalle cada diálogo, cada escena de aquella historia que embelesaba al niño:_

_**A lo lejos, herido y molesto, Endymion observa alejarse al "Satán" y se dispone a volver a la ciudad, cuando sus ojos topan con una mancha roja en el suelo, levanta el objeto y descubre azorado un antifaz rojo que él conoce muy bien por habérselo visto esa noche a Lady Kitagawa.**_

_**-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!.- murmura azorado con el antifaz en las manos.**_

_- ¿me lees el capítulo que sigue?- Pide el niño._

_- Claro que no, Raymond- Se ríe la pelinegra._

_- Pero, mamá. Yo quiero saber que pasa después- Hace una rabieta el pequeño._

_- Pero nada, jovencito. Quedamos en que solo sería un capítulo. Tú eres capaz de hacerme leerte pirata de fuego en una sola noche._

_- Pero es que me encanta esa historia, mami- Se entristece el niño- Anda, solo un capítulo más..._

_- Lo mismo dijiste con "La era de Marte" y me tuviste la noche entera leyéndote- Reclama en tono dulce la señora Spencer._

_- Es que me gustan mucho las historias de Leonor de Eboli, mami- Responde con voz triste el niño- Además, aun me duele mi piernita._

_- Raymond...pasas demasiado tiempo con tus primos y tu tío Andrew, esa pierna solo te duele cuando quieres chantajearme. Anda, Es hora de dormir._

_- Bueno...-Se rinde el niño- Buenas noches..._

_- Buenas noches..._

_Rei besó la frente del niño, lo arropó y salió de la habitación. Era bien cierto que habían pasado dos meses desde aquel accidente y que habían tenido que ponerle un par de clavos en su pierna, pero el chico se había repuesto de maravilla, solo le dolía cuando quería chantajear a su madre._

_Al salir de la habitación del niño observó una alta silueta en el marco de la puerta, ella hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido y le invitó a salir de la habitación, cuando estuvieron a solas, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella lo besó con desesperación, cuando el aire les hizo falta, ella acomodó un mechón obscuro de su cabello, mirando sus ojos._

_- No me dijiste que vendrías..._

_- Ni tú me contaste que nuestra hija ya había nacido- Reclama en falso él mientras acaricia la mejilla de su mujer._

_- Andrew no pudo cerrar su boca...-Supuso la joven pelinegra._

_- ¿estás bien?- Interroga él sin separarse un milímetro de ella._

_- Si...Nada grave, querido- Tranquiliza Rei- Aunque tu carro fue pérdida total..._

_- ¡qué más da un auto! Lo importante es que ustedes tres están bien, si algo les hubiera pasado yo..._

_- Nada grave pasó- recuerda la mujer- Deja de pensar en esas cosas, mejor ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial..._

_Rei tomó la mano de su pareja y lo condujo por el pasillo a la habitación contigua a la suya, aquel cuarto que meses atrás habían decorado entre ambos con mariposas lilas y rosas, con osos panda y algunas muñecas. Al centro de la habitación una cuna blanca con un edredón lila que cobijaba a uno de los tesoros más importantes de su vida: a su hija._

_Él se acercó cuidadosamente a la cuna, como temiendo romper el momento. Adentro dormía plácidamente una bebé de cabello negro, quiso acariciarla, pero temió despertarle._

_La niña pareció presentir la presencia de su padre por que abrió aquellos ojos color zafiro tan iguales a los del hombre que la observaba enternecido hasta el llanto. _

_Cuándo Danielle despertaba en la noche solía hacerlo con un llanto abierto que de tener vecinos les habría despertado. Ésta noche por el contrario pareció sonreírle a Darien y agitó sus manitas, señal que él interpretó como un saludo, sin dudar más la tomó entre sus brazos para sacarla de "su prisión"_

_- Es hermosa...-Murmura él- Igual a tí._

_- Pero con tus ojos- Aclara ella- Y creo que tu hija tiene hambre._

_- ¿quieres que le prepare la mamila?- Se ofrece él._

_- Tu hija se niega a tomar la fórmula, yo me hago cargo- Ofrece la pelinegra- Pero tú puedes ayudarla a sacar el aire y regresarla a la habitación._

_- Me parece justo. _

_-000-_

_En Londres el frío comenzaba a sentirse. En la habitación del honorable Endymion Spencer y la aun bella Gea Spencer el silencio imperaba. El serio hombre leía un libro mientras su esposa lo miraba como intentando leer lo que había en su mente._

_- Por dios, mujer ¿por qué me miras así?¿qué es lo que ocurre?_

_- Endymion. Algo no va bien con nuestro hijo- Inicia ella._

_- Gea, por amor de dios. Nada va mal con él._

_- él no es feliz. Lo veo en su mirada._

_- Claro que es feliz ¿qué puede faltarle?- Desvía el hombre._

_- Cada día lo veo más meditabundo, más... no sé. Distinto. No es feliz con Serena._

_- Si fuera infeliz ya se habría divorciado ¿no lo crees?- Comenta él._

_- Eso es lo que me intriga. A leguas se ve que en ese matrimonio no hay amor- Cuenta preocupada la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- Claro que hay amor, Gea. ¿ya olvidaste lo mucho que tu hijo amaba a Serena? Le tenía devoción- Recuerda el hombre._

_- Si. Pero eso fue antes de lo que pasó..._

_- Tal vez. Pero tan la perdonó que hoy están casados y tienen a Henry- Minimiza el hombre._

_- Pero debe haber algo más. Tu debes saber algo._

_- ¡que no hay nada más, Gea!- Se exaspera el hombre de cabello cano- Y duérmete ya. Me desesperan tus paranoias._

_El hombre de cabellera plateada se dio media vuelta en la cama y apagó la luz dando por terminado el tema. Gea por su parte no hizo lo mismo. Se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos hasta muy entrado el amanecer, tenía que descubrir qué misterio ocultaba su hijo..._

_-000-_

_El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio era tan o más grande como el de Londres, solo que es muy diferente al de su país de origen o al de California. _

_La elegante y madura señora de cabello turquesa tomó un taxi con el domicilio del "British International Bank". No sabía mucho de Japonés pero eso no le impediría resolver sus dudas._

_Al bajar del taxi muchas miradas se posaron en ella. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas. A pesar de su edad, Gea Spencer era una mujer sumamente atractiva y con un exquisito gusto para vestir. _

_Entró con paso calmado y acompasado, con la seguridad que le daba ser una de las dueñas de aquél lugar. Fue directo a la gerencia preguntando por su hijo que a las diez de la mañana aún no había ingresado a trabajar, al igual que Andrew ¿qué pretendían esos muchachos que llegaban al trabajo tan tarde?_

_Pensó en sorprender a su hijo mayor visitándolo en su casa y pidió a su secretaria que le entregara la dirección, cosa que la muchacha, luego de ponerse nerviosa fingió algún pretexto y desapareció tan rápido como pudo para no regresar. _

_Gea estuvo más de una hora esperando y pretendiendo encontrar alguien que pudiera darle la dirección de su hijo, algo que nadie hizo por que quien no entendía nada de inglés se ponía nervioso y argumentaba alguna disculpa para poder desaparecer de la vista zafiro de aquella mujer._

_- No lo puedo creer- Dijo en perfecto inglés una voz femenina bastante conocida, Gea Spencer se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos color Jade._

_- ¡Makoto, querida!- La abrazó la mujer de cabello turquesa- ¡qué gusto ver una cara conocida!_

_- Gea, No sabía que vendrías a Tokio, Darien no nos dijo nada- Comenta la señora Hansford._

_- Eso es porque no lo sabe. Es una sorpresa ¿sabes?- Explica sonriente la mujer madura._

_- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!- Brinca la castaña- Pero debes estar agotada, Gea. Ven conmigo. Andrew y Darien están en un desayuno con unas personas, pero te llevaré a su casa, hoy es día que Rei no va a la editorial así que espero encontrarla en casa._

_- ¿Rei?- Se extraña la mujer de ojos color Zafiro._

_- ¡Claro! No se conocen ¿verdad? - Recuerda la señora Hansford- Si, Rei. La esposa de tu hijo. Es una gran chica contraria a lo que Endymion piense. Pero eso lo decidirás tú. Siempre has sido la mejor para juzgar a las personas. Recuerdo que Jamás te agradó Serena aunque todos la adoraban, al final tuviste razón._

_La señora Spencer se quedó sin habla un par de segundos pero luego asintió y se tomó del brazo de la alta mujer._

_- Entonces llévame a conocer a mi nuera._

_- ¡Claro, vamos!- Confirma la castaña tomando la maleta de la visitante._

_- ¡Mako!, ¿qué haces?- Se alarma Gea- Por dios niña si estás encinta ¿cómo se te ocurre cargar una maleta?_

_La alta mujer arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada de buena gana._

_- ¡ay, Gea! Estoy acostumbrada. Con Andy y Motoki a menudo tengo que cargarlos para separarlos de sus constantes discusiones. No te preocupes._

_- Aun así, no me parece correcto, no seas terca, niña. Mejor pide a alguno de esos jóvenes que nos ayuden ¿quieres?- Pide con voz tranquila._

_- Bien. Como quieras, Gea- Se rinde Makoto- Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. No pasa nada. Debiste ver a Rei, esa niña sí que es terca. Cuando Raymond aun con tu hijo llevándola y trayéndola para todas partes, ella se las ingeniaba para encontrar algo que cargar, empujar o arrastrar y con Dany...bueno definitivamente nunca está en paz._

_- ¿Raymond y Dany?_

_- Sí. Espero que al menos el despistado de Darien te haya llevado algunas fotografías de ellos._

_- Endymon nunca lo ha permitido pero anda, hija llévame a conocer a Rei y a mis nietos ¿quieres?- Pide la bella y madura mujer._

_- Vamos- Abraza la castaña- Yui. Ayúdanos con las maletas _

_Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del banco, durante el trayecto Makoto no paró de hablar contándole algunas anécdotas a la mujer de cabello turquesa que solo podía asentir, las palabras no podían salir de su boca. La sorpresa que se había llevado era grande._

_Hacía bastantes años que Gea Spencer no veía a Makoto Kino, prácticamente desde que se había casado con Andrew la joven había tomado un autoexilio, a fin de cuentas en Tokio lo tenía todo._

_No le sorprendió entrar a una zona residencial exclusiva. Imaginaba que su hijo vivía en un lugar por el estilo aunque antes de saber que tenía dos nietos se imaginaba que era en unos departamentos._

_La casa de la familia Spencer en Tokio era bastante amplia, eso le sorprendió. Había escuchado que las casas en Japón eran pequeñas, no así la casa Spencer que tenía amplios jardines y un lago rodeado de cerezos que enmarcaban aquel hogar que a diferencia de la casa de su hijo en Londres, daba la impresión de ser un hogar desde que llegabas a la puerta._

_La alta y castaña mujer encinta bajó de su auto casi como un malabar. Gea no entendía como aquella muchacha podía manejar en su estado, al menos ella siempre había dispuesto de un chofer que la llevase a donde ella quisiera._

_Makoto bajó y entró con familiaridad a aquella casa, al parecer "La otra mujer" de su hijo y ella eran buenas amigas. Ella entró detrás de la señora Hansford y a diferencia de cómo había entrado al banco, lo hizo con el cuidado que se camina en un almacén de cristalería fina._

_- ¡Rei, Dónde estás!- Grita la recién llegada._

_- Shhh- regaña una bella mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos amatista apareciendo en el recibidor- Makoto ¿quieres bajar la voz? Me costó demasiado dormir a Danielle, lo último que quiero es despertarla, ¡tiene un carácter de los mil demonios!_

_- Calma, si despierta yo te ayudo a dormirla de nuevo- Tranquiliza la señora Hansford- Ahora quiero presentarte a alguien._

_Rei observó que su amiga iba con alguien más y se apenó. Estaba tan acostumbrada a discutir con su amiga y a no tener invitadas que no había visto a aquella madura mujer._

_- Mako ¿por qué no me dijiste que traerías visita? Qué pena- Se disculpa la muchacha de ojos amatista- Rei Hino, encantada._

_- Discúlpala, Gea. Tiene esa mala costumbre de presentarse con su nombre "artístico", quiso decir "Rei Spencer", ella es la esposa de tu hijo y Rei, ella es Gea Spencer...Tu suegra._

_Gea Miraba sonriente a la chica ante ella, la analizaba de pies a cabeza, interpretando su reacción. _

_- En...encantada- Saludó Rei con nerviosismo- Pasen por favor._

_- ¡Qué alegría conocerte, hija!- Abrazó la mujer de cabello turquesa a la pelinegra de forma efusiva- Anda, vamos a tu sala, quiero conocer a mis nietos._

_- Mako, ¿vienes?-Interroga Rei._

_Makoto sonrió complacida, no esperaba menos de Gea que era lo opuesto al ogro de su esposo._

_- Vayan. Yo iré a casa por unas cosas y luego vendré. Gea, prometo traerte tus galletas favoritas- Ofrece Makoto despidiéndose de la mujer de ojos zafiro._

_- Gracias por traerme, querida.- Se despide Gea._

_Cuando Makoto se fue las otras dos mujeres se quedaron a solas. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el recibidor. Gea lejos de mostrarse molesta sonrió con el nerviosismo de Rei que la condujo a la sala de la casa y ofreció una taza de té._

_Mientras su nuera volvía con aquella taza de té, la visitante se dedicó a observar las fotografías sobre la chimenea; Se encontró con varias fotografías de su hijo con esa muchacha japonesa, algunos retratos de estudio previos a aquella boda fallida, otros más con un hermoso chico de cabellos negros y esos ojos amatista de su nuera, el niño era idéntico a Darien cuando era pequeño y esos ojos eran de Rei, no necesitaba preguntar más. _

_- él es Raymond- Interrumpió Rei- Nuestro hijo._

_- Es hermoso- Se emociona la mujer de cabello turquesa- Idéntico a mi Darien cuando era bebé._

_- ¿verdad que sí? Es lo mismo que le digo yo- Cuenta ella- Lo conocerás más tarde, está en el colegio a estas horas._

_- ¿Y la nena de estas fotos?- Interroga la mujer inglesa suponiendo la respuesta._

_Una sonrisa de orgullo se colgó del rostro de la muchacha japonesa._

_- Ella es Danielle, nuestra princesa._

_- ¿y dónde está ella?- Interroga emocionada la abuela de la niña._

_Como si la eludida tuviera conciencia que era de ella de quien hablaban comenzó a llorar a grito abierto, haciendo gala de sus fuertes pulmones. Rei dio media vuelta caminando hacia una habitación que luego supo era el estudio. Salió con una bebé en brazos, envuelta en una cobija Rosa y a pesar de que no lloraba con la misma fuerza podía escucharse el berrinche de la niña._

_Los ojos de Gea se iluminaron al ver a la niña. Rei pareció entender lo que quería la elegante mujer y puso a Danielle en los brazos de aquella mujer que se enterneció hasta las lágrimas, la niña dejó de sollozar._

_- Creo que le has agradado.- Comenta la pelinegra._

_- ¡Pero si es la nena más hermosa del mundo!- Dice la madura mujer sin quitar sus ojos de los de la pequeña._

_- A Danielle no le agradan los desconocidos, parece saber que eres su abuela- Explica Rei._

_- Tiene los ojos de mi Darien- murmura la señora Spencer- Solo que es terrible ver estos ojitos con lagrimas._

_- Eso es porque Danielle tiene un carácter bastante fuerte. Cuando las cosas no ocurren como ella lo desea hace una pataleta monumental, ya la conocerás._

_- Así que éstos ojos engañan- Le dijo a la niña- Tienes ojos de mar en calma pero eres un huracán, Dany..._

_Ambas mujeres pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando. Rei le contó de las cualidades de Danielle y Raymond, de sus aventuras y un poco de la editorial y su trabajo. Gea preguntaba a Rei cuanta trivialidad le venía a la mente, como el helado favorito de Raymond o su color favorito. De cuando en cuando le platicaba alguna experiencia de Darien cuando era pequeño. El tiempo se les fue volando entre tazas de té, galletitas y aquella conversación que para ambas fue como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás._

_Se escuchó apagarse un motor en la puerta de la casa. Uno bastante conocido por la pelinegra e incluso por la pequeña Danielle que se puso un poco inquieta entre los brazos de su abuela._

_- ¡Amor, hemos llegado!- Informó una voz masculina. La joven mencionada pidió a Gea guardar silencio y salió a recibir a los recién llegados._

_- Hola, Extraño- Saludó ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él- Ray. Ve a lavarte las manos. Comeremos en seguida._

_- Sí, Okka San- obedece el niño caminando aun con sus muletas hacia el baño más cercano._

_- Querido, ven a la sala- Pide Rei._

_- ¿me tienes una sorpresa?-Se emociona el pelinegro._

_- Sí. De hecho, sí- Confirma la muchacha entrando a la sala con Darien del brazo, ahí se encontraba Gea Spencer con su nieta en brazos- Si me hubieras dicho que tu madre era tan adorable, te hubiera obligado hace años a traerla a visitarnos._

_- Ma...mamá- Murmura con dificultad el joven._

_- Hijo, quise sorprenderte- Saluda efusiva la mujer de cabello turquesa- La sorprendida fui yo. Nadie quiso darme tu dirección. Si no fuera porque me encontré con Makoto te hubiera tenido que esperar en el banco hasta que aparecieras._

_- Lo lamento, Gea- Se apena Rei- La verdad es que somos muy discretos con nuestra información. No nos gusta que la gente sepa muchas cosas sobre nosotros, por seguridad._

_- No le hagas caso, Rei. Mamá lo sabe perfectamente. Solo intenta hacerme sentir mal.- Tranquiliza el pelinegro- Y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Mamá. _

_- Darien, haz compañía a tu madre y cuida un momento de Danielle ¿quieres? Voy a la cocina- Dice la pelinegra mientras sale de la sala dejando sola a Gea y su primogénito._

_- Hijo, Quiero hablar contigo a solas ¿tendrás un minuto?- Pide la guapa señora._

_- Claro, vamos al estudio..._

_El muchacho inglés y su madre caminaron al estudio. Cuando estuvieron a solas Darien cerró la puerta y le pidió a su madre tomar asiento. Ambas miradas Zafiro se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio._

_- Tienes una familia hermosa aquí, hijo. _

_- Mamá yo..._

_- Me hubiera gustado que me tuvieras confianza, creí que confiabas en mi- Reclama la mujer con voz suave._

_- No quería ocasionarte problemas con papá- Explica el joven evidentemente apenado._

_- ¿Con Endymion? ¿qué tuvo que ver tu padre en esto?- Interroga la mujer de cabello turquesa a su hijo que desvía la mirada- Darien, no te atrevas a intentar mentirme, soy tu madre así que..._

_- Es mejor que no lo sepas, madre. Por tu bien._

_- Darien Spencer- Gruñe la madura señora- Tú no decides por mí. Quiero que me cuentes exactamente cómo llegaste a esto. Yo sabía que ese matrimonio entre Serena y tú no era normal, algo no terminaba de agradarme y no me equivoqué así que dime la verdad o te la sacaré a pellizcos._

_- Está bien- Se rindió el muchacho._

_El pecho de aquél joven banquero terminó por desahogarse. Le contó a Gea su compromiso con Rei, sus planes de boda, la invitación que les había hecho para que conocieran a la muchacha de ojos amatista así como la reacción de Endymión Spencer a esa boda, el chantaje y su precaria situación financiera. Le contó también sobre su idea inicial de terminar su compromiso con Rei luego de casarse con Serena y cómo no pudo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Darien le contó todas las mentiras, todos los pretextos que había tenido que idear durante todos esos años para poder estar con Rei y como la madre de esos chicos desconocía toda esa historia._

_Mientras el muchacho contaba su historia, la seria señora Spencer no podía dejar de soltar un par de lágrimas que también compartían las pupilas de Darien, la pena podía verse en ambas caras._

_- No puedo creer que Endymion fuese capaz de eso- Se indigna la mujer de cabello turquesa- ¿qué clase de monstruo es?_

_- Madre, yo...a mí no me gustaría que papá y tú tuvieran problemas por mi culpa- Se apena Darien._

_- Hijo. El matrimonio entre tu padre y yo acaba de terminar. No puedo seguir viviendo con un monstruo como ese. No con un hombre que ha arruinado la vida de mis dos hijos..._

_- Mamá. Por favor, piénsalo._

_- No. No hay nada que pensar. Está decidido._

_- ¿y qué harás, madre?- Interroga el joven_

_- Imagino que iré a Suiza con tu hermano. No podría volver a Londres con tu padre- Explica Gea._

_- ¿en el hospital? ¿vivirás en el hospital?_

_- No es mala idea. ¿o sí?_

_- No me agrada- Bufa el muchacho- Por favor, Madre..._

_- La comida está lista- Explica la muchacha pelinegra entrando al estudio sin tocar, se extraño de ver los rostros acongojados de madre e hijo- ¿todo bien?_

_- Todo bien, amor- Tranquiliza el muchacho._

_- No le mientas a Rei, Darien- Lo regaña la mujer de ojos color zafiro al tiempo que el pelinegro queda paralizado- Es que acabo de contarle a Darien que su padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos._

_- Lo lamento- Dijo con sinceridad la pelinegra_

_- Yo también. Pero a veces estas cosas pasan, querida.- Explica Gea._

_- ¿y qué harás?- Interroga la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Iré a Suiza, con Seiya. No volveré a Londres._

_- ¿al hospital?- Arquea la ceja Rei._

_- Es lo mismo que discutía con ella cuando entraste, amor- Cuenta el muchacho._

_- Gea...Sé que acabamos de conocernos pero...¿por qué no te quedas aquí, en Tokio?-Ofrece Rei- Creo que para los chicos sería genial tener a su abuela con ellos y a mí me encantaría tenerte aquí, con nosotros._

_- Rei, es que...-Duda la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- Anda, acepta- Insiste la mujer de ojos amatista tomándola de las manos._

_- A mí también me agradaría mucho que te quedaras con nosotros- Apoya Darien poniéndose a espaldas de su mujer._

_- Bien. Me quedaré- Acepta Gea Spencer- Pero solo es porque mis nietos son encantadores y por qué no considero justo que traigan a mis nietos entre el banco, la editorial y la cafetería de Makoto. Me quedaré_

_- Bienvenida- Abraza Rei a la mujer frente a ella._

_Esa tarde comieron la lassagna que Makoto les había enviado, la favorita de Gea y luego de ese día la favorita también de Raymond._

_Aquella fue la primera de muchas tardes que Gea pasaría con su nueva familia. Parecía increíble, pero Gea tenía la sensación de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía desde siempre._

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí les dejo otro cachito más de "La otra mujer" que todavia le queda por publicar pero que ya la ando terminando de escrib y aun no decido si revivo a Dariencito como si fuera Lázaro o lo dejo siendo polvo de estrellas. ¿Ustedes que dicen?**

**Hikaru: Amiga, que gusto saber que andas por estas tierras Fanfiqueras de nuevo, se te extrañaba :)  
Nanny: ¡gracias por tus bellas palabras! Qué honor**

**Sir Charles: Si, una hermana...Rei es muy medida con su historia, pero tiene taaanto que contar. Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo :)  
Marylu: Prometo que todo se irá revelando poquito a poquito. Jejeje, creo que más de una quiso matar a Motokito, pero esa era la idea :) Abrirle papel al hermano mayor "Andy"**

**Dianita: No podía dejar fuera a Danycita. Es el limón del caldo. Yo adoro a Raycito, pero Dany es pólvora pura y ya tenía su papel en la historia, solo que debía aparecer en el momento justo, pero agaaarrense, la chica viene con todo.**

**Irais&Aiko: Amiga, gracias por leer a pesar de tantas cosas que traes a cuestas, me alegra que te gustara la aparicion de Danycita y de Andy. Ya estoy por terminar la historia de "La otra mujer" (de escribirla) Para dedicarme de lleno a esas historias que aun traigo en borrador y de las que te he hablado, pero primero a terminar "La otra mujer"**

**Gabyta: Se que andas por ahí como los lectores de "Walmart" que hojean sin pagar. Deja Review no seas gacha.**

**Lector silencioso: Gracias por leer ésta historia. Espero un día de estos te animes a dejar Review (no, Gaby. Tu no eres "lector silencioso", eres "Lector incognito"así que a usar el botón de Review)  
**

**Ok ¿qué me falta? ¡ahh si!**

**El fragmento que leyeron en Negritas para quien no lo sepa (si alguien no lo sabe) Es un cachito de una historia preciosa llamada "La era de Marte" de nuestra querida escritora "Leonor de Eboli" si alguien no la ha leído, se las recomiendo como tooodas sus obras que son buenísimas (y no es hacerle la barba para que no demande copyright por volarme un pedacito de su obra para la lectura de Rei)**

**Como recomendación les contaré que nuestra amigocha "Leonor de Eboli" acaba de estrenar una historia llamada "Leyenda Pendragon" Muy buena, no déjen de darle una leída porque apenas va calentando motores.  
**

**Otra Historia que está muy buena y tiene "de chile, mole y picadillo" es la de "Mundos en guerra" un fic de nuestro amigo Zhudo. Donde podemos darnos el gusto de ver interactuar a personajes de diversas series.**

**Y aunque ya le están saliendo telarañitas a su fic por no actualizar les recomiento "La marquise Rebelle" que tiene mucho Lemon, amor, pasion, intriga ¡y un güerote! **

**Como se acercan los frios, mis queridos amigas y amigas. Les cuento que estoy haciendo una campaña para sobrevivir al invierno. No pedimos Sweters, no pedimos bufandas, mucho menos un chocolate caliente (bueno, si cae es bien recibido) Esta es una campaña de calidez a los autores del Fandom y es bien sencilla. Si les gusta un fic déjen un Review haciéndole saber al autor de éste qué les ha hecho sentir su obra, si les alegró, si les hizo llorar, etc, etc. Les aseguro que sentirán más calidez en sus corazones que si les pusieran una frazada y un autor se los agradecerá.**

**Bueno. Ahora sí, me despido y me pongo a chambear un rato más en los pendientes**

**¡hasta la próxima!  
**


	25. Capitulo 25: Pesadillas

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 25**

**"Pesadillas"**

Una mujer de larga cabellera negra se incorpora un poco de la cama. Era ya bastante el tiempo que llevaba sintiéndose así: mal.

Eran las diez de la mañana, jamás desde que trabajaba se había levantado tan tarde, pero de un tiempo a acá no le interesaba mucho si era temprano o tarde. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y caminó a su tocador, observó su reflejo; No era la misma de siempre, no era la misma mujer feliz, algo había cambiado.

Caminó hacia el baño y lavó su rostro. Sus ojeras estaban bastante marcadas y su rostro pálido. Parecía que la vida se le iba lentamente del cuerpo ¿lo peor? No le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

El ruido del teléfono la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia su buró.

- Hola- Dijo ella extrañada- ¿tú?...si, deja conseguir donde anotar.

La mujer de ojos amatista abrió su cajón para sacar una pluma y pedazo de papel. Anotó los datos que la persona le decía por teléfono.

- Voy para allá.

Rei colgó el teléfono y abrió su armario, sacó un montón de ropa y la guardó en la primer maleta que encontró. Dejó una nota sobre la cama y salió de prisa, solo se detuvo en el estudio a sacar unos papeles.

-000-

Regreso de la editorial en compañía de Raymond. A pesar de que su hermana ha vuelto él no se ha desentendido del trabajo. Lo veo un poco menos tenso. Imagino que lo tranquiliza más saber que su madre no está sola.

Llegamos a casa y me extraña el silencio en ella. Desde que Danielle volvió el silencio no era una característica de éste hogar.

- Okka-San. Regresamos- Grita Raymond- ¿Okka-san?

- ¿No te parece que la casa está muy en silencio?-Le digo.

De pronto escuchamos estacionase un auto, el Jeep Liberty de Motoki. Minutos después entran Danielle, Andy y Motoki.

- Hola, Hermanito- Saluda la pelinegra.

- Danielle ¿no estabas? ¿dejaste sola a Okka-San?- Reprocha el mayor de los Spencer.

- Salimos solo un instante, Ray- Explica ella- Fuimos a casa de tía Mako, nada más.

- No debiste dejarla sola- Reprocha Ray.

- Ray, calma- Pide Andy- Solo fuimos a casa de mamá por algo de comer. Mamá preparó una sopa para tía Rei.

- Si, amigo. Tranquilízate- Le pide Motoki- Solo fue un instante, seguro tía Rei está en su habitación.

En ese momento Satsu apareció por la puerta con algunas bolsas de víveres. Los ojos de Raymond se tornaron rojos y parecían salírsele del rostro.

- Satsu. ¿no estabas en casa?- Se escandaliza Raymond.

- No, joven Raymond. Hoy es martes. Es día que voy a hacer las compras de la cocina ¿lo olvidó? Salí desde temprano.

- Danielle. ¿saliste de casa dejando a Okka-San COMPLETAMENTE SOLA?- Se enfurece el muchacho de cabello negro.

- Calma, Ray. No pasa nada- Bufa ella.

- Inconsciente- Gruñe Raymond.

- ¡Ray!

El mayor de ambos no deja a su hermana continuar su explicación. Da media vuelta para subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de su madre. Vuelve dos segundos después con el rostro pálido.

- Okka San se fue...

- ¿qué?- Se extraña Danielle.

- Dejó ésta carta- Le explica su hermano mayor extendiéndole el papel que ella arrebata de las manos del chico de ojos amatista.

- trae acá- exige la pelinegra.- Queridos hijos: Me ausentaré unos días. No se preocupen. Estaré bien. Los quiere: Su madre.

Danielle arquea la ceja de la misma forma que lo hace Rei cuando algo no le parece. Luego arruga la hoja y la arroja al suelo.

- ¿qué demonios le pasa a mamá?- Bufa ella.

- Si no la hubieras dejado sola no se habría ido- Regaña Raymond.

- ¡tu siempre me culpas de todo!- Se queja la hermana menor- Mamá es mayor y toma sus decisiones.

- ¡está enferma, Danielle!- Le grita Raymond- No está en condiciones de viajar, no está en condiciones de estar sola. Es peligroso para ella.

- Mamá está deprimida. Eso es todo, Ray. No seas dramático- Gruñe la muchacha de ojos azules.

- Eres una inmadura y siempre lo serás. Tú no entiendes nada- Dice Raymond para luego dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras dejando a Danielle sola con nosotros.

- ¡ay, siempre hace lo mismo!- bufa la chica de melena corta y sale hacia el pórtico.

- Iré con ella- Nos indica Andy para luego salir tras la explosiva chica.

Motoki y yo nos quedamos a solas, en un incómodo silencio.

- y...¿cómo estás?- Me pregunta él.

- Bien.

- ¿quieres ir por un helado?- Me ofrece.

- No. Gracias. Prefiero descansar.

- Bueno...tal vez otro día...

- Tal vez.

Casi cierro la puerta en la cara del rubio, luego voy a la cocina y me sorprende no ver a Satsu ahí.

Tomo un vaso de agua y salgo, veo a Danielle cerca del lago hablando con Andy, por lo que puedo ver, él trata de tranquilizarla, se ve realmente molesta.

Prefiero no acercarme, se ve a leguas que a esa chica no le agrado nada, por lo que tomo el camino opuesto a donde está ella, un lugar de la casa a donde no había ido nunca.

Me topo con una construcción peculiar separada de la casa. Me dejo llevar por la curiosidad y me acerco, adentro puedo ver a Satsu orando. Intento asomarme pero ella se percata de mi presencia y se pone de pie prontamente para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, casi me saca a empujones de ahí.

- Señorita, usted no debe estar aquí- Me regaña.

- Lo siento, Satsu. No quise importunarte- Me disculpo- ¿qué es ese lugar?

- Es un lugar privado y le recomiendo no volver a pararse por aquí. Solo es para la familia, señorita- Explica la sirvienta.

- ¿entonces qué hacías tú adentro?- Le regreso.

- Los señores me lo han permitido. Y si se pregunta qué hago aquí; Vine a orar por ellos. La ausencia del señor es muy extraña y la salud de la señora está cada día más debilitada.

- Ya veo...- Digo mientras ambas entramos a la cocina- Les aprecias mucho. ¿verdad?

- A ambos les debo todo, Señorita- Me cuenta Satsu.

- No es la primera vez que me lo dices. Dime ¿qué es lo que les debes- Interrogo.

- Ellos fueron las primeras personas buenas conmigo.

- No te entiendo, Satsu.

- Es una historia larga, Señorita- Argumenta.

- Entonces ¿quieres un poco de té?- Le ofrezco mientras sonrío

Ella accede y yo tomo el té que ya estaba sobre la estufa para servir dos tazas. Satsu toma aire y luego me observa, veo en sus ojos el mismo pasado tortuoso que aun a veces puedo ver en Rei. Un nudo se ve en su garganta y las lágrimas se asoman por los ojos negros de esa mujer.

- No puedo. Perdone, señorita. Pero no puedo...

Satsu deja la taza de té que le había servido y sale corriendo. Yo me siento algo frustrada y decido ir a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta con seguro y me tumbo sobre la cama. Observo la computadora de mi padre, hace días que lo la enciendo.

Tomo el equipo entre mis manos y la enciendo. Entro a aquel diario virtual que llevaba mi padre y lo abro. Imagino que ahora que no está Rei será mi padre quien me contará su parte de la historia...

_**Tokio 1992**_

_Su sueño no era tan tranquilo como lo hubiera deseado. A menudo cuándo él estaba fuera de Tokio ella tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. _

_Aunque su pareja salía muy a menudo de Tokio ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a dormir sola. Sin darse cuenta solía abrazarse a la almohada y aspirar su aroma._

_Sintió unas manos acariciar su silueta por sobre las sábanas. No quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a tratarse de un sueño de eso de los que no quieres despertar._

_Aquella mano se deslizó de sus caderas a su pecho y de su pecho su cuello, pero algo en ese toque la hizo saber que no era el hombre que imaginaba el dueño de esas manos._

_La mano que estaba en su cuello cubrió su boca con agresividad, haciéndola abrir los ojos sabiendo que algo no estaba bien. Fueron esos ojos llenos de odio, esa piel morena pero sobre todo ese olor, ese olor que la hicieron sentir repugnancia los que la ayudaron a identificar en medio de la obscuridad a aquella tosca figura._

_- Chao Ragazza- Dijo aquella voz- ¿me extrañaste?_

_Rei sintió aquella sensación que creyó haber olvidado luego de tanto tiempo y se sentía igual que hace tantos años._

_El ser repugnante levantó del cuello a la mujer de cabello negro, presionándola contra su pecho, hablándole en un pésimo japonés._

_- ¿Me extrañaste, Ragazza?_

_Aquella mano impedía a la mujer de ojos amatista dar respuesta alguna. Sentía el mismo terror que cuan era una muchachita, solo que ahora sus miedos eran por motivos diferentes: Raymond y Danielle._

_Il Diavolo se dio cuenta de la reacción de la mujer pelinegra que se esforzaba por soltarse de aquel hombre, de aquel monstruo. Él supuso lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su víctima y mostró sus manos ensangrentadas a Rei._

_- Imagino que te preocupas per i vostri bambini. Ellos ya no nos molestarán._

_- ¿qué les hiciste a mis hijos?- Interroga enfurecida ella consiguiendo liberar su boca de aquellas asquerosas manos._

_- Ya no nos molestarán- Vuelve a repetir él- La pequeña me recordó mucho a ti. Lloraba de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú. _

_- ¡Maldita bestia, te mataré!- Asegura la mujer forcejeando con aquella impactante figura._

_- No, Ragazza. Eso es lo que yo he venido a hacer- Se burla con risa sepulcral aquel hombre- A terminar lo que dejé pendiente._

_Aquel hombre de piel bronceada sacó su vieja navaja del bolsillo, acercándola al cuello de Rei, sintió como si el tiempo hubiera regresado atrás._

_Él movió la obscura cabellera de la mujer de ojos amatista, disfrutando al ver las huellas de su maldad plasmadas en el cuello de ella. Se acercó a olfatearla como un cazador y volvió a reír._

_- Me encanta el olor del miedo._

_- Suéltame, infeliz- Exigió ella, pero aun ahora que ya no era más una niña, sintió como su fortaleza no eran suficientes para librarse de aquellas manos que tenían el poder de cien bestias._

_- Ragazza, aun no nos divertimos lo suficiente- comenta entre burlas el italiano- ¿recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos?_

_- me das asco- Escupió Rei forcejeando con aquel hombre y sintiendo como algo de sangre corría por su cuello._

_- ya veo de dónde salió el carácter de tus chicos. Es una verdadera lástima que no les sirviera, murieron tan pronto-se ríe Il Diavolo- Pero cuando terminemos de divertirnos te reunirás con ellos._

_Las palabras de aquel hombre cayeron en seco en la cabeza de Rei. Una furia jamás conocida antes se adueñó de ella, librándose de aquel hombre, empujándolo contra el suelo._

_- Te mataré, te juro que mataré. Grita una y otra vez la pelinegra arrebatando de las manos de ese monstruo aquella navaja vieja, encajándolo una y otra vez en el pecho de ese hombre, sintiendo como las gotas de sangre brincaban a su rostro a sus ropas._

_- Rei, Rei- sacude con preocupación el preocupado hombre inglés._

_La mujer de ojos amatista abrió sus ojos. Parecía que su sueño había sido demasiado perturbador para ella, había estado frunciendo el ceño y desde unos minutos atrás se agitaba con desesperación._

_- ¿dónde está?- Interroga Rei despertando con agitación.- Darien, los niños: Dany, Raymond._

_- ¿dónde está quien?- Se preocupa él- Linda, tenías una pesadilla. Estabas gritando. No te preocupes, los chicos están bien, hace unos instantes regresé de sus habitaciones, duermen como angelitos._

_- ¿una pesadilla?_

_- Si, linda. Solo una pesadilla- Tranquiliza el pelinegro removiendo un mechón de cabellos mojados de la frente de su mujer._

_Él abrazó a la mujer de ojos amatista que estaba temblando. Un dolor, una punzada en el cuello la hizo llevarse la mano esa parte de su cuerpo, estaba mojada de ¿sangre?_

_- Rei, ¿te lastimaste?- Pregunta él revisando el cuello mojado de su mujer, levantando la almohada para buscar el objeto causante de aquella herida._

_- No te preocupes, no es nada. Tal vez me lastimé con tanto movimiento- Dice ella._

_- Tu herida es bastante vieja, amor. Aunque las marcas son demasiado profundas. Sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos buscar a algún cirujano plástico que las desaparezca._

_- Por más que las borren de mi cuerpo jamás podría olvidar el infierno que viví- Cuenta ella con tristeza._

_- ¿sobre eso era tu sueño?-Interroga él- ¿quieres hablar de tu sueño?_

_Rei desvió la mirada. Se veía perturbada con aquellas palabras._

_- ¿te parece si lo hablamos mañana?- Pide ella- Ya es bastante tarde._

_Él la conocía bastante bien. Sabía que no estaba lista para hablar de eso. Enredó sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Rei y ella recargó su cabeza en el torso de él, tal vez tenían mucho por decirse pero esa noche no hablarían más del tema._

_La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Cuando abrió los ojos el reloj marcaba las diez y se sobresaltó por ello, era martes por la mañana y debía de haberse levantado a llevar a los chicos al colegio. Darien no estaba en la cama, pero estaba segura que la noche anterior él había estado ahí ¿o lo soñó?_

_Se envolvió en la bata que tenía sobre la cama y fue al baño a lavar su rostro, tal como lo recordaba tenía una de sus heridas del cuello abiertas. Pasó una toalla húmeda para limpiar la sangre y lavó sus dientes._

_Bajó las escaleras siendo seducida por el olor que provenía de la cocina, no lo soñó; Darien estaba ahí._

_El alto pelinegro estaba ya sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico y el desayuno servido. Rei se acercó al hombre sentado en la cabecera y besó suavemente sus labios, él hizo algo más y tiró de la cintura de ella, haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas._

_- debiste despertarme- Reprocha ella apenas ha separado sus labios rojos de la boca de su esposo._

_- Preferí que durmieras, tuviste un sueño bastante intranquilo- Explica Darien- Fui a llevar a los chicos a la escuela, creí que dormirías hasta tarde._

_- No debiste preocuparte, fue solo una pesadilla- Minimiza Rei._

_- Tal vez, pero desde que estamos juntos jamás habías tenido una pesadilla tan perturbadora. ¿está todo bien?_

_- Si. Nada de qué preocuparse- Dice ella sonriendo fugazmente al hombre ante ella, luego se levanta y toma su lugar en la mesa, él le sirve algo de jugo y café- Me encanta que estés aquí._

_- Sabes que daría mi vida por no tener que separarme nunca de ti._

_- Lo sé. Pero es tu trabajo y ambos lo supimos siempre- Recuerda la pelinegra- Lo entiendo, solo...a veces es difícil no tenerte a mi lado._

_- Siempre pienso en ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Interroga Darien mirando con sus ojos azules a la mujer a su derecha._

_- Lo sé._

_Rei desvía la mirada y toma un pan tostado de la mesa para colocar sobre él los huevos revueltos que Darien preparó._

_- Extraño a tu madre- Confiesa ella._

_- ¿tan mal cocino?- Ríe el pelinegro._

_- No, no. No es por eso. Solo es que me he acostumbrado tanto a tenerla aquí con nosotros que cuando se va a visitar a Seiya se siente un vacío en casa. Con ella es con quien charlo cuando tú te vas a Londres._

_- Con ella y con Mako- Corrige Darien._

_- Si, con ella y con Mako._

_- Amor. Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema Pero creo que debo insistir, necesitas conseguir ayuda. Cuando mamá sale de viaje veo que se complican más las cosas para cuidar a los chicos, tú te vas a la editorial, yo al banco y a veces siento que Danielle terminará incendiando Mako´s Garden. - Dice él._

_- Sabes que no me gusta. No me agrada tener gente extraña en casa. -Recuerda ella- Además, me las puedo arreglar sola._

_- Trabajas demasiado, la casa es inmensa y necesitas a alguien que te ayude con los chicos- Insiste Darien._

_- Lo pensaré ¿te parece?- Ofrece ella dando por terminado el tema._

_- Bien...Pero piénsalo de verdad ¿quieres?- Pide él._

_- Sí, claro...-Reniega Rei mientras toma el periódico entre sus manos- ¿qué hay de nuevo en Tokio?_

_- Los mercados caen, la temperatura aumenta y mi zudoku es complicadísimo- Cuenta el de ojos azules mientras da un sorbo a su café._

_- Eso dices siempre y lo terminas en dos segundos- Se ríe ella._

_Rei hojeó el periódico buscando algo de interés, la verdad era que leer malas noticias no le gustaba mucho. Darien tenía razón, nada interesante venía en aquel papel, hasta que llegó a la nota central que la hizo arrojar el periódico al suelo con clara muestra de horror. Darien notó inmediatamente su reacción, la vio palidecer, la vio temblar y supo que algo no andaba bien con Rei, sin preguntar nada se levantó a tomar el periódico para encontrarse con la nota que había asustado tanto a su mujer "Policía descubre un cadáver más"_

_A grandes rasgos la nota hablaba sobre una jovencita que habían encontrado cerca de los basureros de la ciudad. Había sido degollada y encontraron en ella múltiples muestras de tortura y sodomía, pero sobre todo, con siete heridas en el cuello. Una vez más el asesino misterioso había hecho de las suyas. Al parecer no era el primer cadáver de fémina que se encontraba policía en la última semana. Parecía tratarse de algún asesino serial._

_Sin darse cuenta la mandíbula le temblaba. Un escalofrío le recorría la piel._

_- Rei, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta él tomando su mano._

_- Iré a darme un baño- Responde ella sin esperarse a escuchar la réplica._

_Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Entró al baño quitándose el camisón. Abrió la ducha helada y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. No sintió lo frío ni sintió nada más._

_Creyó que el agua le ayudaría a poner en calma sus pensamientos, pero no fue así. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus labios se secaron, una fuerte opresión en su pecho la hizo sentir que el aire le faltaba, no podía respirar, esa angustia que sentía iba mucho más allá de lo que había sentido antes, ese terror, ese miedo la paralizaron._

_No se percató de la presencia del hombre de espalda ancha que se metió a la regadera para abrazarla con fuerzas, no se necesitaban palabras para saber que algo la tenía muy mal. _

_Al sentir el contacto de aquellos brazos se sintió desmoronar. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y el llanto vino después, no sentía más que el calor de aquel cuerpo que la sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, luego de eso no fue consciente de sí hasta que despertó una hora después en su cama, Darien la observaba con preocupación._

_- Hola- La saludó intentando ocultar su preocupación, sentado en el otro costado de la cama._

_- ¿qué hora es?- Le pregunta Rei llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_- Casi es medio día, amor. No te preocupes, ya avisé a la editorial que tienes un resfriado y no te presentarás hoy. Yo tampoco iré al banco- Dice él._

_- Darien, tengo que ir. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y..._

_Él colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella impidiendo que continuara su argumento._

_- y nada, puedes trabajar desde casa por el día de hoy. No te dejaré salir así, aun luces pálida- Cuenta él acariciando la mejilla de Rei- ¿fue la nota del periódico la que te puso así?_

_Interroga el pelinegro notando como el rostro de su mujer se turba con la pregunta._

_- Es él, Darien- da por toda respuesta la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- ¿estás segura?- Pregunta el pelinegro._

_- Si. Las cicatrices de esa chica son iguales a las mías, la tortura...- ella se atragantó al tocar el tema- y está en Tokio. Está aquí._

_- ¿Te preocupa que pueda hacerte algo?- pregunta él_

_- No- Responde ella ganándose la sorpresa de Darien- Me preocupa que le haga algo a Dany o a Ray o incluso a ti..._

_- Eso no pasará- Asegura él- Ya no estás sola. Ya no eres esa niña desprotegida a la que alguna vez lastimó. _

_- No sabes el demonio que es él, Darien. No lo sabes_

_- Tal vez no. Pero aun así, él no volverá a lastimarte. Te pondré una escolta para que te cuide a ti y a los niños._

_- No es necesario._

_- Claro que lo es. Ese tipo es un sanguinario y no me arriesgaré ni un décimo a que les pase algo, me moriría- Asegura Darien- Además. Hablaré con el jefe de policía. Estoy seguro que con una buena recompensa para quien de información, no faltará quien lo delate._

_- ¿de verdad harías eso?- Se sorprende la pelinegra._

_- Por ustedes lo haría todo, lo sabes- Promete él besando su frente._

_- Si. Lo sé._

_Ese día ninguno de los dos salió de casa. Makoto y Andrew recogieron a Raymond y a Danielle de la escuela y los llevaron de paso. A los niños les extrañó que sus padres no propusieran llevarlos al parque o por un helado pero la pasaron bastante bien jugando en el jardín._

_Para Rei por más que se esforzaba en relajarse le era imposible. La imagen de aquel hombre italiano apareciendo por el cancel de la casa la aterraba cada minuto más, sabía que no tendría paz hasta que ese hombre estuviera tras las rejas._

_Tal como Darien lo prometió, al día siguiente media docena de hombres vestidos con traje negro aguardaban en la puerta de su casa, ella intentó relajar el momento preguntando si era una especie de "regalo especial" pero no lo eran, se trataba de su nueva escolta de guardaespaldas, dos de ellos vigilarían la casa de planta en todo momento mientras dos más irían al instituto de los niños a vigilar y dos más acompañarían a Rei a la editorial, la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero tampoco le agradaba saber que Il Diavolo estaba en Tokio._

_Ir de compras al centro comercial con cuatro escoltas no era precisamente la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero los chicos crecían de prisa y las compras de ropa para ellos no podía esperar más._

_Los hermanos Hansford fueron dejados en el área de juegos junto con Raymond, es por demás decir que dos de los escoltas tuvieron que hacerla de niñeros con muy malos resultados. Motoki y Andy eran terriblemente traviesos e hicieron ver sus suerte a aquellos pobres hombres._

_En las tiendas infantiles Sayuri y Danielle hacían berrinche al negarse a medir las ropas que sus madres les elegían. Esas chicas estaban más que acostumbradas a trepar árboles y correr por los jardines por lo que unos vestidos largos no eran su elección favorita de ropas._

_Luego de que Rei y Makoto entregaran a las niñas un centenar de ropas para medirse y enviar a los escoltas a vigilar los probadores, Makoto aprovechó el silencio para encarar a su amiga._

_- ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que pasa?_

_- ¿por qué lo dices?- Finge Rei._

_- Ni la familia real de Inglaterra viaja con tantos guardaespaldas, Rei. ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Insiste Makoto._

_- Fue idea de Darien. Sabes cómo es de exagerado- Desvía la pelinegra._

_- No me preocupa su exageración. Él siempre lo ha sido. Lo preocupante es que tu aceptaras. Te conozco, sé que a menos de tener una razón de peso, ni loca aceptarías semejante locura. ¿qué pasa?_

_- Pasa...-respira la pelinegra- Pasa que él volvió._

_- ¿él?- Duda Makoto- ¿de quién hablas?_

_- De quién me hizo éstas cicatrices- Explica la pelinegra recogiendo su cabello y mostrando las marcas en su nuca- Él está en Tokio, Mako._

_- Il Diavolo...-Murmura Makoto con preocupación- ¿crees que el asesino de los periódicos sea el mismo?_

_- No lo creo. Estoy segura- Dice con seriedad la pelinegra._

_- Bueno, pero aunque así sea. Él no podría reconocerte, han pasado tantos años..._

_- tal vez, pero no dejo de tener esos sueños. Me da pavor que un día aparezca e intente hacerles algo a los chicos- Explica Rei._

_- No pasará, amiga. Calma. Verás que un día de estos dan con él. Dice Andrew que el British International Bank ofrece una suma bastante fuerte de recompensa a quien de información o entregue a ese hombre y ahora entiendo el porqué._

_- él cree que servirá de mucho. Yo solo quiero que todo termine. Me aterra pensar que pueda hacerle algo a mi familia. - Explica la escritora._

_- Nada les hará- Tranquiliza Makoto._

_La conversación de aquellas mujeres fue interrumpida por el grito de terror de Danielle. A pesar de no estar la madre de la niña a más de diez metros del probador, fue una distancia eterna la que recorrió._

_Los escoltas llegaron cinco segundos después de aquella pantera que encontró a su hija con esos ojos azules abiertos como platos, casi paralizada._

_- Dany, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunta Rei que abraza a la niña que rompe en llanto._

_- Un señor se acercó, Tía- Explica Sayuri que también se veía agitada- hablaba muy extraño, llamó a Dany "Ragazza"_

_- ¿qué?- Interroga la madre de la niña palideciendo _

_- Pero no te preocupes, yo lo mordí y con el grito de Dany salió corriendo- Explica triunfal la pequeña rubia._

_- ¿qué ustedes no estaban cuidando a las niñas?- Regaña Makoto a los guardaespaldas._

_- Solo nos descuidamos un segundo, señora- Se apenan los hombres de negro._

_- Mako, Vámonos. Ya no estoy tranquila aquí- Pide Rei levantando en brazos a la niña de ojos azules._

_- Si. Vamos por los chicos- Apoya la castaña tomando en brazos a la niña rubia._

_Ambas madres salieron de la tienda departamental con las pequeñas y los chicos revoltosos. Era tanta su preocupación que no notaron en ningún momento que alguien las observaba desde las sombras..._

_-000-_

_Las horas se le hacían eternas a aquel hombre de ojos azules para regresar a casa. No lo tenía nada tranquilo saber que aquel malnacido estaba en Tokio, menos aun que Rei hubiera decidido salir de compras con los chicos con todo lo que pasaba. Por más que lo había intentado no consiguió que su mujer se quedara en casa, con todos sus esfuerzos apenas y logró que aceptara que cuatro escoltas los acompañaran al centro comercial._

_Rei decía que no quería ser presa de sus miedos pero para él, su mayor miedo era perderla._

_El sonar de su teléfono lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos._

_- Diga- Contestó de mala gana mientras sujetaba el portaretratos con la foto de él y su familia- ¿qué quieres, Endymion?. No, no es un buen momento. No puedo ir a Londres ahora...Si, sé que también son mi familia pero ahora son Rei y mis hijos los que me necesitan aquí._

_Un silencio se hizo por parte del hombre de cabellos negros que bufó_

_- Tomaré el primer vuelo por la mañana._

_Darien colgó el teléfono con tal fuerza y tal coraje que terminó astillándolo y dejándolo inservible. Nada le molestaba más que tener que ir a Londres._

_Esa noche al llegar a casa le extrañó no encontrar a los chicos jugando en la sala o a Rei en alguna parte de la planta baja, la casa estaba a obscuras._

_Encontró a su mujer sentada en el piso de la habitación con las luces apagadas, miraba hacia al suelo pero se notaba que su pensamiento estaba mucho más allá de eso._

_- Rei...¿qué ocurre?- Le preguntó mientras encendía la luz._

_- Quiero que cambies a los escolta- Exigió Rei con seriedad._

_- ¿por qué?- Se extraña él._

_- ¡Porque esos imbéciles no sirven para nada!- Se enfureció ella mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en su tocador._

_- Si tu lo quieres los cambiaremos, Pero dime por favor, ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Ese hombre estuvo a punto de hacerle algo a nuestra hija en el centro comercial, si no es por Sayuri..._

_- ¿estás segura que era él?_

_- ¡No estoy loca, Darien!- Se enfureció ella- ¡claro que era él! Me encontró y no descansará hasta que termine su propósito_

_- Rei, amor. Tranquila. No estoy diciendo que estés loca. Eso solo que en los últimos días has estado muy intranquila y tal vez el cerebro te jugó una mala pasada- intenta calmar él abrazando por la espalda a la pelinegra._

_- ¿desde cuándo me crees tan idiota?- Reclama ella mientras se pone de pie empujando a su pareja, caminando a la puerta._

_- ¿a dónde vas?- Pregunta él extrañado._

_- Dormiré en la habitación de tu hija. Tal vez para ti éste peligro no es real pero para nosotros es más que palpable._

_Ella dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Darien a solas con sus pensamientos, lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y luego salió tras su mujer, encontrándola en el pasillo._

_- ¡Rei!- La llamó._

_- ¿qué? _

_-No me gusta cuando haces las cosas de ésta forma- Reclama él acercándose a su mujer, poniéndose de frente._

_- ¿cómo estoy haciendo las cosas, Darien?- Pregunta ella en un tono molesto._

_- Así. Molestándote por todo y dejándome fuera de esto- Evidencia él- Sabes que para mí los chicos y tu son lo más importante, no me gusta que me trates como si para mí no lo fueran._

_- Y yo detesto que dudes de lo que te digo. Si te estoy diciendo que era Il Diavolo es porque lo era ¡no estoy loca!- Se desespera ella._

_- Es que me gustaría de todo corazón que estuvieras equivocada, amor- Responde él con sinceridad ganándose la mirada sorpresiva de ella- Me aterra la idea de que un hombre tan sanguinario se acercara tanto a Dany o a ti..._

_- Fingir que no pasa no va a servirnos de mucho..._

_- Lo sé. Perdóname... - Pide él abrazándose a ella, reflejándose en sus ojos amatista- Te prometo que ese hombre no volverá a hacerte daño..._

_- No puedes prometer algo así_

_- No importa lo que tenga que hacer, Rei...ese hombre no cumplirá su cometido._

_- Papi, mami...-Los llamó una suave voz_

_- Danielle, ¿te despertamos?- pregunta la madre algo apenada._

_- Oí sus voces- Acepta la pequeña._

_- Ibamos a ver cómo estabas- Le dice el padre tomándola en brazos._

_- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- Interroga Danielle- Tuve pesadillas_

_- Claro que si- Acepta Rei alborotando el cabello de la niña- Vamos a dormir._

_- ¿Okka-San?- Se escucha la voz de Raymond al final del pasillo_

_- Ray, ¿qué ocurre?- Le pregunta Rei extrañada._

_- ¿También puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?- Pide tembloroso el chico._

_- Claro que si, campeón. Ven con nosotros._

_El chico Corrió a abrazarse a su madre y los cuatro entraron a la habitación. Aunque Raymond no lo decía abiertamente, también tenía miedo. También había escucha hablar de todos esos asesinatos y también al igual que su madre, llevaba días teniendo pesadillas sobre un hombre fétido de acento italiano que entraba a su casa para asesinar a sangre fría a todos los que vivían ahí, aunque claro; eso era algo que Raymond no le había contado a nadie._

_Conforme los días pasaban, la situación empeoraba en Tokio. Lo que empezó como un simple chisme, una nota amarillista llegó a convertirse en una psicosis colectiva en toda la ciudad. Todos los días aparecía un cadáver más en las zonas solitarias de Tokio, todos esos cadáveres eran muchachitas no mayores de quince años y claro está todas ellas mostraban claras muestras de tortura sodomía y sobre todo esa horrible cicatriz en sus cuellos antes de ser degolladas._

_La gente dejó de salir a las calles, los parques estaban solitarios y la policía nerviosa, otros bancos apoyaron la iniciativa del British International Bank y ofrecieron algunas cantidades más de recompensa a quien presentara al Diavolo, vivo o muerto..._

_Darien consiguió despertar la furia de su padre ya que a pesar de sus amenazas no había conseguido que su primogénito volviera a Londres, nada lo haría mientras ese asesino estuviera solo por las calles._

_Esa mañana como desde hacía varios días, Raymond y Danielle no se fueron al colegio en el transporte escolar, mucho menos se fueron con los Hansford, sino que fueron los escoltas los encargados de llevarlos a la escuela y quedarse cuidando la escuela desde afuera "por cualquier cosa"._

_Rei se había vestido ya para ir a la editorial. A pesar de su miedo no podía mantenerse prisionera en aquella casa, tenía que salir a la realidad. Su pareja no se observaba tan contento con su decisión pero la respetaba, si por él fuera tendría a su familia en una burbuja, pero sabía que eso era imposible._

_Esa mañana ambos disfrutaban de su desayuno en silencio, ella bebía su taza de café y él paladeaba sus huevos estrellados con tocino, Rei estaba tan desconcentrada de la realidad que había olvidado reñir a su esposo por haber elegido un desayuno tan grasoso._

_Ella miraba en silencio el fondo de su taza y él hojeaba el periódico, frunció el ceño en silencio y lo hizo a un lado intentando ser discreto, no lo logró._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunta Rei Rompiendo el silencio._

_- Nada. Es sol que no me interesa seguir leyendo- Dice él._

_- Entonces dame el periódico, tal vez encuentre algo que me interese- Pide ella, él lo aleja más._

_Rei gruñe y se pone de pie para alcanzar el pedazo de papel, luego de un ligero forcejeo, ella consigue quedarse con el periódico. Lee en silencio y palidece. La nota de otra mujer más encontrada degollada en la carretera víctima de aquel sanguinario asesino eran la primera plana del periódico._

_- Una más...-Murmura frustrada._

_- Lo atraparán, Rei- Intenta alentar él mientras toma su mano- Te lo prometo._

_- No puedes saberlo- reta ella._

_- Ya te lo dije. Trabajo en ello, amor. Nada les pasará a los chicos ni a ti- Promete determinante el hombre de ojos azules._

_- ¿y cómo trabajas en ello, Darien?- Interroga la mujer de ojos amatista enfurecida- ¿con tu dinero? _

_Aquel hombre de ojos zafiro intentó decirle algo, pero se detuvo. Detuvo sus palabras y cambió su gesto. Sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella mujer que tan bien conocía y luego le regalo una suave sonrisa._

_- Confía en mí, Amor. Nada malo les pasará, me encargo de su seguridad.- Dice él mientras abraza y besa la frente de su mujer, ella intenta decir algo, pero termina por abrazarse también a él, lo necesita._

_Su momento fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. Él se soltó de mala gana. Ella se acercó curiosa, la persona del otro lado de la línea hablaba más de lo que el banquero lo hacía, su gesto lucía descompuesto, luego colgó y observó a su mujer con evidente preocupación._

_- ¿qué pasó? ¿quién era?- Interroga ella._

_- Era el Teniente Kobayashi- Murmura él casi en un susurro analizando la reacción de su mujer- Encontraron a otra mujer más...Está viva._

_Rei abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible y luego de recuperar el aliento articuló:_

_- Quiero verla_

_- El teniente imaginó que así sería. Dio autorización para dejarnos entrar a su habitación. Imagino que quieres ir ahora mismo._

_- Si, voy por mi bolsa._

_Darien suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que su mujer era terca y que no lograría convencerla de no ir, lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla al hospital para asegurarse de que nada le pasara._

_Al llegar al hospital les pareció extraño ver tan poco movimiento en aquel lugar, había algunos guardias pero por fuera parecía que todo se llevaba con naturalidad. _

_Se acercaron al teniente Kobayashi que los condujo a la habitación de la desgraciada víctima. Antes de entrar Rei se detuvo en seco y miró a aquél hombre._

_- Teniente, ¿de verdad espera proteger a esta chica con solo dos guardias en la puerta?- Reclama Rei._

_- Claro que no, Señora Spencer- Sonríe él- Pero es justo por ello que necesitamos ser discretos con esto. Nadie salvo ustedes y los guardias saben que ésta desafortunada muchacha sobrevivió. No queremos que el regrese a terminar con lo que empezó._

_- No lo entiendo- Se extraña ella._

_- ¿ve a las personas que están en las puertas del elevador? ¿las que están sentadas en la sala de espera? Son agentes encubiertos. Todo el hospital está lleno de ellos, pero no queremos despertar sospechas._

_- Lo entiendo y discúlpeme- Se apena la pelinegra._

_- No se preocupe, en su situación puedo comprender..._

_Rei se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras y miró con recriminación a su esposo que lucía nervioso._

_- No, no fue él quien me lo dijo, Señora Spencer- Interviene el teniente- Deme algo de crédito. El sumo interés de su esposo porque atrapemos a ese hombre, su nerviosismo y sobre todo esas cicatrices que usted se esfuerza tanto por ocultar son las que me dieron la respuesta._

_- ¿podemos entrar a ver a la chica?- Interviene el pelinegro._

_- Claro. Pasen por favor. Ella es Satsu Lee. La única sobreviviente de Il Diavolo hasta ahora, bueno...oficialmente-Aclara el teniente._

_- ¿puede darnos algo de privacidad?- Pide el banquero._

_- Por supuesto, estaré afuera- Ofrece el teniente mientras sale y deja a solas a aquel matrimonio, Rei se acerca a la chica que tenía el cuello prácticamente cercenado, ella no la mira directamente._

_- Hola, Satsu- Saluda Rei a la chica que voltea su cabeza hacia el otro lado- Me llamo Rei._

_- Salgan de aquí- Dice la muchacha con dificultad debido a sus heridas._

_- No. No nos iremos- Responde seca la pelinegra- Tu y yo tenemos más en común de lo que imaginas, Satsu._

_- No veo que puedo tener en común con una señora como usted- Refunfuña la chica llevándose la mano al cuello._

_Rei miró a la muchacha clavando sus ojos amatista en los negros de la paciente. Luego retiró su larga cabellera del cuello, mostrando su nuca desnuda a la muchacha que difícilmente llegaba a los dieciséis años._

_- ¿usted también?- Se sorprende la chica que la mira sorprendida._

_- Si...Yo también, Satsu...Yo también- Confirma la mujer de ojos amatista abrazando a la muchacha que rompió en llanto al contacto de aquella mujer con la que había empatizado._

_- Amor, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar a solas- Murmura el hombre de ojos zafiro- estaré afuera, más no lejos._

_El hombre de cabello negro salió en silencio dejando a ambas mujeres, pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica de ojos rasgados pudiera detener su llanto, cuando lo consiguió se soltó de la escritora que se sentó al lado de la cama._

_- No eres la única, Satsu- Animó Rei._

_- él iba a matarme hoy, si no consigo escapar, él...él..._

_La muchacha volvió a quebrarse en mil pedazos rompiendo en llanto._

_- él no volverá a lastimarte, Satsu- Asegura Rei con seriedad- nadie más volverá a hacerlo._

_- Nada puede asegurarlo, señora- corrige la muchacha- Usted lo dice porque es una mujer rica, con familia ¿pero yo?_

_- No siempre fui lo que ves ahora, Satsu. Si me hubieras conocido antes tal vez no darías un Yen por mí. _

_- Pero usted tiene una familia. Yo no- Dice la muchachita._

_- No te preocupes, Satsu. Todos tenemos una familia, verás que te ayudamos a encontrarla. Volverás con ellos y todo estará bien- Promete la pelinegra._

_- ¡No!- Se intranquiliza la muchacha- ¡Con ellos no!_

_- Cálmate, por favor- Le pide la guapa mujer recostando a la chica de nuevo._

_- Más me valía haber muerto- Dice la chica- Mis papás me vendieron cuando tenía ocho años. En china es algo muy natural la venta de niñas por cualquier precio, somos basura, simple mercancía._

_- No vuelvas a repetir eso- Regaña la madura señora- Que ellos te trataran así no significa que lo seas._

_- Es difícil creer algo así cuan has vivido toda tu vida escuchando lo contrario ¿no lo cree?- Menciona la muchacha, Rei la observa identificando en Satsu algunos rastros de aquella niña que alguna vez fue- Mi madre tuvo cinco hijas, yo la de en medio; Mis hermanas mayores sufrieron mi misma suerte y estoy segura que mis hermanas menores no distaron mucho de ello, no quiero volver a ver a mi familia, más me valía haber muerto._

_- No vuelvas a decir eso- Regaña de nueva cuenta la de ojos amatista- En ésta vida podemos tener más de una familia. Tal vez tu familia de sangre no fue para ti lo que debieron, pero tendrás una nueva familia, ya lo verás._

_- ¡Por favor! No venga a contarme historias, señora- Pide entre burlas la muchacha._

_- En primera, no soy "Señora", Para ti soy Rei y punto. En segunda, Ya tienes una familia, cuando los doctores digan que puedes irte, vendrás con nosotros._

_- ¿y su elegante marido lo permitirá?- Pregunta con incredulidad la muchacha._

_- Mi elegante marido es un gran hombre, Satsu. Y no rebatirá mi decisión. Con nosotros tendrás un futuro, estarás segura. ¿aceptas?_

_La muchacha calló un segundo, analizaba el rostro de Rei buscando algo en ella que delatara su maldad, no lo encontró. Una sonrisa sincera se colgó de ambos rostros, luego Satsu asintió. Desde ese momento Satsu se volvió parte de la Familia Spencer, desde ese momento le debió su eterna gratitud a aquella mujer de ojos amatista._

_-000-_

_Pasan dos semanas antes de que los doctores dieran de alta a la joven Satsu. Cuando los doctores dieron su alta se sorprendieron, esperaban que esa muchacha durara al menos un mes hospitalizada, pero al parecer, su buen humor ayudó a que se restableciera más pronto de lo esperado._

_Aquel martes por la mañana Rei y su inseparable pareja recogieron a la chica. Satsu jamás había visto casas tan hermosas como las de la zona residencial donde vivía aquel matrimonio. Rei le había contado casi toda su historia, le contó de Darien y de los dos pequeños que tenía, de su editorial y de el miedo que también sentía ella a veces cuando las pesadillas sobre Il diavolo la despertaban. No sabía por qué, pero con aquella desconocida se sentía más en familia de lo que se había sentido con su madre en China._

_Aquel lago artificial rodeado de cerezos la hicieron sentir en el mismo paraíso. Ahora podía entender como hacía Rei para alejar sus demonios luego de asomarse por su ventana. La elegante pero discreta casa de los Spencer era impresionante, a pesar de su tamaño podía sentirse como un hogar, un verdadero hogar._

_Rei había destinado una de las habitaciones de la planta alta a Satsu, pero ésta lo rechazó. Odiaba subir escaleras y odiaba aun más aquella cama estilo occidental que habían puesto en su habitación. _

_Fue una de las habitaciones de la planta baja la que hizo a la chica sentirse más cómoda a pesar de la insistencia de Rei, Satsu prefería estar lejos de aquella familia y darle su privacidad aun cuando __la pareja insistía en lo contrario._

_Los días pasaron, Satsu se fue sintiendo como en casa y finalmente un día pudo despojarse de las curaciones de su cuello, sus heridas físicas habían sanado, más no sus heridas emocionales, las cuales seguían jugándole malas pasadas; Sobre todo en las noches que al igual que Rei hace muchos años despertaba en las madrugadas presa de terribles pesadillas aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes._

_Aquella tarde los chicos Spencer habían regresado a casa temprano, no fueron con la familia Hansford como lo hacían casi siempre. Darien había tenido que ir a una conferencia a Kioto. Como era Jueves no había podido llevar consigo a sus hijos y tampoco a Rei que había regresado a trabajar a la editorial._

_A Satsu le llamaba mucho la atención la relación de la señora y el señor Spencer. Jamás había visto a un matrimonio tan enamorado y sobre todo de tantos años. Él había salido desde el lunes por la mañana y regresaría el viernes pero todas las mañanas y todas las noches, puntualmente a las siete marcaba a casa para hablar con su mujer, cuando los chicos estaban cerca los comunicaba por cinco o diez minutos, pero pasaba prácticamente una hora charlando con él. A veces se retiraba a charlar por teléfono desde la habitación y otras tantas lo hacía en la sala o en la cocina. Todas esas veces lucía totalmente enamorada como una adolescente. Satsu no podía evitar preguntarse ¿ese sería el verdadero amor?_

_Para Satsu una madre jamás fue sinónimo de amor. Su madre la vendió a un tratante de blancas que la trajo a Japón y éste la vendió a un burdel de mala muerte en las zonas de tolerancia de Tokio. Lo mismo había pasado con todas las niñas de su aldea y seguramente lo mismo seguiría pasando. _

_Rei no era como todas esas madres. Era una madre amorosa, tal vez algo dura y no muy expresiva como la señora Makoto, pero definitivamente adoraba a esos pequeños._

_Aquella noche, luego de hacer las tareas de Raymond y charlar un largo rato por teléfono con el señor Spencer, hicieron lo que hacían casi todas las tardes. Se tiraron en la alfombra de la sala con la chimenea encendida a leer. _

_Las horas de lectura eran tiempos de convivio familiar para los Spencer. Esa noche estaban leyendo la Petición de Danielle "La logia del Caos". Historia que emocionaba mucho a la pequeña Danielle. Satsu no lo reconocería pero estaba igual de emocionada que la niña de ojos azules escuchando la historia desde un sillón._

_Rei leía en voz alta poniendo emoción a las cosas:_

El rostro de Artemis se crispa de miedo y mientras la mujer de negro con la tiara lunar en su frente escapa por el ducto de ventilación, solo puede gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡CUBRANSÉ!-en el instante en que tanto él como la guardia caen al suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza, y el rey Endymion, escapando de su turbación, reacciona y cubre con su cuerpo el desmayado cuerpo de su esposa, esperando en desenlace. Los escondidos ciudadanos que estaban en la sala gritan aterrados.

_-4, 3, 2, 1…-_un sonido agudo se escucha por la sala acompañado del trueno de una detonación…

_- ¿y qué más, mami?- Interroga Danielle emocionada._

_- Y usted, señorita. Va a ir a lavarse los dientes. Es todo por hoy- Ríe Rei mientras la niña hace una rabieta._

_- No, Okka-San. Eso no es justo. Dejaste la historia detenida en la mejor parte- Se queja el hijo mayor._

_- Lo siento, Ray. Pero ya es tarde. mañana tienen escuela- Recordó ella._

_- Solo un poco más, solo hasta que sepamos si explotó la bomba- Pide el chico de ojos amatista._

_- Por favor- Suplica Danielle_

_- No. Saben que no me convencerán ¿verdad?- Aclara la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Al menos te haremos sentir culpable- Se divierte la niña_

_- Gea Danielle, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?- Se indigna intentando ocultar su risa la mujer de cabello negro._

_- a veces escucho cuando hablas con papá- Ríe la nena de ojos azules- Por cierto, mami ¿qué es el punto G?_

_- Este...es un lugar de comida peruana- Responde apresuradamente la mujer de ojos amatista mientras sus mejillas se colorean de carmín- Ahora a dormir._

_- ¿ y dónde queda?- Se une Raymond- ¿por qué papá y tu nunca nos han llevado?_

_-este...es un sitio al que no dejan entrar niños. Ahora, suban a lavarse los dientes- Insiste Rei- Y a ponerse las pijamas y Danielle. No uses la pasta dental para hacer figuras en el espejo._

_- Bien...-Bufa la niña._

_- Iré con ellos, Señora- Se ofrece Satsu._

_- ¡qué dejes de llamarme "Señora" Satsu!- Reniega la pelinegra- eres muy terca, niña._

_- Es por respeto, Señora- Aclara la muchacha china mientras toma a los niños de la mano- Vamos, niños. Hora de dormir._

_Rei negó con la cabeza. Esa noche estaba muy cansada para discutir con Satsu sobre su insistencia por llamarla "señora" o por su auto imposición a ser la niñera de Raymond y Danielle. _

_Había estado teniendo problemas financieros en la editorial y eso aunado a que Il Diavolo siguiera libre ocupaban sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo._

_Caminó hacia la cantina y tomó una copa de vino tinto, sentándose en el sofá junto a la chimenea. A pesar de ser de noche su cerebro no descansaba en lo absoluto. Tenía que preparar los uniformes de los niños para el día siguiente, lavar los trastes de la cena y cuando todo estuviera en calma idear una idea para sacar a la editorial de las deudas que había contraído últimamente, la gente ya no leía tantos libros como antes y eso repercutía directamente en el corazón de la Editorial Fénix._

_Rei observaba el fuego en silencio mientras jugaba con su copa de vino. Los movimientos oscilantes del fuego la hacían sentirse relajada y pensar..._

_- Hola, Ragazza- Murmura una voz a sus espaldas- ¿me extrañaste?_

_Rei brincó del sillón para encontrarse de frente con Il Diavolo. Aquel hombre que le había arrebatado su infancia de un solo tajo, aquél que era el culpable de sus pesadillas desde hace más de quince años._

_- ¿qué hace usted aquí?- Interroga Rei buscando algo con qué defenderse._

_- Vamos, Ragazza. ¿me hablarás con tantas formalidades luego de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?- Interroga él con cinismo en un muy mal japonés._

_- Aléjate de mí. Maldita basura- Exige ella- Tengo una guardia completa de guardaespaldas en la puerta que entrarán en cuanto yo se los indique._

_- Jajaja- Retumbó la risa de aquél hombre en toda la casa- ¿con esos peleles pensabas detenerme? ¡Ragazza, por favor! sono tutti morti. No hay nadie aquí que pueda salvarte._

_- No estoy sola, Diavolo. ¡Y ya no te tengo miedo!-Asegura la pelinegra._

_- jajaja. Claro que estás sola. ¿o acaso te servirán de mucho esos bambibi tuyos? ¿o hablas de la prostituta que recogiste?_

_- ¿cómo sabes de ella?- Interroga Rei alejándose a pasos lentos de aquel enorme hombre._

_- Solo tú has escapado de mi, Ragazza- Explica Il Diavolo acercándose lentamente a Rei- Esa niña china fue solo el anzuelo._

_- ¿anzuelo?- Se extraña Rei mirando a su alrededor con discreción._

_- Claro. Ya te había visto antes. En el centro comercial, vi a tu piccolo ragazza. Es igual a ti- Se saborea el hombre bronceado- Pero debía confirmarlo. Sabía que si eras tú no te resistirías a conocer a otra sobreviviente como tu..._

_- Infelíz- Gruñe la pelinegra tomando el tridente de la chimenea y poniéndose en guardia._

_- nunca imaginé que esa basura me facilitaría las cosas. Ahora sé dónde vives y claro, te tengo a mi merced, a ti y a tus bambini- Se saborea el hombre italiano- Carne fresca...Una gran noche._

_- Eso no pasará. Primero te mato- Amenaza ella atacando a aquel hombre con el tridente, él se mueve, pero Rei alcanza a cortar su mejilla._

_- Eres valiente, Ragazza- Se burla él, pero un nuevo golpe inesperado de ella lo hace caer al suelo._

_- ¡Mami!- Se escucha la voz de Danielle desde las escaleras._

_- ¡Danielle!- Grita Rei asustada viendo como Danielle, Raymond y Satsu miran asustados desde las escaleras- ¡Satsu, lleva a los niños a su habitación y enciérrate con ellos, no salgan!_

_- Pero señora...- Intenta argumentar la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- ¡Ahora! ¡Y llama a la policía!- Exige Rei, Satsu obedece._

_La mujer de ojos amatista da media vuelta olvidándose por un segundo que aquel hombre italiano estaba a sus espalas, tirado. _

_Al girarse se encuentra con el hombre italiano tirado en el suelo, corría sangre por su boca y ella se acerca para cerciorarse si está vivo o muerto._

_- No me matarás tan fácil. Ragazza- Se burla él abriendo los ojos y tumbándola en el suelo, colocándose sobre ella- ¿no te trae esto buenos recuerdos?_

_- Suéltame,__ Idiota- Exige Rei mientras forcejea con aquel monstruo. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, él sigue teniendo las mismas fuerzas de mil bestias- La policía llegará en cualquier momento y te detendrán._

_- Entonces vamos a divertirnos antes ¿te parece?- Se ríe aquel hombre con ojos de noche mientras mueve el kimono rojo de la editora._

_- Suéltame o te arrepentirás- Amenaza Rei forcejeando con aquella bestia._

_Il Diavolo rió pero su carcajada se vio detenida por un gruñido de ¿dolor?_

_El hombre italiano se quedó en silencio soltando de su agarre a la mujer de ojos amatista para llevarse la mano a la espalda y retirar un pequeño objeto punzocortante._

_- ¿pero qué diablos?- Reniega él poniéndose de pie algo aletargado._

_- Yo que tú, como buen italiano diría mis últimas plegarias- Lo llama una femenina voz a sus espaldas- Lo que te inyecté con mi cerbanta es el veneno de una de las víboras más letales conocidas hasta ahora._

_Il diavolo descubrió que en las escaleras se encontraba una chica vestida de negro, con un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro y desentonando con su imagen atemorizante unos tenis converse negros._

_- jajaja. No me hagas reír, Ragazza. Esto no podría matar ni a una mosca._

_Il Diavolo empezó a tambalear tan pronto como cerró la boca. Su visión era doble y se sintió atontado._

_- ¿decías algo, "querido"?- Pregunta con maldad la peculiar chica con la cerbanta en la mano._

_- Maldita estúpida- Bufó el hombre bronceado mientras se ponía de pie. Sintió como un florero se estrellaba en su cabeza, cuando volteó vio que era Rei la autora material._

_- Ahora si te sientes muy valiente, Ragazza- Amenazó Il Diavolo dando un fuerte puñetazo al abdomen de la pelinegra que cayó de rodillas._

_- Ey, Diavolo- Lo llamó una nueva voz- Te reto a combatir con alguien de tu tamaño._

_Una muchacha ensartada en una armadura de kendo apareció por el pasillo de la cocina. No podía verse su rostro debido al men de su armadura, pero se notaba a leguas que era una mujer la que portaba entre sus manos aquella afilada katana._

_- ¿qué diablos?- Se molesta el alto hombre- Tu ni siquiera me llegas al ombligo._

_- Entonces será una tarea fácil para ti. ¿no?- Reta con acidez el peculiar personaje._

_- Te dejaré jugar con esa Katana. Alguna ventaja debes de tener para poder superar a Il Diavolo- minimiza él._

_- Pelearemos en igualdad de circunstancias- Asegura la guerrera arrojando una Katana a los pies de Il diavolo- Por lo que sé eres diestro con los filos._

_- piensas en todo, Ragazza- Ríe el italiano recogiendo la Katana del suelo y poniéndose en guardia- En agradecimiento te prometo que no te dolerá...mucho._

_Una mueca se dibujó en la boca de la guerrera y pudo escucharse una risa debajo de su men._

_Él tiró el primer ataque, como era de esperarse su golpe fue alevoso, intentando degollar a la chica ensartada en su armadura de kendo de un solo movimiento. Para su desgracia, aquella muchacha era bastante diestra en sus reflejos y alcanzó a esquivar el golpe, aunque el sofá de los Spencer quedó destrozado._

_- En definitiva no será una pelea limpia- Ironizó la guerrera, de su cuello pendía un collar con un fénix plateado._

_- Ésta es una batalla a muerte ¿no?- Reta el alto hombre_

_- Claro..._

_La guerrera y el italiano continuaron peleando. Ella era diestra con la katana, pero Il Diavolo no jugaba limpio, ella tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse a salvo de los movimientos alevosos de aquel criminal. Durante su batalla varios de los muebles de la sala de los Spencer sufrieron la misma suerte que el sillón. Era como ver a David pelear contra Goliat, aun así, "David" había propinado un buen par de golpes a "Goliat"._

_Rei observaba desde el suelo la batalla, al parecer su brazo se había quebrado durante el forcejeo con Il Diavolo. Seguía sin entender nada ¿quiénes eran esas mujeres?_

_La mujer de la cerbatana observaba divertida la batalla entre la guerrera de la armadura de Kendo y el hombre italiano. Se había aburrido y había optado por sentarse en uno de los pilares de la escalera y sacar una paleta de caramelo para observar la pelea._

_- ¿te diviertes, querida?- Pregunta con ironía la chica con la katana mientras respira con dificultad._

_- Un poco- Responde burlona la chica de los converse- ¿acaso necesitas mi ayuda?_

_- para nada. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho- disfruta tu chupa chups._

_La Muchacha de los converse levantó los hombros en señal de desinterés mientras seguía disfrutando de su paleta, algo colgaba de su mano ¿un brazalete con búhos?_

_En un movimiento decisivo. La chica con el collar de fénix consiguió tomar distancia con Il Diavolo. La suficiente como para prepararse para un ataque certero en el cuello de aquel monstruo que parecía no inmutarse, pero su Katana no logró el objetivo ya que Il Diavolo cayó arrodillado con una decena de perforaciones que lo atravesaban desde la espalda casi al mismo tiempo que el ventanal de la sala explotaba en pequeños pedazos, un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca y el hombre incrédulo cayó tirado al suelo muriendo casi al instante._

_La risa malvada de la chica de los converse se escuchó por toda la casa. La de la armadura de Kendo bufó mientras por las ruinas del ventanal entraba una chica vestida de ropa ajustada negra y un antifaz al igual que la muchacha de la cerbanta y la de la armadura de kendo ocultaba su rostro, pero ella estaba ataviada en unas zapatillas altas aleopardadas y un camafeo colgando de su pecho. Una Mark 23 en la mano derecha y una pose increíblemente cínica a pesar de no mostrar su rostro._

_- ¡Made!- Reclama la del collar de fénix- arruinaste mi batalla._

_- No es por nada, Eboli. Pero estaba empezando a aburrirme de verlos pelear._

_- ¿Cómo vas a aburrirte, Made? Apenas y acabas de llegar- Se burla de muchacha de la cerbanta._

_- No me ayudes, Hibou pendeja- Se ríe la muchacha del camafeo- ¿acaso crees que es fácil caminar por el pasto con éstos bellos tacones? _

_- méndiga. Si no es mi culpa que te pusieras esos tacones para venir a trabajar. Yo por eso me vine cómoda- Finge ofenderse la del brazalete de búhos caminando hacia sus dos compañeras, Rei las miraba aun desconcertada._

_La chica con la armadura de Kendo descubre sobre la mesa ratona (o lo que queda de ella) la edición especial de "La logia del caos" y sonríe de lado._

_- Usted tiene muy buenos gustos, Mon ami- dice la guerrera a Rei mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie._

_- Definitivamente los tiene- Apoya La chica de los tacones señalando en el librero todos los libros de Madeimoiselle Rosseau._

_- ¿bueno que ustedes planean quedarse a tomar el té?-Las regaña la muchacha de los converse- Es hora de irnos._

_Las otras dos asienten y hacen reverencia. La de los zapatos de leopardo sale con la misma elegancia que la caracterizaba y su Mark 23 en la mano derecha. La Muchacha de la cerbanta salió después de ella negando con el rostro. _

_Rei dolida de su brazo les llamó._

_-Esperen ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿de qué trabajo hablan?- interrogó la editora._

_- El trabajo es algo personal. Confórmese con saber que somos unas buenas amigas suyas- Explica la muchacha de los converse alejando._

_- Apurense, babosas- Llamó la del camafeo- La policía no debe tardar en llegar._

_- Lamentamos el desorden- Se disculpó la chica de armadura de kendo saliendo por el ventanal que salieron sus amigas, pudo verse que se dolía un poco, seguro debido a la batalla con Il Diabolo._

_Rei las vio subir a tres motocicletas Honda Fireblade CBR 100 y desaparecer tal como llegaron._

_Sobre el piso aquel hombre que era la materialización de todas sus pesadillas, de todos sus miedos y ahora, finalmente, después de tanto; estaba muerto..._

_-000-_

_La paz volvió a Tokio. Con la noticia de que Il Diavolo había sido asesinado a sangre fría por tres matonas a sueldo las personas volvieron a su vida normal; Lo mismo hizo Rei que solo conservó a uno de sus escoltas para ayudarla a trasladarse de su casa a la editorial debido a su brazo quebrado que había sido un daño minúsculo comparación de lo que pudo haber pasado._

_Esa tarde luego de llevar a los niños a la escuela e ir a la Editorial decidió hacer algo diferente; Su paz, su tranquilidad ahora que su peor pesadilla se había esfumado era mucha así que decidió compartirla con alguien más._

_Pidió a su chofer que la llevara al British Internatinal Bank para hablar de negocios con una persona ahí._

_Al entrar saludó a las personas y se dirigió a las oficinas principales donde__ la secretaria de Darien la reconoció de inmediato y la saludó educadamente._

_- Señora Spencer, buenas tardes._

_- Buenas tardes__. Vengo a ver a Darien ¿está ocupado?_

_- Para usted jamás lo está- Contesta emocionada la joven muchacha- Pero está atendiendo a unas personas, si le parece en cuanto salgan le digo que usted ha llegado._

_- No, por favor- Pide Rei- Quiero sorprenderlo, mejor esperaré afuera, No le digas nada ¿quieres?_

_- Como usted diga, Señora- Aceptó la muchacha._

_Rei se acercó a los sillones más cercanos a la oficina de su esposo desde donde podía verse con quienes se encontraba. Tres muchachas charlaban con él mientras el banquero les entregaba tres cheques, luego de que cada una tomo el suyo sonrieron de lado y se despidieron de él mientras salían charlando._

_- De aquí directo comprar mi Porshe- Dice emocionada la muchacha de corta cabellera castaña mientras jugaba con su cheque llamando con su tono de voz fuerte la atención de Rei._

_- Buena idea, Iraís- La llama otra chica de lacia cabellera negra que portaba un dije de ¿fénix?- Yo prefiero un __Mazda rx8, Con lo que cobramos me puedo dar ese gustito._

_- Ah, por favor, Clarina, Iraís. Ustedes no saben disfrutar la vida, babosas. Yo me voy en un crucero a ligarme güeritos y tener sexo desenfrenado.- Se burla una tercer chica de pelo negro y lacio que portaba unas zapatillas aleopardadas y un camafeo._

_- A mi me espera alguien en Montecarlo- Confiesa maliciosa la joven de cabello corto._

_- ¿y tú, Clarina?- Pregunta con una sonrisa malévola la muchacha de tacones de leopardo._

_- Disculpen...-Las interrumpe la mujer de ojos amatista que escuchó su plática._

_Las tres chicas la observaron guardando silencio, se veían nerviosas._

_- Yo las conozco- Aseguró Rei._

_- ¿A nosotras?- Interrogaron con falsa ingenuidad las chicas- Para nada, nosotras solo venimos de paso._

_- Tu brazalete...-Toma La mujer de ojos amatista la mano de la chica de cabello corto, observando su brazalete con búhos- Hibou..._

_- ¿cómo?- Pregunta con voz temblorosa la chica de cabello corto- ¿cómo me llamó?_

_- Hibou- Confirmó Rei observando el nerviosismo de las tres muchachas- Hibou es "Búho" en Francés, como tu brazalete. _

_Las tres chicas respiraron aliviadas inventando un pretexto cualquiera para salir corriendo del banco._

_Rei negó con la cabeza mientras entraba al privado de su esposo que levantó la vista y sonrió emocionado al observar a su mujer aparecer y caminar hacia él. Ella lo besó apasionada y luego se sentó en su regazo._

_- Hola...-Dijo él tras recuperar el aliento- Que sorpresa más agradable._

_- Vine a secuestrarte. Tu y yo solamente por el resto del día, Mako se quedará con los chicos hasta mañana- Explica ella con un tono de lujuria en sus palabras._

_- MMhhmm. Me parece perfecto ¿y si le pedimos que los cuide el fin de semana?- Ofrece él- Me encantaría llevarte de fin de semana a donde tú quieras, pero solos..._

_- Me encanta la idea- Apoya ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él, acerca su rostro al de Darien para besarlo, pero se detiene- Darien..._

_- ¿sí?- Dice el pelinegro intentando finalizar el beso que ella interrumpe alejando la boca de él de la suya._

_- ¿quiénes eran esas chicas que salieron de tu oficina cuando llegué?- Cuestiona directa._

_- Rei. ¿estás celosa?- Rió él intentando desviar la atención de su mujer, algo que Darien usaba con frecuencia cuando no quería hablar de un tema._

_- Las tres son chicas muy bellas, no lo puedo negar- Acepta la pelinegra- Pero dudo que sea emocional el motivo que las trajo a cobrar esos cheques._

_Darien guardó silencio por un segundo y luego sonrió de lado._

_- Tal vez planeábamos hacer un __ménage à trois__ mientras una filmaba- Ríe él al tiempo que ella le da un codazo en el estómago y se pone de pie._

_- Qué gracioso, Darien- Bufa ella mientras él tira de su cintura para hacerla caer de nueva cuenta sobre sus piernas._

_- Es broma, amor- Aclara él- vinieron a hacer un trabajo especial, pero solo vienen de paso._

_Ella observó las pupilas zafiro de su pareja mientras acomodaba los cabellos de su frente, no era necesario decir más al respecto. Ahora lo comprendía todo, aquellas asesinas a sueldo, estas chicas apareciendo en el banco cobrando las cifras escandosas que alcanzó a ver en la chequera del escritorio de su esposo y un Darien renuente a explicarle la verdad. Al parecer en ésta ocasión la justicia tuvo la ayuda de tres asesinas a sueldo pagadas con dinero del British International Bank..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Les traigo un capitulito más de "La otra mujer" con un regalo más para mis amigas sádicas del fénix clan a las que les debo mucho mucho de lo que en esta historia se cuenta. Ésta es mi forma de agradecerles, chicas. _**

**_El fragmento de historia que le cuenta Rei a sus peques es un cachito robado de "La logia del Caos" de "Leonor de Eboli" que a mi me encantó y que les recomiendo mucho. (Clararina, anótame a la cuenta otro copyright :P)_**

**_Las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau no hay que explicarlas mucho. Son los fics de mi amigocha que aun no actualiza pero de la que esperamos que pronto lo haga porque la marquesita y vita la esperan ansiosas y claro, sus nuevos proyectos que serán geniales :)_**

**_E Iraís, ahora te estrenas como matona a sueldo. Espero que sea de tu agrado ésta pequeña participación dentro de "La otra mujer" ¿qué tal?_**

**_Miss Serena: Gracias por tu Review. Me alegra que te guste a pesar de no ser un "Serena-Darien" _**

**_Hikaru: Amiga, de nueva cuenta ¡Bienvenida a Fanfiction!_**

**_Diana: Yo también adoro a nuestro Darien, ¿cómo no querer a éste canijo?_**

**_Sir Charles ¿qué tal? Fue cortito pero nuestras chicas si que saben darle matarile a la gente ¿recuerdas que te había hablado de éste capitulo? Por fin conoce la luz_**

**_Gracias a una personita que me hizo el favor de dejarme Review, aunque fuera anónimo. Espero que ésta historia esté siendo de su agrado, señorita :)_**

**_Bien. Amigos y amigas. Es todo por ésta semana. Me retiro a Dormir porque anoche me desvelé un poquito_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Problemas en el paraiso

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 26**

**"Problemas en el paraíso"**

Me encuentro en la "editorial Fénix", Hoy Raymond no vino a trabajar ya que tanto él como Danielle y todos los Hansford se han dedicado a buscar a Rei por doquier.

En vista de que mi jefe no vendrá hago lo que mejor se hacer: espiar.

Me traslado al archivo de la editorial buscando cualquier cosas que me permita entender mejor a estas personas; pero no es fácil.

Luego de dos horas de búsqueda infructífera entre papeles y papeles, empiezo a encontrar un nombre repetidamente: Damon Corbel. ¿será un socio? ¿un asesor? ¿quién será él?. Tengo una corazonada mientras más encuentro aquel nombre.

Camino hacia otro estante donde están guardadas viejas fotografías y es justo en las del año de 1993 donde encuentro una que me llama la atención; en ella se encuentra Rei, tan bella y elegante como hasta ahora, solo con unos cuantos años menos, a su lado un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color miel, pero...no es mi padre. En la foto parecen estar celebrando algo ¿qué será? Analizo mejor la imagen y algo más a eso me intriga. Descubro la mano de aquel hombre posada en la cintura de Rei.

una rara sensación se posa en mi estomago. Algo me dice que él es ese hombre: Damon Corbel ¿qué relación tendrá con Rei? No creo que simples amigos ¿familia tal vez? No...lo dudo. Rei cuenta que solo tuvo una herma pequeña y que desde que era casi una niña se alejó de su familia, será que él...No, imposible. Por lo que he podido ver, Rei ama a mi padre y no creo que sea del tipo de mujeres que tienen aventuras; pero si no es así ¿qué relación tiene con ese hombre?

Me hago tantas ideas en la cabeza que opto por tomar un taxi y volver a casa. Durante el camino analizo varias posibles opciones, pero es la de una aventura entre Rei y Damon Corbel la que me parece más lógica ¿será que muy en el fondo quiero aun convencerme que Rei no es la mujer perfecta para mi padre, la más digna?

Le pago al taxista y entro a casa. No me sorprendo al ver que nadie está aquí. Seguro Raymond y Danielle han seguido buscando a su madre, debo decir que sin mucho éxito. Pareciera que a Rei se la ha tragado la tierra.

Subo las escaleras y me topo con Satsu en el pasillo. A pesar de que Rei no está, ella continua cambiando las flores de su habitación y las sábanas de la cama. No la juzgo, luego de saber lo que sé, entiendo perfectamente la devoción de ella hacia los Spencer.

- Hola, Satsu- Le saludo.

- Señorita...-Me reverencia ella intentando pasarme de largo.

- Espera.

- Dígame.

- Satsu...he estado viendo unas cosas, tu sabes, para mi trabajo final y me encontré entre los papeles de la editorial el nombre de una persona, me gustaría hablar con él para que me pudiera dar una entrevista, se ve que ha hecho mucho por la editorial.

- ¿de quién habla, señorita?- Me cuestiona Satsu con seriedad.

- De Damon Corbel

Satsu palidece al escucharme hablar. La veo ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear un poco.

- No sé de quién me habla, señorita.- Me miente, está pálida, muy pálida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o como si hubiera soltado alguna maldición.

- Haz memoria, por favor. Seguro que alguna vez le viste por aquí, tenía una muy buena relación con Rei- Le lanzo mientras ella abre desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- Ya le dije que no sé nada. Y le pido que cuando mi señora regrese no le mencione a ese nombre, ni a ella ni al señor-Me pide casi como una amenaza la mujer ante mí.

Veo a Satsu casi salir corriendo para no volver a hablar más.  
La entiendo, y tal vez no debí preguntarle. Debí saber que Satsu preferiría que le cortaran la lengua antes de delatar a "su señora". Aunque con ello viene la pregunta ¿habrá algo que delatar, algo que ocultar? Me parece increíble la sola idea de pensar que Rei le fuese infiel a mi padre, pero ¿y si lo fue? ¿lo sabría mi padre? Según he leído, a mi madre la amó más que a nadie, hasta antes de conocer a Rei, y bastó una infidelidad para sacarla de su corazón ¿habrá sido tanto su amor por Rei que le perdonó? Dios...¿cuál será la verdad?

Solo queda alguien que me puede sacar de mi duda: Mi padre.

Tomo su computadora portátil y la abro. Me voy directamente a su diario. Si las cosas son como supongo, algo debe de aparecer aquí.

_**Tokio 1992**_

_Varios meses habían pasado desde que Il Diabolo había sido asesinado a mano de aquellas sanguinarias chicas de las que no volvió a saberse nada más. Con ello, Darien había cumplido su promesa de regresar a Londres con su otra familia. para su buena suerte, un par de semanas luego de regresar a Londres, Andrew necesitaba una firma de su socio para poder hacer otros trámites más, por lo que había regresado a Tokio casi de inmediato; debía volver dentro de muy poco tiempo y solo era una pequeña visita, pero no importaba, al menos estaría unos días más con Rei y los niños._

_Luego de ir al banco regresó a casa justo a tiempo para poder asistir al cumpleaños de Andy Hansford, el primogénito de sus viejos amigos._

_Al entrar a casa lo primero que escuchó Darien Spencer fueron los gritos de Rei y de la pequeña Danielle, Satsu que lo encontró en el recibidor negaba con la cabeza._

_- Satsu, ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Señor, La señora y Dany han estado peleando por casi media hora. Su mamá y el joven Raymond ya se fueron a casa de los Hansford- Explica Satsu._

_Darien negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras siguiendo los gritos de las dos mujeres de su vida._

_En la Habitación de Danielle se encontraban Rei y la nena de ojos azules discutiendo a grito abierto, Danielle para tener solo seis años sí que sabía defenderse._

_- ¡no me lo voy a poner!-Gritaba la niña._

_- ¡sí te lo vas a poner!- Regresaba Rei en el mismo tono._

_- ¡no! Está horrible- Chilla Danielle_

_- No está horrible, además. Es lo que YO elegí y tú haces lo que yo te diga- amenaza la madre._

_- ¡no quiero!_

_- ¿qué pasa aquí?- Pregunta Darien apareciendo en escena mientras la niña corre a abrazarlo._

_- Papi, mi mamá quiere que me ponga esa cosa horrible_

_Chilla la pelinegra mientras señala un vestido lila de encajes._

_- Pero si es hermoso- Intenta alentar el hombre de cabello negro acariciando la mejilla de su hija._

_- es lo mismo que yo le digo- Agrega Rei- Pero tu hija es terca, ¡Insiste en llevarse un disfraz de pirata!_

_- ¡con ese vestido no voy a poder correr, además los chicos se burlarán de mi!-chilla Dany abrazándose a su padre- ¡Dirán que soy una niña!_

_- ¡eres una niña, Dany!- Regaña Rei_

_- Querida...-La llama él- Yo lo arreglo. ¿quieres?_

_- Tu siempre terminas haciendo lo que ella quiere- Refunfuña la de ojos amatista._

_- siempre termino haciendo lo que ustedes quieren, son mi vida- Aclara el pelinegro- danos cinco minutos, ¿si?_

_Rei bufó y dio media vuelta. Era bien sabido por ella que Danielle era una chica lista y siempre convencía a Darien de hacer su voluntad, aunque lo negara era algo que había heredado de ella y le salía muy bien._

_Cuando padre e hija se quedaron a sola, Darien se agachó para quedar al nivel de la pequeña y acariciar la mejilla con ternura._

_- Veamos, señorita. ¿en qué quedamos usted y yo?_

_- En que no discutiría con mamá- Dice la niña- ¡pero ella es muy terca!_

_- Ambas lo son- Ríe Darien- Y ese vestido es muy bonito, nena_

_- Yo quiero algo con lo que pueda correr, además. Con eso me veré ridícula- Se queja la niña_

_- y si no te lo pones herirás los sentimientos de tu madre- Explica el pelinegro haciendo que la niña se encoja de hombros- Bien...tengo una idea. Tú te pones el vestido que mamá eligió para ti y yo me llevo tu disfraz de pirata, digo...Uno nunca sabe, los niños suelen ensuciarse mientras juegan._

_ambas miradas Zafiro se observaron, Danielle sonrió maliciosamente y sin decir nada más los dos quedaron de acuerdo._

_- Bien. Tal vez podría mantenerme limpia por...quince minutos- Deduce la niña._

_- Una hora y contando desde que lleguemos a casa de tus tíos- pide él_

_- Bien...me pondré mi vestido- Se rinde la niña no tan conforme del trato._

_- Te veo abajo- Abraza él a la niña y sale de la habitación._

_Darien bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su mujer cruzada de brazos, lo observaba como queriendo leer sus pensamientos._

_- Listo- Confirma él._

_- ¿cuánto tiempo aceptó quedarse con el vestido?- Interrogó Rei mientras él abría sus pupilas sorprendido._

_- Una hora- Confesó Darien encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Al menos estará limpia para la foto- se resignó Rei- Aunque sigo pensando que consientes mucho a esa niña._

_- Claro que la consiento, es idéntica a ti, y sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada... a ninguno de los tres- Se defiende Darien mientras abraza a su mujer._

_- Entonces compláceme en algo- Pide ella._

_- Lo que tú quieras, solo dilo. _

_- Sé que es tu trabajo, pero ya no viajes tanto- Pide Rei- Raymond está creciendo y a veces quiere hablar contigo de cosas de chicos, de cosas suyas._

_- Siempre puede encontrarme por teléfono._

_- Pero no es igual, Darien. Nunca será igual- Reclama ella._

_- Bien...Si te hace sentir tranquila, te prometo que falta muy poco para que yo deje de viajar tanto._

_- ¿en verdad?- Se emociona ella._

_- Si, te lo prometo_

_Rei abrió sus ojos y luego se abrazó del cuello de su amado, besándolo emocionada. Entendía perfectamente el trabajo de Darien, pero no por ello significaba que no le costara trabajo desprenderse de él cada que viajaba._

_- Bien, ya estoy lista- Refunfuñó la niña de ojos azules bajando las escaleras con aquel vestido lila._

_- Te ves hermosa- elogia el padre mientras abraza a la niña y la carga._

_- gracias, papi- finge emoción la niña._

_- Tu padre tiene razón, te ves hermosa con ese vestido- Apoya Rei- Seguro a Andy le encantará como te ves._

_- Mmhhmm. Andy...no sé por qué ese niño no me da confianza-Refunfuña el padre de la niña._

_- Darien, qué cosas dices. Andy es el más listo de su clase...además, Solo bromeo. Son tan pequeños. Seguro cada cual tomará su camino- Tranquiliza Rei_

_- Con que el camino de ese niño no sea el mismo que el de mi princesa- Gruñe Darien._

_- No seas gruñón. Son tan pequeños. Anda, apresúrate, tu madre nos espera desde hace rato con ellos- Apresura ella al celoso padre._

_Los tres salieron de casa para visitar a los Hansford. Aquel día habían dispuesto una fiesta al aire libre en el jardín de los Hansford con juegos diversos y toda la clase de Andy invitada. Aun con ello y a pesar de no estar los demás en su clase, Raymond y Danielle estaban más que invitados, Motoki y Sayuri se incluían en la revuelta._

_La fiesta de Andy era al aire libre. Mientras los chicos saltaban en los brincolines y corrían por el jardín, los adultos disfrutaban de unas bebidas sentados a la sombra._

_- Mis nietos son hermosos- Dice Gea Spencer con todo el orgullo posible._

_- Lo son, Gea; y mira que soy experta en niños.- Bromea la bella señora Hansford haciendo alusión a su estado de gravidez._

_- Ustedes tienen una bella familia, hija- Llama cariñosa la mujer de cabello turquesa- Y yo creo que a mi hijo y mi nuera les hace falta un pequeñito en casa. Cuando menos acuerden, esos dos irán a la universidad._

_- Gea, no es buen momento para pensar en eso- Se apena la pelinegra._

_- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá, ¿te imaginas, querida? - Abraza él a su mujer- Una pequeña o pequeño más para nuestra familia tal vez..._

_- Lo hablamos en casa, ¿te parece?- Pide ella con voz molesta._

_- Bien...como tú digas- Se resigna él- Andrew, quiero hablar contigo un par de cosas en privado. ¿me permites?_

_- Claro, vamos- Acepta el rubio._

_- ¿lo estás diciendo en serio, Darien?- Se molesta la pelinegra- Mañana viajas a Londres de regreso y vas a hablar de negocios con Andrew._

_- No tardaré, lo prometo._

_Darien y Andrew se alejaron del jardín caminando al estudio de la casa Hansford. Andrew estaba más que extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo, sabía de sobremanera que Darien no se separaba ni un instante de su familia cuando estaba en Japón._

_- Bien. Dime de qué querías hablar- Interroga Andrew- Me preocupas_

_- Es algo rápido. Solo necesito tu firma- entrega el pelinegro un montón de papeles a su amigo que observa extrañado._

_- Darien, ¿qué es esto?- Interroga el hombre rubio._

_- Por fin lo conseguí, Andrew. Tardé más de una década, pero lo conseguí- Explica orgulloso el pelinegro._

_- No te entiendo, amigo._

_- con éste papel libero la última libra del patrimonio de los Hansford. Tardé bastante, pero por fin logré rescatar tu patrimonio y el de mi madre- Explica Darien._

_- ¿pero, cómo?- pregunta incrédulo el joven señor Hansford._

_- con pequeños movimientos durante todo este tiempo. Con esto liberé la última parte de tu herencia, amigo. Y salvando tu patrimonio y el de mamá soy libre para terminar con esa farsa de matrimonio- Cuenta liberado el pelinegro._

_- ¿cómo lograste que nadie lo notara?_

_- jYa te lo dije, Pequeños movimientos, amigo. Henry no notaría las pequeñas cantidades de acciones y fondos que se movían en el banco- Cuenta Darien._

_- Pero, amigo... eso es un delito_

_- No lo es, Andrew. Todo fue legal. Fueron compras reales de tus acciones a lo largo de estos años, al igual que de las hipotecas de las propiedades de mamá. A Henry no le falta un solo centavo._

_- Pero lo hiciste con tu dinero, con tu patrimonio- Se apena Andrew- No puedo aceptarlo._

_- Tu aceptaste hace trece años quedarte sin una sola libra por mí. ¿lo olvidaste? No te regalo nada, Andrew. Solo te regreso lo que es tuyo- Cuenta Darien._

_- pero ¿y tu?- Se preocupa el rubio- ¿y tu familia?_

_- Justo por ellos lo hago. Ya no quiero viajar de aquí para allá. Quiero estar con mis hijos y con mi mujer. Confío en ellos, Andrew. Sé que tal vez a los chicos más que a Rei les cueste adaptarse a una vida más austera, pero sé lo conseguirán . Además, no me digas que no me darías trabajo en el banco._

_Andrew Ríe de buena gana con el último comentario de su amigo._

_- Claro que sí. Siempre necesitaré un office boy- bromea el rubio._

_- Siempre quise manejar un carrito de mensajería- continua el juego el pelinegro._

_- Contratado entonces_

_Los dos viejos amigos ríen de buena gana. Tal vez era porque ninguno quería hablar con seriedad del tema tan delicado._

_- ¿y le contarás a Rei la verdad?- pregunta con seriedad el rubio._

_- No lo sé. _

_- Si quieres mi consejo, deberías hacerlo. Si te divorcias de Serena, no se quedará tan tranquila. Sería mejor prevenir a Rei, que supiera la verdad de tus labios- Aconseja el joven Hansford._

_- Si...tal vez sea lo mejor. Cuando regrese de mi último viaje a Londres. Pero ahora vamos afuera, no quiero desperdiciar un segundo de mi tiempo aquí lejos de mi mujer._

_- Vamos. Aunque te preocupes. Muy pronto la tendrás todas las noches durmiendo sobre tu cama, a ver si te soporta- Ríe el rubio ojiazúl._

_- ¡oye!- Regaña Darien sin poder ponerse del todo serio._

_- Es verdad, amigo. Rei no ha estado tanto tiempo seguido a tu lado. Tal vez termine pidiéndote el divorcio._

_- Ni de broma- Reniega el pelinegro- Apresúrate._

_- bien...bien..._

_Ambos salieron del estudio, no sin que antes, el rubio guardara los papeles entregados por su amigo bajo caja fuerte. Andrew no dejaba de admirar el gran corazón de su amigo. Sabía que le pudo ser tan fácil olvidar, pero no. Darien no era de ese tipo de muchachos. _

_El resto de la tarde Darien pasó el tiempo intentando contentar a su mujer, no lo consiguió. _

_Danielle por su parte tardo cuarenta y cinco minutos en arruinar el vestido que llevaba puesto y ella junto a Sayuri terminaron llenas de lodo hasta las orejas, al igual que Raymond, Andy y Motoki. Tal vez Los chicos eran por mucho más grandes que aquellas niñas, pero adoraban jugar a los "piratas de fuego" en el jardín, aunque nunca ninguno de ellos quiso formar parte de los guerreros de la luna, por lo que tenían que inventar batallas distintas a la de sus libros favoritos._

_Por la noche el calor fluía en la habitación del matrimonio Spencer, a diferencia de otras noches, el motivo no era tan agradable para ninguno de los dos pelinegros._

_- ¡Es que no puedo creer que te pusieras a tratar negocios en una reunión, familia, Darien!_

_- Querida, por favor. No tardé tanto- Se justifica él._

_- No es lo que tardaras. Solo viniste por un par de días y utilizas tu último día en Tokio para hablar de negocios, luego te irás a un viaje que seguro durará meses, como siempre ¿y nosotros?-Reclama ella._

_- Rei..._

_- No, Rei nada. ¿cuándo te importará más tu familia que tu trabajo?_

_- No seas injusta, sabes que ustedes me importan más que nada en el mundo. ¡son mi vida!_

_- No lo demuestras de la mejor manera dejándonos a solas cada que puedes. _

_- Rei, eso es cruel. Sabes que no tengo opción- Se encoje de hombros él._

_- Si, claro..."es tu deber"- Enfatiza ella- ¿no será que hay alguien más en Londres? ¿no será que te espera otra mujer?_

_- ¡Rei!- se molesta él._

_- ¡Te portas igual que cualquier marido que tiene una aventura! A veces me pregunto quién es más importante para ti ¿tu trabajo o yo?- Interroga ella con las pupilas dilatadas._

_- sabes la respuesta ¿no es así? - Pregunta dolido el pelinegro- Se que me ausento mucho, Rei. Sé que tal vez no estoy aquí siempre que me necesitan, pero los amo. Ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida._

_- lo sé- Se encoje ella de hombros calmando un poco su coraje- Pero en verdad necesito a mi esposo, a mi pareja a mi lado en estos momentos. Los chicos están creciendo, Raymond necesita hablar "cosas de hombres" con su padre. La psicóloga de la escuela dice que el comportamiento de Danielle puede deberse a que necesita llamar la atención y yo..._

_Rei ahogó las palabras que intentaban salir de su garganta. No había querido decirle nada a su compañero, pero la editorial llevaba meses pasando por un mal momento financiero. La entrada de nuevas editoriales estaba mermando la economía de "editorial fénix" de sobremanera y llevaba meses buscando el momento para contarle._

_- ¿y tú?- Pregunta él._

_- Y yo también te extraño- Terminó por decir ella._

_Él se acercó a ella atrayéndola hacia sí. Rei desviaba la mirada en un típico intento de hacerse la fuerte, pero él enfrentó su mirada zafiro a la amatista de ella._

_- te prometo que no tardaré mucho en Londres- Le susurra él- Es más. ¿qué te parece si para navidad nos vamos los tres a Suiza? Seiya se pondrá feliz de ver a los chicos, incluso tal vez mamá quiera unirse y...tu y yo podríamos escaparnos un poco._

_- ¿no me mientes, Darien?- Pregunta ella con voz suplicante._

_- te lo prometo. Solo resolveré unos pendientes y luego seré solo tuyo, solo de ustedes...-Asegura el banquero._

_Una sonrisa se coló por los labios de Rei, extrañamente ese hombre tendía a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sonreír._

_- Anda, vamos a dormir. Mañana debes tomar un vuelo- Murmura Rei_

_- Esta noche, contigo a mi lado, lo último que me place es dormir, querida..._

_- Entonces pensamos lo mismo, querido..._

_Rei extendió su mano al hombre a su lado invitándolo a la cama. Tal vez la rencilla no había quedado del todo saldada, tal vez había mucho aun por decir. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche solo querían dejar todos los problemas fuera de la habitación, solo por esa vez..._

_El viaje de regreso a Londres fue largo y cansado. No había dormido en toda la noche (aunque no se quejaba) y aprovechó el largo vuelo para recuperarse un poco; no le importaba quedarse sin dormir noches enteras si la causa era "ella"._

_El frío de Londres comenzaba a quemar los huesos, a pesar de ser otoño, aquella ciudad europea era helada ¿o tal vez era su imaginación que lo hacía sentir aquel lugar más desolado de lo que era en realidad?_

_Cuando salió del aeropuerto ya era de mañana, tomó un taxi que lo llevó a casa, si esa casa que aunque había habitado por más de diez años nunca había sentido como suya, como su hogar._

_En casa fue recibido por una nueva ama de llaves, la quinta en el año. Varias de ellas ni siquiera las había conocido. La mujer de edad madura (como todas las que contrataba Serena) se llamaba "Ingrid" y le informó que su esposa y su hijo habían salido de vacaciones a California con la señora Serenity. No sabía por qué, pero para Darien esa era una buena noticia. Se sentía aliviado._

_Tomó un baño y luego de dormir un cuarto de hora se dirigió al "British International Bank" donde un centenera de pendientes lo esperaban. Paso el resto del día resolviéndolos._

_Escuchó irse a todo el personal y finalmente a su secretaria. El edificio se había quedado prácticamente solo, salvo las personas de seguridad. Algunos dirían que estaba loco. Pero no lo estaba. Prefería trabajar en silencio ¿y qué mejor que con la oficina cerrada?_

_Puso un poco de música clásica para aminorar el silencio que suele lastimar los oídos y continuó en lo suyo, revisando y revisando documentos que dejó pendientes._

_El crujir de la puerta de su privado lo hizo salir de su estado prácticamente autista. Al levantar la cabeza él estaba ahí: Su verdugo._

_- ¿qué haces aquí, Endymion?- Interroga Darien de mala gana._

_- También a mi me da gusto verte, hijo- Reclama el hombre tomando asiento sin ser invitado._

_- Siéntate..._

_- Es muy tarde para estar trabajando aquí ¿no lo crees?-Regaña el hombre mayor._

_- No me digas. ¿ahora vas a preocuparte por mi?- cuestiona con ironía el primogénito de los Spencer- ¿desde cuándo te importa alguien más que tú?_

_- No seas cruel, Darien- Pide el hombre de cabellera platinada._

_- ¿hablaremos de crueldad?¡en serio!_

_- ¿piensas seguir atacándome?- Se indigna el padre._

_- Claro que no. Eres libre de marcharte en el momento que quieras, oh, no...Espera. Dudo que estés aquí para preguntarme cómo estoy ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Vine a pedirte que dejes de estar jugando, Darien. Henry está furioso, harto de tus viajes a Tokio y de que ignores a su hija._

_- No te preocupes, padre. Eso se terminará- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- ¡Por fin! ¿ya comprendiste que esa mujerzuela es solo una pérdida de tiempo- Respira aliviado el patriarca._

_- No. Justo lo opuesto, Endymion. En cuanto Serena regrese le pediré el divorcio. Se acabó ésta farsa- Cuenta emocionado el pelinegro._

_- Eres un malagradecido ¿dejarás a tu madre y a ese que llamas tu "hermano del alma" sin un centavo? ¡todo por una mujer- Escupe enfurecido el de ojos azules._

_- Esa mujer es "mi mujer", la madre de mis hijos, por cierto..."tus nietos" a los que no te has molestado en conocer y por los que jamás has preguntado. Y es por ellos, y si también por mi que ya voy a terminar con esto._

_- A costa de la vida de tu hermano y del patrimonio de tu madre y del de Andrew. Claro de mi ni hablamos que sé que soy lo último que te importa- Chantajea Endymion._

_- Sobre Seiya, no lo has visitado desde que se internó en Suiza, ¡ni una sola vez! pero ya he solucionado eso. Las cuentas del hospital están pagadas de por vida, las propiedades de mamá hipotecadas las he rescatado finalmente y por fin logré recuperar las acciones de Andrew. Así que ya no tienes con que chantajearme._

_- ¿y Henry? Tu hijo._

_- Me seguiré preocupando por él, padre. Pero no, no me chantajearás con eso- Amenaza Darien._

_- ¿y esa mujer? ¿te perdonará el engaño?- interroga el padre._

_- es un riesgo que debo correr, Endymion. Amo a Rei y sé que ella me ama a mí. Así que si me perdona o no quedará en sus manos- Asegura el esposo de la editora._

_- Eres muy listo, Darien. Sabía que algún día lo intentarías- murmura el padre del pelinegro- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees._

_- Si me conoces o no, me tienen sin cuidado. Solo quise que supieras lo que haré. Mañana buscaré un abogado. Quiero dejar a Andrew fuera de todo esto así que le pediré el favor a alguien más, tal vez a Zafiro._

_- Te pido que lo pienses, Hijo-Pide el hombre de la cabellera platinada- No quiero ser extremo en mis persuasiones._

_- Extremo ¿más?-Ríe irónico el de ojos azules- Por favor, padre. ¡ya no tienes más armas para chantajearme! Se acabó._

_- No me obligues a hacerte cumplir tus promesas, Darien. Los Spencer somos gente de palabra, no lo olvide- Regaña el mayor._

_- No me hagas reír ¿qué sabes tú de palabra? Lo único que sabes es empeñar palabras ajenas- Reclama el hijo._

_- Promesa o no. Mientras yo viva no te divorciarás de Serena- Amenaza Endymion._

_- Ya no puedes obligarme_

_- No quería llegar a esto. Pero tú me obligas- Se queja el padre sacando de su maletín un conjunto de papeles y entregándoselos a su hijo- Creo que con esto lo pensarás mejor._

_El banquero tomó los papeles con desconfianza. No sabía que era tan importante como para que Endymion se sintiera tan seguro para amenazarlo esa forma. Él ya había resuelto todo, ¿entonces? _

_- No lo puedo creer ¿qué es esto?_

_- Tu mujer es muy orgullosa, debo decir que eso es algo que admiro de ella, aunque también fue su peor error-Cuenta Endymion- Eres un hombre de negocios, no eres abogado, pero sabes bastante de leyes. Tu sabes qué es eso. Tu mujercita se hace responsable de todos mis malos manejos en el banco, de " S" . No soy tan buen hombre de negocios como tú, hijo. cometí mis errores._

_- Estos no son errores, ¡son fraudes!-Escupe furioso el pelinegro mientras rompe los papeles- Y no acusarás a mi mujer de esas porquerías. Sabes que Rei no tiene nada que ver con los bancos ni con los negocios de la familia._

_- Lo sé. Pero...las autoridades tal vez no lo crean, digo. Ella fue una pordiosera, una prostituta. ¿cuál palabra valdría más? ¿la mía o la suya?_

_- ¡eres un infeliz!- Se le lanza encima el hijo al padre golpeándolo directo a la nariz._

_- ¿sabes? Fue tan fácil convencerla de firmar. Hasta antes de ese día tenía mis duda y después de ello "casi" me siento mal. Tu mujer firmó a ojos cerrados lo que ella pensaba era un contrato prenupcial. Era tan joven, y se enfureció tanto cuando le dije que solo te buscaba por interés. No se detuvo a leer nada. Le era apremiante demostrarme de la veracidad de sus sentimientos para ti, quien diría ¿verdad?- Sonríe de lado el padre._

_- Eres un cerdo- Escupe Darien mientras rompe los papeles._

_- No te preocupes, tengo los originales bajo llave y las copias certificadas también. No te obligaré, pero si quieres que tu mujer se pudra en la cárcel, entonces divórciate y Rei no volverá a ver la luz del sol sin unos barrotes de por medio._

_- Me das asco, Endymion._

_- Tal vez. Pero soy tu padre y harás lo que yo te digo, claro...si no quieres que tu mujercita pague las consecuencias. Buenas noches, hijo. Descansa, te ves agotado..._

_Endymion salió de las oficinas del "British International Bank" con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, durante años guardó esa carta para un caso extremo, a veces creía que jamás la necesitaría pero hoy, más de una década después, el momento de jugar aquella carta había llegado y con ella sabía que había ganado la partida._

_-000-_

_Diciembre había llegado, con él las fiestas decembrinas y él moría por tomar el primer vuelo a Suiza y encontrarse con su mujer y con sus hijos. Los extrañaba tanto a pesar de que durante esos meses las discusiones habían sido bastante fuertes entre Él y Rei._

_Se había terminado de colocar la corbata cuando sintió unas manos colgarse de su cuello, se viró para darse cuenta que era Serena la que lo abrazaba._

_- Serena...-Murmuró el pelinegro._

_- ¿no es muy temprano para que te estés arreglando para la cena en casa de mis padres?- Interroga ella._

_- Debo ir al banco, Serena- Explica él tomando un poco de distancia de su esposa._

_- Bueno, pero llegarás a tiempo para la cena familiar ¿correcto?- Interroga ella con preocupación._

_- No lo sé... Tengo mucho trabajo. Me esforzaré._

_- Darien, tienes años ausentándote a la cena navideña, siempre por negocios. Siempre esos viajes a Japón. _

_- Es mi trabajo- Rezonga el pelinegro fastidiado._

_- Pero ahora estás aquí. Por primera vez en todos estos años estás aquí, con nosotros- Se abraza la rubia al hombre ante ella._

_- ¿es verdad?-Aparece Henry cuidadoso por la puerta de la habitación- ¿no te has ido?_

_- No, Henry. Aquí estoy- Acepta Darien._

_- ¿pasarás navidad con nosotros, papá?-Cuestiona el chico con los ojos brillando de emoción._

_- Si, Hijo. Solo iré al banco a resolver unas cosas y..._

_- ¡otra vez tu trabajo!- Explota el chico- ¡Ni en navidad nos das nuestro espacio! Por primera vez desde que tengo memoria la pasarás en Londres y claro...primero tu trabajo._

_- Henry, no te pongas así._

_- ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas nosotros no te importamos en lo más mínimo._

_- Henry..._

_El muchacho salió de la habitación de sus padres soltando maldiciones por lo bajo. Serena lo observaba con recriminación desde una orilla del cuarto._

_- ¿Sabes, Darien?-lo llamó- Tal vez nuestro matrimonio no es un matrimonio de ensueño, tal vez no me amas como a mí me gustaría que me amaras. Pero esto ya no se trata de ti y de mi. Esto ya no es sobre nosotros, Henry se da cuenta y lo lastimas con tu indiferencia..._

_- Lo lamento..._

_Darien salió de la habitación apenado. Serena tenía mucho de razón. Tal vez lo de ellos estaba muerto hace muchos años, tal vez el amor entre ellos no era algo que los unía pero Henry a pesar de no llevar su sangre era su hijo y no se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que lo lastimaba toda esa situación._

_- Henry...-Lo llamó Darien al entra a su habitación._

_- Lárgate_

_- Hijo...vengo a hablar contigo- Explicó el pelinegro._

_- Vete, Seguro tienes un vuelo que tomar ¿no?- Menciona con amargura el adolescente.- Como siempre lo haces..._

_- Eso no significa que no me importes, hijo. Pero sabes que tengo que viajar._

_- ¿en navidad?- Pregunta con incredulidad el chico- ¡Por favor! Yo no te creo nada, tal vez a mamá la engañes, pero a mí no. Tienes otra mujer ¿no es así? ¿otra familia tal vez?_

_- ¡Henry!_

_- Papá. Es obvio que mi madre y yo no te importamos en lo más mínimo._

_- Claro que me importan..._

_- Entonces quédate, quédate ésta navidad- Pide el chico mirando a Darien a los ojos esperando su respuesta- Por favor..._

_- Henry...-Se atraganta el pelinegro._

_- Cada año desde que tengo memoria te vas y no regresas hasta después de año nuevo ¿es mucho pedir que te quedes solo por ésta noche?- Interroga el chico._

_- Apresúrate a arreglarte o se nos hará tarde...-Responde el padre con resignación._

_- ¿entonces te quedarás?- Pregunta emocionado el muchacho._

_- No lo sabrás si no vas a la cena..._

_El hombre pelinegro salió de la habitación dejando a un Henry muy contento. Tal vez ese chico no era su hijo, pero de verdad le quería como tal. Sabía que el quedarse le ocasionaría serios problemas con Rei, tal vez una terrible discusión de varios días. Pero sabía que lo perdonaría al final, o al menos eso esperaba..._

_-000-_

_Las maletas estaban listas en la entrada de la casa Spencer. Makoto y Andrew se habían ofrecido para llevar a su amiga y su familia al aeropuerto, los chicos estaban listos junto con Gea, pero Rei no terminaba de salir de casa, Makoto se apresuró a buscarla. No estaba en la habitación, tampoco en la sala así que solo podía estar en un lugar más: El estudio._

_Entró en silencio encontrando a su amiga justo donde la imaginaba: sentada en el escritorio ahogando la cabeza en papeles y más papeles._

_- Rei, los dejará el avión- Le dijo las castaña._

_- ¿ehh?_

_- ¿sigues analizando lo mismo?- Pregunta Makoto casi en tono de reclamo._

_- Los números no cambian, Mako- Respondió Rei llevándose las manos a la frente- La editorial está muy mal_

_- ¿no le has dicho nada a Darien aun?_

_- No. Últimamente hemos discutido mucho y la verdad es que es lo último de lo que hemos hablado- Explica la pelinegra._

_- Ya veo, ¿y piensas decírselo?_

_- Tengo que, pero no por teléfono- Promete la pelinegra._

_- Tal vez en Suiza puedas hacerlo ¿no?_

_- Si, encontraré el momento, Mako-chan. _

_- Bien, pero eso no pasará si los deja el avión, amiga. Anda, deja eso que te prometo que cuando regreses todo seguirá donde mismo. Ahora hazme el favor de levantar tu trasero de aquí e ir a encontrarte con ese hombre pelinegro tan guapo y sexy._

_- Muero por ver a Darien, Mako. Aunque no hemos estado tan bien en estos meses...Lo extraño- Cuenta Rei._

_- Ah, pero yo te hablaba de Seiya- Responde con seriedad la castaña, cuando nota que el rostro de Rei se desencaja, ríe a carcajadas- Vale, vale. Un chascarrillo. Anda, apresúrate._

_- Si, voy._

_Los Hansford llevaron a sus amigos al aeropuerto, los pequeños de Makoto y Andrew se despidieron con dolor de los dos niños pelinegros que a pesar de no ser familia se querían como tal._

_Makoto y Andrew desearon buen viaje a las dos señoras Spencer y les dieron cientos de consejos, era el primer viaje que Rei hacía fuera del país sin "él" y aunque lo negara, sentía un nudo en el estómago al viajar sin Darien._

_-000-_

_La cena navideña en casa de los Smith era todo un evento. Todas las personas importantes de Londres se encontraban esa noche en casa del rubio hombre y su familia. Para la mala suerte de Darien también Endymion Spencer estaba ahí como invitado._

_Darien bebía una buena cantidad de Whisky, por fin tenía algo en común con Serena, su gusto por el alcohol. _

_Henry contaba emocionado a cuanta persona podía lo feliz que era con la presencia de su padre, los invitados se sorprendían. Era la primer navidad en muchos años que Darien estaba ahí. _

_Hasta antes de la boda de Andrew, todos los Hansford solían asistir a esas fiestas. Este año solo faltaban Andrew y su familia pero Jeditte y el resto de los Hansford estaban ahí._

_- Que sorpresa verte aquí, Spencer- Evidencia con acidez el rubio._

_- Es mi familia ¿no?-Responde Darien de mala gana._

_- si "también es tu familia" ¿verdad?- Recalca Jeditte- ¿y el resto de ellos?_

_- Jeditte...Esta noche no. Por favor._

_- No, en serio. Tu eres un hombre de familia. Cada año desapareces para pasarla con tus mocosos y con "Hanabi"_

_- No la llames así- Se molesta el pelinegro._

_- Pero ese era su nombre antes de todo ¿no?- se burla el rubio._

_- Si vas a molestar..._

_- No. En serio. Tengo curiosidad. ¿qué te hizo romper tu tradición de padre de familia? Debe ser algo grande y dudo que sea por amor a tu esposa._

_- No molestes- Bufa Darien bebiendo a fondo su trago de whisky._

_- Oye. Solo quiero ayudar._

_- Que amable, no traje mi chequera...-Responde de mala gana el pelinegro._

_- vale. Me hieres, Spencer- Se ríe Jeditte.- ¿acaso no puedo tener un buen gesto solo por ser navidad? _

_- mmhhmm_

_- como quieras. Imagino que querrás al menos llamar a tu familia para desearles feliz navidad ¿no?- Interroga el de ojos de hielo notando que había dado en el clavo- En el estudio de Henry hay un teléfono. Generalmente cierra con llave, pero lo abrí hace un par de minutos._

_Darien mira con incredulidad al rubio que se encoje de hombros._

_- ¿qué? El muy tacaño sirve basura, sus mejores vinos estaban bajo llave ahí. Fui a servirme._

_- Gracia, Jeditte..._

_- Solo es por navidad, el lunes..._

_- El lunes te veré en el banco para recoger tu cheque, lo sé- Acepta Darien- Aun así, gracias._

_El pelinegro se apresuró a caminar al estudio de su suegro. Al menos quería hablar con Rei, al menos quería disculparse, escuchar su voz._

_Cuando estuvo dentro tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Una voz lo hizo detener la marcación._

_- ¿qué crees que haces, Darien?- Interroga Endymion._

_- Endymion...-Murmuró con amargura el hijo._

_- ¿qué pretendías hacer?-Se molesta el hombre de cabellera cana._

_- hablar con mi mujer. ¿qué más?_

_- Tu mujer está afuera, Darien- Recalca el padre mientras cierra la puerta del estudio tras de ellos- Deja esas tonterías, se acabaron los juegos._

_- Mi familia no es un juego._

_- ¡Tu familia está aquí afuera! Tu hijo, tu esposa. Déjate de tonterías- Se enfurece el padre- Compórtate a la altura._

_- No fui yo el que chantajeó para que todo esto pasara._

_- ¡pero ahora es tu realidad! Serena y Henry son tu realidad._

_- ¡También Rei y los niños!_

_- ¡bonita familia! Una prostituta y un par de bastardos- Escupe el hombre mayor de ojos azules._

_- Vete al diablo, Endymion- Se molesta Darien- Ahora déjame solo. Tengo que hacer una llamada._

_- Hazla, pero será lo único que hagas, Darien. Se acabaron tus juegos y se acabó tu doble vida- Amenaza el padre- Vas a dejar de ausentarte de Londres, a menos claro que quieras que detengan a tu mujer por fraude y dejar a tus hijos con una madre presidiaria._

_- No te atreverías, Endymion- Se molesta el pelinegro._

_- Pruébame. Apenas llegues a tu destino ella ya estará detenida por las autoridades. Un fraude es algo muy serio, hijo. Más si es un fraude internacional._

_- ¿qué clase de monstruo eres, Endymion?- se indigna Darien._

_- Uno de lo peor, hijo. Pero creo que no querrás ¿comprobarlo o si?_

_Endymion dio media vuelta dejando a solas a su hijo. Lo molestaba tanto saber que su padre era un hombre así, que tuviera el cinismo de decir que se preocupaba por su familia, cuánto quisiera salir de ahí y escapar con Rei y los chicos, pero sabía que era algo que no podía hacer..._

_-000-_

_Durante el vuelo Gea intentó hacer que su nuera se relajara, la veía distante pero no comentó nada. Imaginó que era debido a las múltiples discusiones telefónicas que Rei había tenido con su hijo en las últimas semanas que aun cuando no le decía nada podía darse cuenta por las ojeras en su rostro y esa melancolía que la acompañaba todo el tiempo, Rei ya no era la misma._

_Al llegar a Suiza un chofer los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Rei esperaba que fuera su marido quien estuviese ahí esperándoles pero no comentó nada para no hacer sentir mal a los pequeños Raymond y Danielle que lucían igual de decepcionados que su madre._

_El hospital estaba finamente decorado. Afuera, en el jardín un enorme pino decorado con luces y moños en color rojo estaba allí recordándoles a todos que era navidad. El frío y la nieve ayudaban bastante a crear el ambiente de "un cuento de navidad"._

_La familia Spencer llegó directo a la habitación de Seiya. Todos estaban más que acostumbrados a ver a Gea, a Rei y a los niños ya que en repetidas ocasiones durante el verano lo visitaban para alegrarlo un poco._

_En todos esos años la ciencia había avanzado bastante y Seiya había podido por fin salir de la prisión que era su cama para poder moverse con una silla de ruedas y un respirador artificial portátil, solía decir a los chicos para impresionarlos que él también era un "superman" encubierto como Christopher Reve y les contaba un centenar de historias sobre sus aventuras rescatando al mundo._

_La familia Spencer había llegado hacía bastantes horas ya al hospital. Doctores y enfermeras habían organizado una fiesta para todos los pacientes que pudieran ponerse de pie y que así la navidad no pasara inadvertida en aquel lugar._

_Danielle y Raymond jugaban con las enfermeras que los mimaban bastante dándoles caramelos y regalos a escondidas de su madre y su abuela. En un sillón cerca de un ventanal del lobby charlaban Gea y Seiya intentando hacer a Rei formar parte de la conversación, la pelinegra estaba totalmente desconectada de todo._

_- Ey, cuñada. ¿dónde estás?-Llama Seiya._

_- ¿ehh? Disculpa, Seiya. No estaba prestando atención._

_- Si, ya pudimos darnos cuenta. ¿en qué tanto piensas? Imagino que en el cabeza dura de mi hermano, no te preocupes. El muy idiota debió de haber perdido un vuelo, ya llegará.- Tranquiliza el muchacho._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees? Casi es media noche- Recuerda ella- Jamás había llegado tan tarde._

_- Seguro algún vuelo se demoró, hija.- Justifica la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- Si, tal vez sea eso- Apoya Rei- ¿quieren algo de tomar? Tengo sed_

_- Estamos bien, hija. Gracias- Rechaza Gea._

_- A mi puedes traerme un vodka- bromea Seiya._

_- Muy gracioso..._

_Rei caminó al otro lado del lugar. No lo diría abiertamente, pero la enfurecía que Darien no hubiera llegado a esas horas. Había prometido estar con ellos e incluso acompañarlos en el vuelo, pero nada de eso había ocurrido "¿qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, Darien?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras saboreaba un whisky cerca de la ventana._

_- ¿por qué tan sola, señorita?- La interrumpe en sus pensamientos un hombre de brillante cabellera negra y unos enormes ojos color miel._

_- ¿disculpe?- Se intriga Rei._

_- Es navidad, no debería de estar apartada de la fiesta en una esquina del salón ¿no lo cree?- Coquetea el de ojos color miel- Soy Damon Corbel ¿Me permitiría invitarle un trago?_

_- Ya tengo uno, Damon. Pero gracias de igual manera- rechaza ella._

_- Rei, por fin te encuentro- La llama Stella, la simpática enfermera de Seiya- Tienes una llamada en recepción._

_- Gracias Stella._

_Rei corrió hacia recepción. Un nudo en el estomago se formaba mientras caminaba. Su intuición le decía que no era una buena llamada._

_- Diga..._

_- Rei._

_- Darien ¿dónde estás? ¿por qué no has llegado? ¡Debiste ir por nosotros al aeropuerto!- Reclama ella._

_- Cielo, no podré llegar. Perdí mi vuelo y..._

_- Darien. Es navidad.- Reclama la de ojos amatista- Los chicos te esperan desde hace horas. No paran de preguntar por ti._

_- Querida, mañana intentaré tomar un vuelo. Pero hoy es imposible.-Se justifica el de ojos azules._

_- Así que no vendrás- Insiste ella._

_- No, amor. Hoy es imposible. Pero tal vez mañana..._

_- ¿sabes qué, Darien Spencer?- lo llama Rei con molestia- Vete al diablo. Quédate donde te pegue la gana. Es más, mejor ni vengas. Si tu familia no te importa, haz lo que te pegue la gana._

_- Rei, no te pongas así, amor. Por favor- Pide él._

_- Adiós, Darien..._

_La mujer de ojos amatista colgó el teléfono vuelta un demonio. Sabía que a su esposo no le pasaban ese tipo de accidentes, y eso era lo que la molestaba más._

_Observó a su cuñado y a su suegra platicando. A Danielle y a Raymond jugando con las enfermeras junto al árbol de navidad y ella entre tantas personas y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió sola._

_Miró hacia aquel hombre que le había invitado un trago minutos atrás y caminó hacia él. Estaba sentado a solas en un sillón separado de todos, con un trago en la mano._

_- Ey Damon. Creo que siempre si tomaré esa copa..._

_- Excelente, muñeca..._

_Ella se sentó a departir con aquel extraño. Esa noche no quería sufrir, no quería preocuparse. No quería ser una noche más la mujer que tiene que esperar, esa noche solo quería ser una mujer más..._

**_HOLA_**

**_Saco de mi cobertor las manos para traerles un capítulo más de "La otra mujer" ¿qué les ha parecido?_**

**_Ese Damoncito Corbel es u nuevo personaje en la historia...uno muy importante que más adelante irán conociendo. Como les dije, mi historia es sobre al vida de "La otra mujer" que en definitiva no fue perfecta. Rei cometió errores, también Darien. Tomaron decisiones y muchas de ellas no fueron las mejores...pero ya lo leerán ;)_**

**_Iraís: Gracias por tus porras, me da gusto tu personaje fuera de tu agrado :) lo hice con todo mi cariño. Il Diavolo tenía que morir y qué mejor que en sus manos ¿no?_**

**_Nanny: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu Review y ser sincera para decirme que no te gustó el capítulo anterior, pero ayúdame un poquito ¿qué fue lo que no te gustó? para poder trabajar en ello y mejorarlo. Espero que éste capitulo te guste un poquito más._**

**_Chicos y chicas...las relaciones no son perfectas y la de Rei y Darien no es la excepción. ¿Rei tuvo un desliz con ese Damoncito? ¿Dónde se metió Rei en el presente? ¿Darien está vivo o muerto? ¿qué le pasa al tío Andrew? ¿porqué tengo tanto frio? Eso lo descubriremos sobre la marcha ;)_**

**_Buenas noches, chicos y chicas. Yo voy a momificarme._**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**


	27. Capitulo 27: Tu misterioso alguien

La** otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 27**

**"Tu misterioso alguien"**

En casa de los Spencer, las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que escribí. Rei sigue sin aparecer y sus hijos: Raymond y Danielle la buscan constantemente, más que a su padre, digo...a nuestro padre.

He aprovechado la ausencia de mi jefe para escudriñar en los archivos de la editorial. Tampoco he sabido nada de Motoki ni de ninguno de los Hansford, pero eso a mí no me preocupa. Supongo que todos ellos están ocupados en lo mismo: encontrar a Rei.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados y no debería ser así. Ahora que he leído un poco más sobre la historia de "la otra mujer" y mi padre, no puedo evitar sentirme molesta con Rei ¿pueden creerlo? Precisamente con la mujer que nos robó el amor de mi padre. Debería de ser así, pero no lo es por los motivos imaginados.

Mi intuición me dice que entre Rei y Damon Corbel hubo algo más. ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué? Todo lo que he sabido hasta éste momento es el gran amor que ellos dos se tenían. Que para él, Rei era su vida, entonces para ella...¿para ella qué tan importante fue mi padre?

¿fue tan poca cosa en su vida como para engañarlo con el primer hombre atractivo que apareció en su camino? Debería de hacerme feliz el saber que ella no era la mujer perfecta, que tal vez no era digna de mi padre y que merecía el engaño, pero entonces...¿por qué me molesta tanto saber de ese hombre? No tengo una respuesta para eso, no tengo una respuesta tampoco para lo que pasó después ¿o tal vez si?

**_Tokio Enero de 1993_**

_Rei había regresado finalmente a casa luego de pasar unos días en Suiza en compañía de su cuñado, sus hijos y su suegra. Los chicos lo habían pasado muy bien tomando en cuenta que su padre jamás apareció._

_A los chicos les dijeron que su padre no había conseguido vuelo debido a las fiestas, Danielle lo aceptó y luego salió a jugar a los jardines pero Raymond no lo tomó tan bien. Salió soltando maldiciones y nadie lo vió hasta varias horas después, cuando lo encontraron charlando con Damon Corbel, si de nuevo Damon Corbel. _

_Resultó ser que aquél hombre tan peculiar era hijo de los dueños del hospital donde Seiya residía y era un completo trotamundos. Solo pasaba navidad con sus padres, el resto del año se divertía recorriendo el mundo._

_Rei había charlado poco con Damon, pero el que sí lo había hecho de verdad era Raymond quien se había refugiado en aquel hombre para no extrañar a su padre. _

_Luego de dejar maletas y mandar a los chicos al colegio Rei se dirigió a la editorial fénix donde tal como Makoto se lo había dicho. Los problemas seguían igual que como los había dejado._

_Un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio tenían a la mujer de ojos amatista ocupados, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su oficina se abrió. _

_- El aire ejecutivo también te sienta bastante bien- Le dijo una voz masculina._

_- ¿cómo?-Respondió casi por inercia la pelinegra levantando la mirada- Damon...¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Tu hijo me invitó- Responde el hombre de ojos color miel_

_- Debo decirle a Raymond que deje de dar datos nuestros a todo mundo- Arquea una ceja la pelinegra._

_- No soy un extraño, soy el amigo de Raymond y el tuyo, claro- Ofrece él._

_- Solo tomamos una copa..._

_- Tres, mi estimada Rei. Que por cierto la tercera te puso muy divertida. Hasta chistes contabas- Ríe el visitante._

_- Damon, no quiero ser grosera, pero estoy algo ocupada. Si aun no tienes hotel podrías quedarte en casa pero por ahora..._

_- Si, veo que estás bastante ocupada- Apoya él- Pero lo raro es que en una editorial sean números y no letras lo que veo en tu escritorio, ¿todo bien?_

_Rei levantó la cabeza observando al hombre ante ella, si otro fuera el caso, si otro fuera el día tal vez lo hubiera mandado al demonio, pero no ese día._

_- No...De hecho no. Estoy revisando cifras, la editorial no va nada bien- Murmura Rei._

_- ¿me permites dar un vistazo?- Se ofrece el extraño joven, Rei lo observa extrañada- No me veas así, Rei. A eso me dedico ¿sabes? _

_- Creí que eras un trotamundos_

_- Bueno si, pero de algo tengo que comer- Explica el pelinegro- Mis padres insistieron en que estudiara algo, soy analista financiero_

_Rei lo analizaba con incredulidad. Un hombre como Damon Corbel no parecía un analista financiero, menos ensartado en una chamarra de cuero y pantalones vaqueros._

_- Y cómo puedes imaginarte eso no me gustó, así que me la vivo recorriendo el mundo y buscando retos: empresas en crisis, tu sabes, cosas interesantes._

_- ¿cómo mi editorial?- Encara ella._

_- Si, exacto. Soy muy bueno. Si tu quieres podría ayudarte- Ofrece él._

_- ¿qué pides a cambio?_

_- pues..._

_- Señora- Interrumpe Momoko, la asistente de Rei- El Señor Spencer está en la línea._

_- Dile que no puedo atenderlo ahora por favor...- Pide Rei ganándose la sorpresa de la muchacha._

_- Si...-Acepta la chica saliendo de la oficina._

_- ¿tu esposo?_

_- aja.- Responde ella- No le he tomado las llamadas desde navidad._

_- Debes estar molesta...-Se sorprende el joven de ojos color miel cuando Rei por toda respuesta se encoje de hombros._

_- Señora...el señor Spencer insiste en que quiere hablar con usted, van treinta llamadas desde las ocho de la mañana yo creo que..._

_- pásame la llamada- Acepta la pelinegra resignada._

_En el tiempo que Rei estuvo en Suiza y las pocas veces que pudo hablar con Rei, jamás hablaron de Darien, aunque Raymond le contó toda la historia, sobre ellos, sobre los constantes viajes de su padre. Imaginaba que la ausencia en navidad era la causa del coraje de ella._

_- Dime- Contestó Rei con voz seca la llamada transferida- Darien, no tengo tiempo para hablar, te dije con Momoko que no podía atenderte...No, no tengo tiempo para hablar de nada...No estoy haciéndote nada...No voy a hablar de eso justo ahora. Darien, tengo a una persona aquí, hablamos luego...luego, ya te dije que ...está bien, adiós._

_La pelinegra colgó el teléfono. Damon la observaba en silencio, definitivamente Rei tenía en su rostro la misma expresión con la que la observó la noche de navidad en Suiza, seguro él era el hombre con el que discutió por teléfono antes de aceptarle aquellas copas..._

_- ¿continuamos?- Ofrece Damon._

_- No, te aseguro que en tres minutos volverá a sonar el teléfono. ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer? Hay un lugar que debes conocer...-Ofrece la pelinegra intentando relajarse._

_- Claro...Pero yo te llevo._

_- traigo mi propio auto- aclara la pelinegra._

_- No creo que sea buena idea manejar en tu estado, luces molesta- Aclara Damon._

_- Tienes razón- Aceptó la de ojos amatista mientras su teléfono volvía a sonar de nueva cuenta- apresúrate..._

_- ¿no contestarás?- Se extraña Damon._

_- No. No tengo nada que decir por ahora...vámonos_

_- cómo tu digas..._

_Rei tomó sus documentos metiéndolos al maletín y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, dejando a sus espaldas un teléfono que sonaba insistentemente, nadie lo respondería._

_Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la editorial, Rei buscó el carro de su nuevo amigo, pero no encontró ninguno fuera de los de los demás empleados y justo ahí estaba: una motocicleta harley davidson negra. Ella no daba abasto a lo que observaba._

_- No me digas que nos iremos en eso- Pregunta Rei._

_- así es..._

_- estás loco_

_- ¿jamás has subido a uno de estas preciosuras?- interroga Damon divertido._

_- no...jamás...y hoy tampoco lo haré_

_- Anda, necesitas adrenalina, Rei. Créeme, te encantará- Ofrece él su mano a la mujer de mirada amatista._

_- Está bien...acepto._

_Rei subió junto a aquel hombre a su motocicleta, él tenía razón. Nunca antes había subido a una y era una sensación de adrenalina y de libertad que hasta antes de ese día jamás había sentido._

_En Mako´s Garden la dueña se encontraba sacando del horno su creación. Éste día no era una bandeja de galletas o un pastel, sino la comida del día "pizza" estaban de manteles largos ya que sus amigos, los "Spencer" finalmente habían regresado de sus vacaciones en Suiza y comerían todos en su cafetería, claro con excepción del jefe de familia que seguía en Londres. _

_La mujer de cabello castaño colocó la pizza sobre la mesa y comenzó a cortar, pero sintió unos brazos sobre su cintura, de la sorpresa casi salta del susto, pero opta por darse media vuelta y dar zendo golpe en el abdomen al individuo que la sorprendió._

_- ¡Andrew!- Grita apenada la señora Hansford._

_- Ouch...amor, sigues teniendo la mano pesada y un puño de hierro- Se lamenta el rubio._

_- Perdón, Andrew. ¡te he dicho que no me sorprendas de esa manera, son mis reflejos!- explica la castaña._

_- Linda, no sabía que en le cordon bleu daban clases de defensa personal- Se duele el ojiazul recuperando el aliento con dificultad._

_- No tienes idea de todo lo que puede pasar en una cocina, corazón- explica orgullosa la chef._

_- Ahh, claro que la tengo ¿te acuerdas hace dos noches que vine a ayudarte a cerrar y..._

_- ¡Rei!- Saluda Makoto a su amiga que recién llegaba acompañada de un pelinegro que no era Darien- que gusto me da volver a verte._

_- ¡mako-chan!- Regresa Rei- Que alegría volver a verte_

_Ambas mujeres se abrazan fraternalmente. No sabían de donde venía el aprecio de la una por la otra, pero desde que se conocieron ese cariño fue inmediato y se había reforzado durante todos esos años._

_- Me agrada que regresaras, me hacía falta mi confidente- Cuenta la castaña._

_- ¡ey, creí que yo era tu confidente!- Se queja el rubio_

_- No, tu eres el hombre que me llevo a la cama. Es diferente- Explica la ojiverde._

_- Amor...¿qué dirá el invitado de Rei? Que tu y yo solo la pasamos teniendo sexo?- Se apena el rubio._

_- Tres hijos y uno en camino le pueden dar una idea- Evidencia la ojiverde acercándose al pelinegro- Hola, soy Makoto Kino...encantada._

_- Hansford- Evidencia el rubio acercándose al visitante y abrazando el abdomen de su mujer que ya lucía prominente- ella es Makoto Hansford, mi esposa. Yo soy Andrew Hansford, el padre de este pequeño que viene en camino..._

_- Encantado, Señora Hansford. Andrew- Regresa el recién llegado- Mi nombre es Damon Corbel, amigo de la familia Spencer._

_- No te conocía, es raro. Somos amigos de la familia Spencer desde antes de ser "la familia Spencer" ¿de dónde lo sacaste, Rei?- pregunta receloso el rubio._

_- Andrew...amor- Pellizca Makoto- ¿qué te he dicho sobre ser amable con los hombres guapos? ignóralo, Damon. Bienvenido a Mako´s garden. Imagino que vas a quedarte a comer con nosotros ¿verdad?_

_- tal vez no alcance la pizza, querida- Insiste Andrew que recibe una mirada matadora de su mujer- aunque siempre podremos hacerte espacio..._

_- papi- Entró una niña rubia lanzándose a los brazos del receloso hombre- ya llegamos._

_- ¡Sayuri! Mi princesita ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?-Interroga el padre._

_- Gracias por preguntar, papá. Nosotros estamos bien también, eh.- se queja otro muchacho rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a él._

_- ay, vamos. Andy. Solo lo haces por hacerme sentir mal._

_- de hecho, si- Se ríe el chico._

_- mamá, ¿qué vamos a comer?- Pregunta otro chico rubio muy parecido al anterior, solo un poco más bajo de estatura._

_- chicos, compórtense- Pide la castaña- tenemos visita._

_- ¿Damon?- llama la voz de un chico que va entrando a la cafetería acompañado de su pequeña hermana- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Hola, Ray- Saluda el de ojos color miel- Hola, Dany._

_- ¿qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunta la niña con desconfianza._

_- Bueno...tenía que viajar a Japón y recordé que ustedes viven aquí así que...decidí venir a visitarles...-Cuenta el hombre de ojos miel_

_- bien, bien. Mejor charlemos durante la comida o la pizza se enfriará- Pide la dueña de Mako´s garden._

_- Damon, la pizza de Makoto es deliciosa...debes probarla._

_- Si cocina tan bien como luce, no me perdería esa pizza por nada- alaga el pelinegro_

_Todos pasaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la creación de Makoto, aunque Andrew no dejó de mirar con coraje al pelinegro. Algo en él no le agradaba, no solo era su coquetería o haber hecho ese comentario sobre su mujer, no...definitivamente Damon Corbel tenía un interés diferente en Tokio, y algo dentro de él le decía cual era..._

_-000-_

_Su día había sido de los peores hasta ese momento. Rei se había negado a tomarle una sola de sus cuarenta llamadas y eso a consecuencia había provocado que estuviera de pésimo humor todo el día en el banco._

_Esa noche al llegar a casa en medio del frío aterrador de Londres, fue el olor a estofado lo que lo hizo dejar de fruncir un poco el ceño. _

_Al entrar a aquella casa se topó con una escena fuera de lo común. Henry sentado a la mesa y Serena frente a él sirviendo un poco de estofado. _

_- Buenas noches- Saluda el pelinegro con solemnidad._

_- Papá- Se sorprende el muchacho._

_- Llegas temprano, -Recalca la mujer rubia de coletas- Siempre sueles llegar al amanecer..._

_- Hoy terminé temprano, ¿cocinaste?- Pregunta Darien sentándose a la mesa mientras la rubia le sirve un poco- Huele bien._

_- Han pasado muchas cosas en todos estos años, tomé clases de cocina en tus ausencias y..._

_El pelinegro miraba intrigado a la mujer con la que había estado casada por más de diez años y ella sonrió._

_- Y han sido un completo fracaso. El que yo hice está quemado en el horno pero Sally me salvó y preparó otro que le quedó estupendo ¿no?_

_- Si. Mis felicitaciones a Sally- Reconoce el pelinegro._

_- Es del recetario de tu madre- cuenta ella._

_- ¿cómo?- Pregunta intrigado el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Hace muchos años, cuándo nos comprometimos, tu madre me lo obsequió- Le cuenta Serena._

_- Pero si mamá y tu..._

_- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, lo sé- Termina la rubia- Pero me dijo que si tú me amabas, que si yo para ti era la mujer con la que querías estar, entonces ella no se opondría._

_- ¿por qué la abuela Gea no te quería, mamá?-Pregunta Henry._

_- Bueno, las personas no siempre se llevan bien, Henry- Explica el padre del muchacho._

_- Bien, yo tengo escuela mañana. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches..._

_El muchacho rubio se puso de pie y subió a sus habitaciones. Darien se quedó en silencio observando la rubia mujer de largas coletas sentada frente a él._

_- ¿qué tanto me ves, Darien?- le preguntó la rubia extrañada de tener tanta atención._

_- Lo lamento, Serena- Se disculpa él._

_- ¿lo lamentas? ¿qué es lo que lamentas?_

_- Todo...Todo lo que ha pasado. Este matrimonio, tantas discusiones...todo._

_- No has sido el único culpable- Responde la muchacha rubia mirando el fondo de su copa de vino._

_- No, tal vez no. Pero sin querer los he lastimado. He lastimado a todos mis seres queridos...y me disculpo por ello.- Explica con sinceridad el pelinegro._

_- Creo que a estas alturas las disculpas no sirven de mucho ¿o si?- enfrenta ella clavando sus pupilas azules en las iguales de su marido._

_- Si, tienes razón...-Acepta él poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del comedor._

_- Darien...-Lo detiene ella._

_- ¿si?_

_- No sé cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte. No sé qué es lo que pienses hacer, ¿pero crees que podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz?_

_- ¿cómo?- Se extraña el banquero de escuchar semejante ofrecimiento de su mujer._

_- Estoy cansada de pelear. Harta. ¿crees que al menos podríamos llevarnos como una familia el tiempo que estés en Londres?-Pide la rubia._

_- Por supuesto- Acepta él- Si me disculpas; Me voy a la cama. Estoy agotado._

_- Buenas noches..._

_Ella observó al hombre con el que había estado casada por tantos años salir del comedor. ¿todavía lo amaba? no lo sabía. Pero sabía que para bien o para mal se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera, a vivir a vida y había optado por dejar de discutir. No sabía lo que ataba a Darien a Tokio, otra mujer seguramente. Siempre lo había sospechado. Pero no eral amor lo que la ataba ya a ese hombre, se había acostumbrado a ser llamada "la señora Spencer" a ser reconocida y envidiada por todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad de Londres y eso le gustaba, no sería una mujer más a la lista de estadísticas de divorcios, no ella no sería una mujer divorciada, costase lo que costase..._

_-000-_

_En la casa Spencer en Tokio, luego de ayudar a los chicos a hacer las tareas y acostarlos a dormir, Rei se cambió de ropas y vistió con una pijama para bajar por un té, seguía molestándole que Darien no hubiese aparecido en Suiza y peor aún, que siguiera sin regresar a Tokio, ¿qué sería lo que pasaba por su mente?_

_- ¿sigues sin poder dormir?- Pregunta una voz que la saca de sus pensamientos._

_- Gea...me asustaste- desvió la conversación._

_- Te he notado algo intranquila en estas semana, Rei ¿qué te pasa?_

_- nada, nada importante...es solo que tengo mucho trabajo en la editorial- Mintió la pelinegra._

_- Ya veo, entonces deberías dormir un poco, querida. Tal vez con eso pensarás mejor las cosas..._

_. Tienes razón, Gea. Mejor iré a la cama. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, el viaje de regreso a Suiza fue pesado para todos...-Explicó con melancolía la pelinegra- Buenas noches..._

_- Buenas noches, _Hija.

_Gea sabía que las cosas no iban bien con su hijo y su nuera. Se dio cuenta que Rei no tomaba las llamadas de su hijo en navidad y que por el contrario se limitaba a pasar el teléfono a Raymond y a Danielle. Debía estar bastante molesta y aunque Darien fuera su hijo, la entendía..._

_-000-_

_Las semanas siguieron pasando. En Tokio Damon Corbel había pasado una buena parte de su tiempo departiendo con Rei y los chicos. Los únicos que le tenían desconfianza eran Gea y Andrew quienes no se creían del todo la preocupación desinteresada de aquel hombre de ojos color miel._

_La pelinegra se negaba a tomar las llamadas de su esposo, y muy en el fondo moría porque él tomara el primer avión a Tokio pero eso no pasó jamás._

_Damon resultó ser un hombre que además de guapo era muy brillante. Su idea de acercar los libros a la gente mediante eventos estaba funcionando aunque aun no conseguía librar por completo a la editorial de sus deudas aunque Rei no podía negarlo, parecía verse un buen futuro para la editorial fénix._

_Rei había dejado mucho tiempo atrás su recelo hacia aquel extraño que parecía haberle caído del cielo. Ahora ambos llevaban una relación bastante parecida a una amistad, cosa que a Gea Spencer aunque no lo decía no terminaba de agradarle del todo._

_Esa mañana, luego de dejar a los chicos en la escuela Rei se fue a la editorial como todos los días, aunque los números iban para arriba tenía bastante trabajo por hacer aun, al entrar se encontró con Damon Corbel esperándola ya en la oficina con una bolsa de papel._

_- Buenos días mi bella señora- Saluda amable el de ojos color miel_

_- Creo que alguien se cayó de la cama- Ríe Rei mientras se quita el saco y lo cuelga del perchero._

_- para nada, eres tú la que llegó tarde._

_- Es que tuve que detenerme un poco en el colegio. Danielle y Sayuri volvieron a hacer de las suyas, Mako y yo tuvimos que ir a hablar con la directora-Le cuenta la pelinegra._

_- Dany es una chica de cuidado, como tu- Asegura él._

_- Lo sé. Es la bravucona de la clase, la psicóloga dice que es para llamar la atención- confiesa Rei._

_- Ya ve, por lo de Darien ¿no?_

_- Si...-Acepta la de ojos color amatista con nostalgia- Sigue molesta porque su padre no ha venido y Raymond ni se diga. Está muy retraído, más que de costumbre..._

_- Si quieres puedo hablar con ellos- Se ofrece él._

_- No, yo lo haré. Es solo que estoy buscando el momento- Cuenta la madre._

_- Lo comprendo, pero si necesitas ayuda, la que sea. Solo dilo ¿quieres?_

_- Gracias, Damon..._

_- Pero, no quiero que hablemos de cosas tristes...mejor...desayuna conmigo ¡muero de hambre!- Pide el joven sacando de la bolsa de papel un par de paninis de salmón._

_- Damon, no hagas eso...- Se saborea ella- ya desayuné._

_- Mientes y lo sabes...además...son tus favoritos, de la tienda de la esquina- Cuenta él._

_- ¿los que tienen ese aderezo con queso azul?- Pregunta Rei mirando con antojo el panini._

_- Si, y champiñones...- Describe el joven._

_- Bien...pero yo invito el café- Condicionó Rei saliendo de la oficina._

_Rei salió de la oficina sin esperar respuesta, no la necesitaba ya que lo que ella decía siempre solía ser última palabra y en esos meses de trabajar con ella se había dando cuenta perfectamente de ello._

_Minutos después de que Rei saliera escuchó sonar el teléfono de su escritorio, prácticamente por inercia se levantó a contestarlo._

_- Diga...-contestó Damon._

_- ¿quién habla?- Se escuchó una voz masculina de un hombre del otro lado- Pedí que me transfirieran a la extensión de Rei, ¿quién eres tu?_

_- Rei no está en su lugar, regresará en un instante- Responde el incómodo joven._

_- listo. Aquí tiene su café, Señor: una de azúcar y dos de crema, ¿correcto?- Entrega la pelinegra la taza preparada._

_- Rei...tienes una llamada-Entrega el teléfono a la dueña de la editorial._

_- ¿quién es?- Preguntó Rei mientras Damon se encogía de hombros- ¿diga?...Darien...¿para qué quieres saber quién es?...¿sabes qué? no tengo tiempo para tus escenitas de celos. Tengo trabajo que hacer...No, no hablaré ahora contigo y menos para esas estupideces. Hablamos luego._

_La pelinegra colgó el teléfono. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en poder recuperar su color, era más que evidente que estaba enojada, ¡furiosa! y que también estaba haciendo su mejor intento para no demostrarlo._

_- ¿todo bien?_

_- Claro, anda. Tómate tu café, yo muero por devorar ese panini..._

_Durante el resto del día, Rei pretendió que nada había pasado, que no había recibido esa llamada, muy en el fondo sabía que estaba más afectada de lo que quisiera admitir. _

_Por la noche, luego de la cena y de acostar a los chicos, Rei se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono. Sabía de quién se trataba pero no detuvo su camino, fue la voz de Gea Spencer la que la detuvo de su destino._

_- Rei..._

_- Dime, Gea- Respondió ella suponiendo la que venía._

_- Es Darien, quiere hablar contigo- Extendió el teléfono la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- Gea, ¿podrías decirle que si me marca mañana? Estoy agotada...-Mintió la pelinegra._

_- Por favor, hija. Se escucha tan ansioso- Insistió la señora Spencer haciendo esa cara a Rei, si. Justo esa cara que había hecho, con la que había cedido a cambiar el nombre de Danielle de "Danielle Spencer" a "Gea Danielle Spencer". Algo había en aquella mujer que hacía imposible decirle que no. _

_- Bien...Hablaré con él en la recámara- Explica Rei tomando el teléfono inalámbrico y entrando a su habitación. No quería que Gea escuchara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando estuvo a solas, con el seguro de la puerta puesta, respondió- Dime, Darien._

_- Rei...-Se escuchó la voz de él._

_- ¿qué necesita, Señor Spencer?- Preguntó fastidiada la pelinegra._

_- Pareciera que no quieres escuchar mi voz- Se queja él._

_- prácticamente he olvidado tu voz- Reclama la de ojos amatista mientras se empieza a deshacer de sus ropas de calle._

_- Si me contestaras el teléfono...-Intentó regresar el reclamo él._

_- No estoy para reclamos. Estoy cansada, así que si no tienes nada más que decir..._

_- ¿me vas a decir que te llame luego, para que cuando lo haga tengas algo más importante que hacer o una persona más importante a la cuál atender?- Pregunta él intentando contener su molestia._

_- Ah, ya entiendo. Todo viene por eso ¿verdad? Sigues sin poder controlar tus malditos celos- Se enfurece la pelinegra._

_- ¿y quieres que no me muera de celos?- Termina finalmente por confesar el hombre desde Londres- No me tomas las llamadas, no quieres hablar, siempre estas ocupada y hoy, cuando después de tanto, alguien contesta el teléfono resulta que no eres tú, que es sabrá dios quién, pero definitivamente no estás tan molesta con él como lo estás conmigo; porque conmigo te niegas a hablar, pero a él, a él le sonríes, le hablas diferente, le sirves café..._

_- Darien, en verdad. Tengo más cosas que hacer que pelear por tus celos. - Reniega ella colocándose el camisón y metiéndose a la cama sin soltar el teléfono._

_- ¿y no tengo razones para estarlo? ¿qué quieres que piense?- Reclama él._

_- No lo sé. Dímelo tu. ¿qué quieres pensar? ah, no...¡mejor aún! ¿qué es lo que quieres que yo piense? No pasas navidad con nosotros, tampoco año nuevo, no te apareces por aquí ¡y ya es marzo! ¿acaso no tengo razones para estar molesta contigo?_

_- ¡pero no para hacerme a un lado por otro!- Se enoja el pelinegro._

_- ¿no serás tú el que tiene a otra mujer? ¿no serás tú quien nos ha hecho a un lado por alguien más?- Regresa la de ojos amatista._

_- ¡sabes que ustedes son mi vida, Rei!_

_- Me encanta tu forma de demostrarlo. Me fascina tu esfuerzo- Ironiza ella._

_- ¡sabes que daría mi vida por estar justo ahora con ustedes!_

_- ¿y qué es lo que te detiene?- Encara la pelinegra, de pronto un silencio del otro lado de la bocina- ¿o quién?...No contestas. Sea lo que sea, debe ser más importante que nosotros para ti, de eso estoy segura. _

_- ¡Nada es más importante que ustedes para mí!- Aclara el banquero._

_- Algo lo es, Darien...y es precisamente lo que te tiene en Londres: Tu maldito amor al trabajo, tu obsesión por la perfección._

_- ¿y acaso tú no eres igual?- encara él._

_- Tal vez, pero yo no antepongo el trabajo a mi familia, no lo convierto en mi amante.- Reclama la de ojos amatista._

_- ¿será porque alguien más tiene ya ese puesto?_

_- Vete al diablo- Se enfurece la pelinegra cortando la llamada y dejando encendido el teléfono. Sabía que él volvería a llamar, pero de esa forma nadie le respondería._

_Del otro lado del teléfono y luego de escuchar ese terrible sonido en la bocina volvió a marcar: ocupado. Sonó una y otra vez; si, la conocía. Sabía que con esa última carta había logrado hacerla rabiar. Tal vez había juzgado mal, tal vez no. Pero fue la voz de los celos la que se apoderó de su lengua en ese momento y aun así, a sabiendas de que eran los celos los que lo cegaban se preguntaba una y otra vez "¿quién es él?"_

_La rubia mujer de largas coletas había escuchado discutir a Darien, no se escuchaba muy bien cuál era el tema o con quién charlaba, pero sabía distinguir perfectamente el apasionamiento de su coraje, le oía a celos. Celos que jamás ni en sus mejores momentos demostró sentir por ella, celos que ni siquiera cuando eran novios y él decía amarla más que a su vida pudo sentir alguna vez._

_La de Serena y Darien no fue un amor instantáneo, ni amor a primera vista._

_Desde que ella era apenas una niña, siempre fue llevada a casa de los Spencer, siendo Henry Smith un hombre de negocios y Endymion Spencer un banquero, hubo una amistad casi instantánea por lo que desde el día que se conocieron veinticinco años atrás, los Smith eran invitados a los eventos de los Spencer y viceversa. _

_Serena Sabía que ella y su madre nunca habían sido del agrado de Gea Spencer quien si bien jamás les cometió una grosería, tampoco demostró emoción al verles en su casa ni empatía. Se limitaba como buena señora de sociedad a ser amable y educada pero nada más._

_Serenity por su parte, siempre le habló a su hija de lo guapo que era Darien, del buen partido que era y de lo grandioso que sería llegar a ser algún día "la señora Spencer". _

_A Serena la idea jamás le desagradó, su madre tenía mucho de razón. Darien era un muchacho guapo, amable, gentil. No era un donjuan que estuviera todo el tiempo buscando conquistas, por el contrario, siempre la pasaba con la nariz metida en los libros y apenas le conoció un par de novias durante la adolescencia antes de que ambos se involucraran en una relación que terminó de la peor manera, luego el resto era por demás sabido..._

_Él entró a la habitación directamente al baño. Sabía por su caminar que estaba furioso. Lo escuchó desvestirse y colgarse la pijama, lavar sus dientes y lanzar un par de maldiciones por golpearse el pie con la puerta, un simple pretexto para descargar la ira que se veía a leguas tenía almacenada; una ira por celos que a ella la hacía sentir en el estómago algo muy parecido a los celos._

_Lo vio salir del baño y meterse en la cama, en esa inmensa cama que cada día le parecía más grande, más solitaria._

_- Darien...-Lo llamó._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿estás bien? - Cuestionó ella demostrando interés._

_- S...sí ¿por qué lo dices?- Responde él con otra pregunta._

_- te escuché discutir por teléfono, ¿era japonés?_

_- si...Tengo algunos problemas en Tokio. Problemas que no he podido resolver desde aquí- Le cuenta a medias el banquero_

_- Ya. Entiendo.- Le contesta ella acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, recostándose en el pecho de él- No te preocupes, Darien. Eres muy listo. Sé que lo resolverás..._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees así?_

_- Claro. Te conozco bien, querido. No eres el tipo de hombre al que lo superan sus problemas. Sé que sea lo que sea lo resolverás- Anima la mujer de larga cabellera rubia._

_- Gracias, Serena- Responde sorprendido él._

_- Buenas noches...-Se despide ella besando fugazmente los labios de Darien y abrazándose a su pecho._

_Si, definitivamente el motivo de la intranquilidad de Darien no podía ser otro más que una mujer. Lo había sospechado desde siempre, desde que se casaron y él no volvió a verla con el mismo amor, con el mismo deseo que antes de "aquel" incidente._

_Su estrategia durante todos esos años había sido discutir, pelear, gritar, reclamar y nada había funcionado para hacerlo quedarse en casa, ese día decidió seguir los consejos de su madre y hacer lo contrario "se atrapan más abejas con miel que con hiel, Serena" eran las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza, nada perdía con intentarlo y por el contrario, tal vez así ella al fin descubriría quién era esa misteriosa mujer que le había arrebatado el corazón de Darien._

_Darien por su parte, mientras aspiraba el perfume de Serena no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volaran miles de kilómetros de distancia. "¿qué te está ocurriendo, Rei?" se torturaba, "¿quién es él?" "¿quién es tu misterioso Alguien?" No tuvo respuestas, esa noche, tampoco la noche después y tal vez hubiera preferido no tenerla jamás, tal vez hubiera preferido que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla..._

Hay alguien en tu vida que está transformándote.  
Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves.  
Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció y que tu corazón robó,  
Ya lo sé, solo dime quien es.

¿Quien es tu nuevo amor, tu nueva ocupación, tu misterioso alguien?  
¿A quién has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo para no matarme?  
¿Quien es tu seductor, tu rey y tu peón?  
¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupé yo?

Tu misterioso alguien me robó  
Ahora te despiertas y preparas su café  
desde que me he enterado y no puedo ni comer  
cariño no soporto estar sin tí  
pero parece que tu si

¿Quién es tu nuevo amor, tu nueva ocupación, tu misterioso alguien?  
¿A quién has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo para no matarme?  
¿Quien es tu seductor, tu rey y tu peón?  
¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupé yo?

¿quién es él? Dime y lo mataré  
Tu misterioso alguien me robó...

**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo un cachito más de la otra mujer. Los celos son cosas tremendas y aquí lo verán. Ese personaje tiene mucha importancia en la historia de éste parecito. Nada es blanco o negro, como nosotros. Solo tenemos sombras y luces, a Rei ya Darien al igual que a todos los personajes les pasa igual.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me están dejando Reviews, aunque no lo crean son los que me motivan y empujan a publicar la siguiente semana.**

**Marylu, Irais y Hikaru. Gracias por pasar cada semana a darle una checada a ésta historia. También a Diana que me echa porras. Espero les guste éste capitulo**

**¡nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	28. Capitulo 28 tiempo perdido

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 28 **

**"Tiempo perdido"**

_Si no me cubres con tu manto piel qué he de hacer, _  
_cuanto viene a doler, perderte en un suspiro, desgarra del olvido._

_A penas ayer daba la aurora tras de ti _  
_quemando incienso y tu vestido violetas que hay en ti, en ti._

_Si mi cama no quemó tus ganas, _  
_y mi flama no partió esperanzas, _  
_vuelve que si ya te has ido,_  
_ esto es tiempo perdido,_

_no puedo no vivir_  
_ pintando tu partir_  
_ en lienzos que tendrían, _  
_noches de agonía, mía..._

Hoy no es el mejor día de mi vida. Hace un par de días Motoki me invitó a salir, fuimos al cine (del que no entendí ni la cuarta parte) y por un helado. Para nuestra mala suerte, Motoki decidió sacar a pasear su motocicleta en el primer día de lluvia de la temporada; nos empapamos hasta las orejas.

¿cuál fue el resultado de mi aventura? un catarro marca diablo del cual llevo tres días en cama, tanto que Raymond me prohibió ir a la editorial. No sé si es por su preocupación por mi salud o para evitar que contagie al personal, mi sexto sentido me dice que es lo segundo ya que si algo de empatía llegó a haber entre Raymond y yo, desde la llegada de su "adorable hermana" se perdió ¿serán celos los que siento?

Para mi fortuna Danielle Spencer prácticamente nunca está en casa ya que cuando no sale a buscar a Rei por todo Japón se la pasa con su suegra que para mi fortuna desde que Rei desapareció no se ha parado por aquí. Definitivamente esas dos mujeres me detestan.

Ésta mañana luego de que Satsu me trajera el desayuno a la cama (por órdenes de Raymond) me informó que saldría a hacer las compras de la despensa junto con el chofer de Rei. Le pregunté por Danielle y por Raymond y me dijo que él había salido a trabajar mientras Danielle y su marido salieron a buscar a Rei ¿traducción? estoy sola en casa.

Diez minutos después de ver partir a Satsu en el auto, me las ingenio para ponerme de pie con mi caja de pañuelos desechables para inspeccionar la casa.

Camino por el pasillo y voy directo a la habitación de "ella" de Rei y de mi padre. Todo está en perfecto orden. Al sentirme libre me escabullo en el closet de "los Spencer", es inmenso.

El noventa por ciento de aquel lugar estaba lleno de cosas de Rei. Hermosos vestidos, blusas, faldas y pantalones de las mejores marcas de diseñador y claro, con el mejor gusto posible.

Encuentro otra sección con Yukatas y Kimonos, una exclusiva a zapatillas, botas y demás calzado. Bolsos, pañoletas y algunos sombreros. Prácticamente es una pequeña boutique.

En otro extremo de ese closet están algunos trajes, zapatos y ropa de hombre. La de mi padre.

Todo tiene su aroma y también veo implícito el buen gusto de Rei en toda esa ropa. Ahora comprendo el porqué de las ropas nuevas de mi padre cuando volvía de Tokio. Siempre llegaba con camisas, trajes y zapatos nuevos. Definitivamente era Rei la que se encargaba de hacer sus compras y debo decirlo, tiene excelente gusto.

Regreso a las cosas de Rei. Observo sus joyas y algo me llama la atención: son muy pocas y muy sencillas, solo un brazalete de diamantes y rubíes engarzados en oro demasiado ostentoso es el que sobresale, jamás se lo he visto puesto a Rei y luce antiguo, como una joya de familia.

Mi madre tiene un closet similar al de Rei en Londres. El último grito de la moda en todas sus prendas, pero siempre ha sido su colección de joyas lo que más me ha maravillado de sus cosas. En el closet de Rei por el contrario y haciendo de lado aquel brazalete que está muy aparte de las demás alhajas solo veo un par de joyas, algunos prendedores, unos cuantos aretes con rubí y otros con diamantes, elegantes pero muy sencillos ;luego me pongo a analizar. Rei no es una mujer de muchas joyas, si hago memoria solo le he visto puestos sus aretes de estrellas de rubi (los cuales debe traer consigo ahora porque no les veo en su alhajero) y sus anillos de boda y compromiso, si lo pienso me parece gracioso. Llevo un buen rato viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Rei y es apenas ahora que me doy cuenta de esto y es que ella es tan elegante que no necesita de joya alguna para lucir como una diosa, no puedo evitar comparar, mi madre es otro boleto.

¿cómo pueden dos mujeres ser tan diferentes? mi madre nació con pañales de seda, en cuna de plata. Todos los lujos estuvieron siempre a su alcance y antes de sus cremas caras, sus maquillajes costosos, sus perfumes finos y su ropa de diseñador no es más que una mujer cualquiera, común y corriente.

Pero Rei es diferente. ¿será que las clases de Michiru cuando era adolescente fueron más eficientes que los mejores colegios de señoritas a los que fue mi madre? he visto a "la otra mujer" sin maquillaje alguno, enfundada en sus ropas de cama y aun así, con su rostro decaído por la tristeza luce como una reina, con el porte y la belleza que la caracterizan; así, sin joyas, sin maquillaje, sin arreglos especiales. Comprendo por qué se enamoró tan perdidamente mi padre de ella.

Como si fuera una niña tomo sus cosas y comienzo a probármelas, a imitar gestos de ella. Suelto las coletas altas de mi cabello que hace días no me hacía y que ayer me había arreglado y tomo unas tijeras que estaban en su cajón para cortar mi larga cabellera, lo dejo a media espalda, suelto.

No quiero ser la imagen de mi madre como me he esforzado por años, tampoco la de Rei, quiero ser yo, solo yo.

Vuelvo a abrir ese cajón para meter las tijeras y me encuentro con una libreta "¿qué será?" me pregunto y la curiosidad es mayor a mí y la hojeo, ¡es un diario!.

Escucho ruidos abajo y tomo la libreta entre mis manos, cierro el cajón y salgo corriendo. Son las voces de Raymond, Danielle y Andy. No quiero imaginarme la que se me arma con "Danielle Corajes Spencer" si me llega a encontrar en la recámara de su madre.

Al llegar a mi recámara me meto en la cama y pongo bajo mis cobijas el diario de Rei. Justo a tiempo porque veo a Raymond entrar a mi habitación.

- ¿se puede?- Pregunta el pelinegro asomando la naríz.

- ¡Raymond!- Le saludo- ¿cómo estás?

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿cómo sigue tu resfriado?

- Mejor...tal vez mañana pueda ir a la editorial- Ofrezco

- No. Creo que será mejor que te presentes hasta el lunes. Lo mejor para curar un resfriado es el reposo, reposo y sopas calientes. Y yo te traje una- me dice.

- ¿en serio?

- Si. Pasamos por Le pettit France y Danielle moría por scargolls así que llegamos a comer algo, yo te traje esta sopa de cebolla que a mí me gusta mucho, espero que a ti también- Me cuenta, a mi me parece extrañísimo que Raymond me platique tanto.

- Gracias, claro que me encanta- Le miento, odio la cebolla.

- Entonces, te dejo con tu sopa para que la disfrutes, te servirá. Pedí un poco de pan de ajo para que la acompañes, sé que es demasiado. Pero el ajo ayudará a tu resfriado y a tu tos, es un excelente antibiótico- Me da cátedra.

- Entonces la terminaré toda- le aseguro, se siente tan bien que alguien me trate de ésta forma.

- Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo.

- Gracias, Ray.- Le sonrío.

- Descansa...

Raymond apenas y me hace una señal con la mano y luego sale de la habitación. De nuevo se cierra ante una señal de afecto, ¿por qué será así?

Cuando me siento sola saco el diario de Rei. Sigo intrigada sobre aquel hombre: Damon Corbel. No sé si tuvo una relación con ella, aunque sospecho que sí, me lo dice mi sexto sentido.

Sé que está mal espiar las memorias de Rei, pero tengo tanto que necesito saber ¿de dónde sacaría la verdad? Satsu jamás hablará de lo que pasó ¿Makoto? ¡ella primero me arrojaría a los tiburones antes de soltarme media palabra!. Tal vez Raymond me contaría un poco si lo convenciera, pero jamás me lo diría todo debido a que su información al respecto de un romance entre su madre y un extraño seguro es muy limitada y eso si Danielle me permite acercarme a su hermano, seguro perdería un brazo antes de ello, ¿las cartas de mi padre? No, tal vez ni siquiera supo de aquellos amoríos así que abro aquel diario...

_**Tokio 1993 **_

_La editorial fénix prácticamente había dejado atrás su periodo gris y los números se estaban estabilizando a pasos agigantados. Para Rei, Damon había sido un gran apoyo como asesor pero también como amigo._

_La idea de vivir en un hotel termino por hartar al pelinegro de ojos color miel, estaba cansado de todo ello y le pidió a su amiga de ojos amatista que le ayudara a elegir un departamento, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Rei fue el departamento Kino que Makoto aun conservaba inhabitado pero en perfectas condiciones, luego de meditarlo la cocinera inventó una decena de pretextos nada válidos y dijo que no podría rentarle el lugar a Damon por lo que la búsqueda continuó hasta dar con el adecuado; un típico departamento de soltero con una magnífica vista a la ciudad, Rei sugirió que fuera un lugar amueblado pero Damon se negó diciendo que quería un lugar decorado a su gusto así que ambos pasaron bastantes días en mueblerías y tiendas de decoración para poder armar el lugar que Damon deseaba como hogar, claro con varios toques de la pelinegra que le daban un estilo único a aquel departamento._

_En un momento dado, Damon como hombre que era terminó de hartarse de ver telas, sillones y cuadros y terminó por dejar todo en manos de la experta: Rei._

_Ella aceptó con la condición de que él se hiciera cargo de los eventos que estaban organizando para dar a conocer la editorial a la gente. Lo de las relaciones públicas no era lo suyo pero Damon parecía tener un encanto especial con las personas, Rei no._

_Damon Corbel gustaba de las chamarras de cuero y las motocicletas, cualquiera que lo encontrase en la calle dudaría de su capacidad para los negocios pero como la mayoría de las veces, las apariencias engañan._

_El departamento de soltero de Damon Corbel contaba con una sala que no cualquiera hubiera conseguido: Grandes sillones de cuero con unos detalles plateados en la base y descansa brazos, una mesa de billar y una cantina muy similar a la de cualquier bar, a cualquiera le hubiera encantado pasar una tarde ahí._

_Cuando Rei le fue a mostrar al guapo chico el departamento, Damon no lució menos que complacido, Rei había pensado en todo y ese era un lugar por demás agradable para cualquier soltero._

_- ¿te gusta?_

_- Me encanta, Rei. Te quedó perfecto, creo que terminaré por trabajar desde aquí- Bromea él._

_- Sé que no lo harás- Corta ella- Tu cantina tiene todo: Whisky, vodka, Coñac, Sake, vino tinto, blanco, jeréz, brandy. incluso Tequila._

_- Entonces, no hay pretexto para no inaugurar esto como debe de ser ¿no?- Invita él a sentarse a su invitada mientras camina a la cantina y sirve dos copas de vino tinto- Sé que es tu favorito._

_- Gracias, Damon- Acepta ella la copa- Salud._

_- Por la bella diseñadora..._

_- Por tu departamento nuevo- Corrige ella tomando un sorbo de vino mientras él se deja caer al lado de Rei en el sillón._

_- Es realmente cómodo, Rei. Me encanta- Alaga él._

_- Que alegría que te guste, Damon._

_- Creo que me conoces demasiado bien, parece como si lo hubiera elegido todo yo mismo, claro con tu buen gusto- Aclara él._

_- Bueno, lo compré en base a ello, pensando en ti- Explica la pelinegra._

_Damon sonrió con las palabras de ella y acercó su rostro lenta y delicadamente al de ella, había caído la noche ya y la luz del lugar era color ámbar, ambos sintieron sus corazones latir con rapidez. Él rozó sus labios y Rei entreabrió su boca dejándose llevar por aquella boca sedienta, enredando sus finas mano en el cabello nocturno de él._

_El pelinegro deslizó sus manos por el fino torso de ella, buscando el cierre de aquel vestido, lo encontró._

_Las grandes manos de aquel hombre bajaron delicadamente la cremallera de aquel vestido, ella se separó ligeramente topándose con esos ojos color miel, se sobresaltó al contacto de su mirada._

_- Damon, no- dijo mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad._

_- ¿por qué no, Rei?- Interrogó el pelinegro- Me deseas, creo que casi tanto como te deseo yo. ¿por qué no te dejas llevar?_

_- Porque soy una mujer casada, no puedo hacer esto- Explica la de ojos amatista acomodándose las ropas._

_- Rei, por favor. estamos en Marzo, ¿desde cuándo no lo ves? Él debería estar ya aquí- Recuerda el hombre._

_- No voy a discutir sobre mi matrimonio contigo, Damon._

_- No intento que lo hagas. Pero tienes derecho, Rei. Además, él es un imbécil._

_- No te permito que lo llames de esa forma_

_- ¡pero lo es!- se exalta él- Es un imbécil por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, por descuidar la familia que tiene ¡no tienes idea de lo que daría yo por tener una familia tan perfecta como la que tienen ustedes! Es un idiota._

_- Darien tendrá sus razones para no estar aquí- Lo defiende Rei._

_- Tal vez. Pero ni teniendo todas las razones del mundo lo justifico. Tú sola eres suficiente razón para mandar todo por la borda, Rei. ¡solo por ti cualquier hombre se lanzaría al abismo! y él...él tiene a ti, tiene tu amor. ¡Tiene a la mujer perfecta! y lo desperdicia todo porque "tiene mucho trabajo" ¡por favor!_

_- Ya te lo dije. No discutiré sobre mi matrimonio contigo, Damon. Será mejor que me vaya._

_- Espera..._

_- No. De verdad, es mejor que me vaya. Te veo mañana en la oficina._

_Ella tomó su bolso y salió de prisa de aquel departamento, sin decir más, sin dejar a aquel hombre hablar. Sí, Damon Corbel le gustaba ¿y a quién no? Era un hombre atractivo, buen mozo, educado y gentil. Tal vez si lo hubiera conocido antes, tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no. Rei era una mujer casada y aun cuando estaba furiosa con Darien no perdería su matrimonio por una aventura con un hombre, por más atractivo que éste le pareciera..._

_Aquella noche tal vez por culpa o tal vez porque de verdad lo extrañaba tomó la llamada de Darien sin chistar, claro luego de pasar una hora charlando con Danielle sobre sus clases de artes marciales y con Raymond sobre sus avances en la declamación._

_Cuando estuvo en la habitación, a solas se recostó en la cama. Ya ataviada con su bata y sin maquillaje alguno tomó la bocina poniéndose cómoda._

_- Hola...-Saludó._

_- Amor, me hace tan feliz escuchar tu voz- Cuenta él emocionado._

_- Yo también tenía ganas de oírte, Darien._

_- ¿lo dices en serio?_

_- Si. Lo digo de verdad._

_- No me lo tomes a mal, amor. Pero...¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? A últimas fechas apenas y tomas mis llamadas. Me hace muy feliz que quieras hablar conmigo, pero quiero saber ¿qué cambió?_

_- Es que he estado pensando...No te diré que ya no estoy molesta contigo, Darien- Aclara ella- Sigo molesta por tu ausencia tan larga, porque no llegaste en navidad y porque aun es hora que no te paras aquí._

_- Rei, amor, yo..._

_- Pero también es cierto que te amo y sé que también tu me amas. No sé cuáles son tus razones verdaderas para estar allá porque no creo que solo sea el trabajo. Pero creo que debo confiar en ti como tú en mi ¿verdad?_

_- pues...- Darien no daba abasto a lo que escuchaba._

_- No quiero estar peleando siempre contigo, Darien. _

_- Yo tampoco quiero eso, Amor...-Apoya él- No sabes cómo me gustaría ahora estar a tu lado._

_- y a mi tenerte conmigo...te extraño- Confiesa ella vulnerable._

_- Te prometo que pronto estaré ahí, linda. Tal vez para tu cumpleaños te dé una sorpresa- Ofrece el pelinegro._

_- ¿en verdad?- Se escucha emocionada la voz de la pelinegra._

_- Si...en verdad. Desde que nos conocimos siempre he estado a tu lado para tu cumpleaños._

_- Espero que éste año no sea la excepción- Pide la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Verás que no._

_- ¿me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo. Haré lo posible por regresar antes, pero sino. Estaré listo para tu cumpleaños, amor- Promete él._

_- Sería mi mejor regalo, Darien..._

_- Te prometo que haré algo especial para ese día- Ofrece el inglés._

_- No necesito nada especial, te necesito a ti, nada más que a ti- Aclara ella- Aunque ahora debo dormir, mañana los chicos tienen escuela, así que...buenas noches, Darien._

_- Te amo, Rei. Nunca lo olvides- Pide él._

_- Nunca podría..._

_Ambos colgaron el teléfono casi a la par, los dos con el mismo sentimiento en sus corazones: Emoción, tristeza, añoranza. ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verse? No lo sabían a ciencia cierta, pero ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. Bien vale la pena jugarse el todo por el todo ¿no es así?_

_El día después de aquel beso prohibido se sintió la tensión en Editorial Fénix. Rei no miraba directamente a Damon a los ojos y éste se sentía apenado pero siendo los dos unos profesionales acordaron no volver a tocar el tema. Rei amaba demasiado a Darien para engañarlo y Damon prefería ser amigo de la mujer de mirada amatista a perderla para siempre._

_Rei no lo aceptaría, pero aquel beso con Damon la hizo sentir muchas cosas. Pero no deseaba ponerse a pensar en ellas así que dejó de lado todos aquellos fantasmas e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: trabajar._

_Abril había llegado. Un mes como los otros once del año, pero no cualquier mes para los Spencer. Para Rei, la idea de volver a ver a Darien le alegraba los días. A últimas fechas y conforme se acercaba el tan esperado 17 de Abril estaba de mejor humor, tarareaba canciones sin darse cuenta y sonreía, sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

_Aquella mañana cuando por fin llegó el tan esperado día, Rei no podía ocultar su alegría._

_- Luces feliz- Dijo Damon a la escritora luego del pastel de cumpleaños y ser felicitada por sus empleados y por él._

_- Lo estoy, Damon._

_- ¿ya llegó Darien a Tokio?- Preguntó el celoso hombre._

_- Aun no, pero seguro no debe tardar.-Explicó con seguridad la pelinegra- ¿Sabes? Mako y Andrew Nos invitaron por la tarde a comer pastel, lo preparará Mako. Deberías venir._

_- Gracias, pero no. Tu amiga y su esposo no me quieren mucho que digamos. Además, creo que es un momento familiar y si Darien estará aquí dudo que le agrade tener a extraños en casa._

_- Tal vez, pero serás mi invitado, Damon. Anda, ven, te divertirás- Pide la pelinegra._

_- No insistas. Gracias, pero no...Aunque..._

_- ¿aunque?_

_- Bueno, si ese idiota no llega..._

_- Llegará- Asegura la de ojos amatista._

_- Si no llega, si cambias de opinión...estaré en casa. Llámame e iremos a celebrar, a donde tu digas, como tu lo quieras- Ofrece él._

_- Gracias...Pero eso no pasará.- Insiste ella- Damon...Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos todo por hoy. Debo ir a casa y..._

_- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- Se entristece él._

_- Nos vemos mañana, Damon..._

_Rei salió de la editorial. Sabía que Damon estaba triste, pero no podía hacer más. Lo apreciaba, pero no lo suficiente para hacer de lado al hombre que era el dueño de su corazón._

_Manejó hasta casa. Esa tarde el transporte escolar regresaría a los chicos así que no se preocupó por esperarlos._

_Al abrir la puerta de la casa se quedó paralizada al encontrar cientos de rosas rojas y lirios casa blanca por doquier, lejos de darle gusto sintió que algo le cayó al estómago con peso de más._

_- Señora, llega temprano- Saluda Satsu._

_- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "señora", Satsu? Pero en fin. Mejor dime ¿ya llegó el señor?_

_- No, señora. Aun no, pero trajeron ésta carta...-Entrega la joven un sobre a la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Debí suponerlo...-Se desilusiona ella- Satsu, estaré en mi habitación ¿podrías encargarte de la comida de los chicos? Me duele la cabeza._

_- Claro, señora. No se preocupe_

_- Satsu, una cosa más._

_- Dígame._

_- No me pases llamadas, de nadie. Necesito dormir._

_Una sonrisa fingida apareció en el rostro de Rei, aquella que desempolvaba cada día que pasaba y él no estaba a su lado. La que vestía para hacer sentir a los chicos que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad... no lo estaba._

_Al subir las escaleras se topó con Gea. Caminaron una frente a la otra y fue Gea quien tuvo que llamar a Rei que caminaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de tener frente a ella a su suegra hasta que ésta le habló._

_- Rei, hija ¿qué te ocurre?- Pregunta preocupada la mujer mayor._

_- Nada, no me ocurre nada, Gea. Es solo que...me duele la cabeza, eso es todo- Miente Rei ocultando su rostro del de aquella mujer inglesa, se sentía transparente y no deseaba serlo, menos en ese momento._

_- Claro, será mejor que descanses un poco, hija. No me siento bien como para acompañarte a la cena en casa de Andrew, pero quiero darte tu obsequio- Explica la mujer de cabellera color turquesa._

_- Gea, no es necesario...-Se apena le pelinegra._

_- Lo sé. Pero lo hago con el corazón, hija- Explica la señora de ojos azules extendiéndole una cajita a su nuera._

_- ¿qué es?- Pregunta la más joven mientras abre aquella caja de terciopelo, era un brazalete antiguo, fino. Con diamantes y rubíes engarzados en oro, una joya tan hermosa que no había visto jamás.- Gea, no puedo aceptarlo, debe ser carísimo._

_- Lo es. Pero no es por su precio por lo que te la obsequio. Es una joya de familia, hija. Perteneció a mi madre y a mi abuela. Es una joya que heredamos de madre a hija. Yo no tuve hijas, pero te tengo a ti que te quiero como si fueras mi hija de sangre así que nada me honraría más que lo aceptaras._

_- Gea..._

_- Por favor, Rei. Tuve la oportunidad de entregarla a otras mujeres, sobrinas o exnovias de Darien. Pero mi corazón me decía que ninguna de ellas era merecedora de seguir el legado de mi familia._

_- Pero, Gea... ¿cómo sabes que yo lo soy?_

_- El corazón de una madre nunca se equivoca. Mi hijo te ama, Rei.- Explica la mujer mayor- Eres su motivo de vida. Sé que a últimas fechas no han estado muy bien, que han tenido problemas. Pero nunca dudes de lo mucho que te ama, aunque todo apunte a lo contrario._

_- Gea no creo que sea bueno que hablemos de..._

_- Lo sé, lo sé. No debo meterme. Pero no pude evitarlo. _

_- No te disculpes, por favor. Es solo que...no considero adecuado discutir mis problemas maritales contigo, yo..._

_- Lo entiendo, linda. Anda, ve a dormir un poco- invita la mujer de cabello turquesa- Satsu y yo nos encargaremos de los chicos, tu descansa._

_- Gracias, Gea. Por todo- Agradece la pelinegra abrazando emocionada a su suegra._

_Rei no podía quejarse de su suegra. Gea Spencer más que una suegra había sido una amiga, una madre para ella desde que llegó a vivir con ellos. Nunca habían tenido una discusión e incluso ahora que estaba teniendo problemas con Darien por su lejanía física se había mantenido al margen, hasta ahora._

_Rei no abrió la carta. Por el contrario la empuñó y la arrancó en el fondo del cajón de su buró. No necesitaba leerla para saber que él no vendría este día. Solo acató a llamar a Makoto para decirle que no irían a su casa, que se sentía indispuesta y que dejaban el pastel para otro día. Lamentaba quedarle mal a su amiga, pero en ese momento no era buena compañía para nadie._

_Por la tarde, luego de dormir por horas sintió que la cabeza le dolía, tal vez era por tanto dormir o tal vez por todos los pensamientos que navegaban por su cabeza. Fue el golpe en su puerta el que la hizo despertarse sobresaltada. Lo había olvidado, la puerta tenía seguro._

_Se levantó de la cama casi en automático, corrió al espejo para arreglar prontamente su cabello y corrió a abrir. No podía ser nadie más._

_Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que quien estaba tras la puerta era su amiga Makoto, lucía preocupada, preocupada por ella y su deseo de ocultarse del mundo._

_- Mako..._

_- Parece que no te da gusto verme- Se queja la castaña abrazando a su amiga- Feliz cumpleaños, Rei-chan._

_- Gracias..._

_- Sé que no querías salir de casa. Pero no dijiste nada sobre traer la fiesta a tu casa. Toda, y aclaro TODA mi familia. Incluyendo al pequeño Thor que está en brazos de su padre te esperan._

_- Mako, no me siento bien..._

_- Lo sé. Andrew me dijo que Darien tuvo la visita sorpresiva de unos accionistas que no esperaba y no pudo salir a tiempo. Pero nos tienes a tooodos nosotros para mimarte, Rei _

_- Bien...dame cinco minutos y me cambiaré.-termina por rendirse la señora Spencer desempolvando su falsa sonrisa._

_- Si tardas más de cinco minutos vendré por ti.- Amenaza la castaña_

_Makoto tenía razón. Tal vez Darien no estaba en casa, pero ella tenía a toda su familia esperándole abajo: Makoto, Andrew, Andy, Motoki, Sayuri, Thor, Danielle, Raymond, Satsu y Gea. No podía minimizar los esfuerzos de todos ellos por hacerla sentir bien, no le daría ese gusto a él._

_Luego de ponerse un vestido rojo y retocar su maquillaje bajó las escaleras. No pudo menos que sentirse enternecida cuando se dio cuenta que los niños habían organizado una obra de teatro tomando como guión la historia de "recuerdos de invierno" A Rei le causó gracia ver que terminada la obra los chicos confesaron a su madre que habían tenido una seria discusión sobre la historia. Danielle había deseado hacer su versión de "la logia del caos" y Sayuri quería tomar la obra de "ángel caído" pero ninguno de los niños deseaba salir herido en batalla por lo que optaron por una historia que no implicara sacrificar la nueva sala de la casa._

_Pasada la obra se trasladaron al comedor. Makoto se había lucido desde los aperitivos hasta el postre. Todo había sido delicioso y el pastel de cuatro chocolates era lo mejor de todo. Muy en el fondo Rei se lamentaba por no poder compartir todo eso con él, aunque al pensarlo mejor sentía demasiado coraje con aquel hombre por dejarla sola._

_Terminada la cena. Los chicos corrieron a la sala de televisión a seguir jugando, a seguir peleando mientras Andrew fingía cuidarlos para salvarse de ayudar a lavar los trastos. Gea se disculpó y subió a su habitación mientras Satsu hizo lo mismo._

_En la cocina Spencer solo se encontraban Rei y Makoto que salvo pretexto de lavar los platos charlaban._

_- ¿estás bien?- Pregunta con evidente preocupación la castaña._

_- Si. De maravilla. Mil gracias por todo: la obra, la cena, el pastel. Me encantó, Mako- chan- Dice sincera la pelinegra._

_- Sabes que lo hacemos con gusto_

_- Aun así, gracias...por todo._

_- Si te hace sentir mejor...aunque no es necesario que agradezcas._

_- Pero si tendré que hacerlo si me haces un favor._

_- El que quieras, lo sabes._

_- ¿podrías llevarte a Raymond y a Dany a dormir a tu casa? - Pide la pelinegra._

_- ¿piensas salir?- Se sorprende Makoto._

_- Si. Damon me invitó a ir por un trago y le voy a tomar la palabra- Cuenta Rei._

_- Rei, no irás a hacer una locura.- Se preocupa la castaña_

_- Claro que no. No te preocupes.- Minimiza la de ojos amatista._

_- Por supuesto que me preocupas .Eres mi amiga y sé que con la ausencia de Darien estás vulnerable y..._

_- No hablemos de él ¿quieres?- Pide ella._

_- Como quieras, solo ten cuidado. No te dejes llevar por el rencor ¿quieres? Tal vez te arrepientas después._

_- Te prometo que no lo haré. Solo necesito relajarme. Dejar de pensar..._

_- Lo entiendo. Entonces, cuenta con ello y diviértete mucho ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Prometido._

_Aquella noche los chicos Spencer se fueron a dormir a casa de los Hansford. Andrew que generalmente era un hombre despistado no dejó pasar por alto el hecho de que los chicos se quedasen con ellos, no era algo muy común y menos en el cumpleaños de Rei, pero solo se dijo que la cumpleañera estaba muy cansada y prefería dormir._

_Rei cambió sus ropas, se puso un vestido entallado color negro y sus zapatillas del mismo color, solo avisó a Satsu que saldría y le pidió que si Darien llamaba solo dijera que se había ido a dormir._

_La mujer de cabellera negra tomó su auto hacia aquella zona que conocía perfectamente bien._

_-000-_

_La casa de los Hansford solía ser un lugar bastante movido, aun cuando la casa era inmensa parecía no bastarle a los pequeños niños de cabellera rubia._

_Andrew se las había arreglado para mandar a la cama a sus dos pequeños revoltosos y a su visitante pelinegro que era el que menos problema les daba. Tardó casi una hora para conseguir que durmieran, Makoto eligió llevar a la cama a Danielle y Sayuri que eran para esas alturas las mejores amigas._

_El rubio de ojos azules entró a la habitación con la camisa arrugada y un par de rasguños en la frente, no se sorprendió al ver a su bella esposa de cabello café recostando al pequeño Thor en la cuna al lado de su cama._

_- ¿tuviste guerra?- Le pregunta intentando controlar la risa la ojiverde._

_- ja ja. Muy graciosa, por eso elegiste acostar a las niñas ¿verdad?- evidencia él._

_- vamos, si no son tan traviesos- finge ella._

_- querida, ¡me emboscaron!- Cuenta él mientras comienza a desnudarse frente a ella para colocar la ropa sucia en el cesto- esos dos chicos son terribles. Tardé más de media hora en conseguir librarme de ellos, ¡son tan listos!_

_- Eso lo heredaron de mi_

_- Claro. Indudablemente, ¿por qué no pueden ser como Raymond? Ese chico es tan serio, tan tranquilo_

_- Lo sé. Pero seguro tu también eras tan inquieto como ellos de pequeños ¿no es así?- deduce la ojiverde._

_- Solo un poco..._

_- Claro..._

_- Mako-chan- llama el rubio tumbándose en la cama al lado de la mujer francesa._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿por qué Rei te pidió que trajeras a los chicos contigo?- Interroga él._

_- Es que...se siente un poco mal, creo que necesita descansar._

_- No...no creo que sea eso... Creo que hay algo más, lucía ansiosa, como si tuviera prisa porque nos fuéramos._

_- ¿cómo crees?- Desvía la castaña colocándose a horcajadas sobre el rubio- Deja de decir tonterías._

_- No, lo digo en serio, querida. Algo pasa aquí...Rei no actúa como de costumbre, algo ocultaba- Insiste el rubio._

_- Andrew Hansford- Llama autoritaria la castaña soltándose el pelo- Hazme favor de cerrar tu gran boca y hazme el amor. ¿no te has dado cuenta que los chicos están dormidos y aun no es media noche?_

_- Tienes razón, soy un idiota- Cae en cuentas él._

_- Lo eres..._

_El rubio calló sus palabras besando a la mujer sentada en su regazo. Si, tal vez algo ocurría con Rei, su mujer implícitamente se lo había confirmado pero no le dedicaría más tiempo a esas ideas esa noche, esa noche solo se la dedicaría a ella, a su amada Makoto..._

_-000-_

_Damon se encontraba degustando una copa de vino tinto en su nuevo departamento, si vino tinto. Su favorito no era tal vez éste. Pero en definitiva era el que le recordaba a "ella" a Rei. Era el sabor que tenían sus labios aquel día que la pudo besar y el vino tinto era lo único que le permitía revivir aquel momento._

_La música de fondo le permitía relajarse y el vaivén de las velas del centro de mesa le permitían pensar en algo más que no fuera Rei._

_El golpe de la puerta, un suave golpe, muy bajito, casi como dudando si tocar o no lo hizo quitar su mirada de aquellas velas. No esperaba a nadie ¿o tal vez si?_

_Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió. Sus ojos no daban abasto a lo que veía, era ella, justo ella._

_- Rei...-Nombró casi con miedo a que fuera un sueño y el hablar le despertase._

_- ¿puedo pasar?- Pidió casi en un susurro._

_- Claro...adelante..._

_Ella entró en silencio sentándose en el sofá. Damon comprendió que algo no estaba bien en ella y no preguntó, solo sirvió una copa más de vino y se la extendió a Rei, sentándose a su lado, la mujer de ojos color amatista tomó la copa y la bebió de golpe, entregándola de nuevo a él que volvió a llenarla para que Rei hiciera lo mismo dos veces más, cuándo ella sintió su cabeza anestesiada consiguió hablar._

_- No llegó, Damon...-Terminó por decir ella._

_- Es un imbécil- Responde sin poder evitar el hombre de ojos color miel._

_- Si, lo es..._

_- Si tú fueras mía, Rei. Si tú fueras mi mujer...tendrían que arrancarme los brazos y las piernas para evitar que yo estuviera a tu lado...-Murmura él._

_Las palabras de Damon parecen caer muy en el fondo del corazón de Rei que abre sus ojos y lo observa sorprendida._

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- Nunca he dicho nada más en serio, Rei. Si tú fueras mía, si tú fueras mi mujer...no me apartaría de ti ni un solo momento..._

_- Damon...-Llamó ella._

_- ¿sí?_

_Rei se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre de ojos color miel, fue ella la que en ésta ocasión besó los labios ardientes de él. Ella la que se sentó en su regazo colgándose de su cuello y ella quien clavó aquellos ojos amatista llenos de fuego en las pupilas color miel de él._

_- hazme el amor..._

_Damon no daba abastos a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer lo que aquella mujer de ojos amatista le suplicaba lo que él había deseado desde que la conoció y así sin más ni más ella tiró con salvajismo de la camisa de aquel extraño y él se perdió en sus besos buscando con sus manos la llave de aquel vestido que en ese momento era lo único que lo separaba de ella, de Rei..._

_-000-_

_Eran ya las dos de la mañana en la mansión Spencer. Gea como de costumbre se había levantado a tomar un poco de leche tibia endulzada con miel, le sorprendió escuchar a Satsu hablando por teléfono._

_- Señor, le digo la verdad. La señora está dormida. No la puedo despertar._

_- ¿Satsu?- La llamó Gea- ¿es mi hijo?_

_- Si, señora. Es él, pero la señora dijo..._

_- Dame el teléfono ¿quieres?- Pidió la mujer de cabello turquesa._

_- pero, señora..._

_- Satsu._

_- Si...-dice de mala gana la muchacha entregando el teléfono y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a solas a la madura señora._

_- Hijo...¿dónde estás? Debiste llegar hace horas ¿qué ocurre? Satsu te dijo la verdad, Rei se fue a dormir hace horas. No se ve nada bien...No, no voy a despertarla. Se ve decaída, hijo. Fue terrible para ella que no vinieras hoy, envió a los chicos a dormir a casa de Makoto y Andrew...Hijo, debes volver cuanto antes, puedes perder tu matrimonio si las cosas siguen así...No, no lo digo porque haya visto algo, es solo que has descuidado mucho a Rei y a los chicos. Te necesitan...Darien, dime la verdad ¿qué es lo que pasa? tú no eres así, no dejarías a tu familia solos por tanto tiempo...bien...descansa. Le diré a Rei que llamaste._

_Gea colgó el teléfono. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero sabía que su hijo no estaba bien, su voz se lo decía. _

_Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero no podía quedarse así. Sabía que Rei no dormía y tal vez era lo mejor hablar con ella._

_Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, tal vez en otra ocasión cualquiera hubiera seguido de largo, pero ese día no. Así que abrió la puerta delicadamente llamando a su nuera "Rei"...nadie respondió. Caminó hacia su cama y lo descubrió, la cama no estaba desecha, todo estaba en su lugar, todo menos Rei..._

.  
_Del carmín de tus labios pintaba mi piel,_  
_me desgarra también el ansia de abrazarte,_  
_me duele no tocarte._

_Si mi cama no quemó tus ganas,_  
_y mi flama no partió esperanzas,_  
_vuelve que si ya te has ido,_  
_esto es tiempo perdido,_

_no puedo no vivir_  
_pintando tu partir en lienzos que tendrían,_  
_noches de agonía, mía._

_Si mi cama no quemo tus ganas,_  
_y mi flama no partió esperanzas,_  
_vuelve que si ya te has ido,_  
_esto es tiempo perdido, no puedo no vivir_  
_pintando tu partir en lienzos que tendrían,_  
_noches de agonía, mía..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Hola chicas. Les dejo aquí mi capítulo 28 de "La otra mujer" que coincide con el día y que también marca que estamos a un mes de mi cumpleaños. El 28 es un día importante y aprovecho para contarles algo. Éste será el último capítulo que publique de "La otra mujer" porque me retiro del Fandom. He decidido dejar de escribir y dedicarme a cosas más productivas, aun así les agradezco a todos los que siguieron mis historias y me apoyaron a lo largo de todo éste tiempo, sus palabras se vienen conmigo y gracias por todo T_T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Y si alguien me creyó he de decir "Inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar"  
¡claro que no me retiro! y eso es para gusto de algunos y pesar de muchos otros jejejeje. No podría dejarlos botados con un fic, en primera porque amo ésta historia y en segunda por respeto a todos los que cada semana me leen. Hay "La otra mujer" y muchos fics para rato :)_**

**_Bien, fuera de chascarrillos ¿qué les ha parecido? Como muchos supusieron, Damon Corbel sería un personaje importante en la historia y en el matrimonio Spencer...Tal vez un parteaguas :O habrá que ver el próximo capítulo a ver que ocurre con él, con Rei...¡Con nuestro Darien!_**

**_Chicos y chicas. Éste será el último capitulo que publique éste año. El próximo ya será 2013 y quiero agradecer (en serio) de todo corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han seguido ésta historia. A los que pasaron y me dijeron "no me gusta, está feo tu fic", a los que dijeron "no es un Serena&Darien. No me gusta" pero sobre tooodo a esos que me echan porra semana tras semana, a los que no se pierden el fic y me dejan un bello Review para darme ánimos: a Iraís, a Nanny, a Diana, A Hikaru, a mi amiga matona (que no me deja Review hace mucho la muy maldita) a Sir Charles Z, a Leonor de Eboli que lento pero seguro va leyendo, a Sailor Gaby, Mayilu A CherryHino que ha estado re calladita estas últimas semanas, Jaany Serenity y muchas más que seguro se me están pasando. _**

**_Espero que el año nuevo les traiga mil cosas y sobre todo 365 nuevas oportunidades de cumplir sus sueños y de ser felices. Un abrazo y mil gracias por su amistad_**

**_¡Feliz año nuevo!  
¡y feliz día de los inocentes!  
_**

**_Nos vemos antes de día de reyes ;)_**


	29. Capitulo 29: Error

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 29**

**"Error"**

Ahora que mi resfriado se ha curado finalmente regresé a la editorial. Raymond ya no se ausenta tanto, hace más de una semana que Rei desapareció dejando solo esa carta y nada más. Tal vez se ha hecho a la idea de que Rei no volverá hasta que no termine aquello que fue a hacer o tal vez sabe algo más de lo que se yo y sé que no me lo dirá.

Motoki me dijo que hoy no pasaría por mí a la editorial porque tenía cosas que hacer ¿qué serán esas cosas? lo desconozco y la verdad no me importa tanto. Ahora que Raymond ha regresado a la editorial hemos estado trabajando muy de la mano, Ray es tan guapo. Tan varonil tan...

- Rini, ¿estás bien?- Me dice Raymond sacándome de esa forma enfermiza en la que lo observaba

- ¿me decías?

- que si estás bien. Te veo distraída

- Claro, claro es solo que...-dudo por un segundo- Tu mamá se pondrá feliz cuando vea que has logrado traducir casi todas las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau para su publicación.

- No lo hice solo, mucho de éste logro te lo debo a ti, Rini. Gracias...

¿Puede lucir más lindo que cuando sonríe? Creo que me he quedado callada más de lo que debería y quito mi cara de idiota.

- No. Yo solo te apoyé, Raymond. El logro es tuyo y de tu mamá claro está- le respondo.

- Si, tal vez hemos trabajado por mucho tiempo para conseguir esto, pero...tu nos has ayudado mucho, Rini- me reconoce Raymond con sinceridad- Gracias

- Lo hago con gusto.- le respondo mientras me sonrojo. No sé que tiene Raymond que me hace sentir así.

- Te prometo que cuando hable con mi padre le diré lo mucho que nos has apoyado. Se sentirá orgulloso- Ofrece él

Yo agacho la cabeza. De repente la realidad me golpea. Recuerdo que mi padre está muerto y que cuando lo sepan no lo tomarán nada bien. No puedo dejar de sentir dolor por ello.

- ¿te ocurre algo?- Se apena Raymond al ver mi reacción.

- Nada, nada. Es solo que...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que quieras. Somos amigos ¿no?- Me responde haciendo que yo sienta como una piedra caer en mi estómago. Eso me ha dolido.

- Si, por supuesto...- murmuro a mi pesar.

- Dime. ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

- ¿quién es Damon Corbel?- Pregunto directa. Él frunce el ceño y mi pregunta parece agradarle tanto como una visita al dentista.- Es que estuve revisando unas cosas. Unos archivos y su nombre aparece en muchas cosas.

- En esta editorial, Rini, no hablamos nunca de Damon Corbel- Responde con seriedad el muchacho de ojos amatista, parece incluso algo molesto

- ¿pero por qué? ¿quién es él, Raymond?-Insisto.

- Rini, no quiero ser descortés pero...

- Ya, entiendo. No te preocupes. No dije nada- Me rindo.

- Mi tía Mako nos invitó a cenar a su casa, ¿quieres venir?- ofrece él

"la tía Mako" Primero dejaría que una jauría de leones me comiera viva y yo misma preferiría ponerme salsa antes de ir a meterme a la boca del lobo. Al menos los leones serían rápidos.

- Gracias, pero no. Tengo mucho trabajo de investigación por hacer ¿crees que puedas dejarme en casa de camino a casa de los Hansford?

- Claro, como tu digas...- Se encoje de hombros él.

apagamos computadoras y salimos de la editorial. Raymond conduce en silencio su auto hasta la casa de los Spencer. Él me ofrece dejarme hasta la puerta de la casa pero yo le pido que no lo haga y me deja en el cancel. Caminar me hace bien así que muevo mis pasos por las baldosas de antigua cantera hasta entrar a la casa.  
La casa luce tan solitaria sin ella ¿dónde estará Rei?

Satsu está en la cocina. Puedo escucharla pero no me acerco, se que mi compañía no le es tan agradable así que subo las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación.

No he podido dejar de preguntarme ¿qué le pasó a mi padre? ¿por qué no estuvo para el cumpleaños de Rei? ¿porqué el silencio? Tengo las palabras de Rei, he leído una y otra vez lo que pasó luego de su cumpleaños ¿pero qué pasó por la cabeza de mi padre? Luego sonrío de lado creo que nadie mejor que él podría responderme esa pregunta.

_**Tokio 1993**_

_Era el día después del cumpleaños de Rei. Durante el desayuno Gea y su nuera no hablaron mucho. Rei lucía desvelada, desmejorada y Gea por su parte no podía ocultar su preocupación._

_- Luces cansada, Hija. No deberías de ir a la editorial hoy- Sugiere la mayor de las Señoras Spencer._

_- Estoy bien, Gea, Gracias. Además, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, no puedo darme el lujo de faltar al trabajo, apenas vamos levantando la editorial- Explica Rei._

_- Lo sé. Solo digo que luces cansada. Además, Creo que ese joven, Damon puede sobrevivir un día sin ti- Lanza la mujer de cabello turquesa observando la respuesta de Rei que se turba al escuchar a Gea hablar así, luego de tomar un poco de aire le responde._

_- Tal vez, pero la responsabilidad es mía, Gea. De nadie más._

_- Si dejaras que mi hijo te ayudara..._

_- Gea, por favor...no quiero discutir- Pide la mujer de ojos amatista llevando sus manos a la cabeza._

_- Lo entiendo...- Se apena la mujer inglesa- Rei, aprovecho para decirte. Últimamente has regresado muy tarde a casa así que no sé si te veré después._

_La ceja de la pelinegra se arqueo al escuchar las palabras de Gea, le sonaba más a un reproche que al pie de un comentario._

_- ¿qué pasa?_

_- Tengo un vuelo a Londres. Solo quería informarte- Explica la mujer con seriedad._

_- Gea, tienes seis años que no pisas Londres ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Se extraña la pelinegra._

_- Nada grave. Unos asuntos de mis finanzas. No sé cuanto tardaré allá_

_- Siempre ha sido Darien quien arregla tus finanzas...- Regresa Rei._

_- Bueno, sí. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo misma, hija. Explica la mujer de cabello turquesa sin la mayor preocupación._

_- Me preocupa que vueles sola. Creo que lo mejor será que yo te acompañe, Gea._

_- No, hija. No es necesario. Además, como tú lo has dicho. Tienes mucho trabajo en la editorial. No puedes desatenderla- Murmura Gea_

_- Si, es verdad. Pero tu eres mi familia, Gea. La familia es primero. Tu siempre me lo has dicho._

_- Si, la familia es primero. Pero los chicos están en clases y no es momento para que te alejes de Tokio._

_- Me preocupas..._

_- No hay de qué preocuparse. Llamé a Darien para q me recoja en el aeropuerto . Nada me pasará, linda. No me subestimes- Tranquiliza la suegra de la pelinegra._

_- Al menos déjame llevarte al aeropuerto- Pide Rei._

_- Rei..._

_- Por favor._

_- Bien...Si eso te hace sentir tranquila...- Se resigna la mayor de las dos._

_- Me haría sentir tranquila que me dejaras ir contigo._

_- Nada. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Así que mejor voy a terminar de arreglar mis maletas- Corta la conversación la mujer de cabello turquesa. No quería hablar más de un tema que no deseaba ampliar._

_Gea no quería contarle a Rei que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia la noche anterior, no quería que supiera que sabía que las cosas iban tan mal entre ella y su hijo, creyendo que al ocultar la verdad ésta dejaba de estar allí, se equivocaba..._

_Luego de empacar las cosas suficientes para un largo viaje, la guapa y madura señora Spencer fue llevada por Rei al aeropuerto, Se despidió de la muchacha como si no fuera a volver a verla jamás. Tal vez Rei no llevaba su sangre pero en definitiva la quería como esa hija que jamás tuvo._

_Rei despidió a la mujer de cabello turquesa y luego de verla alejarse se paró frete al teléfono más cercano, marcó un número internacional y se limitó a contar a Darien que su madre iba rumbo a Londres en el vuelo de las once, ni una palabra más, luego colgó._

_-000-_

_Él llevaba una hora esperando a que el vuelo proveniente de Tokio arribara. Se sintió feliz al ver a la muer mayor aparecer por la puerta de llegada con su rostro sereno, no pudo ni quiso evitar correr a saludarla y besarla, ella le correspondió._

_- Madre, que gusto volver a verte- Acaricia el rostro de su hijo la señora._

_- Te extrañaba, hijo. Aunque luces muy desmejorado- Cuenta la mujer de cabello turquesa.- ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Ven, te llevaré a casa...-Ofrece el hijo tomando en equipaje de su madre._

_- No. Mejor llévame a un hotel. No me quedaré bajo el mismo techo que t padre- Asegura Gea._

_- Yo hablo de llevarte a mi casa, madre._

_- Hijo. Luego de vivir seis años con Rei y mis nietos...estar bajo el mismo techo que Serena sería una vil traición- Explica ella._

_- ¿cómo está ella, madre? ¿cómo están mis hijos?- Pregunta con ansias el hijo a la madre._

_- Vamos, hijo. Llévame al hotel...charlaremos en el camino..._

_-000-_

_Una guapa mujer de hermosos ojos amatista apareció en la editorial fénix pasado el medio día. A pesar de ser tan tarde portaba un suero en la mano y lucía bastante desmejorada, nadie se atrevió a preguntar por qué._

_Al entrar a su oficina se percató que no estaba sola. Un alto hombre de ojos color miel estaba analizando un sinfín de documentos sobre el escritorio, solo optó por levantar la cabeza por un segundo y luego volver a lo suyo, no sin antes decir por todo saludo:_

_- Llegas tarde._

_- Tuve que llevar a Gea al aeropuerto, viajó a Londres- Responde Rei tomando su lugar y clavando sus ojos en los documentos sobre el escritorio._

_- Esperaba verte a mi lado por la mañana- Reprocha el de ojos claros._

_- Damon...no quiero hablar de eso.- Amenaza Rei._

_- ¿de qué no quieres hablar Rei? ¿de lo que pasó anoche? ¿de lo que sientes por mi? ¿de lo nuestro? ¿de qué? Dime, por favor. Para así evitar agobiar a la "señora"._

_- Estás siendo grosero._

_- Y tú estás siendo una cobarde, y esa no es la Rei que conocí- Regresa él._

_- ¿yo soy cobarde?- Se indigna Rei._

_- Si. Eres cobarde al negar lo que sientes, se que anoche sentiste algo especial, como yo lo sentí- Asegura el pelinegro._

_- Fue solo sexo, Damon. Supéralo- Pide Rei sin voltearlo a ver directamente_

_- Mentira, sentiste algo más. No fue solo sexo- Insiste él._

_- Damon- Se pone de pie Rei mirando al hombre ante ella- Anoche fue un error. Yo me sentía sola y estaba tomada, nada más._

_- No fuiste tomada a mi departamento, ¿a qué fuiste, Rei?- La encara él._

_- Contigo no se puede hablar- Bufa la pelinegra tomando su bolso para salir de la oficina, Damon la detuvo del brazo._

_- Espera. Yo no soy Darien para que me dejes sin una explicación.- Advierte con voz enérgica el Europeo_

_- No metas a Darien en esto- Reclama ella._

_- ¡pero si tiene todo que ver con Darien! ¿acaso no discutiste con él antes de aceptarme un trago en Suiza? ¿acaso no fuiste anoche buscándome a mí porque él jamás llegó? ¿qué fui, Rei? ¿Solo un sustituto?_

_- No voy a hablar del tema - Se molesta Rei- Ya te lo dije, solo fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir._

_- ¿un error? ¿de verdad fue un simple error?- Interroga con incredulidad el hombre ante ella, luego un silencio._

_- Escucha, Damon- Llamó Rei con seriedad- Amo a Darien, él es el amor de mi vida y no pienso poner en riesgo mi matrimonio por una duda._

_- ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que tu matrimonio hace mucho se fue al diablo?- responde él a la pelinegra._

_Rei se queda por un segundo parada de espaldas en la puerta de su oficina, luego se va. Damon no lo sabía pero sus palabras habían calado muy hondo en el corazón de aquella mujer._

_-000-_

_Gea Spencer se había instalado en el Ritz. Su hijo le había ayudado a subir las maletas hasta su suit. Luego de haber acomodado sus cosas, la elegante señora se sentó en el sillón más cercano para observar a aquel hombre con rostro decaído y ojeroso._

- _¿qué ocurre, Darien?- Marcó sin rodeos la madre del banquero._

- _¿de qué hablas, madre?- Respondió nervioso el muchacho._

- _No intentes engañarme, hijo. Sé que algo pasa._

- _Madre…_

- _Tu no hubieras dejado por nada del mundo de ir con tu familia en navidad, menos aun de dejar sola a Rei en su cumpleaños- Explica la señora._

- _¿cómo está Rei, madre? ¿cómo están los chicos?- Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules con nerviosismo al escuchar hablar a su madre de ellos._

- _¿cómo van a estar, hijo? Ray es casi un adolescente, está molesto con todos. Danielle llora y Rei…_

- _¿y Rei? ¿qué pasa con Rei, madre?- Interroga agobiado el inglés._

- _Rei te necesita a su lado, hijo. No puedes dejar sola tanto tiempo a tu mujer…-regaña con voz suave pero preocupada la señora Spencer._

- _Confío en ella, madre. – Asegura él._

- _No es sobre confianza, Darien. Es sobre ustedes, ella te necesita a su lado. Necesita de tu apoyo._

- _¿le ocurre algo a Rei? Dime la verdad, madre- Se pone nervioso el pelinegro- La he notado...distinta._

- _Hay demasiadas cosas que no me corresponde hablar contigo, hijo. Pero creo que deberías ir a Tokio. Tu familia te necesita a su lado..Podrías perderlos si sigues así._

_El alto chico se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón frente a su madre. Se llevó las manos a la frente en clara señal de desesperación._

- _Dime la verdad, Hijo. ¿qué está pasando? Sé que no es el trabajo lo que te retiene en Londres, jamás ha sido pretexto para alejarte de ellos tanto tiempo. Has perdido negocios millonarios solo por que tus citas coincidían con algún cumpleaños de ellos o navidad._

- _No puedo hablar de ello contigo, madre. Perdóname…-Se apena el joven de ojos azules._

- _Tenme confianza- Pide la mujer de cabello turquesa- Creí que volverías a Londres solo para pedirle el divorcio a Serena, al menos eso es lo que Andrew me contó ¿qué fue lo que cambió? ¿qué ocurrió a tu llegada a Londres?_

- _No puedo ir a Tokio… No puedo aunque sea lo único que deseo en éstos momentos._

- _Es tu padre ¿verdad?- Encara Gea._

_El pelinegro asintió a la deducción de su madre._

- _Rei le firmó unos papeles a mi padre hace varios años. Ella creyó que era un contrato prenupcial, no lo era... – Confiesa Darien._

- _Y te está chantajeando con ello para que sigas con la farsa frente a los Smith ¿verdad?_

- _Me amenazó con acusarla de fraude, con esos papeles que firmó Rei la encarcelarían sin chistar. No puedo permitir que eso pase, aunque tenga que renunciar a ella._

- _No puedo creer que Endymion Hiciera eso…- Murmura sorprendida la mujer de cabello turquesa_

- _Ellos son mi vida, madre. No puedo arriesgarme a que él cumpla con su amenaza, no me perdonaría que por mi culpa…_

- _Hablaré con él- Asegura ella._

- _No te escuchará, es un monstruo…-recuerda él._

- _Confía en mí- Pide Gea- Por lo pronto lo que tú debes hacer es tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio._

- _Pero y…_

- _No te preocupes por tu padre. Te doy mi palabra de que nada pasará. _

- _Madre…_

- _Hijo, es de vital importancia que regreses a Tokio. Tu familia te necesita…- Insiste la mujer- Deja lo demás en mis manos ¿quieres?_

_El joven asintió con la cabeza y luego se puso de pie para abrazar a la madura mujer. Claro que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Endymion. Pero sabía que si en alguien podía confiar era en ella, su madre.  
Saliendo del Ritz fue al banco a dejar algunos pendientes encargados. Tomó su pasaporte, algo de dinero e hizo unas llamadas. No desperdiciaría un solo segundo para poder regresar con Rei y los chicos, ni siquiera se detendría en casa para recoger algo de ropa, ese día por luego de tantos meses volvería a ver a su familia_

_-000-_

_Esa noche Rei se encontraba en la sala de la casa. Raymond hacía una hora que se había ido a dormir y luego de mucho trabajo logró que Danielle se quedara dormida. Estaba descansando leyendo "la marquesille Rebeld" regalo de Damon por su cumpleaños. El libro lo había mandado traer directamente de París ya que nadie en Tokio publicaba los libros de Madeimoselle Rousseau y ella a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había conseguido comprar los derechos para que editorial Fénix los publicara. _

_Su copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha intentaba relajar sus nervios. Las palabra de Damon aun le retumbaban en la cabeza._

_El golpeteo en la puerta la obligó a regresar a su realidad. Se puso de pie para abrir encontrándose con un hombre de obscura cabellera y unos ojos claros color ámbar que la observaba preocupado._

- _Damon…-Nombró la pelinegra_

- _¿puedo pasar?_

- _Adelante…-Invita ella no muy convencida._

- _No me tomaste ninguna llamada el día de hoy, Satsu dijo que no estabas…_

- _Fui por los chicos al colegio y luego los llevé al parque. Regresamos hace poco- Comentó la mujer de ojos amatista sin mirar a la cara al visitante._

- _Claro…-Respondió él incrédulo caminando hacia la sala- ¿esto va a continuar así?_

- _¿así?- Interroga Rei desconcertada- No te entiendo._

- _¿vas a seguir evitándome? – Pregunta él- Por dios, Rei. Ni siquiera me miras a la cara. _

- _Damon…_

- _No te creo que lo que pasó anoche sea un error. Pero si tu insistes en negarlo, está bien. Puedo vivir con ello, pero no quiero perder a mi amiga- Explica él haciendo que los ojos amatista de la mujer frente a él se abrieran desmesuradamente- Si tu quieres fingir que nada pasó, adelante. Pero no dejes que eso arruine nuestra amistad ¿sí? ¿amigos?_

_El pelinegro extendió la mano a la mujer de ojos amatista en señal de trueque, Rei esperaba todo menos esa reacción en Damon, pero le hacía feliz._

- _Amigos…-Acepta ella_

- _Bueno, entonces creo que mejor me voy. ¿te veo mañana en la editorial?_

- _Claro…_

_El visitante salió de la casa Spencer dejando a Rei de nueva cuenta sola con sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar…_

_-000-_

_Una guapa mujer con rasgos europeos cepillaba su cabello sentada ante el tocador de su habitación. Tenía la mente en algún otro lugar ya que no se percató cuando Andrew apareció por la puerta de la habitación con la camisa llena de leche. _

_Fue hasta que Andrew tocó su hombro que su mente volvió a la realidad._

- _Andrew…no te escuché entrar- Murmura ella._

- _¿dónde estás, amor?- Preguntó Andrew besando su clavícula._

- _Estoy preocupada por Rei…_

- _¿qué le ocurre?- Se interesa el rubio al ver la cara de la mujer de ojos verdes._

- _Fue por la mañana a la cafetería. No la veo bien…- Murmura la de pelo castaño_

- _¿está enferma?- Insistió el rubio sabiendo que Makoto escondía algo más._

_Ella se quedó en silencio por dos segundos. Claro que sabía lo que le ocurría a Rei. Esa mañana luego de salir de la editorial había ido a buscar su consejo a Mako´s Garden. Claro que le había dicho lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero era algo que no le contaría a Andrew. A pesar de amarlo y confiar en él no le contaría al rubio boquiflojo sobre el desliz de su amiga. Menos de las dudas que se estaban formando en la cabeza de Rei._

- _Si…Le he insistido en que vaya al doctor. La veo muy desmejorada- Miente ella._

- _¿será depresión?- deduce el rubio._

- _Tal vez sí. Extraña tanto a Darien…-Murmura la ojiverde esperando a ver la reacción de Andrew._

- _Si, lo imagino. Es que ha tenido tanto trabajo el pobre- miente él._

- _Rei sospecha que tiene otra mujer allá- Arroja la francesa esperando a ver la reacción de Andrew que es evidente nerviosismo._

- _¿Darien?- Rió con voz temblorosa el rubio- Claro que no. Él solo tiene ojos para Rei, es solo que hay bastantes problemas en Londres, querida._

- _Pues es muy extraño que tu no hayas ido una sola vez a ayudarle si todo anda tan mal…_

- _Es que confío en Darien. Sé que él puede resolver las cosas solo. Es muy capaz- Asegura el rubio- Tanto como él confía en mi capacidad para manejar las oficinas de Tokio._

- _Aun así algo no me cuadra, Andrew…-Insiste ella._

_Él sonrió y levantó en brazos a la castaña que por la sorpresa se aferró al cuello de Andrew._

- _Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado por hoy de otras personas, señora Hansford- corta el tema el ojiazul._

- _¿y qué propone hacer, señor Hansford?- Sigue el juego la castaña._

- _Tengo algunas ideas…-Murmura en su oído el rubio mientras deposita suavemente la estilizada figura de Makoto sobre la cama._

- _¿traes leche en la camisa?- descubre la alta cuando desabotonaba la camisa de él._

- _Larga historia…mañana te la cuento. Pero ahora…_

_Los planes de Andrew Hansford esa noche consistían en algo más que contarle la persecución de la que fue objeto por sus tres pequeñas fierecillas. Agradecía que Thor fuera apenas un bebé ya que sospechaba que si hubieran sido cuatro sus verdugos no hubiera salido tan bien librado de aquella batalla. Pero en fin, sus planes no tenían nada que ver con esos cuatro chicos…_

_-000-_

_Luego de haberse ido a la cama tardó bastante rato en quedarse dormida. Tenía tantos fantasmas en la mente que aun cuando consiguió caer en los brazos de morfeo su sueño fue tortuoso, fue una mano acariciando su mejilla la que la hizo despertar, no asustada, sino sorprendida ya que identificó aquella caricia aun con los ojos cerrados._

- _Darien…-Murmuró ella apenas abriendo los ojos, él se arrodilló al lado de la cama acercando su rostro al de su mujer_

- _Hola…-saludó él en el mismo tono de voz._

_Rei se incorporó un poco tomando las manos de él entre las suyas. Las palpó con desesperación y luego se aferró a él intentando contener sin éxito unas traicioneras gotas de lluvia que corrieron por sus ojos amatista._

_- Eres tú, de verdad eres tú. No estoy soñando- Repite ella acariciando el rostro de Darien._

_- No, amor. Si soy yo- Asegura él besando los labios de ella en una decena cortos y desesperados besos- Soy yo, Rei._

_- Creí que jamás volverías- Explica ella sin poder contener el llanto de felicidad- Creí tantas cosas, Darien..._

_- Perdóname, Rei. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, te amo...y yo..._

_- shhh- Pide ella cubriendo la boca de él con su mano. Notó la mirada extrañada de Darien ante su actitud, luego negó con la cabeza- Hoy no hablemos de nada ¿quieres? Solo abrázame, te extrañé tanto..._

_- Y no imaginas lo que yo te extrañé a tí...-Susurra él en el oído de Rei metiéndose en aquella cama que tanto había extrañado; ambos se miraban de frente en silencio como intentando confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño más. _

_Rei llevó las manos al pecho de él. Si, era verdad. El corazón de Darien latía con tanta fuerza que parecía desbordarse, si él hubiera hecho lo mismo se hubiese dado cuenta que el corazón de Rei definitivamente estaba a punto de estallar._

_Él acarició el suave rostro de ella besando sus labios, beso que fue respondido con hambre voraz por parte de ella. No necesitaron decir o explicar nada más, se necesitaban, se extrañaban y estando juntos no importaba nada más, esa noche la habitación principal de la casa Spencer volvió a arder como hace mucho no lo hacía: con pasión desbordada._

_Cuándo él despertó Rei ya no estaba en la cama. Su ausencia fue suficiente para ponerlo en estado de alerta, la buscó en la habitación y también en el baño, ella no estaba. Se apresuró a ponerse uno de sus pantalones y una camisa de resaque para baja de prisa a buscarla por doquier; no fue necesario. La encontró en el comedor de la casa, desayunando con Danielle y Raymond, el alma le regresó al cuerpo._

_- ¡papi!- Corrió Danielle a abrazar a su padre._

_- Hola, Princesa_

_- ¿ a qué hora llegaste?- Pregunta la niña emocionada._

_- Por la madrugada, pequeña. Por eso no te desperté- Le explica él._

_- Creí que ya no volverías- Murmura Raymond sin quitar la vista del desayuno._

_- Ray, no seas descortés- Reprende la madre del chico._

_- No, Rei. Déjalo, Ray tiene razón. Los he descuidado mucho y lo lamento...- Se acerca Darien al muchacho tan parecido a él y le acaricia la cabeza- Tu madre y ustedes son lo más importante para mí, Ray. Lamento haberme alejado tanto tiempo de casa...No estaba en mis manos..._

_- Lo importante es que estás aquí- Interrumpe la mujer de ojos amatista- Anda, siéntate a desayunar con nosotros, Darien. Satsu hizo tus huevos revueltos cuando supo que estabas aquí._

_Él aceptó y tomó su lugar en la mesa, había llegado a pensar que nunca volvería a ver a los chicos y sobre todo a Rei, su mujer._

_- Ray, ¿cómo vas con tus talleres de declamación? Tu madre me dijo que te inscribiste en un concurso- Inicia la plática el banquero._

_- Bien, gracias- Responde seco el casi adolescente._

_- Ray...-Lo llama su madre con seriedad_

_- Voy muy bien, gracias- murmura Raymond a regañadientes_

_- Ray es el favorito para ganar en el concurso, Darien. Tu hijo lo hace tan bien, habla con una seguridad que impresiona- Cuenta Rei con orgullo._

_- Me encantaría estar presente ese día- Se emociona Darien._

_- Es el viernes, por si quieres ir. Si no vas no importa...Damon si irá- Dice el muchacho con gesto despreocupado._

_- Te prometo que ahí estaré, Ray- Ofrece el padre pero el chico se pone de pie en ese momento._

_- Iré por mis cosas, no tarda en pasar tío Andrew por nosotros, Danielle date prisa- Exige el primogénito de los Spencer._

_- Si. Te quiero papi- Dice la pequeña de ojos azules besando a su padre para luego correr a alcanzar a su hermano. Cuando el matrimonio Spencer estuvo a solas Darien clavó la mirada en su mujer que había dejado de comer al ver a Raymond subir con sequedad._

_- Rei..._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿quién es Damon?- Se interesa el banquero mientras la de ojos amatista palidece._

_- Es...un amigo. Lo conocimos en Suiza cuando fuimos en navidad. Ahora está pasando una temporada en Tokio y me ha apoyado mucho con la editorial, con estrategias para superar los problemas financieros- Explica la pelinegra intentando parecer lo más natural posible._

_- No me habías hablado de él. _

_- ¿en serio? Debí olvidarlo_

_- Tampoco me contaste que la editorial tuviera problemas económicos_

_- En estos meses no hemos hablado mucho, Darien- Recalca ella con seriedad._

_- Lo sé y lo lamento. Sé que es mi culpa, linda. Los descuidé bastante y no hay excusa que valga- Se encoje de hombros él mientras toma las manos blancas de su mujer entre las suyas- Perdóname._

_- Darien, no quiero que me pidas perdón. No quiero escuchar las mismas palabras. Llevo demasiados años escuchándote pedir perdón por no estar aqui- Corta ella el discurso del hombre inglés- Sé que es tu trabajo, pero los chicos y yo necesitamos que nos demuestres con acciones que somos lo más importante en tu vida, no solo con palabas._

_- Así será, amor- Promete él._

_Rei se pone de pie para alejarse pero los brazos de él la retienen haciéndola caer en su regazo_

_- Espera...-pide Darien en un susurro._

_- ¿qué pasa?- Pregunta ella con seriedad._

_- Sé que estas molesta y que tienes derecho de sentirte así. Lo merezco, solo quiero repetirte de nuevo que te amo, que eres mi vida- cuenta el pelinegro acercando la barbilla de Rei a sus labios para besarla suavemente, ella no se resistió y correspondió a ese beso que en el fondo necesitaba tanto._

_- No me dejes dudar, Darien- Pidió ella aferrándose a su espalda- No me dejes dudar de lo nuestro..._

_- No lo haré..._

_-000-_

_Esa como todas las mañanas de Miércoles. Endymion Spencer salía a tomar café con sus viejos amigos también retirados, pasaba del medio día cuando regresó a casa, para su sorpresa se encontró con una mujer de cabello turquesa que hace casi seis años no veía._

_- Gea...-Susurró él, sorprendido por ver frente a él a su aun esposa._

_- Hola, Endymion- Saludó con tono voz fúnebre la aun atractiva mujer._

_Endymion no pudo responder. Se había quedado sin palabras._

_- Vengo a informarte que nuestro hijo está en Tokio en estos momentos, con su familia- Cuenta ella._

_- No puedo creer que se atreviera- Se molesta el hombre de la cabellera plateada- Pero él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos..._

_- ¿las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿o tus represalias, Endymion?- Encara Gea- Solo vine a decírtelo para que lo sepas y para decirte que no harás nada contra Rei._

_- ¿vas a decirme que estás del lado de esa mujerzuela?- Se enfurece el hombre de pupilas azules- ¡Ella no es la mujer que debes estar al lado de nuestro hijo!_

_- Mil veces estaré de su lado, Endymion. Mil veces metería las manos al fuego por la madre de mis nietos- Asegura la señora Spencer- Ella es la mujer con la que tu hijo quiere estar y tú no te meterás en eso._

_- Hay otros intereses, Gea. Debes saberlo ya cuando decidiste dejarme a mí para ir a vivir con esos bastardos y su madre- Se enoja él._

_- Claro que lo sé, Endymion. Justo por eso me fui a vivir con la familia de mi hijo, y debo confesarte que nunca fui tan feliz- Aclara ella enfatizando la última frase- Y tu no arruinarás ese matrimonio._

_- Tu hijo ya tiene un matrimonio y una familia aquí, Gea. No lo olvides- Se molesta él._

_- Si. Un matrimonio que tú te empeñaste en crear, un matrimonio que solo a ti te convino y un matrimonio en el que ninguno de los dos es feliz ¿o es que no has visto lo infelices que son tanto Darien como Serena estando juntos?- Reclama la mujer de pupilas azules._

_- No en todos los matrimonios hay amor, Gea. No seas infantil- Bufa el hombre de cabello plateado._

_- En el nuestro lo hubo, Endymon- Le recuerda la mujer de cabello turquesa, parece dar en el clavo porque su antiguo compañero agacha la mirada intentando ocultar su pena- ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_

_- Jamás. Ni por un solo segundo...-Susurra él encogiéndose de hombros- No puedo dejar que se divorcie, Gea...Entre Henry y yo hay un acuerdo y..._

_- No te pido eso. Sé que algo mayor a tu odio por Rei es lo que te obliga a formar parte de esto. No te lo preguntaré las razones porque eso no cambiaría nada, Pero te pido que dejes de retener a nuestro hijo en Londres._

_- Gea, esos viajes afectan su matrimonio con Serena- Explica el hombre a su mujer._

_- Han vivido así tantos años...¿a quién le haría daño que las cosas siguieran así?- Arroja ella._

_- ¿tú diciéndome eso? Tú que siempre has visto por la unión de la familia, ¡tú la moral!- Se sorprende más que enojarse el antiguo compañero de ella._

_- Si tengo que decidir entre la moral y la felicidad de mi familia, es su felicidad la que elegiré, Endymion- Asegura ella- Por favor...Si no puedes dejar que se divorcie de Serena, no lo hagas. Pero por favor...no lo obligues a alejarse de su familia..._

_- Gea, por favor...- Suplica el hombre ante ella._

_- Hazlo por mí, Endymion...-Pide ella tomando las manos de aquel hombre de hierro que se derritió ante su mirada zafiro- Hazlo y me quedaré a tu lado..._

_Él se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su mujer. En los últimos seis años le había suplicado mil veces, de mil maneras que volviera a su lado y ahora, de la nada salía de sus propios labios la oferta._

_Endymion dudó un momento, pero encontró la respuesta en esos ojos que tanto amaba._

_- Está bien, Gea. Lo haré por ti...-Se resigna él, ella sonríe poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole su mano._

_- ¿me acompañas al hotel por mis cosas?_

_- Claro..._

_-000-_

_Era ya casi medio día en Editorial fénix y Rei no había aparecido por aquel lugar. Para Damon fue algo muy extraño, salvo el día anterior que llevó a Gea al aeropuerto Rei jamás había llegado tarde, cuando vio la silueta estilizada aparecer se relajó._

_- Creí que no vendrías...- Murmura él._

_- Lamento la tardanza, Damon- Se disculpa ella._

_- No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Creo que podemos trabajar con revisar la publicidad y..._

_- Damon, solo vine por unas cosas- Explica Rei- No me quedaré mucho._

_- Rei, por favor. Si es por lo que pasó aquella noche..._

_- No es por eso, Damon. Tengo planes para hoy- Cuenta la señora Spencer._

_- ¿y se puede saber qué es más importante que la editorial?- Reclama él._

_- ¡Darien!- Nombra ella al hombre que entraba por la puerta._

_- Hola- Saluda el inglés acercándose hacia su mujer besando sus labios fugazmente- El auto está abajo ya._

_- Damon, Te presento a Darien Spencer, mi esposo- Presenta la de ojos amatista._

_- Mucho gusto. Damon Corbel, amigo y asesor de su esposa- Se presenta el hombre de ojos color miel._

_- Mucho gusto, Damon. Rei me habló de ti. Muchas gracias por apoyarla y por ayudar a Ray con su declamación. Estoy en deuda contigo- Agradece con educación el banquero sin quitar la mirada de Rei._

_- Lo hice con gusto, Darien. No hay nada por agradecer- Explica el tercer hombre en discordia mientras Rei intenta disimular su nerviosismo- Tu familia lo vale..._

_El pelinegro arqueó la ceja intentando fingir una sonrisa que no le salía del todo bien. Luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su mujer._

_- Si- Lo sé mejor que nadie. Amor, démonos prisa, los chicos saldrán pronto del colegio.- Pide él besando su mejilla con suavidad, fue consciente del ceño fruncido en aquel hombre de ojos color miel- Lo siento, Damon. Voy a robarme a mi mujer por el resto del día, la extrañé demasiado._

_- Damon, nos vemos mañana- Se despide la pelinegra mirándolo solo por un segundo._

_- Adelante, por mi no se detengan- Despide el Suizo._

_El matrimonio Spencer salió de la oficina dejando al joven de ojos color miel con los puños apretados. Sí, notó en Rei una cierta incomodidad pero también notó en sus pupilas amatista un brillo que no le conocía de antes, un brillo que solo tenía cuando lo miraba a él: a Darien Spencer. Desde que la conoció había notado tristeza, nostalgia en aquella mirada amatista, a veces rencor. Pero ahora, luego del regreso de "él" no veía rastro alguno de todo eso, definitivamente lo que tenían esos dos era más fuerte que nada y él no tenía cabida en su vida...él había sido solo un Error..._

**_Hola_**

**_Pues chicas. La primera publicación que hago en el año y resucitando luego de un diciembre negro :)_**

**_¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿cómo ven el regreso de Dariencito? ¿creen que Rei le confesará su pequeño errorcillo? ¿qué creen que pase?_**

**_Iraís: Lo prometido es deuda y estamos publicando. Ayer no lo hice porque estaba trabajando en el fic del que te he hablado ya y no quise dejar que la inspiración se fugara :D Esa Rei también tendrá muchas cosas por contar, pero sobre todo Endy._**

**_Diana: Amiga, gracias por tus porras y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar Review. Justo en éste fic mi Rei y mi Darien son lo más humanos posibles, al igual que sus hijos. Cometen errores (muchos) y no son perfectos ¿se perdonarán? no sé, tal vez si...tal vez no. Pero eso es lo padre de la vida_**

**_Tea: Mil gracias por tu Review, me emocioné muchísimo y me hizo la semana, mil gracias por tus bellas palabras :D_**

**_y Hubo otra chica que también me dejó un Review bien padre, pero no me puso su nombre. Gracias por las porras y claro que no vamos a dejar el fic botado. En primera por que todos los que escribimos y publicamos les debemos un respeto a ustedes que semana a semana nos leen y nos dejan sus porras para motivarnos, eso de solo dejar un fic sin terminar creo que es una grosería para ustedes y segunda porque amo ésta historia y claro que voy a terminarla, aunque les confiezo que aun no tomo partido en el capítulo final que tengo aun en borrador, pero eso si, ya estamos trabajando en los que vendrán éste año, Más de Rei-chan :D_**

**_Sailor Gaby: Gracias por leer mi fic, aunque no sea de Serena y Darien, te lo agradezco._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima semana!_**


	30. Capitulo 30: Te perdi

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 30**

**"Te perdí"**

Hoy no ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, menos se puede tomar como un día agradable aunque comenzó así.

Por la mañana Raymond y yo nos dirigimos a la editorial, él con su cara de preocupación que era su eterna compañera desde que Rei tomó la brillante decisión de desaparecer sin decir su paradero y no dejar más que una escueta nota y yo intentando por todos los medios sacarle las palabras.

Nos encontrábamos dando un último vistazo a las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau que había sido nuestro principal preocupación últimamente, pero aun cuando se trataba de los mejores libros, los favoritos de Rei, yo no veía felicidad en su rostro, seguro seguía con la duda de dónde estaba su madre, lo comprendo. No puedo decir que me sentiría igual, pero me imagino su preocupación, sobre todo luego de ver el amor que hay en "ésta familia Spencer".

Yo me encontraba revisando en el computador las posibles portadas de "Vita mía" debo decir, mi historia favorita por tener un género diferente a los demás libros de aquella autora, no porque los demás no me gustaran, sino porque éste tenía un encanto especial, Raymond mantenía su vista perdida en la nada.

- Yo creo que ésta fotografía que te trajo Motoki es perfecta para la portada, Ray- Le dije.

- ¿ehh? ¿me decías?

- ¿dónde estás, Ray?

- Lo lamento Rini, estaba pensando en...

- En tu mamá, ¿verdad?- Deduzco.

- Si, exacto- Me confirma.

- No te preocupes, Ray. Seguro ella está bien.

- Nunca había hecho algo así. Aunque tampoco mi padre había desaparecido nunca por tanto tiempo, sin dar señales de vida, sin decir nada- Recuerda el pelinegro.

- ¿crees que la desaparición de tu madre tenga algo que ver con él?

- Casi estoy seguro, Rini. Siempre que mi madre pierde la calma o la cordura el responsable directa o indirectamente es él, mi padre.

- Hablas con mucho rencor, Ray- Resalto.

- No es rencor, Rini. Solo digo la verdad...Mi padre en su afán de proteger y en sus buenas intenciones siempre termina arruinándolo todo.

- ¿no estarás siendo muy severo?

- No, no lo creo. Mi padre es un egoísta, sino dime dónde está en este momento.- Bufa el primogénito de mi padre- Seguramente haciendo cosas más importantes que su familia.

- ¡No hables así!- Me desespero.

- ¿por qué no? ¿acaso sabes tú dónde está mi padre? ¡dímelo, Rini!- Grita el muchacho de ojos amatista de un modo que me asusta.

El teléfono me salva por azares del destino y aunque las pupilas de Raymond están dilatadas por el coraje toma el teléfono y contesta. Él se queda paralizado al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular

- ¿Okka San?- Pregunta con la voz temblorosa- ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien? ¿de verdad estás bien? si, si. Está bien... Yo también te quiero, Okka San. Vuelve pronto.

Raymond cuelga el teléfono y su ceño preocupado es sustituido por una sonrisa, una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿todo bien con tu madre? ¿está ella bien?- Lo interrogo.

- Si, Rini. Todo está bien- Me responde Raymond sonriente.

- ¿dónde está?

- No me lo dijo. Pero está bien. - Se limita a decirme como quien te da la hora.

- Pero...

- Rini. Me siento de bastante buen humor. Te invito a comer ¿qué te parece?- Me ofrece cerrando las carpetas en su escritorio- ¿aceptas?

- Claro.

Salimos de la editorial fénix con rumbo a "le petit France". Es la primera vez que corto una flor del jardín de Raymond y eso me alegra. Aunque me doy cuenta que esta familia tiene gustos muy marcados, "Le petit France" tiene un valor muy importante en sus vidas por lo que no protesto por el lugar, se que Raymond lo ha elegido porque le hace pensar en ella, en Rei.

Durante la comida charlamos como nunca, reímos, bromeamos y la pasamos tan bien como no lo habíamos hecho desde que llegué a Japón, descubro en Raymond un muchacho totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba, no es el ogro que había pensado.

Ni sabemos cuándo se hace de noche, ni sabemos cuando comenzaron a recoger, no sé si es debido a la charla o a las botellas de vino tinto que bebemos durante todo ese rato pero Raymond ha reído y llorado con mis anécdotas, me ha compartido otras, algunas de ellas las he leído o deducido tras leer los diarios de mi padre y de "La otra mujer", algo en él ha cambiado, lo noto, lo siento.

Luego de comenzar los meseros a recoger nos llevan amablemente la cuenta, Raymond paga y hace algo que yo no esperaba que hiciera jamás: me ofrece el brazo.

Ambos caminamos hasta su camioneta y cuando me acompaña a abrirme la puerta se acerca a la puerta un poco tambaleante por el influjo del alcohol, quedamos peligrosamente cerca y yo solo pudo mirar sus ojos, esos ojos amatista, luego lo que tendría que pasar, me besa, lo beso, nos besamos.

Cuando Raymond es consciente de lo que ha hecho se apena y murmura un "lo siento" luego me ayuda a subir y da la vuelta para manejar. Durante el camino luce extremadamente serio, seco, preocupado también ¿tanto le ha molestado nuestro beso? Miles de ideas pasan por mi cabeza, luego llegamos a la casa de los Spencer.

Él baja y me ayuda a bajar, no dice nada, no me ve a la cara.

- Raymond, yo...

- Rini, no creo que sea buen momento para hablar de esto, ¿podemos hablar mañana?- Me pide mientras entramos a la casa, pasa de la media noche pero las luces de la sala están encendidas y un ligero olor a rosas nos atrae, a él más que a mí.

Raymond camina casi como hipnotizado seguido por aquella luz, yo lo sigo indignada por su respuesta, intentando retomar ese tema pero al llegar a la sala me encuentro con que ahí están Danielle y Andy, pero también otra chica, una bella muchacha seguro de la edad de Danielle pero que tiene unos ojos verdes impresionantes y una cabellera rubia ceniza con ondas como el mar, es muy bonita.

- ¡Sayuri!- Grita Raymond con una sonrisa de emoción.

- ¡Ray!- Le llama ella y sin importar que otros estemos aquí corre a sus brazos y ambos se besan desesperadamente.

El beso dura algunos minutos, los suficientes para que Andy cruce la pierna y tosa incómodo.

- Hermanita, cuñado. Por favor, habemos más aquí presentes.

- Lo siento, Andy es que...la extrañé tanto- Explica el pelinegro.

- Vamos, Andy. Tu eres aun más indiscreto que mi hermano ¿ya olvidaste como me recibiste cuando volví de mi viaje a Milán?- Le recuerda la extraña Danielle Spencer.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero es diferente, ella es mi hermanita chiquita- Finge llorar el rubio.

- Y yo soy la hermanita chiquita de Ray. Además, van a casarse pronto, no seas sobreprotector- Se burla la muchacha de ojos azules.

- ¿casarse?- Murmuro sin querer. Con ello todos se acuerdan que yo estoy aquí parada haciendo mi cara de idiota.

- Rini, que groseros somos- Se excusa Danielle con un tono que parece más burla que pena- No te hemos presentado. Sayuri, te presento a Rini Smith, es aprendiz en la editorial fénix. Se está quedando aquí en casa con nosotros. Rini, no sé si te han hablado de mi futura cuñada: Sayuri Hansford ¿no es hermosa?

- Dany...-Se apena la rubia y la odio ¡claro que es hermosa! no como yo

- Es verdad. Mi hermano no pudo elegir a una mejor chica para esposa

- Eso lo dices porque soy tu mejor amiga- Se abraza la chica de cabello rubio a Danielle, no sabía que Danielle tuviera un lado agradable. Creí que en su tiempo libre mataba personas.

- Si, en parte sí. Pero es un gran tipo mi hermano ¿no?

- El mejor- Acepta la chica Hansford, siento nauseas ¿será por celos o solo por la forma en que lo dice?

- Bueno, Bueno. Anda, Sayuri. Te llevaré a casa

- ¿pero, cómo? ¿no te quedarás aquí, amor?- le pregunta decepcionado el chico a la recién llegada.

- Claro que no, cuñadito. Mi hermana regresa a casa, ¿acaso olvidaste que me hiciste la vida de cuadritos aun a días antes de casarme con Dany? Ahora es cuando puedo vengarme- Se ríe el rubio.

- Ustedes dos son terribles y no cambian- Regaña Danielle- Y claro que Sayuri se queda en casa ésta noche.

- Ahh, no. Mi hermanita no dormirá bajo el mismo techo que éste lobo- gruñe el joven Hansford.

- Bueno, eso se resuelve fácil- Sonríe maliciosa la muchacha rubia- ¿verdad Dany?

- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Regresa la pelinegra, veo una complicidad que seguro Rei tuvo a esa edad con Makoto cuando eran así de jóvenes.

- Claro...- comparte la rubia.

Danielle besa la mejilla del rubio Hansford y luego toma su bolsa, Sayuri hace lo mismo "nos vemos mañana" es lo único que escuchamos y se despiden ambas dejando a ese par boquiabierto mientras cuchichean algunas cosas y lanzan risitas en el camino. Si, esas chicas tenían carácter, finalmente dejan a Andy y Raymond sin palabras, yo me excuso y me voy a mi habitación, ninguno de ellos intenta detenerme.

Que tonta fui, no puedo dejar de repetírmelo. Raymond va a casarse y yo pensando idiotez y media. Que ingenua, ¡qué estúpida!.

Me tumbo en la cama furiosa, indignada más conmigo que con él. Luego, el computador de mi padre...Tomo su computadora y la enciendo.

Antes de ir a aquel diario virtual me voy a las fotos. A esas fotos que me duelen, las fotos de la familia feliz que se amaba, las de la familia unida que yo jamás conocí. Luego me detengo a preguntarme ¿de verdad eran la familia perfecta que observo aquí?

_**Tokio 1993**_

_Había pasado una semana ya desde que Darien regresó de Londres. Raymond había disminuido un poco su recelo hacia su padre, pero no dejaba de estar serio, Danielle por otro lado estaba feliz de tener a papá en casa ya que eral el que mediaba con su madre para salirse con la suya._

_Desde que Darien regresó se dividía entre ser chofer de los chicos y porrista oficial de Danielle que se la pasaba de lo lindo practicando artes marciales, no había existido poder humano que convenciera a la nena de enfundarse en las mallas de ballette y ella junto a Sayuri Hansford eran el terror en la duela, él disfrutaba de ello._

_Jamás se sintió más orgullosos que cuando observó a aquella pequeña tan parecida a su madre derribar de un solo movimiento a un niño que le doblaba en estatura. Amaba tanto a esos pequeños, tan iguales a ella, tan iguales a él. Adoraba encontrar cosas de él en cada uno de sus hijos y cosas de Rei también. Danielle definitivamente aparentaba ser igual a su madre, aunque con sus ojos pero tenía un carácter terrible, era terca aunque noble. Ray era seco como lo era él pero tenía esos ojos amatista tan iguales a los de Rei, tenía esa sonrisa que estaba seguro algún día conquistaría a demasiadas chicas y el rencor que corría por las venas de Rei. Raymond no perdonaba fácilmente, mucho menos olvidaba. Era por ello que ahora que había regresado se esforzaba tanto en dedicarles a ellos lo mejor de su tiempo, lo mejor de sí._

_Rei se veía feliz de tenerlo en casa. Pero aun con ello él sabía que ella no estaba del todo bien. Cada pequeño detalle, cada recuerdo que le venía a la mente era pretexto para iniciar una discusión, lanzar algún reclamo referente a todo el tiempo que los dejaba solo, él sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Se había alejado tanto, les mentía sobre tantas cosas, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que ellos le importaban._

_También y pese a la negativa de Raymond se había propuesto ayudarle y apoyarle en sus clases de declamación, lo acompañaba a sus ensayos y en casa le pedía que declamara ante él. No fue tarea fácil, el muchacho era orgulloso como su madre y podía verse a leguas el rencor que guardaba hacia aquel padre que los había tenido abandonados tanto tiempo aunque claro, algo en él se alegraba cuando su padre celebraba cada declamación de su primogénito._

_Esa mañana la bella mujer de cabellera negra estaba frente al espejo, ya se había dado una ducha luego de pasar una interminable noche de batalla campal sobre el colchón con su inglés predilecto, su mayor deseo era quedarse en cama con él, pero tenía que trabajar y sobre todo, tenía que ir al recital del colegio._

_- Te ves hermosa- Alaga una voz grave con acento inglés que la observa desde el marco de la puerta y se acerca a besar su cuello._

_- Pero aun no me he vestido- Se ríe ella._

_- En ningún momento del día eres más hermosa que cuando estás totalmente desnuda- Asegura el pelinegro deslizando sus besos húmedos por la espalda desnuda de su mujer._

_- Darien...se hará tarde- Le recuerda ella._

_-¿ y si no vas a la editorial y yo no voy al banco?- Ofrece él._

_- Señor Spencer, eso no pasará. Yo tengo mucho trabajo- Explica la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Lo sé. Aunque..._

_- ¿aunque?_

_- ¿crees que pudieras desafanarte de la editorial unos días? - cuestiona con voz suave el pelinegro mientras su mujer arquea la ceja, está a punto de reclamar algo cuando él saca de su bolsillo unos boletos, ella los toma sin entender de qué habla._

_- ¿Kyoto?_

_- los he descuidado mucho y me gustaría recompensarlos, a ti sobre todo, amor- Acepta él- En Navidad les fallé y aunque se que no puedo regresar el tiempo, quisiera enmendar mis errores, ¿qué mejor que regresando al lugar donde me enamoré perdidamente de ti?_

_- Es que, no lo sé..._

_- Anda. Acepta, nos iremos en cuanto termine el festival de fin de año de los chicos. Solo tú, yo y nuestros hijos..-Plantea el pelinegro- Dime que no te mueres por volver a aquel lugar..._

_- Está bien...Acepto. Pero dime que ésta vez no vas a fallarnos, Darien. - Pide con seriedad la pelinegra.- Raymond y Danielle ..._

_- Te juro que no lo haré. Estaré puntual en el festival y de ahí nos iremos a Kyoto; solo tú, los niños y yo._

_- Entonces dese prisa, señor- Aconseja la pelinegra poniéndose de pie- Porque hoy a partir de las once, solo será nuestro..._

_- Sabes que mi corazón es solo suyo...-le recuerda él._

_- A veces no lo siento así- Desvía la mirada la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- Rei...-La llama él- He cometido muchos errores, demasiados. Y tal vez por algunos de ellos jamás me perdones. Pero quiero que algo te quede bien claro: Te amo, y para mí no hay ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que me importe más que tu._

_- No me dejes creer lo contrario. No me dejes dudar de lo nuestro- Pide la pelinegra._

_- No lo haré. Te prometo que no les fallaré ni a ti ni a los chicos. Estaré para apoyar a Ray y justo a tiempo para nuestras vacaciones familiares que les debo- Promete él._

_- Bien, entonces me vestiré e iré a hacer las maletas de los chicos, apenas y tendremos tiempo de regresar a casa por ellas, contrataste los boletos muy justo- Regaña la mujer pelinegra._

_- Si, es para darle emoción- Bromea él._

_- No le pongas demasiada emoción, llega a tiempo ¿quieres?_

_- Lo haré._

_-000-_

_Aquel día en Londres los ánimos no estaban de lo mejor. Su humor estaba fatal desde que él había tomado el primer avión, sin despedirse, sin decir nada, dejando solamente una nota que decía que tenía que salir del país y que volvería pronto. Sabía que su "pronto" equivalía a una larga temporada sin verle._

_- Luces meditabunda- Le dice una mujer apareciendo en la sala._

_- Gea...-nombra la mujer de coletas rubias._

_- No luzcas tan feliz de verme._

_- No creo que a ti te de demasiado gusto verme, se que tienes varios días que llegaste a Londres y hasta hoy has venido a verme- Recalca la joven mujer de ojos azules._

_- Nunca nos hemos llevado de maravilla, Serena. Aun así eres...mi nuera y quise venir a ver cómo estaban Henry y tu._

_- Hubiera preferido escucharte decir que soy la mujer a la que tu hijo ama o "parte de tu familia" pero jamás lo haces...´_

_- Eres su esposa, eso te convierte en su familia- comenta seria la mujer de cabello turquesa- Sobre el amor...eso solo lo saben ustedes ¿no?_

_- ¿y tú no lo supones? Tu hijo y tu siempre se han contado todo- Reclama ella- ¿acaso no sabes tú la realidad de nuestro "matrimonio perfecto"?_

_- Serena...- Se apena la señora Spencer- Si eres tan infeliz con mi hijo ¿no has pensado en el divorcio?_

_- ¡Divorcio!- Se escandaliza la mujer de rubias coletas- ¿tanto me odias, Gea?_

_- No es sobre mí, es sobre ustedes. Ninguno de los dos es feliz con éste matrimonio. ¿acaso no lo ves?_

_- Gea, no voy a ser una mujer divorciada, Las Smith no somos de ese tipo de mujeres._

_- Serena, recapacita. Aun eres joven, puedes encontrar un buen hombre que te haga feliz- Aconseja la mayor de ambas_

_- Ni siquiera puedes vivir con tu propio consejo, Gea. Entonces, dime ¿qué haces regresando con Endymion?- encara la rubia._

_- Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar- Se pone seria la mayor._

_- Entonces no vengas a mi casa a meterte en mi matrimonio- Pide con recelo la de largas coletas._

_- Bien, tienes razón, Serena. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, luego visitaré a Henry..._

_- Adelante..._

_La rubia Señora Spencer observó alejarse a la aun guapa madre de Darien. Si, tal vez sus palabras tenían mucho, no...todo de razón. Pero ella había dicho la verdad, no sería una mujer divorciada, no estaría en boca de todos y no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por mantener esa farsa..._

_-000-_

_Una mujer de largos cabellos negros analizaba en silencio los planes de expansión de la editorial. El nuevo giro que junto a Damon le había dado había hecho renacer igual que a un fénix a aquel lugar que tanta ilusión le creaba. _

_El alto asesor por su parte no veía nada más que a la mujer ante él, a esa que noches atrás, noches antes de que Darien regresara le entregara algo más que un beso, aquella que desde aquel día había sepultado el tema._

_- Damon, no encontraras los números en mi cara- Murmura Rei sin levantar la vista de los papeles_

_- No puedo evitar verte- explica con cinismo el joven Suizo._

_- No lo hagas, por favor. Al menos no así- Pide la mujer japonesa._

_- ¿así, cómo? _

_- Sabes cómo, Damon. Me incomoda_

_- ¿y por qué te incomoda? Es porque tu también sientes lo que yo ¿verdad? Porque se te acelera el pulso cuando nos vemos- Pone en claro el hombre de pupilas color miel._

_- No, Damon. No es por eso- Responde ella cerrando las carpetas entre sus manos y clavando sus ojos amatista en los de él con toda la seguridad del mundo- Es porque esto no puede ser, es porque de verdad te he tomado cariño y no me gusta hacerte sufrir._

_- No lo hagas entonces- Pide él- Déjalo, Rei. Deja a tu esposo._

_- ¡pero qué estás diciendo! Yo amo a Darien ¿es que no lo entiendes?_

_- No sé si lo de ustedes sea amor, no sé si estés usando las palabras adecuadas para describirlo. Pero sé que yo puedo amarte más que él. Si tu estuvieras a mi lado, si tú fueras mía, Rei. Nada me importaría más que ustedes._

_- A Darien nada le importa más que nosotros- Se indigna la pelinegra- Somos su familia._

_- Si los amara no se habría largado tanto tiempo_

_- Ese es problema nuestro, Damon. Y creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, hoy es el recital de Raymond_

_- Voy contigo- Se levanta el terco hombre._

_- No es necesario._

_- Lo es. Ray me invitó hace meses y no pienso fallarle. Tal vez TU DARIEN vuelva a tener algo más importante que hacer el día de hoy. Yo no pienso dejarlo solo._

_- Eso no pasará y si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo- Se resigna la pelinegra._

_- Entonces vámonos ya._

_- No. Tú te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío.- Pone en claro la señora Spencer._

_- Claro que no. Me dijiste que saliendo de ahí te vas con él y tu familia a Kyoto ¿no? Pues entonces no necesitas llevarte tu auto. No seas terca, te llevo yo._

_- Bien. Pero si vuelves a hablar de esto. Me bajo de tu auto- Amenaza Rei._

_- Será como tú quieras...terca._

_Rei tomó su bolso y salió refunfuñado de la oficina. No quería hablar más del tema pero en definitiva no le quedaba de otra que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Damon Corbel y eso la molestaba bastante..._

_-000-_

_Dos hombres meditabundos se encontraban analizando los contratos de un jugoso acuerdo que harían con unos empresarios filipinos, afortunadamente todo iba de maravilla para ellos en Tokio, incluso meditaban la posibilidad de expandirse, qué mejor que siendo recomendados por clientes como los que tenían en puerta._

_- Creo que nos irá muy bien con esto, Andrew- Se anima el pelinegro._

_- Lo sé. Si esos hoteleros se deciden a abrir una cuenta con nosotros será una fuerte inversión- Se emociona el joven Hansford._

_- Te felicito_

_- No me felicites, el primer contacto fue tuyo- Le recuerda Andrew_

_- Tal vez, pero fuiste tú quien los terminó de convencer, y eso amigo mío es un gran mérito- Elogia Darien._

_- El señor Taeda decidió invertir con nosotros por la gran confianza que te tiene, me lo dijo._

_- vale, vale. Es mérito de los dos ¿así te parece bien?_

_- Si, puedo vivir con eso- Sonríe el rubio._

_- ¿No se te olvida que estaré fuera unos días?- Recuerda el pelinegro_

_- Al fin convenciste a Rei de irse contigo y los chicos de vacaciones._

_- Si. Se los debo- Asegura Darien._

_- Haces bien, tu familia te necesita a su lado, amigo. Es mejor que les dediques el tiempo que merecen- Aconseja el casi siempre informal rubio._

_- Lo sé. Los chicos estaban muy resentidos conmigo por tenerlos tan abandonados y Rei...Rei nunca había estado tan seria conmigo como ahora._

_- ¿y Damon?- Pregunta Andrew con seriedad._

_- ¿qué tiene Damon?_

_- Ese hombre no me agrada, amigo. No me da confianza, siento que tiene otras intenciones con Rei- Confiesa el rubio._

_- A mí tampoco me agrada, Andrew. Pero yo tengo confianza en Rei, en lo nuestro. También me da desconfianza el tipo, pero no me queda de otra que creer en ella como ella cree en mi._

_- No lo digo por eso, Darien. Pero estuviste tan lejos y él tan cerca de tu familia que..._

_- Lo importante es que estoy aquí, Andrew- Cambia el tema el pelinegro- Sé que estuve muy cerca de perderlos. Conozco a Rei, conozco a los chicos y los siento aun tensos conmigo, por eso le propuse a Rei alejarnos de todo por unos días. Sé que las cosas no andan del todo bien...pero pretendo poner todo de mi para resolverlo._

_- Entonces te felicito por tomar esa decisión. Alejarse un poco de la editorial, del trabajo y de todo les hará muy bien, a todos..._

_- Te agradezco por hacerte cargo de la junta con Taeda. Apenas y me dará tiempo de llegar al recital de Raymond._

_- No importa. Mis hijos en lo único que participan es en la exposición de chicos problemáticos del año. Creo que estarán en detención hasta la universidad- Bromea el rubio._

_- Tal vez Thor...- Supone Darien._

_- No, no lo creo. Ese será el más travieso de todos. Es muy listo e hiperactivo. Nos dará demasiados problemas, de eso estoy seguro- Se resigna el señor Hansford._

_- Será mejor que me dé prisa. Ray me apartó un lugar en primera fila- Explica Darien con orgullo._

_EL pelinegro se despidió de su amigo topándose en la puerta con el señor Taeda, justo ese hombre del que hablaban instantes antes._

_- Señor Taeda, bienvenido. Llega temprano- Saluda el serio pelinegro._

_- Sabes que me gusta la puntualidad y también me gusta la sinceridad- Recalca el hombre Filipino- Tu socio me dijo que no estabas en la ciudad, que por eso no podrías atenderme._

_- Si, es verdad. Justo voy llegando pero..._

_- Pero entonces no veo motivo para que no estés en la junta de hoy- Chantajea el hotelero._

_- Es que...justo tengo que..._

_- No me estarás despreciando- Se molesta aquel particular hombre._

_- Claro que no. Pero...tengo un compromiso previo, solo me quedaré unos instantes- Acepta resignado el pelinegro._

_- Eso lo veremos durante la junta, en quince minutos terminan de llegar mis asesores..._

_- ¿quince minutos?- Se escandaliza Darien cruzando miradas con su amigo que se encoje de hombros- Esperaremos..._

_Aquella junta comenzó media hora después, y no, no se veía que fuera a terminar pronto..._

_-000-_

_En el colegio ya habían pasado todos los chicos del programa, solo faltaba Raymond que se había encargado de hacer cambio con todos y cada uno de sus compañeritos hasta que no quedó nadie más en el programa._

_Entre el público, Rei aguardaba ansiosa. No sabía si era por la emoción de ver a su hijo declamar o los nervios de ver que Darien no aparecía y cada vez se acercaba más el gran momento de su primogénito._

_Mientras Rei esperaba pudo ver a Damon acercarse a ella y sentarse en el lugar que el chico había aguardado para Darien. _

_- Damon, no puedes estar aquí- Aclaró la pelinegra- Darien llegará en cualquier momento y..._

_- No hay más lugares. Pero te prometo que en cuanto tu amado aparezca yo me quito de aquí- Ofrece el asesor de la editorial._

_- Mami, déjalo- Interviene Danielle- Cuando papá aparezca puedo sentarme en sus piernas o Damon puede hacerle espacio ¿verdad?_

_- Está bien. Pero si él aparece..._

_- yo me largo, ok. Lo entiendo- Acepta el hombre Suizo._

_Rei volteó su mirada hacia el escenario. Pretendía ignorar a Damon todo lo posible, aunque esos ojos color sol mirándola todo el tiempo no le ponían las cosas fáciles._

_El orgullo de Rei apareció vestido con su perfecto traje sastre en color beige. Si, definitivamente su hijo era hermoso._

_Ray se plantó en el escenario. Reconoció con su mirada amatista a su madre y su hermana, a Damon ¿pero y su padre? no, por más que se esforzó él no estaba allí, de nuevo._

_El chico declamó como si hubiera nacido haciéndolo. Se ganó las lágrimas de su madre y los aplausos del resto del público, solo faltaba una persona para hacer su dicha más grande pero él no llegaría._

_En el British International Bank la junta con los Filipinos se extendió más allá de lo que Andrew o Darien hubieran imaginado, por suerte habían conseguido la firma pero en el rostro del hombre de cabello negro no se veía felicidad alguna, por el contrario, la preocupación lo invadía._

_Se apresuró a ir al estacionamiento, tal vez apenas y llegaría a la entrega de reconocimientos pero tenía que apresurarse, no les podía fallar otra vez._

_Al entrar al estacionamiento lo primero que vio fue su automóvil con dos llantas ponchadas, definitivamente ESE no era su día. No había tiempo de detenerse a cambiar neumáticos, tampoco de regresar a pedirle a Andrew su auto. salió a la calle esperando tomar un taxi, pero fue un automóvil blanco el que lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con alguien que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar ahí._

_- ¿Jane?- Preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro al toparse con una mujer rubia de cabellera larga y ojos azules._

_- ¡Darien!- Nombró la mujer al ver en aquel lugar al británico- ¡qué sorpresa!_

_- Sorpresa verte aquí, Jane.- Se acerca él a la chica- ¿qué no te habías mudado a Praga?_

_- Pues ya ves, el destino me trajo a Japón y veo que a ti también- Deduce la bella mujer- Anda, invítame un café, tenemos mucho de qué charlar._

_- Lo siento, Jane. Tengo que ir con mi familia. Justo ahora debo buscar un taxi. Mi auto se ponchó- Explica el banquero._

_- Entonces deja que te lleve. Es hora pico. No conseguirás un taxi a estas horas, ni aun cuando seas uno de los hombres más guapos de la ciudad- Coquetea la rubia._

_- Muchas gracias, Jane. Te agradezco- Rodeó él mientras subía al auto con aquella bella mujer- Me salvaste la vida._

_- No te preocupes, luego te la cobraré de alguna manera...-Insinua la muchacha._

_Darien sonrió de lado. Conocía a Jane de varios años atrás, incluso llegaron a tener una aventura en la preparatoria mucho antes de conocer a Serena, más aun de conocer a Rei. Él había jurado que se casaría con ella algún día, ella se había reído a Carcajadas. Jane Shepard era un alma libre, no sabía de compromisos, no sabía de futuro ni de nada. Jane solo sabía de libertad, de soledad, de vida. Eso justo era lo que había hecho que Darien se enamorara de ella años atrás, y justo fue lo que los separó cuando al salir de la preparatoria Jane decidió que no deseaba estudiar nada, solo quería vivir, ser libre y así, solo así se despidió de Darien muchos ayeres atrás con un suave beso para partir en el vuelo del medio día a Praga y no volver a saber jamás el uno del otro, hasta hoy._

_Rei tenía un rostro fantasmal aquel día. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia que la embargaba al saber que una vez más Darien no había cumplido su palabra. Estaba cansada, harta. Quería llorar, quería gritar pero no podía, al menos no mientras los chicos estuvieran cerca._

_- Permítanme llevarles a casa, Rei- Pide Damon sin el cinismo que lo venía acompañando de unos días para acá._

_- Gracias, te lo agradezco_

_Las palabras de Rei paralizaron al joven Suizo. No había ironía, no había reclamos, no había resistencia. Algo estaba matando a Rei en ese momento, lo sabía._

_Durante el camino Rei no dijo palaba. Solo miraba por la ventana con un aire sepulcral en su rostro. Seria, seca, inexpresiva._

_Los chicos en la parte trasera veían por las ventanas. Raymond al igual que su madre no decía nada. Solo veía por la ventana intentando no demostrar sus sentimientos; era tan similar a Rei, tan parecido en su interior que el chico no necesitaba decir mucho, Rei sabía lo que le ocurría a su hijo y Ray por su parte sabía que algo estaba matando a su madre._

_Para Danielle el viaje pasó sin problema alguno. No era consciente del sentir de su madre o del sufrir de su hermano. Solo se limitaba a cantar y a charlar con Damon que hacía su máximo esfuerzo por distraer a la familia Spencer._

_Cuando entraron a casa ninguno de ellos hablaba, los chicos se adelantaron un poco cuando el alto suizo detuvo a Rei del brazo._

_- Rei, Espera_

_- ¿qué quieres, Damon? ¿decirme "te lo dije"? Bien, tuviste toda la razón- Cede ella con bastante coraje en sus palabras- ahora déjame sola_

_- Rei, no te veo nada bien- Se apena él._

_- No lo estoy, Damon. Acabo de confirmar que mi matrimonio se fue al carajo ¿cómo quieres que esté bien?_

_- Calma...todo estará bien- Abraza el alto aun contra su voluntad a Rei- No te precipites. Piensa las cosas..._

_- No quiero pensar, no quiero verlo, no quiero verlo, Damon- Se oculta ella en aquella camisa obscura._

_- Entonces no lo hagas- Explica él._

_- Iríamos a Kyoto. Sorprenderíamos a los chicos con eso y sería como una segunda luna de miel para nosotros..._

_- Rei..._

_- No quiero verlo, Damon. Quisiera irme, quisiera..._

_- entonces vete- Corta él- Vete, piensa las cosas. Toma la decisión que quieras pero que sea con la cabeza fría, Rei. Mira, hace poco renté una cabaña en _la zona de Hakone , al sur del Fuji, en el lago Ashi. ¿por qué no vas con los chicos? Alejarte de todo te servirá, podrás pensar mejor las cosas...

- Es que...

- Si tu lo deseas yo los puedo llevar. Los dejo y regreso a Tokio para que no te sientas presionada, ¿quieres?

- Está bien. Acepto, gracias- Responde sincera la mujer de cabellos negros- Iré a hablar con los chicos y a empacar algunas cosas.

Rei entró a la casa de prisa, Damon la miró alejarse. Ella era una mujer fascinante y claro que hubiera querido aprovechar para hablar de lo que ocurría. Pero no, no sería ese día y tal vez no lo sería nunca pero sabía que en ese momento debía ser primero amigo que nada.

A pesar de ser Jane Shepard una conductora bastante buena, no les sirvió de mucho el apresurarse a llegar al colegio de Raymond y Danielle. El evento se había terminado mucho rato atrás. El conserje era el único que se encontraba en el colegio a esas horas.

La rubia muchacha insistió en ir a tomarse una copa, un café pero la preocupación en el rostro de Darien la hicieron desistir ofreciéndole llevarle hasta su casa a las afueras de Tokio.

Darien entró a la mansión sorprendiéndose de encontrar todas las luces apagadas, ningún movimiento, ninguna nada, ni siquiera Satsu.

Él subió las escaleras de prisa, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. No sabía si era su corazón que latía acelerado o ese dolor en la boca del estómago, pero en definitiva lo sabía, sabía que el faltar a aquel evento le costaría bastante, jamás imaginó cuánto.

Entró a las habitaciones de los chicos, ninguno de los dos estaba allí, corrió luego a su habitación, la que compartía con Rei, la que tanto amaba, pero ella no estaba allí.

La llamó por su nombre, la buscó, gritó como loco, como desesperado pero nadie le escuchó. Abrió las puertas del closet, muchas cosas faltaban de allí, luego sobre la cama una nota, la tan temida nota con esas dos palabras que jamás hubiera querido escuchar, que jamás hubiera querido leer, las mas temidas, las más odiadas: "se acabó"...

**¡Hola! **

**Pues aquí un poquito tarde, pero sin falta el capítulo de ésta semana.**

**Una disculpa, chicas y chicos pero vengo llegando de una comida jejeje. No tengo lucha, lo sé. **

**Sir Charles: Mil gracias por tus palabras, sé que tengo una deuda de honor contigo T_T prometo pagarla**

**Diana: ¿cómo ves, amiga? Todo le sale mal a éste muchacho :( ¿la recuperará?**

**Tea: Gracias por tus porras y tus palabras tan padres :D justo estos dos cometen errores a morir, pero creo que a todos nos pasa. Rei y Darien no son perfectos. Se equivocan y se vuelven a equivocar y creo que eso los hace mis favoritos. Seguimos trabajando y éste año viene con muchos proyectos :D**

**Mayilu: Me alegra mucho que te guste ésta historia :D Meditaré las opciones aunque confieso que mis favoritos son estos dos, los amo juntos :D**

**Irais: Tarde, pero cumplo. Aquí está el capítulo de ésta semana ¿qué tal con lo que le pasó a Rini hoy? zaz... se pone buena la cosa, pero lo veremos hasta la próxima semana. Gracias por apoyarme y por recordarme que debo publicar :P**

**Lsl: Gracias por tu review. Al pobre de Darien le ha tocado traer la suerte volteada con Rei. ¿tendrá arreglo? está de pensarse...**

**Señorita Gabriela Martinez que está leyendo éste capítulo sin dejar Review. Favor de dejar de hacerse como cuando va al super y lee la "tvnotas" en la fila para pagar. Deje su Review y haga feliz a una escritora :p ¡gracias por mis coyotas y mis frituras!**

**Bien, chicos y chicas. Casi por terminar el día, pero cumplimos**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Saludos :D**


	31. Capitulo 31: No voy a llorar

**La otra mujer**

**Capitulo 31**

**"No voy a llorar"**

Hoy no fui a la editorial. La verdad es que llevo días sacándole la vuelta a Raymond. Me siento demasiado apenada por aquel beso y como una idiota por haber pensado tantas cosas sobre él, sobre nosotros ¿quién se fijaría en una chica como yo teniendo a Sayuri Hansford a su lado? Y peor aun ¿cómo se me ocurre poner mis ojos en él? ¡justo en él!

Justifiqué mi ausencia escapándome con Motoki Hansford. Si, sé que no debería hacerlo pero el chico es divertido y me hace pensar en cosas diferentes, olvidar todas mis telarañas mentales.

Fuimos a un bello jardín donde él decidió tomar fotografías. Es un chico listo que adora la naturaleza. Me contó que alguna vez fue niño explorador pero no duró mucho. Motoki siempre fue un niño travieso y la verdad era que no había lugar que soportara sus travesuras por mucho tiempo, aun así es tan divertido charlar con él, escuchar sus chistes.

Motoki a veces me preguntaba por mi vida en California. Terminé por contarle a grandes rasgos que crecí en Londres pero que al decidir dónde estudiar la universidad terminé por mudarme a California. Siempre detesté la humedad y la seriedad de Inglaterra, California era una eterna fiesta "el eterno verano".

A él le llamó la atención que yo jamás hablara de mi padre. Yo le dije que él había muerto hace poco y aun me dolía hablar de ello. Motoki y yo y cambiamos de tema, es un gran chico, no sería difícil para una chica enamorarse de alguien como él.

Luego de sus fotos terminamos por ir por unas hamburguesas. Motoki bromeó diciendo que sería nuestro secreto, si Makoto Hansford supiera que su hijo se fue a comer a McDonalds seguro lo linchaba, es divertido ver a un hombre hecho y derecho temer por su vida al hacer enojar a su madre aunque no me es difícil comprenderlo, esa mujer es temible, aterradora.

Cuando se hizo más tarde volvimos a casa, aun no caía la noche pero yo me sentía cansada, necesitaba tirarme en cama y dormir un poco.

Motoki lucía serio con mi petición de llevarme a casa por lo que le ofrecí una taza de té con galletas- hechas por su madre- pero en casa, quería ponerme cómoda. Deshacerme de mis zapatillas y estas ropas tan incómodas, él aceptó.

Al entrar a casa le pedí que fuera al pórtico, ese era el lugar donde me amanecía charlando con "la otra mujer" y también mi parte favorita de la casa, él aceptó y luego subí para quitarme este maldito vestido que me era tan incómodo ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí vestirme para matar para ir a un parque? ahh, claro. En hacer babear a Raymond Spencer que ni siquiera me prestó la menor atención al verme bajar esta mañana ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si su amada Sayuri estaba a su lado?

Subí las escaleras. Me sorprendió ver la puerta de mi habitación abierta Jamás la dejo así, incluso siempre tiene llave ¿quien la abriría?

La respuesta la tuve ante mis ojos cuando vi en mi habitación a Danielle Spencer revisando mis cosas, entré en pánico y temí, temí ser descubierta.

- ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- Le reclamé

- ¡Eres una embustera!- Me dijo mientras abría mi pasaporte para mostrar mi verdadero nombre- ¡así que Rini Spencer! ¿quién eres, embustera?

- ¡Dame eso!- Le exigí intentando arrebatárselo pero ella es demasiado fuerte. Casi olvido que practica artes marciales desde pequeña.

- ¿qué pasa aquí?- Interroga Raymond mientras entra a la habitación junto a Andy y Motoki atraído por los gritos de su hermana y míos.

- ¡dame eso, Danielle!

- Dany. Regrésale sus papeles- Le pide el mayor de los Spencer.

- Claro, pero primero quiero que lo veas- Acepta Danielle arrojando mi pasaporte a las manos de Ray. él lo abre y se queda atónito, pálido, de entre sus hojas sale una fotografía mía y de mi padre abrazados.

- Rini...¿qué significa ésto?- Me pregunta directamente sin poder ocultar un dejo de tristeza más que coraje en sus ojos.

- yo...

- ¿no es muy claro, Ray? Ésta chica los ha engañado desde un principio. No es quien decía ser.

- Rini. ¿qué es todo ésto?- Me pregunta Motoki confundido por todo lo que está pasando.

- Rini Spencer...-Murmura Ray sin comprender o querer comprender del todo lo que pasa.

- Ray...la computadora de papá- Le dice la pelinegra de ojos azules mientras la toma entre sus manos entregándosela a su hermano mayor.

- Rini ¿qué haces tu con la computadora de mi padre?- Interroga Ray con seriedad, sospecho que imagina lo que pasa.

- Contesta, maldita- Me ordena Danielle con menos tacto que él- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué haces con la computadora de mi padre? NO tienes ningún derecho.

- ¡también es mi padre!- Le aclaro sin medir mis palabras.

- ¿qué?

Un minuto de silencio se crea en mi habitación. Raymond, Andy, Motoki, incluso la misma Danielle se han quedado pálidos, sin palabras.

- Darien Spencer es mi padre- Les digo sin poder detener mis lágrimas.

- ¡mientes!- Me grita Danielle que llora igual que yo- Mi padre no haría eso. ¡mi padre es un gran hombre!.

- ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! él es mi padre. ¡Darien Spencer es mi padre!- Explico yo a todos que me miran con diversas reacciones.

- ¡sal de aquí!- Me exige mi "hermana" mientras busca mi maleta para empezar a arrojar mis cosas a ella.

- ¡no, por favor!- Le suplico. Tal vez la reacción más lógica sería que yo aceptara mi derrota y saliera de ahí, pero no podía, sabía que no podía marcharme aun.

- ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí, embustera!- Se enoja la chica con las pupilas como mi padre.

- Danielle, no- La calma Ray- Déjala en paz.

- Claro que no. No, si no piensa hablar entonces ¡qué se largue!- Exige la chica.

- Te dije que no. Ella no se irá.

- Mamá no dejaría que se quedara

- Mamá no está aquí y el mayor soy yo, Así que yo decido- La regaña él.

- ¡No irás a creerle!

- No lo sé. Pero ella se queda y nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Es muy tarde ya. Mañana hablaremos más tranquilos y decidiremos qué hacer ¿te parece?- Le ofrece con una tranquilidad que me asusta el hermano mayor.

- No pretenderás que duerma bajo el mismo techo que ésta tipa- reclama ella.

- Te pido que te tranquilices y te pido que actúes con madurez. No somos niños ni bestias, hermana. Hay mucho que hablar, pero pido que sea mañana, con más calma- Pide Ray.

- ¿de qué estás hecho? ¿qué sientes? ¿acaso no te enoja lo que ella dice? ¿no te molesta que esté difamando a papá?

- No se si es verdad o mentira, Dany. Pero sé que no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestro primer instinto. También quiero que Rini hable, pero ahora no puedo pensar claramente, así que prefiero que sea mañana- Explica Ray.

- Pues haz lo que quieras. Pero yo no voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que ésta mujer- Se molesta la pelinegra.

- Entonces haz lo que quieras, Danielle. Eres una mujer adulta. Es tu decisión y no te voy a obligar a quedarte- Se rinde el hermano mayor.

- Entonces nos vamos. Andy- Llama ella a su esposo- Vámonos, nos quedaremos en casa de tus padres.

Ambos salen de mi habitación dejándome con Motoki que está en silencio y Raymond que me mira de una forma que no puedo soportar.

- Será mejor que lleve a mi hermano y a Dany a casa, Ray- se dirige hacia él el rubio con el que instantes antes la pasé de maravilla- Te veo mañana.

- Gracias, amigo. Descansa- Le responde Raymond. Luego Motoki sale dejándonos a Raymond y a mi solos, frente a frente.

- Ray, yo...- Intento hablar.

- No me hables, Rini- Me pide él de una forma que me rompe el corazón- Si te defendí ante mi hermana es porque era lo correcto, pero tengo que decirte que tu y yo ya no somos amigos, ya no somos nada.

- ¡Ray!- Le llamo mientras él da media vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

- Me has decepcionado, Rini...

Raymond me deja totalmente sola tras cerrar la puerta. Ahora por fin estoy sola, finalmente todos terminaron de juzgarme y yo me tiro en mi cama. Me siento mal, me siento sola ¿por qué me duele tanto el juicio de todos ellos? ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que opinen las personas que al llegar pensé en destruir?

No sé si i padre se sentiría orgulloso o molesto por mi decisión de estar aquí, solo sé que ya estoy en Tokio y no me queda más que afrontar mi realidad ¿qué me dirán mañana? ¿cómo reaccionarán cuando les diga que mi padre ha muerto? No lo sé.

Abro el computador de mi padre, ya he leído las memorias de Rei pero ahora, justo ahora lo que me place, lo que necesito es saber qué pasó con el matrimonio de Rei y de mi padre luego de la decisión de ella. Debió ser duro tomar la decisión de dejarlo ¿se daría algo más entre Rei y Damon Corbel? Tenía que averiguarlo...

_**Tokio 1993**_

_Pasaron dos semanas luego de que Rei desapareciera como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Lo primero que Darien había hecho era ir a Kyoto imaginando que tal vez Rei había ido allí con los chicos, la buscó por todos lados, en todos los hoteles, en cada rincón de aquella ciudad que tantos secretos guardaba de los dos pero no la encontró._

_Se había cansado de visitar a Makoto para pedirle razón de Rei, pero al parecer tampoco se había comunicado con ella._

_- Mako, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿no te ha llamado?- Insistía el pelinegro que un nuevo día más se encontraba metido en Mako´s Garden buscando información de su mujer._

_- No, Darien. No me ha llamado y la verdad si lo hubiera hecho no te diría nada. Ella está furiosa lo último que quiere es saber de ti- Explica la señora Hansford._

_- Mako, por favor no me hables así- Se apena el banquero._

_- No puedo hablarte de otro modo. Eres mi amigo, pero ella es mi hermana, y si a alguien le daré la razón aquí es a ella- Asegura la castaña._

_- Mako-chan. Yo no quise llegar tarde- intenta explicar él._

_- Tal vez. Pero tampoco quisiste fallarles en navidad o año nuevo, o su cumpleaños, o todos esos días que prometiste venir y no lo hiciste- Pone ella sobre la mesa._

_- La amo, ella es mi vida- Insiste él._

_- Tal vez, pero yo te lo dije mil veces, Darien. Te lo dijimos Andrew y yo, no debiste alejarte tanto tiempo de aquí, no debiste dejar a Rei sola. Ella te necesitaba, los chicos te necesitaban- recalca la ojiverde._

_- Y yo los necesitaba a ellos. Son mi vida, Mako-chan_

_- Pero para ti siempre hay algo más importante que ellos- Ataca la castaña._

_- sé que me equivoqué- acepta él._

_- Espero no equivocarme, pero te diste cuenta muy tarde, amigo..._

_- Mako, debo irme, pero por favor si sabes algo de Rei..._

_- Si ella acepta, te lo diré- Condiciona la señora Hansford._

_- gracias, Mako..._

_El banquero salió de Mako´s garden. Cada día, cada mañana desde el día que Rei se fue dejando solo una nota él había ido a buscar a la amiga y confidente de Rei para buscar noticias suyas, para su desgracia la respuesta siempre había sido negativa._

_Luego de salir el pelinegro de la cocina de aquella cafetería salió de la bodega de insumos una mujer de larga cabellera negra y unos tristes ojos amatista._

_- Lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?- Dedujo Makoto._

_- Si, lo escuché todo, Mako-chan_

_- ¿y qué harás?- Pregunta preocupada la alta._

_- ¿qué iba a hacer? Nada, la verdad: Nada. Ya te lo dije antes, mi matrimonio con Darien terminó- Explica la aun señora Spencer._

_- ¿estás segura? ¿no estarás haciendo corajes de la nada, amiga? Tal vez si piensas un poco más las cosas..._

_- No. Lo nuestro ya no tiene solución, amiga. Nuestro matrimonio está perdido._

_- ¿tendría algo que ver ese hombre Suizo?- Pregunta directa la amiga y confidente de la señora Spencer_

_- No.- Responde prontamente la japonesa ganándose una mirada incrédula de Makoto- bueno, no como tú crees. No estoy teniendo una aventura con Damon si es lo que estás insinuando._

_- No estoy insinuando nada. Eres tú la que lo sacó a colación- Acorrala la señora Hansford- Rei, Soy francesa. Entiendo si tuviste un desliz con él, Damon es guapo y agradable, ¿pero tanto como para terminar con un matrimonio de más de diez años?_

_- No soy yo la que arruinó mi matrimonio, Makoto._

_- No estamos poniendo culpables- Aclara la castaña- Pero aunque Darien ha estado muy ausente me sorprende ver que justo ahora luego de tantos años de que él se la pase viajando a ti te moleste._

_- Nunca nos había fallado de éste modo._

_- Y nunca te había molestado de tal forma ¿o me equivoco?._

_- Es solo que me cansé, y si no voy a tener tu apoyo creo que lo mejor será que los chicos y yo nos vayamos de tu casa- Se molesta Rei._

_- No te pongas así. Sabes que mi casa es tu casa y que ustedes son recibidos por el tiempo que lo desees, eres mi amiga, mi hermana, Rei. Pero si te digo esto es porque me importas, sé lo mucho que te ama ese tonto y sé lo mucho que lo amas tu. ¿de verdad es lo que quieres? ¿divorciarte?_

_Rei se quedó en silencio "Divorcio"...esa palabra jamás había pasado por su cabeza, ni siquiera ahora que estaba tan molesta con Darien, ni siquiera ahora que no deseaba verlo, que no quería saber de él. Divorcio...que palabra más dolorosa._

_- Mira, te aconsejo algo- Dijo la castaña- Tómate tu tiempo, piensa si lo que deseas es eso, no hay prisa. A veces, una separación es buena, para descubrir si lo que de verdad sientes es amor, Habla con Darien, dile que deseas tomarte un tiempo, que quieres pensar, pero aun no tramites nada, tal vez te arrepientas._

_- No será así- Asegura Rei._

_- Bueno, no será así. De acuerdo, pero entonces tampoco hay prisa para un divorcio ¿o sí?- Interroga Makoto._

_- Claro que no, no hay nadie más si es lo que..._

_- No estoy pensando nada, y estoy de tu lado, nunca lo olvides, necia- Refunfuña Makoto._

_- Odio cuando te pones seria- Reniega Rei._

_- Anda, sal de aquí que se te hará tarde para ir a la editorial._

_- Te veo por la noche- Se despide la señora Spencer._

_Rei salió de aquella cocina como minutos antes lo hiciera Darien. Makoto solo la observó, había sido testigo en primera fila de aquella historia de amor, estuvo presente en cada momento feliz de sus amigos, le dolía verlos pasar por lo que ahora pasaban, daría lo que fuera por no ver el dolor en aquellas miradas pero sabía que no podía hacer más que apoyarles..._

_En el British International Bank las cosas no iban nada bien, Darien había estado de pésimo humor desde que Rei había partido a sabrá dios donde y no se veía que sus ánimos fueran a mejorar._

_Luego de ver derramar café sobre los informes de ese trimestre y escuchar a Darien lanzar maldiciones en cinco idiomas distintos, Andrew se cansó de callar._

_- Calma, amigo- tranquilizó el rubio._

_- ¿calma? ¿quieres que tenga calma? No sé donde están mi mujer y mis hijos, ¿cómo demonios he de tener calma?_

_- Ellos están bien, te lo aseguro_

_- ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso sabes donde están?- Interroga Darien clavando sus pupilas inyectadas de sangre en las de Andrew Hansford._

_- Bueno, yo..-El rubio dudó dos segundos- Bien, sé que me arriesgo a que mi mujer y de paso la tuya me maten, pero...si, si lo sé._

_- ¡habla!- Pide desesperado el pelinegro._

_- Se están quedando en casa, Rei no quiere saber de ti- Explica apenado el rubio Inglés._

_- Voy a ir a buscarla...-dice Darien poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta_

_- Darien, espera- Pide Andrew._

_- ¿qué?_

_- ¿qué planeas hacer?- Interroga el rubio._

_- Convencerla de regresar conmigo ¿qué más voy a hacer, Andrew?_

_- Darien...no sé como lo tomes- inicia el rubio apenado- Eres mi amigo, te aprecio y te juro que lo que te voy a decir porque te aprecio, porque la aprecio a ella._

_- Habla, Hansford...-Acepta de mala gana el joven Hansford._

_- ¿no crees que deberías de darle a Rei su espacio?_

_- ¿qué?- Se indigna el pelinegro._

_- Te lo digo en serio, amigo- Aclara Andrew- Mira, tu mujer es terca. Está enojada...furiosa contigo. ¿por qué no la dejas tomarse un tiempo? Que piense las cosas..._

_- ¿será porque la amo?¿tal vez porque no puedo vivir sin ella?- Reclama Darien nada conforme._

_- Eso lo sé. Lo sabemos todos, pero tal vez este espacio les serviría a ambos, tal vez si tú la dejas pensar las cosas...¿o es que temes que elija ya no estar contigo?_

_- ¡Claro que no, Andrew! La amo y sé que ella a mi- Aclara Darien._

_- Entonces déjala pensar las cosas, dale su espacio, amigo. Estoy seguro que ese break le servirá mucho a tu matrimonio._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?- Duda el pelinegro._

_- Si, de verdad lo creo. Y si tu lo crees también la dejarás tomarse su tiempo, pensar las cosas..._

_- Iré a buscarla a tu casa- Dice Darien._

_- No lo hagas. No la encontrarás allí ahora. Debe estar en la editorial- Explica Andrew, pero de igual manera él se va._

_Darien salió del banco con un solo destino "la editorial fénix" Subió las escaleras sin preguntar "por ella" No lo necesitaba, sabía que su mujer estaba ahí y no se detendría por nada ni por nadie._

Rei tenía la vista clavada en los borradores de varios libros que tenía proyectado publicar, pero su ser, sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente ahí.

- ¿dónde estás, Rei?- Le pregunta Damon Corbel

- ¿ehh?

- No estás aquí ¿te sientes bien?- Interroga el hombre de ojos color miel

- claro que lo estoy, no me hagas caso. Es que anoche no pude dormir- explica ella.

- ¿otra vez tu insomnio?

- No puedo evitarlo...tengo pesadillas

- Darien ¿verdad?- Deduce el Joven Suizo.

- Si, Darien...

- Siempre él, siempre Darien- Se molesta el asesor- Rei, debes de avanzar. Decidiste cerrar ese capítulo, pues adelante, haz las cosas bien. Da la vuelta a la página.

- ¿es que crees que es tan fácil?- Se molesta ella- Es una vida, Damon. No se si...

- ¿perdonarlo? ¿piensas perdonarlo? - Se enfada el Suizo- Rei, llegaste tan lejos, hiciste tanto para dejarte convencer por él, para caer rendida en sus brazos y perdonarle todo, ¡como siempre!

- No estoy diciendo que vaya a hacerlo

- ¡pero lo estás pensando! Estás meditando la idea ¿verdad?

- ¡no lo sé, Damon, no lo sé!- Grita molesta la pelinegra- Pero a fin de cuentas esa es una decisión solamente mía, no tuya ni de nadie más, solo mía.

El alto hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le desesperaba tanto escuchar de Rei lo que acababa de oír, le dolía y porque no. También temía por que eligiera regresar con aquel hombre inglés.

- Está bien, lo lamento- Se apena Damon- No interferiré ¿pero me aceptarías invitarte a cenar? Tal vez te haga bien distraerte un poco.

- bueno...yo...

En ese momento un hombre que ni Rei ni Damon esperaban ver entrar apareció sin ser anunciado y con diez personas corriendo detrás de él, evidentemente intentaban detenerlo.

- Darien...

- Rei, tenemos que hablar- Indica él.

- Señora- Le dice el guardia- Perdónenos, no pudimos detenerlo

- Está bien, Mazao. Pueden retirarse, todo está bien- Pide la dueña de la editorial a todos los que estaban detrás de la puerta. Algunos lo aceptaron de mala gana, pero terminaron obedeciendo.

- Rei, tenemos que hablar- Insiste Darien

- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Darien.

- Esto es algo entre mi esposa y yo, Damon. No te metas.

- ¿es una amenaza?- Interroga con malicia el hombre Suizo.

- ¿y si lo es?- Reta Darien posándose frente a aquel hombre que de repente no le caía nada bien.

- ¡Damon!- Llama Rei a su asesor al verlo querer enfrentarse con el inglés- Déjanos solos, por favor.

- Pero, Rei...

- Por favor- Pide la pelinegra a su amigo.

- Estaré afuera...por lo que puedas necesitar- Ofrece Damon saliendo de la oficina, no sin antes regalar una mirada de recelo a aquel inglés que le desagradaba tanto.

Al quedarse a solas, ambos conyugues sintieron la tensión en el aire, claro que a lo largo de tantos años habían vivido silencios, pero jamás ninguno tan doloroso, ninguno jamás tan terrible que aquel que vivieron aquella tarde de verano.

¿qué decirse?, ¿quién iniciaría?

- lamento no haber llegado...-Se disculpa él.

- Ya no importa, Darien. Nada importa ya- Aclara la pelinegra.

- Claro que importa, Rei. Tú me importas, nuestros hijos me importan y te debo una explicación.

-Tal vez, pero yo no quiero escucharla. Las he oído todas, he escuchado bastantes durante estos años- Reclama la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Rei, es por nuestro matrimonio- Aclara él.

- ¿nuestro matrimonio?- Ríe la aun señora Spencer- ¿cuál matrimonio, Darien? Esto se acabó, creí habértelo dejado bien claro.

- ¿con una nota? ¿crees que tantos años pueden darse por terminado solo con una maldita nota?- Se indigna él.

- Claro...tal vez solo debí de largarme a Londres por meses ¿verdad?

- Rei...

- No, Rei nada. Estoy cansada, Darien ¿es que no lo ves? estoy cansada de que los chicos y yo pasemos a último término. Estoy cansada de que no cumplas tus promesas, ¡estoy cansada de todo!

- ¿también de mi?- Interroga dolido el pelinegro.

- Si, también de ti, Darien. De todo, harta de todo- Asegura ella desviando la mirada

- Eso me dolió, Rei- Confiesa Darien agachando la mirada- yo jamás me hartaría de ti, o de los chicos...te amo, eres mi vida, nuestra familia es mi vida.

- Tuviste tiempo para demostrarlo, no lo hiciste.

- Que no lo hiciera como tu esperabas, que no te lo demostrara de la forma que hubiera querido no significa que no lo hiciera, no significa que no los ame más que a mi vida, Rei- Aclara él.

- No me gusta tu amor, Darien. Tu amor lastima. ¿sabes cómo me sentí al ver la cara de nuestro hijo ensombrecerse porque su padre que juró estar allí el día más importante de su vida jamás llegó? no, no lo sabes, no lo sabes porque no estuviste, porque DE NUEVO tuviste algo más que hacer- Reclama la señora Spencer.

- Rei...

- Estoy cansada, Darien. Estoy cansada de justificarte ante los chicos, estoy cansada de esperar a que llegues, a que llames a que nos dediques un minuto de tu tiempo. Ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero este sentimiento embargándome todo el tiempo ¿no entiendes que quiero paz? ¿que quiero estar tranquila?

- Si, lo entiendo- Se encoje de hombros el banquero que días antes luchara encarnizadamente por obtener los mejores términos para el banco, ahora solo se rendía.

- Entonces déjame libre- Pide Rei- Déjame ser feliz

- ¿feliz con Damon?- Pregunta con amargura el hombre inglés, Rei pudo darse cuenta que esas tres palabras habían cercenado su garganta.

- ¿la verdad? No lo sé. -Confiesa Rei- No sé si mi felicidad es al lado de él, pero de lo que estoy segura, Darien es que esa felicidad ya no está a tu lado...

Aquellas palabras rompieron el corazón inglés de aquel hombre. Rei no sabía si eran del todo ciertas sus palabras, pero sabía que si no las pronunciaba no convencería a Darien de alejarse de ella y de verdad necesitaba tenerlo lejos, decidir qué era lo que quería hacer de su vida.

- Comprendo que te sientas así. Sé que es mi culpa, pero también estoy seguro de que te equivocas. Tu felicidad está a mi lado y la mía al lado tuyo. Eso es todo- Asegura él.

- Darien, por favor...no quiero que...

- No quieres que insista. Te conozco demasiado bien, Rei. Sé que solo conseguiría que te alejaras más de mi- Supone él- Está bien...Si tu así lo deseas vamos a separarnos...vamos a darnos un tiempo para que pienses las cosas.

Rei abrió sus pupilas desmesuradamente. Jamás imaginó que Darien aceptara la separación tan rápido, tan fácilmente. Una parte de ella estaba satisfecha, pero otra, otra estaba furiosa.

- Perfecto- Sonrió Rei fingiendo estar feliz, no lo estaba.

Él caminó hacia la salida para salir de ahí, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de abrir la puerta.

- Una última cosa, Rei. Hoy sacaré mis cosas de la casa. No es necesario que estén con los Hansford, cuando compré esa casa, la compré pensando en ustedes, en tí, en los chicos...

- ¿y a dónde irás tu?- Se encoje de hombros la pelinegra intentando ocultar su preocupación.

- No importa, Rei...No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien- Promete Darien.

Rei miro hacia otro lado, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo veía, si se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules tal vez no le funcionaría seguir con su faceta de mujer dura.

- Rei, solo una cosa...

- Dime

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides...

Darien cerró la puerta de la oficina de aquella mujer que tanto amaba. Rei nunca lo supo, pero para él, la vida se le quedó detrás de aquella puerta, ensartada en un traje Chanel.

La mujer de ojos amatista al quedarse sola se giró hacia la ventana. No quería que nadie viera aquellas lágrimas que se fugaron de sus ojos, no quería que nadie supiera que la vida se le había ido detrás de Darien, jamás lo aceptaría.

El pelinegro bajó sus pasos, para los empleados de la editorial no pasó desapercibida la cara del esposo de La señora Spencer. Cuando minutos antes había aparecido con todas las fuerzas, con toda la urgencia de un soldado que muere por salir al campo de batalla, ahora lucía decaído, triste, infeliz. Para ellos no era necesario saber mucho, todo era evidente...

Darien llegó a la planta baja de la editorial. No era consciente de por dónde caminaba, tampoco lo era de nada que estuviera a su alrededor. Su alma se había quedado en la planta alta de aquel edificio de cristal, su alma se había quedado con Rei.

La mujer de ojos amatista no se dio cuenta de en qué momento apareció Damon Corbel por la puerta, hasta que rompió aquel silencio.

- ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el chico con aquel acento Suizo.

- Claro que si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo, Damon? Es lo que debía hacer ¿no?- Supone ella.

- Si, tal vez. Pero... Eso no significa que no te duela haberlo hecho- Explica Damon.

- Estoy bien, de verdad- Miente Rei.

- Te invito a comer- Ofrece él mientras ella sigue con la mirada perdida en la ventana- Rei, ¿me estás escuchan?

- Disculpa, Damon. Hay algo que debo hacer...-murmuró la pelinegra saliendo de su oficina.

Rei no escuchó las palabras de Damon, no escuchó tampoco la voz de su asistente llamándola, diciéndole que había papeles que firmar, a ella no le interesaba...

El alto banquero había llegado ya hasta la calle ¿cómo? no lo sabía. Aquella era la decisión más terrible y más dolorosa que había tomado en su vida, dejar ir a Rei, a la mujer de su vida era algo que jamás hubiera querido hacer.

Bajó de la banqueta sin darse cuenta y si no es porque el cláxon de un auto lo alerta, tal vez ese hubiera sido el último día de vida de aquel hombre. él se giró para encontrarse con su vieja amiga rubia, la misma que días atrás lo llevara al colegio de los chicos para intentar llegar al recital de Raymond.

- ¿Jane?- Nombró él incrédulo.

- Darien Spencer...parece que esto es el destino- Se burla la chica del mismo auto blanco que Darien recordara.

- Parece que si...- Apoyó Darien mientras ella bajaba de su auto caminando hacia el pelinegro.

- Darien ¿estás bien?- Pregunta la muchacha preocupada por el rostro lúgubre de su viejo amigo.

- no...no lo estoy...-Confiesa él.

Jane conocía perfectamente a su amigo. Alguna vez, años atrás lo amó, lo amó tanto que murió de miedo al sentirse tan enamorada. Por eso fue que decidió partir a Praga, para escapar de aquella sensación que la hacía sentirse tan perdida y ahora, al ver a aquel hombre al que amara tanto durante su adolescencia doblarse de esa forma, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y él por su parte derrumbándose al no poder seguir fingiendo dureza, estaba destrozado y al sentir aquel abrazo no pudo evitar quebrarse.

Para Rei los segundos que tardó en bajar el elevador hasta el lobby fueron eternos. No quería seguir haciéndose la dura, no quería separarse de él. Si, Darien había cometido muchos errores, pero también era el amor de su vida y no quería dejarlo ir así como así, no podía...

Al llegar a la puerta de la editorial lo buscó. No podía estar muy lejos, tenía que estar cerca de allí y luego al girar su rostro a la derecha lo observó, justo ahí estaba él. Darien, su Darien abrazado a otra chica, una mujer de cabellera rubia y unos brillantes ojos azules, no había duda esa chica era muy hermosa, parecía conocer a su amado muy, muy bien y así, al ver esa imagen ante sus ojos algo en ella se encendió.

- Darien- lo llamó, él se soltó de aquella chica girándose para encontrarse con esos ojos amatista que tanto le gustaban, aunque no hubiera en ellos el amor que solía ver reflejado siempre.

- Rei...-Llamó él incrédulo

- Mañana cuando saques tus cosas no olvides mandarme las llaves de la casa con Andrew o con Makoto- Por favor...

- Rei yo...

- Eso era todo...

Ella dio media vuelta alejándose de él. Era raro, Rei jamás había tenido esa sensación en su estómago, jamás había sentido ¿celos?

Darien observó alejarse a aquella mujer que hubiera querido retener entre sus brazos por siempre, quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario solo se quedó ahí, observándola volverse utopía.

Damon había observado todo desde u cierta distancia, por el rostro de Rei sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, que no iban nada bien así que al verla entrar a la editorial solo la abrazó con fuerzas, ella en un principio se rehusó pero al sentir el contacto de aquellos brazos se dejó por unos segundos ser vulnerable, y ahí lejos de la mirada inglesa de Darien se permitió sentir todo ese dolor que la embargaba.

-000-

Aquella tarde Rei volvió a casa de los Hansford muy caída la noche. Se había quedado en la oficina y ni siquiera había salido para comer, no tenía hambre.

Damon y ella habían pasado la tarde revisando los borradores, Rei fingió que era lo que hacía, pero si alguien, cualquiera le hubiera preguntado se habría dado cuenta que ella no estaba en aquella oficina desde el momento mismo que vio a su esposo abrazar a aquella mujer, ¿sería su amante? no lo sabía, pero la molestaba y la molestaba bastante.

Durante todos esos años de matrimonio, Rei jamás se permitió sentir celos, no podía darse ese lujo si tenía un esposo que pasaba fuera prácticamente la mitad del año y tampoco había sido necesario sentirlo, él se había encargado desde el mismo momento que se conocieron en demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que era en su vida, "celos" era una palabra que había escuchado, más nunca sentido, al menos no como esa tarde.

Prefirió no contar sus inquietudes a nadie, si se lo hubiera dicho a Damon le hubiera respondido que no tenía porque sentirse así, que ella había decidido terminar aquella relación enfermiza y que permitirse sentir celos era solo una parte más de todo ese tormento al que estaba tan acostumbrada.

Por otro lado, si Makoto hubiera sido la que se diera cuenta que Rei estaba muriéndose de celos no hubiera parado hasta hacerla entender que si sentía todo es cúmulo de emociones era porque aun sentía demasiadas cosas por Darien, tal vez demasiadas como para dejar perder ese matrimonio, le hubiera hecho ver que aun lo amaba y que tal vez nunca lo olvidaría y eso también era muy cierto.

No, Rei no le diría a nadie lo que le pasaba por la mente. Eso era algo muy suyo, algo que ella misma debía resolver y que lo haría pero en su momento.

Cuando entró a casa de los Hansford se dio cuenta que Danielle, Raymond y su amiga y confidente Makoto Hansford estaban en la sala. No había rastro de ninguno de los chicos Hansford y tampoco de Andrew, para su sorpresa, Danielle estaba llorando y en los ojos de Makoto no se reflejaba más que preocupación.

- ¿qué pasa?- les pregunta Rei acercándose a Danielle que se aferra a su madre, al acercarse nota que el ojo derecho de Raymond tiene un morete inmenso.

- tuvieron una discusión en el colegio- le explica Makoto- unos chicos mayores le dijeron unas cosas a tus hijos y...tus chicos y los míos les dieron su merecido.

- pero ¿qué pasó?- Sigue extrañada la pelinegra- De Dany no me extraña que discutiera ¿pero tú? ¿qué pasó Raymond?

- Será mejor que los deje charlar- Dice Makoto poniéndose de pie- Estaré en mi habitación.

Makoto salió dejando a solas a su amiga con sus hijos. Raymond permanecía en silencio, apretando los puños.

- Muy bien, chicos ¿me dirán lo que pasó hoy?- Les pregunta directamente a ambos.

- Ya te lo dijo la tía Mako, unos niños molestaron a Danielle y nosotros la defendimos.

- ¿y puedo saber qué es lo que te dijeron, Dany?- pregunta Rei a la niña de ojos azules que desvía su mirada- Dany...

- unos niños se burlaron de Ray y de mí, porque dicen que papá y tu van a divorciarse- llora la pequeña escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de su madre- ¿es verdad, mami? ¿es verdad que ya no se aman?

- Da...Danielle- Se queda sin palabras la madre de la niña.

- ¿es verdad que por eso estamos con tía Mako?- Cuestiona la pequeña.

- Di la verdad, Okka-San- Pide Raymond

- Dany...Ray...No voy a mentirles- Promete Rei- la verdad es que si, su papá y yo tenemos problemas.

- ¿van a divorciarse?- Pregunta la princesa de cabello negro.

- No lo sé, Dany- Responde sincera la mujer de pelo negro.

- Todo es su culpa- Refunfuña el primogénito

- Ray, no.

- y como siempre lo defiendes- Se ofende el chico.

- No lo defiendo- Aclara la madre- Tampoco lo acuso. Chicos, tal vez aun no lo entiendan, pero cuando eres adulto, cuando tienes una relación las cosas siempre dependen de los dos, nunca es culpa solo de uno o de otro.

- ¿ya no quieres a papá?- Pregunta Danielle con los ojos nublados.

- Claro que si- Explica Rei- Lo quiero, chicos y él nos quiere a nosotros. Pero creímos que es mejor tomarnos un tiempo para decidir si queremos seguir estando juntos.

- Van a divorciarse- Supone Raymond.

- Aun no lo sabemos, Ray. Tal vez si- cuenta la madre- O tal vez no. El tiempo decidirá. Pero quiero que les quede bien claro a ustedes dos que pase lo que pase, para su padre y para mi ustedes son lo más importante y que lo que decidamos no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Okka- San- Acepta Ray.

- Ahora vayan a dormir que mañana regresamos a casa- Dice Rei.

- ¿con papá?- Se emociona la niña.

- no, solo nosotros. Pero él los visitará cuando ustedes lo deseen - Promete la madre.

- Anda, Dany. Vamos a dormir, te contaré un cuento.

- ¿La logia del caos?- Brinca divertida la niña de ojos azules.

- No, demasiado caos creamos hoy tu y yo, hermanita. ¿Pirata de fuego te parece bien?- Ofrece Raymond

- Si, está bien. ¿Pero mañana seguimos con La Logia del caos?- Pregunta la hermana menor- creo que Lady Mars y el Rey se gustan.

- Danielle ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?- Pregunta Raymond mientras los chicos van subiendo las escaleras- Escucho a tía Mako y a mamá hablar de sus novelas...¿te cuento lo que pasó ésta semana en "La Marquise Rebell"? el capítulo de ésta semana fue ¡candente!

- No tienes remedio- ríe el hermano mayor mientras acaricia la cabeza de su pequeña hermanita.

Rei observó alejarse a sus hijos escaleras arriba. Hasta antes de esa noche ella había pensado que nada le dolería más que separarse de Darien. Se equivocó, nada le dolió más que ver aquellas dos caritas sufriendo por algo que ella no podía controlar.

Ella se recargó en el sofá cubriendo su cabeza con un cojín. Hubiera preferido quedarse así pero unos tacones la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

- Creí que habías ido a tu habitación- Murmura Rei sin quitarse el cojín del rostro. Sabía de quien se trataba.

- Lo hice. Chicos en sus habitaciones y en cama, Thor dormido y Satsu me prometió que les daría una vuelta- Explica la castaña.

- ¿y eso como para qué?- Se extraña la pelinegra descubriendo su rostro y encontrando a su amiga con una botella de sake y dos copas.

- Supe que hablaste con Darien y también imaginé que no te sentirías bien.

- ¿cómo lo?...Claro, Andrew- Deduce Rei.

- Si, Andrew. Justo ahora está con tu ex saturándose de Whisky- Explica la alta sirviendo dos copas mientras su amiga la mira extrañada- No me veas así, es un caso extremo. Darien está destrozado.

- ja, no creo que lo esté tanto- Refuta la de ojos amatista tomando de un solo trago el recipiente con sake.

- créeme, lo está- Explica la señora Hansford- pero ahora no hablaremos de sus penas, para eso está Andrew. Lo que haremos ahora, mi querida amiga es anestesiar las tuyas. Salud...

- Salud- Regresa la de ojos amatista.

Esa no fue la única botella que esas dos viejas amigas acabaron. Aquella noche la cava de los Hansford se vio gravemente asaltada, aun así ni todo el licor del mundo podría hacer olvidar ni a ella ni a él que estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad lo fatídico de su día y sobre todo el dolor, el dolor que los hacía sentirse muertos en vida.

Sabía que pasaría  
pero me toma por sorpresa ver  
tu ropa en la maleta  
tu mirada tan perdida  
dejando en despedida todo lo que fue

Sabia que pasaría  
y no pensaba en ese día  
juntando los fracasos por debajo de la cama  
tal vez, por eso no pudimos soñar ya  
y te vas

Detrás de un cuídate bien  
escondo un quédate conmigo un poco mas

No voy a llorar  
no voy a llamar  
no voy a pensar en que estuve mal  
no voy a esperar a que cambie el final  
no voy a dejar que el alma se me vaya tras de ti

Desde ahora, comienzo a olvidar...

**¡Hola!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí estamos. Casi casi no lo cumplía, pero les traigo el capítulo de ésta semana. Como ven...se pone candente la cosa :O**

**A los que les interese. El último fragmento es una canción que a mi en lo personal me encanta y se llama como el capítulo "no voy a llorar" si alguien anda chipi y tiene una rebana de pan bimbo a la mano...no escuche ésta canción. Es deprimente, triste y herrrrmosa.**

**Gracias a tooodos por sus Reviews de ésta semana. A todos y cada uno de ustedes por no perderse la publicación y echarme porras. Los dejo por el momento porque...aun el domingo no termina y hay muuuucho por escribi. "La otra mujer" ya casi termina, pero el fic que le sigue apenas está en pañales y quiero irlo avanzando.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

No voy a llorar canción de Claudia Elizalde y Edgar Oceransky


	32. Capitulo 32 sin ti

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 32**

**"Sin ti"**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo tardé en quedarme dormida, leía una y otra vez el diario de Rei y los archivos de papá. No podía creerlo ¿cómo una pareja que se amó tanto, que se amó tan fuerte se permite fracasar? ¿cómo papá pudo dejar a Rei alejarse de él? ¿cómo ella que lo amaba tanto simplemente se dio por vencida? ah, tenía tantas preguntas y nadie que me las respondiera.

Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor, tampoco lo conozco muy de cerca. Pero lo que si se es que cuando encuentras a "esa" persona especial debes de aferrarte a ella como a una tabla salvavidas, la abuela Gea siempre decía "Cuando encuentres a esa persona especial que hace tus días más felices no le dejes perder por nada" ¿es que papá no lo comprendió?

Pasan de las diez de la mañana, creo que me quedé dormida y nadie me avisó por lo que salgo de la cama y me doy una ducha para arreglarme e ir a la editorial. Al bajar las escaleras un total silencio, entro al comedor para ir a la cocina a tomar un jugo o un yogurt y me encuentro con el desayuno servido a la mesa y sobre él un sobre con mi nombre, es la letra de Raymond. Lo abro y leo la nota en su interior

"Rini: No es necesario que te presentes en la editorial. Hablamos luego"

Creo que esa es la forma más diplomática en la que alguien me ha dicho que mi presencia no es necesaria en algún lugar. Aprieto los puños y mi primer instinto es molestarme, aunque luego pienso las cosas más fríamente ¿cómo me sentiría yo si estuviera en el lugar de Raymond y Danielle? Si, si se tratara de la Rini de hace unos meses definitivamente hubiera reaccionado incluso peor que Danielle, pero la vida me ha golpeado bastante al derrumbar mi mundo de cristal ¿será que Danielle se siente igual que yo? Muy posiblemente así sea.

Me siento a desayunar en silencio, Satsu no está por ningún lado. Seguro por órdenes de Ray o de Danielle me está evitando. Es por demás decir que ella está del lado de los pelinegros.

Al saberme sola siento un poco de miedo. Esa casa es inmensa. ¿cómo se sentiría Rei durante las largas ausencias de mi padre? ¿qué sentiría al ver aquella enorme casa vacía cuando sus hijos estaban fuera? Seguro también era una sensación aterradora.

Ahora no tengo nada más por espiar, tampoco tengo mucho por hacer por lo que subo de nueva cuenta a mi habitación y me encierro bajo llave, no deseo ser asesinada por Danielle Spencer.

No es el computador de mi padre, es el mío el que abro. Me pongo a ver mis viejas fotos. Fotos con mi padre y mi madre, fotos con mis abuelos y una muy vieja con Henry. Cómo pasa el tiempo y cómo cambian las cosas, uno no imagina jamás hasta donde lo llevará la vida. Yo al menos jamás me imaginé del otro lado del mundo viviendo en la casa de la otra mujer de mi padre y escapando de mis nuevos hermanos, si, definitivamente así no era como pensaba pasar estos meses.

Me topo con algunos videos que hace unos meses grabé en mi computadora, los analizo. Uno de ellos es de mi último cumpleaños. Papá y mamá viajaron a California para celebrar mi cumpleaños en la casa de los abuelos Smith. Una gran fiesta en la casa cerca de la playa con mis amigos fue lo que mi madre organizó. Recuerdo que me sentía como una princesa. Veo a Clark, el chico con el que salía por esas fechas, casi lo había olvidado, es muy bueno mozo, si no fuera porque no congeniamos fuera de la cama tal vez seguiría con él.

En un momento una de mis amigas me quita la cámara de video y nos graba a Clark ya mi, no lo había observado hasta ese momento, pero papá y mamá se ven al fondo, muy cerca de la piscina. Discuten, ¿cuál será la causa? Creo que nunca más lo sabré. Me inclino a cerrar el video y abrir mi correo, desde que estoy en Tokio ni siquiera había abierto mi computadora portátil.

Abro mi bandeja de entrada y me encuentro con cien correos de mamá y diez o quince de mis amigas preguntándome dónde estoy. La mayoría de los de mi madre son de regaño exigiéndome que me comunique con ella en cuanto lo lea. ¿le llamaré? No, no lo creo. No sé si mamá sepa de Rei, de la familia de papá. Pero si no es así prefiero que así continúen las cosas ¿sabrá algo Rei de Mamá o viceversa? Creo que es otra pregunta de la que no tendré respuesta pronto.

termino por apagar mi computadora, no pienso responderle los correos a nadie hasta que no sepa qué haré aquí y ya no quiero ampliar más mi herida viendo imágenes y videos del "mundo feliz" en el que vivía con mamá y papá. ¿Felices? ¿quién era feliz con aquella farsa? ¿mi abuelo tal vez? no, no lo creo. El abuelo jamás lucía contento, jamás una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿papá? él era el más infeliz de todos y ahora veo el porqué. ¿mamá? Mamá siempre se aferró a aquel matrimonio casi tanto como un gato al filo de la tina para no darse una ducha. Nunca entendí el porqué. Mamá solía tener más una botella de vino en sus manos que a papá cerca, más aliento alcohólico que una sonrisa en los labios ¿por qué seguir con un hombre que no amas y peor aún, que no te ama? Mi familia es bastante peculiar, siempre haciendo cosas sin sentido, haciendo todo lo opuesto a los instintos naturales de un humano cualquiera. ¿qué hubiera sido si papá y mamá se hubieran divorciado hace años tal como Rei pretendía o hizo con papá? ¿hubieran regresado? ¿hubieran sido felices aunque fuera lejos el uno del otro? hubiera, hubiera...el "hubiera" no existe, pero como lastima, como se añora, como duele.

No hay un hubiera, solo hay un "fue" un "hay" eso es lo único real y si es así entonces ¿qué fue del matrimonio Spencer Hino luego de que Rei se separara de papá?

_**Tokio 1993**_

_Un par de semanas habían transcurrido luego de que Rei y sus hijos volvieran junto con Satsu a la Mansión Spencer. Darien y ella en un intento por afectar lo menos posible a sus hijos habían acordado llevarse lo mejor posible y compartir los días de pasar por ellos al colegio, todo parecía ir de maravilla, ambos se comportaban de una forma bastante civilizada, tanto que era demasiado extraño..._

_Aquella mañana Darien charlaba por teléfono con Rei, Andrew lo observaba extrañado, en su rostro una sonrisa y una serenidad que creyó que jamás volvería a ver en él, serenidad que se había marchado desde aquel día en que decidieron separarse. Si, tal vez se llevaba educadamente con Rei y cada que de charlar de los chicos se trataba era el hombre más educado del mundo pero su rostro, su rostro era otra cosa muy diferente, pero no hoy._

_- Claro que si, Rei. No te preocupes. Yo paso hoy por los chicos y me hago cargo. No , no. No te preocupes, estarán en casa a las seis. Suerte en tu evento..._

_El pelinegro colgó el teléfono. No podía negarlo, tal vez estaba separado de Rei, pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada eran algo que no cambiaban para nada cada que charlaba con ella por teléfono._

_- ¿sigues aquí?- Pregunta a son de burla el rubio de ojos azules._

_- Claro que sigo aquí ¿por qué lo dices, Hansford?_

_- luces como un bobo cada que hablas con ella- ríe el rubio._

_- No es lo que crees, Hansford. Rei me pidió que intercambiáramos el día para recoger a los chicos, me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Un evento._

_- Con Damon- Deduce el rubio._

_- Si, con Damon.- Confirma Darien._

_- Ya no es "el imbécil" "el idiota" "ese maldito" ¿qué cambió?_

_- Estuve charlando con Jane- Explica el pelinegro mientras su amigo fruncía el ceño- No me veas así, somos amigos._

_- Claro- Duda Andrew- "amigos"_

_- Si, amigos. Aunque no lo creas, Jane ha sido una buena amiga, un apoyo ahora que Rei y yo estamos separados._

_- Gracias por lo que me toca- Finge indignarse el señor Hansford._

_- Andrew, por favor. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Necesito a alguien imparcial_

_- ¡Soy imparcial!- Dramatiza el rubio._

_- Claro que no. Estas del lado de Rei. Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco, pero yo necesito escuchar otra opinión._

_- ¡Claro que no estoy lado de nadie!_ Se ofende Andrew._

_- ¿de quién fue la culpa de nuestra separación?_

_- Tuya, por supuesto- Responde en automático el esposo de Makoto mientras Darien lo observa arqueando la ceja- Me refiero a que les fallaste bastante, amigo. Tal vez no era tu intención, pero no estuviste cuando ellos te necesitaron._

_- Lo sé- Se apena Darien- Pero entiéndeme, con Jane puedo hablar de cosas que contigo no, hay un vínculo especial entre ella y yo._

_- ¡Claro! compartiste la cama con ella y tu y yo jamás tendremos ese tipo de relación, te lo advierto. Ni siquiera cuando llegue a mis cuarenta._

_- Jane solo es una buen amiga, nada más- Aclara el pelinegro- Ahora te dejo. Iré a comprar algunas cosas y luego pasaré por los chicos al colegio. Creo que los llevaré a comer hamburguesas._

_- Rei va a matarte si haces eso- Advierte Andrew._

_- ¿lo ves? Siempre estás de su lado._

_- Solo te advierto, odia que los chicos coman comida chatarra, lo sabes- Le recuerda Andrew._

_- ¿qué es lo más que puede hacerme? ¿dejarme? Tranquilo, Hansford. Estaremos bien_

_- Como quieras, yo te advertí- Aclara Andrew._

_- sí, sí. Como sea..._

_Andrew se quedó a solas en la oficina mientras veía como su socio se alejaba. La separación de sus amigos era de lo más extraña. Ahora que él estaba viviendo en el departamento de Makoto charlaban todos los días, los escuchaba decir todo el tiempo que solo se llevaban bien por los chicos, pero algo dentro de él lo hacía no creerle._

_-000-_

_Luego de colgar el teléfono, Rei continuaba con su mirada perdida en la fotografía sobre su escritorio, justo una que se habían tomado dos años atrás en año nuevo. Los cuatro lucían sus Kimonos afuera de un templo Sintoísta. Recordaba que ese año nuevo había sido perfecto, los cuatro juntos, felices. Muy lejos de parecerse al último año nuevo que pasó en Suiza esperando por él._

_- Rei ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Damon_

_- Claro, claro que sí. Darien pasará por los chicos. Podemos ir a comer con las personas que me dijiste- Desvía ella el tema._

_- Rei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Claro, dime._

_- ¿piensas volver con Darien?- Interroga directo el Suizo ganándose la mirada anonadada de la mujer Japonesa._

_- ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_

_- Te he observado, como hablan, cómo se ven... Creo que terminarás por regresar con Darien._

_- La verdad no lo sé, Damon- Confiesa la pelinegra- La verdad es que no lo sé. Me estoy tomando éste tiempo para pensar las cosas, para decidir lo que quiero hacer._

_- De acuerdo, es tu decisión. Solo te advierto que él no va a cambiar. Las personas no cambian, piénsalo cuando medites tu decisión- Murmura el hombre de ojos color miel a Rei- ¿nos vamos? _

_- Sí, vámonos. No queremos llegar tarde._

_Rei tomó su bolso y Damon le abrió la puerta. Durante el trayecto al estacionamiento no dijo nada. Damon tenía el don de hacer llegar sus palabras hasta el último rincón del corazón de la señora Spencer, aunque claro. No de la manera que él quería._

_Aquella tarde Darien pasó al colegio por sus pequeños. Danielle lo recibió feliz y emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos, Raymond permaneció un poquito más esquivo pero en definitiva se veía feliz por ver a su padre. _

_La idea de Darien era llevarlos a comer hamburguesas, pero los chicos aquella tarde morían por Pizza por lo que fueron al barrio italiano a buscar la pizza favorita de su hija que esa semana era la de champiñones con pepperoni, Ray pidió una Hawaiana y él se limitó a pedir su spaguetti a la boloñesa. Intentó no mostrarse débil, pero cuando Luiggi apareció a saludarles preguntando por Rei no pudo dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho que creció cuando el rostro de su hija se ensombreció y Ray con una madurez salida de no sabía donde le explicó que sus padres estaban separados, luego de esas palabras el apenado cocinero inventó un pretexto cualquiera y ofreció helado de chocolate para todos para luego desaparecer, justo esos eran los momentos que hacían consiente a Darien sobre su separación._

_Mientras Darien comía con los chicos en un restaurante italiano, del otro lado de la Ciudad en Kudai, un restaurante selecto la madre de aquellos pequeños comía junto con los dueños de una importante cadena de café y con Damon Corbel. La mujer de mirada amatista negociaba con aquellos hombres la posibilidad de abrir espacios para sus libros y no solo eso, ir más allá organizando eventos en sus cafeterías presentando a los nuevos talentos que la "editorial fénix" lanzaba. En un principio los hombres mayores se vieron renuentes incluso a las palabras de Damon, ¿qué los convenció? La seguridad con la que Rei les planteó las ventajas para ambos de una forma que ninguno pudo decir que no ¿cómo decirle que no a una mujer como ella? Simplemente imposible._

_Aquella tarde Rei salió de aquel lugar con una sonrisa y un jugoso contrato que si seguía como esperaban lograría sacar por completo de sus problemas financieros a la editorial y no solo eso, conseguiría posicionarla en un lugar muy por arriba de otras casas editoriales._

_Aquel fue una gran victoria para Rei, para Damon y a éste no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que invitar a aquella mujer de fuego a cenar. Rei dudó por un segundo pero estaba feliz y aceptaría ¿por qué no hacerlo?_

_Rei volvió a casa, para su sorpresa el auto de Darien estaba estacionado en la puerta de la casa ¿no se suponía que solo iría a dejar a los chicos y se iría a su departamento? Al parecer no lo había hecho así._

_Al entrar se encontró a su aun esposo bajando las escaleras, pasaban de las siete y media y a pesar de estar separados no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de reproche en aquella mirada azul._

_- Darien..._

_- Hola- Saluda el pelinegro mientras se acerca a ella._

_- No esperaba verte aquí. - Murmura Rei con seriedad._

_- Iba a traer a los chicos luego de ir a comer ¿lo olvidaste?- Le recuerda él._

_- Claro que no, pero supuse que los chicos estarían aquí desde hace horas- Explica la escritora._

_- y que yo ya no estaría aquí ¿verdad?- Acusa Darien_

_- Solo no te esperaba, ya te lo dije._

_- Llevas evadiéndome varios días._

_- Claro que no. Charlamos por teléfono y cuando traes a los chicos- Desmiente ella._

_- Si, pero ya no charlamos, Rei. Siempre solo son saludo educados, formalismos._

_- Darien, ¿si entiendes lo que significa estar separados? Significa que..._

_- Que quieres un tiempo ¿no? Lo entiendo. Pero siempre hemos sido amigos antes que cualquier otra cosa, Rei- Le recuerda él._

_- Si y también significa que no tienes porque mirarme como lo hiciste cuando llegué._

_- Siempre te miro, nunca te había molestado- Le recuerda él ganándose un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella._

_- Las cosas han cambiado, Darien._

_- Tal vez, pero yo te amo, Rei. Si quieres pensar las cosas, está bien. Pero eso no cambia que te ame._

_- Tal vez. Pero yo no sé si te amo. Por eso te pedí tiempo. Para pensar las cosas- Explica Rei- No ayuda si me dices todo el tiempo que me amas._

_- ¿es por eso solamente? ¿o es porque hay alguien más?- interroga el pelinegro_

_Rei respiró profundamente. Le molestaba escuchar de él esas preguntas. Sobre todo luego de haberlo visto abrazando a aquella mujer rubia. Tal vez hasta antes de ese día nunca fue celosa, pero aquella tarde en verdad pudo haberse convertido en una antorcha humana, ¡ardió de celos!_

_- ¿y si lo hubiera, Darien? ¿si hubiera alguien más?_

_- ¡No puede haber nadie más!- Se enoja él tomándola de los brazos y acercándola a él._

_- ¿por qué no? Estamos separados. Este tiempo puede ser benéfico para ambos. Yo decido si quiero seguir contigo y tu igual._

_- Yo no necesito tiempo, sé que quiero estar contigo- Asegura señor Spencer_

_- Pues yo no lo estoy. No sé si quiero estar contigo._

_- Por Damon ¿verdad?- Pregunta sincero el pelinegro._

_- ¿y si así fuera? ¿si quisiera estar con él?_

_- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Reniega él._

_- Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y tu igual._

_- Entonces note importaría si yo salgo con otras mujeres- _

_- Claro que no. Haz lo que quieras. A mí no me importa- Miente ella._

_- Pues entonces tal vez lo haga._

_- Tal vez, pero eso decídelo en tu casa ¿quieres? Si te pedí separarnos fue precisamente porque no quiero tanto drama en mi vida, así que vete, por favor- Pide ella casi como una orden._

_- Rei._

_- Solo vete, Darien..._

_Él salió de la casa enojado y azotando la puerta. Si había intentado disimular sus celos estaba haciéndolo muy mal, demasiado mal._

_Rei se sentó en los escalones de la escalera de la sala. Era demasiado duro pasar por todo eso, pero no había mentido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Estaba confundida y no sabía si quería regresar con Darien, si era una buena idea volver a lo mismo._

_La noche cayó y luego de que los chicos se quedaran dormidos y Satsu se ofreciera a cuidar de ellos Rei se puso sus mejores ropas para salir, deseaba pasarla bien, al menos por esa noche, festejar su triunfo y sobre todo olvidarse de Darien, al menos por una noche._

_Damon Corbel pasó puntualmente por ella a las ocho, es por demás decir que su mandíbula casi cae al suelo cuando la ve salir con aquel hermoso vestido negro y entallado, Rei podría ser toda una señora, pero en definitiva era la señora más bella que hubiera conocido jamás._

_Camino al restaurante ninguno habló. Rei fingía estar feliz pero aun traía el coraje entre dientes de aquella discusión con su aun esposo. Damon la contemplaba en silencio aunque le dolía imaginar lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de aquella mujer._

_Al llegar al restaurante, Damon se apresuró para ayudar a bajar a Rei del auto, luego entregó las llaves al ballet parking, ofreció su brazo galante a la mujer de ojos amatista, ella en primer instancia se negó, no recordaba haber caminado del brazo de otro hombre que no fuera Darien hacia la puerta de algún restaurante ¿sería lo correcto? no lo sabía, pero optó por aceptar con recelo el brazo del hombre Suizo, aun así una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago no la hacía sentir del todo cómoda con esa acción._

_Al entrar al restaurante Damon indicó al encargado a nombre de quién estaban hechas las reservaciones. Éste les pidió esperar un par de segundos para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, dejándolos solos por un momento._

_- Rei ¿estás bien?_

_- Claro, Damon. De maravilla ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?_

_- No has dicho media palabra desde que subiste al auto, te ves seria. Meditabunda._

_- No me hagas caso, me siento algo cansada._

_- Lo que pasa es que discutiste con Darien ¿verdad? Siempre que discutes con él luces así, seria como en otro mundo- Se molesta él._

_- Es que tengo mucho por pensar, Damon. Eso es todo._

_- ¿qué vas a pensar? ¿cuándo volver a su lado? Porque seguro ya te está convenciendo de volver a creer en sus tretas_

_- Eso, Damon. Es algo que no planeo discutir ésta noche- Responde seca la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- ¿por qué? ¿porque no es asunto mío?_

_- Porque son cosas muy mías. Cosas que yo debo decidir, solo yo, Damon- Explica ella._

_- Claro, seguro. _

_- Señores, su mesa está lista- Les explica el mismo hombre que les había dejado solos unos segundos antes._

_Rei y su acompañante siguieron a aquel hombre vestido de negro hasta que algo hizo a la pelinegra pararse en seco, a lo lejos y ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba se encontraban sentados una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y un hombre de cabello negro conversaban animadamente mientras bebían un par de tragos, ella tomó su mano, él sonrió._

_No hubo poder humano que moviera a Rei de aquel sitio, su cuerpo no respondía, cuando por fin pudo hacer algo susurró a Damon un "sácame de aquí"._

_En aquella mesa y ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor Darien contaba sus penas a la mujer de ojos azules, a esa que alguna vez fue dueña de su corazón._

_- No lo puedo creer, todo esto que me cuentas parece salido de una novela, Darien._

_- No es más que a verdad, Jane. He vivido todos estos años mintiendo- Se apena el pelinegro._

_- Increíble. ¿entonces te la pasas viajando todo el tiempo, dividiéndote entre tus dos familias?_

_- Si, a grandes rasgos...si. Eso es lo que hago, Jane._

_- ¿y ninguna sospecha?- Incrédula cuestiona la rubia Inglesa._

_- No. Al menos es lo que creo. Rei detesta occidente y haría hasta lo imposible para no volver a ver a mi padre jamás.- Explica Darien- Sobre Serena... Ella siempre lo ha mencionado, pero nada con bases. Ha intentado viajar conmigo a Tokio, pero me las he arreglado para que no sea así, además. Ella detesta el medio oriente, dice que es como estar en un mundo diferente y lo odia._

_- No ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?- Se burla la ex novia de Darien._

_Darien sonrió apenado desviando su mirada._

_- Olvidaba que la conoces..._

_- Si vives en Londres imposible no saber quién es Serena Smith. Aunque sabes que jamás me agradó. No sé...No es mala, pero siempre me pareció demasiado infantil. Solo es mi punto de vista._

_- Y no estás muy alejada de la realidad, aunque de verdad me siento mal al hacerle esto. No es agradable, no me gusta ser así, Jane._

_- Debe ser duro para ti que estás acostumbrado a hacer lo correcto, si yo estuviera en tu caso me estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero sé que tú la debes estar pasando muy mal._

_- Jane, no puedo decirte que no quiero a Serena, La quiero y mucho. Pero no la amo._

_- Amas a Rei_

_- Siempre ha sido así- Explica él- Si en mis manos estuviera..._

_- Creo que de momento no está en tus manos, Darien- Comenta la chica mientras toma las de él entre las delicadas de ella. Se están divorciando ¿no?_

_- No, Jane. Estamos separados. Yo confío en que esto es temporal._

_- ¿y si no lo es?- Encara la amiga- Generalmente cuando las mujeres pedimos tiempo es solo una forma sutil de terminar._

_- No es nuestro caso. Rei está molesta, cansada por tantas ausencias mías, pero sé que me ama, tenemos algo especial, Jane._

_- Tal vez. Pero piénsalo, Darien. Si regresas a su lado ¿algo cambiará? ¿dejarás de viajar a Londres y de Londres a Tokio todo el tiempo? ¿te divorciarás de Serena?_

_- No puedo hacerlo. Sé que mi padre tomaría acciones legales y no arriesgaré a Rei a eso- Asegura él._

_- ¿Tanto la amas?- Cuestiona la chica._

_- Si, jamás he amado a nadie tanto como a ella- Explica él haciendo que la rubia desvíe la mirada- Lo, lo siento, Jane._

_- No, no te disculpes. Es verdad. Somos adultos, Darien. Y aunque no me lo dijeras es obvio. Solo con ver como la miras me doy cuenta de lo que ella significa para ti. Aunque..._

_- ¿aunque?_

_- Aunque siento que es otro el motivo que aleja a tu mujer de tu lado..._

_- ¿algo como otro hombre? No, Jane. Ella no podría._

_- Tu también la amas y tienes sexo con Serena- Asegura ella notando un gesto de extrañez del rostro de Darien- No...No vas a Decirme que Serena y tu..._

_- Simplemente no puedo, Jane- Murmura él._

_- No, no, no. Mira que el amor es una cosa, amigo. ¡pero el cuerpo es el cuerpo!- Asegura la Rubia- ¿qué tienes en las venas?_

_- No lo entenderías, Jane. Yo amo a Rei, ninguna otra mujer me inspira lo que ella, luego de ella no hay otra que me enloquezca. Además, Serena y yo hace mucho que nos rendimos en intentar llevar eso como un matrimonio verdadero._

_- ok, entiendo tus razones. Entiendo tus motivos para seguir atado a Serena ¿pero qué ata a una chica a estar casada con un hombre que ni siquiera la toca?- Se exaspera ella- Yo te habría mandado al diablo veinte minutos después de esa boda, Darien._

_- Mi única salvación sería que ella solicitara el divorcio, pero por más que se lo he sugerido... _

_- Ya...ahora entiendo_

_- ¿de qué hablas, Jane?_

_- Esa chica prefiere ser infeliz que divorciada. Las he visto, aun cuando no estamos en esos tiempos aun existen mujeres así, que creen que el mundo termina si se divorcian._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?_

_- Estoy segura y es triste. Debe ser muy feo vivir así, como vive ella..._

_- sí, si lo es. Yo me siento mal por ella, Jane. No me gusta lo que hago, ¡lo detesto! _

_- Ella no es la única víctima en todo esto, amigo. Están Rei, tus hijos y tu. Todos ustedes..._

_- Sé que tal vez me juzgues, que lo que hago está muy mal. Pero yo le pagaría con mi alma al mismo diablo por cada segundo vivido junto a Rei y a los chicos- Confiesa Darien- Sé que las mentiras no son eternas, que siempre caen, siempre las descubren. Aun así, si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida por mi mentira, lo pago con gusto, Jane..._

_- ay, Darien, Darien...¿por qué rayos te dejé ir?- Bromea la rubia._

_Ambos pierden un poco la formalidad y la tensión del momento y ríen, ríen como hacía mucho no lo hacían._

_En el departamento de soltero de Damon Corbel, una mujer de larga cabellera negra observaba el fuego de la chimenea embelesada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Damon por su parte la observaba, no necesitaba decir nada para saber lo que ella debía estar sintiendo, pero aquel silencio era aterrador._

_- ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó él._

_- Claro que estoy bien, Damon. ¿por qué debería de afectarme el ver a mi ex con aquella mujer tan... rubia?_

_- No te escuchas como si no te importara, por el contrario. Te escuchas como una mujer celosa- Asegura el Suizo._

_- ¿ celosa yo?- Se indigna la de ojos amatista- Yo no tengo por qué ponerme celosa, jamás me he puesto celosa._

_- Entonces te lo informo, Rei. Esto que sientes por dentro, esa ira que te carcome, esas ganas de acercarte a arruinar su perfecta cabellera rubia y su maquillaje caro se llaman "celos"_

_- Estás loco- Bufa Rei indignada_

_- Y tú estás celosa- Asegura él- Y no sabes cómo me gustaría que fuera por mi por quien sintieras celos..._

_Rei dejó de beber su copa para clavar su mirada en la color sol de aquel hombre que siempre lucía tan rudo, tan despreocupado. Ahora, justo ahora la hacía estremecer._

_- Da...Damon..._

_- Es verdad, Rei. No me vayas a pedir que me calle, porque lo que te digo es la verdad. Estoy celoso, yo mismo quisiera ir a romperle la cara a ese maldito inglés que es dueño de tu corazón. Quisiera quitarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro ¿cómo puede decir que te ama y dejar que te alejes de él? Si yo fuera él no te hubiera dejado ir, si yo fuera él tú serías lo más importante en mi vida._

_- calla...por favor...calla._

_- No. No callaré, Rei. Esa verdad, te amo. Déjame amarte, Rei. Dame una oportunidad, sé que es a él a quien amas, pero él no te valor yo sí. Déjame hacerte olvidarlo, déjame hacerte feliz- Suplica él._

_- Damon..._

_Algo en Rei la hizo sentir que debía hacerlo, que era momento cambiar las cosas, de dejar ir a Darien y empezar de nuevo ¿y por qué no? Junto a Damon..._

_Ella se acercó a aquellos labios. Sí, ya los conocía, ya los había probado antes, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era un sentimiento diferente al de aquella noche que se dejó llevar por el rencor y el despecho, de verdad quería creer en sus palabras, en sus promesas, en verdad quería amar a Damon Corbel._

_Él aprisionó sus labios ella enredó sus manos en la cabellera negra de él, tan similar a la de Darien. Se sentó en su regazo desabotonando su camisa, él pasó sus manos por aquella perfecta espalda desnuda. Había tenido a muchas mujeres entre sus brazos, jamás una como Rei._

_Esa noche las ropas sobraron, tal vez no había amor, al menos de parte de Rei, pero había pasión, deseo, lujuria. Damon bebió las gotas saladas que se formaban en los pechos de ella, ella arañó su espalda, había demasiada tensión sexual acumulada entre ellos dos, deseo, hambre._

_Damon se perdió en aquel sexo ardiente, ella lo recibió con lujuria, con las pupilas dilatadas, lo deseaba, de verdad deseaba a aquel hombre tan pasional, tan directo, tan él._

_La batalla fue cuerpo a cuerpo, sin piedad. Los gemidos ahogados de placer podían escucharse por doquier, el deseo, la lujuria en su máxima expresión, y no se detuvieron hasta saciar su sed..._

_Esa tarde Darien regresó a los chicos a casa pasadas las seis. Debió regresarlos a las tres pero no pudo resistir la súplica de su hija menor pidiéndole que los llevara a comer y luego por un helado. Los extrañaba y mucho, así que telefonearon a Rei para pedirle permiso y ésta estuvo de acuerdo._

_no le extrañó que ella no estuviera en casa para recibirlos, hacía días que lo evitaba lo más posible, suponía que por la última discusión que tuvieron. _

_Sabía que tenía que irse, sabía que Rei se molestaría mucho si lo encontraba allí, pero no podía separarse de Danielle y de Raymond; La niña le pidió leerle un cuento y éste accedió sentándose a su lado y leyéndole "Historia de un amor Prohibido" de Mademoiselle Rosseau siempre y cuando quedara como un secreto, sabía que a Rei le encantaba leer Mademoiselle Rosseau pero que seguramente no le causaría nada de gracia que su hija de seis años escuchara esas historias, aun así el padre de la niña censuraba las escenas eróticas del libro._

_Pasaban de las nueve cuando Danielle se quedó dormida y el padre de ella decidió salir de su habitación tras besar su frente. Le extrañó encontrar a Raymond sentado en el pasillo, afuera de la recamara de su hermana._

_- ¿Ray? ¿qué pasa?- Interrogó Darien al ver al chico con el rostro preocupado._

_- Papá...¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Interroga el chico con seriedad._

_- Claro, hijo. Por supuesto que sí. ¿de qué se trata? ¿una chica?_

_Raymond sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada._

_- No se trata de eso..._

_- Pero hay una chica ¿verdad?- Se interesa el padre, Raymond asiente- ¿cómo se llama?_

_- Hiroshi...es hermosa, papá- Confiesa el muchacho con sus pupilas iluminadas._

_- Debe serlo- Sonríe Darien al ver la emoción del chico- ¿y le has hablado ya?_

_- Vamos en la misma clase- Se ofende el chico, pero su padre parece adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza- Pero no...aun no..._

_- Ray...debes hacerlo- Anima el padre palmeando la espalda del chico- vale la pena el riesgo._

_- ¿y si me dice que no? ¿y si no le agrado? ¿y si...?_

_- Si, pueden pasar muchas cosas, hijo. ¿pero sabes? Si yo no me hubiera atrevido a hablarle a tu madre, si yo no le hubiera dicho lo que siento...tal vez hoy no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta charla._

_- Papá...- Se entristece el chico._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿Oka San y tu van a divorciarse?- Pregunta el muchacho- ¿ya no volverán a estar juntos?_

_- Yo tengo fe en que si, Ray. Sé que me he equivocado mucho. Pero amo a tu madre y ella me ama a mí, ahora ella necesita un tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero sé lo que tenemos y estoy seguro que esto solo es temporal..._

_- ¿estás seguro?_

_- Ya te lo dije. Tengo fe en nuestra relación y en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro- Sonríe el padre._

_- ¿y Damon?- Pregunta el muchacho._

_- ¿Damon? ¿qué tiene que ver Damon con esto?- Se extraña el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Papá, mamá y él están saliendo...- Cuenta el primogénito del banquero._

_- ¿qué?- Se sorprende el hombre- no, no, no. Debes estar confundido, hijo. Ellos solo son amigos, se llevan bien, trabajan juntos ¿pero salir? ja, a tu madre no le gusta ni el queso Suizo, menos un hombre suizo._

_Raymond lo observó, quería decirle sus sospechas, contarle lo que pasaba. Pero algo en la mirada azul de Darien lo hicieron callar, le dolería mucho verlo triste, sufriendo._

_- Si, tienes razón, papá. Tal vez es mi imaginación. ¿sabes? Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir ¿pasarás mañana por nosotros al colegio?_

_- Hablaré con tu madre. No creo tener problema, últimamente está muy ocupada con los eventos de lecturas en la cadena de cafeterías y a mí me encantará llevarlos a comer_

_- ¿pueden ser hamburguesas mañana?- Se emociona el chico._

_- claro, ahora eliges tu- Sonríe el padre- te veo mañana, hijo. Descansa.._

_El chico se despidió de su padre y entró a su habitación, Darien se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras "¿Rei, saliendo con Damon?" No...eso era imposible. Rei no saldría con ese tipo._

_Al bajar las escaleras escuchó un auto estacionarse en la entrada, le extrañó que no fuera el auto de Rei el que llegara, eso podía descubrirlo con tan solo escuchar, conocía de sobra la marcha del auto de su mujer y en definitiva ese no era._

_Caminó despacio hasta la ventana y se dio cuenta que era el auto negro de Damon, de nuevo Damon. _

_Aquel hombre que estaba empezando a ganarse su antipatía bajó de prisa del auto para ayudar a Rei a salir del asiento del copiloto, de nuevo sintió aquellos celos terribles que lo enloquecían pero tuvo que apretar sus puños para no salir a romperle la cara al suizo aunque era lo que mas deseaba hacer._

_Aun con ello, nada lo preparó para lo que vieron sus pupilas azules después. Rei, su mujer, la mujer de su vida besándose con aquel hombre que oficialmente se convertía desde ese día en su "enemigo público número uno" cómo deseaba en ese instante salir y partirle la cara a ese tipo, pero no lo haría aun cuando era lo que más deseaba hacer._

_Aquel beso fue detenido por Rei, no entendió sus palabras pero supuso que lo alertó sobre el auto de Darien, el Suizo no se veía feliz por que se vio molesto con la excusa de Rei, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y murmuró otras palabras más para que luego éste le diera un beso fugaz y entrara de nueva cuenta a su auto, si, Damon no estaba feliz con el pretexto de Rei._

_La guapa pelinegra dio media vuelta y entró a su casa, sabía que Darien estaba dentro, pero jamás esperó encontrarlo en el recibidor, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos inyectados de sangre._

_- Darien...- Lo nombró._

_- ¿me quieres decir por qué ese imbécil te trae a casa?- Reclama inmediatamente el inglés._

_Las pupilas violeta de Rei se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel reclamo, por un segundo se quedó sin palabras, solo por un segundo..._

_- ¿y me quieres decir por qué tengo que darte informes de lo que hago?- Regresa ella- ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que tu y yo estamos separados?_

_- Separados, Rei. ¡separados! Yo no ando por la calle besando mujeres._

_- ¿ahh no?- Incrédula ella- Pues si no lo haces es tu problema no el mío, ya te lo dije, Darien. Yo haré con mi vida lo que me plazca y tu haz lo mismo ¡no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida!_

_- ¡pues a mi si me importa lo que tú hagas de tu vida, Rei!- Reclama él arrinconando a la pelinegra contra la pared, sujetándola de los brazos- ¡te amo, Rei! ¿es tan difícil de entender? No soporto que otro se te acerque ¡menos aun que te bese!_

_- ¿estabas espiándome?- Se enfurece ella arrojándolo hacia un lado- ¿qué te pasa? Eso es algo muy mío. ¡no tienes derecho a espiarme!_

_- ¡y él no tiene derecho a poner sus manos sobre mi mujer!_

_- No soy tu propiedad, creí que te había quedado muy claro hace años- Se enfurece ella- No te pongas a hablar de mí como si fuera tu propiedad, porque no lo soy. ¿y quieres oírlo de mis labios? Sí. Lo de Damon no es un coqueteo. Estamos saliendo, ¿feliz?_

_- Ese fue el motivo por el que decidiste terminar lo nuestro, ¿verdad, Rei?- Se enoja él- Querías tener el camino libre para divertirte con él_

_Las pupilas de Rei, hasta ese momento tranquilas se llenaron de sangre y la dueña de la editorial fénix abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre frente a ella. Las palabras de Darien le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser y dolía._

_- ¡qué fácil, Darien!- Ataca ella- ¡qué fácil para ti es culparme de todo, usar un chivo expiatorio! ¿sabes por qué me cansé de esto? Porque estoy harta de tus promesas, estoy harta de que nos prometas mil cosas y no las cumplas, estoy harta de que te largues por meses, ¡estoy harta de compartirte!_

_Darien se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquel último reclamo de Rei Todos lo habían herido, pero el último había sido un golpe mortal._

_- ¿compartirme? ¿con quién se supone que me compartes, Rei?- indagó Darien intentando no ponerse nervioso. Recordaba las palabras de su amiga Jane unas noches atrás "¿cómo Rei siendo una mujer tan inteligente jamás había dudado de él?" ¿cómo jamás había sospechado de la doble vida de su esposo- estoy interesado._

_- Te comparto con todo, Darien: con tu trabajo, con Londres, tu padre y sabrá dios cuantas cosas más ¡estoy harta de tenerte a medias!- Reclama ella._

_- Mi corazón nunca lo has tenido a medias, Rei..._

_- Tu corazón no va a festivales, no se queda al lado de tus hijos cuando tienen fiebre- Explica ella- No basta con el amor, Darien. Y yo...me cansé de esto._

_- ¿qué?_

_- Como lo oyes, me cansé de esperar, me canse de despertarme a mitad de la noche pensando que por fin volviste de Londres. Me cansé de todo esto, Darien. Ya no puedo más..._

_- Rei, si nos esforzamos, si lo intentamos..._

_- Ya no quiero intentarlo más, Darien. Ya no. ¿no entiendes que quiero estar con alguien menos complicado? ¿con alguien que no se vaya?- Pregunta ella._

_- Con Damon..._

_- Si, con Damon, Darien. Por favor, si me amas déjame ser feliz...- Pide ella, sin gritos, sin reclamos y eso le duele a él más que cualquiera de sus insultos anteriores._

_- Yo...debo irme- Murmura él._

_- Darien..._

_Él no se quedó a escuchar lo que Rei quería decir. No podía quedarse más bajo aquel techo, no quería que ella lo viera llorar, no quería que lo viera sufrir por aquella petición. Para él ella siempre había sido su felicidad, para él la felicidad misma era Rei. Haberla escuchado decir que él estaba interfiriendo con su felicidad lo había destrozado..._

_Darien llegó a su departamento con el alma a rastras. Aun recordaba las palabras de Rei y le dolía, se hubiera desconectado del mundo si no fuera porque alguien lo esperaba en la puerta._

_- ¿Jane?_

_- Hola- Saludó tranquila la rubia pero su rostro se descompuso al ver el ceño de Darien- ¿vine en mal momento?_

_- Rei acaba de mandarme al diablo monumentalmente- Cuenta él entre dientes._

_- ohh...-Ella sabía que hace semanas que su amigo y su mujer estaba separados, aunque él siempre decía que era temporal, al parecer para ella ya no lo era- Amigo..._

_- Se acabó, Jane..._

_- Calma, todo estará bien...Vamos adentro_

_Ambos ingleses entraron al departamento y aquella noche al compás de las copas, una vez más, Jane fue confidente del sentir de su viejo amigo y eso le dolía en el alma._

_-000-_

_Esa mañana Andrew miraba extrañado a su viejo amigo, tenía la boca abierta y estaba sorprendido de haber escuchado lo que escuchó de Darien._

_- ¿te vas?_

_- Si. Anoche estuve platicando con Jane y creo que es lo mejor..._

_- ¿vas a dejarle el camino libre a Damon?_

_- Voy a dejar a Rei decidir lo que quiere, es lo que me has dicho desde que nos separamos ¿no?_

_- Jamás creí que me harías caso- Se extraña el rubio._

_- Rei no quiere verme, Andrew. _

_- Lleva semanas que no quiere verte y eso a ti no te había importado mucho- Insiste Andrew._

_- Lo sé. Pero de verdad necesito alejarme, Andrew...Dejaré a Rei decidir libremente, elegir qué quiere hacer y a quién quiere en su vida- Murmura el pelinegro._

_- Damon- Supone el señor Hansford._

_- Si, ese maldito de Damon. Tuviste toda la razón al sospechar de sus intenciones con Rei- Murmura el pelinegro._

_- Yo nunca te dije..._

_- Lo sé. Pero lo sospechaste ¿no?- aclara Darien mientras el rubio desviaba la mirada sin negar o asentir- Te conozco, la conozco a ella, a Makoto incluso. Supe que algo estaba mal desde que Mamá, tu e incluso tu mujer me insistían en que volviera a Tokio, al conocer a Damon supe el motivo._

_- No puedes Juzgarla, la dejaste sola mucho tiempo, tanto que...cualquiera en su lugar hubiera flaqueado- Explica el rubio._

_- Lo sé. No la juzgo, Andrew. Sé que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa._

_- Darien yo creo que..._

_- No importa, amigo. Ya no importa, creo que me hará bien volver a Londres un tiempo. Dejarla decidir- Explica el pelinegro._

_- ¿qué pretendes hacer en Londres? ¿intentarás arreglar las cosas con Serena?- Se intriga Andrew._

_-La verdad, tampoco lo sé. Lo único que sé es que necesito salir de aquí. Si vuelvo a ver a Rei besándose con ese tipo...no creo poder soportarlo- Confiesa el señor Spencer._

_- Te entiendo, si yo viera a Makoto besando a otro tal vez tampoco podría soportarlo. Me harás falta, amigo.- Confiesa el rubio._

_- También me harás falta, Hansford._

_- ¿te irás directamente?- Cuestiona el consternado rubio._

_- No, iré a despedirme de los chicos. Luego tomaré el primer vuelo a Londres- Cuenta el banquero._

_- ¿entonces no te veré más?_

_- No por un tiempo_

_- Que tengas un buen viaje, amigo- Desea el rubio abrazando a su socio._

_- Gracias, Hansford. Seguiré en contacto por teléfono y por favor, cuida mucho a mi familia yo..._

_- Ellos son parte de la mía, amigo. No dudes que lo haré- Promete el señor Hansford- Ahora largo de aquí antes de que nos pongamos dramáticos y lloremos como niñas._

_- Tu siempre lloras como niña- se burla Darien intentando quitar un poco de la tensión del momento._

_- Sal de aquí- Ordena el rubio fingiéndose ofendido._

_Darien rió por lo bajo y salió de las instalaciones del British International Bank fingiendo estar bien ¿la verdad? no lo estaba._

_Se apresuró a ir al colegio de los chicos. No le había dicho nada a Rei sobre su partida, jamás se había ido de Tokio sin despedirse de Rei, pero aquella ocasión lo haría, tal vez era lo mejor. A últimas fechas cada que se veían era para discutir. _

_Se paró en la puerta del colegio de los chicos a esperar su salida, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver las cabelleras obscuras de aquellos pequeños que al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo emocionados, no esperaban verlo allí esa tarde._

_- ¡papi!- Se abraza Danielle a su padre._

_- Que sorpresa que vinieras, hoy le toca a Oka- San pasar por nosotros- Explica el chico a su padre._

_- Vine a despedirme, chicos. Debo volver a Londres, en un par de horas sale mi vuelo._

_- Debimos imaginarlo- Se molesta el chico de ojos amatista._

_- Ray...Debo irme. Pero te prometo que les llamaré todos los días, como siempre._

_- Pero papi, yo quería que me vieras competir- Se entristece la niña de ojos azules._

_- Bien, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por regresar para tu próximo torneo princesa- Ofrece el banquero- Igual le pediré a tu madre que grabe tus prácticas y así sentiré que estoy aquí ¿te parece?_

_La niña asintió._

_- Quiero que me prometan que se portarán bien._

_- Siempre lo hacemos- Arquea la ceja el chico._

_- Lo sé. Ustedes son maravillosos, chicos. Aun así debo pedirles que se porten bien y que cuiden mucho de mamá, sobre todo tu, Raymond_

_- ¿no te despedirás de mami?- Se apena la niña._

_- No, nena. Ella está muy ocupada y no quiero importunarla- Explica el padre._

_- Así que te vas...-Se escucha la voz de Rei a las espaldas del banquero que se queda de una pieza al escuchar aquella voz que conocía de sobra._

_- Rei..._

_- Chicos. Suban al auto, los alcanzo en seguida- Pide la madre en tono imperativo, ni Raymond o mucho menos Danielle intentan dar la contra a su madre, saben que las consecuencias serían muy altas. Cuando los dos adultos se quedaron a Solas, Rei decidió romper el silencio- ¿de verdad te vas?_

_- Es lo mejor, Rei. para ambos..._

_- De nuevo intentas decidir por mi- Se enoja ella_

_- No estoy decidiendo por nadie. Pero si alguien lo hizo, esa fuiste tú, Rei.._

_- ¿me estás acusado por nuestro fracaso?- Arquea la ceja ella con evidente molestia._

_- No. Si fallamos sé que tuve una gran parte de la culpa. Pero fuiste tú la que se rindió. La que dejó de luchar._

_- ¡Me cansé de luchar, Darien!- Se exaspera ella- ¡me cansé de ser la que siempre intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien._

_- Ese es el problema, Rei. No necesitaba que fingieras nada. Necesitaba que me dijeras las cosas._

_- ¿para qué? ¿para no hacer nada? ¿cuántas veces te dije que te necesitaba con nosotros? ¿cuántas veces te pedí que no me dejaras dudar de lo nuestro? ¡cuántas, Darien!_

_- Creo que tomé la decisión adecuada. Lo mejor será irme un tiempo._

_- Claro, esa es tu solución "irte"._

_- ¿y cuál es la tuya, Rei? ¿dejar que todo se vaya al diablo?-Encara él- ¿sustituirme por otro?_

_Una fuerte bofetada fue la primer respuesta de Rei a aquella insinuación. De verdad le dolía haber escuchado esas palabras de él._

_- En serio me hará muy feliz saberte lejos_

_- Pues entonces cumpliré tu deseo...Rei_

_- Adiós...Darien._

_- Adiós, Rei._

_Él dio media vuelta alejándose prontamente de la escuela, de sus hijos pero sobre todo de Rei. Jamás se habían despedido de esa forma tan dura, jamás había partido de Tokio enojado con su mujer, aunque ahora ella ya no era más su mujer..._

_Rei fingió no estar afectada por esa partida, fingió que todo estaba bien y subió a su auto. ¿qué estaba pasando con su vida? ¿en qué momento había cambiando todo tan drásticamente? A pesar de estar ahora con Damon nunca se había sentido más sola que en ese momento..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues aquí un capítulo más de "la otra mujer". Como le advertí a Sir Charles. Aquel capítulo en en que (_**_acepto)** que todo se veía muy rápido era solo la antesala de el caos del matrimonio spencer "la calma antes de la tempestad" **_

_**No hay matrimonios perfectos, no hay relaciones perfectas y nuestros protagonistas, por más que se amaran no fueron la excepción. **_

_**Rei se equivocó, Darien se equivocó, Serena se equivocó y**** sus hijos (todos) también se equivocaron. **_

_**Les notifico que Danielle Spencer cuenta con un ejercito de guardaespaldas a partir de la semana pasada debido a que algunos lectores...(principalmente Made) externaron sus deseos de verla en cachitos en el mar :P**_

_**Aun falta más por contar, aunque la historia se acerca a su fin y YO muero de nervios porque aunque no lo crean. No decido cómo terminará la otra mujer yyy porque no tengo aun terminada la próxima historia :O necesito ponerme a chambear, así que. ...**_

_**Mayilu, Sir Charles, Made, Tea, Irais, LSL ¡gracias por no dejarme morir sola en ésta historia, chicos :D**_

_**¡nos vemos la próxima semana!**_


	33. Amar, odiar ¿cuál es la diferencia?

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 33**

**Amar, odiar ¿cuál es la diferencia?**

La casa de los Hansford aquella tarde estaba más que concurrida. En la sala de los Hansford se encontraba Makoto Hansford con sus hijos: Sayuri, Motoki y Andrew Jr; También estaban Danielle y Raymond Spencer. Parecía una reunión de bastante importancia.

- Si ya sospechaba yo que esa chica no era cosa buena- Se queja la madura mujer- Le dije a Rei mil veces que no me daba confianza, que no era buena idea meterla en su casa.

- Sabes cómo es de terca Oka- San.

- Todos sabemos lo terca que es mamá, Raymond. Pero que tu lo permitieras es lo que a mi me ha sorprendido ¿cómo te dejaste engañar por esa muchacha?

- traía una carta firmada por papá- Explica el joven de ojos amatista- Contra eso no hay mucho por hacer.

- ¿desde cuándo aceptas las palabras de papá como un todo, Ray? Seguro que él no la mandó ¿por qué mandaría a su hija a casa?

- papá tiene unas ideas bastante raras, Dany.

- Yo comparto con tu hermana, Raymond. Tu padre jamás hubiera mandado una nota, al menos les hubiera telefoneado- Opina la señora de ojos verdes.

- Bueno, mamá. Pero no olvidemos que el tío Darien ha estado desaparecido por varios meses. Seguro no les fue difícil imaginar que el tío mandaría la carta. Más si venía firmada por él- Explica el rubio de coleta corta.

- Y seguro Ray y la tía Rei pensaron que teniendo a Rini cerca podrían descubrir qué ocurre con el tío Darien ¿verdad , amor?- Deduce la prometida del primogénito de los Spencer.

- Es verdad. Además no le daría la contra a Oka-San. No con lo debilitado de su salud- Cuenta Raymond.

- Creo que aquí lo importante no son los reclamos- Interviene Andy quien hasta ese momento había estado al margen de los comentarios- Lo que importa es saber ¿qué harán ahora, chicos? Nosotros podemos pensar y opinar mil cosas, pero son ustedes los que decidirán que hacer con esa niña.

- Yo opino que la interroguemos hasta que diga lo que pasa con papá. Seguro ella debe saber dónde está- Dice Danielle- Y si no quiere hablar, hablará por la fuerza

- No, Dany. No es la forma- Calma el hermano mayor.

- ¿qué propones? ¿que nos sentemos a tomar el té con galletitas a preguntarle y que nos cuente una sarta de mentiras?- Se enoja la chica con e carácter tan similar al de su madre.

- No soy fanático de la violencia, lo sabes.

- Pero nosotras si, ¿verdad Sayuri?

La prometida de Raymond asiente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su futuro esposo, pero a ésta no le afecta mucho.

- Claro que si, Dany. Estoy un poco oxidada pero me encantaría recordar mis viejos tiempos de entrenamiento- Apoya con cinismo la rubia muchacha.

- No, no, no. Aquí nadie va a golpear a nadie. Hablaremos como gente civilizada con esa muchacha- Explica el hermano mayor.

- Yo no pienso a sentarme a hablar con esa tipa, te lo advierto, Raymond. Si ella va a escuchar algo de mí será mi puño golpeando su perfecta nariz y si yo voy a escuchar algo de ella serán sus chillidos pidiendo perdón por intentar vernos la cara de idiotas- Asegura la pelinegra.

- Debe ser más lista que eso Dany. Necesito que hablemos con ella, con tranquilidad.

- Yo no hablaré con ella. Te lo aseguro y si ese era el motivo de la reunión, creo que puede darse por terminada- Asegura la chica de ojos azules.

- Dany. Necesitamos hablarlo- Intenta explicar Raymond.

- No. Yo no quiero hablar más de esto. Ahora si me disculpan, me duele la cabeza- Murmura la muchacha para luego salir de la sala, Andy se pone de pie y va detrás de su esposa, el rostro de Raymond luce frustrado por la reacción de su hermana pequeña, le dolía ver esa respuesta en ella, pero muy en el fondo lo presentía.

- Motoki. Acaban de salir mis galletas de nuez ¿me ayudarías a descubrir si quedaron perfectas?- Pide la madre

- Claro, sabes que siempre soy materia dispuesta- Se ofrece el rubio chico acompañando a su madre hasta la cocina, Raymond y Sayuri se quedan a solas. La chica se pone de pie y se sienta al lado del meditabundo hombre.

- ¿estás bien?- Cuestiona Sayuri.

- Debí suponer que Dany Reaccionaría así- Se apena el mayor.

- Danielle solo está algo molesta, confundida. Dale un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Acaba de descubrir que su padre, el hombre perfecto al que tanto quiere y admira tiene otra familia y que de la nada le salió una hermana- Explica la rubia

- Yo acabo de descubrir lo mismo, Sayuri ¿no se ha puesto a pensar en eso?- Se entristece el chico.

- Si, amor. Pero tú siempre has sido más maduro que ella, siempre has respondido mejor a las adversidades- Recuerda la muchacha rubia sentándose en las piernas de su prometido y abrazando su cuello para clavar su mirada en la amatista de él- Dale un poco de tiempo. Danielle no es mala, solo está...confunfida. verás que te apoyará...

- No sé qué haría sin ti, Sayuri...-Sonríe él besando a la chica sobre él, ella responde a aquel beso.

Tal vez Sayuri Hansford era por mucho más joven que él. Pero aquella chica era la que le daba la paz que necesitaba, Sayuri Hansford era su razón de ser...

Un piso más arriba de eso una muchacha de ojos azules lanzaba maldiciones en varios idiomas al menos hasta que Andy Hansford apareció por la habitación.

- ¿todo bien?- Interroga el chico rubio acercándose con cautela a su pareja.

- ¿te parece que todo está bien?- Interroga la chica entre gruñidos.

Andy intentó disimular una sonrisa. Claro que Danielle no estaba bien, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que se la estaba llevando el mismo diablo, aunque tampoco era buena para disimularlo.

- No, no creo que todo esté bien ¿pero no te parece que fuiste un poco dura con tu hermano?- Cuestiona Andy acariciando su mejilla.

- Vas a ponerte del lado de ese cabeza dura

- Ese cabeza dura es mi mejor amigo y claro...tu hermano.

- Yo soy tu esposa- Se molesta ella- ¿le darás la razón a él?

- Los dos tienen su razón, Dany. Solo te pido que seas un poco menos dura con él. Ambos pasan por lo mismo- Explica el rubio- ¿no lo has pensado así?

- Mmhhmmm. No, de hecho no ¡pero es desesperante que ese tonto tome todo tan tranquilamente!

- Si tomara todo como tu habríamos tenido que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel por homicidio de cabezas de algodón de azúcar ¿no lo crees?- Bromea Andy, Danielle deja escapar una risita.

- Tu siempre me haces reír, Andy- Se abraza ella a su pareja- Lo lamento he estado algo hormonal últimamente

- ¿los últimos veinticinco años?- Sonríe el rubio ganándose un codazo de Danielle.

- Simpático.

- ¿Hablarás con Raymond?- Cuestiona el rubio.

- Más tarde...

- ¿por qué no ahora?- Se extraña Andy.

- Porque ahora tengo mejores planes... - Le susurra en el oído la pelinegra tumbando sobre la cama al alto rubio y colocándose sobre él a horcajadas- ¿alguna objeción?

- No...ninguna...

Danielle sonrió maliciosamente, sabía perfectamente cómo convencer a ese rubio de hacer lo que quisiera y para ella era muy gratificante, aquella tarde ambos olvidarían bajar incluso a cenar, algo los mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupados para no salir de la habitación hasta el día siguiente.

**Mansión Spencer, esa misma noche:**

Me encuentro sola en casa, de nueva cuenta Satsu y Raymond me evitan, tampoco está Danielle aunque su ausencia no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Esa es una chica detestable y estoy segura que a la primer oportunidad me soltará un puñetazo. No me gustaría descubrir que tan buena es en artes marciales, lo más sanguinario que he hecho yo es ir de compras un "viernes Negro" en California y aunque he salido bastante bien librada tengo la sospecha de que no correría con la misma suerte en este caso.

Me he rendido en esperar a que Ray llegue y me he enfundado en mi camisón rosa, tal vez hoy de nueva cuenta se quedará a dormir sabrá dios donde. Tal vez con los Hansford, tal vez en su departamento, seguro ese que ha estado preparando para cuando él y Sayuri Hansford contraigan nupcias, no sé aun la fecha yo la he preguntado, la verdad es que de solo imaginar a Raymond con esa chica siento un nudo terrible en el estomago, sé que no debería pero es lo que siento.

Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero me fue imposible así que contra toda mi pereza me decido a ponerme de pie e ir a la cocina a prepararme un refrigerio, Satsu no me preparó la cena y sé que no lo hará.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a aquella obscura cocina, luego de usar mis dotes de chef me preparo un exquisito emparedado de salami, queso y lechuga. Seguro la perfecta Sayuri Hansford prepararía algo más elaborado y selecto, yo no.

Regreso a la segunda planta con mi estomago satisfecho, luego de un vaso de leche y un emparedado creo que podré conciliar el sueño, o tal vez no...

En el pasillo me topo de frente con Raymond, no sé porque mis labios se secan, mis piernas tiemblan, mi puso se acelera ¿qué rayos me pasa?

- Ra...Raymond...-Susurro.

- Rini- Me nombra con frialdad.

- No te he visto en días...

- Es porque no quería verte, Rini- Aclara él.

- Ray...

-Solo vine un momento por unas cosas, Rini. Luego me iré.

- Ray, necesitamos hablar- Le pido.

- ¿qué me dirás? ¿más mentiras? ¿quieres decirme qué de todo lo que me dijiste es verdad? ¿qué en ti no es falso?- Se enoja.

- Es que yo...-Me paralizo, jamás imaginé escucharlo hablarme así. De Danielle pude esperarlo todo ¿pero de él?

- Me has defraudado, Rini. Yo creí que entre tú y yo había algo especial, algo sincero. ¿pero ahora? Ahora no sé quien está ante mí.

- ¡Soy yo, Rini! La misma Rini que tu viste llegar a Tokio, la que aprendió Japonés para no avergonzarte, ¡La misma que has estado viendo por meses!- Le respondo desesperada- Creí que sabrías quien soy, Creí que al menos tú me darías un voto de confianza.

- ¿Confianza? La confianza se gana, Niña. La confianza se crea con cada acto, con cada palabra y tu...tu lo mandaste todo al diablo.

- ¡No soy una niña!- Es lo único que logro defender de todo eso. Las pupilas amatista de Raymond se tornan escarlata y con sus fuertes manos me aprisiona las muñecas empujándome contra la pared, acercando tanto su rostro al mío que siento su respiración, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

- Debes de serlo, debes ser una niña, Rini. Porque si no lo eres pensaré que eres mala, que eres una mujer despreciable que vino a meterse a mi hogar para destrozarlo y no una niña que tuvo curiosidad por conocer a la familia secreta de su padre.

- Yo quería, Ray. Quería lastimarlos tanto como sufrí yo cuando supe la verdad, quería contarles todo, que sintieran lo que yo sentí...yo...luego conocía a Rei y sobre todo a ti...y no pude...no

Los ojos de Raymond dejan de aventar chispas, recobran su tono violeta tranquilo y dejándonos llevar por un instinto superior a nosotros clava sus labios lascivos en los míos, ambos nos dejamos llevar. Yo primero reacciono aterrada, pero pronto, milésimas de segundo después respondo con la misma furia y hambre que él. Raymond suelta mis muñecas y desliza sus manos por mi torso, mis caderas, mis glúteos. Yo me aferro a su cuello acercando mi cuerpo ardiente al suyo, ¿qué es esto que siento?

Raymond es consiente primero que yo del error que estamos cometiendo y haciendo uso de una fuerza de la que yo carezco se aparta de mí llevándose horrorizado las manos a la boca.

- No, no debemos...-Se apena él.

- ¿por qué no?- Me desespero, mi instinto es más fuerte que mi pensamiento- ¿por esa noviecita tan perfecta tuya? ¿sabes Raymond? Para ser alguien que reclama sinceridad no eres la persona más honesta del mundo. Exiges ser honesto y me acusas por no decir la verdad cuando tu jamás me dijiste que tenías una hermana, tampoco me dijiste que tenías novia y menos que estabas comprometido.

- ¿es que eres tan tonta que no lo entiendes?- Se molesta- ¡Somos hermanos, Rini! No podemos hacer esto ¡no debemos!

Raymond da media vuelta bajando las escaleras yo corro hasta la base de ellas pero sé que no lo alcanzaré, entonces grito aquello que debo de dejar salir "¡Soy adoptada!" él solo se detiene un segundo. Sé que me escucha pero no se detiene, no se gira, no me observa. Solo lo veo salir por la puerta de la casa y luego la marcha de su coche . Raymond se ha ido.

Me doy media vuelta y me tiendo en mi cama. Sé que estoy sola, que Satsu se habrá ido sabrá dios a donde y que no hay nadie más en casa. Mi celular timbra, es mamá. No le contesto, hoy lo último que deseo es que ella me grite una vez más que soy una idiota y que me pregunte de nuevo donde rayos me he metido, así que lo apago.

¿qué pensaría mi padre de lo que estoy haciendo ahora? ¿me regañaría? ¿me explicaría? No lo sé. ¿qué sentirá ahora Raymond por mi? ¿me odiará? ¿me amará? ¿amarme? ¿Raymond amarme? No, eso sí que no podría ser. Para mi desgracia no debido a nuestro "parentesco" sino porque sé que él está perdidamente enamorado de esa chica Hansford que es simplemente perfecta. Maldición, Maldito Raymond ¡lo odio!

¿de verdad lo odio, o es que de verdad me he enamorado de él? ¿qué siento por Raymond Spencer?

Ya no quiero pensar más, no quiero decidirlo ahora, así que enciendo el computador de mi padre y saco de entre mis ropas el diario de Rei, prefiero concentrarme en los problemas que tenían esos dos que en los que tengo yo ahora.

_**Londres, Enero de 1994**_

_Un nuevo año había llegado en Londres. Aquella había sido otra navidad más que Darien no había estado con Rei y los chicos. Semanas atrás cuando él preparaba todo para viajar a Tokio para estar con los chicos Andrew apareció en las oficinas de Londres con un mensaje muy claro de Rei: No quería que estuviera ahí, con ellos._

_La primer reacción del Inglés fue ofenderse y negarse a ceder a aquella petición de Rei, pero fue Andrew el que le pidió que reconsiderara, el tiempo les haría bien, al menos eso fue lo que dijo el rubio._

_Darien no había estado de acuerdo, pero su compinche lo había convencido finalmente de no pararse por Tokio en aquellas fechas, la verdad era que Henry estaba en una edad bastante pesada y el ambiente en Tokio y en Londres era bastante diferente, mientras Raymond participaba en eventos de oratoria, Henry se encargaba de decorar con grafiti las paredes del colegio donde estaba y de meterse en infinidad de problemas, aunque le pesara sabía que en ese momento debía estar al lado de Henry y de Serena. Ya se las arreglaría para compensar a Raymond y Danielle con quienes no había dejado de encontrarse al menos una vez al mes y de marcarles a diario. _

_En los meses que había estado en Londres no había hablado para nada con Rei, no marcaba más a la editorial, no quería escuchar la voz de Damon o peor aún, aquella voz que tanto amaba suspirando por alguien más. Tal vez era egoísta pero era verdad, prefería sufrir a miles de kilómetros sabiendo que su mujer salía con alguien más a verla como aquella vez, besándose con Damon Corbel._

_Esa tarde volvió temprano del trabajo. Para esas fechas el trabajo no era tanto como el resto del año y extrañamente se estaba llevando bien con Serena, tal vez no como un matrimonio feliz, pero si como dos personas que se conocían de un buen tiempo atrás y que podían ser buenos amigos._

_Entró a casa, le sorprendió aquel olor a galletas de naranja. Sabía que Serena no era muy buena en la cocina y solo había alguien más que pudiera crear aquel olor tan delicioso._

_- ¿Mamá? Preguntó Darien al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a aquella mujer de ojos zafiro ataviada en un mandil de encajes- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿qué forma de saludar a tu madre es esa?- Dice la señora Spencer- Vengo a casa de mi hijo para hacer galletas y me recibes así ¿qué te pasa, Darien?_

_- Lo siento, Madre. Me sorprendí de verte aquí. No te gusta mucho venir de visita- Recuerda el chico abrazando a su madre- ¿estás sola?_

_- ¿ me lo dices por Serena? Salió a buscar a Henry a casa de sus padres. Le dije que estaba bien, que yo esperaría aquí._

_- ¿y te dejó sola? ¿solo así?- Se incomoda él._

_- Quise venir a hacerles galletas y que ella decidiera salir me agradó. Esa niña y yo no tenemos mucho tema de conversación- cuenta la señora.- No es como..._

_- Ibas a decir que no es como Rei ¿verdad?- Dice él desviando la mirada._

_- No entiendo como la dejaste ir, hijo. Rei es la mujer perfecta, la única que podría amarte como te mereces- Reprocha la señora._

_- No fue mi idea, Madre. Fue la idea de ella separarnos, fue idea de ella empezar una relación con ese...ese...Suizo- Explicó ofendido el pelinegro._

_- Tal vez, hijo. Pero debiste de impedirlo, convencerla, negarte. Es tu familia, no puedes renunciar a ella así como así._

_- No estoy renunciando a mi familia, madre. Pero mi mujer decidió que no quiere estar conmigo, "que le estorbo" ¿qué puedo hacer yo?- Se enoja él._

_- No creí haber educado a un cobarde- Se frustra la señora._

_- No soy un cobarde. Pero ella quiere estar con ese tipo y yo no puedo obligarla a quedarse conmigo, Madre. No obligaré a mi mujer a estar a mi lado: uno porque ella no es el tipo de mujer a la que se le obliga a hacer algo, ¡es una terca! y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay poder en esta tierra que la haga olvidarlo y dos, no soy el tipo de imbécil que encadena a una mujer a un lugar o a una relación en la que no quiere estar...aunque quisiera serlo._

_- No estoy diciendo que la obligues, te estoy diciendo que la conquistes, que la re enamores, hijo. Eres lo suficientemente hombre para eso ¿no?- Reta la señora Spencer._

_- El punto es, Madre, que Rei ya no cree en mi. Ha dejado de tener fe en lo nuestro y no la juzgo, le he fallado tanto, a ella, a los chicos..._

_- ¿y la vas a dejar perder así como así?- Se indigna la mujer de ojos azules- Darien, por amor de dios. No me parece estar hablando ante el mismo hombre, cuando eras niño te dijeron que no podías entrar al equipo de polo por que eras muy pequeño ¿te rendiste? claro que no. Cuando te dijeron que no podrías expandir el banco a Asia ¿les hiciste caso? ¡claro que no! El British International Bank sigue creciendo cada día más. Cuando tu padre dijo que no podías casarte con Rei ¿le obedeciste? Por favor, siempre has hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir tus sueños ¿ahora me saldrás con que vas a dejar perder lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?_

_- Querido, ya llegamos- Se escucha la voz de Serena entrando a casa y sus pasos acercarse a la cocina- Gea, qué delicia. Galletas de naranja, aunque sabes que mis favoritas son las de almendras._

_- Lo sé, te prometo prepararte unas para la próxima, ahora les tocó a Henry y a mi hijo que preparara sus favoritas._

_- Ya qué, ¿hablaban de algo interesante?- Cuestiona la rubia sentándose al lado de su esposo._

_- Claro que si, Serena. Hablábamos de la importancia de la familia- Explica la suegra logrando que su hijo se tense por dos segundos._

_- Ah, ya veo. Me alegra que des buenos consejos a tu hijo, Gea. A mí me tiene más que feliz saber que Darien no tarda tanto en sus viajes a Tokio, y a Henry también le encanta ¿verdad, Henry?- Interroga la rubia a su hijo que sigue en el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y escuchándolo todo._

_- Como sea- Responde fastidiado el chico._

_- Henry, ya salió la primer tanda de galletas ¿quieres probarlas?- Ofrece la señora de cabellos turquesa._

_- Claro que no, abuela. No soy un niño- Gruñe el chico rubio dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina._

_- ¡Henry, ven acá!- Grita la madre del chico pero éste no regresa- Ven y discúlpate con tu abuela._

_- No es necesario, Serena- Tranquiliza la señora Spencer._

_- Estoy harta de la actitud de éste chico- Explota la mujer de largas coletas_

_- Calma, Serena. Hablaré con él- Ofrece el padre del chico._

_- Como si sirviera de algo- Bufa ella._

_- Lo mejor será que yo me vaya de aquí- Se incomoda la mujer de cabellos de mar- Volveré luego._

_- Pero, Madre. Ibas a quedarte a cenar- Se apena el hijo._

_- No es necesario, tu padre me espera en casa, los veré luego- Se despide Gea tomando sus cosas y saliendo en un instante._

_Por un segundo se quedan en silencio el pelinegro y la mujer de cabellos rubios, ninguno tenía mucho por decir._

_- Lo lamento... No debí de gritarle a Henry frente a tu madre, pero a veces es tan duro... Justo ahora me hablaron del colegio de Henry porque lo encontraron fumando en los baños. A veces no sé qué hacer, Darien. Es tan dificil..._

_- Te prometo que hablaré con él, Aunque yo lo he visto muy cambiado- Comenta el pelinegro._

_- Si, pero esos chicos con los que sale no me agradan- insiste ella- Siento que anda en malos pasos_

_- Serena, es un niño- Ríe el pelinegro._

_- Es un adolescente- Corrige ella_

_- Bien, bien...te entiendo. Hablaré con Henry. Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- Cuestiona él mirando a la rubia que sigue algo tensa- ¿qué ocurre, Serena? Para algo más ¿verdad?_

_- Si, si pasa, Darien...-Acepta ella con timidez- Pasa..._

_- ¿qué pasa? Dilo..._

_- Darien... Hoy en la noche Mina ofrecerá una fiesta por su cumpleaños ¿crees que?...no, olvídalo._

_- Dime- Invita él._

_- ¿crees que puedas acompañarme a la fiesta? Es una cena y..._

_- Me encantaría- Acepta él._

_- ¿En serio?- Se sorprende ella maravillada- ¿en verdad me acompañarías, Darien?_

_- Claro que sí, nos iría bien salir un poco, divertirnos. ¿no lo crees?_

_- Si, claro que si- Sonríe ella- Iré a buscar algo para ponerme, ya verás. La pasaremos muy bien esta noche- Asegura ella abrasándolo y besándolo fugazmente para salir de la cocina dejando a Darien a solas._

_Si, tal vez ella no era el amor de su vida, ella no era Rei; pero era una buena mujer ¿Con Serena podría olvidar a aquella mujer de ojos amatista? Claro que no. Pero ahora, al menos ese día quería olvidar por un momento todo ese dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma._

_._

_Aquella Mañana Damon despertó buscando algo en la cama, se extrañó de no encontrar sobre la cama a la mujer de ojos amatista con la que pasara la noche anterior, se sobresaltó incorporándose prontamente, pero su respuesta apareció por la puerta del baño con una toalla enredada en el cabello y totalmente vestida._

_- Rei, ¿a dónde vas?_

_- Es tardísimo, Damon. Debo ir por los chicos a casa de Makoto- Responde la pelinegra mientras se pone los aretes._

_- Rei, tus hijos están bien. Están con Makoto. Nada les pasará, están en buenas manos- Intenta tranquilizar él._

_- Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre los llevo a la escuela, Damon. Hoy no será la excepción y si su padre no está aquí menos puedo hacerlo._

_- Es la primer noche que te quedas a dormir conmigo. Me gustaría pasar el resto del día contigo._

_- Te veré en la editorial, Damon. No es para tanto_

_- No me refiero a eso, hablo de que siempre sales corriendo a mitad de la noche para volver a casa, para tus hijos soy "tu amigo" ¿cuándo va a cambiar eso, Rei?_

_- Dame algo de tiempo, los chicos apenas y se están acoplando a nuestra separación, no puedo entrar a casa a decirles que tu y yo estamos saliendo_

_- Los chicos no son tontos. Pasé la navidad con ustedes, salimos todo el tiempo. Al menos Raymond se da una idea, ¿no será que los estas usando de pretexto para no tomar en serio lo nuestro?- Reclama él._

_- ¿sabes qué, Damon?- Se molesta la pelinegra- Acabo de terminar una relación con un hombre inseguro e infantil y no me liaré en otra. Avísame cuando madures._

_Rei tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del departamento de Damon Corbel, estaba cansada del comportamiento infantil de aquel hombre. Si, definitivamente la pasaba bien a su lado, pero por nada ni por nadie en el mundo pondría en riesgo la estabilidad emocional de sus hijos._

_Rei condujo su auto de regreso a casa hasta volver a la zona resiencial donde vivía. Pasó de largo por su casa y llegó hasta la residencia Hansford, había sido un comenzar pesado para su día, pero sabía que ver a esos chicos le alegraría la mañana._

_Llegó a la casa de sus mejores amigos dándose cuenta que el Auto de Andrew ya no estaba en la puerta, eso significaba que los chicos iban ya camino al colegio en el auto del rubio, al parecer no vería a sus hijos hasta en la tarde, por lo que tuvo que resignarse y entró a la cocina encontrándose con la castaña de ojos verdes que estaba tomando un café con tranquilidad y sonrío al ver a Rei entrar._

_- Buenos días- Saludó la alta._

_- Hola, Mako-chan._

_- ¿quieres?- Ofreció una taza de café la señora Hansford a su amiga._

_- Me leíste la mente- Toma la pelinegra la taza de café sentándose frente a la anfitriona._

_- No te ves muy contenta ¿la pasaste mal anoche?- Interroga con picardía la señora Hansford._

_- El problema nunca es la noche, Mako-chan. Son las mañanas..._

_- No te entiendo._

_- Damon está molesto por que dice...tiene la loca idea de que yo me avergüenzo de lo nuestro.- Confiesa Rei_

_- ¿y no es así?- Se extraña la alta_

_- ¿qué? ¡claro que no! Solo quiero tomar las cosas con tiempo._

_- ¿con tiempo? Querida, yo hago un pastel con tiempo, compro los regalos de navidad con tiempo, tú no te tomas tu tiempo. Le estás dando largas, Damon muere por ti, eso lo sabemos desde hace mucho_

_- Es que, los chicos..._

_- ¡por favor! Damon adora a tus hijos y ellos lo adoran a él. Aceptémoslo, eres tú la que no está segura de quererlo en tu vida- Pone en claro la castaña._

_- Pero no es por él, Mako-chan. La verdad no sé si lo que quiero ahora es una relación formal- Cuenta Rei mientras saca de su bolso un blister con pastillas y traga una._

_- ¿y eso?-Arquea una ceja la castaña tomando el paquete de pastillas. _

_- Son anticonceptivos, Mako-chan. Justo esas cosas que sueles olvidar tomar- Bromea Rei señalando el corralito donde el pequeño Thor está dormido._

_- Claro que sé que son. Que no las tome es distinto pero me refiero a ¿las sigues tomando? Imaginé que Damon se hacía cargo de esa parte- Cuenta la alta_

_- Lo hace, pero aun así yo no pretendo arriesgarme. No quiero más hijos. Había pensado Sedar a Darien en navidad para llevarlo a hacerse la vasectomía, ahora creo que deberé seguirlas tomando- Dice la de ojos amatista._

_- ¿no volverás con Darien?-Interroga la castaña_

_- No. Independientemente de mi relación con Damon no volvería Jamás con Darien. Perdí la fe en lo nuestro, Mako-chan. Me cansé de vivir esperando..._

_- Rei, sé que ahora estás molesta y que ese cabeza hueca te ha fallado, pero creo que nadie más en el mundo, ni el mismo Damon te amará tanto como él. Para ese tonto tu eres su vida..._

_- Lo sé. Pero no quiero saberlo, quiero verlo. Estoy harta, ¿tienes idea de lo que es estar esperando todas las noches a que él regrese? ¿te imaginas lo que es pasar la mitad del año con un vacío en la cama? Sé que él me ama. Pero también sé que me esconde algo y ya me cansé de todo eso..._

_- Bien, bien. Entiendo tu punto y es tu decisión, no te alteres-Pide Makoto- Ahora mejor hablemos de otras cosas._

_- ¿cómo qué? _

_- Andrew me está engañando- Confiesa la ojiverde haciendo que Rei casi escupa su trago de café_

_- ¿qué te pasa, Mako-chan? ¡claro que no!. __Andrew ni siquiera mira a las chicas de los comerciales en la televisión, te teme lo suficiente para saber lo que le pasaría- Ríe minimizando las cosas la aun señora Spencer_

_- No bromeo, Rei. Ese rubio me engaña, ¡lo juro!_

_- A ver, Andrew es algo coqueto, pero de eso a engañarte no lo creo..._

_- Él ya no me desea, Rei- Se apena la Señora Hansford_

_- Mako, he un par de noches casi tienen sexo en mi sofá- Le recuerda Rei- Si Motoki no los descubre yo estaría estrenando sala._

_- Pero desde hace dos días Andrew y yo...-Se apena la alta susurrando unas palabras que Rei no logra escuchar._

_- ¿ustedes qué?- Repite Rei sin entender lo que su compinche dijo._

_- ¡No tenemos sexo!- Grita apenada la dueña de la casa- ¡Andrew me rechazó, dos veces!_

_- Mako- Chan. Eso es normal. No es tan grave._

_- ¿Alguna vez Darien te rechazó?- Interroga la alta_

_- Pues...no, pero seguro Andrew tiene una buena excusa- Anima la pelinegra_

_- No hay excusa posible, Rei. Él dice que tiene mucho trabajo pero yo sé la verdad. Ese maldito Rubio está engañandome y yo voy a descubrirlo- Asegura la Mujer mitad Francesa._

_- Estás loca- Ríe Rei resignada_

_- Claro que no lo estoy y tu vas a ayudarme a descubrirlo- Amenaza la alta_

_- ay, no._

_- Claro que sí, ya pensaré en cómo hacerlo, pero voy a descubrir a ese bribón._

_- Imagino que no hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario así que...avísame cuando tengas tu plan. Ahora debo irme, tenemos trabajo en la editorial- Se despide Rei._

_- Bien...yo te aviso, pero tenemos una plática pendiente._

_- ¡Sí!_

_Rei se apresuró a salir de aquella casa, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo corría el riesgo de ser interrogada a gran escala por su terca amiga. Makoto la observó alejarse, no le creía de todo pero sabía no debía meterse mucho, Rei podía ser más joven que ella pero también era bastante inteligente y confiaba en ella para decir sobre su vida, aun cuando ahora estaba tan molesta._

_._

_Luego de la cena en Londres, Darien y Serena volvieron a casa. La rubia mujer de largas coletas estaba feliz, desde que se había casado con Darien jamás había asistido a un evento con él. Para su sorpresa él se había portado de lo más encantador aquella noche aunque sin dejar su toque eterno de melancolía, aun así, la habían pasado muy bien, tanto que ambos habían bebido bastante, en ella algo de lo más normal, en él algo inusual._

_Subieron a su habitación pretendiendo no hacer ruido, aun así Serena tropezó con los escalones, a ambos les causó gracia a efecto del alcohol._

_- Darien...-Llamó ella mientras se desmaquillaba._

_- ¿Si?- Regresa él al tiempo que se deshace de sus zapatos y se coloca la pijama_

_- Gracias por acompañarme, creí que de nuevo iría sola a esa reunión- Cuenta ella mientras se coloca el camisón._

_- No fue nada, lo pasé muy bien-Responde él _

_- ¿viste la cara que pusieron mis amigas?- pregunta ella caminando hacia él- Mildred ardía de envidia, jamás imaginó que me acompañarías algún día a un evento, Siempre estas tan ocupado_

_- Lo lamento...-Se disculpa el pelinegro metiéndose en la cama._

_- Darien...- Vuelve a llamar ella mientras también se mete en la cama_

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿no podríamos estar así siempre?- Pregunta ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¿borrachos?- deduce él riendo _

_- No, como un matrimonio feliz- Responde ella abrazándolo_

_- Serena, yo..._

_- Por favor, Darien. Alguna vez fuimos felices, alguna vez nos amamos, me deseabas ¿ya lo olvidaste?- Interroga ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre él._

_- Serena...- Se incomoda el de ojos azules_

_- Darien, no te pido mucho, solo intentémoslo...¿quieres?_

_Algo había en esos ojos azules, algo en aquella mirada diste que no pudo decir que no y besó aquellos finos labios, en parte por aquel tiempo pasado del que Serena hablaba, en parte por soledad y en otra gran y vergonzosa parte por despecho._

_Podía sobrevivir al hecho de estar separado de Rei temporalmente pero no podía sobrevivir a la sola idea de que ella estuviera con alguien más, a que durmiera con alguien más, a que hiciera el amor con otro que no fuera él._

_Él respondió a aquellos labios dejándose llevar, hacía bastantes años que no estaba con otra mujer que no fuera Rei, hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba a alguna otra más, Esa noche lo hizo y aunque no lo aceptaría ante nadie, hubo un momento en el que podía jurar que era Rei a la que tenía entre sus brazos..._

_._

_Esa mañana en la editorial fénix una mujer de ojos amatista llegó con el rostro serio a su oficina, el mismo hombre Suizo que llevaba estando allí los últimos meses la esperaba en la misma silla y la vio entrar sin levantar mucho la vista._

_- Buenos días- Saludó ella, él respondió sin levantar la vista_

_- Buenos días..._

_- Damon, ¿piensas estar así por siempre?- Interroga ella sentándose en su sitio- Llevas así varios días._

_- Tenemos trabajo, Rei. No creo que sea buen momento para hablar de eso- Responde el hombre de ojos color miel sin desprender su mirada de los documentos en sus manos- Tengo un borrador que creo que te puede interesar..._

_- Damon, No seas infantil. Creo que para un berrinche ya es suficiente ¿no?_

_- ¿Berrinche, Rei? ¿me mantienes al margen de tu vida, me tratas como a alguien de quien te avergüenzas y dices que es un berrinche?_

_- No te mantengo al margen de mi vida, Damon. Danielle y Ray te adoran _

_- Si, como el "amigo" de su madre, como tu compañero de trabajo. Pero no como tu pareja. Escondes lo nuestro como si temieras ser descubierta_

_- ¿qué diablos te pasa? Claro que no, no es así._

_- ¿de verdad no es así, Rei? ¿cuándo piensas decirles de lo nuestro a los chicos? Rei, yo de verdad quiero algo serio contigo, Pero creo que tu y yo no queremos lo mismo, yo te quiero a ti y tu...tu no se lo que quieras..._

_- Te quiero a ti, Damon...Es solo que no sé cómo reaccionarán los chicos. _

_- Les explicaremos, Rei. Ellos entenderán, y si no entienden, si no están de acuerdo los convenceremos. Te amo, quiero ser parte de tu vida y de la de ellos..._

_- Hablaremos con ellos, ¿te parece?- Promete Rei_

_- ¿ver verdad?_

_- Si, pero ahora dame ese borrador. No te pongas sensible o llorarás- Se burla la mujer japonesa._

_- Claro que no lloraré- Se indigna Damon a lo que Rei lo observa con incredulidad- Ponte a leer. _

_Rei ríe por lo bajo y empieza a leer el borrador que le ofrece Damon, sabe lo sensible que es Damon Corbel y lo mucho que le alegran las palabras de Rei. Tal vez su miedo es infundado, él es un buen tipo, confiable y sabe que a diferencia de Darien cumplirá con sus promesas..._

_La cena no fue tan perfecta como Rei y Damon lo imaginaron. A pesar de ser Damon un gran amigo para Raymond y un buen compañero de té para Danielle ninguno de los dos se puso ligeramente feliz con la noticia del noviazgo de su madre y por el contrario luego de protestar se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin terminar de cenar, una mirada de "te lo dije" apareció en el rostro de Rei y aquella cena se dio por terminada unos cuantos minutos después, de repente Rei había perdido el apetito._

_Aquella tarde Rei no pasaría por sus hijos ya que tenía que ir a una cita de negocios, Makoto debía presidir un evento en Mako´s Garden y el único disponible para pasar por ellos y los chicos Hansford era el mismo Andrew quien recogió a los cinco chicos y los llevó con él al British International Bank por un momento antes de que Rei se desocupara de la su cita de negocios y los llevara a casa._

_Aki, la secretaria personal de Andrew llevó a los chicos a la sala de juntas donde intentó ayudarlos a matar el tiempo, para su mala suerte se necesitaba más que eso para que los rubios chicos Hansford estuvieran tranquilos. Raymond que era el más maduro del grupo se acercó a la chica para ofrecerle un trato: él conseguiría mantener a raya a sus primos si ella enviaba un fax a Londres, Aki dudó por un momento pero solo un momento, los chicos Hansford eran imparables y estaba segura que de no ceder a las peticiones de Raymond terminarían por destruir la sala de juntas y ella terminaría en la calle pidiendo dinero para comer._

_Darien regresó temprano a casa, si, por primera vez desde el día que se casaron él regresó a casa a la hora de la comida._

_Henry no estaba en casa y Serena estaba en el jardín. El alto banquero entró a casa preguntando por su esposa, las chicas de servicio le indicaron su paradero por lo que él caminó hasta la puerta del jardín. Le sorprendió ver que Serena no estaba sola, una alta mujer de cortos cabellos castaños y una niña de aproximadamente seis años tomaban el té junto a su rubia esposa._

_- Buenas tardes...-Saludó Darien extrañado_

_- Querido, bienvenido-Saludó la rubia al recién llegado besándolo en los labios, él se extrañó- Te presento a la señora Úrsula White._

_- Encantado...-Regresa Darien extrañado. _

_- La señora White es la trabajadora social que está a cargo de las adopciones- Explica la rubia, una nueva mirada extrañada en él._

_- Su esposa me ha dicho que están interesados en adoptar, eso me alegra bastante. Hay que tener un gran corazón para ello- Explica la mujer castaña .- Rini se quedará unos días con ustedes para ver cómo se siente en éste ambiente. No es un procedimiento común, pero siendo su esposa la mayor benefactora del orfanatorio creo que podemos hacer una excepción._

_- ¿de verdad?- Anonadado pregunta Darien._

_- ¿no es genial, querido?- Pregunta la rubia emocionada._

_- Claro...- Se rinde él._

_- Querido, iré a ordenar que sirvan la cena, Úrsula ¿te quedarás a comer con nosotros?_

_- Por supuesto- Confirma la rubia. _

_- Te acompaño...-ofreció el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo a la rubia de largas coletas, ésta lo miró extrañada pero aceptó su brazo para dirigirse al interior de la casa, dejando a solas a aquella mujer con la niña._

_- ¿me quieres decir de qué se trata esto, Serena?- Interroga el hombre de ojos azules cuando por fin estuvieron a solas._

_- Lamento que todo fuera tan de repente, es que no esperaba que me dieran una respuesta tan rápida, querido- Se disculpa algo despreocupada la rubia señora Spencer- Pensaba hablarte de ello_

_- ¿hablarme de qué, Serena? ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿adoptar? ¿en verdad estás hablando de adoptar?- Se inquita él._

_- Si, quiero adoptar un hijo, Darien. Sabes que no puedo volver a ser madre, así que llevo meses haciendo tramites_

_- ¿qué? Serena, debes estar bromeando. No creo que seamos la familia ideal para esa niña o para cualquier otra, solo ve a Henry, Henry no es feliz ¿crees que podremos hacer feliz a esa niña? ¿no crees que merece un futuro mejor?_

_- Quiero ser madre, Darien. ¿es que no lo entiendes? Jamás podré volver a sentir una vida en mi interior, ¿crees que ésta es la vida con la que soñaba? ¿crees que soy feliz, Darien? Con excepción del día de hoy he tenido que comer sin ti los últimos trece años de mi vida. Henry es ya un adolescente y a veces siento que me odia, ¿qué me queda? esperar a que estés de buen humor para pasar unos momentos juntos?_

_- Serena..._

_- No has sido el marido perfecto, al menos por humanidad apóyame por ésta vez..._

_Darien miraba anonadado a aquella mujer frente a él. Ya no era la misma chica inmadura con la que se había visto forzado a casarse muchos años atrás, era una mujer que sufría por las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, tal vez la menos culpable de todo eso; No podía negarse a complacerla cuando ella tenía toda la razón, él no había sido el mejor de los maridos durante todos esos años..._

_- Bien, vayamos a conocer a esa pequeña ¿te parece?- Ofrece él._

_- Gracias, Darien. _

_Aquella tarde Darien conoció a Rini, una pequeña niña de seis años de la que luego supo había sido abandonada por su madre a escasos días de nacida en la puerta del orfanatorio St Mary, justo al mismo al que iban algunas de las jugosas donaciones que desde hacía varios años los Smith brindaban. La niña miraba embelesada a aquel hombre de ojos azules que de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas sobre sus gustos. Fuera del padre Peter, el señor Spencer era el primer hombre que Rini conocía ya que estaba rodeada siempre por monjas y novicias, para ella él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, para él, la pequeña con la mirada más melancólica que había visto jamás._

_Luego de la comida Úrsula se retiró dejando a la niña pasar la noche en casa de los Spencer. Henry no tomó de buena gana la noticia de que sus padres pretendían darle una nueva hermana y se encerró en su habitación._

_Uno de los cuartos de visitas fue adecuado para la niña que se veía encantada por aquella casa, por aquella mujer por aquel hombre y hasta por ese chico rubio que se veía tan temperamental. Ella no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué se sentirá tener una familia?_

_Serena dio las buenas noches a la pequeña y se retiró a dormir, Darien había estado en el estudio avanzando el trabajo que no había hecho durante la tarde y luego subió a su habitación, topándose en el pasillo con que la luz de la habitación de la niña y la puerta estaban entre abiertas._

_- Hola...-Saludó Darien observando a la niña que observaba nerviosa al armario_

_- Hola..._

_- ¿no puedes dormir?- Pregunta cariñoso el hombre de ojos azules mirando a la niña_

_- No,.Las chicas grandes del orfanatorio me dijeron que en los armarios de los ricos se esconde el espanta niños- Confiesa asustada la pequeña de ojos rubí._

_- ¿de verdad te dijeron eso?- Ríe el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña- He vivido en esta casa por años y jamás he visto algo así, pero salgamos de dudas_

_El banquero se pone de pie caminando al armario, la niña se cubre el rostro con el edredón hasta que él abre las puertas._

_- Si, lo imaginé. Nada por aquí..._

_- ¿en serio?- Cuestiona la niña descubriendo sus ojos con cuidado_

_- En serio, Rini. Seguro esas chicas solo pretendían asustarte_

_- ¿por qué harían algo así?- Se queja la chica- Es cruel_

_- Tal vez, pero no debió causarles gracia que vinieras a pasar unos días en casa- Explica Darien - No te preocupes, Rini. Nada malo te pasará mientras estés con nosotros, aun así, si el monstruo del armario, el espanta niños o quien sea viene a molestarte, solo llámame, estaré a un par de metros de aquí..._

_El pelinegro acarició la cabeza de la niña con ternura y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, la niña lo llamó antes de que él lo hiciera._

_- Señor Spencer..._

_- ¿sí?_

_- Lo escuché discutir con la señora Spencer sobre mi- confiesa la niña- ¿sabe? Las parejas nunca quieren adoptar chicos de mi edad o más grandes. Siempre buscan bebes, niños pequeños que puedan hacer pasar por suyos. Sé que usted piensa que no pueden ofrecerme un buen hogar, pero al menos sería un hogar, un orfanatorio no es hogar para nadie..._

_- ¿de verdad te gustaría vivir con nosotros?- Pregunta él- Créeme que mi duda no es por ti, nena. Mi duda es por nosotros; Yo suelo viajar mucho por el trabajo y mi esposa jamás está en casa ¿qué clase de padres seríamos para ti?_

_- Solo serían padres, Señor Spencer... He estado en hogares sustitutos donde te hacen cosas terribles, ustedes parecen buenas personas..._

_- Te prometo que decidamos lo que decidamos siempre velaremos por ti, Rini...-Promete él- Buenas noches, pequeña..._

_- Buenas noches, Señor Spencer...- Se despide la niña._

_Darien salió de aquella habitación con los ojos rubí de esa niña en la memoria. Seguro no debió ser fácil crecer en un lugar como ese ¿de verdad sería tan mala idea adoptarla, ayudarla? Esa pequeña no era mucho más grande que su pequeña Danielle y ya había vivido demasiadas penas para una vida. Danielle...¿qué estarían haciendo en ese momento su pequeña granuja y su serio hijo Raymond? ¿lo extrañarían tanto como él los extrañaba?..._

_A la mañana siguiente él se arregló para ir al trabajo, se enterneció al bajar las escaleras y encontrar a Serena y a Henry preparando Hot cakes junto a Rini. No recordaba una escena así en aquella casa, solo se despidió pero Serena lo abordó antes de que él pudiera salir de la casa entregándole una carpeta con los papeles la adopción de la niña "piénsalo" pidió ella antes de que él saliera corriendo hacia el banco._

_Entró a aquellas oficinas como todos los días desde hacía meses cuando Rei le pidió mediante emisarios que no volviera a Tokio pronto. _

_Al entrar a su oficina prácticamente se le unió su secretaria entregándole una hoja de un Fax recibido luego de que él saliera del banco el día anterior para no volver hasta hoy. La chica no supo decir de qué se trataba ya que de aquella carta solo podía entender las palabras "Urgente" y "Darien Spencer" por lo que la muchacha solo le entregó el documento para salir luego y dejar a solas a su jefe con aquella carta. _

_Instantes después le pidió a la chica que le reservara un boleto de ida en primera clase a Tokio en el próximo vuelo. Firmó los papeles entre sus manos y le pidió los enviara su casa y le fueran entregados a su esposa. Él tenía cosas mucho más urgentes que hacer en aquel momento..._

_Rei entró a la cafetería de su amiga y confidente luego de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela. Llevarlos todos los días a la escuela era el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir del otro extremo de la ciudad y en un área incomunicada de los servicios de transporte público. _

_Su amiga la observó entrar a la cocina con ese gesto que le conocía tan bien: Rei estaba molesta._

_Le invitó una taza de café y sirvió un par de rebanadas de pastel esperando a que su amiga externara eso que la estaba matando, cuando vio que no hubo respuesta decidió a tomar la iniciativa._

_- ¿tengo que invitarte otra rebanada de pastel para que me cuentes lo que pasa?- Gruñe la alta._

_- No me pasa nada, Mako-chan._

_- Claro que pasa. Traes el ceño fruncido y por si esperabas que lo notara tampoco traes tus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio ¿tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- Interroga la ojiverde ganándose una repentina sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga._

_- ¿quién diablos eres, la CIA?-Bufa la pelinegra- He decidido que es innecesario seguir usando esos anillos si ya no estamos juntos Darien y yo._

_- No están juntos por que tu así lo decidiste..._

_- Como sea, a él no le importó, a mí tampoco me importará, si no le importó pasar las fiestas con sus hijos ni venir a verles en estos meses..._

_- Rei, tú fuiste la que lo sacó de tu vida, fuiste tú la que le pidió un tiempo y también fuiste tú quien le mandó a pedir que no se parara por aquí ¿lo has olvidado?- Recuerda la mujer mitad francesa._

_- Y claro, él lo tomó con la tranquilidad del mundo- agregó Rei._

_- ¡tú se lo pediste!- se ríe la alta._

_- ¿y de cuándo a acá Darien me hace caso?- Indignada la japonesa._

_- No sabía que te molestara tanto...-se burla de nueva cuenta la castaña._

_- ¡No me molesta! es más...no me importa. Si Darien no quiere volver, que no vuelva jamás. No lo necesitamos- Asegura la de ojos violeta._

_- No actúas como si no te importara..._

_- No me importa, ya te lo dije. Es más, lo detesto. Odio a ese imbécil- Insiste Rei- Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, es más. Debería de empezar por aquella mujer con la que seguro está saliendo._

_- Por favor, no lo odias- Se indigna la alta- Suenas más a un mujer celosa que a cualquier otra cosa_

_- ¡no estoy celosa!_

_- créeme, lo estás..._

_- Si lo estuviera lo sabría. No estoy celosa y ya te lo dije ¡Odio a Darien Spencer!- Gruñe la pelinegra, su amiga ríe divertida luego de escuchar aquella afirmación._

_- Ya sabes lo que dicen... "Del odio al amor..."_

_- Cierra la boca, Makoto- Pide Rei bebiendo su café de un solo sorbo._

_Makoto no dijo una palabra más, pero aun así o dejó de reír a carcajadas. Conocía a su amiga y conocía de sobra aquel sentimiento. Rei estaba celosa y eso era divertido. Tenía más de una década de conocerla y jamás la había visto actuar de esa forma, jamás había aparentado ser una mujer celosa y ella hubiera apostado su brazo derecho a decir que jamás vería a Rei Hino muriedo de celos. Seguro le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa que Darien no estuviera allí intentando convencerla de perdonarlo. Sabía que Rei salía con Damon Corbel, pero aquel hombre no había salido a colación en ningún momento durante aquel reclamo ¿sería que él aun no era parte de su corazón? ¿sería que Rei a pesar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas seguía estando enamorada de Darien? Tenía sus sospechas, pero era el tiempo el que se encargaría de darle la razón desmentir sus hipótesis..._

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Chicos y chicas. Primero que nada, una disculpa por no publicar la semana pasada. Creo que las escritoras de FF nos tomamos el puente festivo. En mi defensa debo decir que estuve chambeando mucho en los futuros proyectos que espero vean la luz este año :D_**

**_Made, _****_Hikari, _****_plop, _****_Irais, _****_Charles, _****_LsL: Chicos. Muchas gracias por sus porras y Reviews, los tomo tooodos en cuenta. Rei está comentiendo muchos errores...si. También Darien y Rini y tooodos los Spencer. Incluso los Hansford la riegan y les agradezco que lo hagan, porque asi les puedo contar una historia. No tendría mucho que contar si todo fuera perfecto, lo interesante es como salen de sus propios enredos como lo hacemos nosotros, tristes humanos en el mundo real. _**

**_Rei no es perfecta aunque sea mi favorita. Tapoco lo son ninguno de mis personajes y eso es lo que amo de ellos, chicos. Nuestro Darien, por mucho que me encante, no hace siempre lo correcto y no hay buenos ni malos. Incluso Serenita que ha sido mi villana favorita a lo largo de éste fic...tiene un papel bastante canijo ¿no?_**

**_Ya se descubrió el origen de Rini del que muchos habían supuesto algunas cosas. Aquí les presento lo que pasó y se pueden dar una idea también de la edad de Rini ;) _**

**_Espero que mi capitulo les guste y nos vemos la próxima semana (lo prometo) Ahora me retiro a escribir y escribir mientras la inspiración y el tiempo me lo permitan :D_**

**_¡nos vemos la próxima semana!_**

**_p.d. He dejado a alguien fuera de mis comentarios porque quiero decirle algo:_**

**_Hikaru, amiga. Sé que algún día leerás esto. No se si será hoy o dentro de algunos meses, pero quiero decirte que lo superarás. Sé que la vida te ha puesto una prueba muy dura pero en algún momento, cuando menos te lo esperes, volverás a sonreír :) ¡ánimo, amiga! Y tiempo al tiempo que es la mejor medicina._**


	34. Capitulo 34 El pasado que regresa

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 34**

**"El pasado que regresa"**

_**Tokio, Enero de 1994:**_

_Rei había tenido un día bastante difícil. Tuvo una cita con la directora de colegio de los chicos, al parecer su relación con Damon estaba afectando el desempeño de los chicos ya que las notas de Raymond y el comportamiento de Danielle era el peor desde que ambos habían ingresado a la escuela. Una sugerencia que sonaba más a orden por parte de la directora sugiriendo que ella y Darien resolvieran sus "desperfectos" fue el principal tema de aquella junta que hubiera puesto de mal humor a cualquier persona, más a Rei que encima de todo lidiaba con una extraña sensación en el estomago. Darien y ella no habían charlado por meses y aunque fue petición de ella le era más que molesto saber que él no había insistido más y peor aun que en los últimos dos días tampoco había charlado con los chicos, ¿qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Darien? Una cosa era su relación con ella y otra la que tenía con los chicos ¿por qué rayos no les había marcado? ¿sería que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer?_

_Regresaron a casa ya caída la noche, los chicos habían pasado un par de horas en la editorial y otras más en Mako´s Garden donde Rei pasó por ellos luego de una junta, era obvio por las caras de los tres que estaban agotados._

_Rei estacionó su auto en la puerta de la casa y los chicos bajaron de prisa del carro, ella negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que como todos los días, esos chicos habían olvidado bajar sus mochilas y cosas del carro, una vez más le tocaba a ella bajar todo._

_Al entrar a casa se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver._

_- ¡Papi!- gritó Danielle al ver al hombre de ojos azules sentado en la sala._

_La niña corrió a abrazar a su padre seguida por su hermano mayor que también lucía bastante feliz al ver a su padre, padre e hijos se abrazaron felices. El pelinegro notó que su aun esposa aun lucía pálida como el mármol mismo._

_- Hola, Rei...-La saludó el inglés._

_- Hola- Responde ella seca._

_- Papá, te quedarás a cenar ¿verdad?- Cuestiona el chico de ojos amatista._

_- No, quédate a dormir en casa, por favor- Suplica la pequeña._

_Darien analizó la expresión de la mujer parada aun en el marco de la sala, no lucía para nada feliz con ninguna de las dos peticiones de sus hijos._

_- Me quedaré a cenar y luego ya veremos ¿les parece?- Ofrece él mientras los chicos no están muy contentos con la oferta del padre._

_- No me agrada, papi. Quiero que te quedes en casa, con nosotros- Pide la niña haciendo un puchero._

_- Déjalo, Danielle. Debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer, debe de tener "planes"...-Explica el niño a su hermana_

_- No, Raymond. No tengo planes y si a tu mamá no le afecta, con gusto me quedaré ésta noche con ustedes- Responde el pelinegro notando la mirada fulminante de su aun esposa._

_- No hay problema, Darien. Puedes quedarte- Ofrece la mujer de ojos amatista fingiendo una fallida sonrisa- Iré con Satsu a ver si ya está la cena. Chicos, no olviden lavar sus manos..._

_Esa fue la cena más incomoda en la que Rei tuvo que estar, exceptuando aquella con el "Honorable" Endymion Spencer, pero eso era cuento aparte._

_Danielle se negó a que su madre le leyera un cuento esa noche ya que la única persona que le interesaba que la llevara a dormir era su padre, Raymond por otro lado le pidió a su padre que se quedara en su habitación, había tanto de lo que quería hablarle "cosas de hombres" fue la respuesta del muchacho cuando Rei se intrigó por aquella urgencia por hablar._

_Rei se retiró a su habitación rendida. Sabía que esa noche no tendría la atención de sus hijos, así que se cambió las ropas por un camisón y se sentó en su tocador para desmaquillar su rostro "así que por eso no llamaba a casa" se respondió a si misma sabiendo ahora el porqué Darien no había dado señales de vida en casi dos días. Debió suponerlo, cada que ella no tenía noticias de él por tanto tiempo era debido a que venía en camino e intentaba sorprenderla, a veces lo conseguía haciéndole llamadas de los aeropuertos, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ellos no eran más una pareja y a ella, a ella no debería de importarle en absoluto si él llamaba o no ¿o debería?_

_- Hola- Escuchó una voz conocida asomando la cabeza por la puerta y entrando sin ser invitado._

_- Darien...no deberías estar aquí- Se molesta ella poniéndose de pie_

_- ¿por qué no? ¿esperas a alguien?- Interroga él con una ligera molestia en sus palabras_

_- No soy tu, querido- Responde con ironía la mujer de ojos amatista- Damon nunca sube a las habitaciones, jamás se ha quedado en casa._

_- Claro, para eso está su departamento ¿no?- Insiste el pelinegro._

_- Es no es problema tuyo, Darien- Refunfuña la pelinegra._

_- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi problema, Rei. Estamos casados ¿lo olvidaste?- Le recuerda él._

_- Solo es un papel, Darien. Lo nuestro se terminó, se terminó hace mucho..._

_- ¿estás segura de eso?- Interroga él mirando retadoramente a la pelinegra, ella desvía la mirada- ¿de verdad lo estas, Rei?_

_- Contigo no se puede hablar- Acusa ella- Lo mejor será que esta noche tú te quedes con los chicos, yo no dormiré bajo el mismo techo que tu._

_Rei toma su bata e intenta salir de la habitación, él se interpone en su camino_

_- No, tu no vas a ninguna parte esta noche, Rei. _

_- ¿es una amenaza?- Encara ella_

_- No, solo una advertencia. A menos que quieras brincar del balcón, puse llave a todas las puertas de la casa- Explica él, sabe perfectamente que Rei tiene un serio problema para encontrar sus llaves, que rara vez carga con ellas y peor aún, que lo más posible es que no tenga la menor idea de donde están._

_- Llamaré a la policía_

_- ¿y qué les dirás? ¿que tu esposo cerró la puerta de tu casa con llave?- Se burla él_

_- ¿qué pretendes, Darien? ¿secuestrarme?_

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se postra en el serio rostro inglés de él, una mirada de extrañez en los ojos de ella._

_- ¿ y si así fuera? ¿si pretendo encerrarte en ésta habitación y arrancarte esa tonta idea de estar separados? ¿si mi idea es hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca, hasta que tú misma me supliques que no me vaya?- Asegura él acortando la distancia entre él y Rei, casi escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de ella._

_Rei se queda sin palabras y un sonrojo se dibuja en sus mejillas_

_- Me conoces bastante mal, Rei. No soy ese tipo de hombres, créeme, jamás te forzaría a nada. Estoy seguro que tú misma vas a perdonarme, que tú misma me pedirás que vuelva a tomarte entre mi brazos. Buenas noches, amor,Descansa..._

_El pelinegro sonríe malicioso y da media vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando a solas a aquella mujer de ojos amatista que aun no digería las palabras de él. Luego, cuando estuvo completamente a solas se molestó consigo misma "Idiota" maldijo ella metiéndose en la cama ¿qué demonios le ocurría a Darien? No lo sabía por qué le molestaba bastante la reacción que él provocaba aun en ella y lo detestaba ¿o no?_

_Esa noche Rei no pudo pegar un ojo, pero al día siguiente fue la primera en salir de casa cuando Satsu finalmente abrió la puerta dejando dicho con ella que Darien podía llevar a los chicos al colegio para ella poder ir a la editorial, también aprovechó para sacar varios duplicados de las llaves de la casa, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces._

_En la editorial Rei estuvo bastante molesta, tanto que ni su emparedado con salmón la hizo ponerse feliz, no le contó a Damon sobre lo que Darien hizo la noche anterior, ni siquiera sobre el regreso del banquero inglés, solo se limitó a avanzar lo más posible en el establecimiento de las bases para el próximo concurso de literatura que estaban a punto de lanzar, pero no le funcionó del todo, una y otra vez recordaba aquellos ojos azules clavados en ella, mirándola de esa forma que le doblaba las rodillas._

_- Rei, ¿te parece si vamos a comer?- Ofrece Damon rompiendo aquel silencio que se había creado de nueva cuenta en la oficina_

_- ¿eh?_

_- ¿dónde estás, Rei?- Interroga él extrañado- Todo el día no has estado aquí_

_- Claro que si, no me he movido de aquí en todo el día, Damon_

_- Físicamente, ¿pero dónde está tu mente, linda?- pregunta el Suizo._

_- Estoy preocupada por el concurso, Damon, eso es todo._

_- Bueno, tengo la técnica perfecta ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer y luego tu y yo nos fugamos toda la tarde?- Ofrece él._

_- Damon, tengo hijos ¿lo olvidaste?_

_- Claro que no lo olvido, Rei. Incluso si por un segundo lo olvidara tú te encargas de recordármelo cada cinco segundos..._

_- Mis hijos son mi realidad, Damon. _

_- No hagas esto, Rei. No me trates como si fuera un idiota egoísta que no quiere compartirte con nadie más, porque sabes que no soy ese hombre_

_- Entonces no te comportes como uno_

_- Hoy estas definitivamente insoportable-Acusa el hombre de ojos color miel- De verdad que cuando quieres ponerte de insoportable no hay quien te gane._

_- Si te soy tan insoportable creo que mejor me voy a casa, Damon.- Responde ella poniéndose de pie._

_- ¿vamos? ¿te irás así como así?- Se incomoda él- ¿prefieres irte que hablar de lo que te pasa?_

_- No me pasa nada ¿de acuerdo?- Insiste ella._

_- Si te pasa, Rei. Algo te tiene de mal humor y tú no quieres decirme que es. Anda, vamos a comer. ¿qué te parece si vamos por Raymond y por Danielle y nos vamos a comer los tres?_

_- ¿en verdad?_

_- Claro, vamos a donde ustedes quieran- ofrece el Suizo._

_- ¡Mami!- entró la pequeña hija de Rei corriendo a la oficina seguida por su hermano mayor._

_- Dany, Ray ¿qué hacen aquí? se supone que pasaría por ustedes a la escuela, y aun es temprano. _

_- Oka-San, no te molestes- pidió el primogénito de la mujer de ojos violeta, cosa que la extrañó._

_- ¿por qué habría de molestarme, Ray?- Interroga la madre, su respuesta entra inmediatamente por la puerta- Darien..._

_- Mami, papi va a llevarnos a comer- cuenta pequeña._

_- Dany, ese no era el plan ¿lo recuerdas?- Intenta explicar la madre_

_- Pero es que no sabíamos que papi estaría aquí, además. Morimos por ir a comer._

_- Bien, creo que lo merecen, pueden ir a comer con su padre- Acepta Rei rindiéndose ante las miradas suplicantes de sus hijos._

_- Oka-San., queremos que vengas con nosotros- Pide el chico de las pupilas amatista._

_- Ray, no puedo. Prometí a Damon que iríamos a comer- Explica ella._

_- Puedes dejarlo para otro día ¿no?- Reprocha el chico._

_- O podemos ir todos juntos a comer- Ofrece Damon interviniendo en la charla- Claro, si Darien no tiene problema._

_- ¿yo? En absoluto, encantado de invitarte a comer con "mi familia", Damon- Intenta ser amable el banquero, sin mucho éxito- Por mí no hay problema_

_- Pero por nosotros sí- Ataca la niña de los ojos azules- No queremos que vayas, Damon. Solo queremos a mamá y papá con nosotros._

_Las palabras sinceras de la pequeña sonrojan a la madre y hacen toser al padre, ninguno esperaba eso._

_- Danielle, por favor- Regaña apenada la madre- No digas esas cosas_

_- Es verdad, no quiero que Damon vaya.- insiste la nena_

_- Claro, casi lo olvido, tengo un par de llamadas por hacer, vayan ustedes. Te marco luego, Rei- indica el alto asesor de la señora Spencer._

_- De acuerdo- Acepta incómoda la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Adiós, Damon- Se despide con un gesto cínico en los labios y una felicidad que no logra ocultar el ingles._

_Cuando los cuatro pelinegros salen de la oficina de Rei, la escritora se acerca a Darien aprovechando que los chicos han tomado una distancia considerable de sus padres._

_- Quita esa cara de triunfo, Darien.- Regaña ella._

_- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- responde aun sonriente el de ojos azules_

_- Esto no significa nada- Asegura Rei._

_- Eso es lo que dices..._

_- cierra la boca-regaña ella._

_Los cuatro salieron de la editorial fenix, los chicos lucían felices mientras Rei no lo era tanto, no le agradaba tener que pasar tiempo con ese hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones, tantas cosas y él, Darien, lucía realmente satisfecho con el poder de persuasión de sus hijos, realmente los chicos sabían cómo convencer a sus padres de hacer lo que ellos querían._

_El destino para comer fue el célebre "Mcdonalds", Danielle insistió tanto en ir a aquel lugar a comer que incluso su hermano mayor terminó por Ceder, no eran las hamburguesas las que atraían a la niña a aquel lugar, sino el premio de la cajita feliz que para esas fechas era una figura de acción de la serie "Sailor Moon" ¿El objetivo de la niña? sacar la figura de "Sailor Mars" la guerrera favorita de la niña y de la que ya tenía saturada su habitación, la pequeña insistía en que Sailor Mars era igualita a su madre y que Tuxedo Mask era igualito a su padre, no está por demás decir que la chica detestaba que la protagonista fuera la rubia de coletas ¡y peor aun! que quien se quedara con el galán de la serie fuera esa rubia con cara de luna, incluso convenció a su hermano y primos de mandar cartas a la autora para que reconsiderara a sus protagónicos, pero nada funcionó._

_Luego de la comida los cuatro fueron a un parque donde Darien le compró un globo de helio a la chica y helados a todos, después de eso Darien y Raymond jugaron un partido de baloncesto mientras Rei los observaba con la pequeña Danielle que para esas horas ya estaba agotada de tanto jugar y correr por lo que luego del partido terminaron regresando a casa donde el padre ayudó a los chichos a hacer las tareas, Rei lo observaba con un raro gesto en su rostro ¿molestia tal vez? no, no del todo._

_- Papi, ¿te quedarás hoy también con nosotros?- Cuestiona la niña de ojos azules._

_- No, papi no se quedará, Danielle- Se apresura a Responder Rei luego de que los chicos terminaran de cenar_

_- ¿pero por qué?-Reclama la pequeña._

_- Por que tu papi tiene muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, mucho trabajo ¿verdad, Darien?-Cuestiona la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Tu mamá tiene razón, pequeña. No puedo quedarme hoy, pero si tu lo quieres mañana puedo llevaros a la escuela por la mañana- Ofrece el hombre de cabellos negros._

_- Pero yo quiero que te quedes- Se enoja la niña_

_- Dany, entiende, papá no puede quedarse hoy con nosotros. Así son las cosas ahora- explica el hermano mayor._

_- Ray...-Se sorprende el pelinegro._

_- Vamos, Dany. Buenas noches...se despide el chico tomando la mano de su hermana y subiendo las escaleras dejando a solas a sus padres._

_Un incomodo silencio se crea en la atmosfera cuando ambos padres se quedan a solas, ninguno sabe qué decir._

_- Rei..._

_- Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, Darien. _

_- ¿tanto te estorbo, Rei?- Reclama el pelinegro_

_- Esta ya no es tu casa, éste ya no es tu hogar y yo ya no soy tu mujer, por favor, deja de actuar como si aun fuéramos una familia- Pide ella._

_- ¿vas a negarme que la pasaste muy bien hoy, Rei?- encara él recargándola contra la pared, ella lo mira sorprendida y no responde solo desvía la mirada._

_- ¿lo ves? no puedes negar que la pasaste bien hoy con nosotros, no puedes negar que pasamos buenos momentos, que estar juntos te hace feliz,que para ti igual que para mi, el tiempo juntos es oro- Explica él._

_- ¿sabes algo, Darien?- Llama ella- Nuestro problema no son los buenos momentos, nuestro problema no es si juntos la pasamos bien o no ¿sabes cuál es nuestro problema? Nuestro problema es que solo es eso, solo son buenos momentos, luego tu tienes cosas que hacer, ¡siempre! Estoy cansada de vivir con el alma en un hilo esperando, temiendo si regresarás o no._

_- Rei..._

_- Estoy cansada, Darien. Agotada de vivir así. No importa que tan buenos sean nuestros momentos juntos como familia, se que al final terminarás rompiendo el corazón de los chicos, o el mío..._

_- Rei, es que..._

_- Vete, por favor- Pide ella- estoy cansada..._

_Él aceptó de mala gana y la soltó, caminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes mencionar un "aun no hemos terminado de hablar" Cuando ella estuvo finalmente sola se sentó en las escaleras para ver partir aquel carro que tan bien conocía, Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir ¿por qué entonces le dolía tanto hacerlo?_

_A la mañana siguiente luego de que Darien cumpliera su palabra y fuera por los chicos para llevarlos a la escuela Rei se fue directamente a la editorial, encontró a un Damon Corbel bastante distinto al que conocía; molesto, serio, indiferente, un Damon que le habló prácticamente con monosílabos hasta que la paciencia se agotó en ella._

_- ¿vas a decirme que tienes? ¿o seguirás molesto todo el día conmigo?- Reclama ella._

_- ¿tengo algo por lo que estar molesto, Rei? Te vas con tu ex y no se nada de ti hasta hoy- acusa el Suizo._

_- Planteas las cosas como si me hubiera escapado con él, Damon. Fuimos a comer y al parque a llevar a los chicos, morían de ganas por estar con su padre ¿es eso malo?- Interroga ella._

_- No nos hagamos tontos, tu no quieres de verdad estar conmigo, Rei- Aclara él- tú lo que quieres es regresar con Darien ¡mueres por regresar con él!_

_- Eso no es verdad, Damon. _

_-¡ Por favor! Vi como se miraban cuando llegó él ayer, como te veía. Tu aun sigues enamorada de él y él de ti ¿0 vas a mentirme?_

_- Estoy contigo, Damon, no con él._

_- ¿de verdad estás conmigo, Rei? Porque yo no lo veo así. Ayer, cuando ese arrogante vino, tú ni siquiera te molestaste en debatir con él, teníamos planes ¿lo olvidaste?_

_- Fueron mis hijos los que cambiaron los planes, Damon. No podía decirles que no a ellos_

_- ¿a ellos o a Darien?_

_- Ya te dije que Darien y yo no vamos a volver, estoy contigo, Damon, contigo- Explica desesperada la mujer de ojos amatista- Pero si no te parece suficiente, no hay nada que puede hacer..._

_- Rei, no es que no me parezca suficiente...-Se rinde él- Es que siento como si para ti lo nuestro no tuviera importancia, como si te avergonzaras de estar conmigo, siempre escondiéndonos, siempre ocultos, sé que ya hemos hablado con tus hijos, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme como un intruso en sus vidas..._

_- Damon...no eres un intruso, eres mi compañero- Aclara Rei- Pero debes entender que para mí los chicos siempre serán primero, entre tú y ellos siempre los elegiré a ellos y entre ellos y Darien también sería igual, sé que tal vez debí de declinar la invitación de Darien, pero no podía romperle el corazón a los chicos.._

_Damon respiró profundamente, en verdad sabía que en parte Rei tenía la razón ¿cómo se sentiría él si estuviera en el lugar de la dueña de la editorial?_

_- Te entiendo, lamento ser tan cabeza dura, pero es que Darien...ahhhggg, me enferma la cara de triunfo que pone tu ex cada que consigue lo que quiere_

_- Hablaré con él, no te preocupes- Ofrece la pelinegra- Ahora debo ir a ver los detalles del próximo concurso._

_- Te acompaño- Ofrece el hombre de pupilas de miel._

_- No, para nada, señor, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo ¿ya lo olvidó? Mejor sigue revisando borradores, yo no tardaré y ofrezco traerte de comer._

_- ¿pizza?_

_- vegetariana_

_- Pero tu invitas- Se burla el Suizo- Y mi mitad lleva peperoni, me la debes_

_- Acepto. Pero solo esta vez, soy de la vieja escuela, Damon._

_- Bien, pero más tarde te invito a cenar- Se reivindica el extranjero_

_- Hecho, ahora me voy._

_Rei besó fugazmente los labios de aquel pálido hombre y salió de prisa. Si, tal vez era cierto lo que decían, una mujer con "equipaje" siempre es más complicada, pero a fin de cuentas Rei era Rei y valía la pena cualquier sacrificio por estar con esa mujer de fuego._

_Damon siguió leyendo los borradores sobre el escritorio, uno en particular lo atraía bastante, por lo que no escuchó cuando golpearon a la puerta y tampoco cuando esa persona ingresó a la oficina de Rei, no fue consciente de aquella presencia hasta que aquel extraño saludó con un acento inglés_

_- Hola..._

_El hombre Suizo se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona frente a él, de todos los hombres del mundo Darien Spencer era el último que esperaba y deseaba ver en ese momento._

_- Tu..._

_- He venido a buscar a Rei ¿la has visto?_

_- No, Rei salió- Explica Damon- Pero aprovechando que nos vemos y que estamos solos, hay algo de lo que deseo hablar contigo..._

_Darien sonrió con malicia y tomó asiento frente al hombre de pupilas claras, enfrentando su mirada celeste con la ámbar._

_- tu dirás..._

_- ¿no te parece algo de cobardes usar a tus hijos para acercarte a tu ex esposa?_

_- Esposa, quieres decir "esposa" no olvides que Rei y yo no nos hemos divorciado- Aclara burlesco el inglés._

_- Rei y tu ya terminaron, Darien. ¿te es tan difícil entenderlo?- explica Damon._

_- Que ingenuo eres, Damon. ¿crees que Rei y yo terminamos? Claro que no, ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella. Si lo dices por el pequeño detalle de que está saliendo contigo...no te hagas muchas ilusiones, es normal que luego de tanto tiempo los matrimonios tengan dudas, problemas, pero al final del día ella regresará a mi lado ¿sabes por qué?_

_- Ilumíname- Responde hastiado el hombre Suizo._

_- Porque nos amamos. Rei es el amor de mi vida y pese a su coraje sé que yo soy el amor de la suya. Somos el uno para el otro, Damon.._

_- Eso es lo que tú crees, tú, Darien. No ella_

_- ¿crees que solo yo lo creo?-Arquea una ceja el banquero- Damon...tenemos bastantes meses separados, incluso pasamos bastante tiempo sin hablar, pero eso es porque ella está molesta, no porque ha dejado de amarme ¿crees que eres importante en su vida? ¿crees que ella de verdad se ve haciendo una vida contigo? ¡Claro que no! Si así fuera, si para ella tú fueras el amor de su vida ella ya me habría pedido el divorcio y adivina qué...no lo ha hecho. ¿sabes por qué? Porque me ama, Damon. Porque muy en el fondo, muy a su pesar, Rei me ama, me ama tanto como yo a ella._

_- Ya te lo dije, eso es lo que tú quieres pensar..._

_- No discutiré contigo. Fuiste tú el que quiso tocar el tema- Aclara Darien- Sé que a mí el tiempo me dará la razón. Ahora, imagino que Rei no está, solo venía a traerle esto- Entrega Darien el bolso de la escritora- Lo dejó ayer en el auto, nos vemos, Damon. Podría decirte que fue un placer charlar contigo, pero mentiría._

_Darien salió dejando a solas a aquel hombre de mirada clara más confundido que nunca. Era oficial: Detestaba Darien Spencer. ¿cómo podía un hombre como ese quitarle la tranquilidad? detestaba que hablara con esa seguridad, detestaba que dijera esas cosas sobre el futuro, pero tal vez detestaba más saber que tal vez Darien tenía razón..._

_Ese día en Londres regresaban del orfanato St Mary luego de recoger los papeles que acreditaban a la pequeña Rini, la niña de los cabellos rosas como "Rini Spencer" la había entristecido un poco saber que el Señor Spencer no estaría ahí para recibirla en casa oficialmente como su hija, pero aun así la hacía muy feliz saber que finalmente tenía una familia, un apellido._

_Henry no la recibió con el mismo gusto que sus abuelos o incluso que su madre adoptiva, por el contrario, al ver llegar a la niña se encerró en su habitación, la señora Spencer le contó que su nuevo hermano estaba pasando por un mal momento "la adolescencia" le explicó Serena._

_Aquel día todos le dieron obsequios a la niña, sus abuelos maternos le dieron cosas costosas como pulseras o aretes que la niña a pesar de parecerle bonitos no disfrutó, el abuelo Spencer le regaló una cuenta en el International British Bank y su abuela paterna, Gea Spencer le regaló una muñeca ¡por fin un juguete!_

_La abuela Smith mandó traer fotógrafos de sociales para que fotografiaran a la nueva integrante de la familia, pero luego de eso la mujer de cabellera platinada se retiró del evento por que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, Henry Smith hizo lo mismo dejando a Gea y Endymion Spencer solos con Serena y Rini._

_La niña se sentía rara al estar entre todos esos extraños, fue la abuela de cabellos turquesa la que invitando a la pequeña a jugar con ella cerca de la chimenea, ni la niña ni la mujer mayor pudieron escuchar la conversación que Endymion Spencer y su nuera llevaban a cabo._

_- Otra vez se volvió a ir, Señor Spencer- Se queja la rubia._

_- ¿te dijo a donde iba?_

_- Solo dejó una nota, como siempre. Cuenta la rubia_

_- Creí que estaban intentando salvar su matrimonio- recuerda el hombre mayor._

_- Lo estábamos, todo iba bien, no sé qué pasó. Hasta lo vi un poco emocionado con la idea de adoptar a Rini, se estaba llevando muy bien con ella._

_- Debiste haberlo hecho hace muchos años, Serena, dejaste pasar mucho tiempo..._

_- Creo que el tiempo no es el problema, Señor Spencer..._

_- Según tú ¿cuán es el problema?_

_- Creo que Darien tiene una amante...-Explica la rubia apenada._

_- ¿una amante? ¿mi hijo?- Finge sorpresa el hombre de cabellera cana- Serena, por favor. Conoces a Darien, jamás hace nada inadecuado, jamás hace nada impropio ¿crees que él se conseguiría una amante?_

_El alto patriarca de los Spencer fingió reír y alejó un par de pasos de su nuera._

_- No soy tonta, Señor Spencer- Levanta un poco la voz la chica mientras el hombre de cabellos canos se gira- Sé que algo más allá del trabajo es lo que ata a Darien a Tokio y creo q solo puede ser una mujer, pero no descansaré hasta averiguarlo._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con eso, hija?- Interroga él._

_- Iré a Tokio, iré a averiguar qué es lo que Darien esconde..._

_El alto hombres quedó paralizado por un segundo, luego sonrió_

_- Hija, tranquila- Pide el señor Spencer- Mira, tu no puedes viajar en estos momentos con Rini y tampoco puede dejar solo a Henry, si te parece, yo puedo ir a investigar lo que ocurre_

_- ¿usted? ¿qué le hace pensar que puedo creer en la información que me traiga?_

_- Solo el hecho de saber que he estado de tu lado desde el día de su boda, Yo más que nadie estoy interesado en que su matrimonio sea exitoso- Explica el señor Spencer, Serena lo mira analizando sus intenciones._

_- Bien, confiaré en usted...-Acepta la mujer de ojos azules- Pero necesito que me diga la verdad..._

_- No te preocupes, hija. todo estará bien. Ahora vamos a la sala que Gea y tu hija deben estar preguntándose por nosotros..._

_- Señor Spencer..._

_- ¿si?_

_- Gracias..._

_El hombre de cabellera cana asintió y ofreció su brazo a la joven, los dos caminaron hacia la sala donde la niña al ver a su madre corrió a abrazarla, tal vez esa no era la familia con la que Rini hubiera soñado, pero era mejor a no tener familia alguna ¿o no?_

_Un par de días pasaron desde que Darien y Damon tuvieron aquella discusión, el Suizo no era tan discreto como se presumen ya que fue directo a contarle todo a Rei quien casi inmediatamente fue a las oficinas del British International Bank a poner tremendo merecido a su aun esposo que incluía una bofetada y un sinfín de palabras altisonantes que Darien ignoraba que su mujer conociera, en definitiva Rei estaba molesta ¿lo peor del caso? a él no le importaba mucho el coraje de ella, estaba encontrando un genuino y peculiar placer en verla enfurecer, simplemente lo hacía de una forma encantadora._

_Esa mañana Andrew reñía a su mejor amigo sobre lo inapropiado que era haber ido a casa de Rei a mitad de la noche para ponerle en el Stereo del carro todas las canciones de amor que les gustaban a ambos, hasta que Rei mandó llamar a la policía y fueron a detenerlo por perturbar el orden, más tarde Andrew tuvo que ir por él a pagar su multa para que lo dejaran salir, para Darien había sido un gran evento, Rei de verdad se había molestado esa noche, para Andrew no fue nada agradable tener que interrumpir su noche de pasión con Makoto para ir a sacar a un alcoholizado amigo de aquel lugar que cínicamente insistió en querer regresar a "La escena del crimen" porque aun tenía canciones para tocar en el Stereo, por lo que Andrew tuvo que pasar la noche en el viejo departamento de Makoto encerrando a su amigo bajo llave para que desistiera de su macabra idea ya que estaba seguro que si volvía a regresar a aquella casa seguro Rei aplicaría sus conocimientos en artes marciales de los que Makoto le había dado clases ya y estaba seguro que si era la mitad de buena en ello que su mujer seguramente Darien acabaría con la nariz rota o el brazo dislocado y sería él quien tendría que llevarlo a urgencias, por lo que no podría dormir absolutamente nada, prefirió cuidarlo hasta el día siguiente, cuando amaneció con un terrible resaca. _

_Para esas horas de la mañana Darien iba sobre su cuarta taza de café y aun no se iba el dolor de cabeza, posiblemente no terminaría de irse ya que Andrew, el rubio y casi siempre amable Andrew no había acabado de gritarle aun._

_- No finjas que no me escuchas, Darien. Lo que hiciste anoche no tiene nombre- Regaña el rubio._

_- Ya basta, no me regañes, ¿no ves que me duele la cabeza?- Suplica el señor Spencer._

_- ¿te duele la cabeza? tienes más problemas que un simple dolor de cabeza, amigo. ¿acaso olvidaste lo que hiciste anoche?_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, no soy idiota- Se molesta el pelinegro. _

_- ¿y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿me estás diciendo que Fuiste a hacer semejante escanda a casa de tu ex mujer con total conocimiento de causa?- Regaña el señor Hansford._

_- Corrección, no es mi ex mujer, es mi mujer, mi esposa.- Aclara Darien._

_Andrew niega con la cabeza dejando escapar un leve suspiro, otra vez esa discusión._

_- Amigo, ¿aun no te rindes? Rei y tu van a cumplir un año de estar separados ¿no crees que tal vez debas considerar la idea de que?_

_- No te atrevas a decirlo o tendremos problemas tu y yo, rubio. Ya se los he dicho mil veces a Makoto y a ti, es solo una separación, algunos matrimonios atraviesan por eso, lo superaremos- Animado cuenta Darien mientras bebe un suero._

_- ¿y Damon? ¿no has pensado la posibilidad de que Rei esté enamorada de Damon? ¿de qué quiera hacer una vida a su lado?_

_- Eso es impensable, amigo. Ese tipo es solo una forma en la que Rei se está vengando de mí, no dudo que le agrade ¿pero amarlo? No, eso es impensable- Insiste Darien._

_- Amigo, por favor. Hazte a la idea, Rei y tu..._

_En ese momento el teléfono de aquella oficina sonó y Darien contestó más para librarse de aquel regaño que estaba próximo que por interés en saber quien llamaba y resultó ser una llamada que hizo que la jaqueca desapareciera de la cabeza del pelinegro para colgarle una sonrisa en el rostro a aquel hombre, Andrew solo lo miraba extrañado ¿qué le estaba diciendo aquella persona del otro lado de la línea? Darien tomó un papel y anotó algunos datos que Andrew por más que lo intentó ver el contenido de aquellos papeles pero no pudo._

_Al colgar el teléfono Darien escribió unas cosas en otro papel y lo dobló entregándoselo a su amigo para luego salir corriendo de la oficina, Andrew al leerlo se sorprendió e intentó seguir a su amigo, nada funcionó, para ser un hombre con resaca caminaba bastante rápido._

_En la editorial fénix, en la oficina principal, Rei se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo de frente a la ventana desde donde podía observarse toda la ciudad de Tokio. Afortunadamente para ella, la editorial iba bastante bien, para su desgracia, su vida no lo iba tanto. El recuerdo de su ex cantando con el stereo del carro a todo volumen la torturaba, sentía que Damon podía leer lo que estaba en su mente y lo mandó a la imprenta a revisar y supervisar los anuncios del próximo concurso que estaba en puerta, lo hubiera mandado a comprar fideos azules si hubiera podido, lo último que quería es tener aquellos ojos color miel escaneándola, buscando una duda en sus ojos._

_- Rei, debemos hablar- La interrumpió en su soliloquio el hombre que la torturaba en pensamiento._

_- ¿otra vez tu?- Reniega ella al encontrarse con aquellas pupilas azules que tan bien conocía._

_- ¿estás fumando?- Se extrañó él- ¿desde cuándo fumas? _

_- ¿me estas regañando?- Se incomoda ella- ¿quién crees que eres para venir a regañarme?_

_- No es bueno para tu salud- Explicó él mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo y lo tiraba por la ventana._

_- ¡oye! Eso era mío- Se enfada ella._

_- No lo necesitas a dónde iremos. Debemos irnos- informa Darien mientras la toma de la muñeca para sacarla de allí._

_- No iré contigo a ningún lado- Aclara Rei intentando zafarse de aquel agarre que era por mucho más _

_- vendrás- Insiste el alto inglés mirándola a los ojos._

_Había algo en aquella decisión de sus palabras, había algo en aquella mirada Zafiro que la estremecieron de pies a cabeza, que la hipnotizaron haciéndola seguirlo sin objeciones "solo por un momento" aceptó Rei sin saber de dónde venían aquellas palabras._

_Los dos subieron al auto sin decir una palabra. Ella miraba por la ventana del auto color rojo que ella misma había elegido junto a él el año pasado, el rojo siempre había sido su color favorito y no era el primer auto rojo que Darien tenía por darle gusto a aquella mujer. Vio también en el asiento trasero aquella mancha café cortesía de Danielle un día que insistió en subirse al auto con su leche con chocolate prometiendo no derramarla, eso no ocurrió y el carro tenía esa mancha perpetua que nadie logró quitar, tal vez una de leche con chocolate común y corriente hubiera funcionado pero no una mancha de leche con chocolate belga gourmet que el padre de la niña había traído especialmente para esa pequeña con mirada de cielo. Luego, un poco más a la izquierda pudo ver en el asiento una mancha diferente, una que solo Darien y Rei conocían de sobra y de la que se avergonzaba un poco, tener sexo en el interior de un carro en un obscuro mirador no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa, pero qué bien la habían pasado ese día..._

_- Sonríes- Dijo él mientras rompía el silencio que llevaba más de veinte minutos en el auto._

_- No es verdad- Se apresura ella a disimular mirando hacia otro lado ._

_- Rei, te conozco, estabas sonriendo ¿en qué pensabas?_

_- Ya te dije que no sonreía- recupera su seriedad la mujer de mirada amatista._

_- Claro que si, sonreías- Insiste él- ¿sabes? Yo estaba recordando en el día que estrenamos el auto, ese paseo solos por la playa y...nuestra noche._

_- No sé de qué hablas, no recuerdo esa noche-responde ella mirando hacia el otro lado, Darien sonrió dejando escapar una leve risa._

_- El asiento trasero del auto si, y muy bien..._

_Las mejillas de Rei se iluminaron de escarlata con aquellas palabras, no sabía si era el hecho de que él sacara el mismo tema que ella tenía en la cabeza o la forma en la que lo había dicho, casi podía sentir que sus palabras le rozaban la piel._

_- No seas infantil, Darien. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme a donde vamos? _

_- No, no quiero._

_Rei puso ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mirando como entraban a la carretera y salían de Tokio._

_- Estamos saliendo de Tokio, ¿qué rayos pretendes?- Se pone nerviosa la mujer de larga cabellera negra._

_- Es solo que el lugar al que vamos está un poco...lejos._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con "lejos"?_

_- Creo que tu novio tendrá que arreglárselas sin ti un par de días.- Responde triunfal el pelinegro mientras entraba a carretera_

_- ¿qué? ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿estás loco? ¿a dónde vamos? Tenemos hijos, Darien. No puedes solo desaparecer y ya, ¿quién irá por los chicos la colegio? ¿quién les dará de comer? ¿quién...?_

_- Calma, calma. No te preocupes, dejé todo resuelto, bueno, salvo la parte de tu novio, él que se las arregle solo._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con resuelto? _

_- Los chicos se quedarán con Andrew y Makoto, dos más ni se notarán en esa casa- Responde Darien mientras saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la extiende a Rei- ¿quieres?_

_Rei la tomó y partiéndola en dos la tiró a la parte trasera del carro cruzándose de brazos._

_- Idiota- Lo insultó._

_Darien rio de buena gana, Rei verdaderamente estaba molesta, pero al menos no había intentado brincar del auto en movimiento, aun..._

_Dos horas y media después de manejar sin decirse una palabra se detuvieron en Shizouka donde hicieron una parada para comer, Rei argumentó no tener hambre, pero Darien le dijo que aun el camino era largo y aun faltaba bastante por andar, por lo que terminó por ceder y pedir un rollo de Sushi, era lo primero que probaba en todo el día ya que no había desayunado, Darien pudo percibir desde el minuto veinte de haber manejado que su aun esposa moría de hambre y por ello le había ofrecido aquella barra de chocolate que Rei tan cruelmente había arrojado al asiento de atrás, moría de hambre pero su orgullo era mayor, o al menos lo fue hasta que tuvo aquel rollo de sushi que devoró disimulando que no le apetecía, Darien supo que no era así por su rostro, de verdad estaba disfrutando aquel platillo, aunque no le dirigió palabra alguna y terminaron subiendo al carro para continuar su camino, las únicas palabras que se dirigieron luego de eso fueron un "¿me dirás a donde vamos?" con la típica respuesta "claro que no" luego de eso Rei soltó de nueva cuenta algunas maldiciones y viró su rostro hacia la ventana fingiendo dormir, ambos sabían que no era así. Cuatro horas más tarde llegaron a Kyoto._

_Cuando entraron a Kyoto aun no caía la noche, las hojas de los árboles de cerezo caían por doquier y Rei dejó de fingir que dormía al sentir el suave roce de una de esas florecitas en su mejilla, por un minuto se olvidó de todo perdiéndose en aquella hermosa ciudad que ella tanto adoraba, jamás olvidaría que fue justo allí donde pasó los primeros momentos felices de su vida, junto a él._

_- ¿qué hacemos en Kyoto, Darien? ¿es a donde querías que te acompañara?- Interroga ella._

_- No, pero queda de paso y en algún sitio teníamos que dormir ¿no lo crees?- Responde indiferente el pelinegro mientras estaciona su carro en Seikoro Inn._

_- ¿Qué pretendes, Darien?_

_- Ya te lo dije, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, punto._

_- ¿qué lugar puede ser que te niegas a decírmelo?_

_- Soy un hombre de sorpresas, lo sabes- Le recuerda el inglés ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer japonesa que ella rechaza._

_Al inglés fuera de molestarle le causa agrado ver la actitud de Rei, rara vez lo hacía, pero le encantaba cuando hacía aquellas rabietas, le recordaba justamente cuando se conocieron, cuando ella era tan arisca y se negaba a recibir cualquier cosa de él._

_Los condujeron a su habitación, si "su habitación" porque la recepcionista al verlos dijo que no tenía ninguna habitación libre en el hotel, solo esa que les ofrecía a ellos que destinaban especialmente a los recién casado, Rei no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuera verdad, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar dichas palabras como ciertas, con las prisas había olvidado tomar su bolso y cualquier cosa, así que prácticamente estaba convertida en un rehén de aquel hombre._

_Al quedarse de nuevo solos surgió la encrucijada, Rei no traía ropa alguna para cambiarse y él tampoco por lo que pudo percatarse por lo que de nueva cuenta y por quita vez en el día, Rei estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de ira contra Darien, que le pidió se relajara un poco y tomara un baño, cualquier otro día no le hubiera hecho caso, pero en ese momento de verdad quería matarlo, por lo que le tomó la palabra y se sumergió en la tina que le habían preparado las chicas de servicio, por un momento, o tal vez por un poco más, Rei se olvidó que estaba furiosa con Darien y disfrutó de aquel baño con pétalos de rosa mientras se bebía ella sola la copa de vino que les habían dejado para "celebrar" aquella noche, fue consciente de que tenía que salir del agua cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse y la última gota de aquella botella de vino cayó en su copa. _

_Resignada y algo mareada, Rei se puso de pie envolviéndose en la toalla y salió del baño encontrándose con un camisón de seda negro sobre la cama, se extrañó realmente._

_- ¿y esto?_

_- No traes ropa para dormir y supongo que por más que te insista no querrás dormir desnuda ¿verdad?- Rei frunció el ceño- Lo supuse, mientras te dabas un baño bajé a la boutique del hotel y te compré eso y un par de vestidos, dudo que quieras usar la misma ropa por más de un día._

_- ¿cuánto tiempo pretendes que dure este viaje, Darien?- Pregunta ella en un tono distinto al molesto que había estado usando todo el día._

_- Lo que tardemos en llegar a nuestro destino, no te preocupes, yo mismo te regresaré sana y salva con "tu novio"- Recalca el inglés- me daré un baño, pedí que te trajeran algo de cenar, está sobre el tocador, te dejo para que puedas cambiarte_

_- Gracias..._

_Rei observó a Darien entrar al baño con las ropas que había comprado para dormir, ella aprovechó que estaba sola para revisar las compras, en esas bolsas había al menos cuatro o cinco cambios de ropa para ella y para él ¿qué Rayos pretendía Darien? ¿a dónde la llevaba?_

_No lo sabía pero tampoco pretendía averiguarlo, así que intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave, luego intentó llamar a recepción, pero el teléfono tampoco estaba "maldición" buscó entre las ropas de Darien algo, dinero, la llave del cuarto, al menos su cartera, pero los bolsillos estaban vacíos, luego una risa cínica y unos ojos azules que la miraban desde la puerta del baño, Rei volteó encontrándose con un Darien totalmente desnudo y empapado._

_- Por cierto, amor. Espero que no te importe, pedí que sacaran el teléfono de la habitación, no queremos ser molestados ¿o sí? también tengo la llave y mi cartera conmigo, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero...por si las dudas._

_Rei se cruzó de brazos soltando algunas maldiciones._

_- El baño está delicioso ¿no quieres acompañarme?- Invitó él._

_La mujer de ojos amatista bufó y tomó una almohada aventándola al rostro del banquero, éste alcanzó a detenerla y la colocó sobre el buró entrando al baño, su mirada cínica era lo que sobresalía, en Rei era el sonrojo que no sabía de dónde venía, si del coraje de verse a merced de aquel hombre o de la excitación que habían provocado en ella tanto las palabras como el volver a ver desnudo a aquel hombre con el que había compartido tantas y tantas noches de amor y pasión._

_Esa noche aquellos dos compartieron la cama y pese a todas las expectativas y el alto nivel de alcohol en el cuerpo de Rei, su subconsciente por otro lado era cosa aparte, ya que cuando los dos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, Rei buscó aquellos fuertes brazos en los que se había refugiado la última década y él aun entre sueños se aferró a aquel fino cuerpo que era tan suyo como de ella era el de él._

_La mañana siguiente, luego de dormir tan bien, ella se despertó sobresaltada e indignada "abusivo" fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, más le costó un buen forcejeo para poder liberarse de aquel abrazo. _

_Luego de darse una ducha y desayunar un poco, Darien la invitó a visitar el __parque Maruyama-koen, justo aquel al que fueran juntos en su primer visita a Kioto, Rei intentó negarse, pero en verdad también tenía muchos deseos de ir a aquel parque, de visitar el bello lago del que quedara cautivada cuando era apenas una muchachita y le tomó la palabra a aquel inglés que a veces odiaba casi tanto como lo había querido._

_Al entrar al parque Maruyama-koen Rei y Darien sintieron que habían viajado en el tiempo, pasearon entre los árboles y él le compró un helado a ella y compró uno para sí, los dos estaban disfrutando del paseo, ya no había fuerzas en Rei para seguir fingiendo que la estaba pasando mal e incluso se había olvidado de todo lo que podría estar pasando en Tokio, incluso se olvidó de todo lo que había en Tokio._

_Cuando llegaron al tan anhelado lago Rei se apresuró a caminar hasta aquel lugar que la hechizaba, él la vio alejarse de su lado pero a diferencia de las últimas veinticuatro horas, no temía que escapara, lo único que temía era que todo eso fuera un sueño y le pidió a un fotógrafo que estaba cerca que le tomara una foto a esa mujer, si justo a esa que parecía sacada de una postal, a esa que contaba con una belleza irreal, Rei no sintió el Flash, ni escuchó el ruido de la instantánea, solo volvió a su realidad cuando Darien volvió a hablarle como hacía diecisiete años cuando tampoco había escuchado cuando le tomaron aquella fotografía, de verdad parecía que habían viajado en el tiempo._

_- Mi Reino por tus pensamientos...-Murmura él en su oído, ella prácticamente brincó al escucharlo- Te he asustado..._

_- Claro que no, me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Explica Rei apenada._

_- Parece que el tiempo no pasara por este lugar ¿verdad?- Dice él, ella asiente- Rei...quiero pedirte un favor._

_- ¿de verdad? ¿crees que estas en posición de pedirme un favor?- Arquea una ceja ella._

_- Tal vez no, pero...me gustaría pedírtelo de todos modos. _

_- Dime...-Invita ella._

_- Aun tenemos camino por recorrer, quiero proponerte que nos llevemos bien. Sin agresiones- Pide él._

_- ¿en serio?- Duda la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Solo disfrutemos el paseo, acompáñame a donde necesito que me acompañes y te prometo que te regresaré a Tokio sana y salva, para que regreses con...con...con tu novio._

_Rei duda por un segundo, no debería de creerle, él es el mismo hombre que le ha fallado mil veces, pero al ver esas pupilas, al ver esa sonrisa termina cayendo de nuevo._

_- Bien...acepto_

_- Gracias...-Dice sincero el alto inglés extendiendo su mano, ella la toma con recelo, pero solo dura un par de segundos._

_- Darien..._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿crees que podamos quedarnos una noche más en Kioto?- pide Rei ganándose la sorpresa de él._

_- Cla...claro, como tú quieras, ¿puedo saber por qué?- Interroga el inglés._

_- Me gustaría ir a Gion Corner ¿recuerdas?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, vamos a comprarte un kimono- Ofrece su brazo él a la pelinegra._

_- Tomando en cuenta que me secuestraste sin dejarme traer siquiera mi bolso...te tomaré la palabra y te advierto que pienso elegir el kimono más caro- Amenaza Rei mientras se cuelga del brazo de Darien._

_- El que tu desees, sea cual sea, te verás hermosa..._

_Rei frunció un poco el ceño, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos comentarios de él, a veces quería matarlo pero muchas otras tantas moría por besarlo._

_Aquella noche como muchos años atrás lo hicieran, Rei y Darien fueron a Gion Corner y luego a cenar, sería mentir si dijeran que aquella noche lo pasaron mal, por el contrario rieron como hacía mucho no lo hacían, ambos querían que esa velada no terminara jamás. _

_Al llegar al hotel ambos lo hicieron riendo y algo pasados de copas, unas cuantas botellas de Sake habían sido sus compañeras durante la velada, tanto en el restaurante como en el bello espectáculo de Geishas que una vez más quedó opacado con la presencia de la dueña de la editorial fénix que lejos de haber perdido algo de su belleza con el pasar de los años, esta noche, con las luces a la mitad y más de una década después no podía ser más hermosa._

_Casi tropiezan al momento de entrar a la habitación pero él alcanzó a detenerla y ella a aferrarse a él, no supieron si fueron las copas de Sake o el cruce de sus miradas, pero la electricidad salía por sus poros, la atracción era inevitable. _

_Él se perdió en los ojos amatista de ella y ella en lo zafiro de él, no pudo resistirse más, no quiso resistirse más. Él besó aquellos labios rojos y ella dejó salir esa pasión que tenía tan oculta, sus ropas estorbaban, incluso las pieles estorbaban, necesitaban devorarse, necesitaban entregarse el uno al otro y lo hicieron, lo hicieron sin tapujos, lo hicieron sin límites y lo hicieron sin piedad._

_Al día siguiente luego de desayunar emprendieron su camino, manejaron hasta Okayama donde pararon a comer, durante todo ese tiempo Rei se negó a tocar el tema bloqueando que habían esa noche hecho algo más que dormir, él prefirió no darle la contra, por el momento ya que aun tenían un largo camino por recorrer y prefería viajar con la Rei amable que con la Rei furiosa que tuvo que soportar el primer día, aunque había sido divertido verla hacer pataletas._

_Pasaron por Hiroshima pero no pararon ahí, la misma piel de Rei se erizaba al imaginar los eventos vividos en aquel lugar, Darien no pudo más que sujetar aquella mano pálida, ella no rehusó aquel agarre, en esa ocasión aquella caricia no tenía segundas intenciones como muchas otras durante el viaje._

_Caída la tarde pararon en Fukuoka donde buscaron un hotel para hospedarse, Darien estaba realmente agotado por el trayecto manejado, tanto que al llegar a la habitación no intentó saltarle encima a Rei como lo había intentado otras tantas veces. Solo se limitó a sentarse en el primer sillón que encontró a mano, ella se dio cuenta de ese cansancio y caminó hasta ponerse a espaldas de él para masajear sus hombros, primero sobre la camisa y luego por debajo de ella, él sorió al sentir aquellas finas manos en sus hombros._

_- Gracias- Murmuró él sin abrir los ojos._

_- Debes estar agotado...-Dedujo ella._

_- Un poco, pero no importa..._

_- Yo podría manejar mañana si lo quieres- ofrece la pelinegra desistiendo un poco de su labor y sacando dos botella de vino del refrigerdor._

_- Claro que no, eso jamás_

_- ¿dudas de mis cualidades automovilistas?_

_- No, no es eso. Pero en primera no te traería de chofer y en segunda no me atrevería a soltarte las llaves del auto ¿qué tal si intentas regresarnos a Tokio?- Explica él._

_- Sabes que en algún momento deberemos volver a Tokio ¿no?- Recuerda ella, él arquea una ceja y atrae el fino cuerpo de Rei hacia él, haciendo caer a la bella mujer en su regazo._

_- Lo sé. Pero eso no será hoy. - Explica Darien apretando contra él el ardiente cuerpo de Rei, perdiendo sus manos bajo el vestido de ella._

_- Darien, no...-dice la pelinegra en un susurro casi inaudible pero sin soltarse del cuello de él._

_- shhh, recuerda que nos olvidaremos de todo el mundo en éste viaje- Regresa él en voz suave, tanto que es apenas escuchado por Rei, incluso por él ya que sus palabras son calladas por un gemido de la mujer sobre su regazo que ha sentido finalmente las gruesas manos de él juguetear por encima de su ropa interior._

_Él tomó su falta de resistencia y aquellos suaves gemidos como una invitación a continuar y así lo hizo, él deslizó sus manos sobre aquella fina tela y ella se aferró a sus labios haciendo difícil la respiración para ambos, pero a ninguno le importó. _

_Darien terminó poniéndose de pie con aquella pelinegra en brazos para llevarla a la cama y depositarla con cuidado sobre ella, fue lo último en lo que alguno tuvo cuidado esa noche ya que ella arrancó los botones de la camisa de él mientras él hacía lo propio con aquel vestido que a pesar de ser muy lindo en ese instante le apartaba de su propósito, tener a aquella mujer totalmente desnuda sobre la cama, el cual cumplió, Fukuoka fue testigo mudo de la pasión que se desbordó entre aquellas dos personas que dejaron fuera de esa cama todos los problemas que les aquejaban, fuera de esa cama no existía nada más que ellos._

_La mañana siguiente optaron por tomar el desayuno en el mismo hotel, a pesar de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida podía verse en ésta ocasión la seriedad en el rostro de Rei mientras tomaba un sorbito de café_

_- ¿ocurre algo?- Le cuestionó el banquero._

_- Ocurre que no sé que estamos haciendo, Darien. No es correcto, no podemos vivir como si..._

_Las palabras de Rei fueron calladas por el dedo índice de Darien que selló sus labios._

_- Quedamos que nos olvidaríamos de todo..._

_- No podemos olvidarnos de todo, Darien ¿tú crees que el mundo se detiene mientras estamos aquí?- Encara ella. Ni siquiera sé qué demonios hago contigo del otro lado del país, seguro fue una treta más de tu parte para..._

_- No es una treta, Rei..._

_- ¿me dirás qué diablos pasa por tu mente? ¿me contarás a dónde vamos?- Pregunta la pelinegra desesperada por tantos silencios._

_- No, no puedo hacerlo...aun. Pero te prometo que hoy mismo lo sabrás_

_- ¿qué es lo que pasa, Darien? No entiendo porqué tanto misterio..._

_- Ya te lo dije, no puedo decirte nada aun. Pero es importante, si no lo fuera no te habría alejado de tu noviecito..._

_- Deja de decirlo tú que seguramente tienes mil cosas que hacer- Regresa ella en son de reclamo._

_- Solo tengo que trabajar, Rei. Nada más..._

_- Claro, no sabía que tu amiga la rubia fuera "trabajo" pero en fin...-Suelta por fin la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Si no te conociera juraría que estás celosa...- Se burla él._

_- ¿celosa yo? celosa de esa... Estás loco- reniega Rei- En primera Necesitas salir con mujeres más interesantes que esa mujer para que yo me pusiera celosa y en segunda tendrías que importarme y ya no me importas..._

_- Para no importarte lo disimulas muy mal, querida...- Se ríe Darien._

_- Eres un imbécil, Darien- Bufa ella cruzándose de brazos._

_- Recuerda nuestro pacto, amor...- Se burla el inglés._

_- Puedes meterte nuestro pacto por..._

_- Querida... no sabía que tus nuevas compañías tuvieran ese vocabulario, ¿pero qué puede esperarse de un suizo?_

_- No metas a Damon en esto_

_- Es la primera vez que recuerdas a Damon en las últimas setenta y dos horas, debes quererlo mucho...-Cínico deduce el de ojos zafiro._

_Rei se pone de pie indignada mirando amenazadoramente al inglés._

_- Solo espero que pronto lleguemos a ese maldito lugar al que quieres ir para poder librarme de ti, estoy harta de tener que soportarte.- Reclama ella dando media vuelta, él se pone de pie y la llama._

_- Rei ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?_

_- Al auto ¿o acaso mi carcelero tiene otros planes- Interroga ella en tono iracundo, él suspira y niega con la cabeza- bien, te veo allá._

_Rei se alejó mientras Darien se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su silla, ¿acaso siempre sería así? ¿peleando por el más mínimo detalle? ¿por el más pequeño error? Sabía que ese viaje estaba próximo a terminarse, pero por lo que podía darse cuenta no había servido de mucho para que Rei lo perdonara, ¿sería que no conseguiría que ella volviera a aceptarlo?_

_Luego de recoger sus cosas volvieron a subir al auto, Rei lucía verdaderamente enojada y usó aquel pretexto que le salía tan bien, fingirse dormida durante todo el camino para evitar hablar con Darien, era lo último que quería y en vista de que no tenía más opción que continuar el viaje a su lado optó por ignorarlo las siguientes cuatro horas, hasta que el auto se detuvo._

_Rei abrió sus ojos extrañada de que el carro finalmente se detuviera, se incorporó en el asiento mirando al rededor y luego observando a Darien._

_- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Hemos llegado- responde el pelinegro sonriente para salir del auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto, ayudando a Rei a baja del auto._

_- ¿a dónde?-Sigue sin entender la mujer de ojos amatista. -¿dónde estamos?_

_- En Kagoshima_

_- ¿qué hacemos en Kagoshima, Darien?_

_- Acompáñame...-Dio él por toda respuesta ofreciendo su mano a Rei que dudó en aceptarla, pero algo, un presentimiento le dijo que aceptara._

_El aun matrimonio Spencer entró a un edificio que lucía en muy malas condiciones, por lo que pudo leer era un asilo de ancianos, ¿pero qué tendrían que estar haciendo ellos dos en un asilo de ancianos del otro lado del país? si bien era cierto que ambos apoyaban diversas causas con donativos no entendía el porqué a su terco esposo se le había ocurrido colaborar con un donativo en un asilo en Kagoshima y no en Tokio o incluso en Kioto._

_Al entrar Darien se separó un poco de Rei y se acercó a la recepcionista murmurándole unas palabras, la chica lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió pidiéndole que la siguieran, Darien ofreció su mano a Rei que la tomó extrañamente con nerviosismo ¿qué ocurría que se sentía de esa manera? Sus manos sudaban su corazón latía acelerado, pero no era por ese hombre a su derecha, sino por algo más ¿pero qué?_

_Darien no dijo nada y ella no preguntó más, conocía a Darien y sabía que cuando quería no le podía sacar una sola palabra de los labios, ésta era una de esas ocasiones._

_La recepcionista los condujo hasta los jardines señalizando un árbol, luego se alejó de ellos. _

_Rei, llevada por una fuerza sobrenatural caminó en dirección de aquel cerezo, uno que estaba cerca de un pequeño lago donde una persona de espaldas a ellos alimentaba a los peces. Darien no tuvo que decir nada, solo cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de aquella persona le susurró al oído "te prometí que algún día las encontraría"_

_La señora Spencer lo observó con sus enormes ojos amatista como si esas palabras le hubieran detenido el mundo, luego se acercó a esa persona haciéndola girar._

_Se encuentra con una mujer bastante mayor de cabellera cana, las arrugas en su cara y las huellas del sufrimiento se reflejan en toda ella, nadie reconocería a una mujer así, lucía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad, pero esos ojos, esos ojos los distinguiría entre miles..._

_- Oka-San- Llama Rei rompiendo en llanto mientras abraza a aquella mujer que llevaba una eternidad sin ver._

_- Rei...-Nombra la anciana respondiendo al abrazo mientras también rompe en llanto, jamás creyó que los Kamis respondieran a sus súplicas- Mi pequeña Rei_

_Darien observaba enternecido aquella imagen, jamás en toda su vida vio a Rei tan vulnerable como ahora, tan indefensa, y algo en ese momento lo hacía sentir un inmenso deseo de protegerla, de cuidarla, de no dejarla ir jamás._

_De repente una muchacha vestida de enfermera se acerca a esas dos mujeres, rompiendo el momento._

_- ¿qué pasa aquí?- Interroga una chica de negra cabellera y unos hermosos ojos amatista, muy similares a los de la anciana y también a los de su mujer- Oka-San ¿quiénes son estas personas?_

_- Hotaru, pequeña- La nombra la anciana mientras Rei se separa sorprendida de su madre- Ella es Rei, tu hermana..._

_La muchacha mira a la madre sorprendida. Ella era Rei, esa Rei de la que tanto le había hablado, de la que nunca tuvieron noticias, esa de la que jamás imaginaron volver a ver jamás._

_- ¿Rei?- Nombra la más joven de las tres observando el rostro marfil de la editora, luego sonríe- ¡Rei, hermana! mi hermana_

_- Hotaru..._

_Las tres terminan fundiéndose en un abrazo fraternal sin poder ni querer detener su llanto, era más de lo que aquellos pequeños cuerpos podían contener, era más de lo que cualquier humano podría soportar, tantos años de dolor, de espera, de llanto, de anhelar, ese era el momento con el que las tres llevaban casi veinte años soñando, pero el que jamás creyeron se volviera realidad. Porque ¿quién creería que el destino conspiraría en favor de aquellas tres desgraciadas? ¿quién creería que algún día la vida les haría justicia? ¿quién pensaría que madre e hijas se volverían alguna vez a encontrar?..._

**_Hola, chicos. Sin mucho que decir, este es mi regalo atrasado del día del amor y la amistad. Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado. Largo, pero valió la pena (al menos para mi) Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene :D_**


	35. Capitulo 35: Dejarte ir

**La otra mujer**

**capitulo 35**

**"Dejarte ir"**

_**Tokio 1994**_

_Luego de pasar unos días en Kagoshima, ésta vez sin tener que forzar a la dueña de la editorial fénix a quedarse, Darien y Rei finalmente regresaron a Tokio. _

_El camino de regreso no fue igual que el de ida, ahora no hubo discusiones pero también es cierto que ya no iban solos. Finalmente luego de tanto insistirles Rei convenció a su hermana y a su madre de regresar con ella a Tokio, de vivir con ella en casa._

_Hotaru no era más una niña, era toda una mujer de veintitrés años, tan hermosa como lo era Rei a esa edad, y su madre, aun cuando no llegaba a los cincuenta años se veía cansada, seguro por los golpes de la vida._

_Pararon en Fukuoka donde pasaron la noche y también en Kioto donde se quedaron en el mismo hotel, a pesar de estar agotadas, Hotaru pidió a su hermana que la llevara a recorrer la ciudad donde le compraron a la chica y a su madre sus primeros Kimonos de seda pura. Si bien, Risa y Hotaru no vivían más en la precaria situación de hace veintitantos años si era cierto que jamás hubieran podido darse el lujo de comprarse un kimono tan hermoso como aquellos que obsequió el hombre de ojos azules, Rei prefirió no contar la causa por la cual Darien corrió con todos y cada uno de los gastos, después de lo que había hecho por ella bien valía la pena sacar prudencia de debajo de la tierra para llevar la fiesta en paz, al menos frente a su hermana y a su madre. Darien consiguió entradas de nueva cuenta para Gion Corner, Para el pelinegro era un espectáculo sorprendente más que el baile o los cantos de las Geishas el tener frente a él a aquel trío de mujeres era algo único y pudo analizarlas:_

_Risa Hino era una mujer que si bien tenía las huellas del tiempo marcadas, también lo era que a pesar de ello era una mujer hermosísima. Si Rei llegaba a ser la mitad de bella que su madre a esa edad definitivamente sería la envidia todos como ya lo era en ese entonces._

_Hotaru Tomoe, quien aun llevaba el apellido de su padre, de aquel malnacido que intentara violar a su diosa de fuego cuando apenas era una muchachita, era una verdadera maravilla, podía verse la paz en sus ojos, una paz de la que Rei carecía, pero que evidentemente heredó de su madre, de la señora Risa que era también un mar en calma._

_Rei seguro heredó aquel fuego, aquella tempestad de su pare, Takahashi Hino quien, según le contó Risa Hino en una oportunidad que tuvieron para charlar que el difunto señor Hino era un hombre bueno y noble, como lo era Rei, pero también era un hombre de carácter fuerte, uno fácil de hacer arder, al que solo Risa Hino había sido capaz de domar y moldear a su voluntad con su dulzura. Le contó que Rei era como su padre: terca, necia y voluntariosa, pero también era buena y noble, que al igual que su padre solo debían usarse las palabras adecuadas, en el tono correcto para conseguir hacer que hiciera lo que se quería. No, a los Hino no se les llegaba con órdenes, ni con gritos, eso solo les hacía enfurecer más, por el contrario, era con amor, con dulzura más no dejándoles ganar en todo como se conseguía domar a esas fieras, algo de lo que Darien ya se había percatado._

_Risa Hino quien aun usaba el apellido de su primer esposo que fue el amor de su vida parecía ser una mujer muy sabia, parecía leer entre líneas y charlar con ella lo hacía sentir como si hablara con su propia madre, lo hacía sentir en paz..._

_El automóvil rojo de Darien se estacionó en la puerta de la mansión Spencer, él mismo fue el que bajó el equipaje de las tres mujeres. Tanto Hotaru como Risa se sorprendieron de ver la casa tan grande en la que vivían los Spencer._

_Al entrar a casa Satsu se alegró de ver sana y salva a su señora, Darien le pidió a la chica que subiera las maletas de Risa y Hotaru a las habitaciones de huéspedes, luego se disculpó diciendo a las tres mujeres que iría a casa de los Hansford por los chicos, habían pasado casi una semana fuera de casa y tanto él como Rei morían por verlos._

_Cuando Darien salió de casa Rei mostró a su madre y a su hermana las habitaciones que les habían asignado, Satsu les llevó té y pastelillos para que pudieran charlar tranquilas en la habitación de Risa._

_- Oka-San, Hotaru. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, por favor, díganmelo, yo se los conseguiré- Ofrece Rei._

_- Mi pequeña...-Llama Risa- No te preocupes, tu hermana y yo estamos bien, al reencontrarte por fin tenemos todo lo que nos hacía falta en la vida._

_- Es que quiero que estén lo más cómodas posibles, Oka- San. Quisiera reponer el tiempo..._

_- Rei- Nombra la menor- No te preocupes. Estamos bien, ¿ya olvidaste donde vivíamos? Con un techo donde dormir estamos de maravilla- Explica la chica Tomoe._

_- Claro que no he olvidado dónde vivíamos, Hotaru. Jamás podría olvidarlo- Responde con cierta amargura la señora Spencer._

_- Mi pequeña...-Se apena Risa Hino- Cuánto habrás sufrido en todos estos años._

_- No importa, Oka- San. Lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora- Se alegra Rei- No hablemos de cosas tristes._

_- Es verdad- Apoya Hotaru- Mejor dime ¿dónde están mis sobrinos? Deben ser chicos hermosos porque mi cuñado es guapísimo y por el lado materno ni diga- Anima la pálida muchacha de ojos amatista._

_- Hotaru, Darien no..._

_- Mami, Mami- Llama Danielle entrando de prisa a la habitación donde estaban las tres mujeres- Te extrañamos_

_- Yo también los extrañé mucho, pequeña- Regresa Rei abrazando a la niña, luego Raymond entra también- Ray, ven aquí, quiero que conozcan a unas personas._

_El chico se acercó a su madre y observó a aquellas dos mujeres, entre ellas veía un gran parecido, ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos que compartía con su madre, color que no había conocido en nadie más ¿quiénes eran esas mujeres?_

_- Raymond, Danielle. Estas dos bellas mujeres que ven aquí, son su tía y su abuela, mi madre y mi hermana. Oka-San, Hotaru, ellos..._

_- Son bellísimos, hija- Se emociona la mujer de cabellera negra con algunos mechones platinados mientras abraza a los chicos- Raymond tiene tus ojos, pero es idéntico a tu esposo y ésta pequeña...es idéntica a ti a su edad, pero sus ojos..._

_- Son iguales a los de mi papi- cuenta la niña abrazándose a la abuela que ya le ganaba un sentimiento especial en su pequeño corazón._

_- Entonces por eso se fueron tantos días mi padre y tu sin decir donde estaban- deduce el chico._

_- Así es, hizo un buen trabajo- Confiesa Hotaru a su sobrino- Nos encontraron a pesar de que no queríamos ser encontradas, Kagoshima es un lugar bastante alejado, pequeño._

_- ¿Kagoshima?- Repite el chico horrorizado- Oka-San ¿papá se fue manejando hasta Kagoshima?_

_- Si...Fue un viaje agotador, Raymond- confirma Rei mientras peina con sus manos la negra cabellera de su hijo._

_- ¿acaso papá no sabe que hay un vuelo directo? No lo puedo creer...Tengo compañeros que tienen familia en ese lugar y toman un vuelo, no tardan más de dos horas en llegar- Se avergüenza el chico_

_Rei abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, la verdad era que nunca había pensado en viajar a Kagoshima, sus destinos siempre eran en corto, pero saber que pudieron llegar a donde estaban su madre y hermana en menos de dos horas cuando hicieron algunos días la hizo sentir una ligera opresión en el estómago pensando algo similar que su hijo" ¿en qué diablos pensaba Darien al hacer ese viaje tan largo?"_

_- Es que... tenía que resolver unos asuntos de negocio en el camino, Ray- Miente la madre._

_- ¿y desde cuando papá trata cosas de negocios cuando viaja contigo?- Interroga el muchacho._

_- Ray, luego hablamos de eso- Pide la madre evidentemente apenada, Risa y Hotaru ríen por lo bajo compartiendo una mirada de complicidad._

_- Éste chico es tan listo como tu- explica la abuela- ¿sabes, Ray? A tu madre nunca podía guardarle ningún secreto, era tan terca, que cuando quería descubrir algo lo hacía._

_- ¿en serio? Se interesa el chico._

_- De verdad. Puedo contarte muchas historias- Ofrece Risa._

_- ¿Mamá trepaba árboles?- Pregunta Danielle._

_- ¡Claro que si! era imparable- Cuenta la abuela_

_- ¿ah si?- Voltea la niña hacia su madre que luce sonrojada._

_Un golpe en la puerta llama la atención de todos y luego Darien aparece por la puerta asomando la cabeza._

_- Disculpen si interrumpo, la cena está lista. Makoto envió algo de Sushi- Explica Darien._

_- ¿ y mis brochetas?- Pregunta Danielle con seriedad mientras se cruza de brazos._

_- También están listas, princesa- Cuenta el padre mientras la niña sale emocionada brincando de la habitación, Raymond busca la aceptación de su madre que asiente y luego alcanza a su hermana. El padre desaparece junto con sus hijos dejando solas a las tres mujeres de mirada amatista, Rei les pide que les sigan y Risa antes de ponerse de pie comparte una mirada con la más pequeña de sus hijas y luego siguen a la dueña de la editorial escaleras abajo. _

_Cuando llegan al recibidor, Darien se encuentra despidiéndose de los chicos, mientras Raymond lo observa con mirada recriminante, Danielle luce triste._

_- Darien, ¿no cenará con nosotros?- pregunta Hotaru extrañada._

_- No, lo lamento. Creo que ya es momento de que me vaya- Responde el formal hombre- Solo vine a traer a los chicos._

_- Pero lo veremos más tarde- Deduce la mayor de las Hino._

_- No, señora Hino. Pero nos veremos pronto...-Explica él mientras regala una mirada fugaz a Rei._

_- ¿cómo? ¿No vendrá a dormir?- Se extraña Hotaru._

_- No, papi no vive con nosotros- Responde Danielle con tristeza._

_- Pero, entonces...-Intenta decir Hotaru pero su madre le toma el brazo y ésta guarda silencio._

_- Chicos ¿nos llevarían al comedor?- Pide la señora Hino mientras los chicos asienten y salen junto con su abuela y tía, dejando a solas a Rei y a Darien, él asiente y da media vuelta saliendo de la casa, Rei duda un segundo pero luego se apresura a salir de la casa para alcanzarlo._

_- Darien..._

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿No te quedarás a cenar?- Pregunta ella clavando su mirada en la de él, justo cuando están a menos de un metro de distancia, él la ve, sonríe y luego niega con la cabeza._

_- Creo que necesitas tiempo a solas con ellas, ya te he estorbado bastante éstos días, Rei._

_- No me estorbaste...- Responde Rei mientras él sonríe, su mirada se ilumina con esas tres simples palabras- Al contrario, te estaré eternamente agradecida por haber encontrado a mi madre y a mi hermana, te estaré agradecida siempre._

_Un gesto de amargura en el rostro de Darien es que sustituye a su sonrisa y luego baja la mirada por un segundo para hacer una sonrisa forzada._

_- No necesito tu agradecimiento, Rei. Por el contrario...Es una promesa que te hice hace años solo la estaba cumpliendo- Asegura él con seriedad, ahora Rei es la que frunce el ceño._

_- Así que solo estabas saldando deudas...-Murmura Rei con mirada recriminante- Entonces..._

_Ella guarda silencio un segundo, era evidente que las palabras mueren en su boca y luego un gesto amargo en su mirada tras voltear la cara._

_- Entonces no debiste molestarte..._

_- Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Rei. Lo sabes..._

_- No siempre lo has hecho- Corrige la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Claro...Eso otra vez...- Suspira él para luego dar media vuelta- Nos vemos luego, Rei. Te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo para ver a los chicos..._

_- Adiós._

_Rei observó cómo Darien se alejaba de casa, sentimientos encontrados la invadían, por un lado, el inmenso deseo de gritarle que no se fuera, que quedara, por el otro, su orgullo la detenía ¿una deuda? ¿todo ese esfuerzo? ¿todo ese tiempo solo fue para pagar una deuda, una vieja promesa? Cuando se supo sola un par de lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, pero ella inmediatamente las secó, no se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de los cristales la observaba._

_Rei regresó a la Editorial Fénix a la mañana siguiente de haber vuelto de Kagoshima, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, había descuidado bastante la editorial y prefería volver al trabajo de inmediato , así tuviera que enfrentar las preguntas de Damon y la culpa..._

_- Buenos días...-Saludó la pelinegra entrando a la oficina, Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró indiferente._

_- ah, aquí estas..._

_- Damon, ¿vas a recibirme así luego de no verme por días?- Se indigna Rei instalándose en su oficina._

_- ¿cómo quieres que te reciba, Rei? ¿con Bombo y platillo? ¡por favor! Sé que eres muchas cosas, pero jamás creí que fueras cínica- Se enoja el hombre Suizo._

_- Me estás ofendiendo, Damon..._

_- ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste tu, Rei? ¿cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando supe que te fuiste de aquí con Darien? ¡me vi como un total imbécil buscándote por doquier y tú, tú ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisarme, de llamar!_

_- No había teléfonos a la mano..-Explica ella incómoda._

_- ¿no había teléfono a la mano? ¡por amor de dios, Rei! ¡estás en Japón, no en África! Si tu hubieras querido, me habrías llamado, dejado una nota..._

_- Todo fue tan de prisa, Damon. No lo tenía planeado- Se excusa la pelinegra._

_- Rei, en serio. Si quieres volver con Darien, Solo dilo, no es necesario que sigamos así- Se resigna el hombre de ojos color miel._

_- ¿qué? ¿de qué hablas? ¡claro que no quiero volver con Darien! Jamás podría- Se indigna ella- Si me fui con él, fue porque él me obligó_

_- ¿obligarte? Los empleados no lo señalan precisamente como "forzado" tú saliste de aquí por propia voluntad con él. Además, eres la mujer más terca y voluntariosa que conozco, Rei. En dado caso de que él te hubiera forzado sé que tú te las hubieras ingeniado para comunicarte conmigo, con Makoto ¡con la policía! Hubieras escapado, hubieras hecho mil cosas para librarte de él ¿sabes por qué no lo hiciste? Porque no lo deseabas, Rei. Porque muy en el fondo tú no quieres dejar a Darien, tú no quieres separarte de él, aunque él siga siendo el mismo egoísta que te deja cuando le pega la gana, que se larga y al que no le importan tus sentimientos o los de tus hijos._

_- ¡eso no es verdad!- Defiende instintivamente la pelinegra- A Darien le importan sus hijos, para Darien los chicos son primero y no te permito que tu digas lo contrario de eso- Amenaza ella, él niega con la cabeza._

_- Siempre lo defiendes...-Se queja el hombre Suizo._

_- Siempre lo defenderé- Explica Rei- Y debes entenderlo, Damon. Darien es el padre de mis hijos, el hombre con el que estuve más de una década, con el que compartí mil cosas, mil momentos. Si lo nuestro terminó no fue por todo eso que tú dices. No fue por su egoísmo, o porque fuera un mal padre, es porque no pude soportar la incertidumbre, porque me cansé de ser la eterna mujer que espera. _

_- Pero no por falta de amor..._

_- Lo mío con Darien se acabó y punto. Tú eres mi presente, Damon. Mi pareja, y esa es nuestra realidad, deja de vivir con el fantasma de Darien entre nosotros- Pide ella _

_- A veces no lo siento como un fantasma. A veces lo siento tan real, Rei. Él tiene la seguridad de que tú regresarás a su lado, tarde o temprano. Darien cree que lo nuestro es temporal, que un día te cansarás de jugar y volverás a su lado- Confiesa Damon._

_- Son figuraciones tuyas, nada más._

_- ¡él me lo ha dicho! Y a veces creo que tiene razón...Explica el Hombre Suizo mientras las pupilas de Rei se abren sorprendidas._

_- Eso es lo que Darien piensa, no una realidad- Explica la bella mujer._

_- Pero...-Intenta argumentar el Suizo mientras Rei se acerca él y se abraza de su cuello._

_- Pero nada, tengo una idea para quitar esos fantasmas de tu cabeza- Murmura Rei- De repente no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar ésta mañana...Vamos a algún otro lado ¿quieres?_

_- Rei...-Se sorprende él._

_- Anda..Te extrañé...- Explica ella en forma coqueta._

_- Tu deseos son órdenes, como siempre...-Acepta él ofreciendo su brazo, Rei sonríe y se cuelga de éste._

_Ambos salieron de la editorial, tal vez había mucho trabajo pendiente, pero Rei tenía muchas cosas que habar con Damon, muchas cosas que contarle, pero sobre todo, mucho tiempo que recuperar..._

_El casi siempre bonachón rubio lucía realmente enojado, miraba al hombre frente a él de la misma forma que veía a sus hijos cuando hacían alguna travesura._

_- Bueno, ya. Habla- Pide Darien luego de haber sido observado como un bicho raro por el rubio Hansford._

_- ¿qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando se te ocurrió secuestrar a tu ex?- Lanza por fin el rubio._

_- Ah, es eso- concluye el pelinegro_

_- si, ¡claro que es eso!- Reniega Andrew- ¿sabías que lo que hiciste es un delito? Si Rei presenta cargos..._

_- No presentará cargos, despreocúpate- Responde sonriente el pelinegro enamorado._

_- No me digas ¿se reconciliaron?- Sonríe el señor Hansford._

_- Pues... No exactamente, pero... he descubierto que aun me ama, amigo. Todo es cuestión de tiempo._

_- No, no me digas eso- se golpea la cabeza el rubio contra el escritorio- No otra vez. Adivino, tu estrategia será insistir hasta que ella se desespere y ceda a tus súplicas._

_- No...claro que no- Sonríe malicioso el señor Spencer._

_- ¿entonces?_

_- Ya usé todas las súplicas posibles, en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, amigo. Creo que ahora intentaré algo diferente...- Explica Darien._

_- ¿algo como qué? ¿globos de helio?- Se burla el rubio._

_- Ya lo verás..._

_- ¿qué demonios planeas, Darien?_

_- Confía en mí. Muy pronto Rei y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Ella me ama, Andrew. _

_Andrew observó incrédulo a su amigo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Darien pronunciar esas palabras y lo que más lo preocupaba no era el que las repitiera una y otra vez, era la seguridad con la que su amigo lo decía._

_Del otro lado del orbe, en California, una mujer rubia de largas coletas recién acababa de instalarse en su casa de verano, muy a regañadientes Henry acepta ir con ella y Rini luce realmente emocionada con el viaje, aunque son sus nanas las que se encargan de atenderla en todo momento._

_Esa tarde, mientras Rini jugaba en la playa en compañía de una de sus niñeras, Serena aguardaba una visita que no tardó en llegar._

_Sentada en un camastro a los pies de la alberca, Serena bebía una piña colada cuando su visita llegó._

_- Que gusto verla, Señora Spencer- Saluda un alto rubio con ojos de hielo._

_- Jeditte- nombra ella al ver aparecer a aquel hombre._

_- Para haberme mandado llamar no te ves feliz- evidencia el invitado tomando asiento cómodamente en el camastro al lado de la rubia._

_- No es una visita de cortesía, Jeditte. Nosotros no somos amigos ¿lo olvidaste?_

_- Nunca lo hemos sido, pero si fuimos algo más ¿lo olvidaste?- Regresa el rubio soltando una carcajada, Serena se molesta- Anda, anda, no te pongas así. Era una simple broma, dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿qué necesitas de mi? Porque veo que saber como estoy no._

_- Me conoces bien...-dice ella casi como un lamento._

_- ¿qué es lo que deseas de mi?- Pregunta directo el rubio._

_- Información_

_Jeditte sonrie de lado, debió suponer lo que Serena le pediría._

_- Lo lamento, no hay mucho que yo te pueda informar- Se burla el rubio arrebatando la bebida de su anfitriona._

_- Pero lo habrá..._

_- ¿de qué hablas, niña? _

_- Quiero que espíes a Darien- pide directa la rubia de coletas- Quiero que vayas a Tokio y que investigues a Darien. Sé que algo me esconde y quiero saber qué es._

_- Serena..._

_- No, no vas a decirme que no puedes, te pagaré._

_- ¿no crees que sería mejor preguntarle?_

_- Claro, pero sé que me mentiría. Sé que no me diría la verdad._

_- ¿de verdad crees que estás preparada para la verdad?- Interroga el rubio._

_- ¿qué es lo que sabes, Jeditte?- Pregunta directa la mujer de largas coetas._

_- No sé nada. ¿acaso olvidas que no soy el Hansford favorito de tu esposo? Pero no hay que ser un genio, tu marido tiene otra mujer y quién sabe, tal vez otra familia.- Explica Jeditte- ¿por cuál otra razón se negaría a tocarte?_

_- Quiero pruebas, Jeditte. No tus conclusiones- Exige ella- Quiero que vuelvas y me traigas las pruebas, no que deduzcas _

_- Si eso es lo que quieres...- Eleva los hombros el rubio- Sabes que te costará._

_- Tu pon el precio- Minimiza la rubia de ojos azules._

_- Déjame pensarlo...Luego te llamo. Ahora...debo irme._

_- ¿me ayudarás?- Interroga la rubia deteniendo al hombre de ojos de hielo antes de que éste pueda salir._

_- Claro que te ayudaré...Siempre lo hago ¿no?_

_El más joven de los hijos de Andrew Hansford padre salió de aquella mansión. Si, en definitiva él no tenía los valores que tenía su hermano mayor, tampoco tenía la confianza de su padre así que ¿qué más daba si se veía doblemente beneficiado de aquella situación?_

_Una semana después de haber regresado a Tokio, en esos días Darien había tomado una prudente distancia de Rei, algo que ella jamás esperó.  
Darien y Andrew se encontraban revisando estadísticas cuando un mensajero apareció para entregarle un documento precisamente a nombre de ella, de Rei._

_Darien lo abrió extrañado y lo leyó, letra a letra, luego rió por lo bajo y tomando una pluma escribió algo que ni Andrew ni el mensajero pudieron leer, luego de ello cerró la carpeta y lo regresó al chico, cuando ambos banquero se quedaron a solas Andrew no pudo evitar preguntar._

_- ¿qué fue eso, Darien?_

_- Nada, nada. Niñerías de mi mujer- Sonríe el pelinegro _

_- ¿niñerías? ¿usa a un mensajero para mandarte "niñerías"?- Se extraña Andrew._

_- Sigamos, ¿quieres? esto no tiene importancia- Sospecho que tendrás tu respuesta más pronto de lo que imaginas._

_- La última vez que usaste la frase "No tiene importancia" te operaron por apendicitis. _

_- No exageres y sigamos trabajando._

_- Estás muy extraño, Darien...- Responde el rubio, pero ambos siguen en lo suyo_

_Ambos siguieron revisan sus estados financieros, pero Andrew sintió algo en el estomago, como un presentimiento de que una tormenta sería el resultado de aquella extraña visita._

_En Mako´s Garden, una alta castaña se encontraba sentada en la cocina mientras intentaba calmar al más pequeño de los Hansford: Thor, que como el dios nórdico era un verdadero trueno y ni daba ni tenía paz, Al ver entrar a la mujer de ojos amatista tanto el niño como la madre de éste se alegraron._

_- ¡Rei, qué alegría verte!- grita Makoto entregándole al pequeño Thor a su amiga que se le abraza y empieza a jugar con su negra cabellera- ¿quieres un café?_

_- ¿ y si mejor me ofreces un té?- Pide Rei._

_- ¿un té? ¿tú un té?- se extraña la alta, Rei no era una mujer de "té"_

_- Lo necesito- Responde Rei, Makoto lo nota en seguida, su rostro pálido, sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos apagados._

_- ¿qué ocurre?- Interroga la ojiverde mientras sirve dos tazas de té, le preocupa ver lo que ve en aquel rostro de marfil._

_- Acabo de pedirle el divorcio a Darien- Responde la de ojos amatista dejando atónita a su amiga._

_- ¿qué hiciste qué?_

_- Cómo lo escuchas, vamos a divorciarnos- Responde la señora Spencer mientras da un sorbo a su té._

_- ¿y Darien está de acuerdo? ¿accedió así como así?- Interroga desconcertada la francesa._

_- No le he preguntado, pero hoy mismo lo sabré, ya mandé al mensajero con la demanda de divorcio- le explica Rei a su confidente a la que se le cae la mandíbula con tal explicación._

_- Rei, se pondrá como loco, no va a querer, ¡va a enfurecer!_

_- Puede hacer lo que quiera, yo quiero el divorcio y él tiene que dármelo._

_- Amiga...¿estás segura?_

_- Es un paso que tenemos que dar, Mako chan. Yo solo estoy haciendo lo que ninguno de los dos había hecho, doy el paso que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a dar. Éste matrimonio está muerto._

_- ¿muerto? Querida, el salmón de la cena está muerto, lo de ustedes..._

_- Mako chan. Desde que regresamos de Kioto ha dejado de insistir, ya no me llama todos los días, ya no me busca todo el tiempo, ya no..._

_- Eso suena como si te doliera que no lo haga- Deduce la castaña._

_- ¡claro que no! Lo que quiero decirte es que él tampoco está interesado en seguir con esto, tal vez ya tiene algo con esa mujer, la rubia- dice despectiva la de ojos amatista._

_- ¿quién? ¿Jane? ¿estás celosa de Jane, su ex novia?- Se burla Makoto._

_- Ya te dije que me es indiferente lo que él haga con su vida y con quien se acueste, recuerda que yo salgo con Damon._

_- Claro...-Incrédula dice la señora Hansford, en ese momento aparece el mensajero de la editorial fénix que se acerca a su jefa entregando el sobre que minutos antes le firmara Darien Spencer, antes de que ella pueda abrirlo, él se retira._

_Rei mira a su amiga a los ojos y luego de dudar un segundo es la señora Hansford la que le quita el sobre para abrirlo ella misma, luego, ríe a carcajadas y se lo entrega a su amiga._

_- Para ser alguien a quien no le importa seguir casado contigo lo demuestra muy mal- Dice con dificultad entre la risa la de ojos color jade._

_- ¿qué?- Rei toma la carpeta y observa la demanda de divorcio, en la parte donde él debió firmar un "JAMÁS" con letras mayúsculas y atravesando toda la hoja y con un marcador de aceite un "Te amo" en letras grandes, el rojo aparece en el rostro de Rei y no, ésta vez no es el reflejo de su vestido entallado, es el color del coraje, la ira, la impotencia y las ganas de matar a su aun esposo._

_- Creo que más claro imposible, amiga- explica entre carcajadas la alta señora Hansford, Rei la observa con mirada asesina y le entrega al pequeño Thor para tomar su bolso y caminar hacia la puerta- ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas?._

_- ¡me va a escuchar, Makoto! ¡juro que me va a escuchar!- Amenaza Rei mientras sale, cuando la castaña se queda a solas vuelve a tomar la demanda de divorcio entre sus manos._

_- Creo que éste divorcio no será tan fácil ni tan express como mi amiga lo imaginó ¿tú qué crees, Thor?- Pregunta la madre al niño que toma la hoja y empieza a arrugarla con sus manitas y a morderla de una esquina- Si...yo opino lo mismo, nene. Yo opino lo mismo..._

_En el International British Bank, Andrew y Darien analizaban el lugar para establecer las nuevas oficinas del banco, Kioto era la propuesta de Darien, Osaka o Yokohama eran las de Andrew y sus opciones estaban sobre el escritorio pero su discusión se vio interrumpida por una pelinegra que entró vuelta un verdadero demonio. _

_- ¡eres un enfermo!- Le gritó la recién llegada a Darien mientras le plantaba una sonora bofetada._

_- Hola, Querida. Tardaste más de lo que imaginé- Saluda Darien sobándose la mejilla.-Deben ser las zapatillas...estas si que son altas_

_- Yo los dejo, chicos- Se apena el rubio._

_- No, quédate, Andrew. Quédate para que escuches la clase de demonio que es tu amigo. ¡Quiero el divorcio, Darien!- Exigió la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- ¿qué tu qué?- Se sorprende Andrew mirando a Rei y luego a su amigo, ambos mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro._

_- El enfermo de tu amigo arruinó mi demanda de divorcio. ¡La rayoneó!- Acusa la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- No hice más que poner la verdad, mi vida- Se justificó Darien entre carcajadas- Que te amo y que JAMÁS voy a firmar una estupidez como esa._

_- Yo mejor los dejo solos...-Se escabulle el rubio señor Hansford de entre aquellos dos que veía estaban a punto de tener una discusión apocalíptica. _

_El rubio señor Hansford aprovechó para cerrar las persianas de la ventana de la oficina, si esos dos estaban a punto de discutir era mejor no dar un espectáculo a la gente del banco, aunque muy en el fondo moría por quedarse era mejor no hacerlo, Rei molesta podía ser un verdadero dragon._

_- Idiota- Intentó abofetear de nueva cuenta la pelinegra pero él detuvo su mano aprisionandola con la suya y usando la otra para abrazar la fina cintura de Rei contra su torso- ¡suéltame!_

_- Ya fue suficiente, Rei- Dice con voz seria el pelinegro- Estás demasiado hormonal, la última vez que estuviste así de temperamental y con ese carácter de los mil demonios fue cuando esperabas a Danielle. Aunque lucías tan linda con tus ataques de ira._

_- ¡qué estupideces dices!- Se enoja ella forcejeando por librarse del abrazo del inglés._

_- La verdad, que estás de muy mal humor el día de hoy, linda.- Responde Darien con la tranquilidad del mundo lo que hace que ella se enoje aun más y lo empuje con coraje, librándose de aquellas cadenas._

_- ¡tú me pones de mal humor, Darien! ¡Tú!- pone en claro la chica._

_- Claro que no, lo que te tiene así es salir con ese Suizo ¡ni siquiera te gusta el queso Suizo, Linda!- Bromea Darien aumentando molestia en el rostro de Rei._

_- Tampoco me gusta el té, querido.- Responde Rei arrastrando las últimas palabras._

_- No mientas, Te encanta el té, sobre todo el té negro inglés- Explica Darien mirando coquetamente a la mujer ante él, un sonrojo aparece de algún lugar en la cara de ella- Adoras el té negro y te encanta repetir, ¿tan pronto lo olvidaste?_

_- Si, tan pronto lo olvidé- Asegura Rei mirando retadora al alto hombre frente a ella- Ese "té" no era tan bueno._

_- ¿en serio?- Se ríe Darien- Para no haberte gustado repetiste bastante, cariño..._

_- Eres un...-La mano de Rei vuelve a levantarse para abofetear a Darien, pero éste la detiene y la aprisiona contra su pecho, ella forcejea dentro de ese abrazo- Suéltame, Darien, o no respondo._

_- No, no quiero soltarte, Rei... No quiero soltarte nunca- Explica él apretando más su abrazo._

_Ellos están tan cera que pueden sentir sus latidos acelerados, que pueden escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas y es esa peligrosa distancia que ha sido reducida a casi nada la que hace a Rei olvidarse de ella, es aquel calor, aquella loción que ella misma le regalase en su cumpleaños anterior la que la hipnotiza junto con esos ojos azules y él aprovecha ese pequeño instante para robarle un beso, la besa con hambre y desesperación y ella reacciona por un segundo pero luego se vuelve a perder al sentir aquella lengua húmeda invadiendo su boca y ambos permiten que ese beso llegue a ser de una intimidad escalofriante aunque no pasa de ser un beso, un beso que revela demasiadas cosas y es él, es Darien el que rompe el silencio luego de recuperar un poco la respiración._

_- ¿lo ves? Sigues adorando el té negro, querida...- dice él en el oído de la pelinegra._

_- Eres un idiota- Insulta ella empujando al hombre que la aprisionaba lejos de su lado, ésta vez con éxito mientras camina hacia la puerta._

_- ¡Rei!- la llama, ella no responde- ¡Reiko!_

_La pelinegra se detiene un segundo y luego da media vuelta mirando amenazadoramente al hombre ante ella._

_- ¡sabes que odio que me llames Reiko!- Se queja ella._

_- ¡Y tu sabes que yo odio que me deje hablando!- Reclama él en el mismo todo- ¡estamos hablando de nosotros!_

_- ¿es que no lo entiendes, Darien?- Se desespera la pelinegra- ¡ya no hay nosotros! ¡ya no hay tu y yo! esto se terminó, eres el único que no lo entiende_

_- No fue lo que sentí hace un momento y tampoco fue lo que me hiciste sentir en Kioto, Rei..._

_- Eso fue solo una despedida, Darien. Debes entenderlo. Yo no quiero regresar a tu lado, no deseo seguir sufriendo- Explica la de ojos amatista- Ya me cansé..._

_- Pero me amas_

_- No sé si te amo, pero si sé que ya no quiero seguir con esto, Darien. Ya no quiero vivir así y tampoco es justo para Damon. Él es mi pareja..._

_- Así que todo es por el queso Suizo- Deduce Darien haciendo enojar a su aun esposa._

_- No es por él, es por mí, y por ti..._

_- ¿por mí?- Se ríe el de ojos azules- No tienes que molestarte, Rei._

_- Si, por ti. También es por ti, Darien. Debí hacerlo desde un principio, no hacerlo solo es darte esperanzas de que algún día regresaremos, de que todo es temporal y no es así- Responde la pelinegra con seriedad_

_- Solo estás molesta...Pero..._

_- Va más allá de la molestia, Darien. Se me acabó la fe, me cansé y ya no quiero seguir luchando por esto- Confiesa Rei- Además, quiero empezar una vida con Damon y no puede ser si tu fantasma vive entre nosotros, si cada que ves a Damon le recuerdas que mi esposo eres tú._

_- ¿qué me estás tratando de decir, Rei?- Interroga tembloroso el de ojos azules._

_-Eres listo, justo lo que entendiste: Voy a casarme con Damon tan pronto me divorcie de ti- Cuenta Rei dando media vuelta para salir._

_- Rei...-la llama él_

_- ¿qué?- Responde la mujer sin voltear a ver a su aun esposo._

_- ¿cómo piensas hacer cuando le hagas el amor? ¿cómo piensas hacer para no llamarlo por mi nombre? Para no ver mi cara cuando sea él el que esté sobre ti- Interroga Darien haciendo que los puños de Rei se pongan blancos de la fuerza que hace ella._

_- No seas tan egocéntrico, Darien. Cuando estoy con él tu rostro es lo último que viene a mi mente- Se burla ella- Créeme..._

_Rei salió de aquella oficina dejando a un Darien igual de molesto que la mujer que acaba de salir de aquel lugar, pero diferencia de ella, él no está molesto con ella, está molesto con él, con el destino mismo por haber llegado hasta aquella discusión._

_Esa tarde Rei se había tomado la tarde libre para estar con Damon, en su departamento. Desde que su madre y su hermana vivían con ella no le era tal fácil escaparse de casa por las noches y a pesar de saber todos en casa que entre ella y aquel hombre suizo había una relación no deseaba ser cuestionada, por lo que mantenía sus encuentros con Damon al margen de su familia._

_Disfrutando de una copa de vino, sentada en el sillón de cuero de aquel departamento que ella misma había decorado, Rei se encontraba en silencio con el ceño fruncido, el solo recordar aquella discusión que había tenido con Darien un par de horas atrás la molestaba más de lo que quería reconocer._

_- No te preocupes, linda. Quiera o no, Darien tendrá que firmarte el divorcio, no puedes seguir casada por siempre con un hombre que ya no amas, si no es por las buenas será por las malas- tranquiliza Damon mientras bebe una cerveza._

_- No, Damon. No quiero tener uno de esos divorcios tormentosos, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, civilizadamente- Explica ella._

_- ¿civilizadamente? Cariño, tu ex no entiende de cosas civilizadas. Él no entiende nada que no le convenga._

_- Firmará, Damon. Yo tengo fe en que Darien comprenda finalmente que lo nuestro terminó. Al menos debe de después de lo que le dije hoy- Cuenta ella._

_- ¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste, Rei?- Se interesa él sentándose a su lado, ella desvía la mirada pero él acaricia su rostro buscando aquella cara- ¿qué fue?_

_- Le dije que tu y yo nos casaríamos- Cuenta ella, él se sorprende- No te preocupes, solo fue para convencerlo que no lo quiero en mi vida, que lo nuestro terminó._

_- Bueno, no tiene que ser eso precisamente- Aclara él sonriente._

_- ¿cómo?_

_- Rei, divorciándote tu de Darien ¿qué nos detiene para casarnos?- dice el hombre Suizo_

_- ¿qué estás diciendo?_

_- Digo, que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, tendría que ser un verdadero idiota para no casarme contigo ahora que estés soltera. Cásate conmigo- pide emocionado el Suizo._

_- No lo sé, Damon. La verdad es que...-Las palabras de la mujer japonesa mueren en sus labios ahogadas por los de aquel hombre._

_- No me digas nada ahora, solo piénsalo ¿quieres?- Ofrece él- Es más, los chicos tendrán unos días de descanso, vamos a Suiza, vamos con mis padres._

_- Damon, yo...Creo que es muy pronto_

_- Solo vengan conmigo, te presentaré con mis padres, a ti y a los chicos. La pasaremos bien, además, podrás librarte por unos días de tu ex ¿no es genial?- explica Damon._

_- Si, tienes razón. Necesito despejarme un poco de él- Acepta Rei mientras se sienta a horcajadas en las piernas de aquel hombre de cabellos ónix._

_- ¿es ese un "si, acepto"?- Inquiere él._

_- Acepto el viaje, lo demás...lo demás tomémoslo con calma- Pide Rei besando aquellos labios_

_- Será como tu lo quieras...- Ofrece él_

_Ella enredó sus brazos en aquel cuello y él colocó sus brazos alrededor de esa pequeña cintura, besándose en los labios, ese beso pronto cambió de denominación, pasando de la ternura a la pasión._

_Las manos ansiosas de Damon recorrieron las espalda de Rei para perderse luego bajo su vestido, ella abrió la hebilla de su pantalón perdiéndose en aquel beso furtivo, él deslizó sus besos húmedos por el largo cuello de Rei haciendo que a su paso ésta dejara escapar un par de gemidos, perdiéndose en sus sensaciones, por un instante Rei siente el fuego crecer en su interior y abre los ojos encontrándose con ese cabello negro como la noche, esa sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos azules...¿azules? Rei se separa abruptamente de Damon mirándolo de nuevo, sus ojos son los mismos color miel que ha conocido siempre y luego se enoja con ella misma ¿por qué rayos viene Darien a su mente en éste momento?_

_- ¿estás bien?- Se preocupa el extrañado hombre_

_- Si, si. Es solo que olvidé que debo pasar por los chicos de casa de Makoto- Miente Rei_

_- llámale entonces y dile que no podrás ir, que ella te los lleve a casa._

_- No, no. Ya fue demasiado abusar_

_- Entonces llámale a Darien y dile que él pase por ellos. _

_- Es algo que debo hacer yo, Damon- Se molesta ella poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus ropas_

_- ¿y por eso te molestas conmigo?_

_- Me molesta tu insistencia- Reclama ella caminando hacia la puerta._

_- ¿qué diablos te pasa? Has estado de un humor terrible desde hace días, Rei- La segunda persona que le decía eso en el mismo día._

_- Tengo la solución. ¡Adiós!- Se molesta la mujer de cabellos negros cerrando la puerta casi en la cara de Damon._

_Durante el camino de regreso a casa Rei maldijo una y otra vez las palabas de Darien "¿cómo piensas hacer cuando le hagas el amor? ¿Cómo piensas hacer para no llamarlo por mi nombre? Para no ver mi cara cuando sea él el que esté sobre ti".  
En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Damon jamás lo había confundido con Darien, jamás había pensado en su aun esposo mientras hacía el amor con Damon, "maldito Darien" sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más en casa de Damon Corbel terminaría por llamarlo por su nombre._

_Pasó de visita a casa de los Hansford para recoger a Raymond y Danielle. Makoto les contó que Danielle y Sayuri habían dado su merecido a un par de niños en el parque y que esa era la razón por la cual la niña de ojos azules estaba ligeramente aruñada del rostro "deberías de ver como quedaron esos niños" contó casi con orgullo la mujer francesa cuando les habló de la aventura de las niñas dos niñas. _

_Cuando volvieron a casa, Hotaru estaba en la sala haciendo algunas tareas. Luego de un poco de insistencia por parte de su hermana mayor y de Darien, la chica de cabellos negros se había animado a prepararse para hacer un examen de admisión __ para entrar a psicología y para ello dedicaba todo su día. De vez en cuando consultaba con su hermana mayor y otras tantas era el mismo inglés el que le resolvía sus dudas._

_Al llegar los chicos corrieron al segundo piso de la casa para buscar a la Abuela Hino, Rei aprovechó para acercarse a charlar con su hermana menor._

- ¿cómo vas?- Preguntó Rei mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban sobre la mesita.

- Bien, hermanita. Pero creo que terminé por hoy- Cuenta la chica.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- ofrece la hermana mayor

- No, tenía unas dudas en algo de historia europea, pero Darien me explicó- dice la muchacha mientras cierra sus libros.

- ¿llamó?- Pregunta ella interesada.

- No, vino. – responde con toda tranquilidad la chica de cabello corto- te buscaba, pero le dije que llegarías tarde, como nos pediste. Se veía muy triste, Rei…

- ¿en serio?

- Si. ¿discutieron?- Interroga la más joven.

- Vamos a divorciarnos, Hotaru- explica la mayor de las dos mujeres. -Hoy le envié la demanda de divorcio.

- Y seguro él te dijo que no- deduce la chica.

- Así es.

- No entiendo cómo puedes dejarlo ir así como así, Rei. Darien es un gran tipo y te adora.

- Hotaru, ¿tú también?- Se frustra la señora Spencer- Salgo con Damon, lo sabes.

- No me malinterpretes, él es un buen hombre también. Pero Darien…-Se detiene un momento la chica a pensar sus palabras- Creo que nadie te querría más que él. No cualquier hombre invierte tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar a dos completas extrañas solo por hacerte feliz. Y no solo eso, a Oka-San y a mí nos ha tratado como parte de la familia desde que llegamos, a pesar de no ser de su nivel social.

- Darien no es el tipo de hombre que se fija en esas cosas, Hotaru. Además ustedes son parte de la familia- Pone en claro la mujer de larga cabellera.

- ¿entonces? No entiendo, Rei. Si él te ama de esa forma que salta a la vista, tienen a esos chicos tan lindos y es evidente que tú también lo amas ¿por qué no están juntos? ¿por qué te empeñas en alejarte de él?

- Porque…Porque el amor no basta para ser feliz, Hotaru. Porque con Darien siempre es así. Es un hombre lleno de buenas intenciones, pero siempre termina rompiéndote el corazón. No puedo vivir así. Además, Damon es distinto. Es un hombre seguro, sé que estará allí cuando tenga que estar, del que no tengo sorpresas que esperar, Damon me ofrece la tranquilidad que Darien jamás podrá. A él no tendré que esperarlo todo el tiempo a que regrese en el próximo avión.

- Que gracioso- Dice Hotaru- Parece que hablas más de un auto que de un compañero, Rei. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, si yo fuera tú… La verdad no sé si tendría las fuerzas para seguir haciéndome la dura ante un hombre que me ama como él te ama a ti.

- No quiero terminar como Oka-San, Hotaru. No quiero terminar como ella, que perdonaba a Souichi cada vez que él la maltrataba.

- No compares a Otou-San con Darien. Él no amaba a nadie y Darien los adora, a los chicos y a ti. Y tú a él aunque finjas.

- Eso no es verdad, entre él y yo…

- Por favor, Rei. A mí no intentes engañarme. Tal vez era solo una niña cuando te fuiste de casa, pero somos hermanas y estamos unidas más allá de la sangre. Tu aun lo amas, aunque lo niegues y te lo repitas mil veces- La chica ve que su hermana intenta refutar su teoría y la vuelve a interrumpir- para no amarlo lo disimulas muy mal, ni siquiera has podido deshacerte de tus anillos de boda y compromiso…

Rei se sorprendió con las palabras de esa muchacha que de pequeña acunara entre sus brazos y luego miró sus manos. Era verdad…Hacía meses que se había separado de Darien y no había dejado de portar aquellos anillos ¿tendría razón su hermana?

- Debo ir a dormir…mañana iré a la biblioteca a regresar estos libros, descansa, hermanita…

Hotaru salió de la sala dejando a su hermana a solas con sus pensamientos. Estaba cansada de que todo mundo le dijera lo que debía o no sentir. De pronto un dolor de cabeza. De un tiempo para acá las migrañas la aquejaban y ni siquiera hizo caso a las galletas que Hotaru dejó en la sala. Lo que necesitaba esa noche era dormir, o al menos intentar dormir…

Un par de días después de que Darien arruinara la demanda de divorcio, Andrew se observaba más serio que de costumbre, algo muy extraño en él.

- ¿qué te pasa, Hansford? ¿otra vez te regañó Makoto?- Se ríe el pelinegro.

- No, claro que no. Tengo que hablarte de algo…-Explica apenado el rubio

- Dime

- Voy a ser el abogado de Rei en el trámite de su divorcio- Explica el rubio ojiazúl a su amigo sacando una carpeta de entre los papeles que portaba.

- ¿qué tu qué?- Se sorprende Darien.

- Makoto me lo pidió y…Sabes que no puedo negarme, además. Creo que considero que es lo mejor, Darien. No querrás que un segundo abogado se meta a revisar tus antecedentes, a escarmenar tu vida- Explica Andrew.

- Te comprendo, pero no es necesario, Andrew, Rei y yo…

- Rei quiere el divorcio, amigo. Y creo que deberías dárselo- Sugiere con seriedad el rubio.

- ¿pretendes ayudarla en esa locura?- Se sorprende el pelinegro.

- No es una locura, es su decisión y debemos respetarla, amigo- Responde Andrew.

- ¿es que no lo entiendes?- dice con amargura el hombre de cabello de ónix- ¿no comprendes que no puedo dejarla ir? La amo, Andrew. La amo más que a mi vida, por ella le vendería el alma al mismo demonio.

- Ya lo hiciste, Darien. Le vendiste el alma al demonio, te condenaste y yo te he apoyado todo éste tiempo, pero ahora es ella la que quiere decir adiós y eres tú el que debe darle esa libertad, la libertad de ser feliz con alguien más.

- ¡eso jamás!- Se molesta el alto señor Spencer- Jamás permitiré que ella haga realidad esa locura. Bastante insoportable es saber que sale con ese idiota Suizo como para permitir que se case con él.

- Esa no es tu decisión, Darien.

- ¿qué harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿dejarías que Makoto se casara con otro? ¿dejarías que otro idiota ocupe tu lugar, que la hiciera suya?- Interroga indignado el pelinegro

- Tal vez no, no lo sé. Solo sé que esto es lo que Rei quiere y como tu amigo te recomiendo que le des lo que te pide- sugiere el señor Hansford.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pide?- Pregunta sin interés el pelinegro mientras hojea una carpeta sin interesarse del todo.

- Solo quiere el divorcio, Darien. No pide nada económico, la conoces…

- Eso es muy de ella. Es su forma de decirme "no me interesa tu dinero, solo déjame libre" Así es Rei, amigo- cuenta el pelinegro- Siempre tan dura y tan independiente, siempre con las ganas de demostrarme que no me necesita, que ella puede resolver el mundo sola, y tal vez sea así.

- Si, lo recuerdo. Te costó bastante que aceptara la editorial y aun así sigue pagándote las letras de aquella inversión- Le recuerda Andrew- Siempre te ha puesto muy en claro que no te quiere por tu dinero.

- Esa es una de las cosas que me hacen amarla más- confiesa el de ojos zafiro- A toda ella...

- Darien, deberías firmar...Por el bien de ambos

- Déjame pensarlo ¿quieres?- Pide el pelinegro- Aun no sé si lo haré. Pero si firmo, asegúrate de dejarle la casa, la pensión y todo lo que pueda necesitar

- Darien se pone de pie, agarra la demanda de divorcio y toma su maletín caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿a dónde vas?- Interroga Andrew - Aun es temprano

- Voy a casa, Andrew. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar...demasiadas

El rubio vio como su amigo salió de la oficina. Le dolía en el alma verlo salir así de derrotado, de cansado. De poder elegir, preferiría no tener que tomar partido en esa discusión, pero sabía que no tenía elección, era parte de todo ello desde el momento en que aceptó ser el cómplice de Darien en aquella mentira y quisiera o no, estaría involucrado hasta el final.

Ese día la lluvia no había dejado de caer. Parecía que el mismo cielo sabía que había un corazón roto en Tokio, o tal vez eran dos.

Al caminar por las calles de Tokio poco o nada le importaron las heladas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cuerpo, hubiera seguido así si no fuera por que chocó con una persona conocida, con esa mujer rubia de enormes ojos azules que estaba totalmente empapada, como él. Sonrieron al encontrarse y él se abrazó a ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndose el fuerte, pero no podía, no ante Jane.

Terminaron en el departamento de Darien que era el más cercano a ambos. Jane usó la regadera para arreglarse mientras el anfitrión secaba sus ropas. Él sacó un par de copas de vino para poder charlar tranquilamente, es el vino en esas ocasiones el mejor amigo para sobrellevar las tristezas. Luego tomar Jane un baño, Darien hizo lo propio, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, él puso las ropas de ella en la secadora y le prestó una de sus viejas camisas de la universidad, él se quedó envuelto en la toalla mientras disfrutaban de sus copas de vino, después de mucho insistir, Darien terminó por contarle a Jane el motivo de sus penas, de sus preocupaciones.

- Así que el divorcio...-Susurró ella, su ex asintió- Pero es algo que ya suponías ¿no? Llevan meses separados.

- Pensé que era temporal, solo un coraje de mi mujer...jamás pensé que lo tomaría en serio- Confiesa Darien.

- Pero sale con otro ¿no?

- Si.

- No debería de tomarte por sorpresa, amigo- Dice la chica casi en tono de regaño.

- No lo entenderías, Jane...Desde el primer momento en que conocí a Rei, supe que estaría atado a ella por siempre. Algo que jamás había sentido, una conexión que...no entenderías

- "El hilo rojo del destino"- Murmuró la joven.

- ¿cómo dices?- Se extraña Darien

- Querido, para tener una mujer japonesa no sabes nada de su cultura- bromea la rubia, pero el ceño fruncido de su ex la hacen ponerse seria- Bueno, bueno. Hay una leyenda que cuenta que hace muchos años en Japón, vivió un emperador que escuchó que en alguna de sus provincias vivía una bruja que podía ver "el hilo rojo del destino" y él la mandó traer ante él.

El emperador le ordenó que lo llevara hasta la mujer que sería su esposa, la bruja aceptó y siguió aquel hilo que solo ella podía ver, su búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado en el cual una pobre campesina tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija.

La hechicera puso frente a frente al emperador y a la mujer con la pequeña bebé de brazos, diciéndole que justo allí terminaba su hilo rojo. Al escuchar eso, el emperador enfureció pensando que se trataba de una burla de la bruja y empujó a la campesina haciéndola caer junto con la bebé que se hizo una herida en la frente, el emperador ordenó que le cortaran la cabeza a la bruja.

Muchos años después de aquel evento, el emperador debía casarse y sus consejeros le recomendaron desposarse con la hija de un general muy poderoso, luego de pensarlo, él aceptó y llegó el día de la boda, la novia apareció con un lindo vestido y un velo que cubría su misterioso rostro.

El emperador levantó el velo de la novia al tenerla frente a él, era una mujer hermosa, con el rostro más bello que habían contemplado sus ojos alguna vez, solo que su frente tenía una cicatriz bastante peculiar...

_Darien observaba embelesado a la muchacha frente a él que le contaba aquella historia._

_- Entonces dices que Rei y yo estábamos predestinados..._

_- Yo solo te conté una historia, sabes que no creo en el destino- Aclara la chica._

_- Eres una cínica de lo peor, Jane- bromea Darien, de repente la secadora dejó de trabajar- Voy por tu ropa, procura no beberte todo mi vino._

_- No cuentes con eso- bromea divertida la rubia chica que tan pronto como su anfitrión se aleja, ella bebe ambas copas, su brindis es interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, Darien no se ve cerca por lo que ella se pone de pie y abre la puerta, es una bellísima mujer de ojos amatista y negra cabellera larga la que está detrás de la puerta, la mujer se sorprende, Jane no. Ha visto las fotos de Rei por todo el departamento y la reconoce en seguida- Rei_

_- Yo...-La pelinegra se ha quedado sin palabras- Volveré después._

_- No, no. Por favor...pasa- Pide la muchacha ensartada en la señorial playera de Oxford que Rei reconoce en seguida._

_- No quiero interrumpir- murmura la pálida mujer- mejor volveré después..._

_- Tu ropa está lista, aunque no encontré tu brassier ¿no lo habrás dejado en...Rei?- Dice el pelinegro olvidándose de todo y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso._

_- los dejo solos- dijo la rubia arrebatando sus ropas de las manos de Darien que solo está envuelto con una toalla de baño, luego se escabulle en las habitaciones._

_- Rei...no es lo que tú estás pensando- Se defiende instintivamente el hombre ante ella._

_- Yo no pienso nada, Darien- responde seca y fría como hielo la mujer de mirada amatista- Por mi puedes continuar con lo tuyo con esa mujer en cuanto me vaya, solo vine a traerte esto._

_La mujer de cabellos negros le entrega una carpeta roja su aun esposo, pero él antes de hacerlo se percata de algo diferente._

_- Tus anillos- dice él tomando la mano de Rei, una mano desnuda, desnuda como hacía más de diez años no estaba- No traes tus anillos, Rei..._

_- No tengo por qué usarlos. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Pone en claro ella_

_- Sí, claro...-Acepta de mala gana el inglés- Pasa, por favor, siéntate._

_- No pretenderás que me siente a tomar café con ustedes dos ¿verdad? Responde indignada la pelinegra- Solo vine por un segundo, Darien. A entregarte esto._

_La mujer de ojos amatista extendió una hoja de papel al hombre ante ella, él la tomó con recelo, no pretendía leerla._

_- Rei, Si es otra demanda de divorcio..._

_- No, Andrew se hará cargo de eso, imagino que ya te lo dijo- Corta ella- Es un permiso, para sacar a los chicos del país, Damon nos invitó a Suiza y..._

_- No- Responde casi de inmediato él._

_- ¿qué?_

_- Dije que no. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, Rei. No puedo forzarte, pero los chicos no viajarán con ese hombre- Asegura con seriedad el pelinegro.- Y menos fuera del país._

_- No es el primer viaje que hago sin ti, Darien. Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola de los chicos._

_- No, y no insistas. Con ese hombre no._

_- ¡Damon es mi pareja y si voy a casarme con él, lo mejor es que te acostumbres a esto!- Se molesta la de ojos amatista._

_- Mis hijos no saldrán del país con un completo extraño, si tú deseas hacerlo, adelante. Pero los chicos no y punto_

_- ¡eres un egoísta!- Se desespera la de cabellos negros- ¡Un maldito egoísta como lo has sido toda la vida!_

_- Tal vez, pero soy el maldito egoísta con el que decidiste casarte y éste maldito egoísta es el padre de Danielle y Raymond y con o sin divorcio no puedes sacar a los chicos del país sin mi autorización y jamás, escúchame bie voy a dejar que viajes sola con ellos y ese tipo o con el que salgas._

_- ¡ésta es solo una artimaña tuya para evitar que te pida el divorcio!- Le grita la pelinegra- Pero te advierto, Darien que no va a funcionarte. Me firmes o no ¡quiero el divorcio!_

_- Eso aún está por verse, querida- Reta con cinismo el banquero- Por lo pronto no irás a ningún lado. Al menos no con los chicos, así que... Imagino que te quedarás en Japón ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos violeta de Rei se llenaron de fuego y su blanca y fina mano se estrelló en la mejilla de su aun esposo, dejando cada uno de sus dedos marcado en aquel rostro._

_- ¡te odio!- Le gritó ella para luego salir de aquel departamento sin tiempo a nada más._

_Darien se llevó la mano a la mejilla, aquella bofetada de verdad le había dolido, pero habían sido las dos últimas palabras en boca de su mujer las que le hicieron sentir verdadero dolor, uno que jamás había sentido, jane, su amiga la que lo había hecho volver a la realidad._

_- Lo escuchaste...- Se apena el pelinegro_

_- Lo escuché todo...-Acepta apenada la chica de ojos azules- Darien...No sé cómo vas a tomar esto, pero...¿no crees que es momento de parar?_

_- ¿parar?- Se sorprende el chico._

_- Si, parar. La chica está harta. ¿no te das cuenta?_

_- ¿quién? ¿Rei? ¡Claro que no! conozco a mi mujer, ella solo está...hormonal- explica el banquero doliéndose de aquella bofetada que habían puesto roja su mejilla._

_- Darien, soy una chica, me doy cuenta. Tu mujer está harta.- pone en claro la muchacha inglesa- Darien...ten cuidado, vas a ganar que ella te odie._

_- No, claro que no. Eso nunca- Murmura él- Ella solo estaba enojada, se le pasará_

_- ¿y si no?- Interroga ella- ¿y si llega a odiarte? A veces, amigo. La vida es como una partida de póker. Hay que saber retirarse a tiempo, antes de perderlo todo..._

_- Jane, yo..._

_- No. Darien, escúchame. Soy tu amiga. Sé que la amas, sé que te duele pero _a veces dejar partir o alejarse puede ser un acto de amor. Piénsalo...

La chica rubia se alejó ahora vestida con sus ropas secas, él se quedó a solas, con aquellas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza, por un lado el "te odio" de su mujer y por el otro la idea que le había planteado su amiga "dejarla ir" ¿dejarla ir? ¿dejar ir al amor de su vida? ¿qué debía hacer?

Luego de aquella discusión con su casi ex esposo, Rei había terminado en el departamento de Damon y tras tener una sesión de sexo salvaje y beber una botella de whisky junto a Damon terminó por contarle sus problemas con su ex.

- Que idiota es tu ex-Insulta el Suizo cuando se encuentra con Rei en la cama.

- El peor de todos- Acepta la mujer dando un trago a la botella- lo odio

- ¿de verdad lo odias, Rei?- dice incrédulo el hombre de ojos color miel.

- Si, de verdad lo odio. ¿por qué lo dudas?

- Entonces vamos tu y yo a Suiza- Pide él- Vamos a que conozcas a mis padres, vamos...

- No, Damon. No iré a ningún lado sin los chicos, son mis hijos.

-Pero ellos no son bebés, Rei. Son niños. Lo que Darien quiere es encadenarte a Tokio, hacerte hacer su voluntad, ¿vas a permitírselo?- Pone él en claro.

- No le estoy permitiendo nada, Damon.

- Claro que sí. Te niegas a tomar verdaderas cartas en el asunto, ¿de verdad vas a divorciarte de él? ¿o solo soy un pretexto para que puedas seguir discutiendo con él?- Interroga el chico.

- Me indigna que pienses así de mi, Damon- Se enoja la mujer de ojos amatista buscando sus ropas para vestirse.

- ¿y qué debo pensar, Rei? Es lo que me haces pensar, siempre.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Estás ebrio- Dice Rei mientras termina de cerrar su vestido.

- Reiko- La llama el pelingro, ella se voltea enfurecida.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que me llames Reiko Dari...!- Ella se detuvo antes de terminar su frase. Se horrorizó al ser consciente del nombre que estaba a punto de pronuncia- Damon...

- no me lo has dicho mil veces. Es la primera vez que me lo dices- Aclara molesto el hombre de ojos color sol mientras se pone de pie para buscar en uno de sus cajones- Rei, te amo. Pero seamos sinceros, tu no me lo has dicho ni una sola vez. Mira, quiero que lo pienses bien.

- Damon...-Se apena ella.

- No, por favor. Déjame terminar. Te amo, pero sé que tu a mí no. Aun así, a mi me gustaría intentarlo, pero solo si tu quieres. Solo si tu lo deseas- Dice con voz tranquila el pelinegro- Ten, éste es tu boleto para Suiza en una semana, el viernes. Yo tengo que salir a Kioto con unos clientes para la editorial, creo que será un gran negocio para la editorial Fenix. Si te decides, si decides que yo soy el hombre con el que quieres estar, entonces te veré en la terminal, si no...Si no es así me iré para dejarte el camino libre con Darien, Jamás volverás a saber de mi.

El hombre de ojos color miel se enfundó en unos pantalones deportivos, una chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Damon ¿a dónde vas?- Interroga Rei con preocupación.

- Será mejor dejarte, para que pienses las cosas, linda...- Dice él con nostalgia

- Pero es tu casa...yo...yo soy la que se va.- murmura apenada la mujer japonesa.

- No, quédate. Quédate lo que quieras. Yo iré a un hotel y mañana vendré por mis cosas, te amo, Rei..- Murmura el Suizo.

Rei se quedó a solas en aquella habitación. Sola... ¿qué debía hacer? ¿elegir a Darien? ¿elegir a Damon? ¿quedarse sola? Rei tenía muchas cosas que pensar en esa semana, muchas cosas por decidir ¿tomaría la mejor elección?

Era viernes al medio día. Rei había pasado por los chicos al colegio, luego de haber pensado mucho las cosas, le había pedido a su madre y a Makoto que la apoyaran con los chicos. No estaría mucho tiempo en Suiza, solo una semana o dos a lo máximo. No había vuelto a hablar tampoco con Darien en todos esos días, tenía muchas cosas por pensar y luego de meditar decidió que continuaría con las cosas tal y como iban, no sabía si se casaría con es hombre, pero sabía que quería intentarlo.

Su vuelo sería un vuelo nocturno, por lo que a pesar de tener las maletas listas, tenía todo el día para disfrutarlo con sus hijos. Optó por ir al colegio por ellos para llevarlos a comer, nunca se había separado de esos chicos, salvo ese viaje alocado a Kagoshima con Darien y uno que otro viaje fugaz con Darien en el pasado, si otra vez él, en su pasado.

A la hora de la salida pudo ver como un sin fin de niños salían de la escuela, pero a los suyos los reconocería entre miles. Esos ojos amatista tan iguales a los suyos y aquellos color zafiro, idénticos a los de él le sonrieron al ubicarla.

- Oka-San. Creí que hoy pasaría la tía Mako por nosotros- Dice el primogénito.

- Preferí ser yo la que viniera por ustedes- explica la señora Spencer.

- ¡Papi!- Grita emocionada la brabucona hija menor de esa mujer

- No, Dany. No papi, yo soy la que vine por ustedes

- Hola, Rei- Saluda una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- Darien...-Murmura la pelinegra asustada- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Espero que no te moleste, vine invitar a los chicos por un helado. Mañana muy temprano viajo a Londres y quería despedirme de ellos- Explica él.

- Claro...solo no los regreses muy tarde. Quiero verlos antes de tomar mi avión.

- Sí, claro...Tu avión- Repite con molestia el alto inglés- Bueno, niños. Vamos por ese helado.

Él se fue sin despedirse de ella, como nunca lo había hecho. Tomó la mano de su hija y caminó al lado de su hijo hasta el auto, necesitaba hablar con ellos a solas, antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando les dijo lo que tenía que decirle, ambos niños lo miraron asustados.

- ¿qué ustedes qué?- Interroga incrédulo el chico de ojos amatista.

-¿ Mami y tu van a divorciarse?- Se entristece la niña.

- ¿vas a dejarla partir? ¿vas a dejarla que te abandone?- interroga con amargura el niño

- Ray, Dany. Está decidido

- ¡no peleaste lo suficiente por ella!- Reclama el primogénito.

- Ray, es su decisión y tenemos que aceptarlo, que respetarlo- Pide con seriedad el padre- Los padres se divorcian.

- y tu feliz ¿no?- Acusa el chico- Feliz de poder hacer tu vida de soltero. Sin cargas

- No son una carga, Ray. Nada cambiará entre nosotros. Es solo que su mamá y yo...

- Papá, no me interesa escucharte, en serio. No quiero oír tus excusas. Llévanos a casa

- Ray, Dany. De verdad necesito explicarles...

- No, papi. Queremos ir a casa- Exige la niña de ojos iguales a los de su padre- o con tía Mako.

- chicos...

- vámonos- Exige el primogénito con una expresión muy similar a la que hacía Rei cuando estaba molesta, él era tan parecido a su madre, ambos lo eran...

El padre llevó los chicos a casa de Makoto, era aun temprano para llevarlos a casa y no podía soportar la mirada de Risa Hino analizándolo, esa mujer podía leer mentes y no quería que ella leyera la suya al menos no ese día que se sentía tan vulnerable.

Por la noche, Rei llegó de la editorial por sus maletas, estaba en la habitación terminando de empacar, ya había hablado con los chicos y se había despedido de ellos. Al terminar de cerrar su última maleta alguien tocó la puerta, era Risa Hino.

- hija, tu taxi ha llegado- dice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- oka-San, Gracias. Te encargo mucho a Ray y a Dany. Suelen ser buenos chicos, pero si te dan problemas llama a Makoto. Ella tiene experiencia en niños problemáticos- Ofrece ella

- Me las sabré arreglar sola, hija. Recuerda que te crié a ti y eras mucho peor que Dany.

- Gracias...

- Rei, ¿de verdad estás bien?- pregunta preocupada la madre.

- Si ¿por qué no?

- no luces feliz, luces triste. Para ser alguien que se encontrará con el hombre que ama...

- estaré bien, descuida...tranquiliza la hija.

- ¿sabes? Ese chico, ese chico de verdad te ama.

- ¿quién? ¿Darien?

- Si, sé reconocer el amor, Rei. Tu padre me miraba de la misma forma en la que él te observa a ti- cuenta la señora Hino- y el dolor que vi ésta tarde en sus ojos...

- ¿ésta tarde? ¿vino hoy?

- Si. Antes de pasar por los chicos a la escuela. El dolor que vi en sus ojos, fue el mismo que vi en tu padre cuando moría, dolor por dejarte a ti y a mí- Explica la señora Hino- Te trajo esto.

Rei dudó pero tomó aquella carpeta. Era la demanda de divorcio firmada por él. Rei no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- esto es...¿firmó?- Dice incrédula la pelinegra

- Es lo que querías ¿no? A veces amar es dejar ir...

- Si, tienes razón...Es lo que quería- Acepta ella fingiendo sonreír- debo irme, Oka-san. Perderé el vuelo.

- buen viaje, hija...y ten cuidado, llueve, llueve como si el mismo cielo estuviera triste

Rei tomó su maleta y bajó las escaleras, en las manos se llevó aquella carpeta que su madre le entregara. Durante el trayecto analizaba una y otra vez aquellos papeles, Divorciados, finalmente estarían divorciados...

Casi había terminado de empacar sus cosas, mañana muy temprano regresaría a Londres, con su otra familia. Nunca lo había hecho feliz regresar a allá, pero ahora le era necesario hacerlo, necesitaba huir de todo lo que le recordara a Rei, a su Rei que desde ese día ya no lo sería más.

¿cómo sobrevivir al mundo sin su mujer? ¿cómo podría vivir con la idea de saber que ella amaría a alguien más? Jamás se había siquiera planteado eso, para él, la vida era Rei, su futuro, su presente, su pasado ¡todo su universo! era Rei.

A esas alturas de la noche no sabía si dejarla ir había sido lo correcto o lo más idiota que pudo haber hecho en la vida, pero no había marcha atrás.

Caminó a la cantina y tomó una botella de tinto, "el favorito de ella" . Maldición ¿acaso siempre sería así? ¿cada paso, cada palabra, cada pensamiento serían de ella? posiblemente sí, porque no mintió cuando le dijo a Rei que ella le pertenecía, pero también él le pertenecía a ella y eso no estaba a discusión.

Cuando se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá para beber directo de su botella un golpe en la puerta lo hizo ponerse de pie "Maldición" seguramente era Andrew para regañarlo por alguna de sus acciones, a últimas fechas ese rubio se había vuelto muy responsable.

Sin más remedio se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, sus ojos no daban abasto a lo que veían, era "ella" Rei, "su" Rei mojada de pies a cabeza, con un par de maletas en mano, seguramente con las que viajaría a Suiza.

- Rei...-La nombró para asegurarse que no fuera un cruel sueño.

- Firmaste...-Susurra ella aun respirando con dificultad, al parecer subió corriendo- Tú firmaste...

- A veces dejar partir o alejarse puede ser un acto de amor- Dice con dolor el pelinegro sin poder moverse de donde está.

- ¡al diablo con eso!- grita Rei mientras rompe en dos partes los papeles del divorcio- No me dejes ir, Darien. No me dejes ir nunca...

- Rei...- sus ojos no daban abasto a lo que veían

- Te amo, Darien. Intenté vivir sin ti, sin amarte. Pero eso ya no lo decido yo, lo decide mi corazón y ese es solo tuyo...

- Amor...

Ninguno de los dos pudo mantener su postura por más tiempo, él aprisionó con furia aquella cintura y ella se colgó de su cuello en un intento desesperado por no separarse nunca más.

Sus bocas se poseyeron con angustia y desesperación, apenas y pudieron cerrar la puerta del departamento que fue su último acto consiente antes de perderse, antes de devorarse.

Los botones de la camisa de Darien terminaron en el suelo junto con la prenda azul celeste, el vestido de Rei sufrió el mismo destino pero a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo que su cambio favorito quedara destrozado en el pasillo de aquel departamento, destino que también sufrió su ropa interior de encaje. Su desesperación por fundirse con él era bastante, era la única que tenía voz y voto en ese momento.

Sus bocas no parecían besarse, parecían devorarse, los labios ansiosos de Darien recorrían la perfecta desnudes de Rei, a su paso y de vez en cuanto sembraba algunos gritos de placer en la mujer bajo su cuerpo, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas, ninguno era consciente, solo eran sus cuerpos hablando, gritando su inmensa necesidad de poseerse.

Su boca se detuvo en la intimidad salada de aquella diosa de fuego, de aquella mujer que era su ama y esclava, que era su vida y su muerte. Nada le gustaba más que escuchar los gritos de placer que salían de aquellos labios rojos a cada milímetro recorrido por su lengua, nada le gustaba más que tenerla ahí, justo ahí, frete a él.

Cuando se perdió en su intimidad no tuvo obstáculo alguno, el cuerpo de ella volvía a recibirlo de la misma forma que lo hacía su corazón: sin reservas.

Aquella noche poco importó la lluvia o el viento, ni siquiera les importó que las maletas de Rei se hubieran quedado en el pasillo del departamento o que hubiera alguien esperando en el aeropuerto por ella, la verdad era que esa noche querían y necesitaban ser egoístas, solo querían pensar en ellos, solo querían amarse y lo hicieron, lo hicieron hasta el amanecer, lo hicieron hasta que en sus cuerpos menguaron las fuerzas pero para ese entonces los dos tenían bien claro a quién le pertenecía su corazón...

**¡Hola!**

**Pues...aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo de "La otra Mujer" ¿qué les ha parecido? Un poco largo para lo que sulo subir...pero creo que valió la pena ¿no?**

**Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me dejaron review esta semana, menos a Irais que no dejó nada :P**

**Diana, siendo una Mars fan espero que te guste el capitulito, sobre todo el final :P**

**Tea: Pues no lo perdonó con eso de recuperar a su familia...pero a veces una necesita otro tipo de pruebas ¿no?**

**plop: tal vez tuvimos un mucho de tensión pero...es porque hay formas muuuy interesantes de liberarla ;) y mira que los protagonistas lo hicieron de maravilla :D**

**Flakis: Pues aquí se puso AUN más neurotica nuestra Rei, pero creo que al final agarró la onda ¿no? ya ves a veces una tiende al melodrama :P**

**Matona: ¿donde andas, cadambas? Andas perdida en el Fandom y tus fans te extrañamos ehhh ¿alguien quiere capitulo nuevo de la marquesita? ¡Yo si!**

**Lector Silencioso: Creo que te he dejado mudo :P**

**Clararina María: sospecho que cuando leas este capitulo estaremos como en el 2014 o 2015, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión aunque te tocó leer un cachito antes de. **

**Charles: Amigo, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic que se que no es tu género favorito**

**Amigos y amigas, una pequeña nota antes de irme...**

**Me voy de vacaciones (no es broma...en serio LO JURO) y no estoy segura de tener oportunidad de publicar. Si encuentro en mi destino conexion y sobre todo forma de llevar a mi silvercita conmigo publicaré. Si no...nos vemos en la tercer semana de Marzo. En cuanto tenga oportunidad les subo el siguiente :D **

**Espero les guste mi capitulito y espero sus comentarios :D Esos los leo porque los leo :D**

**¡hasta la proxima!**


	36. Capitulo 36: Discordia

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 36**

**"discordia"**

Una vez más estoy sola en casa de los Spencer. Raymond no ha venido por aquí y para mi fortuna tampoco Danielle lo ha hecho. No he tenido noticias de Motoki quien seguramente se ha puesto de lado de Raymond y Dany ¿cómo juzgarlo? Tal vez yo también lo haría.

Satsu no me habla. Es fiel a su señora y a los hijos de mi padre y por lo tanto desde que se enteró quién soy en realidad me ha aplicado la ley del hielo. Por petición de Ray me sigue preparando alimentos, pero no más.

Como no tengo nada más que hacer, me dedico a inspeccionar la casa, la planta alta. Ésta casa tiene bastantes habitaciones, la mayoría de visitas. Creo que muy en el fondo mi padre planeaba llenarla de hijos de él y de Rei, supongo que fue Rei quien se negó a ello.

La habitación principal es la de "ella" y de mi padre, la más grande, la más hermosa. A la derecha, la habitación que siempre estuvo cerrada y que ahora comprendo era la de Danielle, de otro lado del pasillo, la habitación de Raymond, esa que está prácticamente vacía, ahora comprendo que es porque va a casarse con Sayuri y ha sacado casi todos sus objetos personales de ella. A la izquierda de la habitación principal, la otra habitación cerrada siempre con llave, ¿por qué estará así?

Veo también otras dos habitaciones con algunos objetos personales, hoy sé que una de ellas perteneció a Risa Hino, de la que pude ver su placa en el pequeño nicho a espaldas de la casa. ¿cómo murió? Imagino que fue la edad, pero a ciencia cierta no lo sé y con la falta de información que tengo, creo que nunca lo sabré.

Regreso a mi habitación para leer un poco, leer los diarios de mi padre, los diarios de Rei. En definitiva empiezo a creer que si el "hilo rojo del destino" existe, esos dos estuvieron atados desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos vieron la luz.

**Tokio 1994**

_Luego de haberse reconciliado, lo más lógico hubiera sido que Darien regresara a casa con Rei y los chicos, pero ellos jamás hacían las cosas con lógica; así que lo primero que hicieron a la mañana siguiente luego de despertar casi entrado el medio día fue tomar un vuelo a Rusia. Rei siempre había dicho que moría por conocer la plaza roja de Moscú, San Petersburgo, pero sobre todo el Museo Hermitage, pero con los chicos era difícil viajar así. Las razones de Darien fueron mucho menos honorables, solo quería un lugar lo suficientemente frío para no salir de la habitación del hotel durante todo el día._

_Se hospedaron en el hotel Metropol en Moscú y a Rei le fue bastante difícil convencer a Darien de salir de la cama, el invierno ruso era verdaderamente uno de los más helados que les había tocado soportar, pero compartir las noches entre los fuertes brazos de Darien ayudaba bastante, tanto que casi les era innecesaria la calefacción de la habitación._

_La Plaza Roja de Moscú impresionó a la dueña de la Editorial Fénix, estaba parada justo en el lugar donde estaban sepultados Lenin, Stanlin y el último Zar de Rusia "Ivan el terrible", aquel lugar impresionaría a cualquiera, incluyendo al Dueño del British International Bank que aun cuando había viajado por cientos de lugares, Rusia le sorprendía de entre todos._

_El museo histórico, pero sobre todo la catedral de San Basilio dejarían con los ojos abiertos a cualquiera, no por nada Stanlin había decidido dejarla en pie cuando estuvo en el poder, Darien agradecía al cielo tener una mujer que se dedicara a escribir y publicar libros, con ella a su lado no necesitaron guía de turistas._

_La pareja se trasladó a San Petersburgo, donde se hospedó en The Taleon Imperial Hotel. Era impensable que no pasaran al Museo Hermitage, justo el que se roba el corazón de Rei desde que supo de su existencia años atrás cuando era una muchachita que estudiaba historia en Yokohama bajo el cuidado de "La sirena" _

_Aquella ciudad era una de las más hermosas del viejo mundo, el tiempo no les fue suficiente para conocer todo lo que San Petersburgo les ofrecía. La residencia Spencer o la Hansford eran simples chozas ante la majestuosidad del palacio de invierno, el palacio de Catalina y su impresionante salón de ambar, o el palacio de Pavlovsk. Las calles de esa ciudad les maravillaron, la elegancia y belleza de ese lugar generaban algo en el aire e hacía sentir a esa pareja más y más enamorada._

_Definitivamente no podrían olvidar aquel paseo en barco por el río Moika o la entrada al museo de lo erótico, el cual terminó con el resto del tour ese día, casualmente al salir, los dos pelinegros tuvieron otro tipo de ideas para pasar la tarde y ninguna de esas ideas involucraba una entrada a un museo._

_Durante esos días, Rei no tuvo la migraña que la venía acompañando por las últimas dos semanas, Darien decía que podía tratarse de una migraña psicológica que había desaparecido al hacer lo que su corazón ordenaba: regresar a su lado._

_Cuando menos acordaron los días habían pasado y debían regresar a casa, a Tokio. Ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de informar a nadie de su reconciliación, fue por ello que ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Risa Hino fue la única que no se vio sorprendida con la noticia cuando llegaron a casa, parecía saberlo ya._

_Los Hansford felicitaron a sus amigos y Hotaru, Satsu y Danielle Saltaron con la noticia, Raymond tenía sus reservas, si, estaba feliz con la noticia, pero aun podía verse en aquella mirada amatista un poco de molestia por la debilidad de su padre al aceptar aquel divorcio. _

_Con el paso de los días, todo tomó su correcto sitio. Raymond estaba un poco menos receloso y Danielle dejó de tener batallas en el colegio con otros niños, aun seguía golpeando uno que otro niño en el parque, pero generalmente era para quitarse de encima a uno que otro bravucón que intentaba molestarla por ser niña, siempre terminaban lamentándolo._

_Casi todas las mañanas era Darien quien llevaba a los chicos al colegio, ese día el autobús escolar había pasado por ellos. La mujer de cabellos negros estaba ante el espejo del tocador terminando de arreglarse para ir a la editorial, su ceño lucía fruncido._

_- Aun así te ves hermosa- se escucha la voz de un pelinegro desde la cama_

_- Darien, despertaste- Se asusta ella._

_- ¿acaso pretendías salir de casa sin que me diera cuenta?- La interroga el hombre de pupilas azules levantándose y besando la mejilla rosada de la editora._

_- No es eso, es que anoche nos dormimos muy tarde_

_- "hoy" "hoy nos dormimos muy tarde" querida. Y creo que tu también deberías volver a la cama, luces pálida- murmura el pelinegro acariciando la frente de su mujer que se recarga en aquel torso fuerte._

_- Estoy bien, es solo ese dolor de cabeza- cuenta la mujer japonesa._

_- Desde que regresamos a Tokio te ha vuelto ese dolor de cabeza, deberíamos ir al médico. Tampoco te he visto comer muy bien, linda. Tal vez tengas algo en el estómago._

_- Te prometo que si no se me pasa en ésta semana iré a revisarme ¿te parece?- ofrece la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Eso dijiste la semana pasada..._

_- Ésta vez hablo en serio._

_Rei intentó sonreír pero algo perturbaba su rostro, algo que su pareja percibió al instante y enfrentó su cara a la de ella, elevando su barbilla._

_- Pero a ti te pasa algo más ¿qué ocurre?- Interroga el pelinegro poniéndose de frente a la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no vas a enojarte, o a sobresaltarte o..._

_- Rei, solo dilo._

_- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que cuando Damon llegó a apoyarme a la editorial para hacer la compra de derechos para publicar nuevas obras me dijiste que me asesorara legalmente, que lo revisara con Andrew o contigo?_

_- Si, también recuerdo que me mandaste al diablo, linda. Pero no estamos para reclamar cosas del pasado, ¿qué ocurre? ¿tiene eso algo que ver con que estuvieras en el estudio hasta tarde anoche?_

_- Si. Estuve revisando y... encontré que algunos de los nuevos derechos que habíamos comprado no están a nombre de la editorial- Cuenta la pelinegra._

_- ¿entonces a nombre de quién están?- él analiza el rostro de la mujer ante sus ojos, por aquella mirada que se desvía se da cuenta de la respuesta aun sin salir ésta de sus labios- Damon..._

_- él se hacía cargo de esa parte..._

_Los ojos azules de Darien se encolerizaron y prefirió dar media vuelta para evitar que su pareja viera lo desencajado de su rostro, el coraje y la indignación._

_- ¿qué obras son? _

_- Todas las de Mademoiselle Rosseau y algunas enciclopedias que habíamos tratado.._

_- trabajaste mucho para conseguir los derechos de esas obras, por años- dice intentando ocultar su coraje el hombre de ojos azules- ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?_

_- No presté atención a la parte legal, estaba tan ocupada con todo lo demás que...Lo olvidé._

_- Si él estuviera aun en Japón ya le hubiera roto la cara._

_- Seguramente así, pero recuerda que me prometiste no molestarte._

_- Rei, es tu editorial. Por lo que has trabajado por años. Siempre soñaste con publicar "Historia de un amor prohibido" o "Recuerdos de invierno"_

_- Tal vez no todo está perdido, amor. Quizás si yo hablo con Damon..._

_- No, no, no. Eso sí que no.- Protesta él._

_- Darien, de nuevo con tus...- el dedo índice de Darien se posó en los labios rojos de Rei mientras tiraba de aquella cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas._

_- ¿celos? Si, tal vez sí. Pero solo en parte, solo una pequeña parte de mi es de la que hablan los celos. La otra parte es la que me dice que no deberíamos traer al pasado de vuelta. _

_- Temes que él y yo..._

_- No. Jamás, Rei. Yo creo en ti y si tú me dices que no te interesa volver con él, yo te creo. Además, sé que me amas._

_- ¿qué te hace pensar que te amo?- Bromea Rei en un tono seductor al hombre bajo sus piernas mientras lo mira coqueta._

_- Tengo pruebas- Responde con lujuria en la voz el de ojos azules mientras desliza su mano por el talle de su pareja.- Pero ya hablando en serio, yo preferiría que ni tu ni yo tuviéramos más que ver con él. No es sano, además, tu y yo quedamos en que el pasado..._

_- Se quedaría en el pasado- Termina la frase la pelinegra._

_- Dejemos todo en manos de Andrew, él es el abogado y a pesar de ser un bromista de lo peor es un buen abogado. Te prometo que "Editorial fénix" publicará los libros de Mademoiselle Rosseau algún día. Incluso esa de "ángel caído"_

_- ¿qué tienes contra "ángel caído", amor?- Se ríe la pelinegra._

_- ¿te parece poco que la bella amiga de la protagonista se quede con ese tipo de cabellos blancos? Pudo quedarse con el guapo primo del rubio- Se indigna el banquero._

_- Darien, era solo una historia- explica ella recargando su cuerpo en el de él- Lo que pasa es que tu confundes a todos los personajes femeninos de cabello negro conmigo._

_- Si, y por lo tanto no me causa gracia que la bella pelinegra se quede con un tipo tan feo._

_- Celoso- Describe ella besando fugazmente los labios de él- Pero tal vez tengas razón. No creo q sea lo más sano del mundo charlar con Damon ahora, mejor hablemos con Andrew._

_- Te invito a desayunar- Ofrece el inglés- Se me antojan unas crepas con cajeta._

_- Es que no tengo mucho apetito..._

_- Anda, has comido muy mal éstos días.- Invita Darien_

_- No me he sentido bien, Debe ser la gastritis, por la presión de la editorial_

_- Pero eso se acabó, lo resolveremos. ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a desayunar que habrá que llevarle una buena dotación a Andrew para que acepte el caso_

_- vamos entonces- Acepta Rei poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de él._

_Luego de terminar de Arreglarse, ambos salieron a Le petit France, donde degustaron un par de crepas, Rei lucía aun pensativa, muy en el fondo no dejaba de recriminarse haber sido tan ingenua en el manejo de la editorial, la primera vez casi había llegado a la quiebra por no buscar ayuda, y ahora, por no haber hecho caso de aquellos consejos sobre asesoría legal tenía en riesgo los derechos de aquellas novelas por las que tanto había trabajado, esas que llevaba años deseando publicar._

_El desayuno no le cayó del todo bien. Al parecer la preocupación y el estres le estaban jugando una mala pasada, una que arruinaba su apetito y le dejaba algunos dolores de cabeza insoportables._

_Para su buena fortuna, Andrew era un gran tipo y accedió de inmediato apoyar a Rei con la compra de los derechos de las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau y de las enciclopedias que habían tramitado, para ello Andrew tendría que viajar y solo puso dos condiciones: Una, que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de los chicos Hansford durante su ausencia, ya que pensaba tomar esos días como una segunda luna de miel y viajar con Makoto, esta condición no le agradó para nada a Darien, pero terminó por aceptar, y la segunda fue que le llevaran una orden de crepas como esa que habían desayunado ellos, ya que para las nueve de la mañana Andrew ya moría de hambre._

_Una semana después, Andrew y Makoto se habían embarcado con Rumbo a Suiza, allí preguntarían a los señores Corbel, los padres de Damon por el chico y lo buscarían para hacerle una buena oferta económica, aunque algo hacía suponer a Rei que las cosas no serían tan fáciles._

_Risa y Hotaru estaban felices con la visita de los chicos Hansford, los cuales junto con Danielle y Raymond eran un verdadero torbellino, para suerte de todos, el jardín era lo suficientemente grande para que los chicos jugaran sin destrozar la casa, en los días que Andrew estuvo fuera, Darien no hizo por regresar a Londres, la verdad era que temía por la integridad de sus hijos y sobrinos, Rei no era precisamente un manantial de paciencia, además de ello, era el pretexto ideal para pasarlo con su mujer, a la que había extrañado tanto._

_Todo parecía ir con relativa normalidad en la casa Spencer (si se podía hablar de normalidad teniendo a cuatro chicos Hansford de visita) hasta un día en el que Rei comenzó a lucir meditabunda, llevaba días luciendo pálida y ese inseparable dolor de cabeza en ella que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, provocándole algunas ocasiones no poder retener nada en el estómago, el doctor prescribió algunos analgésicos especiales para la migraña, pero poco o nada hicieron por su estado de salud. _

_El malestar en Rei llegó a tal grado que comenzó a trabajar desde casa y no se paró por la editorial en un par de días. Darien estaba evidentemente preocupado, jamás había visto a Rei enferma, menos aún dejar de lado sus compromisos por algún malestar, recordaba que incluso cuando estaba esperando a Raymond y los dolores se le había presentado, había acudido a la escuela a presentar un examen y de allí habían marchado para el hospital, no era para menos que su compañero se sintiera así de preocupado, tanto que él también estaba trabajando desde casa, solo se retiraba un par de horas para ir al banco a firmar lo que tuviera que firmar y a revisar algunos pendientes, luego, volvía a casa para estar con Rei, a pesar de la insistencia de ella de decir que se sentía bien._

_Una mañana, Rei se había levantado casi al amanecer, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos días, el primer acto consiente de ella era correr al baño de la habitación para regresar absolutamente nada, y así era como pasaba los primeros cuarenta minutos de su día._

_Esa mañana sus cuarenta minutos se hicieron una hora y la hora se convirtió en hora y media. Desde el minuto cuarenta y uno Darien preguntaba cada cinco si todo estaba bien, recibiendo la respuesta de "todo bien, descuida", pero pasada la hora y media, nadie le respondió por lo que él terminó abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con su mujer aun ataviada en una bata de seda roja, sentada en el piso del baño con el rostro perdido en la nada. La llamó un par de veces, pero ella no lo escuchaba, no fue consciente de la presencia de su pareja hasta que la cálida mano de aquel hombre inglés se posó en la suya._

_- Darien...¿cuánto llevas aquí?_

_- Lo suficiente, linda. ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde estás?_

_- No lo sé...-Respondió con la mirada amatista perdida en la nada._

_- ¿cómo?_

_- Darien...Acabo de descubrir algo y no sé como lo vas a tomar..._

_- ¿qué pasa? No me asustes, Linda ¿estás bien?- Se preocupó el pelinegro_

_- Estoy embarazada...-Susurró la mujer japonesa extendiéndole el test que había estado escondiendo entre sus manos._

_- ¿qué?- preguntó el hombre de pupilas azules mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Amor, esa es una excelente noticia_

_- No, no lo es, Darien. No es una excelente noticia, no es una buena noticia, no es algo bueno- Dice Rei frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¿pero qué dices, Amor? Sé que no lo teníamos planeado, pero tampoco Danielle y Raymond lo fueron y creo que son lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida._

_- No entiendes nada- Bufa ella llevándose las manos a la frente- No entiendes absolutamente nada._

_- Pues entonces explícame, Rei. Porque no entiendo por que estás así, a mi la idea de ser padre de nuevo me encanta y..._

_- ¡es que no sé quién es el padre!_

_Un silencio en el baño de aquella habitación fue lo que aconteció luego de aquellas palabras en boca de Rei, un silencio que fue más largo e incomodo que cualquiera que hubiera habido antes entre ellos._

_- No te preocupes, hablaré con mi ginecólogo. Le pediré que me programe un legrado, aun no ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dice la mujer de ojos amatista intentando ponerse de pie, lo hubiera logrado si las manos fuertes de él no se lo impiden, obligándola a que lo mire directamente a los ojos._

_- No lo hagas- pide él casi como una súplica- No lo hagas, Rei, por favor._

_- Darien, es lo mejor, créeme._

_- No, Rei. No es lo mejor, es lo más práctico, si. Lo más rápido. Pero no es lo mejor. Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes ser padres de nuevo, pero a mí me hace muy feliz y sé que aunque lo niegas también a ti._

_- Ni siquiera sabes si es tu hijo de verdad. Tal vez sea de..._

_- Es mío- La interrumpe el inglés- Es mío y tuyo, Rei. Punto._

_- Pero no lo sabemos ¿qué pasará en un futuro? ¿podrás vivir con esa duda?_

_- No, no tengo dudas, Rei. Yo soy el padre- insiste él- tienes razón, tal vez no sabemos si lleva mi sangre o la de él. Pero el simple hecho de ser tuyo lo vuelve mío, amor. Y ya lo amo, igual que como amo a Danielle o a Raymond._

_- No lo sé, Darien...¿y si se parece a él? ¿y si...?_

_- Shhh- Coloca el de ojos azules su dedo índice sobre los labios de su pareja- No te hace bien preocuparte por esas pequeñeces. Mejor vuelve a la cama, te hará bien dormir un poco. Más tarde comeremos algo e iremos con el doctor, has estado tomando muchos medicamentos a últimas fechas, será mejor asegurarnos que todo marcha bien con nuestro pequeño._

_- Nuestro...-Repitió ella sonriendo tenuemente._

_Los fuertes brazos de Darien levantaron en peso el frágil cuerpo de Rei regresándola a la cama, ella se había aferrado a aquel cuello mientras perdía sus orbes amatista en los azules de él. "nuestro pequeño" se repetía una y otra vez. ¿de verdad él sentía a ese niño que acababa de anunciar su llegada como "Nuestro"? ¿podría Darien sobrevivir a la duda de su paternidad? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento, justo en ese momento no le importaba nada más que refugiarse en aquel abrazo que podía hacerla sentir segura..._

_Una parte de Rei había pretendido deshacerse de "eso" que habitaba en sus entrañas. Claro que lo pensó, claro que sintió por un momento que su vida sería más fácil si no estuviera embarazada. Ese no era un buen momento para traer un chico al mundo, ella pasaba ya los treinta años, hacía un buen rato se había olvidado de levantarse en la madrugada y tener que cambiar pañales. Jamás pensó en tener más de un hijo, cuando Danielle se anunció, parecía una buena idea, pero ahora... Ahora no le parecía tanto._

_Todas esas ideas, todos esos fantasmas desaparecieron de su mente cuando escuchó por primera vez el latido de ese pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre, dejó de ser "eso", de ser "el problema" para convertirse en su hijo, o hija. Ya que aun no sabían el sexo. _

_El doctor les dijo que todo iba perfectamente bien con aquel embarazo, recetó a Rei algunas vitaminas y le pidió ser cautelosa, de ahí en fuera, todo estaba de maravilla._

_Raymond y Danielle saltaron de felicidad con la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo hermanito. Risa y Hotaru felicitaron a la pareja y los pequeños chicos Hansford también se alegraron "uno más a la pandilla" agregó Motoki emocionado con la idea de tener otro chico más en su grupo de juegos._

_Esa misma noche, Rei telefoneó a Gea Spencer para darle la noticia. Tal vez tenía un buen rato sin verla, pero de verdad la apreciaba y se habían vuelto buenas amigas, lo suficiente para que Rei le contara sus verdaderos temores con ese embarazo. Gea no era una mujer cualquiera, era una mujer inteligente que sabía elegir las palabras adecuadas en el momento indicado._

_Le pidió a Rei que se relajara y que disfrutar esa etapa de su vida, que confiara en lo que tenía con Darien y que esperara un poco más. Después de todo habían superado bastantes cosas en todos esos años para que terminaran separados por algo tan absurdo como el material genético de aquel pequeño niño. No sabía por qué, pero cada que charlaba con Gea, sus fantasmas desaparecían y todo parecía estar bien, tal vez eso era lo que había heredado Darien de su madre, ya que también él era capaz de hacerla sentir protegida cuando lo tenía a su lado._

_No era que charlando con Risa no se sintiera bien, o que no le tuviera confianza, pero Risa no dejaba de ser su madre, una madre que no podía ser imparcial (tal vez tampoco la madre de Darien lo era) y la cuál tenía una visión un poco más limitada de las cosas, además. Rei había cambiado mucho desde que se separó de su madre en Osaka, tal vez era Gea quien la conocía mejor que la misma Risa Hino, porque Gea, con esos profundos ojos azules era capaz de ver en el interior mismo del alma de cualquiera._

_Dos semanas luego de que Andrew y Makoto viajaran a Suiza regresaron a Tokio, con buenas noticias, pero no las mejores._

_Habían encontrado a Damon que no estaba en Suiza, sino en Paris, hasta donde se trasladó el matrimonio Hansford. Damon había aceptado recibirlos, pero de ésta entrevista no salieron en los mejores términos. _

_Andrew ofreció una muy buena suma de dinero al hombre Suizo para que le revendiera los derechos de las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau y los de las enciclopedias europeas que habían tardado tanto en comprar. No podían demandarlo de fraude ya que luego de analizar las cosas descubrieron que efectivamente, Damon no había pagado aquellos derechos con el dinero de la editorial sino con el suyo y esto lo convertía legítimamente en el dueño de aquellas obras._

_La oferta de Andrew no hizo sino empeorar las cosas, el civilizado Damon desapareció en un dos por tres y poco, casi nada le importó que Makoto fuera con Andrew ya que les exigió que salieran de allí. Damon ni vendería ni cedería los derechos de las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau, sobre las de las enciclopedias dijo que él mismo se las obsequiaría a Rei como regalo por su reconciliación con Darien, pero sobre aquellas novelas que tanta ilusión le hacía a Rei publicar no pensaba ceder, las encerraría bajo llave y no verían la luz en Japón a menos que fuera importadas de las casas editoriales de Europa, como lo venían haciendo desde hacía años. En defensa de eso, Damon solo les dijo "ella arrancó mi corazón, es justo que yo también me quede con algo que le importe bastante" luego de eso les exigió a los Hansford que salieran de allí para nunca volver jamás._

_Rei estaba boquiabierta con aquel relato. Ese no era el Damon que ella había conocido, con el que había compartido una relación; pero no lo juzgaba, tal vez ella hubiera actuado muy similar, tal vez ella también hubiera intentado infringir a aquel que la hirió el mismo dolor, por lo que lo entendía._

_Darien por su parte se molestó bastante y dijo que entablarían un juicio por dichos derechos, Rei lo persuadió de lo contrario. Si, tal vez ella había soñado desde niña con publicar algún día esas obras, pero no estaba dispuesta a traer fantasmas a su nueva vida. Pelear con Damon significaba volver a verlo, dar explicaciones sobre su embarazo y eso no deseaba hacerlo, en primera porque era el acuerdo que ella y Darien habían pactado y en segunda por que no deseaba tener a Damon peleando los derechos de una paternidad de la que no estaba segura que no fuera dueño, era mejor poner tierra de por medio, aunque eso significara renunciar al sueño de ver el logo de editorial fénix en las obras de Mademoiselle Rosseau._

_Cuando Rei cumplió los cuatro meses de embarazo, Darien tuvo que viajar a Londres, hacía meses que no se paraba por allá y sabía que aunque no lo deseaba tenía que volver. Pero no se quedaría mucho, solo un acto de presencia, tal vez una o dos semanas y luego buscaría cualquier pretexto para volver al lado de Rei._

_No pudo evitar sentir aquella opresión en el pecho cuando se despidió de su mujer que apenas y lucía un poco más abultada de abdomen. Aunque llevaba más de una década dividiendo su vida entre Londres y Tokio, no había podido deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación, de esa angustia terrible cada que tenía que despedirse de Rei, a veces su lado fatalista lo hacía pensar que nunca más volvería a verla._

_La casa en Londres seguía tal y como la recordaba: fría, taciturna y con olor a todo, menos a un hogar. Tal vez en gran medida él era el culpable._

_Era sábado por la mañana, los chicos no habían tenido escuela y fue Rini, la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas la que lo recibió, corriendo hacia él, abrazándose emocionada como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si él fuera su faro._

_- ¡Señor Spencer!- Lo llama_

_- Rini, no me llames así. Soy tu padre, recuérdalo. _

_- Es verdad, es que aun no me acostumbro- Se disculpa la niña._

_Él la mira con ojos melancólicos y se arrodilla a su altura acariciando su cabello._

_- Creo que no nos hemos visto lo suficiente para que me tengas confianza ¿verdad?_

_La pequeña guarda silencio._

_- Lo lamento, hija. ¿qué te parece si luego de desayunar vamos al parque? Tú, Henry y yo._

_- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, querido. - Lo llama una rubia mujer de largas coletas desde la escalera, tiene el ceño fruncido, luce molesta- Gracias por avisarme que llegarías._

_- Lo lamento, Serena. Iba a llegar muy temprano, no quise molestar a nadie._

_- Claro..._

_- Pero si lo deseas también eres bienvenida, iremos al parque._

_- ¡Si, mami! Vamos- pide la chiquilla de cabellos rosas._

_- Me hará bien salir un poco distraerme- Acepta Serena._

_- Bien- Confirma el señor Spencer- Iré a darme una ducha, y los veo en el recibidor en media hora._

_Él subió sin más explicaciones, Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Una vez más volvía sin un "hola amor" sin un beso apasionado, sin la más mínima muestra de ternura ¿qué le pasaba cada que partía a Tokio? No lo sabía, pero debía ser algo muy fuerte para enviarle a ese hombre de regreso. ¿a dónde se había ido el Darien que si bien no lucía enamorado si se veía tierno y cariñoso? Ni una gota de deseo por ella en su mirada. Seguramente se trataba de otra, si. De otra ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá con ella? ¿un par de meses? ¿un par de años? ¿cuánto? ¿quién? ¿cómo era ella? Porque si de algo estaba segura era que se trataba de otra mujer._

_Henry se negó a ir con sus padres y su hermana adoptiva al parque. Argumentó que ya era lo suficientemente grandecito para esas niñerías y sin más ni más salió de la casa dando un portazo. _

_Mientras Rini jugaba en el carrusel, Serena le contó a Darien sobre el comportamiento de Henry, su rebeldía, sus problemas académicos. Le prometió que hablaría con él y que lo resolverían, si claro. Como si su palabra y su opinión valieran de algo del otro lado del globo._

_Volvieron caída la noche. Habían pasado la tarde comiendo algodones de azúcar y Hot dogs. Cuando entraron a casa, Rini estaba profundamente dormida por el cansancio, su padre la cargaba en peso y ninguno de los dos adultos hablaba. _

_Darien dijo que acostaría a Rini y subió sin decir más. Serena lo miró alejarse, se acercó a la cantina y se sirvió un vodka en las rocas. El quinto del día. Necesitaba armarse de valor. Necesitaba decir todo lo que tenía que decir, luego de llegar al séptimo vodka subió a la habitación. Darien estaba ya vestido con sus pantalones grises y su camisa de resaque. se había lavado ya los dientes y acomodado en su sitio de la cama. Serena entró y caminó hacia él, insinuante, sugestiva, deseosa._

_Él abrió sus ojos como platos. Casi había olvidado con todo lo vivido en Tokio que poco antes de que él volviera a "su casa", las cosas pretendían empezar a marchar bien entre él y Serena. -Diablos- Pensó para sí. Jamás debió darle esperanzas, jamás debió de..._

_- Darien...¿en dónde estás?- Interrogó Serena con voz bajita_

_- ¿eh?- No la había escuchado para nada._

_- Estoy aquí, ebria, dispuesta, deseosa y tu, estás del otro lado del mundo- chilla en un reclamo la mujer de las coletas rubias- ¿qué te pasa?_

_- Lo siento, Serena. Estoy cansado, eso es todo._

_- Curiosamente cada que regresas de Japón vienes cansado, cansadísimo. Tanto como para no tocarme un solo cabello._

_- Duerme, por favor. Estás ebria_

_- ¡al diablo!- Escupe ella en un grito- Quiero tener sexo con mi marido que ha estado fuera por meses ¿es eso mucho pedir?_

_- Hoy no, Serena. Por favor._

_- ¿qué fue lo que cambió, Darien? ¿qué es diferente de cuando te fuiste? Unos días antes de que te fueras las cosas parecían empezar a lucir bien, dijiste que lo intentaríamos y ahora. Ahora veo al mismo hombre arrogante que se niega a tocarme ¡con un demonio! ¿cuándo vas a perdonarme haberte engañado?_

_- Serena, por milésima vez. No es eso. Estoy cansado, duerme, por favor._

_- ¡no! ¡no quiero dormir! Quiero hablar, ¡quiero respuestas!_

_Los ojos azules de él se volvieron turbios. La miró con coraje, estaba cansado y el noventa por ciento de su ser deseaba estar del otro lado del globo, con su mujer, con su verdadera mujer. El otro diez se detenía por Henry y por esa pequeña niña que le había robado el corazón._

_- De acuerdo. Hablemos ¿de qué quieres hablar, Serena?_

_Ella se sorprendió. No esperaba que él aceptara la confrontación. No después de tantos años._

_- ¿por qué no me tocas? ¿por qué no quieres hacerme el amor? ¡y al diablo con eso de que estás cansado que no te lo creo!_

_- Simplemente no puedo, Serena. Perdóname. No puedo tocarte- no después de haber regresado con "ella"- Esa es la verdad._

_- ¿no te parezco hermosa? ¡por dios, Darien! Cientos de hombres matarían por estar conmigo. Y tú, tú que me tienes aquí, frente a ti, dispuesta a todo...me rechazas._

_- Serena. No estoy diciendo que no me parezcas linda, me lo pareces, de verdad. Eres hermosa, guapa. Pero...no puedo._

_- ¿vas a decirme luego de aquella noche que tienes problemas físicos?- Reclama ella._

_Darien se queda callado, si "esa noche" la noche en la que cedió a sus más bajos instintos, al coraje, a los celos de saber a su diosa de fuego con otro, al despecho. Jamás se perdonaría por "esa noche"_

_- No son problemas físicos, es que...No te amo._

_- Dime algo nuevo- pone los ojos en blanco la rubia._

_- ¿cómo?_

_- Sé que no me amas ¿pero no desearme? No entiendo por qué no me deseas. Soy hermosa, Darien. ¡sé lo que tengo! ¡sé lo que soy! Y tu rechazo no es más que un golpe a mi orgullo_

_- Serena, entiéndeme..._

_- ¿entenderte? ¿entenderte? ¡llevo trece años entendiéndote, carajo!_

_- La verdad...es que no te amo, Serena...Y tal vez..._

_- No, ni se te ocurra. Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es "NO" No voy a divorciarme, no voy a separarme y no voy a ser la burla de la sociedad de Londres o la de California._

_- Serena...¿para qué queremos un matrimonio sin amor?_

_- No somos el primero ni el único matrimonio sin amor, querido. ¿y sabes qué? Si no vas a tocarme creo que lo mejor será conseguir a alguien que si lo quiera._

_¿estaba hablando Serena de tener un amante? A Darien le sorprendieron aquellas palabras. Pero no dijo nada y eso fue lo que más le dolió a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios: Su silencio, Su indiferencias._

_- Buenas noches, Serena..._

_- Púdrete._

_Aquella noche ambos tardaron en dormir, pero por diversas Razones: ella, lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas eran de orgullo, de amor propio ¿por qué él no podía amarla? ¿por qué no la deseaba?._

_Darien por otro lado maldecía que ella no le hubiera tomado la palabra, sabía que si era ella la que proponía el divorcio, Henry Smith no tendría por qué negarse y su padre ¿su padre qué podría hacer contra la voluntad de su nuera? Divorcio...libertad, libertad...Le parecía algo utópico y hermoso, sabía que su utopía lo conducía a unos brazos cálidos con olor a fresas e incienso en una casa a las orillas de Tokio, en el mismo paraíso, allí era donde se encontraban resguardados los verdaderos tesoros de Darien Spencer, lo que más le importaba en esta vida: Su familia._

_Durante sus días en Londres pudo hablar con Henry. Se sintió infinitamente culpable cuando el chico le confesó lo solo que se sentía, la falta que le hacía su padre y lo confundido que estaba. _

_En esos días practicó Baseball junto con Henry y tomó el té con Rini, no pudo dejar de causarle gracia ver a esa pequeña niña. Prácticamente era de la edad de Danielle pero ni en sueños Danielle se pondría a tomar el té con sus muñecas, por el contrario, sus muñecas solían ser las damiselas en peligro cuando jugaban a "los piratas de fuego" y los juegos de té de porcelana china que él le había comprado casi siempre terminan siendo los botines, ¿qué podía hacer? Danielle era un alma aventurera, igual que su madre...Rei...ah, cómo extrañaba a Rei, cuando dormía lejos de ella su sueño siempre era perturbador, y en esas semanas en Londres las pesadillas lo aquejaron una, otra y otra vez._

_Esa mañana ella se había enfundado en una blusa algo holgada de gasa y su falda ajustada, era una de las últimas veces que podría usar esa falda en un buen tiempo, los kilos en sus caderas a consecuencia de su embarazo empezaban a hacerse presentes, Tal vez por la espalda nadie notaría la diferencia, pero por el frente era más que notorio el abultado abdomen de Rei Hino, dueña de "Editorial fénix" quien a las once de la mañana y con unos cuantos kilos encima tenía temblando a toda la editorial cada que escuchaban sus tacones acercarse ¿quién había dicho que las embarazadas se ponen somnolientas? Rei no paraba de dar órdenes y mandar y llamar, y decir y gritar desde las nueve de la mañana, cada que la señora Spencer se ponía así de desesperante era clara señal de que el Señor Spencer había salido de viaje otra vez y la verdad era que tenían razón. Esa punzada en el corazón cada que él se subía a un avión._

_Ahora encerrada en su oficina y hablando molesta con alguien por teléfono daba vueltas como león enjaulado, quien sea que fuera la persona del otro lado del teléfono había amanecido con el pie izquierdo._

_- Te dije que no, no quiero esas fotos en la portada- renegaba- No, no me importa, ya les dije que no las quiero y no las quiero. Punto_

_Siguió hablando y luego se puso de frente a la ventana, la inmensa ciudad de Tokio temblaba ante su voz._

_- No, Tengo. Es mi proyecto, mi idea, mi trabajo y..._

_Un aroma bastante conocido llegó a su nariz, un aroma fresco, un aroma a él._

_Se giró para darse media vuelta sin importarle lo que decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono._

_- Darien...-Sonrió mientras dejaba caer el teléfono sobre el escritorio sin apagarlo siquiera- No sabía que llegarías tan pronto, si hubiera sabido yo pude pasar por ti al aeropuerto y..._

_- shhh.- coloca él su dedo índice sobre los labios rojos de su mujer mientras acerca su cuerpo al redondo de ella y la acerca hacia si con la mano libre- Señora Spencer, calma. Existen los taxis, tomé uno. Además, usted no debería estar manejando a estas alturas. Supe que despediste al chofer que te contraté_

_- Darien- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego pone los ojos en blanco- No soy una inútil, sé manejar. Además, aun no estoy tan gorda, aun puedo tomar el volante, son solo cinco meses..._

_- Sabes el pavor que me da que manejes así- Regaña con voz dulce el pelinegro mientras aprisiona ahora con las dos manos a Rei- Sobre todo cuando estoy lejos. La última vez..._

_No pudo terminar su oración. La última vez que ella había estado embarazada casi muere debido a un conductor ebrio y él no estuvo allí para hacer algo._

_- Si algo te hubiera pasado, Rei...yo me muero, te juro que..._

_- Estoy bien, en serio- Tranquiliza ella evidentemente conmovida al ver el miedo en aquellos ojos azules- Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, Makoto fue a casa por mi y ella condujo mi auto hasta la editorial, Dijo que Andrew pasaría por ella más tarde, pero yo la verdad creo que es igual de paranoica que tu y teme que algo me pase._

_- Nos preocupamos por ti, amor- Explica él mientras besa la frente de Rei y hunde su nariz en aquella cabellera obscura- ah, cómo extrañé éste aroma..._

_- Y yo el tuyo- Responde Rei perdiéndose en aquel cálido abrazo, aspirando la colonia fresca y varonil de ese hombre._

_- Ven, es tarde. Te invito a comer...-Dice él con voz suave mientras se separa un poco de aquella mujer y toma su mano- Se me antoja comer en Le petit france._

_- Pero Darien, los chicos..._

_- Hablé con Andrew, él los llevará a casa. Muero de ganas por verlos, pero moría aun más por verte a ti...a ustedes- Corrige él mientras acaricia el abdomen de Rei._

_- oh, Rayos- Interrumpe con voz decepcionada la mujer de ojos amatista- Darien, la comida tendrá que esperar. Debo estar en consulta médica en media hora. Chequeo de rutina._

_- Lo sé. Por eso llegué antes, aunque recordaba que tu cita era a las cinco- Se extraña el hombre de ojos azules- Lo anoté en mi agenda._

_El rostro de ella se enterneció, jamás creyó que él lo recordaría. La cita anterior, cuando fueron al doctor ella solo apartó la cita con la recepcionista, no lo vio anotar nada, lo había recordado._

_- Si, lo era. Pero la doctora irá a un congreso y cambiaron mi cita para más temprano_

_- Ya veo, suerte que llegué a tiempo, ¿nos vamos? _

_- Si, vamos..._

_Los dos salieron de la editorial. Para suerte de la pareja era viernes y tendrían todo el fin de semana para pasarla juntos. Se habían extrañado tanto._

_Durante la cita médica a doctora les indicó que las cosas marchaban de maravilla. La consulta anterior habían intentado ver el sexo del bebé pero les había sido imposible. Rei había manifestado que le gustaría que fuera un niño, pero Darien votaba por una niña, una niña hermosa con los ojos amatista y el rostro su madre, muy en el fondo Rei no dejaba de temer que aquel pequeño no llevara la sangre de él, que fuera idéntico a Damon y que eso no les permitiera ser felices...la sola idea la aterraba, enturbiaba su mirada, pero cada que esto pasaba, una presión en su mano la hacía salir de su tortura, él estaba a su lado y esa sonrisa de "te amo" la hacía estremecerse, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado ¿la amaría él lo suficiente para seguir a su lado si aquel pequeño no fuera un Spencer? Definitivamente jamás hubiera deseado tener un tercer hijo- con Danielle y Raymond tenía bastante- pero si hubiera tenido elección, definitivamente hubiera esperado un tiempo más, pero sobre todo, hubiera elegido por sobre todas las cosas que el padre fuera Darien._

_Al salir de consulta, de pronto no era comida de "Le petit France" lo que venía a la mente de Rei, moría por una lasaña, una con mucho queso, Darien sonrió y la llevó a luiggi´s. Su restaurante de comida italiana favorita, pero sobre todo, un lugar perfecto para pasarla bien, juntos los dos, a solas._

_"Luiggi´s" Era pequeño, pero no por ello poco agradable. El cocinero reconocía perfectamente a los Spencer y les tenía reservado un privado para que comieran con tranquilidad. La mirada de Rei estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, él pudo percatarse de eso, pero no tocó el tema hasta que su lasaña y el espagueti con mariscos estuvieron servidos sobre la mesa._

_- ¿qué ocurre, Rei?- Interroga él._

_- Nada ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- Estas distante desde que salimos de consulta ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_Un silencio y ella desvía la mirada._

_- Rei...Sin mentiras ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Un pequeño suspiro de ella y luego toma valor, si, ella, la mujer que hace menos de una hora estaba gritándole a alguien por el teléfono y que tenía temblando a toda la editorial._

_- Es solo que..-hace una pausa- Conforme más pasa el tiempo y se acerca la hora del nacimiento de...del bebé, me preocupa que pueda pasar, cómo reaccionarás si..._

_- Preferiría que no terminaras la frase, Rei. Sé hacia dónde vas- Lo interrumpe el inglés- Primera corrección: No es "el bebé", la doctora nos confirmó que es una nena que está sana y sobre todo que es nuestra. Yo tampoco sé si lleva mi sangre o no, y no me interesa averiguarlo, porque la amaré igual que a Raymond y a Danielle y no quiero que te preocupes por pequeñeces, la doctora dijo que estás bien, pero también dijo que debes de estar tranquila, dormir y comer bien, así que recomiendo comas tu lasaña y te olvides de esas cosas._

_- Darien, hablo en serio- Corta ella- ¿de verdad podrás amar a un hijo que no es tuyo?_

_Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de él. De pronto le vienen a la mente Henry y Rini, esos chicos que también eran sus hijos._

_- Rei...¿cuánto hace que estamos juntos?- Responde con otra pregunta el de ojos azules- ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Tal vez otro hombre, cualquiera te diría que no. Pero para mí la genética no es un requisito para sentir amor por un hijo. Te amo y esa es razón suficiente._

_- pero...-Duda un segundo y se toma el tiempo para elegir sus palabras- Pero eres un celoso, Darien. Jamás has podido lidiar bien con eso, lo sabes ¿podrás lidiar con ver rasgos míos y rasgos de alguien más en otro rostro?_

_Aquella última pregunta le dolió un poco en el alma a ambos._

_- Si, soy celoso. Lo acepto, no soy muy bueno lidiando con los celos, pero en verdad te amo y para mi no hay nada más importante que eso, Rei. Tu eres mi vida, los chicos y tu son mi vida. Para mí, con que ellos lleven tu sangre son razón suficiente para amarlos con todas mis fuerzas- Explica decidido el pelinegro._

_- Darien...- nombra complacida la mujer de ojos amatista mientras sus ventanas se llenan de lágrimas y se maldice por tanta sensibilidad, ella no es así._

_- Te amo, Rei Hino...Nada más importa- Insiste él tomando la fina mano de porcelana entre las suyas y depositando un beso en sus nudillos- Deja de pensar en esas tonterías ¿quieres? todo lo que tu sientes se lo transmites a Bridget_

_- ¡Bridget!- ríe sorprendida la pelinegra_

_- Si, Bridget. _

_- Como la diosa celta- Medita con una media sonrisa la pelinegra._

_- Durante mis semanas en Inglaterra estuve pensando nombres y Bridget me encantaría, creo que le quedaría perfecto, ¿no lo crees?_

_- Había pensado en Risa, como mi madre- Confiesa la de ojos amatista_

_- Entonces que sea Risa Bridget- Ofrece con voz suave el de ojos zafiro._

_- Risa Bridtet...me gusta- Sonríe relajada la mujer de cabello negro, como si con ese nombre ahuyentara sus miedos, los más terribles_

_- Que bueno que te guste, sino me hubiera visto en aprietos con esto- Ríe apenado el pelinegro sacando de su saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, su mujer lo mira extrañado- Lo lamento, éste no es para ti, querida. No te emociones_

_Rei lo mira dudosa. ¿un regalo que no es para ella? en más de una década jamás lo había hecho. Luego abre la cajita y sonríe emocionada, Es una pequeña esclava de oro blanco con pequeñas rosas y lirios como eslabones y una pequeña placa con el nombre de "Bridget Spencer", ella levanta la vista y sonríe con los ojos iluminados, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios._

_- ¿y si hubiera sido un niño?- Inquiere interesada_

_- Te dije que sería una niña.- responde con arrogancia el banquero_

_- ¿cómo pudiste estar tan seguro?_

_- Rei...te conozco. Conozco tu cuerpo mejor que nadie, tus gestos, toda tu. Te he observado y tiendes a comer chocolates, no helado como cuando Raymond. La forma de tu abdomen es muy similar a la que tenía cuando Dany venía en camino._

_- Así que te la has pasado inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza todos estos meses, pervertido- Se burla Rei relajando la charla._

_- Querida, me la he pasado los últimos quince años inspeccionándote de pies a cabeza y debo aceptar que no con las más nobles intenciones._

_- ¿está coqueteando conmigo, Señor Spencer?- Interroga con voz aterciopelada la editora._

_- siempre, señora Spencer- Responde en el mismo tono el banquero sin poder ocultar su deseo._

_- Vamos a casa...se hace tarde- Corta Rei_

_Llaman al mesero y él paga la cuenta para salir ambos del restaurante italiano, luego él abre la puerta del coche y ayuda a subir a Rei con cuidado, cuando él por fin enciende la marcha del auto ella susurra muy bajito recargando su cabeza en el hombro fuerte de él._

_- Es una lástima que tengamos que ir a casa...En éste momento lo que más se me antoja es estar contigo a solas, alejados del mundo, metidos en una tina con burbujas- confiesa con los ojos cerrados la pelinegra._

_Él la mira con un destello malicioso en el rostro y luego de besar su mano de marfil arranca el coche sin decir nada._

_El cansancio era notorio en Rei, no tanto por su estado de gravidez sino por la ausencia de esos brazos aprisionándola contra su torso desnudo que la cobijaran por las noches, la ausencia de él le causaba insomnio, aun contra su voluntad por lo que al subir al carro y luego de charlar un poco ella cabeceó y quedó profundamente dormida, el conductor del auto sonrió para sí y bajando un poco el volumen del estéreo del carro acarició aquella mejilla porcelana._

_Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque sintió que se movía, no se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que estaba entre sus brazos, solo así justificaba el haberse quedado dormida tan profundamente, perdida en el aroma fresco de él._

_- Darien..._

_- Shh, te quedaste dormida- Explica él besando la frente de su mujer._

_- ¿dónde estamos?_

_- Recordé que no le había regresado a los Hansford las llaves del departamento y...recordé que tienen una tina inmensa- Cuenta él con malicia._

_- Pero, Dany...Ray...y..._

_- Le marqué a tu madre antes de entrar a tu oficina, le pedí que cuidara de los chicos ésta noche, también quería estar a solas contigo y parece que pensamos igual..._

_La mujer de ojos amatista sonrió para si misma acariciando la mejilla de él mientras entraban al departamento. Ninguno dijo nada por un par de minutos, hasta que él la condujo a la habitación principal y la depositó en la cama con cuidado._

_La mirada amatista de Rei se torno brumosa, sus pupilas se dilataron y miró con maldad al hombre frente a ella, tirándolo de la camisa hacía ella. Él al estar cerca no pudo evitar que la gravedad lo amarrara a sus labios rojos y la besó primero suave y luego desesperadamente, ¡cómo deseaba a esa mujer bajo su cuerpo! Ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa clara de él, pero su misiva fue detenida por el dueño de la camisa, ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse._

_- ¿qué pasa?- Se confundió Rei, era la primera vez en todos esos años que él la detenía._

_- Espera un poco. Iré al auto por mi maleta- Se excusa él_

_- ¿qué? ¿no puedes ir después?- Se impacienta ella indignada intentando continuar su misiva_

_- No, no puedo ir después- Asegura el pelinegro convencido- Rei, llevo semanas sin verte, sin tocarte...sin estar contigo._

_Ella lo observó con ojos de "es de lo que intento hablarte"_

_- Te traje algunos obsequios y de paso a la editorial también compré algunas cosas de comer- Cuenta él observándola frustrado._

_- No quiero obsequios, te quiero a ti, ahora- Se desespera ella._

_- Tranquila, Señora Spencer. No tardaré más de diez minutos...Creo que podrá esperar...-susurra él besando delicadamente los labios de ella, y luego apresurándose a la entrada de la habitación, si ella volvía a tocarlo una vez más seguramente no bajaría al estacionamiento y ambos morirían de hambre, así que tuvo que ignorar a sus instintos y salir de la habitación y del departamento._

_- Llevo semanas esperándote- Bufó indignada ella- Pero me las has de pagar..._

_Rei se tumbó sobre la cama de nueva cuenta, frustrada, indignada por tener que esperar aun más para estar con su hombre. ¡había esperado lo suficiente! estaba ansiosa y a ese momento de su embarazo la lujuria era su peor enemiga cuando él no estaba cerca. Soltó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y abrió el cajón del buró, tenía algo de hambre y sabía que Darien siempre guardaba chocolates en sus cajones. Algunas cosas de él seguían en aquel departamento y los chocolates debían ser una de ellas._

_Inspeccionó el buró en busca de golosinas, pero para su sorpresa, no eran golosinas lo que había allí, eran fotos de ella, de ellos, de ellos como familia con los chicos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Esas fotografías debió de tenerlas todo el tiempo con él mientras estuvieron separados ¿sería que cuando estaba lejos de ellos les seguía pensando? ¿sería que él se sintió tan perdido como ella en esos meses de estar lejos el uno del otro?_

_- Así que inspeccionando mis cajones- Se finge ofendido el pelinegro que la miraba desde la puerta._

_- Si, lo hago- Dice con cinismo la pelinegra aun con las fotos en sus manos- lindas fotos..._

_- ¿esas? No son nada importante- Responde él mirando a Rei con mirada burlona, ella separa su vista de las fotos y lo observa con una mirada furiosa, en solo un par de segundos los ojos de Rei sacaban chispas- Solo son fotos de mi razón de vivir, tu sabes...nada del otro mundo._

_- Justo a tiempo, Señor Spencer..._

_- ¿en qué nos quedamos?- pregunta con voz juguetona el pelinegro sentándose junto a su pareja, en el borde de la cama._

_- Nada importante...Solo un par de semanas de lujuria acumulada- Responde Rei en el mismo tono intentando ponerse de pie, pero en vano. Él la detiene con ambas manos y clava sus orbes en los de ella._

_- Tendremos que resolverlo...-Se saborea él acercando su rostro al de ella._

_- Señor Spencer, no soy una mujer fácil- Lo riñe ella apartándose de él y levantándose de la cama._

_- Pero ¿qué?_

_- Primero voy a darme un baño de burbujas...- cuenta ella con los ojos encendidos mientras se muerde un labio y se deshace de su blusa y su falda. Luego da media vuelta y entra al baño de la habitación, un par de segundos después son exiliados por la puerta un brasier color hueso y unas pantaletas a juego, él se atragantó y no pudo conservar sus nervios intactos, se apresuró a alcanzarla a paso veloz._

_Al entrar al baño encontró a Rei sumergida en aquel Jacuzzi, con el cabello recogido en alto. Era el único momento en que se permitía descubrir su cuelo. Él sonrió a ver el espectáculo casi erótico ante su mirada._

_Se desabrochó la camisa y se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos para hacer compañía a su mujer metiéndose en la tina para colocarse detras de ella. tomó una esponja y comenzó a masajear su espalda color marfil con delicadeza, ella disfrutaba aquel toque sobre su piel. Las callosas manos de él se fueron recorriendo hacia el frente, acariciando su cuello, su clavícula, sus senos. A cada centímetro avanzado despertaba ligeros gemidos en aquella mujer. Sus manos se perdieron bajo el agua, acariciado sitios prohibidos, sitios que ardían, sitios que lo añoraban. _

_Rei se giró para encontrarse con aquellos labios que tanto amaba y perderse en un beso, un beso lento pero hambriento, tierno pero apasionado, era todo y nada, era su vida y su muerte._

_Salieron del jacuzzi unos momentos después. Darien envolvió cariñosamente a aquella mujer en una bata de baño como si fuera el objeto más preciado del universo, aunque para él, lo era en realidad._

_Él la recostó en aquella cama con toda la precaución del mundo. Si, moría por perderse en aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba, pero necesitaba tomarse el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido arrancado de esos labios rojos._

_Con sus labios secó cada gota de agua de aquella piel de terciopelo, haciendo énfasis en las puntas de sus senos, en el perfil de su abdomen, en el paraíso de sus llanuras. Cuando la temperatura llegaba al punto de ebullición en sus pieles, él se perdió en su profundidad, profundidad que lo recibió con agrado, con placer. Disfrutaban cada caricia, cada movimiento, cada beso. Él adoraba poseer su intimidad, perderse en su mar que ardía, era el lugar más ardiente sobre la tierra y a la vez su lugar favorito._

_Ese día se disfrutaron, hasta el anochecer, hasta que sus fuerzas menguaron y sus cuerpos no pudieron más, luego se quedaron abrazados uno cerca del otro. Fue el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones y luego el latir pausado lo que los arrulló. Esa noche ninguno de ellos tuvo pesadilla alguna, ninguno de ellos sintió preocupación. Estado juntos el mundo podía detenerse y ambos sabían que todo estaría bien._

_Extrañamente para ella, para él, no había un bálsamo mejor para sus preocupaciones que el tener a su lado a la persona amada. Esa noche Darien no se preocupó por los chantajes de su padre o las escenas de Serena y Rei no pensó ni un solo segundo en sus miedos sobre la paternidad de esa pequeña que se gestaba en su vientre, estando juntos, ambos tenían la sensación de que todo estaría bien ¿pero de verdad lo estaría?..._

**_Hola, chic s. Luego de un merecido descanso, volvemos a publicar, espero les guste este pequeño capitulo de regreso con escenas hot incluídas. Como vengo amenazando, el final se acerca...tic tac...(ay como que tuve un deja vu) juro que aun no tengo el final escrito y tampoco decidido ¿sugerencias?_**

**_¡Nos vemos la proxima semana!_**


	37. Bridget

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 37**

**Bridget**

Estoy de nueva cuenta sola en casa de los Spencer, Raymond no ha venido por aquí. A veces he visto que Satsu viene y saca ropa de su habitación en una maleta y la entrega a un chofer porque he estado atenta a su llegada y no le he visto desde hace días, pero si a un chofer de la Editorial. Danielle no se ha parado por aquí (cosa que me hace muy feliz) y de Rei tampoco he tenido noticia alguna, no sé si ellos si pero creo que eso no lo sabré.

Motoki no me ha buscado, no lo juzgo. Debe sentirse molesto conmigo por haberlo engañado, por haberle mentido sobre quién soy pero nada puedo hacer al respecto.

Estoy en la sala leyendo uno de los libros de "La otra Mujer", en éste cuenta la historia de un matrimonio que sobrevivió a una infidelidad y a un hijo de aquella infidelidad ¿se tratará de la historia de mi padre y Rei? ¿finalmente descubrieron que el hijo...hija que ella esperaba era de Damon? ¿cómo habrá reaccionado mi padre? y la pregunta del millón ¿dónde está esa chica?

Si me pongo a sacar cuentas, no debe pasar de los veinte años, lo más lógico es que esté con su madre, pero no es así. Ha sido apenas hasta hace un par de días que me enteré de su existencia ¿o es que jamás existió? ¿y si algo pasó con el embarazo de Rei? ¿y si al final las cosas no llegaron a su término? ¿y si Rei perdió a ese bebé?

No entiendo tantas cosas y ahora no está ella para responderme al menos a medias ninguna de todas esas cosas ¿dónde estará Rei?

Me levanto porque escucho a alguien tocar la puerta del otro lado, abro y es un florista, uno que trae un arreglo que bien podrías manejar hasta Londres sin problema alguno. Es un arreglo con rosas rojas y lirios casa blanca. Lo recibo y pido que lo lleven a la sala. Cuando me quedo sola tomo la tarjeta que cuelga de un costado. La abro

_"Te amo y te amaré por siempre. Contra todo, contra todos, contra el mundo..."_

_Tuyo y solo tuyo:_

_Darien Spencer_

Si. Es bien cierto lo que dice la nota "tuyo y solo tuyo" Para papá no existía nada más fuera de ella. Si hizo todo lo que hizo (que reconozco estuvo mal) solo para poder tener un poquito de paz a su lado, creo que la amaba demasiado. Un amor egoísta, pero amor a fin de cuentas. Lo que recibía Henry, mamá, yo, incluso sus hijos con Rei son solo pequeñas gotas de amor porque la catarata de amor y veneración siempre fue de ella, de "La otra mujer"

La puerta de la casa se abre cuando yo estoy observando la nota y es la voz de Danielle Spencer la que me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Yo me quedo sorprendida, asustada. Me ha descubierto y no sé que responderle. Ella se acerca a mi lado y me arrebata la nota de entre los dedos.

- Esto no es tuyo- Me reclama.

- Lo siento, Danielle. No fue mi intención. Es solo que...

- Esta nota es para mi madre y tú no tienes ningún derecho a leerla.

- Lo lamento, Danielle.

- ¿de verdad lo sientes, Rini? ¿qué es lo que de verdad sientes? ¿haber aparecido aquí fingiendo ser alguien más solo para alimentar tu morbo? ¿engañar a todos los que te rodean? ¡qué! ¿qué demonios es lo que sientes?- Escupe enfurecida la pelinegra ante mí.

- No lo sé...-Me encojo de hombros perturbada por su tono.

- ¿no lo sabes? ¿qué es lo que no sabes? ¡maldición, Rini! Algo me dijo desde que te conocí que no eras una persona de fiar. Pero eran mi madre y mi hermano los que te defendieron, y los defraudaste ¡cuánto te habrás estado burlando de nosotros!

- ¡Yo no me burlé de ustedes!- le digo en el mismo tono que ella me ha hablado desde que entró a su casa pero sin poder contener las lágrimas, luego me calmo un poco e intento terminar serena mi frase, aunque las lágrimas siguen corriendo por mi rostro- Yo me enteré hace muy poco de su existencia...

- Claro, y quisiste conocer al dragón de siete cabezas ¿no?- Interroga con ironía y con evidente dolor, no lo había notado pero ella también está llorando- ¿a qué has venido, Rini?

- ¡quería saber!- Respondo entre lágrimas.

- ¿qué es lo que querías saber, Rini?- Me pregunta entre furiosa y dolida

- ¡quería conocer los verdaderos motivos de las ausencias de mi padre! ¡quería saber qué era tan fuerte para él como para hacernos a un lado siempre!

- ¿qué?- Reniega Danielle casi al punto de estar indignada- ¿hacerlos a un lado? ¿a quiénes? ¿a tu madre y a ti? Por dios, niña ¡mi padre pasa temporadas enteras en Londres y tienes el cinismo de reclamar más! ¿qué fue? ¿acaso él te mandó para que comprobaras lo poco que nos dedica como familia?

- ¡él no me envió!- Lo defiendo- Yo vine por mi propio pie

En ese momento Raymond aparece por la puerta en compañía de Andy y Sayuri. Los dos se sobresaltan al escuchar mis gritos y los de Danielle

- Claro, y te dio la carta de recomendación porque...

- ¡Yo la falsifiqué!- Termino por confesar mientras Raymond se queda paralizado en la puerta

- ¿qué?- Interviene él con evidente decepción

- mamá siempre ha tenido la sospecha de que papá tenía otra mujer, una amante en Tokio- Explico

- ¡Oka San no es ninguna amante!- Defiende embravecido el pelinegro de ojos amatista, creo que sin querer he ofendido a Rei- Oka-San es el amor de la vida de mi padre

- ¡lo sé!- Grito.

Mi voz deja mudos a ambos hermanos Spencer. Raymond se encoje de hombros y aquella chica de corto cabello azabache me observa con una mirada orgullosa

- Lo he descubierto en este tiempo que he estado en Tokio- Me encojo de hombros- Eso no está en tela de duda. Pero...Si su padre tuviera actitudes extrañas y tuvieran ustedes la oportunidad de descubrir qué es lo que pasa ¿lo harían?

Danielle y Raymond se miran apenados. En aquella extraña manera mantienen una charla de solo miradas, ¿qué se dirán? No lo sé. Solo sé que Raymond baja la cabeza y ella se cruza de brazos; Andy y Sayuri siguen mudos sin saber que hacer.

- Hay que tener confianza en nuestros seres queridos, Rini- Murmura él

- ¿cuál es su coraje, Ray?- Lo ataco directo como un animal herido- ¿qué viniera a romper su mundo perfecto?

- ¡mundo perfecto!- Ríe indignada la frenética Danielle- ¿esto te parece un mundo perfecto, Rini? ¿ves a mi padre por algún sitio? ¡NO! él está en su hogar, en Londres y no con nosotros. Mi madre está quién sabe donde en un ataque de sus nervios por no tener noticias de mi padre y nosotros nos estamos muriendo ¿te parece un mundo perfecto?

- ¡Si!- Digo molesta- ¿sabes lo que es que tu padre no llegue a tu graduación, a tu cumpleaños? Papá se perdió cientos de cosas importantes de nuestras vida. ¡Todas ellas por estar aquí con ustedes!

Danielle se encoje de Hombros y Ray se agacha.

- No lo sabes. No lo sabes porque él siempre ha estado para esos momentos importantes: Navidad, cumpleaños, graduaciones, aniversarios ¡Y cono nosotros no!

- Eso es verdad...-Acepta Danielle apenada- él siempre ha estado para nosotros cuando ha hecho falta, cuando lo hemos necesitado.

- Pues ahora no lo está- Refunfuña Ray con una amargura que me penetra hasta los huesos.

- Ray, es que él...

Mis palabras son interrumpidas por la puerta de la residencia que se abre estrepitosamente, una voz habla.

- ¡Familia, hemos llegado!- Grita una voz femenina entrando con una maleta color violeta a la sala.

Yo me quedo con la boca seca. Es una chica idéntica a Rei pero más joven. Su cabello es largo y sus ojos amatista, es hermosa, pero más que eso...sé quién es.

- Bridget...-Murmuro entre dientes.

- Rini...-Me nombra ella quedándose seria, muy seria y pálida como una pastilla.

- Risa, ¿la conoces?- Interroga el mayor de ellos, ella intercambia su mirada amatista con la de él y asiente- ¿de dónde?

- La conocí en California...-Explico yo- Cuando fue a nuestra casa el verano pasado...

Los dos pelinegro mayores, obviamente los hermanos mayores de Bridget la observan con reproche, ella se encoje de hombros un poco pero en un segundo pone esos ojos atemorizantes que he visto en Rei en el pasado y hace que ellos quiten esa cara de asesinos y pongan en blanco los ojos y recuperen su postura.

- Fui con Otou-San a California el verano pasado.- Les explica con una serenidad que da miedo.

- Se supone que te fuiste a Oxford- Reprende el mayor de ellos.

- Fui. Me instalé pero tenía unos días extra y...fui con papá a California, a la casa de verano- Minimiza esa chica.

- ¡entonces tú sabías que papá tiene otra familia!- Explota Danielle iracunda

- Si. Lo sabía- Acepta sin culpa alguna la chica mientras pone en blanco los ojos.

- ¿por qué no dijiste nunca nada, Risa?- Reprende serio el primogénito de mi padre.

- ¿por qué nos dejaste parecer unos completos idiotas?-Se indigna en un tono más atemorizante la esposa de Andy Hansford.

- Porque ustedes dos lo son- Responde con una tranquilidad bárbara la menor ellos, luego camina a la mesita ratona y se sirve un poco de limonada para dar un breve trago- Refrescante...

- ¡Bridget!- Regaña Danielle con desesperación

- ¿esperaban que se los dijera? ¡por favor! Ustedes dos son unos cabeza dura que no pueden ver más allá de sus narices y obviamente no era yo quien debía decírselo a oka-San, era Otou san el indicado.

- Nos traicionaste, Bridget- Se duele la de ojos azules.

- Me decepcionas, Risa...-Dice Raymond con la misma voz que alguna vez escuché de mi padre cuando perdí el ciclo escolar- No esperaba eso de tí.

Raymond da media vuelta y toma la mano de Sayuri que lo observa sin saber qué hacer, cómo consolar a Ray que evidentemente luce abatido, desecho, ambos caminan a la puerta.

- Ray, ¿a dónde vas?- Le pregunta Bridget preocupada

- Estoy demasiado molesto y decepcionado, Risa. No sé cómo reaccionar ante ti y será mejor enfriar mi cabeza- Responde su hermano mayor y sale de casa con Sayuri de la mano.

- Andy, nosotros también nos vamos- Indica con voz autoritaria la joven señora Hansford, él asiente y camina hacia ella.

- ¿tú también te vas?- Se encoje de hombros la más pequeña de los Spencer.

- Si, Bridget. No sé por qué, pero en ésta casa siento que cualquiera puede apuñalarme por la espalda...

Bridget está a punto de decir algo pero se calla. Conoce a sus hermanos y creo que elije darles su espacio. Ambos están más que enojados dolidos. Yo siento mi corazón quebrarse en pequeños cachitos. Acabo de presenciar una discusión entre hermanos que debería de odiar, pero me duele. Me duele saber al nivel que llega todo esto.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Rini?-Me interroga cuando nos quedamos solas para sentarse en el sofá y tomar un par de galletas de la mesa y darle a una un mordisco.

- Lo mismo que hacías el verano pasado en california, Bridget. Investigar...- Respondo con recelo

- ah, ya veo.- Me dice con una tranquilidad que me irrita, si alguien sabía toda la verdad o una muy buena parte de ella era ella, Bridget- Pero no sé por qué siento que Otou San no te mandó, Rini. ¿cómo nos descubriste?

- La tarjeta de presentación de Rei- Respondo mientras me dejo caer en el sofá ante ella- La encontré entre las cosas de papá

- Espiando entre las cosas de él querrás decir.

- Si. Por lo visto a mi no me tiene toda esa confianza que a ti evidentemente te tiene, Bridget- Digo con recelo.

- Y por lo visto su falta de confianza era por algo ¿no?- murmura con una mirada triunfal, sigo sintiendo que la odio igual que el día que la conocí. No sé por qué...no, si lo sé. La odio porque evidentemente papá confía en ella más que en mi o en sus otros hijos, porque evidentemente quiere más a ésta chica que a mí, la quiere más de lo que me querrá jamás porque él está muerto.

-No me malentiendas, Rini- Me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos- no es tu presencia lo que me molesta...lo que me molesta del todo- Aclara. La verdad es que con la mirada tranquila que tiene no creí que estuviera molesta- La verdad es que no puedo creer que le dijeras a mis hermanos la verdad, eso fue muy cruel...

Luego niega con la cabeza y palidece, si aun más de lo blanca que ya es

- No le habrás contado nada a Oka-San ¿verdad?- Me pregunta ahora si con tono molesto y los ojos hechos fuego, curiosamente como el significado de su nombre.

- Claro que no, Bridget. Yo no le haría eso a Rei, he aprendido a apreciarla en el tiempo que llevo aquí. Y tampoco les dije nada a Raymond o a Danielle, fue tu hermana la que me descubrió esculcando entre mis cosas- Le pongo en claro.

- Te lo agradezco, Aunque debiste ser más discreta. Es imperdonable que te dejaras descubrir

- No me dejé descubrir. Me descubrieron que es diferente. Tu hermana es una patada en el trasero y no confió en mí desde el primer momento que me vio.

Bridget sonríe e intenta ocultar una risa. Es evidente que le causan gracia mis palabras.

- Si, esa es Dany. Adora dar dolores de cabeza a todos y es bastante aplicada cuando desea descubrir algo. Ella quiso estudiar Arquitectura, la verdad es que yo sigo pensando que debió ser investigadora privada- confiesa divertida esta extraña muchacha que es bastantes años más chica que yo, pero creo que es más madura de cualquiera de los tres.- En fin...Imagino que tu no vas a irte como ellos ¿verdad?

Yo agacho la cabeza. Esas son las últimas palabras que esperaba de ella. En California no la traté muy bien cuando nos conocimos. Luego me encojo de hombros, no sé que decirle.

- Si, claro. Te irías si tuvieras a donde ir. Pero no lo tienes...Así que imagino que te veré aquí más tarde. Iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco, el Jet Lag me mata- Me explica como si me importara- ¡Satsu!

Casi al instante aparece aquella mujer de ojos obscuros y cabello negro. Satsu me ha evitado en los últimos días. Me ha evitado a toda costa y siempre encuentro mi comida y mi ropa limpia, más no a ella. La he llamado pero jamás aparece y ahora, con la suave llamada de ella aparece así, sin más ni más y evidentemente emocionada.

- ¡señorita Risa!- La llama contenta esa mujer que solo me regala una mirada recelosa y corre a abrazar a la chica de ojos amatista.

- Solo Risa, Satsu. Por favor. Me has visto crecer ¿no puedes llamarme solo "Risa" "Bridget" "Briss" "niña linda"? No sé...algo, ¡pero no "señorita Risa"! Sabes que lo odio- Regaña sin dejar de reír la chica.

- Lo siento, pero es que a mí me gusta llamarla así- Se encoje de hombros la mayor.

- Ay Satsu. ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? Mira...Vengo muerta ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación, desempacamos...me preparas la tina con ese aceite de lavanda y te cuento como me fue.

- Encantada, Seño...Risa. Llevaré su equipaje- Se apresura a decir la mujer de ojos negros.

Bridget sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Nunca va a cambiarla.

- Nos vemos después, Rini. tenemos mucho que hablar, pero justo ahora no tengo muchas energías y la verdad tampoco ánimos.

Luego se va de la sala llevándose la bandeja de galletas ¡mi bandeja de galletas! y sube las escaleras con Satsu. Ambas ríen mientras desaparecen. Luego las palabras de esa chica vienen a mi mente ¿no tiene muchas energías? Acaba de dar una patada en el trasero al obsesivo de Raymond y a la terca de Danielle y no tiene energías. No quiero saber cuál hubiera sido su suerte si no hubiera viajado por tantas horas y trajera un cambio de horario a cuestas.

No puedo creer que Bridget, la misma Bridget que conocí el verano pasado sea la hija de ella, de "La otra mujer" aunque claro...soy una idiota. Veo la foto de Rei y mi padre sobre la chimenea ¡pero si Bridget es idéntica a Rei! Claro que es su hija, aunque en aquel entonces yo no sabía quién era Rei y me había olvidado totalmente del rostro de ésta chica.

Subo a mi habitación. Ya es tarde y yo también quiero descansar un poco. Esa discusión con Danielle y el enfrentamiento con Risa me han agotado emocionalmente. Ahora pongo seguro a mi puerta y me doy una ducha rápida. cuando me estoy secando el cabello frente al tocador una idea viene a mi mente ¿ será Bridget hija de mi padre igual que Raymond y que Danielle? ¿o será hija de Damon? Bridget es idéntica a su madre ¿pero a mi padre? No tiene sus ojos como Dany o su porte como Raymond ¿quién será el padre de Bridget?

Un morbo insano me posee y me abalanzo sobre la computadora y el diario de Rei. Alguno de ellos debe de contar algo al respecto o al menos eso es lo que espero...

_**Tokio Invierno de 1994**_

_Un hombre vestido con saco gris y camisa blanca daba vueltas por la habitación. Esa mañana parecía que todo se le estaba escondiendo: la camisa, lo calzoncillos y hasta el peine del cabello que llevaba diez minutos buscando. Unos preciosos ojos amatista lo observaban como felinos dese la comodidad de la cama detrás de él, no pudo evitar reír un poco._

_- ¿se burla de mi, Señora Spencer?-se finge ofendido el pelinegro_

_- Solo lo necesario- se ríe la mujer desde ojos amatista mientras se muerde los labios._

_- No me veas así, Rei...o no me hago responsable- Amenaza con voz aterciopelada el hombre inglés._

_- ¿verte cómo?- Finge inocencia ella mientras parpadea repetidamente_

_- Así, justo así- se queja el pelinegro acercándose a Rei mientras ella tira de la solapa del saco y haciéndolo caer sobre la cama._

_Las pupilas amatista y zafiro se cruzan por un momento. Ambos sienten la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos y casi inmediatamente se dejan llevar por sus instintos y se besan, primero suave y luego apasionadamente, hasta que el aire les falta y él se separa un poco._

_- Llegaré tarde- Se excusa apenado él maldiciéndose por dentro por no poder quedarse_

_- No es justo- Reniega Rei sentándose en la cama- ¿por qué tu puedes ir a trabajar y yo no?_

_Darien ríe divertido mientras encuentra el peine y comienza a acomodar su cabello._

_- Amor...-llama cariñosamente el pelinegro luego de peinarse para buscar en el closet- Recuerda que el doctor dijo que debías descansar. _

_- No me parece justo- Se cruza de brazos la indignada mujer- Que esté embarazada no quiere decir que sea una inútil ¿tengo que recordarte que cuando esperaba a Raymond fui a la escuela hasta el último día de clases? ¡presenté un examen con dolores de parto! Y debo decir que me fue muy bien. Cuando Danielle, fui a trabajar hasta el..._

_- Hasta el día que ese idiota se estampó contra ustedes- Recuerda dolido el pelinegro._

_- Si, eso. Y si hubiera podido...¡juro que me presento a la editorial hasta el último minuto antes de que me haga efecto la epidural!_

_- No lo dudo, Rei. Pero recuerda que las cosas no son iguales. Éste embarazo es especial y sabes que debes cuidarte más. Tienes la presión bastante alta y eso es peligroso Para Briss y para ti- Explica Darien mientras se coloca una corbata azul en el cuello y luego de hacer un par de intentos termina acercándose a Rei para que lo ayude con el nudo._

_Rei lo mira indignada y mientras se incorpora un poco para hacerle el nudo de la corbata, luego tira de la corbata hacia abajo dificultándole la respiración al hombre frente a ella._

_- No creo que tenga nada de peligroso ir a sentarme a la oficina a revisar borradores- Se enoja ella, luego, cuando ve ligeramente azul el rostro de Darien termina por soltarlo y el tose para recuperar el habla._

_- Querida...-Llama con suavidad el pelinegro- Son órdenes médicas y eso no se debate. Tal vez si estuvieras menos tensa tu presión estaría mejor y el doctor no te hubiera ordenado reposo absoluto._

_- No estoy tensa- miente ella._

_- Amor, lo estás- explica él de forma cariñosa- Y creo suponer el motivo_

_Ella desvíala mirada y luce evidentemente nerviosa._

_- Creo que debimos hacer la prueba de ADN, el doctor dijo que podía hacerse con..._

_- No. Por millonésima vez, Rei: NO- Se desespera el de pupilas azules, algo muy poco frecuente en él. Luego se calma un poco viendo la reacción de sorpresa en su mujer- No necesito un estudio para saber que Briss es mi hija. Tampoco lo necesito para amarla, Rei. La amo y es mía, es nuestra. Si lleva o no mi sangre me tiene sin cuidado. Así que por favor deja de preocuparte por tonterías, linda._

_- Darien...-Se sorprende la pelinegra. El tema de los análisis de ADN era un tema a discutir frecuentemente desde que Rei supo que estaba embarazada, aun así y a pesar de lo buena y persuasiva que podía ser ella en ese tema no había conseguido mucho, Darien seguía necio referente al tema, no deseaba ningún estudio de ADN._

_- No quiero que te preocupes por tonterías, amor. Quiero que descanses, que te relajes y estés cómoda, que no hagas el más mínimo esfuerzo ¿entendido?_

_- Aunque quisiera hacerlo me sería imposible. Oka San, Satsu y Hotaru no me dejan prácticamente ni bajar escaleras. _

_Darien asiente orgulloso. _

_- Y sospecho que tampoco podría ir muy lejos con los escoltas de la puerta. Por cierto ¿no crees que es demasiado? Hace mucho que Il Diavolo murió y ya no hay más peligro. No me gusta tener a media docena de personas vigilándome._

_- Ahora que lo dices...-Darien medita por un segundo- No, creo que no es mala idea que se queden vigilando la casa. Si bien ese idiota está muerto ahora, prefiero que se mantengan cuidando, por cualquier cosa. _

_- Eres un exagerado_

_- Linda. Me la paso fuera bastante tiempo. Prefiero que tengan quien los proteja cuando estoy de viaje. Ray es aún muy pequeño y en ésta casa viven las mujeres más hermosas de todo Japón, creo que no exagero al cuidarlas tan celosamente._

_- Exagerado- Reniega ella cruzándose de brazos._

_- Tal vez. Pero prefiero no correr riesgos- Confiesa encogiéndose de hombros él._

_- sigo pensando que es injusto que me dejes sola aquí...-Hace un puchero la pelinegra de ojos violeta._

_Darien sonríe con ese extraño gesto en el rostro de Rei y se acerca a ella besando su frente._

_- Prometo que volveré pronto. Solo voy a esa junta que Andrew no quiso atender él solo y me traigo algo de trabajo para hacerlo desde aquí ¿te parece?- Ella pone los ojos en blanco Resignada pero no convencida- Anda, duerme un poco más. Le pediré a Satsu que te suba el desayuno._

_Rei sigue fingiéndose molesta._

_- Vamos, amor. Hace frío afuera. Duerme un poco más y cuando despiertes prometo que ya estaré de regreso- Ofrece con voz suave el pelinegro, Rei se acomoda entre las almohadas y los edredones, de verdad hace frío- cómo me gustaría poder quedarme..._

_- Tendrás que traerme algo para convencerme...-Chantajea Rei mientras bosteza. Lo cierto era que en las últimas semanas era poco o casi nada lo que podía dormir debido a su estado y también un poco a esos demonios que le revoloteaban la cabeza._

_- Pensaré en algo, lo prometo- Ofrece él besando la frente pálida de Rei- No tardo, Linda..._

_- Más te vale- Amenaza ella._

_- Por cierto...No creo que te aburras mucho hoy. Me di cuenta anoche que tienes un par de borradores por leer bajo el colchón, creo que eso no es exactamente reposo absoluto._

_Rei ríe con aquellas palabras y le lanza uno de los almohadones directamente al rostro y luego de decirle "largo de aquí" él sale entre risas, contagiándole un poco a ella que mira hacia aquella puerta blanca con nostalgia. La hora se acercaba y la verdad era que si estaba nerviosa, mucho. ¿qué pasaría si la pequeña Briss terminaba siendo una Corbel? No...mejor era no pensar en eso, no le hacía nada bien ni a ella ni a la pequeña Bridget..._

_Su sueño fue interrumpido por una mano suave sobre su frente. Ella reconocía ese toque, no era el de Darien que tenía las manos un poco más ásperas, esas eran unas manos suaves y llenas de amor. No podían ser de nadie más, abriendo los ojos con cuidado confirmó de quién se trataba y sonrió tímidamente._

_- Oka San- Llamó ella incorporándose un poco._

_- Mi pequeña Rei Chan, te traje el desayuno- Explicó cariñosa la guapa Risa Hino- acomodando un poco el fleco de su hija- Darien acaba de marcar preguntando si estas bien._

_- por dios, acaba de irse- Se finge molesta la pelinegra- Es un obsesivo_

_Risa sonríe y coloca la bandeja del desayuno en las piernas de su hija._

_- Tal vez si, pero es que te ama, te ama tanto mi pequeña- Explica la señora Hino- Me hace muy feliz que terminaran resolviendo sus problemas, lo veo muy feliz y a ti también...salvo cuando pones el ceño fruncido como ahora._

_Rei desvía la mirada y bebe un poco de su té._

_- Rei ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, Linda? _

_- Oka San, no quiero hablar de eso- se encoge de hombros la pelinegra dejando de comer._

_- Hija, sé que han pasado muchos años, muchas cosas. Pero tu sigues siendo mi hija y te amo. Me duele saber que hayas confiado más en Gea Spencer que en mi para contármelo..._

_- Quien...quién te lo..._

_- Lo escuché. Escuché mientras se lo contabas poco después de que te enteraste que estabas embarazada. He esperado para que lo quieras hablar conmigo pero...Creo que ese momento no llegará_

_- Oka San..._

_- Lo entiendo, pero no deja de doler, hija..._

_- Tenía que ser Gea quien me diera ese consejo, Oka San- Explica Rei armándose valor- Sé que tu me dirías que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Gea conoce perfectamente a Darien, quería la opinión de alguien que lo conociera..._

_- Alguien que lo conociera tan bien como tu lo conoces, pequeña- termina la frase la madura mujer._

_Rei asiente._

_- ¿y te dijo algo diferente a lo que yo te he dicho?_

_La mujer encinta niega con la cabeza aferrándose a su abdomen._

_- Hija, busques donde busques la respuesta siempre será la misma. Ese hombre te ama, te adora y tus fantasmas solo son eso: fantasmas. _

_Risa camina de regreso a la puerta para dejar a solas a su hija, pero la voz de ésta la detiene._

_- Tengo miedo, Oka San...-dice casi en un susurro la pelinegra_

_- Rei..._

_- Darien dice que no le importa ¿pero y si sí? - Finalmente externa la pelinegra- ¿qué pasará si Briss es idéntica a Damon? ¿podrá Darien vivir con eso? La duda me mata, Oka San..._

_- Hija...-Regresa sus pasos la señora Hino- No has cambiado en nada.._

_Rei se extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su madre ¿en qué no había cambiado? Ella se sentía tan diferente desde que fue aquella chica de Osaka que escapaba en un tren._

_- Siempre esperas lo peor, Rei. De todo, de todos. Y no es de sorprenderse, tu padre murió cuando eras muy pequeña y después de eso las cosas solo empeoraron y empeoraron, la vida fue muy cruel contigo, mi niña- Dice la señora Hino en un tono doloroso- pero también te ha recompensado, te ha recompensado porque te lo mereces, pequeña. Deja de preocuparte, pase lo que pase todo estará bien..._

_Rei miraba extrañada a su madre. Risa no podía saber si las cosas de verdad estarían bien. Nadie tenía esa posibilidad, de saberlo. Pero extrañamente sus palabras eran un bálsamo para sus heridas, un sedante para sus miedos._

_Cuando Risa vio tranquila a su hija la dejó a solas para que meditara todo lo que tenía que meditar. Pero la verdad era que se desesperaba de tanta calma. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan tranquila, pero el doctor le había ordenado reposo absoluto y todos en esa casa se lo habían tomado muy en serio, empezando por Darien y terminando con sus pequeños demonios que no la dejaban mover un solo dedo y eso estaba a punto de volverla loca. Aunque era más que cierto que no se sentía nada bien. El dolor de cabeza y los mareos eran sus compañeros fieles y los tobillos se le habían hinchado más de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron cuando esperaba a Danielle o a Raymond. Su sueño era mucho y se sentía bastante cansada casi todo el tiempo aunque ni aun con todo eso les daría la razón a ninguno de sus carceleros._

_En el British International Bank Darien y Andrew daban un último vistazo a los contratos entre sus manos. Darien lucía preocupado y no prestaba atención alguna a "los pequeños detalles" de sus documentos._

_- Darien ¿qué carajos te pasa, amigo?- llama su atención el rubio._

_- ¿eh?_

_- Acabas de reducir nuestra ganancia del 20% al 2% ¿qué te ocurre, hermano?_

_- Lo siento. Estoy algo distraído_

_- ¡en serio!- Se burla Andrew- Anda, dime qué ocurre._

_- Es Rei..._

_- ¿Volvió a sentirse mal?- Se preocupa el rubio._

_- No, Hansford. No es físico su problema.- Cuenta Darien- La verdad es que Rei sigue terca con eso de hacerle una prueba de ADN a nuestra Briss. _

_- ¿y tu no quieres?- Arquea la ceja confundido el rubio._

_- Claro que no ¿para qué quiero algo así? Briss es mi hija, Hansford. A mi me importa un carajo si lleva mi sangre o la de Mussolini. Pero Rei no piensa lo mismo y tengo la seguridad de que eso es lo que le está provocando tantos problemas._

_- Te admiro, Spencer..._

_- ¿a mi? ¿por qué?- Pregunta confundido el pelinegro._

_- Todos pensamos que tomarías la noticia del embarazo de Rei de otra forma- Confiesa el rubio ganándose una mirada confundida de su compinche- No me veas así. Eres el hombre más celoso que conozco y todos supusimos que la mera posibilidad de que Briss sea hija de Damon te volvería loco de celos._

_- Damon es un capítulo en nuestras vidas, Andrew. Nada más. La verdad es que por un segundo si me ardió la sangre cuando supe que existía la posibilidad. Pero...luego miré a mi lado y tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo de nuevo a mi lado. La amo, Andrew y no te miento al decirte que también amo a Briss, ella ya tiene mi corazón completo sin importar nada más._

_- Waw...- se quedó anonadado el rubio._

_- Tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar, Hansford._

_El rubio frunció el ceño con la sola posibilidad_

_- Tal vez, pero me alegra no tener que hacerlo. Te puedo Jurar que mi quinto Mini Andrew que viene en camino tendrá la rubia cabellera de su padre- Cuenta orgulloso el rubio en un tono que hace reír a carcajadas a Darien._

_- "¿TU quinto Mini Andrew?" ¿sabías que Makoto también tuvo algo que ver al respecto?- Arquea la ceja el pelinegro_

_- Si, lo sé. Pero su participación no es tan grande, amigo- Explica el rubio haciendo reír de nueva cuenta al inglés._

_- Eres incorregible. Si Makoto te escucha terminarás durmiendo con el perro ¡y tú no tienes perro!_

_- Mejor que ni lo sepa. Hoy ha amanecido con un humor de los mil diablos y corro el riesgo de que me coma vivo por mis bromas- Se preocupa el rubio._

_- Eres incorregible, Hansford_

_Andrew se encoje de hombros y asiente. Y los dos salen de la oficina para ir a la sala de juntas. En el camino le pide a su secretaria que por nada del mundo los interrumpan. Esa reunión era de suma importancia y no quería tener ningún contratiempo._

_Dos horas después salieron de aquella junta que fue exhaustiva. Luego de mucho negociar, ellos terminaron con un acuerdo bastante ventajoso para el British International Bank._

_Durante la reunión, Kumiko, la asistente de Andrew intentó interrumpirlos pero el rubio le pidió en todas esas ocasiones que aguardara un poco. Cuando salieron de la junta se dieron cuenta que la insistencia de Kumiko era debido a que se había recibido una llamada de la casa de los Spencer para informar que Rei estaba en el hospital. No está de más decir que Darien se puso como loco con la noticia y que fue Andrew quien tuvo que conducir al centro médico porque su socio estaba hecho una maraña de nervios. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad para bromear al respecto diciendo que parecía primerizo y la verdad era que así se sentía. Los nervios, la emoción y el miedo tomaron posesión de aquel hombre que no fue dueño de sus nervios durante todo el trayecto al hospital, y tampoco lo fue cuando llegaron y le dijeron que Rei estaba en cirugía. _

_En la sala de espera se encontraban Risa Hino y Makoto Hansford quienes reprendieron a los recién llegados por haberse tardado tanto. Los regaños se enfocaron en el rubio ya que Kumiko fue quien les dijo que Andrew había dado la orden de que no les pasaran llamadas y a pesar de las amenazas de esas dos mujeres no hubo poder humano que hiciera que la pobre asistente los interrumpiera, Andrew podía ser un tipo agradable pero tratándose de trabajo era implacable._

_Luego de aquel regaño, el pelinegro logró escabullirse intentando que los doctores lo dejaran entrar al quirófano pero no se lo permitieron. Pidieron informes sobre la salud de Rei pero nadie les dio informes y eso tenía más que nervioso al banquero. Las cosas no habían sido así ni para Raymond ni para Danielle según le había contado la misma Rei. Pero no podían ser iguales, cuando Raymond su embarazo llegó a término y su salud estaba perfecta. Cuando Danielle todo fue tan de repente, tan accidentado, pero según le dijeron las cosas salieron bien, más que eso, Danielle fue desde recién nacida una chica fuerte que se sobreponía a todo. Bridget por otro lado no estaba teniendo el mejor de los inicios. Durante los últimos meses la presión arterial de Rei había subido bastante, tanto que los doctores le exigieron alimentación especial, medicamentos y mucho reposo pero sobre todo tranquilidad, cosa que la pelinegra no había seguido mucho y ahora de repente todo se adelantaba. _

_Bridget debería de haber nacido a finales de año, pero no fue así. La pequeña había adelantado su llegada casi cuatro semanas y eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno y tenía a todos con el alma en un hilo. Sobre todo al futuro padre que estaba a un paso del colapso nervioso y estuvo así hasta entrada la madrugada cuando el médico de Rei salió a informarles que ella estaba ya fuera de peligro y que ahora eran padres de una pequeña nena que estaba en la incubadora de momento pero de la que auguraban todo saldría bien._

_Los Hansford acompañaron al nuevo padre y la nueva abuela al área de incubadoras donde pudieron ver a la pequeña nena a través de un cristal. Jamás sintió Darien tanta impotencia. Moría por tener a esa pequeña entre sus brazos pero no podía, no de momento porque aun era demasiado frágil, demasiado débil._

_Luego de ver a la pequeña Risa Bridget fueron a visitar a Rei que aun seguía con algo de los efectos secundarios de la anestesia en su sistema. Apenas y pudo recordar que Andrew y Makoto la felicitaron por su pequeña y que su madre besó su rostro emocionada por la noticia de que su hija y su nieta, la más pequeña estaban bien._

_Poco después la enfermera les exigió salir por la hora y el que estuvieran prohibidas las visitas pero Darien no hizo mucho caso al respecto y se quedó sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de su mujer sujetando su mano. Eso fue algo que Rei a pesar de la anestesia no pudo olvidar: el calor de aquella mano callosa sujetando la suya y de cuando en cuando dando pequeños besos de amor en ella y en sus mejillas._

_Un par de días después de que Risa Bridget naciera, Rei fue dada de alta, más no así la más pequeña de los Spencer quien tardó un par de semanas en poder salir de esas frías paredes para ir a su hogar._

_El día que Rei y Darien volvieron a casa con la pequeña Briss todos esperaban contentos: Los Hansford (todos ellos) Risa, Hotaru, Satsu y los más emocionados: Los pequeños Danielle y Raymond que morían por conocer a esa pequeña princesa de cabellos de noche._

_Todos alabaron a esa pequeña niña, tan tranquila y sonriente, muy diferente a Raymond aunque tenía sus ojos, muy diferente a Danielle aunque su rostro era muy parecido. Definitivamente Briss era distinta a sus hermanos y aunque nadie lo comentaba más de uno se preguntaba si eso se debía a la paternidad de la niña, aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta todos estaban maravillados, sobre todo el pelinegro de ojos azules al que le costaba desprenderse de su pequeña Briss. A él no le importaba en absoluto de esas sospechas eran solo eso o si eran realidad, para él la pequeña Bridget era su hija y la amaba tanto o más que a Danielle o a Raymond._

_El invierno llegó junto con la nieve y la navidad se aproximaba. Ese año Michiru y Haruka estaban invitadas a pasar las fiestas junto a los Spencer y los Hansford. Poco o nada era lo que habían tratado Makoto y Michiru, pero bastaba para ellas tener en común la misma mejor amiga para quererse también. _

_Darien no había querido viajar a Londres y argumentó con su otra familia que había mucho trabajo y le sería imposible tomar un vuelo para estar para las fiestas por lo que Serena viajaría junto con Henry y Rini a California a pasar las fiestas con sus padres en esas recepciones que la señora Serenity Smith adoraba llevar a cabo. _

_Rei había invitado como cada año a Gea para que pasara las fiestas con ellos, de verdad había aprendido a querer a esa mujer como una madre y la extrañaba bastante desde que había regresado con su esposo al cual prefería no volver a ver en lo que le quedara de vida. No sabía si Gea iría, pero esperaba que así lo hiciera, al menos decía que estaba impaciente por conocer a Briss de la cual tanto Rei, como Darien le habían hablado maravillas._

_El día antes de navidad era el día establecido para que Michiru y Haruka llegaran a Tokio. Ni el doctor ni nadie en casa dejó que Rei hacer esfuerzo alguno y menos conducir por lo que fueron Makoto y Andrew los que se ofrecieron a pasar por aquella pareja al aeropuerto. Extrañamente Darien no estaba por ningún sitio pero Rei prefirió no preguntar, el día antes de navidad...seguramente él estaría en algún lugar armando juguetes o alguna sorpresa para Raymond y Danielle quienes a pesar de la insistencia de ella por no hacer aquel día un día de dar regalos, el padre había acabado saliéndose con la suya y convirtiendo ese día en el día de los regalos para ese par que cada año tenían más juguetes de los que pudieran necesitar, incluso más de los que seguramente había en alguna juguetería, pero él se excusaba diciendo que le encantaba ver los rostros de esos dos descubriendo sus juguetes._

_Rei se encontraba en la sala con Bridget en los brazos, dormida. Tenía el gesto relajado, era tan diferente a Ray y a Danielle. Danielle era un huracán, lo fue desde el día que nació aunque en un principio atribuyó a la forma tan abrupta de llegar al mundo, luego supo que ese era el carácter de su pequeña pirata y que no tenía nada que ver con su nacimiento o con la formula. Danielle era una chica que jamás tenía paz y la adoraba por eso._

_Raymond, aunque siempre más tranquilo que su pequeña hermana tampoco solía irradiar tanta paz. Si, tal vez Ray era un chico tranquilo, pero también lo era de carácter fuerte, era orgulloso como ella, terco aunque analítico como su padre. Pero Briss era diferente, Briss parecía siempre estar en calma, era muy extraño escucharla llorar, era extraño vera intranquila, casi siempre cuando estaba despierta te veía con esos enormes y hermosos ojos amatista y te hacía sentir que todo estaría bien._

_- Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- Interrumpe sus pensamientos la voz de Hotaru, su hermana menor_

_- Si, es bellísima Me recuerda mucho a ti, cuando tenías su edad.- Responde sonriente la señora Spencer mientras mira dormida a la pequeña Briss._

_- ¿en verdad?- Se interesa la joven mientras toma asiento junto a su hermana mayor._

_- Si, la veo y me recuerda mucho a ti, aunque Risa tiene un apetito feroz- responde sonriente la pelinegra._

_- Como su padre- Completa divertida la joven mientras ve que el rostro de su hermana mayor se turba- Lo...siento ¿dije algo malo?_

_- Nada, nada. Es solo que me hiciste pensar..._

_- No tiene nada de él, Rei- Dice en un murmullo suponiendo lo que su hermana mayor piensa- No es hija de Damon._

_- No podemos saberlo, Hotaru..._

_- Y si lo fuera...¿eso cambiaría algo?- Interroga directa la hermana menor con seriedad- ¿la querrías menos?_

_- No, claro que no._

_- ¿crees que Darien la quisiera menos si fuera hija de Damon?_

_- No...no lo creo- susurra ella sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo externaba, pero era sincera al decirlo- Él adora a Briss. Es solo que..._

_Rei duda. Había mantenido el tema de Damon bajo candado durante todos esos meses._

_- Si es hija de Damon...¿no será que tiene derecho a saber de la existencia de Briss?_

_- No creo que sea una muy buena idea, hermana. No querrás revivir fantasmas. Ustedes apenas y sobrevivieron a ese tropiezo. _

_- Creo que Damon tiene derecho a saber..._

_- No tienes la seguridad de que Risa sea hija de Damon._

_- No, pero tampoco lo tengo de que no lo sea. _

_- Rei- Llama con seriedad la menor de las dos hermanas- Buscar a Damon para contarle de Briss es traerlo de regreso a tu vida. Tal vez tu estés ya segura de que no quieres nada con él ¿pero y Damon? ¿y Darien? No creo que sea buena idea abrir ese libro de nuevo._

_- Sigo pensando que merece saberlo, Hotaru._

_- Creo que si lo haces afectarás en mucho tu matrimonio, hermana. Al menos yo no sé cómo me sentiría si Nakae coexistiera con su ex. Tal vez la mataría lenta y dolorosamente_

_Rei mira boquiabierta a su hermana. Le hacía estremecer la piel cuando hablaba de muerte con esa seguridad tan atemorizante. Ella había tenido la vida de una persona entre sus manos y no se tomaría tan a la ligera la palabra "matar". Luego una sonrisa y una mueca cubren su cara._

_- ¿Nakae? ¿quién es Nakae? Hotaru Tomoe ¿estás saliendo con alguien y no me lo habías contando?_

_Hotaru se sonroja y luego ríe nerviosa_

_- Llevamos poco saliendo, Rei._

_- Aun así, quiero saberlo todo, Hotaru. ¿dónde lo conociste? ¿a qué se dedica? ¿qué edad tiene? _

_- Calma, calma- se sorprende la de cabellera corta ante tantas preguntas- Una pregunta a la vez, hermana._

_El ruido de la puerta y luego unas voces hicieron salir de su plática a las dos hermanas._

_- ¡Hemos llegado, Rei!- grita Makoto desde la puerta mientras azota la puerta, el solo ruido de la castaña hizo saltar a Bridget que comenzó a llorar._

_- ¡Makoto!- Regaña Rei- La despertaste_

_- ¡carajo!- Maldice apenada la de ojos color jade que toma entre sus brazos a la recién nacida intentando calmarla- Lo olvidé_

_- ¡Rei!- Llama una elegante mujer de cabellos turquesa apareciendo por el pasillo ensartada en un abrigo blanco- Que bella estás._

_- ¡Michiru!- Grita emocionada la pelinegra mientras se abraza a "La sirena"- Que gusto que pudieras venir._

_- A mi me hace muy feliz verte. Hace tanto que no nos vemos ¿dos, tres años?- Se duele Michiru mientras observa a su pálida amiga- Por dios santo, si ésta nena te dejará en los huesos._

_Michiru toma a la pequeña Risa Bridget entre sus brazos para contemplarla más de cerca. A Makoto no le causa mucha gracia tener que desprenderse de su sobrina, pero lo entiende. La "Sirena" mira embelesada a la niña de ojos amatista._

_- Rei, es preciosa. Tiene tus ojos...Y una sonrisa tan dulce...Es una pequeña princesa..._

_- Y seguro la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, basta y sobra con que sea una Spencer- Interrumpe una voz masculina para algunos desconocida y para otros allí sorprendente._

_- ¡Seiya!- nombra Rei incrédula al darse cuenta que en la entrada de la sala se encuentran Gea Spencer, Seiya y Darien que recién llegan. La enfermera Stella no podía faltar tampoco._

_- No puedo creer que estén aquí- Se emociona la pelinegra que corre a abrazar a Gea Spencer y luego a Stella y finalmente a Seiya a quien no suelta- Que alegría tenerte en casa, Seiya._

_- Bueno, cuñada. Quería darles un gran regalo de navidad ¿y qué mejor que a mí? Explica el delgado pelinegro que abraza con emoción a Rei desde su silla de ruedas-_

_- Bien, galán. Deja algo para mí- Gruñe Darien, Seiya Ríe._

_Rei pone los ojos en blanco y luego abraza efusiva a Darien sin poder ocultar la emoción._

_- ¿por qué no me contaste nada?- Le pregunta en voz baja_

_- Porque queríamos darte una sorpresa. Mamá y Seiya morían por conocer a Briss y como les dije que no podías viajar y mi princesa menos, decidieron venir ellos._

_- Seiya ¿estarás bien?- Se preocupa la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- Si. Bueno...-Duda por un segundo el delgado joven- la verdad es que el doctor dijo que si venía corría el riesgo que quedar paralítico pero...me arriesgaré._

_Seiya ríe con sus palabras mientras Gea y Rei lo observan con dolor, solo Darien lo mira con reproche._

_- Tú y tus bromas...- Lo regaña el hermano mayor_

_- ay, vamos. Es un chiste- Se disculpa- Pero no, no pasa nada. Traigo todos mis aparatos conmigo y a mi enfermera favorita. Estaré bien, lo prometo._

_Rei respira relajada. Luego los ojos de Gea y Seiya se posan en la pequeña de mameluco lila que está entre las manos de "La sirena". Gea por instinto se dirige a la bebé y la toma entre sus manos. La emoción la invade y sus ojos se ponen cristalinos al contemplar a la pequeña que ya había dejado de llorar y que ahora contemplaba emocionada los ojos azules de su abuela._

_- Nuestra pequeña Briss...es tan hermosa- Dice con dificultad la mujer mayor_

_- Si, hermano. ¿seguro que eres el padre? Briss es demasiado hermosa- Bromea Seiya. Las cejas de Darien se arquean y por un segundo se ve que deja de respirar para luego mirarlo con recelo pero con una sonrisa fingida._

_- Idiota._

_Seiya Ríe y Darien también. El momento de tensión desaparece y comienzan a charlar sobre sus vuelos. Sobre el clima y sobre todas las trivialidades del mundo. Todos se percatan de que paz era demasiada y cayeron en cuentas de que los pequeños Hansford y Spencer estaban jugando en la planta alta con Satsu y con Risa Hino. Darien se ofreció a subir por ellos._

_Todos se instalaron en la sala. Makoto fue a preparar algo de cocoa y Michiru y Rei se acercaron a la cantina para preparar algo más fuerte para la pintora. Los viajes no le agradaban mucho y necesitaba más que una cocoa con malvaviscos para recuperar su tranquilidad._

_Cuando se quedaron a solas, aun teniendo a un par de metros a Seiya, Gea, Andrew y Hotaru, Rei se animó a tocar un tema evidente._

_- Michiru..._

_- ¿si?- Interroga la mujer de cabellos de mar mientras se prepara un whisky. _

_- ¿dónde está Haruka? ¿no vino contigo?_

_La mujer de cabello corto niega con la cabeza._

_- No pudo venir. Un viaje de última hora, amiga. Un amigo suyo murió en un accidente automovilístico en Mónaco y Haruka tuvo que ir. Era uno de sus pocos amigos..-Cuenta con pena la "sirena"._

_- Que terrible... ¿y era muy joven?_

_- Si. Bueno...como de la edad de Haruka. Seguro Seiya lo conocía._

_- ¿Seiya?- Se extraña la de ojos amatista._

_- Si, él. Sus padres son los dueños de la clínica donde me contaste que vive él. No sé si alguna vez te han hablado de él. Era muy guapo, muy buen mozo. Se llamaba Damon Corbel, era muy sexy_

_- ¡Damon está Muerto!_

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Amigos y amigas. Luego de un merecido fin de semana para descansar de mi descanso...Les traigo este capitulito ¿que les parece? ¿gusta? ¿no gusta? Opinen, opinen._**

**_Por cierto les cuento que he estado escribiendo mucho mucho. No les prometo ahora en abril, pero tal vez en mayo tendremos muuucho movimiento de FF para ustedes :D No digo más porque el tiempo es oro y estoy trabajando en un fic...diferente :D_**

**_Gracias a todos por sus animos, sus porras y su paciencia_**

**_Hasta la proxima :D_**


	38. Capitulo 38: Cambios

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 38**

**Cambios**

Rei palideció al conocer aquella noticia. Damon muerto...muerto...No, no podía ser, no podía creerlo. Michiru notó su rostro.

- Rei, ¿estás bien?

- Si, si...creo que tomaré una copa también- susurra la pelinegra intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su boca.

- Rei...no creo que sea buena idea- Advierte preocupada la pintora- No creo que el alcohol le caiga bien a Briss

- Diablos, Briss- susurra Rei palideciendo un poco más.

- Rei, en verdad ¿estás bien?

La pelinegra guardó silencio por un segundo. Luego, cuando iba a decir algo escuchó una decena de pasos bajar las escaleras de prisa, eran los pequeños Hansford, sus hijos, su madre y él...

- ¡Tía Michi!- Llaman los niños pelinegros al unísono mientras corren a abrazar a la pintora que los recibe contenta.

- Dany, Ray. Están enormes y hermosos.

- Gracias, tía- Se sonroja Raymond.

- Tía, ¿me darás clases de pintura?- Interroga emocionada la chica de ojos azules.

- Claro que si ¿qué te parece si después de cenar te enseño unos trucos?-Ofrece la bella sirena.

- Tía ¿dónde está Haruka?- Interroga sorprendido el chico de ojos amatista buscando a la corredora - esperaba que me ayudara con mi pista de carreras.

- ¿la que pediste para navidad?-Interroga Darien divertido- Aun no sabemos si te lo traerá, Ray.

- Me he portado bien, no veo por qué no- Deduce Raymond con seriedad- ¿dónde está Haruka, tía?

- No vendrá, querido- cuenta Michiru intentando ocultar su tristeza.

- ¿también se separaron como hicieron mami y papi?- Pregunta Danielle con tristeza.

- ¿qué?-se extraña la mujer de cabello ondulado mientras mira con los ojos bien abiertos a los anfitriones que se encojen de hombros.

- Luego te explico- Dice Rei en un susurro mientras se encoje de hombros.

- Bien. Creo que tengo algo de hambre, ¿me acompañan a la cocina, chicos?- pide Michiru mientras ofrece sus manos a los niños de cabello negro que aceptan encantados, dejando a solas a sus anfitriones. Rei toma la bebida que la pintora había dejado sobre la cantina y lo bebe de un solo trago. Su pareja se queda boquiabierto.

- Linda, ¿estás bien?- interroga Darien mientras frunce el ceño y revisa el rostro de su pareja- Luces pálida, y...estas tomando...

Rei calló por un segundo y luego puso su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Responde con convicción fingida la mujer de ojos amatista mientras da unos pasos hacia la sala y ofrece su mano al pelinegro- ¿vamos?

Darien la observa inquisitivo pero acepta su mano y cuando por fin está lo suficientemente cerca de Rei la acerca a su cuerpo con su mano libre y la mira directamente a los ojos.

- Sé que no estás bien. Pero también sé que no me dirás nada, por lo que imagino que tendré que persuadirte, pero tenemos casa llena y no tardamos en ser interrumpidos. Pero sea lo que sea tenemos que hablarlo, Rei...

A ella se le va el aire de los pulmones. No deseaba hablar de ese tema, al menos no aun. Tenía tanto por digerir, tanto por pensar.

- ¡hey, amigo!- Llama el rubio señor Hansford- Muero de hambre, dense prisa ¿quieres? Tendrás tiempo de convencer a Rei de darles un nuevo hermanito a tus chicos luego de la cena.

El señor Spencer miró con ojos fulminantes al rubio pero a Andrew no le importó. Solía jugarles bromas pesadas a menudo a su amigo.

- Ni lo sueñes- Amenaza Rei relajándose un poco y dejando escapar una leve risa de sus labios- Eso jamás pasará, Andrew.

- Es verdad, amigo, eso no pasará. Además nuestra familia es perfecta justo ahora- Confiesa feliz el pelinegro.

- Bueno, bueno...no pierdo las esperanzas. Aun me falta una chica Spencer para mis chicos- Se burla Andrew notando como al instante se frunce el ceño de su amigo y socio.

- Eso jamás, Hansford. Jamás...pasará- Aclara estirando sus palabras el pelinegro, Rei ríe de nuevo al ver el rostro de su pareja crispado por los celos de padre.

- Vamos a cenar, señores. Es navidad...

La cena transcurrió en aparente paz. El tema central de la conversación fue la más pequeña integrante de la familia Spencer. Pero no fue lo único de lo que charlaron. Michiru prefirió no comentar más (al menos frente a todos los invitados) del motivo de la ausencia de Haruka y solo dijo cuando le preguntaron el porqué de su ausencia que era debido a compromisos de última hora.

Makoto y Andrew dieron la sorpresa a sus amigos sobre el próximo integrante de los Hansford, Makoto esperaba a su quinto heredero y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos pero prontamente los felicitaron por la buena noticia, Darien no dejó de bromear sobre lo bueno que era que tuvieran una casa tan grande.

Todos brincaban de felicidad por el hecho de saber que Seiya finalmente se había animado a salir de su autoexilio. El pelinegro contaba desde hacía muchos años atrás con el equipo necesario para poder ir a donde él quisiera y no estar limitado a una cama pero jamás había tenido un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de Suiza. Sorpresa fue saber que Seiya había decidido no volver nunca más a la clínica en Suiza. Algunos, como Rei se sorprendieron y apenaron por su respuesta, ella sabía que para él aquella clínica cerca de los Alpes era su hogar y sospechaba que su decisión estaba en gran parte influida por la relación que había tenido ella con Damon Corbel, el hijo de los dueños de la clínica.

Seiya dijo que estaba harto de tener que vivir en aquel lugar y necesitaba un cambio. Como todos supusieron, su idea no era volver a Londres. Seiya había cortado comunicación con su padre y en eso no iba a cambiar de opinión. Su idea era mudarse a Tokio, al menos por una temporada. Ese era su primer viaje a Oriente y la verdad era que Tokio siempre le había llamado mucho la atención. No quiso quedarse permanentemente en casa de su hermano. Dijo que si había salido de Suiza era para llevar su vida sin ser una carga para los demás- aunque Stella seguía estando con él para cuidarlo en todo momento- y prefería estar en su propio espacio.

Rei supuso que Seiya había salido de Suiza mucho antes de que los padres de su ex se enteraran de la muerte de su hijo.

Aunque Darien no dijo mucho, supo que la decisión de su hermano había sido casi principalmente por el affair que Rei había mantenido con Damon Corbel, el hijo de los dueños de la clínica. Sabía que ahora que estaban bien lo que menos quería Seiya era propiciar un encuentro entre ellos y la única forma era cortando de tajo con todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Le agradeció en silencio ya que era Darien quien sabía lo mucho que significaba para Seiya y lo mucho que le gustaba vivir en aquella clínica en los Alpes. No lo reconocería ante todos, pero ese era el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiera dado jamás.

La cena terminó muy entrada la noche y los Hansford se retiraron con su pequeño batallón. Los chicos Spencer también habían caído rendidos y su abuela y tía se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a dormir. Darien acompañó a Stella y a Seiya a sus habitaciones y Rei a Michiru y Gea para que se instalaran cómodamente. La pequeña Briss no se despegaba de los brazos de su padre y aun entre bostezos no perdía detalle alguno de las charlas entre su padre y su tío, como si pudiera entender todo lo que hablaban.

Seiya confesó a su hermano lo que él ya sospechaba. Que el principal motivo por el cual se había salido de la clínica era porque no quería que hubiera tensiones innecesarias entre él y Rei. No por Rei de quien estaba seguro no volvería a caer en las garras del Suizo, sino por su hermano a quien conocía bien y de quien imaginaba no podría controlar sus celos, lo que ocasionaría discusiones y peleas entre su hermano y su cuñada.

Rei acompañó a Michiru a que se instalara cómodamente en la habitación que le habían dispuesto. Rosas rosas, un edredón color turquesa y las esencias de Jazmín para la tina estaban dispuestas ya.

- Y hay toallas limpias en el baño y cobijas extra por si te da frío, la noche es helada y supongo que tendrás frío ésta noche- Deduce Rei fingiendo sonreír.

- Rei...¿qué te pasa?- Pregunta Michiru Directa mientras mira a su amiga a los ojos que inmediatamente desvía la mirada.

- Nada, nada. No sé de qué hablas ¿qué habría de pasarme? Estoy feliz de verte, eso es todo.

- No, no es todo. ¿qué ocurre? ¿ya no me tienes confianza?- Interroga la mujer de cabellos turquesa.

- Michiru...no es eso, es que...- Rei calla un segundo y luego se arma de valor- ¿cómo murió Damon?

La bella sirena se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

- ¿por qué me preguntas por Damon? ¿lo conocías? ¿o solo estás evadiendo mi pregunta?

- Damon es la causa de que esté así, Michi- Confiesa Rei Recargando sus manos en la silla blanca del tocador, sujetándose para no caer.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Darien y yo tuvimos problemas?

La de ojos azules asintió confundida. Una idea pasaba por su cabeza pero no se atrevía a externarla.

- Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados...Bueno...¿Recuerdas que te conté que salía con alguien?...

- ¿Damon y tú?

Rei asiente

- Bueno eso sí que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Rei, Damon y Darien son my parecidos...cabello, estatura...físico. Desde el primer momento debiste suponer que tu atracción por él no era muy buena señal- Reprocha la Sirena en su clásico tono pero luego comprende lo que está pasando- Dios...que idiota soy. Rei...lo siento.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de la pelinegra que mira hacia el techo para evitar que sus emociones la traicionen.

- ¿cómo murió, Michiru?

- Bueno...Haruka tenía dos o tres años sin tener noticias de Damon. Yo lo conocía porque llegó a ir a nuestro departamento en Roma. Haruka y él se apreciaban de verdad.

Rei la mira con ojos desesperados, callando un "Al grano"

- En fin. Tenía un mes que había llegado a Roma. No era el Damon que habíamos conocido. Tomaba en exceso, actuaba extraño, como si nada en esta vida le importara. A veces se involucraba en pleitos o en carreras clandestinas . Más de una vez Haruka tuvo que ir a pagar su fianza y sacarlo de la cárcel por manejar ebrio, o a exceso de velocidad, o ambas a la vez. Hace un par de días desapareció y todo lo que supimos ésta mañana antes de que saliéramos para el aeropuerto fue que él había muerto. Su auto se volcó en la carretera porque iba borracho. Intenté quedarme pero Haruka no me dejó. Dijo que no era una buena forma de pasar navidad y me recordó lo mucho que te extraño y lo ansiosa que estaba por conocer a Bridget. Prometió alcanzarme lo más pronto posible, en cuanto arreglara los papeles para poder trasladarlo a Suiza.

- Entonces yo fui la causante...-Murmura Rei con pesar.

- No, no. NO puedes saberlo, Rei.

- Es lógico, ¿no?

- Deja de culparte. Su muerte no es tu culpa y punto.

- Ni siquiera me despedí de él, Michi.

- No podías Saberlo, amiga. Nadie sabe lo que pasará...

- Él fue muy bueno, Michiru. Fue un gran amigo, una buena pareja. Solo recibí cosas buenas de él y ahora...

La bella Sirena se quedó pasmada. Era demasiada información para procesarla en un segundo . ¿Rei y Damon? Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Rei saliera con alguien más. Había sido testigo silencioso del matrimonio de su amiga y podía dar fe de que esos dos se adoraban ¿qué habrá pasado que decidieron separarse? ¿sería que Rei y él tuvieron una aventura? ¿o sería que él tuvo una aventura y ella lo dejó? No, eso era imposible, Rei era una de esas personas que no perdonaban. Pero no le constaba ni una ni otra cosa, y ese no era el momento para preguntar.

- ¿aun lo amas?- Interroga la Sirena- Rei ¿aun amas a Damon?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un Darien con rostro serio, demasiado serio para ser sinceros.

- Disculpen que las interrumpa, la puerta estaba abierta- Dice seco- Rei, solo venía a avisarte que Briss se quedó dormida.

Rei observó sorprendida al hombre ante ella. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía leer su rostro y también sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

- Las dejo para que sigan hablando. Michiru...que descanses...

La pelinegra y la Sirena se miraron a los ojos. Ninguna dijo nada, pero Rei dio media vuelta dejando a su antigua mentora a solas para dirigirse a su habitación.

Lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, mirando la cuna al lado de la cama donde Risa Bridget dormía tranquilamente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y con una sonrisa tranquila, demasiado tranquila, como si tuviera un sueño especial del que solo ella sabía.

- Darien...- Lo llamó casi como un susurro.

Él se voltea y finge una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos que carecen de su brillo eterno que emana cuando la observa. Luego evita el contacto de sus pupilas con las de ella y se vira de nuevo

- Briss se despertó cuando la traje a la habitación y le di algo de fórmula. Sé que no te agrada darle fórmula, pero bebiste un poco en la cena y...espero no te moleste

Ella negó con la cabeza y él dio media vuelta para ir al vestidor a ponerse la pijama. Estaba demasiado callado, demasiado serio. Podría imaginar que estallara en un ataque de celos, tal vez algún reclamo. Pero su silencio la mataba.

- Sobre lo que escuchaste hace un momento...- Inicia ella dubitativa.

- No quiero hablar de eso- Responde en tono cortante el pelinegro entrando de nuevo a la habitación con solo sus pantalones de franela y poniéndose una camiseta de resaque frente a ella. Rei se quedó paralizada ante esa imagen, justo ahora estaba a punto de discutir algo importante y su mente se nublaba con ideas nada decorosas.

- Pero yo si. Quiero explicarte- inicia ella con un tono fuerte que hace que Briss se remueva en su cuna.

- No grites, la despertarás. - Pide él bajando el tono de voz mientras se sienta en la cama, ella hace lo mismo.

- Quiero explicarte- Insiste ella sentándose sobre sus tobillos frente al hombre inglés.

- No lo necesito, Rei. No quiero que me expliques que ibas a responderle a Michiru. No quiero saber si aun lo amas- Responde en voz baja pero con un reclamo doloroso en sus palabras.

- Si lo necesitas. Solo mírate. Tienes los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa, estas furioso y ni siquiera me miras.

Los ojos zafiro de él se llenaron de asombro. Por más que había intentado disimular su sentir no lo había logrado, él era transparente a Rei.

- Es mejor no hablarlo, Rei.

- No, no es mejor. Justo por no hablar las cosas, por callarnos es que casi nos divorciamos. Justo por eso es que casi te pierdo. Por tus silencios y también por los míos...-Susurra ella en un tono suave.

- Rei...

- Te responderé a la pregunta que me hizo Michiru; No, no lo amo. Nunca lo amé. Lo quise, y mucho...- Cuenta la pelinegra tomando entre sus pequeñas manos las grandes de su pareja que no la mira a los ojos, intentando ocultar de ella el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras.- Pero eso no es amor. Solo he amado a un hombre en mi vida y creo que puedes suponer quién es...¿verdad?

Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Darien, ésta vez si llega a sus ojos y la mira con timidez y luego se anima a hablar.

- ¿Entonces porqué te preguntaba eso Michiru?

Rei lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y calla.

- ¿por qué hablaban de Damon, Rei?- Interroga intentando fallidamente ocultar sus celos- Creí que habíamos prometido dejar el pasado atrás...¿lo extrañas?

- ¡No!- Responde indignada la pelinegra pero en un volumen bajo para no despertar a Bridget.- ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

- ¡por cómo te veo, Rei!- Responde en el mismo volumen pero sin poder ni querer ocultar su enojo- ¡te ves realmente afectada por ese tipo!

- No sabes lo que dices

- ¿estás segura que no te estás preguntando si habrá sido la elección correcta quedarte conmigo, Rei?

- Quería hablar, pero si vas a ponerte así de pesado creo que será mejor dejar las cosas así- Bufa Rei poniéndose de pie para caminar al closet a sacar uno de sus camisones para ponérselo.

- ¡contéstame, carajo!- Se pone de pie el pelinegro desesperado por la respuesta cortante de su pareja.

- No voy a seguir con tu juego, Darien.- Amenaza la de ojos amatista montándose en su camisón obscuro- Piensa lo que quieras.

- Dime la verdad, Rei. ¿lo extrañas? ¿es con él con quien quieres estar?- interroga finalmente dejando que sus celos hablen por él.- ¿lo amas?

- ¡No!- Responde levantando la voz la mujer de ojos amatista- ¡ya te lo dije!

- ¡es que no entiendo porqué justo hoy hablas de él con Michiru! ¡no entiendo porqué estás así! Solo puede ser porque lo extrañas.

- ¡Damon está muerto!- Grita la pelinegra sin intentar regular su voz haciendo con esto que Briss despierte entre llanto.

- ¿qué?- dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro, eso era lo último que hubiera esperado.

Rei lo mira con ojos recriminantes y luego se acerca a Briss tomándola entre sus brazos para intentar calmar sus lágrimas.

- ¿satisfecho?- cuestiona en tono de reclamo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras camina con la niña de ojos amatista por la habitación.

- Re...Rei...-Murmura él apenado- Así solo vas a alterar más a Briss, yo la cargo.

- ¡No!- Se altera aun más la pelinegra- Yo sé como calmar a mi hija, Darien.

- También es mi hija, Rei- Regresa con dolor el pelinegro, ella termina por ceder y le entrega a la niña al alto inglés que casi al instante la calma.- Estas alterada y ella te siente, siente todo lo que la rodea.

Darien volvió a colocar a Briss sobre la cuna para regresar su atención a la mujer que seguía petrificada donde mismo. Rei Tenía la impresión de que si se movía un solo paso el mundo se desmoronaría a sus pies. Cuando tuvo las manos libres la sujetó contra su pecho, apretándola con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento...soy un idiota- Se disculpa casi en un susurro el pelinegro mientras da pequeños besos sobre el cabello de Rei.

- fue mi culpa, Darien...fue mi culpa- Terminó por soltar la mujer de ojos amatista

- No, linda. Eso no puede ser. No fue tu culpa- Intenta calmar Darien sin soltar su abrazo.

- Michiru dice que desde que volvió llevaba una vida de excesos, bebía, conducía alcoholizado...fue mi culpa- Se apena la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Somos responsables de nuestro propio destino, linda- Intenta calmar él- No fue tu culpa. ¿cómo murió?

- un accidente, en el auto...Haruka y él eran amigos...

- ya veo.

Ella pierde su rostro en aquel torso. En silencio las lágrimas corren por sus ojos y no entiende el porqué.

- Vamos a la cama...-Susurra el inglés en su oído mientras la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama con suavidad. La cubre con el edredón y la abraza contra su pecho- No fue tu culpa, Rei...

Rei no responde a esas palabras y continua con los ojos cerrados, finge dormir pero no es así. Está despierta, consciente del dolor que su alma emana. No se da cuenta en qué momento exactamente se queda dormida, pero su sueño es intranquilo.

Sueña con las calles de Montecarlo, sueña con un auto rojo y un conductor de cabellos negros, sueña que el auto se sale en una curva y se impacta estallando casi al instante. El conductor muere y es ella quien tiene que reconocer el cuerpo, pero cuando va, cuando descubren ese rostro con la sábana se da cuenta de quién se trata, no es Damon Corbel quien yace inerte sobre la fría plancha de metal

- ¡Darien!- Grita saliendo de aquella pesadilla que la tortura, que la mata.

- Rei, Rei. Linda. Fue una pesadilla, tranquila - Pide el pelinegro aferrándose a esa cintura delgada con todas sus fuerzas- tranquila...

Su corazón latía a cien kilómetros por hora. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía del pecho. Ese era su más grande temor y acababa de descubrirlo a través de un sueño.

- Tuve un sueño horrible- Susurra Rei demasiado bajito.

- Solo fue una pesadilla, amor. Todo está bien...Debe ser por la noticia que te dieron ayer...

- No, no fue por eso, Darien- Confiesa la pelinegra apartándose de aquel abrazo. Él la mira extrañado- yo...

- No. Espera..quiero disculparme- Dice él cubriendo los labios pálidos de su mujer con el dedo índice- Perdóname por ponerme así anoche. Mis celos hablaron por mi. Yo te amo, Rei, el solo pensar que pudieras amar a alguien más...me mata.

- ¿sabes cuál era mi mayor dolor anoche, Darien?- interroga Rei mientras él niega con la cabeza, extrañado de escuchar aquellas palabras- Cuando Michiru me contó sobre Damon, sobre su reacción...Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en lo terrible que hubiera sido, lo desgarrador que hubiera sido si quien hubiera muerto en ese coche hubieses sido tu.

Una mirada de sorpresa en aquellas pupilas zafiro y luego el silencio.

- Darien...Cuando nos separamos...cuando te dejé- se corrige ella- Tu estabas tan mal como Damon. Eras inconsciente, te embriagabas...parecía que no le tenías amor a la vida.

-sin tí sería imposible amar otra cosa, Rei- Da por toda respuesta el pelinegro ganándose una sonrisa lastimera en la boca de su mujer.

- Soñé que eras tu el que moría. Y yo me sentía destrozada- confiesa Rei- La simple posibilidad de que fueses tu...de perderte a ti...

Las palabras ya no pudieron salir de la garganta de Rei. Solo sintió aquellos brazos fuertes que la apretaron con fuerza para intentar calmar su llanto. La sola idea le causaba tanto dolor, demasiado para poder digerirlo.

- Nada me pasará, Rei. Tu y yo nos haremos viejos juntos. Porque ni creas que te será tan fácil librarte de mi, preciosa- amenaza Darien besando el cabello de su mujer con delicadeza- Adoro como hueles...

- Solo abrázame muy fuerte, por favor- Susurra Rei- No quiero perderte nunca...

- Y no lo harás...te lo prometo

Ambos volvieron a recostarse y fueron aquellos brazos fuertes los que le dieron la seguridad para poder seguir durmiendo tranquila. No había mejor jugar que ese para mantener a raya a todos sus demonios, a todos sus tormentos.

Pasadas las fiestas Michiru regresó a Italia, extrañaba demasiado a Haruka y no veía la hora para verla de nuevo.

Gea se quedó un par de días para ayudar a Seiya y a Stella a buscar donde quedarse. Makoto le ofreció su departamento y éste aceptó encantado. No habría problema alguno para moverse ya que el edificio contaba con elevador. Seiya estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de llevar una vida normal, al menos una vida fuera de su autoexilio.

Cuando la vida tomó un ritmo habitual y los chicos volvieron al colegio el mundo pareció volver a girar de nuevo. Darien no había regresado con su otra familia, aunque procuraba llamar a diario desde el banco. Charlaba con Rini sobre lo mucho o poco que le gustaba su nueva escuela y sus nuevos compañeros, Henry permanecía más hermético y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos. Serena Reclamaba una y otra vez el poco tiempo que Darien dedicaba a su familia. Pero al final un "tengo demasiado trabajo aquí" eran su único justificante, al final de cuentas cada llamada a occidente era un dolor de cabeza para él ¿por qué no podía solo terminar ese matrimonio como hacían tantas y tantas parejas? Le había insinuado a Serena en mil ocasiones que si ella no era feliz podían divorciarse, pero su respuesta siempre era un "no" tajante.

Esa fría mañana de Enero Darien y Rei se habían escapado de sus trabajos para llevar a Briss con el pediatra quien les dijo que la niña estaba de maravilla, para ser prematura Risa Bridget estaba aferrándose a la vida como toda una guerrera y eso daba paz y felicidad a los orgullosos padres.

La pareja disfrutaba de un pequeño descanso en un parque, con la carriola de Briss a su lado. Darien había comprado un par de cocoas calientes y los dos disfrutaban de ellas y de unas donas mientras veían a Briss cabecear sonriente.

- Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- Murmura Rei sin apartar sus ojos de la pequeña

- si, lo es- Apoya Darien atrayendo hacia si a la mujer a su lado, recostándola en su pecho- Es idéntica a su madre.

Ella levanta la cabeza y mira enternecida al hombre a sus espaldas, cuánto lo amaba. Estira un poco la cabeza y roza suavemente sus labios con los de él, en una caricia lenta pero electrizante.

- vaya, parece que lo suyo son los parques- los interrumpe una voz conocida pero nada grata

- ¿qué demonios haces aquí, Jeditte?- Bufa Darien mirando con mala cara al rubio ante ellos

- Si, que gusto verte.-Se finge indignado el rubio- Señora...luce usted verdaderamente hermosa, la maternidad le ha sentado de maravilla.

Las palabras de Jeditte por más amables que son tienen un tono que no termina de agradar a ninguno de los dos. Rei lo observa huraña y desconfiada y él lo ve con ojos centellantes, los celos eran uno de los defectos más grandes del señor Spencer.

- Oh, esta debe ser la más pequeña integrante de la familia- Deduce Jeditte acercándose a la carriola de la niña, Rei se pone inmediatamente de pie y saca a Briss de ella tomándola entre sus brazos

- Iré a comprar unas cosas a la farmacia, te veo en el auto- Se despide la pelinegra besando fugazmente los labios de Darien, luego una mirada amenazadora al rubio.

Jeditte la ve alejarse y discretamente la analiza de pies a cabeza, las pupilas se le dilatan y una sonrisa cruel y perversa se cuelga de sus labios. Cuando los dos ingleses se quedan a Solas, Darien mira molesto al rubio.

- ¿qué quieres, Jeditte? ¿más dinero? Sabes que Nancy te deposita tu cheque cada Lunes, no veo el motivo de tu visita. Te dije que te quería lejos de mi familia, de mi mujer y mis hijos.

- Lo sé, y créeme que no estoy aquí por gusto- Confiesa el hombre de ojos de hielo mientras se deja caer pesadamente en la banca, tomando el chocolate y la dona que dejó Rei y devorándolos en segundos, era más que notable el lazo familiar con Andrew, al menos en lo que a comida se refería- Tu mujer me envio...bueno, tu "otra mujer".

- Déjate de niñerías, Jeditte.

- Serena sospecha que tienes otra mujer, una aventura en Tokio y me ha mandado investigarte.

- ¿a tí?- Arquea una ceja incrédulo el pelinegro

- Si, a mi. Tuviste suerte, Spencer. Estaba dispuesta a contratar un detective privado.

- ¿y por qué has venido a advertirme?

- Seamos sinceros, no me conviene que Serena te descubra. Si se entera yo no tendré mi jugoso cheque de libras esterlinas en mi cuenta.

- Ya veo...Debí verla venir.

- Estaré unos días por aquí y luego regresaré a decirle que no encontré nada, que estás limpio y eres un monje budista- Se burla el rubio.

- Tu te vas ahora mismo. No te quiero en Tokio, Jeditte. No te quiero cerca de mi familia, ya te lo dije.

- ¿y qué haré mientras tanto?-Pregunta fingiendo inocencia el rubio.

- Te largas a donde te pegue la gana: Paris, Madrid, Australia ¡el polo norte! a donde sea, pero lejos de aquí, luego regresas a Londres.

- Me encantaría, pero...no cuento con el dinero suficiente- murmura el rubio.

- Mañana te depositaré en tu cuenta lo necesario para que desaparezcas un buen par de días.

- Tu siempre tan gentil- Disfruta el más cruel de los Hansford poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

- Jeditte...

El rubio se voltea mirando extrañado al señor Spencer que está apretando las mandíbulas y los puños.

- Te hablo en serio cuando te digo que no te acerques a mi mujer y a mi familia. Si tienes algo que decirme llámame o búscame en Londres, ¿entendido?

El rubio asiente con una mirada burlesca.

- Jeditte...una cosa más.

- Dime- Se interesa el rubio.

- Si vuelves a mirar a mi mujer de esa manera me aseguraré de arrancarte esa sonrisa con todos los dientes de la cara ¿entendido?

- Claro...

La casa de los Hansford generalmente era un lugar lleno de todo menos de tranquilidad. Con cuatro chicos en casa, el silencio era un lujo que no se podían permitir, fue por eso que Andrew se sorprendió aquella tarde al llegar a casa y no escuchar absolutamente nada...

Makoto aguardaba en silencio en la sala. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, esa no era la Makoto que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar y verla así, tan seria, tan callada lo aterró.

- Hola...-Saludó él con una tímida sonrisa. Ella lo miró de reojo y luego clavó sus orbes jade en la chimenea.

Andrew se encogió de hombros. Eso era nuevo, Makoto jamás lo había saludado así, un momento...ni siquiera lo había saludado.

- Mako...amor ¿pasa algo?- Se preocupa Andrew caminando hacia su mujer, ella le dedica una fugaz mirada de coraje y luego se pone de pie alejándose de aquellas manos, colocándose del otro lado de la sala- Makoto ¿qué ocurre?

Ella no contesta

- Makoto Hansford, si no me dices que pasa no puedo hacer nada al respecto, háblame, por favor...

- ¿por qué, Andrew?- Interroga ella haciendo que él la mire confundido.

- ¿por qué que, Makoto? ¿de qué hablas?

- Creí que lo que teníamos era especial...-Susurra ella con amargura.

- ¿de qué me estás hablando. Mako? No comprendo.

- ¿no lo sabes acaso?- Interroga con dolor la castaña.

- ¡No! Explícame qué pasa, Makoto.

- Eres un hipócrita, Andrew- Reclama la señora Hansford

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Makoto. Pero no lo sabré si tu no te abres conmigo. ¿qué hice?

- ¡sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Andrew!- Explota ella poniéndose de pie- Y te advierto que hoy no dormirás conmigo.

El Rubio sigue totalmente confundido con las palabras de Makoto, jamás en tantos años había sido condenado a un castigo tan cruel ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Tal vez eran las hormonas del embarazo...sí, seguro era eso. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, por experiencia sabía que Makoto solía ponerse irritable cada que se embarazaba.

- Bien...se hará como tu digas, Mako- Se resigna él.

- ¡entonces no te importa!- Se indigna ella

- Si, si me importa y mucho. Pero si no me dices lo que ocurre...

- ¡Papi!- Saluda la rubia Sayuri mientras entra a la sala seguida de sus hermanos mayores.

- Sayuri, mi princesa- Llama el rubio levantando por lo alto a la niña de cabellos rubios, desconectándose totalmente del reclamo de su esposa- ¿dónde estaban?

- Tía Rei y Tío Darien acaban de traernos. Mamá nos dejó ir a jugar con Ray y con Dany

- Pues me da gusto que estén aquí- Sonríe el padre- ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

De pronto el rubio es atacado por dos pequeños granujas que lo derriban. Andy Jr y Motoki. Los cuatro terminan tirados en el suelo riendo mientras Makoto camina hacia la puerta de la sala.

- Mako- Chan...-La llamó Andrew

- Luego hablamos, Andrew...-Susurra ella con amargura mientras sale de la sala.

- Papi ¿mamá y tu pelearon?- Pregunta Sayuri que se da cuenta inmediatamente que algo pasa allí.

- No precisamente...Ya sabes que tu mami se pone tensa de vez en cuando- ¿dónde está Thor?

- Tía Rei lo está bajando del auto- Cuenta Andy mientras muerde el tobillo de su padre y éste grita

- Creo que dejamos la pelea para después, chicos- Se salva el rubio cuando ve entrar a sus amigos con Thor en brazos. Los tres chicos Hansford desaparecen escaleras arriba entre risas.

- Andrew, cojeas- Se extraña Rei al ver al rubio caminar con dificultad y le entrega al niño.

- No es nada- Minimiza el rubio fingiendo que no le duele- Ahh, cuídalo bien, amigo. Puede ser tu futuro yerno.

- ¡Yerno!- repite Darien en un tono de voz alarmante- Claro que no, Hansford. Mis pequeñas princesas no serán tocadas por las sucias manos de tus hijos.

- ¿estás seguro?- reta el rubio.

- Si, seguro. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sayuri y Ray...

- ¡oye, es mi pequeña!- Chilla el rubio en un tono de voz que hace que los visitantes se rían.

- aun es muy pronto para todo eso, señores- tranquiliza Rei- tiempo al tiempo

- Tienes razón, querida- murmura un poco relajado el pelinegro.

- Andrew ¿dónde está Mako?

- Creo que le dolía la cabeza, Rei. Fue a dormir un poco.

- Entiendo, pobrecilla, será mejor que descanse. ¿quieres que nos llevemos a los chicos de nuevo para que ella pueda descansar?- Ofrece Rei mientras una mirada de verdadero terror se refleja en el rostro de Darien.

- no es necesario, descuida. Yo me las arreglaré- Plantea el rubio con autosuficiencia

- Bien..si necesitas algo solo llámanos ¿quieres?

- Claro que si, gracias, chicos.

- Te veo mañana, amigo- Se despide el pelinegro.

Cuando Andrew se queda solo con Thor en Brazos solo puede hacerse una pregunta "¿qué pudo molestar tanto a Makoto?"

Un par de días después Darien fue llamado a Londres por su padre. El pelinegro arreglaba su maleta mientras Rei lo observaba desde la cama, esa mañana había avisado a la editorial que llegaría tarde. Aun estaba en camisón y contemplaba al de ojos azules interesada desde su sitio en la cama.

- Debiste ir a la editorial- Regaña él

- ¿de verdad no me vas a dejar llevarte al aeropuerto?- Indaga ella con la voz más sensual posible.

él niega con la cabeza.

- Anda, Darien. Nunca me dejas despedirte en el aeropuerto- Se queja ella.

- No me gustan esas ñoñas escenitas de las parejas despidiéndose en los aeropuertos- Bufa él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Eso es porque eres un cursi y seguro te soltarías llorando- Se ríe Rei.

- Señora, ¿se está burlando de mi?- Se finge ofendido el pelinegro tras cerrar su maleta y acercarse a Rei.

- Solo un poco, Señor Spencer. No me gustaría dejar una herida mortal en su ego- Se regocija Rei parpadeando coqueta al hombre que se acerca peligrosamente y la tumba sobre la cama, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella- Anda...déjame llevarte. Te llevaremos Briss y yo.

- No- Responde él mientras calla la protesta de Rei con su boca.

- Anda...-Suplica la pelinegra entre besos.

- Rei...Si...si tu me acompañas al aeropuerto jamás podré irme- Contesta él con pesar.

Una mirada de tristeza se refleja en los ojos de ella por un segundo pero luego la picardía llega a su boca y se las arregla para quedar encima de él.

- Entonces no se diga más, te acompaño- Afirma Rei mientras se coloca a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro

- Rei...-La contempla embelesado el pelinegro- Me siento tan culpable cada que me voy...cada que los dejo.

De nuevo esa tristeza

- Darien- Llama ella con seriedad para ganar la atención de él- Contéstame algo

Él la mira intrigado por la seriedad que ha tomado esa charla.

- ¿pensarás en mi cuando estés en Londres?- Interroga y él asiente- ¿soñarás conmigo?- él vuelve a asentir mientras ella a cada respuesta positiva libera un nuevo botón de la camisa azul de él- ¿me seguirás amando?

- Más que a mi vida...

- Entonces no te sientas culpable de nada. Es tu trabajo y lo entiendo.

- Creí que odiabas que me fuera- Susurra él sorprendido.

- Lo odio- Confirma Rei con seriedad, luego la mandíbula de él se tensa- Pero odio más estar sin ti. Odio más no tenerte en mi vida.

La confusión se apodera de la mirada de Darien

- Te amo, tonto. Y prefiero mil veces estar contigo de ésta forma que a mi modo sin ti. Solo llámame a diario y asegúrate de traer éste trasero de regreso a Tokio en la primer oportunidad que tengas- Ordena Rei con coquetería.- No olvides que me pertenece...

Una carcajada se escapa de los labios de Darien.

- Amor, nada me impediría regresar a tu lado.

- Si un día dejas de amarme, si un día dejas de pensar en mi, de soñarme... entonces no regreses- Pide ella.

La tristeza ahora cuelga de la mirada de Rei y Darien sonríe para luego acariciar el rostro marfil de la mujer sobre él.

- Rei, te amo. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Solo la muerte me impediría volver a tu lado...

Inmediatamente ella se deja caer en aquel pecho y se abraza con fuerzas. La sola idea de que él pueda morir, de que pueda morir estando lejos de su lado la paraliza y él se da cuenta cuando siente temblar ese fino cuerpo sobre el suyo, luego levanta su barbilla y enfrenta zafiro con amatista.

- No tengo ninguna intensión de morirme, Rei- Aclara él besando la frente helada de Rei

- Si algo te pasa...-murmura la de ojos amatista.

- Nada me pasará, y justo ahora me siento muy...muy...muy vivo- Explica malicioso el pelinegro girando sobre la cama para aprisionar a Rei bajo sus brazos, ella se deja aprisionar, lo necesita.

- a mi me pasa igual- Murmura con malicia la mujer de ojos amatista.

Luego de eso no pudieron articular nada coherente. Él atrapó sus labios rojos en un beso posesivo y ella respondió con la misma necesidad. Algo les pasaba cada que él tenía que marcharse, una inmensa necesidad de poseerse, de llenarse él de ella y ella de él. La pasión exhalaba por sus poros y el amor por sus miradas, Oh, cuánto se amaban, cuanto se adoraban en verdad...

Una semana luego de que Darien se marchara a Londres, Makoto le pidió a su amiga y confidente que la acompañara de compras. Era raro, le pidió que lo hiciera un miércoles por la mañana, "día de chicas" dio por toda respuesta la castaña cuando Rei la interrogó. Briss se quedó en casa con Satsu y su abuela mientras Rei se perdía por las calles de Tokio para comprar algo que no acababa de entender.

Caminaron por las calles principales de la ciudad, pero cuando llegaron a un lugar conocido Makoto le pidió a Rei que se sentaran a tomar un té, justo en la cafetería frente al "British International Bank" en las mesas de afuera y no en las de adentro como a ellas les gustaba.

A Rei no le gustaba sentarse en las mesas de afuera porque era demasiado bullicio. Prefería estar adentro, disfrutando de la música de fondo y el clima artificial. Aun hacía frío y estar afuera no le causaba gracia, pero Makoto había insistido y a últimas fechas la veía tan mal; además, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a llevarle la contra a una Makoto embarazada, eso ni pensarlo.

Rei intentó llevar una conversación normal con su amiga- dentro de lo posible- Pero Makoto estaba ausente.

- ¿qué te ocurre, Mako-chan?

- Nada, nada ¿me decías?

- Te decía que creo que a Ray le gusta una chica de su clase. Charla muy misterioso con Darien pidiéndole consejos y hoy me pidió dinero extra, creo que planea comprarle un regalo a esa niña- Cuenta Rei enternecida- Me gusta que Darien se dé tiempo para aconsejar a los chicos aun estando lejos, es muy tierno y...Mako-chan ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si, si. Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Algún día Dany se cansará de golpear a todos los de su clase- Responde la castaña prestando su atención a la acera de enfrente.

Rei pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos. Era la tercera vez que Makoto se desconectaba de su charla.

- Bien, habla. Dime que rayos te pasa por la cabeza hoy- Reclama la de ojos amatista a su amiga que abre los ojos como platos y tumba a su amiga debajo de la mesa.

- ¡escóndete!- Implora la castaña cuando las dos están en el suelo ocultas bajo el mantel blanco de la mesa.

- En serio. Estoy con mi mejor amiga escondida bajo una mesa en una de las principales calles de Tokio...Que elegante...

- Cierra la boca, nos van a oír- Regaña la de ojos Jade a su amiga sin dejar de mirar al frente

- ¿quiénes?- Interroga extrañada la señora Spencer.

Rei voltea hacia la mujer a su lado. Ve a Makoto tensar la mandíbula y luego temblar. Es terrible ver temblar ante ti a la misma mujer que ha tenido cuatro partos sin anestesia. Makoto era una mujer fuerte y ahora lucía pálida, muy pálida.

Rei intenta voltear hacia donde la castaña pero le preocupa tanto verla así, tan aterrada, con tanto dolor que no sabe exactamente qué hacer ¿cómo ayudarla?

Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Rei, Makoto?- nombra el rubio señor Hansford.

Rei se pone de pie apenada- Si, Makoto siempre la metía en embrollos como ese- Makoto tarda un poco más. Andrew intenta ayudarla a incorporarse pero ella rechaza la ayuda, la bella señora Spencer está tan concentrada en el rostro de Makoto que ignora totalmente a la persona que acompaña al Rubio, es la voz de aquella persona la que hace ser consciente de su presencia.

- Rei, cuántos años sin verte...-La llaman

Ella se voltea pasmada y de repente le reconoce. Ha pasado más de una década pero ese rostro lo reconocería entre miles y ahora está frente a ella.

- Reika...

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aqui traemos un capitulo más de la otra mujer...poco a poco caminamos al final y no...aun no decido nada. Espero que mi capitulito fuera de su agrado ¿a qué volvió Reika? tan tan taaaannnn Lo veremos la proxima semana :D**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo y me recuerdan que debo de publicar. **

**Sailor Gaby: Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que todo esté mejor. Es terrible cuando una desgracia llega a tu gente, pero sé que saldrán adelante, ánimo :)**

**Tea: La verdad no me podía quedar con las ganas. Tanto convivir con Made me empieza a volver una asesina, pero no te preocupes...Damon tendrá más papeles en otras historias, Gracias por tus bellas palabras :D prometo no ser tan mala con Rini...al final :P**

**Mayilu: Empieza el recorte de personajes...pero regresan algunos que ya habian salido para dar emoción a la recta final de esta historia, espero te guste :)**

**flakis: jejejejje, hoy no vimos que pasa en el presente porque el capitulo de la vida pasada de Rei se llevó mucho espacio, pero para la proxima veremos de que hablan esas chicas Spencer y tambien contamos de que muere ese Damon, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿verdad?**

**Irais: Sé que ya habias leido el capitulo pasado desde varios días antes. Gracias por dejar Review de todos modos :P Creo que Rei ahora si desistirá de las pruebas de ADN aunque...vienen unas pruebas más duras...uyyyy veremos cuales la semana que viene**

**Made: No seas lectora de centro comercial, deja Review. Sé que estas scaneando la historia ahhh y ya publica que tus lectoras te esperamos**

**Sir Charles: Gracias por tus animos, se que te debo Reviews y prometo pagarlos prontito prontito :)  
**

**Lector silencioso: Ya te vi...**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana :D**


	39. Capitulo 39: La cruda Realidad

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 39**

**"La cruda realidad"  
**

Vaya que ésta no me la esperaba. Reika de regreso en la vida de Rei ¿a qué volvió? ¿habrá tenido una aventura con tío Andrew? por lo que cuentan los diarios de mi padre y de Rei algo raro pasaba con los Hansford.

Sin darme cuenta he pasado en vela casi toda la noche, leyendo, pensando. Cuestionando.

Decido darme una ducha y luego me pongo un vestido rosa para bajar a buscar algo a la cocina. Sé que Satsu no me quiere y que seguro estará preparándole algo de desayunar a "la señorita Bridget" maldición ¿de dónde he sacado ese tono tan terrible? Una parte de mi odia a Raymond que me ha ignorado monumentalmente, a Danielle a la que no es difícil odiar siendo ella tan grosera, pero sobre todo, odia a Bridget, a Briss, a Risa, o mejor dicho a la pequeña princesa de mi padre.

Bajo las escaleras y la casa está en silencio. Ray no vino a dormir y la princesa Danielle no se paró por aquí. Seguro están donde los Hansford, con Andy, con Sayuri y con Motoki...Motoki...ni siquiera me ha llamado.

Entro a la cocina y como lo imaginaba está a solas. No veo a Satsu por ningún sitio, seguro le ha llevado el desayuno a esa chica tal exasperantemente perfecta. Si, la odio por ser perfecta, por tener una vida perfecta, yo no lo soy y a ella se le da tan natural.

No está me desayuno listo como siempre así que abro el refrigerador y saco un par de huevos y algo de tocino, al encender la estufa me quemo inmediatamente y grito.

- Mierda-maldigo

Una risa a mis espaldas me hace percatarme que no estoy sola; es Bridget la que me mira desde la puerta de la cocina y camina como gacela ensartada en un corto vestido color lila, es un día caluroso aunque por cómo va vestida y por sus cabellos mojados siento que ha estado nadando en el lago.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso, niña?- Me molesto

- Tu talento para la cocina- Musita y luego camina hasta la isla para quitarme de la estufa y encenderla con la misma gracia que una paloma vuela, luego se apersona de la estufa, toma una cacerola que cuelga de la pared y comienza a prepara el desayuno.

- Yo puedo hacerlo- Me indigno

- Si, tal vez. Pero creo que corro el riesgo de que incendies mi casa- Se ríe y su risa infantil me ofende- Además también tengo hambre, he nadado mucho ésta mañana. Pásame otro par de huevos y un poco de champiñones, jamón y espinacas ¿quieres?

Me encojo de hombros. Ella tiene razón, si yo hago mi desayuno posiblemente termine incendiando toda la casa. Así que sin más remedio me dirijo al refrigerador y le paso lo que me pide, ella sonríe agradecida. Es tan amable y yo siento que la odio tanto.

La chica perfecta prepara mis huevos con tocio y al mismo tiempo se hace un omelet. Cuando ambos desayunos están listos y la barra con manteles y vasos con jugo y café ella termina por abrir el refrigerador y agregar a su desayuno algo de queso crema, luce y huele delicioso.

Briss sonríe en todo momento. Su perfección me enferma, pero su silencio me mata.

- No vino nadie a dormir anoche- Rompo el silencio.

- No, deben seguir enojados- Deduce ella sin dar mayor importancia y comer con una tranquilidad barbara.

- Eres muy diferente a ellos- Murmuro con un dejo de maldad en los ojos, me odio pero es lo que siento ahora.

Briss deja de comer por un segundo y me mira con seriedad. Luego esa maldita y perfecta sonrisa.

- Si, es cierto.

Y continua comiendo con alegría mientras tararea una canción en ¿francés?

- Me sorprende que tu no lo estés- Digo mientras ella come sin preocuparse.

- Pues...Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí, si te soy sincera. Pero te entiendo. - Minimiza y da un sorbo a su jugo

- Claro, tu lo hiciste primero

Ella no dice nada y eso me molesta aun más. Detesto esa serenidad. Yo estoy que me lleva el mismo demonio y ella disfruta su desayuno tan tranquila. ¿era acaso ella la única que sabía sobre la doble vida de mi padre?

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?- le pregunto directa

- Eso no te importa- Me dice tan tranquila y con esa maldita sonrisa perfecta que me irrito de solo verla

- Creo que si me importa- Me indigno

- no, es asunto familiar, de nuestra familia y de eso no voy a hablar contigo- sigue tranquila y termina su desayuno, luego me sonríe como si acabara de darme la hora.

- Entonces, ¿de qué vas a hablar conmigo, Bridget?- La encaro sin poder ocultar mi molestia

- Puedes llamarme Briss, me gusta que me llamen así- Ofrece ella con tranquilidad, maldición.

- ¿de qué vas a hablar conmigo, Bridget?- Enfatizo su nombre completo.

- Has venido a saciar tu curiosidad. Pregunta...

No sé por qué diablos dice que responderá mis dudas. Sé que solo responderá las dudas que quiera responder, pero es la única que se ha abierto medianamente a decirme la verdad

- ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente, Bridget?- La encaro luego de un largo silencio- ¿sabes lo que es crecer en un hogar sin amor entre tus padres?

Ella baja su taza de café y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos ¿qué veo en ellos? ¿lástima? luego baja la mirada por un segundo y me vuelve a mirar como quien mira un cuadro triste.

- No...no lo sé.

Y es verdad. Sus padres han tenido cientos de problemas a lo largo de su vida. Algunos de los que todavía no tengo el menos conocimiento, otros del que jamás lo tendré. Pero ellos se amaban, se amaban mucho. Y de pronto me siento como una idiota.

- No sé lo que es vivir en un hogar sin amor, Rini. Mis padres se aman y se aman mucho. Tienen problemas y supongo que a veces discuten, pero se aman. Para Oka San el mundo brilla cuando ve a Otou-San y para él, el mundo solo existe a través de los ojos de mi madre. Sus mayores conflictos siempre han sido por la lejanía, cuando él regresa la felicidad reina en casa.

- Ya veo- Murmuro molesta. Si, justo lo que yo quería escuchar. Un perfecto retrato de su perfecta familia que me hace ver como una perfecta idiota

- Pero si se lo que es que tu padre no esté contigo siempre. Sé lo es que te pase algo feo y querer volver a casa para abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos y que él no esté aquí- me dice con sinceridad.

- Es terrible- Musito

- Lo es.

Las dos nos miramos en silencio. No es su culpa ni es la mía y aunque sigo detestando su maldita perfección me siento por fin unida a ella aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, aunque tal vez no sea la hija de mi padre y es cuando caigo en cuentas; Briss y yo tenemos más en común de lo que me había percatado.

- No voy a juzgarlo, Rini- Me dice luego de que da un respiro profundo- No voy a juzgar las decisiones de mi padre. Si alguien debe hacerlo es Oka-San, aunque espero que nunca se entere. Por que no lo sabe ¿verdad?

Yo niego con la cabeza ¿cómo hacerle algo tan cruel a esa mujer que está sufriendo tanto por la ausencia de mi padre?

- No, no lo sabe. Al menos yo no se lo he dicho- Le digo sincera

- Gracias...-me regresa en el mismo tono- ¿piensas quedarte más tiempo aquí?

Yo niego de nuevo con la cabeza

- La verdad es que ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí. Además, creo que a tus hermanos no les agrado mucho

Ella ríe divertida y relajada

- A mis hermanos no les agrada medio mundo. Son recelosos, como mis padres

- ¿porqué lo son?- Me intereso

- Malas experiencias. A ellos no les gusta socializar con muchas personas. Tienen un círculo social muy cerrado y nosotros también, aunque a veces es desesperante, me gusta. Así solo sabes que tienes a tu lado personas con las que puedes confiar.

- Entonces no entiendo porque Rei me abrió las pertas de su casa- Digo para mi pero sin percatarme que lo he hecho en voz alta, ella eleva los hombros

- La cabeza de Oka San es un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro, Rini. No intentes entenderla. Podrías llevarte la vida entera analizándola y aun así no terminarías de hacerlo

Tal vez tenga razón.

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por un tumulto en la entrada y ella sonrie y yo salgo de la cocina.

La veo correr a saludar a una chica castaña muy parecida a Makoto y otro chico castaño con rasgos muy similares a los de la señora Hansford pero también a los del tío Andrew.

- Chicos, que bueno que llegan- los saluda abrazándolos, se ve que se quieren mucho, luego los castaños me miran extrañados- Midori, Thor, quiero presentarles a Rini...

- Rini Smith- me apresuro a terminar, luego ella me mira extrañada- El señor Spencer me recomendó para poder aprender en la editorial fénix

Los dos me miran y me analizan. Lucen mucho menos desconfiados que sus hermanos mayores y luego me sonríen.

- Bien, Rini Smith- Dice la castaña- Hemos venido por Briss para ir al club a nadar un poco y a relajarnos ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Yo me extraño. hace muchos días que no tengo una invitación amable de parte de nadie en Japón.

- Gracias, pero la verdad es que no he dormido muy bien. Prefiero quedarme en...ca...en mi habitación. Quiero dormir un poco.

- ¿segura que no quieres ir?- Me ofrece sincera la pelinegra yo asiento

.- me quedaré a descansara.

- No tardaremos mucho.- Se despiden

Yo me quedo sola en esta inmensa casa y vuelvo a subir a mi habitación. A últimas fechas estoy muy taciturna pero me justifico pensando que con lo que he pasado no es para menos.

Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos volviendo a la misma pregunta ¿qué diablos hacía Reika con el tío Andrew? Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo...

_**Tokio 1994**_

_Rei se incorporó en silencio seguida de su alta amiga. Estaba muda, aunque Makoto estaba muda y furiosa._

_- Rei ¿conoces a ésta mujer?- Interroga a punto de explotar la alta señora Hansford._

_- Si...- Responde sorprendida la pelinegra_

_- Claro que nos conocemos, querida. Somos viejas amigas- Responde Reika._

_La pelinegra se encoge de hombros y Makoto observa su reacción. No ocupa mucho para darse cuenta que tan pasada es esa "amistad"_

_- Señor Hansford, creo que dejaremos el dialogo de nuestro acuerdo para otro día. Rei, querida. Nos veremos pronto..._

_La incómoda visita se retira dejando en silencio a Andrew con Rei y Makoto. Rei lo observa sorprendida mientras Makoto lo observa amenazante._

_- ¿de dónde conoces a esa mujer?-Gruñe Makoto a punto de perder la poca compostura que ha mantenido hasta el momento_

_- Creo que necesitamos hablar, chicas- Se encoje de hombros el rubio- Será mejor entrar al banco_

_- No iré contigo a ningún lado, Andrew Hansford- Amenaza la castaña- Exijo que me expliques qué hacías saliendo con esa mujer del banco. ¿a dónde iban?_

_Andrew la observó con ojos fulminantes y la desesperación se cuelga de su rostro_

_- Mako-Chan...por favor...-Le pide Rei a la castaña que termina por aceptar._

_- Bien..._

_Una vez dentro del banco se instalaron los tres en el privado de Andrew. Él les ofreció algo de tomar, Makoto declinó pero Rei le pidió un whisky en las rocas, de repente necesitaba relajarse un poco._

_- ¿qué hacía Reika aquí, Andrew?- Interroga la pelinegra con un tono preocupado luego de beber su segundo trago._

_- Rei...no deberías de tomar- Se encoje de hombros el rubio_

_- Andrew, en serio- Mira fulminante la de ojos amatista- ¿crees que éste es momento para hablar de mi nivel de alcohol? ¿qué hacía Reika aquí?_

_- ¿quién era esa mujer?- Interroga molesta la castaña al darse cuenta que es la única que no sabe quien Reika- ¿porqué están tan nerviosos?_

_- Mako- chan...-responde la señora Spencer luego de que Andrew se encogiera de hombros ante la pregunta de su esposa. No, no era lo mejor que él contara el origen de Reika.- Te he contado muy poco de mi vida antes de conocerte..._

_- no es necesario, Rei. Ese pasado te lastima, amiga- Murmura la castaña- Pero tu, Andrew..._

_- Reika trabajaba en casa de Madame Meiou- Cuenta la de ojos amatista_

_- ¿y qué hacía contigo, Andrew?-interroga molesta la de ojos verdes- ¿es ella la razón por la que has estado extraño últimamente?_

_- Si- Acepta él- Pero no de la forma que estás pensando, Makoto..._

_Rei observa al rubio. La presencia de Reika no puede traer nada bueno y sospecha que los motivos de su aparición son muy distintos a lo que Makoto pueda estar imaginando. Si así fuera hubiera pedido hablar con Makoto a solas y por el contrario, pidió a la pelinegra que no se fuera._

_- ¿entonces?- Interroga ella_

_- Reika me buscó hace casi un año- Confiesa el rubio- Se dio cuenta de lo bien que le iba a Rei por las revistas y toda la publicidad de la editorial fénix. _

_- Y quiso extorsionarnos- Deduce Rei, el rubio asiente_

_- Cuando vino buscaba al "Señor Spencer". Para suerte de todos Darien estaba en Londres para esas fechas y fui yo quien la atendió. La reconocí inmediatamente y ella a mí. En un principio dudó en contarme el motivo de su visita. Pero cuando le dije que Darien tardaría meses en volver ella accedió a decirme lo que necesitaba. Me recordaba, recordaba que fui yo quien acompañó a Darien a liberarte de casa de Madame Meiou._

_- Y te pidió dinero- Murmura Rei, el rubio vuelve a asentir._

_- Me pidió una suma fuerte y creí que con eso le bastaría. No quise que Darien supiera...no suele darle soluciones prácticas a los problemas- Cuenta Andrew_

_De pronto la imagen de tres mujeres vestidas de negro destrozando la sala de su casa vienen a la mente de Rei. Si, apoyaba a Andrew, Darien tiende a exagerarlo todo._

_- Reika volvió a aparecerse hace un par de meses._

_- Cuando empezaron esas llamadas misteriosas y tú te portabas raro y reservado- Recuerda Makoto_

_- Me pide una suma bastante fuerte. Y no dudaría en entregársela, pero he insistido en que firme un contrato de confidencialidad, cosa que se ha negado a hacer. Por eso las llamadas, hemos estado negociando..._

_- Negociando.- Repite Rei extrañada- ¿qué es lo que amenaza hacer si no le pagamos, Andrew?_

_- Hablar...-Dice él_

_- Pues que hable entonces. No estaremos condicionadas a los chantajes de esa mujer- Se indigna la de ojos amatista_

_- Rei...También es por ello que no quiero que Darien se entere. Solo hay dos opciones: o busca una forma drástica de hacer callar a Reika o manda todo al carajo y dice lo mismo que tu "qué hable entonces". Pero piensa mejor las cosas...los dos son figuras públicas. Tu manejas una editorial y él está al frente de uno de los bancos más importantes. A ninguno de los dos les conviene el escándalo. Además, Darien ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ocultar tu pasado y no por él, sino por ti. Para que tuvieras una vida sin estigmas. _

_- Mi pasado es parte de lo que soy, Andrew- Dice casi ofendida la pelinegra_

_- Tal vez para ti ¿pero y él? ¿tienes idea lo que afectará a su imagen? él ha hecho mucho por ti, a todos nos consta que a mi amigo no le importa tu pasado y que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, pero que el mundo sepa quién eres..._

_- Destruiría su carrera- Deduce Rei. El rubio asiente _

_- Eso sin contar lo que les afectaría a tus hijos ¿te imaginas cómo les iría en la escuela si sus compañeros supieran sobre tu pasado? _

_- Quiero hablar con Reika- Pide ella_

_- No_

_- Andrew...tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer- se molesta la pelinegra- Tengo que hablar con ella_

_- No. Perdóname, Rei. Pero no. Mi amigo no está, pero haré lo que él haría por mi si yo no estuviera para proteger a Makoto...ese es nuestro pacto- Cuenta el rubio_

_- No necesitamos que nos protejan. Se indigna la castaña_

_- Andrew, solo es Reika. No corro ningún peligro_

_- Lo siento, Rei. Pero no. No voy a dejar que tengas contacto con Reika. Pero si insistes puedo preguntarle a mi amigo que opina... aunque creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos agradaría que él se enterara de éste desperfecto- Chantajea el rubio._

_Si, Andrew era el maestro del chantaje. Sí que sabía como ganar una partida. No deseaba meter a Darien en esto. Él era capaz de sacrificar todo su dinero a cambio de que nada malo le pasara a ella y eso no era justo._

_- Bien...Pero me mantendrás informada de lo que Reika y tu acuerden- Exige la pelinegra._

_- De acuerdo- Acepta con voz seria el rubio abogado._

_- Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar- deduce Rei notando la tensión entre los Hansford- Me iré a casa, nos vemos después..._

_Al quedarse a solas los Hansford un incomodo silencio se hizo en la oficina. Makoto estaba encogida de hombros y Andrew tenía una mirada de ¿decepcicón?_

_- ¿satisfecha?- Terminó por decir el Rubio_

_- ¿cómo?_

_- ¿ya estás satisfecha, Makoto? ¿ya te convenciste de cuál era mi misterio?- Interroga con dolor él- No puedo creer que dudaras de mi._

_- Andrew...-Susurra ella apenada._

_- Makoto...Los chicos y tu son lo más importante en mi vida. Para mí no hay otra mujer más importante que tu. Nada que me importe más que mi familia- Confiesa herido el rubio._

_- Estabas tan misterioso...-Cuenta ella encogida de hombros_

_- Y yo te pedí que confiaras en mi. Te pedí que me dieras un voto de fé- Dice con pesar el rubio._

_- Perdóname- Pide sincera la mujer de ojos jade- Perdóname, Andrew...Fui una tonta por dudar de ti. Nunca has hecho nada que me haga pensar que me engañarías, pero te amo. Y me aterra perderte._

_El rostro gélido del rubio se suaviza y una mirada tierna se cuelga de sus ojos azules_

_- Yo también te amo, Mako-chan- Acaricia la mejilla rosada de ella el sonriente abogado- Más que a mi vida._

_- Perdóname ¿si? creo que las hormonas del embarazo me están volviendo loca- Confiesa apenada la castaña haciendo un mohín._

_Andrew suelta una risa a su pesar y abraza a la bella mujer frente a él._

_- ay, Mako-chan ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_- Amarme...-Sugiere ella recargándose en el pecho de Andrew._

_Por un segundo los Hansford se quedaron disfrutando de aquel momento de tranquilidad. La verdad era que Makoto llevaba bastante tiempo pensando lo peor de Andrew, haciéndose fantasmas en la cabeza que no la dejaban vivir. La hacía sentir mejor saber que todo ese mundo vivía solo en su mente y que Andrew era suyo, solo suyo._

_Esa tarde en Londres Darien había regresado de llevar a Rini y a Henry a comer algo de helado. Serena había tenido junta con las mujeres voluntarias para una asociación que él no acababa de entender pero que respetaba. Al menos le agradaba la idea de que Serena tuviera algo más que hacer que reclamarle por sus ausencias._

_Le había comprado una muñeca a Rini, una rubia como "mami" a la que le hacía ilusión peinar igual que ella e igual que a su madre. A él le volvía a causar gracia la cara que haría Danielle si le regalara una muñeca, seguro la pobre terminaría siendo la damisela en apuros en una de sus aventuras de piratas, su pequeña bravucona. _

_Imaginaba que seguramente cuando creciera, Briss sería tan tierna como Rini. Aun era muy pequeña y no podía saberse a ciencia cierta cómo sería Briss de adulta, pero a leguas se veía que sería muy diferente a Dany o a Ray._

_- Papá, gracias por mis videojuegos- Agradeció Henry con sinceridad cuando Rini se ha escabullido a su habitación para presentarle a "Bunny" a sus demás muñecas._

_- No me agradezcas, hijo. recuerda que quedamos en un acuerdo y tu lo cumpliste- Acaricia la cabellera rubia y alborotada del chico frente a él, estaba tan alto ahora._

_- Me alegra que subieras tus notas, no he recibido reportes tuyos en éstos días- se alegra el pelinegro._

_- Gracias por estar aquí- Dice sincero el chico._

_Un poco de nostalgia se cuelga del rostro de Darien. La culpa lo invade y las palabras le faltan por unos segundos._

_- Henry, lo...lo lamento._

_- Sé que es tu trabajo. Pero me hace muy feliz que estés con nosotros- Confiesa el chico_

_Darien lo mira sorprendido y apenado. Pobre Henry; Ni él, ni Rini, ni Serena tienen culpa alguna de todo eso y la culpa lo invade de nuevo._

_- Iré a mi habitación a probar mis nuevos videojuegos._

_- Estaré en el estudio. Recuerda que cenamos a las ocho_

_- ¡Si!_

_Dirigió sus pasos hasta el estudio donde cerró con llave y tomó el teléfono. Había sido una muy buena idea mandar contratar una línea telefónica exclusiva para el estudio desde donde podía llamar libremente sin miedo a ser descubierto por nadie._

_Marcó ese número que tenía tatuado en el alma y esperó a que alguien contestara._

_- Hola, Amor...-Nombró una voz adormilada y femenina del otro lado del auricular_

_- Hola...-Saludó embelesado. Adoraba escuchar esa voz- ¿sueles contestar así el teléfono ?_

_Un toque de celos se escuchaba en esa pregunta casi como un reclamo, pero a ella no le molestó y por el contrario la hizo reír._

_- ¿te parece divertido?_

_- Bastante- Responde ya totalmente despierta la mujer al teléfono- Darien, eres el único demente que me llama a las dos de la madrugada y si mal no recuerdo eres el único que tiene el número de la línea telefónica de la habitación._

_Una sonrisa se colgó de los labios de Darien. Tenía un par de meses que había mandado independizar las líneas de la casa y de la habitación luego de que Danielle descolgara el teléfono y escuchara una de sus "llamadas nocturnas"._

_- Es verdad_

_- Aun así me da gusto escucharte- confiesa ella- Justo estaba soñando contigo_

_- ¿en serio? ¿puedo saber cómo iba tu sueño?- Interroga curioso el pelinegro_

_- claro que no- Responde seria la mujer de ojos amatista, él se encoge de hombros- Si quieres saber cómo iba tendrás que venir a hacerlo realidad._

_- Mhm, eso me encantaría, querida- Se saborea él- Muero por estar allá._

_- y yo porque regreses...-Susurra Rei_

_- ¿alguna novedad en mi ausencia?- Interroga él_

_Rei calla un segundo. "si, alguien intenta obtener dinero para callar mi pasado" pero no lo dice. Prefiere mentir._

_- ¿Rei?_

_- Nada importante. Tuve que ir a mi charla semanal con la maestra de Dany._

_- ¿volvió a golpear a algún compañerito?- Se sorprende él_

_- más o menos...fueron seis, todos niños y de dos grados más arriba._

_- ¡esa es mi pequeña!-Se le escapa a él sintiéndose orgulloso de su "dulce niña"_

_- Darien, eso no es bueno- Regaña la madre- Dany debe aprender a resolver sus problemas de otro modo. No peleando._

_- ¿lo dices tú, querida?- se divierte el pelinegro- Tu madre me ha contado que cuando eras pequeña solías dar buenas palizas a los niños de tu escuela y a los de tu barrio...y a todos lo que te molestaban_

_- Darien, debes de dejar de sacarle información a mi madre a cambio de chocolates belgas- Riñe Rei._

_- Amor, solo soy amable ¿acaso es mi culpa que todas las bellas mujeres Hino tengan debilidad por el chocolate?_

_- Su culpa, Señor Spencer- Llama ella con voz seductora- es usar su encanto personal para embaucar a todas las mujeres de la familia para conseguir información. No creas que no me enteré que mientras le explicabas a Hotaru de historia le preguntaste si el nuevo jardinero era atractivo._

_Una risa nerviosa se escucha del otro lado del teléfono._

_- Culpable- Se confiesa él como un niño que ha hecho alguna travesura._

_- Darien, no puedes hacer eso- Lo reprende ella_

_- Si puedo. Por cierto...este...El lunes va el nuevo jardinero, es viejo, feo y cojea. Pero es muy bueno en su trabajo- Asegura él ganándose un suspiro resignado de su mujer_

_- ay, Darien...Nunca vas a cambiar._

_- Prometí no volver a hacerte una escena...nunca dije nada sobre todo lo demás_

_- "Lo demás" iba implícito_

_- Señora Spencer, me sorprende. En negocios nunca debe quedar nada implícito- Se ríe él_

_- Eres terrible.- Termina por reír ella- Nunca vas a cambiar._

_Un silencio preocupante en Londres y Rei no lo ve, pero Darien se encoge de hombros._

_- Y espero que nunca lo hagas- Murmura ella._

_- Creo que debo dejarte dormir- Se apena él_

_- Creo que si- dice muy bajito la pelinegra- No sé porque tu costumbre de llamarme en la madrugada_

_- Porque me gusta escucharte con esa voz tan sensual y porque cuando te llamo a ésta hora nada nos interrumpe._

_- Oh, Darien- Murmura ella- Eres un cursi_

_- y tu estas cansada. vuelve a dormir, linda._

_- Buenas noches..._

_- Buenas noches..._

_Eran esas llamadas las que le daban a él un poco de paz. Escuchar la voz de Rei. Saber que estaba ahí y que todo seguía bien entre ellos le permitía respirar, sentir que podía mantener su mentira, al menos un poco más... Al menos hasta encontrar algo._

_Rei no era una mujer que se estuviera tranquila. Tampoco una que hiciera lo que se le dice. Si, tal vez había acordado con Andrew no contactar a Reika; Pero Andrew no la conocía bien y ella se las ingenió para conseguir la información que necesitaba._

_Makoto ayudó en mucho un día que Andrew salió a una Junta. Sabía perfectamente que uno de los dones de Andrew no era la organización y que prácticamente dependía de Nozomi, la asistente en turno de su rubio esposo._

_La lista mujer castaña le dijo a Nozomi que Andrew le había pedido que se comunicara con la señora Reika Nishimura y le había dejado sus datos en un papel, pero que Sus pequeños habían vaciado algo de leche sobre la hoja y había perdido la información._

_Nozomi aceptó darle la información a Makoto y guardarle el secreto._

_No hubo forma de convencer a Makoto Hansford de no acompañarla a visitar a esa indeseable mujer. A Makoto no le había agradado para nada y no era solo porque sospechara que intentaba seducir a su esposo y que Andrew era demasiado caballero para contarlo ¡maldita discreción inglesa! ¿desde cuándo Andrew era discreto?_

_Reika se hospedaba en el Keio Plaza. No era el mejor hotel de Tokio aunque Rei jamás se había hospedado en uno en esa ciudad. Para su suerte cuando llegó a aquella enorme ciudad más de una década atrás se hospedó en el elegante departamento de Makoto y años después en esa hermosa casa donde ahora vivía, "su casa" la casa de sus sueños que Darien había mandado construir para ella...como lo amaba. No iba a dejar que la ambición __de Reika arruinara la vida del hombre que amaba, no cuando él estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al mismo demonio por velar por ella y por los chicos, no cuando habían superado tantas y tan duras pruebas._

_- Sí que gasta dinero la perra, ¿verdad, amiga?- Murmura Makoto a Rei mientras entran al lobi_

_Rei la mira y le sonríe levemente, está tensa._

_- Aunque carece de buen gusto- aclara la señora Hansford- Para lo que le ha sacado al banco bien pudo elegir un lugar mejor, o al menos más refinado._

_- Reika siempre careció de clase, Madame Meiou siempre se lo dijo- Confiesa Rei encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Que gusto que Darien quedara prendado de tu belleza y no de la de ella cuando estuvieron en Yokohama_

_- Jamás me lo perdonó- Explica Rei mientras toman el ascensor._

_Habían dicho en recepción que "Rei Hino" buscaba a la señorita Reika Nishimura y ésa inmediatamente accedió a recibir a Rei en su Suit._

_Entraron encontrando una decena de botellas de vino regadas por toda la habitación, era un caos aquel lugar en el que seguramente no habían podido hacer el aseo en días. Reika siempre fue muy desconfiada, prefería vivir en la inmundicia a permitir que alguien osara tocar sus cosas._

_- vaya...Hanabi...vienes acompañada- Dice con cizaña la castaña alcoholizada._

_- Claro que viene acompañada, querida. No se puede una fiar de gente como tu- Murmura la mujer encinta- Soy Makoto Hansford. Diría "encantada" pero mentiría_

_- ¿te has dado cuenta lo parecidas que somos?- Cambia de tema la castaña alcoholizada- Ahora entiendo. Tu marido tiene gustos específicos._

_Makoto puso mala cara y se tronó los dedos. Rei tocó su hombro, supuso lo que venía a continuación y negó con la cabeza a su amiga que frunció el ceño._

_- No hemos venido a hablar de los gustos de Andrew, Reika- Aclara la pelinegra._

_- Imagino de lo que quieres hablar, pero no hablaré contigo si ella está aquí- Amenaza la tambaleante mujer._

_Rei observó a su amiga que negó con la cabeza_

_- Ni creas que te dejaré a solas con ésta mala imitación de mi- gruñe la señora Hansford._

_- Mako, por favor...Necesito hablar con Reika...a solas_

_- Rei, ésta tipa no me da confianza_

_- Estás sonando igual a Andrew y a Darien._

_- Tal vez tengamos razón ¿no lo crees?_

_Las dos se apartan un poco de la ex bailarina que toma una botella de licor barato y lo bebe._

_- Mako-chan, por favor. Déjame a solas con ella, estaré bien._

_- No lo creo, amiga. Si algo te pasa sé de alguien en Londres que le pondrá precio a mi cabeza- responde la señora Hansford_

_- Mako, confía en mí. Necesito hablar a solas con ella_

_La castaña duda un momento y observa a la mujer tambaleante en la habitación y su amiga que la mira con ojos suplicantes. Sabe defenderse, le ha dado algunas clases de defensa personal y en muchas de ellas la ha derribado, tal vez pueda darle un voto de confianza._

_- Bien, pero estaré afuera. Y solo tienes diez minutos- Gruñe resignada la mujer encinta_

_- Mako chan_

_- Diez minutos, amiga. Si no sacas tu trasero a salvo en diez minutos mandaré traer a la policía_

_- Diez minutos- Acepta Rei resignada._

_Makoto sale mirando con ojos de trueno a la otra mujer castaña que levanta la botella fingiendo que brinda con ella, la señora Hansford frunce el ceño, pero termina por salir y dejar a solas a Rei y a Reika._

_- vaya, Hanabi...te ha ido bastante bien- Dice la castaña mientras mira de pies a cabeza a su ex compañera_

_- dudo que esto sea una reunión de viejas amigas, Reika- Murmura la de ojos amatista._

_- Tú fuiste la que me ha buscado, querida._

_- Tú buscaste primero a mi marido- pone en claro la pelinegra_

_- Ah, sí. A Darien- Aclara alargando el nombre de él lo más que puede, notando que no le causa gracia alguna a la pelinegra._

_- Pedías dinero y te lo entregaron. Ahora vuelves por más ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Vaya, estás bien informada. Ese rubio sexy no es tan discreto.._

_- Son mi familia, Reika- Pone en claro Rei mientras se sienta en una silla junto a una mesa austera- Las familias se dicen la verdad._

_- Creo que tu no has dicho toda la verdad, Hanabi- Se burla la castaña sentándose frente a la editora._

_- ¿qué es lo que quieres, Reika? porque algo me dice que no solo es dinero. Si hubiera sido así, no hubieras vuelto, Andrew me dice que te dio lo suficiente para que no volvieras a pararte por aqui._

_- Me molestas, me molestas mucho- confiesa la de ojos verdes- Siempre me has molestado._

_Rei la observa como diciendo "dime algo que no sepa" pero se calla. Quiere escuchar lo que Reika tiene que decir._

_- Primero esa estirada de Michiru que andaba por el mundo actuando como si nada en este mundo importara más que ella._

_- No estamos hablando de Michiru._

_- Claro...pero luego llegas tu. Llegas con ese asqueroso porte. Protegida del mundo, primero por esa egocéntrica y luego por Madame Meiou, ella siempre pensó qué tu podías valer más que yo ¡eso me enfurece! _

_- Yo no tuve nada que ver, Reika_

_- Pero disfrutabas. Disfrutabas con los tratos favoritistas de Michiru, luego de Madame Meiou que te permitía no acostarte con nadie ¡eras la única que podía hacerlo! ¿tienes idea con cuantos borrachos tuve que acostarme solo porque pagaban bien?_

_Rei la mira con ¿lástima? la verdad era que ver a Reika así la apenaba. Pobre mujer, su vida no había sido la mejor y aunque ahora amenazaba con poner en riesgo a su familia, por un segundo no pudo evitar pensar en el lugar de ella, y le entristecía ¿cuál era la historia antes de eso?_

_- Reika..._

_- Luego aparece en tu vida ese sexy muñeco- Dice en tono de reclamo la castaña- ¡pudo ser mío!_

_Reika mira amenazante a Rei y por fin lo entiende. Entiende el móvil de esos chantajes. _

_- Pude ser yo a quien llevara a Kyoto, ¡pude ser yo la que se fuera con él, la que se convirtiera en la señora Spencer!- reclama indignada la castaña._

_- ¡No!- Se enfurece Rei. La sola idea de perderlo, la sola idea de nunca haberlo tenido la destroza. La mata- ¡eso jamás!_

_- ¿sabes? Esperaba el momento de volver a tenerte en frente. Intenté muchas veces contactarte, pero no lo conseguí. Tienes una fuerte plantilla de guardaespaldas cuidándote y eras tú la que debías venir a mí._

_- Pues aquí me tienes- Dice con sequedad la pelinegra- Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres. Sé que dinero no es._

_Reika sonríe y disfruta el momento._

_- Tienes razón, dinero no es. Ese rubio me dio una muy buena indemnización, aunque tampoco me caería mal algo de dinero extra, tu sabes...por si las dudas._

_La mujer de ojos amatista rebusca en su bolso y saca la chequera_

_- ¿cuánto?-Interroga ella con seriedad- te quiero lejos, Reika. Lejos para siempre_

_-oh, vamos. Dame un poco de crédito, Hanabi. ¿cuántos ceros pueden caberle a tu cheque? Ya te dije que no solo es dinero. Hubiera podido sacarle más a tu marido o a ese rubio _

_Reika ríe a carcajadas y Rei termina por ponerle mala cara. Empieza a cansarle su mala actuación._

_- La verdad es que quiero verte sufrir- termina por decir la castaña- Quiero destrozarte la vida como hiciste tu._

_- Yo no te destrocé la vida, Reika- Aclara la pelinegra_

_- Lo hiciste- Insiste la mujer alcoholizada- No te bastó ser la princesa de casa de Madame Meiou. Cuando te fuiste a llevar tu vida perfecta tu príncipe le pagó bastante bien. Tanto que ella terminó cerrando la casa ¿tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir?_

_Rei la observa sorprendida. En realidad no tenía idea_

_- ¿qué hiciste tú mientras tanto, Rei? ¿llevar una vida perfecta?_

_- Ninguna vida es perfecta_

_- Tal vez no, pero tu llevaste una vida bastante cercana a eso. Una carrera, una editorial. ¡sólo mírate! Ropa de marca, zapatos caros. y vives en una casa inmensa._

_Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Rei. Reika sabía donde vivían ella y su familia y eso la aterró._

_- Tienes una familia. ¿crees que alguien va a querer estar conmigo luego de todo lo que he vivido?. ¡Ningún hombre me toma en serio!_

_La pelinegra siente pena por aquel guiñapo de mujer frente a ella y la ve como es. Una mujer hermosa destrozada por el alcohol, la vida y por su alma torturada._

_- ¿qué hiciste tu para que la vida te premiara así? He visto tus fotos, Rei. Te he visto con él, con tu familia. Llevas una vida perfecta ¿ y yo? ¿qué tengo yo? ¡Nada!_

_- Encontrarás a la persona adecuada algún día, Reika..._

_- Al diablo con eso, Rei. No me interesa tener una maldita familia perfecta como tu_

_La confusión llega al rostro de la editora. ¿qué era entonces lo que tanto le molestaba a Reika? _

_- Lo que no soporto es que seas feliz. No quiero tu jodida vida ¡quiero que seas tan infeliz como lo soy yo!_

_- ¿por qué?- Interroga confundida la pelinegra_

_- Porque te odio. - Dice con sencillez la castaña- Me enferma ver tu maldita y perfecta vida en los periódicos, en las revistas y quiero que sientas lo que siento yo. Quiero que tu pasado te persiga como me persigue a mi._

_- Darien conoce mi pasado, Reika. Me quiere a pesar de él._

_- ¿y tus hijos?- Interroga con malicia la castaña pero Rei la observa pálida, con rostro serio e inexpresivo- Si, lo supuse..._

_- No te atrevas- Amenaza con voz gélida la pelinegra- No sabes de lo que sería capaz si atreves a acercarte a mis hijos._

_- ¿ahora eres tú la que me amenaza?- Ríe divertida la mujer de ojos jade- No, Rei. Aquí la que pone las reglas soy yo._

_- ¿qué demonios quieres, Reika? ¿qué diablos quieres para largarte?_

_- Ya te lo dije. Quiero que sepas lo que se siente perderlo todo. Quiero que te vayas, que lo abandones todo. _

_- Eso no pasará, Reika. Tengo una vida aquí, una familia y no los dejaré por nada_

_- Lo harás. Al menos lo harás si no quieres que tu pasado caiga sobre ellos. ¿qué tal te caería una entrevista mía en primera plana contándole a todo Japón cual es el origen de la "respetable" señora Spencer? ¿qué te parecería que yo les contara a tus bastarditos de dónde viene su mami?_

_- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis hijos, Reika...SI los llegas a tocar o solo a mirarlos...te mataré yo misma_

_- Hanabi, ¡qué modales!-Finge escandalizarse la castaña- Si no quieres que me acerque a tu familia ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

_- Ya te dije que no lo haré. Piensa tu cifra y házmela saber- Dice seria la peligra _

_- No, querida. Ya te dije que no es dinero lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que sufras...que lo pierdas todo._

_La pelinegra lidea una batalla interna y termina por jugársela. Refleja una tranquilidad atemorizante en su rostro y luego le sonríe. Lo que hace arder a la alcoholizada mujer de ojos jade._

_- Tómalo o déjalo, Reika. Tú decides..._

_La pelinegra se pone de pie y da unos pasos hasta la puerta._

_- Tal vez tenga que persuadirte de una forma más seria ¿con alguno de tus bastardos tal vez?_

_La pelinegra se gira con el rostro totalmente transformado, invadido por el odio y la furia y con el puño bien cerrado le lanza un certero golpe en el rostro a la alta ante ella, haciéndola gritar de dolor al ver correr por su rostro la sangre._

_Makoto entró inmediatamente a la habitación con rostro preocupado. Su mandíbula relajó al encontrar a la incómoda mujer tirada el suelo y con el rostro lleno de sangre, Rei la mira aun con los ojos lanzando fuego. _

_- ¿estás bien?-Le pregunta sorprendida la señora Hansford. Rei asiente en silencio- vámonos de aquí._

_Las dos mujeres salieron de aquella habitación en silencio. Reika soltaba maldiciones y se dolía por el golpe en su nariz._

_En el camino de Regreso Rei conducía en silencio. Su ceño era fruncido y ninguna palabra había salido de su boca durante todo el trayecto. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la zona residencial donde vivían Makoto optó por romper el silencio._

_- ¿qué fue lo que te pidió?_

_Rei la observó con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo ¿tan obvio era que algo le había pedido a cambio?_

_- Quiere que desaparezca- confiesa Rei sin quitar la vista del frente_

_- ¿qué desaparezcas?- Rei asiente- ¿por qué?_

_- Ya sabes "me odia" "tu tienes una vida perfecta y yo no" "te odio y quiero que seas tan infeliz como yo, bra, bra, bra- Minimiza la pelinegra_

_- No irás a hacerle caso- inquiere preocupada la señora Hansford_

_Un silencio en el auto_

_- Rei..._

_- Claro que no, Mako-chan. No voy a darle el gusto a Reika. Además, ella siempre fue de las que hablan mucho y actúan poco. _

_- Me alegra mucho saberlo- Se relaja la castaña._

_- Pero tengo que arreglármelas para que mantenga la boca cerrada_

_- Deberías hablarlo con Darien, éste es un problema de dos..._

_Rei niega con la cabeza_

_- No quiero involucrarlo, Mako. Él tiende a resolver las cosas de una forma...Exagerada. _

_- Tal vez...Pero esto es algo que deben de resolver juntos...A ti no te gusta que él te oculte cosas...Creo que él se sentiría igual ¿no lo crees?_

_- déjame pensar las cosas ¿quieres? necesito meditar las cosas muy bien_

_- No tardes mucho, esa bruja debió quedarse furiosa con el regalo que le dejaste en el rostro._

_- No creo haber arruinado mucho su belleza especial- Bromea Rei y las dos ríen._

_- Si, es verdad. No puede acusarte de eso- Apoya la castaña y luego se pone seria- Rei...piénsalo bien ¿si?_

_- lo prometo..._

_Esa tarde ella se las había arreglado para ir por Raymond y por Danielle a la escuela. Una de las ventajas de ser tu propio jefe es que puedes ajustar tus horarios. Llevaba a Briss en el asiento trasero del carro. Aun era tan pequeña y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba._

_No había tenido noticas de Reika en días y eso la tranquilizaba mucho. Tal vez por fin había comprendido y ella no tendría que llamar a Darien para contarle lo que ocurría en Tokio. No le gustaba hablar con él para contarle los problemas que pudieran estar aconteciendo en casa. _

_Por fin en varios días estaba respirando de nuevo y la tensión se estaba desapareciendo de su rostro. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Briss que luego de manejar un buen rato se había quedado dormida. De cuando en cuando la llevaba consigo a la editorial. La niña parecía estar en su elemento al igual que Raymond y Danielle cuando eran más pequeños, si esos niños habían nacido entre libros._

_Miró hacia la puerta del colegio en espera de ver a sus hijos aparecer por la reja, pero solo fue Danielle quien salió corriendo con sus ojos azules iluminados. Subió de prisa al asiento trasero junto a la silla de coche de su hermana menor y acarició su mejilla._

_- Hola, mami- Saluda la niña de ojos azules. Danielle jamás la había llamado "oka- San" como Raymond. Tal vez a consecuencia de haber escuchado mil veces a su padre llamarla así._

_- Hola, Dany. ¿dónde está Ray?- Interroga preocupada la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- No sé. No estaba en su salón, imaginé que ya estaría en el auto- deduce la chica de melena negra mientras juega con un muñeco de Briss._

_- ¿no se fue con Andy y Motoki?- Interroga sintiendo que la boca se le seca._

_La niña niega con la cabeza_

_- No. Tío Andrew vino por ellos hace unos instantes. Se fueron él, Motoki, Andy y Sayuri. Dijeron que iban por helado._

_- Cuida a tu hermana y no le abran a nadie- Ordena Rei mientras baja del auto._

_La mujer de ojos amatista baja del auto con pasos trémulos pero fuertes. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que lo que está pasado por su cabeza no sean más que sus miedos que la traicionan._

_A las ocho de la mañana él se encontraba ya en las oficias matriz de British International Bank. No había desayunado en casa. Pero nunca lo hacía, al menos no en Londres. _

_En Tokio siempre desayunaba en casa. No había otra forma de empezar el día y era inconcebible imaginar otra cosa. Cuando tenía algún compromiso matutino siempre se las arreglaba para que éste fuera luego de las diez de la mañana. Adoraba desayunar en familia y llevar a los chicos al colegio y otras veces cuando Rei se lo permitía llevarla a la editorial._

_Ese día saldría temprano del banco. Había prometido a Henry ir a verlo correr. El chico estaba enfocándose en los deportes y le estaba yendo muy bien. Al menos ya no habían tenido quejas de sus maestros._

_Estaba orgulloso de ese chico, de su chico. Lo había visto crecer y aunque no llevaba su misma sangre lo quería, al igual que a Rini y a sus otros hijos._

_- Señor Spencer- Lo llama una rubia platinada de enormes ojos color verde_

_- Dime Ashley- Regresa Darien a su asistente._

_La joven entra a la oficina y empareja la puerta con actitud seria y en voz baja le responde._

_- Lo llama la señora Spencer- Murmura en voz aun más baja la rubia- Desde Tokio_

_Darien sonrió sin poder ni querer ocultarlo. Ashley sabía perfectamente quién era Rei. De hecho en los últimos años le había ayudado mucho a cubrir sus huellas con Serena, con su padre y con el mismo Henry Smith. _

_- ¿estás segura?- Se emociona él, la verdad era que Rei a pesar de tener el teléfono del British International Bank jamás le llamaba. _

_La rubia asistente asintió._

_- Entonces no la hagas esperar, por favor. Que nadie me interrumpa_

_- Sí, señor._

_Instantes después de que rubia asistente de Darien Spencer saliera de su oficina el teléfono sonó y extrañamente sentía el corazón acelerado. Aunque siempre lo sentía así cuando de Rei se trataba._

_- Hola, Señora Spencer...Debo decir que su llamada me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ésta mañana- Murmura el inglés en un perfecto japonés._

_La sonrisa de él se desvaneció casi al instante. Su rostro se puso pálido y el miedo se reflejó en sus pupilas. Darien era la viva imagen del terror._

_- ¿cuándo?- Murmura con los labios secos- voy para allá..._

**_¡HOLA!_**

**_Bien, antes de irme a la cama les dejo el capitulo de esta semana de "La otra mujer" poco a poco caminamos hacia el final y yo estoy entre feliz y triste. Me da alegría ver como a mucha gente le ha gustado la historia y como he podido contarles esta idea que salió hace más de un año de mi cabecita y triste porque está llegando a su fin :(_**

**_Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejan sus Reviews para motivarme. Como ya les he dicho, las autoras de FF escribimos por amor al arte y así como de los actores de teatro su pago son los aplausos,los nuestros son los Reviews :)_**

**_Les cuento que esta semana fue una semana muy interesante. Primera porque el 17 de Abril fue cumpleaños de nuestra Rei Hino que es la inspiración a todas estas historias y como regalo de cumpleaños para nuestra Reikotita le escribimos un fic llamado "Deseo de cumpleaños" ya publicado en FF (para quienes aun no estan enterados) El fic lo hicimos entre Leonor de Eboli y yo. Nuestro primer proyecto a la luz (esperamos que el primero de muchos) que les compartimos con mucho cariño._**

**_Como debe de ser los Reviews mala onda no se hicieron esperar en esa historia. Todos bajo la mascara de "anonimo" o con nombres falsos como debe de ser. He de contarles que si sacan de onda esos Reviews en la cuenta de correo electronico como primera impresion, pero también les cuento que ni con uno ni con diez ni con cien de esos desistiremos de escribir y de escribir sobre lo que nos apasiona ya que creo que hablo por todos los autores de FF al decir que escribimos principalmente por nosotros, cuando una idea sale de nuestras cabezas es por una iquietud, una idea que grita por salir de nuestras mentes y escribimos para sentirnos bien con ese "yo" interior que quiere contar una historia. Luego, cuando estamos satisfechas con lo que creamos nuestro segundo placer es compartirlo, compartirlo con las personas a las que puede gustarles lo que contamos. Cuando yo inicié a publicar en FF me dije "mientras a mi y a alguien más le interese lo que publico, seguiré publicando" afortunadamente en este tiempo no me he encontrado con "una" sino con muchas personitas que son complices de mis locuras. Y es por ellas, por cada uno de ustedes, chicos que publico. _**

**_Sé que no somos mayoría, pero yo no escribo para las mayorías y mientras exista del otro lado del monitor alguien a quien le alegre un poquito el día al leer estas historias alocadas, seguiremos al pie del cañon, a pesar de todo compartiendo este y muuuuchos otros fics que estan en el horno._**

**_Luego de mi discurso político me retiro a dormir, mil gracias a todos por su apoyo ;)_**

**_¡Hasta la proxima!_**


	40. Capitulo 40: La verdad

**La otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 40**

**"La verdad"**

Me he quedado helada ¿Raymond estuvo desaparecido? ¿qué fue lo que le dijo Rei a papá para hacerlo volver? Seguramente era muy importante. Sobre todo si ella jamás lo había llamado al banco ¿por qué no lo hacía? Siempre he leído que mi padre era el que la llamaba ¿porqué nunca llamaba ella? He podido percatarme que Rei nunca hizo el menor intento de llamar. Tal vez Ashley no hubiera podido proporcionarle muchos datos a Rei ni a nadie.

Nunca entendí porque mamá se negó a que los medios cubrieran el funeral de papá. Por el contrario fue un funeral sencillo, demasiado sencillo. No es que papá fuera una figura inmensamente conocida, pero seguro el dueño del British International Bank hubiera tenido más asistentes a su funeral, un funeral bastante corto y sobrio.

¿será que mamá descubrió finalmente a la otra familia de papá? No, eso ni pensarlo. Seguro si así hubiera sido otras sería la realidad.

Sin darme cuenta se ha hecho de mañana. No he dormido bien las últimas noches y seguramente se debe a que mi conciencia me tortura reclamándome todo lo que oculto.

Me doy un baño para desperezarme. Creo que lo mejor es tomar una taza de café para pensar qué voy a hacer. Pienso que me gustaría ver a Rei antes de irme. Sincerarme con ella, me ha abierto las puertas de su casa y me ha abierto su corazón, sé que he hecho mal, pero también espero que me perdone ¿o será mejor irme sin decir nada? ¿será mejor que Rei nunca sepa de mi, de Henry y sobre todo de mamá?

Bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina. Tomo una taza de café y la bebo de sorbo y me sirvo una más. No sé porque siento un terrible letargo, no creo que solo sea el cansancio, o tal vez si. Tal vez es el cansancio de mi alma.

De regreso a mi habitación me doy cuenta que hay un gran alboroto en el estudio y no puedo evitar moverme para allá a descubrir de qué se trata; Es la voz de Danielle la primera que escucho, pero no es la única. También está Raymond y muy al fondo escucho a Bridget. Saltándome tantos años de educación en escuelas de señoritas acerco mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- ¡Maldición, Bridget!- Se escucha la voz embravecida de Danielle Spencer, esa chica me aterroriza aun de lejos- ¡No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado!

- Ay, Danielle. Tu siempre tan dramática- Se burla la más joven de los tres, yo me agacho para ver por el pestillo de la puerta y la veo sentarse tranquila sobre un silloncito mientras los dos mayores la ven ofendidos.

- NO creo que sea algo para reírse, Risa- La reprende el mayor y serio hermano.

- Bueno, es que ustedes están reaccionando tal y como imaginé que lo harían: como unos niñitos berrinchudos.

- ¿te parece que es un berrinche enojarnos porque papá tiene otra familia?-Se indigna Danielle.

- Risa, papá engañó a Oka- San. Le mintió y nos mintió a todos. Y a ti te parece que es algo de lo que hay que reírse.

- Ese no es asunto nuestro, Ray. Son asuntos de ellos, que ellos deben de resolver. Tú no tienes porque meterte, ni yo ni nadie más.- Le dice seria la chica ante él, ¡por dios que es la más joven de los tres y habla de una forma que impone!

- Pero estás de lado de esa chica- Interviene Danielle evidentemente enojada.

- ¿qué tienes contra esa pobre muchacha, Dany?-Regaña Briss- Solo es una chica que descubrió que la tierra no era plana y quiso asegurarse de qué había detras de ello, eso es todo.

- Solo la justificas porque tú hiciste lo mismo que ella- Se cruza de brazos la de ojos azules haciendo un puchero y por dentro a pesar de que estoy indignada me causa gracia ver lo infantil de esa chica.

- ¿qué rayos hacías en California?- Regaña Raymond, regaña igual que lo hacía papá, que miedo.

- Bueno- Inicia ella tomando algo de aire- La verdad es que un día me puse algo curiosa y comencé a revisar en internet sobre Otou San. Estaba haciendo un ensayo para mi admisión en Oxford sobre "el hombre que más admiro" y me puse a investigar. Descubrí que era poco lo que había sobre él en internet, cosa rara tomando en cuenta su posición en el mundo financiero. Así que decidí hacer de eso mi misión y me puse a investigar hasta por debajo de las piedras...no fue tan difícil descubrirlo.

Eso me duele. Yo tuve que viajar del otro lado del mundo y me doy cuenta que ésta chiquilla con un par de clicks tuvo las respuestas a las preguntas.

- Para esas fechas Otou San y Oka San peleaban sobre si dejarme ir a Oxford o no. Me sorprendí que fuera él el que peleara con ella sobre dejarme ir y Oka San quien se negara a que estudiara en la misma escuela que lo hizo Otou San. A tí Danielle te dejó ir tan fácil a Florencia y a Raymond tampoco le costó permitirle irse de vacaciones con Sayuri a París. Tal vez era porque soy la más pequeña de la familia. Pero aun así me intrigaba que sus reacciones estuvieran alrevesadas.

- ¿y eso te dio la pista?- Interroga irónico el de ojos amatista.

Briss lo observa con mala cara y él, el alto e imponente Raymond Spencer se encoge de hombros y se calla.

- Tenía esas pruebas y muchas sospechas. Quise interrogarlo y quise reclamarle. Pero En éste mundo una no puede ir sacando conjeturas al aire. Al menos eso es lo que aprendí en mis clases.

- Entonces la escuela te sirvió para más que para molestar a tus hermanos- Murmura Danielle

- ¿van a dejarme hablar o seguirán haciéndose los graciosos?

- Continua- Se apena Ray

- Como les decía. Quería estar segura de mis conjeturas. La actitud de mis padres era muy extraña si lo que estaba pensando era cierto y no podía hacer un reclamo de semejante índole con un par de notas de periódicos- Explica la chica que es totalmente dueña de sus nervios, yo estaría temblando y eso que soy más grande que ella- Cuando Oka San finalmente aceptó que yo estudiara en Oxford y Otou San me llevó a instalarme a los dormitorios de la universidad decidí enfrentarlo aprovechando que estabamos lejos de ustedes y sobre todo de Oka San

_**Flash Back**_

_Las imponentes paredes de piedra de la universidad de Oxford podrían intimidar a cualquiera. Incluso Darien Spencer quien había estudiado allí muchos años atrás seguía sintiéndose muy pequeño en aquel lugar, pero no era así para Bridget Spencer quien seguida de su progenitor entró a aquella escuela emocionada, esperanzada. Sabía que haría grandes cosas ahí y pretendía comerse al mundo, esa era Briss Spencer, la más temeraria de esa familia, a la que nada le parecía imposible._

_El dormitorio de la chica era imponente. Ser uno de los benefactores más grandes de la universidad le habían permitido a Darien conseguirle a su hija uno de los mejores dormitorios del ala de mujeres, tal vez no estaría a su lado pero definitivamente se aseguraría de que su "bebé" estuviera bien y que nada le faltara._

_Después de subir las maletas de Briss, la chica estaba prácticamente lista._

_- Ya me aseguré de que tengas agua caliente y gas. La universidad tiene un comedor pero tu tienes tu propia nevera y estufa para lo que puedas necesitar. No olvides que tienes tu tarjeta de crédito para las emergencias y tu mesada está en la cuenta de débito.- Dice el preocupado padre que luce más nervioso que nunca._

_- Y mi auto llegará éste viernes y mi celular tiene cobertura mundial, ya me lo dijiste diez veces, Otou-San- Se ríe la chica de ojos amatista._

_- No te burles, Briss. En verdad estoy preocupado. Tal vez debí apoyar a tu madre para que te quedaras a estudiar en Tokio- Murmura mientras se lleva las manos al cabello negro con nieve el señor Spencer._

_La ternura se dibujó en la mirada de su hija menor y ésta caminó a abrazarse a aquel hombre._

_- Otou-San, Ya no soy una niña. Estaré bien. Oka San y tu me enseñaron a ser fuerte y a ser independiente. Nada me pasará_

_- De todos modos no olvides traer a una mano tu celular. Te llamaré todos los días y no olvides telefonear a tu madre porque le dará un ataque nervioso- Dice con pesar el señor Spencer- Y si no contestas el teléfono juro por las cenizas de tu abuela que vendré con la policía a buscarte y sacarte de donde te encuentres._

_- ¡Otou San!- Regaña entre risas la chica de cabellos negros- En verdad, estaré bien. Oxford no está tan lejos de Londres y tu vendrás a verme a menudo y sé que si necesito cualquier cosa vendrás en seguida ¿no?_

_El pelinegro asiente y despeina la cabellera obsidiana de su hija._

_- Otou san...- Dice en voz bajita la chica de baja estatura_

_- Dime, princesa- Responde el padre._

_La chica se separa de su padre y camina hacia su bolso, sacando un par de papeles y se los extendió con una serenidad atemorizante a su padre que los abrió y la observó con mirada aterrada._

_- Ahora que estamos lejos de Oka San y de mis hermanos...¿podrías explicarme?_

_- ¿de... de dónde sacaste esto?-Tartamudea él_

_- Otou San...Hoy en día, con un poco de esfuerzo encuentras todo en internet- Explica la chica con una tranquilidad sorprendente_

_- Briss...yo..._

_- Otou San. No quiero ni pretendo juzgarte, solo quiero entender...saber porqué lo hiciste.-dice la chica- Quiero la verdad...solo eso_

_El consternado hombre daba vueltas por el dormitorio. Miraba aquellos papeles: fotografías, notas periodísticas, incluso un acta de matrimonio de él y Serena Smith, luego veía aquel rostro inocente, tan similar al de Rei, ¿qué debía hacer?_

_- Por favor, Otou San. Quiero saber...quiero entender..._

_Un suspiro profundo de él y tras un breve silencio la respuesta._

_- Está bien, Briss...te lo contaré, pero..._

_- No diré nada, a nadie. Te lo prometo- Dice solemne la chica de cabellos de ébano._

_Tras un nuevo silencio el apenado padre comenzó a contarle la historia a su hija. No le habló del pasad de Rei, pero sí de la diferencia de clases y lo mucho que la había amado desde que la conoció. Le dijo que su padre se había negado a la boda de ellos y que había amenazado con desheredarlo. Cuando llegó a éste punto Bridget lo observó con recelo, cualquiera pudo pensar que ese era el motivo de su boda con Serena, pero tras escuchar el relato y saber sobre su tío Seiya, sobre el patrimonio de tío Andrew y el de su Oba Chan su gesto se relajó un poco. Le habló de los acuerdos comerciales, de su matrimonio infeliz con Serena y de las tantas y tantas veces que había intentado zafarse de aquel maldito contrato que solo podía compararse con la venta del alma de Fausto al demonio._

_De cuando en cuando Briss interrumpía el relato para hacer una o dos preguntas, pero en general dejaba a su padre contarle aquella historia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero ambos lloraban mientras aquella dolorosa historia era contada. _

_**Fin de FlashBack**_

Danielle y Raymond veían anonadados a su hermana. Escucharon el relato pacientemente. Mientras Danielle estaba boquiabierta, Raymond dibujaba un aire de odio en sus pupilas amatista.

- Creo que sus excusas no son suficientes para habernos engañado, Risa- Se enoja el mayor de los hermanos Spencer cuando por fin consigue hablar.

- hizo lo mejor que pudo, Ray- justifica la chica con los ojos del mismo color que su hermano

- y no confió en nosotros- Murmura ofendida la casi siempre temperamental Danielle Spencer- Como siempre creyó más en ti que en cualquiera de nosotros

- Dany, no es eso- Vuelve a mediar la joven Briss- Otou San hubiera preferido que jamás nos enteráramos de esto, ninguno de nosotros. Por eso accedí a callar.

- ¡accediste a ayudarlo con sus mentiras!- Se indigna el hermano ,mayor- ¡accediste ser su cómplice en este maldito engaño!

- Porque sabía que ustedes no entenderían, tú menos que nadie- Remarca amatista en amatista.

- Yo no entiendo de traiciones, Risa. Yo no entiendo de engaños; los odio y oka san también ¡lo sabes! . Así es como nos crió y creí que tu pensabas igual.

- En ésta vida no podemos medir todo en blanco o negro, Ray. Somos humanos y en ésta vida hay una inmensa paleta de colores, un sinfín de posibilidades para ser felices.

- ¿felices?- Se burla Raymond con amargura- ¡por favor, Risa! ¡vivimos toda una vida de engaños! Mejor hubiera sido que él se quedara con su familia en Londres, que se hubiera olvidado de Oka San y de nosotros

- ¡no digas esas cosas!- Se enoja la estudiante de Oxford- Tal vez Otou San cometió errores, tal vez no hizo las cosas como debería. Pero nos ama, somos su vida.

- ¡su vida!- Se enardece el Primogénito de Rei, a un punto que me hace temblar, que me hace temer- ¡por favor, Risa! ¿le importamos? ¿acaso crees que le importamos? Dice, jura y perjura que Oka san es su razón de existir ¡dime dónde estuvo ahora que Oka San estuvo tan mal! ¡dime cuándo tomó alguna de mis llamadas cuando lo busqué para rogarle que viniera a verla! Él no nos ama, él no ama a nadie. Si nos amara, si amara a la mujer que dice adorar...en primer lugar jamás le habría mentido, en segundo lo hubiera dejado todo por ella, y en tercero estaría aquí, a su lado ahora. No en Londres con su familia. ¿dónde está tu padre perfecto, Risa?

Los ojos amatista de Bridget se llenan de lágrimas, de impotencia, luego la veo encogerse de hombros.

- ¿lo ves?, él es un egoísta

Veo las lágrimas de Briss correr por sus ojos y apretar los puños, está furiosa y dolida, muy dolida, y es eso tal vez lo que me hace salir de mi escondite y entrar al estudio como poseída por una fuerza superior a mí.

- ustedes eran lo más importante para mi padre, Raymond- Defiendo entre gritos- él los amaba, y hubiera dado la vida por ustedes si fuese necesario.

Antes de que la palabras terminen de salir de mis labios veo a Danielle y a Bridget palidecer, ellas lo comprenden de inmediato. Es Raymond quien sigue enfurecido como un león.

- No me digas -se burla- ¿"éramos"? Ya sé...¡reconsideró y ya no lo somos!

Aprieto los puños y entreabro los labios, no me había percatado que me estaba mordiendo los labios

- ¡mi padre está muerto!- Termino por confesar en un segundo

Los tres hijos de mi padre palidecen con mi comentario. Danielle luce como un verdadero fantasma, Bridget que había mantenido su faceta de mujer madura se desploma en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, está en shock, no está desmayada, luce como una autómata, como uno de esos muñequitos de pila a los que les quitas la batería y se quedan congelados

- ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?- Me interroga Raymond mientras me sujeta las muñecas con fuerza y me observa con los ojos inyectados de sangre.- ¿de qué demonios hablas, Rini? ¿es ésta otra de tus mentiras?

Veo que Bridget apenas y levanta la cabeza, un dolor que no puede procesar la embarga y se le nota, se le nota hasta la última pestaña. Danielle sigue paralizada sin poder soltar una lágrima, pero veo que me mira preocupada mientras Raymond me interroga. Creo que en el fondo espera que le diga que todo es una mentira, ojalá lo fuera...

- Mi padre murió hace un mes en Francia- Confieso.

Danielle está demasiado aturdida para decir algo y Bridget está en el suelo abrazándose a si misma y llorando, llorando de una forma que me hace estremecerme.

- ¡No! ¡eso no es cierto!- Me grita desde su lugar en la alfombra- Otou San no puede estar muerto

- ¿cómo?- Consigue articular con dificultad mi incomoda media hermana de ojos azules que sigue anclada donde mismo- ¿cómo pasó?

- Fue un infarto- Explico con dolor mientras veo que sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas y a pesar de que no nos hemos llevado muy bien desde que nos conocimos me siento mal, muy mal por ella.

- No, no puede ser cierto- Dice casi en un susurro mi hermana menor, luego veo a Raymond caminar hacia donde está Briss y abrazarla, al solo contacto la fuerte chica rompe en llanto. Cuando es capaz de articular palabra me dice- He llamado infinidad de veces a su oficina y su asistente jamás me ha dicho nada.

- Es porque no lo sabe- Le cuento-Tuvo un infarto en Francia en un congreso y mi madre ordenó por un motivo que desconozco que le cremaran y llevaran sus cenizas a California. Fue un funeral demasiado sobrio y la noticia se ha mantenido en secreto.

- No entiendo...¿Porqué?- Susurra Danielle

Yo me encojo de hombros, no tengo una respuesta a eso.

- ¿dónde está mi padre?- Me pregunta Raymond- ¿dónde está su cuerpo?

El timbrar de la puerta nos hace salir de nuestra charla y escucho la voz de Satsu nombrando a Sayuri y a Andy.

- Dejaremos ésta charla para luego- Anuncia Ray- Será mejor que nadie sepa esto. Al menos en lo que decidimos cómo decírselo a Oka San ahora que regrese ¿entendido?

Las tres asentimos. La verdad es que no solo a ellos, también a mi me preocupa la reacción de Rei, sobre todo ahora que ella está tan deprimida por la ausencia de mi padre ¿cómo tomará la noticia de que él está muerto?

Veo a mis tres medios hermanos limpiar sus lágrimas y poner la mejor cara que pueden tomando en cuenta la noticia que acaban de recibir. Danielle y Bridget se abrazan y salen por delante, Raymond se queda de pie un par de segundos más, respirando profundamente para serenarse y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos solos.

- Ray...-Lo llamo colocando mi mano sobre la suya que descansa en la chimenea, él la quita al instante pero soy consciente de algo que no había notado en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. Su dedo meñique es ligeramente mas corto que el de su otra mano, pero no es debido a una malformación de nacimiento, es evidente que esa parte de su mano fue arrancada ¿por qué?

- No, Rini. Ahora no- Me pide con dolor más que con coraje.

- Ray, yo...lo siento

Raymond niega con la cabeza y me da la espalda

- Ahora no sé que pensar, no tengo que decirte. Por favor...

Lo veo salir aparentemente con su porte intacto, pero es evidente que no está bien, está destrozado y yo tengo gran culpa de ello.

Salgo del estudio y me doy cuenta que Andy, Sayuri, Motoki, Thor y Midori están aquí. Ellos son ajenos a todo lo que ha ocurrido en el estudio y veo que se preocupan por los Spencer pero ellos se limitan a decir que tuvieron una discusión y escucho como Sayuri riñe a Raymond. La verdad es que no puedo escuchar más, me duele demasiado todo esto y también me duele ver el amor entre ellos...

Subo a mi habitación sin que ellos me noten. Luego viene a mi mente la imagen de la mano de Raymond y lo último que leí sobre él, que estaba desaparecido. ¿será posible que Raymond haya sido víctima de esa mujer?

_**Tokio 1994**_

_Era de madrugada y en la sala de la casa Spencer se encontraban congregadas algunas personas; Andrew y Makoto Hansford, Risa, Hotaru y Rei. Tal vez perecería una congregación normal pero no solo eran ellos los únicos presentes. También el teniente Komatsu estaba ahí. Tenía apenas un par de meses de haber sido asignado pero no pudo negarse a ese llamado, no tratándose del hijo de uno de los banqueros más importantes de Japón._

_A estas alturas Rei ya había sido interrogada mil veces por la gente de antisecuestros y se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentía aletargada y fuera de lugar. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su cuerpo y no sabía qué más hacer._

_La puerta de la mansión Spencer fue abierta abruptamente. Todos en la sala voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y ésta reveló a un desencajado hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Parecía que había envejecido diez años y todos sabían el porqué._

_Darien veía hacia todos lados percatándose de que su casa estaba llena de personas pero a él solo le interesaba encontrar a una y cuando sus pupilas se cruzaron con las amatista de ella corrió a encontrarla, ella como reacción automática se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia él, encontrándose ambos en el marco que dividía al recibidor de la sala. Los dos se perdieron en un abrazo eterno, solo que ésta vez no era la pasión la que los atraía, era el dolor, un dolor que solo ellos podían entender en ese momento._

_- Estás aquí- Dijo aliviada la pelinegra cuando por fin pudo articular palabra._

_- Tomé el primer vuelo que encontré en cuanto me llamaste- Responde el hombre de pupilas azules estrechando con más fuerzas a su mujer._

_- Señor Spencer- Llamó el mal encarado teniente- Soy el teniente Komatsu y estoy aquí para ayudarlos a encontrar a su hijo._

_- Teniente...-Nombra con seriedad el pelingro soltándose ligeramente de Rei- Quiero hablar con usted en el estudio._

_- De acuerdo- Acepta con solemnidad el teniente Komatsu_

_- Andrew, amigo.- Observa Darien a su socio-Gracias por estar aquí, pero Makoto luce cansada y creo que ustedes deberían ir a dormir un poco._

_- No iremos a ningún lugar, Darien- Amenaza la castaña- Es Ray de quien hablamos y no dormiremos tranquilos si los dejamos solos._

_- Mako-chan, amor- Llama Andrew cariñoso mientras la abraza- Darien tiene razón, en tu estado no deberías estar desvelándote; Será mejor que vayamos a casa. Prometo que mañana volveremos muy de mañana._

_La mujer de ojos verdes medita un poco la idea y aunque pone mala cara termina por rendirse y despedirse de su amiga prometiendo que regresará al día siguiente muy temprano. _

_Cuando los Hansford se retiran solo quedan las tres mujeres Hino, el banquero y el teniente Komatsu. _

_- Amor, tu también deberías ir a la cama. Pronto amanecerá y estoy seguro que no has dormido nada._

_- ¿cómo pretendes que duerma cuando Ray está quien sabe donde en manos de quien sabe quiénes?- Se indigna la mujer de ojos amatista. _

_- Rei...te hará bien descansar un poco, hermanita._

_- No puedo dormir si no sé dónde está Ray- Responde con mirada amenazante la peliegra a su hermana que solo se encoge de hombros._

_- Hija- Llama Risa- por favor...Solo descansa un poco. Ha sido un día pesado, no has comido nada y necesitas tomar algo de fuerzas. No ha sido un día fácil._

_- Yo no me iré, señora- Ofrece el teniente Komatsu- Mi gente y yo estaremos aquí y prometo que cualquier novedad se la notificaremos._

_- ¿a la hora que sea?- dice ella, en teniente asiente- Estaré arriba y bajaré en cuanto amanezca._

_Risa y Hotaru acompañaron a Rei que actuaba como una autómata. Hacía muchas horas que había dejado de poder expresar algo. Estaba frustrada por no haber encontrado a Reika en su hotel, por no haber encontrado pista alguna de ella o de Raymond y por no tenerlo aun en casa._

_Risa y Hotaru ayudaron a Rei a cambiarse y a darse un baño antes de dejarla a solas en su cama._

_Como era de esperarse Rei no pudo dormir un solo instante y cuando Darien entró a la habitación la encontró de espaldas frente a la ventana. ensartada en su camisón de seda._

_- Deberías estar durmiendo- Regaña cariñosamente el banquero a su pareja mientras se acerca a abrazarla._

_- ¿Hablaste con el teniente Komatsu?- Cambia de tema ella._

_Él asiente_

_- Me habló de Reika...- inicia él- Me dijo que ha estado extorsionando a Andrew desde hace tiempo y que habías hablado con ella. Debiste decirme..._

_- No quería involucrarte en esto- Se encoje de hombros la pelinegra. _

_- Me dijo también que no encontraron nada en el hotel donde se hospedaba ella...Que tú fuiste directamente a buscarla- Cuenta él- Eso fue muy arriesgado, Rei. Reika pudo estar allí, Armada y hacerles algún daño a Raymond o a ti..._

_- Debía de encontrarlo- Se defiende ella._

_- fue muy peligroso, linda...Si algo te hubiera pasado..._

_- Creí que si conseguía negociar con ella tal vez..._

_- Amor, es muy peligroso tratar con ese tipo de gente. Si la hubieras encontrado posiblemente estaría armada y tal vez...-las palabras de Darien mueren en su boca es incapaz de terminar a frase la idea de que algo pueda ocurrirle a Rei o a su hijo lo destroza- Te prometo que lo encontraremos..._

_- Quiero que las llames- Pide con seriedad la pelinegra_

_- ¿qué?- Se extraña él_

_- Quiero que las llames; a Hibou, Eboli y Made...Quiero que las mandes llamar_

_Un silencio en la habitación y la seriedad y el miedo en el rostro de Darien._

_- Lo sabes...-Se apena él, ella asiente- Hubiera querido que nunca te enteraras de que las contraté._

_- Lo sospeché desde que las vi aquí pero tuve la seguridad cuando las encontré en el banco, cobrando su cheque.- Darien la mira sorprendido- Por eso no te hablé de Reika, no quería que tomaras una decisión drástica. Ahora te exijo que lo hagas..._

_- Rei...-Se sorprende el pelinegro al ver el coraje y la determinación en su rostro. Jamás la había visto así._

_- Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, Darien. Lo quiero sano y lo quiero ya. El Teniente Komatsu no encontrará a Raymond, lo veo en sus ojos. Está perdido aunque no lo reconoce._

_- Las mandé a llamar desde el aeropuerto cuando esperaba por mi vuelo. No estaban lejos por lo que sospecho que a estas alturas ya nos llevan un par de horas de ventaja en la investigación._

_- ¿crees que lo encontrarán?- Interroga ella_

_- En nadie tendría más fe que en ellas. Te doy mi palabra de que Ray volverá Sano y salvo y más pronto de lo que te imaginas._

_- ¿cuándo vendrán? Creo que necesitarán hablar con nosotros, preguntarnos..._

_- No vendrán, amor- Cuenta Darien notando como el ceño de su mujer se frunce- Ella ya saben todo lo que tienen que saber._

_- No saben de Reika, no saben que nos conocimos...no saben._

_- lo saben todo, linda- Corta él notando como su mujer se sorprende- Cuando Il Diavolo apareció hace algún tiempo les conté toda tu historia. Todo lo que tu me contaste. Antes de dar con él investigaron todo sobre ti, sobre nosotros y lo que nos rodea. Luego de mi creo que son las personas que más te conocen en éste mundo._

_Las palabras dejan boquiabierta a la pelinegra q solo acata a abrir los ojos muy grandes, tal vez para poder asimilar mejor lo que acaba de escuchar._

_- ¿entonces? ¿cuándo sabremos de ellas? ¿cuándo nos dirán algo sobre Raymond?_

_- ¿Las líneas de la casa están intervenidas?- Interroga Darien con cautela, ella asiente- ¿la policía sabe que ésta línea es independiente de las demás?_

_- No. Me pidieron los números telefónicos de casa y solo les di el del estudio y el del resto de la casa. No mencioné éste, a fin de cuentas creo que ni yo sé el número- Murmura ella apenada- Solo marcas tu._

_- Bien- Dice aliviado el pelinegro._

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué pretendes?_

_- Ellas llamarán a ésta línea cuando tengan algo. Les dí el número y les pedí que se comunicaran únicamente a éste número cuando tuvieran algo. - Responde Darien señalando el teléfono junto a la cama- Creo que lo mejor será que duermas un poco, linda. _

_- ya te dije que..._

_El alto banquero colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su mujer y le regaló una sonrisa tímida._

_- Por favor...Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Necesitaremos que uno de los dos se quede junto a éste teléfono esperando noticias de Ray- Explica él mientras lleva a la cama con delicadeza a Rei y la cobija, ella acepta no muy convencida, pero extrañamente su agotamiento le impide continuar con una discusión que bien descansada habría ganado con una mano en la cintura._

_Aceptó aquel abrazo protector. Ella jamás pensó que llegara a su piel un miedo superior a saber cerca a Il Diavolo, pero lo había, lo había en verdad y ese era el miedo a que algo le pasara a sus hijos y a él, a Darien._

_Mientas cabeceaba un poco en aquella lucha entre el cansancio y su cerebro logró articular con dificultad mientras observaba esos ojos zafiro que la contemplaban._

_- ¿por qué no quieres que la policía sepa de ellas?_

_- Amor...Esas chicas no son precisamente ejemplos de buenas ciudadanas- Dice Darien mientras acaricia la cabellera negra de ella- Las buscan en varios países_

_- Pero no son asesinas despiadadas- Defiende Rei indignada_

_- de hecho lo son, querida. Made utilizó una Beretta PX4 para cerrar la boca de su ex jefe. Nunca hagas enojar a una mujer armada. Tuvieron que recoger el cerebro de su jefe de las paredes con una espátula_

_Rei lo miraba sorprendida. Made, aquella chica ensartada en tacones...bueno, recordaba como había acabado con Il Diavolo. El relato de Darien no era tan descabellado._

_- ¿e Hibou?_

_- Ya sabes...dicen que las familias políticas pueden llegar a ser molestas...Probó su cerbatana con ellos._

_- ¿fueron muchos?_

_- Diez o doce_

_- Temo preguntarte por la chica de la Katana, era la que lucía más cabal- Murmura Rei casi dormida._

_- ¿Éboli? En mi opinión es la más demente de todas- Confiesa el inglés y ante la mirada curiosa de Rei continúa estrechándola un poco más contra su cuerpo- Poco se sabe de su caso, pero sé que alguien arruinó alevosamente un trabajo de años de la chica que era muy importante y éste se perdió para siempre. Se volvió loca y usó su Katana para ajustar cuentas con esa persona, lo torturó hasta matarlo y se tomó su tiempo. Cuándo sació su sed de venganza salió incendiando el edifico completo. Dicen que tardaron días enteros en controlar el incendio, para cuándo la policía tuvo acceso a su departamento no quedaba nada._

_- ¿y cómo es que siguen libres?_

_- Saben limpiar su rastro, amor. Además, tienen contactos, conocidos. Un favor aquí, otro allá..._

_- Comprendo..._

_- No son malas, amor. Eligen sus casos y no matan solo por matar, aun cuando lo disfrutan._

_- Sé que no son malas. Y ahora que se que ellas están buscando a Ray estoy segura que lo regresarán sano y salvo._

_- y pronto- completa él y se da cuenta de que Rei lo mira extrañada- les ofrecí un bono adicional a su pago, pero disminuye con cada noche que Ray no esté en casa. Les gusta ganar, Rei. Sé que Ray volverá a casa pronto, sano y salvo._

_A la mañana siguiente Rei no salió de la habitación. La versión oficial era que sus nervios le habían hecho mella a su organismo. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad que eso. _

_Atenta todo el tiempo a aquel teléfono que no llegaba a sonar esperaba una otra y otra vez a que el momento llegara, pero pasó así todo el día y nada especial ocurrió._

_Danielle estaba en casa de los Hansford con Satsu que la cuidaba junto con los niños Hansford. Nadie deseaba que ellos tuvieran algo que ver con ese terrible momento y ninguno se atrevía a contarles lo que ocurría. Esperaban que todo pasara muy pronto, lo suficiente para que no fuera más que un mal rato. Risa se encargó totalmente de la pequeña Bridget que parecía a pesar de ser tan joven ser consciente de que algo estaba afectando a su familia ya que lloraba todo el tiempo._

_Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde Rei estaba realmente a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso. Estaba sola en la recámara y daba vueltas de pie, estaba desesperada y lo único que quería era que Raymond volviera a casa._

_Darien entró a la habitación encontrando a una desencajada mujer con el rostro descompuesto, el dolor y el miedo le estaban pasando una mala jugada._

_- ¿tienen noticias de Ray?- Interroga ella cuando ve a su esposo entrar a la habitación- ¿ha llamado Reika?_

_- El inspector Komatsu y su gente están tras dos pistas, pero una pareció ser falsa- Murmura Darien cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de él._

_- ¿cuánto más, Darien? ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?-Reclama ella- Voy a volverme loca, realmente loca si no sabemos nada pronto de él ¡tiene más de veinticuatro horas desaparecido!_

_Él camina hasta ella y la abraza. Ambos padres sienten el pavor a flor de piel, los dos temen lo peor pero ninguno se atreve siquiera a mencionarlo._

_- Llamarán, amor. Tengo fé en que en cualquier momento ellas llamarán. _

_- Han pasado muchas horas...terribles horas en las que seguramente Reika...-Rei no pudo terminar de hablar._

_- Amor, Si Reika se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a nuestro hijo...Esa mujer no encontrará lugar seguro en la tierra donde pueda estar a salvo- Asegura él._

_- Eso si logramos dar con ella._

_Cuándo Darien se disponía a responde a aquellas palabras, el teléfono junto al buró Sonó y fue Rei quien se precipitó sobre éste para contestar._

_- Di...diga...-Murmuró con un suave y trémulo hilo de voz._

_"Señora...El chico está fuera de peligro. No salgan de casa"_

_La llamada fue cortada inmediatamente. Ni un dato más ni uno menos._

_- Lo tienen...-Dijo Rei al inglés que sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó con fuerza- Rescataron a Ray._

_- Sabía que podíamos contar con el Clan del Fénix- Se alegra el hombre de cabellera negra._

_- Dijeron que no saliéramos de casa Pero no entiendo porque lo dijeron- Cuenta ella._

_En ese momento Andrew y Makoto entraron a la habitación principal de la residencia Spencer._

_- Rei, Darien- Llamó con dificultad el rubio- Deben bajar ahora mismo. El inspector Komatsu tiene noticias de Ray, parece que recibieron una llamada. Dicen que Reika estaba escondida en las ruinas de la casa de Madame Meiou._

_- Claro...- Murmura ella- Debí de imaginarlo. La buscamos por todo Tokio...Pero jamás me pasó por la cabeza Yokohama._

_- ¿y cómo supieron que estaba en Yokohama?- Se interesa Darien mientras sujeta la mano de Rei._

_- Acaban de hacer una llamada- Dice Andrew- Llamaron desde una caseta en Yokohama, fue una voz femenina según pude escuchar._

_- ¿a dónde llamaron?-Interroga Rei_

_- Aquí, a su casa ¿no escucharon sonar el teléfono?_

_El matrimonio Spencer se miró al mismo tiempo. Ambos se hablaban en silencio sin necesidad de palabras luego asintieron._

_- Entonces de eso fue la llamada que se escuchó- Completa Darien._

_- Será mejor que bajemos para á que ver lo que el inspector Komatsu tiene que decir- Dice mujer de ojos amatista._

_Nadie quiso darle la contra a Rei, Andrew salió de la habitación y Darien ofreció su brazo a la pelinegra pero Makoto la detuvo un instante. El hombre inglés se extrañó pero tras la mirada de apoyo de ella accedió a dejar las solas, saliendo junto con Andrew._

_- Muy bien...¿qué se traman Darien y tu?- Interroga la alta_

_- ¿nosotros?_

_- Si, ustedes. No intentas engañarme, Rei. Ayer casi caes en un colapso nervioso, solo el Kami sabe los esfuerzos que hice para conseguir regresarte a tu casa para que dejaras de buscar a Ray. Hoy no has salido de tu habitación y lo más curioso de todo...No te has inmutado cuando te dijimos sobre las noticias de Ray..._

_- Mako Chan..._

_- Ya lo sabías...¿verdad?- Interroga la alta- Te conozco, y se que no estarías en calma si no fuera porque sabes que tu hijo está bien...pero...¿cómo?_

_- Te lo explico luego, cuando la policía se haya ido- Murmura la pelinegra- Ahora debemos bajar._

_- Bien...pero solo porque todos esperan. Pero cuando todo esté bien te interrogaré, Rei. _

_- Te lo contaré...Pero cuando ésta gente se haya ido de mi casa_

_- Por cierto... Tu madre y tu hermana están en mi casa, para que la pobre Satsu no perezca en la lucha_

_- Gracias por todo, Mako-chan_

_- Anda. Bajemos..._

_Cuando Rei bajó se encontró con una decena de policías charlando con Andrew y con Darien sobre aquella misteriosa llamada que recibieron informando que una mujer con la descripción de Reika había entrado con un chico igual a Ray el día anterior. Viajarían a Yokohama inmediatamente y por raro que pareciera, ninguno de los dos padres pidió ir a Yokohama con ellos, pero lo agradecían ya que temían que interfirieran en sus labores y terminaron por irse, dejando sola la casa con excepción de dos guardias en la puerta que no hacían mucho más que la escolta permanente que cuidaba la casa Spencer._

_Los Hansford comenzaron a interrogar a sus amigos. Los conocían demasiado bien como para no sospechar que algo extraño les pasaba, pero justo cuando iban a contarles lo que ocurría escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta trasera, la que conducía al lago y Rei antes que ninguno llegó hasta la puerta de cristal._

_Justo detrás de la puerta encontró a una chica vestida de negro. Llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero la reconoció por su Katana y aquel collar de fénix que llevaba consigo. Aquella mujer llevaba cargando a Raymond que estaba profundamente dormido. Era raro ver ese cuadro, la chica si que tenía fuerzas porque Raymond no era precisamente un niño._

_Lo entregó en los brazos de su padre que se apresuró a quitárselo._

_- Misión cumplida, señores- Dice de forma educada la mujer vestida de negro, poco a poco ven como salen de entre los árboles dos mujeres más. También las recordaba, eran Hibou y Made que traía de nuevo unas aterradoras zapatillas altas, ésta vez unos botines de cuero color sepia._

_Rei acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Ray, pero fue la venda en una de sus manos la que la hizo preocuparse._

_- La muy perra de Reika pretendía tomar un souvenir- Cuenta la chica con el camafeo- por suerte llegamos antes de que le hiciera más daño._

_- Ese no fue el acuerdo- Reprende Darien con actitud recelosa_

_- Lo sabemos, pero deberían ver como quedó esa mujer- Dice orgullosa la chica con el brazalete de buhos._

_- Mejor será que no lo vean- Pone en claro la chica de la katana- Pero despreocúpense... Ella no volverá a darles problemas...jamás._

_Makoto y Andrew acababan de llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos y observaban extrañados el espectáculo._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con "Jamás"?_

_- Hablamos de "nunca", Señora Hansford- responde seria la de los converse- pero será mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos que nadie nos encuentre aquí. _

_Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada las tres extrañas visitantes vestidas de negro desaparecieron._

_Raymond fue llevado a su habitación y llamaron al doctor Tagawa para que fuera a revisar su dedo que según pudieron darse cuenta ya había sido curado ¿sería que otra de las actividades de las chicas era ser enfermeras?_

_Raymond despertó una hora después. Según constató el médico, el chico había sido sedado. No sabían si por las chicas de negro o por Reika cuando intentó cortare un dedo y que si no hubiera sido por esa intervención posiblemente lo habría logrado._

_El chico de ojos amatista no había hablado en absoluto, el doctor Tagawa dijo a los padres que debía ser por el trauma de todo lo ocurrido, que tal vez cuando se sintiera relajado, en casa Raymond volvería a hablar, ahora lo importante era que salvo aquella parte de su mano que le faltaba todo estaba bien._

_La madre del chico no se separó ni un solo minuto de él. Darien bajó junto con Andrew a hablar con el Inspector Komatsu para arreglar los detalles legales sobre la desaparición del chico. Al parecer encontraron rastros de que Reika estuvo en casa de Madame Meiou, pero para cuando llegó la policía la casa había ardido ya. El destino de la mujer de cabello castaño era desconocido pero aun así prometieron seguirla buscando, Darien tenía el leve presentimiento de que no sería necesario preocuparse más por aquella mujer, si las chicas del clan del fénix le habían dicho que se habían encargado era porque así había sido y lo mejor era no preocuparse más por ese tema. _

_El inspector Komatsu ofreció dejar algunos elementos para salvaguardar la integridad de la familia Spencer, pero Darien lo rechazo. Prefería dejar la seguridad de su familia en manos de su propio personal y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le preocupaba mucho que alguien pudiera hacerles daño._

_Cuando todos se fueron solo quedó el matrimonio Spencer y Raymond en casa. Andrew se ofreció a ir por Risa, Hotaru y las hijas del matrimonio y llevarlas más tarde. Seguramente morían por verlo aunque Danielle no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en casa y Briss era totalmente ajena a toda la tragedia que había vivido su familia todo ese tiempo._

_Rei sujetaba la pálida mano de Ray que extrañamente no miraba a su madre, miraba hacia la nada con el rostro desencajado, era evidente que un gran dolor lo embriagaba._

_- Ray...-Lo llamó con voz suave- El doctor dice que no debemos presionarte, que hablarás cuando quieras hacerlo, pero no olvides que estamos aquí, para ti..._

_Ray volteó a ver a aquella mujer que lo había traído al mundo y al contacto con los orbes amatista de Rei se desplomó y rompió en llanto abrazándose de su madre. Eso le rompió el corazón a Rei; Raymond no era un chico que llorara fácilmente, ni siquiera de bebé. Era un chico fuerte que no le gustaba denotar debilidad, verlo quebrarse le destrozó el alma._

_Los dos se abrazaron. No era necesario decir mucho, Rei sabía el dolor que llenaba el alma de su hijo, lo podía sentir, lo podía oler y eso la destrozaba. Hay algo en el ser víctima de un acto tan cobarde como un secuestro, sea éste corto o largo y es el hecho de saberte vulnerable, de saber que puedes perder lo que más amas en un segundo, el vivir con los "hubiera" que te destrozan el corazón._

_Su momento fue roto cuando Darien apareció en la puerta con una bandeja con la sopa favorita de Raymond._

_- La tía Makoto hizo una sopa Miso deliciosa- Dijo mientras veía la bandeja sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría en la habitación- le ha quedado deliciosa y dicen que las sopas siempre ayudan a sentirse mejor y... ¿están bien? _

_Madre e hijo asienten y él tras dejar en el buró la bandeja se une a aquel abrazo. También había necesitado a su hijo. También había sufrido el mismo miedo y dolor por su pequeño, esa incertidumbre. Pero no se había permitido en ningún momento demostrarse débil. Debía estar fuerte por él, por ella. Pero saber que Raymond estaba a salvo y que su familia estaba bien fue el equivalente a romper un dique._

_Cuando los tres dejaron de llorar Darien insistió en que el chico comiera su sopa y este asintió sin decir más. Con un padre a cada uno de sus lados, Ray bebió en silencio su sopa mientras la mirada amatista y la zafiro no perdían detalle de él. Estaba hambriento y su padre tenía razón. Ese tazón de sopa caliente le llegaba al alma. Era como si bebiera un poco de paz en un tazón._

_- Esa mujer...-Murmura en voz baja haciendo que los dos lo miren extrañados. Eran sus primeras palabras desde que había regresado a casa- Esa mujer dijo que te conocía, Oka San._

_Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. El miedo de que Reika hubiera hablado de más existía pero fue pasado a segundo plano cuando se trató de la seguridad del chico._

_- Dijo que habías trabajado con ella, en un burdel- dice mientras bebe su sopa sin mirar a ninguno de sus padres._

_Los orbes de Rei se abrieron increíblemente y Darien frunció el ceño. Ante ese silencio el chico prosiguió._

_- ¿es verdad, Oka San? ¿es cierto que tú? es verdad que...- Raymond no puede terminar la frase y solo agacha la cabeza._

_- Raymond- llama con voz seria el padre, está a punto de hablar pero Rei coloca su mano de marfil sobre la de él._

_- Darien, no. - Llama ella con la misma seriedad a su pareja- Sin mentiras..._

_- ¿qué ocurre, Oka San?- Nervioso interroga el chico- ¿es verdad lo que esa mujer me contó?_

_Rei asintió. Raymond frunció el ceño demostrando molestia y el padre negó con la cabeza._

_- No te permito juzgar a tu madre, Ray.-Reprende el padre adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo._

_- Creo que lo mejor será contarle como ocurrió todo, ¿no lo crees?- Invita la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Rei...Prometimos que eso era pasado, que era un pasado enterrado- Recuerda el inglés- A ti no te gusta hablar de eso..._

_- No, no me gusta. Pero creo que Raymond merece saber...¿no lo crees?- Indica Rei, el chico mira a sus padres confundido ¿qué era eso de lo que no deseaban hablar?._

_Con una de esas extrañas conversaciones silenciosas que tenía el matrimonio Spencer a menudo Rei comenzó a hablar. Raymond no comprendía cómo pero sus padres se entendían tan bien que a veces no necesitaban decir palabra alguna para tener una discusión o para tener una charla, aunque solo ellos sabían lo que se decían._

_Rei le contó su historia. Le habló de Osaka, le habló de Souichi Tomoe y su intento de violación, sobre su viaje en tren a Yokohama, sobre Beryl de la que jamás había escuchado hablar y sobre Il diavolo del que tampoco supo nada, ni siquiera cuando un par de años atrás entró a su casa a matar a su madre. Le contó sobre el origen de tía Michiru y tía Haruka, sobre la casa de Madame Meiou y sobre su trabajo ahí, también le habló sobre cómo conoció a su padre y su historia en Kioto en cómo la rescató de aquella casa y lo demás lo sabía ya a grandes rasgos. _

_- Oka San...-Murmuró Raymond conmovido. Durante el relato el chico no había dejado de llorar al escuchar las desgracias por las que había pasado su madre. Lo peor de todo no había sido vivir en casa de Madame Meiou, pero en definitiva Rei no había tenido una vida fácil.- Debiste sufrir mucho..._

_- Si...-Acepta la madre del chico- Pero también es verdad que si no hubiera sido por todo eso tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a tu padre y quizás no estaríamos hoy aquí._

_- Somos lo que vivimos, hijo- Cuenta el padre al chico- Somos consecuencia de ello, Ray. Aunque solo puedo decirte que tu madre es la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra y que si Reika te dijo algo diferente.._

_- No le creo...- Dijo sincero el chico de ojos amatista- Les creo a ustedes._

_- oh, Ray...-Se conmueve la madre mientras estrecha a su hijo._

_- Te quiero, Oka San._

_Ese día Raymond había aprendido un poco más de su madre. Ella nunca había querido hablar de su pasado y cuando su abuela y su tía aparecieron en sus vidas fue poco lo que se contó al respecto. Siempre había sospechado que había algo más en el pasado de su madre pero ella siempre había estado renuente a hablar de él, ahora entendía por qué._

_Ahora conocía el secreto que Oka San había guardado por tantos años y lejos de sentir la vergüenza o el coraje que sitió en un principio, ahora estaba orgulloso de su madre. La admiraba y la admiraba mucho. Rei había cambiado ese día ante los ojos de su hijo, ahora la valoraba aun más y esa tarde en silencio, luego de beber un tazón de sopa y de conocer aquella historia, Raymond se juró que siempre velaría por Rei y que nadie jamás volvería a hacerle daño. Ya no habría más Reikas o Il Diavolo, tampoco Beryls o Madame Meiou pero si llegaba a haberlos, él cuidaría de ella y nunca la dejaría sola._

**_¡chicas y chicos!_**

**_He aquí el otro capítulo de "La otra mujer" unos cuantos capitulos más y...tan tan...Se acaba, finito, hasta la vista. No más "Hanabi" no más "Madame Meiou" ni nada...pero vienen otras historias, lo prometo._**

**_Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews: Irais, Nanny, Sailor Gaby, La mugrosa de Made que solo me dice "leí tu capitulo, estuvo padre" pero no se le ocurre dejarle Review a su poooobre amiga que tanto la quiere, pero bueno...A Dianita que dejó tambien su Review super lindo la semana pasada, ya le pasé el dato de tu opinion a Leonor de Eboli que como yo se puso feliz con el Review, dos mentes trabajan mejor que una, definitivo._**

**_Flakis, gracias por las porras y claro que no nos dejamos apachurrar, de hecho estamos trabajando aun más en unos proyectos que pronto verán la luz y de los que estoy muy emocionada :D espero les gusten._**

**_Esa es la última aparicion en el fic de "El clan del Fenix" y es aunque a algunos no les guste un capricho personal (porque lo acepto) para honrar a ciertas amigas que están más locas que una cabra mordiendo hojas de mariguana pero a las que quiero mucho y no podía dejar fuera del fic. Los proximos 5 capitulos prometo que no habrá más secuestros o cerbatanas, o katanas o armas de alto alcance :P_**

**_¡gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos la proxima semana!_**


	41. Chapter 41: El regreso

**La otra Mujer **

**Capitulo 41**

**"El Regreso"**

He decidido que hoy será mi último día en casa de los Spencer. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, éste no es mi hogar y creo que aun cuando no fue mi intención he provocado más daño del que me hubiera gustado. Es doloroso saber que soy causante aun involuntariamente del dolor de estas personas y no me gusta sentir lo que siento, por eso he decidido irme, alejarme de este lugar que me causa tanto daño.

Estoy terminando de arreglar mi maleta cuando suena mi celular, veo que es mi madre pero no deseo contestar. No quiero escuchar sus reclamos menos su interrogatorio sobre dónde diablos me he metido, por eso decido apagarlo para no escuchar su voz.

Cierro mi maleta y dejo el computador de mi padre sobre mi cama al igual que el diario de Rei. Estas cosas no me pertenecen y creo que son sus hijos los que merecen tenerlas, mi padre nunca fue nuestro así que creo que no debería llevarme sus memorias conmigo. Miro hacia las cenizas de mi padre y pienso ¿será que debo dejarlas? Una parte me dice que es lo que debo hacer, pero la otra me dice que no puedo alejarme de él.

Bien que mal y pesar de que mi padre no se desvivió de la misma forma que lo hizo con ellos, fue un buen padre. Siempre me daba consejos y me alentaba a cumplir mis sueños, a ser fuerte y a luchar. Aun no sé qué hacer...

Tomo la Urna y la meto a mi bolso, luego tomo mi maleta y salgo de la habitación para bajar las escaleras, pero es justo al bajar que me doy cuenta que hay un gran alboroto, Rei ha vuelto.

Veo mientras bajo las escaleras como "La otra mujer" es recibida por sus hijos. Por los tres, Raymond y Danielle la abrazan pero es Bridget quien se prende a su madre con desesperación mientras llora como un pequeño. Es el dolor de esta chica que no lleva mi sangre el que me parte el alma.

- Briss...-Llama cariñosamente la madre mientras acaricia la cabeza obsidiana de su hija menor- ¿qué ocurre, pequeña?

Veo como Bridget levanta un poco su cabeza buscando los ojos de sus hermanos que la observan con cautela ¿qué habrán acordado?

- Nada, Oka San...Es solo que te extrañé tanto- Solloza la chica

- Estuviste ausente varios días, Oka San- Explica el mayor de ellos.

- Ray...Les dije que estaría bien. No era necesario traer a tu hermana desde Oxford- regaña con una suavidad tan dulce a su primogénito que se siente como una caricia.

- Nos preocupaste mucho, madre- Interviene Danielle- Solo desapareciste, solo te fuiste sin más ni más. Sin decir dónde estabas. ¿dónde has estado?

- Danielle...-Llama ella conmovida, extrañamente no enojada como pude ver que suele poner esa chica a su madre- Ahora no, por favor...Hablaremos luego.

- Pero, madre, creo que nos debes una explicación- Insiste la chica de cabellos cortos.

- Si, la tendrán...Pero luego ¿quieres? - Pide Rei, usa una voz demasiado condescendiente, tanto que hace que se me erice la piel. Luego ella levanta la vista y sonríe con una dulzura que derrite a cualquiera- Rini...

- Señora Spencer- Saludo con cautela mientras termino de bajar las escaleras, la verdad es que temo que luego de lo que saben mis medios hermanos me arranquen la cabeza si le hablo de otra forma a Rei.

- Pero, niña. ¿no vas a saludarme?- Me interroga.

Yo sonrío y bajo las escaleras para acercarme a ella y saludarla, veo el recelo en Danielle y la desconfianza en los de ojos amatista.

- Rini...¿vas a algún lado?- me cuestiona ella mientras presta atención a mis maletas.

- Si...creo que...es a de volver a casa- Respondo.

La señora Spencer- la de este lado del globo- niega con la cabeza.

- No puedo obligarte a quedarte, pero te pido que lo hagas...al menos un par de días. - Me solicita ella mientras toma mi mano- Por favor, Rini. Creo que aun tenemos mucho de que hablar y a mi me gusta charlar contigo...

Yo miro aterrada hacia todos lados, Danielle abre sus pupilas azules y Raymond me mira con cautela y luego, como suponiendo lo que pasa por mi cabeza asiente.

- Rini...deberías considerar la oferta de mi madre...Creo que le haría bien tu presencia en casa- Dice él.

Bridget lo mira extrañada y Danielle sorprendida pero ninguna le da la contra y creo que es eso más que cualquier otra cosa lo que me sorprende.

- Esta bien...me quedaré, pero solo un par de días. Debo volver a mi casa- Me justifico y una sonrisa se cuelga del rostro de Rei, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

- Entonces no se diga más. Ray, ¿podrías ayudar a Rini a regresar sus cosas a la habitación?- Pide la señora Spencer.

- Claro, Oka San...Lo que tu digas- apoya condescendiente el serio Raymond

- Oka San...Deberías de dormir, ¿porqué no te acompaño a tu habitación? Quiero contarte sobre Oxford y sobre muchas cosas que he pasado el Inglaterra- Ofrece emocionada la más pequeña de mis hermanas.

Rei luce conmovida por el interés y la preocupación de sus hijos y asiente, las dos chicas la abrazan, una a cada costado.

- vamos a mi habitación entonces. Dany, tu también tendrás muchas cosas por contarme ¿verdad?

- Si, madre. Hay mucho por contarte. Pero vamos a tu habitación-comenta la de ojos azules- Rini ¿crees que puedas decirle a Satsu que mi madre volvió? Un té le caería de maravilla.

Eso no lo esperaba. Danielle siendo amable conmigo. No sé si es por la presencia de su madre o porque me ve de forma diferente, pero creo que no es momento para hablar de ello, menos con Rei aquí.

- Claro que si..- Acepto y doy media vuelta a la concina mientras ellos sonríen y suben con su madre al segundo piso. Raymond carga mis maletas y las otras dos chicas Spencer se abrazan de su madre.

Un rato después yo misma me dirijo a la habitación de Rei con una bandeja con té y galletas. Al llegar me topo con Danielle que está saliendo de la recámara y me mira como un niño analiza un insecto raro, cierra la puerta tras de ella y se planta.

- Rini...

- Si, dime.

- Por favor...No le digas a mi madre quien eres- Me pide con una suavidad que yo desconocía que ella tuviera- al menos no aun...No sabemos cómo reaccionará mi madre.

- No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada. Sé que no me crees, y te entiendo, pero...Yo no vine a hacerles daño. Solo quería saber. Jamás imaginé que me encontraría con que mi padre tenía otra esposa e hijos...

- Seguro también te sorprendiste...- dice ella- La verdad...lamento haberme portado así contigo cuando nos conocimos.

Yo niego con la cabeza

- No te preocupes, Danielle. Lo entiendo... No sé como hubiera reaccionado yo si descubro el año pasado que la chica que visitó mi casa era mi media hermana y que papá tenía otra familia. Es algo...desconcertante.

- Lo es...Pero no es tu culpa. Tal vez si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo...-Ella calla un segundo- No...conociéndome tal vez hubiera armado un escándalo terrible en Londres...

- California- La corrijo

- ¿California?- Arquea una ceja mi media hermana.

Yo asiento.

- Nos mudamos a California hace un par de años

- ¿papá vivía en California?

Yo estoy por responder, pero veo salir a Raymond de la habitación de su madre y me dedica una mirada educada, más no la misma a la que estaba acostumbrada.

- Rini...-Me llama él con seriedad- Danielle, Iré por algunas cosas al departamento. Voy a quedarme aquí unos días ¿quieres que te lleve a casa de tía Mako por tus cosas? ¿o te seguirás quedando allá?

- No, iré contigo. Traeré mis cosas y a Andy

- ¿no deberías preguntarle?- Se ríe Raymond

- ¿para qué? Él va a donde yo voy. - Dice con total sinceridad Danielle haciendo que Ray suelte una leve risa.

- Y era el conquistador de mujeres- Se burla Raymond.

- Tu eres igual- Se burla Danielle y arranca una risa sincera de Ray, vaya...Nunca lo había escuchado reír tanto y por tanto tiempo.

- Si, tal vez. Pero Sayuri lo vale. Anda...vamos por tus cosas, no quiero tardarme mucho

- Si

- Rini...-Me llama Ray- Te encargo mucho a Oka San ¿si?

- Claro, descuiden...

Mis medios hermanos se alejan charlando en voz baja. Los veo mucho más tranquilos, apenas ayer les dije que mi padre estaba muerto y hoy, con la llegada de su madre lucen tan tranquilos, tan felices ¿será que no les importa? No...no puede ser, ayer estaban muy mal con la noticia.

Mientras camino otra idea viene a mi mente. ¿será que su cambio de humor tiene que ver con su madre? ¿habrá traído Rei una noticia diferente? No...creo que me estoy inventando ideas.

Entro a la habitación de "ella" y veo a Bridget, a la misma Bridget que vi caer destrozada ayer al suelo sentada en la cama junto a su madre, ambas están hojeando un álbum fotográfico y ríen contentas. Me dan envidia, son el tipo de madre e hija que yo siempre quise ser con mi madre, pero que dudo algún día llegar a tener algo como lo que tienen ellas.

Madre e hija juntas. Bridget es la más parecida a Rei de todos, tanto física como emocionalmente y también tiene mucho de mi padre, como mis otros dos hermanos.

- Rini...- Me saluda Rei cuando me ve detenida en la puerta, no sé cuánto llevo aquí parada.

- Pasa- Me invita Briss mientras se pone de pie para alcanzarme y quitarme la bandeja del té y las galletas.

- Gra...gracias

- Veíamos fotos, de cuando era pequeña- Cuenta mi hermana mientras prepara las tazas de té y me ofrece una- ¿quiere ver?

- Creo que eso es algo muy privado de ustedes- Respondo con seriedad, no sé donde estoy parada.

- vamos...no pasa nada- Me anima ella con la ternura que a veces veía en mi padre.

- ven...-Me invita Rei señalándome la silla junto a su cama- Esta foto es del primer cumpleaños de Briss.

- cuéntale la historia, Oka San - Pide Bridget casi como una niña, y si lo pienso, lo es.

- El padre de Bridget, Darien- Aclara Rei, como si fuera necesario- Quería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para nuestra pequeña Briss. Contrató payasos, mimos, princesas, magos y algunos malabaristas. Quería solo lo mejor para Briss.

- Danielle debió ponerse celosísima- Deduzco.

Las dos se miran y luego ríen divertidas como si hubiera contado un chiste.

- No, eso nunca le ha gustado a Danielle- Me cuenta Rei- A ella jamás le gustaron todas esas cosas. Desde pequeña siempre hacía masacres con sus muñecas. Aunque le gustan los animales, a veces su papá le llevaba ponis y hacía pequeñas ferias, otro año fue sobre piratas.

- A Danielle siempre le han gustado los piratas ¿verdad?

- Si, siempre ha sido la aventurera y la temperamental...-cuenta la orgullosa madre.

- Como tú, Oka San- dice Bridget soltando una leve risita- al menos a mis hermanos y a Otou San siempre los has traído a raya.

- ¿y a ti no?- le inquiero, ella niega.

- No, la verdad es que yo nunca tuve problemas en casa, salvo aquella discusión que tuvimos cuando me aceptaron en Oxford ¿verdad, Oka San?

- Si, te pusiste muy terca, tanto que terminaste haciendo tu voluntad- Reclama la madre con tono cariñoso.

- Eso lo aprendí de ti, Oka San- Dice mi hermana mientras da un suave beso a la frente de su madre y se pone de pie- Oka San, tengo que ir con Midori a hacer unas compras ¿te molesta?

- No, anda. Ve

Briss se pone de pie y me observa

- Rini ¿puedo encargarte a mi madre?- Se dirige a mi aquella chica, y asiento- Cuídala mucho ¿si?

- Te lo prometo

Veo a esa chica idéntica a Rei salir de la habitación y dejarnos solas a "ella" y a mí. Es extraño volver a estar a solas con "La otra mujer", ella me mira y me regala una leve sonrisa. Es raro pero... parece haber rejuvenecido diez años. Ya no veo aquella sombra en su rostro ¿donde ha estado? ¿qué ha hecho?

- Veo que ya has conocido al resto de la familia- Me dice la guapa señora.

- Ustedes los Spencer si que saben guarda secretos- Bromeo mientras doy un sorbo a mi té, Rei sonríe con mi comentario- ¿alguien más de la familia de quien no sepa? ¿un cuarto hijo tal vez?

Ahora es una risa la que se escapa de los labios de la señora Spencer y niega con la cabeza.

- No, ninguno más. Risa es la más pequeña y admiro a mi amiga Makoto, pero yo no podría haber lidiado con un cuarto hijo.

- ¿usted y el señor Spencer solo planeaban tener dos hijos?

- El señor Spencer y yo solo planeábamos tener un hijo y algún día. Un día bastante lejano, por cierto- Me responde- Tres fue mucho más de lo planeado. Aun así, no imagino mi vida sin ellos.

Yo no puedo evitar arquear mi ceja. Ella se da cuenta.

- Los tres son muy distintos. Raymond es muy parecido a su padre, tanto que siempre discuten. Es muy protector, siempre se ha tomado muy en serio eso de cuidar a sus hermanas y a mí en ausencia de su padre.

Eso puedo imaginarlo.

- Danielle tiene los ojos de su padre. Pero es un torbellino, me recuerda mucho a mi antes de que mi vida cambiara en Osaka. Tal vez si yo no hubiera pasado por lo que pasé justo hoy sería aun como ella. Aun así, a pesar de ser tan explosiva es una chica fascinante, no conoce el miedo y siempre está dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo, ella hace a su hermano y a todos a su alrededor salir de su zona de confort.

En parte agradezco que Rei pasara por todas esas pesadillas, si ella tuviera el carácter de su hija al día de hoy seguramente me hubiera sacado a patadas cuando aparecí por esa puerta con cartas de recomendación de mi padre.

- Y Briss...-Se le ilumina el rostro al hablar de "Briss"- Ella llegó en un momento de nuestra vida que...

Ella guarda silencio y sonríe. Se que su silencio es por su crisis marital con mi padre. Sé que es porque no sabe si el padre de Briss es mi padre o es Damon, pero sé que es algo muy privado para hablarlo conmigo.

- Briss es muy parecida a mí. Pero solo físicamente. Mi pequeña Briss no tiene la mirada de su padre como lo tiene Danielle o el parecido tan grande como Raymond, pero tiene el temple de su padre. Suele meditarlo todo muy a fondo, desde pequeña. Siempre te mira con esos ojitos como intentando leer tu mente, y a veces parece que lo hace.

- Tu haces lo mismo- Le confieso y ella vuelve a reír, desde que ha vuelto la he visto reír más veces de las que pueda contar- Eso da miedo, Rei.

- Lo lamento, mi madre hacía lo mismo, creo que es de familia.

- ¿hacía?- Me altero

- Si, Oka San murió hace un par de años.

- Lamento escucharlo- Me entristezco en verdad, no conocí a la señora Hino, pero por lo que he leido se que fue una gran mujer.

- No lo lamentes. Murió sin dolor, un Domingo, en primavera. Fue a la cama a dormir y a la mañana siguiente ya se había ido. El doctor nos dijo que no sufrió. Ella solo se quedó dormida- Me explica con serenidad la mujer de ojos amatista.

- La debe extrañar mucho

Rei niega con la cabeza

- Cuando amamos, las personas que ocupan nuestro corazón nunca se van. Su cuerpo no está más conmigo, pero su corazón y su espíritu los siento a mi lado siempre.

- ¿como si su fantasma siguiera aquí?

- Así es. A veces, cuando necesito un consejo, una palabra de aliento hablo con ella, a veces siento su olor, otras su presencia.

- Debe ser muy bello.

- Lo es.- Rei me ve removerme en mi silla y me mira analizándome, como suele hacerlo siempre- ¿qué ocurre, Rini?

Odio que me lea la mente.

- Señora Spencer...

- Rei

- Rei- Corrijo- He buscado en internet sobre la editorial y...

- ¿y qué ocurre?

- En las oficinas de la editorial pude ver que hay registros tuyos, de la editorial, de todo. Pero...No encontré ninguna foto tuya en internet o en los periódicos, ni siquiera tu nombre o el del señor Spencer. En Londres puede saberse todo sobre él, pero sobre su vida en Tokio, es un simple misterio.

- ah, es eso- Yo asiento- ¿te parece raro?

- La verdad si.

- Hace algunos años- Inicia- tuvimos un crudo episodio en la familia.

- ¿el secuestro de Ray...de Raymond?- Me adelanto, ella abre sus ojos muy grandes y me mira sorprendida- Ray me lo contó.

- Luego del secuestro de Raymond nos dimos cuenta que aquella demente había dado conmigo por que leyó sobre mi en revistas, periódicos y tal vez también en el televisor. Yo me empeñé tanto en hacer crecer la editorial que nunca pasó por mi cabeza que al hacerlo exponía a mi familia. El padre de Ray y yo nos sentamos a platicarlo luego de aquel terrible incidente y decidimos extremar precauciones. Yo decidí no volver a hacer apariciones públicas y contraté un vocero. Darien jamás fue la imagen pública del banco en Japón, pero de la misma manera tampoco volvió a hacer una aparición en medios.

- Y seguro pagó una insultante cantidad para desaparecer las notas de apariciones previas ¿verdad?

- Una muy insultante cantidad.- recuerda la señora Spencer- Pero Darien siempre ha sido así. Jamás ha escatimado en nuestra seguridad.

- No es por nada, pero no son muy buenos, tus escoltas no tenían idea de dónde te habías metido.

- Tengo mis formas de persuadir a la gente, además fue una orden mía y contra eso no tenían mucho que decir- Se encoje ella de hombros.

- Aun así fue una decisión peligrosa ¿no?- La interrogo, ella me observa extrañada- Bueno, me refiero a salir sola de aquí, sin decir nada a nadie.

Rei sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

- Hablemos de otra cosa ¿quieres? - Me pide, obviamente no desea hablar de lo que hizo en su ausencia o con quién estuvo- ¿por qué deseas irte?

- Bueno...La verdad es que...Extraño mi casa, a mi familia. Veo la unión familiar que tienen y...Solo puedo pensar en mi hogar.

- Me has contado que no te llevas muy bien con tu madre, también me has dicho que tu padre viaja mucho, como Darien- me encara ella.

- Si, es verdad...pero son mi familia, y los extraño

Rei me escanea el rostro en busca de algo, luego una tenue sonrisa.

- Está bien, no voy a obligarte. Pero quédate un poco más, por favor- Me dice con voz suave- La boda de Raymond y Sayuri es en una semana, me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros.

De pronto siento un frio terrible recorrerme el cuerpo. Ray...se casa. Si, lo sabía, pero aun así me duele escucharlo, saberlo tan próximo me deja helada.

- ¿estás bien?- Me observa preocupada, no creí ser tan obvia.

- Si- Le digo, pero ella arquea una ceja- Bueno...la verdad es que anoche prácticamente no dormí, estoy haciendo mis informes para la universidad y...

- Entonces deberías ir a descansar un poco, luces realmente terrible- Me murmura ella casi como una orden

- Tu eres quien luce renovada, parece que has rejuvenecido un década a tu regreso

- Es solo que...estoy más tranquila, Rini. Eso es todo, mi viaje fue relajante...

- Ojalá y me contaras a donde fuiste...- susurro

- Tal vez después, ahora ve a dormir un poco ¿quieres?

- Si

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta, pero su voz me llama poco antes de salir

- Rini...- Me detengo pero no giro a verla- Por favor...piénsalo bien, a Raymond y a mi nos haría muy felices que nos acompañaras a la boda de mi hijo.

- Lo pensaré...nos vemos luego. Estaré en mi habitación, para lo que requieras

- gracias...

Cuando estoy en mi habitación me tumbo sobre la cama. Estoy confundida. Ayer, justo ayer mis medios hermanos estaban destrozados por saber sobre la muerte de mi padre. Ahora, cuando Rei regresa los veo tranquilos, aterradoramente tranquilos, incluso Rei luce tan tranquila, tan calmada tan...¿feliz?. No la había visto tan sonriente desde que llegué, ¿dónde estuvo todos estos días? ¿con quién? Esta mujer es todo un misterio y para mi mala suerte no me queda más que aguantarme mi curiosidad o...Puedo saciarla un poco.

_**Tokio 1994**_

_Un par de meses habían pasado ya desde el secuestro de Raymond. Aparentemente las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, salvo que una discreta escolta permanente seguía a Rei y a sus hijos todo el tiempo. _

_En el matrimonio Spencer muchas cosas estaban a discusión, otras tantas era Rei la que tenía carta abierta para decidir, pero no en éste caso. Por más que ella había insistido y presionado de todas las formas habidas y por haber para convencerlo de despedir a los escoltas, no lo logró._

_Darien había ido y regresado un par de veces a Londres, una para el cumpleaños de Henry y otra para el recital de baile de Rini. De ahí en fuera se las había arreglado para mantenerse en Japón, No deseaba estar lejos de su familia, jamás lo deseaba. Pero aquel episodio negro en sus vidas lo hizo más que nunca querer estar cerca de ellos, de su familia._

_Aquel día era un día especial. La familia Spencer celebraba la graduación de Raymond, finalmente había salido de la primaria y ahora cursaría la secundaria. Aun cuando lo haría en el mismo instituto privado donde había estado desde el jardín de niños , era algo digno de celebrarse. Había aprobado con honores, no así Motoki Hansford quien apenas y se las había arreglado para librar la escuela._

_Aquel día fueron a comer las dos familias a Mc Donalds. También los acompañaron Risa, Hotaru y Satsu quien insistió en no ir pero tras la presión de los chicos y de toda la familia Spencer terminó por acceder._

_Luego del acto y la suculenta comida en "Mc Donalds" fueron al parque de diversiones donde Sayuri, Danielle y Motoki subieron a los fuegos más alocados y atemorizantes de todos. Andy y Raymond se limitaron a ver los shows de los magos, los delfines y algunos otros espectáculos. A esos chicos no les emocionaba arrojar el estómago por la boca o quedarse afónicos de tantos gritos, pero a sus hermanos menores en definitiva les encantaba._

_vieron caer la noche y a pesar de que los chicos aun tenían energías, el parque terminó por cerrar sus puertas y los chicos Hansford tanto como los Spencer por hacer una pataleta porque querían quedarse._

_Los chicos Spencer a pesar de su queja se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos en cuanto subieron al auto. _

_Al llegar a casa Raymond despertó casi por inercia y entró a casa en compañía de la abuela Risa y de Hotaru. Satsu intentó llevarse a Danielle pero sus padres se negaron._

_Darien bajó a Danielle en brazos y Rei a la pequeña Briss que estaba profundamente dormida. _

_- Creo que Dany comió demasiadas golosinas, amor- Susurra el pelinegro a su esposa que ríe con el comentario._

_- Señor Spencer, usted se ha vuelto un debilucho- regresa ella en tono juguetón- Dany no pesa más que otros días y lo que creo que pasa es que usted se está haciendo viejo. Justo ayer llevé a Dany de la sala de televisión a su recámara y pude hacerlo sin ningún problema_

_Él la observa con mirada sorprendida y luego ríe._

_- malamente, señora Spencer. Sabe que debe ser cuidadosa y no cargar cosas pesadas, su cirugía aun no ha cerrado del todo. _

_- No seas exagerado. Mi cesárea fue el año pasado y eso de que debo seguir guardando reposo te lo has inventado tu. Además no iba a dejar a Dany en la sala hasta que llegaras de tu junta._

_- Pudiste llamarme y yo pude haberme salido de mi junta._

_- ¿para acostar a Dany? No seas exagerado- pide la señora Spencer._

_- Sabe que por ustedes lo hago todo_

_- Tengo idea de algo que podrías hacer por mi...-Susurra coqueta al oído de él la guapa pelinegra._

_- Mmhmm. Que tentador- Disfruta el de ojos azules con un toque malicioso en los ojos- ¿eso te puede incluir a ti, a mí y a..._

_El silencio se hizo en la sala de esa casa al encontrarse con la figura de un hombre de cabellos de nieve. Los dos recién llegados estaban sorprendidos, por lo visto ni Risa ni Hotaru ni Satsu se habían percatado de su presencia._

_- Buenas noches- Saludó poniéndose de pie el huésped. Rei lo observaba recelosa y Darien se puso delante de su mujer en un reflejo natural de protección.- Hijo, Rei..._

_- ¿qué haces aquí, Padre? ¿quién te dejó entrar?- Interroga con molestia evidente el pelinegro sin dejar de proteger a su familia._

_- Me identifiqué con tu gente de seguridad. No creo que tenga nada de malo que un padre visite a su hijo ¿o si?_

_Rei lo observa con recelo al hombre ante ella. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que hablaron y aun así, hubiera dado su brazo derecho por no tener que volver a verlo jamás. _

_- Iré a acostar a Briss- Informa la mujer de ojos amatista, Satsu va bajando las escaleras mientras ella habla- Satsu...¿podrías Tomar a Briss? Yo subiré a Dany._

_- Si señora._

_La chica de cabellos obscuros toma a la más pequeña de la familia de los brazos de Rei y sube las escaleras, la madre de las niñas se acerca a su pareja y toma a Danielle ignorando monumentalmente a su suegro, Darien no podría Juzgarla._

_- Mami...¿dónde estoy?- Interroga la niña entreabriendo sus ojos zafiro , aun está adormilada_

_- shh, en casa. Vamos, te llevaré a dormir- Indica ella, la niña parece entenderla porque inmediatamente vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y abrazarse a su madre._

_- Amor, yo la llevo-ofrece Darien, ella niega con la cabeza._

_- Por favor, tu habla con tu padre. Yo te veré arriba..._

_- Rei, también me gustaría hablar contigo- Murmura el hombre de cabellos de nieve, Rei vuelve a negar con la cabeza._

_- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, señor Spencer. Te veo arriba, querido..._

_Instantes después, los dos hombres Spencer estaban totalmente solos. Darien había pedido a su padre que hablaran en el estudio y ahí se encontraban justo ahora._

_- Dime, padre ¿ qué es tan importante para ti como para que vinieras hasta Tokio a buscarme?_

_- Serena sospecha que estás con otra, que tienes otra mujer aquí._

_- Gracias, pero eso ya lo sabía. Ella me lo dice a menudo, así que si vas a venir a reclamarme..._

_- No...bueno...era la idea cuando tomé el vuelo- Confiesa apenado el señor Spencer_

_- ¿era? _

_- Los vi...Hoy cuando llegué a Tokio fui al banco y tu secretaria me preguntó si había venido a la graduación de Raymond. Le dije que si y me dio la dirección del colegio, los observé de lejos._

_El peligro estaba preocupado por escuchar tal información. Definitivamente necesitaría tener una charla muy larga con su gente._

_- Tienes una bella familia, hijo..._

_- Lo sé, son lo que más amo en esta vida, padre._

_- Lo lamento, hijo- Se apena el hombre de cabellera platinada._

_- ¿lo lamentas?_

_- Jamás debí de obligarte a casar con Serena, a hacer ésta estupidez._

_- Creías que Rei era una arribista, la peor elección posible_

_- Y también me equivoqué con ella- Acepta el mayor- Es una buena mujer, supe lo que hizo con la editorial_

_- Lo ha hecho ella sola. Es su logro_

_- Lo sé. Tal vez si no me hubiera metido en tu vida, si me hubiera hundido solo, tu no tendrías que pasar por esto_

_- Mi familia - corrige el pelinegro- Pero no entiendo a que viene tu remordimiento más de una década después_

_- Nunca los había visto como familia- Explica el hombre de la cabellera cana- Pero hoy, cuando los vi a la salida del colegio, yendo a comer, divirtiéndose..._

_Se ve que aquellas palabras le duelen al hombre de cabellos canos_

_- Luego vine aquí y veo tus fotos, tus cosas. El chico es idéntico a ti cuando tenías su edad- Murmura el anciano tomando un portarretratos de la chimenea_

_- Se llama Raymond. _

_- La chica, la que traías en brazos tiene tus ojos._

_- Danielle.- nombra el orgulloso padre- Y Briss, Briss es nuestra princesa-_

_- Tu mujer te ama- Murmura encogido de hombros el patriarca_

_- Si, y yo la amo a ella. Rei y los chicos son mi vida, padre..._

_- He podido verlo y entiendo porque no puedes salir de aquí...debe dolerte el alma cada que te vas, cada que tienes que volver a Londres, con tu otra familia_

_- No tienes la menor idea- cuenta el más joven de los señores Spencer_

_- y todo eso es mi culpa_

_Darien no contestó. Sabía la respuesta y también la sabía su padre. Durante años le había reclamado lo suficiente, pero ahora, justo ahora se sentía más apenado que enojado con Endymion Spencer_

_- Hijo...si yo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás_

_- El tiempo no regresa. No podemos volver atrás el reloj_

_- Solo quería pedirles perdón, hijo. A tu mujer y a ti._

_- Rei no va a bajar, padre. Creo que lo sabes ¿verdad? Ella no desea cruzar palabra alguna contigo y creo haberte dicho que no eres bienvenido aquí. No te quiero cerca de mi mujer y mis hijos, por mucho que lo sientas no pienso ponerlos en riesgo._

_- Te comprendo- Se encoje de hombros el de cabellos de plata._

_- No quiero ser grosero, pero...si solo venías a eso. Fue un día pesado para todos._

_- Bien. Me iré mañana en el primer vuelo de regreso a Londres. Por favor...hazle saber a tu mujer que estoy arrepentido y que lamento mucho lo que alguna vez llegué a decirle._

_- se lo diré..._

_- Me gustaría tratar a mis nietos, hijo. Me gustaría formar parte de sus vidas y.._

_- No- corta en seco el de ojos zafiro ganándose la sorpresa de su padre- Mira...puedes sentirte apenado, puedes estar arrepentido, pero no voy a exponer a mi familia a nada de esto. Acepto que te sientas mal, pero no voy a dejar que estés cerca de mi mujer o de mis son lo más importante._

_- Lo entiendo, hijo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya...- No obtiene respuesta- Darien...si yo pudiera hacer algo para que pudieras estar con tu familia..._

_- No hay nada por hacerse, tu mismo me lo has dicho ¿ya lo olvidaste?, Sal de aquí, por favor._

_El mayor de los Spencer salió del estudio de su hijo y luego de la casa. Sabía que no podía esperar que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse mal._

_Instantes después el pelinegro aparece en la habitación, Rei está ahí y Bridget está profundamente dormida._

_- ¿se fue?- Pregunta la mujer de mirada amatista que se encuentra en cama con un libro entre las manos, Darien asiente- No sabía que vendría_

_- No estaba invitado y ya se lo hice saber, no te preocupes; él no volverá a molestarnos y mañana hablaré con la gente de seguridad y la del banco, no pueden dar informes de nosotros a cualquiera- Termina por decir con algo de molestia el de cabellos negros mientras se desviste._

_- Tranquilo...aunque no me agrada, es tu padre_

_- De igual manera, no lo quiero cerca de ti o de los chicos. No confío en él- bufa el pelinegro_

_- ¿lo crees capaz de lastimar a los chicos?- Se preocupa la señora Spencer dejando sobre el buró su libro, la sola idea la tensa y sabe que no podrá concentrarse en su lectura._

_- no te preocupes...no creo, aunque luego de lo que pasó...prefiero no tomar riesgos. _

_- y...-Rei calla un segundo- ¿se puede saber qué hacía aquí? no creo que viniera a felicitar a Ray por su graduación ni por su mención honorífica_

_Darien niega con la cabeza y luego sonríe amargamente._

_- Vino a disculparse...por todo- cuenta el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su mujer- Increíble ¿verdad?_

_- Creo que es la palabra más adecuada, querido- Apoya ella refugiándose en el abrazo de Darien- ¿ahora? ¿luego de tanto tiempo, de tanto daño?_

_El pelinegro asiente y aprieta contra su cuerpo a Rei._

_- ¿qué le dijiste?-indaga la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- No puedo perdonarlo- Confiesa él luego de haber hecho una larga pausa meditando la respuesta- ya no lo odio, pero perdonar...olvidar...no puedo, amor._

_- Tal vez algún día- Aníma Rei besando la comisura de los labios de él- Ahora duerme, fue un día agotador._

_- Dulces sueños, linda...te amo._

_- y yo a ti- Murmura casi entre sueños la pelinegra._

_Cuando Darien estaba en casa Rei siempre tenía un sueño tranquilo, él tenía ese efecto en ella, la hacía sentir segura, plena, feliz._

_Darien intentó dormir, pero tardó mucho más que eso para poder hacerlo, ¿por qué había ido su padre hasta Japón? ¿porqué lo había buscado en su casa? Había pasado más de una década y si hubiera querido hubiera podido encontrarlo en Tokio como lo había hecho ese día, ¿que había llevado a Endymion Spencer a hacer ese viaje?_

_Un par de días después Serena Smith estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa. Henry había salido con unos amigos y Rini jugaba en su casa de muñecas gigante que su padre le había regalado un par de meses atrás con sus muñecas, era una chica solitaria, pero de vez en cuando las chicas del servicio jugaban con ella y eso le hacía más llevadero el tiempo, su madre a veces tenía la vista perdida en la nada, un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda y una copa de ginebra en la otra._

_- Señora, la busca el señor Endymion- avisa una de las muchachas de servicio ¿cómo se llamaba la de ésta semana? ¿Mélanie? ¿Kim?_

_- Gracias, hazlo pasar- Ordena y la chica obedece, minutos después su suegro aparece en el jardín con rostro serio, luego de servirle un trago igual al suyo lo invita a sentarse- ¿qué te trae por aquí, Endymion?_

_- Vengo llegando de Tokio- Cuenta el anciano que da un sorbo a su ginebra, luce nervioso._

_- ¿y? ¿pudiste conseguir alguna información sobre qué jodidos hace Darien en Tokio?- Se interesa la rubia- ¿o al igual que todos dirás que no hay nada?_

_- No...yo no voy a engañarte- Promete el hombre de cabello de nieve- Te contaré todo lo que vi en Tokio._

_- Darien tiene una aventura ¿verdad?- Interroga nerviosa la rubia._

_El anciano niega_

_- ¡También vas a engañarme! ¡Sé que hay otra, lo sé!- Se frustra Serena_

_- Si, si hay otra- Acepta el hombre, Serena está confundida, se le ve en el rostro- Pero no es una aventura._

_- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Se inquieta la señora Spencer- Debe ser una arribista cualquiera _

_El anciano niega con la cabeza y la mira apenado_

_- No lo es...ellos...se aman- suelta por fin el Señor Spencer_

_- ¿qué?- Pregunta incrédula la rubia, luce pálida, desmejorada._

_- Serena...¿estás bien, hija?- Se preocupa el suegro de la chica._

_-¿crees que puedo estar bien?- Se indigna ella- ¡acabo de enterarme que él me ha visto la cara de idiota!_

_Endymion mira sorprendido al la joven frente a él, no sabe si es el alcohol, pero la ve convertida en otra mujer._

_- ¿cuánto tiempo?- Pregunta la mujer rubia que llora de indignación, de coraje, de frustración. Endymion solo la observa- ¡cuánto tiempo tiene engañándome!_

_El silencio por parte del anciano._

_- ¡cuánto tiempo!_

_- Tal vez catorce o quince años...-Cuenta avergonzado el señor Spencer._

_- ¿Qué tan importante es para él?_

_- No es una aventura, eso me consta._

_- ¿tienen hijos? ¿él tiene hijos con ella?- Interroga nerviosa la rubia,_

_El señor Spencer calla por unos segundos y medita la pregunta de la chica._

_- No. Ninguno- Responde y Serena lo mira con incredulidad- Al parecer ella tiene un problema_

_La rubia mujer de coletas se ha quedado pasmada, inexpresiva. Se ve que un par de gotas de sudor aparecen en su frente y aprieta los puños_

_- Serena, no quiero meterme pero... ¿no piensas que sería lo mejor que se divorciaran? Esto confirma lo que tu ya temías, hija. Él no te ama y ustedes son tan infelices juntos..._

_- Eso lo decidiré yo- Susurra Serena bajando la vista a sus manos- Quiero estar sola_

_- Pero, hija..._

_- Si me disculpas, Endymion...NECESITO estar sola_

_- Me voy...pero piénsalo, por favor...tal vez separados consigan ser felices._

_El anciano se alejó dejando en el jardín a su nuera que lucía inexpresiva, luego cuando Endymion se fue arrojó al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Rini la miró preocupada, pero antes de que la niña pudiera preguntar a su madre qué ocurría la rubia mujer entró corriendo a casa "¿qué le ocurre a mami?" Se preguntó la pequeña de coletas rosas. La niña intentó ir a buscar a su madre, pero las chicas del servicio se lo impidieron.._

_Un semana después, Darien estaba de regreso en Londres. Tenía un par de reuniones que no podía cancelar y muy a su pesar se tuvo que separar una vez más de su familia._

_El pelinegro entró a casa de noche. Se había detenido de regreso en Bélgica para comprar algunos chocolates para Rei y los chicos. Tal vez tendría que pasar poco más de un mes antes de poder volver a verlos, pero sabía que el día que eso pasara, lo más seguro es que tomaría un vuelo directo a casa y no querría detenerse a comprar nada._

_- Papi, papi- Llamó la niña de cabellos rosas al ver a su padre cuando salía de la cocina, al verlo corre a abrazarse a él._

_- Rini, pequeña ¿por qué estás despierta a estas horas? _

_- Tenía hambre, papi- cuenta apenada la niña._

_- ¿no cenaste?- Se sorprende el pelinegro, la niña niega con la cabeza- Pero si casi es media noche._

_- Mami despidió a las chicas de servicio y no ha salido de su habitación en días- cuenta apenada la pequeña de pupilas escarlata._

_- ¿comiste algo?- Interroga preocupado el padre._

_- Tomé un par de galletas del frasco- dice la niña y el padre niega con la cabeza._

_- Ven...te prepararé un emparedado y luego irás a dormir_

_- ¿y te quedarás conmigo?-Se emociona la niña._

_- Solo hasta que te quedes dormida, pero anda, charlaremos mientras te preparo la cena._

_Mientras el padre preparaba a la niña un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche, la niña le contaba lo ocurrido en casa durante su ausencia. _

_Serena había estado demasiado rara en esos días. Prácticamente no había salido de la habitación y no hablaba con nadie. Un día tuvo un ataque de cólera y despidió a toda la servidumbre, incluyendo a las niñeras de Rini y Henry lo que dejó devastados a los chicos._

_Rini se sentía muy triste sin Meredith la cocinera, sin Rose y sin Beth, pero a quien de verdad extrañaba era a Catherine, su nana._

_Henry no había tomado de la misma forma la decisión de su madre. Se había puesto rebelde y taciturno. Casi nunca estaba en casa y regresaba muy noche, aun no tenía quince años pero la adolescencia ya había llegado a él._

_Poco antes de terminar su cena, la niña comenzó a cabecear y Darien la llevó en brazos a su habitación. No fue necesario contarle un cuento, cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña, ésta ya estaba dormida y él la recostó y cobijó en su cama, la niña tenía un extraño gesto de tranquilidad y felicidad en el rostro._

_Darien asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Henry, él no estaba ahí._

_Siguió sus pasos hasta la habitación principal de la casa, ahí Serena se encontraba sentada frente a una pequeña mesita, varias botellas vacías sobre la mesa y en su mano un vaso con Whisky en las rocas._

_- Vaya, miren quien ha llegado- dice entre carcajadas la mujer de cabellos rubios, las ojeras enmarcan su rostro y sus ojos lucen hinchados._

_- Serena, estas ebria- Reprocha él mientras se acerca a la joven._

_- a mi lo ebria se me quita, pero a ti...-se pone de pie la tambaleante rubia- a ti lo mentiroso no se te va a quitar nunca_

_El pelinegro observaba sorprendido a la rubia. Si, estaba ebria, pero esas palaras le decían que escondían una verdad, una verdad que dolía._

_- ¿de qué hablas?_

_- ¿acaso no lo sabes?- Interroga irónica la mujer de ojos azules- ¿acaso debemos ir a Tokio para refrescarte la memoria?  
- Serena, no otra vez, por favor- Pide harto el banquero- fue un viaje largo._

_- ¿vas a volver a decir que estoy inventando?- Reclama ella- Tu padre me lo ha contado todo._

_El rostro tranquilo del banquero se descompone al instante. La sangre le llega a los pies y siente un sudor frío que lo invade de pies a cabeza. _

_- No puedes engañarme más, Darien ¡sé que hay otra! _

_Darien guarda silencio por un par segundos más. Luego toma un poco de aire y contesta._

_- Si, es verdad. Hay otra- Acepta_

_- ¡Eres un cínico!_

_- ¡Estoy siendo sincero por una maldita vez en mi vida!- Responde en el mismo tono el pelinegro- ¿quieres escuchar la verdad?_

_Serena calla, no esperaba esa reacción en él._

_- ¡La amo!- deja salir por fin el de ojos azules- ¿es lo que querías escuchar? Ella es mi vida, mi todo, Serena._

_- ¿entonces porqué jodidos te casaste conmigo?- Interroga dolida la rubia- Creí que me amabas_

_- Eso...no importa ahora- Intenta eludir el banquero- Serena...lo siento._

_- ¡lo sientes! llevo más de una década preguntándome el porqué no me quieres, el porqué no te atraigo, esforzándome por ser la esposa ideal y tu... ¡lo sientes!_

_- Jamás quise herirte...- dice apenado el pelinegro- Pero lo cierto es que no te amo..._

_- ¿entonces qué querías? ¿vengarte? ¿una revancha?- indaga ella_

_- No soy tan miserable, me molesta que pienses eso de mi._

_- ¿entonces?_

_- No puedo decirlo_

_- ¿Sabes qué? No importa ¡haz lo que te venga en gana! , yo lo único que quiero es tenerte fuera de mi vida. ¡quiero el divorcio!._

_Antes de que Darien pueda salir de su asombro, se escucha el golpe de una puerta, la puerta de la habitación de Henry._

_- ¿crees que Henry escuchó?- Pregunta preocupado el padre del chico._

_- No intentes distraerme- Amenaza la mujer de coletas que aun sigue molesta._

_El pelinegro está a punto de argumentar algo, pero un ruido sordo en la habitación contigua los hace sentir un escalofrío. Reconocen de qué se trata y por un segundo dejan su discusión de lado y corren a ver de que se trata._

_La habitación de Henry está atrancada y Darien tarda un par de minutos en poder abrirla, cuando lo hacen se encuentran con el peor escenario imaginable. Al centro de la habitación el chico rubio está tirado y a su alrededor un charco de sangre, en la mano derecha un revolver y un olor a plomo en el aire._

_Los padres corren hasta acercarse al chico, Serena se tumba en el suelo para abrazar al muchacho, luego voltea a ver a Darien con los ojos llorosos._

_- Darien, Está muerto ¡Henry está muerto!_

**_¡hola!_**

**_Pues bien, lamento la tardanza pero aqui estamos en "tic tac" con esta historia que se acerca al final T_T Aclaramos muchas cosas del pasado en los siguientes capitulos y...¿en qué terminará?_**

**_Gracias a Irais, Nanny, Sailor Gaby, Diana, Hikaru, Cherry Hino! Sir Charles z, Matoncita y Clararina. Mil gracias a todos ustedes por sus Reviews que son los que me jalan las orejas para ponerme a publicar, lamento no haberlo hecho la semana pasada pero tenemos publicado el primer capitulo de un minific "Makoto/Andrew" que subí como regalo de cumleaños para cierta megafan de hueso colorado de la pareja, vamos lentos pero seguros._**

**_¡espero verlos la proxima semana en...La otra mujer"_**

**_¡saludos!_**


	42. Capitulo 42: Cadenas

**La Otra Mujer**

**Capitulo 42**

**"Cadenas"**

**_Londres 1994_**

_El olor a pólvora invadiendo toda la habitación aun estaba en su nariz. El funeral de Henry había sido una semana atrás. Serena estaba destrozada y Rini no dejaba de llorar y tener pesadillas. Él se había quedado todos esos días a dormir en la habitación de la niña para evitar que tuviera malos sueños, aunque él mismo no podía dejar de soñar con esa noche._

_Sus manos temblorosas marcaron el teléfono que tenía tatuado en la mente, necesitaba escuchar esa voz, "Su voz"_

_- Darien...-Contestó una suave voz, la preocupación podía sentirse letra por letra- ¿estás bien?_

_- Hola, hermosa- Saluda él- Moría por escuchar tu voz._

_- No habías marcado en días...me tenías preocupada_

_- Lo lamento, linda... han pasado cosas...cosas terribles. No tuve oportunidad de marcarte_

_- ¿está todo bien? ¿quieres hablar de ello?_

_- Solo necesito escucharte...tu voz es el bálsamo que calma cualquier cosa- Confiesa el hombre de pupilas zafiro que sin darse cuenta ha comenzado a llorar._

_- Darien...estas llorando._

_- Alguien murió- cuenta él con la voz cortada._

_- ¿Gea?- Pregunta con voz trémula la señora Spencer_

_- No...Ella está bien...es...El nieto de un socio del banco. Era un niño, amor...un poco más grande que Raymond._

_- Amor...-Se apena ella_

_- Se suicidó, Rei- Explica Darien- Era un niño y se suicidó...Pudo ser Raymond y eso me mata._

_- No, amor, no.- Calma Rei- No pudo ser Raymond. Ray tiene dos padres que lo aman. Tiene una familia y está rodeado de amor...Ese pobre chico debió sentirse muy solo._

_El silencio del auricular constataba que Darien no estaba bien, le dolía en el alma la muerte de Henry y sabía que en gran parte él era culpable._

_- Darien...no te escucho nada bien. _

_- Estaré bien, linda...Es solo que..._

_- Te preocupa que alguno de nuestros hijos llegue a hacer una locura semejante ¿verdad?- Evidencia ella._

_- Si..._

_- Darien...tu viajas mucho, siempre lo has hecho y aunque no es fácil los chicos están acostumbrados. _

_- El padre de ese chico viajaba tanto como yo._

_- tal vez era un padre ausente. Tu no lo eres. Siempre estas para Dany, para Ray, incluso para Briss que aun es muy pequeña. No sé cuales eran las condiciones de la desafortunada familia, pero te aseguro que no son las mismas que las nuestras._

_El pelinegro calla._

_- Darien. Ya basta- Ordena con seriedad Rei- Si sigues así me obligarás a tomar el primer vuelo a Londres y no quiero encontrarme con tu padre. Nuestros chicos están bien ¿de acuerdo? Deja de preocuparte por tonterías y preocúpate por conseguirle a Danielle su traje de pirata de fuego o es capaz de regresarte en el mismo avión que llegues._

_Una risa se escapa de los labios del hombre inglés, Danielle...su pequeña bravucona._

_- ¿otra vez la reportaron en el colegio?_

_- Va mejorando. Solo golpeó a tres chicos ésta semana._

_- nuestra pequeña bravucona- Dice el orgulloso padre._

_- Así me gusta escucharte- Se relaja la pelinegra- sonriente, tranquilo._

_- Tu siempre tienes ese efecto en mí._

_- No volverás pronto, ¿verdad?- deduce la pelinegra._

_- No...deberé quedarme un poco más en Londres de lo que imaginaba. Lo siento_

_- No importa. Solo asegúrate de traer tu trasero de regreso a Tokio, me pertenece._

_Otra risa de los labios de Darien._

_- Me gusta oírte reír._

_- Y a mi escuchar tu voz. No te preocupes...Prometo llevar mi trasero de vuelta a Tokio lo más pronto posible...es todo tuyo._

_- Perfecto. Ahora déjame dormir que tu hija sufre de insomnio cuando estás fuera y se despierta con un hambre voraz._

_- Mi pequeña Briss- Se conmueve el pelinegro- ¿duerme ahora?_

_- Acaba de quedarse dormida no hace más de una hora, sé que despertará a lo mucho dentro de dos horas con hambre y un berrinche monumental._

_- Eso lo heredó de ti. Aunque la parte del apetito debe ser por el lado de los Spencer, somos unos devoradores furtivos._

_- Eso me consta. Pero ahora déjame dormir. _

_- Descansa, amor._

_- Hasta mañana...-Se despide Rei con voz adormilada._

_Él se quedó con el teléfono en el oído. Ahora no escuchaba más su voz, sino el sonido de la línea, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello. Aun pensaba en la voz de Rei, de SU Rei._

_Su momento de tranquilidad fue roto cuan vio entrar a su padre por la puerta, lucía apenado y triste, aún usaba el luto que toda la familia portaba._

_- Padre..._

_- Me dijeron que habías regresado a trabajar._

_- No podía seguir en casa, estar ahí sin Henry..._

_- Lo entiendo, hijo- Apoya el anciano- ¿cómo está Serena?_

_- Mal...Muy mal, Rini también está destrozada._

_- Gea me dijo que Serenity quiere convencerla de ir unos días a California, tal vez el sol y el calor la animen un poco._

_- Intentaré convencerla- Ofrece el pelinegro._

_- Darien...tengo que...confesarte algo- Dice el padre_

_El joven de ojos azules arqueó una ceja extrañándose del nerviosismo de su padre. Solía ser siempre un hombre de nervios de acero._

_- Cuando volví de Tokio hablé con Serena, le conté que tenías una mujer en Japón._

_- Serena me lo había dicho el día que discutimos, pero...Creí que era solo uno de sus trucos para conseguir que yo dijera la verdad._

_- No...Si fue verdad- Confiesa el anciano._

_- No entiendo porque lo hiciste- se extraña el chico - Tú más que nadie has querido que los Smith no sepan sobre ellos._

_- Creí que si Serena sabía la verdad te pediría el divorcio y podrías estar con tu familia sin violar el contrato que tenemos con ellos- cuenta el mayor de los dos- Yo decía la verdad cuando te dije que lo sentía, que lamento ser el culpable de que no pueda estar con ellos._

_- ¿le contaste sobre Ray, sobre Dany...Sobre Briss?- Se preocupa el pelinegro._

_El anciano niega con la cabeza._

_- No...No creo que haga algo contra ellos, pero... creo que es mejor que no sepa nada de tus hijos. _

_- Tu idea funcionó, ella me dijo que quería el divorcio. Pero...Henry nos escuchó discutir._

_- y luego se suicidó- Se lamenta el anciano- Tal vez si no le hubiera dicho nada a Serena...tal vez él..._

_- Tal vez- Acepta el hijo- Pero tal vez solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo. La vedad es que Henry no estaba bien...El doctor Black nos dijo cuando hizo la autopsia que Henry había tomado drogas unas horas antes de su muerte. Henry usaba drogas y jamás lo supimos. Era solo un niño..._

_- ¿qué harás ahora?- Interroga el padre._

_- Dejaré pasar un tiempo prudente, luego volveré a hablar con Serena sobre el divorcio, no deberíamos seguir engañándonos, ninguno de los dos somos felices._

_- Si necesitas de mi ayuda..._

_- Gracias, pero...espero no sea necesario- quiero terminar con todo esto de la manera más civilizada posible..._

_- bien...entonces será mejor que me vaya, pero si necesitas algo..._

_- Gracias- Responde educado el pelinegro._

_Serena aceptó de buena gana ir una temporada a California y llevó a Rini consigo, Darien se quedó en Londres trabajando. Por más que lo deseaba no podía ir a Tokio, había demasiadas cosas por hacer ahí, aunque aprovechaba su soledad para marcarle a Rei y los chicos cada que podía, ellos le daban la calma que necesitaba._

_También había terminado por mudarse a su antiguo departamento de soltero, la casa donde vivía le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado fría y demasiado aterradora sin ese chico rubio, por más difícil que fuera su carácter_

_Un día de verano el señor Spencer entró a las oficinas del British International Bank por la mañana. Aun le dolía la muerte de Henry, todavía despertaba a mitad de la noche con pesadillas y ese insoportable olor a pólvora._

_- Señor Spencer- lo llamó Ashley, su secretaria poco antes de que él entrara a su oficina._

_- Ashley, buenos días ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Unas personas lo esperan en su oficina- explica la chica ganándose la extrañeza de su jefe._

_- Ashley, sabes que..._

_- creí que era lo más conveniente, señor- dice apenada la chica- Yo no les haría esperar._

_El pelinegro se extrañó y entró a su oficina; no era algo común que ella hiciera cosas como esa, Ashley era muy eficiente ¿por que había dejado entrar a personas extrañas a su estudio? Tenía la orden de no dejar entrar ni a su padre, entonces...¿de quién se trataba?_

_- ¿Rei?- Nombró sorprendido a la mujer que lo esperaba sentada en una silla con una carriola a su lado._

_- sorpresa- Dice ella poniéndose de pie para verlo de frente._

_- ¡Papi!-Grita Danielle que corre a abrazarlo._

_- Hola- dice serio su hijo mayor._

_- Pero...¿có..cómo?_

_- Quisimos sorprenderte- Murmura la niña de ojos azules._

_- Te he escuchado muy nostálgico en éstos días y como sé que tu no puedes ir a Tokio de momento pensamos que tal vez te agradaría nuestra visita- Explica Rei, Darien se ha acercado a abrazarla._

_- No solo me agrada, estoy...extasiado con su presencia- Confiesa el pelinegro abrazando a los chicos y besando a Rei- Jamás imaginé tan linda sorpresa. Ahora entiendo porque no me contestaste ayer, amor. Creí que estabas dormida._

_- veníamos en camino, pedí en casa que no te dijeran nada._

_- ¿vinieron solos?- Interroga extrañado el pelinegro_

_- Makoto y los chicos vinieron a visitar a su familia en París, pero antes quisieron a acompañarnos a visitarte, aunque luego de dejarnos en el banco se desaparecieron a hacer algunas compras._

_- ¿acaban de llegar?- Interroga él, Rei niega_

_- Llegamos ayer, pero quisimos sorprenderte hasta hoy._

_- Y lo han hecho- Se enternece él- ¿hay algo que quieran hacer?_

_- Tenemos hambre, papi- Cuenta Danielle llevándose las manos al abdomen._

_- Entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a desayunar algo ¿qué se te antoja, Raymond?_

_- Muero por unos hot cakes- Confiesa el chico._

_- ¿con tocino?- Agrega el padre, Ray asiente- Entonces sé de un lugar ¿vamos?_

_- ¡Si!_

_Danielle y Raymond se adelantaron para discutir sobre quién sería el que llevaría la carriola de Briss, dejando a solas a sus padres en la oficina._

_- ¿en verdad no te molesta que hayamos venido?- Inquiere la pelinegra._

_- Jamás me molestará, solo estoy muy sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido- Acepta él mientras acerca el talle de Rei hacia su cuerpo.-tu me haces sentir vivo..._

_La mujer de cabello negro sonríe y se gira para pararse de puntitas y abrazar el cuello de Darien para acariciar su cabello, luego rosa suavemente sus labios y le sonríe._

_- Tu tienes el mismo efecto en mi..._

_- Oka- San, papá- Grita Raymond- ¡apresúrense, tengo hambre!_

_Los dos adultos se tomaron de la mano y dirigieron sus pasos fuera de la oficina, aunque en el camino Darien no pudo dejar de refunfuñarle a su mujer._

_- No es justo, a tí te llama "Oka San" y a mí me dice "papá", ¿qué no debería decirme Otou San?_

_La madre del chico no pudo evitar reír_

_- Darien, te estás poniendo viejo. Raymond siempre te ha llamado así, También Danielle._

_- Pero Danielle te llama "mamá", Ray me discrimina- Hace un puchero el pelinegro_

_- Pobre bebé- Se burla Rei_

_- Rei Spencer, te estás burlando de mi- Finge ofenderse el pelinegro mientras abraza contra su pecho el perfecto cuerpo de Rei._

_- Si, justo es lo que hago.- Responde con coquetería la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- mmhhmm...ya me las cobraré- Amenaza él_

_- ahh ¿si? ¿cómo?- Interroga Rei con voz aterciopelada._

_- Inventaré una forma...una creativa- Asegura el banquero._

_- Me encantan tus formas creativas_

_- Mami, papi- llama la enojada niña de ojos azules- ¿podrían coquetear de camino al restaurant? ¡morimos de hambre!_

_Los apenados padres ríen al escuchar a la malhumorada niña y terminan por ceder a sus peticiones, como siempre._

_Desayunaron en un confortable lugar con vista al centro de Londres, Raymond y Danielle lucían fascinados con el Big Ben, los padres de los chicos tenían su atención en las pupilas el uno del otro. Londres y el mundo entero les era indiferente._

_Luego del desayuno Darien no volvió más al banco, se dedicó a ser guía de turistas de Rei y de los niños que miraron fascinados a los guardias imperiales de palacio, Danielle bromeó sobre sus sombreros y todos rieron con sus ocurrencias, era una chica temperamental, pero también muy creativa._

_No se dieron cuenta cuando la noche llegó hasta que Danielle y Raymond comenzaron a bostezar, estaban agotados. Briss a pesar de ser muy pequeña había estado muy atenta al recorriendo, aunque hacía más de una hora se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre. _

_Recogieron las maletas del hotel y se fueron al departamento del pelinegro, no sin antes dejar una nota a Makoto para que no se preocupara, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que a Rei le esperaba otra nota diciéndole que se iban a Liverpool por un par de días, pero que sabía que los dejaba en buenas manos. _

_Esa era Makoto, siempre encontrando el pretexto perfecto para convertirse en la Cupido oficial, aunque en ésta ocasión se lo agradecía._

_Esa noche los chicos se quedaron en la habitación de huéspedes, por suerte no se había deshecho de la cama que había comprado cuando Andrew pasó una temporada con él antes de mudarse a Tokio, Bridget aun se acomodaba perfectamente en su moises, aunque su padre amenazó con ir a comprarle una cuna al día siguiente para que la niña estuviera más cómoda._

_Cuando Briss se quedó finalmente dormida y a pesar del cansancio, otros eran los planes de sus padres, había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pudieron estar juntos, desde la última vez que se amaron. Y se amaron, se amaron con desesperación pero sin prisas, necesitaban aprisionar cada beso, cada suspiro, cada momento._

_Cuando la tormenta terminó y solo quedó la calma, los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama, la mujer de cabellos negros estaba de espaldas a su pareja, viendo hacia la ventana mientras los brazos de él la sujetaban posesivos. Pequeños besos eran depositados en su cabello mientras él aspiraba su aroma._

_- mmhhmmm...podría estar así por siempre- asegura él- Te extrañé tanto, es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado jamás..._

_- Me tenías muy preocupada, no te he escuchado bien últimamente- Explica Rei _

_- Es solo que me han hecho mucha falta, linda...no es fácil vivir así. Hay días peores que otros._

_- También tu nos haces falta- Acepta Rei- Aunque...estuve pensando en una solución._

_- ¿en verdad?- Se extraña Darien- ¿cuál?_

_- mudarnos- Suelta Rei girándose y encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su pareja- Sencillo ¿no?_

_- ¿hablas en serio?_

_- Si, es una buena idea ¿no?_

_- Cla...claro...pero...¿y los chicos? ¿y la Editorial? ¿y Makoto, no extrañarás charlar con ella?_

_- veamos: Los chicos extrañan a su padre, se adaptarán. La editorial puede instalarse aquí o puedo trabajarla desde Londres, sé que tú me ayudarás ¿no es así?- Interroga Rei, Darien asiente en silencio- Y sobre Makoto...claro que la extrañaré, mucho, pero también te extraño a tí..._

_- Amor...-Sonríe el pelinegro acariciando su mejilla- Jamás te ha gustado Europa para vivir..._

_- y sigue sin gustarme- Pone en claro Rei- Pero creo que ya fue suficiente ¿no? tu viajando todo el tiempo como loco de continente a continente. Tal vez debimos haberlo pensado antes_

_Él atrae la cintura de ella hacia su cuerpo y mueve un par de mechones de su frente_

_- No me gustaría pedirte un sacrificio como ese..._

_- No me lo estás pidiendo- dice Rei- Es una decisión mía. ¿o es que no quieres que estemos aquí?_

_- No, no...no es eso, querida- Responde de inmediato el banquero- Es solo que, me preocupa afectarlos con ese cambio..._

_- Deja esas preocupaciones para mi ¿quieres?- Pide la pelinegra para besar la comisura de los labios del inglés- Ahora duerme...debes estar agotado._

_- Esa es culpa tuya- bromea él_

_- Si...totalmente mi culpa...y me encantó- Dice maliciosa la dueña de la editorial fénix mientras suelta un bostezo_

_- ¿le aburro, señora Spencer?- Bromea Darien_

_- no, es solo que alguien me ha hecho agotarme ésta noche- susurra aletargada la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Que hombre más desconsiderado. Anda, duerme- Pide con voz suave el pelinegro_

_- Pero, Briss..._

_- Si se despierta yo me encargo, es mi turno ¿no?_

_- Si, tu turno..._

_Al decir aquellas palabras, Rei quedó profundamente dormida, estaba finalmente relajada y su sueño era tranquilo, aunque no lo era el de Darien, él no pudo pegar un ojo en la noche, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿cómo se las arreglaría para salir bien librada de esa?_

_Nada le haría más feliz que el hecho de tener a Rei y a los niños a su lado siempre, pero ¿Y Serena? No sabía como reaccionaría. La chica sabía que había "otra mujer" más no tenía conocimiento de los chicos, ¿se quedaría tranquila? Seguramente no, lo mejor era mantener a su familia alejada de Serena, de Londres y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida ahí, la pregunta era...¿cómo?_

_Un cosquilleo en la mejilla la hizo despertar muy a su pesar, aun así se negaba a abrir los ojos. Seguía sintiéndose agotada, posiblemente por la diferencia de horarios. _

_El cosquilleo continuó y Rei, muy a su pesar optó por intentar quitarse del rostro lo que le perturbaba, aunque se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero ese molesto objeto se negaba a dejarla dormir, por lo que terminó por abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de pupilas zafiro que la observaban, el dueño de ellas portaba una rosa roja en su mano derecha._

_- mmhhmm buenos días- Dice aun adormilada la pelinegra_

_- Buenos días..._

_- ¿es tarde?_

_- las diez quizás...-Responde con tranquilidad el pelinegro- Te preparé el desayuno._

_- ¿Las diez en Londres?_

_- Si, así es- confirma Darien colocando sobre las piernas de Rei una pequeña mesita con jugo._

_- ¿y los chicos siguen dormidos?_

_- Si, fui a revisarlos hace unos instantes y siguen dormidos, Briss incluso solo se despertó una vez, pero cayó dormida en cuanto tomó su mamila._

_- Esa niña solo tiene un sueño pesado cuando tu estás con nosotros.- Refunfuña la mujer de ojos amatista- Cuando no, despierta cada hora llorando._

_- ¿qué puedo decir?, Extraña a su padre_

_- Lo único que me consuela es que cuando nos mudemos a Londres podré dormir perfectamente bien, estarás todo el tiempo para tu princesa._

_- Mis princesas- corrige Darien- Y también para Raymond y para ti, aunque..._

_- No nos quieres aquí, ¿verdad?- Deduce Rei frunciendo el ceño_

_- A los chicos les afectará mucho el cambio y eso me preocupa, me preocupa que renuncies a tu vida y a tus sueños por mi..._

_- no lo haré. Solo cambiarán de residencia- tranquiliza ella- Además, mi vida son los niños y tu_

_- oh, linda- Sonríe él- Te propongo algo. Pasen unos días en Londres, conoce la ciudad, y toma tu decisión ¿te parece? No quiero que decidas algo así sin contemplarlo todo ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Sé lo que quiero...pero si eso te hace sentir tranquilo...acepto_

_- Si, me sentiré más tranquilo. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerlos siempre a mi lado, pero quiero que estés bien convencida que es lo que tu quieres- Pide él- Decídelo tú, sin presiones y come tu desayuno_

_- Mandón- Reniega la pelinegra soltando una carcajada, luego soltó un estornudo_

_- Salud...No irás a enfermarte- Se preocupa Darien llevando su mano a la frente de Rei_

_- No seas exagerado, solo fue un estornudo- La mujer de ojos amatista vuelve a estornudar._

_- Mmhmm. Creo que mejor te llevaré al doctor._

_- no empieces, no es nada. Además, tu debes ir a trabajar hoy_

_- ahh, no. Eso no pasará, yo me dedicaré a ustedes hoy_

_- Ayer saliste del trabajo en cuanto llegamos y no regresaste, seguramente tienes mil cosas por hacer- regaña Rei volviendo a estornudar._

_- Ustedes son mi prioridad._

_- Entonces, Señor Spencer. Usted regresará a trabajar mañana y los chicos y yo iremos a dar un paseo, tal vez, si tiene suerte pasemos por usted al medio día para que nos invite a comer._

_- Preferiría estar con ustedes..._

_- Si nos quedamos aquí, a vivir- Aclara Rei- No la pasarás todo el tiempo con nosotros, debes acostumbrarte._

_- tal vez tengas razón- Se entristece el pelinegro- pero luego de medio día no volveré a la oficina, te lo advierto._

_- Tal vez si te portas bien...te dejemos quedarte con nosotros._

_- Papi, mami- Grita Danielle entrando corriendo a la habitación de sus padres seguida por Raymond._

_- Que rico, desayuno- Se emociona el chico de pupilas amatista mientras ataca la mesita sobre las piernas de su madre- Papá, ya extrañaba tus desayunos._

_- ¿qué haremos hoy?- interroga Danielle mientras bebe el jugo de naranja que fuera de Rei- ¿a dónde nos llevarás, papi?_

_- Tu padre irá a trabajar- Explica Rei mientras peina con sus dedos la melena ónix de su hija- pero nosotros podemos ir a dar un paseo ¿qué te parece?_

_- ¿no vendrás con nosotros, papi?- Hace un puchero la pequeña de ojos zafiro._

_- No, hoy no, princesa- Se apena el padre- Pero...luego de su paseo los llevaré a comer a donde quieran y por la tarde seré todo suyo_

_- me gustaría ir a los museos, Oka-San- Pide Ray_

_- ¡yo no quiero ir a un museo, son aburridos!- Se inconforma la pequeña_

_- Podríamos ir a un museo y luego subir a uno de esos autobuses que tanto te han gustado, Dany- Propone la madre_

_- ¿y luego iremos al parque? - pide la niña de ojos azules_

_- si, luego iremos al parque- Termina Rei por aceptar_

_- ¿y me comprarán mi barco pirata?- intenta sacar provecho la niña_

_- Danielle...-llama con voz seca la señora Spencer_

_- Bueno...lo intenté- Ríe la niña y luego suelta un par de estornudos_

_- ¿tú también?- ríe el padre limpiando la naríz de la niña_

_- le dije que no debió comerse tu helado anoche- cuenta el hijo mayor y luego estornuda también._

_- Creo que solo falta Briss por enfermar- Se sorprende el inglés- Y creo que de regreso deberemos comprar más helado. _

_- ¡sí!- se emociona la niña mientras le brillan los ojos_

_Cuando los chicos por fin terminaron con todo lo que había en la mesita de desayuno se arreglaron y salieron a recorrer Londres, el padre muy a su pesar tuvo que irse a trabajar. _

_Él no supo de ellos hasta pasadas las dos, cuándo vio entrar por la puerta de su oficina y sin previo aviso a Rei y los chicos, justo en ese momento su día volvió a valer la pena._

_Danielle corrió a sentarse en las piernas de su padre mientras Ray empujaba de la carriola rosa de Bridget que parecía saber a dónde habían entrado._

_- ¡Papi!- se emocionó la niña._

_- Hola, princesa, ¿cómo les fue?_

_- subimos a los autobuses rojos de dos pisos- Contó emocionada la niña_

_- y Oka San me compró un libro de Historia Inglesa- Explica el mayor de los chicos._

_- ¿y fueron de compras?- Pregunta el de ojos zafiro_

_Rei niega con la cabeza_

_- Pensamos que te gustaría acompañarnos por la tarde, luego de ir a comer_

_- Me encantará hacerlo- Acepta Darien poniéndose de pie con Danielle en brazos- Creo que les debo una comida_

_- ¡Si!- Se emociona la niña- Morimos de hambre_

_- Entonces vamos a comer- Sonríe el padre viendo el rostro emocionado de la niña de ojos zafiro, aunque su sonrisa es interrumpida por Ashley, su secretaria que entra apenada- ¿qué ocurre, Ashley?_

_- Señor Spencer, ¿se va?_

_- Si, iré a comer con mi familia. Por favor, cancela las citas de la tarde, volveré hasta mañana_

_- Pero señor, Tiene una llamada del señor Schuster- Se apena la rubia- Le llama desde Berlín..._

_El banquero frunce el ceño y mira apenado a su familia, luego ve a la secretaria y esta a punto de decir algo cuando Rei lo interrumpe._

_- Te esperaremos en el parque de enfrente- Propone Rei- Haz tu llamada_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero Mami, yo tengo hambre- Chilla la pequeña de melena obscura_

_- Papá no tardará- Promete Rei- Además...tal vez te compre un helado_

_Los ojos zafiro de la chica brillaron con esas palabras y aceptó con la cabeza_

_- Te veremos afuera, papi- Se despide la niña haciendo que el padre la baje y tirando de su hermano mayor fuera de la oficina junto con la carriola de Briss._

_Rei rió y Darien negó con la cabeza_

_- Creo que mi hija me ha cambiado por un barquillo de helado- Se decepciona el padre._

_- Espera a que lo haga por un chico- bromea la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- Eso no es divertido- refunfuña él y Rei se acerca para perder sus manos en el cabello obscuro de él, acercando su rostro._

_- Algún día tendrá que pasar- Recuerda Rei con tono suave._

_- aun es una bebé_

_- Y tu un celoso_

_- Si, lo acepto- Sonríe él aprisionando el fino talle de la mujer japonesa- Soy un hombre muy...muy...muy celoso. _

_- De eso ya me había dado cuenta- Bromea Rei acercando su rostro al de él_

_- No me canso agradecer a la vida y a ti que me dieras una segunda oportunidad, amor- Dice él- Ustedes son mi mundo..._

_- Y tu el nuestro- responde Rei besando la comisura de los labios del Inglés- pero deja de ser tan cursi y toma tu llamada, estaremos en el parque de enfrente...no tardes_

_La guapa mujer de cabellos negros salió dejando colgada del rostro del inglés la sonrisa más soñadora que pudo tener ese día. Luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio, claro "la llamada"_

_Tomó la llamada y comenzó a hablar en alemán con el señor Schuster, uno de sus mejores inversionistas para explicarle sobre las ventajas de llevar su dinero con ellos, era necesario aclarar lo más posible las dudas del Alemán, si lo convencía sería llevar una buena cifra a las arcas del "British International Bank" lo que no tardó en hacer, justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar vio aparecer en la puerta la silueta de la rubia mujer de coletas con la que estaba casado, eso no lo esperaba..._

_Cortó la llamada despidiéndose del señor Schuster para luego dedicar su atención a la mujer ante él._

_- Serena...-Nombra el banquero mientras palidece_

_- Querido...tu siempre tan feliz de verme...- Intenta sonreír la rubia que aun vestía de luto para luego sentarse en una de las sillas._

_- No te esperaba, creí que estabas en California_

_- Lo estaba, pero te extrañé- responde la rubia mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende- ¿y tu a mi?...Claro, es evidente, no me has llamado una sola vez..._

_- Creí que querías tu espacio...tiempo para pensar_

_- Si, es verdad...pude pensar mucho- Afirma Serena- Tus cosas no están en casa..._

_- No estoy viviendo ahí- Explica él._

_- Rini y yo regresamos a casa, ella pregunta por su padre, creo que sería bueno que estuviera ahí para ella_

_- Serena...-Inicia él- antes de que todo pasara...de lo de Henry...Hablaste del divorcio, yo pensé que..._

_- ¿te dejaría libre? ¿para qué? ¿para que seas feliz con ella? ¿con la otra mujer? No, querido...ahora menos que nunca, pero eso lo hablaremos cuando regreses a casa- responde con la mejor de sus sonrisas la rubia de coletas- vuelve pronto, o tomaré otras medidas..._

_En el parque frente al British International Bank, Danielle jugaba con Raymond en unos juegos mientras Rei los vigilaba desde una banca junto a un pequeño lago, Bridget observaba atenta todo a su alrededor mientras jugaba con una mariposa de felpa._

_Pudo ver como una mujer rubia de largas coletas se acercaba llorando desconsoladamente y se sentaba en la misma banca que estaba ella, escondía su rostro para que nadie notara sus lágrimas, pero por el ruido que hacía era evidente que lloraba._

_- ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó la pelinegra mientras extendía a la rubia un pañuelo de la pañalera de Briss._

_Serena la observó sorprendida ¿porque una extraña le ofrecía ayuda? _

_- s...sí...gracias- Respondió con voz temerosa la mujer de ojos azules mientras observaba a la niña que estaba atenta a su juguete- ¿es tu hija?_

_- Si, la más pequeña- Cuenta con orgullo la madre._

_- Es idéntica a ti, es muy bonita_

_- Gracias, también es muy traviesa, ¿tienes hijos?_

_- Si, aunque no son tan pequeños como ella- Se limita a decir la rubia._

_- ¿le ocurre algo a alguno de ellos?- Interroga Rei- ¿por eso llorabas?_

_La rubia niega_

_- Fue...una discusión, con mi esposo. Tu sabes...de esas veces que discutes a tal punto que te hacen llorar..._

_La pelinegra la mira extrañada._

_- No lo sabes...- Se sonroja la rubia- que pena..._

_- Si he discutido con mi esposo, ninguna relación es perfecta. Nosotros incluso hemos tenido problemas fuerte...bastante fuertes- Responde la mujer japonesa intentando con su confesión hacer sentir menos apenada a la mujer ante ella- pero nunca me ha hecho llorar...bueno...al menos intencionalmente. _

_- Nosotros...-Empieza a contar la mujer de coletas- nosotros discutimos siempre, bueno...eso cuando no me ignora. _

_- ¿ignorarte? ¿cómo lo soportas?- Se molesta la mujer japonesa- ¿qué clase de monstruo es ese hombre?_

_- ¿a ti nunca te ignora...tu esposo?_

_- No...nunca. Siempre está al pendiente de mi y de los chicos. Si a mi me hiciera lo que a ti... ¿no has pensado en dejarlo?_

_- ¡claro que lo he pensado!- confiesa la rubia-a veces siento que lo odio._

_- debes sentirlo si te trata de esa forma, ¿cómo puedes vivir con alguien que crees que odias?_

_- la costumbre, el qué dirán tal vez..._

_- Un precio demasiado alto ¿no te parece?- Dice Directa la mujer de ojos amatista- Bueno, es tu vida y yo solo soy una extraña, pero...si yo tuviera que soportar algo así solo por guardar las apariencias...no me lo pensaría dos veces y lo dejaría._

_- Das muy buenos consejos- Sonríe la rubia._

_- Tal vez podamos ser amigas- Ofrece Rei_

_- ¿vives en Londres?_

_- No, pero dentro de poco lo haré- cuenta emocionada la pelinegra, para luego encontrarse con que en el área de juegos Danielle estaba creando un disturbio- Ay, no...Dany_

_- Oka- San- Se acerca el mayor de sus hijos- Dany está teniendo una pelea_

_- Cuida a tu hermana- Ordena Rei entregándole a la niña de ojos amatista- Lo siento, debo irme_

_Rei se levantó de la banca dejando a Serena y a Raymond con Briss en brazos atrás, Serena observó al chico de cabellos negros y le regaló una tenue sonrisa, pero el chico la miró con Recelo y caminó hacia donde estaban su madre y su hermana. _

_Cuando la madre consiguió controlar la situación, la mujer de largas coletas había desaparecido, el terrible disturbio había sido debido a que la niña rubia a la que atacaba Danielle le había dicho "niña China" y se había burlado de su espada de pirata, grave error..._

_Diez minutos después de controlada la situación, el padre de los chicos apareció, y cuando supo sobre el altercado solo acató a reír a carcajadas al saber que su pequeña bravucona le había dado una paliza a un niña cuatro años mayor que ella, Rei riñó a ambos, pero muy en el fondo estaba bastante orgullosa de Danielle, aunque no lo aceptaría por nada del mundo._

_Esa tarde fueron a comer a un restaurante que se especializaba en comida italiana, ahora los chicos morían por comer pizza, así que fueron al lugar donde servían la pizza más deliciosa de Londres._

_Los chicos le contaron a su padre con lujo de detalle sobre sus aventuras, aunque conforme terminaban de comer su pizza los estornudos de todos fueron en aumento, solo Darien y Briss se mantenían inmunes, por lo que tuvieron que regresar al departamento, aun contra los reclamos de los chicos que deseaban seguir recorriendo Londres._

_- No es justo-chilla Danielle en la cama al lado de su hermano mientras su madre les entrega una taza de té a cada uno- Yo quería ir a la juguetería..aaa...aaa...chuuu_

_- Iremos mañana- Promete la madre_

_- y yo quería ir a la biblioteca- reniega el chico de pupilas amatista mientras deja escapar un estrepitoso estornudo._

_- mañana- Insiste la mujer de cabellos negros que también estornuda- por favor, descansen. Yo también lo necesito, estoy agotada._

_- ya que- bufa el chico_

_- no es justo- reniega la niña_

_- duerman...-ordena Rei y sale por la puerta de la habitación de invitados._

_Los chicos se miran inconformes y Danielle se abraza a su oso pirata mientras Ray solo bufa alguna maldición en su idioma natal, segundos después su padre aparece a hurtadillas en la habitación._

_- chicos...- susurra el padre- no hagan ruido._

_- ¿qué ocurre, papá?_

_- Sé que no pudimos hacer muchas cosas hoy...pero espero que mañana se sientan mejor para ir a donde ustedes quieran._

_- ¿en verdad?- Brinca Danielle en la cama y luego estornuda_

_- si se sienten mejor, si- Promete él- Pero...mientras les daré unas cosas que pensaba llevarles a Tokio. Ray, éste es el libro de historia británica que querías y Dany...éste es el Oso pirata que querías que te comprara ¿lo recuerdas?El edición especial que no habíamos encontrado._

_- ¡Si!- Se emociona la niña de pupilas zafiro- Gracias, papi._

_- Gracias- Dice con seriedad, pero emocionado el primogénito._

_- ahora, duerman, para que se recuperen y mañana estén bien. Buenas noches..._

_El padre salió de la habitación de los niños y regresó a la principal, donde estaba Rei terminando de ponerse el camisón._

_- volviste pronto- Dice Rei dando un leve vistazo al inglés mientras se quita los aretes y los pone sobre el buró._

_- Estas preciosa- Murmura boquiabierto el de ojos zafiro._

_- Es solo la pijama- minimiza ella- Briss ya estaba dormida cuando vine a la habitación. Contigo siempre se duerme en seguida..._

_- Adora a su padre- Dice orgulloso el inglés que aprisiona entre sus brazos por la espalda a la pelinegra_

_- Eso es verdad, adora a su padre, los tres te adoran._

_- ¿y tú?- Interroga interesado el de ojos azules hablándole al oído a ella._

_Rei se gira para encontrarse de frente a él_

_- yo...¿yo qué?- Pregunta mordiéndose el labio la mujer de ojos amatista_

_- Te hice una pregunta- Insiste con voz suave el de ojos azules.- quiero una respuesta._

_- ¿de verdad la necesitas?- Interroga ella acercando su rostro al de él mientras enreda sus manos en el corto cabello entre sus manos._

_- No en realidad. Pero me encantaría escucharla de tus labios..._

_La mujer de ojos amatista besa la comisura de los labios de él y le regala una sonrisa suave._

_- Si, también te adoro...aunque no solo eso- responde ella mientras roza con su nariz la de él- también te amo...Aunque eso tu lo sabes de sobra_

_- Si, pero me encanta escucharlo de tus labios...-confiesa él mientras tumba sobre la cama a la mujer japonesa._

_Él comienza a deslizar un sendero de besos desde su mejilla hasta su clavícula luego baja un poco más._

_- Mmhmm...No será difícil acostumbrarme a tenerte para mi todos los días-susurra Rei._

_- Soy tuyo siempre- Susurra él deslizando el tirante del camisón de seda de Rei por su hombro. _

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero..._

_- Si...lo sé. Creo que a mi también me hará muy feliz tenerlos a mi lado. Te amo..._

_El pelinegro rozó los labios rojos de Rei con delicadeza, pero aquel beso tenía oculto mucho más detrás de esa delicadeza, para su mala suerte, un golpe en la puerta los hizo salir de su burbuja._

_- Oka San- llamó Raymond golpeando a la puerta, justo el tiempo para ocultar evidencias._

_- ¿qué pasa? - Interroga Rei abriendo la puerta de la habitación que por buen tino habían acatado a poner el seguro._

_- Dany...es Dany- Cuenta Ray con dificultad, el chico está pálido, asustado._

_Ninguno de los dos acató a preguntar más y corrieron a la habitación de al lado descubriendo que Danielle tenía dificultad para respirar._

_El banquero tomó a Danielle entre sus brazos mientras Rei corría por Bridget, urgía llevarla al hospital más próximo al que no tardaron en llegar._

_En urgencias Recibieron a Danielle y estuvieron un buen tiempo sin tener noticias de ella. Un rato después salió el pediatra informándoles que la niña estaba fuera de peligro. Aunque en el lapso de espera mandó a hacer análisis a toda la familia. _

_Antes de pasar a ver a Danielle, el médico citó a la pareja en su consultorio, cosa que no les causó gracia a los padres de la niña que morían por verla._

_El doctor Eliot Forlines era el mejor pediatra de la clínica St Mary. Para su fortuna, fue el que atendió a Danielle cuando ingresó a la clínica.  
Era un hombre rubio de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, ojos azules y bastante atractivo. El rubio veía sorprendido al matrimonio ante él, pero sobre todo a Rei._

_- Doctor Forlines, ¿qué ocurre?- Interrogó Darien con nerviosismo al pediatra haciendo que el médico quite los ojos de la preocupada madre_

_- ¿le ocurre algo a Danielle?_

_- No, señora...la niña está fuera de peligro- Tranquiliza el médico. Aunque quiero hablarles de la causa de su malestar._

_- ¿qué pasa?- Pregunta pálido el hombre de ojos azules._

_- Ustedes no viven aquí ¿verdad?_

_- No, vivimos en Tokio- Cuenta Rei sin entender del todo el punto del doctor._

_- ¿Solo vienen de vacaciones?- Interroga el médico_

_- ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta, Doctor?- Interroga con seriedad el banquero, es evidente que no le causa gracia alguna tanta atención de parte de aquel hombre. El médico piensa que la actitud del hombre frente a él es debido a que Rei viste aun su bata de dormir que por fortuna es de las menos provocadoras con las que cuenta la mujer japonesa, él solo se encoje de hombros._

_- Darien- Regaña la pelinegra leyendo la mente del hombre a su lado._

_- Señores...realizamos algunos análisis a su hija y los comparamos con las muestras que se les tomaron a ustedes- cuenta el rubio doctor- Su hija presenta un cuadro de alergia. _

_- Eso es imposible, Dany es la niña más sana del mundo- Dice la madre_

_- En Japón- Corrige el médico- Danielle, su hijo y usted padece el mismo problema, por suerte en menor nivel, pero el clima de Londres no es el indicado para ustedes._

_- ¿está seguro que es el clima?- Se sorprende el padre de la niña_

_- Si, seguro. Solo usted y Bridget no son alérgicos al clima de la ciudad- explica el médico._

_- ¿y qué es lo que debemos hacer?- Pregunta Rei- Pretendemos mudarnos a Londres..._

_- Yo lo reconsideraría, señora- Pide el médico- Podemos darle vacunas, medicamentos...pero el clima seguirá afectándoles, y tal vez con cualquier otro problema puedan tener una complicación mayor..._

_- Usted recomienda entonces que no nos mudemos- Se encoge de hombros la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- Así es. Es mi opinión médica, pero es su decisión._

_- ¿Danielle estará bien?- Pregunta el padre_

_- ahora está estable. Pero...Mientras más pronto pueda regresar a su hogar será mejor, incluso para usted, éste clima no les cae nada bien y..._

_- Puede ocurrirnos lo mismo que a Dany_

_- Le repito, de momento la niña está estable, y les recetaré algunas medicinas para que se sientan mejor, aun así..._

_- ¿podemos ver a Danielle?- Pide la madre_

_- Claro...la enfermera les conducirá a su habitación_

_- ¿cuándo podremos llevarla a casa?- Interroga la madre_

_- Esperamos que mañana a primera hora, tal vez pasado al medio día. Les daré una receta por medicamento para su alergia y la del niño- explica el médico._

_El rubio doctor escribe algo en su recetario y extiende la receta con la mejor de sus sonrisas a la mujer de ojos amatista, Darien lo mira con unos ojos que atravesarían el mismo infierno y toma el papel de las manos del médico_

_- Gracias- Murmura entre dientes el de ojos Zafiro ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mujer._

_- Bueno...como les dije ya, la enfermera les llevará a la habitación de su hija._

_- Le agradecemos, doctor- Interviene Rei saliendo del consultorio- Querido..._

_Cuando la pareja estuvo fuera del consultorio Rei se paró en seco antes de buscar a la enfermera, luego observó con recriminación al hombre ante ella._

_- ¿ocurre algo?- Se extraña él_

_- No creas que no ví lo que hiciste allá adentro- Regaña Rei._

_- ¿qué hice?_

_- Solo faltó que le gruñeras al pobre médico._

_- Claro que no- Se indigna Darien, pero a la mirada fulminante de ella se encoge de hombros- Bueno, si...lo lamento. Pero no te armé ninguna escena_

_Rei lo mira arqueando una ceja, él sonríe y le parpadea un par de veces haciéndole un gesto juguetón._

_- Sabes jugar muy bien con los espacios en blanco entre "armar una escena de celos" y comportarte ¿verdad?_

_- oh si, tengo más de una década sobreviviendo con esa promesa- le recuerda él- Amor, te amo, confío en ti...pero ésta es mi naturaleza. Siempre querré fulminar a todo el que se atreva a mirarte._

_- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Darien?- Se resigna la mujer de ojos amatista aferrándose al cuello del hombre a su lado y peinando su cabello._

_- Solo ámame, ámame a pesar de mis errores- responde con voz suplicante el inglés._

_- te amo, eso ya lo sabes. Aunque..._

_La pelinegra bajó la mirada, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos._

_- Estas triste por lo que dijo el doctor, ¿verdad?- Deduce él elevando la barbilla de la mujer entre sus brazos._

_- Ya me había hecho a la idea de mudarnos aquí, contigo...- acepta ella_

_- Todo es por algo, amor. Tal vez más adelante encontremos otra solución- Ofrece él- Ahora, vamos a ver a Dany ¿te parece?_

_- si..._

_Para suerte de los padres, Danielle estaba fuera de peligro y como el médico lo dijo, la hiña fue dada de alta al medio día, después la llevaron al departamento para descansar. Raymond también estaba cansado por haber pasado buena parte de la noche en el hospital, en espera de buenas noticias sobre la salud de su hermana._

_Esa misma tarde, Rei hizo maletas para regresar a Tokio, el mismo médico les había recomendado regresar cuanto antes a su hogar. _

_Raymond y Danielle estaban tristes por la noticia del regreso, pero sabían que no había marcha atrás, Darien prometió llevarles a los chicos pizza y hamburguesas para cenar en casa, cosa que terminó por alegrar a los chicos._

_Antes de aquella parada regresó a aquella casa que le hacía tanto daño, a aquel lugar sobre el que seguía teniendo pesadillas._

_Entró a la casa y lucía desolada, triste. La servidumbre había sido despedida una vez más y la casa estaba aun llena de polvo y algunos muebles aun cubiertos por sábanas._

_Observó hacia todos lados y no vio rastro de Serena o de Rini, pero la voz de la niña lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Papi!_

_- Rini, hola- Saluda él a la niña abrazándola y levantándola en brazos._

_- Te extrañé mucho, papi_

_- ¿de verdad? ¿qué tal California? ¿te divertiste?_

_- Si, papi. Hice algunos amigos allá- Cuenta la pequeña_

_- Rini- Se escucha la voz de la madre- Déjanos solos_

_- Pero, mami..._

_- Ahora- Insiste con voz fuerte la mure rubia de coletas mientras baja las escaleras._

_- Si, ¿te veré más tarde?_

_- claro que si. Ahora ve a tu habitación ¿si?- Pide Darien bajando al suelo a la niña_

_- si..._

_Cuando los dos adultos estuvieron a solas fueron al estudio. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que Rini escuchara lo que tenían que decirse, sabían que sería duro y que no sería bonito._

_- Ahora estamos solos, ¿de qué es lo que deseas que hablemos?- Interroga el pelinegro mirando con desconfianza a Serena._

_- ¿eres tan estúpido como para no saberlo aun?_

_- Ve al grano, Serena- Pide con seriedad el inglés_

_- ¿cuándo piensas volver a casa?_

_- No volveré, Serena. Tú dijiste que querías el divorcio ¿lo has olvidado?_

_- Eso fue antes_

_- ¿antes de qué?_

_-¡ Antes de que mataras a mi hijo!_

_- Nadie mató a Henry, él se suicidó.- Nombra con seriedad el de ojos azules_

_- Se suicidó por tu culpa, por tu maldita aventura con esa mujerzuela Japonesa- Reclama ella_

_- En primera, no es una mujerzuela, es mi mujer- Responde con molestia el inglés- En segunda, no es una aventura, es la mujer que amo, ¡la que siempre he amado!_

_- ¡entonces porque te casaste conmigo!_

_- No querrás saberlo_

_- ¡dímelo! Lo necesito- Exige la rubia_

_- Me casé contigo porque tu padre me ofreció un trato._

_- Entonces no me amabas...cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, no era porque me amabas...- Deduce la mujer de coletas._

_Darien la ve con pesar y niega con la cabeza apenado._

_- Mi padre te pagó, te pagó para que te casaras conmigo..._

_- Quería un padre para Henry y yo necesitaba salvar al banco de la quiebra. Sabes lo costoso que es el tratamiento de Seiya, sus medicinas, la hospitalización en Suiza..._

_- Entonces...te vendiste...- Sufre ella_

_- Si..._

_Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos azules de la rubia mujer que empuña sus manos para no llorar, pero es imposible, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas sin parar._

_- Me engañaste...me has engañado todos estos años._

_- Perdóname...No podía hacer otra cosa._

_- ¡Pudiste pedirme el divorcio!_

_- No podía hacerlo. EL contrato solo puede anularse si tú eres la que solicita el divorcio..._

_- ¿de verdad?- Pregunta con dolor la mujer rubia_

_Él asiente_

_- Entonces...te tengo en mis manos_

_- Por favor. Terminemos esto. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño, Serena..._

_- Si, tienes razón...- Acepta ella y luego lo mira a los ojos- Hemos sufrido mucho, Darien...Pero ahora seré yo la que tome el control de mi vida y de las cosas..._

_- ¿qué quieres decir?_

_- No te daré el divorcio. No te dejaré ir. ¡no te dejaré libre para que seas feliz con esa mujerzuela!_

_- Pero, Serena..._

_- ¡No! Mi hijo murió por tu culpa, mi hijo está muerto por tu maldita culpa. NO te dejaré libre para que seas feliz con esa..._

_- ¡Si te atreves a volver a insultarla me olvidaré de que eres mujer!- Se enfurece él._

_- ¿tanto te importa?_

_- Ella es mi vida, es lo único que tengo..._

_- Pues entonces seguirás casado conmigo._

_- No te amo, Serena...hace muchos años que no te amo..._

_- ¡No me importa! Nunca lo has hecho. Pero no te dejaré ir para que seas feliz con ella. Ya te lo dije._

_- ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Cobrarte cada una de mis lágrimas, querido...todas y cada una de ellas...también la muerte de mi hijo._

_- No fue mi culpa, Henry no murió por mi culpa._

_- Para mí, así fue. Así que no te daré el divorcio.- Dice con seriedad la rubia._

_- Serena, nos hemos hecho mucho daño...¿no crees que?_

_- No. No creo. No creo nada. Tu y yo seguiremos casados, querido. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_- es una locura._

_- Lo es. Pero seguirás viviendo en ésta locura si deseas que tu "Mujercita" no se entere que clase de maldito mentiroso tiene por amante. Puedo investigar fácilmente quien es y..._

_Los ojos zafiro del pelinegro se tornaron obscuros con aquella advertencia y tomó del cuello a la rubia, casi al punto de asfixiarla._

_- No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo- Amenaza él- A ella la dejas fuera de todo esto, o te mato._

_- Bien, bien...Será como tú quieras, la dejaremos fuera de todo esto. Pero tú te quedas conmigo. Tu y yo seguiremos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe, querido. Esa será mi venganza y te prometo hacer miserable todos y cada uno de los días que te quedan de vida._

_El hombre de cabellos de noche frunció el ceño y miró desconcertado a la rubia._

_- Te quedarás a mi lado y no la volverás a ver...Jamás- Exige ella._

_- Intenta impedir que la vea, Serena- Responde con voz fúnebre el pelinegro- Inténtalo siquiera y te juro que te mataré, ya te lo dije: Sin ella no me importa nada más en ésta vida._

_Asegura él dando media vuelta y soltando a la rubia que tose luego de casi haber sido asfixiada._

_- No olvides traer tus cosas pronto- Ordena Serena- No quiero que la gente murmure._

_- vete al diablo...- Responde entre dientes el pelinegro._

_Serena ríe al escuchar aquellas palabras_

_- yo también te amo, querido..._

_Darien había salido de esa casa sin despedirse. Solo un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y luego salió maldiciéndolo todo, a Serena, a él, a su misma suerte._

_Compró hamburguesas, Pizza y papas fritas para los chicos y para Rei. Por un segundo se había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí, en su amado Londres._

_Solo al abrir las puertas del departamento su mundo cambió por completo. El olor a incienso y fresas de Rei perfumando el departamento lo hacía sentir en calma, luego las voces y las risas de su familia en la habitación de invitados lo hizo ir prácticamente hipnotizado hacia aquel lugar, ¡cómo adoraba esas voces!_

_Encontró una imagen que atesoraría por el resto de su vida: La imagen de su mujer sentada en la cama, ataviada en su camisón negro de seda con Bridget en brazos que reía al ver a su hermana hacerle gestos y voces con su "oso pirata" Raymond por su parte le aclaraba a Danielle sus errores sobre los piratas británicos, cosa que a la niña le tenía sin cuidado._

_Él estuvo de pie en la puerta algunos segundos antes de que su familia se percatara de su presencia. Danielle fue la primera en gritar emocionada al ver llegar a su padre que le había llevado su "cajita feliz" en esos tiempos estaba obsesionada por conseguir la figura de acción de "Sailor Mars" una de las heroínas de una serie Japonesa que la traía loca por aquellos tiempos: Sailor Moon. _

_Danielle juraba que "Sailor Mars" era idéntica a su madre y que "Tuxedo Mask" era igualito a "papi" por lo que la pequeña insistía en reclamar el hecho de que la protagonísta se quedara con él: "Tuxedo Mask es solo para Sailor Mars" renegaba la pequeña._

_Raymond fue feliz al ver la pizza. "Las tortugas Ninja" era por esos días su serie favorita, y comer una pizza como la de sus héroes era algo que lo hacía feliz. Rei solo sonrió al verlo llegar. No necesitaba nada más, pero agradeció ver una pizza vegetariana hecha al horno de leña especial para ella, él si que sabía cómo lucirse._

_Cenaron los cinco en la cama. Para esas horas Danielle estaba mucho mejor de salud y bromeaba al respecto, aun así, sus boletos de avión estaban reservados para el día siguiente a primera hora, cosa que los ponía a todos tristes, pero disfrutar de ese momento les hacía sonreír._

_Luego de cenar, los chicos cayeron rendidos casi en seguida. Los padres de los chicos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Ya en su habitación, Darien se encargó de dormir a Briss, no tardó mucho en caer profundamente dormida, cosa que llenó de orgullo al pelinegro._

_- Se quedó dormida- Presume el padre a la pelinegra_

_- La estas malacostumbrando, y a partir de mañana me costará horrores hacer que se duerma- Finge quejarse Rei luego de que la cama quedara para ellos dos solamente y sentarse en sus piernas._

_- siempre la puedes poner al teléfono, podría intentar convencerla de dormir- Propone él_

_- Voy a extrañarte tanto...- Confiesa con pesar la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- y yo a ustedes, pero sobre todo...a ti, amor._

_- ¿sabes? Ya me había hecho a la idea de despertar todos los días a tu lado..._

_- Te prometo que algún día así será, mi amor- dice él con seriedad estrechando la fina cintura de la mujer japonesa entre sus brazos._

_- Me gusta escucharlo de tus labios. Suena tan real...-Susurra la mujer de ojos amatista._

_Darien sonríe débilmente y eleva un poco su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos directamente._

_- ey. Así será...Te lo prometo- Asegura él_

_- Te amo..._

_- Y yo a ti...No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Rei... Mi amada Rei..._

_Esas palabras fueron selladas con un beso. Un beso un beso suave que contenía una promesa, un anhelo. Esa noche su promesa se selló con un acto de entrega, la entrega del amor, de la carne, del deseo en sí mismo. Esa noche como muchas otras noches antes y muchas otras después, todo lo que ocurría en el mundo dejó de importar, esa noche era solo suya..._

**_¡hola!_**

**_Chicos y chicas, confirmado...maté a Henry :D pero era necesario, aunque les aseguro que ningún actor fue dañado en la filmación de ese capitulo :D estamos a unos pasitos de plano ¡pasitos! de terminar "La otra mujer" así que no se lo pierdan._**

**_La semana Pasada ff se lució y no mandó ninguna alerta de Reviews, les doy las gracias a tooodos los que dejaron su notita :) tardé más pero juro que las leí todas y les agradezco que me echen porras. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y...el final se acerca..._**

**_¡hasta la proxima!_**


End file.
